Suavemente, me matas
by Atenea85
Summary: Bella Swan vive en una jaula de cristal.Desde que se murió su madre vive entre la espada y la pared,sometida por la ira de su padre y perseguida por su pasado. La vida de Bella cambiará de manera radical cuando su padre decide hacer negocios con su peor enemigo,Edward Cullen.Un hombre hecho a si mismo,autoritario y dominante al que sólo le mueve un sentimiento:la sed de venganza...
1. Prólogo

SUAVEMENTE, ME MATAS

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.

PRÓLOGO

Bella Swan vive entre lujos, en una jaula de cristal. Desde que se murió su madre vive entre la espada y la pared, sometida por la ira de su padre y perseguida por su pasado. La vida de Bella cambiará de manera radical cuando su padre decide hacer negocios con su pero enemigo, Edward Cullen. Un hombre hecho a si mismo, autoritario y dominante al que sólo le mueve un sentimiento: la sed de venganza. M por temas de adultos.

— Eres mía por un año, Bella. Si quiero que trabajes en mi oficina, lo harás. Si quiero que cocines para mi, lo harás. Y si quiero que te desnudes y que te inclines ofreciéndome tu cuerpo, lo harás. Soy tu dueño por ahora...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward Masen Jr estaba jugando en el patio trasero de su casa de verano de Forks con sus coches y camiones. Le encantaban los coches de todo tipo. A sus diez años decidió que quería ser piloto de carreras. O astronauta. A veces dudaba, pero aún tenía tiempo para decidirse...

Esa tarde de principios de septiembre amenazaba lluvia y eso era genial. A Edward le encantaba el olor a tierra mojada del bosque cuando llovía. Le gustaba sentir esa sensación cuando las gotas de lluvia se chocaban contra su pelo cobrizo siempre despeinado. Desde que murió su madre nadie fue capaz de peinar esa rebelde mata de pelo; ella había sido la única que lo consiguió...Edward decidió seguir pensando en sus coches, en la lluvia y el bosque. Pensar en su mamá le hacía ponerse triste a pesar de que murió hace ya tres largos años.

El primer trueno de la tormenta retumbó por todo el patio haciendo que el suelo temblara bajo sus pies. Pero él no tenía miedo. Cuando era pequeño y había tormenta corría a esconderse en la cama de sus padres. Pero eso ya no era necesario porque ya no era un niño. Ahora era un chico grande que sabía cuidarse él solo.

Su padre no hacía más que repetírselo.

Edward miró al cielo, observando con atención cómo el viento movía las nubes. Sonrió. Le encantaba pasar los veranos aquí. En Forks no hacía mucho calor y podía moverse con total libertad por el gran jardín trasero de la casa sin miedo a perderse. Desde ahí se podía ver una gran extensión del bosque de un verde intenso. Un día que su padre y él bajaron a comprar al pueblo oyó a unos chicos hablar sobre una leyenda. Decían que por los bosques de Forks habitaban hombres lobo y vampiros, enemigos acérrimos que vivían en una guerra eterna para conseguir hacerse con el poder. Pero Edward sabía que eso era mentira. Sabia que esas criaturas no existían, y lo sabía porque ya no era un niño al que se le podía engañar fácilmente. Aunque tenía que reconocer que de vez en cuando miraba hacia el bosque esperando ver un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo...oh, si...eso sería doblemente genial.

El agua comenzó a caer con más fuerza y en más cantidad, así que Edward decidió meterse dentro de casa. Edward era un chico responsable, sabía que no debía de estar bajo la lluvia porque podía enfermar. Cuando llegó a la entrada trasera de la cocina se quitó los zapatos mojados y caminó descalzo por la casa. El sonido de unos golpes contra la puerta le hicieron dar un respingo por los fuertes que sonaron. Sabía que no debía de abrir a nadie sin estar su padre presente, así que esperó a que su padre saliese de su despacho.

— ¡Papá! — le llamó cuando los golpes se repitieron con más fuerza e insistencia.

Edward Masen padre apareció en el salón y miró a su hijo con cautela...aunque no le dio tiempo a abrir la puerta. Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando un equipo del dispositivo especial de los SWAT irrumpió en su casa tirando la puerta abajo. Le tiraron con violencia al suelo y le pusieron una carabina M4 en la nuca mientras varios agentes registraban su despacho. El pequeño Edward lo estaba viendo todo, estaba siendo testigo de cómo atacaban sin sentido a su padre. Su papá no había hecho nada malo. Un agente enorme del dispositivo especial le cogió con brusquedad por la cintura haciendo que sus coches se cayeran al suelo. Chilló porque quería cogerlos, se los regaló su madre...pero ese policía no le dejó. Edward sintió las lágrimas por las mejillas, pero no lloraba porque estuviera asustado. Era un chico grande y no estaba asustado.

Pero sí muy confundido. Y sentía rabia.

Su padre, siempre elegante, estaba tirado en el suelo mojado de su casa, con un arma pegada a la cabeza. Y sus coches de juguetes esparcidos a su lado. Un agente de los SWAT al que apenas le podía ver la cara por el casco y las protecciones apareció en el salón con un montón de papeles y carpetas en la mano.

— Lo tenemos...tenemos los documentos firmados...Con esto se demuestra que Edward Masen es el culpable de lo que pasó en el Grand Hotel. Edward Masen, queda usted detenido por...

Ahí dejó de escuchar. El pequeño Edward miró con los ojos desorbitados mientras levantaban a su padre del suelo con brusquedad y le esposaban mientras seguían apuntándole con esa arma mientras esos horribles hombres registraban la casa de arriba abajo. Le estaban deteniendo.

A su padre.

Un policía enmascarado se giró y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Llévate al niño ahora mismo de aquí! — le gritó a su compañero – Llama a servicios sociales o donde demonios tengas que llamar, pero sácale de aquí... ¡ya!

Los agentes de los SWAT empezaron a sacar todos los planos y las carpetas que tenía su padre en casa. Todos esos pedazos de papel eran los documentos en los que tanto tiempo había trabajado su padre...y ahora esos hombres se los estaban llevando sin ninguna consideración.

— ¡No te lleves a mi padre! — chilló cuando vio salir a su papá — ¡No te le lleves!

— ¡He dicho que saques ahora mismo al niño! — volvió a gruñir el hombre enmascarado.

Edward pataleó y chilló mientras ese señor le agarraba con fuerza y le reducía para sacarle de su casa. Ahora, al aire libre, llovía copiosamente. Edward volvía a agradecer las gotas de agua que corrían por su cara porque así no se notaba tanto que estaba llorando.

Porque los chicos grandes no lloran nunca.

Mientras ese policía le llevaba a cuestas observó cómo esos hombres vestidos de negro y armados hasta los dientes pisaban sus pequeños coches de juguetes destrozándolos, esos que su madre le había dado pocos días antes de su muerte. Le metieron en un coche de policía; desde ahí podía ver a su padre custodiado por varios agentes. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con él? ¿A dónde le llevarían? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, su padre era un buen hombre...Cuando Edward rompió a llorar comprendió que quizás no era tan mayor como había pensado. Lloró como un bebé mientras el coche arrancaba alejándolo de su padre y de su casa...No tenía muy claro lo que significaba la palabra venganza en su máxima expresión...pero juró que algún día descubriría lo que había pasado...Esa noche de primeros de septiembre, Edward Masen Jr juró vengarse de los verdaderos culpables de todo lo que había pasado esa tarde...

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Edward miró a través de la ventana de la habitación del Hotel Four Seasons de Seattle. Estaba situado en la Western Avenue, muy cerca del puerto deportivo. Desde la altura en la que se encontraba, en el piso número veinte, podía ver con claridad el estrecho de Puget, Estaba amaneciendo y el sol con sus tonos amarillos y anaranjados se reflejaban en el agua en la distancia, haciendo de ese momento un verdadero espectáculo. Fuego sobre el agua.

Pero a Edward no le interesaba ni el maravilloso espectáculo de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor...ni la mujer que en esos momentos dormía entre las sábanas de su cama. Sólo era consciente del reflejo que le devolvía el cristal de la ventana...

Aun así miró con cierto desdén hacia la cama. La afortunada esta vez había sido Irina Korovin, una modelo internacional rusa que, por casualidades de la vida, la noche anterior cenó en el mismo restaurante que él. Este viaje no era por placer, era por negocios...pero un dulce no le amargaba a nadie. La situación se había dado más que fácil; los ojos de Irina se abrieron de par en par al ver entrar a Edward en el restaurante, al ver a ese hombre de negocios, rico y atractivo delante de ella...

A parte de sus ojos también abrió sus piernas.

Cuando esa mujer quiso darse cuenta tenía a Edward entre sus largas piernas arremetiendo con la fuerza y el poder que le caracterizaban. Aunque ninguna mujer se resistiera a sus encantos nunca había salido una noticia de él de ese tipo. Simplemente era reconocido por sus empresas e inversiones. Sus relaciones personales, si es que se podían llamar así a los encuentros esporádicos en los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad en la que se encontrase, siempre habían sido tratadas en la más absoluta intimidad porque era un hombre muy celoso de su vida privada.

De todos modos empezaba a aburrirse de estos encuentros. Las mujeres demasiado dispuestas empezaban a aburrirle de veras.

Aun así se aprovechaba de la situación porque podía hacerlo. A sus veintiocho años tenía el poder suficiente como para poner el mundo a sus pies. Quizás ese no era un pensamiento muy humilde, pero era así y punto. Su ego era tan grande como su riqueza y eso no lo negaba nunca.

Pero eso ahora quedaba en un segundo plano...

Se había duchado para quitarse de encima el empalagoso perfume de Irina de su piel. Se puso un traje hecho a medida gris con una camisa blanca. Este era su "uniforme" de trabajo. Suspiró satisfecho. Lo que estaba leyendo es esos momentos, una hoja del periódico del día anterior que tenía entre sus manos, estaba siendo mucho más placentero y satisfactorio que la noche de sexo rudo e insustancial que había tenido con esa mujer...

_Detenido el director del centro penitenciario de máxima seguridad del condado de Washington por violación de los derechos humanos de los presos y..._

Que se jodiera el hijo de puta, pensó Edward. Ese hombre, el cabronazo de JJ Thomas había sido el primer movimiento de la enorme partida de ajedrez que tenía ante él. Le había costado años y mucha paciencia mover la primera ficha...y de momento el primer lance no le había salido nada mal. Edward tenía unas cuantas cruces rojas esperando ser colocadas encima de un montón de caras y nombres...y ese bastardo había sido el primero en inaugurar la lista.

No iba a ser el único.

Edward rasgó la hoja del periódico y la estrujó en su mano haciendo una bola. La tiró sin importarle donde demonios caía. Siguió mirando por la ventana, mirando su propio reflejo en un intento de canalizar y recolocar sus pensamientos. Sonó su móvil. Ya eran las nueve y media de la mañana y se estaba poniendo más y más ansioso a cada minuto que pasaba por recibir esa llamada; la que podría cambiar el curso de mi partida. Edward miró la pantalla de su IPhone...sí, ahí estaba...En cuanto Edward vio su nombre en el móvil una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios...algo que no solía pasar muy a menudo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— _Ya está hecho, Edward – _dijo su mano derecha a través de la línea – _Es cuestión de minutos que la noticia dinamite. Su empresa se va a hundir...y en breve necesitará un accionista. Es hora de que juegues tus cartas con Charlie Swan..._

— Ten por seguro de que lo voy a hacer.

Dijo con convicción antes de colgar el teléfono sin despedirse. Sí, claro que lo iba a hacer. Iba a destrozar a todos y a cada uno de esos hijos de puta que estuvieron implicados en el caso de su padre. Thomas, el director de la prisión, había sido sólo un peón más en su enorme tablero de ajedrez. El siguiente iba a ser Charlie Swan.

Y tenía la artillería más pesada para él. Le venganza perfecta para ese maldito hombre...con broche de oro incluido.

Edward estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no oyó a Irina cuando se levantó de la cama. Se pegó totalmente a su espalda y le acarició el pecho sobre la ropa. Edward apartó sus manos de manera furiosa...No había dormido con ella. Nunca dormía con las mujeres con las que follaba porque ni le interesaba el momento de después no el romanticismo. Eso no era para él. Y después de descubrir lo que la modelo escondía sólo tenía ganas de que recogiera su ropa y se marchara de allí llevándose su mierda con ella.

— Tenemos mal despertar, ¿no? — murmuró con su marcado acento ruso.

— Recoge tus cosas y vete de aquí – dijo con calma.

— Vamos, Edward...anoche nos lo pasamos bien – Irina bajó las manos hacia el sur y le acarició la entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Justo cuando iba a bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones hechos a medida la cogió por la muñeca y la giró para encararla.

— He dicho que te vayas – gruñó sin parar a mirar su cuerpo desnudo; su larga melena rubia apenas tapaba sus pechos. Irina se apartó molesta.

— Lo pasamos bien...sólo quería repetirlo – dijo mientras recogía su ropa del suelo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba,

— Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que revolcarme aquí contigo – espetó de nuevo mirando por la ventana – Cierra la puerta al salir.

— No me importaría contarle a la prensa lo buen amante que eres, Edward...estoy segura de que me llevaría un par de portadas...además de un buen cheque por hablar. Es muy raro encontrar noticias tuyas...— la modelo quería jugar...Edward se giró y miró a Irina con una sonrisa burlona.

— Quizás a la prensa le interese más que la modelo rusa menos pagada del momento, Irina Korovin, echa mano de las drogas duras que lleva en el bolso para poder seguir el ritmo de su agenda – se calló. La modelo apretó los labios y se limitó a afianzar su bolso bajo el brazo – Tu y yo nos entendemos...creo que has comprendido que conmigo no se juega...Me repele lo que llevas ahí – señaló el bolso – Repito, cierra la puerta al salir.

Respiró tranquilo cuando oyó cómo se cerraba las puertas a sus espaldas; no tenía tiempo para esas niñerías. Era cierto. Con él no se jugaba, tenía fama de ser implacable, por algo le apodaban la Bestia...sí, le gustaba ese apodo. Para sus próximos movimientos iba a sacar más que nunca esa Bestia a relucir. Iba a sacar las garras y los dientes. Al fin había llegado su momento.

Edward cogió de nuevo el teléfono para llamar él mismo en persona a la oficina de Charlie Swan...

Que empiece el show...


	2. Capítulo 1 Mi Jaula de Cristal

CAPITULO 1 MI JAULA DE CRISTAL

Las cosas no iban nada bien para Swan Corporation, aunque no lo supe por boca de mi querido padre. Por mucho que mi padre pudiera llegar a pensar lo contrario no era tonta; sabía perfectamente que las cosas no iban como deberían de ir. Me encontraba mirando por el ventanal del piso dieciocho de la Whasington Mutual Tower, un edificio monstruosamente alto y moderno. Desde el piso en que me encontraba podía ver gran parte del distrito financiero de Seattle. Hombres y mujeres de negocios, poderosos e importantes y asquerosamente ricos se movían por las calles a nuestros pies, aunque eso a mi me daba lo mismo. Mi padre estaba en algún lugar indeterminado de la planta chillando y ladrando órdenes a algún pobre subordinado. A Charlie Swan, no le gustaba llamar a la gente que trabajaba para él trabajadores o empleados. No. Él tenía que llamarles subordinados dejándo así más que clara su posición en la pirámide social de la empresa. En el mundo de mi padre el dinero era el que te abría las puertas o el que hacía que te dieran con ellas en las narices. Sí, ya...era asquerosamente triste, pero así era este mundo en el que vivía.

Nunca vi a mi padre ni relajado ni feliz. Cada recuerdo que tenía de él siempre le visualizaba enfrascado en su trabajo con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Nunca se separaba de su teléfono. No se molestó en desconectar el maldito aparato ni siquiera durante el funeral de mi madre. De hecho, ese día no fue capaz de darme una sola palabra de apoyo; de todos modos no me pilló de sorpresa ya que sabía exactamente como era. Mi padre nunca me besó, nunca me ayudó a hacer los deberes, nunca jugó conmigo. Y ese día tampoco fue capaz de estar a mi lado a pesar de estar penando esa repentina gran pérdida para mí, aunque dudaba que él lo sintiese. Cuando murió mi madre se fue la última persona en este mundo que realmente se preocupaba por mi, a excepción de mi tío Phil. Me sentí perdida y vacía...Con apenas dieciseis años me quedé sin la persona que más falta me hacía en el mundo. Y lamentablemente comenzó mi calvario.

La vida al lado de mi padre sin mi querida madre no fue fácil. Sabía perfectamente de su carencia de afecto o sentimientos hacia mi.

En otras palabras, mi padre no me quería.

O al menos eso había sentido yo durante los veintiún años de mi vida, y eso se acusó aún más a partir de la muerte de mi madre; sin ella a mi lado para protegerme y escudarme mi padre me usó a su antojo en sus negocios. Cuando cumplí los diecisiete descubrió que yo era una clave muy importante para sus negociaciones. Según él, lo único que yo tenía de valor era mi físico, aunque a mi no me resultaba especialmente llamativo...pelo marrón, ojos marrones, piel pálida...tan insustancial como mi propia pasar la pubertad y adentrarme de lleno en la adolescencia, mi cambio de niña a mujer le vino muy bien al hombre de negocios que tenía por padre. Él usaba mi físico a su antojo para engatusar a sus clientes; tenía que asistir a las cenas de negocios con ellos, a las galas, me obligaba a entretener a los hijos de sus clientes simplemente para tenerlos contentos...eso no me gustaba. Y todo fue a peor desde que pasó...aquello. Esa tarde fue un antes y un después en mi vida haciendo que mi mente y mi forma de ser cambiaran de manera radical. Era consciente de que la prensa tenía una imagen muy distorsionada de mi; esos eran los inconvenientes de ser la hija de un importante empresario, todo el mundo sabe lo que haces y con quien en cada momento de tu vida. No quería ese estilo de vida y menos desde que me pasó aquello: mi mente y mi corazón estaban muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba.

No. Quería. Eso.

Pero a Charlie Swan no se le podía llevar la contraria porque sabía acorralarte como nadie, así que no me quedaba otra opción que acatar sus normas, sus reglas y sus "peticiones" para con los demás. Porque él, el hombre sin escrúpulos dentro y fuera de los negocios me tenía atada de pies y manos desde que pasó aquello. Me tenía entre la maldita espada y la pared de la peor manera posible...a veces sentía que el filo de esa espada se podía hundir en mi cuerpo en cualquier momento...

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando oí el estruendo de la puerta al abrirse...y di de nuevo otro respingo cuando la puerta se cerró con un violento golpe.

Sí, ahí estaba.

Me giré lo más despacio posible y vi a mi padre rojo por la ira y echando pestes de su boca mientras colgaba su móvil de última generación con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Manada de incompetentes, hijos de perra – espetó haciendo que diminutas partículas de saliva salieran disparadas de su boca – Impresentables de mierda...

—¿Qué...qué ocurre?

Mi padre me miró como si no fuera consciente de que él mismo me había ordenado que me quedara en su despacho minutos antes. Su mirada entrecerrada dirigida a mi se convirtió en una fina línea negra. No estaba enfadado, estaba furioso.

—Ocurre que estoy rodeado de ineptos, eso es lo que pasa – caminó de arriba abajo por su enorme despacho – El equipo de inversión me animó a comprar unas maravillosas acciones de una maravillosa empresa del sector hotelero que en el mercado de valores estaba alcanzando muy buenas cifras – le miré sin entender – Las acciones cayeron hasta el jodido sótano de la Bolsa de Nueva York en menos que canta un gallo, joder.

—¿Eso...qué quiere decir? - me miró y resopló un toro a punto de atacar a alguien con el pañuelo rojo. En ese momento yo era la que estaba agitando ese pañuelo.

—¡Eres tan imbécil como esa panda de estúpidos tarados! ¿Cómo que qué quiere decir? Estamos al borde de la ruina, estoy al borde de perder toda mi jodida empresa…— se pasó las manos por las sienes plateadas por las canas.

— ¿No hay ninguna solución? ¿No se puede hacer nada?

—Sí, encontrar a un puñetero accionista lo bastante loco o lo bastante rico para ayudar a sacar a flote lo que queda de mi empresa se solucionarían mis jodidos problemas – mi padre se desplomó con un gesto para nada elegante sobre el sofá de cuero.

—¿No tienes...a nadie en mente? Quizás alguna empresa más pequeña que la tuya quiera...fusionarse. Ambos ganaríais. Tú el dinero que te hace falta y ellos publicidad...- por segunda vez en menos de un minuto levantó la cabeza y me miró de manera furiosa. Sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco.

—Parece ser que la niña se ha levantado hoy curiosa y habladora, ¿no? ¿¡Acaso te he pedido tu opinión al respecto!? No, ¿verdad? Pues entonces cierra la boca de una puta vez, estoy harto de escuchar obviedades – asentí en silencio y con las manos temblorosas.

¿Acaso no me podía hablar de otra manera? Decidí centrar de nuevo toda mi atención en mirar por el gran ventanal. Me perdí en el movimiento de esa gente libre de ahí abajo, esa gente que trabajaba para vivir. Mi padre en cambio vivía para trabajar y me arrastraba a mí con él siendo totalmente consciente de ello. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca de manera disimulada. Las once y media de la mañana...suspiré cansada. Justo en ese momento y a esa hora tendría que estar dando clases en la universidad de Seattle para intentar acabar mi tercer año de empresariales...pero Charlie no me había dejado ir. Al parecer su sexto sentido para los negocios le había alertado de que algo no marchaba bien y me había obligado a ir con él. No por mi mente, ni por mis estudios, ni por mis conocimientos...me había llevado a la oficina con él por si acaso tenía que echar mano de mi cara bonita como él decía...con el paso del tiempo me parecía cada vez más asqueroso todo esto...

De nuevo di un respingo cuando el teléfono que descansaba sobre la gran mesa de caoba sonó concienzudamente. Al otro lado de la línea se oyó la voz enlatada de la señora Smith, la secretaria de mi padre.

—Señor Swan...tiene una llamada, hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted...

—¿Cómo tengo que hablar para que hagan lo que ordeno? ¡He dicho que no quiero hablar con nadie! — bramó haciendo que el suelo retumbara literalmente. Casi podía oir el grito ahogado de la señora Smith por el chillido de mi padre.

—Pero...señor Swan...es importante – balbuceó la mujer como pudo – Es...es Edward Cullen...y está interesado en la oferta de los inversores...

Eso atrajo toda la atención de mi padre. Se levantó del sofá de cuero con rapidez y con un gesto en la cara que rozaba la incredulidad. Por primera vez y que yo pudiera recordar, veía a mi padre contrariado, confundido...conmocionado por el inocente mensaje que le había hecho llegar a su secretaria. Me apartó con brusquedad cuando llegó a la mesa haciéndome perder el equilibrio para coger su teléfono. Descolgó el auricular con más fuerza de la necesaria y me miró iracundo.

—¡Te quiero fuera de este despacho pero ya!

No me lo pensé dos veces; salí de esa maldita sala como si me persiguiera el diablo...y en parte así era. No entendía como aún me podían sobresaltar los gritos y los bramidos del gran Charlie Swan. Había crecido y madurado con ellos, así que nada de eso debía pillarme por sorpresa. Cuando llegué al pasillo varios empleados de mi padre me miraron casi con compasión. Eso era lo peor de todo y eso que no conocían ni la cuarta parte de mi historia. Ellos aguantaban ese ritmo de ocho a diez horas diarias; yo tenía a mi padre en mi casa a tiempo completo y si a eso le añadimos que su humor no mejoraba ni un poquito fuera del trabajo...sí, no me extrañaba nada que me miraran con pena. Yo misma lo hacía conmigo misma.

No quería estar a la vista de la gente, así que me fui al comedor para los empleados. Aún era muy pronto para la comida, así que no habría casi gente ya que se suponía que tenían que estar trabajando. La sala para el descanso de los empleados era bastante amplia y luminosa, incluso agradable. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tenue azul claro y decoradas con láminas de arte contemporáneo. Las mesas y las sillas eran de madera lacada, fina y clara. Sobre una gran encimera había un microondas y una cafetera que siempre desprendía un magnífico olor. Me serví una taza de capuccino y me senté en la mesa más alejada y escondida de todas; no quería incomodar a ningún empleado con mi presencia. Al parecer ser hija de Charlie Swan tenía muchos inconvenientes, entre ellos colocarme directamente en la posición de enemiga, aunque gracias a Dios ese era un número muy reducido de personas las que pensaban de esa manera. Removí perezosamente mi café cuando sentí una mano cerrándose alrededor de mi hombro. Me giré lentamente para ver de cerca la cara de Jacob Black. Jake era un chico que trabajaba en el área administrativa. Era un chico agradable, de sonrisa perfecta y amistosa. Su pelo negro era muy brillante a pesar de ser muy corto y su cuerpo era tres veces el mío. O cuatro. Cuando él entraba en una sala automáticamente se hacía mucho más pequeña debido a su volumen.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan – rodé los ojos mientras bebía de mi taza.

—Hola, Jake...¿no se supone que deberías de estar redactando contratos y facturas en vez de estar aquí charlando conmigo? — sonrió lobunamente enseñando todos sus dientes.

—Como esto siga así lo que voy a tener que hacer es empezar a redactar despidos – su rostro se tornó más serio de lo habitual – Corren serios rumores de que el señor Swan ha comprado unas acciones que no valían ni para escombro.

—Pues parece que es cierto – suspiré – Aunque creo que la sangre no va a llegar al río – me acerqué a él para hablar en un tono más confidencial – No digas nada, pero ha recibido una llamada de un posible inversor...

—Pffff, no debe de ser un tipo muy listo para meterse en toda esta mierda – le miré confundida – Desde contabilidad me han comentado que las cuentas bancarias de Swan Corporation están al límite...¿No te ha comentado nada tu padre?

—Sólo se lo que me ha dicho esta mañana, que las cosas no van bien – jugué con la cucharilla del café entre mis dedos – esperemos que ese loco...ese tal Edward Cullen nos saque de esta situación – Jacob paró el movimiento de su mano sujetando un bollo en dirección a su boca y me miró.

—¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? — asentí – Joder...No me lo puedo creer...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Acaso no sabes quien es Edard Cullen? — negué sintiéndome el ser más idiota del mundo – Es uno de los tíos con más dinero de todo Nueva York. Tiene una infinidad de empresas a su nombre, aunque la más importante es Cullen Technologies & Engineering , la empresa más importante del sector ingeniero...y posee una gran cadena hotelera, la más importante de todo el jodido país... – asentí despacio mientras absorbía la información – Y me sorprende que quiera ayudar a tu padre...por todos es más que conocida su aversión mutua.

—Dios mío, no me estoy enterando de nada – Jacob suspiró con paciencia.

—Edward Cullen y tu padre son enemigos acérrimos, aunque nadie sabe exactamente las causas de esa enemistad. Cada uno es la competencia directa del otro...dos titanes del mundo de los negocios en general y del sector del ocio en particular...No me quiero imaginar una conversación entre esos dos. Si tu padre tiene mal carácter y es impulsivo, Edward Cullen le da cien mil vueltas – abrí mucho los ojos. Sí, la verdad es que no me gustaría estar en medio de esa reunión – Tu padre a su lado se queda a la altura de la caperucita roja...y Cullen es el lobo. Sólo te voy a decir una cosa...le apodan la Bestia...es implacable tanto dentro como fuera de los negocios...

—Pues no me dejas muy tranquila con lo que me estás diciendo – Jacob sonrió ligeramente.

—Tranquila, pequeña...las negociaciones entre esos dos no van a durar mucho tiempo...No creo que eso prospere porque no creo que tu padre y Cullen puedan estar mucho tiempo juntos y encerrados en un despacho...

Para mi alegría, Jacob cambió de tema a uno mucho más alegre. Mientras nos bebíamos nuestros cafés me contó que ese mismo fin de semana tenía pensado ir a la playa de la Push, en la reserva Quileute a la que pertenecían sus antepasados. Ahí era donde vivía Billy Black, su padre, en una humilde casa baja muy cerca de la playa. Si yo pudiera escaparme de mi jaula de cristal y vivir en un sitio así de tranquilo...

—Señorita Swan – me giré hacia la puerta.

Allí estaba la señora Smith. Esa mujer estaba más cerca de jubilarse que de otra cosa. Tenía una edad indefinida, pero que se acercaba peligrosamente a los sesenta años. Era rechoncha y bajita y tenía la suficiente paciencia como para soportar a mi padre en una sala a solas durante dos horas sin volverse loca en el intento. Bien, ya éramos dos en el grupo.

—Su padre la llama, dice que vaya inmediatamente a su despacho – suspiré totalmente hastiada e intenté sonreír a la amable mujer.

—Ahora mismo voy.

Me levanté de mi silla, tiré el vaso de plástico a la papelera y encaré a Jacob.

—Tengo que irme...por favor, no digas nada de lo que te he contado...mi padre podría matarme si se entera de que he ido contando todo esto...

—No te preocupes, preciosa – me dijo Jacob haciéndome sonreír – Mis labios están sellados...Eh...— se rascó la cabeza —y a ver si nos vemos un día fuera de esta empresa...

Eso si que era más difícil; ni yo tenía ganas de salir con un hombre ni mi padre lo permitiría...Le sonreí una vez más y puse rumbo al despacho de mi padre. Era increíble como la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Claro...no había una sola persona que pudiera haber pasado por alto la furia matinal de mi padre. Cuando llegué a la puerta de ese conocido despacho llamé con temor antes de cruzar la puerta. Dentro, mi padre estaba sentado tras su enorme y carísimo escritorio de madera noble. Su cara había adquirido un color un poco más compatible con la vida y sus manos no temblaban tanto producto de la rabia. Aunque en su cara aún se podían apreciar los rastros de la incredulidad.

—Siéntate – me ordenó sin mirarme a la cara ni apartar los ojos del monitor del ascensor.

Esperé pacientemente siendo consciente de que había vuelto a perder de manera irreversible otro día de clases; había tenido la esperanza de poder asistir a las dos últimas horas, pero teniendo en cuenta a las alturas de la mañana en la que nos encontrábamos y la reunión que tenía con él por delante hacían muy dificil que llevara a cabo mis tareas. Después de teclear durante cinco minutos más al fin mi padre levantó la mirada.

—Vete a casa y arréglate a conciencia...esta noche tenemos una cena de negocios – me enderecé en mi silla.

—¿Esta noche?

—¡Acaso estás sorda! — su chillido hizo que diera un respingo – He dicho que te vas a ir a casa, te vas a poner un vestido, te vas a maquillar y vas a venir a esa cena...sí o sí.

—Pero...pero hoy es viernes...Había quedado con Matt para ir al parque y...

—¡Callate! — dijo dando un golpe en la mesa – Ya irás otro día.

—Si no voy hoy hasta la semana que viene no podré ir...tengo un montón de exámenes...

—Me da exactamente igual, esta noche te necesito yo mucho más que Matthew...— no me gustaba cómo pronunciaba su nombre completo...Matthew...—Haz lo que te digo, Isabella...—espetó – O ya sabes lo que le puede esperar...¿qué prefieres?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando por todos los medios olvidar donde y con quien estaba en este momento. ¿Hasta cuando iban a continuar los chantajes? ¿Hasta cuando me iba a meter miedo con ese tema? Cada día que pasaba mis sogas estaban más apretadas...podían pasar dos cosas; o me ahogaba la soga o me cortaba el cuello. Y aunque pareciera lo contrario ninguna de las dos opciones era mejor que la otra. El resultado doloroso siempre iba a ser el mismo, así que por el momento me tocaría lidiar con las continuas amenazas.

—Sal del despacho – murmuró – Tengo que preparar documentos para la cena de esta noche con Cullen así que esfúmate...

Salí de aquel maldito despacho y no respiré tranquila hasta que me metí en el ascensor; siempre era igual. ¿Dónde quedaban mis prioridades? ¿Dónde quedaban mis derechos? En ningún lado, siempre caían en un saco con el fondo totalmente roto. Me apoyé contra la pared del ascensor y suspiré. Si no fuera por Matt nada de esto tendría sentido. Él era el único que podía conseguir poner mi mundo del revés con tan solo una sonrisa...y hoy necesitaba ese gesto suyo como el aire que respiro. Me dolía el alma cada vez que no podía cumplir las promesas que le hacía...al parecer mi padre tenía un radar para esas cosas; siempre chafaba mis planes con él.

Bajé hasta el aparcamiento y me monté en mi Mini, ese coche que Charlie me había comprado a regañadientes y que usaba de año en año. Normalmente iba acompañada a todos los sitios como si me fuera a escapar en cualquier momento...Mi padre bien sabía que eso era muy difícil, nunca sería lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar escapar.

El tráfico a esa hora estaba imposible, así que encendí la radio y busqué una estación de música clásica para intentar relajarme un poco. Ah, ah...imposible. La cena de esa noche me tenía un poco nerviosa, ¿acaso mi padre había quedado para hablar de negocios con...con Edward Cullen? Me sentía un poco idiota al no saber nada de ese hombre tan importante, según los datos que me había facilitado Jake. Y me sentía peor al saber que mi padre iba a cenar con su enemigo más cercano estando yo presente...al menos me quedaba la esperanza de que la sangre no llegaría al río; estando en un lugar público mi padre guardaría las formas. O al menos lo intentaría.

Tras media hora de conducción estresante llegué al residencial donde estaba la casa familiar. Se trataba de un complejo cerrado de máxima seguridad, con casas de lujo y jardines interminables. Cuando llegué al número veintiocho saqué la mano por la ventanilla del coche para llamar al timbre de la entrada; miré a la esquina superior de la puerta donde había una disimulada cámara de video vigilancia a sabiendas que Tom me identificaría a la primera. Aparqué en el garaje y fui hasta la puerta principal. Sue no tardó ni dos segundos en recibirme.

—Señorita Swan, que pronto ha venido...— dijo mientras se secaba las manos en el impecable delantal.

Matt asomó detrás de ella. Ese niño era precioso. Tenía los ojos oscuros típicos de los Swan, igual que mi padre y yo. Su pelo había crecido de tal manera que se empezaban a formar rizos por esa pequeña cabeza. Intentó limpiarse la boca llena de chocolate, pero fue imposible.

—Un contratiempo en la empresa – murmuré mientras miraba a Matt – ¿No me vas a dar mi beso? — Matt corrió hasta mi y me besó en la cara manchándome de chocolate, aunque no me importó – Ya has chantajeado a Sue para que te de chocolate, pequeño granuja...— Matt sonrió enseñándome sus dientes manchados.

—Sí...es que me he portado bien en el cole – dijo con esa voz tan cálida e infantil – La...la profe dice que soy muy listo – entrecerré los ojos.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pequeño...

—Nana...¿esta tarde iremos al parque? Me he portado bien...— se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando vi su carita ilusionada.

—No, cariño...hoy no podré ir...Papá quiere que vaya a una cena con él – agachó la cabeza – Pero Sue puede prepararte esta noche esa lasaña que tanto te gusta – me miró de nuevo con ilusión.

—¿Sí? — asentí sonriendo — ¿Y después voy a poder comerme un trozo de bizcocho? Sue cree que no la he visto sacarlo del horno – me susurró – Pero yo la he visto, soy un niño listo...Y es de chocolate – sonreí de nuevo.

—Está bien, pero que no se entere papá...ya sabes que no le gusta que comas tanto dulce...— Matt se fue tan contento a seguir con su chocolate. Sue me miró con pena.

—Así que no va a cenar esta noche aquí – negué.

—No, cena de negocios...—miré a Matt – daría lo que fuera por quedarme con él comiendo chocolate...—suspiré — Por favor, prepara a ese pequeño una lasaña de las tuyas...

—Eso está hecho...

Sue me sonrió de la manera más cálida posible. Esa mujer me había consolado más veces de las que podía recordar, nuestra relación se estrechó mucho cuando mi padre me mandó a la casa del campo...allí vivimos demasiadas situaciones emotivas. Parpadeé varias veces para alejar esos momentos de mi mente.

Me comí un sandwich de pollo sin muchas ganas y un zumo de naranja mientras observaba a Matt; se estaba poniendo perdido de lasaña, pero se le veía feliz. Al menos alguien era feliz en esta casa...Me despedí de Matt ya que en breve Sue le prepararía para irse a dormir, y decidí subir las escaleras dispuesta a concentrarme en lo que me había mandado mi padre. Estar arreglada y presentable para esta noche. Tomé un baño en un intento estúpido por relajarme aunque salí de allí tan tensa como había entrado. Miré en el interior de mi armario y rebusqué algo apropiado para una cena de ese tipo. Al final me decidí por un vestido negro de tirantes de Donna Karan y unos stilettos del mismo color. Me maquillé de forma discreta y me hice una sencilla coleta. Mi teléfono interrumpió mi sesión de belleza.

—En diez minutos estoy allí, en cuanto entre por la puerta te quiero ver preparada – dijo mi padre sin saludarme...y sin despedirse. No podía esperar otra cosa.

Suspiré sonoramente mientras me metía en ese precioso vestido y en esos peligrosos y altísimos zapatos. Corrí a echarle el último vistazo a Matt que dormía como si aún fuera un bebé y no un niño de tres años y medio.

Cuando bajé al primer piso mi padre entraba por la puerta. Tuve que esperarle diez minutos a que se cambiara de traje y la corbata y volvimos de nuevo al coche conducido por el chófer, Tom. Mantener una conversación a estas alturas era imposible con mi padre, así que me limité a mirar por la ventanilla del coche. Seattle era una ciudad que con el atardecer se iluminaba por la infinidad de torres, rascacielos y edificios de nueva generación. El skyline de Seattle era maravilloso, aunque no me dio mucho tiempo a disfrutar de él. Mucho antes de lo que me hubiese gustado cogimos Western Avenue y paramos en frente del restaurante Nora Garden. Era un lugar acogedor, con clientela exclusiva como lo era mi padre. Este sitio era uno de sus preferidos para las cenas y comidas de negocios ya que poseían unos reservados que brindaban la privacidad que esas reuniones precisaban. El maître nos llevó hasta la mesa que mi padre había reservado en tiempo record y nos sentamos en un incómodo silencio. Mi padre miró su reloj y resopló.

—Se está retrasando – masculló entre dientes mientras jugaba con una servilleta sobre su regazo – Lo que quiere es ponerme nervioso...pero no lo va a conseguir...

Ignoré el monólogo de mi padre y me centré en beber a sorbos pequeños de la copa de agua que me había servido uno de los camareros. Entonces me pregunté desde cuando vendrían las enemistades y las disputas con el hombre con el que nos reuniríamos en breve ya que por más que me esforzaba no podía recordar haber oído hablar de él. El sólo hecho de pensar que iba a estar en medio de semejantes hombres me daba dolor de cabeza; lamentaba el hecho de no haberme traído algún analgésico. El resultado de este encuentro no podría traer nada bueno...

—Siento mucho el retraso, Charlie – dijo una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas. Miré hacia arriba y...oh, Dios...


	3. Capítulo 2 Quiero a tu hija, Charlie

CAPITULO 2 QUIERO A TU HIJA, CHARLIE

Si soy sincera, no se lo que me esperaba al ver llegar al famoso Edward Cullen, pero sin duda nunca me hubiera imaginado tal visión. Cuando mi amigo Jacob Black me dijo que Edward Cullen y mi padre eran enemigos acérrimos me imaginé en el acto que ese hombre sería una persona de la edad de mi padre, más o menos. Cincuenta años largos, canoso y seguramente tan desquiciado como él.

Pues no. Todo lo contrario.

Edward Cullen estaría rondando los veintisiete o veintiocho. Veintinueve como muchísimo. Y era el ser más atractivo que podía recordar. Ese hombre estaba enfundado en un traje de extraordinario corte de un color gris oscuro con una camisa negra debajo. No llevaba corbata y tenía los dos primeros botones de la camisa sin abrochar dejando a la vista parte de la piel de su pecho pálido. Su pelo castaño y despeinado le daba un aire de niño travieso...Su cara era tema a parte. Tenía los rasgos perfectos; un punto intermedio entre la delicadez y la masculinidad en estado puro. La línea de su mandíbula era fuerte sin ser excesivamente marcada, la nariz recta y unos perfectos labios carnosos. Y sus ojos...sus ojos eran del verde más puro y salvaje.

Felinos. Bestiales.

Y en estos momentos me miraban atentos haciendo que me sonrojara por la fuerza arrolladora de su mirada.

—Siento mucho el retraso, Charlie – dijo con una aterciopelada voz que te invitaba a cerrar los ojos para escucharle.

—No te preocupes – mi padre entrecerró los ojos – Te presento a mi hija, Isabella Swan...- Edward me tomó la mano haciendo que mi piel se erizara por el tacto suave de sus dedos. Hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza mientras esbozaba un intento de sonrisa burlona. Me sonrojé como una idiota.

—Encantado, señorita Swan – asentí con la cabeza ya que las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Edward se sentó entre mi padre y yo haciendo que la poca calma que poseía en estos momentos se marchara por la puerta de atrás. Si antes estaba nerviosa ahora estaba atacada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? Ese hombre, Edward...tenía un magnetismo asombroso que te hacía mirarle una y otra vez aunque te obligaras a no hacerlo. El gesto de su cara era elegante, altivo y poderoso y si sumamos a toda la ecuación su potente mirada felina...hacían de él una mezcla explosiva y...peligrosa.

Muy peligrosa.

Observé sus manos mientras tomaba la carta para pedir la cena. Eran grandes, fuertes y varoniles...perfectas...El ruido de la copa de mi padre atrajo toda mi atención a la realidad; el camarero estaba esperando para anotar nuestra cena.

—No es que me incomode, ni mucho menos...pero creí que íbamos a cenar solos, Charlie – dijo Edward mientras me miraba. Mi padre sonrió duramente.

—Mi hija viene a mis reuniones siempre que puede...– me miró de reojo y frunció los labios – por algún motivo que no logro entender mi hija me trae suerte, es como un imán para los buenos negocios – Edward rio por lo bajo y desvió la mirada hacia mi. Y hacia mi escote.

—Tu hija es una chica muy guapa, pero si la has traído para distraerme pierdes el tiempo. En los negocios soy implacable, Charlie – espetó – No hay nada ni nadie que logre distraerme – me volvió a escrutar con la mirada – Por muy hermosa que sea...de todos modos luego podemos retomar las bondades de tu hija, si quieres...- mi padre chascó la lengua.

—Centrémonos en lo que nos interesa y no en el escote de mi hija, Edward...—agaché la cabeza todo lo que pude para evitar que mi sonrojo fuera muy evidente.

—Sí, por supuesto...Ya veo que tu hija está muy...—me miró y sonrió – Muy bien...— desvió la mirada para centrarse en mi padre - Demasiado tiempo sin vernos, Charlie...aunque sé que me has seguido la pista muy de cerca...— Edward suspiró — ¿Y tu hijo? — mi padre suspiró.

—Todo lo bien que puede estar un niño de esa edad en su situación – Edward bebió un poco de vino de su copa, lamiéndose después el labio inferior.

—Debe de ser muy duro estar sin su madre para un niño tan pequeño.

—Eso si se le puede llamar madre a una mujer que abandona a su hijo a los pocos días de nacer – dijo mi padre con dureza – Menos mal que yo estoy aquí para hacerme cargo de mi hijo...Pero hablemos de lo que nos interesa...— de nuevo entrecerró los ojos— ¿Cómo van tus empresas, Edward? — este sonrió de lado, una sonrisa totalmente malvada y cínica.

—Demasiado bien...excelente. Aunque ya lo deberías saber. Yo tengo asesores que sí hacen bien su trabajo a diferencia de otros – oh, oh...—Así que van muy bien, hemos cerrado cuentas obteniendo el doble de beneficios que el año pasado – mi padre asintió frunciendo los labios.

Los camareros nos sirvieron la cena, así que me centré en el salmón con salsa que me sirvieron. Intenté concentrarme en las texturas y los sabores de ese exquisito plato, pero la presencia de esos dos titanes que se encontraban a mi lado no me lo estaban poniendo nada fácil. Me sentía agarrotada hasta el último músculo de mi cuerpo y no era para menos. Podría cortar la tensión del momento con el cuchillo para el pescado que tenía en la mano.

—Creo que no debemos de posponer más nuestra conversación de negocios, Charlie – dijo Edward mientras se limpiaba con elegancia los labios.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo – ambos se miraron, retándose con la mirada. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que justo ahora me estaban ignorando dando un pequeño respiro a mi precario estado de nervios.

—Sé que estás en la más absoluta bancarrota, Charlie – mi padre se removió inquieto.

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco la realidad...

—Si no me equivoco invertiste el setenta por ciento de tu capital en esa cadena hotelera dedicada totalmente al extranjero. Si echamos cuentas eso te deja con un capital demasiado bajo para mantener tu propia empresa – Edward apoyó las manos sobre el mantel rosado de la mesa y se inclinó de manera apenas perceptible hacia mi padre – No se quién te ha asesorado para invertir en ese negocio, pero ha metido la pata hasta en fondo.

—Ya se quien es, esta misma mañana le de despedido – murmuró mi padre.

—Uhm...Un poco tarde...aunque no hay mal que no pueda ser remediado, Charlie. He estado estudiando el caso...Puedo proponerte algo.

—Soy todo oídos – dijo mi padre dejando su servilleta a un lado.

—Puedo proponer una fusión entre Swan Corporation y Cullen Hotels & Resorts, esa empresa está totalmente dedicada al sector del ocio – mi padre suspiró audiblemente. Edward se apoyó contra la silla, alzó la barbilla y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a mi padre – No respires tranquilo, Charlie...la fusión se haría a mi modo. Mi empresa, mis normas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Edward se quedó callado por unos segundos mientras se apoyaba de nuevo sobre la mesa. Definitivamente este hombre sabía cómo usar el lenguaje corporal.

—Seguirías siendo el presidente de Swan Corporation, pero bajo mis normas – mi padre se rio sin ganas.

—¿Qué? No, ni hablar...esa empresa la fundé con mucho esfuerzo, no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me la quite...

—Se perfectamente los trucos que utilizas para triunfar, Charlie...no son los más limpios...– susurró haciendo que yo dejara el tenedor sobre el plato y le mirara atentamente —¿Ni hablar? Si quieres que alguien te ayude a remontar tu empresa deberá de poner el setenta por ciento del capital que tu solito perdiste apostando por una empresa de tercera. Ese fallo no le cometería ni un estudiante en su primer año de carrera...

Oh, oh, oh...las duras palabras de Edward hicieron mella en mi padre que es este momento se estaba poniendo de un insoportable color violeta. Estaba morado de la rabia porque sabía que Edward Cullen, su enemigo acérrimo y su posible salvador tenía toda la razón.

—Busco un inversor que me ayude a salir de este bache, no una empresa que se coma a la mía – espetó.

—Por lo que estás pasando no es un bache, Charlie...es una zanja de diez metros de profundidad en la que ya tienes medio cuerpo dentro. Y el problema es que no vas a encontrar a nadie lo suficientemente loco para embarcarse a ayudarte a salir de esa oscuridad...— Edward cogió su copa de vino y lo saboreó aunque estaba atento a las reacciones de mi padre – Yo soy lo suficientemente rico y lo suficientemente loco para salvarte el culo...Tú eliges...mi dinero y mis normas...o te buscas a algún suicida que decida apostar por ti.

—Esto lo haces por lo que pasó hace años, ¿verdad? ¿Esto se trata de una especie de venganza o algo por el estilo?

Ahora sí que me había perdido. ¿Una venganza? ¿Por lo que pasó hace años? Sentí el impulso de preguntar de qué demonios estaban hablando, pero no era un buen momento. No tenía ganas de que mi padre me asesinara con la mirada...De todos modos dudaba de que mi padre me hiciera partícipe de sus antecedentes. Edward le miró con una expresión inalterable en la cara con una mirada heladora.

—No...esto no es la venganza...esto es una pequeña lección para que aprendas en tu vida, Charlie...Hay veces que no podemos tener todo lo que queremos en esta vida...y hay que elegir...entre lo bueno y lo malo...aunque en tu caso debería decir entre el bien y el mal. Yo sé de qué lado estás...

Las aletas de la nariz de mi padre se ensancharon justo como cuando se enfadaba. Si en vez de estar en este elegante restaurante hubiéramos estado en la oficina mi padre estaría dando gritos y voces a diestro y siniestro.

—No quiero perder mi empresa. Me ha costado demasiado sufrimiento y esfuerzo...Voy a aceptar el trato, Edward...pero recuerda que esto no se va a quedar así...

—¿Eso es una amenaza, Charlie? No te estoy poniendo una pistola en el pecho para que aceptes – dijo con total calma – Eres tu el que está eligiendo la opción que te he dado, simplemente...

—Mañana mismo podemos reunirnos con los abogados – dijo mi padre ignorando las palabras de Edward – Se que es sábado pero quiero acabar con todo esto lo más rápido posible...

—No tan rápido, Charlie – mi padre apretó la mandíbula; parecía que estaba a punto de echar fuego por la boca como un maldito dragón – Hay una condición más para que cerremos el negocio.

—Por Dios...¿Qué más querrías de mi, Edward? No me queda mucho más por ofrecerte...por ahora...

—Sí, si que tienes aún cosas por ofrecerme...quizás la mejor de todas, el premio especial – mi padre le miró confundido.

—¿Perdón?

—Quiero a tu hija – levanté la cabeza de golpe. ¿Acaso había oído bien? Miré a Edward, pero él solo tenía ojos para la reacción de mi padre.

—¿Qué?

—Que quiero a tu hija...por un año – dijo con total calma. Yo miré a ambos hombres sin enterarme de nada. ¿Qué demonios había querido decir Edward Cullen?

—¿Quieres que mi hija trabaje para ti? - mi padre se rio sin ganas, como lo solía hacer él – Créeme, no sirve para eso...— me mordí el labio a sabiendas que no me convenía buscarme un enfrentamiento, y menos en este momento.

—Creo que no me estás entendiendo...quiero a tu hija en mi casa, viviendo conmigo...con las consecuencias que eso implica...

¿Cómo? Miré a ambos hombres como si estuviera en un maldito partido de tenis. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando Edward Cullen sobre su condición? ¿Me quería en...su casa? ¿Para qué? Debía de ser una broma de mal gusto, no podía creer que alguien tan serio y respetado en el mundo de los negocios como se suponía que era ese hombre estuviera proponiendo una cosa así. Y lo peor de todo es que yo estaba escuchando la conversación y ninguno de los dos me tenía en cuenta. Era como si yo no estuviera ahí...¿Dónde quedaba mi opinión en este momento? ¿Acaso podían dignarse siquiera a mirarme?

—¿Esa es la condición que pones para salvar a mi empresa? ¿Quedarte con mi hija durante un año?- Edward asintió mientras volvía a beber de su vino. Mi padre me miró duramente, indicándome con la mirada que me mantuviera callada – Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado nunca– murmuró – Mi hija es una buena chica, estará encantada por luchar por la empresa familiar...evidentemente acepto.

Miré a mi padre con los ojos desorbitados. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mi. ¿Qué acababa de hacer mi padre? Dios santo, me había usado como moneda de cambio para salvar su empresa. Me había vendido por el setenta por ciento del valor de su empresa...¿eso era lo que valía yo para él? No podía entender como podía poner precio a su propia hija...y menos de esa manera. Miré a Edward, bueno...en su perfecta y arrogante cara se podía diferenciar un ligero deje de incredulidad.

—Papá...yo...

—¡Tu te callas!— gritó haciendo que un camarero se asomara de manera discreta por el reservado.

—Esas no son formas de hablar a una señorita, Charlie...no la vuelvas a gritar en mi presencia, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Edward con una extraordinaria calma – Lamentándolo mucho me tengo que marchar para prepararlo todo. En dos días tengo que volver a Nueva York – Edward me miró por primera vez desde que habían empezado a hablar de negocios – Aunque esta vez no iré solo, esta vez me acompañará la señorita Swan...

—¿A...a Nueva York? - Edward sonrió de lado, pero no me contestó.

—Mañana nos vemos en tu oficina, Charlie...— dijo mientras se sacaba la cartera y pagaba la cuenta.

Se despidió de mi padre con un tenso apretón de manos. A mi me cogió de la mano y se inclinó de la misma forma que antes. Aunque esta vez yo estaba mucho menos fascinada que antes y mucho más asustada. Tenía la sensación de que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Un lobo oscuro y hambriento.

Mi padre se levantó de manera brusca de la silla y me agarró del brazo con fuerza para que me levantara. Me estaba haciendo daño, pero por nada del mundo me quejaría y menos delante de la gente que ya nos mirada de por sí. Respiré un poco más tranquila cuando nos metimos en el coche y mi padre me soltó. Me había dejado la piel de la muñeca enrojecida.

—Papá, yo...

—¡Schhh! En casa hablamos...

Le obedecí como siempre hacía. Esto era de locos, totalmente surrealista. Quizás podría hacer que mi padre entrara en razón. No podía usarme como moneda de cambio, a mi, a su propia hija...No me podría mandar a Nueva York, lejos de Matt, lejos de mi casa. ¿Tanto me odiaba como para enviarme a las fauces del león hambriento que era Edward Cullen? Empecé a ponerme nerviosa a medida que avanzábamos por la noche de Seattle. No me quería para trabajar para él. Me quería en su casa. ¿Eso que implicaciones tendría? Me puse más nerviosa aún al sopesar en las posibilidades de para qué un hombre de las características de Edward me podría querer en su casa durante un año. Un maldito año. Eso no me sonaba bien, sobre todo cuando recordé la parte en la que mi padre hablaba de una venganza. ¿A qué se refería cuando había hecho alusión al pasado?

Me retorcí las manos cuando entramos al complejo residencial donde vivíamos. Fuera parecía estar en calma, todo lo contrario al interior de este maldito coche. Mi padre hervía en su propia furia y yo estaba deshecha por los nervios. Cuando llegamos al garaje mi padre se bajó del coche sin esperarme; tuve que quitarme esos peligrosos y altísimos zapatos de tacón para poder seguir su ritmo y alcanzarle. Atravesó la entrada y se dirigió directamente hasta su despacho. Esa sala me parecía mucho más amenazadora que en otras ocasiones. Mi padre se sirvió una copa de whiskey. Se la bebió de un trago y se sirvió otra.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? - me preguntó sin darse la vuelta para mirarme.

—No...no puedes firmar ese trato...no quiero irme con ese hombre...No quiero irme a Nueva York...

—Irás – dijo mi padre muy seguro – Sabes que no te queda otra opción que obedecerme...

—No...no puedo ir a vivir con ese hombre, papá...¡me quiere en cu casa! Esto es de locos. ¡Es de locos!

—No. Me. Grites – dijo en una especie de gruñido – Firmaré ese maldito contrato, viajarás con Edward Cullen a su residencia de Nueva York y harás todo lo que te pida – palidecí ante las palabras de mi padre – Es muy sencillo...

—Pero...pero es un año...¿Qué pasará con Matt? Quiero estar con él, sabes que él está a gusto conmigo y...

—Sabes que no voy a dejar que le falte de nada, al fin y al cabo es mi hijo...— bebió de su vaso — eso sí, te tendrás que conformar con verle en foto porque tu – me señaló con el dedo – irás donde yo te mande —no, no, no...

—No me puedo creer que esto me esté pasando – sollocé sin poder soportar más la presión que sentía – Lo que me estás pidiendo es muy cruel...¡Tu eres cruel! - chillé con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi padre dejó su vaso a medio beber con más fuerza de la necesaria haciendo que un poco de su contenido se derramase sobre su escritorio. Avanzó hasta mi con grandes zancadas. Y me pegó. Me dio un sonoro bofetón que hizo que mi cabeza girara violentamente, mareándome por la sensación del rápido movimiento. De manera inconsciente me llevé la mano hacia mi mejilla dolorida con las lágrimas picándome en los ojos y el sabor metálico y salado de la sangre en mi boca. Mi...mi padre me había pegado. Me había hecho sangre...Le miré con un claro gesto de incredulidad plasmado en el rostro dolorido sin que las palabras pudieran salir de mi boca.

—Esto es lo que hay, Bella – dijo sin parecer culpable de la bofetada que me había dado – Haz...haz lo que te pido...puedo ofrecerte la libertad...un año y serás libre...

—Pero no a cambio de mandarme con ese hombre – susurré – Pídeme lo que quieras...pero eso no. Sabes que no puedo...sabes que es superior a mi...

—Estoy harto de escuchar tus lamentaciones. Eres una mujer de veintiún años como para estar llorando por las esquinas – murmuró mi padre – Yo que tu subiría cuanto antes a tu habitación. Tienes mucha ropa que guardar en tu maleta...deberías de empezar — se frotó los ojos con las manos — ¡Ya!

Ese grito de mi padre caló en lo más profundo de mi ser. Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación abatida y sin fuerzas. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado esta noche? Toda esta locura había empezado por una pequeña bola que al rodar cuesta abajo se había hecho cada vez más y más grande. Y yo estaba justo debajo de esa gran esfera esperando a recibir el impacto.

Siempre obedecí en todo a mi padre. Acudía con él a donde me pedía, faltaba a clases cuando tenía que ir a esas estúpidas reuniones, salía con sus clientes y con sus hijos para entretenerlos entrando en ese mundo que no me gustaba para nada...Nunca me importó hacer nada de eso porque al final tenía mi recompensa.

¿Y ahora qué?

De todas las cosas que había hecho por petición expresa de mi padre esta iba a ser la más horrible con diferencia. Me sentía igual que aquella vez en la que se organizó un torneo de natación en el colegio. Yo tenía siete años y no quería ir; me daba miedo el agua, aunque nos metían con protecciones y un monitor siempre estaba a nuestro lado. Mi padre me obligó a ir a pesar de mis súplicas. Lloré y pataleé, incluso mi madre intentó convencer a mi padre que dejara que me quedase en casa. Dio lo mismo. Cuando más lloraba más se enfurecía mi padre. Así que fui. Con todo el miedo del mundo me metí en esa piscina que me cubría por completo con mi profesor de natación a mi lado. Logré acabar la competición y, aunque llegué la última, me dieron una medalla. Pero no tuvo final feliz. Cuando salí de la piscina me escurrí. Y acabé en urgencias con el brazo roto. Aún recuerdo el dolor y todo porque mi padre no me dejó quedarme en casa. Quizás era un ejemplo un poco tonto en comparación al momento y lugar actual, pero recordé ese momento porque ahora mismo me sentía de la misma manera; obligada y temerosa...y no tenía pinta de que esto fuera a acabar bien. Dicen que lo que mal empieza...mal acaba...

Antes de ir a mi habitación me pasé por la de Matt. Oh, Matt...Iba a echarle muchísimo de menos, ese niño se había convertido en el centro de mi universo desde que vino al mundo. Él me lo daba todo con una sonrisa...me costaría no ver a menudo esa risilla infantil y picarona. Estaba dormidito con las manitas debajo de su cara. Me encantaría poder dormir así de bien al menos una noche en mi vida...

Salí de esa habitación con el alma encogida, me sobrevenían mil sentimientos y sensaciones diferentes. Cuando entré en mi habitación me quité con cuidado el carísimo vestido y los zapatos y busqué un pijama para dormir. Me desmaquillé a conciencia; ese maquillaje actuaba como si fuera una barrera contra el mundo para poder esconderme de todo y de todos...

Esa noche no dormí nada. Tenía la cabeza como un tambor al que estuvieran aporreando. Y para colmo me dolía la maldita mejilla. Cuando me levanté y me miré en el espejo reconozco que me asusté un poco; mi labio se había hinchado notablemente y por dentro me podía tocar una pequeña herida. La puerta sonó, así que me puse una bata y fui a abrir. Era Sue.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan – cuando me miró la cara detenidamente agaché la cabeza avergonzada. Sue respiró hondo antes de hablar – Dígame que eso no se lo ha hecho...él – negué con la cabeza.

—No...no...— intenté sonreír – Si juntamos oscuridad, unos tacones y yo te da como resultado esto – me señalé la cara – Me...tropecé – por la cara de Sue deduje que no se lo había tragado.

—Vengo a decirle que su padre quiere que esté preparada a las ocho y media – asentí – Voy a prepararla un desayuno de los suyos – me sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Y Matt?

—Se está cepillando los dientes – tuve que sonreír – Ya ha desayunado, ese granuja ha madrugado hoy de lo lindo...

Antes de ducharme salí de mi habitación para ir a la de Matt; ese pequeño granuja, como había dicho Sue, estaba cepillándose los dientes subido a un pequeño taburete, y lo estaba haciendo a conciencia. Su cara era de total concentración.

—Vas a ser el niño con los dientes más relucientes del mundo – me miró por el espejo y me sonrió con la boca llena de dentífrico.

—¿A que lo hago bien? - asentí mientras sonreía.

—Por supuesto que lo haces bien, enano.

—No soy enano, tengo cuatro años – dijo indignado.

—No tienes cuatro años, granuja...Usted tiene tres y medio, señor Swan...

—No, yo no soy señor Swan...ese es papá...- frunció el ceño – ¿Es verdad que te vas a marchar, nana? —en ese momento mi corazón hizo un sonoro crack al ver esa carita apenada.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? - dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—He oído a papá...hablaba por teléfono y estaba muy enfadado...— suspiré — ¿No me lo ibas a decir? ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirme de mí?

—Esperaba no tener que hacerlo...pero no me queda más remedio – hizo un puchero adorable.

—¿Podré hablar contigo? — asentí – No quiero que te vayas, nana – se abalanzó sobre mi con tanta fuerza que tuve que cogerle para que no cayéramos los dos.

—Será...será por un tiempo...— inhalé la fragancia que desprendía su pelo.

—Pero papá no me hace caso...no juega conmigo como lo haces tu, ni colorea conmigo mis dibujos...— sollozó – Ni me da un beso antes de dormir – otro crack.

—Sólo será por un tiempo, cariño. Volveré antes de que te puedas dar cuenta...Te lo prometo, te prometo que cuando vuelva tu y yo nos iremos solos a donde quieras, cielo.

—¿Me...me lo prometes? —dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Mírame...¿te he mentido yo alguna vez? —negó con la cabeza – Sabes que te quiero mucho, Matt...

—Y yo a ti, nana...

Le besé en la frente y le limpié las lágrimas de esos ojitos tan lindos. Se me partía el alma al tener que dejar a Matt, tan pequeño y tan sólo, con mi padre. Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta nos hicieron sobresaltarnos. Era mi padre, como no. Parecía que tenía un radar contra los momentos llenos de sentimientos.

—¿Qué haces así todavía? — espetó señalando mi indumentaria.

—Estaba explicándole a Matt lo...lo mío – mi padre asintió.

—En quince minutos te quiero abajo, no quiero hacer esperar a Cullen – gruñó.

Suspiré mientras vi cómo ese ser que se hacía llamar padre se marchaba. Matt tironeó de la manga de mi bata para que le prestara atención.

—¿Nana? ¿Quién es Cullen?

Miré a Matt. Bien...por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supe qué contestarle...porque básicamente no tenía ni idea de quién era Edward Cullen en realidad...ni qué era lo que esperaba de mí...


	4. Capítulo 3 Todo bien atado

CAPITULO 3 TODO BIEN ATADO

Dejé a Matt en manos de Sue para poder arreglarme. Me recogí el pelo en un moño alto para no mojármelo en la ducha. No tardé ni cinco minutos en ducharme y secarme. Fui hasta mi armario. ¿Qué se supone que me debía de poner para una reunión de la que no sabía nada? No, sí lo sabes. En esa reunión se va a jugar con el destino de tu cabeza y...y seguramente de tu cuerpo. Estaba segura de que mi padre sería implacable en esa reunión, aunque no sabía si conmigo o con Edward Cullen.

Definitivamente mi padre no había salido muy feliz de nuestra cena de anoche con Edward. El motivo no era el hecho de que yo tuviera que estar fuera de casa un año como "pago" extra para que Edward invirtiera dinero en la empresa. No. El motivo era que estaba perdiendo el control total de lo que tanto trabajo le había costado a lo largo de su vida. Y la rabia que sentía mi padre en su interior le convertía en un ser muy peligroso para los que estábamos a su alrededor. En estos momentos estar a su lado era como estar en un campo plagado de minas.

Después de un buen rato delante del armario al final me decidí por un vestido de tubo sin mangas adornado con un fino cinturón. Me puse unos peet toe a pesar del dolor de pies que me causaron los zapatos de anoche. Deshice mi moño, me ahuequé el pelo. Cogí mi bolso y salí corriendo escaleras abajo todo lo rápido que mis zapatos me permitieron. Al llegar al último tramo de escaleras Sue me miró.

—Señorita Swan, su desayuno se va a enfriar y...

—Y se va a seguir enfriando – espetó mi padre apareciendo tras el New York Times de ese día – No tenemos tiempo para eso, ya comerás después – suspiró sonoramente – vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa...como siempre...

Sue se marchó de nuevo a la cocina visiblemente molesta. La pobre también aguantaba lo imposible...Ambos salimos hasta la puerta de entrada donde ya nos estaba esperando Tom con las puertas traseras del coche abiertas. El interior de ese gran coche azul oscuro se me hacía mucho más pequeño de lo que en verdad era debido a la presencia de mi padre. No podía recordar la última vez que me sentí relajada estando a su lado. Probablemente nunca.

Atravesamos las calles más céntricas con pasmosa lentitud debido al tráfico de la mañana, aunque era sábado. Lo ideal para el estado de mis nervios; por un lado quería llegar ya para salir del ambiente opresivo del coche. Por otro lado me gustaría que el viaje durase una eternidad. Me aterraba la idea de ver a Edward Cullen de nuevo, pero no me quedaba más remedio. ¿Le tienes miedo a ese hombre, Bella? Pues jódete, le tendrás que soportar durante un año, en su casa...Por ese camino de pensamientos iba mal, así que me limité a mirar por la ventanilla del coche. Casi di gracias a Dios en alto cuando, más de media hora después, llegamos al aparcamiento de la Whasington Mutual Tower. Caminé tras los pasos de mi padre hasta los ascensores. Un par de trabajadores auxiliares estaban esperando para subirse en el ascensor, pero cuando vieron la figura de Charlie decidieron esperarse. Chicos listos, yo habría hecho lo mismo. El sonoro ding que hizo el ascensor cuando llegamos al piso dieciocho hizo que pegara un bote del susto. Mi padre me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin decir nada. Si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría pudriéndome...

—Buenos días, señor Swan – dijo la señora Smith —¿Desea que le lleve un café a su despacho? — oh, no...más cafeína no...

—No, estoy esperando la llegada de Edward Cullen – los ojos de la mujer adquirieron un tamaño preocupante – Así que en cuanto cruce la puerta de la entrada quiero que me avise, ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer asintió aún con los ojos como platos. En cuanto la señora Smith me dejó sola con mi padre me dediqué a hacer lo que mejor hacía estando al lado de mi padre; me mimeticé con el paisaje y me puse a mirar por el gran ventanal en silencio. A los pocos minutos alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho. Era Harry Clearwater, el abogado de mi padre de toda la vida.

—Buenos días, Charlie...Bella – me dedicó una sonrisa amable y se sentó en frente del escritorio de caoba de mi padre —¿Qué me tienes preparado?

—No lo se – gruñó mi padre – Lo sabremos en cuanto aparezca Cullen...

—No se si ha sido buena idea que te involucres con ese chico...Para ser tan joven tiene las ideas muy claras...pero es muy impulsivo.

—Era eso o lo perdía todo...mierda...

Preferí mantenerme totalmente ajena a esa conversación. Era lo mejor. Me resultaba molesto que mi padre siempre hiciera alusión a la pérdida de su empresa y que no se sintiera ni un poquito insultado por la "petición" del señor Cullen. En el fondo rogaba en silencio de que todo ese tema hubiera sido una broma de mal gusto.

El teléfono emitió un pitido, mi padre descolgó y asintió.

—Cullen está dentro.

Sentí escalofríos al sentir esa frase y no supe la razón. Quizás esa sensación la sentía porque sabía que en apenas dos minutos, ese intimidante y atractivo hombre iba a estar en la misma sala que yo. Sin saber por qué lo hacía me alisé las arrugas inexistentes de mi vestido y me pasé la mano por el pelo. Me toqué la mejilla dolorida; menos mal que con el maquillaje había podido arreglar ese pequeño desperfecto obra de mi padre. Un minuto y medio después de la llamada de la señora Smith la puerta del despacho volvió a sonar.

Y ahí estaba.

Edward Cullen entró como si el mundo girara en torno a él, como si fuera el amo y señor del suelo donde pisaba con ese traje oscuro de corte italiano. Pero se notaba que no lo hacía a propósito. Simplemente en él se averiguaba una profunda seguridad en si mismo que yo en esos momentos envidiaba; me encontraba en medio de una habitación llena de hombres esperando a sacar las garras. Sí...en estos momentos me sentía como una gatita indefensa jugando con su madeja de lana...me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

Edward venía acompañado por un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Moreno y un poco más bajo que Edward, era un hombre con unos penetrantes ojos dorados y un atractivo que quedaba latente. Edward se adelantó y saludó con la cabeza a mi padre; a mi me miró y me sonrió de lado en un gesto casi imperceptible haciendo que un temblor oscuro me atravesara todo el cuerpo. Céntrate, Bella...céntrate...

—Buenos días, Charlie – murmuró Edward – Este es Eleazar Denali, mi abogado.

—Harry Clearwater – ambos se saludaron formalmente. Todos se sentaron, incluida yo aunque un poco apartada de ellos – Bien, me gustaría conocer las condiciones que impone para que inyecte el capital necesario a la empresa del señor Swan. Quiero comprobar que todo está en orden y que es legal.

—Mi cliente nunca trabaja fuera de la legalidad, señor Clearwater – dijo Eleazar con total tranquilidad – La legalidad ante todo...— mi padre carraspeó.

—Por supuesto, faltaría más...pero me gusta revisar todos y cada uno de los documentos que firmará mi cliente...

Mirar a esos dos hombres era como estar en un partido de tenis, así que desvié la mirada hasta dar con el cuerpo de Edward. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, el tobillo izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha, haciendo que de esa manera sus pantalones se pegaran a unos muslos que parecían poderosos. Seguí subiendo hacia arriba para ...bueno, para encontrarme con cierta parte de su anatomía a la que también se le estaba pegando el pantalón. Oh, por Dios...sentí que me sonrojaba al mirar las partes íntimas de ese hombre. Aun así no podía apartar los ojos de ese cuerpo, parecía como si una fuerza oscura te invitara a pasar la vista una y otra vez por ese cuerpo...seguí subiendo, seguí subiendo...esos labios...esos labios parecían perfectos. Hasta que se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona. Fruncí el ceño y le miré...para volver a sonrojarme. Ese hombre del demonio me estaba mirando con esos penetrantes ojos verdes de una manera que no supe descifrar. No estaba prestando atención a lo que estaban hablando los abogados. No. Me estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa burlona. Sí, él había sido consciente en todo momento del escaneo al que le había sometido, me había observado mientras le miraba...ahí...Tonta, tonta...yo no era de esa manera, yo no miraba a los hombres como lo acababa de hacer...

—Y cumpliendo esos requisitos mí cliente no tendrá ningún problema en invertir los millones necesarios para usted y su empresa – las palabras de Eleazar me devolvieron a la tierra. Y a Edward también.

—Queda por descontado que mi equipo de asesores estarán informados en todo momentos de las cuentas y los gastos de la empresa – acotó Edward – No quiero correr riesgos innecesarios con mi dinero. No se realizará ninguna inversión ni ningún negocio si no lo he supervisado yo antes. Si apuestas sin consultarme y la cosa sale mal, tu pagas...—le dijo a mi padre.

—Es decir, me atas de pies y manos – espetó mi padre.

—Me gusta tenerlo todo muy bien...— me miró de manera fugaz de arriba abajo – atado – que no vuelva a hacer eso, por favor...

—Traiga esos papeles – le dijo mi padre a Harry. Los firmó con rapidez y con un gesto de rabia en su cara.

—Muy bien, Charlie...no te vas a arrepentir – dijo Edward – Ahora viene la segunda parte del trato – me tensé. Oh, oh...iba a hablar de mi...— Tenemos que fijar las condiciones de su hija mientras esté bajo mi techo.

—Edward...esto no es necesario – susurró Eleazar.

—Schhhh – el abogado se encogió en su silla y se calló – Mañana a primera hora irá un coche a buscar a la señorita Swan a su casa. Viajará conmigo a Nueva York, allí tengo mi sede central. Una vez lleguemos allí firmará un contrato de confidencialidad para conmigo – respiré hondo para no tener un ataque de nervios. Eso es Bella...respira...

—Sigo sin entender para qué quieres a mi hija – Edward sonrió de lado ante las palabras de mi padre.

—Puedo instruir a tu hija para hacerla una mujer de provecho – murmuró con esa voz tan elegante – En muchos sentidos...—se relamió rápidamente los labios –

¿Era yo o el tono que había usado para esa última frase había sido demasiado...intenso?

—No se preocupe por su hija, estará bien cuidada...—aseguró Eleazar que no había pasado por alto el cambio en el tono de voz de Edward.

—No me cabe la menor duda – dijo mi padre entre dientes. De verdad, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí...

—Papá, yo...

—Cállate, Isabella – me mordí la lengua para no gritarle que no me gustaba que me llamara así, para no gritarle que me dejara hablar cuando me diera la gana...pero no podía, así que volví a mi posición en la silla e intenté relajarme.

—¿Qué ocurre, Isabella? - me preguntó Edward. Miró detenidamente mi cara, fijándose más en mi mejilla...quizás aún seguía un poco hinchada...me aguanté las ganas de taparme la cara con las manos muerta de la vergüenza — ¿Quieres decir algo? - los cuatro hombres me miraron, aunque la mirada más aterradora fue la de mi padre; la amenaza estaba implícita en sus ojos. Cerré los ojos y suspiré ya que no me convenía nada enfadarle.

—No...nada...— mi padre asintió satisfecho aunque Edward se quedó mirándome la mejilla con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Creo que podemos dar por terminada nuestra agradable visita – dijo Edward – Charlie, me despido...aunque evidentemente tendrás noticias mías.

Edward Cullen se marchó del despacho de mi padre con su abogado siguiéndole los talones sin dedicarme ni una triste mirada. ¿Ya está? ¿Eso era todo? Me quedé por unos momentos mirando a la puerta totalmente confundida. ¿De qué iba todo esto? Miré a mi padre; tenía los puños apretados contra la boca. Suspiré antes de hablar.

—Papá...—bufó exasperado — ¿De...de verdad vas dejar que Edward Cullen me lleve con él? — me miró con cara de "por favor, no digas más estupideces".

—Harry...déjanos solos – le dijo a su abogado — Por supuesto...— murmuró cuando la puerta ce cerró —ya va siendo hora de que hagas algo de provecho por esta maldita empresa – gruñó.

—Pero Matt...—mi padre dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa.

—¡Deja de nombrar al niño de una puta vez, Isabella! — di un respingo por el tono de su voz – El niño estará muy bien conmigo, no le va a faltar de nada...— paseó la vista por la copia de los documentos que acababa de firmar —Esto te va a servir para que veas que no eres imprescindible...—apreté la mandíbula – Además, podrás llamarle las veces que quieras. Ahora existe una opción que se llama video llamada, ¿no? – dijo con tono irónico.

Sí, pero no podría besarle antes de dormir, ni podría ayudarle a vestirse, ni podría oler el aroma de su pelo...durante un interminable año. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Ocho mil setecientas sesenta horas...no sabría si podría aguantar estará tanto tiempo lejos de casa...con ese hombre y sin morir de un ataque al corazón.

—Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos a casa. Es sábado y he hecho venir a la señora Smith sólo para tener aquí esta reunión...

En pocos minutos me vi de nuevo en el coche de mi padre conducido por Tom; quizás no era momento de parar a pensar en esto, pero no podía recordar la última vez que vi a mi padre conduciendo. Puede que quizás no le haya visto nunca...Así como tampoco podía recordar a mi padre comprando algo o simplemente paseando por la calle tranquilamente. No. Mi padre estaba por encima de todo eso. Si quería ir a algún sitio le llevaba Tom, aunque para ello tuviera que levantarle a altas horas de la noche. Si necesitaba algo no tenía más que descolgar el teléfono y ahí lo tenía...Mi padre vivía en su propio mundo, un mundo de grandeza en el que él era el ser supremo, el que estaba por encima de todas las cosas...

Mucho me temía que había conocido a su más próximo y duro competidor.

No era una persona que se dejara llevar por las primeras impresiones, pero me había parecido que Edward Cullen era más o menos una persona parecida a mi padre. Quizás una versión mejorada de Charlie Swan. Tenía todas las papeletas de ser un tipo serio, frío y arrogante que hacía que la gente se inclinara ante él a cada paso que daba...y ahora me había tocado a mí ser su súbdita más abnegada. Perfecto.

Cuando llegamos a casa mi padre pasó sin saludar a Sue, se fue directamente hasta su despacho y allí se encerró tras dar un sonar portazo. Sue me miró con pena.

—¿Cómo ha ido la reunión? —suspiré.

—Si la pregunta es "¿cómo le ha ido la reunión a Charlie?" la respuesta es, de maravilla...de momento le han salvado el cuello – dije mientras entraba con ella a la cocina — Si la pregunta es "¿cómo le ha ido la reunión a Bella?" la respuesta es...de lo peor. Mañana vienen a por mi a primera hora...mañana me marcho a Nueva York con Edward Cullen...

Sue y yo oímos un pequeño sollozo a nuestras espaldas. Se me rompió el corazón al ver que era Matt; en este instante me estaba mirando con sus ojitos abiertos de par en par. Me agaché frente a él y le aparté los mechones castaños de su cara.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—¡Te vas mañana! —sollozó — ¡No te puedes ir tan pronto! — me mordí el labio presa de una pena incontenible.

—Cariño...te dije que me...tenía que ir – parpadeé rápidamente para alejar esas lágrimas traicioneras – Sabes que sólo será por un tiempo...

—¡Pero creí que te ibas a ir después! Aún tenemos que ir al parque para ver el estanque de patos – murmuró con su tierna vocecilla infantil – Y...y tienes que venir a ver...la obra de teatro del cole...hago de árbol – sonreí mientras le cogía la carita con las manos – Si tu no vas nadie va a ir a verme, nana...Papá no va a querer ir, él nunca va a verme al cole...– maldije para mis adentros a mi padre.

—¿Y...y qué te parece si va Sue a verte? — miré a la mujer en busca de su aprobación; ella se limitó a sonreír y a asentir – Puede llevarte uno de esos dulces que hace ella para después de tu obra, ¿qué te parece? — Matt se apartó las lágrimas de la carita y miró a Sue.

—¿Me llevarías manzanas caramelizadas? ¿Esas que haces taaaan ricas? — preguntó con los ojitos muy abiertos.

—Claro, cariño – dijo Sue.

—Vale...pero te voy a echar de menos, nana...

Por Dios, y yo a él. Agradecí el hecho de que escondiera su carita en mi pecho, porque así no le asustaría con mis lágrimas. En este momento mis miedos a ir sóla al mundo de Edward Cullen quedaban en un completo segundo plano; ahora lo que más temía era dejar a Matt expuesto en las fauces de mi padre. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que Sue estaría allí con él, como lo hizo desde que vino al mundo. Sabía que con ella estaría en buenas manos...

Ese día no salí de casa para nada; me puse un chandal y aproveché todo lo que pude para estar con Matt. Jugué con él a las carreras de coches, le encantaban los coches...nos tiramos y rodamos por el suelo, riendo y gritando, vimos películas de vídeo tirados en su diminuta cama...Cuando Matt se quedó dormido con su muñeco de Mickey Mouse bajo en brazo comprendí que el día se me había hecho demasiado corto. Quería estar más tiempo con él, quería...quería muchas cosas que ahora no podía tener...Arropé a Matt hasta arriba con sus sábanas de Bob Esponja y besé tiernamente su frente. Apagué la luz y encendí el pequeño aplique por si se despertaba a media noche. Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta la voz somnolienta de Matt hizo que me detuviera.

—Te quiero mucho, nana...hasta el infinito...y más allá...

—Y yo a ti, pequeño – murmuré sin querer despertarle de sus sueños.

Cuando bajé a cenar comprobé que mi padre no me había esperado, aunque me daba lo mismo; Sue estaba limpiando los platos de la cena de mi padre mientras la de Tom, el chófer, se calentaba en los fogones. Así que la última noche en mi casa cené con los empleados, aunque yo hacía tiempo que no los consideraba como tal. Al fin y al cabo era lo más próximo a una familia para mí, me apoyaba en ellos cuando me daban esos horribles bajones y eso era de agradecer...

Estaba agotada mentalmente; sabía que me iba a costar dormir, pero de todos modos me fui pronto a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Apenas puse la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando sonó mi móvil. Sonreí al ver quien era.

—Phill...¿cómo estás?

Phill era un amigo de mis padres y era como el tío que nunca tuve. Desde siempre le recordaba venir a mi casa a traerme caramelos los fines de semana...aunque todo se perdía. Desde que mi madre murió la relación de Phill con mi padre se distanció. Bueno, no le culpaba. Yo también me habría distanciado de mi padre si hubiera podido...

—¿Ya no me llamas tío Phill?— sonreí — ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

—Bueno – suspiré – He estado mejor...

—Ya – dijo alejado el tono de broma de su voz – Me lo imagino...Así que es verdad que tu padre te ha usado como moneda de cambio...—vaya...si que era duro escuchar en otra boca lo que yo llevaba pensando todo el día.

—Las noticias vuelan — murmuré — No creo que sea tan malo...sólo tendré que estar en Nueva York un tiempo – dije sin mucha convicción.

—Espero que todo esto salga bien, pequeña...No me gustaría que tu sufrieras por los errores de tu padre...

—No, está bien, Phill...estoy bien...Me da mucha pena por Matt...

—Es muy pequeño y tu padre apenas le hace caso...¿Estará bien?

—Sí, seguro...Sue le cuida como nadie y él la adora — dije sonriendo.

—Prométeme que me llamarás de vez en cuando...

—Eso está hecho...— me quedé mirando el teléfono como una imbécil cuando colgué. Parecía de locos que estuviera intentando calmar a alguien cuando no tenía fuerza suficiente para hacerlo yo misma conmigo...

Por segunda noche consecutiva no pegué ojo.

Me desperté exactamente igual o peor que cuando me acosté. Al parecer eso de dormir se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña costumbre en mi...Cuando me miré en el espejo reconozco que me asusté un poco; tenía las ojeras muy acentuadas y estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal debido a la falta de sueño. Decidí ponerme manos a la obra antes de que viniera a buscarme Edward Cullen.

Tras ducharme y secarme el pelo cogí las únicas prendas que había dejado fuera de las maletas para facilitarme la tarea; elegí unos pantalones negros y una camiseta suelta de color rosado, algo cómodo ya que tenía por delante un vuelo de varias horas. Cogí mis maletas y me dirigí hasta la habitación de Matt. Aún dormía, así que no quise despertarle, en parte para que mi corazón no se rompiera de nuevo al ver sus ojitos tristes. Le di un beso en la frente y salí de allí sin hacer ruido y con el alma encogida.

Cuando llegué al piso de abajo vi que mi padre estaba en el salón, leyendo un periódico. A veces le envidiaba, como justo ahora. Había tenido un problema enorme con su empresa que casi le había dejado en la ruina. Enemigo o no, Edward Cullen le había solucionado el marrón. Le había dado el dinero que necesita a cambio de poder y a cambio de mi...compañía. Él no se manchaba las manos. Siempre le daban todo hecho dejando el trabajo sucio a los demás. Me hubiera gustado ser más valiente y enfrentarme a él al principio del todo. Pero no, jamás me atreví a osar tremenda barbaridad...

El timbre de la puerta resonó por toda la casa, o al menos eso me pareció a mí. Sue corrió a abrir la puerta...y me sorprendí al ver a la persona que estaba tras ella. Se trataba de un chico de unos veinte pocos años ataviado con un traje negro e impecable de chófer y con una gorra en las manos. Su sonrisa era sincera y radiante, típica de aquellos que son plenamente felices con lo que hacen.

—Buenos días, señora. Vengo a buscar a la señorita Isabella Swan.

Mi padre levantó la vista del periódico y lo apartó sobre la mesa con un gesto de total hastío. Caminó hasta donde yo estaba y me miró de forma intensa.

—Espero que te comportes como es debido – dijo con dureza – Haz caso en todo lo que te diga Edward...no le lleves la contraria porque te arrepentirás. Si crees que la vida conmigo ha sido dura ni te imaginas como va a ser estar a su lado...Eres una Swan...— dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado – Y a...Cullen...no le gustan los Swan – abrí la boca para preguntarle qué demonios pasaba con ser una Swan, pero mi padre no me dio opción a hablar – Chico – llamó al chófer – Ayuda a la señorita – espetó.

Me despedí rápidamente de Sue y de Tom ante la atenta mirada de mi padre...él odiaba el drama, así que lo hicimos todo muy rápido. Cuando salí a la calle me encontré con un fabuloso Audi A8 azul oscuro aparcado en la puerta de mi casa. El chófer corrió hasta donde me encontraba y me saludó de nuevo tocándose ligeramente la gorra.

—Me llamo Seth Conray, señorita – hizo una reverencia graciosa – A su servicio.

—Encantada, Seth...y gracias – dije mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta trasera del coche.

Seth me abrió la puerta y esperó a que entrara. El coche por dentro era tan lujoso como por fuera; los acabados eran de madera lacada y los asientos de cuero que te invitaban a pasar la mano por ellos. Y olía de maravilla...era una esencia oscura y masculina con un toque de...¿vainilla? Como fuera, ese olor me hizo cerrar los ojos e hizo que me tranquilizara un poco...aunque la tranquilidad me duró más bien poco al oir esa aterciopelada y profunda voz.

—Buenos días, Isabella...

A menos de tres centímetros de mi tenía la cara y la boca de Edward Cullen...y me estaban mirando con esa medio sonrisa burlona que le caracterizaba...


	5. Capítulo 4 Hacia lo desconocido

CAPÍTULO 4 HACIA LO DESCONOCIDO

Tres centímetros.

Estaba a menos de tres centímetros del intimidante Edward Cullen. A tres centímetros de sus verdes ojos intensos, a tres centímetros de sus labios entreabiertos. Oh, no...Me retiré de golpe saliendo casi por completo del coche haciendo que Seth se sobresaltara. El pobre me estaba mirando sin entender lo que me pasaba...vale, ni yo misma lo sabía...Sentía que el corazón me golpeaba con fuerza el pecho. Bum, bum, bum...¿Iba a ser así durante los siguientes doce meses?

—¿Pasa algo, señorita Swan? —me preguntó Seth – Si se ha olvidado algo en su casa puedo ir a por ello – miré al agradable chico y le sonreí, o al menos lo intenté.

—No, no...quizás estoy un poco nerviosa...

—Isabella – sentí que un escalofrío me recorría la espalda cuando oí cómo me llamaba Edward. Había dicho mi nombre saboreando la última sílaba haciendo que me sonara mucho mejor de lo que en realidad me gustaba – Me gustaría llegar a Nueva York este año – dijo de manera sarcástica.

Vamos, Bella...eso es...coge aire...Respiré hondo y me metí, al fin, en el bendito coche. En un acto totalmente inconsciente me senté lo más alejada posible de Edward. ¿Por qué demonios me tenía que comportar de esta manera tan torpe? Oh, sí...quizás porque no sabía que tipo de futuro me podía deparar el estar al lado de este hombre...

—Isabella...

—¿Qué? —mi voz sonó como si fuera una soprano; demasiado agudo.

—El cinturón – dijo señalando con la barbilla a mi asiento.

Oh, sí...el cinturón...Me lo puse rápidamente y me limité a mirar hacia la ventana mientras jugaba con los dedos de mis manos. Era consciente de que Edward me estaba mirando justo ahora, por eso no quería hacer ningún movimiento; las palabras de mi padre me habían tocado la fibra. Era una Swan...y a Edward Cullen no le gustan los Swan...pero había impuesto que me fuera a vivir con él durante un año a cambio de salvar la empresa de mi padre. Siendo sinceros...esto no pintaba nada bien. Y lo peor de todo es que sentía que no sabía nada de la historia. Iba totalmente a ciegas.

Respiré un poco más tranquila cuando el coche al fin se puso en marcha; miré con cierta nostalgia a mi casa. Sinceramente no echaría mucho de menos la ira de mi padre. En cambio se me rompía el corazón por Matt, no iba a poder aguantar sin estar tanto tiempo sin verle. Mi padre apenas tenía trato con él, y eso lo agradecía porque así no tendría que aguantar sus malas caras. Al menos Sue estaría con él cuidándolo y protegiéndolo. Sólo esperaba que cuando terminara con esto y fuera...libre, al fin acabaran todas mis ataduras.

Apenas había veinte kilómetros desde mi casa hasta el aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle. Edward se dedicó en todo momento a atender llamadas de teléfono, a consultar datos en un pequeño portátil y a contrastarlos con un montón de folios con información que llevaba sobre su regazo. Aunque estaba haciendo tres cosas a la vez lo tenía todo bajo control, como si no supusiera un esfuerzo para él mantener la atención fija en tres puntos diferentes.

Estaba tan absorto en su trabajo, sus ojos verdes clavados en la pantalla de ese notebook, que me animé a mi misma a mirar a ese hombre de cerca. No llevaba puesta la chaqueta del traje negro que vestía y su camisa blanca y sin corbata se abría de manera amenazante al no llevar los dos últimos botones abrochados. Bajo esa fina tela se podía averiguar una piel pálida y nívea. Sus manos escribían con rapidez sobre el teclado, esos largos dedos tecleando una y otra vez en un movimiento casi hipnótico...tenía que reconocer algo avergonzada que sus manos me encantaban. Fuertes, varoniles...rápidas...pero a la vez delicadas. Y esa cara...esa cara parecía que estaba esculpida por los mejores artistas del renacimiento italiano; desde sus largas y espesas pestañas hasta la casi imperceptible barba que le estaba creciendo. Todo en Edward Cullen parecía delicado, aunque estaba segura que bajo esa delicadeza se escondía algo salvaje y oscuro...una bestia como bien me había dicho Jacob. Alguien que obligaba a una persona a vivir bajo su techo para vete tu a saber qué no podía esconder nada bueno.

—Mirar fijamente a las personas es de mala educación, Isabella...— oh, mierda...ahí estamos de nuevo. Le miré de lado mientras Edward me ofrecía una sonrisa sarcástica de las suyas – Tengo entendido que has ido a los mejores colegios privados...esa es una norma básica de educación – apretó los labios haciendo que esa carne rosada y carnosa se moviera de manera pecaminosa.

—Lo siento – murmuré. Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Vaya, vaya...al fin escucho tu voz...—me miró detenidamente – Hasta ahora sólo te he oído hablar con monosílabos – dijo mientras volvía a escribir en su notebook – Por un momento creí que el gato se te había comido la...- me miró durante una fracción de segundo hacia la boca – lengua – susurró; cerré los ojos ya que ese susurro había provocado que los vellos de la nuca se me erizasen.

—No...no es eso – musité – Realmente no se muy bien lo que hago aquí...estoy muy confundida...

—Muy pronto sabrás para qué te he traído conmigo – dijo de manera despreocupada.

No dijo nada más ni volvió a mirarme durante el resto del corto trayecto, gracias a Dios. Su voz, esa aterciopelada voz parecía que hacía eco en mis malditos oídos. No sabía lo que me pasaba, me sentía intrigada y puede que un poco fascinada por el hombre que tenía a mi derecha...pero también me sentía intimidada...muy intimidada.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto Seth se encargó de nuestras maletas. En vez de facturar en el mostrador en el que lo hacía todo el mundo, Seth se llevó nuestras maletas hasta otro stand donde se entretuvo a hablar con una azafata de tierra. A los pocos minutos volvió con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Señor Cullen, el avión ya está preparado. También están entregadas las llaves del coche de renting – Edward asintió.

—Vamos.

Edward me cogió ligeramente del hombro y me animó a caminar a buen paso por la terminal del aeropuerto. Me di cuenta de que mucha gente, en concreto muchas mujeres, miraban a Edward. No me extrañaba, estaba rodeado por esa aura de grandeza. Me pareció ver que su ego rozaba el techo del aeropuerto.

En vez de ir hacia el pasillo de las salidas nacionales nos desviamos hacia un pasillo que rezaba "Vuelos privados". Ugh. Había tenido la esperanza de poder relajarme en serio durante las horas que durara el vuelo hasta Nueva York. Pues no. Iba a tener que compartir un espacio reducido con Edward, a más de diez mil metros de altura. Eso era genial...

Tras cruzar el pasillo de embarque, aún con la mano de Edward en el codo, bajamos por unas escaleras hasta la pista donde se encontraban los jet privados. Iban desde pequeñas avionetas hasta un air bus modificado. El dueño de ese avión podría vivir ahí dentro sin problema...era increíble...

El jet de Edward era un punto intermedio; se trataba de un jet de unos quince metros de largo, de color blanco y con las letras Gulfstream G100 pintadas en azul en el fuselaje posterior. Un hombre vestido de piloto y que se presentó como Jason Melborn, nos ayudó a subir las pequeñas escaleras del no tan pequeño avión...

Me quedé de piedra cuando vi el interior. El avión no poseía los asientos típicos y tradicionales de cualquier compañía aérea. Los ocho sillones que había, parecían mullidos y cubiertos de cuero beige y poseían una pequeña mesa de madera fina y brillante por cada dos asientos; por favor, más que asientos de avión parecían sofás relajantes con masaje...El suelo estaba cubierto de moqueta marrón y al fondo se podía ver una puerta, seguramente el baño. La cabina del piloto estaba separada por una cortina marrón de tela elegante. Todo en este avión era elegante, como no podía ser menos. Me acerqué a una de las mesas y acaricié con sumo cuidado la superficie lisa y suave; los acabados eran espectacularmente finos. Mi padre se moriría si viera el avión de Edward...

—Es increíble, ¿a que sí? - miré hacia atrás para encontrarme a Seth con una gran sonrisa. Parecía que estaba encantado de poder viajar en este avión.

—Y que lo digas...¿Siempre viajas con...Edward? —el chico sonrió.

—Cuando se trata de viajes de negocios...sí. Cuando se trata de viajes por placer me da una patada en el...

—Seth – gruñó Edward a nuestras espaldas. El chico se enderezó hasta casi medir cinco centímetros más y se cuadró en una posición casi militar – Modera tus palabras, chico – dijo taladrándole con la mirada – No debes hablar así y menos delante de una señorita.

—No, no importa lo que...

—Schhhh – me cortó. Tan sólo con esa acción me dieron ganas de meterme debajo de uno de esos cómodos sillones y esconderme – Él sabe que lo hago por su bien – se giró para mirarme a mi – No permito las faltas de respeto. Me gusta que me obedezcan...en todo...quiero que vayas memorizando esa frase, Isabella...– susurró.

Edward se fue con su portatil a sentarse en uno de los sillones dejándonos a Seth y a mí en medio del pasillo. Miré a Seth y él me devolvió la mirada sonriendo, como si en vez de echarle la bronca le hubieran felicitado. ¿Acaso no había oído el tono de voz mientras se recriminaba su comportamiento?

—Señorita Swan...creo que será mejor que nos sentemos, el avión despegará en breve...

Asentí mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones. Edward estaba justo a mi lado, separados simplemente por el pasillo; había dejado su portátil cerrado encima de la mesa para abrocharse el cinturón. Seth se sentó detrás de nosotros enfrascado de lleno con sus auriculares y su música mientras hacía lo mismo. Me revolví un poco incómoda en mi sofá mientras abrochaba el mío para después hundirme en la comodidad del cuero...pero no pude encontrar una postura cómoda.

—¿Te asusta volar? —miré a Edward.

—Eh...no...no mucho...¿Esto solo lo maneja un piloto? — Edward se rascó la barbilla con el dedo índice.

—Si...

—Bien...¿es...es seguro? —Edward se apoyó con las manos cruzadas en la mesa y luego se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Completamente seguro...aún me quedan muchas cosas de hacer en esta vida como para desperdiciarla en un maldito accidente de avión. No te preocupes, conmigo estás totalmente a salvo...

Oh, sí...no libremos al mundo de vivir sin un Edward Cullen entre nosotros, el resto de los pequeños mortales íbamos a sufrir sin su presencia. Este hombre hablaba como si fuera especial por encima de la media...Bueno, quizás era verdad que lo era, aunque en ese momento no me iba a parar a pensarlo. El avión arrancó para poco después empezar a ganar altura. Tras ese momento de inicial tensión pude relajarme cuando el piloto nos avisó que podíamos desabrocharnos los cinturones. Entonces Edward se puso de nuevo de lleno con el portátil, con sus folios y son sus ceños fruncidos. En cierto modo me podía recordar a mi padre, siempre pendiente de las últimas cifras de la bolsa o del mercado de valores...

Estaba más que claro que no iba a mantener ni media conversación en este avión con nadie, así que me limité a hacer lo que siempre hacía en estos casos; mirar por la ventana. La única gran diferencia es que esta vez no veía coches, gente corriendo y edificios de acero retorcido y cristal; esta vez lo que estaba viendo eran nubes, solamente nubes. No había ningún rayo de sol al que pudiera agarrarme a él...mi vida, ahora mismo, era como una puñetera tormenta sin final...y eso que aún no habían empezado los truenos y los relámpagos...

Debí de dormirme porque lo que estaba viendo no era muy normal. Eran escenas muy, muy rápidas y muy extrañas. En ellas veía a mi padre ladrando ordenes como siempre, pero esta vez estaba raro...tenía algo en las manos, algo goteaba de sus dedos...Era sangre. Sangre roja y brillante que colgaban de ambas manos mientras seguía gritando una y otra vez. Gritos, muchos gritos...Quería despertarme, quería salir de ese horrible sueño...quería desatar mis manos, romper esas cadenas que me apretaban como si fueran reales. Las sentía sobre mis muñecas. Sabía que después vendría el dolor, profundo y real...no, no, no...Y un niño llorando que suponía que era Matt, y más gritos, y Edward y...

—Isabella – me desperté bruscamente para encontrarme de nuevo con la mirada intensa de Edward sobre mi – Una pesadilla – murmuró – Ponte el cinturón, aterrizaremos en breve...

Volvió a sentarse en su sillón mientras yo intentaba por todos los medios que mi respiración se normalizase al menos un poco mientras me acariciaba las muñecas; las ataduras las había sentido bien reales. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía pesadillas; al parecer tendría que decirles hola de nuevo.

Decidí centrarme en el paisaje. A medida que descendíamos se podía ver con más claridad los enormes rascacielos, esas enormes moles de hierro y cristal impresionantes. Nueva York era una ciudad que siempre me había gustado aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar en profundidad; el par de veces que había viajado aquí mi padre me había tenido enclaustrada en la habitación del hotel esperando para hacer la puesta en escena con el cliente de turno...al parecer ahora me iba a cansar de Nueva York. O quizás no. Aún esperaba que Edward me explicara lo que debería de hacer...o no. Ese punto me asustaba más que nada.

El avión tomó tierra sin ningún problema, tal y como prometió Edward. No habíamos aterrizado en el aeropuerto JFK como creí que haríamos, en su lugar aterrizamos en LaGuardia, un aeropuerto de pequeñas dimensiones ideal para el jet privado de Edward. Seth caminó delante de nosotros con mis maletas y una un poco más pequeña que supuse era la de Edward.

En la entrada de la pequeña terminal nos estaba esperando un increíble Maserati Quatroporte negro. Dios mío...ese coche podía pasar como coche oficial que algún cargo importante del gobierno...Mientras Seth metía las maletas con sumo cuidado en el coche, del asiento del piloto salió un hombre alto, moreno y vestido totalmente de negro. Traje negro, camisa negra, corbata negra.

—Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje, señor Cullen – este se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza como saludo – Soy Sam Conray, el jefe de seguridad del señor Cullen – e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza mientras me abría la puerta para pasar al coche.

Ugh, estaba demasiado confundida y el maldito jet lag no me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. ¿Sam Conray? Ese hombre se apellidaba igual que Seth, así que me quedaba más que aclarado que eran familia...¿Jefe de seguridad? ¿Pero dónde demonios me estaba metiendo para que este hombre necesitara un guardaespaldas?

Intenté relajarme contra el cuero de los asientos de ese gran y lujoso coche, pero no lo conseguí. Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos...y mucho me temía que Edward no me lo iba a explicar porque de nuevo estaba enfrascado en sus papeles. Bien, me enteraría de a donde íbamos una vez llegásemos a nuestro destino.

Seth se puso tras el volante y Sam en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez se puso en marcha el coche bajaron una mampara negra totalmente opaca que nos aislaba de la parte delantera en su totalidad. Al menos me quedaba la esperanza de que Edward y su voz tan profundamente arrebatadora estaban callados y ocupados. Miré el paisaje a través de la ventanilla tintada del coche. Debido al cambio de horario aquí estaba anocheciendo, así que se podía disfrutar de ese hermoso espectáculo de las luces de Nueva York. Llegamos al puente Triborough para cruzar Randall's Island de lado a lado. No paramos hasta llegar a Central Park South, en el Upper East Side. Oh, Dios...esto era impresionante. Seth paró el coche justo en la entrada de un edificio de principios de siglo de unas diecinueve o veinte plantas.

—Hemos llegado – me dijo Edward ya que me quedé embobada mirando la fachada.

El hall del edificio era todo mármol claro jaspeado, enorme y brillante. En el medio del hall había una enorme alfombra Aubusson en tonos claros y encima, una escultura tallada en mármol. Una enorme lámpara de araña de cristal reluciente completaba el lujo de este edificio. En un mostrador enorme había un hombre con traje que saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a Edward.

¿Esto era normal? Mi padre tenía dinero. Bastante, o al menos hasta hace unos días. Pero nada se podía comparar con el lujo en el que Edward Cullen vivía rodeado. Un apartamento en esta zona de la ciudad y en este edificio podía costar unos cuantos millones de dólares. Me había quedado con la boca abierta con tan sólo ver el hall, no me quería ni imaginar cómo sería la residencia de Edward.

Ambos subimos en un ascensor recubierto de madera y espejos. Aunque había sido reformado conservaba la esencia de primeros de siglo. Edward pasó una tarjeta y pulsó el piso número dieciocho.

—El ascensor es privado. Cada propietario tiene una tarjeta como esta para poder acceder a su apartamento directamente...— se encogió de hombros – Es sólo para tu información ya que siempre irás acompañada por mi o por alguno de mis hombres...—dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me dieron ganas de preguntarle si me estaba permitido ir al baño sóla, pero mi sarcasmo hacía años que no se daba una vuelta fuera de mi boca, así que preferí no tentar la suerte. Me tragué las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua y miré hacia el indicador que nos señalaba por qué piso íbamos. Tras un sonoro ding el ascensor se paró en el piso dieciocho. Lo primero que nos recibió fue una entrada privada decorada por una pequeña mesa con un jarrón y un gran espejo y la puerta de entrada. Edward pulsó un código en un recuadro al lado de la puerta. Esta se abrió con un sonido sordo y automático. Al parecer teníamos aquí a un maniático de la seguridad...

Aunque las suposiciones sobre los delirios de Edward se vieron opacados cuando entré en ese fabuloso apartamento. Quizás mansión se acercaba más a la definición exacta.

Todo era increíble. El salón estaba decorado en su totalidad en blanco y negro a excepción de las pequeñas piezas de arte salpicadas allí y allá. El sofá rinconera de cuero blanco era enorme. Frente a él había una mesa baja también blanca y bajo esta, había una alfombra de pelo negra. Parecía ideal para descalzarse y andar sobre ella con los pies desnudos. Una televisión de dimensiones gigantescas presidía la sala, por no hablar del equipo de música y demás maravillas tecnológicas que inundaban el mural, también blanco. Las cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales también eran blancas. En un pequeño desnivel salvado por cuatro escalones había una mesa de cristal con doce sillas negras...y unas escaleras que se perdían en el piso de arriba. Edward se dio cuenta hacia donde miraba.

—El ático también es mío – dijo de soslayo sin darle importancia.

—Señor Cullen...

Me giré al oír una voz femenina a mis espaldas sin terminar de ver todos los detalles del salón. Se trataba de una mujer morena, con el pelo liso y la piel morena, de unos treinta y tantos años. Llevaba un uniforme negro, camisa y falda negra y un pequeño mandil atado en la cintura. Pude ver sus perfectos dientes blancos cuando la mujer sonrió a Edward mientras le cogía la chaqueta de las manos.

—Emily – le saludó Edward – Indica a la señorita Swan dónde está su cuarto – le ordenó –Isabella – casi me cuadré como lo había hecho Seth en el avión cuando oí mi nombre – Mañana a las nueve vendrás conmigo...tienes que firmar unos documentos – centró su atención en Emily — Tengo que ir a la oficina a preparar unos informes importantes. No vendré a cenar.

—Claro, señor Cullen.

El "señor" Cullen se marchó sin mirarme si quiera...aunque casi mejor. Se me hacía muy difícil soportar su mirada inquisidora sobre mí. Emily me miró de arriba abajo y frunció un poco los labios. Oh, empezamos bien.

—Eh...Hola...Soy Isabella Swan – la mujer asintió.

—Oh, lo se...— suspiró – Y...—miró hacia la puerta – Realmente no sé qué hace aquí – me mordí el labio.

—Yo tampoco lo se...y tampoco tengo prisa en averiguarlo – contra todo pronóstico Emily cambió la expresión de su cara y sonrió.

—No debería de haberla dicho eso, señorita Swan. Perdone mi descaro...es que...ya se sabe...La enemistad del señor Cullen con su padre es conocida por todos...

Oh, vamos...ahí estamos de nuevo con eso. ¿Podría preguntarle a alguien sin miedo sobre el tema? Quizás era mejor vivir en la ignorancia, bastante tenía con lo mío...

En el piso de abajo, a parte del salón y del comedor, no había mucho más que yo pudiera ver, sólo la enorme cocina de mármol negro y la sala de música, a la que no entramos. En el resto de la planta estaban las habitaciones del servicio, como bien había dicho Emily, que conectaban con un ascensor auxiliar y el despacho de Edward.

—En esta habitación tenemos prohibida la entrada salvo que el señor Cullen nos lo pida expresamente...aunque nunca lo ha hecho – por la cara de Emily deduje que ese despacho era terreno minado. Bien...ni loca me acercaría por aquí...

En el piso de arriba estaban las habitaciones y los cuartos de baño. Las paredes blancas estaban decoradas por láminas y cuadros al óleo de estilo modernista. Emily abrió una de las muchas puertas del enorme pasillo.

—Esta es la habitación que el señor Cullen mandó preparar para usted.

La mandíbula me rozó el suelo de nuevo. No es que me quejara de mi anterior habitación, pero esta le daba mil vueltas. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono tan claro de beige que parecía blanco. Desde los enormes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas claras se podía llegar a ver la parte sur de Central Park. Maravilloso... El armario cubría casi toda una pared, Jesús...tenía mucha ropa, pero veía casi imposible llenar ese mueble. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la cama. Esta tenía una estructura de madera clara...y era enorme. El cabecero era también de madera y estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por mullidos y esponjosos cojines. Una manta de pelo descansaba en los pies de la cama. De nuevo todo blanco y negro...al parecer para este hombre no existían ni los grises ni los matices. "La habitación que el señor Cullen mandó preparar para usted..."

—¿Es de su agrado, señorita Swan? — la voz de Emily me despertó de mi momento de soledad mental.

—Oh...es...no tengo palabras. Es precioso.

—El señor Cullen tiene muy buen gusto eligiendo – dijo Emily con una medio sonrisa. Me pregunté si tendría el mismo buen gusto para todo...— ¿Quiere cenar?

—No...no, gracias. Aún estoy un poco...desubicada.

—Esta bien, señorita Swan. Si necesita algo estaré en la planta de abajo. La dejo para que se instale. Oh, ahí – me señaló una puerta dentro de la habitación – Tiene el baño, está equipado con todo lo que necesite...Buenas noches.

Cuando me encontré en soledad en el que sería mi habitación por los siguientes doce meses solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. ¿Dónde demonios me había metido mi padre? Retiré las cortinas para asomarme un poco por la ventana. Desde la privilegiada altura que me ofrecía el ático podía ver buena parte de la ciudad en su espectáculo nocturno. Todo esto, la maravillosa casa, el lujo, Edward...¿podría con ello?

Quizás...o quizás no. Sentía que era una persona un poco débil debido a los años de sometimiento con mi padre...La única cosa que me daba fuerzas era oír esa pequeña vocecilla infantil. Comprobé la hora en mi móvil antes de marcar el número de mi casa.

—¿Diga?

—Sue...soy yo.

—Oh, Señorita...¿está bien? ¿Cómo ha sido el viaje?

—Sí, sí...de momento todo está siendo extrañamente tranquilo...¿Está Matt por ahí?

—Claro que sí...tengo a este pequeño granuja sentado a mi lado.

— ¿Nana? —cerré los ojos cuando oí esa voz – Estoy un poco enfadado, no te has despedido de yo...— no pude evitar sonreír.

—Se dice de mi, bichito...y si me he despedido, lo que pasa es que estabas dormido.

—¿Es verdad que allí hay rascacielos más...más grandes que aquí? — sonreí por el cambio de tema de Matt.

—Sí, cielo...aquí hay rascacielos enormes.

—Jo...yo quiero verlos, nana. ¿Puedo ir a verte? Así me los enseñas – fruncí los labios.

—Cariño, te prometo que tu y yo vendremos juntos a ver los rascacielos. Y podemos subir a algunos de ellos, ¿qué te parece?

—¿De verdad? —me podía imaginar su cara de ilusión – Eso sería faguloso – sonreí de nuevo.

—Se dice fabuloso, Matt...Portate bien, ¿de acuerdo? Pásame a Sue, cariño.

—Te quiero mucho, nana.

—Y yo a ti, cielo...—suspiré mientras me secaba la cara.

—¿Bella?

—Sue...¿cómo está todo por allí?

—Oh...Charlie está un poco más tranquilo ahora que le han salvado el culo...lo malo de todo esto es que anda murmurando frases sin sentido por toda casa en las que el protagonista es ese Cullen. ¿Te ha tratado bien? — rodé los ojos aunque ella no me podía ver. Era increíble como cambiaba el tono de Sue cuando no estaba mi padre cerca.

—Básicamente me ha ignorado...y casi lo prefiero...Sue, tengo que dejarte. Cuida de Matt, por favor...¿de acuerdo? Te llamaré pronto.

Cuando colgué el teléfono de nuevo se hizo el silencio a mí alrededor. No sabía cómo iba a poder aguantar todo este tiempo lejos de Matt, sin la única sonrisa sincera que podía tener a mi alrededor...Eso iba a ser mucho peor que cualquier cosa que pasara en esta casa...Le iba a echar de menos a morir...

No tenía ánimos para lidiar ahora con mis maletas y con lo que contenía, así que me limité a echarme sobre la colcha. El tacto de la suave tela casi me hizo gemir; necesitaba descansar en condiciones si mañana quería estar medianamente presentable. Así que me acomodé en esta enorme cama...enorme cama. Sentí un escalofrío cuando recordé las palabras de Edward durante la cena con mi padre. "Quiero a tu hija en mi casa, viviendo conmigo...con las consecuencias que eso implica..."

¿Se trataba de una treta para intentar impresionar a mi padre? ¿Para humillarle? ¿O...o era verdad? ¿Sería capaz Edward Cullen de cumplir lo que dijo? Sinceramente...a este hombre le veía capaz e conseguir cualquier cosa...incluida esa amenaza...¿O quizás debería decir promesa...?


	6. Capítulo 5 Pactando con el diablo

CAPÍTULO 5 PACTANDO CON EL DIABLO

Gracias al despertador del móvil no me quedé dormida. Debí de quedarme dormida mientras mi mente maquinaba posibles escenarios futuros; me levanté con la ropa que había llevado durante el viaje en avión. No me había quitado ni mis zapatos. Mierda. Eran las ocho y aún me tenía que duchar e intentar hacer algo con mi maldito pelo.

Casi me desnudé por el camino dejando un rastro de ropa a mi alrededor; ya me ocuparía de eso más tarde. Como bien me dijo Emily, el baño estaba totalmente equipado...con todo lujo de detalles. No me sorprendió nada el comprobar que el baño también era blanco y negro. El lavabo era enorme, así como el gran espejo que lo acompañaba. También contaba con un gran jacuzzi y una ducha recubierta de mármol negro en la que cabían al menos dos personas...Bien, vale...deja de pensar en esa dirección, Bella...

Cuando acabé en la ducha me envolví en una enorme y esponjosa toalla blanca y fui hasta la habitación para rebuscar algo decente en mi maleta. Y a poder ser que no estuviera muy arrugado. Al final escogí una falda negra por encima de la rodilla y una camisa azul. Me maquillé de manera superficial, un poco de rimmel y brillo en los labios, me puse los zapatos de tacón y cogí la chaqueta del traje para bajar las escaleras todo lo rápido que mis zapatos me dejaron. Respiré tranquila cuando vi que el reloj de diseño que había en la cocina marcaban las nueve menos cuarto.

Aunque la calma se me fue de todas cuando vi a Edward sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

Wow.

Estaba recostado sobre la silla mientras leía el periódico de manera despreocupada. Traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra...y simplemente con eso parecía un puñetero modelo. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, como hacía un par de días en el despacho de mi padre...Me sonrojé cuando recordé cómo mis pensamientos se dirigieron irremediablemente a cierta parte de su cuerpo...—Buenos días, Isabella – carraspeé nerviosa ante el tono de su voz. Oh, Dios...debía de parecer un pasmarote ahí en medio de esa cocina mientras Emily servía mi desayuno. Me senté en una de las sillas quedando en frente de él.

—Buenos días – susurré.

—¿Café y zumo? — me preguntó Emily.

—Sólo zumo, gracias.

Edward despegó sus ojos del periódico y me dedicó una larga y profunda mirada. Pasó de mi cara a...a mi escote de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba con esa parte de mi cuerpo? Sus ojos parecían acariciarme allí donde miraban...sonrió de lado cuando miró mis zapatos. O mis piernas, eso no lo tengo claro.

—Bonitos zapatos – murmuró centrando de nuevo su atención en el periódico.

No se por qué, pero con esa simple frase me sonrojé hasta extremos insospechados. Bebí a pequeños sorbos de mi vaso rogando a todos los santos que saliéramos ya de esa cocina que en estos momentos se me estaba haciendo más que pequeña.

Edward miró su reloj de muñeca Breitling y dejó de lado el periódico. Se puso en pie y me miró.

—Es la hora, Isabella.

Me levanté de la silla un poco temblorosa. Quizás la idea de abandonar la cocina ahora no parecía tan buena...Aún me quedaba un viaje en ascensor – de dieciocho pisos – y un viaje en coche por las calles de Nueva York en hora punta. Ugh...

Como predije, la bajada en el ascensor resultó ser un poco incómoda. Aunque llevaba tacones altos, no llegaba a la altura de Edward ni de lejos ya que medía más de metro ochenta...dándole así una vista privilegiada de mi canalillo. Cuando le miré de reojo me dedicó una de esas sonrisas burlonas. Realmente no sabía si sentirme halagada o avergonzada...o ambas.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta ya estaba Seth esperándonos en el magnífico Maserati con la puerta trasera abierta. Tras saludar con la cabeza a Seth, Edward me dejó pasar primero. Una vez dentro comprobé que el cinturón de seguridad estuviera debidamente en su sitio para que Edward no me dijera nada. Crucé las manos sobre mi regazo y miré por la ventanilla cuando Seth arrancó.

Nueva York era casi igual a como lo retrataban en las películas; el skyline impresionante, miles de coches circulando a la vez por sus calles, los taxis amarillos cubriendo carriles enteros y masas de gente cruzando a la vez los pasos de peatones. Personas corriendo hacia la próxima boca de metro, gente esquivando a gente...Un completo caos.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Nueva York? — giré despacio la cabeza para mirar a Edward.

—No...pero como si lo fuera...no...no he visto mucho de la ciudad – agaché la cabeza siendo incapaz de aguantar el poder de sus ojos verdes.

—Es increíble – murmuró – No me puedo creer que te hagas la tímida conmigo – abrí mucho los ojos y le miré sorprendida.

—Ahora mismo no puedo comportarme de otra manera...no...no te conozco – musité.

—Por eso no hay problema...me conocerás profundamente...créeme.

Cuando sus ojos se deslizaron de mi mirada a mi boca temblé. Una parte de mi quería pensar que hacía estos comentarios simplemente para mortificarme o para humillarme. En cambio mi lado más oscuro me decía que no, que Edward Cullen acabaría cumpliendo su amenaza..."con las consecuencias que eso implica...". De tanto pensar en esas consecuencias iba a darme un paro cardíaco.

Volví a centrar mi atención en las calles y los edificios por los que pasábamos. Bordeamos el distrito financiero hasta llegar a la calle Greendwich, muy cerca de donde estarían el World Trade Center. Seth paró el coche y no tardó ni dos segundos en abrirnos la puerta. Edward sin decirme nada me cogió del codo y me animó a seguir su ritmo hasta llegar a un edificio. Apenas me dio tiempo a ver dónde demonios íbamos ya que cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba de nuevo metida en un ascensor. Al final acabaría odiando a esas máquinas del demonio...

Al salir del ascensor nos encontramos con unas puertas de cristal que ponía Denali Abogados en letras azules. Una recepcionista rubia y perfecta nos dio la bienvenida, bueno...más bien se la dio a Edward porque a mi no se dignó ni a mirarme. Jesús...más que la recepcionista de un bufete de abogados parecía la recepcionista de una clínica de cirugía estética a juzgar por los arreglos que llevaba encima. La podrían usar como carta de presentación a las clientas...

—Buenos días, señor Cullen – dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba el escote falso a su gusto.

—Necesito ver a Eleazar – no sé qué me gustó más...si ver cómo Edward ignoraba a la rubia o la cara de decepción de esta.

—Oh...está en su despacho...Voy a avisarle que está aquí – la chica hizo una corta llamada de teléfono – Sí, eh...puede pasar...

Edward volvió a arrastrarme por el pasillo hasta una gran puerta azul. Pasó sin llamar...vivan los modales...Detrás de un enorme escritorio estaba Eleazar, el abogado de Edward...o al menos uno de los muchos que seguramente tendría. Como poco debía de ser el abogado que le llevaba los asuntos personales ya que le había hecho viajar hasta Seattle para el asunto con mi padre...

—Señorita Swan, ¿cómo está? – el hombre se levantó y me tendió la mano con modales exquisitos – Edward...¿Cómo es que has venido tu en persona? Te dije que te llevaría esta misma tarde los documentos a tu despacho.

—Me gustaría zanjar cuanto antes ese tema – murmuró mientras me tendía una silla – Isabella...—me senté rápidamente.

—Está bien – Eleazar suspiró mientras abría un archivador con contraseña – Aquí están. Quizás...quizás deberíamos explicarle a la señorita Swan de qué va todo esto...

—Quiero que firmes dos contratos de confidencialidad – me dijo Edward; le miré confundida – Vas a vivir un año conmigo, en ese tiempo puedes oír y ver muchas cosas que no me interesan que salgan a la luz – oh, mierda...¿tan malo era lo que podía ver y oír?

—Creo que la señorita Swan se está asustando, Edward – este frunció los labios, un gesto que hacía muy a menudo.

— Uno es en lo referente a mi empresa y mis negocios. Mi equipo y yo trabajamos en proyectos exclusivos y novedosos que la mayoría de las veces se llevan en total secreto; no quiero que salga media palabra de tu boca – Eleazar me tendió un primer contrato.

En él básicamente me responsabilizaba a no abrir mi boca. La penalización de ese contrato era la inmediata retirada del capital que Edward había invertido en la empresa de mi padre. Ugh...la verdad es que no me interesaba mucho nada de eso...pero más me valía tener mi boca sellada a partir de ahora. Firmé los papeles y se los tendí a Eleazar bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.

—¿Y...y el segundo contrato? — Eleazar y Edward se miraron.

—Es...personal – la profunda voz de Edward hizo que me dieran ganas de esconderme bajo la mesa – Todo lo que veas, oigas o...hagamos en mi casa quedará para nosotros – ahí estaba mi corazón acelerado de nuevo.

—Edward – murmuró Eleazar.

—Quiero tener la certeza de que no vas a decir nada de lo que pase entre nosotros.

—¿Y...y qué va a pasar entre nosotros? - pregunté intentando que los temblores de manos no se me notaran. Edward se acercó a mí y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de hablar.

—Si llego de humor a casa puede que te lo explique esta noche – susurró – Firma – dijo de nuevo con esa voz profunda e intimidante.

¿Esta noche? Dios mío...¿Qué...qué me iba a hacer esta noche? Definitivamente yo no era buena con el género masculino. Siempre sentí que los hombres sólo querían una cosa de mi...no, no, no...no podría acercarme a Edward mucho más de lo que ya estábamos si no quería morir de un infarto.

—¿Isabella? — cuando oí de nuevo su voz sentí cómo la pluma temblaba entre mis dedos.

Esto era demasiado para mi...pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Las clausulas y las penalizaciones de este contrato eran iguales que las de otro. Lo único que se diferenciaba un poco era en el contenido. Si no quería sufrir la ira de mi padre debería firmar. ¿Qué podía ser peor? ¿La furia desatada y sin control de mi padre o...o lo que quisiera Edward hacer conmigo? Tenía que reconocer que la furia de mi padre sería mil veces peor que cualquier otra cosa; más adelante lidiaría con lo que Edward Cullen quisiese de mí...de todos modos cabía la posibilidad de que se decepcionara enormemente conmigo.

—Isabella...tengo una empresa que atender. Firma.

Cerré los ojos por un momento antes de firmar. Sí. Bien. Firmé ese segundo documento y se lo entregué de nuevo a Eleazar. Mi mano había temblado tanto que dudaba mucho que se distinguiera con claridad el nombre en mi firma.

Eleazar me miró y frunció el ceño.

—¿Está bien, señorita Swan?— le miré y asentí.

—Debe de estar cansada por el jet lag – murmuró Edward – La dejaré en casa para que descanse. Gracias por tu rapidez, Eleazar...y por tu discreción – el hombre suspiró y le tendió la mano.

No es nada, Edward...es parte de mi trabajo...Señorita Swan – me cogió la mano – Espero que descanse...y que se adapte bien al ritmo de vida de Nueva York...- me dedicó una mirada llena de intención - a veces puede resultar un poco estresante...pero con paciencia uno se puede adaptar muy bien...

Cuando salí de ese despacho me dio la sensación de que el abogado no sólo hablaba de la ciudad, si no también de Edward...estresante...¿no me digas? Podía asegurar que mi tensión estaba por las nubes...

La recepcionista Barbie se despidió con mucho menos énfasis al ver que Edward volvía a ignorarla por segunda vez consecutiva...Al parecer el gran Edwrad tenía otra cosa más importantes en la que centrar su atención en vez de mirar los pechos de esa mujer...

De nuevo me vi envuelta en el silencio del interior del ascensor. Oh, por Dios...¿Acaso nadie más de este piso tenía que ir a hacia la calle? Estábamos tan cerca que la manga de la chaqueta de Edward me hacía cosquillas en el brazo...Noté que se acercaba a mi hasta casi ponerse a la altura de mi cara...entonces giró su rostro, quedando tan sólo a dos centímetros de mi. Sentía mi respiración agitada. No quería ni podía moverme ni un milímetro por si acaso...La situación y las palabras que me había dedicado minutos antes no me tranquilizaban mucho...alargó la mano hacia mí, un poco más...un poco más...para pulsar el botón del piso cero del ascensor. Solté todo el aire de golpe.

—Hueles muy bien – dijo sin mirarme mientras volvía a su posición inicial. No pude contestar nada a eso — ¿De nuevo vuelves a ser muda?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? — casi sollocé.

—Me miras como si fuera un león a punto de comerte – le miré a los ojos – Y quizás sea cierto, Isabella...Quizás sea un león...y quizás esté hambriento...Lo que no se es por qué te comportas como si me tuvieras miedo – oh, es que te tengo miedo. Alzó una ceja – Los reportajes de prensa en los que apareces de vez en cuando me dejan claro que eres una mujer que atrae al género masculino más exquisito...— paseó sus ojos por mi cara – Espero que conmigo te comportes como lo haces con ellos...

Ahí estábamos de nuevo con eso...si él supiera la verdad mantendría su linda boca cerrada...Gracias a Dios después de eso llegamos al piso número cero y salimos de esa pequeña ratonera. Nos metimos en el coche rápidamente y sin decirnos nada.

—Seth, antes pasaremos por casa a dejar a la señorita Swan.

Agradecí el hecho de que Edward se metiera de lleno en las llamadas telefónicas y en las consultas de documentos.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo. La maldita prensa y sus malditas fotos a destiempo. ¿Esa era la imagen que la gente tenía de mí? Era cierto que me habían fotografíado en cientos de ocasiones cenando con gente muy importante...con hombres muy importantes...claro, que con el primer reportaje que sacaron de mi se lucieron. Cerré los ojos para no seguir por ahí. En aquella ocasión me quedó muy claro que las apariencias pueden engañar...en muchos sentidos. No me extrañaba que diera esa imagen de chica frívola e interesada a la que estaba acostumbrada, y en cierto modo me daba lo mismo lo que los demás pudieran llegar a pensar de mi. Lo que no me gustaba era que Edward creyese todas esas mentiras escritas más que nada porque, intuía, se había formado una extraña idea de mí en su cabeza que podían ir en mi contra.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que apenas me di cuenta cuando llegamos al edificio donde vivía Edward.

—Sam está esperándote en el hall – dijo Edward sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su móvil – Esta noche hablaremos.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a decir nada ya que Seth me abrió la puerta y me ofreció una sonrisa sincera. Bien...Vale...luego hablamos...Corrí hasta el hall antes de que a Edward se le ocurriera volver a abrir esa boquita. Allí estaba esperándome Sam, con su impecable traje negro.

—Señorita – me saludó con la cabeza mientras íbamos al ascensor – Ayer apenas tuve tiempo de saludarla...Espero que su estancia en Nueva York sea de lo más agradable. El señor Cullen ha dejado más que claro que le proporcionemos cualquier cosa que necesite – miré al hombre y asentí mientras el ascensor subía.

—Gracias – iba a callarme pero entonces recordé cierto detalle – Eh...¿usted y Seth son...familia? — el hombre sonrió – Perdón por la pregunta, pero...

—Primero, no me llame de usted, señorita Swan...segundo, sí...somos familia. Emily es mi mujer y Seth es mi sobrino.

—Vaya...todo queda en familia – murmuré. Sam volvió a reír.

—Sí...se puede decir que si...

Sam me abrió la puerta con ese código que yo desconocía y entré de nuevo en ese increíble apartamento. Al fin estaba libre de Edward...pero, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer yo ahora? Me quedé como una perfecta imbécil en la entrada.

—Familiaricese con la casa, señorita Swan...- me animó Sam – Puede moverse con total tranquilidad exceptuando el despacho del señor Cullen – asentí. Sam sonrió de nuevo – Parece usted...diferente – alcé una ceja – No importa – movió la cabeza – Si necesita algo sólo tiene que llamar por el interfono de la cocina, de todos modos Emily estará allí – de nuevo inclinó su cabeza a modo de despedida.

Y me quedé sola en medio de ese gran salón. Todo estaba tan perfecto y tan recogido que parecía que yo misma sobraba ahí. Me daba la impresión de estar mirando un reportaje de una revista de decoración. Ahora que tenía la tranquilidad de que Edward no iba a aparecer ni me iba a mirar con esos hipnóticos ojos verdes...no sabía qué demonios hacer. ¿Leer? No sabía si podía tocar algunos de esos tomos perfectamente colocados en las estanterías. ¿Estudiar? Había traído un par de libros de la universidad, pero no me serviría de nada ya que tenía este año perdido...además, tampoco podría concentrarme. Decidí ir a la cocina.

Allí Emily estaba dando todo su amor en preparar una suculenta comida. Y olía de maravilla. Por un momento mi mente se trasladó a la cocina de mi casa, con Sue...y con el pequeño Matt revoloteando rogando por más chocolate.

— Señorita Swan – Emily me sonrió mientras removía el contenido de una olla —¿Desea algo?

—Eh...no...es que...estaba ahí en medio del salón...y...¿te importa que me quede aquí? —Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Prefiere estar en la cocina a estar fisgoneando por la casa? - dudé, pero al final asentí – Bien...—sonrió — por mi no hay ningún problema...

El único sonido que se oía era el chisporroteo de los asados, los cubiertos y el ruido constante y plano del horno en funcionamiento. A veces envidiaba a la gente como Emily o como Sue. Personas independientes, con un trabajo que, al parecer, les gustaba, una vida con subidas y bajadas...Me encantaría por un día tener ese estilo de vida. Desde pequeña me habían acostumbrado a tener todo en la palma de mi mano, incluso cosas que ni necesitaba ni quería. Nunca viajé en un autobús escolar, nunca me manché de barro en el parque, nunca disfruté de un día acompañada de mis amigas porque no tenía nada de eso...Vivir rodeada de lujo efectivamente tenía muchísimas ventajas, pero también muchas faltas. El día que fuera completamente libre bailaría desnuda en la calle...

El tiempo se me pasó volando mientras veía trabajar a Emily. El asado que sacó del horno tenía una pinta increíble. Evidentemente me lo comí sola ya que Edward nunca venía a su casa a comer. Otro momento más para intentar relajarme.

De repente me acordé del desastre que había formado en mi habitación esta mañana al intentar vestirme; había dejado todo tirado por el suelo, así que subí rápidamente para colocar toda la ropa en el armario.

Reconozco que me avergoncé cuando comprobé que la ropa que había tirado estaba perfectamente estirada sobre la cama y el baño recogido. Emily...Oh, Dios...se habrá pensado que soy una desordenada...Esto me valdría para no volver a dormirme...Saqué toda la ropa de las maletas y las coloqué en ese enorme vestidor. Era de esperar que me sobrara espacio; tenía mucha ropa pero no tanta. Demasiados vestidos que sólo había llevado una vez, de diseñadores exclusivos y famosos. Zapatos de tres y cuatro cifras, preciosos pero demasiado incómodos para mí. Suspiré cuando intenté recordar la última vez que llevé vaqueros y zapatillas en público...

Cuando miré el reloj me sorprendí al comprobar que ya eran más de las nueve. Nada me apetecía más que ponerme ropa cómoda y tumbarme en la cama. Era tarde, así que me imaginé que la amenaza de Edward, ese "esta noche hablamos", había quedado opacado por su trabajo...pero no.

Edward entró en mi recién estrenada habitación sin llamar. Oh, por todo lo sagrado. Afortunadamente no había comenzado a desvestirme...Cuando acabó de entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí...Con pestillo. Por favor...Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata quedándose solo con esa camisa blanca que, tenía que reconocer, le favorecía tanto. Dio un paso hacia mí y me miró de arriba abajo. Mi respiración se hizo superficial a pasos agigantados.

—¿Te gusta tu habitación? — me mordí el labio inferior. Edward ladeó la cabeza ligeramente – No estés nerviosa, Isabella...no te voy a morder – me dedicó esa sonrisa burlona – al menos no ahora...-—tragué con dificultad y me lamí el labio inferior antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué...qué quieres de mi? —entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso más hacia mi. Estaba tan cerca de mi cuerpo que podía oler su loción para el afeitado. Sí, un olor totalmente masculino con un toque de vainilla...deliciosa.

—Desnúdate – abrí mucho los ojos al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo entero se ponía a temblar como una maldita hoja de papel.

—¿P...para qué? —Edward negó lentamente.

—Mala elección de palabras. No preguntes – gruñó – Desnúdate – no me moví ni un milímetro de donde estaba más que nada porque parecía que mis músculos no reaccionaban a las órdenes que enviaba mi cerebro – Desnuda-te – susurró.

Esto no era lo que tenía que estar pasando. Él había dicho que íbamos a hablar. Sólo hablar...La cara de Edward mostraba un gesto de incipiente enfado. Me daba la sensación de que Edward era del tipo de persona que no te gustaría ver enfadada...Apreté los labios mientras me quitaba la chaqueta del traje que llevaba puesto. Tenía miedo. Y algo más que no sabía o no quería definir en ese instante. Algo desconocido. Edward asintió mientras miraba mi camisa azul de seda aún sobre mi cuerpo.

—Todo. Quiero que te quites todo.

No se por qué, pero me veía completamente incapaz de decir que no, así que fui desabrochando los botones de mi camisa de diseñador uno a uno. Ahora mismo lo único que quería era desaparecer por la vergüenza, pero desgraciadamente no podía. Cuando deslicé el último botón por su ojal Edward sonrió de lado. Me deshice de la camisa por los brazos y la puse sobre la cama quedándome desnuda de cintura para arriba salvo por el sujetador.

—Muy bien, pequeña...Eres obediente...y eso me gusta – murmuró – Ahora la falda.

Bien. Me había llamado pequeña...y le gustaba que fuera obediente. ¿Acaso tenía otra opción? Busqué a tientas la cremallera de la falda y empujé la pestaña hacia abajo. Dos segundos después estaba simplemente en ropa interior delante de aquel misterioso e intimidante hombre. Antes de que su voz inquisidora me ordenara algo más hice el amago de quitarme los zapatos de tacón, pero negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

—No...así está bien – me miró de arriba abajo mientras me cogía de la mano para salir de la fala que aún estaba a mis pies. Al sentir el roce de su mano contra la mía me dio un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo – Me gustan las mujeres con tacones...y si sólo llevan ropa interior como vestuario mejor que mejor – dijo mientras se paseaba a mí alrededor para mirarme desde todos los ángulos. Di un respingo cuando noté su dedo en la parte posterior de uno de los tirantes de mi sujetador – Ropa interior de algodón...— dijo aún a mis espaldas – Eso no me lo esperaba...te imaginaba con algo más...—se giró hasta quedar frente a mi – explosivo – cuando le tuve en frente solté todo el aire de golpe.

—¿Qué...qué quieres de mi? — susurré.

Sentía que no podía más, me sentía totalmente expuesta y vulnerable...Edward ignoró mi pregunta para volver a dar una vuelta a mi alrededor. De nuevo noté uno de sus dedos, esta vez directamente en mi piel, en la zona baja de mi espalda. Casi podía rozar el elástico de mi ropa interior. La respiración se me alteró de nuevo y los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo? Por mucho que me costara reconocerlo esta sutil caricia era deliciosa...Cuando volvió a ponerse frente a mi, Edward me miró los pechos y se relamió los labios. Dios mío...

—No me gusta la ropa interior de algodón...Sin falta haré que te traigan nuevos modelos – abrí mucho los ojos – Tranquila, Isabella...tengo buen gusto eligiendo ropa interior...y quitándola aún más – volví a tragar en seco.

—Esto...esto está siendo humillante – murmuré. Edward se paró en seco y me miró de forma totalmente amenazadora.

—¿Humillante? Muchas mujeres pagarían por estar en tu situación...Y tú eres mía por un año, Isabella. Si quiero que trabajes en mi oficina, lo harás. Si quiero que cocines para mi, lo harás. Y si te pido que te desnudes y que te inclines ofreciéndome tu cuerpo, lo harás. Soy tu dueño por ahora...- mi dueño. Dios mío...cerré los ojos y dejé que por unos segundos mi cuerpo temblara libremente. Edward me miró pensativo – Por ahora lo que quiero es que me obedezcas poniéndote la ropa interior que seguramente mañana recibirás – me miró de nuevo de arriba abajo – Y zapatos...zapatos un poco más altos que los que llevas...De momento sólo deseo eso, aún no voy a pasar a mayores contigo...

—¿Por qué yo? — susurré mirándome a los pies – ¿Tienes problemas para conseguir las atenciones de alguna mujer? No entiendo como quieres...estar así conmigo si supuestamente puedes tener a quien quieras – esperé un gruñido o un grito por su parte, pero sólo oí una ligera risa. Cuando le miré comprobé que esa risa no era sincera.

—Más adelante te explicaré por qué tú...Mañana vendrás conmigo a la oficina. A las ocho y media en punto te quiero abajo en la cocina, lista y preparada – se dio media vuelta para salir de allí, aunque paró a la mirad del camino – Ah...Tu habitación siempre permanecerá abierta, nada de pestillos...y preguntarás sólo cuando yo te lo permita, ¿de acuerdo? Dulces sueños, Isabella – susurró.

Cuando al final la puerta se cerró me senté en la cama porque no sabía si mis piernas iban a poder conmigo. Por todo lo sagrado...Me había dicho que me iba a comprar ropa interior...y zapatos de tacón...y todo ello sería para su disfrute personal..."Si te pido que te inclines ofreciéndome tu cuerpo, lo harás". No me lo podía haber dicho más claro. Estaba cantado lo que Edward quería de mi...y me daban escalofríos sólo de pensarlo. Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el armario para coger una bata y cubrir mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo sería estar con un hombre como Edward? ¿Salvaje? ¿Dominante? Eso seguro...Cerré los ojos sólo al imaginármelo...pero, ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando?


	7. Capítulo 6 En el territorio de la Bestia

CAPÍTULO 6 EN EL TERRITORIO DE LA BESTIA

Esta vez procuré levantarme a tiempo. Necesitaba relajarme; un baño en el jacuzzi hubiera sido lo ideal para mi estado, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso. Así que me limité a meterme en esa ducha enorme y regular el agua para que estuviera todo lo caliente que permitiera mi piel. Estaba exhausta por el engarrotamiento del que había sido víctima esta noche. Sí, había conseguido dormir un poco...pero eso no aliviaba todo lo que había sentido la noche anterior.

Era oficial. Edward podría saltar en cualquier momento sobre mi...y ya no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Era evidente que Edward era un hombre extraordinariamente atractivo y muy, muy guapo...peligroso, también...

El agua caía por mi espalda, arqueándome al sentir con placer el agua mientras acariciaba mi piel. Un dedo...simplemente un dedo suyo sobre mi piel había hecho que me estremeciera. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Desde que pasé la pubertad y la adolescencia siempre vi a los hombres en general como una amenaza en potencia. A Edward no es que le viera como una amenaza; le veía como una bomba de hidrógeno a punto de explotar. Pero aún así había algo en el que me hacía querer mirarle una y otra vez, aunque fuera para ver esa sonrisa burlona e irónica y esos ojos calculadores.

Era algo como...adictivo.

Por Dios, Bella...¿en qué demonios estas pensando? Edward me había traído aquí prácticamente contra mi voluntad para ser una especie de muñeca para él, para que jugase conmigo a su voluntad...y yo aún veía a este hombre adictivo. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien conmigo. No era lógico que me sintiera así con ese desalmado...Mierda, y aún era muy pronto para sentir los efectos del síndrome de Estocolmo...

Salí de la ducha para secarme el pelo. Me maquillé y me vestí pulcramente, como siempre. Me puse un vestido recto por encima de la rodilla de color azul y una chaqueta negra. Sentí un extraño cosquilleo cuando me calcé de nuevo los zapatos negros que llevé ayer. Edward quería que llevara zapatos de tacón altos...sí, bueno...y lencería fina. ¿Es que eso de los tacones era una especie de fetichismo? Tonta, Bella...pues claro...

Agité la cabeza para aclararme las ideas y bajé decidida hasta la cocina. Había superado muchos momentos difíciles a lo largo de mi corta vida que me habían hecho fuerte, aunque jamás pude demostrar al mundo esa fortaleza, ahí estaba...Me repetí interiormente una y otra vez que yo era fuerte, como si fuera un mantra...hasta que llegué a la cocina.

Suspiré de alivio cuando vi que Edward no estaba.

Emily me sonrió y me sirvió un zumo como el de ayer y un par de tostadas. Me senté muy relajada a comer tranquila sin la presencia intimidante y poderosa de Edward, así que paladeé todo lo que me sirvió Emily. Cerré los ojos de gusto cuando sentí la mermelada de fresa en mi boca, mmmm.

—Da gusto verte comer así, Isabella.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando sentí el aliento de Edward en mi oreja. Casi podía tocar mi piel con sus labios. Me relamí como pude la mermelada de mi boca y me limpié rápidamente con una servilleta. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Edward sonreía de lado.

—Si vuelves a lamerte así los labios puede que salte sobre ti, Isabella – se separó de mi y se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

Sentí que mi cara ardía por la vergüenza. Esa palabras...y delante de Emily...Miré de reojo para comprobar si había oído el monólogo de Edward...No. Al parecer Emily estaba metida de lleno en su trabajo. O no lo había oído o no lo había querido oír. Como fuera. El momento vergonzoso le acababa de pasar igual...

—Pareces hasta inocente cuando te sonrojas...lo haces muy a menudo – dijo mientras bebía de su taza de café. Emily se marchó de la cocina dejándome sola ante el peligro.

—No...no lo puedo evitar...No es algo que yo controle – por desgracia...

—El trece de septiembre hiciste veintiún años – le miré con el ceño fruncido – Se muchas cosas de ti, no creas que meto a cualquier persona en mi casa...— suspiró – Como te decía...tienes veintiún años y una experiencia que te avala...¿y aún así te sonrojas? — fruncí los labios. Dejó la taza encima de la mesa de cristal y se apoyó contra ella para acercarse a mi – Dime una cosa...¿cuántos amantes has tenido? — me sonrojé aún más cuando oí esas palabras. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

—No...no, no...eso pertenece a mi vida íntima…— dije apretando la mandíbula. Edward entrecerró los ojos con dureza.

— Cuando te pregunte algo, me contestas...sea la pregunta que sea – gruñó — ¿Cuántos? ¿Más de veinte? —abrí los ojos horrorizada — ¿Diez, más o menos? —negué mortificada — ¿Acaso ahora me vas a decir que eres virgen? —rio sin ganas – Isabella, no me jodas...— parpadeé rápidamente...esa palabra malsonante de la boca de Edward no sonaba tan mal...

— No, evidentemente no soy virgen pero...— Emily volvió a la cocina.

— Schhh – espetó Edward – Seguiremos con esta conversación más adelante. Ahora vámonos, llegamos tarde.

Me metí en ese coche de nuevo con el corazón encogido. ¿Por qué demonios Edward me habría hecho esa pregunta? ¿Tendría relevancia para él mi supuesta lista de amantes? No comprendía cómo una persona podía hacer una pregunta tan personal e íntima sin avergonzarse siquiera. Cuantos amantes he tenido...¿Más de veinte? Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que Edward se pensaba que yo era una cualquiera? ¿Pensaba que me acostaba con todo bicho viviente con pene? Pues al parecer, sí...

Y luego estaba el otro tema. ¿Hasta cuanto habría investigado Edward sobre mi? Podía ver normal e incluso lógico que Edward quisiera saber sobre mi vida antes de meterme en su casa, pero...¿hasta dónde había llegado? ¿Sabía los empastes que tenía en mi boca?

Desnuda y sola. Así es como yo me sentía a su lado. Y eso que apenas había pasado cuarenta y ocho horas en su casa.

Y para colmo el tráfico era horrible. De nuevo nos habíamos metido de lleno en el Distrito Financiero, o al menos lo estábamos intentando ya que un tapón de coches, motos y taxis y semáforos en rojo nos lo estaba impidiendo. Atravesar Wall Street parecía una odisea, pero al final Seth lo consiguió. Paró el coche cuando llegamos a la calle Nassau; al bajarme comprobé que desde dónde estábamos se veía el edificio de La Bolsa. Impresionante.

Como igual de impresionante era el edificio que tenía ante mis narices. Al menos debía de tener unas sesenta plantas, todo hierro y cristales pulcramente pulidos y brillantes. Sencillo y a la vez robusto. Justo encima de las puertas giratorias, y en letras plateadas y finas, se podía leer Cullen Inc. ¿Todo el edificio le pertenecía a Edward? ¿Cuántas personas podían trabajar aquí...para él? Y eso sólo en Nueva York...ugh...sentía que me mareaba por momentos...

El hall del edificio era impresionantemente enorme y sencillo. El suelo y las paredes de mármol relucían como condenados. Y al parecer la entrada era casi infranqueable para alguien de fuera; los trabajadores tenían que pasar por un detector de metales y dejar sus bolsos y mochilas en una cinta con escáner para objetos. Después de eso tenían que pasar por unos tornos que solamente te permitían la entrada pasando una identificación personalizada con foto y documento de identidad. Eso sin nombrar a los numerosos vigilantes de seguridad que se paseaban de arriba abajo.

Un vigilante se acercó a mi con rapidez al ver que pasaba detrás de Edward por una puerta que ponía "Prohibido el paso, sólo personal autorizado".

— Señorita, debe usted pasar por el detector y después solicitar una tarjeta de visitante y...

— Y viene conmigo – le cortó Edward. El hombre pareció palidecer cuando le vio.

— Lo...lo siento, señor Cullen...

— La señorita Swan tiene acceso a las instalaciones de manera libre, ¿entendido? —el hombre asintió incapaz de abrir la boca para hablar.

La gente miraba a Edward...y me miraba a mi. No podía saber lo que se les estaba pasando por la cabeza al verme, pero a juzgar por sus caras no eran pensamientos buenos. Independientemente de la enemistad personal de Edward con mi padre, éramos la competencia. No era muy normal ver a tu jefe pasearse con total tranquilidad con la hija de tu archienemigo...

Cuando llegamos a los ascensores pude ver la distribución del edificio y era increíble. Al parecer Edward tenía una infinidad de empresas de varios sectores...Una cosa estaba clara, Edward Cullen era un titán en cuanto a negocios se refiere...La Bestia, ¿no?

Una vez dentro del ascensor las conversaciones de los empleados cesaron en cuanto vieron que Edward entraba con ellos. A esto le llamaba yo ser un corta rollos...Edward sonrió de lado mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si estuviera disfrutando de un chiste que sólo él conocía...Se acercó a una chica más o menos de mi edad que no sobrepasaba el metro cincuenta; la cara de la chica era un poema.

— Perdona...— la chica dio un respingo cuando Edward habló mientras un sonrojo se hacía dueño de su cara. Oh, al menos no era yo la única — ¿Puedes pulsar la última planta? — dijo señalando con la barbilla al panel del ascensor.

La chica pulsó con rapidez el botón y luego le miró con ojos de carnero a medio morir, como si recibir una frase de la boca de Edward fuera lo mejor de su día...Quien sabe, quizás eso fuera cierto. Sí, sí...el poder de Edward Cullen...

Según íbamos subiendo el ascensor se iba quedando vacío, así que los dos últimos pisos fuimos totalmente solos.

— En los dos últimos pisos se encuentra la sala de junta de directivos, dirección de recursos humanos y mi despacho. Aquí sólo suben los empleados cuando se les entrevista para trabajar aquí o cuando han cometido algún error – me explicó Edward. De verdad, no me gustaría ser uno de esos trabajadores que cometen errores.

Al salir del ascensor me encontré con un gran pasillo; el suelo era de madera brillante y las paredes estaban pintadas en un tenue color beige. Una gran recepción con una mesa acristalada y una mujer de unos treinta años y con un auricular en la oreja nos dio la bienvenida.

— Buenos días, señor Cullen. Señorita...— me saludó con la cabeza.

— ¿Han llegado ya? — la mujer alzó las cejas.

— ¿Va a hacer usted las entrevistas? — Edward sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.

— Oh, sí...traigo un poco de ayuda extra para eso...— la mujer puso cara de total confusión, aún así, asintió.

— Aún es pronto...— dijo mirando su reloj – No tardarán mucho en venir...en cuanto lleguen las mando a su despacho.

Edward asintió y siguió con su camino. Atravesamos el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme doble puerta de madera con acabados modernos en el que ponía su nombre; comprobé que justo al lado del marco de la puerta había otro teclado numérico. Fuera, justo al lado de la puerta y en frente de unos sillones de cuero negros , había una enorme mesa también de cristal equipada con todo lo que necesitaría una secretaria, ordenador, fax, teléfono, impresora...pero estaba vacía.

Edward tecleó una contraseña. La puerta se abrió con un sonido sordo y me dejó pasar. Por Dios, esto no era un despacho, esto era como un apartamento. El escritorio de caoba de Edward estaba justo en frente de un ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared ofreciendo unas vistas impresionantes. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros abstractos y con estanterías llenas de tomos y libros perfectamente ordenados. Un enorme sillón de cuero del mismo color de los que había fuera completaba la decoración del despacho. Me quité la chaqueta ya que hacía calor. Edward se apoyó con la cadera en su mesa y me miró de arriba abajo. Ahí vamos de nuevo...O me ignora o no deja de mirarme...Me avergoncé interiormente cuando recordé que anoche me vio semidesnuda. Ropa interior y tacones...y ahora me estaba mirando exactamente como lo hizo anoche... El sonido del teléfono hizo que Edward centrara su atención en él.

— Bien...hazlas pasar – dijo Edward mientras me miraba – Vas a ayudarme, Isabella – le miré confundida – Como habrás comprobado no tengo secretaria...la que tenía ha dejado el país por motivos personales, así que me vas a ayudar a elegir una...— fruncí el ceño.

— No se en qué puedo ayudar yo...— Edward alzó la barbilla.

— Lo harás...— me tendió una carpeta de color negro – Revisa fuera estos curriculums mientras yo las voy entrevistando. Quiero tu opinión...Ahora sal y dile a la primera chica que entre.

¿Podía hacer otra cosa? Esto resultaba hasta sencillo...dar mi opinión...Suspiré y salí al puesto de secretaria. Fuera había cinco chicas, todas perfectas, altas, con melenas largas y cuerpos de infarto. ¿Es que tener medidas de modelo era imprescindible para trabajar con Edward? ¿Eran modelos o secretarias? Abrí la carpeta y cogí el primer curriculum.

— Lauren Scott – la aludida le levantó del sofá y se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de las cortísima falda que llevaba para entrar en ese despacho con un estudiado movimiento de caderas.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me metía de lleno en la lectura de esos documentos. El primer curriculum, el de la tal Lauren...bueno, a eso no se le podía llamar curriculum. No había acabado el secretariado y no tenía experiencia en ningún puesto similar. De hecho, no tenía experiencia. Así pasó, la chica salió diez minutos después, eso sí...con los ojos como platos.

— Oh, Dios...— le susurró a otra de las chicas – Es guapísimo...

— ¿De verdad? — la otra asintió como una posesa – Oh...estoy deseando de entrar...

— Bree Tanner – dijo con fuerza para interrumpir el "dialogo" de esas dos muchachas.

El resto de los curriculums eran parecidos al primero. Casi ninguna tenía experiencia laboral en un puesto así, algunas no habían acabado los estudios y otras estaban más pendientes de su brillo de labios que de cualquier otra cosa. Ahí estaban esas cinco chicas, hablando de las bondades de Edward Cullen como si fueran malditas quinceañeras...

El teléfono de la mesa comenzó a sonar. Dudé antes de cogerlo...al final descolgué el auricular.

— Isabella, pasa a mi despacho.

Recogí las hojas y pasé al despacho de Edward. Estaba sentado en su gran sillón giratorio detrás de su escritorio.

— ¿Y bien? — suspiré mientras dejaba la carpeta sobre su mesa.

— La única que tiene un curriculum un poco más decente es Bree Tanner...— Edward sonrió.

— ¿La morena de pelo rizado y silueta bonita? — no se por qué, pero no me gustó como sonaron esas palabras...

— Sí, supongo...— murmuré.

— Sal y hazla pasar...a las demás las despides.

El por favor y el gracias al parecer se quedaron atrás en el vocabulario de Edward...Salí para obedecer a Edward. Despedí a las chicas e hice pasar a la tal Bree; la cara de ilusión de esa muchacha era equivalente a la de una mañana de Navidad de un niño. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Esperar? Volví a sentarme en esa cómoda silla y miré hacia los lados. En todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí no había visto pasar a nadie. Tan sólo se oía el sonido vago de la centralita de la entrada a los lejos. Quizás la emoción estaba al otro lado del pasillo...o no.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente, quizás diez minutos, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Me quedé con la boca abierta con lo que vi. Bree, la nueva secretaria en potencia, salió del despacho de Edward colocándose la falda y limpiándose el brillo de labios emborronado. Su cara de idiota y los indicios que vi me llevaron a la clarísima conclusión de lo que había pasado ahí dentro. Y de nuevo sin saber por qué se me revolvió el estómago. Estaba más que claro que Edward y ella habían tenido más que palabras ahí dentro. Delante de mí, mientras yo esperaba fuera. ¿Qué demonios era todo esto? La chica pasó por delante de mí, parpadeando aún como si no se creyese lo que acababa de ocurrir ahí dentro. Se perdió por el pasillo como alma que lleva al diablo. Corre, bonita...corre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me había sentido tan mal repentinamente?

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez me costó reaccionar. La voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea sonaba un poco enfadada.

— Entra – gruñó.

Chasqué la lengua cabreada conmigo misma por la rabia que sentía en estos momentos y me aguanté las ganas de golpear la mesa. Me iba a comprar ropa interior de seda y zapatos altos porque le gustaban...pero se morreaba con la que iba a ser su nueva secretaria. Me pareció que todo esto era asqueroso. Realmente asqueroso.

Cuando entré por enésima vez en ese despacho Edward ya no estaba sentado. Su corbata estaba un poco floja y su pelo un poco más desordenado. Y se estaba limpiando los labios de brillo con un pañuelo blanco. Mierda...

— ¿Te gusta la nueva secretaria? — me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi.

— Creo que yo no debería mezclarme en los temas de tu empresa – Edward frunció el ceño.

— Yo te diré en lo que te tienes que mezclar o no, Isabella...¿Te convence la chica para ser mi secretaria? — apreté la mandíbula.

— Estoy segura de que puedes encontrar algo mejor – Edward sonrió, como si estuviera satisfecho con mi respuesta.

— Y yo siempre quiero lo mejor...

Edward se sentó en su sillón y marcó en el teléfono con total tranquilidad.

— Tayler, ¿eliges a las chicas por su trayectoria profesional o por su talla de sujetador? —abrí mucho los ojos – No vuelvas a mandarme semejantes curriculums o yo mismo tendré que buscarme un nuevo director de recursos humanos, ¿entendido? —gruñó– Ahora haz bien tu trabajo y llama a Tanya Denali...sí, la misma...¿Acaso conoces a otros Denali? Llámala y contrátala. Que empiece mañana mismo – colgó el teléfono con demasiada fuerza.

Se levantó lentamente de su sitio y se puso frente a mí. Personalmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Tenía un lío bastante potente en mi cabeza...Y más aún cuando Edward se colocó detrás de mi y me apartó el pelo; pude sentir su respiración en mi nuca...y el corazón en los oídos.

— ¿Te ha molestado lo que ha pasado aquí dentro con Bree, Bella? — apreté los labios aprovechando que Edward no me veía. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura. Oh, Dios...— Estás temblando – murmuró, aunque no dejó sus manos quietas. Me acarició el pelo, apartándolo de nuevo de mi piel, rozándome en el proceso – Contesta, ¿te ha molestado?

— No debería de molestarme – Edward se pegó a mi cuerpo dejándome sentir algo duro contra mi espalda baja. Cielo santo...Me mordí el labio inferior para no gritar.

— No me gustan los rodeos. Contesta a mi pregunta, Isabella...¿te ha molestado? — se acercó aún más a mi cogiéndome de la cintura, su pecho y su cadera completamente pegados a mi espalda.

— Sí – susurré para acabar con esto de una vez.

— Muy bien...— se alejó de mi un poco – Me alegro de eso, Isabella...— me giró de un rápido movimiento para quedar justo frente a él – Porque siempre quiero lo mejor – susurró.

— ¿Te...refieres a la...nueva secretaria? — balbuceé esperando olvidar el momento bochornoso que había pasado segundos antes reconociendo lo del incidente.

— No...me refería a ti – abrí los ojos – Tu pelo es más suave que el de esa chica y tu cuerpo es mucho mejor...de todos modos ya lo comprobaré a fondo dentro de poco.

— No entiendo nada – musité – No entiendo por qué ayer firmé un contrato de confidencialidad para no contar nada de lo que supuestamente...pase...Y ahora tú te...lías con una posible trabajadora tuya...no entiendo...

— A ver...por partes. No entiendes por qué me he...besado con esa chica, ¿cierto? —agaché la mirada, aunque Edward me alzó la barbilla con dos dedos – Para demostrarte realmente que no tengo problemas con el género femenino – dijo sonriendo irónicamente – Y tranquila...esa chica no va a abrir la boca por su bien. Se mantendrá callada si es que quiere trabajar en algún lugar comprendido de Manhattan y alrededores.

Recordé las palabras de nuestra conversación de ayer por la noche. ¿Había hecho todo esto para demostrarme el poder que tenía con las mujeres? No me lo podía creer. Me sentía un poco imbécil en medio de ese enorme y lujoso despacho. Había montado el número con esa pobre chica simplemente para hacerme tragar mis palabras. La había amenazado para que no dijese nada...Sin duda Edward Cullen era retorcido.

— Como te he dicho antes, no me gustan los rodeos, Isabella. Ambos sabemos que tu vas a acabar en mi cama – mi cuerpo se agitó al oir esas palabras – por voluntad propia...

— No...no, no...creo que te confundes conmigo...

— Yo nunca me equivoco, Isabella...— paseó su mirada por mi cuerpo – Reúnes las condiciones que me gustan en una mujer. Eres morena...me gustan las morenas – cogió un mechón de pelo y lo enroscó en su dedo mientras yo sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho – Tienes un cuerpo perfecto, eres obediente...y a mi me gusta mandar – se encogió de hombros – nos podemos compenetrar bien...creo que ese punto es importante. Además...eres prohibida. Eres la hija de mi mayor enemigo...eso lo hace todo más interesante aún – negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Me estás haciendo esto porque soy la hija de Charlie Swan? — Edward endureció la mirada de repente como si sólo el hecho de escuchar el nombre de mi padre le revolviese las entrañas.

— No. Te estoy haciendo esto porque me pones...me excitas...creo que ya has comprobado lo que me provocas – cerré mi boca de golpe al recordar esa dureza contra mi cuerpo – aunque en parte...tienes razón – dijo paseándose de arriba abajo por su despacho – Reconozco que encuentro una oscura satisfacción en someter a la hija de mi enemigo...

Me quedé sin palabras cuando oí someter...¿dónde demonios me estaba metiendo? A cada hora, cada minuto que pasaba más me adentraba en el territorio de la Bestia...y no había vuelta atrás.

— No...eso no va a pasar – susurré.

Edward dejó de moverse y me miro fijamente. Lo que pasó a continuación aún no me lo explico; caminó rápidamente hasta mi, me cogió con fuerza por la mandíbula inferior, justo en la curvatura de mi cuello echando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras que su otra mano se posicionaba en mi cintura. Pegó su cuerpo al mío totalmente dejándome sentir de nuevo su...erección, esta vez en mi estómago.

— Va a pasar, créeme. Y mucho antes de lo que tu te piensas – su aliento fresco me rozaba los labios de una manera pecaminosa. Por no hablar de esa parte de su cuerpo que sentía contra mi vientre en todo su esplendor – Sientes curiosidad por mi...y por como se sentiría mi polla entre tus piernas, Isabella – empujó sus caderas contra las mías. El gemido bajo que se escapó de mis labios sonó incluso lastimero – Me deseas...el problema es que aún no te has dado cuenta...quizás necesites un incentivo de lo que puedo hacer contigo...

Apretó un poco su agarre en mi cuello y echó mi cabeza aún más hacia atrás, exponiendo mis labios a su boca. No, no, no...Iba a besarme. Esos labios carnosos y lujuriosos se acercaban a los míos como si se tratase de una cámara lenta. O al menos esa era mi sensación. Pero no. Al final no me besó.

Me mordió. Edward me dio un mordisco suave en mi labio inferior, tirando con un poco de fuerza de él, haciendo que me deshiciera completamente. Sonrió al ver la expresión de mi cara. Esto estaba mal...estaba mal porque hacía unos minutos él se había besado con otra mujer...

— Has besado a esa chica – murmuré muy cerca de sus labios antes de que me besara de verdad. Edward endureció su mirada y se alejó unos centímetros de mi, aunque sin soltar su agarre.

— Según tu...no debería de importarte.

— Es asqueroso. Primero ella y luego yo...

— ¿Quieres exclusividad? — dijo con esa sonrisa burlona – No juegues conmigo, Isabella – susurró.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me salvaron del lío en el que yo sóla me había metido. Edward me soltó de manera suave y yo aproveché para acariciarme donde había estado su mano. No me había hecho daño ni mucho menos...pero me había sentido un poco extraña al sentirme en cierta manera expuesta y vulnerable ante él. No extraña, exactamente.

Me había sentido excitada. Por sus actos, por su cuerpo y por sus palabras.

Esto no era bueno...nada bueno. Se podía decir que esta sensación era nueva para mi, lo que había podido sentir con anterioridad no tenía nada que ver con esto. Calor, fuego, deseo...aunque esto estaba mal, era lo que sentía. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que no serviría de nada revelarme contra Edward porque tenía todas las de perder.

Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo y suspiró.

— Pasa, Alice...


	8. Capítulo 7 Tu boca y la mía

CAPÍTULO 7 TU BOCA Y LA MÍA

Seguía acariciándome el cuello cuando entró en el despacho una chica de veintipocos años. Su corta estatura era disimulada en parte por sus altísimos tacones y por el corte fabuloso de su vestido. Estaba perfectamente maquillada, como si la hubiera maquillado un profesional. El pelo negro y cortó estaba estudiadamente despeinado. Me di cuenta de eso en apenas diez segundos, el tiempo que tardó en cruzar ese enorme despacho con sus tacones repiqueteando en la tarima. Lo que más me sorprendió es que se acercó a Edward, enroscó los brazos en su cuello y le dio un tierno beso en la cara. ¿Esto va a seguir así por hoy?

— ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? —dijo sonriendo – Oh, da igual...Te he echado de menos, Edward – este sonrió a medias mientras le correspondía al abrazo de forma superficial. Pues si...Edward no era de los que demostraba sus emociones...

— Esto ha estado muy calmado sin ti, no hay nadie como tu para hacer que este último piso se anime – murmuró mientras se separaba de la chica.

— Supongo que esa es tu forma de decir que también me has echado de menos...

Esos dos estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no repararon en que yo seguía ahí...así que decidí hacer una retirada silenciosa. Justo cuando estaba tocando el pomo de la puerta con mis dedos oí su voz.

— Isabella...¿se puede saber a dónde vas?

Me giré despacio. Edward me estaba mirando con su habitual ceño fruncido mientras que la chica me miraba con curiosidad. Parecía estar pensando, más bien rebuscando en su mente quién podía ser yo...y ahí estamos. La chica abrió mucho sus ojos azules y luego miró a Edward.

— Es...Es...Eres...eres Isabella Swan, ¿cierto? —dijo dando un paso hacia mi – Creo que me he perdido algo...

— Alice – gruñó Edward. Esta le miró con un signo de interrogación en la cara – Negocios, Isabella está aquí por negocios. Charlie y yo hemos firmado un contrato. Isabella colaborará conmigo para que todo esto sea más llevadero – y de nuevo esa sonrisa misteriosa que sólo él entendía.

— Oh – el gesto de duda no había abandonado la cara de la tal Alice – Encantada...supongo — me tendió la mano y me la apretó con demasiada fuerza para un cuerpo tan pequeño, aunque no dejó de mirarme un poco raro – Soy Alice Cullen – oh, oh, oh...Ahora la confundida era yo – La hermana pequeña de Edward y la relaciones públicas de Cullen Inc.

Ahora fue mi turno de sorprenderme. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no sabía nada absolutamente de Edward. No sabía si tenía familia, no sabía su trayectoria profesional, aunque eso me lo podía imaginar a juzgar donde me encontraba, no sabía nada. Mierda, incluso podría tener una esposa secreta e hijos y yo no lo sabría. De nuevo esa extraña sensación al imaginarme a Edward casado...Como fuera, a mí eso no me debía de importar. Lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos en ese despacho no volvería a pasar, a pesar de lo seguro de si mismo que estuviera Edward no caería en sus redes...o al menos lo intentaría.

Para empezar centré mi atención en Alice. Al parecer los Cullen tenían buenos genes en cuanto a negocios y trabajo; esta chica no sobrepasaba de los veinticuatro o veinticinco y ya era relaciones públicas de una de las mayores corporaciones del país. Y yo luchando por terminar mi tercer año de universidad. El mundo está muy mal repartido...

— Encantada – dije al fin, intentando sonreír.

— Que sepas que he apenas he pasado por casa. He venido directamente aquí a contarte las nuevas y buenas noticias – dijo mirando a Edward que se acababa de sentar tras su escritorio – Puede que en unos días tengas noticias de los posibles accionistas de Londres, están dispuestos a vender a un precio muy bueno. Podríamos expandir alguna de las empresas en Inglaterra y...

— Espera – dijo Edward alzando la mano – Isabella, esperanos fuera. Alice y yo tenemos que hablar de negocios...

Y no quiero que la hija de mi enemigo esté presente por si decide traicionarme. Eso no lo dijo, pero me apuesto un brazo a que lo pensó.

No tardé ni dos segundos en salir de ese despacho. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar aire que no estuviera contaminado por la esencia lujuriosa de Edward Cullen. Por Dios, necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado ahí dentro. Aún podía sentir el calor de las manos de Edward en la piel más sensible de mi cuello, podía notar sus dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior...y aún podía notar su erección contra mi cuerpo. Sorprendentemente...no me había sentido tan mal como creí en un principio. Esas manos, aunque demandantes, había sido suaves, apretando sólo lo justo mara mantenerme en la posición que él quería. El hecho de que sólo me mordiera sólo había bastado para que me quedase con ganas de sentir algo más que sus dientes...y...y esa dureza...Dios. Eso me había descolocado. Quizás mi poca habilidad con los hombres en ese sentido hacía que todo se magnificase.

Podía ser. Debía ser.

Porque en cierto modo me negaba a sentirme de esa manera por Edward Cullen. Debería de estar odiándole por traerme a su territorio, por humillarme, por...por todo. Por Dios, ¡no le conocía de nada! Debería de pensar la forma de revelarme contra él...pero lo que había sentido cuando le había tenido pegado a mi era mucho más fuerte que mi resentimiento hacia él.

— Creí que Edward no tenía secretaria...

Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con un hombre ataviado con un traje gris. Era alto aunque delgado. No era guapo, pero podía resultar atractivo...quizás. Sus ojos marrones eran enormes y sus dientes eran súper blancos...quizás demasiado para parecer natural...

— Eh...no soy su secretaria, soy...— me quedé pensando por unos segundos...¿y yo qué demonios era de Edward? — Soy...vengo a acompañarle – dije finalmente.

— Oh – el hombre sonrió – Pensé que Edward no se traía a sus...asuntos personales a la oficina – me guiñó un ojo – Un dulce entre informe e informe no nos amarga a nadie, ¿cierto? — ¿pero de qué iba este tío? Fue a llamar a la puerta.

— Está ocupado – murmuré.

— ¿Está ocupado? —repitió alzando las cejas – No me puedo creer que el jefe esté con la cabeza metida en el ordenador cuando podría estar aquí haciendo cosas más interesantes...— fruncí el ceño.

— Para empezar, está ocupado con su hermana Alice...y para seguir, quizás...sólo quizás debería de dejar de suponer cosas que no son...Sus comentarios no están siendo de lo más acertados, señor...

— Señor Tyler Russell...— murmuró.

Oh...Tyler...el que había mandado los curriculums de las opositarias a miss camiseta mojada...El hombre se agachó hasta apoyarse en la mesa con las manos, quedando apenas a unos centímetros de mí.

— Quizás debería de volver un poco más tarde, señor Russell.

— Que seas la nueva conquista del señor Cullen no te da derecho a hablar así a los directivos de la empresa, pequeña – susurró. Me retiré un poco para no oler su aliento – Sólo eres una más del montón...

— ¡Tyler!

Tyler y yo dimos un respingo cuando oímos la voz de Edward. A juzgar por su cara tenía un principio de enfado más que considerable...al menos esta vez no era yo el centro de la ira de nadie.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le estás diciendo a la señorita? — el hombre se enderezó todo lo que pudo. Alice miraba la escena mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Yo...yo...le estaba diciendo que...que...bueno...Que no se muy bien qué hace aquí una de sus...

— ¿De mis qué? — susurró Edward.

— Yo...nada, señor Cullen – Edward suspiró.

— Trabajas en una empresa que la componen más de treinta mil trabajadores, directos e indirectos...¿Crees que eres imprescindible entre tanta gente, Tyler? — dijo muy serio.

— Yo...yo...

— ¡Contesta!

— No...no soy imprescindible...— dijo el hombre en un susurro.

. Al menos sabes hasta donde llegan tus posibilidades. Ya te has lucido esta mañana al mandarme tal selección de chicas para el puesto de secretaria...¿a quién habrías escogido de haber sido tu el entrevistador? — Edward chascó la lengua – Acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo otra vez...te acabas de meter con la hija de uno de mis nuevos socios – el hombre palideció – La cabeza la tienes para pensar antes de hablar y de obrar, Tyler...— Edward suspiró de nuevo — ¿Qué querías?

— Quería...— tosió – Quería avisarle de que la señorita Tanya Denali estará mañana a primera hora en su despacho...no hay ningún problema. La vacante de secretaria finalmente está ocupada – Edward asintió.

— Muy bien...— Tyler se movió nervioso.

— Bien...pues...me voy – se dio la vuelta para desaparecer por el pasillo...

— Tyler – le llamó Edward. El aludido se giró para mirarle; aún estaba pálido – Recoge tus cosas, estás despedido.

Tyler se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo por unos segundos. Al igual que yo. En cambio Alice parecía estar disfrutando del momento. Acababa de presenciar cómo Edward echaba a uno de sus empleados sin temblarle la voz ni un poquito. Aunque tenía que reconocer que ese hombre se había ganado su finiquito a pulso.

— Se le estaba subiendo la tontería a este tío...— dijo Alice sonriendo – Se paseaba por la empresa como si fuera el dueño y señor del cotarro.

— Pues ya le he dejado bien claro que el único dueño y señor de aquí – me miró – soy yo. ¿Te ha molestado mucho? — murmuró.

— No ha sido nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar...— Edward asintió. Y volvió a recorrerme el cuerpo con la mirada.

— Alice...necesito que me hagas un favor. Esto sólo tú puedes hacerlo – Alice sonrió enormemente.

— Dime.

Edward se acercó a mi para coger un folio de la mesa en la que estaba sentada. Sacó de su bolsillo interior una pluma Mont Blanc negra, se agachó en la mesa y escribió con letras finas y curvadas unas cuantas líneas. Antes de levantarse me miró con esos ojos profundos y felinos.

— Necesito esto.

Alice cogió el papel que acababa de escribir. Y abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Es que hoy no me podía enterar de nada? Alice parpadeó rápidamente y miró a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Alice, no maquines...No tengo gustos raros. Eso no es para mi – automáticamente los ojos azul cielo de Alice se posaron en mi.

— Oh...Está bien...no preguntes, Alice...— se dijo a sí misma — ¿Para cuando lo quieres? — le preguntó a Edward.

— Lo antes posible.

— Esta misma tarde te lo enviaré a tu casa...Me voy, tengo mucho que hacer y que comprar – murmuró mientras volvía a besar la mejilla de Edward – Isabella...supongo que nos veremos por aquí – dijo sin muchas ganas – Hasta luego.

A esto le llamaba yo hacer amigos. Estaba más que claro que a Alice no le había gustado mucho aguantar mi presencia por aquí. En algo coincidíamos...me encantaría estar ahora mismo en otro sitio. A poder ser escondida debajo de mi cama.

Edward se apoyó en la mesa de cristal con la cadera y cruzó sus brazos. No podía mirarle a la cara teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado en el despacho. Si antes me sentía confundida lo de ahora no tenía nombre; su cuerpo, su voz, sus palabras...había sido un cúmulo de cosas que me habían llevado a excitarme por la cercanía de Edward.

— Isabella...mírame...— me pasé las manos por el pelo, pero no le obedecí – Mirame – susurró.

Lentamente alcé la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. En su cara se dibujaba esa sonrisa ladeada que le caracterizaba, enteramente cínica y burlona. Parecía que había disfrutado de todos y cada uno de los momentos de esta mañana.

— Me gusta como le has contestado a Tyler – alcé una ceja – Sí...Eres como una gatita, tímida y retraída...pero cuando te pinchan sacas las garras y te conviertes en una tigresa...— alzó la barbilla – No se cómo te prefiero...— entrecerró los ojos – Creo que prefiero a la gatita sumisa...— desvié la mirada. Miró su reloj – Seth te llevará a mi casa, es la hora de comer...y aquí ya has hecho todo lo que tenías que hacer...— se levantó de la mesa – Esta noche te veo, Isabella...

¿Una gatita sumisa? Recogí mi chaqueta y mi bolso y prácticamente corrí hacia el ascensor. Saludé con la cabeza a la recepcionista que me miraba alucinada. Parecía que me perseguía el diablo...y en parte era verdad.

Cuando llegué a la planta de abajo el vigilante de seguridad con el que habíamos hablado al llegar me saludó y me sonrió nervioso. Sí, sí, sí...no te metas con quien no debes...

Seth estaba esperándome con la puerta trasera del coche abierta. Hizo una reverencia cómica que me hizo sonreír. Mi primera sonrisa en todo el puñetero día...Me dejé caer en el asiento trasero de manera muy poco femenina, pero me daba igual. Estaba un poco cansada...la mañana había sido completa...Había podido comprobar cómo se las gastaba Edward en su habitat natural. Implacable, arrogante y bestial. Y no sé por qué, pero estaba segura de que lo que había visto tan sólo había sido una pincelada de la realidad más absoluta.

Cuando llegamos al gran edificio donde vivía Edward, Seth me acompañó hasta la puerta. Una vez dentro me dejó para volver a irse, supongo que a esperar a que a Edward le diera la gana de disponer de él.

Todo estaba en silencio, no se oía ni un maldito ruido en esa casa tan grande...aunque sabía perfectamente que no estaba sola; Emily estaría en algún punto indeterminado de la casa limpiando u ordenando. La mesa del salón estaba preparada, pero como iba a comer yo sóla cogí las cosas y las llevé hasta la mesa de la cocina. Me serví un poco del asado que había hecho Emily.

— Estaba terminando de comer cuando regresó Emily con un paño en la mano. Cuando me vio me sonrió.

— Señorita Swan...estaba en el piso de arriba limpiando, no le he oído. Debería de haberme llamado y yo la habría servido la comida.

— Oh...no hacía falta. Todo estaba delicioso – la mujer me sonrió aún más. Me levanté y cogí mi plato para recoger. Emily me miró con los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

— No, no...eso ya lo hago yo – me arrebató las cosas de las manos.

— Pero no tengo nada que hacer en esta casa tan grande...

— Quizás podría subir a su habitación y descansar un poco...usted no debe de preocuparse por nada...

Sí, eso era fácil decirlo...No preocuparme por nada...No me lo pensé dos veces, así que aproveché para hacer lo que me moría de ganas...Subí a mi gran habitación y me preparé un baño de agua caliente en ese jacuzzi tan apetecible. Mis músculos estaban agarrotados por la tensión. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y eché en ella espuma de baño de fresa. Me quité la ropa y me sumergí lentamente en el baño de burbujas. Me faltó gemir de placer. Me di el gusto de cerrar los ojos ya que no podía recordar a corto plazo un momento en el que estuviera tan relajada como ahora.

Supongo que esta era la tormenta de después de la calma. Me tomé mi tiempo en relajarme todo lo posible disfrutando de ese maravilloso aroma que desprendía el agua.

Justo cuando el agua empezaba a enfriarse, no puedo saber cuanto tiempo después, oí ruidos en mi habitación. Salí del jacuzzi, me envolví en una gran toalla y abrí la puerta del baño con miedo. Edward me había dicho que nada de echar los pestillos a la puerta...y yo, como la gatita sumisa que era, le había hecho caso. No podía ser él, ¿verdad? Nah...era muy pronto...Asomé mi cabeza por una rendija de la puerta...para ver a Emily dejando unas cajas y bolsas encima de mi enorme cama. Muchas bolsas. ¿Qué demonios era todo esto?

Me afiancé la toalla y me atusé un poco el pelo mojado antes de entrar a mi habitación.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

— Oh...no he querido molestarla. He pasado sin llamar porque suponía que seguía en el baño...Lo han mandado a su nombre – Emily sonrió – Estos son los últimos paquetes que quedan...

Cuando Emily me dejó de nuevo a solas me acerqué para ver qué contenido tenían esas bolsas y paquetes. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando comprobé lo que era. La Perla, Victoria's Secret, Emporio Armani...Oh, por Dios...Abrí una caja al azar para encontrarme con un conjunto de sujetador y braguitas de seda negros...y transparentes. Edward no había mentido. Me había prometido que me compraría ropa interior explosiva...y así había sido. El resto de las cajas y bolsas tenía contenido muy parecido. Medias de encaje, ligueros, camisones...de varias formas y colores. Todas estas prendas podían aparecer en el desfile de los ángeles de Victoria; debía de haber una pequeña fortuna en lencería sobre mi cama. Oh, por Dios...¿dónde estaban las alas de ángel? No había alas...en cambio había zapatos. Cinco o seis cajas de zapatos. Louboutin, Jimmy Choo, Dior...

Con los zapatos podía lidiar...pero con lo otro...Dios...me avergonzaba sólo con tener entre mis manos esas prendas. ¿Me atrevería a llevarlas? No, esa no era la pregunta...¿Te las pondrías si Edward te lo pidiese? ¿Te las pondrías asi Edward te lo...ordenase? Sí, esas sí eran las preguntas correctas.

No pude contestarme a mi misma, así que decidí vestirme con ropa cómoda antes de que el dueño y señor del cotarro decidiera hacerme una visita improvisada. Me puse un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta de manga corta, me sequé el pelo con la toalla y bajé hasta el primer piso simplemente para no ver todas esas prendas del demonio que tenía sobre mi cama.

La cama que Edward había mandado preparar para mi, la ropa interior y los zapatos que Edward había mandado comprar para mi...

Cuando bajé al primer piso comprendí que esta casa estaba muy mal aprovechada; estaba prácticamente vacía durante el día teniendo en cuenta que Edward vivía en su despacho. Y este silencio me mataba; estaba acostumbrada a oír los gritos de mi padre y las risas de Matt. Sí, eso era como la noche y el día...y estar ahora aquí, en medio de una gran casa en la más absoluta soledad...se me hacía muy extraño.

Decidí hacer caso del consejo de Sam; decidí explorar la casa ahora que no había nadie que me escrutase con la mirada...Me metí por el pasillo que Emily y yo no habíamos visitado. Pasé por un par de puertas; al abrir una de ellas me encontré con una sala de estar con una televisión gigante y un par de sofás de cuero. Era como una mini sala de cine...La otra puerta estaba cerrada con llave, así que supuse que era el despacho de Edward. Me alejé de esa puerta como si estuviera electrificada. Lo mejor era estar lejos del peligro...

Avancé un poco más...y abrí mis ojos como platos cuando vi la sala de música. Sabía que existía porque Emily me lo había dicho...pero no sabía que me iba a encontrar con esta maravillosa sorpresa...Un piano Steinway de cola negro y brillante. Una pieza increíble...Me acerqué a él como si una fuerza invisible me llamase, acariciando los perfectos acabados de ese piano. Cerré los ojos ante la suavidad de la superficie...Esto era demasiado para mi...Abrí la tapa de las teclas y las acaricié con cuidado. Me moría de ganas por hundir los dedos en esas teclas blancas y negras...

— ¿Te gusta el piano, Isabella?

Al oír la voz de Edward abrí los ojos de repente. Estaba delante de mi, sin la chaqueta de su traje y con ese pelo revuelto tan interesante. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento que no había encendido las luces de la sala. Sólo estábamos iluminados por las luces de los edificios de alrededor que se colaban por el gran ventanal. Esas luces se reflejaban en la cara de Edward dándole un toque siniestro...y oscuro.

— Es...es precioso – reconocí. Le miré y me mordí el labio — ¿Tocas? — le pregunté señalando al piano. Edward sonrió de lado...como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

— No...no toco. Soy un desastre para la música – vaya...Edward Cullen reconociendo que no era bueno en algo – Pero soy bueno para tocar otras cosas...— dijo mientras caminaba hasta ponerse a mi altura — ¿Te ha gustado lo que te he comprado?

— ¿El...qué? — Edward estaba demasiado cerca para mi bien...Oh...ese condenado olor que desprendía...

— Los zapatos y...la ropa interior...Sé que la has visto...¿Te ha gustado el conjunto negro transparente? ¿El que estaba fuera de su caja?

— ¿Quién...quien la ha comprado? — murmuré.

— Alice – susurró. Mierda...¿esto acaso esto podía ser más humillante? — No te avergüences...no es nada malo comprar ropa interior...— se acercó a mi y aspiró con fuerza — ¿Fresas? —asentí – Huele de maravilla...

Me cogió un mechón de pelo y lo retorció entre sus dedos, justo como lo había hecho esta mañana...esta mañana cuando me mordió en el labio. Cerré los ojos para no recordar lo que sentí cuando sus dientes agarraron mi piel.

— Aún está mojado – murmuró — ¿Ya has probado el jacuzzi? — no le contesté – Sí, supongo que si...hubiera dado lo que fuera por verte dentro de esa bañera rodeada de espuma, húmeda y resbaladiza – cállate, cállate por favor...sentía que mi respiración se hacía pesada por momentos — ¿Has frotado bien por todos los sitios, Isabella?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que hablar con ese tono de voz tan ronco y sensual? No debería sentirme así, al fin y al cabo era un desconocido para mi...Desconocido o no, eliminó la poquísima distancia que nos separaba pegándose totalmente a mi cuerpo. Sentí la dureza de todos y cada uno de sus poderosos músculos...y más.

— Quizás debería de frotarte yo la próxima vez que te bañes en el jacuzzi...

Pasó las manos por mi pelo mojado, rozando sus cortas uñas por mi cuero cabelludo. Mierda...eso me había estremecido de pies a cabeza. Y para bien. Demasiado bien.

— Mañana quiero que te pongas ese conjunto negro...— pasó su dedo índice por mi nariz, de manera sutil, bajando hasta mi boca. El labio inferior me rebotó débilmente cuando su dedo me tocó...Dios, esto no estaba bien.

— No – dije apartándome. Edward ladeó la cabeza para mirarme.

— ¿No?

— No – repetí.

— ¿Alguna razón en especial? ¿No te gusta el negro? Apuesto a que a tu piel pálida le sienta de maravilla — volví a negar con la cabeza.

— No...no...no te conozco...Hace apenas tres días que se de tu existencia...

— ¿Cuando te acostaste con Newton cuánto esperaste? — abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Él sabía...?

— Creo que te estás equivocando...— susurré.

— No, no me equivoco...Fue un escándalo las fotos que te sacaron...— murmuró – Y ahora pretendes hacerte la inocente conmigo...

El movimiento que realizó a continuación fur tan rápido como el de esta mañana. Volvió a cogerme de la mandíbula y caminó conmigo en esa posición hasta chocar con las teclas del piano haciendo que se oyera un horrible estruendo en toda la sala; gracias a que el taburete estaba escondido, si no probablemente hubiera hecho una visita al suelo...y gracias a los brazos de Edward que me apretaban con fuerza.

— No me equivoco contigo, Isabella...He visto como me miras, como te sonrojas, como jadeaste esta mañana cuando sentiste mi polla contra tu cuerpo...— para recordarme ese vergonzoso momento empujó sus caderas contra mi para dejarme ver el estado de su erección. Esto era demasiado para mi – Sé que me deseas – susurró.

Con la mano que tenía libre agarró mi melena mojada en un puño para exponer mis labios a él; no me estaba haciendo daño, pero de nuevo estaba a su merced para hacerme lo que quisiera...Me miró a los labios con esos ojos verdes. Las luces del exterior se reflejaban en sus pupilas haciendo que pareciera un puñetero ángel exterminador o algo por el estilo. Su boca estaba demasiado cerca de la mía, lo justo entre intimidante y sexual...parecía que estaba pensando en cómo dar el siguiente paso...

Y al final lo dio.

Edward acortó la distancia de nuestros labios. Me estaba besando. Edward Cullen me estaba besando y no sabía cómo sentirme...Su boca era tan demandante como prometía desde fuera mientras su mano seguía tirándome del pelo. Cielo santo...esto era mucho mejor de lo que me había podido imaginar. Esos labios suaves contra los míos eran acero y miel, una extraña mezcla entre lo duro y lo suave...Tuve que gemir cuanto metió su lengua en mi boca. No se estaba quieto, lamía, chupaba y acariciaba su lengua con la mía...y yo me dejé hacer. Quizás debería de ir al infierno después de esto, pero...Dios, me estaba excitando...Me estaba excitando de nuevo con este desconocido bipolar, estaba disfrutando de este sorprendente beso...y de su dureza contra mi cuerpo. La mano que tenía en mi cuello bajó hasta quedar en el costado de mi pecho, donde masajeó con el pulgar en círculos. Me pateé mentalmente al desear que me tocara en condiciones. Sentí que mis pezones se endurecían contra la tela de algodón de mi camiseta y...y sentí algo entre mis piernas...algo que prácticamente había olvidado. O puede que esto no lo hubiera sentido antes nunca.

Mis manos colgaban inertes a ambos lados de mi cuerpo esperando a que mi cerebro les mandase alguna orden medio decente. Y así fue. En un acto de valentía llevé mis manos a su pelo. Era tan suave entre mis dedos...Edward se apartó de repente dejándome a medias en ese increíble beso. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Edward me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración un poco agitada.

— Me deseas – dijo muy seguro de si mismo – Me deseas tanto que si ahora mismo metiera las manos en tus pantalones te encontraría húmeda para mi...si...si decidiera seguir adelante, si decidiera ponerte encima del piano y follarte no te negarías, de eso estoy seguro – sentí que mi cara ardía porque lo que había dicho era completamente verdad – Lo que te he dicho antes era verdad, mañana quiero que te pongas ese conjunto negro – me miró de arriba abajo – Y medias de seda – susurró – Mañana a las ocho en la cocina.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala de música; lo único que pude hacer fue seguir con la mirada sus andares felinos ya que me había quedado sin palabras...otra vez. Justo cuando llegó al marco de la puerta se giró y me miró.

— Espero que alguna vez me toques algo, Isabella – abrí la boca y la cerré varias veces como un jodido pez fuera del agua – Me refiero al piano – dijo señalándolo con la barbilla – Descansa...te va a hacer falta...

Como pude saqué el taburete del piano y me dejé caer sobre él...Me pasé las manos por los labios; aún me picaban por las caricias de la lengua de Edward...Estaba enfadada conmigo misma. Mucho. Lo estaba porque Edward había tenido razón en todo lo que había dicho...¿Follarme...encima del piano? ¿Descansar porque me iba a hacer falta?

Cerré los ojos en un vano intento por calmarme...eso era imposible ya que mi imaginación iba sola. Cada vez que cerraba mis pestañas me venía a la mente una y otra vez la imagen de Edward sobre mi en el piano...y arremetiendo con fuerza contra mi cuerpo...Dios, estaba perdiendo...estaba perdiendo la partida del juego que había comenzado de manera involuntaria con Edward...Sí, me estaba metiendo en problemas...


	9. Capítulo 8 La gran cama de mi habitación

CAPÍTULO 8 LA GRAN CAMA DE MI HABITACIÓN

Esa noche conocí por primera vez la magnitud de la frase "sueños húmedos". Lo único que podía visualizar en mi sueño era a Edward, el piano y su boca...Es beso...Dios, ese beso de Edward había sido muchísimo mejor de lo que sus labios prometían desde fuera. Esa fuerza y ese ímpetu me habían descolocado...y aún más mi vertiginosa reacción. Jamás pensé que me fuera a sentir así con un hombre. Esa vorágine de sensaciones y esa excitación...No, no, no...algo dentro de mi cabeza estaba mal, muy mal. Yo no debería de sentirme así por Edward...no era natural para mi. Para empezar, su naturaleza salvaje y dominante contrastaban totalmente conmigo. No. Debería. De. Ser. Así.

No.

Por lo general huía del contacto un poco más personal con los hombres. Algunos incluso me repelían con tan sólo verles hacer el amago de acercarse a mi de manera un poco más personal. Con Edward me había pasado todo lo contrario. De hecho, deseé que me hubiera besado en su oficina...al menos mis "deseos" se habían cumplido en esa maravillosa sala de música.

Pero por mucho que me sintiera...atraída, en cierto modo, por Edward Cullen...no, no podía ser. No le conocía. No...no podía estar bien esto que sentía. Porque anoche él tuvo razón. Si hubiera decidido seguir adelante, si Edward hubiera decidido no parar...yo habría acabado sobre ese piano.

Desnuda. Debajo de él.

¿Dónde estaba mi cabeza amueblada? ¿Dónde estaba la Bella cuerda que hacía siempre lo correcto? ¿Dónde había quedado mi...miedo? Edward no era como los demás hombres, eso se veía a simple vista. Su poder, su dinero, su seguridad en si mismo...estaba segura de que en el sexo sería completamente igual. O incluso peor. ¿Podría soportarlo...? ¿Cómo sería estar ante el envuelta en seda y encaje...y con tacones ante él? ¡Pero qué demonios estás pensando, Bella! ¿Acaso estaba pensando en la posibilidad de...acostarme con Edward?

Sí, quizás aún no me había recuperado del jet lag del viaje. Mierda, no me había recuperado de nada en absoluto. Ahora mismo me sentía como una noria que giraba sin parar...ugh, al final iba a acabar mareándome...

No sé para qué demonios quería Edward que fuera con él esa mañana. Quizás quería tenerme controlada...quien sabe. Me duché rápidamente y me metí de lleno en ese armario/apartamento. Escogí una falda gris marengo y una camisa de seda blanca. Reconozco que dudé cuando vi todas las cajas y bolsas de lencería que descansaban en el armario sin haber sido colocadas. ¿Y si...y si me ponía el conjunto que me había dicho Edward? No era algo que yo me hubiese comprado. Era atractivo, atrevido y...muy sexual

No, no...no me lo iba a poner. Pasé de largo todos esos conjuntos de lencería fina y escogí uno de mis eternos conjuntos cómodos de algodón, al menos usar algo completamente mío me daba un poco de seguridad...Lo que sí me puse fueron unos Jimmy Choo preciosos...eran realmente bonitos, ya lidiaría después con el dolor de pies.

— El señor Cullen la espera en el coche, señorita Swan – me dijo Emily al bajar a la cocina.

— Oh – cogí le vaso de zumo que me tendió y me lo bebí rápidamente – Será mejor que no le haga esperar – murmuré.

Esta vez bajé sola en el ascensor; era increíble lo difícil que era entrar a esa casa...al menos para salir no había problema.

El coche estaba en la entrada, como siempre con la puerta abierta y esperando por mi. El eterno olor a vainilla que me encantaba me envolvió cuanto me metí en el habitáculo trasero. Y he de decir que Edward me ignoró completamente. Ni siquiera me miró. Parpadeé como una estúpida caricatura animada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Anoche me dio un beso que me hizo ver las estrellas, la Luna y el firmamento entero...y ahora me ignoraba deliberadamente. Reconozco que me acomodé en el asiento un poco...enfadada. Estafada, mejor dicho.

— Si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera acabarás con dolor de cara, Isabella – murmuró Edward sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla de su móvil — ¿Ocurre algo? — sí, que me estás ignorando...

— No...solo que no sé por qué tengo que ir a la oficina contigo...

— Te lo dije...si quiero que vengas a mi oficina lo haces y punto...además luego tienes una cita.

— ¿Una cita

— Con el médico – me aclaró – Quiero que te sometas a un chequeo completo – fruncí el ceño de nuevo sin importarme el posterior dolor de cara del que hablaba Edward.

— ¿Un chequeo? ¿Estás de broma? — alzó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y me miró muy serio.

— ¿Crees que soy del tipo de personas que bromean de esa manera, Isabella? Quiero que te hagas un reconocimiento médico porque no me gusta jugar con mi salud...— le miré confundida...hasta que su sonrisa lobuna y siniestra me aclararon la línea de pensamientos de Edward.

— Estás...estás suponiendo que me voy a acostar contigo – murmuré – Eso no va a pasar – dije en un susurro.

— Para empezar...no lo tenemos por qué hacer acostados...podemos hacerlo de pie si lo deseas – sonrió de lado – Y para seguir...sí, sí que lo harás.

— No...y no vas a obligarme – dije con el corazón latiéndome en los oídos – No serás tan...

— ¿Bestia? — me callé de repente – No, ese no es para nada mi estilo...Vas a follar conmigo por voluntad propia porque me deseas – me obligué a mi misma a mirar hacia otro lado porque al final iba a reconocer algo de lo que después me arrepentiría – Me apuesto lo que quieras a que ahora mismo deseas que te bese como lo hice anoche – tragué en seco ante su frase susurrada – deseas que mis manos toquen tu cuerpo...

Con un rápido movimiento se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y en menos de un segundo prácticamente le tenía encima. Cuando me quise dar cuenta me tenía bien agarrada por la cara...y su boca se encontró con la mía.

Su boca devoró la mía, mejor dicho.

Y yo como una verdadera imbécil caí ante las caricias de su lengua dándole la razón a él. Nunca en la vida me habían besado de esa manera...y dudaba de veras que alguien pudiera igualar uno de estos besos. Por un momento me olvidé de dónde estaba y con quién y sobre todo en las circunstancias en las que me encontraba. Me olvidé de todo. Sólo era consciente de esa boca y esos dientes que en ese momento me estaban mordisqueando mi labio inferior, dando suaves y no tan suaves tirones a mi carne.

Con apenas dos besos estaba convencida de que esa maldita lengua sería mi perdición.

Edward no separaba su agarre de mi piel, seguramente para tenerme bien anclada, justo donde él me quería. Necesitaba algo, algo más...con mis manos agarré las suyas que aún estaban sujetando mi cara, apreté con fuerza indicándole casi sin querer que no podía seguir con este beso, que si seguía...esto iba a acabar muy mal...Hasta que Edward metió la mano por mi falda, comenzó por la rodilla. Oh, Dios...sus manos eran calientes y sedosas, una mezcla demasiado incendiaria...Edward avanzó hacia arriba, pasando los dedos por la piel de mis muslos...un poco más y llegaría a...

— No – dije separándome de sus labios y cogiendo su mano para que no siguiera. Al parecer mi sentido común había regresado a mi. Edward me soltó poco a poco mientras respiraba profundamente.

— No llevas las medias de seda que te compré – murmuró ignorando totalmente mi negativa.

— No me las voy a poner – Edward alzó una ceja.

— ¿Tampoco llevas el conjunto negro que te pedí? —fruncí los labios – Podría volver a meter la mano debajo de tu falda y comprobarlo yo mismo...pero no tengo tiempo – el coche se paró y la puerta del piloto se abrió. Habíamos llegado a la oficina de Edward. ¿Tan rápido se me había pasado el tiempo? — Vamos...

Me coloqué la falda de manera disimulada mientras me bajaba del coche; me odié por tener ese pequeño deja vú al recordar que Bree también se colocó la falda después de tener un encontronazo con Edward en su oficina...

Envidiaba la facilidad con la que Edward pasaba de un estado de ánimo a otro; de la gente que le miraba ninguno de ellos diría que apenas unos segundos atrás había saltado como un león en celo...lamentablemente no se podía decir lo mismo de mi; seguramente en estos momentos mi cara parecía el círculo de la bandera de Japón. Me sentía avergonzada y sin saber cómo actuar delante de él después de semejante...momento. Mi piel ardía aún por su toque.

El momento de subir en el ascensor fue mucho menos traumático gracias a las personas que nos acompañaron casi hasta el final. Una vez llegamos a la última planta pasó de largo por la recepción apenas saludando a la recepcionista con la cabeza. Tecleó el código de entrada a su despacho y me animó a pasar delante de él.

— Pensaba que eras mucho más obediente de lo que has resultado ser – dijo mientras dejaba su maletín encima de ese carísimo escritorio.

— No soy una muñeca a la que puedes usar a tu antojo.

— Lo serás...serás mi muñeca si lo deseo – dijo con desdén – Y recuerda...lo serás por tu propia voluntad. ¿Quieres que te haga otra pequeña demostración de lo mucho que me puedes desear? Te has derretido en el coche sólo con mi boca, Isabella...Piensa en cómo será cuando esté entre tus piernas, con tan sólo unas medias de encaje y esos zapatos que llevas puestos...— ¿y ahora qué se supone que tengo que decir yo? Cerré los ojos de placer cuando sonó el teléfono del despacho. Edward lo descolgó de malas maneras – Sí...claro, que pase.

Apenas un minuto después alguien aporreó la puerta con fuerza. No estoy completamente segura, pero me pareció ver a Edward rodar los ojos en un gesto demasiado normal y común para él. La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre enorme de unos treinta años. Era casi tan grande como Sam, el guardaespaldas de Edward. Era fuerte, alto, moreno y a través del caro traje de color azul oscuro que llevaba se podían intuir unos potentes músculos.

Y yo conocía a este hombre.

Estaba más que segura que le había visto y si mi memoria no me engañaba yo había coincidido con este hombre en la oficina de mi padre, al menos en la misma planta. Sí...¡sí! Le recordaba, la única diferencia es que antes llevaba barba...le conocía...Recordaba sus ojos oscuros y aniñados...

— Parece ser que la señorita Swan me ha reconocido – dijo sonriendo. Uno infantiles hoyuelos se marcaron en su cara. Por mi parte no podía estar más confundida.

— Creo que le...conozco.

— No lo crees, me conoces – ese hombre me tendió la mano – Soy Emmet McCarthy – abrí mucho los ojos. Cielo santo...

— Es...era uno de los empleados de mi padre. Pertenecía al equipo de inversión, el mismo que le animó a comprar esas acciones que causaron su ruina – miré a Edward atónita.

— La señorita Swan está mucho más atenta de lo que parece, Edward – murmuró Emmet – Te observé en la oficina – me dijo a mi directamente – Parecía que no estabas allí...pero veo que te fijas en todo...Eso es bueno – dijo sonriendo — Muy bueno...

— Lo hiciste adrede – le dije a Edward — ¡Lo hiciste adrede! — este ni se inmutó ante mis palabras – Mi padre está a tu merced porque tú lo has provocado...Tú mandaste a alguien para arruinarle adrede...

— Tu padre se merecía una lección de una puta vez, se merecía que alguien le bajara de esa jodida nube en la que vive – dijo con dureza – Sólo tiene lo que se merece.

Me tapé la mano con la boca, incrédula. ¿Quién era este hombre realmente? ¿Quién era Edward Cullen y por qué había hecho todo esto? ¿Tan malo era lo que había ocurrido en el pasado como para montar todo este circo? Había mandado a un infiltrado a la empresa de mi padre simplemente para destrozarle, para dejarle atado de pies y manos.

Justo como lo estaba yo en este momento.

— No entiendo nada...¿qué te ha hecho mi padre para que le odies tanto? — Edward endureció la mirada.

— ¿No sabes nada de la historia? Claro que no...a Charlie no le gusta airear sus trapos más sucios...Lo malo de todo esto es que la mierda de esos trapos ya no sale ni quemándolos...

— No se de qué estás hablando...yo...— el teléfono volvió a interrumpir de nuevo cortando mi conversación. Emmet me miró y chascó la lengua como si no le hiciera gracia el tema que estábamos tratando.

— Ya era hora...puede pasar – murmuró Edward – Ha llegado mi nueva secretaria.

— Bien, yo sólo venía a decirte que ya estoy de regreso. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras – dijo Emmet.

— ¿Has solucionado tus asuntos? — el moreno sonrió.

— Oh, sí...todo está yendo de maravilla...— Isabella – inclinó la cabeza – Creo que a partir de ahora nos vamos a ver mucho por aquí...

Emmet salió del despacho de Edward sin decir nada más. Era increíble...Miré al suelo incapaz de decir o hacer nada...así que puse rumbo hacia la puerta. Quería salir de allí para despejar un poco mis ideas y para alejarme de Edward; estaba comprobando que este hombre siempre conseguía lo que deseaba...y eso me empezaba a dar un poco de miedo...

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — me giré despacio y encaré a Edward.

— Fuera. Necesito que me de el aire.

— No – dijo de manera rotunda – Quiero que conozcas a mi nueva secretaria. Luego Seth te llevará al médico.

Conocer a la nueva secretaria, conocer a la persona que había traicionado a mi padre...Esto era de locos, pero como bien había dicho Edward, él en sí estaba un poco loco. Nada debería de pillarme de sorpresa...pero al parecer Edward se estaba proponiendo volverme loca a mi también, de manera lenta y tortuosa...de una forma u otra.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez para que pasase la secretaria. Recordé las chicas que habían optado al puesto...seguramente esta mujer fuese de las mismas características. Guapa, alta, con pechos grandes...Bueno, eso era sólo en parte. Esta chica tendría unos veintisiete años y era alta y delgada. No podía saber la largura de su melena, ya que su pelo rubio estaba bien sujeto en un moño estirado hacia atrás. Las gafas de pasta negras y un eficiente traje de pantalón oscuro completaban su atuendo...así como su cara de malas pulgas. O las apariencias eran traicioneras o esta chica tenía pinta de ser muy agria. Bien...eso le iba a venir de maravilla para poder aguantar al lado de Edward todo el día.

— Buenos días, señor Cullen...Tanya Denali – le tendió la mano — No nos conocemos en persona, pero he oído hablar mucho de usted, en parte por mi tío Eleazar – Eleazar, claro...sí. Todo quedaba en familia de nuevo.

— Yo también he oído hablar mucho de ti. Tu tío se deshace en elogios con tu trabajo, espero que seas tan eficiente como promete – Tanya asintió con la cabeza – Tanya, esta es la señorita Swan...— la mujer me miró inspeccionándome – La verás mucho por aquí. Sí necesita algo se lo consigues – abrí mucho los ojos.

— Si está a mi alcance lo haré.

— Bien...puedes empezar a instalarte en la mesa de fuera, si te necesito te aviso – Edward esperó a que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo – Ahora sí, puedes irte...

— No...no tengo por qué hacerme ese reconocimiento médico, estoy perfectamente bien...y, por el amor de Dios...acabo de enterarme que tú fuiste el culpable de la ruina de mi padre...¿dónde me deja a mi todo esto?

— No querrás verme enfadado, ¿verdad, Isabella? Vas a cerrar esa insolente boquita y vas a ir al médico...te dije que me gusta tener controlada a la gente que entra en mi casa – de eso no me cabía duda.

— En el remoto caso de que tu y yo...— Edward alzó la ceja cuando no supe como seguir – No es equitativo...no sé quien demonios eres ni con quién has estado. Iré a ese médico...pero no pienso dejar que te acerques a mi...— Edward escuchó con tranquilidad mis palabras...con tanta tranquilidad que estaba logrando enfadarme.

— Eso ya lo veremos...— me giré furiosa ante la increíble seguridad en si mismo. A veces era exasperante...— Isabella...recuerda que no puedes decir nada de lo que se oiga en este despacho – me giré para volver a mirarle – Si decides llamar a tu padre y contarle la conversación que ha mantenido Emmet...ya puede ir despidiéndose de mi dinero...

Sí, claro...llamar a mi padre y contarle los más oscuros secretitos de Edward era lo que yo tenía en mente en este momento. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la manipulación de Edward? Primero había caído el gran Charlie Swan...y ahora estaba cayendo yo como una mosca...¿hasta dónde podría llegar?

De nada me servía rebelarme contra Edward, así que me metí en el coche rumbo a la cita que él mismo me había programado. La visita al médico fue intensa y completa. Me sacaron varios tubos de sangre y me recogieron muestras de orina para los análisis. No me gustaban los médicos y menos cuando este se puso unos guantes y me pidió que me desnudara de cintura para abajo; en el reconocimiento médico estaba incluida una revisión ginecológica en la que el doctor quería recetarme anticonceptivos orales "por orden expresa del señor Cullen". ¿Pero esto qué era? Ya tomaba la píldora de antes...pero juro que me dieron ganas de dejarla en ese preciso momento simplemente para llevarle la contraria a Edward. El médico me aseguró que los resultados estarían esa misma tarde a la dirección facilitada por el señor Cullen. Estas son el tipo de facilidades que te da el dinero.

Lo que iba a ser un reconocimiento de rutina se convirtió en una visita al médico de casi tres horas. Si hubiera tenido ganas de bromear hubiera dicho que me habían ajustado bien los tornillos...pero no. No tenía ganas de bromas. En ese momento me sentía expuesta, engañada y un poco cabreada. ¿Por qué Edward tenía que hablar de esa manera? A veces había dejado entrever sus buenos modales...pero otras se estrellaba de lleno contra el suelo. Podía ser caballeroso y a la vez malhablado y grosero. Esa mezcla me descolocaba los esquemas...y me reconcomía las entrañas al reconocer que en el fondo me gustaba. Sí, mierda...me gustaba cuando me hablaba de esa manera tan poco sutil, esa voz ronca con la que se dirigía a mi...

Agradecí el gesto de Seth cuando salí de la consulta del doctor; estaba esperándome fuera en el coche con un sandwich y una botella de agua ya que se había pasado la hora de la comida. Intenté centrarme en el sandwich de pollo para no seguir pensando en Edward y en sus sucias palabras.

— Espero que sea de su agrado, señorita Swan...hace un rato me llamó el señor Cullen preguntando por usted...me dijo que le comprara algo de comer...

Oh, perfecto. Ahora se preocupaba por mi...Llegamos a casa en tiempo record, gracias a los cielos. Seth sonrió cuando me vio quitarme los carísimos zapatos en el ascensor. Sinceramente, estaba con un tremendo lío en la cabeza...así que cuando entré en ese enorme apartamento lo primero que hice fue tirarme en ese grandísimo sofá rinconera de cuero blanco; no tenía tiempo para llegar a mi habitación...además la casa siempre estaba prácticamente vacía. Me hundí en la comodidad de ese sofá e inspeccioné con más detenimiento la sala. Todo estaba milimétricamente colocado, como no podía ser menos.

Me fijé en una de esas obras de arte que adornaban el salón. Me levanté para verla más de cerca; se trataba de un ángel tallado en mármol blanco. La figura estaba de pie con las manos alzadas hacia el cielo y las alas extendidas. A pesar del tamaño de la pequeña estatua no le faltaba ni un detalle. No se por qué, pero esa obra de arte me tocó mi lado sensible. Parecía como si el ángel estuviera haciendo una ofrenda a Dios...no sé por qué, pero me vino el recuerdo de mi madre a la mente. Pasé con delicadeza los dedos por esas hermosas alas...tan bellas...

— Señorita Swan – la voz de Sam me sobresaltó. Me giré para mirarle e intenté sonreírle – El señor Cullen me ha mandado esto para usted – me tendió un sobre marrón.

Apenas cogí el sobre Sam abandonó el salón. Me senté de nuevo en el sofá y abrí el sobre cerrado a conciencia. Eran unos exámenes médicos...pero no eran los míos. Eran los resultados de una revisión médica de Edward de apenas dos semanas. Claro...yo misma le había dicho que no era equitativo.

Con esto Edward me dejaba claro que tenía respuesta para todo.

Como era de esperar los resultados estaban perfectos. Edward Cullen podría ser uno de los hombres más sanos de todo Nueva York...

El sonido de la puerta de entrada me hizo estremecerme. Era demasiado pronto para que fuera Edward, ¿no? Pues no. Edward entró con su maletín en la mano, luciendo ese perfecto traje sobre ese perfecto cuerpo. Me miró y sonrió cuando vio el sobre entre mis manos.

— Veo que le has echado un vistazo. ¿Conforme? —desvié la mirada – Dijiste que no era equitativo...ahí tienes la igualdad de condiciones...— se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata – Tenemos cosas pendientes tu y yo, Isabella – fruncí el ceño. Esa manera de decir mi nombre...— ¿El gesto de tu cara es siempre con el ceño fruncido?

— No...— cerré los ojos por unos segundos para no tener que ver el verde de sus ojos – No me gusta que me llamen Isabella...Bella...sólo Bella – murmuré.

— Pero a mi me gusta más Isabella...— suspiró – Suena más...poético, ¿no crees? — no le contesté – Tu y yo – gruñó – Tenemos cosas que hacer...Sube a tu habitación.

— ¿Para qué? — ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

— Se una buena chica y obedece...Sube a tu habitación...y cálzate esos zapatos – dijo señalando los Jimmy Choo que había dejado en el salón – Ya – susurró.

Decidí ir por las buenas. Recogí los zapatos y me los calcé para subir al primer piso. Sentí que mis piernas temblaban un poco justo al entrar a mi habitación; esa cama enorme parecía mucho más amenazadora en este momento. Me retorcí las manos nerviosas al saber que en apenas un momento iba a estar a solas con Edward Cullen.

En una habitación. Y con una cama enorme.

Como si lo estuviera invocando Edward abrió la puerta. Ya no llevaba la corbata y su camisa estaba fuera de sus pantalones. Oh, Dios mío...Me miró y sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta con pestillo. Encerrada con Edward.

— ¿Estás preparada para lo que viene ahora, Isabella? — instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás...hacia la cama.

— ¿Para qué? — susurré.

— El doctor Martin dice que eres una chica muy sana – dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mi – Aunque me ha comentado que te vio visiblemente enfadada cuando quiso recetarte la píldora...— fruncí los labios – Me gusta que tomes la píldora, Isabella...estás sana y yo estoy sano...y no me gustan los condones – chascó la lengua. Con dos dedos trazó un camino desde mi cuello hasta el comienzo de mis pechos por encima de la tela.

— Edward – susurré. Este cerró los ojos y sonrió.

— Mmmm...me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios...Me pregunto cómo se oirá mi sombre susurrado por ti mientras te corres – me mordí el labio.

Me sentía como una goma estirada por ambos lados. El lado cuerdo me decía que huyera de ese hombre, ese hombre cruel que había orquestado todo para hundir mi empresa familiar...El lado loco me decía que cerrara los ojos y que sintiera. No restricciones, no pensar, no...¿no miedo? Sentía el corazón por todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

— No sé qué te estás pensando tanto, Isabella – Edward se acercó a mi aún más – No niegues lo evidente, Isabella – puso la palma de la mano contra mi pecho. Mi corazón latía como un jodido loco – Respira, Isabella...despacio...

Como si fuera una orden hice lo que me pidió, más que nada por mi bien; intenté respirar despacio...inhala, exhala...ahí, eso es...sigue...

— Tu piel es muy suave – susurró sin despegar la mano de mi pecho — ¿Es así por todos los rincones de tu cuerpo? —ladeó la cabeza para mirarme — ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

— Me...me siento humillada...— alzó una ceja – Has hundido la empresa de mi padre...me has obligado a venir contigo...

— No – dijo rotundo — Yo no te he obligado a nada. Ha sido tu padre el que lo ha hecho. Él podría haberse negado a firmar el trato...simplemente – bien...tenía que reconocer que tenía razón, al menos en ese punto – Lo que hice con tu padre...mandar a Emmet como infiltrado...es era necesario, Isabella...— la mano que tenía en mi pecho subió hasta mi cuello donde el pulso latía como las alas de un colibrí – Pero dejemos los asuntos laborales para otra ocasión...

Pasó las manos por encima de mi blusa, justo por mis pechos. Oh, Dios...los pezones se me endurecieron hasta el punto del dolor. Tenía miedo, claro que si...pero el deseo que sentía justo entre mis piernas era mucho mayor que cualquier sentimiento negativo.

Me miró directamente a los ojos con una profundidad en la mirada que me hizo temblar de arriba abajo.

— Te estás conteniendo...no lo hagas...— me susurró – Déjalo fluir...

Cerré los ojos por enésima vez intentando escapar de sus ojos para aclarar mis ideas, aunque Edward no me dejó. Pasó sus dedos tibios por la sensible piel de mi cuello erizando la piel allá por donde tocaban sus dedos.

— Quiero verte desnuda...completamente desnuda para mi, Isabella.

Cuando paseó la mirada por mi cuerpo pensé que me iba a desnudar, lo juro. Pero no. Edward comenzó a desabrocharse él mismo su camisa blanca, mortalmente despacio, mientras me miraba fijamente. Mis ojos no se apartaban de los suyos aunque viajaban furtivamente a sus manos. Un botón, dos...al tercero ya se podía vislumbrar un trozo de piel pálida.

El ruido de la camisa al caer al suelo se me hizo mucho más sonoro del que en realidad era.

No podía apartar los ojos de su pecho y de su abdomen; su piel pálida parecía infinitamente suave. Sus músculos estaban marcados son llegar a los excesivo. Sus hombros eran anchos y fuertes y sus pectorales parecían deliciosos...Las caderas las tenía marcadas por unos suaves abdominales y bajo su ombligo se formaba una fina tira de vello castaño que se perdía bajo sus pantalones.

Me podía imaginar donde acababa esa tira de vello.

De un rápido movimiento Edward me cogió por la cintura y me aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Has inspeccionado bien todo mi cuerpo? — susurró en mi oído dejándome sentir su aliento – Aún te falta una parte...la mejor de todas...

Cogió una de mis manos y se la llevó a su entrepierna...Dios, Dios...Lo que se adivinaba sobre la ropa era grande, duro y contundente. Calor...desprendía mucho calor. Como yo misma.

Que me matasen, pero en este momento sentía fuego líquido entre mis piernas.

Apenas pude pensar en dónde tenía la mano cuando unió su boca con la mía con la fuerza que le caracterizaba. Su lengua no paraba quieta mientras apretaba mi mano contra su miembro. Sí...sí...quería verle...quería verle y sentirle contra mi mano sin tela de por medio.

Y como él mismo había dicho...también entre mis piernas.

Jamás pensé que fuera a estar con un hombre de esa manera, perdida y deseosa de sus manos y su boca. Y menos con un hombre tan fiero y salvaje como Edward. Esto había sido impensable para mi.

Jadeé fuertemente cuando de un tirón me arrancó la camisa de seda haciendo que los delicados botones cayeran desperdigados por todo el suelo de la habitacion, rebotando en el proceso. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez ante su felina mirada.

— Me has desobedecido – dijo mirando mi sujetador poco revelador – deseaba verte con ese conjunto de encaje negro...— pasó su dedo índice entre mis pechos.

Hizo con él lo mismo que con mi camisa; arrancó con facilidad el cierre frontal dejándome totalmente expuesta a él, mis pechos desnudos quedaron ante su escrutadora mirada. Me dieron ganas de esconderme, de taparme con las manos...pero estaba congelada en mi sitio. Por favor...por favor...

— Rosados...mmmm – pasó los dedos por mis pezones arrancando un gemido desde lo más profundo de mi alma — ¿Te gusta esto? — cogió mi pelo en una coleta con su mano y tiró hacia atrás con fuerza, obligándome a mirarle – Respódeme.

— Sí...sí, ¡sí! — casi sollocé. Edward sonrió satisfecho.

Me cogió en brazos y me tiró sobre la cama. Sobre mi enorme cama dejándome una privilegiada vista de su torso desnudo...Sus manos rápidas bajaron la cremallera de mi falda.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Y muy despacio a la vez.

En menos de dos segundos estaba sólo en braguitas delante de él. Por todo lo sagrado...Debería negarme. Debería de huir de ahí y desaparecer. Edward era un monstruo, un ser oscuro y retorcido...pero no podía negarme.

No. Quería. Negarme.

Al parecer la palabra no había desaparecido de mi vocabulario. Contra todo pronóstico quería más. Mucho más.

Edward pasó las manos por mis piernas sin dejar de mirarme, subiendo más y más arriba. Cuando llegó a mis muslos me miró y sonrió irónicamente.

— Isabella...¿eres flexible?


	10. Capítulo 9 Comienza el Show

CAPÍTULO 9 COMIENZA EL SHOW

Estaba tirada en medio de esa cama con tan sólo mis braguitas y los zapatos que me había comprado Edward. Ni siquiera era consciente de que mi cuerpo estaba semi desnudo delante de un hombre como él. Estaba esperando ansiosa a que quisiera dar el próximo paso, fuera cual fuera...era peor esta incertidumbre a esperar lo que quisiera hacer conmigo

¿Que si era flexible? Por el amor de Dios. No podía pensar, no podía formar dos palabras seguidas y coherentes en mi cabeza cuanto menos me era imposible hablar. Parecía un poco estúpida ahí, tumbada en esa cama tamaño super grande con Edward mirándome fijamente.

— Bueno...no me contestes...Lo comprobaré en seguida...

Se agachó para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines. Al agacharse me di cuenta de algo que no me había fijado antes; una cadena con un colgante o algo parecido se balancesba en su cuello en un movimiento casi hipnótico. Observé con los ojos como platos cómo Edward se quitaba lentamente el cinturón de piel, saliendo poco a poco de las presillas del pantalón; instintivamente me relamí los labios. Cuando se desabrochó la bragueta dejó caer los pantalones al suelo y los apartó con los pies con muy poca delicadeza.

Ahora estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Miré de arriba abajo a Edward y me sorprendí a mi misma preguntándome cómo demonios era posible que un hombre tuviera unas piernas tan irresistiblemente bonitas. Aunque lo que más llamó mi atención fue el centro de su cuerpo. Llevaba unos boxers negros pegados a su cuerpo y a sus piernas.

Y...ahí...

Era cierto; lo que pude tocar por encima de la tela era tan grande y potente como prometía, y eso que aún no le había visto desnudo. Cielos...tragué en seco al imaginarme tal visión. Oh, bueno...no hizo falta imaginarme nada porque Edward se bajó su ropa interior de un tirón. Su miembro saltó apuntándome directamente ofreciendo algo que lindaba entre una promesa y una amenaza.

Al fin descubrí dónde acababa esa vello que cubría su bajo vientre.

Era demasiado. No. No podría con ello. Ver a Edward con ese cuerpo perfecto y con su masculinidad en todo su esplendor lista para mi me hizo temblar. Su miembro era grande, largo...grueso y amenazante...Me incorporé en la cama sentándome en el borde. Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo con la voz ronca.

— No puedo...no, no, no...No puedo hacerlo...

Me levanté de la cama con las piernas temblorosas intentando por todos los medios que los altísimos zapatos que llevaba me sujetaran debidamente. El cuerpo de Edward me lo impidió. Me cogió por la cintura desnuda con sus fuertes manos y me apretó contra él, sujetándome por la nuca, dejándome sentir su enorme erección, esta vez sin barreras de por medio. Estaba caliente...

— ¿Por qué? — susurró contra mis labios.

— No puedo...— dije con el mismo tono de voz.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta no estoy para muchos rodeos, Isabella...— le miré a los ojos y tragué en seco.

— Me das miedo – murmuré. Edward asintió lentamente, justo como si se esperase esa frase.

— Pero también te excito – a pesar del remolino de sentimientos que se me estaba acumulando...asentí – Está bien que me tengas miedo, Isabella...

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me voy a encargar de llevarte al rincón más oscuro del deseo...

De nuevo echó mi cabeza hacia atrás casi con rudeza y me besó con fuerza. Sus manos recorrieron los costados de mis pechos mientras mi corazón rebotaba y botaba contra mi caja torácica. Planté las palmas de mis manos sobre sus pectorales; no sabía si para alejarle o para acercarle más a mi. Sus músculos eran recios y su piel suave. Demasiado suave.

Cincuenta, cincuenta. Así de nivelada estaba la balanza de mis sentimientos. Miedo y excitación a partes iguales. Aunque con cada roce de la mano de Edward la balanza se inclinaba poco a poco hacia el lado oscuro. Hacia el lado de Edward.

Gemí en alto cuando su miembro erguido se frotó contra mi estómago.

— Siéntelo – gruñó – Siéntelo...

Me cogió por la cintura y me alzó del suelo como si no pesara nada para tumbarme sobre la cama. Desvié la mirada porque la visión del cuerpo de Edward completamente desnudo era demasiado para mi frágil mente.

Aunque volví a mirarle cuando de un tirón arrancó las costuras de mis braguitas.

— Oh, por favor – susurré. Edward tiró hacia atrás sin miramientos el jirón de tela que habían sido mis bragas.

Ahora sí estaba totalmente desnuda. Sólo conservaba los zapatos negros en mis pies. Me sentí cohibida y pequeña ante el exhaustivo reconocimiento al que me estaba sometiendo Edward.

Era la primera vez que un hombre me miraba con esa determinación pintada en la cara.

— No sé qué hacer contigo, Isabella – murmuró mientras pasaba los dedos por mis pezones.

Jadeé cuando tironeó de uno de ellos con fuerza. Dolor y placer, una mezcla peligrosa que caminaba entre el bien y el mal. Lo bueno y lo malo...Sus manos bajaron hasta acariciar mi vientre, jugó con mi ombligo antes de pasar la palma de la mano por mi vello púbico. Mi respiración era trabajosa, rápida y profunda; porque me estaba conteniendo, si no ya haría rato que estaría jadeando. O chillando. Yo misma me sentía pesada. Sentía que mis pechos estaban hinchados así como otras partes de mi cuerpo situadas un poco más abajo.

Edward separó mis piernas de manera salvaje, haciendo que apoyara los pies calzados aún con los tacones sobre la cama, abriéndome completamente para él. Me sonrojé hasta donde no estaba escrito cuando sentí su verde mirada en mi piel más íntima. Casi sin darme cuenta agarré las sábanas de la cama en dos puños; de alguna manera tenía que canalizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

En un acto de pudor intenté cerrar las piernas, pero Edward me lo impidió devolviéndome a la posición que él mismo me había dejado. Ahora sí, pasó los dedos por mis labios íntimos haciéndome estremecer de la cabeza a los pies. El vello de todo mi cuerpo se erizó y los dedos e los pies se me encogieron dentro de esos carísimos zapatos.

— Estás mojada, Isabella...eso no puedes negarlo. Estás húmeda, resbaladiza...preparada – susurró.

— Por favor...— sollocé en un gemido.

— ¿Por favor? Dime qué deseas – dijo mientras movía sus dedos de arriba abajo sin profundizar extendiendo la humedad que sentía — ¿Quieres que siga...o que pare? — cesó en sus movimientos. En un acto reflejo me moví contra su mano. Edward sonrió – Sí...quieres que siga...Pero me quiero asegurar. Quiero oírlo de tus labios. ¿Me deseas, Isabella? — cerré los ojos fuertemente. Esto iba a ser el principio de mi fin...

— Sí – susurré.

— Más alto – metió un dedo en mi interior. Dios...sus manos eran grandes...no me quería imaginar lo que sentiría cuando sustituyera sus dedos por otra parte de su cuerpo...

— Sí...

— Más. Alto – comenzó a mover el dedo, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo de manera rítmica y contundente. Agarré con más fuerza las sábanas.

— Sí...¡Sí!

— ¿Me tienes miedo? — dijo metiendo otro dedo.

— Sí...

— ¿Me deseas? — repitió.

— Sí...

— Y quieres que siga – murmuró para él mismo – Con eso me vale.

De un rápido movimiento sacó sus dedos de mi cuerpo y se posicionó en mi entrada. Temblor, calor, ansiedad...miedo...

— No me hagas daño, por favor – murmuré mientras fijaba mi atención en sus labios para distraerme de la dureza que sentía. Edward frunció el ceño.

— No voy a ser suave, Isabella...

Un movimiento de cadera y estaba dentro.

Dentro de mi.

Mis pulmones soltaron todo el aire de golpe al sentir ese enorme intruso en mi cuerpo. Edward era demasiado grande y mi cuerpo demasiado pequeño. En el centro de mi ser había un ligero eco de dolor...dolor mezclado con algo más. Edward se quedó quieto, mirándome a los ojos mientras acomodaba las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Necesitaba adaptarme a él...sólo un poco...Me di cuenta de que su olor me envolvía de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo su cuerpo. Movió la caderas hacia adelante, salió para volver a entrar con toda su fuerza, arrastrándome hacia arriba por la fuerza de su embestida.

— Agárrate a mi – murmuró contra mis labios.

No pude hacer otra cosa que obedecerle ya que aún sentía pulsaciones en mi intimidad, estaba concentrada en lo que esa parte de mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo. La tregua que Edward me dio duró poco ya que sus caderas se encontraron con las mías una y otra vez de manera salvaje. El único sonido que se oía en la habitación era el de nuestras respiraciones y el de nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus fuertes brazos para poder soportar sus embates, duros, profundos...

Cuando hizo el próximo movimiento entendí por qué me había preguntado si era flexible; cogió mi pierna derecha sin salir de mi interior y la flexionó pegándola contra mi cuerpo, agarrándose con fuerza a mi rodilla flexionada.

— Edward – jadeé. De esta manera le sentía más grande, más fuerte...más salvaje.

Me mantuvo de esa postura mientras seguía arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo. No...no podía...Edward metió la cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello y dio pequeños mordiscos. Fue bajando poco a poco y, sin dejar de moverse, enganchó uno de mis pezones con sus labios.

Eso me envió un latigazo de placer a mi sobre excitada intimidad que me hizo agarrarme a Edward con fuerza, casi clavándole las uñas en los hombros. Algo grande se estaba formando en mi cuerpo...muy grande...

Edward cogió mi otra pierna y la pasó por sus caderas, siguiendo ese ritmo demencial que me estaba llevando a un estado totalmente desconocido para mi. No podía estarme quieta. Los labios de Edward estaban a un milímetro de la piel de mi oreja, su aliento me golpeaba la piel con cada gruñido de placer que jadeaba. Yo estaba igual que él, incluso peor. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza para no gemir como me estaba exigiendo mi garganta, aunque no lo pude controlar cuando Edward metió la mano entre nuestros cuerpos. Sin dejar de penetrarme buscó con habilidad entre mis pliegues íntimos hasta toparse con la piedra mágica del deseo.

No pude más.

Liberé mi labio de entre mis dientes y solté un lastimero y largo gemido cuando sentí fuego líquido en mi vientre y entre mis piernas, arqueando mi espalda y echando hacia atrás mi cabeza. Edward siguió bombeando contra mi mientras yo luchaba por volver a la tierra hasta que gimió en un gruñido sensual. Automáticamente después sentí su calidez en mi interior.

Soltó mi pierna flexionada y la dejó caer contra la cama aunque no salió de mi cuerpo. Yo por mi parte no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. El miedo se había quedado debajo de la cama y ahora sólo quedaba una sensación completamente placentera. Mi manos viajaron como si tuvieran vida propia hasta su pecho, donde su piel estaba húmeda por el sudor...aunque no avancé mucho. Edward me cogió las manos y las apartó con dureza dejándome asombrada. Algo había hecho mal...algo había pasado...

Sin ninguna delicadeza salió de mi cuerpo creando un notable vacío y me miró. De nuevo la vergüenza regresó a mi. No quería ni imaginarme el aspecto que podría tener yo ahora mismo...

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —negué con la cabeza; no me había hecho daño, al menos no demasiado...y el final había sido apoteósico — ¿Sigues teniéndome miedo? — me preguntó mientras se ponía los pantalones. No supe qué contestarle – Mañana vienes conmigo...tu y yo tenemos que hablar de ciertos aspectos personales...— recogió su camisa del suelo así como los zapatos – Y te quiero envuelta en encaje...si tengo que romper todos y cada uno de tus antiguos conjuntos lo haré...Quiero que te pongas los nuevos, no quiero tocar nada que hayan tocado otros hombres. Descansa, Isabella...

Cerré las piernas justo cuando se cerró la puerta.

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Estaba muy confundida por lo que había pasado. No podía creerme lo que había hecho porque no pensé que pudiera volver a estar con alguien. Había tenido sexo con Edward. Sexo totalmente rudo y placentero. Edward seguramente me había dado el primer orgasmo de mi maldita vida...no pudo ser mejor porque él también tuvo su parte de la ecuación.

Él había tenido un orgasmo haciéndolo conmigo.

Una extraña sensación de poder me invadió el cuerpo. Pero no todo era bueno. Su reacción al tocarle y la despedida fría y tensa me habían descolocado por completo. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que te besara con delicadeza y que durmiera abrazado a ti? Por el amor de Dios...Edward me había dado lo que podía ofrecerme. Entonces empecé a sentirme un poco mal. No arrepentida...pero si mal por haber sucumbido a los deseos de Edward con tanta facilidad.

Y a los míos propios.

Si antes estaba en desventaja ahora estaba hundida. Me había asomado al vacío con Edward y había acabado cayendo. No sé por qué, pero sabía que esto iba a acabar sucediendo...Me sacudí los zapatos de mis pies dejándolos caer a los pies de la cama y me arrastré hacia la almohada. Me arropé con la suave manta de pelo y me acurruqué ante el frío repentino que sentí.

Si estaba así era por mi propia culpa...pero contra todo pronóstico no me arrepentía para nada de haberlo hecho...Y era extraño porque en el fondo...en el fondo deseaba que se repitiera de nuevo...una y otra vez...

**·**

**·**

**·**

Cuando intenté estirarme a la mañana siguiente gemí de dolor...pero un dolor bueno. Las piernas me dolían por la postura a la que me había sometido Edward ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tal ejercicio. Me levanté y caminé descalza y desnuda hasta el baño. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y me metí bajo el chorro para desengarrotar mis músculos, haciendo que la sensación pegajosa que tenía entre las piernas desapareciese poco a poco. Me apoyé con las manos contra el mármol oscuro y dejé que el agua cálida cayera sobre mi.

Entonces los recuerdos en imágenes volvieron a mi.

Edward quitándose esa camisa poco a poco. Edward arrancándome la ropa interior. Edward sobre mi, lamiendo, chupando, embistiendo...Me enjaboné rápido sintiendo una ligera molestia en mi intimidad debido al tiempo que llevaba sin estar con alguien. Cuando terminé con mi pelo salí de la ducha envuelta en una gran toalla y fui hasta la habitación.

Observé atónita las consecuencias del rato de sexo que tuve con Edward; los trozos de tela que habían sido mi ropa interior estaban desperdigados por el suelo, así como los botones de mi camisa de seda que permanecía rota sobre la butaca del tocador. Me apresuré a recoger todo ya que me moriría de la vergüenza que Emily viera tal desastre.

Cuando me aseguré de que todo estaba recogido fui hasta el armario. Volví a pasar los ojos y los dedos por esas cajas de lencería que Edward había traído. Quería encaje negro. ¿Cuál sería su cara al verme con tal modelo? Negué con la cabeza, aún así abrí una de las cajitas para encontrarme con una conjunto de seda azul cielo de La Perla. Quizás esto se acercaba más a mi estilo...

Me puse el sujetador y el culotte sin mirarme al espejo del armario; era increíble...no sabía cómo demonios lo había hecho, pero era mi talla exacta. De hecho, me sentaba mejor que la ropa interior comprada por mi misma...Me limité a ponerme un vestido negro de manga corta y a calzarme unos zapatos beige.

Cuando terminé de maquillarme y de peinarme entendí que ahora venía lo difícil. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al volver a ver a Edward después de...aquello. Me sentía nerviosa y torpe, aunque así era mi reacción natural cuando estaba cerca de Edward.

El ritual de ir a la cocina cada mañana se me estaba haciendo muy cuesta arriba. Ese era uno de los momentos más críticos para mí, así como el viaje en coche con Edward...Cuado llegué a la cocina Edward estaba desayunando. Observé el movimiento de sus labios al morder con delicadeza esa tostada, miré embobada sus dientes al clavarse en el pan...Esos mismo dientes eran los que me habían mordido el cuello y los pezones anoche.

— Emily, sirve a la señorita Swan un desayuno contundente...creo que le hace falta – me senté en mi sitio habitual, en frente de él. Agradecí cuando Emily trajo mi plato, no porque tuviera hambre, sino porque así tenía algo en lo que enfocar mi atención que no fuera Edward — ¿Has dormido bien? — levanté la cara y le miré.

— Sí...supongo...

Me concentré en mi desayuno y en mi zumo intentando que no se me notara mucho el temblor de las manos; esto no se me daba bien. Las relaciones con los hombres no eran lo mío, y menos si el hombre a tratar era un especimen como Edward. No tenía experiencia en "la mañana de después". ¿Cómo se supone que debería de comportarme? Todo esto sería mucho más natural si conociera a Edward, si esto fuera convencional.

Pero con la Bestia no había nada convencional.

No levanté mi mirada del plato hasta que no me terminé toda la comida. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Edward me estaba mirando fijamente, no como otras veces. Me estaba mirando como si estuviera intentando comprender algo...algo que, a su pesar, se le escapaba...

— ¿Quieres comer algo más? — preguntó finalmente.

— No, gracias – susurré.

Edward se levantó y cogió mi chaqueta. Cuando me levanté de la silla me ayudó a ponérmela ante mi cara sorprendida...y más sorprendida que quedé aún cuando me ayudó a subir al coche. ¿Era yo o a Edward le pasaba algo raro? No, raro no...estos actos a primera hora de la mañana me indicaban lo que me temía. Edward Cullen era totalmente bipolar.

Cuando llegamos a su despacho en la oficina Tanya, la nueva secretaria ya estaba en su puesto de trabajo. Miró a Edward a través de sus gafas de pasta y le saludó casi de manera militar. Jesús...

— Buenos días, Señor Cullen. Tengo su correspondencia debidamente certificada y aquí – le tendió los sobres y una hoja – tiene las citas y las llamadas de hoy – Edward asintió sin agradecer nada.

— No me pases llamadas si no es alguien de mi familia hasta que yo te avise, ¿de acuerdo?

Entré a ese segurísimo y amplio despacho tras los pasos de Edward. Se apoyó sobre la mesa, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y me miró fijamente.

— Tu y yo tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche – quise encogerme sobre mi misma, que la tierra me tragara, que cayera un meteorito sobre mi cabeza...— Siéntate – dijo de manera rotunda. Me senté en una de las sillas quedando casi pegada a él; nuestras piernas casi se tocaban – Te gustó – no era una pregunta...era una afirmación. Asentí lentamente — ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me ocultas algo? — me revolví en la silla — ¿Con cuántos hombres has estado? — suspiré.

— Con menos de los que piensas.

— ¿Cuántos?

— Te lo he dicho, menos de los que crees...no vale la pena decirte el número porque no te lo vas a creer...— Edward asintió.

— Las revistas te retratan como una vampiresa rompecorazones pero en la cama te comportas como una virgen asustada y avergonzada – chascó la lengua.

— No...no tengo tanta experiencia como crees. Lo siento si no te gustó – dije sintiéndome momentáneamente enfadada.

— No...no es eso...me gustó mucho follar contigo, Isabella...simplemente esperaba un poco más de acción por tu parte...¿Poca experiencia? —alzó las cejas – Increíble...Más adelante comprobaré si mientes o no. De momento te voy a dar la opción de elegir.

— ¿Elegir?

— Voy a aclararte como me gustaría que fuera nuestra...relación. Y lo que espero de ti...— mi respiración se hizo superficial – Son condiciones que quiero que se cumplan – Edward sonrió irónicamente al ver mi cara – Está más que claro que lo que pasó anoche es sólo el principio – me froté los dedos nerviosa – Si continuamos, lo de anoche no volverá a pasar – alcé las cejas sin entender – Eso sólo fue un anticipo de lo que podemos hacer...— se inclinó imperceptiblemente hacia mi – Me gusta mucho el sexo, Isabella. Me gusta rudo, duro, rápido y fuerte – mi respiración se alteró aún más de lo que estaba por sus palabras y por su cercanía – Me gusta mandar y que me obedezcan. En todo. Sin dudas y sin excepciones. Si quieres seguir con lo que empezamos anoche te pido obediencia incondicional – Edward se apoyó sobre sus manos en la mesa y se echó hacia atrás mirándome.

— ¿Obediencia? ¿Y...y si no me gustan esas condiciones?

— No habrá nada entre nosotros...

Lo pensé durante unos segundos. Edward me lo estaba poniendo fácil. No acepto las condiciones, no hay nada entre nosotros...pero, ¿de verdad quería eso? Quizás si no lo hubiera probado todo esto sería más fácil. Pero ahora que ya sabía cómo se sentía su cuerpo sobre el mío, su cuerpo en mi interior...ese placer indescriptible...¿Podría decir "no"? Pues no. El simple hecho de decirle no a Edward y no volver a experimentar lo de anoche, a pesar de la fría despedida y de todo lo que conllevaba...me ponía un poco ansiosa. Anoche, después de mucho tiempo, volví a sentirme viva con alguien que no fuera Matt. Había sido...indescriptible...aunque tenía dudas.

— Tengo...tengo algunas preguntas – Edward sonrió satisfecho, como si ya supiera mi respuesta de manera anticipada.

— Me gusta que tengas dudas...vería muy mal por tu parte que no las tuvieras – murmuró.

— Bien...yo, eh...Para empezar, ¿por qué no me crees? — la cara de Edward cambió en medio segundo. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

— Porque eres hija de Charlie Swan...tienes los mismos genes que un mentiroso consumado – agaché la cabeza – La vida me ha enseñado a creer sólo en lo que veo, simplemente – fruncí los labios.

— Bien – susurré — ¿Estás...estás con alguien?

— ¿Me estás preguntando si tengo pareja? —asentí avergonzada – No...no tengo...aunque sabes que no tengo problemas a la hora de buscar compañía.

— ¿Habría alguien más...mientras durase esto? — esa era la pregunta que más temía. Edward se acarició la barbilla.

— No está en mi naturaleza ser fiel – sentí un desagradable cosquilleo en el estómago – Aunque si me complaces como es debido no entiendo por qué debería de buscarme otra mujer – suspiró – Ahora no puedo prometerte nada. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que tu y yo podemos hacer grandes cosas juntos – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo — ¿Alguna pregunta más? — dijo con ironía. Suspiré.

— De momento no...

— Muy bien. Te doy de plazo para que te lo pienses hasta esta noche. Tú decides...

— ¿Por...por eso me hiciste firmar los documentos? ¿Por tus...gustos? — Edward sonrió de lado mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.

— Mis gustos...— repitió — Hablas como si te fuera a vestir con cuero y pinchos, Isabella.

Desvié la mirada ya que no me gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación. Rudo, duro, rápido y fuerte. Así le gustaba a Edward el sexo. Y yo no sabía si podría estar a su altura...

No me creía.

Quizás hubiera sido más fácil si Edward me creyera. Había fijado unas expectativas demasiado altas para mi...Al menos me dejaba elegir en cuanto a nuestra relación, o lo que sea que fuera...La balanza se ladeaba irremediablemente hacia el sí, pero el lado del no...el lado oscuro...Me daba miedo...Sí, esto era algo que tenía que pensar y meditar para no salir dañada en un futuro.

Mi móvil sonó perdido en el fondo del bolso, era un mensaje. Tras rebuscarlo y sacarlo comprobé que era un mensaje enviado desde el móvil de Sue. Era una foto de Matt vestido de arbolito para su función del cole. El pobre estaba embutido en un traje de gomaespuma en el que, por lo que se veía, a penas se podía mover...aunque estaba precioso.

_"Aquí está preparado el pequeño granuja listo para hacer el papel más importante de la obra...Te echamos mucho de menos. S"_

No pude evitar sonreír por el mensaje de Sue. Iba a contestar cuando Edward me arrebató el teléfono dejándome totalmente atónita. Cuando le miré el gesto de su cara se había convertido en una máscara furiosa.

— ¿Algún amiguito de los tuyos, Isabella? — no me dio tiempo a responderle ya que directamente manipuló el móvil.

— Eso...eso es mío...No deberías estar leyendo algo que no te pertenece, eso es personal – murmuré.

— Quiero saber con quien coño hablas delante de mis narices – gruño.

Su ceño se relajó visiblemente cuando vió quien me había mandado el mensaje y el contenido de este. Se quedó mirando por unos segundos la pantalla del móvil y luego me lo devolvió.

— Aquí no vas a encontrar nada raro...— susurré mientras observaba la foto de Matt.

— ¿Estais muy unidos? — preguntó señalando mi móvil con la barbilla.

— Sí...Sue y yo somos las que nos ocupamos de él...— me encogí de hombros como restándole importancia.

— ¿Conociste mucho a su madre? — suspiré – Tengo entendido que el niño nació mientras tu estabas fuera de Seattle...cuando tu padre te aisló después de...las fotos – Edward me miró intensamente. No me gustaba nada hablar de este tema...

— Mi padre empezó una relación con Claire...— suspiré – Apenas la vi un par de veces...tampoco es que coincida mucho tiempo con mi padre en casa cuanto menos con su...novia, o lo que fuera...— chasqué los labios – Salió corriendo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, mi padre no es un hombre fácil.

— Debió de ser duro dejar a un niño recién nacido...— me pasé las manos por la cara un poco nerviosa...hasta que el teléfono, esta vez el de la mesa de Edward, me salvó de nuevo. Edward pulsó el botón de descolgar.

— Señor Cullen – la voz de Tanya parecía militar incluso a través de la línea – La señorita Alice está aquí fuera esperando...¿puede pasar?

— Claro – suspiró – Que pase...

Edward cerró de manera despreocupada su portátil; menos de medio minuto después entró Alice Cullen en el despacho; al parecer ser un Cullen traía de serie estar seguro de si mismo cien por cien. Alice caminaba como si fuera una dama de hierro.

— Isabella – murmuró mientras me saludaba con la cabeza – Buenos días – asentí a modo de saludo – Edward, no es por nada...pero tu secretaria es demasiado agria – en la boca de Edward se formó algo parecido a una sonrisa, aunque pronto desapareció.

— No necesito a alguien simpático, Alice. Necesito a alguien eficiente...y ella lo es. Es sobrina de Eleazar – Alice asintió pareciendo impresionada.

— Si es la mitad de eficaz que su tío has hecho una buena elección – me miró a mi para luego mirar a Edward – Venía a darte una noticia.

— ¿Laboral? — Alice negó.

— No, se trata de una nueva exposición que ha organizado mamá – puse más atención en la conversación – Es este mismo viernes, en la Escuela de Arte Contemporáneo. Van a exponer dos nuevos artistas.

— No se si esta vez voy a poder asistir, Alice.

— Pues deberías – alcé los ojos ante la amenaza que esa pequeña chica le había hecho a Edward Cullen – Va a haber periodistas – Edward se apoyó en el escritorio – En la lista de invitados está Morrison...

No sabía quién demonios era Morrison, ni de qué iba todo eso sobre la exposición ni la mención que Alice había hecho a los periodistas...pero era evidente que el tema había cambiado el humor de Edward. De hermético había pasado a súper misterioso. Sonrió de manera siniestra.

— ¿Estás segura? — le preguntó a Alice.

— Completamente. Yo misma he revisado la lista de invitados. Va a ir mucha gente de la alta sociedad. Ya sabes que él es como una garrapata; se acerca donde sabe que puede chupar algo jugoso – dijo Alice sonriendo con malicia – Deberías de ir trazando un plan en esa retorcida cabeza que tienes.

— Me dices los mejores piropos, Alice – murmuró Edward – Muy bien, dile a Esme que voy a ir a esa exposición...y que añada el nombre de Isabella Swan a la lista de invitados – me miró y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas irónicas – Vas a ver cómo muevo ficha en mi tablero de ajedrez, Isabella...Alice...si tienes un rato podrías ayudar a Isabella a elegir algo de ropa para la exposición. Estoy seguro de que va a ser el centro de casi todas las miradas...hagamos que deslumbre...


	11. Capítulo 10 A tus órdenes

CAPÍTULO 10 A TUS ÓRDENES

Miré confundida a Edward. ¿Quería que le acompañase a esa exposición? Y...¿cómo que iba a ser el centro de atención? No sabía nada, no sabía de qué demonios era esa exposición, no sabía quién iba a ir y, lo que más nerviosa me ponía, la madre de Alice y Edward iba a estar allí. ¿Acaso no tenía suficiente con lo que tenía en la cabeza? Pues no, al parecer no.

Alice miró a su hermano con una de sus perfectas cejas levantada.

— ¿Quieres que le vuelva a comprar ropa, Edward? — este endureció la mirada.

— Quiero que la asesores. Quiero que la ayudes a elegir un vestido.

— Yo...eh...tengo vestidos y...

— No – me cortó Edward – Si Alice tiene un rato ahora os llevará Seth. Llévala a la Quinta Avenida y compra lo que creas conveniente – dijo de manera despreocupada.

— Claro, Edward – murmuró Alice sin mucho entusiasmo – En diez minutos te espero en el coche, Isabella.

Sí, bien...Alice no estaba nada feliz por tener que acompañarme a buscar un vestido...y siendo sincera, con su predisposición para hacer amigos tampoco me apetecía mucho compartir coche con ella. Suspiré y miré a Edward; de nuevo había abierto el portátil, parecía enfrascado en algún dato o documento.

— Eh...Edward – no sé por qué, pero pronunciar su nombre aún se me hacía un poco raro. Me picaban los labios...— No es necesario, de verdad...Tengo vestidos nuevos y apropiados para ir a esa exposición...

— Me lo imagino – dijo sin mirarme – Pero quiero comprarte uno. Saber que llevas algo sobre tu piel que yo te he regalado me produce satisfacción – susurró – Ahora baja, cuanto antes te vayas antes volverás a casa...Quiero que descanses, Isabella...Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente esta noche...

Oh, sí...la conversación. Mi...decisión...Sí, era algo a tener en cuenta. Por muy satisfactoria e increíble que fuera la noche anterior todo lo que me había dicho Edward...esa obediencia que exigía en el sexo...no sabría si podría sobrellevarlo. Pensé con pesar que quizás Edward era demasiado para mi, pero...¿cómo decir que no ahora que sabía lo que se sentía?

Cogí mi bolso, guardé mi teléfono y me levanté de la silla.

— Que pases un buen día, Isabella...

Me despedí de Edward con la cabeza. Lo mismo hice con la recia secretaria que aguardaba en la puerta.

Ya no sabía qué demonios pensar; sentía que las cosas estaban pasando demasiado deprisa...y era desconcertante. Sobre todo el comportamiento de Edward. De la entrega máxima en la cama a la frialdad más excesiva...De la proposición más caliente a la indiferencia absoluta. No sabía qué me ponía más nerviosa de él, si esa indiferencia y frialdad o la promesa de algo verdaderamente oscuro...

Avancé más rápido por el hall del edificio cuando vi el coche de Edward preparado en la entrada. Me apresuré a sentarme y a abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. Alice estaba a mi lado aunque no me miraba; sus ojos azules miraban hacia el exterior de la calle a través de los cristales tintados del coche. Carraspeé ligeramente para atraer su atención...y lo logré. Alice me miró con su ceja derecha alzada, un gesto que hacía mucho.

— Creo que esto de las compras es una tontería – murmuré – Tengo vestidos en el armario aún con la etiqueta puesta. Seguro que ahí hay algo apropiado – Alice suspiró con impaciencia.

— Si Edward quiere comprarte ropa, déjale. Además, seguro que disfrutas gastándote algunos miles de dólares en un rato...— fruncí el ceño.

— En realidad no me gusta ir de compras – Seth arrancó. Gracias a que Alice no había pedido que subiera la mampara podía ver una ligera risilla; evidentemente estaba escuchando nuestra conversación.

— Ah...no te gusta ir de compras...ya – dijo de manera desapasionada – Por eso llevas un vestido de Chanel son su conveniente bolso a juego...— agaché la mirada.

— Según mi padre esto es mi uniforme de trabajo...la mayoría de las veces preferiría ir en vaqueros y deportivas – cuando la miré de nuevo, Alice había suavizado su mirada, aunque al parecer seguía sin creerse ni una palabra.

Sí...a los genes de los Cullen tenemos que añadir la incapacidad para creerse las verdades.

Alice no volvió a hablar más durante el resto del viaje. Seth atravesaba calles a velocidad lentísima debido al incesante tráfico de coches, gracias a ello pude observar con mayor precisión calles y edificios que aún no había visto de cerca. Según salimos del Distrito Financiero el tráfico se volvió ligeramente más fluido. Poco después de quince minutos pude ver el Empire State, ese edificio que durante más de cuarenta años fue el más alto de todo el mundo; en la actualidad, un grupo de ingenieros y arquitectos lo habían elegido como una de las siete maravillas del mundo arquitectónico...al parecer, en Nueva York se juntaban demasiadas maravillas...Estábamos llegando a la Quinta Avenida.

— Déjanos por aquí, Seth – pidió Alice – Cuando te volvamos a necesitar te avisaré.

Alice se bajó del coche después de ponerse unas gafas de sol de diseñador, aunque el día estaba nublado. Yo, evidentemente, la seguí. Bancos, restaurantes, boutiques de ropa, pasos de peatones kilométricos y mucha gente completaban el paisaje de esta céntrica y famosa calle. Todo junto y revuelto, aunque la pasta homogénea que se formaba daban como resultado un espectáculo digno de ver.

Por su parte, Alice parecía ir directamente donde la interesaba. Atravesamos las lujosas puertas de cristal de una boutique. Cuando entramos, una dependienta vestida de negro saludó con efusividad a Alice.

— Señorita Cullen...es un placer volver a verla – Alice sonrió.

— Gracias, Mandy...He estado fuera del pais, pero ya he vuelto – la chica sonrió ampliamente; con toda seguridad las comisiones que se llevaba por las compras de Alice debían de ser monstruosas – Te traigo a la señorita Swan – la dependienta me miró de arriba abajo evaluándome con la mirada con ojos profesionales – Necesitamos un vestido.

— ¿De cocktel, largo, de fiesta...?

— De cocktel – afirmó Alice – Es para un acto por la noche, pero es algo informal. Se trata de una exposición – la chica sonrió.

— ¿Una nueva exposición de Esme? — Alice asintió – Bien...pues vamos a buscar el vestido idóneo para la señorita. Es pálida...y tiene una bonita figura...— murmuró para ella mientras me miraba – Voy a buscar algunos modelos.

La chica se marchó dejándonos de nuevo a solas. Alice centró su atención en examinar un muestrario de telas y colores que había encima de un mostrador de cristal. Me acerqué a ella en un intento por destensar el ambiente.

— Eh...Esme es la...señora Cullen, ¿no? — Alice me miró como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

— Obviamente.

— ¿Y por qué Edward la llama por su nombre en vez de simplemente "mamá"? — Alice frunció el ceño.

— Te fijas en todos los detalles, ¿uh? — me mordí el labio – Eso deberías preguntárselo a Edward...no soy yo quien debe contestar a eso.

Después de lo dicho volvió a meter su despeinada cabeza en ese muestrario. Bien...que le preguntase a Edward. Eso no tendría resultado, era más hermético que una caja acorazada. Al menos me quedaba la esperanza de ir descubriendo poco a poco cosas sobre Edward. Tiempo tendría...

La dependienta volvió con algunos vestidos perfectamente colgados en sus respectivas perchas. Me animó a ir hasta el probador; más bien era una habitación con espejos en tres de sus paredes y una sillón que parecía bastante cómodo. A simple vista lo que pude ver de los vestidos fue maravilloso. Me metí tras el biombo para probarme tres magníficas obras de arte en tela, gasas y bordados. Alice y la dependienta me miraban con ojo clínico mientras me miraban desde todos los ángulos. Personalmente me gustaba uno en especial; era azul noche hasta la rodilla y era muy sencillo. El escote era muy pronunciado en uve y los tirantes anchos estaban confeccionados sólo en gasa dejándo ver mi piel. Al llegar a las caderas se abría en una vaporosa falda de gasa.

— Definitivamente el azul – dijo Alice – Es de Elie Saab, ¿no?

— Sí.

— ¿Te gusta, Isabella? — asentí aún mirándome al espejo. Me sentía un poco idiota observando como hipnotizada el movimiento de la falda del vestido, como hace una niña pequeña cuando la disfrazan de princesa.

— Sí, es precioso – Alice asintió mientras miraba su móvil.

— Muy bien, nos lo llevamos. Mandy...¿tienes sandalias? — la muchacha asintió sonriendo.

— Ahora mismo traigo un par que quedarán de maravilla con este vestido.

— ¿Sandalias? — pregunté una vez se marchó Mandy.

— Sí...Edward quiere que lleves sandalias.

Oh, bien...mejor no seguir preguntando más. Esperé pacientemente a que la tal Mandy viniera con un par de sandalias. El tacón de ambas era de vértigo y las tiras que aseguraban mis tobillos eran demasiado finas...pero tenía que reconocer que el efecto que hacían con el vestido era fantástico. Al final Alice escogió las sandalias plateadas.

Para cuando salí del probador la dependienta ya había empaquetado y preparado el vestido y las sandalias y su sonrisa era tan grande como el mismo Empire State...o como la factura que le tendió a Alice a nombre de Edward.

Al salir de la tienda se puso de nuevo sus gafas mientras hacía una breve llamada de teléfono. A los dos minutos apareció delante de nuestras narices el Quatroporte de Edward. Seth se bajó y nos abrió la puerta. Dentro de nuevo se hizo el silencio...un silencio asfixiante.

— Entonces...¿habrá mucha gente en la exposición? — Alice suspiró.

— Sí, habrá mucha gente. Además, habrá prensa...y a ti te encanta, ¿no? — Alice sonrió con malicia para después volver a mirar por la ventanilla.

— En realidad no...No...no sé qué motivo tienes para tratarme con esta indiferencia – Alice me miró casi con el mismo gesto de furia que Edward.

— Simplemente, el hecho de que estés cerca de mi hermano no me hace gracia. No sé en qué demonios está pensando al traerte con él...tenerte cerca sólo le va a traer problemas...aunque puede que lo solucione dándose un par de revolcones contigo.

Abrí la boca...pero no salió nada de mis labios. ¿Qué podía decirla? Lo más sensato era dejar de hacer preguntas y dejarla que observara el paisaje en absoluto silencio. Agradecí el hecho de que Seth dejara a Alice primero; apenas paró el coche en frente de Cullen Inc esta se bajó murmurando un "adiós" tan bajo y tan rancio que apenas lo oí.

Reconozco que me sentí casi a gusto cuando vi el ostentoso hall del edificio donde vivía Edward. Seth me acompañó amablemente hasta arriba llevando los paquetes que habíamos comprado – que Edward había comprado.

Me senté en el sofá de cuero y suspiré. ¿Es que los hermanos Cullen estaban cortados por el mismo patrón? Frases cortantes, miradas de odio puro, cambios de humor estresantes...Entonces me pregunté cómo serían los señores Cullen. Si eran al menos la mitad de parecidos que sus hijos estábamos en problemas. Yo estaría en problemas.

Y luego estaba la conversación pendiente con Edward. Era increíble. Si cerraba los ojos casi podía recrear el camino que sus manos habían hecho sobre mi piel la noche anterior. Jamás pensé que estar con un hombre de esa manera pudiera ser tan magnífico y placentero. No me extrañaba nada que los franceses lo llamaran la "petite mort"; era como morir y volver a revivir en brazos de tu amante. Mi amante...bueno, no sabía exactamente qué era respecto a Edward. ¿Qué tipo de relación tendríamos si yo aceptase la relación?

El punto que menos me convencía era el tema de las demás mujeres; era evidente el atractivo y el potencial que tenía Edward con el género femenino. ¿Podría aguantar que otra mujer hiciera con él lo mismo que yo había hecho? Un rotundo no se apoderó de mi cabeza y de mi boca.

Me levanté un poco enfadada conmigo misma de ese cómodo sofá y puse rumbo a la sala de música; necesitaba relajarme y sabía que acariciar esas teclas me ayudaría a lograrlo. Sonreí enormemente cuando entré de nuevo a esa sala...hasta que las imágenes de hace un par de noches vinieron a mi mente, esa noche cuando Edward me abordó aquí mismo, en este piano...

Acaricié la tapa antes de abrirla. Me senté en el pequeño taburete de terciopelo rojo y agité los dedos a modo de calentamiento. Hacía mucho que no tocaba...años. A mi padre de nunca le gustó que tocara el piano. Odiaba que la casa se llenara de ruido innecesario, como lo llamaba él. Cuando murió mi madre el único hobbie que tenía y que me hacía olvidar todo lo malo me lo arrancó vendiendo mi piano. Demasiado tiempo sin entonar una melodía...aún así apreté las teclas con suavidad.

Poco a poco fui entonando Für Elise, de Beethoven. Era una melodía casi sencilla al principio, fácil de recordar...Dicen que esa melodía la compuso Beethoven para una alumna suya a la que se declaró...y ella acabó casándose con un noble. Sí, el amor puede ser a veces una mierda...Seguí tocando. Algunos picos sonaban un poco dispares cuando alguna de las notas se me iba. Sólo esperaba que Edward no tuviera ningún problema en que tocara el piano de vez en cuando.

— Te hace falta practicar un poco – dejé de tocar cuando oí la voz de Edward a mis espaldas.

— Hace...hace mucho que no toco – murmuré. Estuve tentada a preguntarle cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí escuchando...pero me contuve.

— Aún así, no lo haces mal – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi – El anterior dueño de la casa lo dejó aquí – dijo señalando el piano; me deleité observando cómo sus manos acariciaban con cuidado sus acabados brillantes – No sé por qué, pero no pude deshacerme de él.

— Me alegro de que no lo hicieras – sus ojos verdes se posaron en los míos; recordé en momento en el que esos ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo desnudo – Es...es una pieza magnífica. De las mejores...— Edward asintió.

— Tócalo cuando quieras – susurró. Esa frase más sumada a su susurro...provocaron que una descarga casi erótica se adueñara de mi entrepierna — ¿Qué tal las compras con Alice? He visto las bolsas en el salón.

— Bien...supongo...aunque no era necesario gastar ese dinero...

— Dinero es precisamente lo que me sobra, Isabella...y sé que estará bien invertido, tengo ganas de verte con lo que has comprado...— desvié la mirada – Lo que me recuerda...que tu y yo tenemos una conversación por delante. ¿Prefieres que hablemos aquí o...en tu habitación?

Me imaginé la escena...y no sabía qué decoración era la mejor; si la gran cama o el piano negro de cola. Definitivamente me quedaría aquí, no podría lidiar de nuevo con Edward teniendo una superficie plana y cómoda de dos por dos al lado. Aunque sabía que Edward se podía adaptar a cualquier medio con una facilidad pasmosa el simple hecho de pensar en una cama me ponía un poco ansiosa.

— Prefiero...prefiero hablar aquí – Edward sonrió; esa sonrisa como cuando sabe mi respuesta de antemano.

— Como prefieras – fui a levantarme del taburete del piano, pero Edward me lo impidió poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro; el calor de su mano se traspasó a través de las mangas del vestido. Él se quedó de pie, dándome una privilegiada vista de su cuerpo — ¿Has pensado ya en tu respuesta?

¿Que si había pensado en mi respuesta? Era cierto que le había dado muchas vueltas a este tema en muy pocas horas, pero...¿realmente había pensado la respuesta? No, no había pensado en la respuesta porque ya estaba más que pensada. Observé a Edward; esta vez la sala de música estaba iluminada por la suave y tenue luz de una lámpara de pie. Los caprichosos rayos de luz quisieron iluminar directamente sus ojos verdes, pareciendo así mucho más intensos.

Y me miraban a su vez con una intensidad arrolladora.

Cerré los ojos antes de hablar; sabía que esto iba a ser el principio de algo grande. O algo oscuro...como fuera. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer, en cierto modo, iba a ser mi perdición.

— Me...me gustaría aclarar un par de puntos – murmuré. La cara de satisfacción de Edward fue monumental.

— Habla.

— Nada...nada de humillaciones – Edward asintió despacio – Y no me hagas daño, por favor...No soporto el...dolor – mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco. No sabía cómo estas palabras estaban saliendo de mi boca. Edward frunció apenas el ceño, pero de nuevo asintió.

— Algunas veces te dolerá, Isabella...pero será dolor placentero – abrí los ojos un poco asustada – Tranquila...no me van los látigos ni las máscaras con mordaza...Pero quiero lo que te dije: Obediencia. Obediencia en todo lo que te pida relacionado con el sexo – sacó sus manos de los bolsillos del pantalón y se apoyó en el piano dejándome oler su maravilloso aroma – Siempre estarás disponible. La puerta de tu habitación siempre abierta, usarás los conjuntos de encaje que te elegí...siempre estarás dispuesta – el susurro provocó que su fresco aliento me rozara la cara – Y te quiero totalmente depilada, ¿entendido?

Sus palabras hicieron que mis mejillas dolieran por la presión de mi sonrojo. Siempre dispuesta, siempre obediente...depilada...Lo que me estaba diciendo Edward eran órdenes...órdenes que el quería que acatara; lo peor de todo es que estaban ocultas bajo ese tono suave y a la vez ronco que usaba cuando me hablaba y que hacía que me deshiciera poco a poco.

— ¿Aún así quieres seguir adelante? — me mordí el labio más que nada para ahogar el gemido que estaba por salir de mis labios. Asentí mientras cerraba los ojos — Bien...muy bien...Vas a probar sensaciones desconocidas para ti, Isabella...— cogió un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos – Para empezar, estaría bien que aprendieras a ser aplicada y obediente...Me desconciertas – dijo tirando levemente de mi mechón – Tu forma de ser es sumisa...pero a la vez eres rebelde...— se quedó callado por unos segundos y luego sonrió enormemente, como si se estuviera riendo de un comentario que había pensado y que no había dicho – No me importaría dar un par de azotes en ese precioso culo si no eres buena chica...

Intenté respirar despacio para que la ansiedad no me dominase, pero su cercanía y sus susurros no me lo estaban poniendo nada fácil. ¿Había hablado de azotes? ¿Precioso culo? Oh...mierda...A mi frágil mente vinieron imágenes antiguas en las que las madres ponían a sus hijos sobre las rodillas y les azotaban el trasero cuando se portaban mal. Yo sólo tenía que fijar esa imagen en otras circunstancias; en vez de una madre enfadada, Edward...y en vez de un niño llorica y travieso...yo. Sólo con un conjunto de seda y unos altísimos tacones. Edward azotando con sus sedosas manos mi tierna piel...Sentí un escalofrío al imaginarme tal situación.

— Te lo estás imaginando, ¿verdad, Isabella? — no le contesté porque aún estaba un poco aturdida – Dime...¿serás obediente? — acercó sus manos a mi para pasar sus dedos por mi cuello, justo hasta llegar al inicio de mi vestido.

— Si...si no puedo con algo...si no puedo seguir y te digo "no" a algo...— dejé mi frase inconclusa. Edward apartó los dedos de mi piel.

— Hasta ahora no te he obligado a nada. Podrías haber dicho "no" y hubiera parado...Por mucho que creas lo contrario...— suspiró y se alejó un poco de mi – No, no voy a obligarte a nadad...Pero estoy deseando de tenerte como quiero, Isabella...Quiero follarte sin contemplaciones, quiero que me sientas como no has sentido antes a otro hombre, ¿sabes?

Apenas me dio tiempo de procesar sus palabras y su retirada momentánea ya que con uno de sus rápidos movimientos se acercó de nuevo hasta mi y me cogió del pelo; eso se estaba convirtiendo en el anticipo de lo que venía después...Sus besos y su boca.

Así fue.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y atacó sin piedad mi boca. Tardé unos segundos en cogerle el ritmo, así que tiró un poco más de mi pelo, exponiéndome más a él y dándome un pequeño aviso de lo que quería. Pasé las manos por sus fuertes brazos cuando el beso pasó de nivel. La tela suave de su camisa contrastaba con la dureza que había debajo.

Me sorprendí a mi misma deseando saber si otras partes de su cuerpo también estaban duras.

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a hacer otro salvaje movimiento se separó de mi con el aliento entrecortado. Me miró y ladeó la cabeza; empezaba a entender poco a poco su lenguaje corporal...cuando hacía eso es que estaba entre dos opciones a elegir.

— Debes descansar – murmuró al fin – Ve a la cama e intenta estar fresca para mañana...mañana es la exposición que ha preparado Esme.

Me agarré al pequeño taburete intentando comprender la situación. No entendía por qué después de ese apasionado arrebato me mandaba la cama. A mi sola...Cerré los ojos e intenté pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los labios de Edward sobre mi piel. Mierda...me sentía un poco engañada. Había esperado algo...más. Deseaba algo más.

Me levanté de mi asiento y pasé cerca de Edward. A mi mente vino la conversación, o el intento de conversación, que tuve con Alice en el coche. Me dijo que si quería saber algo sobre Edward...que se lo preguntara a él mismo. Tosí ligeramente antes de formular la pregunta que me llevaba rondando todo el día.

— Edward...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —alzó las cejas haciéndome una invitación silenciosa — ¿Quién es Morrison? — la mirada de Edward se volvió fría y distante. En ese momento no lo supe, pero su mente y sus recuerdos estaban volando muy lejos de esta sala de piano...

— Ya lo sabrás. Ahora ve a dormir...

**·**

**·**

**·**

Edward Masen Jr llevaba dos meses metido en el centro de menores Square West de Whasington DC. Estaba metido en una habitación blanca. Mesa blanca, sillas blancas, ventanas blancas...lo único que era de otro color era el cielo que se asomaba por los cristales. Era totalmente gris...a Edward no le gustaba el gris. Casi prefería el blanco inmaculado. El gris no era un color, al menos no para él. Era una mezcla sucia entre el color más puro con el color más tenebroso.

No sabía por qué estaba esperando aquí. Hacía treinta minutos una de las cuidadoras le mandó a esta sala.

Sólo.

Edward llevaba mucho tiempo solo; aquí estaba rodeado de niños, pero esos niños no eran sus amigos. Se metían con él, le insultaban e incluso en un par de ocasiones le habían pegado, de hecho, aún le escocía el labio por la herida que el puñetazo de un niño le provocó la semana pasada. Y todo por las cosas horribles que la televisión y la radio decían de su padre. Cuando encendían la televisión en la sala común y empezaban las noticias él prefería marcharse a otro sitio; no quería oír todas esas mentiras...

No le gustaba estar aquí con niños que no le querían, no quería estar con esta gente que le miraba mal y le señalara con el dedo simplemente por apellidarse Masen y ser hijo de Edward. No le gustaba acostarse y sentirse terriblemente solo y asustado y pensando cómo estaría su padre...porque hacía muchos días que no hablaba con él.

¿Le estarían tratando bien o le tratarían como a él? ¿Estaría pasando frío? ¿Le dejarían salir de su celda? ¿Podría hablar con él alguna maldita vez?

Esas eran preguntas muy difíciles de hacer, sobre todo para un niño de diez años. Porque a pesar de todo Edward había comprendido que sólo era un niño. Necesitaba un abrazo de su padre, echaba de menos a su madre...Ambos le habían dejado de la manera más terrible. Al menos en el caso de su madre podía echarle la culpa a la terrible enfermedad que se la llevó. Pero...¿y su padre? ¿Quién tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado con su padre? No lo entendía...no entendía nada.

Y lloraba por las noches cuando no le veía nadie.

La puerta de esa sala se abrió. Un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años entró con una carpeta azul repleta de hojas bajo un brazo y con una grabadora en la otra mano. Llevaba un traje de lana marrón un poco raído que había pasado por mejores momentos. Su pelo moreno y fino empezaba a clarear por sus sienes a pesar de no ser tan mayor. La sonrisa que le dedicó a Edward le pareció a este falsa, forzada...totalmente fuera de lugar, de espacio y de tiempo. Sólo era otro señor con sonrisa postiza que intentaba hacerse el simpático.

Por aquí abundaban mucho de esos.

— Buenos días, Edward – el hombre se ajustó sus gafas de pasta marrones y le tendió una mano sudorosa y asquerosa al tacto – Soy Benjamin Morrison, periodista del Washinton Post.

Edward observó cómo el señor Morrison sacaba un montón de papeles de esa carpeta y cómo preparaba una pequeña cinta en la grabadora en sus manos temblorosas.

— Me gustaría que me respondieras a unas cuantas preguntas, pequeño – Edward frunció el ceño ante el apelativo con el que le llamó ese hombre.

— ¿Qué preguntas? — Edward siempre había sido un niño sociable y comunicativo, pero desde que entró en el centro de menores se volvía cada día un poco más retraído y receloso.

— Preguntas sobre tu papá – la sonrisa sardónica de ese personaje volvió a aparecer — ¿Cómo era tu papá en casa?

— Mi padre es el mejor padre del mundo – casi gruñó – Él no es malo. Es mentira todo lo que dicen de él.

— Él no es malo, pero ha hecho cosas malas...muy malas, Edward...— el periodista puso cara de pena...o al menos lo intentó — ¿Alguna vez le viste comportarse de manera extraña?

— Él trabajaba mucho, pero siempre estaba conmigo...Mi padre jugaba conmigo a los coches, me llevaba a pescar cuando íbamos de vacaciones...Volverá a hacerlo cuando vuelva a casa — dijo con convicción.

— ¿Le viste alguna vez hablando con gente mala? — Edward estrechó sus ojos.

— Ya no sé quienes son los buenos y quienes los malos – murmuró. Al parecer el periodista se sorprendió de su respuesta.

— Hijo, ¿acaso has leído algunas noticias sobre tu padre?

— No me llame hijo – gruñó. El señor Morrison se colocó la solapa de la chaqueta como si se tratara de un tic nervioso.

— ¿Sabes que tu papá está en la cárcel? — la mirada que le dedicó Edward podría haber congelado el océano atlántico.

— Sí, pero él no ha hecho nada malo – el señor Morrison sonrió de manera casi imperceptible, pero Edward se dio cuenta. Últimamente se fijaba demasiado en las reacciones de la gente porque las circunstancias le estaban obligando a ello.

— Claro...claro que lo ha hecho...Tu papá es un asesino...

**·**

**·**

**·**

Edward cerró con fuerza los ojos para alejar esos malos y dolorosos pensamientos de su cabeza antes de que necesitara romper algo. Maldito hijo de puta...

Caminó el mismo recorrido que hizo Isabella segundos antes, persiguiendo el eco de ese perfume a fresas que parecía envolverla siempre.

Sí, claro...Por supuesto que iba a saber quien era Morrison. Él se encargaría de descubrir al verdadero personaje de mierda que se escondía tras esa sonrisa falsa.

El sonido de sus pasos sobre el suelo resonó en casi todo el piso de abajo debido al silencio total que reinaba en la casa. Sacó una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta de su despacho. Apenas se paró a mirar a su alrededor; fue hasta el cuadro impresionista que compró hace unos meses en una de las exposiciones que organizó Esme.

Debajo de ese cuadro había una caja fuerte de máxima seguridad.

A parte de documentos importantes de sus empresas y de objetos personales que prefería no ver en esos momentos, tenía otras muchas cosas, entre ellas recortes, fotos y periódicos de hacía casi veinte años. Sacó de una carpeta una de las hojas raídas y leyó uno de los titulares.

_Edward Masen, el prototipo de ciudadano ejemplar que nunca llegó a ser. Firmado, Benjamin Morrison._

Le dieron ganas de estrujar entre sus manos ese pedazo de papel, pero se contuvo. Quería ese papel, quería la foto de ese impresentable hijo de puta para poder poner una cruz roja sobre su apestosa cara.

Él era el siguiente.

Descolgó el teléfono de su escritorio sin pararse a mirar la hora. A quien iba a llamar estaba siempre disponible. Esperó con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir hasta que al cuarto tono descolgaron al otro lado de la línea.

— Al habla James.

— James...Soy Edward – un intento de risa se coló por el auricular.

— Vaya, vaya...cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué Edward me habla? ¿Cullen o Masen?

— Esta vez te habla Edward Masen. ¿Recuerdas ese par de favores que te hice?

— Imposible olvidarlos.

— Creo que va siendo hora de que me los devuelvas. Tienes que estar atento porque en breve te voy a encargar un trabajito de los que te gustan...vas a disfrutar de lo lindo...


	12. Capítulo 11 El próximo peón

CAPÍTULO 11 EL PRÓXIMO PEÓN

Había aceptado. Había aceptado la propuesta de Edward. Me iba a convertir en su muñeca, en su juguete preferido...un juguete que tenía que obedecer las órdenes que me impusiera. Órdenes que iba a aceptar...gustosa. ¿Dónde me había metido realmente? En cierto modo era verdad que Edward no me había obligado a nada; salvo la imposición de mi padre de venir a vivir con Edward nadie me había obligado absolutamente a nada.

Yo solita me había metido en la boca del lobo.

Esa noche dormí fatal. Estábamos a mediados de febrero, pero mi temperatura corporal, sin contar con la potente calefacción de la casa, era tan alta que estaba segura de que podría derretir un cubito de hielo en menos de un segundo. El simple hecho de pensar que Edward pudiera entrar en mitad de la noche a mi habitación para hacer todo lo que pudiera tener en mente hacía que mi piel se humedeciera por el sudor. Aunque Edward no vino...

Sus cambios de humor eran el pan de cada día, pero anoche...cuando le pregunté quién era Morrison...su mirada viajó muy, muy lejos de esa sala de música. Como si su mente y su corazón hubieran viajado a un tiempo lejano y remoto...Doloroso. ¿Por qué Edward tenía ese ligero deje de dolor en su mirada? Aparentemente lo tenía todo. Guapo, rico, una empresa más que prometedora, una familia acomodada, una hermana que velaba por sus intereses como si fuera una leona...¿qué podía fallar en esta ecuación?

Me desperté sobresaltada...y más me alteré cuando vi la hora en el reloj del móvil. Me había dormido...me había dormido mucho...Eran más de las nueve de la mañana y aún seguía en la cama. Me levanté de un salto; tenía que ducharme, peinarme, maquillarme...La puerta de mi habitación sonó cuando alguien al otro lado tocó. Aguanté mi respiración; no me extrañaba nada que fuera Edward...Dios, debería de estar abajo desde hacía casi una hora...Fruncí el ceño cuando vi que no era Edward la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Era Emily y no venía sola, venía acompañada de una bandeja con un desayuno contundente.

— Buenos días, señorita Swan – me miró de arriba abajo — ¿Por qué no vuelve a la cama y disfruta de este desayuno?

— Eh...no tengo tiempo, Emily...me he dormido y Edward tiene que estar en la oficina pronto...— Emily sonrió.

— El señor Cullen hace tiempo que se marchó, señorita. Hace como una hora – me mordí el labio nerviosa – No se preocupe, el señor ordenó que le trajera este desayuno a la cama – dejé de morderme el labio para abrir los ojos como platos – Y esta nota – señaló un papel doblado encima de la bandeja – Así que vuelva a la cama y relájese...

Estaba tan alucinada que hice lo que me aconsejó Emily; volví a la cama para desayunar. Creo que esto no lo había hecho antes en mi vida...Cuando Emily cerró la puerta de mi habitación me apresuré a abrir el papel que Edward me había dejado. Estaba escrito en letras cursivas, limpias y claras; me le podia imaginar escribiendo esta nota con su pluma cara...

_"He decidido que te quedes en casa para que descanses y para que te prepares para el evento de esta noche. Seth irá a recogerte después de comer para que vayas al salón de belleza a arreglarte. Se buena, Isabella. E"_

Que sea buena...Suspiré. Así que no vería a Edward hasta esta tarde...Genial...no sabía si eso era bueno o malo...Podía haber pasado a mi habitación...aunque sólo fuera para despedirse de mi, para decirme de su propia boca lo que ponía en la nota. No me hubiera importado para nada que él me despertara...

Tomé ese desayuno con una tranquilidad tan pasmosa que después de acabarme la bandeja entera volví a quedarme dormida. Supongo que el cansancio acumulado que tenía me estaba pasando factura, así que agradecí esas horas extra de sueño. Gracias a Dios dormí tranquila, supongo que el hecho de saber que Edward no vendría a pervertirme en mitad de mi sueño ayudó bastante; esta vez no sentí ni frío ni calor, ni pesadillas ni sueños semi eróticos. Nada.

Cuando me desperté de nuevo eran más de la doce de la mañana. Me di una larga ducha para sacudirme las pesadas horas de sueño y me vestí con unos pantalones, camisa y zapato plano. Cuando bajé a la cocina Emily ya estaba preparando la comida.

— Buenos días de nuevo, señorita Swan – sonreí avergonzada.

— Lo siento...normalmente no me levanto tan tarde...— Emily negó sonriendo.

— No se preocupe. Es normal que esté cansada. El simple hecho de cambiar de domicilio y de estilo de vida ya es lo bastante estresante – se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia – Espero que le guste la ternera asada – dijo señalando una humeante bandeja recién sacada del horno.

— Huele de maravilla – reconocí. Emily sonrió.

— Gracias. El señor Cullen ha dado órdenes de que se la alimente como es debido – alcé una ceja – El señor es muy atento con sus invitados – sonrió de nuevo – Aunque más que invitada la calificación de huesped se ajusta más a su situación.

— Así que Edward quiere que coma bien...— la mujer asintió – A veces sus cambios de humor son realmente matadores – murmuré.

— El señor a veces puede resultar difícil de manejar – me dijo muy seria – Tiene motivos de peso para su comportamiento, señorita. Aunque ahora no lo vea...él tiene su parte buena...se lo digo por experiencia.

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de Emily. ¿Edward tenía su lado bueno? Sí, vale...así como todos tenemos nuestra parte mala...Ni los buenos son tan buenos ni los malos lo son tanto como aparentan. ¿Podría ver alguna vez ese lado "no tan malo" de Edward? ¿A qué se refería Emily con esas razones de peso para su comportamiento? La duda existencial sobre Edward Cullen se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. Los pocos datos que me daban sobre él hacían que me a cabeza pensando en el origen de su carácter.

La comida estaba tan buena como su olor prometía. Me comí por completo el enorme plato que me sirvió Emily más un bizcocho casero. Me acordé de Matt; se habría relamido los deditos si hubiera estado aquí para probarlo. Emily recogió mi plato justo cuando Seth entró en la cocina.

— Señorita, ¿preparada para un pequeño viaje? — sonreí mientras me limpiaba con la servilleta.

— Claro.

Esta vez si que me relajé por completo en la parte trasera del coche. La música clásica que salía por el sistema de altavoces me hizo amodorrarme contra en suave asiento de cuero. Como siempre, callejeamos por el centro de Nueva York sin saber dónde era conducida, aunque esta vez el tráfico era mucho más fluído debido a la hora que era. Seth manejó el coche hasta la Sexta Avenida para después desviarse hasta la Calle Diecisiete. Allí paró ante un salón de belleza; por fuera la decoración era minimalista y encima de la sencilla puerta había un letro que ponía Orlo.

— Vendré a recogerla en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos – me dijo Seth con una sonrisa mientras me abría la puerta.

Cuando entré a ese salón de belleza me quedé sin palabras; había un par de personas en un par de tocadores, ambas eran atendidas por dos peluqueras que podían pasar por modelos. No había nada fuera de lugar. Ni un pelo en el suelo, las estanterías blancas repletas de botes y sprays así como en los sillones blancos no había ni una sola mancha. Fui a la recepción y esperé mientras salía alguien a atenderme. De manera discreta pero visible había un montón de marcos modernos con fotos. En ellas había un montón de famosas fotografiadas al lado de un hombre moreno, suponía que era el dueño de todo esto...entre ellas estaba ¿Madonna? ¿Dónde demonios me había traído Edward?

— Sólo es una pincelada de lo que es nuestra más exclusiva clientela – la voz de mujer me sobresaltó; cuando la miré comprobé que era una chica morena y con una gran sonrisa – Soy Angela y me voy a encargar de su pelo.

Cualquiera le dice que no con el entusiasmo que le ponía la chica. Realmente no sé lo que me hizo porque los siguientes minutos los pasé con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el maravilloso aroma que desprendía el champú, la crema y las lociones. El peinado iba tomando forma; realmente era algo tan sencillo como peinar mi melena en ondas, pero me estaba gustando el resultado. Cuando Angela terminó conmigo no se quien sonreía más de las dos.

— ¿Qué le parece? — me miré desde varios ángulos.

— Está perfecto – Ángela me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Como me prometió Seth ahí estaba a la hora indicada. No hice más que subirme al coche cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

— ¿Diga?

— Espero que la peluquera haya hecho algo digno de tu pelo – la voz ronca de Edward provocó que mis ojos se cerraran — ¿Dónde estás?

— En...en el coche – logré responder.

— Muy bien...tienes un par de horas para terminar de arreglarte. Te veo en un rato.

Y sin más colgó. Al menos había tenido el detalle de llamarme a mi esta vez, ¿no? Ugh, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba oír su voz...aunque fuera para dar esas contestaciones fuera de lugar.

Arreglarme no me llevó mucho tiempo ya que lo más difícil lo habían hecho por mi. Intenté maquillarme todo lo mejor que pude teniendo en cuenta mis nervios por el evento de esta noche. Saqué el vestido de su funda y lo admiré una vez más antes de ponérmelo. Me calcé esas peligrosas sandalias y me acomodé el pelo delante del espejo. Ahora mismo era una versión mejorada de mi misma.

Aún quedaba un rato para que regresara Edward, así que bajé al salón para esperarle. Según pasaban los minutos más preguntas emitia mi cabeza. ¿Quién era ese tal Morrison? Esa era mi principal duda por esta noche ya que estaba más que claro que Edward iba a esa exposición por él. Intenté recordar algún detalle de la conversación de Alice...Había dicho que iban a ir periodistas y que Morrison estaría allí para intentar captar información...

Saqué mi móvil y en el buscador escribí "Morrison periodista". Un segundo después me aparecieron varias entradas en las que Benjamin Morrison salía como ganador. Las dimensiones de la pantalla de mi móvil no me dejaban ver con claridad la foto de ese hombre, pero sí pude leer con detenimiento su ficha laboral.

_"Benjamin J. Morrison, nacido en Montgomery, Alabama el 5 de Marzo de 1961. Licenciado en periodismo trabajó en el Washington Post para después ser conocido por sus artículos amarillistas (*) de gran repercusión. En la actualidad, su libro "Escándalos en Nueva York" es número uno de ventas, libro en el que se narra escándalos reales de personalidades importantes de la ciudad, en las que los protagonistas están ocultos bajo las iniciales de sus nombres. El libro es todo un éxito de ventas por lo morboso de su contenido y..."_

Ahí dejé de leer porque no podía comprender qué podía unir a ese hombre con Edward. ¿Acaso él aparecía en ese libro? ¿Ese hombre había aireado algún trapo sucio y oculto de Edward? Me mordí el labio mientras volvía a escribir en el buscador. "Edward Cullen". Esta vez me salieron muchas menos entradas. Y lo poco que se podía leer no era gran cosa. Apenas salía información sobre sus empresas y sus estudios. El único dato nuevo fue la confirmación de la profesión real de Edward: ingeniero. Nada sobre su familia, ni mujeres ni escándalos de ningún tipo...¿Quién demonios era Edward Cullen?

— ¿Recabando información sobre mi, Isabella? — la voz de Edward me sobresaltó de tal manera que estuve a punto de dejar caer el móvil de entre mis dedos. Bueno...no sé si fue su voz o el aliento que chocó contra mi piel; estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado. Apagué apresuradamente la pantalla del móvil y le encaré — ¿Qué intentabas buscar sobre mi?

— N...nada – balbuceé. Edward ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Nada? — suspiré.

— Sólo...sólo quería saber un poco más de ti – murmuré. Edward asintió.

— Sabrás de mi lo que necesites saber...ni más ni menos...Bajo en unos minutos.

Solté todo el aire de golpe cuando Edward se perdió por las escaleras...Esto me pasaba por hacer las cosas a escondidas como una niña traviesa.

Cuando Edward volvió llevaba otro traje puesto; era igualmente negro, así como la camisa. No llevaba corbata y eso me encantaba porque así podía ver parte de su piel...incluso parte de esa cadena de la que me percaté la otra noche. Venía con una chaqueta bajo el brazo. La extendió y me sorprendí al ver que era mía. Esperó a que me metiera en ella.

— Hace frío – murmuró – No quiero que enfermes – me miró de arriba abajo e hizo un gesto de aprobación con la boca – Estás muy guapa.

Asentí aún un poco confundida por este arrebato de preocupación por su parte. Cuando llegamos al coche comprobé que no sólo nos acompañaría Seth; Sam se sentó en el asiento de copiloto después de saludarme con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué buscabas sobre mi? —preguntó Edward — ¿Algo en especial?

— No...bueno, en realidad estaba buscando información sobre Morrison – Edward me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Y qué encontraste?

— Pues que es periodista, que trabajó en varios artículos importantes del mundo de la prensa amarilla y que ha escrito un libro sobre personajes famosos de Nueva York... – asintió despacio.

— ¿Y qué conclusión sacas de todo esto? — fruncí el ceño.

— Supuse que en ese libro te nombraba a ti – en la boca de Edward se formó una ligera sonrisa – Por eso busqué información sobre tí.

— ¿Y qué has encontrado, si se puede saber?

— Que estudiaste ingeniería – ahora sí, Edward sonrió ampliamente. Ver su cara con ese gesto totalmente nuevo hizo que mi corazón saltara dentro de mi cuerpo; esa expresión de risa le hacía parecer un niño travieso.

— ¿Acaso no sabías ese dato? — negué con la cabeza.

— Aparte de eso no he encontrado nada...es raro dada tu importancia en el mundo de los negocios – el rostro de Edward se tornó de nuevo serio y sombrío.

— Me gusta mucho guardar mi intimidad, Isabella...No se oyen noticias sobre mi porque me cuido para que así sea...

— ¿Entonces qué te une a Morrison? — las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de tiempo. Edward miró por la ventanilla del coche.

— Hizo daño a alguien muy importante para mi – murmuró sin mirarme.

Decidí no seguir preguntando porque seguramente no me gustaría la respuesta. ¿Esa persona sería una mujer? ¿Quién podía haber sido tan importante en la vida de Edward para que reaccionara de esta manera?

Decidí imitar a Edward. Miré el paisaje nocturno de Nueva York observando atentamente cada calle que pasábamos. No conocía gran cosa de la ciudad, pero sí había visto en una infinidad de veces fotografías de las calles por dónde estábamos circulando. Estábamos en el famoso barrio de Chelsea. Seth paró el coche en un lugar que estaba muy concurrido, había mucha gente vestida de manera elegante y varios fotógrafos merodeando por el lugar.

Esta vez fue Sam el que nos abrió la puerta. Edward me ayudó a salir ofreciéndome su mano cálida.

— Sam, atento a todo – le dijo a su hombre de seguridad.

Sam nos condujo hasta la puerta de entrada; su gran cuerpo evitó que los fotógrafos captaran alguna buena imagen de nosotros. Edward sólo soltó mi mano cuando llegamos al interior. La Galería era muy amplia y había una cantidad importante de personas. Varios camareros se paseaban por toda la estancia con bandejas llenas de copas de champagne y de aperitivos finos. Edward me quitó la chaqueta y se la tendió a uno de los empleados.

— ¿Os han acosado mucho en la entrada?

Edward y yo nos dimos la vuelta al oír la voz de Alice. Esta se tiró al cuello de su hermano y le besó en la mejilla. A mi me miró de arriba abajo y su cara se torció en un gesto de aprobación similar al que Edward me había dedicado.

— Me gusta como ha quedado tu pelo...¿Los fotógrafos han captado alguna imagen tuya? ¿Has posado bien para ellos?

— Alice – gruñó Edward. Alice chascó la lengua y miró a su alrededor.

— Ahí viene mamá – dijo – Os dejo a solas...

Miré en la dirección donde había mirado Alice intentando averiguar quien podría ser la madre de Edward; por la cantidad de mujeres de mediana edad y elegantes que había en la Galería podría ser cualquiera...Hasta que vi venir hacia nosotros a una mujer con un precioso vestido negro por la rodilla que resaltaba su bonita figura. Su pelo castaño estaba perfectamente peinado y sus ojos color caramelo parecían amables. Fue directamente a por su hijo; le besó en la mejilla y le abrazó con fuerza.

— Pensé que al final no vendrías – dijo cuando se separó de él.

— Le dije a Alice que confirmara mi asistencia...así como la de Isabella – la señora Cullen me miró y luego miró de nuevo a Edward.

— ¿Isabella Swan? — Edward asintió con la sombra de una sonrisa irónica en los labios – Encantada, Esme Cullen – me besó formalmente en la mejilla – veo que los rumores que han llegado a mis oídos son totalmente ciertos...

— Si los rumores te vienen por parte de Alice puedes creerte la mitad de lo que hayas oído – murmuró Edward — ¿Ha venido Carlisle?

— Sí, aunque se irá pronto. Mañana sale de viaje de negocios...gracias a Dios que esta vez sólo será por un día – Edward asintió y se marchó sin decir nada dejándome sola ante el peligro. Esme Cullen me miró de nuevo e intentó sonreír — ¿Te gusta el arte? — su pregunta me pilló fuera de juego.

— Sí, aunque no he tenido oportunidad de ir a ninguna exposición de este tipo...

— Esta vez expone Jessica Stanley...es una artista muy joven pero con un gran talento. Sus cuadros impresionistas y sus esculturas son excepcionales...— observé las obras de arte.

— Ya lo veo...— miré a la señora Cullen detenidamente queriendo saber un poco más de ella — ¿Usted la promociona? — la mujer sonrió.

— No me llames de usted, Isabella.

— Entonces no me llames Isabella...me gusta más Bella – la sonrisa de Esme se ensanchó.

— Muy bien, Bella...Sí, promociono a los nuevos talentos del arte. Me llaman la mecenas del siglo veintiuno – rió – Lo llevo en las venas, estudié historia del arte – observó con detenimiento un cuadro al óleo – No lo puedo evitar...

— Esme – una chica se acercó a ella de manera un poco tímida – Jessica te está buscando...está un poco nerviosa.

— Oh, enseguida voy – se giró para mirarme – Voy al rescate de mi protegida...— me dedicó una mirada misteriosa – Me has causado mucha mejor impresión de lo que me imaginé, Bella...Encantada – me dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Se podía decir que el momento de conocer a la señora Cullen no había sido tan doloroso como me esperaba...Miré a mi alrededor para ver si veía alguna cara conocida en este lugar; estaba tan perdida que hasta Alice me valdría...pero no, no había nadie.

Esme me dejó sola delante de una escultura de bronce; se trataba de una mujer con un vestido de estilo griego con un pecho descubierto. Entre sus manos sostenía un cofre con elaborados ornamentos...su cara era de total pena mientras miraba al interior. Miré el cartelito. La escultura se llamaba Pandora y su caja de secretos. Era totalmente preciosa a la vez que desalentadora. La cara de la mujer de la escultura me recordaba a mi...

Noté una presencia a mis espaldas. Supuse que era Edward...pero me equivoqué. Un hombre con un traje azul que le quedaba un poco grande me estaba mirando con detenimiento. Se recolocó sus gafas de pasta, se pasó las manos por el escaso pelo que aún mantenía e intentó sonreírme.

— Vengo a una exposición y me encuentro con otra obra de arte en carne y hueso – alcé una ceja.

— Perdón...¿usted es...?

— Benjamin Morrison.

Oh, por el amor de Dios...me había pasado parte de la tarde buscando en internet quien demonios era Benjamin Morrison y ahora me le encuentro aquí de frente...aunque era de esperar. Lo que sobró un poco fue su comentario inicial.

— Jamás llegué a imaginar que me podría encontrar aquí, en una exposición de arte, a Isabella Swan...nunca pensé que te fueran este tipo de eventos.

— ¿Acaso usted me conoce? — dije enfadada por momentos.

— Las revistas pueden ser a veces muy educativas – sonrió ampliamente.

— Las revistas pueden llegar a mentir a veces – respondí.

— Buena respuesta – murmuró mirándome de arriba abajo — ¿Has venido sola...o acompañada?

— A usted no debería de importarle – espeté.

— Viene conmigo.

La rotunda voz de Edward resonó a mis espaldas. Cuando llegó a mi altura me cogió del brazo y me puso a su lado. Le miré confundida...pero él no me estaba mirando a mi; estaba mirando a ese tal Morrison con un gesto que no supe descifrar porque estaba contenido. Fuera lo que fuese que estaba sintiendo se lo estaba tragando.

— Oh, el señor Edward Cullen – se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su chaqueta y le tendió la mano a Edward – Es un gusto coincidir al fin con usted – Edward estrechó su mano a la vez que sus ojos.

— ¿Por fin?

— Sí – el hombre sonrió de manera nerviosa – En realidad me encantaría hacerle una entrevista...ya sabe...Usted es el hombre misterioso, cualquier periodista de Estados Unidos desearía que usted le concediera unos minutos a solas para hacerle unas preguntas y...¿Ha dicho que vienen juntos? — preguntó señalándome a mi.

— ¿Ha empezado ya con la entrevista, señor Morrison? — preguntó Edward de manera irónica.

— Oh, no...bueno, simple curiosidad...¿Estaría dispuesto? — dijo después de pensárselo durante unos segundos – Ya sabe...a una entrevista.

— ¿Para que publique mis respuestas en la segunda edición de su libro de escándalos? — por la expresión de Morrison deduje que le encantaría que la tierra se le tragase.

— No, no, no...a usted es imposible meterle en el mismo saco que al resto de los personajes en busca de fama — ¿fue mi sensación o me miró a mi directamente?

— ¿Está mirando a alguien en particular, señor Morrison? — dijo Edward elevando las cejas.

— No...¡no! Por favor...solo estoy separando a las personalidades importantes, como usted...a los peronajes de segunda...como otros – Edward ladeó la cabeza...ahí vamos de nuevo.

— Pero usted se beneficia directamente de esos personajes de segunda, ¿no cree? Se ha hecho rico a su costa — Morrison pareció pensárselo.

— En cierto modo...sí – reconoció.

— Pero no sólo ha escrito sobre personajes de segunda y tercera categoría...Ha cambiado de color, señor Morrison.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó cada vez más confundido...tenía que reconocer que yo estaba igual que él.

— De la prensa amarilla a la rosa...¿Qué es más gratificante? ¿Mentir sobre escándalos o sacar la mierda de la gente en la prensa del corazón?

— No he mentido nunca – se defendió Morrison – Tanto en mi antigua etapa como ahora...Todo lo que he escrito y publicado es verídico y real.

— Puntos de vista diferentes – murmuró Edward — ¿Puede mañana venir a mi despacho a primera hora? Estoy dispuesto a concederle una entrevista – Morrison y yo abrimos los ojos como platos.

— Oh, por su puesto...¡encantado! A primera hora...— miró su reloj – debería irme para preparar todo...Le aseguro que la entrevista estará a su altura, señor Cullen – le tendió de nuevo la mano a modo de saludo. Se giró hacia mi e inclinó la cabeza – Encantado de conocerte en persona...

Miré cómo Morrison abandonaba la galería. No entendía absolutamente nada.

— Menudo personaje – murmuré mientras volvía mi mirada a la escultura que tanto me había llamado la atención.

Es más que un personaje, Isabella...

— No lo entiendo...— Edward me hizo un gesto como que continuara — ¿Vas...a concederle una entrevista a ese hombre...a sabiendas de que lo puede tergiversar y publicar cosas que no son de ti? —suspiré – No le conozco...pero no me gusta. Creo que es la típica persona con sonrisa falsa que después te clava un cuchillo por la espalda – Edward me miró a los ojos y se quedó callado durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

— Eres una chica muy observadora y muy lista, Isabella...Pero sé perfectamente cómo es Morrison. Le conozco desde hace muchos años – ahora sí que me había perdido.

— ¿Cómo?

— Él me entrevistó hace algunos años —murmuró mientras miraba la pieza de arte que teníamos ante nosotros – Lo que pasa es que él no se acuerda.

— ¿Te entrevistó...y no lo recuerda? Eso es raro, ¿no?

— No...no tan raro...Hace mucho que me hizo esa entrevista...hace dieciocho años...

Fruncí el ceño con la respuesta de Edward. ¿Morrison entrevistó a Edward hace dieciocho años? Por el amor de Dios...¿Cuántos años tendría Edward por aquel entonces? ¿Nueve? ¿Diez? ¿Por qué demonios Morrison iba a entrevistar a un niño de esa edad?

— ¿Por qué te entrevistó? — murmuré. Edward despegó sus ojos verdes de la escultura y me miró.

— Basta de preguntas. Sólo te diré que Morrison tiene en su cuello una soga y no estoy seguro de cómo apretarla...el que juega con fuego acaba quemándose, Isabella...Y Morrison ha jugado demasiado con la cerilla. Puede que mañana le explote la bomba delante de su jodida cara – abrí la boca para seguir preguntando, pero no me dejó hablar – Vámonos, aquí ya no hacemos nada...

Edward pidió mi chaqueta a uno de los camareros; cuando me la trajeron me ayudó a ponérmela y nos fuimos sin despedirnos de nadie. A la salida de la galería ya no había ni periodistas ni tanta gente; al parecer, curiosos y fotógrafos ya habían cimplido su cometido. Sam y Seth iban en la parte delantera del coche aunque no los podíamos ver ya que la mampara estaba subida. Los ojos de Edward recorrieron mis piernas hasta llegar a las sandalias.

Me cogió una de las piernas y la puso sobre sus rodillas.

Mi respiración se aceleró a la vez que su dedo índice describió un camino desde mi rodilla hasta mi tobillo.

— Muy bonitas – le miré con la respiración entrecortada – Estas sandalias hacen que tus piernas se vean jodidamente perfectas...Hasta que lleguemos a casa tengo tiempo de pensármelo...

— ¿El qué? — susurré.

— Si te follo con ellas puestas o no...


	13. Capítulo 12 Entre tus piernas

CAPÍTULO 12 ENTRE TUS PIERNAS

Las palabras de Edward podían resultar mortales de necesidad.

Cada vez que me susurraba esas sucias palabras hacía que mi entrepierna se humedeciera. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía resultar tan orgásmico simplemente con su voz y sus palabras? Para mi pesar bajó mi pierna de su rodilla mientras se limitó a sonreír de lado.

Intenté despejar un poco mi mente intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward y sus sucias palabras con la conveniente promesa oculta. La noche había sido un poco rara, pero me había servido para conocer un poco más el entorno de Edward. Esme había resultado ser un poco menos hermética y misteriosa que sus hijos. Era consciente que me había observado con ojo clínico, pero al parecer había pasado el examen; se había mostrado amable conmigo, no me había prejuzgado. Al menos tenía un punto a mi favor.

Por otro lado Morrison y su reacción al verme a mi y después al ver a Edward...¿Qué se le estaba pasando a Edward por su oscura mente para conceder una entrevista a semejante hombre? Una cosa tenía clara, Edward hacía las cosas por una razón y con un motivo, aparente o no. Sabía que había razones de peso para que Edward actuara de esa manera...En su oficina me había dicho que iba a ser testigo de cómo movía ficha...y sin duda esa ficha había sido Morrison.

Ya me enteraría...o no. Como fuera. De lo único que fui consciente cuando el coche se detuvo era de la noche que tenía por delante. Reconozco que me puse nerviosa cuando Edward me tendió la mano para bajar del coche; cuando llegamos al ascensor mi pobre corazón estaba al borde de la taquicardia.

Deseaba estar de nuevo con Edward, deseaba que me hiciera sentir de la misma manera que la otra noche...Pero sabía que eso no se iba a repetir porque él mismo me lo dijo. A partir de ahora iba a ser más rudo, más duro, más fuerte, más rápido...Y podría dolerme. Dolor mezclado con placer...

Apenas fui consciente cuando el ascensor se paró en el penúltimo piso; Edward marcó el código de seguridad y pasamos al interior de la casa. No había ni rastro de Sam ni de Seth...habrían ido por el ascensor auxiliar.

Edward cerró las puerta detrás de nosotros y se acercó a mi por la espalda. Me quitó la chaqueta rozando mis brazos en el proceso, haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera con ese simple roce.

— Es una pena tener que quitarte ese vestido – susurró en mi oído – Pero te prefiero totalmente desnuda. Vamos arriba.

Edward me cogió de la mano y tiró con fuerza de mi. Tuve que dar grandes zancadas para poder seguir su ritmo. Cuando llegamos a las escaleras observé el movimiento de sus poderosas piernas y de su trasero mientras subía los escalones. Por Dios...desvié la mirada avergonzada por la línea de mis pensamientos. Edward cerró la puerta de mi habitación y cerró con pestillo.

— Estás sonrojada...— murmuró – Me pregunto qué tipo de pensamientos han pasado por tu mente para que tus mejillas tengan ese color...

— Hace calor – contesté intentando evadir la realidad.

— Y vas a tener más calor, Isabella...Quizás eso se solucione quitando un poco de ropa — dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta negra.

— Oh sí, oh sí...eso es lo que gritaba mi mente así que mordí mi labio para evitar que mi garganta me jugara una mala pasada. Estaba deseando que me quitara este vestido...sí, lo deseaba...

— Desnúdame, Isabella – susurró. Por favor...esto no me lo esperaba...quería que yo le desnudara a él – Es para hoy...

Me acerqué a él despacio. Sí, iba a desnudarle...lo iba a hacer...Edward dejó los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo ofreciéndome una invitación silenciosa. Con manos temblorosas empecé a desabrochar los botones superiores de esa camisa negra que tan bien le quedaba. Poco a poco iba descubriendo más y más piel...Fruncí el ceño cuando vi con claridad qué era lo que colgaba de la cadena de su cuello; era un anillo. Y a juzgar por el tamaño era un anillo de mujer...

— Un poco más rápido, Isabella – susurró.

Volví a centrarme en la camisa y en sus botones intentando obviar ese pequeño anillo pegado a su pecho...no era momento para ponerme a divagar sobre eso...Cuando llegué al último botón abrí la camisa y pasé mis ojos por esos bien formados músculos. La camisa desapareció en algún lugar de la habitación.

Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines.

— Sigue – gruñó.

Edward no despegaba los ojos de mi mientras desabrochaba su cinturón...o mientras lo intentaba ya que mis nervios me daban poco margen. Desprender el botón del pantalón de su ojal fue mucho más fácil. Y más placentero. Por el bulto que se había formado bajo su ropa interior quedaba más que claro que Edward estaba listo para la acción.

Y yo también.

Edward sonrió cuando se quedó sólo en ropa interior.

— Es tu turno – susurró. Esperé a que él hiciera el próximo movimiento...pero no. Se limitó a ladear la cabeza y a mirarme fijamente – Quiero que te desnudes para mi...me gusta verte...Compláceme...

¿El hecho de desnudarme delante de él...para él...le complacía? Me moría de la vergüenza, pero era un pequeño precio el que tenía que pagar a cambio de la satisfacción que esto me supondría. Llevé mis manos a la cremallera lateral del vestido y la bajé casi sin pensármelo; si lo hacía corría el riesgo de huir para esconderme en algún sitio de esta casa. Cuando el vestido quedó a mis pies Edward me ayudó a salir de él cogiéndome de la mano. Sin decirme nada me señaló el sujetador con la barbilla; había estrenado otro conjunto de los que Edward había mandado comprar para mi, aunque apenas reparó en él cuando mis pechos quedaron libres.

Edward se acercó a mi y me cogió por la cintura sin dejar de mirarme los pezones erectos. Y más que se erizaron cuando sentí su piel contra la mía. El próximo movimiento sí que no me le esperé.

Sin previo aviso me rodeó con una mano...la otra mano la metió en mis braguitas...para después sacarla mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Pero si apenas había sentido su mano en mi cuerpo...

— ¿No ibas a ser obediente, Isabella? —empezaba a tener de nuevo problemas con mi respiración – Creo que quieres probar mi castigo...te dije que te quería depilada...

Oh, por todo lo sagrado...Con un rápido movimiento hizo que me sentara en los pies de mi cama. Edward estaba de pie y no me quitaba ojo de encima...aunque no podía decir si estaba o no enfadado. Me cogió la pierna derecha por el tobillo y con una delicadeza extrema me desabrochó las tiras de las sandalias. Repitió la acción con la otra pierna.

Esta vez no me arrancó las bragas.

Despacio, tremendamente despacio me deslizó esa prenda por mis piernas. El encaje rozaba mi piel, haciendo que me desesperara mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando acabé tan desnuda como cuando vine al mundo Edward me volvió a coger de las manos y tiró de mi para levantarme.

Edward me llevó de la mano a mi cuarto de baño totalmente desnuda. ¿Qué me iba a hacer? Le había desobedecido, no había hecho lo que me había pedido...¿Estaría enfadado? Me sentó en el borde del enorme jacuzzi, sintiendo la fría porcelana bajo mis nalgas desnudas. Miré hacia arriba...No sabía qué tenía Edward; me fascinaba y me aterrorizaba a partes casi iguales. Su belleza inhumana y su carácter desgarrador y autoritario lo convertían en una peligrosa mezcla para alguien como yo...pero en ese momento no me importaba. La visión de su cuerpo semi desnudo, apenas tapado por esos boxers negros , hacía que mi respiración se alterara. Sus músculos bien formados, sus brazos poderosos y esa línea de vello castaño que atravesaba su bajo vientre y se perdía dentro de su ropa interior...

— Abre las piernas, Isabella...

Vale, me había olvidado de Edward al centrarme solo en su cuerpo y...¿me había dicho que abriera las piernas? Miré su mano y temblé de nuevo de miedo. Y de excitación. Edward tenía en una mano una barra de jabón y en la otra una cuchilla de afeitar. No pude evitar el acto reflejo de cerrar las piernas todo lo posible. ¿El me quería...?

— Abre. Las. Piernas – dijo con voz autoritaria.

— ¿Qué...qué me vas a hacer? — se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de hablar.

— Voy a hacer lo que tú misma deberías de haber hecho...voy a dejar ese coño tan suave como la seda...Isabella...— cerré los ojos ante sus sucias palabras...nunca me había imaginado que una frase de ese tipo hiciera que me humedeciera hasta el dolor – Confía en mi...— se agachó hasta quedar enfrente de mis rodillas.

Mirándome a los ojos en todo momento apoyó sus manos en mis rodillas. Condenadamente lento abrió mis piernas. En ese momento quise huir de ahí, taparme hasta el cuello y cerrar los ojos; no podía estar más avergonzada. Edward miraba con atención mi sexo haciendo que el sonrojo de mi cara fuera incluso doloroso. Fue subiendo poco a poco la mirada por mi cuerpo, mi estómago, mis pechos y finalmente mi cara. Sonrió cuando vio mi color.

— No te avergüences, Isabella...estas vistas me gustan mucho...— pasó su dedo índice por mi intimidad, rozando mis labios íntimos. Me agarré con fuerza al borde de porcelana para no jadear – Pero me van a gustar mucho más cuando acabe contigo – susurró de manera sensual — Me va a encantar ver a la perfección todos y cada uno de los ángulos de tu sexo...

Decidí no pensar. No más vergüenza, no más temores...Edward sonrió satisfecho cuando vio que mis piernas se relajaron de manera visible. Humedeció la barra de jabón y lo frotó contra sus manos para hacer espuma. Cuando estuvo justo como él quiso abarcó mi sexo con su mano enjabonada. De nuevo me agarré con fuerza al borde de la bañera. Se aseguró de que no quedara un solo milímetro de mi piel sin enjabonar y lo hizo de forma agónicamente lenta. Se quitó la espuma de la mano con una esponjosa toalla y cogió la cuchilla.

— No te muevas...por nada del mundo, ¿entendido? — dijo Edward con la cuchilla en alto. Apenas pude asentir.

Empezó a afeitarme por el pubis, de manera suave. Sentía cómo el metal de la cuchilla pasaba por mi piel; con cada pasada que Edward daba por mi piel me hacía estremecerme más que la anterior. No podía apartar la vista del espectáculo que tenía entre mis piernas. Ver a Edward, ese depredador sin escrúpulos, arrodillado frente a mi, haciendo esto...Excitación y exaltación a partes iguales. Cuando Edward terminó con esa zona bajó hacia mi piel más tierna...

— Abre más las piernas – gruñó. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos...y el bulto de sus boxers parecía no parar de crecer...

Edward separó mis labios íntimos para poder trabajar mejor. Lo erótico de la situación unido a su suave toque estaban haciendo que el grado de mi excitación llegara casi hasta el techo. Daba gracias a que mi sexo estaba aún cubierto por espuma de modo que disimulaba mi estado. Cada pasada, cada roce de los dedos de Edward me llevaban un poco más al límite de mi locura. Aclaró la cuchilla y volvió a pasarla por mi sexo agradeciendo la frescura del agua.

— Solo un poco más, princesa...

Oh Dios...me había llamado princesa...me había llamado princesa mientras me depilaba el coño, como él mismo había dicho. Esa palabra me había resultado siempre muy soez...pero oírla de sus labios era totalmente diferente.

Cogió una esponja y la sumergió bajo el grifo del jacuzzi para después pasarla por mi intimidad. Una vez, dos veces, tres...Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba moviendo mis caderas de forma muy sutil contra ese pedazo de esponja.

— No empieces sin mi, Isabella – murmuró Edward – Te ha quedado precioso, ¿quieres verte?

Asentí despacio presa de un sinfín de sensaciones. No podía más. Sentía que un roce, por pequeño que fuera, me llevaría al punto de no retorno...y al parecer Edward estaba igual o peor que yo. Su miembro hinchado era evidente a través de la fina tela de algodón negro, apenas podía contenerlo.

La diferencia entre Edward y yo es que él parecía mucho más controlado; yo no podía con mi vida en este momento.

Aún así tomé la mano que me ofreció y caminé desnuda como vine al mundo hasta el gran espejo del lavabo. Edward me colocó en medio. Y me sorprendí cuando vi mi imagen reflejada en el espejo; tenía las mejillas arreboladas, los pezones erectos y la respiración agitada. El brillo de mis ojos era lo que más me sorprendía...¿este era el aspecto que había visto Edward el otro día cuando lo hicimos? Como si le hubiera invocado apareció detrás de mi y me puso las manos sobre las caderas. No me pasó desapercibido que ya no llevaba ropa interior; se había perdido en un espacio de tiempo de cinco segundos.

— Mira...mira lo magnífico que es tu cuerpo – pasó una mano por mi monte de venus sin vello. Respiré fuertemente – Tan suave, tan tierna...

Cogió mi propia mano y la guio hasta mi sexo, suave como el había dicho segundos antes. Tras la sesión de depilación al estilo Edward me sentía mucho más expuesta, más vulnerable ante él...y muchísimo más excitada. Deslizó sus dedos un poco más abajo, rozando apenas mi clítoris hinchado guiando mis propios dedos. Apoyé la espalda contra su cuerpo duro porque temía que las piernas me fallasen en cualquier momento.

— Ahora te voy a llevar a la cama y voy a besar cada centímetro de ese pequeño coño. Así lo vas a disfrutar mucho más – me susurró en el oído.

Eh...¿había dicho que me iba a besar...dónde? Sin dejarme me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi hasta llegar a mi cama. Con un fluido movimiento me tiró encima del colchón; no tardó ni dos segundos en subirse encima de mi cuerpo. La sesión del otro día fue indescriptible, jamás me habría imaginado que yo me pudiera comportar de esa manera con un hombre y menos con uno como Edward. De todos modos aún se me hacía raro notar su piel contra la mía y, sobre todo, la dureza de su pene contra mi vientre. Esa era una sensación que me resultaría difícil de olvidar algún día.

Me besó, acariciando con su lengua obscena la mía propia, mis labios, mis dientes...Fue descendiendo por mi cuerpo, lamiendo y mordiendo allí por donde pasaba con una pasividad asombrosa teniendo en cuenta lo excitado que estaba. Pasó su barbilla con su incipiente barba por mis pezones y mis pechos, rozando y acariciando cada poro de mi piel. Cuando se entretuvo en mi ombligo me dieron ganas de gritar. O de pegarle. Necesitaba algo y lo necesitaba ya. Mi cuerpo estaba en tensión, pero muy diferente a la experimentada en días anteriores. Ahora estaba expectante, ansiosa por aquello mismo que me dio la otra noche.

Por segunda vez en esta noche me abrió las piernas. Cuando bajó la cabeza hasta mi intimidad no pude evitar el acto reflejo de cerrar las piernas. Edward me lo impidió y me observó con exasperación por encima de mis rodillas flexionadas.

— Parece que la frase de esta noche es "abre las piernas"...— me miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Si te pido que abras las piernas, las abres. Y no las cerrarás hasta que yo te lo diga o hasta que estés tan saciada que no puedas ni con tu alma, ¿me has oído bien? — vale, por enésima vez sus palabras me habían dejado muda, así que simplemente le contesté con un gesto...abrí las piernas todo lo que pude. Edward sonrió satisfecho – Así me gusta...chica obediente...No tienes por qué avergonzarte, esto te va a gustar...mucho – susurró.

Dos segundos después sentí el aliento cálido de su boca contra mi coño. Eh...sí, podría acostumbrarme a hablar y pensar de esa manera...aunque dejé de hacerlo en el momento en que su lengua hizo contacto con mi piel caliente y húmeda.

— Hueles muy bien, princesa – susurró haciendo que la vibración de sus labios provocara un nuevo gemido por mi parte.

Con suaves dedos me separó mis labios íntimos. Y ahora si que usó la lengua en condiciones. Esto era nuevo para mi, como todo lo que Edward me había hecho hasta ahora, así que estaba muy receptiva a esas nuevas caricias.

Enredé mis manos en su pelo justo en el momento en el que Edward enredaba su lengua en mi clítoris.

Algo tan bueno como esto tenía que ser pecado...o ilegal. Moví las caderas en busca de la boca de Edward, pero sus manos se anclaron con fuerza en mi piel para que no me moviera. Necesitaba más, necesitaba...sí, necesitaba el dedo que introdujo en mi interior.

— Dios – jadeé.

La boca y la mano de Edward se compaginaban de maravilla trabajando al unísono. Estaba llegando, los primeros espasmos de mi orgasmo empezaron a hacer que mis músculos íntimos se contrajeran hasta casi el dolor...Entonces Edward abandonó su tarea para subir y penetrarme de golpe.

Cielo santo.

En el momento en que nuestros cuerpos se unieron el orgasmo me azotó de manera violenta y salvaje, como todo lo que hacía Edward. Se movió con rapidez, con contundencia dentro de mi cuerpo mientras yo gritaba por mi orgasmo...Apenas había terminado de correrme cuando una nueva explosión empezó a formase en mi vientre. Edward jadeaba en mi oído, ese sonido ronco, masculino e incluso gutural que me incitaba a ser obediente y sumisa como él quería. Tuve que agarrarme a sus fuertes brazos para que la fuerza de sus embestidas no me empujara contra el cabecero de la cama.

Tan fiero, tan animal, tan bestia...

Cuando rodó las caderas de manera deliciosa dije basta por segunda vez en esta noche. Edward me besó para ahogar el nuevo grito que salió de mis labios. Un verdadero y vergonzoso grito. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó por completo mientras se corría en mi interior, podía sentir las sacudidas de su orgasmo...y era genial. Era genial porque yo, la tímida y vergonzosa Bella Swan le había dado otro orgasmo, al parecer, memorable a Edward Cullen. Sentí que me hundía en la cama, agotada, saciada como él mismo me había dicho...con su pene aún en mi interior y su cuerpo cubriendo el mío.

— ¿Quieres probarte, princesa? — abrí los ojos...¿cuando los había cerrado? Le miré sin entender.

Me besó de nuevo, pero esta vez profundizando. El sabor de su boca había cambiado sutilmente, un sabor ligeramente más almizclado...más...Oh...

— Sabes muy dulce, Isabella...— dijo mirándome a los labios – Quizás besarte con lengua tu sexo se convierta en mi hobbie – susurró.

Mmmm, ¿por qué lo tenía que decir todo susurrando de esa manera? Esos susurros hacían que me sintiera como la persona más deseada de este puñetero planeta. Me miró a los ojos aún encima de mi cuerpo y suspiró; esta vez se separó con cuidado de mi cuerpo, tapó mi desnudez con la suave manta y recogió su ropa. Fruncí el ceño. Me senté en medio de la cama mientras me tapaba los pechos con la manta de pelo; la vergüenza había vuelto a mi.

— ¿Te vas? — Edward me miró mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. Todo rastro de pasión había desaparecido de su cara.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué? — me arrepentí de decir esas palabras justo después de cerrar la boca.

— Lo que se me da bien es follar fuerte, Isabella...los abrazos y los arrumacos, no – murmuró – Y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar – me hundí un poco más en la cama – La próxima vez no seré tan benevolente, Isabella...si te pido algo y no lo haces tendré que darte una lección...Ahora duerme. Mañana también podrás descansar...

— ¿No te acompañaré a la oficina? — Edward pareció pensárselo unos segundos.

— No...lo que va a pasar mañana no va a ser un espectáculo agradable...

Cuando Edward se marchó de mi habitación me costó unos segundos más volver a acostarme. Me envolví aún más con la manta con la que Edward me había tapado. Como una imbécil me olí las manos, esas que habían estado entre su pelo mientras él me daba el beso más íntimo posible; su olor se había pegado a mi piel de manera irremediable. Me giré y encogí las piernas quedando en posición fetal...sólo esperaba que Edward no le hiciera algo a Morrison algo malo...al manos no demasiado...

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_Extracto de uno de los muchos reportajes de Benjamin Morrison referentes a Edward Masen y su caso_

_"Como dice el título de mi reportaje, "Edward Masen, el ciudadano ejemplar que jamás fue". ¿Quién iba a pensar que un hombre como él pudiera llegar a caer tan bajo? Uno de los arquitectos más importantes del estado de Washington, aparentemente un buen hombre, padre de familia, viudo y responsable de un pequeño adorable de diez años. Esa era su faceta pública con la que nos tenía a todos engañados. ¿Con qué cara volvería a mirar a su pequeño hijo después de lo que hizo? ¿Qué no habrá visto en su casa ese pequeño? Tras mi entrevista con él a pocos días de la celebración del juicio contra su padre me ha quedado claro que ese pequeño es un niño inseguro, retraído y desconfiado seguramente "gracias " a las tramas oscuras urdidas por Edward Masen. Porque...¿a quién le resultaría ver la conversión de su padre en un asesino sin escrúpulos? ¿Saber que las manos de tu padre han estado y están manchadas de sangre?"_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Al fin había llegado a su edificio. Edward apenas había dormido; se había acostado bien tarde después de la sesión de sexo con Isabella...ni aún con los rescoldos encendidos de la pasión que vivió en esa habitación pudo pegar ojo.

Estaba ansioso por ver de nuevo al jodido Morrison.

No lo reconocería jamás en voz alta, pero le sentó mal ver a ese puto periodista comiéndose con los ojos a Isabella. Porque lo suyo es suyo. E Isabella, de momento, era de él y de nadie más. De todas las maneras posibles, cuando él quisiera, donde quisiera y como quisiera...

Pero ahora eso no era el caso.

— Tengo una cita importante dentro de diez minutos – le dijo a Tanya – En cuanto venga hazle pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

— Por supuesto, señor Cullen.

Edward pasó a su despacho; esa sala era el reflejo de la magnificencia. Desde ahí se sentía como el puto dueño de todo lo que había bajo sus pies...y así era. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo, trabajo y sacrificio, pero aquí estaba. Había logrado llegar donde estaba porque se había fijado esa meta.

Así como se había prometido a sí mismo devolver todas y cada una de las puñaladas por la espalda que había recibido su padre.

Benjamin Morrison no era la pieza más importante de este juego. No, para nada. Sólo era un peón más al que iba a aplastar. E iba a disfrutar haciéndolo. Estaba un poco ansioso, nervioso no...sólo ansioso por volver a verle la cara de hipócrita a ese hijo de puta. Ya no tenía miedo de nada ni de nadie. Ya no era ese niño asustadizo y traumatizado por la separación forzosa de su padre.

El teléfono de su mesa sonó...ahí estaba...Una sonrisa siniestra se cruzó apenas en su cara.

— Señor Cullen, el Señor Morrison ha llegado...

— Que pase.

Medio minuto después Benjamin Morrison cruzaba el gran despacho de Edward con su sempiterno traje una talla más grande y sus gafas de pasta. Observó todos y cada uno de los ángulos de esa maravillosa sala ante su atenta mirada. Cuando al fin reparó en su presencia sonrió nervioso y se recolocó las gafas.

— Buenos días – dijo Edward sobresaltando al periodista; esto iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que creía.

— Bu...buenos días, Señor Cullen – balbuceó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones – Una cosa es imaginarse cómo es su imperio...y otra muy diferente es adentrarse en él.

Morrison dejó su maletín en el suelo y su grabadora sobre la mesa; Edward frunció los labios al recordar con demasiada exactitud esa otra vez en la que Morrison le grabó.

— Ante todo quiero darle de nuevo las gracias por permitirme hacerle esta entrevista.

Cuando quiera empezamos, señor Morrison. Soy un hombre muy ocupado, no tengo todo el día...— Morrison pareció encogerse en su asiento.

— Oh, claro...¡por supuesto! —preparó la grabadora y le miró a través de sus gafas — Empecemos sin más demora...¿Qué...qué se siente al tener un imperio de esta magnitud?

— Sobre todo poder. El dinero y sobre todo la posición social te ofrecen un sin fin de posibilidades que de otra manera no podría tener.

— ¿Cómo un hombre de veitiocho años ha llegado tan rápido a lo más alto? — Edward cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

— Porque soy perseverante. Lo que deseo, tarde o temprano lo consigo. No importa lo difícil o lo duro que pueda llegar a ser...siempre obtengo lo que quiero – Morrison se reajustó el cuello de la camisa.

— Supongo que ese es un buen lema – murmuró el periodista — ¿Después de todo lo que ha conseguido hasta ahora piensa que ya lo tiene todo o por el contrario aún le quedan cosas por hacer? — Edward sonrió fugazmente.

— Oh, aún me queda mucho por hacer...eso sin duda – la cara de Morrison reflejaba que le hubiera encantado una explicación más profunda a esa pregunta.

— ¿Casarse, por ejemplo?

— Le aseguro de que el matrimonio no entra ni mucho menos en mis planes. Estoy bien como estoy – Morrison se movió en su silla.

— ¿Quién es Isabella Swan para usted? — Edward chascó la lengua.

— Eso no le importa, señor Morrison – este adquirió un tono rojizo a lo largo y ancho de su cara.

— ¿Hijos? ¿Está interesado en tener hijos en un futuro?

— No. No quiero hacer promesas para después no poder cumplirlas. Justo como hizo mi padre conmigo – Morrison se enderezó en su asiento.

— ¿Se refiere al Señor Carlisle? — Edward se recostó en su caro sillón de cuero y observó con detenimiento al periodista. Alargó la mano, cogió la grabadora y sacó la cinta ante la atenta y confundida mirada de Morrison — ¿Qué...qué hace?

— No...no me refiero a Carlisle...— dijo ignorando la pregunta de ese hombre — Él no es mi padre biológico – los ojos de Morrison se abrieron hasta parecer platos – Tú conociste a mi padre...espero que me permitas tutearte, al fin y al cabo somos viejos conocidos.

— Señor Cullen, no entiendo nada...yo...

— Masen. Edward Masen – ahora sí. La cara de Bejamin Morrison pasó de roja profunda a blanca – Creo que ya has recordado.

— No...no, no...no puede ser.

. Claro que sí. Ahora no estás hablando con Edward Cullen, ahora estás hablando con Edward Anthony Masen...— Morrison hizo el amago de levantarse — ¡Siéntate! — este le obedeció en el acto — ¿Ganaste muchos millones con tus reportajes de investigación que hiciste para el caso de mi padre?

— Yo, no...

— Llenaste un montón de páginas de mierda, Morrison. Mentiras y calumnias que no tuviste ningún reparo en escribir a cambio de unos cuantos cheques – dijo Edward con furia – ¿En qué te basaste para escribir tremenda mierda? No tenías nada, por eso te inventaste toda esa jodida porquería, ¿cierto? — Edward se levantó y se paseó por el despacho con la cinta en la mano – Antes me has preguntado si me queda algo por hacer – miró a Morrison como la cucaracha que era – Voy a hacer que se sepa toda la verdad del caso de mi padre. Tanto tu, como yo, como todos los implicados sabemos que era inocente.

— No...no hay pruebas que demuestren su inocencia. Todas las pruebas le indicaban...a...él...como culpable – balbuceó.

— Circunstanciales, Morrison...putas pruebas circunstanciales.

— Pero los testigos declararon en su contra y...

— ¡Y nada! Mentían tanto como tu – Edward miró la cinta – Voy a descubrir la verdad, voy a descubrir a todos – con sus fuertes dedos rompió el plástico y sacó la cinta de su interior, haciéndola pedazos – Y tu estás en mi lista.

— Eso...eso es una amenaza.

— No, eso es una realidad.

— Puedo descubrirte, puedo decir quién eres realmente y qué es lo que pretendes hacer – Edward rió sarcásticamente.

— Inténtalo. ¿A quién creerían? ¿Al importante hombre de negocios o al periodista de la prensa rosa de tercera en quien te has convertido? — Morrison se levantó de su silla – Tu no tienes nada que hacer contra mi poder. ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

— Me ha quedado claro la escala de nuestras posiciones – murmuró – Haré como que nunca he venido, creo que será lo mejor – Morrison casi corrió hasta la puerta.

— Espero no ver publicado nada sobre mi...o sobre Isabella Swan...— el hombre asintió asustado antes de marcharse sin decir nada más.

Edward miró la cinta machacada dentro de su mano; hubiera deseado hacerle eso mismo a Morrison. Estaba asustado, sólo le había faltado hacérselo en sus pantalones...pero aún no tenía suficiente. Eso no era suficiente para igualar los años de sufrimiento padecidos por Edward y por su padre. Edward dejó el contenido de la cinta sobre su mesa y marcó el número de teléfono de memoria.

— Soy James – dijo la voz ronca al otro lado de la línea.

— James...¿estás disponible? — murmuró Edward.

— Sabes que para ti siempre...¿Has empezado?

— Sí, ahora mismo...¿estás en un lugar seguro?

— Estoy en mi casa...ese si que es un lugar seguro para lo que tienes en mente, créeme – Edward asintió, aunque James no le podía ver.

— Necesito que entres en un ordenador.

— ¿Quién es tu víctima?

— Benjamin Morrison.

— Oh...ese hijo de puta...Dame unos minutos.

Edward oyó cómo James tecleaba en uno de sus muchos ordenadores. Era el mejor para esto, de eso no había duda. Iba a sacar todos los trapos sucios de Morrison.

— Estoy dentro – murmuró James – El muy gilipollas tiene una protección de mierda en su equipo...¿Qué buscamos?

— Lo que sea que tenga pinta de ser jugoso...

— Jugoso...mmmm – Edward seguía oyendo los dedos de James sobre las teclas – Espera, espera...Aquí hay algo...

— ¿Qué?

— Una carpeta titulada "Fotos calientes"...este Morrison no se anda por las ramas, ¿eh? — Edward podía intuir la risa de James – Oh, joder...— susurró.

— Me trae sin cuidado que Morrison se la casque mientras ve esas malditas fotos, James...necesito algo bueno.

— Esto es realmente bueno...Esto no es porno, Edward...al menos no demasiado.

— Habla claro – gruñó Edward.

— Son fotos de famosas y famosos...en situaciones comprometidas, Edward. Ahora mismo estoy viendo a ese presentador tan famoso de la CNN...y lo que se está metiendo por la nariz no es precisamente harina...— Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Todas las fotos son iguales?

— Más o menos...bueno, algunas son peores...Pero todas tienen como protagonistas a personas famosas...Oh, oh...Edward...¿Esto no será...?

— Las fotos en las que se basó Morrison para escribir el libro de Escándalos en Nueva York. Así que al final esas fotos eran reales...– sonrió triunfante — ¿Podrías hacer algo más?

— Pide por esa boquita.

— ¿Puedes mandar un correo electrónico sin que se pueda rastrear su procedencia?

— Dime qué quieres que mande y a dónde – Edward sonrió. Sin duda le iba a dar una buena recompensa a James por esto.

— Reúne todas esas "fotos calientes" y mándalas a todos lo periódicos de mayor tirada del país a nombre de Benjamin Morrison – James silbó.

— Le va a caer una buena – murmuró – No entiendo mucho de leyes pero creo que con estas fotos infringen el derecho a la intimidad y al honor. Le van a caer demandas millonarias por todos los lados, Edward.

— Eso es lo que quiero, James...Ese hijo de puta hizo sufrir mucho a mi padre...y a mi me hizo creer muchas mentiras. Eso es lo que más me duele – susurró.

Cuando diez minutos después colgó el teléfono la mayoria de las redacciones de los periódicos más importantes del pais tenían en su poder esas fotos enviadas supuestamente por el mismo Benjamin Morrison. Edward se relajó sobre el sillón de cuero y se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras miraba por el gran ventanal hacia el Distrito financiero.

Una persona normal quizás debería de haberse sentido mal o culpable...pero no sentía nada de eso porque él no era una persona normal. Sentía satisfacción por devolverle el golpe a ese cabrón. Aún así, recordar todo aquello le había dejado un regusto amargo en la boca. Algo que ahora mismo era incapaz de digerir. Cogió el teléfono...y marcó el número de Isabella...quizás ella podría quitarle ese mal sabor de boca...

— ¿Diga? — la voz de Isabella sonaba ligeramente adormilada.

— Soy yo. Sam irá a buscarte a casa...necesito que vengas...


	14. Capítulo 13 Una laguna oscura llamada ve

CAPÍTULO 13 UNA LAGUNA OSCURA LLAMADA VENGANZA

Esta vez no me despertó la alarma del reloj; esta vez fueron los tenues rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de la persiana y se chocaban directamente en mi cara. Debajo de esa suave manta de pelo estaba tan desnuda como Edward me había dejado anoche...Dios...anoche...anoche fue increíble. La imagen de Edward con su cabeza entre mis piernas lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo...eso era algo que no olvidaría ni aunque viviera mil años. La forma suave en la que pasó esa cuchilla por mi piel más tierna...

Llevé una de mis manos a esa parte de mi anatomía.

No podía imaginar las cosas que Edward tenía en mente pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que aún no había sacado su artillería pesada. Es como sí...como si me estuviera dando una especie de periodo de adaptación antes de venir con su plato fuerte...

Pasé los dedos por mi monte de Venus; sin duda alguna estaba redescubriendo mi sexualidad, bueno...más bien estaba descubriéndola. Esto era bueno, demasiado bueno...Bajé un poco más, acariciando las ahora suaves partes de mi sexo...

El teléfono me sobresaltó cuando bajé un poco más al sur. Saqué rápidamente la mano de debajo de la manta un poco avergonzada, estiré la mano y cogí el móvil.

—¿Diga?

—Soy yo. Sam irá a buscarte...necesito que vengas...en una hora te quiero aquí.

Ya está. Después de esas crípticas palabras Edward me había colgado sin decirme siquiera adiós. Miré el reloj; las diez y diez. Me desperecé sobre la cama antes de levantarme para ir al baño. Abrí los grifos del agua caliente de esa gran ducha y dejé que se formara vaho. Mientras tanto me miré en el espejo, tal y como anoche me ordenó Edward. Quizás podría sonar un poco infantil, pero tras estas dos noches que había pasado con Edward me sentía diferente, más...mujer. No sé...seguía siendo yo, pero a la vez me veía diferente. Ahí, desnuda delante de ese enorme espejo podía ver las formas redondeadas de mis pechos y mis caderas. Quizás no era tan sosa y tan poca cosa, ¿no? A parte de la supuesta relación que unía a Edward con mi padre algo tenía que tener yo que le gusta a ese hombre...Él se había excitado por mi, anoche había besado mi sexo con desenfreno, me había follado duro, usando sus palabras.

Podía tener a cualquier otra, pero me tenía a mí.

No sabía exactamente los sentimientos que podía provocar en Edward Cullen; quizás pasión, odio, lujuria o simple sed de venganza. Podía parecer estúpida por decir esto, pero me daba exactamente igual. Me faltaba una parte importante de mi vida, pero ahora mismo me sentía viva...y eso que no había descubierto ni la décima parte de lo que Edward, la Bestia, tenía preparado para mi. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a aceptar lo que quisiera hacer con tal de volver a sentirlo de esa manera.

Loca estúpida.

Me metí en la ducha antes de que mi cabeza explotara antes de las diez y media. Tuve que desviar la mirada cuando vi el jacuzzi; inevitablemente recordé lo que Edward me había hecho ahí...

Cuando salí de la ducha rebusqué en el armario entre las obras de arte hechas ropa interior que Edward me había comprado. Me puse un conjunto azul oscuro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y que con la depilación al estilo Edward se lucía mucho más.

Por primera vez me puse medias de encaje.

La salvaje noche con Edward había dejado secuelas en mi pelo tipo cardado de los años ochenta y como no disponía de tiempo para hacer algo decente con él me lo recogí en una coleta alta. Cogí el bolso y el móvil y bajé corriendo las escaleras mientras me ponía la chaqueta.

Seth ya estaba esperándome en la cocina; en cuanto me vio se levantó y me saludó.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan.

—Buenos días...Estoy lista, cuando quieras nos vamos.

—¿No va a desayunar antes? — me lo pensé durante unos segundos.

—No...ya comeré algo después.

Mientras bajábamos los casi veinte pisos en el ascensor no me separé de mi móvil; quería haber llamado antes, pero todo el ajetreo al que me había visto sometida no me había dejado. Aproveché la tranquilidad de la parte trasera del coche para marcar su número.

—¿Diga?

—Sue, soy yo.

—Oh, señorita Swan...- me podía imaginar una sonrisa en los labios de Sue.

—Sue, ¿puedes dejar de llamarme de usted? Ya no estoy allí...tutéame, por favor...Aquí todo el mundo me llama de usted...y eso no me gusta...

—Como prefieras...Dime, por favor...¿cómo estás? Ese hombre...¿te trata bien? — con la mano libre que me quedaba acaricié el cuero del asiento de Edward recordando la noche que me había regalado.

—Sí – suspiré – Quizás no sea la persona más alegre y comunicativa del mundo, pero no puedo decir que no me trata bien. Ahora mismo me rodea el lujo diez veces más que antes...No hablemos más de mi, hablemos de lo realmente importante...¿Cómo está mi pequeño granuja? —Sue se rio.

—Preparándose para el cole. Desde que hizo su papel de árbol en la escuela no hay quien le tosa...Oh, espera...ahí viene nuestro actor revelación.

—¿Es nana? - le oí preguntar a Sue — ¿Nana? — sonreí como una idiota al escuchar su vocecita.

—Soy yo, pequeño granuja. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien...¿m...me viste de árbol? Fui el árbol maaaas guapo.

—Claro que te vi...y claro que ibas guapo, porque tú eres el niño más guapo del mundo. ¿Qué tal con papá?

—Casi no está aquí, nana...Te echo de menos y...y aunque Sue me hace muchos bizcochos de cocholate no se me olvida que no estás aquí – su vocecita al borde del sollozo me partió el corazón.

—Cariño, no estés triste. Papá...papá no puede estar más tiempo en casa porque está muy ocupado. Matt, te prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a verte, ¿vale? Prometo que te llevaré el regalo que quieras.

—¿El que quiera? ¿Me...me traerás el Bob Esponja que baila? — sonreí.

—Claro, cariño. Termina de arreglarte para el cole, anda. Pásame a Sue.

—Vale, nana – se le oía mucho más animado – Te quiero hasta el infinito y más allá – y me tiró un beso, como siempre me hacía en casa.

—Y yo a ti – susurré —¿Sue? — suspiré antes de hablar —¿Cómo van las cosas con mi padre?

—No hay mucho que contar...Cuando llega a casa se encierra en el despacho. A veces hace gala de su mal humor y grita por teléfono. Como verás no ha avanzado mucho con su carácter.

—Lo único que me preocupa es que pague sus problemas con Matt – murmuré.

—No te preocupes por eso. Él apenas le ve. Estoy intentando por todos los medios que el niño no se dé cuenta de cómo está la situación – suspiré cuando vi el edificio de Cullen Inc.

—No se cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo, Sue...Te mereces el cielo.

—Lo hago con gusto...Bella – sonreí por sus palabras.

—Tengo que dejarte, dile a Matt que le llamaré muy pronto.

Colgué justo cuando Seth me abría la puerta del coche. Caminé hasta la entrada del gran edificio y miré hacia arriba; Edward estaría ahora mismo en su despacho, en ese lugar elevado del resto de los pequeños mortales que estaban a su merced...Suspiré y caminé con paso firme al interior del edificio, o al menos lo intenté. El vigilante que había en los tornos me saludó aún un poco avergonzado.

Respiré cuando fui llegando a los pisos más altos del edificio; no sabía si eran ideas mías o en verdad la gente me miraba fijamente. No me gustaba que me miraran de esa manera, no...no me gustaba que me miraran...Gracias a los cielos llegué sola al último piso. Saludé a la recepcionista de la que aún no sabía el nombre y pasé de largo hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Edward. Tanya me miró por encima de las gafas y me saludó.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. El señor Cullen me ha dado orden de que la haga pasar en cuanto llegue – asentí con la cabeza y pasé sin llamar.

Edward estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero tras el escritorio. No llevaba puesta la chaqueta negra del traje dejándome ver su camisa blanca. Tenía el teléfono sujeto a la oreja con el hombro mientras tecleaba en su ordenador. Con un gesto me indicó que me sentara.

—Sí...sí, sí...lo estoy viendo. En la versión digital del New York Daily News ya está editada la noticia. Han tardado poco – murmuró – No, no me hace falta comprobar el resto de periódicos. Sé que lo que haces lo haces a conciencia...Me gustaría que te pasaras por aquí la semana que viene, James. Quiero recompensarte por lo que has hecho...No – dijo de manera rotunda – Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

Colgó el teléfono sin despedirse de quien quiera que fuese el tal James y me miró fijamente. Sonrió cuando sus ojos recorrieron todo lo que podían ver de mi cuerpo, como si se estuviera acordando de algo...

—¿Has dormido bien, Isabella? - crucé las piernas al notar cómo mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Sí...- murmuré.

—Muy bien. Me gusta que recuperes fuerzas después de follar – tragué en seco; si empezaba ya con esas palabras podríamos tener un problema.

—¿Qué...qué tal la entrevista con Morrison? — el gesto de Edward dio un cambio súbito, esos a los que me estaba acostumbrando poco a poco.

—Mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba – dijo con tono sombrío.

Edward se levantó y me dedicó esos andares felinos que le caracterizaban. Giró mi silla y apoyó sus manos en los apoya brazos dejándome encerrada en una cárcel de brazos y piel.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo apetecible que se ve tu cuello – pasó su dedo índice por esa piel tan sensible. Abrí la boca, seguramente para contestar alguna incoherencia, cuando mi estómago decidió rugir. Me encogí un poco más en mi asiento debido a la vergüenza.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Un poco – reconocí – No he desayunado...

—Deberías de haber comido algo...— Edward fue a llamar por teléfono cuando la puerta se abrió sin pedir antes permiso. Emmet, el infiltrado en la empresa de mi padre, entró al despacho.

—Oh, lo siento...siento molestar. Debería de haber llamado antes – se giró para marcharse.

—Espera...En realidad llegas en el momento oportuno – le dijo Edward – Lleva a Bella hasta la sala de juntas para que coma algo...y asegúrate de que lo hace, no quiero que se maree por no haber ingerido nada – fruncí el ceño. Quise quejarme y decirle que no me tratara como a una niña pequeña, pero esos hombres no me dieron opción.

—Estaré encantado de ofrecerle una visita turística por la planta a Isabella, Edward...- Emmet me miró y sonrió. Yo no le devolví la sonrisa – En realidad venía a preguntarte por lo de...Morrison – Edward suspiró —¿Es verdad lo que he leído en las noticias digitales?

—Sí, es cierto – Emmet asintió.

—Wow...bien, bueno...¿Me acompaña, señorita?

¿Qué remedio me quedaba? Me levanté de mi asiento y seguí a Emmet fuera del despacho. ¿Acaso Edward lo había hecho adrede? Enviarme a desayunar con el hombre que boicoteó a mi padre no era muy buena idea...aunque aún no había decidido si Emmet me caía bien o mal. Parecía agradable...si obviamos el hecho de que él era el causante de que hoy estuviera aquí. En ese caso la balanza se decantaba hacia el lado del sí, me cae bien.

Avanzamos por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una doble puerta. Emmet la abrió y me dejó pasar a mi primero. La sala de juntas era enorme; tenía una gran mesa de madera que ocupaba más de la mitad de la estancia. En una de las esquinas había una mesa con una cafetera y una bandeja con bollos y bizcochos. Emmet me sirvió dos tazas de café y trajo unos cuantos dulces. No me quitó ojo en todo el rato. Observó cómo me eché el azúcar en la taza y cómo removía mi café. Lo que me estaba quedando claro es que aquí todos eran muy observadores...

Di un trago a mi café...y fruncí el ceño.

— Oh, por Dios – murmuré mientras me limpiaba los labios con una servilleta – Esto está muy...

—Cargado – finalizó Emmet. Me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su cara – Nos gusta el café fuerte para estar bien despiertos.

—Eso despertaría a una momia – murmuré – En realidad no me gusta el café...suelo desayunar zumos...

—Zumos no tenemos...al menos podrías comer algo de esta bandeja.

—No queremos desobedecer al jefe, ¿uh? — me mordí el labio tras decir esas palabras. Quizás me había pasado...pero no. Emmet de nuevo me volvía a sonreír.

—No te gustaría ver a Edward enfadado – me di cuenta de que cuanto más amplio sonreía más se le marcaban los hoyuelos a ambos lados de la boca – Me alegro de que Edward me haya nombrado tu guía oficial...Me gustaría disculparme contigo por lo de tu padre – fruncí el ceño.

—Lo que hicisteis fue jugar sucio.

—Lo sé – reconoció – Pero a veces el juego sucio es el único camino realmente bueno para alcanzar los objetivos que te marcas – dijo serio.

—No se si eso es ético – Emmet rio.

— ¿A quién le importa la ética cuando cargas con un gran peso a la espalda? — suspiró – Sólo espero que en un futuro puedas entender por qué ayudé a Edward en esta causa...Por cierto, me caes bien – no sé por qué, pero sonreí.

—No entiendo cómo la gente se sorprende cuanto tienen una buena primera impresión de mi...es como si se esperaran lo peor al conocerme – mordisqueé una rosquilla.

—Supongo que tu imagen pública está muy dañada. Empezaste con las imágenes que sacaron de ti y de Mike Newton...eso fue muy...fuerte. A partir de ahí la gente sólo ve lo que quiere ver...casi siempre tendemos a ver el lado malo de las personas – chasqué la lengua. Realmente no quería seguir hablando de este tema.

— ¿A...a qué re referías cuando le has preguntado a Edward sobre Morrison? - Emmet removió perezosamente su café.

—No conoces la historia, Isabella...así que no lo entenderías.

—Pero quiero saber...Edward le concedió una entrevista, la iban a hacer esta misma mañana...

Emmet no me contestó. Abrió la funda de la tablet que llevaba consigo y buscó algo en silencio. Segundos después me ofreció la tablet para que leyera un artículo de un periódico nacional.

_"El día que Benjamin Morrison se cavó su propia tumba. Hoy, a viernes 6 febrero podemos decir que el periodista B. Morrison, conocido por su famoso libro "Escándalos en Nueva York", ha cavado su propia tumba al mandar las reveladoras imágenes que él mismo hizo en un reportaje de investigación para poder escribir su popular libro. Las imágenes, de alto voltaje, muestran las caras más conocidas del panorama televisivo nacional en momentos más que comprometidos. De momento no se conoce le paradero del periodista al que, al parecer, ya le han impuesto varias demandas por atentar contra la intimidad de los protagonistas de las fotos y..."_

Miré confundida a Emmet...y luego recordé la conversación que escuché de Edward con ese tan James.

—Edward...¿él ha provocado esto? —Emmet no me contestó.

—Edward tiene mucho dolor acumulado en su corazón, Isabella...y ya es hora de liberarlo. Saca tus propias conclusiones – miró su reloj de muñeca y se levantó – Me ha encantado charlar contigo, de verdad – fruncí los labios. Quería que me contara más cosas sobre Edward y Morrison.

— ¿Ya tienes que irte? - sonrió.

— Sí...es lo que tiene ser el vicepresidente de Cullen Inc...tengo muchas responsabilidades. Que tengas un buen día, Isabella.

Me quedé sola en la sala de juntas. La mañana estaba resultando ser de lo más reveladora. ¿Emmet era el vicepresidente de tamaña empresa? Yo misma sentía en mis propias carnes que las apariencias pueden realmente llegar a engañar; Emmet no entraba en mi perfil de hombre con cargo importante de esas características. Y por otro lado estaba el tema de Edward...¿realmente él había tenido algo que ver en el tema de las fotos escandalosas de Morrison? Si así fuera...¿qué le había impulsado a actuar de esa manera? Estaba descubriendo que Edward Cullen guardaba muchos más secretos de los que en un principio me imaginé. Ya no era sólo mi padre con el que tenía causas pendientes...¿habría más personas implicadas en esto?

Dejé la bandeja de bollos a medio comer y caminé hasta el ventanal. El día estaba totalmente nublado; el cielo estaba de un peligroso color negro y hacía bastante frío. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera tormenta. Odiaba las tormentas. En la época en la que estuve con Sue en la casa del campo habían caído una infinidad de tormentas de verano. La casa era tan sumamente grande que cada trueno que resonaba hacía que la casona entera vibrase. Durante esa época pasé miedo. Miedo de verdad. Las noches eran lo peor de todo. El silencio era tan absoluto que casi se podía tocar con los dedos. Las ramas de los árboles, el viento, el agua repicando contra los cristales...Todo parecía una amenaza desde la soledad de mi cama.

Ahora, tiempo después, comprendí que aquello no eran más que tonterías; la verdadera amenaza la tenía en casa, viviendo bajo mi mismo techo. Mi padre había resultado ser mucho más aterrador de lo que pude llegar a imaginar...aunque sin duda había encontrado un claro competidor. Edward Cullen no se andaba por las ramas...

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola? - la voz de Edward me sobresaltó, como siempre. Me giré para encararle...Dios, ¿por qué este hombre era tan aterrador y tan atractivo a la vez?

—Emmet ha tenido que marcharse...— Edward miró la bandeja sobre la mesa.

— ¿Has comido algo?

—Un bollo...no me gusta el café – me encogí de hombros.

—Ya...ya me he fijado en eso...Da igual, de todos modos ya casi es la hora de comer. Vamos.

— ¿Voy...a comer contigo? - sonrió de lado.

—Claro, Isabella...he descubierto que las comidas contigo pueden ser muy placenteras...me lo demostraste anoche – bajé la cabeza avergonzada mientras avanzaba hacia él.

Estar con Edward en un ascensor a solas me estaba resultando mucho más duro esta vez; el olor que desprendía era adictivo, supongo que como todo él...Sabía que me estaba mirando, lo sentía...pero no podía mover la cabeza para mirarle porque sabía que mi respiración se agitaría de nuevo.

No quería darle más motivos para que su ego alcanzara el cielo.

Sólo pude respirar aire no viciado con el aroma de Edward durante un sólo minuto, ya que el eficiente Seth nos estaba esperando en la puerta. Me corrijo. Lo verdaderamente duro era estar con Edward en la intimidad que nos ofrecía la parte trasera del coche. Esta vez Edward no se dedicó a hablar por teléfono o a mandar correos. Esta vez me estaba mirando fijamente. Esperando.

— ¿Qué tal con Emmet? - parpadeé rápidamente.

—Bueno...la conversación que hemos tenido ha sido un poco...extraña – Edward alzó una de sus perfectas cejas.

— ¿Por?

—Me...me ha pedido perdón por...por lo de mi padre – mierda...¿por qué me sentía tan idiota al hablar con Edward? Eso si se puede llamar "hablar" a los balbuceos que emitía.

—Ya...Emmet actuó bajo mis peticiones. Él no tiene por qué disculparse...En todo caso eso me competería a mí. Pero jamás me disculparé por lo de Charlie – dijo con dureza.

—Supongo que ya da igual, ¿no? Lo hecho está hecho y punto...ya no se puede hacer nada.

—Siempre quedan cosas por hacer, Isabella...- murmuró - ¿De qué más habéis hablado? —me mordí el labio – No hagas eso si no quieres que me abalance sobre ti para follarte ahora mismo – dijo con la voz ronca.

—Yo...eh...- la voz de mi conciencia me estaba echando la bronca...¡No le muestres que te estás derritiendo por sus palabras, idiota! —Él...Emmet me ha contado lo que ha pasado con Morrison – Edward asintió lentamente.

— ¿Qué piensas sobre eso? — por Dios...me hacía cada pregunta...

—No sé qué quieres que te diga...—le miré a los ojos aún a sabiendas que eso me intimidaba – Has...has sido tú, ¿cierto?

—Si así fuera...¿pensarías que soy una mala persona? — fui a morderme el labio, pero me lo pensé mejor.

—En realidad no sé cómo eres. Te miro y veo al amo del universo que habita bajo sus pies, un hombre que mira por encima del hombro a los demás porque puede hacerlo...Pero no sé cómo eres...aunque creo...creo que guardas mucho en tu interior. Si le has destrozado la vida a Morrison con lo que has hecho es porque él te ha hecho daño antes – me encogí de hombros – En ese caso...en ese caso no te haría mala...persona – Edward me miró muy serio mientras apretaba los labios.

— ¿Crees en la venganza, Isabella? - le miré desconcertada – Déjalo...Mejor no me contestes a eso...— sus ojos verdes taladraron los míos – No. No soy buena persona, Isabella...y dudo mucho que algún día de estos pueda serlo...

Seguí pensando en las palabras de Edward aun cuando el coche paró. Estábamos en Central Park West delante de un lujoso restaurante. Jean Georges. Nada más entrar el maître saludó a Edward casi con confianza y nos pasaron directamente y sin esperar a un reservado. El restaurante era magnifico; las mesas estaban dispuestas de manera casi milimétrica así como los sillones blancos. Unas tenues luces envolvían el lugar en un marco casi conmovedor debido a la poca luz que entraba del exterior.

Cuando llegamos al reservado Edward sacó la silla para mi y luego se sentó a mi lado. Ni siquiera miró la carta que le ofrecieron, se limitó en pedir algo que para mi sonó ininteligible. El camarero trajo una botella de vino Bordeaux Rosé y sirvió a Edward. Luego se inclinó hacia mi vaso, pero negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo agua, por favor.

Cuando el camarero se fue Edward cogió la copa de vino y se lo llevó a los labios, lo saboreó con su lengua maestra...y sentí cómo lo tragaba.

— ¿No quieres? — me preguntó señalando con la barbilla el vino.

—No...no me gusta el alcohol – alzó una ceja.

— ¿Seguro? Creo recordar que en ciertas fotos que se te realizaron no ibas en muy buenas condiciones – apreté los labios.

—No...no me encontraba bien.

—Ya...eso es lo que se suele decir, ¿no?

—Es la verdad – espeté. Edward alzó la barbilla en un gesto totalmente desafiante.

—Vamos a comer – dijo cuando el camarero llegó con nuestras comidas – Luego hablaremos.

Dicho y hecho. Edward se concentró en su plato de comida, era pescado azul con una salsa deliciosa...aunque en lo que menos estaba reparando eran en el maravilloso plato; no podía dejar de mirar a Edward mientras comía; el movimiento de sus labios y de sus manos me resultaba totalmente hipnótico. Cuando se relamió el labio inferior tras llevarse el cubierto a la boca tuve que cerrar los ojos porque la visión de semejante hombre me estaba volviendo loca.

Los abrí de golpe cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi muslo.

Su piel estaba muy caliente...casi como yo. Sus dedos tantearon mis medias hasta llegar al encaje final. Me miró y sonrió.

—Veo que tu y yo vamos entendiéndonos, Isabella...- miré a ambos lados por si algún camarero venía en nuestra dirección. Pero no. Estaba sola ante el peligro – Sé que me va a gustar mucho verte con estas medias – sus dedos subieron un poco más acariciando de manera sutil mi piel. Casi dejé caer el tenedor – No te has puesto un liguero, ¿uh? —negué sin poder aguantar lo que Edward me estaba provocando – Pues quiero que te lo pongas – me susurró mientras sus dedos se encontraban con el encaje que encerraba mi intimidad.

—Edward – murmuré.

— ¿Lo vas a hacer? - removió parte de mi ropa interior, tocando mi pubis libre de vellos – Me encanta sentirlo tan suave...Aunque prefiero que te hagas la cera...

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Era de locos...estar sentada con Edward al lado, en un reservado de un restaurante caro en Nueva York y con su mano dentro de mi falda mientras me habla de sistemas de depilación...

—Isabella...¿quieres conocer a la Bestia? - abrí mucho los ojos justo cuando Edward tocaba libremente mi intimidad, al final había conseguido traspasar la barrera de tela. Cerré las piernas, aunque lo único que conseguí fue aprisionar su mano. Me moví lo justo para cogerle por la muñeca.

—Por favor...aquí no – le rogué. Edward sacó lentamente su mano y las cruzó sobre la mesa.

—Mejor...me pones mucho más cuando gritas mi nombre, como anoche – suspiró — No me has respondido...¿Quieres conocer a la Bestia?

—No...no se a qué te refieres – me dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas.

—La Bestia...yo – murmuró – Te estoy preguntando si quieres conocer mi lado más oscuro, la parte perversa de mi que puede hacer que te corras una y otra vez gritando de placer, perdiendo el control de manera irremediable...esa que puede llevarte hasta el límite de lo desconocido...

—Dios – susurré.

—No, la Bestia...He ido despacio contigo...aún no sé si me mientes o no. En la cama te comportas como una virgen inexperta cuando la realidad bien parece otra...Todavía no sé qué creer – no le pude responder porque me había quedado sin palabras...de manera literal – Respóndeme, Isabella...Te estoy dando de nuevo la opción de parar...— le miré a los labios...cerré los ojos porque estaba al borde del colapso.

—Sí...quiero conocer a...La Bestia...- Edward hizo un gesto con los labios demasiado sensual para el momento que estaba viviendo. Se recostó en el cómodo asiento blanco y e miró.

—Bien...muy bien...Voy a empezar a decorar nuestra habitación.

Ahora sí, mi respiración me jugó una mala pasada. ¿Sería posible que en este restaurante tuvieran bombonas de oxígeno para facilitar la entrada de aire a mis pulmones?

— ¿Nuestra habitación? ¿Vamos...vamos a dormir juntos? — Edward se rio el alto.

—No...no soy de los que duermen con las mujeres después de tener sexo con ellas...Ese será nuestro cuarto para follar – ahí estaba...otro latigazo con dirección directa a mi intimidad – Un espacio en el que seas tú misma, en el que te desinhibas por completo, en el que seas la golfa que quiero que seas...— se relamió los labios mientras me miraba los míos – Quiero que te quede una cosa clara...Me gustan las mujeres que son unas damas en la vida y unas putas en la cama...Quiero que de día seas mi princesa y de noche quiero que seas mi zorra...¿Me has entendido bien? — asentí rápidamente con la cabeza siendo incapaz de mirarle a la cara – Bien...¿quieres comer algo más?

—No...

—Pues vamos...Le diré a Seth que antes te deje en casa...

Edward me tendió la mano para que me levantara de la silla. Bien...muy bien...eso me gustaba más que nada porque dudaba mucho de que mis piernas pudieran sujetar mi peso después de tremendas palabras. ¿Habitación para follar? ¿Princesa de día y zorra de noche? Wow...Lo que Edward quería de mi quizás era demasiado...o no. Él lo había dicho claramente...si conmigo no tenía lo que deseaba no tendría ningún reparo en buscarse a otra que sí le complaciese.

No. Eso no.

¿Podría convertirme en su...zorra? Dios, me sonaba hasta raro el simple hecho de pensarlo, pero lo iba a intentar. Me estaba sorprendiendo a mi misma, ¿por qué no podía dar un paso más y dejarme ir totalmente con Edward?

Contra todo pronóstico el camino de vuelta a casa de Edward se hizo mucho menos intenso. Edward se concentró en unos informes...Por favor...¿es que tenía esas hojas pegadas a sus manos durante todo el día o qué? El tono básico de la melodía de su Iphone interrumpió sus meditaciones con las acciones.

—Diga – su cara cambió de cero a cien en un segundo – Charlie...- oh, oh...— Sí, te sigo de cerca...créeme. Aun así quiero que me mandes a alguien de tu empresa. Sí, para trabajar conmigo mano a mano durante una temporada – Edward escuchó atento las palabras de mi padre – Me parece bien, le quiero aquí la semana que viene – se calló para seguir escuchando – No – dijo de manera rotunda – Me importa muy poco que quieras expandir tu capital, tu no mueves un dedo sin mi consentimiento y como no le tienes te aguantas – suspiró — ¿No preguntas por tu hija, Charlie? — miré a Edward a los ojos – Ella está bien, es un a chica muy obediente – pasó la mirada por mis piernas – Lo dicho, Charlie. Si me entero de que se te ocurre invertir, por poco capital que sea, te hundo la vida y me quedo con todo lo tuyo, ¿entendido? — colgó el teléfono y me miró.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tu padre se quiere pasar de listo – murmuró.

— ¿Va...va a venir alguien de allí a trabajar a tu empresa?

—Tengo controlado a tu padre, mucho mejor de lo que él mismo cree...Aunque la mejor manera de conocer todos los secretos de esa empresa es trayendo a alguien de allí aquí conmigo. Vendrá en unos días para quedarse unas semanas – me miró de nuevo muy serio — ¿Tu padre no te ha llamado durante los días que estás aquí conmigo? —agaché la cabeza.

—No.

Edward me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. El coche paró en la puerta del gran edificio de apartamentos. Cogí mi bolso para salir y saqué las piernas del coche pero Edward me agarró de la muñeca impidiéndomelo.

—¿No te vas a despedir de mi? — involuntariamente mi mirada se desvió hasta sus labios – Estamos en la misma línea de pensamientos, Isabella.

Tiró de mí con tanta fuerza que hizo que casi me sentara de nuevo en el coche. Me agarró con contundencia por la mandíbula y ladeó mi cara para besarme. En los labios, con fuerza, con rudeza, saboreando todos y cada uno de los lugares recónditos de mi boca y de mis labios...Cuando Edward quiso separarse de mi estaba tan agitada que parecía que había corrido la maratón de Nueva York.

—Sé buena, Isabella. Podría llevarte conmigo y follarte sobre mi mesa tan sólo con esas medias de encaje, pero lamentablemente no dispongo de tiempo – me miró a los labios; debían de estar enrojecidos por sus besos – Si llego pronto a casa podríamos hacer algo bueno – susurró. Me soltó la muñeca liberándome de la cárcel de su cuerpo – Descansa...te va a hacer falta...— saqué mi cuerpo de ese bendito coche. No di ni dos pasos cuando volví a oír su voz – Isabella...en tu habitación debería de haber una caja con algo dentro. Es para ti. Espero que te guste.

Dicho eso cerró la puerta y el coche arrancó con potencia perdiéndose de nuevo en el tráfico neoyorkino. Como siempre, Sam bajó a buscarme, aunque esa vez no le presté mucha atención al pobre hombre; mi cabeza aún estaba aturdida por Edward, por sus palabras y por sus labios.

Mala combinación para mi tranquilidad.

Apenas entramos por la puerta fui directamente a mi habitación saltándome las normas básicas de educación con Sam. Me moría por ver qué me había regalado Edward esta vez...aunque en el fondo me daba un poco de miedo. ¿Ropa interior? ¿Más encaje? ¿Zapatos? Tiré mi bolso sobre la cama y me quité los zapatos de tacón a patadas. Sí, ahí estaba. Encima de mi tocador había una caja negra. Agité los dedos de manera nerviosa y me apresuré a abrir la tapa.

Mi mandíbula se cayó al suelo cuando vi lo que contenía la caja.

No era nada de lo que me había imaginado. Ni mucho menos. Era la escultura que tanto me había gustado de la exposición en la Galería de Arte. Pandora llorando porque la curiosidad le había hecho abrir su caja...Saqué la escultura y acaricié los suaves acabados del bronce. La artista había sacado todas las emociones que había querido plasmar a la perfección. Edward me la había regalado. A mi...¡Edward me la había regalado! ¿Es que nunca dejaba de sorprenderme?

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Cené sola. Aunque más que cenar me dediqué a remover los alimentos del plato de un lado hacia otro. Mucho me temía que tras la maravillosa comida a la que me había invitado Edward el estómago se me había cerrado. Las conversaciones de hoy no habían podido ser más intensas...Matt, Emmet, Edward...y para colofón final la llamada de mi padre. Sinceramente, me alegraba de haberme ahorrado tener que escuchar sus lindezas, así que agradecía que la llamada fuera dirigida a Edward y no a mi...

Y luego estaba ese regalo...

Edward había dejado entrever una especie de promesa para esta noche...Según sus palabras "podíamos hacer algo bueno esta noche"...Sí...algo bueno...Después de dos noches de pasión desenfrenada aún me ponía nerviosa al pensar en lo que Edward podría hacerme...Su cabeza era una caja de sorpresas sin final. Nunca sabías por dónde podía salir.

El tiempo pasaba y Edward no venía, así que cogí uno de mis libros de la universidad e intenté estudiar un poco aunque mi año estaba perdido; no quería perder el hábito de estudio...aún así tampoco me sirvió para mucho. Media hora después de empezar a leer parecía un hipopótamo con los bostezos. Promesa o no cerré el libro y subí a mi cuarto para dormir o al menos para intentarlo...de todas formas Edward tenía libre entrada a mi habitación, ¿no?

Pues no. Edward no venía y lo peor de todo es que no podía dormir.

Miré el reloj. Eran más de las dos de la mañana y mis ojos parecían platos llanos. Me calcé unas zapatillas y bajé las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Necesitaba algo caliente...un vaso de leche, una tila...una valeriana, quizás...Sí, una valeriana...porque el susto que me dí cuando abrí la puerta de la gran cocina y vi a Edward sentado en una de las sillas fue tremendo.

—Oh, ¡por el amor de Dios! - Edward alzó una ceja y removió el contenido de una taza humeante mientras yo me agarraba el pecho con la mano. Otro susto como ese y ya podía ir despidiéndose de Bella...o Isabella, como él me llamaba.

—Parece que no podemos dormir, ¿uh?

Cuando mi respiración logró apaciguarse miré a Edward. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama de tela fina y ligera...y su torso estaba descubierto dejándome ver esa misteriosa cadena...

— ¿Venías a algo o es que te gusta pasearte por toda la casa en la madrugada? - me miró de arriba abajo – Bonito camisón – murmuró

Miré hacia abajo. Ugh. Debería de haberme puesto una bata, algo por encima. También podía haberme traído una manta para esconder la cabeza debajo de ella...Dios, el camisón de color azul cielo que me había puesto se transparentaba un poco porque la tela era muy fina.

—Venía...venía a tomar algo caliente...No hago más que dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama...No puedo dormir – Edward ladeó la cabeza y sonrió irónicamente...a saber qué nueva idea se le estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos.

—¿Algo caliente? — se relamió los labios mientras apartaba la taza de la mesa — Creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso – se levantó y avanzó elegantemente hacia mi como la Bestia que era...


	15. Capítulo 14 Mente perversa en un cuerpo

CAPÍTULO 14 MENTE PERVERSA EN UN CUERPO DE PECADO

La visión del cuerpo semidesnudo de Edward en medio de la cocina a las dos de la mañana era todo lo que necesitaba para que el poco sueño que tenía se esfumase por completo.

Alargó un dedo y lentamente me bajó un tirante de mi camisón. Con ese mismo dedo dibujó figuras sin sentido sobre mi piel, apenas rozándome, apenas tocándome...pero eso era suficiente para que todo mi cuerpo se erizara pidiendo a gritos por más.

— Es una pena que no haya podido llegar antes a casa – susurró – Me hubiera encantado verte sólo con esas medias y con tacones – su dedo viajó hasta la unión de mis pechos – No sé...quizás te hubiera quitado lentamente esas medias...o quizás te lo hubiera hecho con ellas...— ladeó la cabeza – Aunque este camisón tampoco está nada mal – su dedo hizo un pequeño camino por encima de la tela hasta llegar al ombligo – No vas a necesitar nada para dormir. Puedo ofrecerte algo caliente y relajante, Isabella...

Oh...sí. Edward me cogió de la cintura y me subió a la mesa. A esa mesa dónde comíamos...esa misma mesa de cocina simple pero robusta...Con las rodillas me separó las piernas y se metió entre ellas dejándome sentir la excitación de su miembro en toda su gloria. Mi intimidad palpitó de necesidad, sed y ansia por él y por su cuerpo. Pasé las manos por la piel caliente de su cintura desnuda acercándole más a mi, maravillándome con la increíble suavidad de su piel y su aroma tóxico.

— Tú también deseas esto, ¿verdad? — dijo con media sonrisa. Empujó sus caderas contra las mías para que le sintiera plenamente a pesar de estar aún vestidos – Voy a follarte, Isabella...voy a joderte duro sobre esta mesa.

Me subió el camisón hasta la cintura y metió las manos por debajo para enganchar mis braguitas con sus dedos. El sonido de las costuras al quebrarse impregnó el ambiente de la cocina con una sexual melodía. La humedad de mis piernas se extendió de manera irremediable cuando Edward deslizó por mis piernas los harapos en los que se habían convertido mis bragas. Cogió ese trozo de tela azul, me lo enseñó y después se lo llevó a la nariz donde aspiró con fuerza.

Dios. Mío.

— Muy, muy dulce, Isabella...

Todo...todo absolutamente lo hacía de manera tan suave y tan lenta que me daban ganas de gritar. Metió de nuevo las manos por debajo de mi camisón y me acarició en círculos los pezones haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas como una alocada peonza. Gemí en alto cuando tiró casi con violencia de uno de mis pezones...para luego seguir con sus suaves caricias...

— Eres tan receptiva...con sólo una caricia te tengo donde quiero...

Metió la cabeza en mi cuello y aspiró mi aroma; al parecer sí que le gustaba cómo olía...Sus labios hicieron un camino hasta los míos ansiosos donde me mordieron con fuerza. No me dio tiempo a quejarme ya que metió dos dedos en mi intimidad. Me agarré a sus hombros para estabilizarme. Sus manos eran como miel sobre mi piel. Llegaban a partes de mi cuerpo que tenía totalmente olvidadas...o directamente inexploradas.

Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por las caricias de Edward con los cinco sentidos.

Mientras seguía metiendo y sacando los dedos en mi interior Edward se entretuvo besando y mordiendo mi cuello. No quería que me besara ahí...quería que me besara en los malditos labios, quería degustar de nuevo esa lengua a la que me estaba haciendo adicta por momentos...

Grité.

Algo hizo con sus dedos, tocó algún punto en mi interior que hizo que casi me derritiera encima de esa mesa. Edward me miró a los ojos, sacó sus dedos de mi cuerpo y lentamente se los lelvó a la boca. Me estaba matando. Cuando ví cómo su lengua inquieta y rosada salía de entre sus labios me sentí desfallecer...aunque me había quedado con ganas de más. Mi intimidad le necesitaba. Mucho. Aquí. Ahora.

— ¿Por qué...te has parado? — casi gemí. La sonrisa que me dedicó Edward tras sacarse los dedos de la boca fue totalmente orgásmica..

— Parece que mi princesa está un poco...ansiosa...Aún no quiero que te corras. Quiero que me toques, Isabella...— ¿que le tocara? ¿Quería que yo le tocara? Por el amor de Dios...

— Edward – murmuré.

— Isabella...estoy un poco impaciente. No querrás verme enfadado, ¿no? — negué con la cabeza. Me cogió de las manos y se las llevó él mismo a la goma de su pantalón – Bájamelo y sácame la polla...Quiero sentir esas pequeñas manos sobre mi.

Mis manos descansaban en el elástico de sus pantalones de dormir, rozando con mis dedos ese vello castaño que cubría su vientre. Había descubierto que me volvía loca esa tira de pelo. Miré su entrepierna...Él quería que le tocara...deseaba que le tocara...Sin pensármelo dos veces le bajé los pantalones hasta la mitad del muslo haciendo que su pene saltara libre de toda cárcel de tela, en total libertad porque no llevaba ropa interior. Ahí estaba...Orgulloso, erguido, poderoso...y no tenía no idea de cómo demonios tocar a este hombre. Le miré a los ojos y leí su impaciencia a través de ellos. No era para menos...Su miembro estaba hinchado, palpitando...parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

Alargué de nuevo la mano esta vez para pasar mis dedos a lo largo de su erección. Suave. Era suave y a la vez duro. Terciopelo y acero, una peligrosa y excitante combinación. Envolví ese pecado hecho carne con mi mano y la moví hacia arriba y hacia abajo tentativamente. Edward me sorprendió cogiendo mi mano con fuerza, dirigiendo él mismo los movimientos sobre su cuerpo, una acción demasiado erótica para mi frágil mente.

Su mano estaba tan caliente como su pene.

Sentía que con Edward las sensaciones se magnificaban, se amplificaban un doscientos por cien. Miré fascinada cómo la piel suave se deslizaba sobre la dureza, era un movimiento casi hipnótico y lujurioso. Las respiración de Edward se iba haciendo cada vez más pesada, muestra de que lo que ambos estábamos haciendo le estaba gustando. Y a mi. La voz de mi conciencia esta vez me dio una palmadita en la espalda a modo de felicitación.

Edward dejó de mover su mano contra la mía para empujarme por los hombros hacia la mesa. Su mirada felina se tornó un punto más perversa y diabólica. Una mirada que prometía mucho...

— Ya está bien de juegos por hoy – dijo con la voz ronca.

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta tenía los tirantes del camisón rotos y la tela arremolinada en mi cintura. Me apoyé con las manos en la mesa para servirme de apoyo...sin darme cuenta de que de esa manera ofrecía mis pechos y mis pezones a Edward. Obviamente él se dio cuenta.

— ¿Me estás ofreciendo tu piel, Isabella?

— Creo que en este momento te estoy ofreciendo toda...toda mi piel...

No me respondió nada. Agachó la cabeza y con los dientes arañó uno de mis pezones haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara casi violentamente hacia su boca. Su lengua bailó contra mi piel, acercándome un poco más al límite de mi cordura.

Edward se acomodó entre mis piernas, rozándome con su miembro esa zona de mi anatomía que clamaba atención a gritos de manera desesperada.

— Enreda las piernas en mis caderas – en menos de un segundo hice lo que me pidió...lo que me...ordenó – Ah...mi princesa sumisa...— susurró.

De un golpe me penetró con toda su longitud. Mi respiración se entrecortó, mis pulmones gritaron por aire, mi piel ardía por él...ese fino eco de dolor que me envolvía por la dura y poderosa intromisión de su cuerpo...Me mordí el labio inferior intentando no gritar; no quería dar más espectáculo del que ya estábamos dando.

— Grita todo lo que quieras...Estamos solos...

Apenas procesé en mi cabeza lo que me había dicho Edward ya que sus caderas empezaron a mecerse sobre las mías. Cada centímetro que Edward arrasaba en el interior de mi cuerpo era como si diese un paso más hacia el cielo. Casi podía sentir el movimiento de sus músculos contra mis piernas con cada maravillosa embestida que me regalaba. Me sentía totalmente pegada a él, la piel de su vientre contra la mía, su hueso púbico rozando mi clítoris, matándome una y otra vez.

Hice caso a Edward. Liberé el labio del mordisco de mis dientes y grité sin importarme nada ni nadie.

Edward se inclinó hacia mi y me agarró las muñecas a pensar de que en la posición que estaba no podía moverme mucho; una cosa quedaba más que clara...le gustaba ser el dueño, el amo de su territorio...le gustaba controlar y tenerlo todo muy bien atado...Estaba empezando a descubrir que me gustaba ese control en el sexo...pero sólo con él. Edward me tenía atrapada con sus manos y su cuerpo e increiblemente no me sentía incómoda. Ni mucho menos. No concebía que alguien más me hiciera lo que me estaba haciendo Edward, ni yo misma podía entenderlo...pero así lo sentía. Debería de odiarme a mi misma por sentirme como gelatina entre sus brazos, por deshacerme de esta manera con él y para él...

Eché mano de la opinión de la voz de mi conciencia pero la muy perra no contestó esta vez. Vale, ¿y qué?

La cocina entera se llenó con sus jadeos y con mis gritos. En ese momento, justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la noción del espacio y del tiempo se me antojó vernos, vernos reflejados en alguna superficie. Ver a Edward arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo era algo que seguro sería digno de ver y de disfrutar. La belleza de su cuerpo deleitándome con esos movimientos rítmicos y duros...

Chillé hasta quedarme sin voz.

De deshice, me quedé sin fuerzas, me derrumbé contra la mesa de la cocina porque mis manos eran incapaces de sujetarme por más tiempo mientras Edward se descargaba en mi interior de manera salvaje. Cuando al fin terminó abrió los ojos oscurecidos y me miró con la intensidad de siempre aún un poco inclinado hacia mi; su cadena colgaba casi delante de mis narices...Alargué la mano para ver de cerca ese anillo...Entonces Edward se separó de mi y se subió los pantalones. Después me ayudó a bajar de la mesa agarrándome por la cintura. Mis piernas se doblaron por la intensidad del orgasmo que Edward me había dado así que tuvo que cogerme con fuerza si no quería caer al suelo.

— ¿Puedes sostenerte? —asentí mientras intentaba subirme el camisón para tapar mi desnudez – Estás mejor sin ropa, Isabella...no te preocupes en taparte demasiado – murmuró.

— Aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo...Has vuelto a romper mi ropa – Edward entrecerró los ojos.

— Y la seguiré rompiendo porque me pone mucho hacerlo...— se pasó la lengua por los labios – Te compraré más ropa – suspiré. ¿Cómo podía estar hablando de ropa cuando yo todavía suspiraba por lo que había pasado sobre la mesa?

— No...en verdad da lo mismo...no importa – Edward sonrió irónicamente mientras se agachó para recoger mis braguitas rotas.

— Sí, sí importa...Ya lo sabes, me gusta mucho la lencería – alzó en alto el encaje enseñándome su obra – Te compraré más, te compraré toda la puta tienda de Victoria Secret's más cercana si así lo deseo...De momento esta me las voy a quedar yo – chascó la lengua – Espero que después de esto puedas dormir bien, Isabella. Y no te reprimas. Si lo necesitas no tienes más que gritar mi nombre y estaré en un segundo en la puerta de tu habitación dispuesto a darte bien duro y fuerte – sentí que mis mofletes se calentaban peligrosamente – Ve a dormir...Mañana iremos a comer a casa de Esme y Carlisle...

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

No sé cómo llegué exactamente a mi habitación teniendo en cuenta el estado precario en el que Edward dejó mis conexiones neuronales. Supongo que caí desmadejada sobre mi cama con el camisón roto y una alegre palpitación entre las piernas. Y sin bragas.

Me estiré sobre la cama destensando mis músculos y rodé casi dejándome caer por uno de los lados. Me dolía un punto indeterminado de mi cuerpo de cintura para abajo...pero era un dolor delicioso, justo como Edward me había primetido hace unos días. Me relajé bajo la ducha cuando sentí el agua caliente caer por mi cuerpo porque me hacía falta.

Iba a conocer a los señores Cullen.

El primer encuentro con Esme no estuvo del todo mal; se mostró educada y cordial conmigo y un tanto misteriosa...Mi miedo era el señor Cullen, Carlisle...¿su carácter sería parecido al de Edward? ¿Sería un hombre serio, recto y tan hermético como su hijo? Ugh.

A parte de los nervios que sentía no sabía cómo demonios tenía que ir vestida a esa comida, ¿formal o informal? Rebusqué en el armario hasta encontrar una falda azul y una camiseta blanca con un hombro descubierto, el modelo podría ir bien para la ocasión. Me sequé el pelo dejándomelo casi seco y me maquillé como siempre hacía. Me calcé los zapatos que tanto le gustaban a Edward...mi vista se deslizó por la escultura que me había regalado...No podía dejar de mirarla...

Me recordé a mi misma que tenía que bajar las escaleras y enfrentar de nuevo a Edward...y lo hice. Bajé con cuidado hasta el primer piso y caminé hasta los sonidos que salían de la cocina. Sin duda alguna Emily estaba haciendo un desayuno delicioso...

Por segunda vez en menos de diez horas Edward me sorprendió en la cocina.

No era Emily la que estaba haciendo el desayuno, era Edward. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros y un jersey gris que dejaba ver parte del cuello blanco de la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Su pelo estaba imposiblemente despeinado y aún húmedo por la ducha que seguramente se había dado. Estaba concentrado en la sartén con huevos fritos que estaba friendo. Verle así, tan relajado e informal me quitó la respiración.

— Puedes observarme también sentada, Isabella – parpadeé varias veces hasta que le pude mirar a la cara – Parece que has visto a un fantasma...

— En realidad he visto una aparición – Edward alzó una ceja – Nunca te imaginé cocinando...

Edward sonrió de lado mientras echaba los huevos en una fuente; había preparado un desayuno contundente a base de huevos, beicon y tostadas. Fue hasta el enorme frigorífico y me sirvió un vaso grande de zumo de naranja natural. Desde fuera seguro que podría parecer una tonta...mi boca casi rozaba el suelo. Edward Cullen sirviéndome a mi el desayuno...

— Emily, Seth y Sam tienen los fines de semana libres a no ser de que tenga un evento importante – comentó – Aunque Sam ha de estar las veinticuatro horas disponibles por si acaso. Por lo demás soy perfectamente capaz de no morir de inanición durante los fines de semana...– murmuró — Come antes de que se te quede frío.

Cogí el tenedor y el cuchillo para empezar a comer...aunque mis manos quedaron a mitad de camino cuando miré la reluciente superficie. Esa mesa donde anoche nos dejamos llevar por la lujuria y el desenfreno...donde me corrí de manera salvaje gracias a él...

— ¿Recordando los buenos momentos de anoche, Isabella? — oh, sí...apreté los labios para no dejar que la sonrisa que estaba por salir se descubriera – Vamos, hazlo...sonríe...— sus ojos tenían una chispa especial esta mañana...no pude aguantar más, la sonrisa apareció en mis labios casi de manera despreocupada – Bien..., me gusta cuando haces eso...— bebió de su café mientras se inclinaba hacia el respaldo de su silla.

— Es que...bueno, creo que no volveré a ver esta mesa con los mismos ojos – Edward asintió.

— Yo tampoco...Cada vez que desayune sobre esta superficie recordaré que te corriste gritando mi nombre hasta quedarte afónica – cogí el vaso de zumo y me lo llevé a los labios para intentar apaciguar el calor que sentí de momento – Por cierto...¿dormiste bien? — dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y le miré.

— Totalmente...— Edward dejó también su vaso cerca del mío y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

— Te siento un poco más habladora esta mañana...— me encogí de hombros.

— Supongo que compartir este tipo de...momentos hace que te coja confianza – Edward volvió a su antigua posición.

— Ya...esto no es nada, Isabella...aún nos queda mucho por hacer y por sentir...— murmuró – De todos modos me gusta oírte. Era un poco aburrido estar a tu lado y que me contestaras con monosílabos.

— Me repito. Soy una persona que le cuesta abrirse a la gente. Aunque no lo creas también tengo mi lado irónico...— sí, ese que ha estado guardado por años...Edward sonrió sardónicamente.

— Me resulta difícil creer eso de que te cuesta abrirte...anoche lo hicieste de maravilla – su mirada recorrió mi escote – En cuanto a lo de tu lado irónico...estaré ansioso por oir lindezas salidas de tu boca...

— Dame tiempo – le respondí.

— Tiempo es de lo que dispones ahora...

El resto del desayuno le hicimos en silencio. He de decir que todo lo que me había servido Edward estaba delicioso. Apuré todo lo que había en el plato sin dejar una sola miga. Me levanté para recoger los platos, pero Edward me indicó con la mirada que me volviera a sentar. Observé perdida cómo lavaba los platos con la efectividad que le caracterizaba. Cuando terminó se secó las manos y me miró con la cadera apoyada en la encimera.

— ¿Quieres algo más? — deslicé casi sin darme cuenta los ojos por su cuerpo. Entrecerró los ojos – No, ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso...luego. Ahora debemos irnos ya para llegar a tiempo, tenemos que recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros...

Edward me cogió del codo y me dirigió hasta el ascensor. Esta vez no estaba Seth para que nos llevara así que bajamos directamente hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio. Mis tacones resonaban en el silencio del garaje, aunque no tuvimos que caminar por mucho tiempo. Esperé que fuéramos en el Quatroporte, pero no. Edward se paró delante de un Volvo cx60 de color gris oscuro. Me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. El interior de este coche estaba tan completo como el del otro. Los asientos también eran de cuero...sí, le gustaba el cuero...

Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y arrancó el coche de manera suave. Puso las manos en el volante y lo acarició cuando lo giró para salir de ese sótano. Sus manos parecían demasiado delicadas sobre el volante...

— El cinturón, Isabella – mierda. Me había pillado otra vez mirándole con cara de posesa.

— ¿Ehh...está muy lejos la casa de tus padres? — Edward chascó la lengua justo cuando salíamos del garaje al tráfico neoyorkino. Se notaba ligeramente en las calles que era sábado.

— En Manhattan Beach. Es una casa preciosa, te va a gustar.

Vaya...una casa cerca de la playa. Y si Edward me había dicho que me iba a gustar es que así era. Se me hacía un poco raro hablar casi con normalidad con Edward, pero...¿qué podía hacer? Era de locos eso de tener sexo increíble por la noche y apenas hablar con él de día por mis estúpidos balbuceos. Me iba a tragar los nervios de una puñetera vez e iba a intentar tener una relación civilizada con él...aunque teniendo en cuenta que él se autonombraba la Bestia lo tenía un poco difícil...

Pasamos el Puente de Williamsburg y cogimos la carretera que recorría toda la costa. Miré durante unos segundos el agua del océano Atlántico que nos rodeaba antes de volverme hacia Edward.

— No...no te he dado las gracias por el regalo – Edward me miró durante apenas dos segundos para después seguir mirando hacia la carretera. Su concentración era increíble.

— ¿Te gustó?

— Mucho – reconocí.

— Te vi admirándolo en la exposición...Tu cara era un poema, mirabas esa escultura como si te estuvieras viendo a ti misma – bajé los ojos por la exactitud de sus palabras – Es Pandora...¿sabes cuál es el mito que le rodea?

— No.

— Pandora fue la primera mujer creada por Zeus para introducir los males a los hombres, como una especie de castigo por saltarse las normas de los Dioses. Zeus le regaló una caja que contenía todos los males. Le dijeron que no la abriera...pero la curiosidad pudo con ella dejando escapar todas las penas y dolores que contenía su caja – me miró de soslayo – Dentro sólo quedó la esperanza...¿Sigues viéndote reflejada en ella? — suspiré.

— No. Ella no obedeció a los mandatos que le impusieron...yo sin embargo suelo acatar lo que me piden – Edward sonrió satisfecho – Creo que eso no siempre es bueno – murmuré.

— Depende de a quién obedezcas, Isabella...

— ¿Así que sólo quedó la esperanza? — le pregunté cambiando de tema y a la vez queriendo oír por más rato su sedosa voz.

— Sí...¿Crees en ello, Isabella? ¿Crees que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde?

— ¿Y tu? — estrechó sus ojos.

— Ahora me replicas – murmuró — Empezamos a usar la lengua en condiciones, ¿no? — me encogí en el asiento – Yo he preguntado primero, responde – me miré las manos para contestar.

— Sí...si no creyera en la esperanza ahora mismo estaría muerta probablemente.

— Eso es un poco catastrófico – espetó – Yo no creo en la esperanza. Mis credos van hacia otras direcciones más oscuras – el tono de su voz bajó como quince grados así que mi inteligente yo interior me dijo que me callara y que mirara por la ventana.

Edward se desvió por una carretera secundaria hasta llegar a un gran barrio residencial con casas enormes y lujosas de todos los estilos y de todas las épocas. Recorrimos la carretera hasta el final para meternos por un camino de grava que terminaba en una pequeña glorieta decorada por una fuente con una estatua. Debo decir que la casa era imponente. Era de ladrillos blancos, de dos pisos y con una gran puerta de entrada blanca. Los balcones que se asomaban hacia fuera tenían unas cuidadosas rejas negras de hierro forjado y elaborado. En la parte trasera se iaginaba un enorme jardín, a juzgar por el verde espeso que sobresalía. Edward aparcó el coche al lado del garaje, se bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta cogiéndome de la mano para ayudarme a salir. Sentí un escalofrío cuando sentí su piel contra la mía...y por la cara que él puso le pasó lo mismo.

— ¡Edward! — la voz de Esme nos trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

La madre de Edward apareció en la puerta de la gran mansión ataviada con unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta roja para protegerse del frío de febrero. Se acercó a Edward y le besó en ambas mejillas. Luego se giró hacia mi.

— Bienvenida a nuestra casa, Isabella...— conmigo repitió la acción que había hecho con Edward.

— Vamos dentro. Hace frío.

Si por fuera la casa era una pasada por dentro no tenía nombre. Los suelos eran de madera cálida y oscura y las paredes sencillamente blancas. Recorrimos un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un salón bastante grande. Los sillones eran blancos y apenas había muebles. Sólo una gran mesa de madera en el medio con una gran alfombra blanca y la enorme televisión de plasma. Una escalera igualmente de madera se perdía hacia el piso superior. Desde el ventanal del salón se podía ver parte de la playa...

Por uno de los pasillos que se comunicaban con el salón apareció Alice acompañada de un hombre asombrosamente apuesto. Estaba rondando la edad de Esme, en torno a los cincuenta y tantos. Era rubio y sus ojos azules y vivarachos observaban su alrededor con atención. Era tan alto como Edward y estaba segura de que unos años antes había tenido una constitución parecida a la suya. Se acercó a mi y me tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

— Eres bienvenida a mi casa, Isabella – Alice bufó a sus espaldas – Sientete como en tu casa.

— Gracias, señor Carlisle.

— De usted no, Isabella...No quiero sentirme más mayor de lo que ya soy – sonreí con sinceridad.

— Hola – le dije a Alice. Esta se limitó a mirarme de reojo sin contestarme. Eso es, Bella...sigue haciendo amigos...

— ¿Habéis tenido buen viaje? — preguntó Esme para destensar el ambiente.

— Sí...la carretera estaba muy tranquila – comentó Edward — ¿Cómo han ido tus asuntos? — le preguntó a Carlisle.

— Bien, bastante bien...Finalmente nos han adjudicado un caso muy importante y delicado – comentó mientras nos sentábamos en los cómodos sofás.

— ¿Muy delicado? — murmuró Edward. Carlisle asintió.

— Demasiado...se trata de una madre que envenenaba a sus hijos...Uno de ellos lamentablemente murió – me encogí al oir esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía haber gente así?

— Carlisle es el fiscal jefe de menores de Nueva York, Isabella – me aclaró Esme mientras Edward y Carlisle hablaban. Una mujer morena y vestida con uniforme de empleada del hogar apareció con una bandeja con varios refrescos y aperitivos.

— Debe de ser muy duro tener que tratar casos de ese tipo...¿cómo una madre puede hacerle algo así a sus hijos? — Esme asintió con severidad.

— Es muy duro...He visto a mi marido llegar a casa realmente abatido después de un juicio...La parte buena viene después, cuando salvas a esos niños de los peligros que hay en sus casas y los ves cómo poco a poco retoman la normalidad de sus vidas – cogí un vaso de naranjada y tomé un sorbo – Eso sin duda es lo más gratificante...

— Yo...yo no podría realizar ese trabajo...creo que soy muy débil de mente para eso...— Alice carraspeó.

— Pareces de todo menos débil, Isabella – Esme la miró con el ceño fruncido y suspiró.

— ¿Te...te gustó la escultura que Edward compró para ti? — me preguntó Esme intentando regresar a la normalidad anterior. Reconozco que me sonrojé un poco por la pregunta.

— Sí, es...perfecta...La artista sí que supo plasmar todos los sentimientos que tenía...— Esme asintió satisfecha de mi respuesta.

— Eso es...Jessica puede ser una gran artista en el futuro – se acercó a mi a modo de confidencia – No le hagas saber que te lo he dicho...pero Edward pagó una pequeña fortuna por sacar esa pieza de la colección antes de tiempo.

Abrí la boca formando una "o" mientras miré a Edward. Seguía hablando con su padre, ambos estaban metidos en la conversación, hablando con gesto grave y gesticulando...hasta que Edward desvió su mirada hasta mi...esa mirada no tenía ni rabia, ni dolor, ni lujuria...Me estaba mirando a mi, simplemente...como para comprobar que seguía ahí y que seguía bien...

— Chicos, ¿por qué no vamos pasando hacia el comedor? Mariam ha preparado una comida espectacular, era la receta de mi abuela – dijo Esme sonriendo – Así después de comer le puedes enseñar a Bella los alrededores de la casa – le dijo a Edward. Este alzó una ceja.

— ¿Bella? — me susurró mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor.

— Te dije que no me gustaba que me llamasen Isabella – Edward frunció el ceño en un gesto casi cómico.

— Está bien...Isabella – de nuevo remarcó la última sílaba de mi nombre – Vamos a comer...

El comedor no me defraudó para nada. Era casi tan grande como el salón y ese espacio era mayormente ocupado por una enorme mesa de madera y doce sillas del mismo color. El mantel blanco e impoluto hacía juego con las paredes. Los cinco nos dispusimos a sentarnos; Esme se sentó a mi lado y Edward justo en frente. Alice se sentó al lado de Edward y Carlisle presidiendo la mesa. Mariam, la eficiente mujer del servicio, no tardó en volver y trajo esta vez consigo una enorme bandeja caliente y humeante que olía de maravilla. Uno a uno fue sirviéndonos ternera asada con una salsa fabulosa. Hundí el tenedor y el cuchillo en la carne y tomé un bocado.

— Mmmm, delicioso – no lo pude evitar, aunque Esme me miró contenta por mis palabras.

— Edward, hijo...¿cómo va todo por la empresa? Creo que hace meses que no me paso por allí – dijo Esme. Edward sonrió, una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

— Pues si no lo haces es porque no quieres. La galería de arte te pilla a menos de un cuarto de hora de la empresa – Esme sonrió avergonzada.

— Sí, lo reconozco...Jessica ha absorbido todo mi tiempo de las últimas semanas. Es una locura. Es muy buena chica...pero es un terremoto – Edward asintió.

— Todo va bien...ya sabéis...Alice trajo buenas noticias de Londres – Alice se enderezó y sonrió automáticamente.

— Sí, creo que en breve deberemos volver – asintió súbitamente animada – Sería una oportunidad muy buena expandir nuestros negocios por Europa.

— El entusiasmo de Alice a veces resulta agotador – murmuró Edward mientras cortaba la carne de su plato.

— ¿Y tú, Isabella? —me preguntó Carlisle — ¿Tienes algún plan de futuro a corto plazo? — dejé con suavidad los cubiertos en el plato.

— Sí, en realidad...

— En realidad lo más próximo que tiene pensado hacer es vivir a costa de mi hermano durante los siguientes doce meses...— espetó Alice – Luego amortizará el tiempo empleado vendiendo la historia a alguna revista de tercera, como siempre hace...

Su cambio de humor había superado a los de Edward en un trescientos por cien. Hace dos segundos estaba riendo y celebrando su próximo viaje a Europa para después soltar sapos y culebras por su boca. Todos nos miramos debido a las palabras que Alice me había dedicado. Esme se limpió con elegancia los labios y carraspeó.

— Alice, lo que has dicho no es propio de ti...Tú mejor que nadie sabe que las apariencias pueden llegar a engañar – Alice frunció los labios y miró a Esme con dolor.

— Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, mamá. Lo único que quiero es que mi hermano esté bien...y sé que teniendo a una Swan en su casa eso no será posible...están envenenados – murmuró. Después se levantó con calma de la mesa y se marchó del salón.

El silencio que se hizo después fue casi palpable; era incapaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos porque me encontraba en territorio enemigo, por así decirlo. No era un secreto que Edward odiaba a los Swan...yo era una Swan...

— Deberíamos dejarla que se calme un poco – murmuró Edward con una calma contenida – Pero luego tendré que hablar con ella...— Carlisle asintió y Esme suspiró.

— Será mejor que continuemos con nuestra comida y con nuestra conversación – Esme me miró e intentó sonreír – Bien...estábamos hablando de ti...¿qué planes tienes? — cogí aire bien hondo.

— Estoy estudiando empresariales...este es mi tercer año – rodé los ojos – Pero la empresa de mi padre me robaba mucho tiempo...supongo que he perdido el año.

— O no – miré a Edward – Anoche vi tus libros y apuntes en el salón...Creo que podemos hacer algo con eso – y me sonrió de lado.

¡Ahí está! ¡Otra sonrisa sin aditivos! Una sonrisa sincera...

Durante el resto de la comida Alice no apareció. Nos dedicamos a comer entre conversaciones banales, no hablamos de ningún tema espinoso o que pudiera declinar en algo parecido a lo que había pasado con Alice. Me estaba dando cuenta de que los señores Cullen me caían bien. No me imaginé que esta velada sería tan relajada para mi, obviando el momento surrealista con Alice.

Después de los postres y los cafés Edward y Carlisle se fueron al despacho de éste último para hablar de temas de padre e hijo. Esme me miró y sonrió.

— ¿Qué te parece que demos una vuelta para que conozcas los alrededores de la casa?

— Me encantaría – dije ante la amabilidad de esta mujer.

— Coje la chaqueta, Bella...hace frío...

Esme me condujo en silencio hasta la parte trasera de la casa. No me había equivocado. Ahí detrás había un enorme y hermoso jardín con árboles frutales y con flores de todo tipo. En el medio del jardín había una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas de mimbre blanco. Caminé con cuidado sobre la hierba intentando no caerme con los altísimos tacones que llevaba hasta llegar a los asientos.

— Me alegro de estar a solas contigo, Bella – me tensé de manera casi imperceptible — ¿Cómo está siendo tu estancia en Nueva York? — suspiré.

— Todo es un poco...extraño – Esme asintió.

— Te entiendo...me puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando...— agaché la cabeza avergonzada — Mi hijo puede llegar a ser muy temperamental y racional, Bella...Es duro e implacable porque la vida le ha enseñado a ser así...— desvió la mirada por el amplio jardín – Pero él no es malo...él no es malo...— miré a los ojos color caramelo de Esme – Intuyo el tipo de relación que os une...y en cierto modo me da pena, ¿sabes? Lo siento de verdad...y no por tí, precisamente...Siento pena por mi hijo porque sé que ahora actúa dirigido por la rabia. Eso se le puede volver en su contra y de manera cruel.

— Creo que no lo entiendo – Esme sonrió de lado, aunque con pena en su gesto.

— Ya...entiendo que no lo entiendas...Es complicado, como todo él. No puedo contarte nada de su vida porque no voy a traicionar sus recuerdos, Bella...Mi hijo es un hombre hermético y cerrado que normalmente no confía en la gente...zunque contigo creo que será diferente, estoy segura de que a la larga, terminará contándote sus secretos...

Las palabras de Esme me habían dejado más confundida que antes. Sinceramente, me costaba un poco creer que Edward pudiera llegar a contarme sus secretos...pero si su madre lo decía sería por algo, ¿no?

Durante el resto de la tarde no volvimos a tocar el tema de Edward; simplemente nos dedicamos a tomar té en ese agradable jardín mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia. Ver y escuchar a Esme me provocaba cierto deje de dolor. Me recordaba un poco a mi madre, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, amable y gentil...

Deshice esos dolorosos recuerdos de mi mente y me trasladé de nuevo aquí y ahora, a esta maravillosa casa. No sé cuanto tiempo más pasó, pero me sorprendí cuando Edward apareció con Carlisle en la puerta que daba al jardín. Estaba serio, aunque no tenso como otras veces. Se acercaron a nosotras.

— Isabella, va siendo hora de irnos – murmuró.

— ¿Ya? — preguntó Esme mientras se levantaba del cómodo asiento.

— Sí, tenemos un camino de vuelta que recorrer – Edward se puso a mi lado y me miró desde su elevada posición – Además ya hace realmente frío por aquí, no quiero que esta visita termine en forma de bacilo de la gripe – dijo observando mis piernas desnudas.

— Esme, creo que se te olvida decirle a Edward algo – le recordó Carlisle a su mujer.

— Oh, sí...— suspiró – En unos días te avisaré para un evento. Estamos preparando una gala benéfica a beneficio de los niños del orfanato San Marcos – Edward frunció los labios y asintió.

— Cuenta con mi presencia...y con la de Isabella – Esme sonrió ampliamente.

— Bien, muy bien...me encantará veros por allí...

— Esme...— dijo Edward – despídenos de Alice...creo que por hoy es mejor no remover el tema. Hablaré con ella el lunes – la mujer asintió.

— Siento lo que ha pasado – murmuré. Carlisle me miró y me sonrió cálidamente.

— Tú no tienes la culpa, hija. Alice es muy temperamental y muy directa...es tan sincera que puede llegar a ser cruel...— asentí aún con algo de bochorno – Encantado de haberte conocido, Bella. Estaremos muy felices si vuelves a hacernos una visita...

Los señores Cullen se despidieron de mi y de su hijo. Caminamos por el camino de grava...despacio, muy despacio...malditos y perversos tacones...Edward me cogió del codo y me ayudó a llegar sana y salva al volvo. Mientras Edward arrancaba ví cómo los señores Cullen pasaban al interior de la casa...y no sé si fue mi subconsciente o mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver a Alice en una de las ventanas de la gran casa, mirando cómo nos marchábamos...Volví a mirar hacia el frente intentando olvidar esa escena en particular.

— Te he visto mucho más relajada de lo que creí – murmuró Edward.

— Tus padres me lo han puesto fácil.

— Pero Alice no – ahí estamos de nuevo. Le miré mientras conducía...aún se me hacía raro verle haciendo algo tan...normal.

— No, a Alice no...— me encogí de hombros.

— Supongo que hoy le toca estar enfadada con el mundo — ¿sólo hoy? Sí, sí...me abstuve de hacer esa pregunta...en cambio me vino otra a la mente.

— ¿Por qué llamas a Esme y a Carlisle por su nombre? — los labios de Edward se convirtieron en una línea recta y tensa.

— Se llaman así, ¿no? — bien, perfecto...De nuevo volvió el hermetismo y el misterio. Me agaché para quitarme discretamente los zapatos — ¿Qué demonios haces?

— Estos zapatos me están matando – espeté con más rabia de la que quise expresar. Edward frunció el ceño de manera bestial.

— Me gustan esos zapatos.

— Lo sé, por eso me los he puesto – oh, oh...demasiada información. Miré de reojo a Edward.

— ¿Sí? ¿Te los has puesto por mi? — me preguntó mirándome a los ojos durantes unos breves segundos.

— Sí – reconocí. Edward calló durante unos largos segundos.

— Esto no estaba planeado...porque aún no está terminado...Esta noche vas a conocer la habitación negra – abrí mucho los ojos.

— ¿La...la habitación negra? — Edward sonrió de manera pervertida.

— Sí, nuestra habitación para follar, ¿recuerdas? —asentí un poco embobada – Pero para entrar en ese cuarto necesitas esos tacones, Isabella – volví a asentir.

Oh, Dios...oh, Dios...esta noche iba a conocer la habitación negra...la habitación negra...el cuarto para follar...Jesús, María y José...Mi respiración se aceleró sólo de imaginarme lo que escondería esa sala...Desvié la mirada hacia la mano de Edward que descansaba sobre la palanca de cambios automática...Esas manos...

— Me estás mirando como si quisieras que te metiera mano ahora mismo, Isabella – dijo Edward con la voz ronca – Deja un poco para cuando lleguemos a casa...— le miré a los ojos y suspiró – Llamo a Esme y a Carlisle por sus nombres porque no son mis padres biológicos...me...resulta imposible llamarlos de otra manera...

Oh...


	16. Capítulo 15 Noche oscura, habitación cal

CAPÍTULO 15 NOCHE OSCURA, HABITACIÓN CALIENTE

Edward era adoptado.

El maravilloso matrimonio que me había acogido con amabilidad durante esta tarde en su casa no eran sus padres biológicos y a juzgar por el cambio de su voz era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar mucho. Sinceramente esto no se me había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Sería este uno de los muchos secretos de los que me había hablado Esme? Quizás sí, aunque estaba segura de que Edward podía convertirse en una caja de sorpresas. De alguna manera sabía que guardaba mucho más en su interior.

¿Alice también sería adoptada? ¿Tendría una historia oculta y posiblemente dolorosa? Quizás esa podría ser la razón de su carácter cambiante y duro...Eran muchas las preguntas que se atragantaban en mi boca esperando ser contestadas...pero más me valía esperar sentada hasta que eso ocurriera. Edward había dado por hoy muchísimo más de lo que había esperado, así que no me convenía estirar la cuerda de su paciencia.

Estábamos llegando.

Cruzamos de nuevo el puente de Williamsburg, esta vez ya casi de noche. Las luces de Manhattan nos ofrecían un espectáculo nocturno y maravilloso; miles de luces danzando al son del ocaso en el skyline de la ciudad, al son de la noche...Me estaba poniendo poética sin poder remediarlo y no sabía por qué. Oh, bueno...quizás sí. Quizás la voz de mi conciencia estaba relatando pasajes y versos de poemas para evadir la pura y dura realidad.

La realidad era que iba a conocer la habitación negra.

Negra, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso era por el color de sus paredes? ¿Su decoración? ¿O porque en su interior se podían hacer cosas oscuras y tenebrosas? Bueno, sí...me daba lo mismo. Lo descubriría en breve...Cuando Edward llegó al Upper East Side y bajó hasta el garaje del gran edificio de apartamentos sentí que todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo se ponían alerta, ansiosas y temerosas a partes iguales...esperando conocer al fin esa parte oscura...realmente oscura de Edward...

Paró el motor del coche y me ayudó a bajar. Observó con paciencia cómo delante de él me calzaba de nuevo los zapatos de tacón recuperando esos centímetros de más que me acercaban un poquito más a sus labios. Puso su caliente mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me guió posesivo hasta el ascensor. Sonrió de lado mientras introducía la llave para poder subir al último piso. De nuevo volvíamos con los chistes privados que sólo él conocía. Me permití el lujo de ser un poco atrevida ya que parecía que tenía más facilidad para hablar con él.

— ¿Puedo preguntar de qué te estás riendo? — Edward me miró a la cara mientras subíamos.

— Puedes...me río porque no me importaría empotrarte en una de estas paredes del ascensor, bajarte las bragas y follarte en todos y cada uno de los pisos – como un acto totalmente libre de consciencia apreté las piernas sólo de imaginarme tal escena – Mmmmm, hoy no, Isabella...Tenemos cositas que hacer ahí arriba...

El dong que hizo el ascensor al llegar a su destino casi me sobresaltó, provocando otra sonrisa irónica por parte de Edward. Él sabía cómo me sentía ante todo esto, sabía lo que sentía, sabía que estaba fascinada y atenta a cualquier jugada por su parte. Le miré con atención mientras abría la puerta de la casa con un elegante movimiento de su mano. Una vez dentro, en medio del salón silencioso, se puso detrás de mí y me deslizó la chaqueta por los brazos. Bajó sus manos a mi falda y me acarició los muslos por encima de la tela mientras metía la cabeza en el cuello, bajo mi nuca.

— Me gusta que lleves falda, Isabella...Además de ver tus fantásticas piernas puedo meter la mano debajo cuando me de la gana...

Desde atrás llevó su mano a mi intimidad y me acarició por encima de la tela de la falda y de mi ropa interior. Jadeé mientras palpaba una y otra vez mis muslos, como si estuviera buscando algo...

— ¿No llevas liguero? — susurró. Ups.

— No.

— Mal...muy mal, Isabella...Deberías de haber estrenado alguno de los que tienes en tu armario – me giró rápidamente para estar cara a cara. Gracias a los cielos que me tenía bien agarrada, si no habría acabado en el suelo debido a la sensación de mareo por la rápida vuelta. Le miré un poco asustada.

— No pensé que íbamos a acabar...así — susurré.

— Podemos acabar..."así" en cualquier momento, Isabella. Te dije siempre preparada, siempre dispuesta.

Con otro rápido movimiento me cogió en brazos y me echó sobre su hombro. Por el amor de Dios. Me había echado sobre su hombro...Se había enfadado. ¿Se había enfadado porque no me había puesto un liguero? Sí, y lo "peor" es que se había enfadado mientras me llevaba a la habitación negra colgada de su hombro como un maldito hombre de cromañón. Me estaba dando cuenta de que esto tenía tantas posibilidades de acabar bien...como de acabar "mal". No pude reparar en cual de las muchas puertas del piso superior se paró o si quedaba cerca de mi habitación ya que estaba boca abajo...Oí el tintineo de unas llaves y la cerradura al dar vueltas para abrirse. No vi nada. Lo primero que sentí fue un maravilloso olor a...vainilla. Vainilla y chocolate.

Dios mío, estaba dentro.

Edward me bajó con muchísimo más cuidado del que me subió. Entonces pude ver todo a la perfección. O casi. Ahora entendí por qué Edward le había llamado la habitación negra. En principio era por la decoración. La moqueta que cubría el suelo era negra, se veía suave y cómoda e invitaba a pisar por encima de ella con los pies descalzos...pero eso no podía ser porque Edward quería que llevara los tacones puestos. Las cortinas eran de una tela liviana y vaporosa, también negras y las paredes estaban forradas en papel con un elaborado pero discreto dibujo en blanco y negro. Una bonita lámpara de cristal de araña colgaba justo encima de la gran cama dando especial importancia a esa parte de la habitación.

Vaya cama...

Era una cama con dosel de madera negra tallada de manera artesanal con las ligeras cortinas sujetas a los cuatro postes de la cama. No estaba al mismo nivel que nosotros, estaba elevada en un par de escalones haciendo que el efecto de los pequeños cristales de la lámpara se reflejaran en las sábanas...también negras, por supuesto. Un montón de esponjosos cojines blancos y negros completaban la ropa de la cama.

Pero había más.

El baño estaba en la misma sala que la habitación. Sin puertas, sin intimidad, sin barreras, salvo por un biombo negro. Tanto la enorme ducha con mampara transparente como el jacuzzi que le acompañaba estaban también elevados en un par de escalones, igual que la cama. Desde fuera podía resultar un tanto siniestra esta decoración oscura y neo barroca de este sitio...aunque a mi me tenía atónita, fascinada, alucinada... ¿Eso era raro?

— ¿Y bien?

Me giré al escuchar la voz de Edward ya que momentáneamente me había olvidado de su presencia...cosa súper difícil, por otro lado. No sabía por dónde había caído, pero se había quitado el jersey gris quedando sólo son una camiseta blanca y demasiado ceñida para mi bienestar mental. Juro que casi podía contar los recovecos de sus abdominales a través de la fina tela...

— Isabella...— dijo con impaciencia — ¿Qué te parece la habitación?

¿En serio me estaba preguntando? ¿Qué qué me parece? Atrevida, sensual, lujuriosa, incitante... ¿Sigo?

— Me parece...distinta – Edward ladeó la cabeza.

— Distinta...— asintió – Ya... ¿y te gusta? — volví a mirar a mi alrededor por si se me había pasado algo por alto.

— Sí...

— Lo dices como si eso te sorprendiera.

— Es que me sorprende...— reconocí. Edward sonrió ligeramente – Has dicho que está inacabada...— dije intentando encontrar algún desperfecto.

— En realidad faltan pequeños detalles...Y un sofá, pero aún no me lo han traído. Sé que ese sillón te va a encantar – desvié los ojos de su mirada lasciva.

Se acercó a mi con andares felinos y peligrosos...Me di cuenta de que su cinturón bailaba de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba ya que lo llevaba desabrochado...así como el botón de su pantalón. Al menos esta vez sí que llevaba ropa interior.

— Quiero que te rijas en unas simples normas para entrar aquí, Isabella...Quiero que entres aquí vestida sólo con lo que yo te pida – le miré aguantando la respiración siendo incapaz de hablar – Aquí quiero que te dejes llevar por mi y por las sensaciones que ambos nos podemos brindar, Isabella. Aquí quiero que seas la zorra que llevas dentro, quiero que me obedezcas, que me complazcas, que seas mía por completo...aquí quiero que seas mi princesa sumisa – cuando terminó de hablar solté todo el aire que mis pulmones había retenido.

— Quieres...quieres dominarme – negó muy lentamente.

— No. Esa no esa la palabra exacta. Quiero que seas obediente, simplemente – oh... ¿y eso no es lo mismo? — ¿Quieres estrenar la habitación? — miré de nuevo a mi alrededor – No haces más que mirarlo todo como si estuvieras esperando que en cualquier momento se me cayera una fusta de algún rincón – fruncí los labios.

— ¿No...no tendrás ninguna, verdad? — Edward me miró, supongo que intentando sopesar si se lo decía de verdad o en broma...La pregunta era de verdad...

— No me puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto en vez de estar subidos en esa cama jadeando y sudando, Isabella...Aunque no te digo que no disponga de algún...juguetito – se relamió los labios – Pero no tiene nada que ver con fustas de cuero. Si quiero azotarte tengo dos manos bien grandes para hacerlo, créeme...— me encogí un poco en mi sitio.

— ¿Se te ha pasado el enfado? — alzó una ceja.

— No se si te prefiero callada o habladora, Isabella...y no sé si se me ha pasado el enfado, aún no lo he decidido... ¿Quieres estrenar de una puta vez la habitación o no? — suspiré.

— Sí, quiero estrenarla.

— Ya lo sabía.

Reprimí las ganas de mirar hacia arriba para comprobar si el ego de Edward se había estrellado contra la lámpara de cristal.

Se acercó a mí y me retiró el pelo detrás de los hombros exponiendo parte de mi cuello y escote. Edward cerró los ojos por un nanosegundo y aspiró. Recorrió con sus dedos el hombro que mi camiseta dejaba al descubierto.

— Sube las manos por encima de tu cabeza.

Hice lo que me pidió y acto seguido me sacó la camiseta dejándome sólo en sujetador. Miró el modelo que me había puesto y sonrió mientras pasaba el dedo índice por la unión de mis pechos; esto no era la primera vez que lo hacía, al parecer le gustaba...

— Tienes unas tetas magníficas, Isabella...Muy pronto vamos a tener que hacer algo excitante entre ellas...

— ¿Cómo? — Edward negó son la cabeza.

— No hables...Date la vuelta – me quedé ahí, como una perfecta imbécil mirándole sin poder hacer lo que me había pedido – Date la vuelta – susurró – No me gusta repetir las cosas – despacio me di la vuelta quedando totalmente de espaldas a él – Sujétate con las manos en el poste de la cama.

Agarré con mis manos ese trozo de madera. Acaricié sutilmente la superficie tallada sintiendo en mis manos las muescas de la madera mientras Edward acariciaba la longitud de mi espalda, de arriba abajo una y otra vez como si estuviera deleitándose con mi piel. Buscó la cremallera de la falda y de un tirón la bajó dejando caer ese trozo de tela a mis pies dejándome sólo con las medias y los zapatos. Sus manos se pasearon por mi cintura, mis caderas...di un respingo cuando sentí su respiración en la parte baja de mi espalda. Miré por encima del hombro y apenas pude ver a Edward arrodillado...

— No te gires hasta que yo te lo diga – murmuró.

La zorra que recién había descubierto que llevaba dentro decidió hacer caso a la bestia interior de Edward. Miré a un punto fijo del dosel de madera intentando concentrarme, intentando adivinar cuál podría ser el próximo movimiento. Me cogió el tobillo derecho y lo levantó para sacar la falda de su lugar. Repitió la misma acción con el otro. Acarició mis piernas por encima de las medias, desde el tobillo a mi trasero, donde masajeó sin piedad, de manera casi brutal haciéndome jadear por la intensidad del momento...hasta que sentí sus dientes en uno de los cachetes de mi trasero. Dios...Arqueé mi espalda justo cuando Edward empezaba a bajar mi ropa interior, creando un anueva caricia. Me sentía impotente por no poder ver lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando la parte de abajo estuvo fuera de juego acarició con lentitud mi piel, excitándome poco a poco y de manera irremediable. Estaba disfrutando de sus caricias, demasiado...

Hasta que su mano me azotó el trasero con fuerza.

— ¿Qué...qué haces? — gemí. Edward me cogió el pelo en una coleta con su puño y tiró hacia atrás hasta que sus labios rozaron mi oído. No me hacía daño...si no me movía, claro.

— He decidido que sigo enfadado...Si te pido que te pongas determinada pieza de lencería espero encontrarla adornando tu cuerpo, Isabella...— asentí dándole a entender que comprendía perfectamente su punto.

Aun así me azotó de nuevo con su enorme mano para después acariciarme con suavidad. Una de cal y otra de arena. Dolor, placer, dolor, placer...al cuarto azote era placer placer. Estaba enferma, tenía que estarlo...No podía estar sintiendo placer mientras un hombre me pegaba cachetadas en el culo como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que regañar. Eso no era normal. Edward había hecho que algún cable de mi cabeza se conectara de mala manera...

Al quinto azote gemí de placer, alto y claro. Sí, sí, sí...la zorra que tanto le gustaba a Edward estaba ronroneando como si fuera una gatita.

— Te lo he repetido ya muchas veces, pero al parecer se te olvida...creo que hay una forma de hacerte recordar que en el sexo debes de hacer lo que quiero, en esta habitación tienes que hacer lo que yo desee...

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo deslizó su cinturón de cuero por el pantalón. Oh, Dios...oh, Dios...había dicho que nada de fustas, nada rudo, nada raro...que si quería castigarme para eso tenía su cuerpo y sus manos...¿No usaría el cinturón para...? Con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos me desabrochó el sujetador y lo pasó por mis brazos haciendo que se me separara brevemente al trozo de madera a la que estaba agarrada. A pesar de que lo tenía prohibido miré por encima de mi hombro y vi a Edward ajustarse el cinturón en sus puños mientras me sonreía de manera sádica...Oh, oh, oh...

Entonces sentí el cuero contra mi piel.

Pero no como me lo había imaginado. Había cerrado los ojos de repente y había puesto todos y cada uno de mis músculos en tensión esperando algo, esperando el golpe en mi trasero...pero no. Edward deslizó con suavidad el cinturón por mi pubis y por mi vientre, moviendo de un lado a otro el cuero, incitándome y excitándome...Cuando miré hacia abajo vi las manos de Edward a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, manejando el cuero...Me relajé un poco. El cinturón fue subiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos, a mis pezones. Me agarré con las fuerza a la madera cuando Edward los estimuló con ese trozo de piel haciendo que se endurecieran y dolieran de placer. El cinturón subió hasta mis hombros; de un tirón Edward me acercó a él pegándome por completo a su cuerpo, dejándome sentir el bulto de su entrepierna contra mi piel desnuda.

— Relájate, princesa – susurró contra mi oído — ¿Pensabas que te iba a pegar?

— Lo...lo has hecho – murmuré.

— No, no te he pegado. Te he azotado...y te ha gustado – soltó el cinturón dejándolo caer en el suelo junto a mi ropa para poder tocar mi intimidad libremente. Sus dedos se resbalaron contra mi piel al encontrarse con la humedad que manaba de mi cuerpo – Estás muy excitada...

Sus dedos siguieron creando círculos imaginarios en mi clítoris, acercándome un poco más al abismo que me separaba del inminente orgasmo...mientras tanto su boca hizo contacto con la mía, acariciando mis labios con su caliente lengua...Dejó de tocarme cuando arañé la madera con mis cortas uñas. Sin girarme y sin mirarme a la cara me cogió por la cintura y me dejó caer en la cama boca abajo con suavidad. Esta vez tomé nota; no girarme por nada del mundo hasta que él no me lo dijera. Me quedé ahí boca abajo deleitándome con la suavidad extrema de esas sábanas negras.

La cremallera del pantalón de Edward resonó por toda la estancia al bajarse.

Sentí cómo la cama se hundía con el peso de Edward cuando este se subió a mi lado. De nuevo pasó sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero. Escocía un poco ya que los azotes que me había propinado no habían sido precisamente suaves, aunque lo compensó con las delicadas caricias que me estaba dando en ese momento.

— Ponte sobre tus manos y tus rodillas.

Me apoyé contra las sábanas en la posición que me había pedido Edward; esto era nuevo...y he de reconocer que me sentía un poco rara, muy expuesta en comparación con las otras veces. Me sentía perdida al no saber qué demonios podría estar haciendo Edward a mis espaldas.

Oh, oh, oh...segundos después me enteré. Más bien lo sentí.

Edward se frotó contra mi, su erección contra mi intimidad, extendiendo y aumentando la humedad y la excitación que ya de por sí se acumulaba en esa parte de mi cuerpo. Arqueé la espalda en busca de contacto, quería más. Sentía las manos de Edward por todo mi cuerpo, mis muslos, mis pantorrillas a través de las medias, mis caderas...

Me penetró de un sólo golpe, como siempre.

De esta manera me sentía totalmente empalada por él. Grande, muy grande...demasiado para mi cuerpo pequeño. A pesar de que estaba muy excitada sentía que mis músculos internos no daban más de sí, estirándose y dilatándose casi a la fuerza por esa deliciosa intromisión.

— Baja más, princesa...apóyate en tus codos – me ordenó con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Me acomodé justo como él me había dicho. Así mejor, mucho mejor. Mi cuerpo se empezó a adaptar a su miembro palpitante cuando Edward empezó a penetrarme con fuerza. Se agarró a mis caderas y se balanceó contra mí, con rapidez y con vigor. Los jadeos que emitía Edward eran tan calientes que casi podía notar cómo el resultado de mi excitación se escurría entre mis piernas.

Justo en este momento agradecí que Edward me dijera que me apoyara sobre mis codos porque notaba cómo poco a poco me iba quedando sin fuerzas. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, los poros de mi piel estaban ansiosos esperando, mendigando un simple roce de sus dedos. Los envites de Edward eran profundos y directos, sus testículos rozando mi intimidad, la tela de sus pantalones arañando mis medias con cada estocada por su parte. Sus dedos se engancharon a mi piel apretándome con fuerza contra él. Miles de sensaciones me sobrepasaron, el sudor corría por mi espalda, la piel de Edward contra la mía, su pene en mi interior, ese apetitoso olor a chocolate y vainilla...

Me corrí con fuerza.

Me agarré a los cojines que adornaban la cama a la vez que mi cuerpo entero se ponían en tensión. Me mordí el labio inferior para no gritar pero aun así no pude reprimir el largo gemido agónico que salió de mi garganta. Edward paró durante unos segundos mientras yo bajaba de mi nube, creí que él también había terminado...pero no.

Aun jadeando por mi reciente liberación me giró para quedar frente a él. Apenas se movió un poco para despojarse de su ropa interior y de los vaqueros que se arremolinaban en sus piernas dejando ver que su excitación no había disminuido ni un poco. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos pasó los brazos por la parte posterior de mis rodillas abriéndome para él.

Volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos.

El mío estaba tan sobre excitado que cuando volvió a tocar ese lugar recóndito de mi interior sentí que me hundía en esa cama negra y erótica. Tenía que reconocer que la anterior postura, a pesar de mis reparos, no había estado mal, de hecho había sido glorioso, lo había disfrutado como nunca...pero de esta manera podía verle la cara retorcida por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

El placer que yo le estaba brindando.

— Vamos, princesa...córrete otra vez...córrete para mi...

La combinación de su cuerpo con sus palabras me hizo explotar por segunda vez. Edward soltó mis piernas y se derrumbó contra mi cuerpo. Jadeando, con la respiración entrecortada, sudoroso...Me dieron unas ganas horribles de abrazarle, de seguir sintiéndole...Lo hice. Me enganché a su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el pelo...

Mi gran momento duró más bien poco.

Edward se levantó rápidamente de encima de mí, salió de mi cuerpo y me miró desde su elevada posición. Creo que esta vez llegué a un punto al que no debería de haberme acercado...Se puso lo pantalones dejando de lado los boxers y después se agachó para recoger mi ropa. La dejó cuidadosamente doblada encima de una silla y me miró.

Ya es tarde, Isabella...deberías dormir – me senté en la cama no sin esfuerzo; Edward me había robado todas mis reservas de energía. Me mordí el labio antes de hablar.

— ¿He hecho algo que te molestara? — Edward miró hacia la ventana semi cubierta por las cortinas.

— Descansa...puedes quedarte aquí. La habitación está totalmente equipada con lo que puedes necesitar...

Cuando se cerró la puerta suspiré frustrada. Con Edward prácticamente era dar un paso adelante y cuatro para atrás. Me recosté en la multitud de cojines que descansaban en la cama. Quería pensar, quería pensar en el motivo por el que Edward era tan reacio a las muestras de...cariño... ¿cariño?

No me dio tiempo a cavilar nada más ya que poco a poco sentí cómo la inconsciencia me arrastraba con ella...

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Abrí un ojo intentando averiguar dónde demonios me encontraba. Se podía decir que no había dormido, directamente había entrado en estado de coma profundo. No podía recordar otra noche en la que hubiera dormido de esta manera...

Parpadeé rápidamente y me restregué los ojos con las manos...entonces supe dónde estaba. La habitación negra. El cuarto para follar...me incorporé sentándome en la cama, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba tapada con esa fantástica y suave sábana negra. No recordaba haberme tapado con nada anoche ya que caí desplomada sobre la cama después de que Edward se marchara...Levanté la tela que me cubría y vi que tampoco tenía puestas ni las medias ni los zapatos. Ambos descansaban en el mismo lugar donde estaba mi ropa...Por el amor de Dios, no me acordaba de nada desde que Edward se marchó de esta habitación...Me había quedado totalmente exhausta y cansaga...agotada...

Junto a mi ropa había una bata de seda de color azul oscuro y que tampoco había estado ahí por la noche. Me levanté de la cama y me la puse para tapar mi desnudez. Por todo lo sagrado...cuando me puse de pie comprobé que todos mis huesos parecían de gelatina. Necesitaba una ducha caliente para devolverme al mundo de los vivos...Miré de reojo la gran ducha de esta habitación, esa que no tenía ni puertas ni nada parecido, pero decliné la invitación silenciosa que me ofrecía este lugar. Estiré las sábanas y coloqué los cojines esparcidos dejando la habitación bastante decente teniendo en cuenta todo lo que aquí pasó anoche. Recogí mi ropa y mis zapatos y me largué de esa habitación en la que tantas sensaciones me habían sobrepasado hacía unas pocas horas.

Una vez dentro en la seguridad de mi habitación me duche con toda la tranquilidad que pude reunir, intentando que mis músculos y mis huesos volvieran a su debido sitio después de tremenda noche de placer. Cuando salí de esa ducha me encontraba mucho más yo, Bella había vuelto a la tierra. Caminé hasta la habitación para buscar algo de ropa cómoda...lo noté cuando me froté con la toalla para secarme. Me dolía el trasero.

Me dolía porque Edward me había azotado...y después de había follado.

Anoche no me di cuenta, pero ahora sentía una gran vergüenza por todo lo que había pasado. La habitación, los azotes, el cinturón de cuero...la caricia que le regalé a Edward y que no me dejó terminar...Parecía de locos que, de todo lo que había hecho anoche, de lo que más avergonzada me sentía era de ese momento en concreto. Edward en cierto modo me había rechazado...había rechazado una caricia sincera...

¿Qué podía hacer? Sentía que las cosas con Edward iban lentas pero a la vez rápidas. Apenas llevaba aquí una bendita semana y ya era como si hubiera pasado un mes. Todo era demasiado intenso, demasiado nuevo para mi...Lo único y lo más inteligente que podía hacer era dejar las cosas como estaban...que siguieran su curso natural, si es que había algo de natural en todo esto...

Me puse unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul y bajé a la cocina para enfrentarme a Edward a la mañana de después. Esta vez no estaba cocinando; ya tenía todo preparado sobre la famosa mesa...Estaba sentado, con una camiseta de manga corta negra que realzaba su palidez y con el pelo húmedo. Me miró sobre la taza de la que estaba bebiendo.

— Buenos días – murmuré. Edward asintió a modo de saludo. Me serví de la jarra de zumo natural de naranja que había sobre la mesa.

— ¿Era cómoda la cama? — la mano con la que estaba echando el zumo se quedó a medio camino. Le miré confundida — ¿Has dormido bien?

— No recuerdo haber dormido mejor – susurré.

— Como puedes comprobar mi remedio contra el insomnio es mano de santo...— asentí sin decir nada. Edward suspiró — ¿Nos hemos vuelto mudos de nuevo, Isabella? — bebí de mi vaso y me miré.

— ¿Anoche me quitaste las medias y me tapaste? — Edward cogió de nuevo la taza.

— ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

— No.

— Entonces dejémoslo así, Isabella — bien, sí...las mejores respuestas...— ¿Es por eso por lo que estás así?

— No...Supongo que aún estoy procesando toda la información que he recibido. Todo lo que pasó anoche, la visita a la casa de los señores Cullen...— me mordí el labio – enterarme de que eres adoptado...— Edward frunció los labios, justo como cuando se frustraba.

— Empecemos por el principio... ¿Tienes algún problema con lo de anoche? — me mordí el labio – No hagas eso, joder...estoy intentando mantener una conversación civilizada contigo...— me solté el labio automáticamente.

— No...bueno, sí...Todo lo que pasó anoche fue demasiado raro para mi...raro pero excitante...— suspiré – Me gustó – susurré. Edward sonrió con ironía.

— ¿Tan raro te resulta eso? — asentí.

— Sí...Me...me azotaste el trasero...mierda, eso no está bien.

— Vaya, Isabella también sabe decir palabrotas – murmuró – Te azoté porque te portaste mal...aunque creo que no fue un verdadero castigo para ti...te corriste como una loca – jugué con el plato de galletas para disimular mi estado de nervios.

— Sí...no...nunca me imaginé que podría pasar...eso...

— ¿Tuviste miedo?

— Sí – Edward asintió.

— Sigues temiéndome, pero siempre acabas corriéndote...al final va a resultar que soy una buena combinación para ti...

— Pensé que ibas a pegarme de verdad con el cinturón – la expresión de Edward cambió a desconcierto total.

— Jamás dañaría de esa forma a una mujer – murmuró – Soy rudo y un poco dominante, pero no disfruto con el dolor físico de las mujeres, Isabella...— se miró las manos — ¿Volverías a hacerlo? — por el amor de todo lo sagrado, Edward no sólo tenía las mejores respuestas, también tenía las mejores preguntas.

— Sí – reconocí. Me dedicó una de sus breves sonrisas sinceras.

— Bien...la dominación la dejamos de lado...pero parece que eres masoquista en toda regla – me sonrojé – Me temes, pero quieres repetir...— suspiró — ¿Qué pasa con la visita a la casa de los Cullen? — el cambio drástico de tema me dejó aturdida por unos segundos.

— Tus pa...los Cullen...fueron realmente amables conmigo...adorables, me atrevería a decir...Pero Alice...

— Mañana mismo hablaré con Alice – me cortó – No es propio de ella ser tan irascible.

— Pues conmigo se está estrellando – susurré.

— Ella no es mala...— desvió la mirada – Alice sufrió mucho, simplemente eso.

Edward se levantó y recogió los platos sucios. Alice sufrió, y seguramente Edward...y yo...y no por eso voy usando a la gente como un saco de boxeo. ¿Era eso una excusa para dejar pasar su mal comportamiento conmigo? Vete tú a saber...Miré a Edward deseando que siguiera hablando, pero no decía nada; estaba concentrado en colocar los platos y los cubiertos.

— Aún queda otro tema...— le recordé.

— ¿El qué? — dijo con dureza. Oh, pues iba a ser que no lo había olvidado...

— Tu...tu adopción...— Edward dejó de colocar — ¿Con...con cuantos años te adoptaron los Cullen? — se giró despacio y me dedicó una mirada vacía.

— ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

— Tú has investigado parte de mi pasado.

— Sí, pero tampoco me ha hecho falta investigar mucho teniendo en cuenta que parte de tu vida ha sido expuesta a los medios – miré hacia el suelo y me hundí aún más en mi silla obviando el dolor de trasero que sentía – Ven – Edward suspiró – Tengo algo para ti.

Edward caminó hacia el salón. Me había dado un golpe bajo, demasiado...pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que levantar el culo dolorido de mi silla y seguirle. Encima de la mesa del salón había un maletín negro.

— Ábrelo.

Suspiré mientras lo hacía. Al parecer la bipolaridad había vuelto a él...Abrí los ojos como platos al ver la manzanita mordida del portátil plateado que había dentro. Lo saqué con cuidado y lo miré desde todos los ángulos sin atreverme a abrirlo. Miré a Edward.

— ¿Qué es esto? — alzó la cejas.

— Se llama portátil...y se puede usar para muchas cosas – rodé los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

— Estudiar – me dijo serio...yo abrí mi boca hasta el suelo.

— ¿Quieres que estudie?

— Sí, quiero que sigas con tu carrera, ¿algún problema? — cogí aire.

— Ehhh, no...por supuesto que no...no me lo esperaba.

— Va a resultar que soy una caja de sorpresas...— lo eres, me dieron ganas de contestarle – Dijiste que este era tu tercer año, lo que quiere decir que acabarás el primer ciclo... ¿Tu padre te propuso estudiar empresariales para ayudar en la empresa familiar? — le miré con cara de, ¿qué me estás contando?

— Para nada...mi padre sólo me quiere cerca de la empresa cuando le conviene...supongo que nunca seré lo suficientemente buena para él – suspiré – Elegí empresariales porque me gusta de verdad.

— Pues vas a tener que demostrarme a mi lo buena que eres para mi. He hablado con el rector de la universidad de Seattle...podrás acabar lo que te queda de año de manera on line – sonreí – Tendrás que aplicarte bien ya que serán evaluaciones contínuas...y sé que tus últimas notas no han sido buenas precisamente...

— Mi padre absorbía parte de mi tiempo de estudios...No...no sé cómo darte las gracias, Edward...pensé que no podría seguir...— se encogió de hombros restándome importancia.

— Tienes wi—fi en toda la casa, aunque te recomiendo que vengas a estudiar a mi oficina, allí tengo libros y documentación que te pueden ayudar...– me mordí el labio – Oh, por favor...deja de hacer eso... ¿o es que quieres terminar la mañana en horizontal? — me quedé sin palabras. Otra salida de tono de este tipo y no sobreviviría.

— No quiero molestar en tu lugar de trabajo...

— No lo harás – murmuró. Se levantó del sillón – Por cierto, espero que no uses tu herramienta de trabajo para buscar información sobre mi...— dijo señalando mi regalo.

— Tendré que buscar si no me respondes a mis preguntas – repuse. Edward estrechó los ojos. Oh, oh...una sirena de peligro resonó en mi cabeza.

— No tenses la línea, Isabella...— caminó hasta la salida del salón dejándome confundida y sola con el portátil entre mis manos. Se giró antes de abandonar la sala por completo – Los Cullen me adoptaron cuando yo tenía dieciséis años...— apretó la mandíbula y se marchó.

Cada palabra, cada momento que descubría del pasado de Edward era una nota más de confusión que se acumulaba en mi cabeza. ¿Le adoptaron con dieciséis años? Demasiado mayor; la gente prefiere niños pequeños, bebés...no adolescentes con vete tú a saber qué problema encima...Sin duda lo que hicieron los Cullen con Edward fue un acto de amor y de bondad... ¿De qué le salvaron realmente? ¿Cuál era la historia real de Edward Cullen...? Cullen...porque no sabía su apellido real... ¿Era su pasado el que le había convertido en un ser autoritario y a veces frío? Me moría de ganas por saber cómo era Edward con dieciséis años...como era antes de ser...la Bestia...


	17. Capítulo 16 Recuerdos de un lugar terrib

CAPÍTULO 16 RECUERDOS DE UN LUGAR TERRIBLE DE MI MENTE

Después de la conversación que tuvimos en el salón no volví a ver a Edward durante el resto del día. Era domingo, pero al parecer se había encerrado en su despacho, seguramente a meter la cabeza de lleno en su ordenador y a volverse loco con las cifras. Bendito adicto al trabajo...Estuve parte de la tarde adaptando el portátil que me había dado Edward para cubrir mis necesidades como estudiante de carrera, aunque estaba equipado con todo lo que podría necesitar, y a revisar los libros que había conseguido traerme de Seattle. De haberlo sabido me hubiera traído todos mis libros...Había sido un detalle por su parte el hecho de permitirme seguir con mis estudios. Eso era bueno, más que nada porque había salido de él, ¿no? Aunque todo lo iba a hacer online al menos tenía una gran distracción en mi nueva vida...una distracción que no fuera Edward, obviamente.

Cené sola. Emily llegó a media tarde, así como Sam y Seth, para reanudar sus tareas laborales...Mientras tanto ni rastro de Edward. ¿Se habría enfadado por mis estúpidas preguntas? Me lo había avisado. Me había dicho que no tensara la maldita cuerda, que podía romperse...pero lamentablemente me avisó tarde. Mi boca había estado demasiado suelta, poco obediente, nada sumisa...Ya estaba hecho. Sin duda su infancia y el comienzo de su adolescencia no habían sido muy felices... ¿dónde habría estado durante todos esos años? ¿En un orfanato? ¿Desde qué edad? Oh, Dios mío...simplemente de imaginarme a un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y tristes y con el pelo cobrizo, sólo y desamparado, sin nadie que le diera cariño...me dieron ganas de llorar. Me sentí terriblemente horrible porque la imagen de ese niño en mi cabeza me recordó a Matt.

Me sentía culpable.

Lo había dejado sólo...Bueno, sólo no. Estaba con Sue, sabía que ella le protegería de todo y de todos. Aun así, mi padre no le hacía caso y yo estaba lejos de él. Estaba lejos, muy lejos...follando en una habitación negra, oscura y erótica...Quizás me sentiría menos culpable por esa distancia que nos separaba si yo lo estuviera pasando realmente mal. Si Edward se portase verdaderamente mal conmigo, si fuera desagradable estar con él, si me redujera a la nada...Pero no pasaba nada de eso. Al revés. Aunque apenas se podía sentir, esta relación que mantenía con Edward, si es que se le podía llamar así, había cambiado. Al menos ahora podíamos mantener una conversación medianamente normal, eso sin duda era un gran paso. Me había llevado a conocer a sus padres, habían sido amables, me habían acogido en su casa...Dios, empezaba a tener remordimiento de conciencia...por no estar pasándolo tan mal como creí en un principio.

Reconozco que tuve la esperanza de que Edward viniera a mi habitación por la noche, como él mismo me había avisado de que podría pasar. Maldita pervertida. No, no sólo era el sexo. Simplemente quería verle de nuevo para comprobar que no se había enfadado conmigo, o simplemente para comprobar que estaba bien...Sí, sí...también me sentía culpable por lo de Edward, porque mi bocaza y yo le habíamos preguntado por un pasado seguramente doloroso...y yo no había hecho otra cosa más que recordárselo.

Evidentemente no vino.

Sin duda esta no estaba siendo una de mis mejores noches. Miles de sentimientos encontrados se cruzaban y se agolpaban en mi cabeza, se chocaban unos contra otros en un inmenso caos...Matt, su voz, Edward, sus detalles, su carácter frío, su pasado...

Vi a Matt sentado como si fuera un pequeño indio. El cielo estaba prácticamente negro, parecía que era de noche...era evidente que iba a llover. Matt estaba sentado en el parque, en el arenero. No había niños saltando y jugando en los columpios, no había mamás con carritos de bebés, no había patos en el estanque...y todo por esa fría atmosfera que nos rodeaba. La tormenta era inminente, los rayos en el cielo visibles en la lejanía. Las ramas de los árboles se agitaban con fuerza, creando un ruido ensordecedor, una siniestra melodía desagradable. Tenía que llevármele de ahí lo más rápidamente posible.

— Matt, ven aquí. Tenemos que irnos – el niño negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo. Papá ha dicho que me quede aquí. Vendrán por mi – mi cuerpo entero se agitó cuando un trueno partió una nube en dos. Me mordí el labio nerviosa.

— Matt, va a llover y hace frío. No me gustan las tormentas, por favor...levántate de ahí. ¡Vámonos! — Matt volvió a negar.

— No puedo, nana. Te esperé...y no viniste. Ahora tengo que irme con él.

Matt señaló con su dedito algún punto indeterminado detrás de mí. Me giré justo cuando las primeras gotas de agua empezaron a chocarse con mi pelo, mojándolo y pegándolo a mi cabeza. El niño con el pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes me miró. Y se me partió el alma. Me miró como la persona que había vivido demasiado, como una persona que había visto y oído cosas que no debería...Me dieron unas ganas horribles de abrazarlo y de protegerlo, pero al igual que con Matt, fue imposible. Pasó por mi lado mientras la lluvia le mojaba a él también. Matt se levantó y cogió la mano que ese niño le tendía. Tras ponerse de pie se giraron para marcharse a un destino que desconocía totalmente. Matt se giró con la ropita toda mojada y su pelo rizado aplastado.

— Adiós, nana – me dijo batiendo su mano antes de que ese niño tirara de él alejándolo de mí...Caí de rodillas sobre la arena mojada mientras los niños se alejaban. Grité...grité, lloré, pataleé...pero no me escuchaban, no me oían...

Me desperté con la respiración entrecortada. Con desasosiego, con miedo, con pena, con ganas de llorar...Esta había sido sin duda una de las peores y una de las más vividas pesadillas de los últimos tiempos. Ver a Matt alejándose de mí, bajo la lluvia, con esa horrible tormenta...y de la mano de ese niño que tanto se parecía a Edward...No, no...Matt está bien, Matt está bien, está seguro y está bien...

A pesar de que era demasiado temprano me levanté para intentar olvidar ese terrible sueño. Además, Edward me quería estudiando en su oficina...supongo que lo hacía para asegurarse de que valiera la pena la inversión de mis estudios.

Tras la ducha que me di me encontré un poco mejor. Había hecho todo lo posible para que la pesadilla se marchara hacia el desagüe y así fue, al menos en parte. Decidí pensar en otra cosa...o más bien esa conocida voz de mi cabeza decidió por mí. Mientas miraba las prendas perfectamente dobladas y colgadas la zorra que llevaba dentro llamó pidiendo permiso para entrar. Toc, toc. Necesitaba olvidar un poco olvidar un poco los malos pensamientos, redimirme en cierta manera...Así que me propuse vestirme para satisfacer a Edward. Si, la zorra se había levantado con ganas de enmendar lo que había hecho mal el día anterior, eso de hacerle recordar a Edward todo aquello...y la voz de mi conciencia me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Sí, haz las cosas bien, Bella.

Necesitaba evadirme...y qué mejor manera que esta. A Edward le gustaban los ligueros, sí...bien. Pues cogí uno que hacía juego con el conjunto de lencería gris que me había puesto y lo miré desde todos los ángulos. Vamos, Bella; tampoco es tan difícil usar y llevar esto...Me lo puse. Y preferí no mirarme al espejo porque quizás el modelo de ropa interior que llevaba más las medias transparentes de seda que llevaba serian demasiado para mí. Y vergonzoso. Pasé de largo por el gran espejo de mi armario y me vestí con una falda de tubo negra y una camiseta escotada de color azul. Para terminar, me calcé un par de zapatos que Edward me había regalado y que aún no había estrenado.

Emily me recibió a solas en la cocina y me sirvió un gran desayuno, contundente como siempre. Al parecer uno de los muchos propósitos de Edward y por tanto de sus empleados era cebarme como un cerdo en época de matanza.

Dejé de beber mi zumo, me olvidé del espacio y del tiempo cuando olí su conocida esencia. Ahhhh, cerré los ojos por las sensaciones que me transmitía. Edward había entrado en la cocina, si...ese olor tan suyo, tan personal, tan...él...me lo confirmaba. Cuando abrí los ojos vi cómo Edward se sentaba frente a mí con andares y movimientos felinos y sensuales. Su cuerpo era una maravilla, pero su cara era tema aparte. Oh, oh...estaba serio. Más de lo normal. Me miró a los ojos mientras Emily le servía su taza de café para después dejarnos solos.

— Buenos días, Isabella.

— Buenos días...

— Hoy no podemos relajarnos mucho con el desayuno. Estoy pendiente de las noticias de Londres...así que tenemos que irnos cuanto antes – asentí.

No me dijo nada más y yo tampoco me atreví a preguntar en ese momento ya que Emily podía entrar en la cocina en cualquier momento. Terminamos más deprisa de lo habitual nuestros respectivos desayunos y bajamos hasta el coche en un incómodo silencio. Una vez sentada sobre los asientos de cuero del Quatroporte me giré y le miré.

— ¿Va todo...bien? — Edward me miró de reojo antes de sacar su IPhone.

— Define todo – suspiré.

— Me refiero a ti — alzó las cejas sorprendido – Ya sabes, si estás bien...La conversación de ayer...quizás no estuvo muy acertado por mi parte preguntarte por esos temas tan privados...

— No, no estuviste acertada – agaché la cabeza. Ugh, eso dolió.

— Lo siento – dije sincera y son poder mirarle a la cara – Lo último que quería era recordarte momentos malos o dolorosos...— silencio. Sólo se oía el...silencio...hasta que con sus dedos en mi barbilla me alzó la cara para que le mirara.

— No me has recordado nada, Isabella...vivo día a día y continuamente con esos recuerdos – le miré a los labios mientras sentía cómo la piel de sus dedos quemaba la mía.

— Sólo...sólo quería comprenderte, Edward...saber por qué actúas como actúas – me soltó la barbilla y me miró con el cuerpo recostado sobre el asiento.

— Pides demasiado. Comprenderme es una puta utopía, Isabella...mi cabeza ahora mismo es un completo y jodido caos.

— Pues me gustaría conocer ese caos – las palabras que salieron de mis labios me sorprendieron incluso a mí. Bella, bocazas. Edward chascó la lengua.

— Todos tenemos secretos que no queremos contar, Isabella...todos, incluso tú – jugué con la cinta del maletín del portátil.

— Sí...yo también guardo mis miserias, Edward – murmuré.

— Eso me cuesta creerlo – le miré a sus profundos ojos verdes – Me cuesta creer que tu guardes miserias. ¿De qué estás hablando? — negué con la cabeza sin atreverme a mirarle aún.

— No, no sería justo que yo te contara las mías...si desconozco las tuyas.

— ¿Estás negociando? — me mordí el labio.

— Puede. Contarte cosas de mi vida sería como desnudarme ante ti estando tú completamente vestido. No sería justo – sonrió de lado.

— Ya has estado en esa posición y creo que no te fue del todo mal...Por cierto, ¿te duele el culo? — oh, por favor...

— Creo que estás desviando la conversación inicial – dije esquivando la pregunta.

— Sí, lo estoy haciendo. Al igual que tú – ahí está Don Directo – Quiero saber si lo que te hice anoche tiene consecuencias hoy en tus lindas posaderas – fruncí el ceño. Ahora se pone poético...

— ¿Lindas posaderas?

— Isabella, ya – dijo con dureza – Te estoy preguntando si te duele ese culo perfecto sobre el que estás sentada – me sonrojé violentamente.

— No...bueno, no mucho – lo suficiente, pensé. Edward sonrió satisfecho.

— Eso está bien – alcé una ceja – Está bien porque lo volveré a hacer – abrí la boca...pero el coche se paró en frente de nuestro destino.

¿Acaso lo hacía adrede? Seguramente sí. Sentía que siempre que iba a preguntarle algo importante algo o alguien nos interrumpía. ¿Era yo o había dicho que tenía un culo perfecto? ¿Y había dicho que lo iba a volver a hacer? Sí, sí...iba a volver a azotarme. Dios... ¡iba a volver a darme unas cuantas nalgadas! ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Mmmm...a juzgar por el súbito cosquilleo que sentí en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo quizás sí que era bueno...

Cuando llegamos a la última planta del edificio y Tanya nos vio llegar juntos no se sorprendió; seguramente se imaginaba que a Edward y a mí nos unía otro tipo de relación más intensa que ser simplemente la hija de su socio. De su esclavo, más bien...a juzgar por el lamentable estado financiero al que le había inducido. Le tendió un montón de documentos y de sobres cerrados y le pasó las citas que tenía pendientes. Le seguí hasta el interior del despacho y me quedé de pie sin saber muy bien dónde demonios colocarme. Mientras tanto, Edward se dirigió a una de las estanterías llenas de libros que decoraban su despacho. Cogió un par de ellos y me los tendió.

Son libros de dirección y administración, creo que te van a servir de mucha ayuda. Puedes instalarte en la sala de juntas, allí no va nadie sin que yo lo ordene, así que puedes sentirte segura de que no te van a molestar – se sentó tras su escritorio y comenzó a revisar las citas que le había dado Tanya, aunque no me moví de mi sitio — ¿Ocurre algo? — suspiré.

— No me has dejado terminar de preguntarte – Edward cruzó las manos por encima del escritorio.

— Eres perseverante, ¿eh?

— Sólo cuando me dejan – murmuré – Sólo quiero saber si te enfadaste por mis preguntas – descruzó las manos y suspiró.

— No...no me enfadé. Si lo hubiera estado te habrías enterado – dijo con la voz ronca. Tragué en seco. Entonces recordé algo.

— ¿Decías en serio lo de volver a azotarme? — asintió mirándome de arriba abajo — ¿Lo...lo volverías a hacer si te hubiera dicho que me dolió? — suspiró, esta vez irritado...al borde del enfado.

— Pareces unas niña pequeña en la época del por qué – me miró a los ojos de manera amenazante. Dios, me mataba cuando me miraba de esa manera – Vete a estudiar ahora mismo si no quieres acabar de nuevo con mi mano estrellada en tu culo – espetó – Ve a esa sala de juntas antes de que te castigue contra la pared...y no vestida, precisamente...¡ya!

Salí corriendo de allí, más que nada porque sabía que podía estar hablando en serio. Edward Cullen no bromeaba y me temía que en ese sentido mucho menos. Sí, ya...broma y Edward era algo del todo incompatible en la misma frase...Caminé con los libros de Edward y con el maletín hasta la famosa sala de juntas. Coloqué mi bolso y mis cosas en una de las sillas y saqué el ordenador del maletín junto a mis libros.

Pero antes de meterme de lleno en mis libros tenía que hacer algo de vital importancia para mí; cogí el móvil, miré la hora y después le mandé un mensaje a Sue.

_"Sue, ¿está Matt disponible? Charla por Skype, ¿lo controlas?"_

El móvil no tardó ni diez segundos en sonar.

_"Está levantándose. ¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que controlo Skype"_

Rodé los ojos por las palabras escritas de Sue. En cierto modo era como si me hubiera estado esperando...Encendí el portátil, inicié el programa y esperé a que Sue se conectara. Jamás en el tiempo que llevaba en casa le había visto manejar un ordenador con fluidez. De todos modos iba a darle un voto de confianza. A los pocos segundos apareció como conectada...y a los pocos segundos pude ver una habitación; la decoración simple y la iluminación suave me dijeron que era la de Sue. Sí...ahí estaba...ahí estaba Matt. Apenas habían pasado unos días, pero para mí fue todo emoción...

— Hola, cariño – se frotó los ojitos adormilado. Su pelo moreno estaba mucho más revuelto que de costumbre; ese diablillo se movía un montón para dormir. Parpadeó rápidamente sus ojitos oscuros y sonrió a la cámara.

— ¿Nana me está viendo? ¿Y me escucha? — le preguntó a Sue.

— Se dice escucha...— le corrigió Sue — Claro que te oye, renacuajo...anda, háblale a tu nana – se volvió hacia la pantalla y me sonrió de nuevo.

— Hola, nana – me saludó con la manita; yo le imité – Tengo sueño – sonreí.

— Es que allí es más temprano que aquí. Y tienes que desperezarte, granuja. Tienes que ir al cole dentro de un rato – puso morritos – Tenía ganas de verte, enano... ¿cómo estás?

— Bien... ¡me caí! — dijo entusiasmado y sonriendo – Mira – subió la rodilla para que pudiera verle. El pobre tenía toda la rodillita arañada.

— ¿Cómo te caíste? ¿Te duele?

— Me caí en el paque.

— Se dice parque, cariño – la manera en la que rodó los ojos me hizo sonreír.

— Eso...y no me duele porque ya soy un chico grande – sonrió enseñando sus pequeños dientes — ¿Me has comprado ya el Bob Esponja que baila? — sonreí con pena.

— No, pequeño granuja...pero te lo prometí, así que lo haré. Aún no sé cuándo podré ir...— puso carita de pena de nuevo – Pero iré, ¿de acuerdo? — suspiré — ¿Te he mentido alguna vez? — negó haciendo que esos cortos rizos de su pequeña cabecita se movieran.

— Tenemos que ir al estanque a ver los patos – asentí.

— Claro, y les daremos de comer – sonrió – Y nos comeremos unos helados enormes.

— De chocolate.

— Chocolate, Matt – asintió emocionado.

— Vale, nana...

— Te quiero hasta el infinito y más allá – el pequeño sonrió aún más.

— Ehhh, eso lo digo yo...— se acercó a la pantalla y la besó. Dios...sentí casi su beso en mi mejilla. Entonces se me saltaron las lágrimas.

— Ve a tu habitación y quítate el pijama, Matt – le dijo Sue — ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó preocupada cuando el niño se fue.

— Realmente, no. Le hecho mucho de menos...muchísimo...Hoy estoy en guerra conmigo misma, Sue...— suspiré – Tengo que dejarte.

— Me dejas preocupada. Dime al menos que todo está en orden – asentí – Bien, mira...te llamaré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Apenas pude asentir, quería preguntarle más cosas, pero no pude. Corté la conexión antes de que Sue me viera llorar en serio y se preocupara por mí más de lo que ya estaba. No pude contener por más tiempo las lágrimas; hablar con Matt después del tremendo sueño que había tenido había sido el detonante. Eso y descubrir parte de la infancia de Edward...eso me había afectado muchísimo más de lo que creí posible. Madre de Dios...apenas habían sido unos cuantos los días que de momento me habían separado de él...aún me quedaba un año. Un largo año, un año completo en el que iba a estar alejada de él, de su olor, de su voz...Un año de su vida que me iba a perder...y ese año no le iba a poder recuperar jamás.

Lloré como una condenada.

De nuevo daba las gracias al cielo que era Sue la que se encargaba de él...Sue sin duda habría sido una gran madre...

Me limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos con demasiada rudeza. Dios, hoy no me aguantaba ni a mí misma. La bipolaridad de Edward se me había contagiado. Estaba en guardia contra mi misma en particular y contra el mundo en general. Estaba demasiado sensible, tanto que mi corazón lloraba así como mis ojos.

Céntrate, maldita idiota.

¿Acaso vas a conseguir algo llorando? No, si las cosas se arreglasen llorando yo ya estaría completamente seca.

Suspiré.

Me reprendí de nuevo a mí misma, cogí los libros de Edward y los míos y me metí de lleno en el mundo de la administración y de la dirección. Sí, eso me serviría para ocupar mi cabeza, para evadirme...para quitarme la puñetera tontería que tenía encima. Números, esquemas, palabras...esos eran hoy mis aliados, así como lo serían los siguientes días.

Apenas llevaba unos minutos mirando la pantalla del ordenador cuando sentí que me picaban los ojos. No me extrañaba nada. Aún los sentía hinchados y sensibles por la súbita llantina que me había sobrevenido. Sentía que debía darme un respiro.

Floja de mierda.

Me levanté y salí de esa enorme y solitaria sala de juntas con la excusa de pedirle a Tanya unos cuantos folios. Eso si no me mordía antes por interrumpirla...

Cuando llegué a su mesa estaba concentrada mirando su monitor con el ceño fruncido mientras tecleaba con asombrosa rapidez sobre la mesa.

— Perdón – Tanya terminó de teclear unas cuantas líneas más y me miró mientras se recolocaba las gafas de pasta negra. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del estado deplorable de mis ojos. ¿Tan evidente era que había estado llorando a mares? Pues sí. Nunca se me había dado bien disimular...— ¿Podrías...podrías darme unos cuantos folios? — sin decir nada abrió uno de los cajones y me tendió un montón de hojas – Gracias – murmuré.

— Señorita Swan – la miré un poco avergonzada a sabiendas de lo que podría decirme — ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

— Sí, claro...— intenté sonreír, aunque por el gesto de la cara de Tanya era evidente que no se lo creyó – Gracias de nuevo – y no vuelvas a preguntar, por favor...

Me di la vuelta para huir de nuevo a mi lugar de estudios cuando me choqué con algo. Más bien con alguien. Se trataba de un hombre rubio, alto y fuerte y de una edad indeterminada...quizás estaba rondando los treinta. Su pelo colgaba atado por la espalda en una coleta; su cazadora de cuero desgastada y los vaqueros rotos y caídos chocaban completamente con la decoración y la línea del lugar. Cuando me miró me sonrió. No sé por qué, pero automáticamente este hombre me cayó bien. En sus ojos se formaron unas arruguillas cuando su sonrisa se hizo más amplia...de esta manera se acentuaba una cicatriz muy cerca del ojo. Ugh, eso debió de doler...

— Perdón – murmuré. Ese hombre permaneció con su sonrisa en la cara.

— No importa. Ojala todos los días se tropezara conmigo una chica como tú.

Oh, bien...Vale. No sabía qué decir. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comentarios tan sencillos y aparentemente tan sinceros. Gracias a Dios Tanya me echó una mano; carraspeó acaparando la atención del desconocido. Se giró hacia ella.

— Soy James – le dijo antes de que la secretaria pudiera preguntar nada – Soy el amigo de Edward. Creo que uno de los gorilas que tenéis abajo en la entrada se ha encargado de avisar de mi indumentaria y apariencia..."sospechosas" al señor Cullen – Tanya volvió a colocarse las gafas.

— Normas de la empresa...supongo – murmuró mirándole de arriba abajo – Pase, el señor Cullen le está esperando.

El desconocido me miró y me sonrió de nuevo.

— Encantado de tropezar con usted, señorita – y me hizo una especie de reverencia...o al menos lo intentó.

Me quedé mirándole aun cuando desapareció tras la puerta del despacho de Edward. Había dicho "amigo". Amigo...Hasta ahora no me había imaginado a Edward con amigos, con amigos reales fuera del trabajo y de la empresa.

¿Qué tipo de relación podía unir a estos dos hombres tan dispares?

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Edward estaba esperando.

En cierto modo esperaba esta visita, tarde o temprano...y había resultado que había sido temprano. Le había prometido una buena recompensa por ayudarle con las mierdas y los secretos que guardaba Morrison...así que no se sorprendió al recibir la llamada del jefe de seguridad del edificio diciendo que un hombre con malas apariencias le buscaba asegurando que era su amigo. James, cabrón consumado...

Amigo...

Sin duda alguna si alguien se merecía ese puesto privilegiado era James. Era cierto que Edward le había sacado de algún que otro mal asunto, pero lo que había hecho James por él no se podía pagar ni con todo el oro del mundo.

Echó hacia adelante su gran y poderoso cuerpo cuando oyó los leves golpes a través de su puerta. Ahí estaba.

A pesar de que se habían conocido hacía más de catorce años su cara apenas había cambiado. Su pelo, largo y rubio seguía recogido en su eterna coleta...y sus ojos azules parecían tan sabios como en realidad eran, justo la mirada de un hombre que había visto y vivido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. Casi como él. James sonrió con sinceridad cuando vio a Edward. Al llegar a su escritorio le tendió la mano sin dejar de sonreír. El tipo con la eterna puta sonrisa en los labios. Ya podía estar medio muerto que el cabrón seguía sonriendo.

— Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Edward – este le estrelló la mano con fuerza, pero con camarería.

— Demasiado. Al parecer nos hemos convertido en un par de hombres realmente ocupados – dijo con ironía.

— Unos más que otros – James se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero frente a Edward – Pero al final he venido a verte...claro, que el tipo de seguridad de ahí abajo casi me saca las esposas cuando me ha visto – Edward sonrió de lado – Hey, ¿tan mala pinta tengo? — dijo indignado...o al menos lo parecía.

— La ropa es sólo apariencia, James. Es algo que podemos usar a nuestro antojo. Lo verdaderamente importante es lo que hay debajo, ¿no crees? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? — James sonrió, aunque esta vez su sonrisa fue mucho más corta.

— He estado algo ocupado...— suspiró — Necesito tu ayuda, Edward – dijo ahora completamente serio.

Edward asintió sin decir nada. Sacó de uno de los cajones cerrados con llave un talonario, así como su pluma preferida, una MontBlanc negra. James negó con la cabeza justo cuando Edward comenzaba a escribir una cifra con varios ceros.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces? — espetó – No he venido a por el jodido dinero – suspiró – Necesito que me ayudes, necesito otro tipo de medios y de contactos que sólo tú puedes ofrecerme.

Ambos hombres se miraron, conocedores de muchos secretos el uno del otro. Edward miró los ojos azules de James; quizás era la persona que mejor conocía sus sentimientos, porque aunque no lo pareciera...los tenía. Conocía sus desgracias, sus mierdas, sus secretos...El rubio suspiró y habló.

— No he venido aquí por la...recompensa. Edward...sabes que jamás te ayudaría por interés – suspiró de nuevo – Estoy aquí porque lo ha vuelto a hacer – Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿El qué? ¿Quién?

— El señor Banner...ese cabrón...

Edward apretó la mandíbula y se quedó totalmente rígido, tanto que James se asustó pensando que su amigo podría explotar de rabia como una puta bomba en cualquier momento.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo sabes eso? — James se quitó la chaqueta de cuero dejando ver una sudadera gris que había pasado por mejores momentos.

Le trasladaron hace un par de años a un centro de menores en las afueras de Manhattan. Ya sabes...tengo mis medios para tener controlado a ese hijo de puta...y a cualquiera...a mí no se me olvida los métodos que usaba en el centro – Edward frunció aún más el ceño – Las casualidades de la vida quisieron que me encontrara con el hermano de un chaval que esta interno en el Saint Michel, en las afueras de Manhattan...ese chaval lo está pasando mal, Edward...al igual que él otros muchos...como nosotros mismos hace años...

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_Hacía dos meses que le habían trasladado del orfanato al centro de menores. Iba a hacer catorce años. Catorce. Llevaba ya cuatro años metido en ese lugar en el que los demás chicos se metían con él por las supuestas operaciones que había llevado a cabo su padre. Cuatro años en los que la soledad había sido su fiel compañera, su amiga más leal. La perra que le acompañaba a todos los sitios._

_Le trasladaron porque era evidente que no le iba a acoger ninguna familia._

_Era un chico que estaba a punto de entrar en la adolescencia, con un montón de problemas a sus espaldas y con un carácter cada vez más reservado; la gente no quería adoptar a chicos con ese perfil, ni mucho menos. Las familias querían bebés o niños pequeños a los que poder educar y corregir desde pequeños. Al parecer Edward ya no tenía arreglo o al menos eso era lo que le habían dado a entender._

_Este sitio era aún más deprimente que el otro. _

_Había chavales de todas las edades, algunos rozando ya la mayoría de edad, dispuestos a salir de una puñetera vez de ese sitio y buscarse la vida por su cuenta. Dispuestos a comerse el mundo a cualquier precio. A él aún le quedaba mucho tiempo para eso...Sí, quedaba mucho...pero sólo de imaginarse el momento de salir al exterior, a la vida real...le aterraba. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Ir a ver a su padre? No, de momento no podría. Ahora no quería. No podía pensar en su padre como un asesino, pero... ¿y si lo había hecho? ¿Y si en verdad había matado a esas personas? Aunque el tema ya estaba casi apagado fueron muchos los meses que la gente se tiró hablando del tema Masen, y todos, absolutamente todos coincidían en una cosa. Edward Masen fue culpable. La incertidumbre no le dejaba vivir a Edward Jr. Se encontraba realmente sólo._

_Banner...ese tipo era uno de los cuidadores de los chicos con problemas de conducta; Edward no sabía por qué, pero le habían metido en ese grupo del demonio de forma casi automática. Estaban separados del resto de los chicos del centro, como si fueran la peste...para no contagiar al resto de los chicos con sus sucios pensamientos y su conducta rebelde y endiablada. Los métodos que usaba no eran de los más ortodoxos._

— _¡Basura! ¡No sois más que un atajo de pequeños sinvergüenzas! Lo lleváis en los genes, pequeños bastardos – Edward se mordía la lengua cada vez que ese hijo de puta los gritaba y los insultaba – No sois más que escoria... ¡escoria! Acabareis tan jodidos como vuestros sucios progenitores...seréis unos delincuentes, unos drogadictos...— cuando llegaba a ese punto siempre miraba a Edward – unos asesinos..._

_Eso sólo eran palabras. Sólo son palabras, se repetía Edward. Las palabras se las lleva el viento...pero no...ahí quedaban, grabadas a fuego en su mente..._

_Los chicos de ese pabellón estaban jodidos. Realmente jodidos. Eran chicos que apenas habían dejado la infancia muy poco tiempo a atrás. Solos, desamparados y con un cuidador a cargo que los hacía la vida imposible. Algunos estaban al borde de la depresión. Otros simplemente echaban mano de la violencia como forma de evadir sus sentimientos más oscuros o como medio para descargar su ira. A veces el detonante para una pelea simplemente era el hecho de rozar accidentalmente de brazo de uno de esos matones juveniles._

_Justo como hizo Edward ese maldito día._

_A los diez segundos de rozarse sin querer con el mayor y más violento de los internos Edward se encontraba tendido de espaldas en el suelo mientras ese tío le daba puñetazos. Los golpes iban dirigidos sobre todo a las costillas, al estómago...las patadas se estrellaban contra sus piernas y su espalda. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Con cada puñetazo que recibía por parte de ese chico al que apenas conocía más se dejaba ir. No era la primera vez que le pegaban. No. Y tampoco sería la última. Ser el hijo de quien era y estar en un lugar como este le daban todas las papeletas para ser el blanco de la ira de muchos chicos. Para ellos, Edward era como un saco de boxeo con el que saciar sus instintos más bajos. _

_Pero eso no era lo peor de todo._

_Lo peor de todo es que ese cabrón, ese Banner...ese hijo de puta consumado miraba mientras le pegaban, a él y a los demás "delincuentes" como él les llamaba. Miraba y asentía satisfecho por ver el castigo al que estaba siendo sometido uno de esos pequeños condenados. Edward le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas sin importarles que los demás le vieran llorar, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, una mirada de socorro...El muy bastardo sólo se dedicaba a mirarle...a mirarle mientras sonreía..._

_Después de esa tarde Edward pasó la noche en la enfermería. Y allí, entre antisépticos, analgésicos y olor a hospital, fue donde conoció a James, esa misma noche..._

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Edward volvió al presente, a la seguridad de su despacho, a su vida acomodada y a la vez caótica...aquí estaba seguro. Nadie podía volver a hacerle daño, ahora era fuerte, era poderoso...Ahora era un guerrero, una puta Bestia capaz de poder con todo y con todos...Tenía el poder en la palma de su mano y sabía usarlo muy, muy bien...Con ese mismo poder podría aplastar a quien quisiera...Y lo iba a hacer...

Lamentablemente los chicos que estaban sometidos a Banner no tenían ninguna opción. Edward sabía de primera mano que no servía de nada denunciar desde dentro porque nadie les creía. "Pequeños delincuentes, futuros asesinos". ¿Quién en sus cabales creería a un chaval de ese perfil? ¿Un chico que haría lo que fuera por salir de ese infierno encerrado en cuatro paredes? Nadie. Nadie alzó la mano para ayudarles...

Ahora había llegado su momento.

Edward miró a James con la resolución pintada en la cara; este, sin decirle nada, supo que tenía a un nuevo pero viejo compañero de fatigas.

— Vamos a hacerlo, ¿verdad, Edward? ¿Vamos a hundirle? — Edward asintió lentamente.

— Le vamos a meter la sucia lengua que tiene por el culo, James – dijo con tono grave – Hagamos que la gente conozca quién coño es Banner...— dijo con rabia.

— Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, Edward – dijo James libre de todo rastro de broma.

— Y lo mejor de todo es que al parecer tengo el punto de partida perfecto...aunque me duela hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Esta semana hay una cena benéfica a favor de uno de los mejores orfanatos de Manhattan, ahí sí que se preocupan por los niños. Esme va a ayudar en la organización.

— ¿Ese sitio con el que colaboras? — Edward estrechó los ojos.

— No colaboro con nadie. Es por...es por los niños – murmuró. James decidió no preguntar nada más.

— Te conozco...y creo saber por dónde van tus pensamientos...creo que Esme entenderá tus razones – Edward sonrió.

— Ella siempre me entiende...— James se levantó y, ahora sí, sonrió ampliamente a Edward.

— Gracias, tío. Sé que con tu ayuda podemos hacerlo – Edward frunció los labios, aunque James se lo tomó como un gesto de...cariño. Sí – Por cierto...tienes unas trabajadoras preciosas – Edward alzó una ceja por el cambio de tema de su amigo. Luego le llamaban a él bipolar.

— A ti te gustarán las rubias...pero no creo que seas del tipo de mi secretaria.

— No estoy hablando de ninguna rubia – dijo James – Hablo de una preciosidad morena...me he chocado con ella. Puede que ese sea el único momento bueno por hoy – Edward miró con furia contenida a su amigo. ¿Una preciosidad morena? Isabella...

— Tampoco eres su tipo. Ella tiene dueño – gruñó.

Por la mirada interrogante que le lanzó James a Edward le quedó claro que su ataque de rabia había sido más que obvio. No le gustaba que miraran lo suyo. No le gustaba. Así como tampoco le gustaba que Isabella mirara a otros hombres.

Quizás tendría que dejarle claro de quién era. Sí, hoy le iba a dejar claro a quién pertenecía...


	18. Capítulo 17 La insurección de la princes

CAPÍTULO 17 LA INSURECCIÓN DE LA PRINCESA

Después de mi encuentro con Tanya, la secretaria agradable, y el desconocido rubio, regresé de nuevo a la sala de juntas. Me desdoblé. Saqué mi mente de ese lugar situado a unos metros de mí, ese despacho, la morada de la bestia. Me centré en los libros que tenía ante mis narices sacando a Edward de mi mente, desechando mi estado sensiblero y a todo lo que rodeaba mi mente.

Contra todo pronóstico logré meterme de lleno en los estudios.

Me concentré como nunca. Mi padre y sus peticiones hacían que mí tiempo dedicado a los estudios se redujera drásticamente, casi al mínimo, y si a eso le añadíamos los largos y gratificantes ratos que pasaba jugando con Matt apenas tenía tiempo para centrarme. Pero me daba lo mismo; el tiempo empleado en Matt, sus juegos y sus locuras era el mejor tiempo invertido.

Ahora en cambio lo tenía mucho más fácil en ese sentido. Los días que no había acompañado a Edward a la oficina se me habían hecho mortalmente largos en ese gran y espacioso apartamento dándole así la perfecta oportunidad a mi mente para dejar volar la imaginación y mis pensamientos. Y eso no siempre era bueno, básicamente porque por defecto la mente siempre tendía a caminar hacia los más oscuros rincones del recuerdo.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve pegada a la pantalla y a los apuntes. Al final me obligué a despegar los ojos de mis herramientas de trabajo cuando mi estómago decidió crear la Quinta Avenida a base de rugidos nada femeninos. Cerré el portátil y coloqué los libros… ¿y ahora qué? ¿Espero a que Edward venga? Eso si viene, claro. ¿Voy a buscarlo? Esa idea no sonaba del todo mal, sobre todo cuando mi entrometida mente se moría de ganas por saber por qué un amigo de Edward de esas características había venido a verle a su lugar de trabajo. A su morada. Oh, vamos allá. Caminé con paso decidido hasta la puerta con intención de visitar ese enorme despacho, apoyé mi mano en el pomo…..y la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió abruptamente.

— ¡Por Dios! – me llevé la mano al pecho ante la atenta y asustada mirada de Emmet. No sabía quién de los dos se había sobresaltado más

— Perdona, perdona….Parece que estamos sincronizados. Tu sales y yo entro – sonrió nervioso – Bueno….yo sólo venía a traerte esto – alzó entre sus grandes manos un par de bolsas de papel – Es comida italiana. Me la ha encargado Edward para ti.

— Oh, bien….Ahora iba a buscarlo precisamente para comer. Tengo hambre – Emmet sonrió.

— Edward está ocupado – murmuró – Pero aquí te traigo refuerzos necesarios para seguir con eso – señaló mis libros. Me hice a un lado para que pasara. Colocó las bolsas encima de la mesa junto al portátil – Espero que te gusten los tallarines con gambas. Oh, ¿no serás alérgica al marisco? – sus hoyuelos se marcaron por la sonrisa de sus labios.

— Nada de alergia al marisco, y sí, me encantan los tallarines – me senté de nuevo, saqué el envase con la comida y el refresco que le acompañaba — ¿Has comido?

— Sí, en ese mismo restaurante — señaló con la barbilla el logotipo de las bolsas de papel – Bueno, creo que te voy a dejar que comas tranquila – se marchó hacia la puerta. No, no….quizás esta era una buena ocasión para que mi lado cotilla no se deprimiera por falta de información.

— Espera – se giró y me miró agarrando el pomo con la mano — ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – me miró extrañado pero aun así miró su reloj.

— Me queda media hora para volver a mi trabajo, ¿por? – me mordí el labio.

— Llevo toda la mañana aquí sola apoyando los codos en esta mesa. Además, no me gusta comer sola… ¿me acompañarías?

No me dijo nada; soltó el pomo y caminó hasta la mesa. Se sentó enfrente de mí y me observó mientras terminaba de abrir mi comida. Con un tenedor de plástico probé los tallarines.

— Pues sí que están buenos – reconocí. Emmet sonrió de nuevo.

— Sí. El ingrediente secreto es la clave de todo. Todo lo bueno tiene un ingrediente secreto. La Coca Cola, las hamburguesas de McDonald, los tallarines del restaurante de aquí abajo...— sonreí mientras picaba de mi plato.

— ¿Edward tiene también su ingrediente secreto? — Emmet dejó de sonreír. Se rascó la cabeza y me miró algo confundido.

— Vaya...esa es probablemente la pregunta más rara que me han podido hacer en los últimos años – murmuró – Has incluido a Edward en el grupo de las cosas buenas – bromeó. Centré mi mirada en los tallarines del plato de plástico que tenía ante mí.

— Bueno, eso...y en el grupo que contiene ingredientes secretos – rebatí.

— Touché – dijo Emmet. Edward tiene secretos, pero... ¿quién no tiene secretos?

— Eso mismo me ha dicho él – suspiré – Me intriga. Hay veces que no sé por dónde demonios me va a salir. Es muy desconcertante.

— Bienvenida al club, nena – dijo sonriendo – Edward es así, no has descubierto vida extraterrestre.

— ¿Sabes quién es el tipo que ha venido a verle?

— Esto se está convirtiendo en un tercer grado – me mordí de nuevo el labio un poco nerviosa. Menos mal que Emmet me dedicó una de sus sonrisas indicándome que no hablaba en serio – He estado hace un rato con él en su despacho. Estaba metido de lleno en una importante conversación con los londinenses. ¿De quién hablas?

— Un tal James – Emmet asintió despacio – Un hombre rubio y con pinta de no encajar aquí ni de lejos — se rio con ganas.

— Si, sí...creo que sé de quién me hablas. Es un amigo de Edward – rodé los ojos.

— Eso ya lo sé, no has descubierto vida extraterrestre – negó con la cabeza – lo que pasa es que no me imaginaba a Edward teniendo un amigo y menos uno tan completamente diferente a él – Emmet suspiró y se apoyó sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca de mi.

— Quizás Edward no es tan diferente a James en esencia. ¿No te has parado a pensar que puede que Edward estuviera en el mismo bando que James? — abrí los ojos asustada. Oh, por Dios...miles de posibles escenarios me vinieron a la mente – ¡No! No, no...creo que tu mente ha viajado por lugares equivocados, Isabella.

— Sólo Bella – asintió.

— James no es ningún delincuente...puede que no haya hecho las cosas del todo bien y que se haya metido en algún que otro lío...pero ese no es el tema. Edward tiene amigos. Yo mismo me puedo incluir bien orgullosos en esa limitada lista de personas de total confianza – me miró intensamente – Edward y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, en la época de la universidad – rio sin ganas – Por esa época ya apuntaba maneras para convertirse en lo que es hoy. Primero fuimos compañeros y con el tiempo nos convertimos en amigos. Trabajamos juntos duramente y ahora mira dónde estamos – abrió las manos y señaló el entorno.

— Creí que era mucho más cerrado y hermético de lo que parece ser – Emmet dejó de sonreír.

— Ve despacio, Bella. No sé si él se ha llegado a dar cuenta aún, porque a veces se mete en su mundo y se olvida del resto, pero te preocupas por él. Eso es evidente. Edward no está acostumbrado a que personas ajenas a su círculo de confianza lo hagan. Y menos las mujeres que han estado con él – dejé de remover mi comida; re repente se me había quitado el hambre.

— No sé si entraré o no en su círculo de confianza...pero estoy viviendo con él. No sé si ese privilegio le han tenido las otras ni en qué punto me deja a mí eso – Emmet alzó las cejas.

— Realmente no lo sé – se levantó y me miró desde su elevada altura; la habitación se hizo un tanto más pequeña debido a su enorme tamaño – Dale tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Con Edward es mejor ir despacio. A veces puede ser una criatura un tanto inestable – miró de nuevo su reloj – Tengo que irme, mis obligaciones me esperan. Nos vemos, Bella.

Emmet se marchó dejándome de nuevo sola. Miré mis tallarines; se habían quedado fríos, casi tanto como yo. Edward sólo confiaba en su gente de siempre y evidentemente yo no entraba en ese exclusivo círculo. No. Pero se metía en mi cama, o mejor dicho, me había metido en una habitación negra para follar, para follar todas las santas noches. Me llamaba princesa a la vez que me azotaba el trasero. Me facilitaba seguir con mis estudios y me compraba ropa y zapatos. Pero no sabía nada sobre él. Por el amor de Dios, no sabía exactamente cual era su habitación. Y después de todo eso me excluía de una puñetera patada en el trasero. En su caso de un par de nalgadas. ¿Qué pretendes, Bella? ¿Entrar en la caótica y complicada vida de ese hombre que habita a unos metros de ti? ¿Para qué? ¿Y por qué? ¿Cuántas mujeres habían intentado antes que tu esto mismo? Era una imbécil, pero me moría por conocer sus más oscuros secretos y sus maravillosas bondades. ¿Por qué? Emmet me había aconsejado que fuera despacio con él. Bien, así sería. No me apetecía ver a Edward en plena crisis existencial por mi culpa.

Picoteé un poco más de mi plato ya sin muchas ganas. Lo único que me apetecía era meterme en la cama. En mi cama. Sola. El día estaba resultando demasiado extraño para mi, emocionalmente estaba exhausta. Y físicamente también. Supongo que el hecho de no saber qué van a deparar las siguientes horas de tu día es realmente agotador.

Tiré las sobras de mi comida y terminé de beberme el refresco para seguir con mi tarea. Era una ventaja esto de no tener que desplazarme para asistir a clases, pero al estar terminando el curso de manera online no tenía exámenes. En cambio tenía trabajos y tesis que entregar en una determinada fecha. Así que como iba con retraso una vez me situé de nuevo empecé a estructurar mi plan de estudios. De esta manera no se me iban a escapar ni fechas ni horarios. Me concentré tanto de nuevo que se me fue la noción del tiempo hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que levantara la vista de la pantalla.

— Señorita Swan – Tanya asomó la cabeza por un pequeño hueco en la puerta – El señor Cullen dice que vaya recogiendo sus cosas. En unos minutos se marcharán – ´ ¿Ya? miré de reojo mi reloj. Pues sí que se me había pasado el tiempo volando.

— Gracias, Tanya.

Recogí mis cosas y las guardé en el maletín junto al portátil para salir hacia el despacho de Edward. Llegué justo cuando salía por la puerta. La cerró y marcó la contraseña de seguridad del teclado numérico que había cerca del marco.

— Tanya, mañana quiero los informes que te he pedido antes, a la hora que te he dicho. Son de vital importancia, ¿de acuerdo? — la secretaria asintió.

— Por supuesto, señor Cullen.

Bueno, bien. Su voz era dura, quizás demasiado. Y su ceño estaba fruncido. Muy, muy fruncido. Mierda. Bajamos en el ascensor en silencio, y sinceramente, prefería sentirme cohibida como al principio a sentirme un poco atemorizada. Justo como ahora.

Recuerda las palabras de Emmet. Ve despacio con él. Es inestable. Y por todo lo sagrado, no le enfades más de lo que ya está. Cuando llegamos al coche me abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar a mi primero. Oh, venga...a la mierda.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Algún problema con la llamada que esperabas? — pregunté mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Edward me miró duramente.

— ¿Que si ha pasado algo? — repitió – Puede. ¿Has conocido a James? — parpadeé rápidamente debido a su pregunta.

— Bueno, en realidad sólo me he chocado con él. Fui a pedirle a Tanya unas hojas y...

— ¿Y coqueteaste con él? — fruncí el ceño un poco molesta.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te ha dicho él lo contrario? — apretó la mandíbula.

— Me ha dicho lo necesario – abrí y cerré la boca como si fuera un maldito pez fuera del agua.

— Pero...

— ¡Silencio! — me encogí en mi asiento – Ya veré qué jodida cosa hago contigo cuando lleguemos a casa – sacó su teléfono y marcó una tecla – Esme – suspiró – Necesito pedirte un favor. Necesito que incluyas en la lista de invitados de la gala benéfica del miércoles a un amigo mío. James Goldman...sí, el mismo. Voy a tener que pedirte otro favor, pero eso quiero hablarlo contigo en persona...sí, estoy bien. Gracias – murmuró.

Cuando colgó cogió el teléfono entre sus manos y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla con gesto ausente. Era obvio que estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que tu mente se rencuentra con uno mismo, con tus pensamientos...Así que James iba a ir a esa gala benéfica. ¿Y yo? ¿Iría con Edward o me dejaría esta vez en casa? Me daba la sensación que si iba a ir a esa bendita cena podría resultar de lo más movidita con James pululando de nuevo por allí. Y ahora James podía darme problemas porque no sabía qué demonios le había dicho a Edward sobre nuestro encontronazo. Ese tipo me había caído bien en un principio; sinceramente, ahora me lo estaba pensando.

Cuando el coche paró Edward caminó con rapidez hasta el ascensor. Frío. Sentía frío. En ese momento pensé que quizás podría ser Edward el causante de ese sentimiento gélido que nos envolvió.

Apenas abrió la puerta me habló.

— Sube a la habitación negra – gruñó. Le miré confundida mientras me quitaba el abrigo.

— ¿Ahora? ¿P...para qué? — ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Para qué podría pedirte que subieras a la maldita habitación para follar, Isabella? — tragué en seco.

— Sí, eso es. Ve arriba y desnúdate. Cuando entre por esa puta puerta quiero verte tan sólo con tu ropa interior y en tacones. Del resto ya me encargaré yo...aún no he pensado qué hacerte – tiró el maletín sobre el sofá blanco y se acercó un paso a mi – Ya —susurró.

Subí corriendo las escaleras. Ese "ya" susurrado me causó más pavor que si me hubiera gritado. Estaba acostumbrada a los chillidos de mi padre, así que ya estaba curada de espanto en cuanto a gritos me refería.

Decidí obedecerle sin rechistar. Giré el pomo y este se abrió con facilidad; esta vez Edward había dejado la puerta abierta. Al entrar de nuevo en esa habitación negra es como si nunca hubiera estado allí; de nuevo las sensaciones que emitía ese increíble cuarto me envolvieron por completo. El olor, las texturas, el color, o más bien la ausencia de este...Decidí desnudarme antes de que Edward regresase. No quería aumentar este ataque de rabia súbita que al parecer le había poseído. Me quité la camiseta y la falda de tubo y dejé las prendas debidamente colocadas en una de las sillas negras. Bien, esto era lo difícil. No podía haber elegido otro día para estrenar este puñetero liguero. Me sentía rara. Más mujer y mucho más femenina, pero rara. Y avergonzada. Ugh, miles de sentimientos encontrados bullían en mi interior como una maldita olla a presión. No me quería ni imaginar qué podría pasar si esa olla explotara.

La puerta se abrió.

Oh, Dios, Oh Dios. Los pasos de Edward sonaron amortiguados por la moqueta negra. No me quería dar la vuelta. Me aterraba girarme y ver cara a cara a Edward con tan sólo un conjunto de lencería fina. Con transparencias. Sí, y con unos tacones de doce centímetros y con un precio de tres cifras.

— Date la vuelta, Isabella.

Cerré los ojos, pero aun así lo hice. Me giré quedando cara a cara con mi antagonista en la vida real. Él era mi castigo. También mi gloria. Mi miedo y mi deseo. Todo junto. Me miró de arriba abajo y asintió, al parecer complacido con lo que estaba viendo. Al menos la pequeña parte no avergonzada de mi eso quiso creer.

— Liguero – murmuró – Has querido ser una niña buena, ¿no?

— Me...me lo he puesto porque tú me lo pediste – susurré.

— Claro... ¿sabes una cosa, Isabella? — se acercó tanto a mi que pude oler el aroma de su piel. De manera casi instintiva cerré los ojos durante unos segundos para que mi cerebro pudiera almacenar en mis recuerdos ese aroma – Eres mía. Mía y de nadie más. Sólo tienes que tener ojos para mí, para tu dueño, ¿lo has entendido? Yo soy el único para ti – se quitó la camisa por la cabeza y la arrojó cerca de la silla donde descansaba mi ropa.

— No...no entiendo tu actitud conmigo. No he hecho nada malo – me abracé a mi por la cintura.

— ¿No entiendes? — gruñó – Sólo yo, Isabella. Tus ojos a los míos, tu cuerpo para mí. Es simple – sí, sí...sólo ye veo a ti, pensé – Isabella. De rodillas – le miré a los ojos. Estaban casi negros y lo peor es que no podía deducir si era por la excitación o por la furia desatada y surgida de la nada que se palpaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Cómo? — suspiró como si fuera un toro. Sólo le faltaba echar humo por la nariz.

— Hoy no ha sido un día fácil. Mi paciencia por hoy se está agotando, Isabella. De. rodillas – gruñó de nuevo.

Y de nuevo le obedecí. ¿Qué podía hacer? Poco a poco me fui arrodillando, quedando como él quería que quedara. Mientras bajaba iba descubriendo más de cerca su piel. Estaba cautivada y un poco en tensión. La parte buena de todo esto es que su suave y deliciosa piel estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de mí. Fui observando, anhelando la piel de su pecho, su cadena colgando, sus abdominales, esos recovecos prohibidos y excitantes. Me dieron ganas de pasar la mano por ese fruto prohibido, besarle todos y cada uno de los centímetros de ese cuerpo...pero me reprimí de hacer algo de eso cuando vi el estado de su excitación; el bulto de su entrepierna era más que notable.

Estaba furioso, enojado y excitado. Curiosa y peligrosa combinación. Cuando acabé finalmente apoyada sobre mis rodillas le miré desde abajo.

Oh, por todo lo sagrado. La Bestia se alzaba orgullosa e imponente desde su elevada y aventajada posición. No sabía para qué me podía querer así en esa postura. Quizás era sólo otro paso más a seguir en su oscuro mundo de pseudo dominación y poder sexual. Esperé callada y quieta atenta a todas sus reacciones.

— Vas a saber quién demonios es tu jodido dueño, Isabella. Ahora vas a obedecerme. A mí. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga – no me atreví a decir nada porque esta ves el blanco de su furia era yo. ¿De verdad está así de enfadado por lo de James? ¿Sólo por eso? — Vas a bajarme la cremallera de los pantalones, vas a abrir la boca y voy a follártela con ganas. Hasta que no puedas más – abrí mucho los ojos y le miré desde mi desaventajada posición de sumisa.

Vale, la zorra había huido yéndose con el maldito rabo entre las piernas. Estúpida desertora.

Edward quería tener sexo oral. Dios mío. No. No sabría ni como empezar; no lo había hecho nunca, así como otras tantas cosas. Pero eso Edward no lo sabía, no lo sabía porque no me creía. Mi bestia personal alargó la mano y me agarró de la barbilla con fuerza, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás de manera casi brusca. Estaba segura que de haber podido ya me habría sometido tirándome del pelo justo como solía hacerme.

— Hazlo. Ya. Quiero que por una jodida vez seas obediente.

Me mordí el labio cuando su mirada se volvió un punto más peligrosa. Me pedía demasiado. Sin saberlo, me estaba exigiendo demasiado en el sexo. Él se creía que era de una manera, que mi forma de ser era tal y como me habían retratado en las revistas cuando la realidad era bien distinta. Esa visión contraria a mi, eso...sabía que me traería problemas. Ahora venía cuando salía a la luz mi verdadera historia. O al menos parte de ella.

No podía ser de otra forma. Ahora mismo sentía que no podía ofrecerle más de lo que ya le había ofrecido sin saber mi realidad.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba en una encrucijada. No sabía qué camino elegir. Si obedecía a Edward, si le bajaba los pantalones y le dejaba que me follase la boca según sus palabras...quizás no sería suficiente para él. Bella, se realista. No ibas a ser suficiente para él. Con toda seguridad no le agradaría, no le gustaría porque no tenía suficiente experiencia real para él. Edward, el depredador sexual, gustos exquisitos, placer máximo. Yo no era nada de eso, no podía ofrecérselo. Y lo peor de todo es que si yo no le daba lo que él quería corría el riesgo de que se buscará fuera lo que no podía obtener de mí.

Me dejaría.

O peor aún. Quedaría relegada a un segundo plano en algún lugar de esta enorme y perfecta casa viendo como Edward obtenía satisfacción fuera de mi, sexo realmente bueno que seguramente yo no podría darle...

— Isabella – se bajó él mismo la cremallera del pantalón de su traje dejándome ver el elástico de su ropa interior.

No podía.

No podía más por hoy.

Sentía que ya había llegado a mi jodido límite. Me tapé la cara con las manos sin poder soportar más esta maldita presión que sentía desde ayer. Apoyé mi trasero apenas adolorido por lo azotes de Edward en mis talones, sobre mis tacones, y me hice un ovillo.

Exploté.

Por segunda vez en este día lloré como una idiota. Por todo. Lloré de nuevo ahí, arrodillada frente a un Edward semidesnudo esperando ansioso por obtener su satisfacción sexual. Mi cuerpo entero se agitó violentamente por el llanto. ¿Por qué me afectaba todo tanto? Lo de Matt era perfectamente lógico. La presión de los días anteriores debido al cambio y todo por lo que estaba pasando también. Lo que no era muy normal era el nerviosismo que sentía al pensar en alejarme de él. Eso no tenía por qué afectarme. No.

Sentí unas manos calientes en mis hombros. Las suyas. No quería mirarle. No quería sentirme peor de lo que ya estaba. No quería que Edward conociera mis miserias, esas de las que habíamos hablado esa misma mañana en su coche.

— Mírame, Isabella – dijo suavizando su tono de voz – Mírame.

Poco a poco retiré las manos de mi cara; la expresión de Edward era poco más que indescifrable. Me miró atento, me escaneó mis lágrimas en mis ojos humedecidos como si fueran algo jamás visto antes. Con su dedo índice retiró una de las lágrimas pero no tardó ni dos segundos en ser remplazada por otra. Y por otra. Y por otra…Con sus fuertes brazos me agarró por la cintura y con delicadeza me sentó a los pies de esa gran cama negra. Se agachó frente a mí quedando nuestros ojos casi a la misma altura.

— ¿Vas a decirme por qué lloras? – fruncí los labios

— Porque siento que ya no puedo más por hoy – ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Algún hecho destacado? – ahora fue el turno de fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Hecho destacado? – repetí un tanto furiosa – Sí, mi día tampoco ha sido uno de los mejores. Me siento confundida, apenada, triste y para colmo avergonzada. Siento que me exiges demasiado – dije las palabras tan deprisa que apenas supe lo que realmente grité.

— ¿Por qué te sientes así? – murmuró mientras me limpiaba otra lágrima. Ah, ¿pero seguía llorando? — ¿Soy muy duro contigo? ¿Sientes eso?

— Sí….eres duro. Aunque creo que la mayoría de la veces es como un acto reflejo. Va contigo, con tu personalidad….pero no conmigo – me sorbí la nariz sin demasiada finura. Edward me ofreció un pañuelo blanco que había sacado de su bolsillo. Lo cogí y me lo llevé a la nariz absorbiendo ese maravilloso aroma – Soy una persona, Edward – continué – Sé que me odias por lo que fuera que pasó con mi padre. Pero yo no tengo la culpa. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sé lo que pasó. Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes? Así como tú tendrás los tuyos – jugué con el suave pañuelo entre mis dedos sin atreverme a mirarle – Yo también tengo días malos. Mi día hoy ha sido una mierda. No he podido concentrarme para nada. Salgo a buscar unos folios para estudiar y me choco con un desconocido que resulta ser amigo tuyo….y con el que no he cruzado más que dos palabras por pura cortesía. ¡Dos palabras! Y te enfadas por eso, te pones furioso conmigo porque mis pies torpes han hecho que me choque con el tipo de la coleta…..— suspiré — Dios, he hablado con Matt, pero eso no lo sabes porque no me preguntas como estoy – Edward chascó la lengua.

— Estoy acostumbrado a preocuparme sólo de mi mismo.

— No sé por qué pero eso no me sorprende – suspiró. Se acercó a mí un poco más y apoyó las manos sobre el colchón, justo al lado de mis muslos.

— ¿Por qué ahora, Isabella? ¿Por qué este lugar y en este momento? – señaló la habitación con la barbilla — ¿Por qué justo ahora dices que te exijo demasiado? – me relamí los labios. Ahí vamos.

— Porque lo haces. A ti te estoy dando mucho más de lo que nunca creí poder dar.

— ¿En qué sentido? ¿En la obediencia? ¿En el sexo?

— En el sexo – susurré.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te lo he intentado decir, pero no me crees. Porque no soy como tú crees que soy. Nunca le he dado a nadie tanto como te estoy dando a ti. Mi confianza, mi cuerpo...– sentí el calor de sus manos al acercarse un poco más a mi piel así como sus ojos me acariciaron el cuerpo.

— ¿Cuántos, Isabella? – suspiré realmente cansada

— Uno, Edward. Antes de ti, sólo uno más – alzó las cejas aunque no sé si fue sorpresa lo que sintió.

— Uno – murmuró — ¿Mike Newton? – asentí.

— Sí – susurré – Pero no me gustaría hablar de eso ahora, por favor.

— A mi tampoco me apetece hablar ahora mismo de ese Newton – murmuró – Te entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que antes o después hablaremos de él y de toda la mierda que los rodeó – se pasó una mano por el pelo dejándolo caóticamente delicioso – Uno – repitió como si aún no se lo creyera – Por tu reacción deduzco que no has hecho oral – negué avergonzada – No te avergüences – dijo. Ese tono de voz tan suave no le había oído salir de sus labios jamás – No soy nada paciente. Lo que quiero me gusta tenerlo en ese momento…. — me alzó la barbilla con sus dedos – Voy a intentarlo, voy a intentar ir un poco más...despacio – le miré de reojo.

— ¿Por qué? Pensé que te gustaba rápido, duro y fuerte – Edward sonrió de lado; de nuevo esa sonrisa sincera que no veía desde hacía días.

— Tú y yo nos compenetramos bien. Quizás encuentre satisfacción extra con todo esto – me pasó las manos por las piernas — ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Isabella? ¿Seguirías adelante si prometo ir más despacio?

— Sí – susurré.

— No puedo prometerte mucho, pero lo voy a intentar – sus manos subieron un poco más – Sólo te pido una cosa – le miré interrogante – No vuelvas a llorar más – susurró.

Apenas me dio tiempo a saborear esas palabras, ya que me cogió de nuevo por la cintura esta vez para ponerme en el centro de la cama. Mi respiración estaba agitada, pero esta vez por otro motivo muy diferente al de hace unos minutos. La cercanía de Edward me afectaba de veras.

Me excitaba, me incitaba, me descolocaba. Y todo eso sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

Cuando se recostó a mi lado sus pantalones ya habían desaparecido. Paso su mano por mis piernas; acaricio mis rodillas, mis muslos, subió más y más enganchando con sus dedos las tiras de mi liguero.

— El gris no me gustaba...para mi no hay matices. O blanco o negro — desengancho el liguero de mis medias con un rápido movimiento de dedos — definitivamente ahora me gusta. queda perfecto sobre tu piel — eso es, Bella. Respira.

— ¿Ya...ya no estas enfadado? — Edward desvió sus ojos de mis piernas para mirarme a la cara.

— Ahora estoy ansioso – gruñó.

Me bajo el atrevido tanga del conjunto gris dejándome solo un poquito más desnuda. ¿Cómo habíamos pasado a este punto? Hace apenas diez minutos estaba llorando por la falta de sensibilidad de este hombre. Ahora estaba a punto de meterle entre mis piernas. ¿Quién demonios era el bipolar aquí? ¿Él o yo?

Se subió encima de mi cuerpo a horcajadas inmovilizándome con sus fuertes piernas. Metió sus manos por detrás de mi espalda y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me desabrochó el sujetador. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio mis pezones erectos, duros, dolorosos por él.

— Así que mi princesa tiene poca experiencia...— pasó ambas manos por mis pechos haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara buscando un roce más intenso – Tu y yo vamos a trabajar para que la zorra que quiero ver salga a la luz – una de sus manos se coló entre mis piernas, acariciando mi intimidad sensibilizada por las provocaciones de Edward – Seré paciente – uno de sus dedos encontró mi clítoris. Jadeé – te llevaré poco a poco al lado oscuro del deseo – metió un dedo en mi interior. Me agarré a sus brazos – Y después, sí. Después te exigiré todo – movió su mano. Oh, Dios...— Serás una zorra caliente, caliente solo para mí. Sólo por mi – yo misma empecé a balancearme sobre su mano. No quería ese dedo en mi interior. Le quería a él, quería su miembro, grande e hinchado por la excitación. Llenándome, invadiéndome, causándome incluso dolor.

— Edward...

— ¿Estás caliente, Isabella? — susurró sin dejar de mover su mano.

— Sí... ¡Sí! — acercó su boca a la mía y me lamió los labios. Su gesto erótico y casi obsceno provocó un latigazo en todos y cada uno de los puntos sensibles de mi cuerpo. Rogaba porque me besara, quería sentir esos labios suaves pero demandantes sobre mi boca. Pero no fue así.

— ¿Quieres ser mi zorra? — susurró contra mi boca.

— Sí...sí...

Sacó su mano de la unión de mis piernas, pero como recompensa me besó. Casi al momento de unir nuestros labios metió su lengua en mi boca acariciando la mía propia, luchando por tener siempre el control, el poder. Sí, me encantaban esos besos demandantes. Duros. Poderosos. Mis manos no se podían estar quietas, así que paseé mis dedos por sus pectorales, alabando la dureza de sus músculos. Bajé un poco más, enredé mis deditos en el vello que le cubría el bajo vientre.

Separó por unos segundos nuestras bocas y jadeó.

Eso es, Edward. Sube mi autoestima. Me miró a los ojos con picardía justo cuando metí la mano en su ropa interior.

— Isabella – gruñó cuando agarré con mi mano su pene erguido. Aún estaba insegura, pero moví mi mano de arriba abajo. Edward no tardó mucho en moverse contra mí.

— Tú estás dispuesto a ser paciente. Yo estoy dispuesta a ser aplicada y a aprender.

Se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz y se mordió el labio inferior.

— Date la vuelta – murmuró con la voz ronca.

Saqué la mano de sus bóxers y me giré quedando tumbada boca abajo. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de las sensaciones; la suavidad de las sábanas negras, el olor y las texturas de los cojines en los que descansaban mis mejillas, la respiración entrecortada de Edward como banda sonora...

Me acarició toda la longitud de la espalda apenas rozándome con los dedos, aunque cuando llegó a mi trasero masajeó con fuerza renovando la excitación y la humedad entre mis piernas.

— Me gusta tu culo – gruñó — ¿sabias que tienes un lugar justo aquí? — señaló con un dedo un lugar en mi piel. Miré por encima de mi hombro.

— ¿Lo...lo usaras como una diana? — Edward se relamió los labios y sonrió.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— No se...quizás lo uses como referencia para darme...unos...azotes – mi voz fue perdiendo fuerza según iba acabando la frase. Edward soltó una risa corta pero deliciosa.

— No voy a nalguearte, Isabella...te voy a castigar de otra manera – sentí que el peso de la cama se movía. Di un respingo cuando sentí su polla entre mis nalgas – Agárrate bien donde puedas. Esto va a ser duro.

Se posicionó entre mis piernas, me agarró por las caderas y me penetró de una sola embestida. Me llenó, su invasión colapsó mi cuerpo. Delicioso, rudo, violento, hasta el fondo. Esta vez no dio tiempo a que mi cuerpo se adaptara al suyo. Se movió con rapidez contra mis caderas.

Dios, sí, sí...

No sabía en qué sensación concentrarme. Todo lo que me estaba rodeando era increíble. Sus movimientos, su piel contra la mía, su respiración en mi hombro, el vello de su bajo vientre rozándome, una y otra vez con cada embestida por su parte. Me agarré al cabecero de madera para poder soportarlo. Calor, fuego, pasión y perversión.

Los músculos de mi vientre me avisaron de que no podían más. Mis uñas arañaron la madera de la cama y mi cuerpo entero se puso en tensión esperando esa gran explosión, era pequeña muerte, ese viaje al paraíso.

Paró justo cuando mi orgasmo llamaba a la puerta.

Miré hacia atrás jadeando.

— No te pares, por favor – le rogué.

Edward agarró mi pelo y me obligó a echar hacia atrás la cabeza. Sí, eso ya lo estaba echando de menos.

— Te follaré como yo quiera follarte porque soy tu dueño – susurró contra mi oído – Dime, Isabella... ¿Quién es tu dueño?

— Tú – susurré. Edward movió las caderas provocando un latigazo casi doloroso en mi intimidad.

— No te he oído.

— ¡Tú!

— ¿Quién soy? — jadeó cuando empujó de nuevo contra mi para después parar.

— ¡Eres mi dueño! — estaba llegando a mi límite, no podía más.

— Solo yo, Isabella. Soy tu dueño, tu amo, tu bestia, tu follador. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! — me moría porque siguiera, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Sería quien él quisiera con tal de que se uniera de nuevo a mi — ¡Sólo tu! ¡Sólo tú! — casi chillé.

Edward soltó mi pelo y volvió a apoyarse contra la cama y así poder arremeter con fuerza de nuevo. Esta vez no me reprimí. Chillé, grité, jadeé con fuerza cuando el orgasmo me invadió desde mi cabeza hasta los dedos de mis pies. Solté el cabecero de madera de la cama y caí desmadejada contra la cama, sudando, anhelando aire mientras Edward aún se movía en mi interior hasta que se tensó y se corrió. Su jadeo ronco provocó que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se alteraran y se prepararan de nuevo.

Sin salir de mi interior se desplomó contra mi espalda dejándome sentir su respiración acelerada y su corazón al límite. Al parecer lo había disfrutado tanto como yo. Y eso me encantaba. Me encantaba sentir su peso contra mi espalda, la humedad de su piel contra la mía, y esos mordiscos suaves que me dio en la nuca...

— Mmmm...

— Estás ronroneando – murmuró. ¿Sí? ¿En serio? Puede ser….

Se separó de mi cuerpo aunque yo no pude moverme; Edward de nuevo me había dejado exhausta. Sentí sus manos en mis caderas; me estaba quitando el liguero. Ah, ¿pero aún lo llevaba puesto? Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me giré para ver cómo Edward se subía el bóxer y recogía su ropa. Luché conmigo misma para poder mantener los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Te vas? — asintió mientras me cubría con la sábana negra.

— Sí, es lo mejor...además tengo trabajo que hacer – me miró justo cuando se estaba poniendo la camisa – Descansa, Isabella.

— Siempre me dices lo mismo – dije medio dormida.

— Porque siempre te dejo sin fuerzas...y porque tienes que hacerme caso...

— Sí, sí...soy tuya, eres mi dueño….y tengo que obedecerte…. – no sé si fue mi estado medio comatoso o realmente Edward se rio.

— Duerme, princesa...

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

No se si lo soñé o realmente Edward dijo esa última frase. El caso es que cuando me desperté por el ruido de la puerta eso es lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Estaba un poco confundida, sobre todo cuando vi una bandeja de comida sobre una de las sillas negras. Me levanté desnuda y cogí la bandeja; los dos sándwiches aún estaban calientes y el zumo de naranja aún tenía un par de cubitos de hielo lo que quería decir que me lo habían traído hacía poco rato. El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche...

Cogí la bandeja y me hundí con ella en la cama. Dios, qué vergüenza... ¿Edward habría sido capaz de mandar a Emily a esta habitación y a estas horas para traerme la cena? Me tragué mi vergüenza y me comí todo lo que había en la bandeja. Tenía hambre después de todo. Apenas terminé de comer volví a quedarme dormida.

Había sido un día lleno de emociones, de altibajos, de llantos...y como colofón final un encuentro erótico festivo con Edward. Mi dueño. Quizás estaba mal que lo dijera pero me gustaba un poco esa posesividad que le caracterizaba. ¿Era así de posesivo porque en verdad le importaba? ¿O simplemente estaba en su naturaleza ser celoso?

Me quedaría con la duda porque definitivamente eso era algo que no le preguntaría; mi bocaza y yo ya nos habíamos desahogado ayer por la noche y había salido bien, aparentemente. Así que ahora era tiempo de permanecer calladita como una niña buena.

Cuando me levanté fui directamente a estrenar la ducha de la habitación negra. Era monstruosamente grande y totalmente equipada con diferentes chorros y masajes, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso porque tenía que seguir con mis estudios en la oficina de Edward. Cuando salí de la ducha me envolví en la misma bata azul oscuro del otro día y me marché corriendo a mi habitación para coger ropa limpia. Me puse un vestido gris, me maquillé y me vestí y bajé a la cocina.

Emily estaba sola terminando de servir el café y el desayuno en bandejas. Ugh, qué vergüenza. ¿Me vería semidesnuda en la cama? Gracias a Dios que Edward me tapó en condiciones antes de irse. La mujer levantó la mirada de su tarea y me sonrió.

— Buenos días, señorita Swan.

— Eh...mmmm, buenos días – murmuré. Emily me sonrió y me sirvió mi desayuno de siempre – Esto...Emily, te quería agradecer la cena que me subiste anoche a...mmmm...a esa habitación – Emily me miró confundida.

— Perdóneme, señorita...pero anoche yo no subí nada a ninguna habitación – fruncí el ceño.

— Pues la bandeja está ahí arriba.

— Yo no fui y le aseguro que ni Sam ni Seth subirían a ninguna habitación – abrí mucho los ojos.

— Entonces...quien me subió la cena anoche fue...

— Fui yo, Isabella – me estremecí al escuchar la voz de Edward a mis espaldas...


	19. Capítulo 18 La caída del tirano

CAPÍTULO 18 LA CAÍDA DEL TIRANO

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Edward se había puesto un traje gris con una camisa blanca. Su pelo aún estaba ligeramente húmedo y desprendía el mejor de los aromas. Vainilla y ese toque suyo personal que tanto me cautivaba….

Sí, aquí estaba ante mí. Mi dueño, mi bestia, mi follador. Aquí y ahora. Frente a mí.

— Emily, déjanos solos, por favor – la mujer asintió y salió rápidamente de la cocina sin decir ni una palabra.

No le quité ojo. En silencio Edward se sirvió un café y me rellenó el vaso de zumo de naranja natural. Su declaración y sus actos me estaban dejando un poco confundida. Vale, sí. Muy confundida. Le miré anonadada mientras me ofrecía un plato lleno de tostadas.

— Así que me llevaste anoche la cena a la habitación – Edward mordió su tostada y se relamió los labios con un gesto que, al menos para mi, fue totalmente sensual.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué? – alzó las cejas y echó el cuerpo hacia adelante.

— Porque si no recuerdo mal la última comida que hiciste fueron unos tallarines con gambas – bebió de su taza – Y porque después de follarte te dejé exhausta….Lo último que quiero es que te marees por mi culpa – murmuró.

— Oh…. — me mordí el labio – Gracias – me miró a los ojos.

— No se merecen, Isabella — ¿quién es este hombre y qué ha hecho con Edward "no tengo modales" Cullen? No sabía qué parte de él me ponía más nerviosa, si la ruda o la atenta.

— Me…me daba un poco de vergüenza imaginar a Emily llevándome la bandeja de comida a esa habitación – Edward dejó su taza sobre la mesa.

— Jamás dejaría que nadie te viera como yo te vi anoche. Jamás dejaría que nadie te viera tendida sobre la cama, enredada en esas sábanas negras sabiendo que debajo de esa tela estás totalmente desnuda. Nunca, jamás….dejaría que nadie te viera después de follarte como lo hice anoche — susurró con esa voz ronca y apasionada que le caracterizaba. El hombre posesivo de las cavernas había vuelto, y eso me gustaba. Agaché la cabeza un poco avergonzada por mis pensamientos tan pocos castos.

— Oh, por Dios…— susurré. Me relamí los labios antes de hablar de nuevo – Aun así te fuiste y me dejaste sola – oí un largo suspiro por parte de Edward.

— Anoche te dije que sería paciente contigo, Isabella, no que fuera a cambiar mi forma de actuar. Creo que te lo dije. No duermo con las mujeres con las que me acuesto. Se me da bien follar, no los abrazos de después – volvió a jugar con su taza.

— ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con el contacto físico no sexual? – la mirada que me lanzó a continuación fue de advertencia.

— ¿Te gusta jugar con fuego, Isabella? – ahora fue mi turno de dejar el vaso de zumo encima de la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. Me estaba enfadando y no sabía por qué.

— No estoy jugando con nada. Me dices que vas a ser paciente pero te falta tiempo para huir de esa habitación después de conseguir lo que quieres.

— ¿Acaso tú no me deseas? ¿Acaso no deseas sentirme entre tus piernas? – Se pasó las manos por el pelo – Es mejor de esa manera – espetó — ¿Has acabado ya? – señaló mi desayuno con la barbilla.

— Aún no – dije algo enfadada.

— Pues ve acabando ya – se levantó de la mesa – Esta noche es la gala benéfica y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Te espero en el coche. Cinco minutos, Isabella.

Salió de la cocina si darme oportunidad a decir ni una palabra en mi defensa, como siempre. Cogí otra tostada y la mordí con rabia. ¿Acaso iba a ser siempre así? Reconozco que los celos de Edward y la manera en la que me trató anoche después de mi ataque lacrimógeno me encantó. Me cautivó, me sedujo de nuevo, me elevó a las alturas porque en cierta manera parecía que se había preocupado por mí. Prometió ser paciente conmigo, prometió llevarme por la senda oscura del deseo caminando a su lado. Me había preparado la cena y me la había llevado a la cama. Todo. Todo absolutamente me había dejado colgando de una puñetera nube.

Hasta ahora. La nube se evaporó y yo me fui a la mierda.

Por la mañana había regresado el Edward arisco y de modales rudos. Pero no era eso lo que más me dolía. Había sido algo en particular que había hecho que mi corazón emitiera un pequeño crack. Me había incluido en la misma lista que las "otras". Él no duerme con las mujeres con las que se acuesta. Vivo con él, ¿en qué parte de la ecuación quedo? ¿Sólo una más? Cuanto más lo pensaba más me enfurecía.

Recogí mi vaso y mi plato, cogí mis cosas y bajé hasta el coche. Me senté en el asiento de cuero sin muchos modales. Edward levantó la cabeza de la pantalla de su teléfono y me miró de forma interrogante.

— ¿Estás enfadada? – estreché mi mirada por su pregunta.

— Enfadada…no – mentí – Estoy confundida – dije mientras Seth arrancaba – A veces me pregunto si estás diagnosticado clínicamente de bipolaridad – apenas salió la última palabra de mi boca me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. Mi enfado se esfumó y mis mejillas se colorearon.

— Soy tan bipolar como tú, Isabella – dijo con media sonrisa. Encima tenía la cara de reírse – Pasas de la furia desatada a la vergüenza más completa.

— La ironía te va que ni pintada – murmuré aún con las mejillas calientes.

— No puedo decir lo mismo de ti – negó mientras sonreía – Hoy no vas a venir conmigo – perfecto. Sus cambios de humor eran tan cortantes como sus cambios de tema – Seth te va a llevar al salón de belleza. Esta noche va a ser muy importante, quiero verte en tu mejor momento. Quiero que vuelvas a brillar.

Quise rebatir su oferta, quise decirle que no era necesario, pero la mirada que le dedicó a mi cuerpo, a mis piernas y a mis pechos me bastó y me sirvió para quedarme bien calladita. Quería verme en mi mejor momento, quería que brillara. Bien. El resto del camino le hicimos en silencio hasta que Seth paró enfrente del edificio Cullen. Edward recogió sus cosas, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y después me miró. Sin decirme ni una sola palabra me cogió con una de sus manos por el cuello y me besó en la boca. Chupó mi labio inferior hasta que en un jadeo abrí la boca dándole así la oportunidad para juntar su lengua cálida y deliciosa con la mía. El beso fue abrasador, asolador, arrasó con las pocas defensas que aún mantenía en pie, se llevó mi enfado y la furia desatada que según Edward sentía. Cuando separó nuestras bocas me dejó desmadejada, ansiosa, jadeante y esperando por más.

Sólo con un maldito beso de sus labios.

— Sé buena – me dijo mientras acariciaba mis labios húmedos por sus besos con su pulgar – Disfruta en el salón de belleza y no protestes por ninguna de las cosas que van a hacerte, ¿de acuerdo?

Me dio un beso rápido antes de marcharse. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Siempre me dejaba sin palabras. Podían ser sus besos. O su mirada. O simplemente la mezcla de todo su sensual conjunto. Me recosté en el cómodo asiento mientras yo misma me acariciaba los labios. Cada día veía más difícil poder sobrevivir a Edward.

Seth arrancó metiéndose de nuevo en el tráfico del centro de Nueva York. Hicimos el mismo camino que la otra vez hasta parar en la puerta del salón de belleza Orlo. El simpático chófer me abrió la puerta y me sonrió mientras bajaba.

— Pasaré a buscarla a la hora de comer, señorita Swan.

— ¿A la hora de comer? – Seth asintió – Pero si son sólo las nueve de la mañana, ¿eso no es mucho tiempo? – el chico se encogió de hombros.

— Creo que sí…..le aconsejo que se relaje y disfrute – se acercó a mi un poco más – Se supone que a las mujeres les gusta todo ese rollo, ¿no?

— Tú lo has dicho, se supone – murmuré.

Entré al salón cuando Seth arrancó el Quatroporte del sitio donde había parado. Nada más traspasar la puerta apareció la misma chica que me atendió la otra vez. Ángela. La chica se acercó a mí y me ofreció una gran sonrisa.

— Buenos días, señorita Swan – dijo mientras me quitaba el abrigo y lo guardaba en un armario tras la recepción — ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Aún no lo sé – dije mirando hacia todos los lados haciendo que Ángela se riera – Realmente no sé lo que me vas a hacer.

— La vamos a dejar perfecta, señorita. Lo único que tiene que hacer es relajarse y disfrutar de los tratamientos. Empezaremos con el cuerpo. Vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ángela me condujo por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala enorme. Las paredes de ese lugar eran oscuras pero la sala estaba sabiamente iluminada por unos tenues focos que ofrecían un entorno relajante y acogedor. Además de la maquinaria necesaria para los diferentes tratamientos corporales en el centro de la habitación había una camilla que parecía de lo más cómoda.

— Tenga – Ángela me ofreció una esponjosa toalla con el logotipo del salón bordado en una de las esquinas – Ahí está el baño. Se tiene que quitar la ropa y taparse con esta toalla.

Obedecí automáticamente. ¿Acaso había hecho otra cosa más que obedecer? Me metí en ese completo y lujoso cuarto de baño y me quité el vestido gris para envolverme en esa toalla. Cuando volví a la sala Ángela estaba acompañada por otra chica rubia y de sonrisa radiante y perfecta.

— Soy Mary y voy a ayudar a Ángela – asentí sin poder decir palabra – Vamos a exfoliarla, a masajearla, a depilarla y a hacerle las uñas. Oh, y por último peinarla, claro.

— Me vais a hacer una revisión completa, ¿no? – murmuré mientras me tumbaba en la camilla.

— Más o menos – se rio Ángela.

Después de la sonrisa de Ángela no me enteré de mucho más. Mary se encargó de mi cara; me tapó los ojos con algo que no supe definir pero que olía de maravilla. Y sentí manos por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía que me aplicaban una infinidad de cremas, tanto en la cara como en el cuerpo. Los olores y el suave hilo musical de fondo hicieron que entrara en fase de desconexión total. Dejé que me hicieran de todo sin objeción alguna, no sabía por qué demonios Edward había pensado que podía negarme a que me hicieran esta maravilla. No sé cuanto tiempo más pasó, pero casi gemí de frustración cuando Mary me destapó los ojos.

— Su piel está más que perfecta, señorita Swan. Ahora toca la cera.

La cera. Uhm…no era partidaria de esa pasta pringosa del demonio, pero aun así me dejé hacer. Tampoco fue para tanto, al fin y al cabo. No era agradable, pero se podía aguantar…..sólo un poco. Un ratito pequeño. Ángela me aplicó una crema con efecto frío que agradecí totalmente.

— Dime que ya hemos terminado con eso – murmuré mirando mal hacia la máquina de la cera caliente. En realidad no – dijo Ángela – El señor Cullen pidió que le hiciéramos la cera...integral.

¿Integral? ¿Cómo que integral? Oh, oh….quería que me hiciera la cera en….ahí. Ahora entendía por qué demonios había dicho eso de "se buena, deja que te hagan todo sin quejarte". Perfecto, más que perfecto. Primero me relajaban para luego pegarme los tirones en mi piel. Y ahí. Ugh. ¿Iba a negarme? No, no iba a negarme. Edward era mi dueño, el que me metía casi todas las noches en el cuarto para follar….y me había dejado bien claro que me quería depilada con cera.

Cuando acabaron con esa parte de mi anatomía juro que me quedé aguantando las lágrimas. O yo era muy sensible o esto dolía de veras. Al menos me quedaba la satisfacción de que Edward iba a estar más que contento cuando viera el resultado de mis partes nobles. Di las gracias al cielo cuando las chicas me avisaron que la parte traumática del tratamiento ya había terminado. Dejaron que me vistiera y me llevaron de nuevo al salón. Me peinaron y me hicieron la manicura. Sí, eso estaba mucho mejor. Ángela me dejó el pelo rizado y me lo recogió con unas horquillas para que no me molestara en la cara. Totalmente perfecto, nada parecido a lo que me podría hacer yo con mi secador.

Me despedí de mis castigadoras y salí a la calle al encuentro de Seth.

— Si me permite decirlo la han dejado muy bella, señorita – sonreí por las palabras de Seth.

— Gracias – pero mejor no te cuento como tengo las partes internas de mi cuerpo, pensé.

— El señor Cullen ha dado órdenes de que la lleve directamente a casa – miré el fino reloj de mi muñeca y abrí los ojos sorprendida; eran más de las dos de la tarde.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento Emily ya tenía la comida preparada. Devoré prácticamente todo lo que me puso y aproveché para estudiar un poco en el espacioso salón después de comer antes de arreglarme para esa cena. Apenas llevaba un rato estudiando cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje.

"_Espero que hayas disfrutado de todos y cada uno de los tratamientos que te han hecho. Creo que yo también lo disfrutaré…Sobre tu cama tienes la ropa que quiero que te pongas esta noche. Compláceme. Necesito que estés lista a las siete de la tarde. EC"_

¿Ropa para la cena? ¿Edward me había comprado ropa de nuevo? Solté los libros sin ningún miramiento sobre el sofá para subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Era cierto. Ahí, estirado sobre mi cama había un vestido negro largo de gasa, un conjunto de ropa interior del mismo color con transparencias y unos zapatos rojos mortalmente altos e increíblemente preciosos.

Empecé a arreglarme; me metí en la ducha con cuidado de no mojarme el maravilloso peinado que me habían hecho. A pesar de las horas que me había pasado metida en ese salón de belleza tenía que reconocer que había merecido la pena. Mi piel estaba ultra suave…y mi entrepierna un poco menos dolorida y enrojecida. Si Edward me viera ahora me jugaba lo que fuera a que esto no le parecería precisamente sexy. Quizás dentro de un rato….

Me maquillé con paciencia y esmero y me vestí. El vestido negro me quedaba a la perfección. Era de palabra de honor y ceñido al cuerpo hasta los tobillos. La suavidad de la gasa provocaba un elegante movimiento a cada paso que daba. ¿Habría sido Alice de nuevo la que había comprado mi ropa? Esperaba que no, no quería darle más motivos para que me odiara. Me coloqué un poco el pelo, metí mis cosas en un pequeño bolso, cogí mi abrigo y miré el reloj. Eran las siete menos diez, así que decidí esperar a Edward en el salón. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado.

En el salón estaba Emily recogiendo el desastre de libros que había dejado antes. Me sonrojé y fui corriendo a ayudarla.

— Lo siento, Emily. He dejado todo tirado y no me he acordado de recogerlo – la mujer me sonrió cuando vio mi vestimenta.

— Señorita, no se preocupe por esto – dijo señalando los libros – Está muy guapa, al señor Cullen le va a gustar mucho – agaché la cabeza de nuevo avergonzada.

— ¿Ha llegado ya?

— Sí, hace un rato. Se estará arreglando – me senté en el sofá y suspiré.

— A saber de qué humor ha venido – murmuré. Emily se acercó a mí.

— Se lo dije una vez, señorita Swan. Tiene que tener paciencia con el señor Cullen…sobre todo en una noche como hoy – fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Una noche como hoy? – la mujer asintió.

— Hay muchas cosas que no conoce del señor. Tanto Sam como yo podemos decir que hemos llegado a conocerle muy bien en los tres años que llevamos trabajando para él. Puede resultar un tanto complicado, pero le aseguro que es una buena persona – moví la cabeza confundida.

— Eso ya me lo dijiste. Eso es lo que me dice todo el mundo, pero yo aún no he visto esa parte. Ni él mismo se considera bueno… – Emily suspiró, esta vez con paciencia.

— El señor Cullen no se ve a sí mismo. Ni se le ocurra decirle al señor esto que le voy a contar….— miró hacia las escaleras y se acercó a mi un poco más – Esta noche es muy especial para el señor Cullen, así como todas las cenas benéficas que se organizan a favor del centro de menores Santa María. Él señor colabora con ellos, da dinero y se encarga de que no les falte de nada a los niños y a los chicos con pocos recursos – me mordí el labio inferior.

— Ese es un maravilloso y generoso gesto. Quizás….quizás se siente sensibilizado con el tema por su infancia – dije intentando averiguar un poco más de su pasado.

— No puedo decirle nada sobre eso porque no conozco el pasado del señor. Tanto para mí como para Sam el señor Cullen es nuestro salvador. Él…él sacó a Seth del centro de menores – ahora sí que abrí los ojos alucinada – Y no sólo eso. Le ayudó a terminar el graduado escolar y le ofreció un puesto de trabajo.

— Oh, Dios mío…— susurré. Emily asintió.

— A los pocos meses de que mi marido y yo empezáramos a trabajar en esta casa mi hermano, el padre de Seth, murió en un accidente de tráfico. Mi cuñada apenas podía mantener la casa y los tres hijos….Seth era el mayor. La situación empezó a ser un tanto caótica en esa casa. Las facturas no hacían más que llegar y el dinero no daba para más. Así que Seth decidió buscarse la vida por su cuenta – agachó la cabeza avergonzada – Empezó a robar – me llevé la mano al pecho – Seth es un buen chico, eso se lo puedo asegurar, y a pesar de que lo que hacía lo hacía para ayudar, para llevar comida a su casa….estaba mal. Ya se sabe, todo lo que mal empieza mal acaba. Le pillaron y al tener sólo diecisiete años le llevaron a un centro de menores. No hace falta que le explique el disgusto que nos supuso – la mujer jugó con su delantal – En cuanto el señor se enteró de todo no dudó ni un segundo en ayudarnos – tanto la historia de Seth como la reacción de Edward me habían dejado sin palabras.

Emily se separó de mi lado justo cuando oímos unos pasos en las escaleras. Se retiró con discreción dejándome ver con claridad y a solas la perfección hecha hombre. Edward llevaba un traje gris oscuro con una camisa y corbata negra. Su altura y la increíble complexión y proporciones de su anatomía hacían que pareciera un puñetero modelo. Me puse de pie dejando que me mirara.

— Estás preciosa – murmuró.

— Gracias. Tú…tú también – sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa plena.

— Isabella, sólo las mujeres pueden estar preciosas – me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo – Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

Cuando nos sentamos en el coche no pude evitar mirarle de nuevo. Todo eso que me había contado Emily, la triste historia del accidente de su hermano y las consecuencias que eso tuvo en Seth, la ayuda de Edward….Por Dios, prácticamente lo había salvado de la delincuencia. Todo me había dejado confundida y descolocada. Emily me había avisado, esta noche tenía que ser comprensiva con él…hoy más que nunca, había dicho. Quería saber, Dios, quería saber más sobre la infancia de Edward, quería saber si estuvo bien, si le trataron bien…. ¿Simplemente aportaba dinero de manera altruista o había alguna razón más fuerte para que Edward hiciera esto?

— Me estás mirando como si no me hubieras visto antes, Isabella – parpadeé cuando me desperté de mi paréntesis mental – Veo que las chicas del salón de belleza han hecho un trabajo espectacular – cogió uno de mis rizos y jugó con él – Me gusta tu pelo rizado….te da un toque…salvaje – me mordí el labio.

— A…a mi también me ha gustado – balbuceé.

— ¿Has disfrutado de todo lo que te han hecho? – agaché la cabeza.

— Realmente no. La cera no me ha gustado mucho…

— ¿No te ha gustado el resultado? Porque estoy deseando verte desnuda, abierta para mí, sólo para mí….estoy deseando pasar las manos por ese coño suave, Isabella. Ese coño que es sólo mío, que sólo yo puedo besar, que sólo yo puedo follar – gruñó.

— Oh, Dios…no me digas esas cosas – susurré con la respiración entrecortada.

— Me gusta ver que mis palabras te afectan — dijo satisfecho.

Incluso mucho más de lo que aparentemente ves, Edward.

La noche ya había caído sobre la imponente ciudad. Recorrimos las calles en silencio, escuchando de fondo una emisora de radio de música clásica, observando los enormes edificios salpicados por las luces. Seth nos llevó por el centro de Nueva York; llegando a la Sexta Avenida giró hacia la calle Spring. Allí se alzaba un imponente edificio de cuarenta y seis plantas, el Hotel Trump, todo cristal resplandeciente por los reflejos de la noche. El coche se paró delante de la gran puerta giratoria. Edward abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar. En los alrededores del hotel se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de gente, seguramente invitados forrados hasta los dientes de dinero que estaban invitados a esa cena benéfica.

Nos metimos en el lujoso hall del hotel en el que el mármol y los cristales predominaban en escena. Edward me condujo hacia una puerta doble que estaba situada detrás de la recepción.

— Este es el hotel en el que normalmente se celebran este tipo de eventos – murmuró.

Preferí no añadir ningún comentario de los míos ya que el humor de Edward estaba especialmente extraño.

Lo que sería la sala de convenciones del hotel se había convertido en un enorme salón. Las mesas estaban dispuestas de manera milimétrica con suaves manteles blancos y adornos florales encima. Al fondo de la sala había un atril con un par de micrófonos. La gente que iba entrando, todos ellos impecablemente vestidos y acicalados, se iban sentando según el orden en el que estaban sus nombres. Edward me cogió del codo y me acercó a un pequeño grupo de mujeres; cuando me acerqué comprobé que eran Esme y Alice junto con otras dos mujeres de mediana edad que se despidieron nada más vernos llegar. Ambas estaban vestidas con un gusto exquisito; Esme de verde esperanza y Alice con un bonito vestido azulón.

— Hola, Bella – Esme se acercó a mi y me besó en la mejilla – Estás preciosa – me sonrojé al recordar las palabras de Edward.

— Gracias, tu estás impresionante – esta batió la mano quitándole importancia a mi comentario.

— Tonterías, las que estáis perfectas sois vosotras las veinteañeras — se acercó a Edward, le cogió maternalmente de las mejillas y le besó – Estás muy guapo, hijo – Edward sonrió a medias ante la atenta mirada de Alice. Fui a saludarla con un simple hola pero la mirada que me dedicó me quitó todas las ganas de saludar, así que me callé.

— Veo que hay muchos invitados – dijo Edward mirando a su alrededor.

— Sí, esta noche va a ser la guinda del pastel para nuestra causa.

— Más de lo que crees…— susurró Edward.

Esme nos invitó a sentarnos en una de las mesas más cercanas al pequeño escenario. Para mi suerte me tocó sentarme en frente de Alice y su cara de pocos amigos. Carlisle se unió minutos más tarde al grupo, se sentó al lado de Esme tras saludarme. Un par de parejas más que me presentaron, y cuyos nombres se me olvidaron a los dos segundos, se sentaron también en nuestra mesa. Estaba a la espera de que apareciera James en cualquier momento, pero no fue así. Los camareros empezaron a servir una deliciosa cena en la que el protagonista era el pescado. Los comensales degustaban el delicado plato mientras hablaban de temas triviales. Todos menos Edward. Al parecer no estaba con nosotros. No hacía otra cosa que mirar hacia todos lados, se podía decir que era la primera vez que le veía preocupado, incluso nervioso por algo….hasta que su mirada se fijó en un punto justo al otro lado del gran salón. Su mandíbula se apretó hasta parecer doloroso y sus ojos se estrecharon hasta parecer una fina línea. Miré en la misma dirección, pero no pude ver nada fuera de lo común; hombres y mujeres vestidos de manera elegante mientras vaciaban sus deliciosos platos.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Edward? – le costó despegar su mirada donde quiera que estuviera mirando.

Me miró a los ojos y, por primera vez, me preocupé por él. Su mirada, esos ojos verdes por lo general peligrosos, sensuales y felinos, esta vez tenían un matiz completamente diferente. Se parecían peligrosamente a los ojos del niño de mi sueño, ese niño que se llevaba a Matt lejos de mí….Ese niño que había vivido demasiado, ese niño triste y solitario….

— Edward – susurré.

— He tenido mejores momentos, pero estoy bien – dijo antes de seguir con su cena.

Después de esas breves palabras no pude concentrarme; se me quitaron las ganas de seguir comiendo y me dieron unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazar a Edward, pero lamentablemente jamás me atrevería a hacerlo; no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Edward ante mi arrebato sentimental.

Uno de los camareros se llevó mi plato casi lleno. Sirvieron diversos postres con una apariencia fantástica pero que no probé; se me había cerrado el estómago y no podía averiguar el por qué. Tampoco estaba pendiente de lo que se decía alrededor, incluso fui capaz de ignorar las miradas venenosas por parte de Alice.

Cuando los comensales se terminaron sus postres Esme se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el atril.

— Buenas noches a todos los presentes – dijo mientras en la sala se hacía un gran silencio – Me alegra ver la cantidad de personas generosas que se han reunido aquí esta noche por esta gran causa. Me complace formar parte de este gran equipo. Sólo soy un pequeño grano de arena, pero estoy orgullosa de lo que llegamos a hacer entre todos – la mayoría de los presentes aplaudió las palabras de Esme – Ahora sin más los dejo con un maravilloso discurso de agradecimiento.

Esme se sentó de nuevo en la mesa; observé con cierta envidia cómo Carlisle le cogía la mano amorosamente y la miraba con cariño. Eso era amor verdadero….

— Edward, ya puedes subir – susurró Esme con una gran sonrisa.

Pero Edward no se movió de su sitio. Quise volver a preguntarle si pasaba algo, pero cierto revuelo al final del salón hizo que fijara mi atención hacia el jaleo. Alguien había entrado en la sala y caminaba hacia el atril. Miré a Edward desconcertada cuando vi que era James el que iba a dar el discurso de agradecimiento; llevaba puesto un traje gris y corbata y su coleta rubia estaba más peinada de lo normal.

— ¿James? – le pregunté a Edward. Asintió levemente con un gesto en la cara que no supe descifrar. Algo raro estaba pasando aquí.

— Esme, sé que esto no estaba planeado – murmuró Edward mientras James colocaba el micrófono del atril – Perdóname, pero es necesario – dijo mientras le agarraba la mano por encima de la mesa. Esme miró a su hijo y le sonrió maternalmente.

— Todo lo haces por un motivo especial….Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Edward….

James miró a Edward antes de comenzar a hablar como pidiéndole permiso; hasta que este no asintió levemente no comenzó con su discurso.

— Señoras, señores. Buenas noches a todos – carraspeó antes de seguir – Mi nombre es James y antes que nada quiero agradecer a Edward Cullen por cederme el honor de leer el discurso de agradecimiento de esta noche – recolocó los papeles que estaba leyendo – Ante todo quiero agradecer el maravilloso gesto de donar los quinientos dólares simbólicos del cubierto a favor del centro de menores Santa María – suspiró – Ese dinero es necesario, muy necesario para esos chicos. Y no lo sé porque yo sea voluntario o porque aporte dinero a la causa. Sé cómo se sienten esos niños porque yo crecí y pasé mi adolescencia en un centro de menores – miré a Edward, aunque apenas fue consciente de mi intensa mirada – Mi vida y mis inicios dista mucho de la mayoría de los aquí presentes. Mi vida no ha sido fácil. Mi…mi madre se quedó embarazada de mi a los dieciséis y mi padre la abandonó en el mismo instante en que le dio la noticia. Mis abuelos no podían o no querían mantener otra boca más, así que echaron a mi madre embarazada a la calle – la sala no podía estar más en silencio – Me tuvo ella sola e intentó sacarme adelante…. — frunció el ceño – No lo consiguió muy bien. Con tan sólo veinte años se convirtió en una de las prostitutas más conocidas de los bajos fondos de Seattle y una consumada fumadora de crack que apenas podía costearse el criar a su hijo y pagar sus sucios vicios. Murió con veintidós en un maldito callejón tras sufrir una sobredosis – se oyeron algunos gemidos y gestos de sorpresa – Desde los seis a los dieciocho estuve en un centro de menores. Ninguna familia quiso acogerme, nadie quería al hijo de una prostituta drogadicta – apretó la mandíbula — ¿Creen que eso fue lo peor? – negó con la cabeza – Estaba solo en el mundo, sin amigos, sin familia….pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era el miedo que pasé en mi centro de menores. Lo peor era no poder apoyarte en una persona de referencia porque para nosotros eso no existía. Lo peor era tener a una persona abusando de ti y de tu situación — me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza. No, no….eso no…— He traído a alguien conmigo, me gustaría que escucharan a una personita. Jasón…pasa, por favor.

Todo el mundo miró hacia la puerta de la entrada. Allí, un chico de piel oscura de unos veintitantos pasaba el brazo a un chaval de no más de quince y vestido con ropa ancha y desgastada animándole a avanzar por el largo pasillo. El chico miró a James antes de acercarse al micrófono y este le dio una mirada de apoyo y una sonrisa.

— Me llamo Jasón Higgs. Estoy a punto de cumplir los quince años y he estado interno en el centro de menores Saint Michel de Manhattan – suspiró – Por causas que ahora mismo no voy a contar acabé allí metido hasta que mi hermano y un par de buenas personas lograron sacarme de allí – cogió aire — Escoria. Bastardos. Cabrones – su voz se quebró. Miró a James — ¿Sigo? – susurró. James asintió – Hijos de puta. Arderéis en el infierno. Acabareis como vuestros putos padres – el chico se limpió una solitaria lágrima – Eso era lo más suave que nuestro cuidador nos decía – murmuró.

Después de las palabras de ese chico pasaron un montón de cosas a la vez. Esme miró a Edward con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Alice se levantó abandonando la sala de la manera más discreta posible. Un murmullo ensordecedor se hizo eco por toda la sala. Y un hombre justo al otro lado del comedor que Edward no había dejado de observar se levantó de manera poco sigilosa atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él.

— Señor Banner, no se mueva de ahí – gruñó James.

Miré en la dirección que estaba mirando todo el mundo. Ese hombre de mediana edad y vestido con un traje azul se quedó a mitad del camino de la salida encontrándose con el chico que acompañaba al muchacho que estaba en el atril; parecía que se había colocado allí por una razón, como si supiera que ese hombre pretendía huir. Se giró lentamente y miró a James.

— Señor Banner, volvemos a encontrarnos – dijo con desdén – El señor Banner aquí presente – le dijo a la multitud – era nuestro cuidador. Creó un micro universo en ese centro de menores, un mundo paralelo al de los demás chicos. Un mundo en el que nos hacía la existencia dolorosa e insoportable – desvió los ojos para mirarle directamente a él — Creo que voy teniendo claro quien de los dos va a acabar antes en el puto infierno – le pasó las manos por los hombros al chaval – No nos hundiste, no pudiste con nosotros ni podrás. Sólo nos hiciste más fuertes. Espero que en la cárcel se encarguen de ti como te mereces.

Todo el mundo en la sala se paralizó. Silencio. Ni un sonido. Sólo podía oír mi respiración agitada y mi corazón en los oídos. Edward, mírame….por favor, mírame….Dime que te ha hecho ese hombre. Dime qué demonios te ha hecho…..Dime que estás bien….Apreté mis puños bajo el mantel en un intento por canalizar mi rabia y mi odio recién nacido hacia ese hombre. Carlisle se levantó rompiendo la paralización momentánea que sufrimos todos para ir al encuentro de ese hombre del demonio.

De nuevo hubo revuelo en la sala. Jasón se separó del lado de James para ir al encuentro con el hombre que le acompañaba mientras que Esme intentaba restablecer el orden haciendo que la gente saliera a la terraza exterior a tomar una copa, aunque dudaba mucho que fueran capaces de olvidar lo ocurrido hacía unos segundos. Miré a Edward, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle salió rápidamente del salón sin decir una palabra, dejándome sola y totalmente confundida sentada en esa mesa.

Me pasé las manos por la cara. Señor, señor… ¿qué hizo ese hombre con los chicos? ¿Qué le hizo a Edward?

— Borra ese gesto de dolor de tu cara, nena.

Me di la vuelta para ver a James acercarse a mí. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y la corbata llevaba el mismo camino. Cogió uno de los vasos limpios y se sirvió de una jarra de agua que quedaba en la mesa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado.

— No sé como Edward puede aguantar esto – dijo mostrándome la corbata antes de guardársela en el bolsillo.

— Debería ir a buscarle – murmuré mirando hacia la puerta.

— No…déjale unos minutos. Ahora agradecerá la soledad – me pasé las manos por la cara.

— Todo esto es demasiado – James asintió – Ese hombre… ¿os hizo daño? Has dicho que abusó de vosotros — mi corazón latió nervioso – Dime que no os hizo nada de eso, por favor….

— Él jamás nos tocó – suspiré aliviada – Pero consiguió anular a muchos chicos como personas. Los insultos eran diarios y…. — se pasó la mano por el pelo – Bien, vale….no debería de estar contándote esto. Edward puede enfadarse – se levantó, pero le impedí marcharse agarrándole del brazo.

— Necesito saber, por favor….ya lidiaré con Edward más tarde, pero por favor…..Dime cómo os conocisteis, qué pasó….

James me miró a los ojos.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_James miró una vez más a esa preciosidad morena. Apreció la suavidad de sus rasgos, la delicadeza de su cuello, los rizos de su pelo y sus labios carnosos...No, imposible mirarla de otra manera. Ella ya tenía dueño y ese no era otro más que su amigo más preciado Edward Cullen._

_No se habían conocido en las mejores circunstancias. Metidos en ese infierno, con el señor Banner como tirano regidos de ese submundo. _

_Ese día el mismo Banner fue el que provocó la pelea que lo dejó casi fuera de combate. El puto cuidador de los cojones lio a los chavales de tal forma entre ellos que los ánimos explotaron en una gran bronca que acabó con un par de heridos. _

_La peor parte se la llevó él._

_Sin saber ni como ni por qué acabó en medio del nudo de patadas, puñetazos y hormonas desquiciadas adolescentes. Cuando le enviaron a la enfermería llevaba una bonita cicatriz al lado del ojo, varios hematomas en la espalda y un esguince de muñeca._

_A él lo habrían jodido, pero alguno de esos cabrones se había llevado lo suyo; el esguince de muñeca fue provocado por eso._

_Aunque eso era lo de menos. Los golpes de la espalda fue lo que más le preocupó al médico y fue a peor cuando empezó a orinar sangre; le habían jodido uno de los riñones y tendría que estar metido en la enfermería unos cuantos días, eso si no necesitaba hospitalización._

_A los dos días de estar metido en ese cuchitril de mierda en el que sólo le veía la cara al rancio médico llegó un chaval con el que se había cruzado algunas veces. Era un poco delgaducho, tímido y lo mejor de todo, era el hijo de Edward Masen. Y al parecer lo habían jodido igual que él. Llevaba sangre en la cabeza y el muchacho no hacía más que sujetarse el costado derecho._

_En el rato en el que el médico lo estuvo tratando no se quejó ni emitió ningún sonido o queja. El hijo de puta era fuerte...mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Tras un par de puntos de sutura en la cabeza el médico los dejó solos._

— _Hey... ¡Hey! — el chico de pelo cobrizo, Edward, al fin lo miró — ¿Ha habido otra pelea? — estrechó su mirada._

— _No me he hecho esto yo sólo – espetó. James asintió._

— _Hey, tío... ¡vale! Me lo imagino...yo tampoco me jodí el riñón solo – suspiró — ¿Estaba Banner presente?_

— _Siempre está presente – murmuró._

— _Sí, el cabrón están en todos lados – dijo sonriendo – Por cierto, me llamo James. No hace falta que me digas tu nombre, todos te conocen._

— _No puedo entender como tienes ganas de reírte estando en esta situación._

— _¿Y qué quieres que haga? — dijo un poco más serio – Llevo aquí más tiempo del que puedo recordar, estoy compartiendo techo con unos adolescentes locos y un cuidador hijo de puta. No voy a dejar que me hundan más en la mierda. Hay que ser fuertes – Edward lo miró con curiosidad._

— _Aunque seamos fuertes estamos hundidos en la mierda igualmente – James negó._

— _¿Cuántos años tienes?_

— _Catorce._

— _Yo tengo dieciséis. ¿Crees que no vamos a poder tener más oportunidades en esta vida fuera de este lugar de mierda? — Edward pareció pensárselo._

— _Eso espero._

_Dos años después James tuvo que ver partir a su amigo. Le había acogido una familia bien acomodada por algún motivo que desconocía. Mientras tanto él se quedaba solo en ese sitio de mierda, a tan sólo unas semanas de reencontrarse con la realidad y con la libertad. Fue duró, tropezó varias veces y en un par de ocasiones tuvo que recurrir al poder de Edward Cullen, para él, Edward Masen, para poder salir de los hoyos que él mismo se cavaba. Esos favores jamás se los podría devolver de la misma manera; además, Edward era el que siempre tiraba de él. A parte de ayudarle con sus líos le había ayudado a sacar a Jasón de las garras de Banner._

_James volvió al presente y miró a Isabella. Una chica como ella no tenía por qué conocer ese pasado._

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

— Creo que es mejor que Edward te cuente sus miserias, si es que quiere – se levantó y me cogió la mano para besármela – Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto – y sin más abandonó la sala.

Miré a James mientras se marchaba. No estaba segura, pero al parecer había presenciado una especie de regresión por su parte. Se quedó durante unos momentos pensativo, callado y concentrado...para al final no revelarme nada de nada.

Todo era demasiado confuso. No podía seguir el ritmo de la vida de Edward, perdía la información a cada paso que daba...

— Isabella, nos vamos – me giré al oír la voz de Edward. Su cara estaba mucho más compuesta, pero aún se vislumbraba cierto rastro de ansiedad.

Me levanté sin decir nada; dejé que me pusiera el abrigo y que me condujera hasta el coche.

Le miré de nuevo.

Hoy había tenido exceso de datos de Edward. Lo que me había contado Emily, lo de James, lo que había pasado en la cena benéfica...Al menos me quedaba la tranquilidad de que los abusos de ese Banner no habían pasado a palabras mayores. Aun así era un hijo de puta. Él era el causante de que Edward estuviera en medio de este bajón. Mientras el coche nos llevaba de vuelta a casa su mirada se perdió por las calles cada vez más oscuras de Nueva York.

No podía verle así. Ese no era Edward Cullen.

Quería verle de nuevo como siempre. Gruñendo con sus malos modales, susurrándome con esa voz ronca, quería verle convertido de nuevo en una bestia sin control.

No sabía cómo y tampoco sabía si iba a resultar, pero esta noche la zorra iba a intentar sacar a la Bestia de la terrible oscuridad...


	20. Capítulo 19 El nacimiento de la Zorra

CAPÍTULO 19 EL NACIMIENTO DE LA ZORRA

Llegamos al apartamento envuelto en un súbito y denso silencio. En cuanto atravesamos la puerta Edward se marchó por el largo pasillo que lo llevaba hasta su despacho sin ni siquiera dedicarme una mirada. Sin decirme nada.

Esta noche había resultado ser demasiado dura para él, aunque quisiese aparentar lo contrario.

Sin duda alguna yo tenía un grave problema de entendimiento. Era ahora, justo ahora cuando entendía las palabras que Emily me había dicho esta misma tarde. Esta noche iba a ser especialmente delicada para Edward… ¡pero por el amor de Dios! Jamás me imaginé que fuera a pasar esto ni mucho menos. Jamás me imaginé que fuera a ser testigo de cómo Edward se encontraba cara a cara con sus demonios personales de la infancia.

Si para mí, una mera espectadora ajena a la historia, había sido duro no me quería ni imaginar cómo se había sentido él con todo esto.

Un revoltijo de emociones y sentimientos malos me envolvieron. Ver a James dando ese tremendo y duro discurso, las palabras de Jasón, ese chico que había dejado la infancia hacía muy poco y que ya había sufrido lo suyo. La cara, y sobre todo la mirada de Edward….No, no, no…No quería volver a ver eso. Mi corazón estaba demasiado sensible y asustado como para volver a tener que soportar eso de nuevo. Ahora mismo quería ver a Edward maldiciendo y hablándome duro y sucio como un puñetero camionero.

Me mordí el labio por la idea que me estaba rondando en la cabeza.

Subí las escaleras con paso firme y fui hasta la habitación negra sin pensármelo dos veces. Acaricié el pomo de la puerta con un poco de miedo pensando en la posibilidad de que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave como la primera vez que entré. Pero no. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un sonido sordo dejándome pasar a ese otro mundo de fantasía y casi perversión.

Eso es, Bella. Tú puedes.

Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé colgado en el respaldo de una de las sillas. Mi corazón de nuevo empezó a resonar con fuerza; como siguiera así tendría que visitar a un cardiólogo antes de los veintidós. Cogí el móvil del pequeño bolso negro que había llevado a la cena y con dedos un poco inestables escribí un mensaje.

"_Te espero en la habitación negra. Sube, por favor"_

En realidad lo podía haber llamado. O podía haber bajado y pedirle cara a cara que subiera conmigo a esa habitación. Pero no me atrevía. Primero por el estado de ánimo inestable de Edward. Y segundo, porque me horrorizaba el hecho de que me rechazara a la cara. Era comprensible que no tuviera ganas de nada en estos momentos, pero al menos de esta forma le daba la posibilidad de no subir sin que me causara un trauma. Si ese fuera el caso, si Edward no apareciera me marcharía a mi habitación y punto. Sí…si decidía subir….bueno, en ese caso sacaría las armas que se supone que todas las mujeres tenemos ocultas.

No lo pienses más.

Me bajé la cremallera lateral del maravilloso vestido de gasa negro que me había comprado Edward. En estos momentos agradecía no tener un espejo a mano en el que mirarme; la poca ropa que me cubría era altamente sexual. El conjunto de encaje negro, las medias transparentes a la mitad de mis muslos y los altísimos zapatos rojos…Me subí en la cama y me puse de rodillas sentándome sobre mis talones como una total sumisa. Mirando hacia la puerta. Esperando a Edward.

Las finas cortinas que adornaban el dosel de la cama negra se movieron por la ligera brisa que entró por las ventanas del ático. Eso es, aire. Necesitaba aire urgentemente. No quería ni moverme de la posición en la que me encontraba. Los minutos pasaban y Edward no subía.

No.

No iba a subir.

De imaginármele solo en su despacho luchando contra su pasado y sus recuerdos me ponía mala. Pero la idea de bajar hasta su santuario privado era algo que no tenía pensado hacer, Lo había dejado bastante claro, no quería a nadie en su despacho sin su permiso. Suspiré derrotada. Bajé mi pierna para salir de esa cama y de ese lugar con la poca esperanza que me había quedado cuando el pomo de la puerta se giró.

Me puse en tensión.

El vello de mi piel se erizó.

Mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina.

Mi zorra interior gruñó y ronroneó de felicidad. Venía en camino.

Volví a mi antigua postura justo cuando Edward traspasó la puerta. Miró a su alrededor. Su pelo estaba un poco más revuelto, ya no llevaba la chaqueta del traje y su corbata estaba aflojada. Miró a su alrededor como analizando la escena y cuando al fin posó su verde mirada en mi cuerpo ladeó la cabeza y me miró, esta vez confundido. Bien, al menos había logrado captar su atención. Caminó con paso lento hacia la cama mientras le echaba una mirada de soslayo al vestido que había dejado minutos antes sobre la silla.

— Creí…— carraspeé – Creí que no ibas a venir.

— Reconozco que me ha sorprendido tu mensaje. ¿Por qué quieres que suba aquí, justo ahora? – suspiré.

— Edward, estoy semidesnuda en la habitación para follar – murmuré – Creo que no hace falta que te dé más explicaciones, ¿no? – miró de nuevo mi cuerpo.

— No estoy en mi mejor momento.

— Por eso. Quiero…quiero hacerte olvidar lo que ha pasado en ese hotel, Edward. O al menos intentarlo. Por favor…. — se acercó a mí un poco más, aunque sin llegar a estar a mi alcance.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacerme sentir bien?

— Porque el otro día tú me hiciste sentir bien. Me…me comprendiste, me tuviste en cuenta…y eso viniendo de ti es mucho – hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa – Y porque no me gusta verte así. Tus ojos están tristes. Casi prefiero verte enfadado.

— No, nunca querrás verme enfadado – me relamí los labios.

— Como sea, Edward. Quiero verte de cualquier otra manera, pero no así – con mucho cuidado me quité las horquillas que sujetaban mi peinado dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros y las dejé sobre la mesilla – Me…me hiciste prometer que sería tu zorra. Creo que ya….ya ha llegado la hora, ¿no? Quiero intentarlo….

Edward no me dijo nada. Simplemente me cogió de la barbilla y me alzó la cara para besarme en los labios aunque esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez me dejó llevar a mí la voz cantante; estaba un poco nerviosa. Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas para llegar mejor a él y le pasé las manos por el pelo de su nuca. Le besé profundamente intentando imitar sus maravillosos besos.

Mordiendo y chupando allí donde podía.

Lamí sus labios haciendo que mi entrepierna despertara, haciendo que se humedeciera aún más por él. Sin separar nuestros labios le cogí por la corbata para acercarle más a mí y aproveché para deshacer el nudo aflojado. Separó nuestras bocas para coger aire; me miró atento mientras deshacía el nudo. Deslicé lentamente la corbata por su cuello y la dejé caer al suelo, justo al lado de la cama.

Pasé las manos por su cuerpo por encima de la tela de la camisa. Duro, fuerte, contundente. Así era Edward.

Me miró a los ojos.

— Si estás pensando tu próximo movimiento te aconsejo que sigas – susurró.

Maldita imbécil. Otra vez me había quedado embobada mirándole. Con manos rápidas desabroché poco a poco los botones de esa camisa negra. El contraste que ese color marcaba contra su piel pálida resultaba casi fascinante.

— Me hubiera gustado quitarte el vestido – murmuró mientras me ayudaba a quitarse la camisa – Estoy seguro de que hubiera sido un espectáculo digno de ver cómo caía ese trozo de gasa acariciando poco a poco tu cuerpo y tus piernas – le pasé las manos por el pecho ahora desnudo un poco sorprendida de que me dejara hacer todo esto.

— No te has perdido nada. Ha resultado igual de fascinante que cualquiera de las otras veces que me has desnudado – susurré.

Pasé una y otra vez las manos por esa piel suave, por esos pezones duros y erectos. Quise morderlos y chuparlos justo como él me hacía a mí, pero esta noche tenía otro pensamiento en la cabeza. Cuando llegué al vello que le cubría el vientre le enganché por la cinturilla de su pantalón sintiendo el cuero de su cinturón contra mis dedos. Despacio, muy despacio, me fui incorporando en la cama hasta quedar de rodillas. Edward me miraba con una extraña mezcla de excitación y confusión.

Le besé de nuevo en los labios con rudeza o al menos lo intenté. Quizás acerté en intensidad ya que Edward me cogió con fuerza por la cintura y me arrastró para apretarme contra él.

Eso me dio la confianza que me faltaba.

Mis labios estaban como locos, así que bajaron por el mentón hacia el cuello. El aroma de su perfume y la incipiente y áspera barba me cautivaron y me excitaron. Mientras tanto mis manos decidieron hacer el próximo movimiento. Desabrocharon el cinturón y el botón del pantalón.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Isabella? – me separé de su cuello y me miré a los ojos.

— Te lo he dicho…quiero hacerte sentir bien….

Ahora, Bella.

Me senté en el borde de la cama con las piernas abiertas, con las piernas de Edward entre las mías. Ahora mismo estaba frente a frente con la goma de su ropa interior; terminé de bajarle los pantalones por completo. Esta vez no iba a haber llanto súbito de lágrimas. No iba a haber ataque de pánico. Edward ya sabía lo que había….Empecé a bajarle los bóxers…hasta que una de sus manos me cogió con fuerza de la muñeca impidiendo que siguiera. Lo miré desde mi posición confundida, ¿qué podía haber hecho mal?

— ¿Qué ocurre? – susurré.

— ¿Qué haces? – tiró de mi y con un movimiento fluido me puso de pie. Gracias a los altísimos tacones mis ojos quedaban esta vez a la altura de sus labios. Mejor así, de esta manera evitaría mirarle a los ojos.

— Creí….creí que yo te…. — suspiré — ¿Quieres que me arrodille ante ti mejor? Ayer me lo pediste, me pediste que me pusiera de rodillas y que abriera la boca – Edward me retiró el pelo de los hombros y ladeó la cabeza.

— Eso fue ayer. Y ayer estaba más que enfadado – pasó los dedos por el borde de mi sujetador negro – Ayer quería castigarte, quería verte sometida, sumisa…sólo por y para mi, para que te quedara claro de una vez por todas de quien eres…— suspiró – No entiendes cómo no estoy diagnosticado médicamente de bipolaridad – me sonrojé al recordar mis propias palabras – Pero creo que la bipolar eres tú. Ayer mismo lloraste de rodillas ante mi en esta misma posición y hoy no te importaría volver a arrodillarte, esta vez para chupármela sin rodeos – me mordí el labio de nuevo – Deja de morderte el labio – gruñó. Le hice caso al instante. Había usado ese tono suyo de "sabes que puedo dejarte el culo rojo por toda la noche y lo haré si me desobedeces" – Hoy no me apetece verte de rodillas, Isabella.

— No entiendo. ¿No…no quieres que yo te…? – Edward sonrió con malicia.

— Vamos, dilo. No es nada malo – se acercó a mi oreja dejándome sentir su cálido aliento – Las princesas de vez en cuando también hablan sucio. Vamos, quiero oír a esa boquita dulce que tienes — ¿boquita dulce? Oh, por favor….

— ¿Ya no quieres que te la chupe? – sonrió satisfecho.

Pasó las manos por mi espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi sujetador. Mis pechos quedaron expuestos al aire que entraba por la ventana, a sus ojos y a sus manos. Su dedo índice trazó un camino entre mis pechos hasta llegar a mi ombligo.

— Estaría loco si te dijera que no – susurró – Estoy seguro de que esa boca tiene mucho más por ofrecerme….

Edward me cogió por las caderas y me tumbó en la cama. Me abrió las piernas para meterse entre ellas pudiendo así sentir en todo su esplendor la dureza de su excitación. Arquee mi cuerpo para sentirle más cerca de mí mientras me besaba con la fuerza que le caracterizaba. Movía sus caderas contra las mías, una y otra vez a pesar de que dos barreras de tela nos separaban. No importaba. Para estos momentos me había convertido en gelatina. O en un flan. O en algo con muy poca consistencia.

Quería más.

No sé de dónde saqué la fuerza, pero con un rápido movimiento nos giré. No sé quien se sorprendió más, si él o yo. Él por mi movimiento inesperado y yo por la nueva posición en la que me encontraba. Miré su cuerpo entero, de arriba abajo. Dios, estaba tan excitado que casi podía ver la punta redondeada de su miembro a través de su ropa interior. Vamos, Bella. Tienes a un Dios hecho hombre sólo para ti en esa enorme cama. Quítale las penas, vamos. Tenía el poder. Estaba encima de Edward Cullen, el follador. Me gustaba estar así, sí. Apoyé mis manos en su estómago y me moví de manera tentativa.

Oh, por Dios.

Me sobre excité al sentir su polla entre mis piernas de esta forma nueva. Edward enganchó sus manos en mis caderas y me movió contra él, rozándome más y más, haciendo casi dolorosa esa caricia.

— Me gustan estas vistas, Isabella – gruñó mirándome los pechos– No juegues conmigo.

Escondí una risilla tonta besando su cuello. Lo besé, lo olí, suspiré su aroma hasta llegar a sus pezones e hice lo que tenía tantas ganas de hacer; saqué los dientes y le mordí. Edward sacudió las caderas hacia arriba en respuesta a mi mordisco.

Por favor…esos sonidos que emitía eran calientes.

Fui bajando. Pasé mis labios y mi nariz por esos perfectos abdominales. Esos músculos pulidos como si del mejor mármol de Carrara se trataran. Duro y suave, como Edward en su esencia más pura. He de reconocer que cuando el vello de su vientre me hizo cosquillas en la nariz me entró un pequeño ataque de pánico interior por lo que iba a hacer.

Le iba a chupar la polla a Edward.

Lo tenía aquí, en esta cama, debajo de mí, esperando a que mi boca se encontrara con esa parte tan imponente de su anatomía. Tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, tenía miedo de que no le gustara, tenía miedo de que se buscara a otra que lo hiciera mejor. Lo miré a los ojos, esas dos orbes esmeraldas que me habían cautivado casi en contra de mi voluntad.

— Espero hacerlo bien – susurré mientras mis manos se encontraban con el elástico de su ropa interior.

— No dudes, Isabella. Hazlo – gruñó.

Terminé de sacarle los bóxers. Ese pedazo de su anatomía erecto y enorme se alzó gustoso entre nuestros cuerpos. Y parecía a punto de explotar. Las otras veces que había estado con Edward no me había parado a mirar con detenimiento esa parte de su cuerpo en concreto, pero ahora…ahora tenía la oportunidad.

Eso era imposible que entrara en mi boca.

La punta estaba roja, demasiado roja y húmeda. Las venas hinchadas y palpitantes. Grande. Enorme. Y grueso. ¿Vas a hacerlo, Bella?

Zorra llamando a Bella, Zorra llamando a Bella.

Pues claro que lo vas a hacer. Mírale. Está excitado y palpitante por ti. ¿Ves a alguien más aquí? No. Mira su polla, Bella. Está así por tu culpa, por tu cuerpo, por tu boca…Vamos. Hazlo. Él se muere por sentir tu lengua y tú te mueres por sentir su sabor y su calor. A la mierda la experiencia. Ya sabes, con la práctica todo se mejora. Y vas a poder practicar mucho con este hombre….

Gracias por tus sabios consejos, pequeña zorra. Sí, ya has llegado al mundo….y te voy a hacer la fiesta de bienvenida que te mereces.

Bajé la cabeza y en modo tentativo saqué la lengua. La pasé por la punta llevándome por el camino la gota nacarada que mojaba su punta sonrosada. Saboree ese pequeño elixir almizclado antes de volver a pasar la lengua, esta vez por toda su longitud. Una vez, dos veces….rodee la punta con mi lengua….

— Joder, Isabella – gruñó Edward – Deja de jugar de una puta vez.

Si el sexo oral para Edward era la mitad de bueno de lo que a mi me parecía no me extrañaba nada que estuviera un poco ansioso. Abrí la boca todo lo que pude y me introduje su miembro en mi interior. Como me había imaginado era demasiado para mí; no podía abarcar toda su longitud y no quería estropear este momento con un ataque de arcadas, así que agarré con mi mano esa parte donde no llegaba mi boca.

Moví mi cabeza a modo de prueba, despacio mientras mi lengua jugaba a su antojo. Exploré todos y cada uno de los rincones de ese pedazo de carne gloriosa guiándome por los gemidos y jadeos que Edward emitía.

Oh, sí. Ahora mismo me sentía poderosa.

Al parecer no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal y eso me quedó más que claro cuando Edward me cogió por el pelo y me guio él mismo los movimientos. Sus tirones estaban resultando duros, salvajes y casi dolorosos, pero no me importaba. Edward lo estaba disfrutando, yo le estaba regalando el placer que estaba sintiendo. Nunca, jamás me imaginé que hacer esto me iba a provocar tanto a mí. Estaba deseosa por seguir, jadeante. Dios, me sentía húmeda por lo que le estaba haciendo a Edward. Quería más, quería llegar al final.

Me centré en saborear la punta de su pene como si fuera un caramelo

— Oh, mierda – jadeó y se revolvió con ese movimiento en especial.

Me pasó las manos por el cuero cabelludo, arañando y estremeciéndome con el paso de sus uñas. Me apartó el pelo de la cara para mirarme. Yo le miré a él mientras le seguía chupando. Era como si algo diabólico y súper caliente me hubiera poseído.

Sí, sí, sí. Puro sexo. Sus ojos, su gesto, todo él era puro sexo.

— Esa lengua, Isabella – gruñó mientras movía las caderas – Caliente, joder….caliente…

Eso es, Edward. Anímame a hacerlo así de bien….Mis manos se cansaron de estar quietas así que se pasearon por los abdominales de Edward, por sus muslos….por sus testículos….El siguiente movimiento no me le esperé; Edward me tiró con fuerza del pelo haciendo que me separara de él y de su pene.

— Para, para….

Lo miré a la cara confundida….aunque cuando miré de nuevo a su entrepierna lo entendí todo.

Edward se estaba corriendo. Estaba en tensión, con los ojos cerrados y con esa cara de placer que recién había descubierto. Y no podía apartar los ojos de ese espectáculo erótico. Resultaba hipnótico. Edward se corrió en potentes pulsaciones manchándose el abdomen de semen. Me relamí los labios como una puta pervertida.

Sí, eso es en lo que te has convertido.

Cuando terminó Edward abrió los ojos y me miró con un extraño gesto de paz en los ojos. Lo envidiaba; yo ahora mismo podía sentir cualquier cosa menos paz. Se la había chupado a Edward. Y lo había disfrutado. Y se había corrido delante de mí.

— No deberías de haberme apartado de ti – susurré.

— Me hubiera corrido en tu boca – me mordí el labio justo cuando el latigazo de placer me azotó provocado por sus palabras.

— No…no me hubiera importado – cerró los ojos por un instante – Siento….curiosidad….

Mi mano se movió sin permiso. Y mi dedo también. Cuando llegué a la esencia que había derramado sobre su piel cogí una gota con mi dedo índice y me lo llevé a la boca. Apenas me dio tiempo a saborearlo; Edward gruñó como si fuera un animal en celo y me cogió por los hombros. De un rápido movimiento me tumbó sobre la cama. Al segundo sentí su cuerpo y su peso sobre mí, nuestras pieles unidas, su semen en mi cuerpo.

Su polla despertándose de nuevo.

Me agarró de las muñecas y las puso por encima de mi cabeza inmovilizándome. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacerme, Isabella? ¿Quieres volverme loco esta noche? – mi respiración se alteró.

— Suéltame….por favor…. – susurré – Déjame tocarte….

Ahora fue él el que me obedeció al momento. En cuanto me soltó volví a respirar y me enganché rápidamente a su cuello y Edward se agarró al encaje de mis braguitas. Sinceramente, no sé si sobrevivieron o no y tampoco me paré a pensarlo en ese momento porque lo que sentí a continuación fue su dura intrusión, su cuerpo invadiendo el mío.

— Eso es…. — gruñó – Lista, preparada….excitada….siempre por mi – jadeó mientras arremetía con fuerza sus caderas. Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado preparado para lo que iba a venir y, sinceramente, no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Enredé las caderas de Edward con mis piernas, haciendo mucho más profunda la penetración. Cúmulo de sensaciones. Jadeos, embestidas. Los dientes de Edward arañando mi piel…sí, hazlo otra vez. Sudor, más jadeos. Cosquillas, cosquillas en mi bajo vientre. Ahí viene. Espasmos en mis músculos internos. Más gruñidos. Sí, el cielo. Jadeos, más jadeos. Gemidos, gritos y maldiciones.

Mi cuerpo se relajó tras la tensión del orgasmo. Igual que Edward.

Cuando Edward salió de mi cuerpo y se recostó a mi lado aún seguía sin poder moverme. Cada vez era una experiencia nueva. Cada vez era mejor. Posiblemente un día me mataría lentamente de placer. Cerré los ojos de puro gozo. Mi corazón se estaba calmando poco a poco, mis pulsaciones estaban un tanto más tranquilas…No podía decir lo mismo de Edward. Aún podía oír su respiración agitada. Abrí los ojos y lo miré.

Me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que Edward estaba acostado a mi lado. Simplemente recostado, descansando después del placer.

El gesto lúgubre ya había desaparecido de su cara. Así estaba mejor, mucho mejor. Alcé la mano y le acaricié la cara dejando que su barba me pinchara en la palma de la mano. No me apartó, pero se removió inquieto haciendo que mi mano volviera a su posición inicial, es decir, lejos de él.

— Vamos a bañarnos – murmuró – Estás toda manchada.

No te sorprendas, Bella….era de esperar.

Edward se levantó dejándome sentada en medio de la gran cama mientras cogía algo de la mesilla. Volvió a subirse a la cama tan desnudo como yo le había dejado. Se puso detrás de mi y me cogió del pelo con la diferencia de que esta vez no estaba siendo rudo. Cogió con cuidado los mechones rizados de mi melena y los fue sujetando con las horquillas. Ese suave toque me provocaba cosquillas y escalofríos, pero aun así me encantaba. Edward era rudo por naturaleza, pero su parte delicada era sorprendente. No paró hasta tenerlo todo recogido. Le miré sorprendida cuando acabó.

— Me gusta tu pelo así. No quiero que te lo mojes.

Se marchó hasta el maravilloso baño sin puertas de la habitación. Mientras manipulaba los grifos del jacuzzi observé el movimiento de su tremendo cuerpo. No eran más que simples y habituales movimientos, pero para mí era increíble todo lo que hacía.

Antes de que pudiera levantarme Edward vino por mí. Sin duda alguna esta era la noche de las sorpresas…Sin darme la opción a ponerme en pie me cogió entre sus brazos y me llevó así hasta el jacuzzi. No podía con mi vida cuando hacía estas cosas….conseguía desarmarme por completo. Me dejó con cuidado sobre la porcelana; a mi mente vino esa noche en la que me depiló con la cuchilla. Cielo santo. Me arrepentía de haber dejado que me hicieran la cera. Quizás Edward podría haber repetido todo aquello y….

— Isabella – la profunda voz de Edward me trajo de nuevo al presente – Dame la pierna.

Miré hacia abajo confundida. ¿La pierna? Oh, las medias. Aún llevaba puestas las medias de encaje y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Mientras Edward me quitaba las medias me deleité de nuevo con su cuerpo. Aun estando en reposo era impresionante, todo en conjunto. Dejó con delicadeza las medias a un lado y me miró deteniéndose en mi entrepierna.

— Estoy deseando de comprobar en condiciones cómo de suave está tu coño.

La bestia había vuelto. Oh, oh. Una bestia y una zorra juntos….

Sin añadir nada más me ayudó a meterme en la tremenda bañera. No sé qué era lo que había echado en el agua, pero olía a vainilla, igual que su piel.

Si había pensado que Edward no me podía sorprender más durante esta noche me había equivocado. Mi follador se metió conmigo en el jacuzzi. Se puso detrás de mí subiendo la temperatura un par de grados. Metió mi cuerpo entre sus piernas e hizo que apoyara mi espalda en su pecho. Me estremecí cuando sentí el vello de sus piernas sobre las mías y su respiración en mi espalda. Por Dios, y su miembro calmado rozando mi trasero; a saber por cuanto tiempo iba a estar de esa manera

— Estás tensa – rodé los ojos aunque no me vio.

— Un poco. No pensé que fueras a meterte conmigo en el jacuzzi.

— Yo también necesito un baño. Quizás una ducha también habría estado bien, pero creo que tus piernas no habrían logrado sostenerte. Es increíble como después de follar te quedas sin fuerzas – agradecí de nuevo estar a espaldas de él; mi cara se coloreó violentamente.

— El sexo contigo es demoledor – reconocí.

— Me alegra saberlo – me mordí el labio.

— ¿Cómo….cómo lo he hecho? – el movimiento de sus manos creó una pequeña ola en la bañera. Jadeé cuando acarició mi intimidad.

— Bien, bastante bien…. — buscó entre mis pliegues mi clítoris. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara puse la mano sobre la suya cuando lo encontró – Como predije, tu boca es muy dulce.

— Espera…oh, por Dios – jadeé cuando movió los dedos – Espera un poco…. ¿Estás mejor? Ha sido una noche difícil…. – Edward dejó de moverse por completo y contuvo la respiración.

— No estropees el momento con tus preguntas insolentes, Isabella – dijo con dureza.

— Sólo quiero saber que estás bien – suspiré – Creo que eso no es mucho pedir. Por Dios, por un momento pensé que ese hombre había….había abusado de vosotros en el más amplio sentido de la palabra – dije con la voz rota – No sabes lo mal que me he sentido….

Edward me cogió por la cintura y me giró haciendo que el agua rebasara el jacuzzi. El sonido del agua al chocarse contra el suelo retumbó en toda la habitación. Edward me colocó hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo uniendo de manera superficial nuestras intimidades.

— Lo hubiera matado, Isabella – susurró – Hubiera matado a ese hombre si me hubiera tocado a mi o a alguno de los chicos, te lo juro por lo más sagrado –por la manera de decirlo no dudaba de su palabra.

— James me aseguró que no pasó nada de eso – Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Has hablado con James? – asentí.

— Cuando tú te marchaste. Sólo unas cuantas palabras…Se marchó enseguida, te lo prometo — agaché la mirada — ¿Crees que irá a la cárcel ese tipo? – suspiró.

— No – abrí los ojos indignada.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero os hacía la vida imposible! Hay que hacer algo contra ese hombre – Edward sonrió con pena y me colocó un rizo indomable detrás de la oreja.

— Me encanta tu manera apasionada de defender causas imposibles…Pueden inhabilitarlo, pero no le pueden meter en la cárcel. No hay nada. No hay pruebas suficientes, tan sólo el testimonio de unos cuantos chicos dejados de la mano del cielo. Jamás nos puso la mano encima y no hay testigos de confianza que vieran esos maltratos psicológicos. Es su palabra contra la de ellos – fruncí el ceño.

— ¿La de ellos? ¿Tú no testificarías contra él? – suspiró cansado.

— No, no lo haría.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque tengo mis motivos, joder! – el grito de Edward me estremeció – No sé por qué demonios te tomas todo esto tan a pecho. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

— Pero sí contigo – murmuré – Me duele pensar que un niño pudiera pasar por todo eso, Edward….Soy más sensible de lo que parece. Todo esto, todo lo que ha pasado esta noche me ha afectado demasiado. A veces me siento….pequeña. – el ceño de Edward se relajó de manera casi imperceptible.

— Eres pequeña, Isabella. Estás empezando a vivir ahora – llevó de nuevo su mano a mi intimidad.

— Tú…— jadee – Tú has vivido demasiado….a veces me siento así – me agarré a sus hombros cuando acarició mi clítoris de nuevo.

— ¿Por tu vida llena de excesos? – gemí en alto. Esos dedos eran matadores.

— No hay excesos, Edward…. Te lo aseguro – sus dedos se movían con rapidez. El agua goteaba en el suelo debido a sus movimientos.

— A veces eres desconcertante.

Me subió por las caderas y me dejó caer sobre su miembro erecto de nuevo.

Era incansable. Siempre dispuesto. Siempre listo.

No podía más por esta noche. Mi cuerpo estaba alerta, mi piel excitada en exceso. El agua me ofrecía una perspectiva nueva, nuestras pieles se deslizaban una con la otra con una facilidad pasmosa. Nuevas sensaciones, nuevas caricias.

Me agarré a sus hombros, le pasé las manos por el cuello y dejé que me moviera al ritmo que el quisiera.

— Isabella, logras confundirme – dijo mientras me guiaba las caderas al encuentro con su cuerpo – Y eso no me gusta – bajó los labios hasta mi pezón y mordió con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. Sofoqué un grito de dolor en su cuello – No me gusta que….hables con James sin estar yo delante – clavó sus dedos en la piel de mi cintura para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. Ese punto entre el placer y el dolor me estaba llevando al límite – No quiero que te preocupes por mi – gruñó cuando alzó sus caderas con fuerza.

El agua terminó de desbordarse.

Clavé mis uñas cortas en su cuello, justo donde descansaba su cadena. Me moví de manera rápida y descontrolada contra él hasta que se pasó esa maravillosa tormenta de nuevo me hice mantequilla derretida en sus brazos. No tuve fuerzas ni para gritar mi liberación, mi boca se limitó a emitir un gemido lastimero apenas audible. Ahora sí que no podía aguantar mi cuerpo; la Zorra se había largado a reponer fuerzas.

Edward desenroscó mis brazos de su cuello, me sacó de la bañera y me envolvió en una mullida toalla. Apenas fui consciente del camino hasta la cama, sólo noté la almohada bajo mi cabeza cuando Edward me dejó sobre ella.

Le miré mientras se vestía.

— No me interesa James – susurré mientras me acomodaba en la cama.

— Lo sé – dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos.

— Entonces no insistas en que no hable con él – tapé con mi mano un bostezo – Además, no me gustan los rubios….los detesto – susurré.

— Newton es rubio – espetó.

— Por eso…. — mi estado semi inconsciente no me permitió escuchar con claridad lo que Edward murmuró.

— Mañana a primera hora en la cocina, Isabella. Viene el empleado que ha mandado tu padre y tú me vas a dar referencias…– agarró el pomo de la puerta.

— Puedes ordenarme lo que quieras, Edward….pero no me puedes ordenar que no me preocupe por ti.

Edward me miró y apretó la mandíbula aunque no me dijo nada. Se limitó a marcharse de esa habitación en silencio.

Tú sí que me desconciertas, Edward.

·

·

·

·

·

Edward cerró la puerta de la habitación negra para ir a la suya.

Aunque le costase reconocerlo todo lo que le había hecho Isabella le había servido para huir de la oscura realidad. Sin duda el sexo era la mayor distracción. Y también la más placentera.

Intentaba que esto no le afectase demasiado, pero luchar contra los sentimientos era una batalla perdida. Ver de nuevo a ese hijo de puta frente a él le había hecho hervir la sangre. No podía con él. Quizás Banner fuera la cabeza principal de la lista de personas que odiaba. Ya no sólo por él, si no por todos los demás chicos que sufrieron sus delirios inquisitorios. El tirano del centro. El rey del submundo de mierda en el que vivían.

Había chicos con personalidades fuertes construidas a bases de los palos que les iba dando la vida, pero había otros, esos chicos débiles que se hundían en la mierda cada vez que se encontraban cara a cara con ese demonio, con sus insultos y, sobre todo, al dejar que se pegaran entre ellos hasta casi matarse.

Siempre encontraba tu maldito punto débil. Todos tenían alguno. Incluido Edward.

·

·

·

_Edward ya se había recuperado de las heridas de esa pelea, aunque su nuevo y único amigo, James, siguió unos días más en la enfermería._

_Intentó permanecer en silencio y alejado de los chicos que tenían un cartel de "peligro" en la frente. Consiguió mimetizarse con el paisaje durante un par de días. No se quejaba porque no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo, pero tenía que reconocer que aún le dolían las heridas. Era fuerte y no debía de mostrar a nadie su debilidad. Su mente era fuerte. Sí, lo era._

_No escuches, Edward. No escuches._

_Eso se lo repetía como un mantra cada vez que Banner se acercaba a él. ¿Qué tipo de problema tenía ese hombre? ¿Algún trauma de la infancia? ¿Su padre le pegaba? ¿Su madre era alcohólica? ¿Por qué demonios hacía esto Banner?_

— _Edward, ven conmigo._

_Edward miró a Banner con rabia, aun así le obedeció porque no le quedaba otra. Estaba harto de obedecer. Estaba harto de tener que obedecer a ese cabrón. Habría un día en el que él impondría sus leyes y sus normas. No obedecería a nadie, le obedecerían a él. Él sería el ser poderoso. El temido por todos. Sí, lo iba a conseguir cuando lograse apartarse del puto cuidador Banner._

_Le llevó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su despacho. No sabía para qué le podía querer a solas cuando él disfrutaba al humillar a los chicos en público. Ese sitio era tan gris como su dueño. Las paredes grises, el mobiliario gris, joder….hasta el cielo que se asomaba por la ventana era gris. Un color de mierda porque el gris siempre le traía malos recuerdos. Ese color, esa gris tormenta siempre había estado presente en los peores momentos de su vida._

— _Eres un chico fuerte, Masen – murmuró el hombre – El otro día te jodieron bien y ya estás aquí dando guerra – rio sin ganas – Otro pequeño elemento más que aguantar – Edward apretó la mandíbula y miró a ese hombre con toda la ira que poseía – Y tienes coraje – silbó haciéndole burla – Vamos a ver cuanto aguante tienes, pequeño de mierda._

_Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta. La abrió y se la ofreció a Edward._

_Eran fotos. _

_Fotos horribles._

_Gente muerta._

_Los restos retorcidos y desfigurados de lo que parecían personas estaban retratados en esas horribles fotos. Edward sabía que eran dos personas, más que nada porque se había cansado de escuchar una y otra vez esa noticia. En los periódicos, en la televisión….en la radio. Esa noticia había dado la vuelta por todo lo ancho y alto de los Estados unidos…y siempre iba unida a una fotografía de su padre._

_Edward tragó en seco siendo incapaz de apartar los ojos de ese espectáculo totalmente dantesco._

— _Esto es lo que hizo tu padre, Masen. ¡Esto! – Banner se levantó y se puso detrás de él para ir pasando las fotos de una en una – Dos personas inocentes…._

_Edward desvió al fin la mirada de esas horrendas fotos casi con lágrimas en los ojos pero Banner no le dio tregua; le cogió por la nuca con fuerza haciéndole daño en los puntos de la cabeza y le obligó a mirar de nuevo._

— _Tenían familia, Masen. Esas personas tenían familia – levantó su cabeza lo justo para pasar a otra fotografía – Mira. ¡Mira!_

_En esa foto aparecía el dedo de una persona. El dedo anular. Con una alianza. Un dedo arrancado de una persona. Seguramente con hijos. Dios, Dios….haz que pare, por favor. Haz que pare. Quería acurrucarse y dormir. Quería soñar con su madre, quería soñar cuando estaban los tres juntos y felices. Por favor…._

— _Tuvieron una muerte horrible, Masen. El regalo de tu padre_ _los desmembró, los quemó, los hizo irreconocibles para sus familias. ¿Qué crees que sintieron esas personas al ir a reconocer estos cadáveres?_

— _Ya….ya vale. ¡Ya! – gritó. Pero Banner siguió apretándole contra la mesa, contra las fotos._

— _Al fin encontramos el punto débil del pequeño Masen de mierda – susurró – Tu padre se merece morir como mató a esas personas – le soltó la nuca. Edward le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas causadas por la rabia – Hicieron bien en no imponerle la pena capital. Para una abominación de persona como lo es tu padre la cadena perpetua es el mejor de los castigos. Se merece sufrir en vida por cabrón y por asesino…._

— _¡Mi padre no es un asesino!_

— _Lo es y tú acabarás siendo algo parecido. Siempre pasa…..Si me dejaran, limpiaría las calles de porquería como lo eres tú o esa gente. Así evitaríamos que otros Edwards Masen mataran inocentes el día de mañana — cogió una foto y se la acercó. Quizás esa era la peor de todas. Una herida terrible y sangrienta, el pecho abierto en canal de lo que parecía ser un hombre, quedaba en el plano principal de la foto – Fíjate en esto, Masen…Y luego piensa si tu padre es o no un asesino._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

Edward aún podía recordar con nitidez esa foto a pesar de que habían pasado más de catorce años. Esa foto…el enorme agujero en el pecho de ese hombre…Eso era algo que jamás podría olvidar.

Esa tarde marcó un antes y un después en su vida.

Banner había sido más que cruel con un niño que aún no había cumplido los quince. Esas imágenes aún se representaban en su cabeza como pequeños flashes. Como si fuera el tráiler de una macabra película de terror. Pero ya se sabe. La realidad casi siempre supera a la ficción.

Eso era algo que jamás le contaría a alguien. Por ese motivo jamás testificaría delante de nadie. Ahora no era Edward Masen. Ahora era Edward Cullen. No se escondía, pero su actual apellido le ofrecía unas posibilidades que Masen no podría cubrir jamás. No quería que nadie escuchara sus mierdas, eso jamás. Ahora era él el poderoso, ahora era él el temido. Y en cierta parte era perteneciente de un dedo acusador y delator. Esta vez él era el tirano.

Por eso le enfurecía que Isabella se preocupara por él. No quería dar pena, no quería dar lástima. No quería sentirse tan expuesto a ella como lo había estado esta noche. No quería eso. Quizás tener a Isabella tan cerca no estaba resultando ser tan buena idea. Lo desconcertaba, lo excitaba y lo enfurecía, todo a la vez….y eso equivalía a tener un coctel molotov entre las manos. Gracias a los cielos mañana por la noche viajaría fuera del país por negocios. Intentaría así sacarse a Isabella Swan de la cabeza, al menos durante unas horas….


	21. Capítulo 20 Síndrome de Abstinencia

CAPÍTULO 20 SÍNDROME DE ABSTINENCIA

La mañana estaba resultando ser de lo más extraña.

Aún me costaba un poco digerir todo lo que había pasado en la habitación negra. Me había levantado envuelta en esas sábanas negras y con el olor a vainilla de Edward inundando mis fosas nasales. Realmente no sabía por qué Edward me había decorado una de las habitaciones para mí; pasaba más tiempo en este cuarto negro que en la bonita habitación con vistas al Central Park.

Tras estirarme y comprobar que mis músculos y articulaciones reaccionaban como era debido después de la sesión Zorra versus Bestia decidí hacer algo mucho menos pervertido y sí, muy necesario para mí y para mi conciencia.

Tras ducharme hablé de nuevo con Matt vía Skype.

Las emociones más tiernas vinieron de nuevo a mí dejando de lado el mundo de perversión en el que me sumergía cada noche. Lloré mientras veía su carita a través de la pantalla, me reí cuando me contó cómo se cayó de nuevo en el parque y me dio pena cuando Sue me contó como mi padre lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

Luego estaba Edward.

Su mirada ya no estaba triste o perdida como anoche; ahora en la mañana volvía a tener ese matiz felino y peligroso que hacía que me hundiera aún más en el asiento cuando me miraba. A riesgo de parecer un poco cruel añoraba en cierto modo esa mirada que me dedicó en el jacuzzi mientras hablábamos de su pasado, o al menos parte de él. Esa mirada lejana, suavizada y casi derrotada….

Tonterías. Edward Cullen jamás podría ser derrotado. Podrían herirle, pero jamás vencerle.

Apenas me habló. Murmuró un buenos días casi inaudible y desayunamos en total silencio. El camino hasta Cullen Inc. se hizo de la misma manera, obviamente. No sabía cómo actuar. Me parecía un poco surrealista que después de semejante noche volviéramos de nuevo casi al principio. Mi parte atrevida, mi parte Zorra quería acudir a él, quería volver a romper esa maldita coraza que lo cubría de nuevo. Usaría las uñas si fuera necesario. Pero mi parte racional, esa voz de mi conciencia con los pies en el suelo me aconsejó que fuera mejor que las cosas siguieran su curso natural. Sin forzar.

Así que aquí me encontraba yo, en el enorme despacho de Edward sentada frente a él y mirándolo mientras se peleaba con las teclas del ordenador mientras y esperábamos al enviado de mi padre. Sólo faltaba un empleado de esos plagados de odio contra los Swan para rematar mi mañana. Bendita Ley de Murphy.

— ¿Cómo has dormido? – parpadeé rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Edward.

— Siempre me preguntas lo mismo – murmuré. Edward dejó de lado el teclado y me miró.

— Dormir bien es una buena base para afrontar el día, Isabella. Para algunas personas dormir bien es un reto diario que a veces no son capaces de lograr – susurró.

— He…He dormido bien, Edward – jugué con mis manos — ¿Acaso tú no duermes bien? – apretó la mandíbula.

No me contestó porque el teléfono de la mesa se puso a sonar, aunque estaba segura de que sin interrupción también me habría quedado sin respuesta por su parte.

— Señor Cullen, el enviado del señor Swan ya está aquí – suspiré sonoramente.

— Que pase – la puerta emitió dos golpecitos antes de abrirse.

— Buenos días, señor Cullen.

Me giré violentamente al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para mí.

— ¿Jake?

Este abrió los ojos como platos y ensanchó su sonrisa. Casi corrió hasta mi asiento sin importarle la dura presencia del "Señor Cullen".

— Bella, no sabes cómo me alegro de verte – me besó en ambas mejillas sin darme tiempo a levantarme para saludarme – se echa mucho de menos tu presencia en la oficina. Todo aquello está mucho más gris desde que no estás y…

Ambos nos sobresaltamos por el golpe que Edward dio con las manos a la madera del escritorio. Giré poco a poco la cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara con el gran Edward. No se le veía para nada feliz. Sólo le faltaba echar humo por la nariz como un toro. Y lo peor de todo es que no me estaba mirando a mí; su ira tenía una diana y esta era la cara risueña de Jacob.

Dos polos totalmente opuestos. Absolutamente en todo.

— ¿Podemos dejar para después las muestras efusivas de amistad para centrarnos en lo que nos interesa? ¿Me puedes decir al menos tu nombre? – Jacob dejó de sonreír para tragar en seco.

— Claro….eh, soy Jacob Black. Perdóneme, señor Cullen…lo que pasa es que no me imaginaba encontrarme a Bella por…aquí – murmuró.

— Isabella – dijo alargando de manera exagerada la última sílaba – viene aquí todos los días. No la tengo encadenada y encerrada en mi casa como si fuera una maldita prisionera – gruñó. Las mejillas de mi amigo se colorearon ligeramente.

— Lo…siento – Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras suspiraba.

— ¿A qué área de la empresa perteneces?

— Al…al área de administración – dijo Jake mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba a mi lado – por mis manos pasan todos los contratos, transacciones y documentos que el señor Swan ordena redactar – Edward me miró como preguntándome en silencio si todo lo que había oído era cierto.

— Así es – susurré. Edward volvió a mirar a Jake.

— Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que se cuece en las oficinas de Charlie.

— Me….me siento como si fuera a traicionar al señor Swan….Al fin y al cabo es mi jefe. Ya sabe….nunca muerdas la mano que te da de comer – Edward apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y las cruzó.

— Si Charlie Swan te está pagando es gracias a mi dinero, muchacho. Ahora me debes lealtad a mi – Jacob apretó los labios.

— El ambiente está un poco raro en la oficina – dijo al fin – Los trabajadores no sabemos realmente cual es el problema, pero todos nos miramos de reojo cada vez que el jefe se pasea por las oficinas – negó con la cabeza – El señor Swan está aún más raro que de costumbre, si eso es posible — me miró de soslayo – El otro día un compañero escuchó sin querer una conversación del…del jefe – Edward alzó una ceja – Parece ser que Charlie Swan quiere echar a la maldita calle a un veinte por ciento de la plantilla. Y esos son muchos trabajadores. Entre las sucursales que hay repartidas por diferentes puntos del país y los trabajadores que estamos en la central podemos ser unos mil doscientos. De ser eso cierto dejaría sin trabajo a cientos de personas.

— ¿Pero por qué? – dije pasando a formar parte activa de la conversación. Ambos hombres centraron sus ojos en mí.

— Es mi teoría, pero…reducción de la plantilla mas aumento de las horas de trabajo….igual a menos gastos por mes.

— ¿Por qué crees que Charlie quiere reducir gastos? – le preguntó Edward.

— No he podido hablar con nadie de contabilidad, pero puedo hacerlo – Edward asintió – Quizás no esté llegando a los objetivos económicos que él desea – se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Para cuando tiene previsto ese supuesto despido masivo? — Jake negó.

— No lo sé, ya le he dicho que no hay nada oficial. Por ahora es solo un rumor.

— Cuando el río suena, agua lleva – murmuré. Edward me miró y asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

— Charlie no tiene permiso ni para mover un puñetero mueble de su oficina y mucho menos para hacer tremendo movimiento en la empresa a no ser que yo lo autorice antes – gruñó.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunté con un poco de miedo.

— Si por mí fuera cogería ahora mismo el avión, viajaría hasta Seattle y le dejaría bien claro quien tiene el poder. Quien demonios es el dueño de todo lo que posee – sí, por su mirada estaba más que claro que a mi me había incluido en el lote de pertenencias de mi padre – Lamentándolo mucho no puedo hacerlo – el tono de su voz se normalizó un poco – En menos de dos horas Alice y yo tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto. Tenemos que viajar a Londres – mi boca se abrió hasta casi chocar contra el suelo.

— ¿A…Londres?

Edward me miró y luego hizo lo mismo con Jacob. Suspiró sonoramente y descolgó el teléfono fijo.

— Tanya, haz el favor de llevar al señor Black a la sala de juntas.

Jake se levantó sin tener que decirle nada. Me miró y me dedicó un gesto extraño con la boca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Escuché los pasos de mi amigo y la puerta al cerrarse. Sólo entonces miré a Edward.

— Este viaje es muy importante para la empresa, Isabella – murmuró.

— ¿Cuándo….cuándo supiste que tenías que viajar?

— Ayer, todo está organizado desde ayer – asentí despacio.

— No hace falta que pregunte, ¿verdad? Yo…yo no iré contigo…. — negó con la cabeza – No…no quieres que vaya – murmuré.

— No, no quiero que vengas, Isabella.

Volví a asentir mientras oía un sonoro crack. No quiero que vengas. Cuatro palabras. Cuatro simples palabras eran las culpables que mi corazón estuviera cayendo trocito a trocito sobre la tarima flotante del despacho de Edward. ¿Por qué me había dolido tanto escuchar eso de sus labios? ¿Por qué mi corazón se había parado? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Me levanté del sillón muy despacio y me giré para marcharme de allí. No sabía dónde demonios iba a ir, pero tenía que dejar de ver a Edward y esos penetrantes ojos verdes. No podía con su mirada después de lo que me había dicho.

— Siéntate, Isabella – gruñó. Me di la vuelta y le miré con el ceño fruncido.

— Es mejor que te deje solo, así puedes terminar de ultimar tu viaje tranquilo.

Volví a girarme para huir de allí, pero esta vez Edward fue más rápido. Se levantó y llegó hasta a mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me cogió por la cintura. Me obligó a andar de nuevo hasta la mesa. Sólo paramos cuando mi trasero chocó contra la madera. Me abrió las piernas y se coló entre ellas haciendo que se viera el encaje de mis medias.

— No quiero que vengas a Londres conmigo, Isabella – pasó sus manos por mis muslos, amasando y acariciando la piel que encontraba a su paso – Eres una distracción muy grande para mi….y no me gusta distraerme cuando estoy trabajado – empujó sus caderas contra las mías para que notara el estado en el que se encontraba — Créeme, Isabella…nada me gustaría más que tumbarte sobre esta mesa y follarte hasta que te oyeran los del edificio de enfrente….pero no es posible. Necesito aire – susurró.

Me agarré a sus poderosos hombros cuando me besó en la boca. Esa puta lengua era mortal de necesidad. Me agarró del trasero para acercarme aún más a él mientras su lengua seguía haciendo delicias con la mía.

Sobraba decir que el dolor que había sentido en mi maltrecho corazón estaba desapareciendo con cada movimiento de sus labios.

— No me hace gracia dejarte sola con Jacob, el chico "sonrisa profident" – dijo mientras me pellizcaba en el interior del muslo, muy, muy cerca de mi foco del placer.

— ¿Sonrisa profident? – murmuré mientras mis manos vagaban por su espalda.

— Sí, tiene una sonrisa estúpida que no me gusta nada…. — me agarró de la barbilla con fuerza y echó mi cabeza hacia atrás — ¿Habéis tenido algo? – fruncí los labios.

— ¡No! Te dije que sólo había estado con una persona. ¿Por qué vuelves a preguntarme eso?

— Porque te mira como si quisiera devorarte – murmuró – Aquí el único que te puede devorar soy yo, Isabella….

Me mordió el labio y me lo chupó mientras me acariciaba las piernas…Gemí de frustración cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Edward estrechó los ojos antes de separarse de mí. Apenas me dio tiempo a bajarme de la mesa y acomodarme la falda.

— Hola, Edward – dijo Alice.

Venía ataviada con un bonito traje de chaqueta y pantalón y con una pequeña maleta de ruedas. Estaba perfectamente maquillada y peinada, como siempre. Me miró de arriba abajo con su habitual cara de "buenos" amigos y murmuró algo que pretendió ser un saludo de buenos días.

Sabía que algo escondía.

¿Alice también había vivido en un centro de menores como Edward? ¿También había sufrido los delirios psicópatas de un chalado? La reacción que tuvo anoche no fue muy normal. Quizás actuaba de esta forma tan extraña por una buena razón….

— Tenemos que ir saliendo ya, Edward – dijo sin volver a mirarme.

— Espérame fuera, Alice. Tengo que ultimar un par de detalles.

— Claro...ultimar detalles – susurró.

La chica salió del despacho dando un pequeño portazo; Edward suspiró alto y fuerte y volvió a centrarse en mí.

— Mañana quiero que vengas a estudiar aquí aunque yo no esté – me ordenó – No me hace gracia dejarte sola y cerca de ese Jacob – espetó – así que Sam estará cuidando de ti.

— No soy una niña pequeña.

— Ahora mismo sí eres una niña pequeña. Sola y desvalida y con un lobo acechando a tu alrededor – gruñó – No es el entorno ideal para dejarte sola…pero no me queda otra – recogió rápidamente su portátil y su maletín y caminó hasta mi – Pórtate bien, Isabella – me susurró muy muy cerca de mis labios – Sé buena….

Me besó rápidamente en la boca dejándome con ganas de más para después salir de ese bendito despacho. Me giré y me quedé mirando esa puerta cerrada como si me fuera a hablar.

Edward se había ido.

Me había dejado al cuidado de su guardaespaldas como si fuera una niña pequeña. No sabía si maldecirle por no fiarse de mi o adorarle por preocuparse por mi….Cogí mi portátil y salí de allí rápidamente; ese despacho se me hacía muy grande sin Edward en él. Además, el simple hecho de mirar esa enorme mesa de caoba me hacía recordar dónde habían estado las manos de Edward minutos antes….

Al salir al pasillo ya no había ni rastro de Edward. Me hubiera gustado decirle que me llamara o que me mandara un mensaje cuando llegaran a Londres, pero me había dejado tan aturdida con sus palabras y sus actos que no me había dado oportunidad a abrir la boca.

Fui hasta la sala de juntas ante la atenta mirada de Tanya. Jacob seguía ahí; estaba sentado en la gran mesa con un montón de papeles a su alrededor. Al parecer Edward le había dejado trabajo.

— Bella – dijo cuando levantó la cabeza de tanto papeleo — ¿Esto es normal? – me senté a su lado y saqué el portátil.

— Aclárame que es "esto" y defíneme qué es normal para ti – dije suspirando.

— Todo – abrió las manos señalando la sala – Ese Cullen… ¿es así siempre?

¿Así? Me dieron ganas que me definiera la palabra "así", pero me callé. Así…. ¿Cómo? Brusco, rudo, fuerte, malhablado, vengativo, poderoso, irresistible, sexy, a veces delicado…..Sí, todo eso era Edward Cullen….

— ¿Bella? – miré a Jacob cuando volví al presente.

— Edward es un poco bipolar.

— ¿No me digas? – dijo mi amigo con un marcado tono sarcástico — ¿Ya te has acostumbrado a él? – alcé una ceja.

— Vivo con él, Jake….No es tan….cruel como lo quieren hacer ver – dije acordándome de lo de anoche. Ahora sí Jacob me puso cara de incredulidad total.

— La empresa de tu padre está bajo su tiranía, Bella. Te usó como moneda de cambio para cerrar un trato – abrí mucho los ojos – Todos sabemos que no estás aquí para trabajar, precisamente. Al menos no en la oficina.

— ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – dije un poco enfadada.

— Quiero decir que Edward Cullen no te ha traído aquí con fines limpios, Bella. Te va a usar. A tu padre y a ti, hasta conseguir lo que quiera…. — fruncí los labios.

— No me ha tratado mal desde que llegué aquí, Jake. Tú no sabes nada – suspiré – Mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero enfadarme y menos contigo. Sería lo único que me quedara por hacer esta mañana – Jake asintió.

— Lo siento. Supongo que no estás pasando por la época más tranquila de tu vida…. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien….bien….Estoy ubicándome aún, pero bien.

— ¿Es verdad eso? ¿Cullen te trata bien?

— Sí – menos cuando te azota el trasero….bah, descubriste que te encantaba, pervertida – Claro que me trata bien. ¿Tan mal están las cosas con mi padre? – dejó los papeles a un lado y me miró con intensidad.

— Sí. Si tu padre es raro ahora se ha superado — negó con la cabeza – No estoy para nada de acuerdo con el despido de tanta gente. No sé ni por qué ni para qué, pero tu padre necesita grandes cantidades de dinero en sus cuentas, Bella. Y no logro entenderlo. Se supone que Edward ha inyectado capital suficiente para que la empresa reflote. A no ser….

— A no ser que necesite dinero a título personal – murmuré – Quizás se ha metido en una inversión personal y anda escaso de fondos – Jacob se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, pero todo esto es muy raro, Bella. No me siento a gusto con el lugar en el que me han colocado. Siento que estoy en el puñetero medio de todo….Ahora mismo me siento como un traidor, Dios….me encantaría estar sentado en mi escritorio aburrido mientras redacto nóminas – me mordí el labio.

— No te sientas así, Jake….todo lo que hace Edward lo hace por un motivo. Si te ha mandado investigar un poco sobre contabilidad…hazlo.

— Ya no sé quién es el enemigo, Bella….

·

·

·

La frase de Jacob se quedó suspendida en mi mente durante el resto del día.

Yo tampoco sabía quien era el enemigo.

Había visto actuar a mi padre; era agresivo tanto en los negocios como en la vida real. Edward también lo era, salvo por un detalle. Edward en la vida real se había comportado como su apodo le definía. Era una bestia. Su rencor y su rabia habían traído de vuelta sus demonios personales y les había dado la venganza que se merecían.

Cada día dudaba menos que mi padre también era una pieza clave en esa venganza.

¿Pero de qué manera? ¿Y hasta qué punto?

Lo único que sabía era que se conocían desde hacía tiempo, sólo ese pequeño detalle que se le escapó a mi padre durante ese primer contacto que tuvimos en aquella cena. Y siendo sincera, tampoco me atrevía a preguntar por ese tema tabú. No, gracias.

Llegué a casa acompañada de Seth.

Me comí la elaborada cena que había preparado Emily. Después de terminarme la cena me fui al salón a ver un rato la televisión e intentar relajarme; si me ponía a pensarlo no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que vi una película sentada tranquilamente en el sofá de casa. Quizás fue una película de Disney acompañada por Matt, aunque la tranquilidad no nos duraba mucho. Siempre teníamos que oír al gran Charlie gritando a través del teléfono.

Me quité los zapatos altos y me acurruqué en el sofá mientras veía "La Vida es Bella". No era la película idónea para elevar los ánimos de una persona un poco decaída, pero era una obra maestra en cuanto a sentimientos, amor y odio, mezclados y a la vez separados. Siempre lloraba cuando ese pequeño niño encontraba al fin el regalo en forma de tanque. La manera en la que el protagonista cambia la realidad para su hijo, algo horrible y doloroso lo convertía en un juego. Lo malo por lo bueno. El bueno muere….

La vida a veces era injusta.

Había personas que tenían que luchar toda su maldita vida por seguir adelante, que tenía que luchar por sus derechos más básicos, por la comida diaria, por un techo….Yo tenía todo eso y más. Durante toda mi vida había tenido todo lo necesario, todos los lujos….pero no había tenido el cariño de mi padre y para colmo tuve que sobrevivir a la muerte prematura de mi madre. Ahora me pasaba lo mismo. Me quedaba Matt, pero le tenía a miles de kilómetros de mí….

Miré a mí alrededor.

¿Ahora qué tenía aquí? ¿Qué me quedaba? ¿Qué tenía que pudiera acariciar con las manos? No me interesaba nada de esto, no importaba el lujo en el que estaba rodeada porque ya no me parecía tan interesante si Edward no estaba en la ecuación.

Y eso era porque le echaba de menos.

Podía haberme llevado con él a Londres. Podía haberme quedado en el hotel mientras él y Alice hacían las gestiones necesarias para el nuevo proyecto. Podía haberlo esperado allí, en la habitación. Dispuesta y entregada por y para él. La Zorra saliendo de su escondite para complacerle en todo lo que él quisiera.

Me moría de ganas por estar con él.

Necesitaba estar con él.

Quería gritar por no estar donde estaba él.

¿Qué demonios estás pensando, Bella? ¿Por qué caminos está viajando tu mente corrompida por las perversiones? ¿Por qué demonios le echas tanto de menos? ¿Por qué te hace tanta falta? Era…era como estar pasando por un puñetero síndrome de abstinencia. Una llamada, un mísero mensaje me valía para sacarme esta espina que sentía en mi interior. Un mensaje que no me había enviado, una llamada que estaba segura que no iba a realizar….

Sentía celos.

No sabía ni dónde estaba, ni con quién. Nada. Y yo aquí sola, viendo esta obra maestra lacrimógena del séptimo arte mientras echaba de menos a la puta Bestia.

Maldito Edward por hacerme sentir así de ansiosa. Nerviosa. Desesperada. Maldito seas.

El sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó. Cogí mi móvil con dedos temblorosos y descolgué.

— ¿Diga?

— Bella, soy yo – reconozco que me llevé la desilusión de la noche al oír la voz de Phil a través de la línea. Mi parte ilusa, es decir, yo por completo, creyó por un momento que podría ser Edward.

— Hola, Phil. ¿Cómo estás?

— Todo lo bien que puedo estar sin recibir ninguna llamada tuya — me sentí un poco mal por olvidarme del hombre que se preocupaba tanto por mi.

— No sé cómo decirte que lo siento, tío Phil – oí una risa triste.

— Ahora me llamas tío, ¿eh? Es para que no me enfade tanto contigo…..— bromeó — Dime cómo te van las cosas, Bella… ¿Sabes algo de tu….padre? – suspiré.

— No, no se nada…aunque tampoco me interesa mucho….Hablo con Matt casi todos los días…

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? — miré a la enorme sala vacía que tenía ante mi. Me sentía sola. Sola y confundida. Y para colmo echaba de menos a Edward. Oh, Dios...— ¿Bella?

— Phil, ahora mismo no sé cómo me siento...

— ¿Acaso te trata mal ese hombre?

— ¡No! No, por Dios...— el problema viene cuando me trata tan, tan bien...es imposible odiarlo aunque quisiera, pensé...

— Bella, si me entero de que ese hombre te trata mal o se porta mal contigo no me va a importar que sea un hombre poderoso. Me enfrentaré a él si hace falta – sonreí. Dios, este hombre se preocupaba más por mí que quien debería hacerlo.

— Te aseguro que me trata bien, Phil. No me falta de nada y la convivencia con él se puede definir como…— sensual, adictiva, erótica — correcta – cerré los ojos al darme cuenta del calificativo que había usado.

— Está bien – suspiró – Ahora tengo trabajo acumulado, pero espero poder tener un hueco para viajar a Nueva York. Tengo ganas de verte, pequeña.

— Y yo a ti, Phil. Gracias por llamarme.

— Sabes que siempre que quieras puedes llamarme tú. No importa ni el día ni la hora, Bella. Si me necesitas me llamas.

Cuando colgué me sorprendí a mi misma reprimiendo las lágrimas. La llamada de Phill había sido el detonante para una noche sentimental y asquerosamente llorona.

Subí a mi habitación aun secándome la cara. Llorica de mierda, Bella. Cuando entré a mi habitación y miré la cama apenas la recordé; llevaba más días de los que creía durmiendo en la habitación negra. Miré a mí alrededor y vi la escultura que Edward me había regalado. Edward era rudo, pero detalles como estos eran lo que hacían que mi corazón se alterara y jugara a dar saltos en mi interior.

Miré de nuevo el maldito teléfono odiándole por no sonar cuando más le necesitaba.

Quería escucharle, quería oír su maldita voz….

Me tiré sobre la cama presa de un ataque de rabia contra mi misma. Estúpida. Estúpida Bella….

·

·

·

A la mañana siguiente no me levanté mucho mejor.

Había llorado hasta hartarme por la noche antes de dormirme. Mi parte sentimental estaba en todo su apogeo, mejor que nunca. La película de anoche, la llamada de Phil, las palabras de Edward que se agolpaban en mi mente una y otra vez. "Eres una distracción muy grande para mi…."

Incluso desayunando me sentía rara. Me había acostumbrado a sentirme nerviosa por la mirada y la presencia de Edward durante el desayuno. Echaba de menos ese cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que Edward desviaba los ojos para mirarme.

Sin duda iba a estar hundida en la miseria hasta que Edward regresara de ese viaje y no me gustaba sentirme así, no me gustaba sentirme dependiente de ese hombre del que me despediría pasado un año.

Esto, fuera lo que fuera, tenía fecha de caducidad. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de haber sobrevivido a la primera noche sin Edward.

Esta vez el camino lo hice acompañada de Seth, Sam y el dial de noticias saliendo por los altavoces del Quatroporte. Mucho me temía que hoy Sam iba a ejercer de mi niñero.

Y así fue.

En cuanto llegamos a la última planta Sam se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero cerca del escritorio de Tanya. Esta le miró por encima de las gafas para después seguir con su trabajo.

— Señorita Swan – dijo sin mirarme – Puede ir a la sala de juntas, está abierta.

— ¿Y…y Jacob? – ahora sí la chica levantó la mirada del teclado y me miró.

— Está trabajando en otra área de la empresa – asentí.

— Entiendo….

En otra área de la empresa. Quizás ya estaba trabajando con el equipo de contabilidad de Edward. O quizás era Edward el que lo había mandado lejos de la última planta por mi "seguridad".

Intenté ignorar a todos y a todo.

Me fui hacia la sala de juntas sin mirar de nuevo a Tanya y sin pensar que iba a tener el pobre Sam todo el día pegado a mí. Abrí mis libros y mi ordenador y me puse a estudiar para el primer trabajo que tenía que mandar a la universidad.

Agradecí este entretenimiento.

La mañana se me pasó volando. Adelanté parte de mi trabajo y logré estudiar los próximos temas. Si seguía así podría terminar el curso incluso antes de tiempo….

La puerta sonó ligeramente.

— ¿Se puede?

Cerré mi portátil justo cuando Emmet entraba por la puerta. Y no venía solo. Aparte de las bolsas de comida que traía del restaurante italiano de enfrente venía acompañado por una guapa rubia. No la había visto antes, así que no podía deducir si era o no de la empresa.

No, no pertenecía a la empresa.

Y eso me quedó claro cuando Emmet agarró de la cintura a la rubia para ayudarle a sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala de juntas. La chica tendría unos veinticinco años, su cuerpo era escultural y lleno de curvas. Delicada. Vaya….Emmet y esa chica eran diametralmente opuestos aparentemente en todo, pero a la vez se complementaban de maravilla. Al menos físicamente.

— Bella, te traigo refuerzos. No hay nada mejor que una buena comida para una mente estudiante – dijo sonriendo.

— Gracias – miré de soslayo a la chica.

— Oh, Bella esta es Rosalie Hale….futura señora McCarthy – Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisa radiante para luego centrarse en mi.

— Encantada, Bella. Aunque por tu parte no hacían falta las presentaciones. Sé quien eres – agaché la cabeza.

— Oh.

— Eres mucho más guapa en persona – levanté de nuevo mis ojos y miré a Rosalie; no había rastro alguno de sarcasmo en su frase. De hecho, me estaba sonriendo con aparente simpatía.

— Decir eso es un sacrilegio viniendo de alguien como tu – murmuré. La chica negó mientras sonreía.

— ¿Cómo te has adaptado a la vida de Nueva York? – sonreí mientras revolvía mi comida.

— Ahora estoy un poco más centrada….Ha sido un poco…impactante – susurré. Rosalie asintió.

— Emmet, ¿me puedes traer un refresco de esos de fresa que venden en el puesto de abajo? – el moreno sonrió ampliamente.

— Claro, preciosa. ¿Quieres algo, Bella? – negué con la cabeza. Rosalie esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para volver a hablar.

— Al principio me sentía culpable de usar ese método para librarme de Emmet – sonrió – Pero a veces es necesario para las chicas tener un rato a solas, ¿no?

— Supongo.

— ¿Qué tal con Edward? – bien, otra persona totalmente directa….

— Eh….bien. Bueno….sí, bien – la carcajada que emitió fue totalmente musical.

— Sí, aún estás desconcertada…. — asentí mientras revolvía mis tallarines – Es normal. Edward es una persona muy compleja. A cada año que pasa eso se agudiza.

— ¿Le conoces desde hace mucho?

— Sí, los conocí a ambos en la universidad – fruncí el ceño.

— ¿A Edward y Emmet? – asintió – Pues debiste de conocerlos por casualidad….tú eres más joven que ellos…. — negó de nuevo.

— Tengo la misma edad que Emmet, estoy a punto de cumplir los treinta – sí, ahora mismo envidiaba la buena genética de Rosalie; aparentaba al menos cinco años menos – Por aquel entonces Edward ya era un chico algo…difícil de entender.

— Vaya, su evolución entonces ha tenido que ser interesante…. — asintió.

— Y tanto.

— ¿Llevas todo este tiempo con Emmet?

— No – sonrió – A mi al principio no me gustaba nada Emmet – sonreí – En realidad me gustaba Edward – dejé de sonreír.

— ¿Estuvisteis juntos? – pareció pensárselo un poco.

— Yo no lo llamaría así. Estuvimos juntos el tiempo necesario como para comprobar que no éramos compatibles en nada…. — la puerta de la sala se abrió. Era Emmet con un refresco de fresa en la mano – Después de eso encontré a mi media naranja – le dedicó a Emmet la mayor sonrisa del mundo.

— No sé de qué estáis hablando, pero me gusta lo que estás diciendo…. — lo besó de manera delicada en la punta de la nariz.

— Le estoy contando a Bella un poco nuestra historia – se levantó con el vaso en la mano – Te he contado esto para que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, Bella. Vengo de vez en cuando por aquí con Emmet... – sonreí a duras penas – El mundo ya es lo suficientemente difícil para que lo compliquemos nosotros aún más.

Después de ese consejo y esas palabras de apoyo se marcharon.

¿Cómo tenía yo que responder a esto? Me acababa de enterar que la futura mujer de Emmet había estado liada con Edward. O al menos habían tenido algo que ver. Eso me provocó una ligera punzada de celos, aunque se evaporó pronto al recordar el tremendo anillo de diamantes que rodeaba el dedo de la rubia.

Al menos había venido en son de paz.

La guapa rubia había resultado ser una persona con la que era fácil hablar y de mirada amable.

Recuerda, Bella. Ella y Edward estuvieron juntos...

Decidí olvidarme de eso y seguir con mi comida. No tenía que preocuparme por lo que Rosalie me había contado...eso había pasado hace mucho...

Cuando termine de comer tire las sobras a la papelera y recogí la mesa. Estaba lista pata volver a mi sesión de estudios cuando sonó la melodía de un mensaje en el móvil.

Sonreí como una idiota cuando vi que era Edward.

_"Isabella, todo esta yendo sobre ruedas por aquí. Te mando una foto para que veas lo mucho que te echo de menos..."_

Abrí el archivo que contenía el mensaje.

Y mi corazón volvió a romperse. En la foto salía un hombre y una mujer. Ambos se estaban abrazando. La boca del hombre quedaba muy cerca de la mujer rubia a la que tenia agarrada por la cintura.

La...la boca de Edward quedaba muy cerca de los labios de esa rubia desconocida.

"Para que veas lo mucho que te echo de menos..."

Por el amor de Dios...


	22. Capítulo 21 Corazones violentos

CAPÍTULO 21 CORAZONES VIOLENTOS

El mundo a mi alrededor se paró.

No podía ni quería estar más en este sitio, así que le pedí a Sam que me llevara a casa cuanto antes. No debía de tener muy buena cara ya que el pobre hombre se quedó preocupado mientras llamaba a Seth para que preparase el coche. No tenía fuerzas para estar aquí. No podía estar aquí….Lo único que me apetecía en este momento era meterme en la cama y acurrucarme. Taparme con el edredón hasta las cejas e intentar olvidar lo que había visto y leído.

Realmente la foto con esa rubia me había impactado incluso más de lo que pude creer.

Ver a Edward en esa actitud tan confiada y cercana con otra mujer que no era yo me afectó de tal forma que me quedé momentáneamente paralizada. Me ardía el corazón y el alma. Un sentimiento puro de posesividad me envolvió el cuerpo. Quería gritar. Quería ver a esa mujer de piernas largas y cuerpo perfecto y decirle a la cara que se apartara de él. Quería decirle que yo y sólo yo podía tocarlo de esa manera….

Las palabras de ese maldito mensaje se repetían una y otra vez en mis retinas y en mi memoria. "Para que veas lo mucho que te echo de menos".

Eso había sido una broma muy cruel.

Cuando llegué al apartamento de Edward lo primero que hice fue subir a mi habitación, quitarme la ropa que llevaba puesta y meterme a la cama. Lo segundo fue llorar como una idiota.

Me encogí en posición fetal y dejé que la presión y el dolor que atenazaban mi alma se liberaran por medio del llanto, recordando una y otra vez la maldita fotografía que me había enviado.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Antes de marcharse me había dicho que yo era una distracción muy grande para él, que por ese motivo no me quería llevar a ese viaje de negocios. Sin duda se había buscado una distracción cien veces mejor que yo. Tenía poco que hacer al lado de esa rubia con cuerpo de modelo. En cierto modo se parecía a Rosalie….otra rubia espectacular….

¿Qué demonios hacía Edward conmigo?

¿Por qué no se iba de una bendita vez con sus rubias perfectas?

Quizás Jake tenía razón, quizás sólo quería usarme. Utilizarme como un puñetero pañuelo desechable para luego tirarme a la basura. Volverme loca, eso era lo que hacía. Me gruñía, me decía palabras sucias y totalmente eróticas, me azotaba y luego me follaba. Me compraba ropa delicada, zapatos exclusivos y esculturas caras. Era su distracción. Eso es. Su…distracción….

Edward en poco tiempo se había convertido en un punto de partida para mí. Junto con Matt se había convertido en mi obsesión, en la persona que ocupaba mi cabeza gran parte del día. Mi anhelo, mi ansia, mi necesidad….Era eso, lo necesitaba…por él había superado mis miedos y mis temores. Por él me había convertido en una maldita zorra. Por él estaba derramando lágrimas ahora mismo.

Yo lloraba. Y él, ¿qué demonios estaría haciendo ahora mismo?

¿Estaría con esa mujer en la cara habitación del hotel? ¿La estaría besando con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, justo como me besaba a mí? ¿Sería tan rudo y tan duro con ella? Y lo más doloroso, ¿sería algo pasajero o ellos ya se conocían de antes? Cuando empezamos con esto él me dijo que no estaba con nadie y que no lo estaría si conmigo obtenía la suficiente satisfacción.

Eso era.

Yo no era suficiente para él.

Lo que más me temía en mi relación con Edward era no llegar a ser suficiente para él. Sin experiencia, sin vivencias suficientes, con miles de miedos…. ¿qué era yo a su lado? No era nadie, había logrado cansarlo. Y por eso ahora él estaba junto a una mujer explosiva que seguramente le estaría ofreciendo todo lo que el necesitara y más.

Me sentía agotada, deprimida y menospreciada. Mi interior ahora mismo era un coctel de sentimientos negativos. Y aún no podía saber cual de ellos era el ganador.

·

·

·

Un fuerte dolor de tripa me despertó. No fui consciente en qué momento de la tarde me quedé dormida. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba un poco desubicada. Miré el reloj de la mesilla y comprobé con pesar que eran más de la una de la mañana. Me levanté y fui hasta el baño.

El dolor de mi tripa y los sentimientos a flor de piel tenían un denominador común. Me había bajado la regla. Sí, era lo único que me faltaba para terminar de sentirme bien.

Cuando me miré en el espejo comprobé que mi cara daba un poco de miedo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y parte del rímel manchando mi cara. Me lavé la cara y la dejé medio presentable. Dios, necesitaba un analgésico para este maldito dolor menstrual y lo necesitaba ya. Rebusqué en el armario del baño pero no encontré otra cosa más que productos de higiene personal y ropa de baño.

Me puse una bata y decidí bajar a la cocina, debía de haber algo por algún sitio.

Pues no.

Miré por todos los cajones, por todos los armarios…nada. ¿Dónde demonios estaban aquí las pastillas para el dolor? Me apreté el cinturón de la bata y me fui para el salón. El silencio allí era asfixiante. Los ojos me latían por las lágrimas que había derramado, mi cabeza parecía un tambor y el penetrante dolor de tripa no me abandonaba.

Apoyé mis codos sobre las rodillas y me tapé la cara con las manos. Mis pensamientos de desviaron de manera irremediable hacia Edward. Era la segunda noche que pasaba sin él bajo este techo. Cuarenta y ocho horas fuera de este enorme apartamento…. ¿cuánto tiempo más estaría fuera?

Eres idiota, Bella. No….No eres idiota, eres gilipollas perdida. Deja de pensar en él, deja de pensar en él…deja de….

—¿Isabella?

No me atreví a despegar mis manos de la cara cuando oí su voz. ¿Estaba aquí de verdad o era mi puñetero y masoquista subconsciente que me estaba jugando una mala pasada?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Lentamente descubrí mi cara. Vale, no era mi subconsciente. Ahí estaba Edward. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de traje y la camisa estaba por fuera de sus pantalones. Parecía realmente cansado…Encendió una de las lámparas auxiliares y me miró de arriba abajo prestando mucha más atención a mi cara. Se acercó con el ceño fruncido y se arrodilló frente a mis piernas. Me patee mentalmente cuando su olor dulce inundó mis fosas nasales. Cerré los ojos en un intento vano por despejarme, pero eso sólo me sirvió para que ese olor se intensificara aún más.

—¿Qué te pasa, Isabella? – Edward me cogió por la barbilla y me alzó la cara para que lo mirara — Has estado llorando?

—No me toques – susurré mientras me apartaba de él bruscamente. Edward ladeó la cabeza —Dime qué te pasa – repitió. ¿Que qué me pasa? Que me siento engañada, utilizada y avergonzada. Eso me pasa…Chasqué la lengua.

—No me encuentro nada bien. Eso es todo…— y en cierto modo no estaba mintiendo. Me removí algo inquieta al notar sus ojos clavados en mí.

—No te encuentras bien – repitió en un murmullo. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y empezó a marcar – Sube a tu habitación y metete en la cama. El médico vendrá un unos minutos – fruncí el ceño por sus palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás llamando al médico? Oh, por el amor de Dios – susurré – La regla, Edward. Me ha bajado la regla. Eso es todo.

Por segunda vez en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Edward le vi un poco desconcertado. Colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar en el lugar donde le había sacado.

—He ido a buscarte a tu habitación…. ¿si te encuentras mal por qué no estás metida en la cama? – no lo pude evitar, le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Para qué has ido a mi habitación?

—Quería verte – dijo como si fuera más que obvio.

—Ahora quieres verme, ¿no? – dije con rabia mientras me sobaba la tripa.

Edward se levantó de la posición en la que se encontraba y suspiró mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Luego desapareció por el largo pasillo.

Ahora me sentía doblemente mal. Al dolor de tripa había que sumar el estúpido temblor de manos y los nervios en general producidos por la presencia de Edward.

Maldito cínico.

Era un cínico y un bastardo. Había ido a buscarme después de haber estado con esa desconocida totalmente odiada por mí. Y encima se hacía el preocupado. Quizás yo tenía razón, quizás lo que Edward debería de ser tratado de forma médica.

—Toma.

Por todo lo sagrado, ¿acaso no se había ido ya? Edward estaba de nuevo frente a mí ofreciéndome un vaso de leche humeante y una pastilla Ah, mi adorado analgésico. Mi parte zorra, no la zorra sexy, mi parte zorra mala quería tirarle ese vaso caliente en la cara. En cambio, mi parte dolorida y deseosa de un calmante me hizo alargar la mano y coger ambas cosas. Me obligué a mí misma a ignorar el escalofrío que sentí cuando nuestras pieles se rozaron de manera totalmente fortuita.

—¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa? – murmuró Edward. Me tragué la pastilla con un sorbo de leche y le miré de lado.

—¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa a ti? – apretó los labios – No sé cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de ir a buscarme a mi habitación después de….- suspiré siendo incapaz de terminar la frase,

—Mira, estoy muy cansado. Este viaje ha sido corto pero intenso y ahora mismo no tengo ganas de averiguar qué jodida cosa te pasa – se pellizcó el puente de la nariz – Mañana hablaremos — se giró para irse.

—Puede – murmuré. Edward giró la cabeza y me miró por encima del hombro.

—No agotes mi paciencia, Isabella…— gruñó – Y ten por seguro de que mañana hablaremos.

Después de eso se marchó definitivamente dejándome sola en el salón con mi vaso de leche. Era exasperante. Dejé el vaso de leche a medio terminar encima de la mesa de diseño con tanta fuerza que derramé parte de su contenido, pero no me importó. Sólo cuando Edward dio el portazo de su vida en el piso de arriba me animé a subir.

La rabia se había impuesto totalmente a la tristeza.

No me había esperado ver a Edward tan pronto. Tampoco me había esperado su reacción de "no sé qué demonios te pasa". ¿Acaso podía llegar a ser tan falso? ¿Había estado tan ocupado que no se acordaba de lo que me había hecho? Me había estrujado el corazón con un puño en forma de mensaje….y ahora tenía que sobrevivir a su presencia tragándome mis estúpidos sentimientos por él. Mierda.

·

·

·

Maldije el teléfono.

Al parecer en esta casa no se podía tener un minuto de completa tranquilidad. Era sábado y no me había acordado de quitar la maldita alarma. Así que me levanté a las siete y media de la mañana en un día que no debía de madrugar. Tampoco es que hubiera dormido muy bien sabiendo que Edward estaba a tan sólo unos metros de mí.

Casi podía notar la agresividad de su aura desde aquí.

Me levanté de la cama para meterme en el baño y darme una larga y caliente ducha; necesitaba relajarme y concienciarme para el día que me esperaba. No sabía qué iba a hacer Edward, tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar yo…No sabía nada.

Me metí bajo el chorro del agua caliente para enjabonarme la cabeza. Cuando sentí una presencia a mis espaldas. Tuve que agarrar con fuerza el bote del champú porque del susto casi se me cae a l suelo.

—Schhh, soy yo. ¿Quién más podría ser?

Edward estaba delante de mi tan desnudo como yo. Las gotas de agua se resbalaban por su tersa piel creando un camino serpenteante hasta los sitios más recónditos….No. Centré mi mirada en sus ojos y fruncí el ceño.

—Vete ahora mismo de aquí – gruñí. Edward alzó una ceja.

—No.

—Vete – le empujé por los hombros con toda la fuerza que poseía aunque apenas le moví un par de centímetros.

—Te he dicho que no. No pienso moverme de aquí – me agarró de las caderas y me apretó contra él. Esta vez no sentí calor o deseo. Esta vez la partida la ganó la rabia al saber que estaba siendo utilizada de nuevo.

—¡Déjame!

— No me chilles – me susurró en el oído. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero. Me volvió a apretar contra su duro cuerpo.

—¡Déjame! – dije palmeando su hombro.

Pareció darle igual mi manotazo. Me cogió por la barbilla y me obligó a estarme quieta. Me miró los labios para después morderse los suyos. Y me besó. Fue el beso más duro que me había dado desde que vivía con él. Sus dientes y su lengua eran agresivos, quizás demasiado para mí. Por todo lo sagrado, me estaba besando. Me estaba besando y yo lo estaba dejando….Esos labios habían besado otra boca, esa lengua había acariciado otra piel… ¡No! Le aparté, ahora sí, bruscamente de mi lado e hice lo que jamás me había imaginado que le iba a hacer a Edward.

Le di una sonora bofetada.

Edward y yo nos miramos en silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el agua al chocar contra nuestros cuerpos. Sus ojos eran más peligrosos que nunca. Le había pegado al gran Edward Cullen. Había osado profanar su rostro perfecto con los cinco dedos de mi mano. Y no podía saber qué demonios se le estaba pasando ahora por la cabeza.

Mi corazón se estremeció.

Mi garganta se secó.

Me hice muy pequeña ante Edward.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Edward me giró y me dejó la cara apoyada contra el cristal de la ducha. Sí, le había cruzado la cara a Edward de un guantazo y estaba segura de que ese atrevimiento no iba a quedar impune, ni mucho menos.

Así fue.

Edward me azotó con fuerza el trasero, con tanta que gemí de dolor alto y fuerte. Dios. Estaba segura de que su gran mano se había quedado impresa en mi tierna piel. Me mordí el labio para no gritar de pura rabia. Eso era lo que sentía, rabia. Mi interior era como una maldita noria que subía y bajaba sin cesar. Ahora estaba en mi punto más álgido de atrevimiento, me veía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…

Intenté girarme para encararle, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me agarrara con fuerza por la nuca y pegarme aún más en el cristal.

—¡Suéltame! – le grité.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Isabella?

—¡Déjame en paz, joder!

—No, no te voy a dejar en paz – me soltó el cuello y me cogió por la cintura – Me has pegado, Isabella.

—Y tú a mi, bastardo – dije intentando coger aire.

—Yo no te pego, yo te azoto….Tú me has cruzado la cara de un puto bofetón, me insultas…y aún no sé por qué – susurró cerca de mi.

—Me mandaste un mensaje – dije contra el cristal.

—¿Qué? – me soltó lo justo para que pudiera darme la vuelta aunque hizo una cárcel con su cuerpo para impedir más movimientos por mi parte.

—Un maldito mensaje, Edward….y una foto con una rubia….— frunció el ceño y los labios a la vez.

—No te he mandado ningún mensaje. Y no sé de qué jodida foto me estás hablando…No he tenido tiempo ni para respirar, joder –dijo confundido.

¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué demonios era lo que había recibido en mi móvil? Me había perdido por el camino, no entendía nada. Si Edward no me había mandado nada…. ¿quién había sido el responsable de ese mensaje? La foto existía, esa era la realidad….

—Pero yo….

—¡Schhh! Has logrado cabrearme, Isabella – acercó sus caderas a mi entrepierna dejándome sentir su erección, frotándose contra mi – También has logrado excitarme como un jodido animal. Me gusta cuando eres ruda y cuando hablas mal…Voy a follarte con ganas, princesa – susurró. Eh…Bueno, ¿qué podía decir a eso?

Su cara de desconcierto total había hecho que me creyera sus palabras. Si algo me había quedado claro era que Edward no era mentiroso, siempre iba por delante. Me apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y delineó mi mandíbula con esos dedos tan suaves; le miré mientras lo hacía. Con ese toque, simplemente con esa caricia estaba consiguiendo que mi respiración se alterase hasta lo indecible. Sus manos viajaron hasta mis pechos donde los acarició usando el agua como conductora de caricias. Los amasó y los acunó sin piedad. Oh, Dios…Fuera rabia, fuera enfado, fuera rencor…

—Date la vuelta – gruñó.

Sí, sí…ese gruñido y la erección que estaba sintiendo en mi vientre me estaba avisando de que la mañana iba a pasar de deprimente a memorable. Con total seguridad.

Hice lo que me pidió, lo que me ordenó….

Me di la vuelta y, automáticamente, me cogió de las manos y me hizo apoyarlas en la mampara de la ducha. Deslizó sus manos por mis brazos, rozando mi piel con sus dedos hasta llegar a mis caderas. Sentí su erección en mi trasero, gruesa y potente como siempre. Se balanceó sobre mi cuerpo una vez, dos, tres….los jadeos no tardaron en salir de mi boca. Era increíble cómo habíamos pasado de azotarnos y abofetearnos a esto.

—Estoy con la regla, Edward…- murmuré mientras seguía rozándose contra mí.

—¿Crees que ahora mismo me importa ese pequeño detalle? – dijo antes de morderme la oreja.

—Oh, cielos…

Edward me estaba sujetando las manos con demasiada fuerza y eso, sumado a los roces constantes de su pene contra mi cuerpo, hizo que me pusiera un poco nerviosa. Fui a pedirlo por favor que me soltara cuando lo hizo sin decirlo nada; me cogió por las caderas y me colocó a su gusto de manera que mi trasero quedaba totalmente expuesto a él. Un dedo suyo recorrió por completo mi columna vertebral desde la nuca hasta el final. Entonces hizo algo que no había hecho anteriormente. Pasó sus dedos por mi ano. Automáticamente me alejé de él.

—No te apartes de mi, Isabella – espetó con dureza. Mi respiración era más que pesada, de nuevo volvía el miedo a mi – No es un buen momento para que me desobedezcas. Seguro que no quieres que te enseñe a ser obediente, ¿uh?

No pude abrir la boca. Sentí que posicionaba su miembro en mi trasero a la vez que me cogía con fuerza las manos apretándolas contra el cristal. Balanceó sus caderas contra mí, pero sin fuerza suficiente como para penetrarme. Mi corazón bombeaba como un jodido loco contra mi caja torácica.

—Ahora mismo podría sodomizarte si quisiera, princesa – jadee mitad fruto de la excitación, mitad fruto del miedo – Quizás debería de hacerlo para que aprendas a acatar mis órdenes – embistió un poco más, apenas metiendo la punta en mi interior. No pude evitar soltar ese pequeño gritito cuando lo sentí – Te has portado jodidamente mal conmigo, debería castigarte. Sí…- acarició mis nalgas – Quizás follar este culo virgen sería un buen castigo….

Tenía razón. Me había portado mal. Y no podría apartarle si decidía tener esa clase de sexo conmigo, no tendría fuerza suficiente para luchar contra él. Me sentía casi al borde, estaba perdida, totalmente a su merced.

Esperando su decisión de un momento a otro.

De un fluido movimiento se volvió a colocar. Se posicionó en la entrada de mi vagina y ahora sí me penetró. Por todo lo sagrado….

—Edward – susurré. Se había quedado quieto, no movía ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo. Sentía sus caderas contra mi culo y sus manos en mi cintura…pero no se movía.

—Sujétate fuerte – susurró.

Apenas me dio tiempo a procesar lo que me había dicho; sus caderas empezaron a chocarse contra mi cuerpo de manera salvaje, como siempre. De esta manera le sentía por todas partes, su longitud, su grosor y sus movimientos estaban haciendo que me fuera casi imposible mantener el equilibrio en la ducha. Supongo que Edward notó que mi estabilidad corría peligro, ya que afianzó uno de sus brazos por mi estómago mientras me seguía embistiendo. El sonido del agua, el de los cuerpos chocando unos con otros, nuestras respiraciones…todo aquello se mezcló creando una extraña pero sensual melodía.

—No volverás – jadeó – a apartarte de mi… ¿de acuerdo? – asentí siendo incapaz de que mi boca articulara palabra alguna. Embistió con rudeza - ¿Entendido?

—Sí – gemí.

—No volverás a….ponerme la mano encima de esa manera – gimió.

—Sí….sí, ¡sí!

—No te corras, aún no… — obedecerle a eso no era nada fácil…sentía que mi cuerpo entero estaba en tensión, todos los músculos de mi anatomía esperando por él. Sus acometidas se hicieron mortalmente profundas y rápidas. No podía más, me sentía desfallecer – Eso es, princesa – dijo con un gemido roncó – Vamos…vamos…déjate ir, ahora…

Los músculos de mi vagina se contrajeron justo cuando Edward se corrió en mi interior. Podía sentir las pulsaciones de su miembro en el interior de mi cuerpo…Mientras tanto apoyé la frente en el cristal de la mampara. Edward me soltó la mano que me había agarrado con fuerza mientras follábamos y lentamente salió de mi cuerpo. Yo por mi parte no podía ni moverme. Sentía como si mi cuerpo fuera líquido completamente. Edward cerró los grifos del agua y acto seguido me sacó de la ducha agarrándome por la cintura. Enredó una toalla en sus caderas y luego cogió otra para mí.

Hacía bien en taparse el cuerpo.

Empezó a secarme con suavidad mientras me analizaba con su mirada. Me giró despacio e hizo la misma operación en la parte posterior de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos seguían sin apartarse de mi piel como si estuviera intentando ver algo.

—Quiero comprobar si te he hecho daño – dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. Sus manos mientras tanto seguían secándome la piel – Tienes mi mano marcada en el culo. Está muy, muy rojo – chasqué la lengua.

—Eso me ha dolido.

—A mi también me ha dolido tu derechazo – gruñó. Desvié ligeramente la mirada de la marca sonrosada que aún quedaba sobre su piel – Hablaba en serio – dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Podría haberte follado por detrás, Isabella – sentí un escalofrío por sus palabras y por el tono que había empleado – Podría haberlo hecho, podría haber sido duro y fuerte, podría haberte follado por el culo sin contemplaciones. Podría haberte castigado. Podría haberlo hecho y tu no lo podrías haber evitado – respira, respira – Tranquila – me pasó la mano por la mejilla con suavidad – Quiero hacerlo. Creo que te has dado cuenta que cuando deseo algo acabo consiguiéndolo…pero no así. Cuando tengamos sexo anal será porque tú lo desees….porque lo desearás. Acabarás pidiéndomelo….rogándome…al final siempre acabas rogando por todo lo que te hago…..pidiendo más – pasó sus dedos por mis labios repentinamente secos – Ahora que al fin me he saciado con tu cuerpo quiero que me expliques qué cojones te ha pasado para que te comportes así. Me vas a hablar sobre ese mensaje y esa foto. En diez minutos te quiero abajo.

Me senté en el borde del jacuzzi. Por el amor de Dios. Tenía demasiada información por procesar y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Todo había pasado muy rápido.

El bofetón, la nalgada, ese encuentro apasionado, rudo y casi violento…el hecho de saber que Edward no tenía ni idea de esa foto y ese mensaje…Y sobre todo la promesa de algo morboso, excitante y oscuro. Sí, todo se me había juntado.

Me terminé de secar las partes que Edward no había secado y cogí ropa cómoda para estar en casa; el trasero me ardía como un condenado en el infierno. Edward me había marcado con su mano con todas las ganas del mundo. Sí…y yo a él. Por primera vez estábamos iguales.

Cuando bajé al salón aún llevaba el pelo húmedo porque no me había dado tiempo secármelo y el móvil lo tenía encajado con fuerza en mi mano. Casi prefería estar rabiosa perdida de celos a estar así, nerviosa por lo que pudiera decirme o explicarme Edward.

Ahí estaba.

Edward también se había dado prisa en vestirse; llevaba puestos unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca. En la mesa del salón ya no quedaban los restos de mi arrebato de ira que dejé anoche. Ahora en cambio había una taza humeante y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

Se había acordado de mi zumo.

—Siéntate – murmuró – ¿Sigues teniendo dolores?

—Un poco.

—Toma – me tendió otro analgésico como el de anoche y me dio el vaso de zumo. Esperó a que me lo terminara – Cuéntame todo, Isabella – suspiré.

—Ayer por la tarde recibí un mensaje tuyo.

—No te he mandado ningún mensaje, Isabella – repitió – Apenas he podido descansar...debería de haberte llamado, lo sé….pero entre el trabajo y el maldito cambio horario me fue imposible – murmuró.

—Mira – le tendí el móvil con el maldito mensaje.

La forma en la que alzó las cejas me dio a entender que su gesto era de sorpresa…pero no tanto. Me miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

—Yo no te he mandado esto – suspiré.

—Pues está enviado desde tu móvil. ¿Quién demonios es esa rubia? – espeté – Estás….estás besándote con ella – ahora sí abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡No me estoy besando con ninguna rubia, joder! El puto ángulo de la foto está tomado para que eso parezca.

—¿Y quién pudo haberte sacado una foto así, Edward? – dije aún con rabia.

—Y yo que sé, Isabella. Algún periodista toca pelotas. Debería de haberme llevado a Sam, esto no habría pasado – murmuró para sí mismo.

—Eso no es posible, Edward. Esta foto está tomada con tu móvil, es evidente. Alguien te ha hecho esa foto a ti y a tu amiguita y me la ha enviado con mucho "amor" – dije de manera irónica.

—¿Y quién habría podido hacer….eso? – el gesto de su cara cambió. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de algo.

—¿Sabes quién ha sido? – asintió - ¿Quién?

—En la mesa estábamos cuatro personas…sólo pudo ser Alice – moví la cabeza hacia los lados para centrarme un poquito.

—¿Quiénes estábais en la mesa? ¿Y quién es esta mujer? – dije señalando el móvil que aún estaba entre las manos de Edward - ¿Y por qué Alice querría mandarme esta foto? ¿Para hundirme en la mierda?

Edward me miró fijamente; estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos. Después se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

—¿Tanto te ha afectado esa foto? – ahí vamos. Me miré las manos mientras jugaba con ellas.

—Sí – susurré.

—¿Por eso llorabas anoche? – le miré a los ojos. Podría decirle que no, que simplemente estaba ñoña por mi tremendo síndrome premenstrual….pero era imposible mentirle a Edward.

—Anoche se me juntó todo….Sentía rabia porque creía que habías sido tú el del mensaje….Creía que estabas con esa mujer espectacular y también me sentía engañada….menospreciada….— agaché de nuevo la cabeza totalmente avergonzada por la confesión que le estaba haciendo a Edward. Me cogió de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

—Te dije que no estaría con otra mujer si lo nuestro funcionase en condiciones.

—¿Y funciona? – sus labios se movieron en un gesto que pretendía imitar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Funciona. Pasas más tiempo en mi cabeza del que en realidad me gustaría – dijo con voz dura. Apretó los labios al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de mi lado – El día que me marché a Londres hablaste con un tan Phil por la noche. ¿Quién es? – alargué la mano para arrebatarle el móvil a Edward.

—¿Has mirado mis llamadas? – dije un poco enfadada.

—¿Quién es ese Phil? Tú me preguntas por la foto, yo te pregunto por la llamada.

—Tú no me has visto a mí en actitud más que cariñosa con otro tipo, Edward. Yo sí – entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estás celosa? — dijo sorprendido.

—¿Y tú? — contraataqué. Apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Quién es?

—Es un amigo de la familia, es…como mi tío. Le veo menos de lo que me gustaría – reconocí. Edward asintió despacio.

—Se llama Norah – fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Que la rubia de la foto se llama Norah. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y por casualidades de la vida, volvemos a vernos esta vez para hablar de negocios – esperé a que mi cerebro procesara las palabras de Edward.

—Creí que no te gustaban las rubias – alzó una ceja.

—Las prefiero morenas – dijo con su sonrisa irónica ladeada.

—He conocido a Rosalie – la sonrisa se le cortó.

—¿Acaso no ha pasado nada más en estos dos jodidos días? – suspiró – Lo de Rose fue hace mil años….No somos compatibles.

—Eso es lo que me dijo ella – Edward me miró mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—Dejemos el tema de las rubias por hoy, con una morena me basta y me sobra – sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón desgastado y marcó – Ahora tengo que hablar con Alice….no puede quedar impune lo que ha hecho. Se disculpará contigo.

Edward salió del salón para tener su conversación con Alice dejándome sola en el sofá. Así que la rubia se llamaba Norah y la foto se había tomado en un mal ángulo.

Estaba claro que Alice me odiaba.

Aunque me daba lo mismo. De toda la conversación que Edward y yo habíamos tenido se me había quedado grabada una parte en especial. Había dicho que pensaba más en mí de lo que le gustaría. Eso era bueno, ¿no?

Si, muy bueno….

Estaba terminándome el zumo cuando Edward volvió con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vístete, Isabella. He quedado con Alice en una hora en un restaurante cercano. Comeremos con ella y se disculpará contigo. Reconoce que lo que ha hecho ha estado mal.

Vaya….Alice Cullen queriéndose disculpar conmigo….Eso si que era sorprendente.

Subí a mi habitación y me vestí con ropa casual; cogí unos pantalones negros y un suéter azul. No creía que Edward se enfadara mucho, no me quería con pantalones…pero no es como si me fuera a meter mano en medio del restaurante y con su hermana delante. Además, estaba con la regla. Sí, ya….como si ese pequeño detalle le importara…

Me vestí y me maquillé y bajé al salón; Edward ya estaba allí esperándome. Se había cambiado los pantalones vaqueros por unos pantalones un poco más formales y una camisa. Me miró de arriba abajo.

—Pantalones – murmuró – Supongo que debo perdonártelo por hoy…

—O por un par de días más….

De nuevo me dejó ver ese indicio de sonrisa que hacía que mis labios se curvaran de manera totalmente irremediable.

—No te he preguntado por el resultado de tu viaje. ¿Ha salido todo bien?

—Sí, demasiado bien…dejemos los negocios para otro momento. ¿Se te ha pasado el enfado? – me preguntó mientras bajábamos en el ascensor.

—No sé….Sigue sin hacerme gracia verte así con otra mujer….

—Absorbes mis energías, Isabella…ahora mismo es imposible que esté con otra mujer como lo estoy contigo – oh, por Dios… ¿realmente había dicho eso? – No me interesa Norah y yo no le intereso a ella….Es simple.

Sí, simple o no me había jodido verlo así. No me entraba en la cabeza cómo Edward podía decir que una mujer no se podría interesar en él. ¿Estaría casada? Si así fuera sería un punto a mi favor…me quedaría mucho más tranquila si así fuera.

Edward condujo el volvo como cuando fuimos a casa de sus padres, e hicimos el viaje en silencio. El restaurante resultó estar muy cerca de la casa de Edward. Era un restaurante de comida tailandesa rodeado de lujos de arriba abajo. Edward le tendió las llaves del volvo al aparcacoches y me cogió por la cintura para acompañarme hasta la puerta.

—No se si te gusta la comida tailandesa…Ha sido idea de Alice – dijo mientras pasábamos al interior.

—Sí, no hay problema – en realidad no la había probado en mi vida, pero no era capaz de decir lo contrario. Edward se paró frente al maître.

—Alice Cullen nos está esperando en una mesa.

El hombre nos hizo una elaborada reverencia antes de llevarnos hasta la mesa donde estaba Alice. Nos condujo hasta un reservado del salón en el que las luces tenues eran las protagonistas.

Oh, por favor.

Las luces, la decoración, el maravilloso olor del restaurante, la presencia de Edward….todo quedó opacado cuando vi que Alice no estaba sola. En la mesa había dos personas más. Un hombre rubio y bastante apuesto….y la protagonista de mis pesadillas.

Norah, la rubia….estaba allí….

* * *

¡La rubia apareció y Edward es inocente! ¿Qué os ha parecido el encuentro de Bella con Edward? ¿Qué pensáis que le dirá Alice a Bella? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Era evidente que fue Alice la malvada del mensaje….

**Muchisimas gracias a Coudy Myracley por betear y mejorar este capítulo ;)**

Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios

**Paola C19, Monidelopez25, Aleowo, Paolastef, ETERNOAMANECER, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Anamart05, Deandramari, PotterZoe, L Aimer, Bydanny, Yolabertay, Mercedes Mejia, Gnziz, Elena, Lesliok, Anto Masen, Valentine89, YARETH STEW, Mily garrido, Freckles03, Sofy Vicky, Gaviota, Pixie Melrose, Little Whitiee, Estela A, Angy Mansen Cullen, HARAEL, LadyMe, Zujeyane, Monikcullen009, Ap19, Emily McCharty, Yatzel, Jamlvg, AlgieShields, La chica del gorro azul, DiAnA, Mirdg, Ligia Rodriguez, CamilleJBCO, Hlnjrqr, Maedna33, Sully YM, Corimar cautela, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Dracullen, Keimanse86, Lory24, Ashley Reid, PRISGPE. Romycullen, Silvana, Vane-Nessie07, Francullenm, Teffy, Felicytas, Terra2012, Ini narvel, Yenssenya, Blapagu, VANE LAUTNER, ErandiLina, Andrea Greene, Rosed Cullen, Sony Bells, L'Amelie, CelesL, Sandieetita, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Nevy Masen19, Gis1416, Janalez, Beakis, Yasmin cullen, Angel Dark1313, Isis Janet, NikkiMellark, Maru-chan1296, Freekeegirl, Karenov17, Dreams Hunter, Troain, Magusl92, Pekis Lautner, Alimago, Elleleeo, Nitzuki, LoreMolina, ChezalyBello, Eve Runner, Ashleyswan, Daniela lopez, anilu-belikov, Elizabeth Lecter, Sandra32321, Liduvina, Bella-Nynpha, Lugardita, Luriz, Rakel hdez, Claudia, Cremita, Missju, Wenn, Pamelitaa, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, Meji, ALEXANDRACAST, Mahely, Doryycullen, Mahely, Daniella maria, Sereny's Cullen, Daniele, Danielemosquera, Maricoles, Kimjim, Michelle de cullen, Karlita carrillo, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Pamelahdz, Prettykarol, Viivii alice, Rosa Arellano, Astridnatica, Indacea, Nia Masen, Costanza rojas, Verihuska700, Ro Ro Hale, Angi Cullen Y A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS ANÓNIMOS QUE APARECEN SIN NOMBRE, MUCHAS GRACIAS, DE VERDAD! MIL GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS DEL GRUPO Y A LAS QUE ME COMENTAN POR FACEBOOK.**

Os agradezco el apoyo que me estais ofreciendo, de verdad! Me alegro de que os esté gustando el fic ;)

**Muchisimas gracias por estos 2000 reviews, de verdad! **

Esta semana que viene no habrá actualización porque me voy de vacaciones, pero le dejaré a mi beta el capi para que vaya corrigiéndolo y obrando la magia y así poder actualizar en cuanto venga ;)

Sabeis que no puedo actualizar más a menudo, me gustaría pero es imposible por ahora…

Un besote enorme, nos leemos en un par de viernes!

* * *

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

Miré los ojos azules de Norah; mierda, era la personificación de la belleza pura. Sus rasgos angelicales, sus manos delicadas, su pelo rubio….Seguramente era el prototipo de más de la mitad de la población masculina de la maldita isla de Manhattan….

Da igual, Bella…Edward las prefiere morenas, tú eres morena….Centrate….

—Estás a la defensiva —dijo sonriendo.

—Puede —murmuré. Norah se apoyó en la mesa y me volvió a sonreír. Esas sonrisas empezaban a cansarme.

—¿Estás celosa de mi?...


	23. Capítulo 22 Aunque pueda parecer lo cont

CAPÍTULO 22 AUNQUE PUEDA PARECER LO CONTRARIO PARTE 1

Sólo la había visto a través de esa mezquina y malintencionada foto pero su cara no se me iba a olvidar por el resto de mi vida.

Allí, en ese restaurante de comida tailandesa, en la misma mesa en la que supuestamente Alice Cullen iba a pedirme perdón por su táctica mala con el mensaje….allí estaba la dueña y protagonista de mis pesadillas durante mis últimos dos días.

Me daba rabia comprobar que Norah era mucho más guapa en persona.

En cuanto la rubia nos vio se levantó y se puso al lado de Alice dejándonos ver su perfecto vestido beige de tubo con el que enfundaba ese maldito cuerpo de modelo. Su pelo rubio natural y liso le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y en esos momentos nos estaba mirando con un gesto de interrogación en la cara.

Me alegraba no ser la única sorprendida.

El hombre que las acompañaba en la mesa se levantó mientras se abrochaba un botón de la chaqueta del carísimo traje gris que llevaba. Era increíblemente apuesto y atractivo. Era alto y con una complexión parecida a la de Edward. Su belleza era un poco más delicada; rasgos finos, ojos delicados, piel inmaculada….aunque de todos modos era imposible igualar a la Bestia iracunda. Cuando dio un paso al frente hacia nosotros un mechón rebelde de su cabello rubio y rizado cayó sobre uno de sus ojos azules. Se lo apartó con gracia y se apresuró a saludarnos.

—Hola, Edward…No esperaba verte tan pronto, aunque tu presencia siempre es bienvenida. Al parecer tu hermana nos ha querido dar una pequeña sorpresa. Ni Norah no yo sabíamos que nos íbamos a reunir contigo y con esta agradable señorita —dijo con una sonrisa amable— Soy Jasper Whitlock —me tomó la mano con suavidad e inclinó la cabeza— Encantado.

—Isabella Swan.

—Y esta señorita de aquí es mi hermana Norah —dijo sin dejar de sonreir.

Me dieron ganas de decirle que sabía perfectamente quien era Norah para mi, pero me callé; este hombre tan amable no tenía por qué ser testigo de mis más bajos instintos ni de mis ataques de celo. Ni él ni el resto del restaurante. El tal Jasper me soltó la mano que tan amablemente me había cogido para saludarme como un perfecto caballero mientras Norah se limitaba a saludarme con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Maldita sonrisa.

Se me ocurrían al menos ochenta formas de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

—Edward, te aseguro que si todo esto es una broma no tiene ni pizca de gracia —murmuré mientras Jasper y Norah volvían a su sitio.

—Te aseguro que esto me hace tan poca gracia como a ti, soy el primer sorprendido —espetó —.Alice…¿podemos hablar un minuto a solas?

No le contestó. Simplemente Alice pasó por mi lado mirándome con la barbilla alzada. Esto era increíble, me estaba retando. ¿Qué tipo de problema tenía esta chica conmigo? Edward me agarró de la cintura y me llevó hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban los baños; miré a Edward con recelo. Estaba furioso.

—¿Me puedes decir qué demonios significa esto, Alice?

—¿El qué? —preguntó fingiendo una inocencia que evidentemente no poseía.

—Esto iba a ser entre los tres, joder. Ibas a disculparte por la niñería que has cometido mandando mensajitos —se pasó las manos por el pelo. Estaba claro que todo esto le estaba cansando.

—¿Acaso no es verdad que Norah y tu os abrazasteis con efusividad cuando os visteis?

Reconozco que al oir esas palabras estuve a punto de echar humo por las orejas. Miré a Edward con rabia, con los ojos entrecerrados y lista para montar la tercera guerra mundial por cínico y por bastardo…pero su cara me echó para atrás. Su mirada dirigida a Alice era fría…más bien gélida.

—No te pases de lista, Alice —gruñó.

—No he hecho nada malo. Además, ¿qué problema hay con que Isabella coma junto a los hermanos Whitlock? —Alice me miró momentáneamente. Juro que pude ver cómo sonreía con malicia durante un milisegundo—. Me gustaría estar sentada a la mesa con al menos una dama, Edward. Ella no lo es —dijo señalándome con la cabeza.

—¡Ya está bien! —el grito que salió de la boca de Edward hizo que una camarera que pasó cerca de nosotros se sobresaltara. Salió con rapidez de ese pasillo, casi corriendo de allí con la bandeja en la mano cuando vio la cara de Edward —. Pensé que eras un poquito mas madura, Alice. Tienes un cargo de dirección en una de las compañías más importantes de todo el jodido país. De ti dependen muchas de las negociaciones que hacemos…Joder, sin duda me estoy equivocando contigo, veo que te tengo en un puto pedestal que no te mereces —el gesto de Alice cambió totalmente. Pasó de ser una perra total a la mortificación.

—Edward, yo…

—¡Silencio! Ahora no quiero oir nada, Alice. No quiero tener que decirte cosas de las que después pueda arrepentirme —se pellizcó el puente de la nariz —. Voy a sentarme a la mesa con mi nuevo socio y mi vieja amiga porque ellos no tienen culpa de nada…pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Edward dejó a su hermana con la palabra en la boca mientras me empujaba suavemente de nuevo hacia la mesa. ¿Realmente era necesario todo esto? ¿Acaso éramos niños de colegio para estar con estas niñerías? Sinceramente, prefería estar mil veces comiéndome un maldito bocadillo en la cocina del apartamento de Edward que tener que aguantar semejante comida.

Edward me ayudó a sentarme. Cuando el camarero trajo la carta dejé que él pidiera por mi. Ahora mismo no me interesaba no la carta ni a comida. Y tampoco es que fuera una experta en comida tailandesa. Gracias a los cielos Edward me dejó el sitio entre él y Jasper, de modo que no tuviera que estar codo con codo con ninguna de esas mujeres.

Aún así era incapaz de centrar mi vista en un punto en concreto.

Era totalmente consciente de las miradas de todos los comensales. Norah me miraba con curiosidad y con esa sonrisa que estaba empezando a odiar a pasos agigantados. "Vieja amiga…" Ugh, esas palabras no me habían gustado nada cuando salieron de la boca de Edward. Por otro lado Alice me miraba con su cara de doverman rabioso. Jasper estaba intentando comenzar una conversación con Edward…pero este estaba más pendiente de mi y de las reacciones de su hermana que de cualquier tema de trabajo.

Iba a ser una comida de lo más interesante.

Bonita forma de comenzar un fin de semana.

Otro camarero vino a servir nuestros platos. Al menos así tendría algo en lo que centrar mi atención…Fue entonces cuando Edward decidió al fin comenzar una conversación a pesar de que la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, al menos para mi.

—¿Os habéis instalado ya? –le preguntó a Jasper,

—Casi. De momento nos quedaremos en el hotel unos días más hasta que traigan todas nuestras cosas al apartamento de la Quinta Avenida —comentó el rubio.

—En realidad esperamos comenzar la semana en nuestro nuevo apartamento...—dijo Norah —. Todo ha ido muy rápido. Me da pena dejar Londres pero estoy encantada de estar en una ciudad como esta —me miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules —Supongo que a ti te pasaría los mismo al dejar Seattle —abrí los ojos un poco sorprendida. Al parecer a Norah no se le había escapado nada sobre mi historial "público".

—Eh….sí, bueno…Dejé allí a mi hermano pequeño. Le echo mucho de menos —me llevé a la boca un pedazo de comida…por Dios, mucha mezcla de sabores….todo a la vez. Edward me miró y me sirvió un poco de agua.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó. Asentí mientras bebía.

—En realidad es la primera vez que como este tipo de comida.

—Será una de las pocas primeras veces que vivirás con ella —murmuró Alice a media voz aunque fue lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la oyeran a la perfección.

—Alice —gruñó Edward apretando los puños.

—Mmmm, Isabella,..¿te ha contado Edward el proyecto que tenemos entre manos? —miré a Norah. ¿Era mi imaginación sobrepasada o estaba intentando que pasara mi momento bochornoso?

—Pues…no —pinché de nuevo con mi tenedor.

—Apenas hemos tenido tiempo, la verdad —le dijo Edward. Luego me miró a mi —Los hermanos Whitlock y yo hemos hecho una fusión bastante interesante. Decidí expandir en el sector hotelero y la idea de Jasper me pareció idónea. Vamos a construir una serie de pequeños resorts de lujo por diferentes y pequeñas islas del Pacífico.

—Ya están los planos casi terminados, me muero por empezar. Va a ser increíble —dijo Norah sonriendo a Edward.

—Esa es la idea, que sea increíble y que a la gente le guste…

—Cambiando de tema —dijo la rubia mirándome de nuevo. ¿Acaso sufría de verborrea o simplemente quería mortificarme? —¿Te gusta la ciudad? ¿Qué sitios me aconsejas para ir de compras? Necesito urgentemente mirar algunas cosas para el apartamento…

—Bueno…en realidad no he visto gran cosa…y no he salido de compras —no, más que nada porque todo lo que necesitas te lo ha comprado Edward. Sobre todo la cantidad industrial de lencería que estaba guardada en mi armario. Norah miró a Edward con cara de incredulidad.

—Edward, ¿no has llevado a Isabella a conocer Nueva York? —alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—No he tenido tiempo, re recuerdo que soy un hombre muy ocupado…Y no creo que vaya a tener tiempo para eso a corto plazo.

—Claro, estaréis muy ocupados en alguna de las habitaciones de tu casa —dijo Alice.

—¡Basta ya! —dijo Edward alzando la voz —No me gusta ni tu tono ni el contenido de tus conversaciones, Alice. Si no vas a decir nada interesante es mejor que te calles de una bendita vez —. Edward suspiró sonoramente mientras se hacía el silencio en la mesa —Creo…creo que es mejor dejar esta comida para otro día. No es un buen momento.

Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con dejar esta caótica comida ya que nadie dijo nada. Edward se levantó y me ayudó a mi a levantarme de mi silla. Norah nos miró y luego miró a Alice que estaba morada de la rabia. Supongo que le sentó mal que su hermano le regañara como a una niña pequeña delante de semejantes invitados…pero se lo tenía merecido por sus salidas de tono tan malintencionadas.

—Encantado de conocerte, Isabella. Supongo que nos veremos en la oficina —dijo Jasper mientras se despedía de mi.

—Por su puesto —dijo Norah —. Nos veremos y hablaremos…— y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisilla.

Alice no dijo ni una palabra. No se despidió ni de su hermano y mucho menos de mi. No hozo ningún gesto. Nada.

Tras las despedidas Edward me guio hasta la salida del restaurante con prisa; al parecer no era el único que quería salir de allí lo antes posible. Esperamos con toda la paciencia del mundo a que el aparcacoches nos trajera el Volvo. Me ayudó a montar y arrancó.

—Eso no tenía que haber pasado —murmuró Edward sin mirarme —Pensé de veras que Alice iba a disculparse…no se qué demonios la pasa.

—No la caigo bien, eso es obvio.

—Pero ese no es motivo para que te menosprecie y menos delante de la gente, Isabella — lo miré un poco sorprendida.

—¿Me estás defendiendo? —me miró de reojo aprovechando un giro del volante.

—¿Tan extraño te resulta eso? —pues sí, me dieron gana de contestarle eso, pero me callé.

—No quiero que te enfades con tu hermana por mi culpa.

Dejé de ver la cara de Edward momentáneamente cuando nos metimos en el garaje subterráneo del gran edificio de apartamentos. Cuando las sombras y las luces dejaron de jugar entre sí y volví a verle la cara comprobé que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No es tu culpa, tu no has hecho nada.

Después de eso no volvió a hablar y yo decidí acompañarle.

No sabía cómo sentirme ante la repentina defensa de Edward. Era cierto que Alice estaba actuando de manera poco madura pero tampoco me esperaba que la regañara en público para defenderme a mi.

Tras aparcar el coche fuimos hasta el ascensor. Cuando llegamos al apartamento Edward se fue directamente hasta la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico en total silencio y empezó a sacar comida. Me quité la chaqueta y me puse a su lado para ver qué hacía.

—¿Qué haces?

—Preparo comida. Tienes que comer algo, por el amor de Dios…Apuesto a que lo poco que has probado en el restaurante ha estado a punto de causarte una úlcera de estómago…y no me extraña…

—Ha sido un poco rara la comida. Tanto por los sabores como por el ambiente —reconocí.

Edward empezó a partir la comida para hacer una ensalada en toral silencio. Miré sus movimientos precisos y su cara de concentración; era increíble cómo usaba los cinco sentidos hasta para cortar un simple tomate. No quería que estuviera enfadado…y menos con una parte importante de su familia. No quería darle a Alice más motivos para que me odiara.

—No quiero que te enfades con Alice —repetçi. Edward me miró mientras añadía la lechuga.

—Demasiado tarde —suspiré por su derroche de palabras —Y no quiero hablar de ese tema —. De acuerdo, pasemos al siguiente.

—Norah y tu os conocéis desde hace tiempo —asintió —Es muy guapa —. si, esas palabras abandonaron mi boca sin mi permiso.

—Sí, lo es —mierda.

—Jasper….él también es muy atractivo. Se parecen mucho —dejó la comida a un lado y me miró.

—¿Atractivo? —preguntó —Dios….Obviamente se parecen, son gemelos —gruñó para coger de nuevo el cuchillo. No cortaba, más bien asesinaba la comida.

De nuevo no sabía si era mi percepción o si en verdad Edward se había molestado con mi comentario. Bien, pues no me sentía ni un poquito culpable de que mi frase provocara incomodidad a Edward. Esto no se podía igualar a los dos puñeteros días que había pasado en la más absoluta soledad pensando qué demonios estaría haciendo Edward con esa guapa rubia.

Recordar eso me puso de mal humor a mi.

—Así que la foto es real —dije mientras Edward sacaba los cubiertos. Los llevó hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a mi.

—Si, la foto es real.

—¿Y por qué tanta tontería, Edward? —espeté con rabia —al fin y al cabo Alice no ha mentido.

—Come y deja ese tema ya, Isabella —agarré el tenedor con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos —Tengo que decirte algo —el cabreo se marchó para dar paso a la tensión —. No, no pongas esa cara. No es algo malo, al menos no de momento.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Seguramente tenga que viajar en breve a Seattle —ahora sí se esfumó todo mi enfado, de hecho casi dejé caer el tenedor en el plato.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Tu amigo Jacob —dijo remarcando las palabras— ha estado sacando parte del historial de contabilidad de la empresa de tu padre. Está haciendo movimientos que no debería de estar efectuando. No sin mi permiso…—cruzó las manos por encima de la mesa —Al parecer voy a tener que ir en persona y ver qué diablos está haciendo allí y por qué —me relamí los labios antes de hablar.

—¿Yo….podré….?

—Sí, esta vez viajarás conmigo —sonreí automáticamente —No ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero supongo que querrás ver a tu hermano —sus ojos se ablandaron ligeramente así como su tono.

—Me…me has alegrado el día, Edward —dije con total sinceridad.

—Pensé que ya te había alegrado el día esta mañana —sus labios se curvaron en un intento de sonrisa.

—Eso ha sido un poco vergonzoso….—dije con la cabeza agachada.

—¿Vergonzoso? ¿Qué parte? —cogió un trozo de lechuga y lo saboreó como si fuera un entrecot a la brasa —¿La parte en la que nos hemos pegado? ¿O la parte en la que te he follado con ganas? —por Dios…

—La parte en la que estoy con la regla —le dije frunciendo los labios.

—Eso es algo natural que os pasa a las mujeres cada veintiocho días aproximadamente, ¿no? —su sonrisa burlona me dio hasta escalofríos —Qué puedo decirte, Isabella….me alegro de que la tengas aunque eso signifique no poder estar entre tus piernas durante un par de días…o tres. Aunque siempre podemos usar la ducha —esos comentarios hacían que mi mente se decantara por mi lado perverso.

—Veo que te adaptas a cualquier inconveniente —murmuré —¿No vas a intentar seducirme para acostarte conmigo durante estos días? —Edward sonrió.

—Ya estás seducida, Isabella…—suspiró —No, no voy a intentar nada. Cuando una mujer dice no, es no. Tienes razón, me adapto a cualquier inconveniente como siempre he hecho. Mi vida no ha sido fácil aunque pueda parecer lo contrario —vaya….esa frase quedó suspendida entre nosotros dos como una densa nube de humo.

Quería saber todos esos inconvenientes de su vida, quería saber sus desgracias del pasado simplemente para poder compensarle a mi manera en el presente….pero eso no iba a ser fácil conseguirlo.

Me levanté para retirar los platos de la mesa mientras miraba a Edward de reojo. Sí, definitivamente su mente estaba lejos de aquí; no me gustaba cuando ponía esa cara, cuando se reflejaba el dolor en esos rasgos duros, fríos y perfectos mientras recordaba el pasado. El horrible pasado. Me apoyé en la encimera de la cocina…no quería verle así…

—La….la mañana podía haber estado mejor.

Parpadeó rápidamente y cuando volvió al presente me miró con su famosa y sexy ceja alzada. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y frunció los labios cuando vio mi pantalón negro. A saber qué tipo de locura se le estaba pasando ahora por esa preciosa cabeza.

—¿Podía haber estado mejor? —asentí mientras me mordía el labio.

—No me has….besado —sí, esa cara de desconcierto total me gustaba mucho más que el anterior gesto de su cara.

—Tú tampoco me has besado a mi —touché, Bella. ¿Qué puedes responderle ahora?

Edward se levantó y caminó hacia mi con esos andares elegantes que le caracterizaban. Apoyó sus manos en la encimera de la cocina a ambos lado de mi cuerpo.

—¿Un beso? ¿Dónde quieres que te bese? —susurró muy muy cerca de mis labios. Se me ocurrían cien mil sitios donde podría posar su boca, pero ahora solo uno de ellos clamaba su atención.

—Boca…mmm, sí, en la boca…

Observé de cerca sus labios carnosos y jugosos y sentí que mis pezones se endurecían cuando se pasó la lengua por ellos. Dios, esa lengua…esa lengua que había estado en los lugares más recónditos de mi cuerpo…Se acercó a mi poco a poco, sus labios cada vez más cerca de los míos.

Sí, vamos….bésame. Regálame tus labios….Dos centímetros, sólo dos centímetros más….

Pero no. Se alejó de mi con un rápido movimiento.

Le miré desconcertada cuando me había dejado besando el aire como una completa idiota. ¿Se estaba riendo de mi o qué? ¿No tenía suficiente con el mal rato que había pasado en el restaurante? Le miré con rabia.

—¿Quieres un beso? Bien, ven y dámelo, Isabella. Ven aquí y coge de mi lo que quieras. Un beso, una palabra sucia, una follada….lo que quieras. Se ruda conmigo, se grosera, golpéame como esta mañana lo has hecho….con fuerza, con violencia….—me miró la boca —No sabes lo mucho que me ha excitado eso….Quiero ver a esa zorra de nuevo….quiero ver a esa zorra mala….

La voz rasgada y sus palabras me estaban poniendo en un aprieto. Ruda, grosera, violenta…zorra mala….Bien, muy bien….Aún quedaba zorra mala para rato después de la escena del restaurante…Le agarré de la camisa y le atraje hacia mi pegándole completamente a mi cuerpo. No me di tiempo a mi para pensar ni a él para reaccionar. Le cogí por la nuca con fuerza y apreté mis labios contra los suyos.

Sentí las manos de Edward a ambos lados de mi cuerpo mientras se apoyaba en la encimera. Me respondió al beso con el mismo ímpetu que siempre pero dejando que llevara yo el compás. Aunque eso no me bastaba. Mi lengua se paseó como si tuviera vida propia por la suya, por sus labios, sus dientes, su piel suave….Mis dientes en su carne, sí eso es….

Si quería zorra mala la iba a tener.

Le agarré con fuerza del cuello como tantísimas veces me había hecho él a mi sintiendo bajo mis dedos la palpitación de su sangre, la suavidad de su piel recien afeitada...Fuerte, duro….Sus manos no estuvieron quietas mucho tiempo; me impulsó a subir a la encimera de la cocina y se metió entre mis piernas. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de las ropas de ambos. Mi lengua se paseó por su mandíbula, por su cuello…vamos, chica mala.

Jadeó cuando le mordí la oreja con fuerza.

—Creí que no ibas a estar entre mis piernas durante unos días —me miró desde su posición, aún con mi mano apretando su cuello.

—Aún puedo bajarte estos pantalones y follarte. Como tu misma has dicho, me adapto a cualquier incoveniente —solté un poco el agarre de mi mano —Mas te vale que te bajes de ahí y que te alejes de mi —gruñó. Mi ceño se frunció entre asustado y confundido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías que sacara mi lado malo?

Me cogió del brazo y me bajó de la encimera. Me miró de nuevo de arriba abajo con esa mirada peligrosa y un poco rabiosa.

Las pupilas dilatadas.

La respiración alterada.

El cuerpo en tensión.

—No me gusta que me dejen a medias, Isabella. ¿Quieres que te baje los pantalones y que te joda encima de esta puta encimera? —arremetió sus caderas contra las mías —¿Eso quieres?

Bendita regla. Realmente no me importaba que me bajara los pantalones y que me jodiera sobre la encimera. No sería la primera vez que lo haríamos en la cocina, de todos modos….Pero no. Me bajé de mi posición y me alejé un poco de él y de su aura peligrosa. Le miré atenta. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y suspiró sonoramente mientras se ponía la chaqueta de nuevo.

—¿A dónde vas? —me miró de lado.

—A cualquier sitio donde no pueda ver ese perfecto culo —espetó dejándome con la boca abierta —iré a la oficina a por unos informes, tardaré un par de horas…

Me miró durante unos segundos en total silencio. De dos grandes zancadas se puso de nuevo frente a mi y aplastó sus labios contra los míos, esta vez sin profundizar.

Mejor evitar las tentaciones.

Después de eso me quedé tan sola como de costumbre. Esta vez no me acompañaba ni Emily, así que decidí recoger lo poco que habíamos manchado en la cocina.

Edward me desconcertaba cada día más.

Primero quería que me comportara como una sumisa, obediente y dispuesta. Ahora quería que le plantara cara, quería que fuera una chica mala, que fuera ruda con él, que llevara la voz cantante…

Me apoyé sobre la encimera en la que me había subido Edward hacía unos minutos...hasta que el silencio fue roto por el sonido del timbre. La paz me había durado poco...Espera...¿El sonido del timbre? Podría parecer estúpida pero por un momento pensé que esta puerta carecía de eso. No lo había oído sonar durante los días que llevaba aquí ya que Edward siempre abría la puerta con el código de seguridad. ¿Quién podría estar llamando a la puerta de la casa de Edward? ¿Abría o no abría? Fuera quien fuera había tenido que pasar por la grandiosa recepción que contaba con un portero físico. Si fuera alguien desconocido no le habría dejado subir, no le habría tecleado el código de seguridad del ascensor….

Fui hasta la puerta dispuesta a abrir…y cuando lo hice me quedé a cuadros.

Era Norah.

¿Tanta confianza tenían ella y Edward como para que se presentara la rubia en su apartamento? Pues sí, y lo peor de todo es que parecía que la iba a tener hasta en la sopa.

—Hola de nuevo, Isabella. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Edward no está —sonrió de nuevo.

—Lo sé, le he visto pasar con su coche a toda velocidad. Apuesto a que ese estresado de la vida va a ir a la oficina…maldito adicto al trabajo —me aparté de la puerta para que entrara mientras me reprimía las ganas de usar mis manos para algo maquiavélico.

—Parece que le conoces bien —murmuré mientras la rubia se sentaba con total confianza en el sofá blanco del salón. Miró a su alrededor mientras asentía.

—Sí, le conozco lo suficientemente bien…Esa escultura no estaba ahí la última vez que vine —dijo señalando la escultura del angel con la cabeza.

—¿A qué has venido? —espeté con más acritud de la que quise mostrar.

—A charlar contigo…

—No sé de que tendríamos que charlar tu y yo. No nos conocemos —me senté en el sofá de al lado y la miré de reojo. Ella miró su regazo mientras negaba.

—Tú me conoces…me has visto por foto…—oh, genial.

Miré los ojos azules de Norah; mierda, era la personificación de la belleza pura. Sus rasgos angelicales, sus manos delicadas, su pelo rubio…Seguramente era el prototipo del más de la mitad de la población masculina de la maldita isla de Manhattan.

Da igual, Bella…Edward las prefiere morenas, tú eres morena…Centrate…

—Estás a la defensiva —dijo sonriendo.

—Puede —murmuré. Norah se apoyó en la mesa y me volvió a sonreir. Esas sonrisas empezaban a cansarme.

—¿Estás celosa de mí? —alcé una ceja.

—¿Debo estarlo? —saqué mi móvil y busqué el mensaje que me había mandado Alice. Lo miró y asintió con despreocupación.

—Alice no me cae bien —la miré con los ojos muy abiertos; sinceramente no me esperaba esa salida de tono por su parte —No estuvo bien que te mandara esa foto. Sólo somos dos amigos que se abrazan después de un largo tiempo sin vernos. Edward y yo participamos juntos en un priyecto cuando él comenzaba a escalr posiciones en su trabajo...Al final acabamos siendo amigos. Buenos amigos —no sé por qué, pero me creí sus palabras por la convicción con las que las dijo.

—Realmente fue un mensaje muy malintencionado —asintió.

—Alice es malintencionada en general —murmuró.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —me miró a los ojos y suspiró.

—Ella te juzga por los reportajes que se leen en las revistas sobre ti.

—Ese tema empieza a cansarme.

—Me lo puedo imaginar…—se relamió los labios perfectamente maquillados antes de hablar —No debería de juzgarte sin mirarse ella primero lo suyo— fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque ella va detrás de mi hermano —ahora sí que estaba perdida.

—¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

—Mi hermano tiene prometida —ahora sí que me había sorprendido —Supuestamente va a casarse en unos meses…eso si Alice Cullen no se mete en medio de una perfecta relación. Ahora comprenderás que no me caiga precisamente bien.

—Vaya…me dejas sin palabras….—Norah se levantó y se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su caro vestido.

—Sólo venía a decirte que, aunque pueda parecer lo contrario…estoy de tu parte. Tengo que irme, pero espero poder hablar contigo de muchas cosas más.

La acompañé hasta la puerta aún un poco sorprendida por la declaración de intenciones de mi nueva aliada. Antes de salir se giró y me miró de arriba abajo.

—Y no estés celosa de mi….No hay motivos.

—Yo creo que sí. Eres una mujer muy atractiva, cualquier hombre puede caer rendido a tus pies —incluso Edward, pensé.

—No tienes que temer nada. No me interesa Edward…—me miró a los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida —Entre Edward y tú me quedo contigo….—parpadee rápidamente.

—¿Perdón?

—Que Edward no me interesa en absoluto….aunque tenemos una cosa en común. A ambos nos gustan las morenas, Isabella…

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? ¿Qué pensáis de Alice y de Norah? ¿Os ha sorprendido la conversación de Norah con Bella?

Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad.

**ETERNOAMANECER, ChezalyBello, Maricoles, Elena, Paolastef, Ligia Rodriguez, Monidelopez. Gnziz, Mariel Sandoval, Ginni, Deandramari, Valentine89, Dracullen, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, Sabia Atenea, Angel Dark1313, Alimago, Yasmin-cullen, Estela A, Karenov17, Aimer Cullen, Deysi Maria, Little Whitiee, Andrea, Monica, Liduvina, Sandra32321, Eve Runner, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Sandieetita, xxBlackMorphinexx, Kikid'cullen, Little wishes Pxa, Numafu, MarieCS, Anto Masen, Corimar cautela, Hlnjrqr, NikkiMellark, Paola C19. Luzdeluna2012, Troian, Carelymh, Dreams Hunter, Lexa0619, Freckles03, Nikki Hale, Doryycullen, Esmec17, Romycullen, Ashleyswan, Ap19, Mercedes Mejia, PRISGPE, Freekeegirl, Diana Robles, Prettykarol, Blagapu, Ashley Reid, Lurix, Anilu Belikov, Keimasen86, CaroBereCullen, Daniela lopez, CelesL, BarbyBells, Nia Masen, Maripo Cullen, PotterZoe, ALEXANDRACAST, Beakis, Anamart05, Shivi1995, Mareenma, Maya Cullen Masen, Jess, Ludgardita, SalyLuna, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Zujeyane, Day Lynn Leery, Paamelitaa, Despatz, HARAEL, YARETH STEW, CamilleJBCO, Maye, Maru chan1296, Viivii alice, ErandiLina, Pekis Lautner, Little'CG, Pamelahdz. Indacea, Lory24, Anonimus, Vampirekaro, DiAnA, Anna-Myle, Gaviota, Janalez, Rakel hdez, Nithaxx, Martha, Rosa Arellano, Isis Janet, Kimjim, Belangiesom16, Yessenya, Aleshita luvs paramore, Cristal82, Antomirok, Florostar, Sony Bells, Darky1995, Nishali Black Cullen, Shaolyn, Samaria1519, Nanos, The Princess of the Dark, Gatita Swan, Barbiejt, ValeriaStewPattz, Vanpirita, Rob is my life, Evecullen94, Palitacullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Krisvampire, Simikey Cullen, Crazy55bella, Orisweetcullen Y A TODOS LOS LECTORES ANÓNIMOS.**

Como sabeis, queda mucha historia por contar. Este capítulo era más largo, pero decidí cortarle en dos partes para no extenderme demasiado.

Muchisimas gracias por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios tanto por aquí como por Facebook.

Nos leemos el viernes que viene, un besote a todos!

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_—Alice no es mala —murmuró Esme —Supongo que tiene miedo a que hagas daño a su hermano. Sólo es eso._

_—No está en mi naturaleza hacer daño a la gente así porque sí —la mujer asintió._

_—Lo sé, se te nota en la cara que eres una buena chica….Pero tienes que entender que mis hijos son personas que han sufrido mucho, Bella. Demasiado en poco tiempo— se miró las manos mientras seguía hablando —Aún recuerdo el día que Alice llegó a casa…_

_—¿Tan dura es la historia de Alice? —me miró a los ojos intensamente y asintió._

_—Sí…._


	24. Capítulo 23 Aunque pueda parecer lo cont

AUNQUE PUEDA PARECER LO CONTRARIO PARTE II

La madre del cordero.

Norah se marchó dejándome en la puerta boquiabierta, anonadada y sin opción a decir nada más. Había huido como de la peste en cuanto me había soltado la bomba atómica con su particular Enola Gay. (1)

Al menos mi humor sarcástico había regresado a mi cuerpo.

De todas las opciones que podría haber barajado esta era la última que me podría haber imaginado. Jamás me habría imaginado que esta belleza rubia podría ser lesbiana. Dios mío, lesbiana. Y para rematar le gustan las morenas.

Menos más que no habíamos tenido espectadores, seguramente mi cara era un puñetero poema. Había estado celosa, rabiosa y de los nervios por una rubia a la que le gustaban las morenas y no los castaños iracundos. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¿Edward sabría los gustos de su amiga? Pues claro que los debe de saber. Mi ceño se fue frunciendo cada vez más al pensar en lo mucho que se habría podido reír Edward de mí y de mis celos. Ahora entendía sus palabras, "no le intereso a Norah". Por supuesto, Edward. No le interesas porque tienes pene y tus tetas no son grandes.

Cerré la puerta y me senté en el sofá del salón.

Esto era de locos. No sabía si reírme, llorar o enfadarme. Ahora entendía las risitas de Norah durante toda la comida…Lo bueno de todo esto es que tenía una preocupación menos en la cabeza. Y una duda más. A Norah no le caía bien Alice por lo de su hermano… ¿Acaso me había salido una nueva e improvisada aliada? No me venía nada mal alguien que estuviera de mi lado…Aunque no sabía muy bien a qué lado de mi quería estar Norah.

Menudo día raro…

El sonido de la puerta me distrajo de mis extraños pensamientos. Evidentemente esta vez era Edward. Venía con su maletín en la mano y con un semblante mucho más relajado del que se marchó. Me miró y frunció el ceño. Sí, ahí vamos…

— ¿Ocurre algo? Parece que has visto un fantasma —bueno, casi.

—Ha venido alguien —la mirada de Edward se volvió gélida.

— ¿Cómo que ha venido alguien? ¿Aquí? ¿Ha subido hasta aquí? —Asentí — ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Y por qué han dejado subir a alguien aquí? —negué con la cabeza al ver su cara de preocupación.

—No te preocupes, Edward…Sólo era Norah —parpadeó cuando oyó mis palabras.

— ¿Norah? ¿Y qué hacía Norah aquí? —buena pregunta…

—Quería hablar conmigo. Quería decirme que….bueno, que….ella…que yo no…. —suspiré —Me ha dicho con palabras sutiles el por qué no la atraes —Edward asintió despacio mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Ya...le gustan las mujeres tanto como a mi —su sonrisa sádica volvió a su rostro.

—Sí, ya…exactamente le gustan las morenas —espeté —.Me lo podías haber dicho, ¿sabes?

—Decirte que una de mis pocas amigas es lesbiana no era una de mis prioridades, Isabella…Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío como para acordarme de ese pequeño detalle —le miré atentamente.

— ¿Tienes problemas en la oficina? —se pasó las manos por el pelo despeinándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Es tu padre…—hice una mueca involuntaria con la boca —El viaje a Seattle será pasado mañana por la noche. Necesito ir cuanto antes y que Charlie me aclare de una puta vez que está haciendo con el dinero, aunque me imagino lo que quiere hacer…

— ¿Tienes alguna idea? —suspiró aunque no dijo nada. Pensé que no me iba a contestar pero al fin habló.

—La teoría que más fuerza tiene es que quiere reunir dinero de donde sea para desvincularse de mi y deshacer nuestro trato —fruncí el ceño.

—Lo que me estás diciendo es que mi padre quiere recuperar el control de su empresa y perderte de vista para siempre —Edward soltó una risilla sin ganas.

—Eso es —estaba confusa.

—Pero eso no es nada malo, ¿no? Sólo quiere devolverte el dinero cuanto antes para que todo vuelva a ser como hace unas semanas.

—Lo sé, Isabella…pero tengo mil motivos para no desvincularme de tu padre. Aún me tiene que llevar al fondo de la historia —murmuró en un tono extraño —. El que tu padre reuniera el dinero para devolvérmelo sería bueno para ti —alcé una ceja — Sin trato no tendrías que estar aquí soportando mi ira. Volverías a tu casa y no me volverías a ver…jamás… —susurró.

El dolor que me dio en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho no me lo esperaba. Oír esas palabras de la boca de Edward había sido…Dios, había sido doloroso. Aún quedaban muchos meses, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para compartir con Edward.

Ya no le tenía miedo.

Ansiaba estar a su lado.

Me había vuelto adicta a él.

Joder, lo necesitaba como al aire.

Echaba de menos mi entorno y sobre todas las cosas echaba de menos a Matt. Si las cosas fueran diferentes…si toda esta historia no fuera tan complicada…si simplemente me lo pudiera llevar para salvarlo de la tiranía de mi padre…

Si pudiera pensar y actuar por mí misma. Esa era la frase correcta.

—Estás pensativa —murmuró Edward —Y a juzgar por tus gestos no son pensamientos alegres.

—Estoy bien aquí —Edward ladeó la cabeza —Me…me he acostumbrado a ti.

—No sé si eso es bueno o malo…Seguramente es malo.

—Tienes razón…no es bueno. Pero es lo que siento…—susurré. La mirada de Edward se concentró en mis ojos. Me estaban taladrando, parecían estar leyendo mi mente…Pensé que me contestaría con alguna de sus frases fuera de tono, pero no.

—Quédate aquí. Iré a la cocina a preparar algo para comer —se levantó y me miró una vez más —. Mañana iremos a casa de mis padres…—después se marchó dejándome una vez más sola con mis retorcidos pensamientos….

·

·

·

Me pasé toda la noche pensando en la reacción de Edward ante mis palabras.

La cena fue de lo más silenciosa y cuando terminamos de comer apenas me dedicó dos murmullos casi ininteligibles para después desaparecer por el pasillo de su despacho.

No le había hecho gracia lo que había confesado.

¿Y qué le iba a hacer si era la pura verdad? Había empezado a acostumbrarme a la presencia de Edward en mi vida, sin duda eso me había quedado claro en los dos tortuosos días que duró su viaje a Londres. En poco tiempo Edward se había convertido para mi una especie de droga, un narcótico que me envolvía, que me incitaba a no separarme de él a pesar de todo.

Adicta. Totalmente adicta.

Me arreglé sin muchas ganas para ir a esa comida a la casa de los Cullen; no sabía si iba a estar allí Alice y, sinceramente, no me importaría nada no tener que verla allí. No quería que de nuevo se me indigestara la comida.

De nuevo y por segundo día consecutivo, me puse unos pantalones con una camiseta y me maquillé de forma sutil. Cuando bajé a la cocina Edward ya había preparado el desayuno. No tengo ni que decir que estaba guapísimo con el jersey azul de lana que llevaba. Verlo en traje me ofrecía una nueva perspectiva de él. Más cercano, menos peligroso…más humano. Me miró mientras removía su café perezosamente.

—Te he preparado un zumo de naranja —murmuró.

—Gracias —me senté frente a él y cogí la jarra que contenía el zumo —Me siento un poco mal, ¿sabes? —levantó la cabeza de un golpe.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—No, no ocurre nada…Simplemente me siento mal de que seas tú siempre el que cocine —relajó visiblemente su semblante.

— ¿Sabes cocinar? —me mordí el labio.

—En realidad…no —Edward sonrió con ganas.

—Entonces no dejaré que me cocines, Isabella. Borra eso de la lista que te hice cuando llegaste a mi casa. No me apetece tener una intoxicación alimentaria debido a tus artes culinarias.

Recordaba perfectamente esa lista. "Si quiero que trabajes en mi oficina lo harás, si quiero que cocines para mí lo harás…". También recordaba la parte en la que yo tenía que inclinar mi cuerpo para ofrecerme a él. Si eliminábamos la parte de la cocina ya había cumplido sus expectativas más próximas.

Después del recordatorio de la frase de bienvenida desayunamos en silencio con el único sonido de las tazas y los cubiertos de fondo. Recogimos la cocina y bajamos hasta el garaje para coger el volvo. Observé el movimiento de las manos al coger el volante; me encantaba verlo conducir, verlo haciendo algo tan común y tan normal.

—Eh…mmm, ¿estará Alice en casa de tus padres? —Edward dejó de sonreír.

—Seguramente, no. Alice es muy orgullosa. Y supongo que a ti te encanta la idea de no verla…—se calló y siguió pendiente de la carretera. No me interesaba seguir hablando del tema de Alice, así que me centré en el bolso que llevaba como si fuera una obra de arte. —Es increíble.

— ¿El qué?

—Alice te ha tratado mal, te ha llamado cosas horribles delante de la gente. Tú sabes que no es precisamente una santa, Norah te contó ayer una cosita sobre ella…. ¿No vas a usarlo en tu defensa? ¿No vas a devolverle a Alice todas las palabras que con tanto amor te ha dedicado? —suspiré sonoramente. Ya me extrañaba a mí que Edward Cullen no se enterara de algo como lo que estaba haciendo su hermana.

—No, Edward…no voy a usar para nada lo que Norah me contó. Por cierto —dejé de jugar con el bolso y le miré —No sé si Norah me contó eso con buena intención o no…

—Norah no es mala, aunque tiene un humor un poco especial y cuando se lo propone puede ser una verdadera perra mala…

—Vaya, menos mal que tú y ella sois amigos —la sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

—Ella y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas —le miré de reojo.

—Oh, Dios…creo que no quiero seguir escuchando…

—No te voy a contar la historia porque estoy seguro de que ella te la va a contar mucho mejor. Ella es mucho más graciosa —espetó sin ganas —Y vas a reírte, así que prefiero que no te rías de mi en mi presencia.

¿Reírme de Edward? ¿En serio? Eso lo veía un poco difícil, ya tenía que ser muy extraña la historia para que Edward fuera el causante de mis carcajadas.

El camino por la costa hasta la casa de los Cullen fue mucho más relajado que la primera vez. Me dediqué a mirar el mar a lo lejos a través de la ventanilla mientras escuchábamos una emisora de radio en la que sonaban éxitos de la década de los cincuenta y sesenta. Quizás estaba más relajada al saber que había pocas posibilidades de un nuevo encontronazo con Alice.

La voz de Dinah Whasington empezaba a sonar por los altavoces del coche cuando atravesamos el camino de grava de la casa de los Cullen.

Esme ya estaba esperándonos en la puerta para recibirnos.

—Hola, Bella —me pasó los brazos por los hombros y me besó en las mejillas — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mi hijo te cuida bien?

Oh, sí…me cuida bien, sobre todo por las noches. Dios, sentí que mi cara entera se calentaba por la vergüenza. Edward acaparó la atención de Esme poniéndose delante de ella para besarla.

— ¿Acaso la ves mal? Claro que la cuido —murmuró —. De todos modos ella ya es mayorcita. Y te aseguro que sabe defenderse sola — Esme rodó los ojos sin que la viera Edward.

—A veces puede ser un poco rudo —susurró.

—Conozco esa faceta…

Gracias a los cielos Esme no me oyó o si lo hizo me ignoró. Apenas atravesamos la puerta de la entrada cuando nos encontramos con Carlisle, tan elegante como siempre. Edward y él podrían haber pasado perfectamente por padre e hijo ya que ambos poseían el mismo semblante.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, hijo—miró a Edward —. Tenéis que venir a vernos más a menudo…—Edward abrió la boca pero Carlisle no le dejó continuar —Lo sé, lo sé…estás muy ocupado —suspiró —En fin… ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor? La mesa y la comida ya están preparadas…

Cuando entramos al comedor la empleada de los Cullen que nos atendió la otra vez estaba ultimando algunos pequeños detalles en la mesa. Edward me sacó una silla a su lado y me ayudó a sentarme. Esperamos a que nos sirvieran los platos en silencio.

— ¿Cómo van tus estudios, Bella? —bien, esta pregunta de Esme me resultaba mucho más inocente para contestar.

—Muy bien. He terminado los primeros documentos que tengo que entregar para la primera evaluación.

—Veo que la idea de Edward fue buena —Edward habló antes de que Esme pudiera volver a hacerlo.

— ¿Ha llamado Alice? —la sonrisa de Esme se esfumó de su amable rostro.

—Sí…ha llamado esta mañana. Me ha contado algo —se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato.

— ¿Por qué no dejamos los temas tristes para otro momento? —Propuso Carlisle —Tanto Edward como Alice son lo bastante maduros como para arreglar sus cosas en privado, cariño.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Carlisle. Después de su intervención nos centramos en conversaciones ligeras y sin importancia mientras saboreábamos los deliciosos platos que había preparado la cocinera.

Aún estaba paladeando la mousse de naranja del postre cuando Carlisle le habló a Edward.

—Edward… ¿vamos a mi despacho y me cuentas los detalles de tu próximo viaje a Seattle? —Edward se limpió los labios con elegancia y me dedicó una breve mirada antes de marcharse.

— ¿Te ha gustado la comida? —dejé de mirar el pasillo por donde los dos hombres habían desaparecido.

—Oh, sí…estaba todo delicioso —Esme me miró con un ligero deje de preocupación en los ojos.

— ¿Te apetecería tomar un café o un té mientras…charlamos un rato?

Miedo me daba lo que Esme pudiera decir, aún así asentí con la cabeza. Esperamos a que la eficiente empleada nos sirviera ambas tazas.

—Alice me ha contado todo —asentí. Supongo que eso me lo podía esperar.

—No puedo decir mucho por mi parte, Esme. Alice no me soporta y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto —negó lentamente.

—Me ha contado todo. Se ha desahogado conmigo y me ha contado que no se ha portado precisamente bien contigo…Alice no es mala —murmuró Esme —Supongo que tiene miedo de que le hagas daño a su hermano. Sólo es eso.

—No está en mi naturaleza hacer daño a la gente así porque así —la mujer asintió.

—Lo sé, se nota en la cara que eres una buena chica…Pero tienes que entender que mis hijos son personas que han sufrido mucho, Bella. Demasiado en poco tiempo —se miró las manos mientras seguía hablando —Aún recuerdo el día que Alice llegó a mi casa…

—Tan dura es la historia de Alice? —me miró a los ojos intensamente y asintió.

—Sí…

—La historia se remonta a bastantes años atrás. En realidad empieza incluso antes de que Alice o Edward nacieran —asentí.

—No me importa. Tengo tiempo…

—Está bien —suspiró —Conocí a Carlisle con apenas veinte años. En cuanto lo vi me…me enamoré como una idiota de él. Tan atractivo, tan amable, tan bueno…. —no pude evitar sonreír —A la tercera cita ya tenía claro que él sería mi futuro marido y el padre de mis hijos. Así fue. Carlisle y yo nos casamos apenas seis meses después de conocernos…—acarició con los dedos el borde de la taza de café —Quería tener un bebé y lo quería ya, así que empezamos a intentarlo…Pasaron dos años y no me quedaba embarazada. La gente me decía que hay mujeres a las que les cuesta…pero yo sabía que no era normal lo que nos estaba pasando —dejó de mirar a la taza para mírame a los ojos —No podía tener hijos, Bella. Era lo que más deseaba en este mundo y por alguna razón que no logro entender Dios no me otorgaba el regalo que más deseaba —volvió a centrar la vista en su taza —Me…me hundí en la miseria cuando Carlisle y yo nos decidimos a hacernos las pruebas de fertilidad… ¡Dios! Me mortifiqué aún más cuando el médico me dijo que el problema era completamente mío —suspiró sonoramente.

— ¿No probasteis con ningún tratamiento?

—Claro que probamos. Probamos con todo. Me hormoné hasta la saciedad para hacerme la inseminación artificial. Tras dos intentos fallidos probamos con la fecundación in vitro…Nada. Nada hacía efecto en mí. No se obraba el milagro…—sus ojos color caramelo estaban acuosos. Mierda, yo misma estaba llorosa escuchando esta historia — Pasé unos meses muy difíciles cuando los médicos perdieron la esperanza de que yo pudiera llevar a cabo un embarazo. ¿Sabes? Incluso llegué a proponerle a Carlisle tener un bebé mediante un vientre de alquiler, así al menos el niño llevaría por sus venas la sangre de uno de los dos… —se encogió de hombros —No aceptó. Me propuso adoptar, pero llegué a un punto que no sabía lo que quería. Dejé que pasaran los meses, los años…y el destino quiso que Carlisle se convirtiera en fiscal de menores. Cuando me enteraba de los casos que llevaba me ponía furiosa. Niños recién nacidos abandonados, maltrato infantil, explotación, abusos…Lo peor de todo es que en muchos de los casos el culpable era alguien muy cercano al menor, incluso los mismos padres…. ¿Por qué yo no podía tener un hijo y esos monstruos sí? Yo tenía amor más que suficiente para dar, yo tenía caricias, palabras de consuelo, cariño…sólo cariño y amor…—chascó la lengua —No sé por qué el caso de Alice me impacto mucho….

·

·

·

_Esme regresó al pasado en un doloroso viaje para ella. Sólo Carlisle había sido plenamente consciente de lo mucho que había sufrido. La depresión y las ganas de abandonarlo todo por no tener lo que ella más deseaba la dejaron sumida en un pozo en el que nunca se veía la luz del sol. _

_Hasta que un día Carlisle la iluminó._

— _¿Qué ocurre, cariño?_

_Carlisle se encontraba en el despacho de su casa. Esme supo en ese mismo momento que le pasaba algo cuando no vio su habitual sonrisa al verla aparecer con sus guantes de jardinería; al parecer, mantener las flores a salvo se había convertido en uno de sus mejores hobbies para despejar la cabeza._

—_Quizás…quizás no debería de contarte más sobre esto, cielo…—Esme se quitó los guantes y se limpió las manos con un trapo mientras se sentaba frente a su marido._

— _¿Se…se trata de un caso, no? Se trata de un niño…_

—_Niña…es una niña, Esme —esta sintió cómo su corazón se encogía._

— _¿Cuántos años tiene?_

—_Ha hecho nueve hace poco._

— _¿Es muy grave? —dijo cogiendo con fuerza el trapo._

—_Es muy cruel —murmuró Carlisle._

— _¿Qué…qué la pasa?_

_Carlisle miró atentamente a Esme; los años no habían hecho más que acrecentar la belleza de su mujer, aunque el sufrimiento vivido se notaba en sus ojos. No brillaban como solían hacerlo antes. Sabía que contar esto era añadir más dolor…Eran menores, menores que sufrían…_

_Aunque mirándolo desde otro ángulo quizás…quizás podrían sacar algo bueno de un tema tan doloroso._

—_Se…se llama Mary Alice Brandon. Es una niña preciosa…es morena y tiene los ojos más azules que hayas podido ver…_

—_Continua, Carlisle…Dime que la ha pasado…_

—_Vivía…—carraspeó —vivía en una hermosa casa en New Jersey con su madre y con el marido de esta. Familia de clase media alta…la madre trabajaba como directiva en un banco y el marido tenía su propia empresa dedicada al textil._

—_Estás describiendo a la familia perfecta._

—_A veces…las apariencias engañan…El marido le pegaba_ _ la madre de Alice —Esme se tapó la boca con la mano ahogando un gemido —Lo que empezaron siendo discusiones tontas acabaron en palizas enormes. Nadie se daba cuenta de nada…evitaba pegarle en la cara para que nadie se diera cuenta de la clase de monstruo que era…La niña lo veía todo. Era testigo de lo que nadie más veía…_

—_Dios mío…_

—_La niña...—continuó Carlisle. Estaba tan metido en la historia de esa pequeña que apenas era consciente de las reacciones de Esme —La niña amenazó con contarlo todo. Amenazó con avisar a la policía…_

— _¿Lo hizo? ¿Lo hizo y por eso el caso ha llegado a vosotros? —Carlisle negó._

—_No. Empezó a pegarla a ella también. Mientras la golpeaba y la pateaba la…amenazaba con que mataría a su madre si contaba algo —Esme agarró con tanta fuerza el trapo que tenía entre sus manos que casi lo rompió. La rabia fluía a través de su cuerpo con la rapidez de la luz._

— _¿La pegaba? ¿Y por qué su madre no lo denunció? ¿Por qué no huyó con su hija lejos de ese demonio? — Carlisle empezaba a arrepentirse de contar la historia a su mujer; se había alterado hasta lo imposible._

—_La madre de Alice estaba aterrorizaba, cariño. Era el títere de su marido…A última hora se limitaba a mirar mientras él le pegaba a su hija…. —por la mejilla de Esme rodaron un par de lágrimas —Hace pocos días fue la profesora del cole de Alice la que denunció el caso cuando llegó con un golpe en la cara. Cuando los servicios sociales se hicieron cargo de ella comprobaron que tenía todo el cuerpo salpicado de hematomas…_

— _¿Y la madre? ¿Y el monstruo? Al menos dime que él ha pagado por lo que ha hecho —gruñó Esme._

—_A él lo detuvieron…aunque dos días más tarde le encontraron muerto en su celda. Se suicidó. La madre está metida en un centro para recuperarse de las secuelas psíquicas que le ha dejado todo este tiempo de maltrato —Esme asintió._

— _¿Y qué pasa con Alice? ¿A dónde la vais a llevar ahora? —Carlisle comprendió que habían llegado al punto clave de la conversación._

—_Le llevaremos a un centro de menores y tendrá que esperar a que se le asigne una familia de acogida —Esme frunció el ceño._

— _¡No puedes llevarla a un centro de menores! No después de todo lo que ha tenido que ver y sufrir._

—_Es el procedimiento, cariño —Esme apretó la mandíbula…y la relajó cuando se le ocurrió la idea._

—_Carlisle… ¿tú…podrías….?_

_·_

_·_

_·_

—Dos semanas después Alice llegó a casa. Primero estuvo un tiempo con nosotros como casa de acogida. Luego la adoptamos. No fue fácil —me dijo Esme —Alice llevaba mucho dolor encima, no se fiaba de mi cuanto menos de Carlisle…pero poco a poco conseguimos que se abriera a nosotros, que viera que sólo queríamos que sanara sus heridas. Tanto las físicas como las mentales —sonrió —Creo que lo conseguimos.

Estaba sin palabras. Sin duda la historia de Alice era dolorosa y cruel.

No me imaginaba lo que debía de sentir esa niña al ser golpeada por un demonio mientras su madre era testigo silencioso. Tampoco entendía la posición de la madre: si yo hubiera estado en la misma situación habría matado a ese cabrón con mis propias manos.

— ¿Y la madre de Alice? ¿Dónde está? —Esme frunció los labios.

—Durante los primeros años llamaba para preguntar por ella…Alice no quería verla —se encogió de hombros —Hace cinco años perdimos su pista en Philadelphia, desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ella….

—Dios mío…tanto tiempo sin saber de su madre….

—Fue su elección, Bella. Nosotros nunca negamos que Alice hablara o visitara a su madre, pero hay que comprender su punto. No debió de ser fácil vivir esa situación. La madre de Alice….en parte se ganó la indiferencia de su hija —asentí.

—Lo entiendo —más de lo que crees….

En parte la historia Alice tenía similitudes con la mía. No por parte de mi madre, ni mucho menos. Con ella fui total y completamente feliz…El problema era mi padre. Los desprecios, las imposiciones, las órdenes….Sí, el odio que a veces parecía sentir hacia mi….Suspiré cansada.

—Espero que entiendas…al menos un poco la actuación de Alice. No la defiendo, sé que ella no se ha portado bien. Ella no es así, te lo juro. Quizás se pasa un poco de sobreprotectora con Edward….Cuando Edward llegó a casa Alice tenía doce años. Conectaron en seguida —sonrió con ganas —Al menos ella conectó en seguida con él. Edward tenía sus reticencias y le costó un poco más entrar en la dinámica de la casa.

— ¿Y la historia de Edward? ¿Qué pasó? —Esme abrió la boca….

—Isabella, nos vamos.

La voz de Edward no podía ser más dura.

Estaba en la entrada del salón con Carlisle pisándole los talones. Me apostaba la mano derecha y no la perdía a que había oído mi última frase.

Perfecto.

Esme me hizo una mueca con los labios antes de levantarse. Miré a Edward mientras avanzaba hacia él. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No sabía si era la costumbre o era el inicio de un enfado monumental.

—Me ha gustado hablar contigo, Bella —me dijo Esme al oído cuando me despedí de ella —Espero que comprendas todo lo que te he contado.

—Lo comprendo mejor de lo que crees, Esme.

Tras despedirnos de Carlisle, Edward y yo nos metimos en el coche. Para el viaje de vuelta a casa Edward sintonizó una emisora de música clásica. Supongo que ambos nos centramos en el concierto número uno de las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi, la Primavera. Quizás no pegaba mucho para el momento en el que estábamos; Edward seguía con su perenne ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás enfadado? —le pregunté cuando estábamos llegando al Upper East Side. Apenas me dirigió una leve mirada.

— ¿Debería de estarlo? —Suspiré — ¿Le has preguntado a Esme sobre mi historia?

—En principio me ha contado la de Alice —Edward relajó su semblante y asintió —Es muy cruel.

—Y que lo creas —murmuró—. ¿Le has preguntado a Esme sobre mi? —asentí.

—Sí…sólo quería saber…

Edward no me contestó esta vez. Aparcó el coche en su plaza de garaje y me ayudó a bajar, como venía siendo costumbre. Subimos en el ascensor en un tenso y cortante silencio; aquí no había ni sinfonías ni conciertos para rellenar el vacío. Cuando entramos al apartamento Edward se quitó la chaqueta y me miró.

—Prepara una maleta para el viaje. Mañana por la tarde nos vamos….Emily ya habrá llegado, así que habrá cena en la cocina —sin más se giró para subir por las escaleras. Apenas había subido un par de escalones cuando me miró —Si quieres saber algo de mí pregúntame a mí.

— ¿Responderías mis preguntas? ¿Me contarías todo? —Edward agachó la mirada.

—Seguramente no, pero no quiero que nadie hable de mí a mis espaldas.

—Esto sólo me crea más dudas y más ganas de saber de ti —posó su mano en el apoyabrazos.

—Quizás algún día sepas algo —susurró para después desaparecer por las escaleras.

·

·

·

¿Acaso se me podían notar más las ojeras?

Anoche apenas dormí nada. Entre la pequeña maleta que tuve que hacer, la conversación con Esme y las palabras de Edward….no pude pegar ojo, al menos no mucho. En mi mente se cruzaban la historia de Alice con los posibles escenarios de la vida adolescente de Edward y mi propia vivencia. La triste historia de Esme….Mierda.

¿Por qué algunos seres humanos tenían que ser portadores de tanto dolor?

Una vez llegamos a la oficina Edward no me mandó a la sala de juntas a estudiar. Esta vez dejó que me quedara en su despacho mientras él hacía llamadas de última hora.

—Salgo para Seattle en unas horas, no hace falta que me llames para contarme esas gilipolleces, joder —espetó —Confío plenamente en ti, Emmet. Eso lo sabes —se pellizcó el puente de la nariz —Sí, estoy un poco ansioso…Está bien, mantenme informado.

Lo miré cuando colgó el teléfono. Oh, por Dios. Era demasiado hermoso para soportar mirarlo fijamente. Sus ojeras atestiguaban que tampoco había dormido mucho y la postura de su cuerpo me indicaba que estaba tenso. No sabía si era por lo de ayer o simplemente por el inminente choque de titanes que se produciría nada más pisar Seattle.

Ese encuentro me daba un poco de miedo, sinceramente.

— ¿Algún problema? —Edward dejó de mirar el ordenador.

—Vaya, la princesa ha recuperado la voz —murmuró —No has dicho nada en toda la mañana.

—Te veo muy concentrado en tu trabajo, no quiero molestar —el asomo de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Ahora mismo me está molestando mucho verte con esa jodida falda de tubo que te has puesto, Isabella —me moví incómoda en mi asiento —Supongo que tu tendrás muchas ganas de volver a Seattle, aunque sea para un viaje tan corto.

—Sí —sonreí —Tengo ganas de abrazar a Matt y…. —el sonido del teléfono cortó mi frase. Edward frunció el ceño y lo descolgó.

—Dime —escuchó atentamente y después rodó los ojos —Dile que pase.

Bien, muy bien. "Dile que pase". Ya me estaba imaginando a Alice entrando al despacho de su hermano. Antes o después tendría que haber un encuentro "post restaurante tailandés".

Pero no.

—Hola, Edward —me giré de golpe cuando oí la voz de Norah —Oh, pero si está aquí Isabella…—se acercó a mí y me besó las mejillas —Al menos hay alguien aquí para dar color a este despacho —Edward frunció el ceño.

—Norah, me encantaría que me besaras a mí con la misma efusividad que has besado a Isabella —ahora me tocó rodar los ojos a mi.

—Bella, prefiero Bella, ¿de acuerdo? —ambos me miraron cuando alcé la voz.

—Sí —dijo Norah —Me quedo con Bella. Tu nombre hace honor a tu cara —me sonrió haciendo que Edward bufara literalmente.

—Norah, podías decirme de una santa vez a qué has venido en vez de tirarle los tejos a Isabella —Norah negó sonriendo ante mi cara de estupefacción.

—No, no le estoy tirando los tejos a Bella —me miró por unos segundos —Que te robara a una de tus novias hace años no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer ahora.

¿Qué demonios había escuchado?

Miré a Edward para comprobar si lo que Norah había dicho era verdad….Uy, pues sí. Los ojos de Edward se habían convertido en dos finas líneas mientras miraba a la rubia. No me lo podía creer.

—Norah, el trabajo —susurró.

—Ah, sí —la mujer se puso seria —Las fases de los resorts se están cumpliendo con puntualidad inglesa, si seguimos así seguramente podremos anunciar su apertura para la próxima temporada de verano —Edward asintió.

—Eso es más que perfecto…—miró a Norah de nuevo. Al menos había recuperado su gesto habitual en la cara — ¿Cómo vais? ¿Habéis empezado con la mudanza?

—Sí, ya han empezado a llevar cajas y trastos al apartamento —sonrió —Gracias a Dios que es enorme, así no me encontraré con la parejita feliz.

— ¿La novia de tu hermano se instalará en Nueva York? —la rubia relajó un poco su sonrisa.

—Se iba a quedar en Londres hasta la boda, pero María ha decidido venir con su prometido a pesar de tener que compartir casa con su alocada cuñada. Supongo que quiere marcar su territorio —Edward chascó la lengua.

—Está bien —suspiró —Si no tienes nada más que contarme no me importa en absoluto que te vayas —Norah soltó una sonora risotada.

—Sutil forma de decirme que me largue —me miró y me guiñó un ojo —Ah, y a ver si cuando vuelvas de viaje con este cascarrabias tu y yo quedamos para ir de compras… ¡Ciao, chicos!

Cuando se cerró la puerta miré a Edward estupefacta; mucho me temía que debería de ir acostumbrándome a las salidas de tono de mi nueva amiga Norah.

—Norah…. ¿Norah te quitó una novia? —Edward frunció los labios. Dios mío, su cara podía resultar hasta cómica…pero bueno, estábamos hablando de Edward.

—Una novia…Yo no lo llamaría así. Simplemente se acostó con la chica que me follaba en esos momentos —oh, por favor. Oír esas palabras, oír las batallitas de Edward con sus amantes anteriores no me hacía mucha gracia…Más bien me ponía los pelos de punta —Fue hace mucho y en realidad me dio un poco igual.

— ¿Y por qué te pones ahora así? Parece que estás celoso —Edward estrechó su mirada.

—Porque esa chica me daba igual…ahora no es lo mismo, tú no puedes compararte a esa chica de la que ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre o el color de sus ojos. Y no quiero volver a hablar de este tema, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Esa chica que Norah le había robado le había dado igual… ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué conmigo estaba tan celoso?

—No me interesan para nada las mujeres.

—Eso me parece perfecto. Pero a Norah sí. Ella es mi amiga, pero si decide posar sus ojos en ti como próxima víctima va a conocer el significado de mi apodo en toda la extensión de la palabra —parpadeé rápidamente.

—No me puedo creer que estés celoso de una mujer, Edward —alzó las cejas.

—Estoy celoso hasta del aire que respiras, Isabella —murmuró sin ganas —Dejemos esta conversación de una puta vez. La jodida cabeza empieza a matarme…

No podía apartar los ojos de él, de su cara, de sus labios. Había dicho que estaba celoso hasta del aire que respiro. Estaba celoso. Por mí.

Y estaba más que claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia admitirlo en voz alta.

Mi interior, tanto mi zorra sumisa como mi zorra mala ronroneaban por el placer que esas palabras habían provocado. Mi ego tocó el techo del despacho. Mi regocijo por las nubes. Yo, yo provocaba los celos más primarios de esa maldita bestia. Yo…yo era la causante de su desasosiego, la provocadora, la fustigadora de esa posesividad casi insana por su parte.

Yo y sólo yo.

Sí…oh, sí. Quería demostrarle que no había ojos para nadie más. Sólo él. Sólo mi animal vengativo, cruel, despiadado…Sólo y completamente él.

Me levanté del sillón donde había estado sentada y caminé con más decisión que nunca hacia él. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido pero yo me iba a ocupar de alisar esa arruga sobre su nívea piel.

Lo giré ante su sorprendida mirada y me senté sobre sus rodillas. Así estaba perfecta y él también.

Era aún más perfecto en las distancias cortas.

De cerca sus ojos tenían una extraña mezcla de verde y azul, sus labios parecían más carnosos y el casi imperceptible lunar que tenía sobre el labio hacía que me dieran ganas de morderlo una y otra vez.

A la mierda. Hazlo.

Sin pensármelo dos veces junté nuestras bocas mientras pasaba las manos por la piel de su cuello.

Tan dulce, tan salvaje, tan duro, tan Edward…

Mi lengua loca no hacía más que competir con la suya por el control. Estaba difícil. Sus dientes mordían y arañaban la sensible piel de mis labios mientras mis manos desabrochaban su camisa.

Apartó su boca de la mía y habló sobre mis labios.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacerme, Isabella? —Su respiración era más que dificultosa —Dime si puedo follarte ya, dímelo y lo haré aquí encima de mi escritorio. Tiraré todo lo que hay sobre él y te tumbaré sobre esta puta mesa para marcarte una y otra vez —pasó sus manos por mis piernas, una y otra vez, rozando mis muslos, mis medias…

—Aún no —puse mis manos sobre las suyas.

—Pues no me tortures, joder —espetó —No me hagas esto, no tienes ni puta idea de cómo estoy.

Cogió mi mano y se la llevó a su entrepierna. Estaba duro. Sólo de imaginarme lo que vería en unos segundos se me hacía la boca agua. Apreté un poco mi mano sobre su miembro erecto haciendo que su cuerpo entero se pusiera en tensión.

—Mierda. Baja ahora mismo de aquí —me agarró por la cintura para separarme de él, pero reuní todas mis fuerzas para impedir eso; Edward emitió un sonido muy parecido a un gruñido —Eres tremendamente cruel, Isabella. Veo que has sacado tu lado sádico al torturarme de esta manera. No se si lo comprendes o no, pero no sabes lo mucho que necesito estar entre tus piernas —pasé los dedos por sus labios mientras hablaba. Sin duda esta era una mañana de confesiones.

— ¿Y no deseas estar en mi boca?

Ahora sí. Sin duda había conseguido sorprenderle.

—Chica mala…—susurró.

—Eso intento —me removí encima de sus piernas. Yo misma estaba ansiosa por volver a sentirlo.

Adicta de mierda.

Sin separarme de él ni un milímetro alargó la mano para coger el teléfono de su escritorio para marcar brevemente la extensión de su secretaria.

—Tanya, que no me moleste nadie. No me pases ni llamadas, ni avisos. No dejes que nadie entre a mi despacho hasta que yo te lo ordene. Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Lo miré a los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Deja de hacer eso y usa la boca para otra cosita, princesa — sus palabras y su tono me estaban excitando. Terminé de desabrocharle la camisa y la abrí para ver su pecho perfecto.

— ¿Por qué me llamas princesa? —susurré mientras jugaba con el vello de su vientre.

—Porque eres mi princesa. Porque estás perfecta mientras follamos. Porque te puedo llamar como me de la gana —eso es, Edward. Incítame más. Excítame más —Ahora sí. Te quiero de rodillas y con esa preciosa boca bien abierta.

Edward dijo las palabras mágicas.

Volví a besarle en los labios, esta vez dejándole a él con las ganas de profundizar el beso. La meta de mi lengua estaba abajo, mucho más abajo y no iba a parar hasta traspasar la línea.

Mi boca acarició su pecho casi con devoción. Me centré en sus pezones haciéndole gemir bajito mientras sus manos no paraban quietas por mis piernas. Me levanté de su regazo y me puse de rodillas cuando la postura se hizo incómoda.

Desde este ángulo imponía mucho más.

Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos le desabroché el cinturón y el botón de su pantalón. Casi fue inevitable que mis ojos se desviaran a sus hinchados bóxers blancos cuando la cremallera estuvo fuera de servicio.

—Vamos, princesa…Sigue.

Me relamí los labios. Claro que iba a seguir, por supuesto que iba a seguir.

Bajé ese pedazo de tela blanca y lo bajé lo justo y necesario para que su miembro en todo su esplendor saltara fuera de ella.

Hinchada, palpitante, ansiosa, furiosa.

Así estaba la polla de Edward.

Con mi dedo índice extendí por toda su longitud la solitaria gota que adornaba su punta roja. Le iba a demostrar lo mucho que me gustaba él, lo mucho que me gustaba esa parte entre sus piernas. Él. Sólo él. Y ahora él era completamente mío.

Con muchas más confianzas que la primera vez saqué la lengua para acariciarle de arriba abajo. Lento, muy lento. Pude ver de soslayo cómo el vientre de Edward se estremecía cada vez que mi lengua le tocaba.

Gimió fuerte y alto cuando metí todo lo que pude en la boca.

Quería que disfrutara, quería que su mente sólo me tuviera a mí y a mi lengua. Sus manos no tardaron en viajar a mi cabeza moviéndose con el suave compás de mis lamidas.

Que me mataran, pero escuchar esos gemidos de la boca de Edward era el puñetero Edén. Oh, sí. Posesión de la zorra en tres, dos, uno….

Metí la mano en su ropa interior para tocarle los testículos. Sus caderas se alzaron como señal a mi atrevimiento.

—Edward —murmuré sobre su pene —Quieto.

Contra todo pronóstico me obedeció. Se mordió el labio en un gesto jodidamente sensual y se agarró a los apoyabrazos de su sillón.

Lo siguiente fue un coctel sexual. Muy sexual.

Jadeos, gemidos, mi lengua en su piel, su labio entre sus dientes. Oh, si…sus manos en mi pelo apartándolo para ver cómo le comía la polla. Palabras sucias, sí. Palabras sucias. Excítame más, Edward.

—Vamos, princesa —jadeó —Me estás matando. Vamos, sí….Esa jodida lengua es lo mejor de este puto mundo…Joder, no…no puedo más…

Hizo el intento de apartarme de él, pero me agarré con fuerza a sus caderas con mis manos. Ni por todo el oro del mundo me iba a apartar ahora de él.

Sus caderas se descontrolaron y giraron como locas cuando el inminente orgasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Y lo sentí. Sentí esa esencia caliente en mi boca, en mi garganta…Me tragué todo lo que pude y me limpié la gota que se me escapaba por la comisura de mis labios ante su atenta mirada.

Ese era el gesto que me gustaba en su cara. Él si que estaba perfecto cuando follábamos.

Aún tenía el pecho agitado cuando me levantó del suelo y me sentó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas. Sin decirme nada me besó, saboreó con su lengua su propio sabor en mi boca. Los restos de la pasión que ambos habíamos vivido.

Sus manos, más tiernas que nunca, me acariciaron el cuello mientras me besaba, lento y suave. Me apartó el pelo de la cara y me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Te ha quedado claro que sólo me gustas tú? —susurré.

—Cristalino —sonreí como una idiota —Tu boca es más caliente cada día que pasa. Eres un peligro, ¿sabes?

—Me alegra saberlo —dije mientras le acariciaba la nuca — ¿Crees que Tanya ha podido oír algo? —pregunté mirando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Crees que me importa si lo ha oído? —Suspiró —Levántate de aquí de una jodida vez, la amenaza de tirarte sobre la mesa y follarte aún no se ha caducado —me levanté confundida…aunque la confusión se disolvió cuando vi su intimidad aún descubierta…y semi erecta.

Me alisé la falda e intenté calmarme obviando la excitación que sentía por todo el cuerpo y me giré para que se colocara la ropa. Y para que se tapara un poco, por Dios.

—Ya puedes volver a mirar, Isabella —por el tono de su voz me podía imaginar la sonrisa en su cara. Me senté frente a él —Te prefiero sentada en mis rodillas, pero si lo haces esta vez sí que puede que nos escuchen…—se relamió los labios —Te voy a dar hasta mañana, Isabella…mañana y punto. No me va a importar si sigues o no con la regla. Te voy a follar hasta que no puedas andar, ¿entendido?

Sí, mi capitán.

Sin duda estas promesas/amenazas eran las que me ponían los vellos de punta. Y las que mojaban mis bragas.

Joder.

El teléfono intervino por enésima vez en esta mañana, aunque esta vez fue el móvil. Edward lo cogió.

—Dime, Alice —su ceño se frunció — ¿Alice? ¿Qué te pasa? —Me incliné hacia él de forma inconsciente para intentar oír algo —Oh, mierda… ¿Estás bien? No, no estás bien, joder. Mira, cancelaré el viaje, lo puedo hacer en un par de días —negó con la cabeza —No, no quiero dejarte sola…—suspiró —Está bien. Mierda, joder. Lo siento, Alice. Lo siento mucho…

Edward colgó apesadumbrado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alice está bien?

—No…no está bien…Su madre…su madre biológica ha muerto….

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido la historia de Alice? ¿Y el encuentro en la oficina entre Edward y Bella?

**Muchísimas gracias a Coudy Myracley por betear y mejorar este capítulo ;)**

**Capítulo dedicado a Carelymh, felicidades!**

Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios

**Despatz, Estela A, Lore562, Yasmin cullen, BarbyBells, Monidelopez25, Bydanny, Yessenya, Valentine89, Ashley Reid, Gretchen CullenMasen, Keimasen86, Meji, Troian, Alicia Moran, Monikcullen009, Numafu, Shaolyn, Espekismo de ficción, Dracullen, JOSELINA, Maricoles, Ini narvel, Ap19, ChezalyBello, Vane Nessie07, Rosa Arellano, Antomirok, Prettykarol, Wenn, Little Whitiee, Nishali Black Cullen, Camille JBCO, CelesL, Eve Runner, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, Kiki d'cullen, Gaviota, Anto Masen, SalyLuna, Sully Ym, Deandramari, Ligia Rodriguez, Pamelahdz, Diana Cullen, Gatita Swan, Sandra 32321, Nana 00, Viivii alice, Missju, TheLifesSeller, Michelle de cullen, Pekis Lautner, Hlnjrqr, Sereny's Cullen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Evecullen94, Aimer Cullen, Gnziz, OriSweetCullen, MarieCS, Esmec17, Maru chan1296, PotterZoe, Yolita, Silvana, Camila, Lily Evans, Mahely, Magusl92, Mercedes Mejia, Corimar cautela, Karla Cullen Hale, Elizabeth Lecter, Karenov17, Rob is my life, Gis1416, Maripo Cullen, Leza0619, ALEXANDRACAST, ValeriaStewPattz, Melania, Martha, Lulu, Carelymh, Chusrobissocut, Monica, Ludgardita, Maryrod, Maranixcr, Yolabertay, Beakis, Mila Whitlock, Maya Cullen Masen, Elizabeth, Diannaesmeeblack, DiAnA, Freckles03, Lory24, Nanos, Ginni, Elizabeth, ErandiLina, Krispipe, Daniela lopez, Marcelarivas, Darlyn, Paola C19, Zujeyane, YARETH STEW, Coni rojas, PRISGPE, Danielemosquera, Anamart05, Caniqui, DaniStrangerCullen, Palitacullen, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, CaroBereCullen, Angi cullen, HARAEL, Liduvina, Nykmas, Ana, Andrea greene, Indacea, Karlita carrillo, VerihuskaCCC97, Paolastef. Romycullen, Scumpyca, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Ichigo cullen, Kimjim, Anilu Belikov, Vicky Jonas Irons Miller, Nafculle, Orisweetcullen, Ani, Vanpirita, Simplemente lauriis, Freekeegirl, Diana Robles, Alicia Moran, Ylhc y a todos los anónimos.**

Mil gracias por estos 2300 comentarios, de verdad.

Bueno, chicas…a partir de ahora puedo decir que viene lo fuerte. Muchos sentimientos, muchos recuerdos del pasado…El otro día se me olvidó ponerlo por aquí, pero subí el tráiler del fic, en mi perfil está el enlace. Contiene varios spoilers ;)

Y luego deciros que las votaciones de la Polla Ward 2 ya han empezado. Si os gustó "Sólo con invitación" y su Edward Dom perforado ya podeis votar en el siguiente enlace www . fanfiction u / 4052920 / Polla _ ward _ 2 #

Mil gracias, de verdad! Nos leemos la semana que viene, un besote enorme!

( 1 ) Enola Gay: bombardero que lanzó la bomba de Hiroshima.

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Mi padre me agarró de la muñeca con fuerza. Me estaba haciendo daño, mucho daño...Seguramente me dejaría marca._

_- Te he preguntado algo y quiero que me respondas...Quiero que me cuentes qué demonios está tramando Edward...- le miré a los ojos con furia._

_- Te he dicho que no sé dada...sueltame de una vez - apretó su agarre - Suéltame - susurré con rabia._

_- Isabella ha dicho que la sueltes, Charlie - el gruñido de Edward que oí a mis espaldas era altamente peligroso..._


	25. Capítulo 24 Choque de Titanes

CAPÍTULO 24 CHOQUE DE TITANES

—_Eres Edward, ¿cierto? Esme me dijo que vendrías hoy..._

_Edward tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para encontrar a la dueña de la voz; se trataba de una chiquilla morena que llevaba una coleta tan alta y estirada que debía de resultarle hasta incómodo. La sudadera de Minnie Mouse le quedaba amplia pero graciosa. Quizás el conjunto era un poco infantil...Él sabía quién era y la edad que tenía ya que Carlisle, el salvador que lo había sacado de ese lugar horrible, se lo había explicado por el camino._

_Se llamaba Alice, tenía doce años recién cumplidos y se iba a convertir en una especie de hermana adoptiva._

_La chiquilla lo miraba con curiosidad, esperando su respuesta. Edward miró a ambos lados buscando una vía de escape, algo...lo que fuera. Lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era entablar una conversación con una niña desconocida y curiosa._

—_Eres muy mayor, ¿cuántos años tienes? –Edward suspiró._

—_Dieciseis._

—_Vaaaaya...eres casi un adulto –dijo con adoración –Ya puedes conducir._

_Edward sólo quería desaparecer de allí; esta chica le estaba mirando con esos ojos azules enormes con un ligero toque de admiración. Él no era nadie, no era digno de admirar. Sólo era un chico del montón, nada del otro mundo...Sólo quería conocer su habitación e instalarse para acostumbrarse lo antes posible a este nuevo hogar. O al menos a intentarlo. Pero al parecer los Cullen tenían otrs asuntos más inmediatos que atender en la cocina._

_De momento no tenía escapatoria._

—_¿Me esnseñarás a conducir? —Edward volvió a mirar hacia abajo –Ya no me queda tanto para poder hacerlo...sólo cuatro años..._

—_No sé conducir –la chica hizo una especie de puchero._

—_¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Edward frunció el ceño._

—_¿Y tú? ¿De dónde sacas tantas preguntas? —Alice se tiró de la sudadera avergonzada —¿Por qué estás aquí? —Edward se arrepintió de hacer la pregunta en cuanto vio la cara de la chiquilla; su ánimo decayó como unos quince grados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se maldijo por abrir esa bocaza y vomitar su odio._

—_Estoy aquí porque me pegaban..._

·

·

·

—¿Edward?

Se había quedado mirando por la pequeña ventanilla redonda con la mrada perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos. Hacía más de dos horas que nos habíamos subido en el jet privado de Edward para volar hastta Seattle. Desde ayer, cuando Edward recibió la dura y cruel llamada de Alice apenas habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras.

— ¿Edward? —a la tercera llamada consegui que me hiciera caso –No deberías de haber dejado sola a tu hermana.

—Ya hemos pospuesto el viaje unas horas, Isabella…No quería retrasarlo más. Además, tú querías venir –asentí lentamente.

—No me hubiera importado viajar más tarde...

—Ella uqería estar sola, Isabella...Quiere enterrar a su madre sola. Y la entiendo.

—Pero su historia...—fruncí el ceño – Tiene que sentirse fatal...

—Se sentía fatal era cuando un hijo de puta consumado le pateaba la cabeza mientras su madre observaba en silencio la escena...Era en esos momentos cuando realmente se sentía fatal –dijo con dureza.

—No debió de ser una situación fácil...

—No, fue demasiado fácil para esa mujer que se hacía llamar madre...Lo dificil habría sido coger a su hija de nueve años y plantarle cara a ese cabrón. Eso hubiera sido lo realmente dificil, no limitarse a mirar mientras un jodido desgraciado maltrata a tu única hija –gruñó –No me apetece seguir hablando de este tema, Isabella. No me trae buenos recuerdos precisamente.

Decidí hacer caso a la parte racional de mi cabeza y no volver a abrir la boca para mencionar este tema.

Malos recuerdos...

Muchos malos recuerdos. Yo sabía lo que era perder a una madre. Era perder una parte fundamental de tí y de tu alma...vacío. Sóla, vacía. Perdida en el mundo...Así fue cómo me sentí cuando dije adiós a mi madre...pero al contrario que la de Alice, la mía había sido amorosa, cariñosa, paciente...Lo dio todo por mí, se enfrentó a mi padre por mí...Sí, lo mejor que podíamos hacer era dejar estos temas aparte...

Estaba segura de que esta tristeza súbita que me había envuelto por completo se evaporaría en cuant viera a Matt. No le había dicho nada sobre mi viaje y dudaba mucho que mi padre se molestara en hablar con él, así que mi llegada a casa iba a ser una total sorpresa para él. Sólo esperaba ver de nuevo su carita, abrazarlo...ver la ilusión en sus ojos...

—Oh, mierda –murmuré –No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado...- Edward levantó la mirada de sus eternos documentos.

—¿Te has dejado algo en el apartamento?

—En realidad no...Lo que se me ha olvidado es comprarle una cosa a Matt, aslgo que le prometí.

—No importa. En cuanto lleguemos podrás comprarle lo que quieras y listo.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio. Me concentré en mirar a Edward mientras trabajaba. Sus dedos rápidos tecleando en el ordenador, sus ojos moviendose de un papel a otro, su ceño fruncido...Se metía tanto en sus asuntos que no era consciente de mi mirada fija sobre él...

Faltaba poco para llegar y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Era absolutamente bueno porque iba a ver a Matt; iba a volver a oler su pelo, iba a sentir esa sueve piel, infantil e inocente...Quizás era el único rastro de inocencia que quedaba en mi vida...

Por otro lado volver a Seattle tenía su punto negativo. Iba a ver de nuevo a mi padre. Podría parecer cruel, pero no tenía para nada ganas de verlo. De hecho, no le había echado de menos ni un poquito. No había extrañado su voz, ni su presencia...Para nada.

¿Eso me convertía en una mala persona? Sinceramenye, me daba completamente igual. Había descubierto que estaba mucho mejor lejos de mi padre. Ni gritos, ni amenazas, ni órdenes...Bueno, órdenes sí. Poero las órdenes que me imponía Edward no me resultaban demasiado complejas de acatar.

Y evidentemente estaba nerviosa.

Mi padre y Edward no eran buena combinación. No eran el ideal para juntar en una cena de acción de gracias serena y pacífica, precisamente. Más bien eran una combinación explosiva, violenta e irritante. Incdendiaria. De ese temible encuentro podía pasar cualquier cosa...lo inimaginable.

Mis nervios aumentaron cuando Edward comenzó a recoger todos los documentos que tenía esparcidos por la mesa. Desde la ventanilla y en diminuto ya se podía distinguir el aeropuerto de Tacoma.

De vuelta a casa por un par de días.

Cuando el avión tocó tierra en la pista de aterrizaje, Sam, que por algún motivo en especial y desconocido para mí, vino a este viaje, fue por el coche acompañado de Seth. El coche era el mismo Audi azul oscuro y con cristales tintados de la otra vez. Cuando me quise dare cuenta estábamos rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Esperaba que Edward tuviera piedad de mi e hiciéramos al menos una pequeña parada en el hotel o donde quiera que nos fuéramos a alojar; conociendo a Edward no me extrañaría nada que tuviera una residencia aquí en Seattle.

Pero no.

Seth cogió la noventa y nueve hasta la calle ciento cincuenta y cuatro. Paró el gran Audi frente a las puertas del centro comercial Southcenter Boulevard.

—Vamos. Tienes que comprarle ese regalo a tu hermano.

Abrí los ojos un tanto sorprendida cuando ví que Edward abría la puerta y me acompañaba hacia la entrada.

—Me estás mirando un poco raro —murmuró.

—Es que no me imaginaba jamás verte paseando por un centro comercial —alzó una ceja.

—Soy un mortal más, Isabella. Ir al centro comercial es algo común que suelen hacer las personas. Que sepas que voy de compras…a veces. De todos modos es más fácil hacer una llamada y que me traigan lo que quiero donde quiero —negué con la cabeza.

—No puedes hacer eso con un regalo. Para mí un regalo no se mide por el dinero que ha costado que te lo traigan a casa….se mide por la dedicación que has puesto en elegir y escoger lo adecuado, Edward —suspiró.

—Quizás tengas razón.

Involuntariamente me acordé de la estatua que descansaba sobre el mueble de mi habitación. Esa vez Edward pagó una fortuna por sacar esa pieza de la colección de la galería antes de tiempo. Simplemente porque sabía que me había gustado, porque sabía que me iba a hacer ilusión…

Bella, deja esos pensamientos. Lo único que puedes hacer es empezar a babear sobre Edward…y eso estaría mal delante de tanta gente.

Me sentía un poco extraña por dos motivos. El primero, estar andando como si tal cosa por un centro comercial acompañada de Edward. Y dos, ser el centro de todas las puñeteras miradas. Eso era lo peor más que nada porque todas pertenecían a mujeres deseosas por Edward.

Ojos lascivos, ugh.

Caminamos con espectadores hasta la sección infantil y empecé a buscar el juguete de Matt.

—¿Qué es lo que le has prometido?

—Un Bob Esponja que canta y baila —la cara de Edward no pudo ser más cómica.

—¿Un Bob Esponja que canta y baila? –rodé los ojos.

—Sí, ya sabes…Ese muñeco amarillo y de ojos grandes que vive en una piña debajo del mar…ese que tiene un caracol por mascota y….

—Sé perfectamente quien es el jodido Bob Esponja —murmuró mientras yo repasaba las estanterías.

—Oh, ahí está.

Fui hasta donde estaba el muñeco y le apreté la mano. La canción de introducción de los dibujos empezó a sonar mientras el muñeco bailaba.

—¡Mira! ¡Es este! —dije emocionada. Por su parte, Edward seguía alucinando.

—Por el amor de Dios…no sé qué demonios pueden ver los niños a este muñeco…¡es horrible! —le miré de reojo mientras caminábamos hacia las cajas.

—No es feo, es tierno.

—No me jodas, Isabella…Es feo…Y mira —cogió la caja —¿Una esponja que lleva cinturón, corbata y calcetines de rayas? Eso por no hablar del bicho rosa que va con él…El creador de esto tenía que estar bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia psicotrópica de la hostia…—no pude evitar la sonrisa que me provocó su último comentario.

Lo que me faltaba por oir. Edward hablando sobre Bob Esponja y las alucinaciones de su señor creador.

Cuando al fin llegamos a las cajas, la cajera miró a Edward, luego a mi…luego volvió a mirar a Edward y ya no despegó los ojos de su cara ni de su cuerpo.

Descarada de mierda.

—¿Quieren que se lo envuelva para regalo? —dijo la morena sonriendo como una imbécil.

—Por favor —respondió Edward mientras sacaba una tarjeta de crédito negra para pagar el regalo.

Mantuve el ceño fruncido mientras la chica envolvía el regalo. Se tomó su tiempo, no escatimó en minutos…Lo bueno que iba a sacar de todo esto era que Bob Esponja iba a estar perfectamente envuelto en su caja. La tía se estaba esmerando de lo lindo.

—Aquí tienen su compra…Espero que vuelvan pronto —la chica le entregó la bolsa a Edward.

Eché mano de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme como una señorita y no sacarle mi dedo medio a esa zorrona.

Aquí sólo hay una zorra para Edward y esa soy yo.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño, Isabella…conseguirás que te salgan arrugas antes de los treinta.

—¿Esto es siempre así?

—¿El qué?

—Las mujeres…¿Siempre te miran con cara de carnero a medio morir? —Edward sonrió de lado.

—Me faltarían dedos para contar las veces que tú me has mirado de esa forma —oh, perfecto.

Edward me abrió la puerta del coche. Una vez sentada me agarré a la bolsa como si fuera un puñetero salvavidas más que nada para mantener las manos ocupadas.

—Vamos…cambia esa cara, princesa.

Edward era cruel.

Sentí un extraño latigazo de placer en cierta parte recóndita de mi cuerpo cuando me llamó de esa manera. Sólo me llamaba princesa cuando estábamos en la cama. Bueno, y en la cocina, y en la bañera y en la ducha….Apreté ligeramente las piernas para aliviar un poco la ansiedad que sentía en mi intimidad. Automáticamente vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de lo que le había hecho a Edward en su despacho la tarde anterior. La manera en la que lo había disfrutado Edward…con mi boca y con mi lengua…

—No sé lo que estás pensando, pero me gusta mucho más tu cara así…

Miré a Edward e intenté cerrar la boca. ¿Así? ¿Así cómo? ¿Con cara de pervertida chupapollas?

Dejé a un lado el paquete para Matt mientras Seth al volante del audi se abría paso a través del tráfico.

—Tu cara ha vuelto a cambiar —murmuró Edward.

—Es que me siento un poco mal de que tu hayas pagado el regalo. Se supone que se lo tendría que haber comprado yo….

—¿Tienes dinero? —agaché la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

—Mi padre…él se encargaba de mi economía, si es que se le podía llamar así. No tengo dinero —Edward asintió mientras rebuscaba algo en su cartera.

—Toma —me tendió una de sus muchas tarjetas —Con esto puedes pagar donde quieras. Estás autorizada –negué con la cabeza sin llegar a coger la tarjeta.

—No, no quiero tu dinero. Además, no voy a ningún sitio sin ti —Edward no retiró la tarjeta de mis narices.

—Eres una mujer adulta, Isabella. Necesitas tener dinero…Además, me apuesto lo que quieras a que tu nueva mejor amiga Norah te va a arrastrar antes o después a alguna sesión de compras.

—Pero a mi no me gusta ir de compras y mucho menos gastarme un dinero que no es mío —Edward resopló.

—Coge la puta tarjeta de una vez, joder —espetó —Quiero dártelo y punto. Me quedo más tranquilo si llevas esto encima.

Cogí la tarjeta de entre sus dedos y me la guardé sin rechistar. No quería enfadarle por esta tontería. Además, no tenía pensado gastarme ni un mísero centavo de su dinero. No, gracias.

—¿Te fías de mí? ¿Cómo sabes que no me voy a gastar todo el dinero de esta cuenta? —Edward me miró de lado y suspiró.

—Por alguna extraña razón que no logro comprender empiezo a fiarme de ti. Sé que no vas a hacer nada indebido con ese dinero. A no ser de que quieras comprarte otro Bob Esponja para ti…eso sí sería algo indebido —le miré sorprendida.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No. Si veo un bicho de esos en mi casa lo tiraré por la ventana sin ningún remordimiento…—sonreí —Y no te acostumbres a mis bromas…no se me da bien.

¿Quién era este Edward? Empezaba a fiarse de mi, bromeaba conmigo…Cada segundo que pasaba me sorprendía más…

Tras un breve y silencioso viaje el coche se paró en el hotel Four Seasons. Edward caminó a mi lado por el hall del hotel con su amno en mi espalda baja y me escoltó hasta los ascensores. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo sacó una tarjeta de seguridad y caminó hasta la puerta mil novecientos veinte. Pasó el trozo de plástico por la ranura y automáticamente la puerta se abrió.

La habitación parecía un pequeño apartamento; las paredes estaban decoradas con papel azul cielo. Los muebles del pequeño salón eran de madera oscura y las preciosas vistan daban al puerto de Seattle. La habitación principal era casi tan grande como el salón.

Y la cama de matrimonio parecía muy cómoda.

Los muebles también eran de madera incluida la cama y, a diferencia del salón, las paredes eran de un color amarillo claro….Todo era perfecto…y lo iba a compartir con Edward….

—¿Es de tu agrado? —me sobresalté cuando le oí a mis espaldas. Me giré para encararle.

—Es perfecto…muy acogedor….Pero sólo hay una cama —murmuré.

—Sí…—lo miré de forma significativa, esperando que me aclarara si dormiría o no conmigo.

—Quiero hablar con tu padre hoy mismo, Isabella…se está haciendo tarde. Deja tus cosas por aquí y vámonos de una santa vez…

Más bipolar que nunca, ¿verdad, Edward?

Volvimos al coche más rápido de lo que deseaba. De hecho, no quería para nada hacer este viaje. No me apetecía volver a pisar el territorio de mi padre. No. Prefería estar mil veces encerrada y enclaustrada en el territorio de la Bestia.

Mi mirada se perdió en el atardecer de Seattle a través de la ventanilla mientras bordeábamos las calles. El hotel estaba muy cerca de nuestro destino, así que no tardamos mucho en ver la imponente Washington Mutual Tower, el dominio de mi padre. Al menos de momento.

—¿Mi padre está preparado para tu visita? —le pregunté mientras me ayudaba a bajar del coche.

—Si no está preparado que se joda. Sabe perfectamente que iba a venir…Le dejé bien claro a Black mis intenciones —el vigilante de la puerta nos saludó con la cabeza al pasar.

—¿Jake ya está aquí? ¿Cuándo regresó?

—Regresó cuando noté que lo único que podía hacer era molestar —fruncí el ceño —no me hacía gracia tenerlo pululando por la empresa estando tú en el mismo piso.

Sam tosió ligeramente al escuchar las palabras de Edward. Gracias a los cielos en el ascensor sólo subimos nosotros tres.

Dieciseis.

Diecisiete.

Dieciocho.

El ascensor se paró en ese piso. Edward y yo salimos con Sam a nuestras espaldas. Según avanzábamos la gente que veíamos a nuestro paso tardaban segundo y medio en levantar las cabezas y mirarnos. Al nerviosismo que sentía le teníamos que añadir el sentirme observada como un animal enjaulado en un zoo. Edward me miró.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No…aún no —murmuré.

—Verás a Matt lo antes posible, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

No, no me preocupaba eso. Confiaba plenamente en la palabra de Edward; podría ser cualquier cosa. Un malhablado, un gruñón, una jodida bestia…pero no era un mentiroso. Sabía que se iba a encargar de que yo estuviera con Matt de cualquier manera.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa de la señora Smith casi me dieron ganas de reir. La cara de la pobre mujer no podía ser de más sorpresa y no me extrañaba. Yo misma estaba en tensión ante el inminente encuentro.

—Bue..buenas tardes, señor Cullen —balbuceó la mujer —Señorita Swan, un gusto verla de nuevo.

—Venimos a ver al señor Swan —murmuró mirando a ambos lados del pasillo —¿Puede avisarle de que ya estamos aquí?

—Claro —la mujer cogió el teléfono y habló entre susurros. Apenas pude distinguir nada de la breve conversación —Está terminando unos documentos, me ha dicho que en cinco minutos puede pasar.

—Me parece perfecto, porque antes quiero ver al señor Black —la señora Smith puso cara de poker.

—¿Quiere ver a Jacob Black?

—Sí, necesito los últimos informes actualizados de la empresa —dijo con media sonrisa en los labios.

—Oh, está bien…—la señora Smith se levantó de su silla sin apartar la mirada de Edward. Otra mujer eclipsada por sus encantos, Dios —Acompáñeme por aquí, por favor.

Edward me lanzó una mirada significativa cuando di un paso adelante para acompañarle a ver a Jacob.

—Es mejor que te quedes, Isabella. Sam se quedará contigo.

Miré a Edward y a la señora Smith mientras se alejaban por el pasillo. No quería quedarme sola aquí. Sí, estaba acompañada del enorme Sam…pero no era lo mismo. Edward, a su manera, me ofrecía una protección que ningún armario de cuatro puertas hecho hombre me podría ofrecer.

Y menos cuando oí la puerta del despacho de mi padre.

—¿Isabella? ¿Dónde demonios está Edward?

Bonita forma de saludar a tu hija, papá. Miré a Sam.

—¿Quiere que vaya con usted? —negué lentamente.

Cuando entré en el despacho mi padre ya estaba sentado tras su escritorio. Ni un saludo cariñoso, ni una palabra de aliento, ni un "cómo estás, hija". Nada. Parecía mentira que llevara fuera de casa semanas y que me recibiera así. De todos modos, ¿qué podía esperar?

—¿Vienes sola? —mi ceño se frunció aún más. Al final Edward iba a tener razón con lo de las arrugas.

—Hola, papá —murmuré —¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo voy a estar? —gruñó —Estoy esperando al jodido Edward Cullen y no aparece. Quiero saber qué demonios quiere. Aún no ha venido y ya tengo ganas de que se largue de una puta vez.

Esto iba a ser mucho peor de lo que me esperaba. Mi padre tiró el archivador encima de la mesa haciendo que un sonido sordo y seco llenara el despacho. Me miró y se rascó la barbilla.

—Veo que no te va nada mal a su lado…¿Cómo es la vida al lado de Cullen? —alcé las cejas.

—No tan mala como me esperaba, sinceramente —asintió.

—Ya veo…¿no echas de menos a Matt? —mi corazón saltó nervioso.

—Claro que sí, por supuesto —dije rápidamente —Hablo casi todos los días con él….Pero quiero verlo. En cuanto salgamos de aquí ire a….—negó con la cabeza.

—Ah, ah, ah….Primero tenemos que hablar tu y yo. Serás buena y me responderás. Sólo entonces….quizás…sólo quizás puede que veas a Matt —apreté la mandíbula casi hasta el punto de hacerme daño.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñí.

—Quiero que me cuentes qué planes tiene Edward —negué rápidamente.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Quiero que me digas qué demonios ha hablado con Jacob Black, quiero saber cómo realiza su trabajo, quiero saber qué está tramando. Quiero saber quién demonios lo protege y quien le informa. Quiero saber quienes son sus contactos. Quiero saber incluso cuantos jodidos cuadros tiene su casa —volví a negar.

—No sé nada de eso, papá. No sé con quien se relaciona…no sé nada de sus empresas —mentí.

—Vives con él…te acuestas con él —susurró —. Algo tienes que saber —la rabia se apoderaba de mí con cada palabra que salía de la boca de mi padre.

—No se nada.

Se levantó y caminó hasta mi lado.

No se había levantado para abrazarme, ni para saludarme, ni para darme un beso después de tantos días de ausencia. Mi padre me agarró de la muñeca con fuerza. Me estaba haciendo daño, mucho daño….Seguramente me dejaría marca.

—Te he preguntado algo y quiero que me respondas…Quiero que me cuentes qué demonios está tramando Edward —le miré a los ojos llenos de furia.

—Te he dicho que no sé nada…suéltame de una vez —apretó su agarre…—Suéltame —. susurré con rabia.

—Isabella ha dicho que la sueltes, Charlie —el gruñido de Edward que oí a mis espaldas era altamente peligroso.

Me giré hacia él aún con la mano de mi padre anclada con fuerza en mi muñeca. No me soltaba, al revés. No hacía más que apretar, apretar más fuerte…Edward avanzó hacia nosotros con una mueca rabiosa en la cara y con unos papeles entre las manos.

—Suéltala —repitió.

—Estoy en mi despacho con mi hija, Edward. Estamos hablando de asuntos personales así que no te metas —espetó mi padre.

—Isabella ahora es mía. Suéltala si no quieres que te arranque la puta mano, Charlie —susurró Edward mirando a los ojos de mi padre. Mi corazón no latía, mi corazón me golpeaba desde mi interior.

—¿Tuya? Claro que es tuya…tu nueva muñequita, ¿no? —dijo mientras me soltaba la mano.

—No vuelvas a hacer un comentario ofensivo sobre tu hija delante de mi, Charlie. Puedo llegar a ser muy peligroso si me lo propongo. Tú más que nadie sabes que la vida me ha hecho ser como soy…Ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa —mi padre me miró.

—Fuera de aquí —espetó.

—Ella no se va a ningún sitio —Edward me sacó la silla y con la cabeza me ordenó que me sentara. Disimuladamente me miré la mano; estaba roja.

—¿A qué jodida cosa has venido, Edward? —el mal humor de mi padre iba en aumento.

—He venido a que me expliques esto —Edward tiró encima del escritorio unos papeles —Estás haciendo movimientos más que sospechosos con el dinero de la empresa. Movimientos que yo debería de saber.

—Esas operaciones serán buenas para la compañía. Recuperaré poco a poco el dinero perdido —Edward negó.

—Estás incumpliendo el contrato que firmamos en este mismo despacho, Charlie. Eso me cabrea, me cabrea de veras…Una vez más me demuestras que juegas sucio —mi padre se apoyó en la mesa.

—No juego sucio, juego para buscar mi beneficio, Edward. Tengo muchas ganas de perderte de vista y recuperar lo que es mío —Edward se rió sin ganas.

—¿Eso incluye a tu hija? —miré de reojo a mi padre.

—Está muy bien contigo, ¿no? —¿por qué la conversación había derivado en mi?

—Te limitarás a hacer lo que dice en el contrato, Charlie —gracias a Dios Edward volvió a la conversación original —Si no lo haces te joderé vivo y me quedaré con todo lo que tienes. Nada de movimientos sin mi permiso, Charlie. Y como despidas a alguno de tus trabajadores te verás la cara conmigo.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y me obligó a mí a hacer lo mismo. Me cogió de la cintura para marcharnos del despacho y dar así por terminada esta reunión, pero me aparté de él y miré a mi padre.

—Quiero ver a Matt.

—No —apreté los puños.

—Quiero….quiero ver a Matt —repetí.

—Ahora no —gruñó.

—Isabella verá a Matt, Charlie —murmuró Edward —Sí o sí. No nos iremos de Seattle sin ver al niño.

—Veo que mi hija te ha comido otra cosa a parte del cerebro.

Después de la explosiva frase de mi padre pasaron muchas cosas a la vez; Edward me apartó de su lado para agarrar a mi padre por la solapa de la chaqueta. Ambos retándose, ambos a punto de explotar…Edward pegó su frente a la de mi padre…Dios, por favor…no….

—Edward…no.

—Vuelve a decir una grosería sobre tu hija y te parto la boca —me pasé las manos por la cara nerviosa —Vuelve a hacerlo y me darás otro motivo para aplastar tu jodida cabeza, Charlie.

—Edward, por favor —le cogí de la cintura e intenté apartarle. Apenas lo conseguí —Por favor…por favor…

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Edward sonrió fríamente.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Edward soltó la ropa de mi padre haciendo que este volviera a respirar. Estaba atónita y asustada. Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que acababa de pasar en este despacho. Mi padre se acomodó la chaqueta y la camisa mientras Edward volvía a mi lado. Me volvió a sorprender agarrándome de la mano, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para mi padre.

—Hoy no. Mañana podrás ver a Matt —espetó —Es tarde, ya estará acostado. No querrás alterar sus dulces sueños, ¿cierto? —preguntó con sorna.

—Mañana —repitió Edward —Y recuerda mis palabras, Charlie.

Edward no dio ninguna opción a réplica; salió de ese despacho con rabia, tirando de mi mano. Sam nos acompañó en silencio en el ascensor observando las manos que nos unían.

Ese simple gesto me había dado fuerzas para no desvanecer.

Sentí un gran vacío y frío cuando Edward me soltó la mano en el coche. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí arriba? Me tapé la boca con la mano. Respira, respira….

—¿Estás bien? —miré a Edward.

—Por…por un momento he pensado que le pegarías…He tenido miedo.

—¿Has pasado miedo por tu padre? —negué.

—No, he tenido miedo por ti...habría sido un error terrible pegar a Charlie Swan en su propio despacho…

—Lo hubiera hecho —reconoció —No debería de hablarte así. Eres su hija —agaché la mirada. Mi mano seguía marcada —¿Te duele?

—Un poco —Edward chasqueó la lengua.

—Dime que esto lo ha hecho otras veces. Dímelo e iré de nuevo a su oficina a romperle la cara —susurró.

Recordé el bofetón que me dio mi padre en el despacho de mi casa precisamente la noche que conocí a Edward. Me hizo sangre, me golpeó…Miré los ojos verdes de Edward; estaban peligrosos y alerta. Como un cazador esperando por su presa.

—No…es la primera vez que pasa —Edward examinó mi cara. Y por su gesto estaba claro que no se lo había tragado —Edward, por favor…—susurré.

—Está bien, tranquila…Sabía que tu padre era un hijo de puta pero no sabía hasta dónde podía llegar contigo —espetó —Y te aseguro por lo más sagrado que mañana verás a Matt. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Yo sí sabía hasta dónde podía llegar mi padre. Y era terrible. Sabía perfectamente que mi padre no era una buena persona. Estaba segura que la historia que Edward guardaba en común con mi madre también era horrible. Todo lo que rodeaba a mi padre era terrible. A veces me preguntaba qué demonios hizo mi madre a su lado…

Cuando llegamos al hotel ya era de noche.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó Edward cuando llegamos a los ascensores —Puedo pedir algo al servicio de habitaciones.

—No mucha.

—Yo sí —me apartó el pelo de la cara —Tengo hambre de ti, Isabella. Quiero comerte.

No sabía qué tenían las palabras de Edward, pero hacían que todos mis males se disolvieran poco a poco. Quería comerme. Quería comerme porque tenía hambre de mí.

El viaje hasta el piso diecinueve se hizo más que largo y tenso. Todos los músculos de mi intimidad estaban tensos, preparados. Mis nervios, mis miedos, mi acongoja se habían evaporado cuando Edward había dicho las palabras mágicas.

Abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar a mi primero. Oí como la puerta se cerraba y sentí como sus manos me agarraban de la cintura por detrás.

—No me ha gustado nada verte así, Isabella. Quiero borrar esa cara de sufrimiento que he visto en ese despacho —me susurró en el oído.

—A mi tampoco me ha gustado verte así, Edward —murmuré. Sus manos subieron a mis pechos y los tocó por encima de la tela.

—Tu y yo tenemos que habñar sobre lo que te ha dicho, pero hoy no. Olvidemos a tu padre de una puta vez, princesa. Ayer te dije que de hoy no pasaba. Te prometí que te follaría con ganas y eso es lo que voy hacer. ¿Sigues con la regla?

—No —susurré.

—Me hubiera dado lo mismo, ¿sabes? —se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre el sofá del salón de la suite.

Me giró y me agarró del cuello. Sabía que me iba a besar de esa manera desgarradora que hacía que mis btragas se mojaran de manera orremediable.

—Voy a hacer que olvides todo lo que has visto y oído…Todo.

Su lengua lasciva se encontró con la mía. Estaba segura de que él estaba sintiendo el pulso acelerado en mi cuello bajo sus dedos. Vamos, Edward…hazme olvidar. Hazme sentir.

Hazme el amor.

Fóllame.

Deslicé la corbata gris que llevaba lentamente para después tirarla al suelo sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Obligué a mis temblorosos dedos a desabrochar con rapidez la camisa blanca que llevaba; estaba ansiosa por acariciar de nuevo la piel de su pecho. Ansiosa y deseosa como una posesa.

Cuando lancé su camisa al suelo Edward me cogió por las caderas y, sin separar nuestras lenguas, me empotró contra la pared dejándome sentir la dureza de todo su cuerpo.

—Tu también estás ansiosa por esto —susurró contra mi cuello mientras me quitaba la blusa que llevaba.

No le contesté porque era una obviedad.

Me limité a volver a besar a este nuevo Edward. Este Edward que me defendía, que se preocupaba por mí…a este nuevo Edward que incluso me acompañaba a la sección infantil de unos grandes almacenes a comprar un regalo para Matt.

Este nuevo Edward me había tocado la fibra sensible. Hoy, esta tarde….algo había cambiado. En ese momento no me iba a parar a divagar sobre ello, pero era cierto. Lo sentía….

Edward me hizo enrollar las piernas en sus caderas y caminó conmigo hasta la habitación principal de la suite. Nuestros torsos desnudos se rozaban, se acariciaban a cada paso que dábamos. Allí la enorme y solitaria cama de matrimonio nos estaba esperando. Y fue allí donde me tiró como un hombre de cromagnon en celo. Me apoyé sobre los codos y le miré mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines. Se acercó de manera peligrosa hasta el borde de la cama y me agarró de las piernas para atraerme más hacia él.

—¿Sabes lo que quiero? —me mordí el labio —Quiero que grites. Quiero que seas ruda, que me arañes. Quiero verte violenta de placer, princesa.

—Dios —gemí.

Me bajó la cremallera de la falda ante mi atenta mirada para después hacerla desaparecer. Las medias siguieron el mismo camino. El ligero roce de la seda al desprenderse de mi piel estaba haciendo que la poca cordura que me quedara se escondiera como una perra.

Edward se relamió los labios cuando enganchó sus dedos en mis braguitas.

—Ya te has cansado de romper las costuras de mi ropa interior, ¿no? —sonrió de lado.

—¿Prefieres que te rompa las bragas?

—Quitamelas, como quieras…pero quítamelas ya.

—Esa es mi zorra —dijo con una sonrisa tremendamente sexual en los labios.

Deslizó mis bragas tan lentamente como lo hizo con las medias. Me abrió las piernas hasta el límite de mi flexibilidad…y ya. No hizo nada más. Me observó con detenimiento mientras se bajaba los pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Cerré ligeramente las piernas.

—No, no, no…Las piernas abiertas. No las vas a cerrar en toda la jodida noche.

Fui a contestarle con una de mis frases, pero la visión de su miembro libre de tela e hinchado hasta lo imposible me desconcentró.

Mío. Mío.

Se acercó con ese imponente trozo de carne hacia mi y se metió entre mis piernas.

—Tenía ganas de verte así —se cogió el pene con la mano y lo acercó a mi intimidad, pero no me penetró. Me torturó restregándose contra mí, su punta roja contra mi clítoris de arriba abajo.

—Edward —jadeé.

—Quería verte así…Húmeda, jadeante…Esta noche vas a cabalgar, princesa.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y me volvió a besar mientras movía sus caderas contra las mías aún sin profundizar sus embestidas. Vamos, Edward…metete ya…

—Por favor —murmuré contra sus labios —Edward, por favor….

—¿Me estás rogando? —jadeó.

—Sí, ¡sí!

Nos giró con un rápido movimiento dejándome encima de él. Sus manos rápidas se pasearon por toda mi piel hasta llegar a la espalda. Desabrochó el cierre de mi sujetador y pellizcó mis pezones erectos. Mi cuerpo se arqueó por su toque ofreciéndome más a él, moviéndome en círculos sobre él para obtener ese pedacito de placer que buscaba.

—¿Quieres que lo haga ya? —susurró mientras su dedo índice se aseaba por mi torso —¿Quieres ya mi polla, princesa?

—Sí —su dedo llegó gasta mi ombligo —La quiero ya.

Con sus manos alzó mis caderas y posicionó su miembro contra mi para después empujar hacia abajo. Centímetro a centímetro. Poco a poco. Sí, ese roce, esa fricción. Esa unión. Si, sí…eso es.

—Vamos, muévete pequeña. Muevete…

Miré hacia el lugar por donde estábamos unidos. Parecía casi imposible que pudiera estar dentro de mí, pero lo estaba. Apoyé mis manos en ese pecho duro como el mármol y alcé las caderas. De arriba abajo. Edward cerró los ojos de placer y emitió un gemido bajo, oscuro, sensual.

—Más rápido, princesa…más…

El sudor no tardó en cubrir nuestra piel. Mi cuerpo se deslizaba por el suyo con una facilidad increíble debido a la excitación., debido a esa danza deliciosa. Un compás casi perfecto entre él y yo. Sí, perfecto.

—Edward…Dios…

—Eso es, Isabella…fóllame….fóllame duro…

Me apoyé en el colchón con las manos cuando mis fuerzas empezaban a flaquear. Lo estaba sintiendo. Estaba llegando y era inminente. Edward aprovechó la nueva posición de mi cuerpo para morder y chupar mis pezones.

Gritos y jadeos.

Líquido entre mis piernas.

Edward se agarró a mis caderas y, sin aflojar su mordisco de mi pezón, empezó a embestirme con fuerza. Rudo y violento. Sus caderas se chocaban contra las mías con furia y con ansiedad. Su hueso pélvico rozando la parte de mi cuerpo que más atención reclamaba.

Edward me besó justo en el momento en que mis paredes vaginales lo apretaron con fuerza. El orgasmo arrasó con mi cuerpo mientras Edward se movía buscando el suyo.

Después calma.

Calma. Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron dejé que mi cara descansara en su pecho sudoroso. Me relajé escuchando el sonido de su corazón. Mío.

Edward se separó de mí. Rodé por la cama hasta quedar tumbada de lado. Estaba exhausta. El sexo con Edward era así de devastador, acababa conmigo. Pero a la vez me daba la vida.

—No he acabado contigo —gruñó a mis espaldas —No te relajes.

Se pegó a mi espalda. Mi piel aún estaba demasiado sensible…por el amor de Dios, aún me temblaban las piernas.

—Dame una tregua, Edward —susurré —Sólo una tregua….

—No, nada de treguas. Llevo días deseando estar entre tus piernas. Eres mía y si quiero follarte hasta dejarte inconsciente lo haré. Eso no ha hecho más que empezar.

Me mordió la nuca mientras su mano volvía a la unión de mis piernas. Era casi doloroso. Edward me había dejado tan sensible que el ligero roce de sus dedos me provocaba escalofríos a lo largo de mi espalda. Poco a poco sentí cómo su pene volvía a despertar. Listo de nuevo.

—No puedo…

—Si puedes….

Colocó mi cuerpo a su antojo y se introdujo en mi desde atrás con una facilidad pasmosa. Esto no iba a durar mucho y menos con el poco margen que me daba Edward. Clavó los dedos en mi piel y comenzó su violenta tortura.

—¿Te gusta así, princesa? —me agarró del cuello y me obligó a mirarle mientras me arremetía con violencia —¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí! Oh, si…

—Te va a gustar más.

Cogió mi pierna derecha y la pasó por su cadera dejándome totalmente abierta y expuesta a él. Me cogió la mano y la llevó al punto de nuestra unión.

—Siéntelo, Isabella…siéntelo…

Dejé mi mano donde Edward la había colocado sintiendo como su cuerpo arremetía contra mí una y otra vez. Su pene se deslizaba con suavidad letal contra mí. Su mano en mi cuello, mis ojos en los suyos, mi cadera inmovilizada por él.

Pero necesitaba un poco más y Edward lo sabía.

Liberó mi cadera para tocar mi clítoris con rapidez. Era apenas un ligero roce, pero eso multiplicaba mi placer hasta el infinito.

—Me estás matando, Edward —jadeé.

—Tú —gimió—Tú sí que vas a acabar conmigo…Tú si que me matas. Poco a poco —incrementó el movimiento de sus dedos —Lentamente….Suavemente….

—Besame, por favor….

Debate de sentimientos.

Su lengua en mi boca. Sus dedos en mi clítoris. Su miembro anclado en mi interior. Toda suya. Todo mío. Clavé mis dedos en su brazo y, por segunda vez en esta noche, sus besos taparon los gritos de mi segundo orgasmo.

Mío.

Mío.

Edward no dejó de besarme ni de tocarme hasta que mi cuerpo no se relajó del todo. Deshecha, desmadejada y completamente saciada. Así me había dejado Edward. Cuando separó nuestros cuerpos quedé tendida como un maldito títere en esa enorme cama. Las manos de Edward me acariciaron la espalda deslizándose con el sudor de mi cuerpo. No podía mantener mis ojos abiertos.

—Acabas conmigo, Edward —murmuré mientras seguía acariciándome.

—Me gusta verte así de satisfecha.

—Cansada…—murmuré —Muy cansada…

Quise protestar cuando sus manos se alejaron de mi cuerpo , pero no me quedaban fuerzas para eso. Apoyé mi cabeza en la mullida almohada y suspiré. La cama se movió indicándome que Edward me había dejado sóla, pero no. A los pocos segundos la cama se volvió a hundir. Y mis piernas se volvieron a abrir.

—No, no, no…Edward, no puedo más —gemí cuando sentí algo frío entre mis piernas —¿Qué haces? —cuando miré hacia abajo ví que Edward me estaba limpiando con una toallita de mano. De veras agradecía el frescor.

—Te estoy aliviando, pequeña…He sido un poco rudo, ¿no? —me mordí el labio.

—Me estoy acostumbrando —mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse de nuevo.

—Haces bien —murmuró —Aunque apuesto que mañana se te hará incómodo andar…

—Por tu culpa — susurré medio dormida. Aún así pude oir su risa.

—Por mi culpa….

Se bajó de la cama y me tapó con las finas sábanas. No podría mantener los ojos abiertos durante mucho tiempo…

—Edward…duerme aquí. Duerme conmigo…—negó despacio.

—No, princesa…Yo no duermo. Yo me peleo con mis propios demonios….

Cuando Edward quiso abandonar la habitación mis ojos ya estaban cerrados…

·

·

·

¿Dormir con alguien?

No. Eso era impensable para Edward.

Esos compañeros indeseables, esos demonios personales que lo acompañaban desde que era un niño no le dejaban dormir bien. Se había acostumbrado a eso. Para él era normal.

Pero no quería asustar a Isabella.

A veces simplemente se despertaba sobresaltado por los sueños. Otras veces incluso gritaba. No, no podría lidiar con aquello. Estas cuarenta y ocho horas habían sido muy duras para él. La muerte de la madre de Alice le había hecho recordar momentos de su vida. Momentos no tan lejanos. Y el regreso a Seattle, ver de nuevo a ese cabrón de Charlie, al epicentro de todos sus jodidos males…Eso le afectaba más de lo que jamás admitiría. Cada vez que veía su maldita cara afloraba en él un sentimiento violento y agresivo.

Quería destrozarlo de todas las manera posibles.

Hoy casi lo había hecho. Sus demonios se habían apoderado de él al ver a Isabella sometida por su padre. Le había tocado el alma, esa alma dura y férrea. No podía ni quería sentirse tan vulnerable y menos delante de ella.

La princesa.

Hoy había arrasado con sus barreras. No sabía lo que había pasado…pero así había sido. Eso no estaba bien. Él siempre estaba amurallado, su corazón estaba chapado de acero. Hermético. Guardado. Encadenado.

Y ahora estaba liberado.

¿Qué demonios se supone que tenía que hacer ahora?

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el encuentro entre Edward y Charlie? ¿Qué os parecen los sentimientos que asoman en la Bestia?_

_**Muchisimas gracias a Coudy Miracley por betear y mejorar este capítulo ;)**_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

_**ChezalyBello, Despatz, Yolabertay, NAIARA23, Dark Shinda, KatheRiinee, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Lizdeluna2012, Ichigo cullen, The Princes of the Dark, Freekeegirl, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, Lily Evans Masen, Aimer Cullen, YARETH STEW. Freckles03, Kimjim, Valentine89, Yekitab, Yasmin cullen, Gax23, Monidelopez25, Diana Cullen GErmanotta, Vampirekaro, CelesL, Roxa Cullen Hale, Carelymh, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Day Lynn Leery, Karlita carrillo, Anamart05, Flopi, Karenov17, Alimago, Jamlvg, Paolastef, Hlnjrqr, Pekis Lautner, Eve Runner, Krispipe, Mily garrido, LunaS Purple, Paola C19, Viivii alice, Keimasen89, Samaria1519, Tanya Masen Cullen, Sandra32321, Terra2012, Lore562, Gnziz, Mercedes Mejia, Dis potter, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, Barbiejt, Evecullen94, Lulu, Mahely, Vanecullencipriano, Marcecullenswan, Sully YM, Indii93, Little Whitiee, Samara Malfoy Cullen Felton, Ligia Rodriguez, BarbyBells, DaniStrangerCullen, Greek cullen, Lory24, Pamelahdz, Anilu Belikov, L'Amelie, PotterZoe, Nevy Masen19, Esmec17, Beakis, Maru chan1296, Troian, Zujeyane, Ludgardita, Bella maru, Andrea Greene, Rob is my life, Maya Cullen Masen, Indacea, Madriguerita, DiAnA, Sony Bells, Karla Cullen Hale, Caniqui, Antomirok, LoreMolina, Vanpirita, Romiina, Yolita, Darlyn, I'm I Love Edward, Nykmas, Rosa Arellano, Corimar cautela, Deandramari, Ginni, Daniela lopez, Prettybells, Silvana, Gretchen CullenMasen, HARAEL, Blapagu, Lexa0619, ErandiLina, ALEXANDRACAST, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Espejismo, Dracullen, Martha, xxBlackMorphinexx, Diana Robles, DarkiVampi, Gaviota, Palitacullen, Cristal82, Shaolyn, Alicia Moran, Betzabee, NaChiKa Cullen, Valentina, Dreams Hunter, Nithaxx, Sania galicia, Isis Janet, Anto Masen, Azay, Pattz Love, MaguideCullen, Ashley Reid, Michelle de cullen, Iguanillasss, Conejoazul, Ashleyswan, Liduvina, Catali, Florostar, Espejismo de fic, LunaAngel09, NessieCullen92 Y A TODOS LOS ANÓNIMOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS ;)**_

_Como dije en el anterior capítulo, se avecinan curvas...Sólo puedo decir eso, jeje! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos esos favoritos y alertas. Nos leemos la semana que viene, un besote a todos!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_- Te noto extraño, Edward - murmuré - Estás...diferente. Anoche estabas bien..._

_- Anoche estaba bien porque follé contigo - espetó de mala manera. Negué lentamente._

_- No...ayer estabas...escantador. A tu manera, pero encantador - agaché la mirada - Hoy estás de mal humor y no sé si es por algo que he hecho o he dicho..._

_- Todo lo que me pasa tiene que ver contigo, Isabella..._


	26. Capítulo 25 Ecos y Recuerdos del Pasado

CAPÍTULO 25 ECOS Y RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

Como predijo Edward, sentí cómo todos y cada uno de mis maltrechos músculos protestaron cuando me levanté de la cama.

Mi chico rudo, duro, salvaje y sin modales en la cama me había dejado con serías dificultades para andar con normalidad. Y en realidad me daba lo mismo. El día anterior había empezado regular tirando a fatal pero la noche había acabado con una perfecta y redonda guinda en el suculento pastel; las imágenes vividas y los recuerdos de la noche anterior venían a mi mente haciendo que mi cuerpo se pusiera en tensión simplemente con recordarlo. Nuestros cuerpos retorcidos, sudorosos, poseídos…Sí, quizás el término posesión era el adecuado para describir lo que sentía cada vez que Edward me follaba.

La noche había sido totalmente apoteósica, aunque he de reconocer que habría sido lo más si Edward hubiera decidido dormir conmigo. Las palabras que me dijo antes de dejarme en la soledad de la habitación me perturbó. "Yo no duerno, yo me peleo con mis demonios".

Era evidente que sufría. No sabía exactamente los motivos porque Edward con ese tema era totalmente hermético. De lo que sí estaba segura es de que no debía de ser fácil para un hombre como Edward sentirse vulnerable por esos malditos diablos que no podía ver pero sí sentir.

Sabía lo que se sentía porque yo misma había convivido con ellos durante más tiempo del que me habría gustado.

Ahora se habían quedado en la lejanía. Aún así, esos miedos de tiempos pasados a veces se colaban en mis pensamientos apoderándose de mi maldita mente. Carcomían la coraza que me había construido e intentaban tirar abajo el escudo que me auto protegía…o al menos eso creía yo. Pero eso había cambiado. Quizás simplemente era una percepción mía, pero desde que estaba al lado de Edward me sentía más segura…más fuerte…

Caminé hacia el baño a duras penas y completamente desnuda para darme una larga, relajante y caliente ducha. Lo necesitaba, era necesario si quería traer mis huesos al mundo de los vivos de nuevo. Me arreglé y me vestí deseosa de salir hacia un nuevo encuentro. Esta vez un encuentro totalmente dulce e inocente…Al fin vería a Matt después de muchos días.

Salí vestida y mucho más reconstituida de lo que esperaba de la espaciosa habitación. Aún no había oído ninguna señal que me indicara que Edward estaba en la habitación hasta que lo vi sentado en el sofá. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, corbata negra y una camisa blanca. Tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la rodilla haciendo que su pantalón se pegara de manera irremediable a su entrepierna. Dios….Gracias a los cielos esa pecaminosa zona de su cuerpo quedaba ligeramente tapada por el periódico que estaba leyendo.

Los demonios lo habían visitado por la noche.

Su gesto ers diez veces más serio que ayer y sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas dándole un aspecto un tanto más siniestro y cruel a su preciosa cara.

—Siéntate y come —me ordenó señalando la mesa donde descansaba un contundente desayuno —. Anoche no cenaste nada. No quiero que te de un mareo delante de tu hermano.

Oh, oh, oh….Al parecer nos habíamos levantado de un pésimo mal humor. Decidí hacerle caso. Me senté en la mesa y me serví un vaso de zumo de naranja natural.

—¿Has comido algo? —le pregunté. Me miró apenas por encima del periódico.

—Sí —murmuró.

—Has dormido mal —no era para nada una pregunta, era un afirmación en toda regla. Edward suspiró y arrugó el periódico sobre sus piernas.

—Últimamente teniendo en cuenta los recientes acontecimientos te prefiero con la boca bien abierta, Isabella…pero hoy no me importaría nada que la mantuvieras cerrada —espetó.

Vaya, pues sí…no estábamos para muchas bromas…Desayuné en silencio con el único sonido de las hojas del periódico al pasar. Me moría de ganas por levantarme, por ir hacia Edward con decisión, agarrarle de las mejillas y alisar el ceño fruncido de su cara a mi manera…pero sabía que era mejor no tentar la suerte. Sabía que atosigar a Edward en el punto más álgido de su mal humor sólo me traería problemas y quizás una mala contestación por su parte. Se sincera, Bella…¿qué sería de Edward Cullen son su boquita tierna y delicada? Sí…he ahí el sarcasmo…

—¿Has terminado ya? —Edward había dejado el periódico en la mesa y me estaba observando fijamente. Asentí —Perfecto…Iremos a ver a tu hermano y después directos al aeropuerto —abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Ya? ¿Nos marcharemos tan rápido?

—¿Qué quieres, Isabella? Si hubiera sido por mí ya tendría mi culo sentado en el sillón de mi despacho —espetó —. Nos hemos quedado un día más por ti…

—Pensé que volveríamos a la oficina de mi padre…no sé, quizás quedarnos un día más para…

—¿Para qué? —me cortó —No creo que sea para ver a tu amoroso y tierno padre….¿Acaso quieres ver a tu amiguito Black —negué.

—No, me gustaría estar más tiempo aquí para estar un poco más con Matt…no sé cuando podré volver a verlo, Edward….—chascó la lengua —Y quizás…solo quizás podría ver a Phil —ahora sí frunció el ceño, ese gesto predecesor de un enfado inminente —Te dije que Phil es como de la familia, por al amor de Dios…quita ese gesto de la cara…—Edward convirtió sus ojos en dos finas líneas.

—Acabarás conmigo un jodido día, Isabella —se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta —Salgamos de una maldita vez de aquí…

Cogí mi bolso, mi abrigo y el regalo para Matt y bajamos hasta el coche. De nuevo Seth y Sam nos escoltaron hasta el interior del Audi. Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y miré a Edward.

—¿Has traído a Sam por algún motivo en especial?

—Hemos entrado en el territorio de tu padre. Ese es motivo más que suficiente para venir con un puñetero ejército —parpadeé rápidamente.

—No creo que mi padre sea tan peligroso como para necesitar un guardaespaldas, Edward. Sí…si ayer hubieras…bueno, si ayer hubieras decidido usar el puño contra mi padre habría salido mal parado —Edward negó.

—La mayoría de las veces no hace falta fuerza física para dañar a alguien de la peor manera. La maldad tiene muchas formas, Isabella…No olvides eso nunca…

Esa frase no hizo más que inquietarme aún más. No sabía que había querido decir con eso…y tampoco estaba segura de querer averiguarlo. La mayoría de las veces era mucho más feliz viviendo en la ignorancia.

A cada kilómetro que avanzábamos más nerviosa me iba poniendo. Era un hecho que iba a ver a Matt, me moría porque llegara ese momento…Sonreí como una completa imbécil al traspasar la barrera de seguridad del conjunto residencial de mi casa y casi salté del asiento cuando el coche paró en la entrada. Sam se bajó y me abrió la puerta; esperé a que Edward se bajara y me acompañara…pero no lo hizo.

—¿No vienes?

—No. Te acompañará Sam hasta la puerta —fruncí el ceño —. Yo que tú aprovecharía bien el tiempo, Isabella…Ve a tu casa ya.

Apreté con fuerza el paquete para Matt; Edward cuando se lo proponía podía ser la persona mças arisca del mundo y esta mañana me lo estaba demostrando con creces. Sam me miró y se encogió de hombros mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada de mi casa.

—Me quedaré en la puerta por si necesita algo —me susurró mientras llamaba a la puerta.

—Gracias —murmuré.

A los dos segundos la puerta se abrió. Sue me dedicó la sonrisa más grande que podía recordar y me abrazó como si en realidad lleváramos años sin vernos.

—Oh, Dios mío…¡es verdad que estás aquí! Te hemos echado mucho de menos —sonreí ampliamente a la mujer cuando nos separamos —Qué bien te veo —sonreí.

—Yo también os he echado de menos…y eso que solo llevo unas semanas fuera…—miré a mi alrededor —Nunca me imaginé que tendría tantas ganas de volver a pisar esta casa. ¿Dónde está el enano? —Sue sonrió de nuevo.

—Está más que contento porque hoy no ha ido al cole. Ni se imagina que estás aquí —me guiñó un ojo —¡Matt! ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! ¡Baja!

Acto seguido se oyeron unas ligeras pisadas por las escaleras. Sí…sí…estaba bajando…

—¿Una sorpresa? ¿Es un bizcocho? —rodé los ojos por su bendita adicción a los dulces.

—No, enano…no es un bizcocho…¡soy yo!

Dios santo…Apenas llevaba unas semanas sin verlo en persona pero podía jurar que había crecido. Su pelo rizado estaba muy revuelto y sus enormes ojos marrones me miraron como si no se terminara de creer que estuviera ahí.

El abrazo que me dio fue increíble. Me besó en las mejillas y me apretó con fuerza contra él.

—¡Nana! ¡Has venido! —dijo saltando cuando se separó de mi —Por eso no he ido al cole, ¿verdad, Sue?

—No se te escapa una, campeón…

No podía dejar de sonreir; estaba segura de que esta noche tendría problemas para mover los músculos de la cara si seguía así, pero era inevitable. Ver esa cara de emoción al verme valía más que todo el oro del mundo. Al lado de esa sonrisa sincera todo el dolor y todo el sufrimiento pasados se quedaba en una ni miedad. Pasaría una y mil veces por todo lo pasado por volver a ver esa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tenía muchas ganas de verte, enano…Te he traído un regalo…y no. Antes de que me lo preguntes no es chocolate —Matt se rió enseñándome unos pequeños dientecillos —. Toma.

Sue me miró sonriente mientras Matt destrozaba la obra de arte que había hecho la cajera con el papel de regalo.

—¡Sue! —gritó —¡Mira! ¡Es Bob Esponja! —esta rodó los ojos.

—Ya…ya lo veo. No podías haber elegido un muñeco más feo y ruidoso, ¿cierto? —sonreí.

—¿Te gusta de verdad, cariño? —Matt asintió.

—Es justo el que quería, nana. Por zupuesto que me gusta —dijo abrazando al muñeco como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Se dice por supuesto, cariño…¿Estás contento?

—Mucho…¡mucho! Te quiero hasta el infinito, nana…

Oh, mierda. Desvié la mirada de Matt para dar tiempo a que se retirasen las lágrimas traicioneras e inminentes. Me sequé disimuladamente lo que se escapó de mis ojos antes de que mi cara se convirtiera en un desastre.

—Hey, ¿no me vas a contar qué tal en el cole?

—La profe dice que soy…que soy muy bueno, ¿verdad, Sue? Y dice que dibujo muy bien…pero….—agachó la cabeza.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa, cariño? —dije preocupada.

—El otro día…Tom…Tom se rió de mi. Dice que no tengo mamá, que me abandonó porque no me quería —el puchero que hizo con sus labios me partió el corazón. E hizo que me dieran ganas de ir a buscar a ese tal Tom y darle un buen tirón de orejas.

—Escúchame, cielo —le agarré por las tiernas mejillas e hice que me mirara a los ojos —Nadie…nadie en este mundo es incapaz de no quererte. Eres el mejor niño del mundo, ¿entendido? Tu…tu mamá tuvo que irse…Pero no porque no te quisiera. No le hagas caso a ese Tom…

—Es tonto —murmuró. Le besé la punta de la nariz.

—Quiero verte sonreir de nuevo, enano. No pongas esa cara o harás que me ponga triste —me dedicó una sutil sonrisa —Eso está mejor.

—Matt, ¿por qué no te sientas aquí en el suelo y juegas a nuestro lado? Bella y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas de mayores —Matt obedeció en el acto; se sentó a nuestro lado con su nuevo juguete y se olvidó de nosotras aparentemente.

—Lamentablemente no dispongo de mucho tiempo, Sue. Viajamos a Nueva York hoy mismo —suspiré profundamente —¿Me puedes decir quien es ese niño del demonio llamado Tom? —acaricié despacio la cabeza de Matt.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, es un niño del demonio. Supongo que ya sabemos en quien se inspiró David Seltzer para escribir La Profecía…Los niños son crueles por naturaleza, Bella…

—No quiero que nada le haga sufrir, eso es todo. Ya bastante tiene con estar en esta casa…—suspiré —. ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? Esta vez he notado a mi padre más iracundo que nunca —Sue asintió.

—No sé qué estará tramando, pero se pasa todo el día enganchado al teléfono. Apuesto a que los de la compañía telefónica están pensando en nombrarle cliente honorífico…Al menos descarga sus malas vibraciones por teléfono.

—¿Cómo está con el niño? —pregunté apurada.

—Directamente, no está. Y casi es mejor que le ignore. Matt sse ha acostumbrado a eso —le miró con devoción —Te hecha mucho de menos, ¿sabes? La peor parte del día es el momento de acostarse. Siempre me dice que tú le cuentas los cuentos mucho mejor que yo —sonreí—. ¿Tú cómo estás? Aparentemente te veo bien…¿Cómo te trata ese Cullen?

—Bien…Me trata bien. El león no es tan fiero como lo pintan. Tiene un carácter algo difícil…Pero no es malo —Sue me miró de lado preocupada.

—No sé qué me pasa, Bella...pero estoy en tensión. Tengo una sensación extraña en el estómago. No sé…es algo parecido a esa sensación que te invade cuando estás en un piso alto y…y te asomas al vacío. Siento esa sensación constantemente, Bella…Siento ese vértigo. Y no sé qué quiere decir, pero no me gusta nada sentirme así —fruncí los labios.

—No va a pasar nada malo, Sue.

—Eso espero, Bella…eso espero…

El sonido del timbre de la puerta nos sobresaltó a ambas. El corazón se me encogió al saber que mi tiempo con Matt había llegado a su fin. Y Sam me lo confirmó al pasar al salón de mi casa cuando Sue se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—Señorita Swan, lo siento mucho pero tenemos que irnos ya. El señor Cullen quiere hacer una última parasa antes de dirigirnos al aeropuerto —asentí sonriendo a duras penas.

—Voy a despedirme de Matt —el hombre sonrió y salió de nuevo por la puerta.

—Vaaaaya….¡qué señor tan grande, nana! —dijo alucinado mirando aún la puerta —Ese señor debe de comer muchas espinacas. Sue siempre me dice que con las espinacas me pondré muy alto y fuerte —fruncí los labios.

—Matt, cariño…—dejó su regalo a un lado y me miró con sus enormes ojos —Tengo que irme —negó rápidamente para después engancharse a mi cintura.

—No, nana…aún es pronto…No te vayas —le cogí en brazos y le estrujé contra mí.

—Tengo que marcharme, cariño…Pero prometo que hablaré contigo todos los días, ¿vale?

—¿Y volverás temprano? —sonreí a pesar de todo.

—Se dice pronto, Matt…Sí, volveré pronto…Volveré lo antes posible. Mientras tanto me tienes que prometer que te portarás bien con Sue, ¿de acuerdo?

Me tapé la boca con la mano antes de que un lastimero sollozo se escapara de mi boca. ¿Por qué demonios me tenía que separar de él? Era injusto, muy injusto…¿Por qué mi padre podía tenerle a su lado y yo no? Él no le quería…yo le amaba en exceso, ¿por qué el podía disfrutar de su presencia mientras yo me conformaba con los pedazos? Le abracé una vez más apretándolo contra mi pecho con fuerza. Le besé el tope de la cabeza dispuesta a marcharme y no mirar atrás: si lo hacía no habría nadie que pudiera moverme de ese salón. Pero Matt tenía otra idea en su linda cabecita.

—Te acompaño a la puerta, nana…

Me cogió de la mano y me acompañó hasta la puerta. El susto más grande de mi vida me le dí cuando, nada más abrir la puerta, me encontré con Edward con la mano a medio camino del timbre. Fue a abrir la boca seguramente para dedicarme alguna de sus lindezas cuando miró hacia abajo.

Ambos, él y Matt, se miraron con curiosidad.

—Hola —esa simple palabra por parte de Matt sirvió para romper el hielo. Edward me miró a mí brevemente para luego volver a bajar la mirada.

—Ehhh….¿hola?

—¿Tu eres el señor que se ha llevado a mi nana lejos? —oh, Dios…Edward suspiró.

—Bueno…sí…hoy la he traído —Matt asintió con un gesto totalmente adulto en su cara.

—Está bien, señor…Pero cuídela, ¿vale? Le gustan los bizcochos de chocolate, como a mi —sonrió —Ella estará bien si le hace bizcochos de chocolate…Oh, y antes de dormir le gusta que le dé un beso en la frente…—frunció el ceño —Como yo estoy lejos…¿ahora es usted el que le besa la frente antes de dormir?

Bendita inocencia.

Y bendita la cara de póker de Edward. Seguramente esta era la primera vez que no sabía qué contestar.

—Eh…está bien. Bizcochos y besos…besos en la frente —se apresuró a decir —Mmmm, ¿algo más que deba saber? ¿Algún otro consejo? —Matt sonrió.

—No, sólo eso…

—Pues…gracias —Matt volvió a sonreir .Y yo desperté de mi bloqueo mental al ver a esos dos interactuar.

—Te quiero mucho, cariño —le susurré.

—Hasta infinito, nana…

Me despedí de Sue rápidamente antes de que esto se convirtiera en el drama de mi vida. Pasé por delante de Edward y me dirigí como una exhalación hasta la puerta del coche; ni siquiera esperé a Edward. Prácticamente me tiré en el interior. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me miró fijamente.

—No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar —murmuró —un pequeño de apenas cuatro años me ha dejado sin una jodida palabra en la boca —. sonreí mientras me limpiaba una lágrima traidora de la mejilla.

—Sí, Matt es increíble…

—Es un niño muy guapo. Se parece a ti —sonreí débilmente.

—Sí, me lo dice todo el mundo…Dios, cuanto lo hecho de menos —susurré. Edward tosió.

—Dejémonos de dramas. No es como si fuera la última vez que lo verás —espetó —Ahora dime de una jodida vez dónde vive este tal Phil —miré a Edward sorprendida.

—Ahora estará en su despacho.

—Donde sea, Isabella…te llevaré donde sea.

Le dí la dirección de Phil a Edward; sinceramente había perdido todas las esperanzas de ver al que era a todos los efectos mi tío Phil durante este viaje. Pero una vez más Edward me volvía a sorprender, como siempre. Los cambios de humor de Edward estaban hoy más acentuados que nunca. Y mi desconcierto sobre a qué se podía deber iba en aumento.

—Te noto extraño, Edward —murmuré —. Estás...diferente. Anoche estabas bien...

—Anoche estaba bien porque follé contigo —espetó de mala manera. Negué lentamente.

—No...ayer estabas...escantador. A tu manera, pero encantador —agaché la mirada —. Hoy estás de mal humor y no sé si es por algo que he hecho o he dicho...

—Todo lo que me pasa tiene que ver contigo, Isabella...—suspiró.

Seth paró el coche justo en frente de la asesoría jurídica que Phil había creado hacía unos años. Esta vez Edward sí que se bajó conmigo. A mi mente vino el recordatorio de esos celos que sintió Edward al mirar el registro de mis llamadas en el móvil cuando le enseñé la foto que me envió Alice. Atravesamos la puerta elegante y acristalada para entrar en una pequeña antesala en la que había una recepción. El joven moreno que había tras ella alzó la vista y nos sonrió.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

—Hola, veníamos a ver a Phil —el chico me miró.

—Voy a llamar al señor Dwyer a su despacho. No sé si está ocupado…

—Dile que está aquí Bella…seguro que al menos tiene unos minutos para verme —dije esperanzada.

El chico me sonrió mientras marcaba la extensión de Phil. Tras medio minuto de conversación telefónica susurrada el chico colgó.

—Pueden pasar a su despacho. ¿Les acompaño?

—No —contestó Edward. Ya me parecía raro que hubiera permanecido todo este tiempo callado —Estoy seguro de que seremos completamente capaces de no perdernos por el camino.

Después de ese arrebato por parte de Edward caminamos por el largo pasillo que apenas conocía de las pocas veces que había podido visitar este lugar. Reconozco que me hice un pequeño lío; ahora lamentaba no haber aceptado la buena voluntad del recepcionista para acompañarnos…pero no hizo falta mucho más. Una de las puertas se abrió…y Phil apareció detrás de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—No me puedo creer que estés aquí, Bella…¡No me lo creía cuando Steve me ha dicho por teléfono que estabas aquí! —me abrazó con fuerza —¿Por qué no me has avisado con tiempo? —sonreí cuando nos separamos y le miré.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía; justo antes de tener que viajar e instalarme a Nueva York ya hacía semanas que no le veía más que nada porque la relación de Phil con mi padre no era buena. Y le había echado de menos. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos con él, era como el tío que lamentablemente jamás llegué a tener. Me compraba caramelos, me consentía, me llevaba a caballito…Todo aquello que no hacía mi padre.

—He venido a acompañar a Edward, Phil —dije finalmente —Ha sido una especie de viaje relámpago. No sabía si finalmente podríamos para para verte unos minutos —pero Phil no me estaba mirando a mí. De repente se había percatado de la presencia de Edward, lo miraba con un gesto indescifrable en la cara como si aún no terminase de creerse que semejante hombre de negocios estuviera en su humilde lugar de trabajo.

—Bueno…no os he presentado…Phil, este es Edward Cullen —Phil alargó la mano y Edward la estrechó con fuerza.

—Encantado de conocerlo en persona, señor Cullen —Edward asintió.

—Será mejor que te espere afuera, Isabella. Recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo —después miró a Phil —. Que tenga un buen día, señor Dwyer.

He de decir que Phil no apartó la mirada de la puerta hasta que esta no se cerró por completo. Me miró y después silbó.

—Vaya…Puedo decir con total orgullo que Edward Cullen ha estado en mi despacho…

—Y lo mejor es que has sobrevivido para poder contarlo —bromeé —Ya le has oído, no tenemos mucho tiempo…

—Claro, claro…Siéntate unos minutos y cuéntame —me sonrió de nuevo —Estás muy guapa, pequeña…pero se te ve triste. ¿Qué ocurre? —agaché la mirada.

—Vengo de mi casa, he estado con Matt...Me ha dado la vida verle de nuevo, pero me entristece saber que ahora estaré una temporada sin poder verle…

—Ese niño es un tesoro. Lástima que tenga un padre como el que tiene —chasqué la lengua.

—No gastemos el preciado tiempo que tenemos en hablar de mi padre, Phil —murmuré.

—Sí, es lo mejor —la sonrisa volvió de repente a su rostro —¿Cómo te va la vida en la gran ciudad de Nueva York? ¿Es necesario que aplique mi fuerza bruta contra algún empresario multimillonario o no? —solté una carcajada.

—No, no es necesario. Me va bien, bastante mejor de lo que me esperaba. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va a ti?

—Como siempre, cielo…El negocio es pequeño pero poco a poco va saliendo adelante.

—Cuéntame algo más —le rogué —¿No sales con nadie? —sonreí con malicia —Ya tengo un tío —le señalé —Me encantaría tener una tía. Creo que necesito una figura femenina a mi alrededor que me ayude en ciertos aspectos de mi vida…—. Phil se apresuró a negar efusivamente,

—No, no….sabes que no estoy interesado en esas cosas, Bella…La maravillosa oportunidad de conocer el amor de mi vida la la tuve…Y nada se podría igualar a lo que viví —agachó la cabeza.

—No te pongas triste, tío Phil —sonrió cuando le llamé por el apelativo que tanto le gustaba —No era mi intención. Sólo quiero verte bien. Aún eres joven. Y apuesto —sonrió aún más —Dios, me encantaría haber conocido a esa mujer que te dejó tan tocado, ¿sabes? Debió de ser única para que hables así de ella después de tanto tiempo.

—Sí, sí que lo fue —desvió la mirada hasta el reloj. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi la hora que era —Queda poco tiempo para que te marches, ¿verdad? —asentí con tristeza.

—Me encantaría quedarme en Seattle más tiempo, pero es imposible. Esto ha sido un pequeño regalo que me ha concedido Edward.

—Pues espero que se repita pronto —ambos nos levantamos. Phil me acompañó hasta la puerta —. Por cierto, ¿a qué se debe este viaje tan apresurado?

—Mi padre está haciendo movimientos en las cuentas de la empresa a espaldas de Edward. Ha tenido que venir en persona a dejarle las cosas claras.

—¿Y lo ha conseguido? —recordé fragmentos del día anterior. Mi ceño se frunció por sí sólo.

—Creo que sí —Phil suspiró con preocupación —¿Qué pasa, Phil?

—Bella, tienes que prometerme algo. Por favor, prométeme que si las cosas se ponen feas, realmente feas…Prométeme que me lo dirás, por favor…—me acerqué a él y le cogí por los hombros.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —sus ojos marrones me miraron con atención.

—Renee…Dios…tu madre me dio algo…—mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza ante la sola mención de mi madre.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé. Es la llave de una consigna de seguridad. No se lo que contiene, te lo juro…Me hizo prometer que no miraría nada de lo que contiene esa caja. Desde que me la dio hace años la he mantenido guardada, simplemente eso. Me dijo que te la diera si las cosas se ponían mal —negué con la cabeza.

—Esto es de locos…¿en qué sentido se podrían poner las cosas mal?

—Me dijo que tú lo sabrías —se pasó las manos por el pelo —Mira, lo más seguro es que no sea nada…Sólo quiero que sepas que tienes un as bajo la manga por si algo se tuerce…eso es lo que me dijo tu madre…

—Las cosas no están mal, Phil. Hay cosas en mi vida que se podrían mejorar, pero no estoy mal —me relamí los labios —Hay algo que no entiendo….¿Por qué esperar a que las cosas estén supuestamente mal? ¿Por qué no puedo coger esa llave y abrir lo que mi madre me dejó? No entiendo eso —Phil chascó la lengua.

—Daños colaterales, Bella —susurró.

—Pero…

—No sé nada más, Bella —me cortó —No se nada, cielo —me besó en ambas mejillas —Me lo has prometido, cielo…Pídeme la llave si crees que es realmente necesario…—asentí antes de abrazarle con fuerza.

—Espero verte muy muy pronto, tío Phil.

Salí de manera apresurada del lugar, apenas murmuré una despedida de cortesía al chico de la recepción. ¿A qué se refería Phil? ¿Qué era lo que mi madre me había dejado en una consigna de seguridad? Sam me abrió la puerta del coche. Cuando me senté al lado de Edward este me miró detenidamente.

—¿Cómo ha ido la visita? —parpadeé rápidamente y le devolví la mirada.

¿Y ahora qué debía de hacer? Lo que me había dicho Phil sobre mi madre y el legado misterioso que me había dejado em había sumido en un estado de confusión total. ¿Debía decirle a Edward todo aquello? ¿Debía decirle, avisarle, que mi madre en algún momento pensó que mi situación podría ponerse difícil? ¿Por qué? ¿Debía saber esto Edward? No sabía en qué grado pero en un rincón de mi mente sabía que todo aquello tenía que ver con el hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado.

—Isabella —murmuró.

No. Sentía que no debía de saberlo. Al menos aún no, hasta que supiera algo más sobre esta enrevesada historia. Sentía que era la única que daba palos de ciego por todas las esquinas y no era justo.

—Todo ha ido bien —contesté finalmente —Simplemente estoy…apenada por tener que irnos. Siento que la despedida se me ha hecho corta.

—Supongo que no te importará que no nos despidamos de tu padre —negué.

—No, no me importa mucho.

—¿Siempre ha sido así? —me miré las manos. Me tapé rápidamente la pequeña marca que mi padre me había dejado el día anterior que en esos momentos asomaba por la manga de mi camisa.

—¿Te refieres a mi padre? —Edward asintió.

—Siempre ha tenido mal carácter. Aunque empeora con los años —espeté.

Me despedí en silencio de la ciudad cuando entramos en el recinto del aeropuerto de Tacoma. ¿Por qué se me había hecho tan corto el viaje? No sabría cuando volvería, sentía que no sabía nada.

Dios.

Este viaje me había afectado más de lo que jamás pensé.

El enfrentamiento de Edward con mi padre, la visita a Matt, los miedos de Sue y los secretos que guardaba Phil. Ciega, sorda, vendada, encerrada en una capsula a la que no tenía acceso a la información que necesitaba.

Y quería que eso cambiara ya….

·

·

·

Afortunadamente dormí durante el viaje de vuelta. No me sentía para nada cansada ya que había dormido como un bebé, pero los hechos acontecidos me habían dejado mentalmente agotada. Desde que conocí a Edward sentía que mi vida se había convertido en una montaña rusa de emociones. Un sube y baja que no me daba tregua. Mi frágil mente fruto de tantos años de sumisión por parte de mi padre podría explotar en cualquier momento y a la mínima expresión.

El recuerdo de mi madre y el hecho de saber que guardaba —que guarda—un secreto en algún lugar seguro me estaba volviendo loca desde que Phil me lo dijo. Secretos y daños colaterales. ¿A qué daños se habría referido Phil?

—Te veo diferente desde que has visto a tu…tío —dijo Edward mientras hacíamos el viaje de vuelta en coche desde el aeropuerto de La Guardia en Nueva York.

—No, no —me apresuré a responder —No es nada…Te…te agradezco que me permitieras verlo. Me ha venido muy bien hablar con él en persona, Edward. Gracias, de verdad —este desvió la mirada.

—No me lo agradezcas. Ya me lo cobraré en carne —susurró.

Al parecer la bestia ruda había vuelto.

Edward sacó su Iphone del bolsillo y marcó un par de teclas.

—¿Alice? ¿Cómo estás? —el gesto de preocupación volvió a su rostro —Ya…No has ido sola, ¿cierto? —espetó —Nos vemos en la oficina en un rato, Alice. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Cómo está Alice? —pregunté realmente interesada.

—Está como una puta cabra —gruñó —No se donde tiene la jodida cabeza esta chica, Dios —me encogí en el asiento.

No me atreví a preguntar nada más a ese Edward tan enfadado. Deducía, por sus palabras, que iríamos a su oficina. Y me quedó más que claro tras media hora de tráfico excesivo cuando Seth paró el quatroporte negro de Edward frente al gran edificio Cullen. Me alisé la arrugada ropa por el viaje y mi pequeña siesta en el avión mientras subíamos en el ascensor. Estaba harta de tacones, ascensores y trajes de chaqueta. Me moría por llegar a casa, quitarme todo esto y dormir en mi gran cama.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. Señorita Swan —Tanya nos dio la bienvenida con cortesía pero con parquedad de palabras…como siempre —¿Cómo ha ido su viaje?

—Bien, Tanya…Aparentemente bien…¿Ya está aquí Alice?

—Aún no ha llegado, señor Cullen. En cambio la señorita Withlock ya ha adaptado uno de los despachos vacíos para ella y para su hermano —Edward suspiró.

—Hey, chicos…¡Ya habéis llegado!

La conocida voz de Norah hizo que nos diéramos la vuelta para mirarla. Esa mujer aparecía justo cuando se le nombraba, era increíble. Avanzó hacia nosotros con una agilidad antinatural para los tacones tan altos que llevaba en los pies. Abrazó a Edward y le besó en la mejilla…y luego hizo lo mismo conmigo.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible, cariño —le dijo a Edward —¿Has dormido mal? —sí, Norah…seguramente habrá dormido en el sofá de la suite.

—A parte de dormir mal me han tocado los cojones —murmuró para que nadie lo oyera.

—Si vas a empezar a jurar en hebreo será mejor que entremos a tu despacho —mientras entrábamos se enganchó a mi brazo y me sonrió —¿Ha estado de ese humor durante todo el viaje? —me mordí el labio al recordar ciertos momentos…sobre todo los vividos en el hotel.

—En realidad no —susurré.

—Bien….¿qué ha pasado para que tu humor sea más escaso de que costumbre? —le preguntó a Edward —¿Sabes? Deberían de lavarte la lengua con lejía…eres un mal hablado de la leche —sonreí por las palabras de la rubia.

—Supongo que mi falta de modales es un efecto secundario de haber visitado al enemigo —Edward se derrumbó sobre el asiento, detrás del escritorio —Y ya me ha terminado de rematar la conversación con Alice —la cara de Norah cambió.

—Sí, no me hables sobre eso…Jasper la ha acompañado a Philadelphia a enterrar a su madre —se sentó en uno de los sillones y cruzó las piernas —¿Con qué cara voy a mirar a Maria cuando llegue a Nueva York, Edward? Jasper es mi hermano…pero María es una gran mujer. No sé cómo demonios me voy a comportar con ella cuando la tenga cara a cara….No se si decírselo o no...

—Creo que tu y yo estamos en igualdad de condiciones. No me gusta lo que mi hermana está haciendo —Norah miró a Edward de reojo.

—No son niños, Edward. No se les puede regañar y darles un azote en el culo por lo que han hecho mal. Lo malo de todo esto es que los que estamos alrededor sufrimos…En fin, no me gusta hablar de esto, no sé por qué he empezado la conversación. Lo siento —Norah me miró y me sonrió.

—¿Te has comprado ya algo para el gran evento? —me senté a su lado y negué confundida.

—¿Qué gran evento?

—La boda de Emmet y Rose —miré a Edward confundida. Norah lo notó.

—Edward…¿no le has dicho nada sobre la boda? —frunció el ceño cuando no la contestó —¿No piensas ir con ella? —preguntó señalándome.

—No me gustan las bodas, Norah…Voy a ir porque se casa un gran amigo mío si no no iría, creeme. Y claro que tenía pensado que viniera Isabella…por el amor de Dios, ¿quieres que la deje en casa mientras tanto?

—Estoy aquí por si no os habéis dado cuenta —Edward suspiró.

—Tengo la cabeza muy lejos de aquí, joder —me miró —La boda de Emmet es en unos días y se me ha olvidado por completo decírtelo. ¿Te apetece ir? —miré a Norah de reojo.

—Claro, claro que sí.

—Genial, nena…Eso quiere decir que tendremos que ir a por unos modelitos —dijo la rubia de mejor humor.

—Me das miedo cuando pones esa cara, Norah…

Le iba a dar la razón; a mi también me había dado miedo esa cara de obsesa compulsiva por las compras…Pero la puerta se abrió. Alice pasó al despacho de Edward en silencio con un gesto totalmente abatido en su rostro. Su cara estaba completamente limpia de maquillaje y llevaba el pelo corto recogido hacia atrás. Me dio pena, mucha pena. Edward se levantó y la besó en ambas mejillas para después abrazarla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Alice asintió.

—Ahora que todo ha acabado me encuentro mejor. Superaré esto, Edward…no te preocupes…—Edward nos miró a Norah y a mi.

—Me gustaría hablar con mi hermana a solas, por favor —murmuró.

Norah y yo salimos en silencio y sin la oportunidad de dar el pésame a Alice. Nos sentamos en la antesala donde había unos cómodos sofás de cuero.

—Siento pena por Alice —dije finalmente.

—Yo no —espetó Norah —Es decir, siento pena por la pérdida por la que está pasando. Lo que más quiero en este mundo es a mis padres. No sé qué haría si les pasara algo —reconozco que sentí un poco de envidia insana cuando oí esas palabras —Pero no me da pena por lo demás. A ti te ha tratado como a la peor persona del mundo…Y resulta que ella no es una santa precisamente. Mierda, ni siquiera sé si la boda de mi hermano seguirá adelante. Vaya par de capullos que se han juntado. No sé quien es peor, si Alice por rompeparejas o mi hermano por calzonazos —negué con la cabeza.

—Como tú has dicho, son mayorcitos…

—Dejemos a los dos tortolitos infieles antes de que me posea mi espíritu camionero y empiece a decir burradas —sonreí; a cada momento que pasaba mejor me caía esta mujer —¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera tu vestido para la boda del grandullón Emmet? —fruncí los labios.

—No creo que sea necesario comprarme un vestido…Apuesto a que en i armario hay prendas aún con la etiqueta puesta. Ya se lo dije a Edward —Norah sonrió de manera pícara.

—¿Edward te ha comprado ropa?

—Sí…algo —sí, sí, sí…al menos dos docenas de explosivos conjuntos de lencería. Encaje, seda y…sí, lacitos.

—Bah, ir de compras es sólo una excusa para pasar una tarde de chicas, Bella…Vivo rodeada en un mundo de hombres, cariño. Necesito una amiga —sonreí.

—Tienes que acabar con eso de una vez, Alice —Norah y yo nos pusimos serias al oir la voz de Edward. Si hablaba un poco más alto corría el riesgo de que Tanya lo oyera desde su mesa.

—Lo acabaré cuando yo quiera que acabe, Edward —espetó.

—Se avecinan curvas, cariño —me susurró Norah.

—Lo que estás haciendo está mal, joder. Acabará volviéndose en tu contra…No quiero que sufras, Alice —la voz de Edward se tornó un punto más ahogada.

—No me des clases de moral cuando tú no eres precisamente un dechado de virtudes, Edward —se oyó un portazo seguido de una maldición.

Alice salió del despacho de Edward y nos miró a Norah y a mi. Se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su chaqueta en un gesto claramente nervioso.

—¿Cómo estás? —murmuró Norah sin muchas ganas.

—Mejor, gracias —la rubia se levantó. Miró a Alice y luego a mi.

—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer…Como por ejemplo engañar a mi futura cuñada de por qué demonios mi hermano no le ha hecho ni una mísera llamada —espetó. Alice apretó la mandíbula con rabia —Bella, pídele mi teléfono a Tanya. Cuando te apetezca salir a comprar ese vestido no tienes que hacer más que llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Apenas me dio tiempo a asentir; se marchó con rapidez de allí. La entendía y comprendía su actuación para con Alice. No era fácil la postura en la que Jasper había colocado a su hermana. Por un lado su amiga…y por otro lado su hermano. Realmente la compadecía.

Alice me miró como si estuviera esperando algún movimiento por mi parte. No. No iba a usar la información que tenía para devolverle el daño que me había causado con sus duras palabras. Yo no era así por mucho que ella se empeñara en creerlo. Me levanté y la encaré.

—Siento mucho lo de tu madre, Alice. Lo siento de verdad.

—Supongo que debo de darte las gracias, ¿no? —negué.

—No, no tienes que darme las gracias porque en verdad no lo sientes, Alice —se rió son ganas.

—Entonces esperas que me crea que me das el pésame de corazón, ¿uh?

—No soy como tú —susurré —Sólo digo lo que siento Alice.

—Estoy segura de que ahora mismo te encantaría insultarme por lo que acabas de oir. Sí, me apostaría la mano derecha a que piensas que soy una maldita zorra sin corazón por meterme con un hombre comprometido. Vamos, dilo —volví a negar.

—Sólo quería darte el pésame, Alice…pero veo que te lo has llevado a otro nivel que no logro entender.

Me di la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al despacho de Edward, pero la voz de Alice me hizo darme la vuelta nuevamente.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hermano, Isabella —fruncí el ceño.

—No es mi intención —Alice sonrió con malicia.

—No es la primera vez que hace esto —me señaló —No es la primera vez que está con una chica de esta manera…No quiero que llegue al punto que llegó la otra vez.

—No sé de qué punto me estás hablando y creo que tampoco me interesa —me giré de nuevo.

—¿No te interesa? ¿Y te interesaría si te dijera que Edward estuvo a punto de casarse?

Paré en seco a la mitad de camino…justo cuando mi corazón produjo un sonoro crack….

* * *

Lo primero…no me matéis por dejar este final. Lo segundo, ¿qué os ha parecido el capi? ¿Qué pensáis sobre lo que ha dicho Phil?

**Muchisimas gracias a Coudy Myracley betear y mejorar este capítulo ;)**

Muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios, es una pasada!

**Loli, Aleowo, Nevy Masen19, Krispipe, Vampirekaro, PotterZoe, Monidelopez25, Ashley Reid, Little Whitiee, Troian, Yesenia cuññen, Gax26, Keimasen86. Deandramari, YARETH STEW, Corimar cautela, Mokikcullen009, JOSELINA, Terra2012, Jud, Lory24, Paolastef, Ligia Rodriguez, Vanpirita, Aimer Cullen, Valentine89, Maru chan1296, Magus Cullen Nati Natu, FlorVillu, Sully YM, SalyLuna, Evecullen94, CelesL, Diana Robles, Karenov17, Yekitab, Estela A, LunaAngel09, Milla Whitlock, Kimjim, Karla Cullen Hale, Alimago, Angi cullen, Gatita Swan, Sandra32321, CaroBereCullen, HARAEL, Luisinha, Ginni, Rosa Arellano, ButterflySwan, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Mariel Sandoval, Romiina, Bella maru, BarbyBells, Pekis Lautner, Antimirok, Gnziz, Ro bis my life, Stefidz, Yolabertay, Dreams Hunter, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Esmec17, Sania Galicia, Bells Swan Cullen05, LoreMolina, Eve Runner, Indacea, Silvana, Shibubi, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Ini narvel, Viivii alice, Romycullen, Danielemosquera, Anilu Belikov, Yessenya, Nia, Gretchen CullenMasen, Freckles03, Greek cullen, Pamelahdz, Leza0619, Caresgar, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maryrod, La chica del gorro azul, Maya Cullen Masen, Ludgardita, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, DaniStrangerCullen, ALEXANDRACAST, Doryycullen, Beakis, Azay, Guest, Melania, Yasna, Rafaella, A1ma Cu113N, Janalez, ValeriaStewPattz, Karlita carrillo, L'Amelie, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, Lily Evans Masen, Sonrieymas, CamilleJBCO, VANE LAUTNER, Carolcielito, DiAnA, Florostar, Ori cullen swan, Little wishes Pxa, Eli Glecas, Sole, Yasmin cullen, Dracullen, Numafu, Nany87, NaChiKa Cullen, Darlyn, Sofy Vicky, Ashleyswan, Karito CullenMasen, Felicytas, Gaviota, DuuuuulceCullen x, Cristal82, Blapagu, Claribel cabrera 585, Dmontse Cullen, Elizabeth Lecter, Marianixcr, Flopi, Isis Janet, Daniela lopez, Shaolyn, Gis1416, Anamart05, Yolita, Zujeyane, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Palitacullen, Freekeegirl, Despatz, xxBlackMorphinexx, Nia Masen, Darkivampi, Kikid'cullen, YARETH STEW, The Princess of the Dark, Nardamat, May Cullen, Liduvina, Rakel hdez, Gaby, Gnesis, y a todos los anónimos que me leen.**

Mil gracias a los nuevos lectores, a esos favoritos, alertas y por el apoyo ;)

Como adelanto diré…la historia se complica un poco…Nos leemos la semana que viene, un besote a todos!

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_El teléfono sonó por enésima vez; era de nuevo Edward. Mi dedo pulgar estuvo a punto de apretar la tecla verde de descolgar._

_—No lo hagas, Bella —me dijo Norah —. Déjale que sufra por capullo —me mordí el labio._

_—Va a enfadarse por esto…No sé si quiero verle enfadado —o sentirlo, dijo mi subconsciente._

_—¡Que se jodan Edward y su enfado! —gritó la rubia haciendo que en el bar se dieran la vuelta varias personas para mirarla —. Tú también estás enfadada así que agarra esa copa de Martini y disfruta de la noche…._


	27. Capítulo 26 Te amo, te odio

CAPÍTULO 26 TE AMO, TE ODIO

Bum, bum, bum…

Eso era todo lo que mis oídos podían captar. Sólo era consciente del sonido de mi corazón. De mí maltratado corazón. ¿Podía ser verdad lo que me había dicho Alice? ¿Sería verdad que Edward estuvo a punto de casarse? Dios mío…Sólo de imaginarme a Edward vestido de novio sobre un altar esperando por una mujer que no era yo me ponía de los nervios. Los celos me sobrepasaban. La rabia me consumía.

Mi instinto asesino salía a la luz resurgiendo de las malditas tinieblas.

Me giré muy lentamente para mirar a Alice y ver en su cara algún rastro, alguna huella que me indicara que lo que había salido de sus labios era totalmente incierto; si me había mentido una vez podría volver a hacerlo, ¿no?

Su cara no mostraba ningún signo de debilidad. Lo único que pude ver fue la sonrisa cínica que me dedicó.

—Veo que ahora sí te interesan mis palabras —negué.

—Me…me estás mintiendo. Sé que me estás mintiendo como la otra vez…—sonrió aún más.

—No, cariño…Si quieres salir de dudas, ¿por qué no entras a ese despacho y se lo preguntas tú misma? —Se paseó delante de mí —. Apuesto a que estarías más que encantada de llevar en tu dedo anular un anillo de Edward. ¿Me equivoco? Interés, poder, dinero…Quieres tener todo eso, ¿no? —apreté la mandíbula con fuerza por la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

—No me conoces –susurré.

—Ni me interesa hacerlo.

—Pero te empeñas en joderme la vida —espeté.

—Vaya, creí que eras toda una dama. Esas no son formas de hablar, Isabella —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Destilas veneno, Alice. Destilas veneno por los poros de todo tu maldito cuerpo —dije alzando la voz.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Ambas nos giramos al oír la voz de Edward. Alice estaba disfrutando de este momento, se le notaba en la cara. Edward nos miró con una ceja alzada y con cara de pocos amigos.

—He preguntado algo. ¿Qué cojones pasa? —susurró.

—Mañana me reincorporaré al trabajo, Edward —dijo Alice ignorando completamente la pregunta de su hermano —Estoy cansada. Me voy a casa…así os dejo a solas para que habléis de vuestras cosas.

¿Instintos asesinos? ¿Ganas de apretarle el cuello con mis propias manos? ¿Querer borrar esa estúpida y cínica sonrisa de los labios de Alice? Sí, todo eso y más era lo que sentía. El único sentimiento que se había evaporado de mi cuerpo era la pena que había sentido por Alice y por la muerte de su madre. No se merecía ni mi pena ni mi compasión.

¿Acaso era tan difícil para ella simplemente ignorarme?

— ¿Me quieres contar de una maldita vez qué es lo que ha pasado ahora con mi hermana? —miré a Edward y fruncí los labios.

Así como se me frunció el corazón.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Sería cierto que Edward le colocó una mujer un anillo de prometida? ¿Era cierto que Edward consiguió amar a alguien tanto como para llevarla al altar? Me daba mucho miedo saber la respuesta. Podía dejar este tema. Sí, podría dejarlo. Podría decirle a Edward que lo que había pasado con Alice era simplemente uno de nuestros encontronazos. Podría dejar este tema y vivir en la completa ignorancia; al fin y al cabo no saber nada de nada era mi pan de cada día. Pero quería saber.

Necesitaba saber.

— ¿Es verdad que estuviste comprometido? ¿Es cierto que estuviste a punto de casarte?

La cara de Edward me lo dijo todo. Era verdad. Dios, Dios…era verdad. Alice no me había mentido.

—Es verdad…. —susurré — ¿Me quieres explicar qué mierda significa eso? —grité.

Edward caminó con determinación hacia mí y me agarró del brazo. Suave pero contundente. Lo justo para hacerse imponer.

—No me chilles —me susurró al oído —Y delante de mis empleados menos, ¿me has oído bien?

Casi me arrastró a su despacho. Cerró la puerta violentamente haciendo que incluso se movieran los cuadros de las paredes. Avanzó lentamente hasta su gran sillón de cuero y se sentó tras su escritorio; era la viva imagen de la pasividad y la tranquilidad. Todo lo contrario que yo. Estaba de los nervios. Estaba rabiosa. Furiosa. Edward casado…Dios, Edward deseando unirse a una mujer…Joder, joder…Me tapé la boca con las manos antes de que se me escapara algo indebido por ella.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a chillarme, ¿entendido? —susurró de manera peligrosa y felina.

Le miré fijamente. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez que no sabía exactamente qué camino coger. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Las palabras de esa perra personificada en Alice me habían dejado al borde del estado catatónico.

—Pues si no quieres que te chille empieza a contarme aunque sea una maldita verdad, joder….

En el fondo de mi alma me lamentaba de haber liberado mi bocaza…pero me alegraba de haberlo hecho. Edward frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. ¿Enfado a la vista? Me importaba una completa mierda. Me importaba toda una jodida mierda porque mi corazón y yo estábamos más que furiosos. Dolidos. Me daba igual que me castigara. Me daba igual que hiciera retumbar los pilares de este edificio por su furia. Me daba igual absolutamente todo a salvo de la explicación que me debía.

Se la exigiría una y otra vez hasta que me la diera.

—No tengo por qué contarte nada —dijo finalmente.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no tienes nada que contarme? Tú me exiges todo, Edward —dije señalándole con el dedo —Exiges mi cuerpo, mi obediencia y mi lealtad. Me tienes atada de pies y manos. ¿Tú a mí que me ofreces?

—Te estoy ofreciendo muchísimo más de lo que puedo darte —murmuró.

— ¡Y una mierda! Lo único que me estás ofreciendo es un puñado de jodidas mentiras, Edward —apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo. Me daba igual. Sí, vamos…explota. Esta vez estoy más que preparada —Creí que tú nunca habías tenido algo serio con una mujer. Pensé que huías del compromiso. Creí que no eras un mentiroso consumado, pero veo que me he equivocado contigo.

—Vas a tragarte tus jodidas palabras, Isabella.

—Como tantas otras cosas que me estoy tragando, ¿no, Edward?

Ahora sí.

Dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con los puños. Quizás en otro momento me habría sobresaltado. Hoy no. Se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Isabella? Dime qué jodida cosa quieres.

—Que me digas la verdad. Que me digas con quien demonios ibas a casarte —hizo un gesto despectivo con los labios.

— ¿Cambiaría algo tu forma de pensar simplemente con saber quien era esa mujer?

—No, pero al menos tendría un nombre para saber a quien amaste tanto como para casarte con ella.

Era triste, pero ahora mismo sentía envidia de alguien a quien no conocía. Era injusto. Y cruel. Lo miré de arriba abajo, aunque no llegué muy lejos con mi mirada; Edward se había aflojado la corbata dejándome ver el reflejo plateado de su cadena. La cadena con el anillo. Ahora entendía….Sí….Me tapé de nuevo la boca con las manos.

—Es de ella —susurré —. El anillo de tu cadena fue de tu prometida…

— ¡Cállate de una vez! No tienes ni puta idea.

—Claro que no tengo ni puta idea —musité —No tengo ni idea…ni tengo nada. Y de ti no podré tener mucho más de lo que tengo ahora.

— ¿Te estás comparando con ella, Isabella? No lo hagas. Jamás podrás parecerte a ella —susurró.

Ahora sí terminó de rematarme. Si quería aplastarme y reducirme a la nada ya lo había conseguido. "Jamás podrás parecerte a ella…". Con un rápido movimiento cogí mi bolso y mi abrigo que descansaban en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Me voy…No, no…—me agarró del brazo, pero me deshice de él — ¡No! ¡Déjame! Deja que me hunda en la mierda yo sola…al menos por esta vez —caminé hasta la puerta.

— ¿A dónde diablos vas?

—A olvidarme de ti, Edward….

Salí de ese despacho lo más rápido posible. Sabía que Edward no correría detrás de mí ni chillaría para que volviera con él y me quedara en su despacho. No. No querría dar un espectáculo y menos con todos sus empleados alrededor. Antes de que hiciera algún movimiento secundario de los suyos corrí hasta los ascensores.

El camino hasta la planta cero se me hizo eterno.

Aceleré el paso cuando vi los tornos que presidían la salida. Y me sorprendí cuando comprobé que el vigilante de seguridad me dejaba salir con total normalidad. Edward de momento me dejaba libre.

He de reconocer que una vez llegué a la calle me sentí perdida. Totalmente perdida como una niña pequeña. No podía recordar el último día que había caminado sola por una ciudad. Posiblemente nunca. Está bien, ¿Dónde podía ir? Realmente me daba lo mismo. Sólo quería alejarme del edificio Cullen lo antes posible y deshacerme de su magnánima presencia.

Casado.

El anillo de esa mujer –de su casi mujer —colgando del cuello con una fina y delicada cadena. Un eterno recordatorio de lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Y evidentemente yo no me podría comparar jamás a ella.

¿Podía competir contra eso? Jamás. A mí sólo me mantenía a su lado por el interés. Era un trato más. Una jodida clausula en un contrato. Ahora mismo yo era para él, el equivalente a un paquete de acciones listo para jugar con el en el mercado de valores si las cosas no salían como él quería. Lo más triste de todo es que me tenía con él para que mi padre sufriera….Mi padre jamás sufriría por mi. Se te jodió la jugada, Cullen.

Me sentía triste y deprimida. Me quedaba muy poquito para tocar fondo. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto este descubrimiento? ¿Por qué me dolía que Edward hubiera amado antes a alguien? Sabía que su lista de amantes era extensa, pero eso no me importaba. Ellas eran mujeres de una noche a las que se follaba para descargar su fervor sexual. Yo había sido lo más cercano a una "relación"….hasta que me enteré de esto. El pecho se me había partido en dos. Casi podía sentir la herida sangrante y palpitante. Dolía, dolía….Dios, dolía casi físicamente. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando la visión se me hizo borrosa; apenas podía seguir andando. Avancé casi a ciegas por las calles del distrito financiero hasta llegar a una esquina. Me resguardé del frío de mediados de marzo en un kiosco de prensa, me apoyé en él y dejé que mi llanto se descargara. Era consciente de que la gente, en su mayoría hombres y mujeres de negocios, me miraban extrañados. Debía de tener mal aspecto.

El teléfono me sobresaltó cuando sonó.

Lo saqué del bolso y un súbito ataque de llanto me sobrevino cuando vi que era Edward el que me estaba llamando. La rabia y la ira habían dejado paso al cansancio y al dolor. Apreté el botón rojo de colgar y lo estrujé entre mis manos. Seguramente ya habría mandado a Sam o a Seth a buscarme. Si alguien tenía medios y maneras para buscar a una persona en esta maldita ciudad este era Edward Cullen.

Miré a ambos lados de la calle esperando que en cualquier momento alguna de esas caras conocidas viniera hacia mí y me llevara de nuevo junto a Edward. Pero no. Sólo gente trajeada, desconocida…andando con prisas por las atestadas calles para llegar lo antes posible a sus casas tras la jornada de trabajo. Sólo eso.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Y otra vez.

Un mensaje.

Otro mensaje…

A la tercera llamada y con un llanto monumental descolgué con violencia el teléfono.

— ¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez! —sollocé.

—Hey, hey…No me gustas para nada así de cabreada —me limpié la cara con la manga de mi caro abrigo sin mucha finura ante la atenta y persistente mirada de los viandante cuando oí la voz de Norah — ¿Dónde estás, cariño?

—No, no, no….No quiero ir con Edward —murmuré.

—Oh, por los gritos que he oído desde la sala de juntas me imagino que no quieres verlo ni en foto —suspiró —Y me parece genial. Nada de Edward. Sólo tú y yo. ¿De acuerdo? Dime donde estás. Iré a buscarte y haremos mi tan ansiada tarde de chicas, ¿vale?

—No tengo ánimos para nada. Norah…no tengo ánimos para una tarde de compras ni de chorradas de esas…

— ¿Quién está pensando en comprar? Eso lo dejamos para otro día. Ahora lo importante eres tú, cariño.

—Dios —me pasé las manos por el pelo —Está bien…Estoy…estoy en la calle Broad, esquina con la calle Beaver —me soné la nariz —Norah, si aparece Edward…si esto es una encerrona….Si pasa eso te odiaré toda la vida.

—Dios me libre de eso, preciosa. Te lo prometo. Nada de ogros malhablados de ojos verdes.

Colgué el teléfono y le guardé en el bolso. Esperaba que volviera a sonar en breve, pero no fue así. Al parecer Edward de momento había decidido darme mi tan ansiada tregua. Me refugié en el kiosco de prensa y esperé a que apareciera mi nueva amiga de una vez por todas. Apenas unos minutos después un Lexus blanco tocó el claxon de manera insistente. Era Norah.

— ¡Sube! —me gritó con la ventanilla del copiloto bajada.

Agradecí de todo corazón el interior cálido y cómodo del coche de Norah. Me senté en el asiento de copiloto y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad justo cuando ella arrancaba para salir de ese laberinto de edificios descomunales.

—No te voy a preguntar qué demonios ha pasado hasta que no estemos con un par de copas entre las manos —dijo aprovechando un semáforo en rojo —De momento sólo dime una cosa, ¿Edward se merece que lo deje eunuco? —apenas sonreí.

—Aún no lo he decidido.

La risa de Norah inundó el interior del coche.

Esperaba hacer un viaje medio largo. Alejarnos un poco de la zona tan congestionada aún a estas horas del Distrito, pero no avanzamos mucho. Norah paró el coche blanco al final de la calle Franklin y señaló una especie de Pub.

—Estamos cerca de Edward —murmuré.

—Él jamás entraría ahí, Bella. ¡Vamos!

Entramos donde Norah decidió, el Theatre Bar. Era un lugar un tanto oscuro con algunas pequeñas luces de neón colocadas allí y allá y de manera estratégica. Una enorme barra de bar salpicada de copas de varios colores y cervezas de punta a punta atravesaba de parte a parte el establecimiento. Unos pequeños sofás con mesas a juego le daban a este sitio un enfoque un poco más relajado. Por los altavoces milimétricamente colocados sonaba a ritmo muy bajo una pieza de jazz y en las mesas altas se congregaban pequeños grupos de cuatro o cinco hombres. Se giraron para mirarnos cuando entramos al establecimiento. En ese momento tonto me vino a la mente esas cientos de series policíacas ambientadas precisamente en Nueva York. Este lugar me recordaba vagamente a esos bares donde los policías acababan su larga y cansada jornada laboral. Bueno, si todos estos hombres resultaban ser policías de paisano Norah y yo íbamos a estar más que protegidas.

La rubia tiró de mí hasta uno de los sillones de cuero y casi me empujó para que me sentara junto a ella. Me quité el abrigo aún mirando hacia todos lados. Un camarero con cara aniñada vino a tomarnos el pedido casi al momento de posar nuestros traseros en el sillón. El pobre estaba mirando embobado a Norah…pequeño iluso…

—Yo tomaré un Cosmopolitan —dijo muy animada — ¿Y tú?

—Yo….eh….una coca cola —Norah negó rápidamente.

—Ni hablar. Estás en medio de una crisis sentimental…o lo que quiera que sea. Y si tenemos en cuenta que Edward está de por medio la cosa se pone negra tirando a súper negra —rodó los ojos —Cariño, necesitas algo fuerte que te suba el ánimo.

—Es que…el alcohol y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. La última vez que tomé algo con graduación la cosa no acabó lo que se dice precisamente bien.

—Estás conmigo, cariño…No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo —miró al camarero que al menos había dejado de babear —Ponle a mi amiga un Martini.

—Si termino vomitándote en esos preciosos zapatos que llevas luego no te quejes —Norah sonrió.

—Tranquila, tengo buenos reflejos. Me apartaré a tiempo —negó riéndose —Ahora, ¿me quieres decir qué demonios ha pasado para que el rancio de mi amigo gritara de esa manera?

—Es un bastardo.

—Has tardado un poco en darte cuenta —nos callamos cuando el camarero nos trajo nuestras bebidas. Reconozco que miré con un poco de miedo mi Martini decorado con una aceituna —Pero él es así. Ser un bastardo y un cínico, a veces, es parte de su personalidad —fruncí el ceño—. No tienes por qué contarme nada si no quieres. Podemos emborracharnos igualmente sin confesiones de por medio.

—Me siento como la mierda, ¿sabes? Me siento…Joder, no sé cómo me siento….He ido a mi casa a un viaje relámpago. Me encuentro con el tirano de mi padre y con el ser más especial del mundo, Matt…me entero de cosas del pasado y…y…..Sí, supongo que necesito desahogarme.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Algo que me ha dicho Alice….me ha destrozado el corazón —la rubia cogió con rabia la copa roja.

— ¿Y le haces caso a esta estúpida? —abrí los ojos. No me esperaba el insulto — ¿Qué? Ella no tiene respeto por la gente que está a su alrededor. Que no vaya a pretender que yo se lo tenga a ella.

—Buen punto —murmuré —De todos modos esta vez ha dicho algo con fundamento. Quizás sea la única verdad que ha salido de sus labios desde que la conozco. Me…me ha dicho que Edward estuvo a un paso del altar.

Norah agachó la cabeza y jugueteó con la falda de su vestido. Ugh, hora de anestesiarse con el alcohol y a ser posible en grandes cantidades. Cogí la graciosa copa con forma cónica y bebí un gran trago de Martini. Oh, Dios. Vamos, Bella….

—La pequeña tira a matar, ¿uh? —me relamí los labios.

—Supongo. Edward ha dejado más que claro que es verdad —asintió.

—Sí…bueno, yo no sé mucho de la historia. Sólo sé que estuvo saliendo un tiempo con una chica. Era nieta de alguien importante —encogió los hombros —No la llegué a conocer así que no sé qué decirte. En esa época yo estaba fuera del país. Pasé un tiempo alejada de Edward y de sus arrebatos de locura debido a mi trabajo —juguetee con la oliva del Martini —Apenas me habló de ella y me dijo de soslayo que estaba pensando en casarse con ella —abrió los ojo exageradamente —Aluciné, evidentemente. Al menos por un tiempo, luego pasaron los días, los meses…y la invitación de boda nunca llegó. La prometida se fue como se marchó —la miré a los ojos.

—No sabes por qué rompieron, ¿no?

—Seguramente Edward dejaría a la chica. Quien sabe. Edward no está hecho para estar casado o con hijos. Tiene otras prioridades y, hasta que no solucione sus mierdas, dudo que pueda tener una vida de verdad. Es tan hermético como un jodido búnker.

El teléfono sonaba en mi bolso pero lo ignoré. Observé a Norah y vi como se terminaba la segunda copa rojiza. Pidió otra para ella…y otra para mí.

—Tengo una duda…—los ojos azules de Norah me escudriñaron con atención — ¿Por qué te ha dolido tanto enterarte del pasado de Edward? Al fin y al cabo sólo llevas viviendo en su casa unas semanas, ¿no?

—En realidad esta semana se cumplen dos meses —la corregí.

—Ya…—cogió la sombrilla de decoración de su copa —Ten a tus amigos cerca…y a tus enemigos aún más, ¿no?

—Yo no soy su enemiga —Norah, se rió.

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta. Se comporta un tanto territorial contigo. Sé que no eres su enemiga…y supongo que cada día que pasa Edward se va dando más y más cuenta de eso —se terminó la segunda copa. Sin casi darme cuenta la imité y me terminé la mía de un trago.

—Da…da un paso adelante y tres atrás. Es delirante —Norah volvió a mirar al camarero. Otra ronda de copas —No, no….no quiero más —Norah negó.

—Dijiste que necesitabas desahogarte. Soy solidaria con mis amigas, así que lo haré contigo. Dime algo antes de matar algunas cientos de neuronas a base de alcohol...antes no me has respondido. ¿Por qué te ha dolido conocer el compromiso de Edward? —Miré el líquido transparente de mi copa —Vamos, Bella…soy tu amiga, estoy de tu lado. Cuéntame lo que te desespera…—me animó. Noté que mis ojos se humedecían por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Idiota de mierda.

—Edward…Edward me importa más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado o deseado, Norah…Le tenía miedo. Sentía un miedo atroz cada vez que se acercaba a mi —el teléfono volvió a sonar. Cánsate, pedazo de plástico — El miedo se evaporó y dio paso a la necesidad. Siento que necesito tenerlo a mi lado. El simple hecho de imaginarme a Edward con otra mujer me hacer desear pulverizarla y eso sin conocerla. Mierda, quise matarte cuando Alice me mandó la foto en la que Edward y tú os abrazabais —sonrió tiernamente —No sale de mi cabeza. Me tortura, me enerva, me enfurece y me enternece. ¿Qué demonios puedo hacer con todo eso, Norah?

Me limpié los ojos con rabia y le hice gestos al camarero para que trajera más copas. Sí, Bella…Cae inconsciente por lo que acabas de decir. Apaga la vergüenza de tus palabras con alcohol. Quizás el alcohol de quemar te vendría mejor. Sí, noventa y seis grados. ¿Cuántos putos grados de alcohol tenía el Martini? No lo sabía, pero seguramente no los suficientes.

—Lo que te pasa con Edward tiene nombre, Bella —alcé una mano entre nosotras.

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Norah…No sabía que…esto podía doler tanto —llevé la copa a mis labios mientras sonaba el móvil de nuevo. Le saqué del bolso. Siete llamadas pérdidas. Diez mensajes —Dios, estoy jugando una partida en la que no dispongo los dados…—susurré —. He caído como una mosca….

— ¿Es la primera vez que te enam….que te pasa esto?

—No —susurré mirando como una idiota la pantalla del móvil. Las letras empezaban a bailar ante mis ojos peligrosamente.

— ¿Alguien conocido? —Asentí — No será Newton, ¿no? —murmuró. Moví la cabeza asintiendo.

—Otro bastardo. El peor de todos. Siento que no puedo acercarme a un hombre sin que me pulverice el corazón.

Otro trago.

Otra copa. ¿Cuántas llevaba? A la mierda.

— ¿Estabas…estabas enamorada de Mike Newton?

—Sí —murmuré. Norah frunció los labios.

—Dios mío... ¿Por qué no hizo nada por parar las fotos que os sacaron? Es hijo de alguien muy influyente, por todo lo sagrado…

Dolor. Un latigazo en el corazón. Mi mente volvió a aquella noche. Frío. Recuerdo que hacía frío. Ahora, entre mis delirios de pseudo borracha deprimida parecía oír aquí mismo el sonido del agua de la fuente de la casa del Gobernador. Aquella fiesta…Sí, el jardín. El jardín era grande. Al fondo estaba la caseta donde el jardinero guardaba los útiles de trabajo. "Vamos, Bella…lo pasaremos bien"….El maldito cabrón olía a vino tinto. Quinientos dólares la botella. Aún recuerdo su aliento en mi oído….Hijo de puta…

—Hijo de puta —Norah frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? —miré las copas vacías en la mesa y negué mientras me llevaba la mano al estómago.

—No, creo que voy a vomitar….

—No puedo decir que me sorprenda, cariño…. ¿Vamos al baño?

—Estoy hecha una mierda —sollocé ignorando a mi amiga—Me quiero ir a casa pero en casa sólo está Edward. Siempre es Edward. ¡Ese cabrón que me ha robado el aliento! —Ahora fue mi turno de que los figurantes de serie policíaca que estaban repartidos por el bar me miraran —No puedo escapar de él porque está todo el día en mi puta cabeza, Norah….

—Bella, es hora de irse. Estás un poco borracha —dijo tirando de mí.

— ¡No lo suficiente! Me encantaría olvidarlo con esto —alcé una copa.

— ¿Te gustaría olvidar a Edward?

—No, a Edward no….o sí…Mierda, me gustaría olvidar lo que siento cuando le tengo en frente —empecé a sollozar.

—Hora de llamar a Edward…

Eso fue lo último que oí con claridad antes de dormirme.

·

·

·

Sentía que me movía, pero no estaba andando. Eso era físicamente imposible en el estado en el que me encontraba. Sin lugar a dudas alguien me estaba llevando en brazos. ¿A dónde? Ni lo sabía ni me importaba. Se podía decir que estaba bien en mi estado de semi inconsciencia…siempre y cuando no me movieran mucho. Podía sentir una ligera sensación de mareo….ah, sí. Recordé que me había bebido al menos cinco Martinis. Yo, que apenas bebía. De hecho llevaba años sin hacerlo. ¿Eso a cuanto equivalía? ¿Media botella? No había sido suficiente porque me estaba despertando…pero al menos mi corazón había dejado de doler. Oh, y no había vomitado en los pies de nadie…o eso creía. En realidad el último recuerdo que tengo fue de ese ba de mala muerte en el que me emborraché con esa rubia que se hacía llamar amiga…

Quien quiera que me llevara en brazos me soltó en una cama. Me revolví un poco al notar el frío de las sábanas bajo mi cuerpo.

—Estate quieta.

Mierda, mierda….Santa mierda. Al oír la voz de Edward comprendí que la media botella de Martini había sido una pérdida de tiempo. La próxima vez bebería tequila. O morfina en vena.

— ¿Edward...?

Carraspee. La garganta me dolía un poco y….ugh, el estómago no iba bien. En verdad no me encontraba nada bien. De acuerdo, la idea de vomitar no había quedado descartada del todo….Me incorporé un poco y a través del juego de sombras que creaba la pequeña lámpara auxiliar. Sí, ahí estaba Edward. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje negro y llevaba la camisa por fuera. El pelo revuelto… ¿O era aún mi mirada de pseudo borracha que aún no estaba del todo centrada? Podría ser…Avanzó hacia mí. Ouch. De repente toda la rabia, el dolor y la furia que había sentido hacía un par de horas o vete tu a saber cuanto tiempo, se había evaporado.

Estaba furioso.

Sus rasgos perfectos estaban distorsionados por la furia que emanaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

—Edward….yo….

— ¡Ni Edward ni pollas! —volví a apoyar mi cuerpo sobre la mullida almohada. Esto iba a ser difícil y tanto mi estado anímico como mi estado físico estaban hechos una mierda….No vomites aún, Bella…no vomites…—Cuando te llame por teléfono quiero que me contestes. Estés dónde estés. Me da igual si estás comiendo, si estás corriendo o si estás en el jodido baño —suspiró mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Además de furioso estaba nervioso.

Mala combinación.

—Siento no haberte llamado —murmuré.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes? No sabes cómo he estado yo. Estaba que….

No dejé que terminara la frase más que nada porque tuve que levantarme a toda prisa si no quería vomitar en la cama. Llegué a duras penas al baño y descargué todas las copas de Martini que me bebí. Una detrás de otra. Incluidas las malditas aceitunas. Era consciente de la figura de Edward en la puerta. No me hacía gracia que estuviera ahí mirando mientras yo vomitaba una y otra vez después de mi monumental borrachera; no podía decirle que se largara y que me dejara vomitar tranquila. Aunque podía haber sido peor. Al menos mantenía las distancias.

Me senté en el suelo del baño cuando pasó lo peor y me retiré el pelo que se me había pegado en la cara debido al sudor. Delante de mis narices me encontré con una toallita de mano húmeda.

—Límpiate la cara —me ordenó Edward.

Lo hice. ¿Qué remedio me quedaba? Agradecí el fresco de la toalla, pero no miré a Edward ni para darle las gracias. Reconocía que estaba avergonzada. Borracha, tirada en el baño de este lujoso apartamento y con Edward delante. Y los puñeteros motivos eran los malditos celos.

Genial.

Sin previo aviso Edward me cogió por la cintura y me llevó en volandas hasta la cama. Ni qué decir que sus labios estabas sellados y los míos también. Me desabrochó la cremallera del vestido en silencio. Me di la vuelta para quejarme….

—¡Schhh! No se me ocurre ahora mismo pensar en eso, joder.

Me quitó el vestido y me ayudó a salir del revoltijo de ropa que se había creado a mis pies. Hizo que me sentara en la cama y me quitó los altísimos zapatos.

—Acuéstate —me ordenó de nuevo.

Estaba cansada por el viaje, dolida por los recientes acontecimientos descubiertos y revuelta por los niveles de alcohol ingeridos. Sí, estaba echa una maldita mierda y sabía que no me vendría nada mal dormir unas quince horas…o más. Me metí con tan solo la ropa interior entre las sábanas. Edward me arropó con ellas.

—No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, ¿entendido? —murmuró increíblemente calmado.

—Pues dame de vez en cuando una explicación, Edward…A tu lado estoy ciega y sorda en un espacio que no conozco —frunció los labios —Aún estoy enfadada.

—Y yo —suspiró —. ¿Es verdad lo que me has dicho? —sacudí la cabeza. Mala idea, el mareo se apoderó de mí.

— ¿El qué? —Edward se alejó de mí.

—Da igual. No importa —me incorporé un poco en la cama.

—No, dime qué te he dicho —avanzó hasta la puerta y miró sobre su hombro.

—Duérmete de una maldita vez. Mañana tendremos tiempo de hablar, Isabella. Cuando estés totalmente sobria….

·

·

·

A la mañana siguiente no vomité más más que nada porque no me quedaba nada en el estómago. La garganta me dolía por el alcohol y por los esfuerzos al vomitar la noche anterior. Me tapé el cuerpo casi desnudo con una bata de seda y fui hasta el baño. El simple hecho de lavarme los dientes fue una tortura para mí. Dios, me daba asco todo. Mi cara me daba asco. Tenía el maquillaje todo emborronado por el estúpido llanto de ayer, el rímel caía por mis mejillas como una caricatura mal echa de mi misma. Me daba vergüenza el reflejo que veía. Me aborrecía por haberme rebajado al alcohol y sobre todo me odiaba porque Edward me viera de esta manera.

Era débil

Con esto le había mostrado mis cartas. Ya no era un secreto que cualquier cosa que viniera de Edward, por mínima que fuera, me afectaba sobre manera. Idiota de mierda, Bella….

Me duché para arrastrar del todo los efectos de mi noche de locura y salí deprisa y corriendo a vestirme; lo último que me quedaba era que Edward se enfadase aún más por bajar tarde a desayunar y hacerle llegar tarde al trabajo. Las medias, la falda negra, la blusa azul y los tacones. Cogí uno de los relojes de pulsera y….Mierda. Eran más de las doce de la mañana. ¿Podría pasarme algo más? ¿Un terremoto? ¿Un meteorito? No des ideas, Bella.

Bajé de todos modos a la cocina. Ahí estaba Emily, como siempre haciendo tareas de las suyas mientras canturreaba por lo bajo una melodía que no supe identificar. Carraspee para llamar su atención.

—Oh, buenos días, señorita —me miró y frunció el ceño — ¿Se encuentra mejor? El señor Cullen me ha dicho que no la molestara. Que la dejara dormir lo que usted quisiera —sonreí tímidamente.

—Se puede decir que me he levantado un poco más…lúcida —Emily sonrió de lado.

—Supongo que hoy cambiaremos el eterno zumo de naranja por una manzanilla —asentí mientras tomaba posición en mi sitio de siempre.

— ¿Cómo se ha marchado Edward? —Emily alzó una ceja —Me…me refiero… ¿estaba enfadado? La mujer morena negó.

—Estaba preocupado —abrí los ojos mientras Emily me servía la humeante taza.

— ¿Preocupado?

—En serio, señorita. Reconozco que me sorprendí cuando lo vi llegar sin usted. Si la señorita Norah no le hubiera avisado de que usted estaba con ella seguramente habría llamado a la policía para que fuera a buscarla por todo Nueva York.

—Oh, Dios…— Emily asintió.

—Sí, oh, Dios mío…No se lo diga…pero ayer el señor Cullen, y por primera vez en todos estos años, me puso de los nervios. Por cierto, yo que usted me preparaba psicológicamente para su encuentro…

Quizás tendría que hacer caso a esta mujer. Prepararme psicológicamente no parecía para nada una mala idea. Pero no me arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho o hecho el día anterior. Vale, quizás podría haber dejado pasar el tema del alcohol, al menos mi estómago me lo habría agradecido….pero jamás me podría arrepentir de las cosas que le había dicho a Edward. Era lo que sentía, ¿no? Pues ya lo sabía. Ya sabía que el conocer su compromiso me había partido en dos como si de una guillotina se tratara. Si después de esto quería usar eso para hundirme en la mierda, que lo hiciera. Ya me daba igual.

Me tenía loca.

Mis pensamientos eran un incesante mosaico de caras, gestos y frases de Edward. Todo el día. Continuamente. Edward, Edward, Edward. Se lo dije a Norah sin que saliera de mis labios.

Ya había pasado y no tenía solución.

El estar a su lado tenía fecha de caducidad. Pasado el año él y yo no tendríamos nada que ver. Él se iría por su lado con el anillo de su prometida colgando del cuello y yo volvería a mi casa con el corazón roto y el alma vacía.

Todo era perfecto.

Me paseé descalza sobre las medias de seda por toda la casa; visité la sala de música y miré el piano de lejos. Normalmente acariciar las teclas me relajaba pero precisamente hoy sabía que no sería capaz de tocar algo medianamente decente. Con el estado de ánimo que llevaba encima sólo sería capaz de tocar un réquiem.

Comí sola en la cocina y en el salón pasé las hojas sin prestar mucha atención a las letras tumbada en el sofá del salón. Tenía una duda. Una grandísima y temerosa duda. ¿Qué le podría haber dicho a Edward anoche? Antes de largarse de mi habitación había comentado que yo le había dicho algo. Pero, ¿el qué? No sabía si era mejor saberlo o no. Después de tantas confesiones vete tu a saber qué locura salió de mis labios….

La puerta se abrió.

¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué demonios hacía Edward en casa después de comer?

Entró al salón y me miró. Su traje gris y su camisa negra le hacían ver hermosamente peligroso. Peligroso. Sí. Peligroso….

—Tenemos que hablar —suspiré.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Desde ayer estoy calentito, Isabella…Nada de gritos ni de gilipolleces. Ahora mismo arriba —me señaló con la cabeza las escaleras —Habitación negra.

Oh, Dios. Cristo. Santa Virgen.

Antes de que me volviera a decir algo subí las escaleras descalza tras Edward. Abrió la conocida puerta. Oh….Había cambiado algo. En medio de la habitación había un gran espejo de pie, el marco era de bronce y parecía antiguo….Era tremendamente hermoso. Acompañándole había un sillón Luis XV pero tapizado y lacado en negro. Como no.

—Deja de mirar eso, hoy no lo usaremos…Al menos no de la manera en la que lo estás pensando….

Me di la vuelta y encaré a Edward. Joder.

Le amaba y lo odiaba a partes iguales.

Lo amaba por ser rudo y tierno, por ser un cabrón y un detallista, por ser como era y por cómo fue. Le odiaba porque jamás querría tenerme a mi lado de manera indefinida. Porque jamás me amaría. Porque no podía compararme jamás con aquella a la que quiso. Por eso le odiaba.

—Ahora que estás plenamente consciente y totalmente sobria tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Y me traes a esta habitación precisamente para hablar? —murmuré.

—No me repliques, Isabella.

—No me canses, Edward.

Ambos volvimos a retarnos. Esto era de locos. Yo saldría perdiendo, siempre lo haría. Mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos perderían la batalla frente a este ser que parecía venir de otro mundo.

Fue hasta el antiquísimo sillón y lo arrastró por la moqueta negra sin ningún miramiento. Lo colocó justo en frente de los pies de la cama y se sentó en él.

—Ponte de espaldas a mí y agárrate al poste de la cama —negué.

—No. Estoy…estoy dolida contigo, Edward…nunca me dices nada…

—No te preocupes, después de esto no vas a estar dolida….vas a estar dolorida y me voy a encargar de que así sea —gruñó —De espaldas a mí. Luego las explicaciones.

Luego las explicaciones. Esa era la única promesa que podía sacar en claro de él. Bien. Tragándome mi orgullo me puse de espaldas a él y me agarré a uno de los postes de madera de la cama. No era la primera vez que había estado en esta posición…

Me sobresalté cuando Edward me bajó la cremallera de la falda y la sacó por mis pies. Acarició mis nalgas desnudas apenas cubiertas por unas braguitas transparentes; las que él eligió en su momento, al principio de venir a esta casa.

—No me gusta que me chillen, Isabella —susurró a mis espaldas —No me gusta que me exijan. Las cosas se hacen como yo digo y cuando yo quiero.

Primer azote.

Me agarré con fuerza al barrote de madera incluso antes de que su mano se estrellara contra mi piel. No sabía por qué, pero me lo había imaginado. Mi mente había registrado ese tono peligroso y desafiante de la otra vez.

Una caricia. Suave, casi tierna.

—Eres muy pasional en todo lo que haces, Isabella —sus manos ahora eran delicadas. Me bajó las braguitas dejando expuesta toda mi piel —Quizás demasiado pasional. Aún no he decidido si me gusta o no que me trates así.

Otro azote. Más fuerte.

—Te cuido, Isabella…Te cuido. Te estoy dando todo lo que puedo aunque no lo quieras creer. Pretendes que te hable de mi compromiso —de nuevo caricias. Sí, caricias…Me obligó a inclinarme sobre la barra y colocó mis caderas para quedar más expuesta a él. Un dedo furtivo y valiente jugueteó con mi entrada. Me arquee en ese mismo momento —Pero tú no me hablas con claridad de tu pasado.

Otro azote. Sí, más fuerte. El latigazo que su mano me provocó repercutió en todo mi cuerpo. Apreté los dientes para no emitir ningún sonido que delatara que me estaba doliendo…y gustando.

— ¿Te enfadaste ayer mucho, verdad, Isabella? —sus manos acariciaban sistemáticamente mis muslos y la unión de mis piernas. Joder, me estaba excitando entre azote y azote. Maldito bastardo.

—Bastardo —murmuré.

—Lo sé. Te he preguntado algo —pellizcó mi clítoris haciendo que de mis labios saliera un sonido ronco de placer.

— ¡Sí!

—Me odiaste.

Otro azote. Clavé las uñas en la madera sin importarme dañar el bonito lacado. Sin previo aviso metió un dedo en mi interior. Mierda. Santa mierda.

— ¿Me odiaste, Isabella?

—Sí, te odié —susurré mientras metía y sacaba ese dedo del demonio —Te odio.

—No me odias. Aún no me odias lo suficiente.

Sacó el dedo con brusquedad.

Otro azote. Cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez más rabioso. Sin escrúpulos, cabrón.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio porque no me valoras, joder! —Le miré por encima del hombro —Sólo me quieres para joderme, ¿no?

— ¡No! —me azotó de nuevo.

Más rabia, más fuerza, más dolor.

—No te quiero solo para follar, Isabella…Estás jodidamente equivocada….

Se levantó y se puso detrás de mí, pero no me molesté en girarme para mirarle. Tampoco me dijo que lo hiciera. Con dedos hábiles me desabrochó la blusa y la retiró de mi cuerpo. Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para separarme del trozo de madera en el que estaba agarrada. Edward me cogió de las manos y me dejó en la posición inicial, sólo que con menos ropa que antes.

—Eres digna de admirar, Isabella —deduje que se había vuelto a sentar aunque no me molesté en comprobarlo. Estaba expuesta, pero no sexualmente. Estaba expuesta a otro nivel que me atemorizaba mucho más. Mis sentimientos estaban en juego — ¿Sabes una cosa? De esta manera estás preciosa…

—Eres un jodido bipolar, Edward —murmuré.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, princesa.

Amasó mis doloridos cachetes y los acarició. Los separó….Qué vergüenza. Me aparté de él tanto como el reducido espacio en el que estábamos me lo permitió.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte, Isabella…Te has portado jodidamente mal, te has portado como la mierda huyendo de mi y dejándome solo y preocupado. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasé ayer? —Otro azote —No sabía dónde cojones estabas, no sabía si te había pasado algo —otro azote seguido de una caricia —No sabía si alguien…si…si alguien había ido por ti. Desesperado, princesa. Así estuve ayer —susurró mientras me masajeaba en círculos.

Apoyé la cabeza en la madera intentando dirigir todo lo que Edward me estaba diciendo. Lo había pasado mal. Mal por mí. Desesperado. Temeroso. Por mí.

—Siento eso, Edward —susurré —. No era esa mi intención. Sólo quería huir de ti un rato. Me colapsas, Edward…. —sus manos acariciaron toda mi espalda hasta desabrochar el sujetador negro —Me inundas la cabeza con tu voz y con tus actos —acarició de nuevo la zona hinchada por los azotes. Escocía…—Eres…eres un bastardo que no sale de mi….

—Eso es lo que quiero…. —abrió de nuevo mis nalgas, jugando con ellas —No quiero salir ni de tu mente ni de tu cuerpo….

Acarició mi intimidad extendiendo la humedad que iba creciendo. Jugueteó de arriba abajo con mi cuerpo…hasta llegar de nuevo hasta ese sitio virgen.

—Edward —susurré —No me castigues de esa manera.

—Schhhh….

Extendió mi humedad por el apretado conducto que era mi ano. No quería moverme, debería esperar su próximo movimiento….Metió un dedo.

— ¡Edward!

Se levantó sin separarse de mi cuerpo y se pegó a mí. No sabía por qué en momentos como este era consciente de cosas que no venían a cuento; la suavidad de su camisa fina, la forma en la que su cinturón me acariciaba rítmicamente la espalda baja, su respiración. El olor de su piel. Sigue, Edward. Sigue.

Y sobre todo su dedo.

—Algún día me lo pedirás —susurró —Me pedirás que te folle el culo y yo estaré más que dispuesto a hacerlo…

Era solo un dedo, lo movía despacio. Incitándome a que le rogara por más, pero no lo haría. Al menos no de momento. Dios mío. Tenía que reconocer que era placentero. Raro, pero placentero. ¿Cómo se sentiría tener otra parte de su cuerpo clavada en ese lugar? Sin duda sería un poco más doloroso y un poco menos placentero…. ¿podría intentarlo?

Edward no me dejó pensármelo más. Se separó de mí creando un gran vacío en mi interior. Me cogió con fuerza de la nuca y me llevó hasta la pared más cercana andando a duras penas con esos limitados movimientos. Mi respiración era trabajosa, jadeante….Excitada y dolorida. Vamos, Edward…Apoyó mi cabeza sobre la pared negra; oí cómo se bajaba la cremallera y cómo sus pantalones caían al suelo.

—Mi idea era castigarte por el mal rato que me hiciste pasar —se pegó a mi y me restregó su miembro listo y húmedo. Fuerte —Mi idea era dejarte con las ganas. Dejarte húmeda y deseosa de mi cuerpo. Hacer que me buscaras desesperada en medio de la noche. Rogando porque te follara —pasó las manos por mis pechos. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los pellizcó con fuerza —Pero hacer eso…esperar por el máximo placer que me puedes brindar sería castigarme a mí.

Me penetró de golpe. Dejé de respirar.

—Eres la calidez perfecta, princesa…— me susurró al oído —Caliente, caliente….

Empezó a bombear contra mi cuerpo mortalmente despacio. Salía casi del todo para volver a empujar con fuerza contra mí. Humanamente no era soportable.

—Dime ahora… ¿me odias? —mientras me penetraba sus dedos casi mágicos se fueron al centro de mi cuerpo, rebuscando ese pedazo de mi que me ofrecía tanto placer. Lo acarició con lentitud y devoción —Vamos, princesa…Dime que me odias.

Me daban ganas de llorar. Me había azotado. Me había hecho daño, seguramente tendría el trasero rojo e inflamado….pero, aunque pudiera parecer de locos, lo había hecho con dulzura. A su manera. Con sus modales toscos y rudos…pero con dulzura. Sus manos ahora eran delicadas en mi piel más sensible y sus dientes mordisqueaban mi cuello sin ánimo de dañar.

Sólo placer.

¿Podía odiarle?

—Sí, te odio —jadeé.

Sus dedos se movieron más rápido así como sus caderas. Me agarró el pelo en una coleta y tiró con fuerza hacia atrás; mi cuerpo quedó tan arqueado que era capaz de verle el mentón cuadrado y fuerte. Mis caderas alzadas, mi trasero a su merced así como mi intimidad. Cielo santo, esta postura…esta postura era mortal. Su miembro estaba tocando partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía ni que existían. Sus dedos rápidos…Sí, sí, sí…

Y en medio de esta unión brutal, dulce y violenta hizo lo que jamás pensé que haría; aprovechó esta extraña postura para cogerme del cuello, justo por la mandíbula, y besarme la frente. Dios, no me hagas esto, Edward…no me hagas esto….Esto era un castigo para mí….

—Por favor —sollocé —Eres cruel, Edward….

—Repítelo….repite que me odias….

Sus caderas se movían violentamente rápidas, sensualmente placenteras. Sus labios en mi frente sudorosa por él….

— ¡No! No…. —más embestidas. Más besos. Sus dedos…no, sus dedos en mi carne sensible…— ¡Te odio!

Dejó de besarme la frente para girarme la cabeza. Me besó en los labios mientras me follaba acabando con todas las putas barreras que me quedaban. Me separé bruscamente de él cuando comprendí lo que me estaba pasando.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio porque no me quieres como yo a ti! —dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Había perdido la partida. El gameover había aparecido en la pantalla cuando llegué al orgasmo tras mi explosiva declaración. Edward me siguió segundos después.

Luego nada.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Quietos. Aún unidos. Los sollozos se escapaban de manera involuntaria de mi boca y las lágrimas me cubrían parte de la cara. Edward me fue a apartar el pelo húmedo de la cara pero le di un manotazo sin ningún remordimiento.

—Déjame —susurré.

Edward salió de mi cuerpo y caminó hasta el baño sin decirme ni una sola palabra. Sólo cuando oí el grifo de la ducha me separé de la pared, caminé hasta la cama y me dejé caer sobre ella. Me dolía todo. Desde el trasero hasta el corazón. Como una estúpida le había confesado a Edward mis sentimientos. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Sollocé sobre las mullidas almohadas y dejé que la rabia por ser tan débil saliera de ese modo.

El grifo de la ducha dejó de sonar y unas pisadas se acercaron hasta la enorme cama negra. Edward me quitó del cuerpo las sábanas con las que me había tapado pero me negué a mirarlo. Le volví a dar un manotazo a ciegas.

—Sólo es crema, princesa…—murmuró —Tu piel está muy roja….Sólo es crema. Después me iré.

El tono de su voz me ablandó un poco y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera. Sus manos eran más delicadas que nunca mientras me aplicaba la crema en el trasero. Con cada pasada que me daba mi piel se refrescaba aunque estaba segura de que mañana tendría problemas para sentarme con facilidad.

—Norah me dijo que hablasteis de muchas cosas…—no le contesté — ¿Hablasteis de Newton? —Me tensé —Sí, lo hicisteis pero Norah no me ha contado el qué. ¿Cómo pretendes que yo te cuente mi pasado si tú no me aclaras el tuyo? —usó las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho….seguí ignorándole —Dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad —murmuró cuando terminó —Anoche dijiste exactamente lo mismo que me has dicho hace un rato. Dijiste que me odiabas porque yo no te quería.

Me aguanté el sollozo. No llores, Bella…No lo hagas….Estás enamorada de un hombre que jamás lo estará de ti….

—Déjame sola, Edward…por favor….

No volvió a decirme nada más. El único sonido que me envolvió fue el de la puerta al cerrarse…dejándome sola, cansada y…enamorada….

·

·

·

Otra noche más sin dormir.

Pero esta vez no había sido por culpa de esos jodidos demonios. No le gustaba sentirse así.

Siempre se había preocupado solamente de él mismo y, desde hacía unos pocos años, de los Cullen. Sobre todo de Alice. No quería ni necesitaba preocuparse por nadie más.

Pero lo había estado.

Ayer había estado mortalmente preocupado por Isabella. En un principio pensó que se trataba de una simple rabieta de chiquilla, un impulso….pensó que a los pocos minutos volvería a su despacho. Pero no. Isabella había demostrado tener un carácter fuerte, aunque no lo mostrara siempre. A veces era tan cohibida….

Pasaron los minutos, las horas…Sin rastro de Isabella. Mierda. No cogía el teléfono, no estaba en los alrededores del edificio ni en las cafeterías cercanas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Edward Cullen no tenía poder sobre algo. El no tener ni puta idea de dónde estaba Isabella le estaba consumiendo por dentro. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si…y si alguien le había hecho algo? Ser un hombre tan importante y poderoso tenía sus beneficios pero también sus cosas malas. Y más alguien como él, con su pasado oscuro lleno de enemigos encubiertos y descubiertos.

Jamás había agradecido tanto en su vida una llamada de Norah. Saber que estaba con la rubia le tranquilizó y le atacó los nervios a partes iguales y más cuando comprobó el estado en el que se encontraba Isabella.

Copas y alcohol. Y llanto.

Estaba tan borracha que se había quedado medio dormida sobre el hombro de Norah. Y lo peor no había sido eso, ni mucho menos. Lo peor eran todos los hombres que había a su jodido alrededor. Podían haberle hecho algo.

Por todo lo sagrado, le dieron ganas de ahogarla con sus propias manos por dejarse ver tan expuesta y vulnerable delante de tanta rata.

En parte sabía que el estado de Isabella era por su culpa.

Si le hubiera aclarado las cosas sobre su infructuoso matrimonio quizás no habría hecho la estupidez de ingerir alcohol en cantidades industriales. La rabia que sentía se la había desquitado con la sesión de sexo violento de anoche. No era la forma que más le gustaba para estar con ella, pero no podía ser de otra forma. Él era así. Lo intentaría, en serio…Pero de momento no. Eran demasiados años de relaciones rudas y duras. Sin corazón, sin contención. No podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Joder, tampoco sabía si quería cambiar.

Quería estar con Isabella de una manera diferente, pero sabía que si daba ese puñetero paso estaría perdido. No quería depender de nadie…y ya dependía de ella lo suficiente.

Los lazos entre ellos se estaban estrechando.

Él no podía unirse a alguien de esa manera. Era la Bestia, era peligroso. Dios, era peligroso estar a su lado. Si alguna vez quiso destruir a Isabella, si alguna vez quiso enamorarla para después hundirla en la mierda….si alguna vez pensó eso…ya se arrepintió.

Desde hacía más o menos una hora las suaves notas del piano sonaban por toda la planta baja del apartamento. Evidentemente venían de la sala de música. Isabella.

Edward se asomó aprovechando la puerta entre abierta y la miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba las teclas. The promise, de Michael Nyman inundaban todo el salón. Esa pieza…esa pieza le provocó un súbito escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Tristeza, belleza, alma y corazón. Así podría resumirse Isabella.

No era como se había pensado…

Esa chica era jodidamente perfecta.

Quizás en otra vida, en otro momento, en otro lugar…quizás habrían encajado como piezas perfectas en un puzzle. Él estaba roto. No podría encajar con alguien y menos con alguien con el alma de Isabella.

Se agarró con fuerza al marco de la puerta y se prometió destruir lo que empezaba a sentir por ella…aunque tuviera que traer al mismísimo diablo para que así sucediera….Trataría por todos los medios que Isabella Swan lo odiara con todo su corazón….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido la declaración de sentimientos de Bella? ¿Y a reacción de la Bestia?_

_**Muchisimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por betear y mejorar este capítulo ;)**_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

_**Despatz, Vampirekaro, Wenn, Jamlvg, Monikcullen009, Eve Runner, Danny Fer D'Ranthbone, Gatita Swan, PotterZoe, Esmec17, Anto Masen, Sully YM, Lolitaswancullen, Little Whitiee, Monidelopez25, Elena, Indacea, Isis Janet, Ashley Reid, Beca Masen, Anamart05, Noemi avilasandoval, Krispipe, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Aimer Cullen, Troian spark, Iguanillasss, Bella maru, Miradas oscuras, Romycullen, BarbyBells, Yolabertay, Deamdramari, Vanpirita, Doryycullen, Valentine89, Azay, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Ana, Ile lopez, Maricoles, Iris, Helena, Dan, Samii, Freekeegirl, Paola C19, Dess, Luisa, Sony, Angeliiika, Yekitab, Silvia, Pau, Ashley, Eviita, KARLA, Norah H, Luzdeluna2012, Freckles03, DaniStrangerCullen, Sony Bells, Nishali Black Cullen, Angel Dark1313, Bydanny, Ginni, Aleowo, Rosa Arellano, Dracullen, Hlnjrqr, Paolastef, Nany87, Keimasen86, YARETH STEW, Guest, Yesenia beltran, Corimar cautela, Sofy Vicky, Day Lynn Leery, Guest, Deathxrevenge, Carelymh, Vanecullencipriano, Gnziz, FlorVillu, Elizabeth Lecter, Stefidz, Karlita carrillo, Barbiejt, Gis1416, Diana Cullen Germanotta, Milla Withlock, SalyLuna, HARAEL, Dis Potter, Yolita, The Princess of the Dark, Marina203, Karenov17, Magui de Cullen, Karito CullenMasen, Felicytas, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rob is my life, Kimjim, Magusl92, Pamelahdz, Terra2012, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Alimago, Melania, Ludgardita, CelesL, CamilleJBCO, Bealis, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, Carolcielito, Jacqueline, ErandiLina, Maru chan1296, Ini narvel, xxBlackMorphinexx, Darlyn, Martha, SANIA GALICIA, Viivii alice, Marianixcr, Gaviota, Sandra32321, Ligia Rodriguez, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, Jeziik, May, Yasmin Cullen, ValeriaStewPattz, Liduvina, Flopi, CaroBereCullen, Nithaxx, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, LoreMolina, Nardamat, Shaolyn, Vane Sweety Cullen, Mahely, DenisseRCullen, Florostar, Michelle de Cullen, ChezalyBello, Lory24, Palitacullen, BinyMasen, Maya Cullen Masen, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Zujeyane, Palitatjcullen, DiAnA, Darky1995, Myrr97, COKI CULLEN, Guest, Antomirok, Sonrieymas, Pixie Melrose, Nia Masen, Andreita correa, Florima, Yessenya, Constanza rojas, MaRiA, Guest, Silvana, Gnesis, Cristal82, Lolypop, Javiera, Soledad, Sheila Marie Cullen, Lil, Guest, Espejismo, Alicia morn y a todos los lectores anónimos.**_

_Siento el retraso! Tuve un pequeño percance que me retrasó con el capi. Me habeis preguntado si volveré a actualizar como antes dos días en semana. Me va a resultar imposible, chicas. Los capis son bastante largos y si quiero ofreceros algo de calidad tengo que tomarme el tiempo necesario para hacerlos. También me habéis preguntado si tengo historias en más sitios…no, sólo en FF. Tengo un blog donde se suben adelantos y el grupo en Facebook. Todo está en mi perfil (si alguien quiere unirse al grupo que me mande un PM y con gusto la agregaré). Espero que no me matéis por el próximo capi…Un besote a todos, nos leemos la semana que viene!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Cuando llegamos al reservado en cuestión me quedé literalmente helada. Cuando vi quien era nuestro invitado sentí que cada célula de mi cuerpo se congelaba a la velocidad de la luz. Me quedé quieta, sin poder mover ni un sólo músculo de mi maldito cuerpo. Miré a Edward y me sonrió con malicia._

_- __¿No saludas a tu viejo amigo, Bella? Es de mala educación no saludar...Mike Newton te está esperando..._


	28. Capítulo 27 Encuentro con el Puto Diablo

CAPÍTULO 27 ENCUENTRO CON EL PUTO DIABLO

Lo primero que sentí al incorporarme de la cama fue dolor.

Mi bastardo personal, mi castigador, mi bestia, mi jodido centro del universo y por el que mi mundo de mierda giraba todos los días con un poco más de vida me había dejado el trasero más que dolorido e inflamado. La crema que tan cuidadosamente me había aplicado tras el tremendo y placentero castigo físico al que me había sometido no había servido para nada.

Me senté a duras penas en los pies de la cama y, desnuda como me trajo mi amada madre al mundo, me paré a pensar en lo que se había convertido mi vida.

¿Qué había pasado durante todos estos días? ¿Cómo podían cambiar las cosas de esta manera?

Hace unas semanas mi vida era tranquila, plana…tediosa la mayoría de las veces que mi padre se encontraba cerca de mi espacio necesario y vital. Tenía a Matt, mi rayo de luz, mi sol que me ayudaba a sobrellevar los gritos, las amenazas absurdas y las órdenes caprichosas y sin sentido. Más que vivir, sobrevivía. Llegar a la muerte del día, llegar al crepúsculo se convertía en toda una carrera de obstáculos. Sobrevivir otro día más…esperar para ver lo que me depararía el día siguiente….Otro día, y otro, y otro…

Edward, la oscuridad hecha persona, envuelto en tinieblas, secretos y seguramente mentiras personales me había traído luz a mi vida.

Me había complementado. Me había cogido de la mano y de un empujón violento me había llevado a la luz clara y cristalina liberándome de algunas ataduras que me oprimían. Ahora no vivía en las tinieblas; ahora las veía junto a él, a su lado.

Era perturbador.

Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo se me había pasado muy rápido, y eso me daba miedo. En pocas horas había hecho demasiadas cosas; había viajado de un estado a otro, había hecho una regresión al pasado recuperando y sacando a la luz mis recuerdos más tristes, había reído y llorado con mi sol personal, Matt….y había repasado una y otra vez mis sentimientos respecto a Edward esperando haberme equivocado en la interpretación de estos. Pero no.

Me había enamorado de Edward en tiempo record y yo como una idiota se lo había confesado.

¿En qué momento había caído en sus redes? ¿En qué momento me había arrebatado el alma dejándome vacía si no estaba cerca de él? ¿Con el primer beso? Quizás fue con su primer toque violento y cálido. Quizás fueron sus palabras fogosas, ardientes y lujuriosas. En verdad no lo podía decir con exactitud, pero estaba casi segura de que Edward me eclipsó la primera vez que lo vi. Al primer segundo…Era mirada verde, felina, peligrosa. Ese miedo arrebatador que sentí cuando me miró por primera vez. Sí, ese momento lo guardaría para siempre en mi memoria. Sobre todo cuando me tuviera que separar de él…

¿Cómo me podía haber enamorado de un hombre así, con esas características? Desde hacía muchos años había dejado de creer en el amor. Nada era lo que parecía, todos eran unos mentirosos. A veces, los buenos no eran tan buenos. Y sí, la vida era una mierda. Ahora, en este momento caótico y de transición en mi vida había ido a parar al lado de un hombre que jamás habría querido a mi lado después de sufrir con la historia de Mike. Era el antagonista de mis sueños amorosos olvidados y escondidos en una mente corrompida por el mal y el sufrimiento.

Y el cabrón del destino me le había traído a mí.

Bastardo, cínico, bruto, rudo, duro, mal hablado, sin escrúpulos, vengativo….La lista podía seguir, pero no eran insultos. Ahora para mí todos esos adjetivos eran cualidades que tenía Edward. Él era así y así lo quería. Su conjunto, su pasado, su oscuridad, sus demonios…sin nada de eso Edward no sería como era ahora. Por un azote, una caricia. Por una mala palabra, un "princesa" susurrado en el oído….Había descubierto hacía ya tiempo que su sucia boca y sus malos modales me gustaban, simple y llanamente porque salían de sus labios. Como todo lo que tenía que ver con él. ¿Qué podía hacer con esto que sentía? No era un príncipe azul, era un príncipe tenebroso. Mi príncipe…Mi príncipe sólo en mi cabeza. Mi príncipe, el mismo que había estado a punto de casarse con otra "princesa". Mierda.

Me moría por dormir abrazada a él, aunque fuera sólo por una noche. Me moría por acariciarlo libremente cuando me diera la gana sin miedo a que me rechazara.

Mis sueños de niña enamorada se esfumaron un día y, ahora, años después ese sentimiento había vuelto a mi con más fuerza que nunca ahogándome en la angustia de no saber qué me podía deparar el futuro con este hombre tan soluble. Evidentemente ahora mismo no tendría nada comparable a lo que seguramente vivió con su novia. Su prometida. Mierda de nuevo. No sabía qué iba a pasar conmigo. Quizás Edward estuviera enfadado por dejarle ver abiertamente mis debilidades y sentimientos por él. O quizás se estaba riendo a mi costa a carcajada limpia en su puñetera guarida convertida en despacho. Mientras tanto, mientras yo había declarado mis sentimientos a voz en grito él me había follado, me había azotado con mucha delicadeza y con mucha devoción, me había hablado con palabras dulces. Por todo lo sagrado, me había besado la frente mientras bombeaba rítmicamente contra mi cuerpo. Me había aplicado una jodida crema para el dolor que él mismo me había provocado en el culo. Y luego se había ido de esa puñetera habitación negra dejándome sola con mi dolor y con mis sentimientos. Todo a la vez. Todo mezclado. Triturado.

Mátame, Edward…Mátame de una puta vez, al menos de esa manera terminaría con mi sufrimiento.

Mi problema más próximo y más inminente era que no sabía cómo enfrentarme a Edward después de tal confesión. Santo Dios. Me sentía avergonzada conmigo misma por haberme dejado ver en ese lamentable estado deplorable. Sentía rabia por haberme dejado llevar en ese momento de éxtasis y confesar todo lo inconfesable.

No sabía si agradecer o no el hecho de que hoy fuera sábado. No tendría que compartir coche con Edward para ir a la oficina; esperaba fervientemente que se encerrara en su despacho y me dejara deambular silenciosamente por la casa como solía hacer los fines de semana.

Me di una reconfortante ducha aguantándome el dolor que me provocaba el agua al chocar contra mi trasero, me puse ropa cómoda y bajé a la cocina. Me preparé un vaso de zumo y cogí un croissant de una de las bandejas. Todo eso sin Edward a la vista. Me asomé por los pasillos como si de una ladrona de poca monta me tratara y como vi que no había moros en la costa, caminé hasta la sala de música... Desde ayer, que me asomé a esa maravillosa sala de ensueño en la que no me importaría perderme durante horas, me quedé con las ganas de acariciar las teclas de esa magnífica pieza de arte.

Me sacudí las migas del bollo en la pernera del pantalón como si de una chiquilla sin modales me tratara y me senté con cuidado en el taburete forrado de terciopelo. Abrí la tapa del piano, puse los pies en los pedales, calenté las manos….Sí, magia…Toqué piezas conocidas al azar. Chopin, Beethoven…Enzarzaba una con otra sin parar, nunca dejé de tocar las piezas blancas y negras, en ningún momento….Cuando me quise dar cuenta mis dedos empezaron a tocar la pieza que Michael Nyman compuso para la película El Piano. The promise sonaba más dulce y amarga que nunca. En parte me identificaba con la protagonista de esa película. Otro tiempo, otra época…pero demasiadas similitudes…Una mujer vendida por su padre a un hombre desconocido, muda…con una pasión que no podía tener, unida a un hombre al que no quería…Bueno, eso en mi caso podríamos omitirlo.

Un portazo bastante violento me sobresaltó provocando un estruendo ensordecedor con las teclas del piano. Me levanté y me asomé por la puerta entre abierta de la sala de música, pero no vi nada ni nadie. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Edward? ¿O sería sólo uno de sus muchos arrebatos?

Salí al pasillo y miré a ambos lados. El ruido no podía venir de otro sitio más que del despacho de Edward. Quizás simplemente había sido una corriente de aire lo que había provocado ese portazo. Quizás yo tenía razón y había sido provocado por el buen humor del que gozaba Edward últimamente. La pregunta era, ¿iba o no iba al despacho? Edward me había dejado más que claro que no pisara ese terreno sin su consentimiento…

A la mierda.

Ya había hecho muchas cosas sin su permiso. Me había saltado las reglas, me había pasado por el arco del triunfo muchas de sus órdenes inquebrantables. Por una más que rompiera en pedazos no iba a pasar nada de nada. Y si pasaba me daba exactamente igual. Azótame, cabronazo.

Me agarré con fuerza al pomo de la puerta del despacho y lo giré. Abrí los ojos enormemente sorprendida al comprobar que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave como me imaginaba que estaría. El pomo hizo un sordo click y abrí la puerta apenas unos centímetros. El interior era oscuro….madera, había mucha madera. Me pareció ver el suelo cubierto por una alfombra Aubusson con intrincados dibujos granates. Cuadros antiguos, una Madonna del renacimiento con un niño Jesús. La Virgen miraba con ternura al niño regordete que descansaba entre sus brazos….

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Solté la puerta de golpe y me erguí como si fuera un maldito cadete militar. Casi me cuadré ante Edward. Lo miré de arriba abajo; también vestía ropa cómoda, totalmente libre de las ataduras de las corbatas y los trajes. Esta ropa le acercaba ligeramente al mundo de los mortales normales y corrientes. Solamente un poco. Agaché la mirada cuando recordé que Edward conocía mis sentimientos por él mejor que yo misma.

— ¿Qué hacías en la puerta de mi despacho? Te dije claramente que no te quería cerca de él.

—No he llegado a entrar, por el amor de Dios —me defendí —He oído un golpe fuerte. Sólo quería saber si había pasado algo —me encogí de hombros —Sólo eso.

—No ha pasado nada —suspiró —Simplemente estaba dándole la charla a tu amiguita la rubia…Rubia de los cojones —murmuró de manera casi imperceptible —La he dejado más que claro que no quiero que te lleve cerca de ningún establecimiento que sirva alcohol —rodé los ojos.

—Ya te lo expliqué, Edward…Ella…Dios, ella intentó por todos los medios que no bebiera más…—cerré los ojos y suspiré —Tocamos temas dolorosos y yo…bueno, me dejé llevar. A mi favor tengo que decir que el alcohol y yo no nos llevamos bien, ¿sabes? —alzó una ceja. Y a mi me dieron ganas de ahogarle. Aún no había hecho referencia alguna a mi noche de confesiones.

— ¿Has terminado ya con tu recital de música? —suspiré.

—Me perturbas con tus cambios de tema, en serio —me relamí los labios mientras cambié el peso de un pie a otro — ¿Te molesta la música? Si es así, lo siento. A veces me meto tanto en las notas que no controlo la intensidad con la que toco —Edward suavizó la mirada.

—No, jamás me molestaría la música…y menos con ese sentimiento con el que lo haces. Me encantaría poder tocar así —murmuró —Vamos al salón. Ayer quise hablar contigo pero tanto tú como yo estuvimos algo ocupados.

Joder. Mierda. Estaba más que claro que aún quedaban cosas que aclarar entre él y yo. Bueno, el que se tenía que aclarar era él. Yo lo tenía todo más que claro. Y jodida. Estaba jodida de la peor manera. Enamorada del hombre más oscuro de todo el puñetero Manhattan. Ante él estaba abierta de par en par como un libro olvidado en una parada de autobús. Con las hojas rotas y borrosas.

Así estaba.

Me senté frente a él en el salón. Observé con detenimiento cómo Edward cruzaba sus manos sobre el regazo; esas mismas manos que me habían azotado el trasero hasta el dolor más absoluto, las mismas que me habían calmado. Aquellas que me habían tirado del pelo hasta arquearme para después darme el beso más dulce en la frente.

Esto no había ni cuerpo ni mente que lo aguantara.

—Lo nuestro tiene que ser equitativo, Isabella. No pretendas que yo te cuente mi vida en verso cuando tú no abres la boca sobre la tuya —fruncí los labios.

—Te he dicho mucho más de lo que debería. No lo puedes entender, Edward.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso de que me has dicho más de lo que deberías —oh, perfecto.

—Lo que me quieres decir es que si…yo te hablo de mi vida tú me hablas de la tuya, ¿no?

—No lo sé. Prueba —estrechó los ojos.

—Eso sí que no es equitativo y lo sabes.

—Mis reglas, Isabella.

Vamos, Bella. Quieres saber sobre el pasado de Edward, ¿cierto? Quieres saber quien demonios fue la gran mujer, nunca comparable a ti, que se llevó el amor de este hombre único, ¿no?

Trágate tus miedos. ¿Qué puede pasar?

— ¿Qué demonios quieres saber? —Edward esbozó un intento de sonrisa. Maldito capullo que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

—Newton. Háblame sobre él. Me jode soberanamente que le hayas hablado a Norah de él y conmigo no abras la boca.

—Tienes una especie de fijación rara con Mike —murmuré —No es lo mismo hablar sobre esto de mujer a mujer…. —cerró los ojos lentamente y me miró de lado.

—Tengo la misma fijación que la que tu tienes con la que fue mi prometida.

La que fue mi prometida. Touché, Bella.

Dolor. Mierda, dolor en el pecho.

—Mike es el hijo del Gobernador de Washington.

—Has descubierto América, Isabella —dijo irónico —Dime algo que no sepa, joder.

—Lo…lo conocí en una de las cenas que mi padre organizaba de vez en cuando para atraer a clientes influyentes. Mi padre quería tender puentes con cuerpos diplomáticos. Ya sabes, Embajadores, Gobernadores….Tengo entendido que hace años tenía relación con gente de ese tipo.

—Sí, eso también lo sé —murmuró Edward.

—Quería promocionar sus hoteles y las salas de conferencias y darles disposición de sus servicios a toda esa gente. No hay mejor publicidad que tener como clientes a tremendas personalidades —Edward asintió —Pues…eso.

— ¿Pues eso? Habla más, mujer.

— ¿A ti que más te da quien haya sido Mike en mi vida? ¿Cambiaría en algo tu forma de pensar sobre mí si te contara lo que pasó con Mike?¿Qué quieres que te diga, Edward? Eso ya pasó, ¿vale? Era joven e ingenua.

—Sigues siendo ambas cosas —repuso.

—No te creas, ahora sé mucho más de la vida. He conocido las tinieblas tanto o más que tú —frunció los labios.

—Dices que me quieres y que me odias. Te has abierto a mí de todas las formas posibles. Dime quién fue Newton para ti —gruñó — ¿Te enamoraste de él?

— ¡Si! —Grité con rabia —Era el chico ideal. De modales finos, atento, encantador. Mayor que yo. Hijo de alguien importante. Deportista. El ideal de chico americano, rubio, ojo azules y sonrisa perfecta. Pero ya pasó. Ya…pasó….Me destrozó el corazón…

Mi susurro fue casi apenas audible aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward lo oyera. Apretó la mandíbula y se levantó del sillón sobresaltándome por su abrupto cambio.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas —espetó.

—Esto no es justo, Edward. Equitativo, ¿recuerdas? Es tu turno. Tienes que contarme sobre ti. Me lo debes —me miró aún con la mandíbula apretada.

—No te debo nada, Isabella.

·

·

·

Estaba enfadada.

Realmente enfadada.

Edward se pasó la mitad de la mañana encerrado en el despacho. Sólo salió para comer y para el caso que me hizo bien pudo haberse quedado encerrado en su puñetero despacho.

Cuando me levanté para recoger los platos abrió la boca. Al fin.

—Esta noche tenemos una cena importante —me di la vuelta y lo miré.

— ¿Es necesario que yo vaya?

—Más que nunca —dijo de manera oscura —He quedado con un hombre importante. En un posible…inversionista.

—Está bien —murmuré. Fui hasta la puerta de la cocina.

—Isabella —me giré —A las siete en el salón. Y ponte guapa, ¿de acuerdo?

No me molesté en contestarle.

Me fui al piso de arriba y me encerré en mi habitación. Edward jugaba sucio. Me había engañado haciéndome creer que al fin sabría un poco más sobre su hermética vida. Claro, que Edward siempre jugaba con un as en la manga. Hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero. Y si no te gusta te jodes. Mis reglas, mis normas.

Mientras buscaba en el armario algo en condiciones que me pudiera servir para llevar puesto en esa cena mi teléfono sonó.

"_Hola, cariño. Que sepas que el ogro de Edward me ha sometido a un tercer grado telefónico pero no he abierto mi boca sobre nuestra conversación de borrachas. Espero que la resaca no fuera muy terrible. Besos, Norah."_

"_Si no fuera porque precisamente es un ogro ya le habría pateado el trasero. La resaca, bien. Con vomitona incluida. Gracias por hacerme pasar el peor rato de mi vida. Besos, Bella"_

"_Eres única, nena. Por mí repetiría lo del otro día, pero Edward me ha amenazado. Sabes que aún tenemos pendiente una tarde de compras. Nos vemos el lunes, cielo."_

Al menos tenía que dar gracias al cielo por haberme traído una aliada tan carismática. Y con ese humor tan particular que me hacía arrancar una sonrisa incluso con este estado de ánimos.

Saqué un vestido verde de tirantes del armario y le dejé sobre la cama. Busqué un bolso y unos zapatos que finalizaran el conjunto.

Que me partiera un rayo si afirmaba que tenía ganas de salir de casa.

Me hubiera gustado acurrucarme en el sofá, envolverme en una manta calentita y ver películas románticas y lacrimógenas. Bueno, quizás ese no era el género que más me convenía. Quizás terror. Sí, algo bien oscuro, como mi vida.

Empecé a arreglarme antes de que se hiciera hice un moño bajo con bastante soltura fruto de las infinitas cenas y fiestas. Al menos todas esas reuniones frívolas a las que me había obligado a ir mi padre tenían su punto bueno; si la cosa se ponía fea con los negocios de mi padre siempre podría buscar trabajo en una peluquería….

Me maquillé lo mejor que mis ganas me dejaron y miré el reloj. Hora de bajar.

Cuando llegué al salón Edward ya estaba perfectamente vestido y arreglado. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa negra. Eso es, Edward….oscuro. Como todo tú. Vamos, Bella…respira y deja de recordar los azotes de anoche…

Me miró de arriba abajo, una de esas miradas matadoras que me solía dedicar muy a menudo. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente…y se limitó a eso. No me dijo nada más. Y he de reconocer que eso me sentó fatal.

Me indicó con la cabeza que nos marchábamos. Malditos cambios de humor…Me encantaba cuando Edward derrochaba simpatía por los cuatro costados.

Esta vez no nos montamos en el volvo que solía llevar Edward; esta vez bajamos al garaje para coger un mercedes clase CLS plateado enorme y que no había visto en mi vida. ¿Cuántos coches tenía Edward? ¿Acaso los coleccionaba? Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y, en silencio, nos pusimos rumbo hacia el desconocido restaurante.

Desde el Upper East Side cogimos Park Avenue y recorrimos la avenida hasta llegar al cruce con la Cincuenta y dos. El restaurante Le Relais de Venice parecía elegantísimo, como todos los lugares a los que acudía Edward. Dejamos el magnífico Mercedes en manos del aparcacoches del restaurante.

Avancé al lado de Edward por ese elegantísimo restaurante; en cierto modo estaba un poco expectante por saber quien iba a ser nuestro acompañante de esta noche. Debía de ser alguien de vital importancia para los negocios de Edward debido a la rapidez con la que había preparado todo. Seguimos al maître entre las mesas ordenadamente dispuestas y fuimos hasta un reservado, como no. Al parecer Edward Cullen nunca comía a la vista de los demás, su privacidad ante todo.

Cuando llegamos al reservado en cuestión me quedé literalmente helada. Cuando vi quien era nuestro invitado sentí que cada célula de mi cuerpo se congelaba a la velocidad de la luz. Me quedé quieta, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo de mi maldito cuerpo. Casi sin poder respirar. Miré a Edward y me sonrió con dureza.

—No saludas a tu viejo amigo, ¿Isabella? Es de mala educación no saludar…Mike Newton te está esperando….

Miré hacia el sitio que había ocupado en la mesa. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Mike Newton, mi pesadilla hecha hombre estaba a escasos centímetros de mí. Sentí sus ojos azules, esos que alguna vez sentí cálidos en mi imaginación de niña tonta…ahora los veía tal y como eran; fríos como el hielo, arrogantes. Me miró de arriba abajo con esa sonrisa asquerosa en su cara. Le tuve que recordar a mi corazón que latiera de nuevo, esta vez se había paralizado por el miedo. Pero no parecía querer hacerme caso.

—Isabella —Edward me llamó con rudeza en su voz —Saluda a nuestro invitado.

La mirada de Edward era dura. Dios mío, si supiera cómo me sentía en estos momentos… ¿Esto era por la conversación que habíamos tenido esta mañana? ¿Era por eso? No sabía lo que estaría pasando en estos momentos por su cerrada mente, pero la mía estaba totalmente desconectada de este mundo. Se acercó a mí y me susurró de manera amenazadora.

—He dicho que saludes —tragué en seco mientras me giraba hacia Mike.

Sentí que mis músculos reaccionaban como si fuera un robot; vamos, Bella…vamos…No te muestres débil de nuevo.

—Buenas noches —susurré finalmente.

Me agarré con fuerza a la silla que me ofreció Edward y me senté aguantando esas ganas irrefrenables de llorar. Gracias a los cielos un camarero apareció para servirnos agua y vino. En cuanto se marchó cogí la copa del agua y bebí, más que nada para estar ocupada.

—Estás hermosa, Bella. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos…. —dijo Mike con una de esas sonrisas socarronas que solía poner —Mejoras con los años —tragué duro el agua que me estaba bebiendo aguantando las arcadas que se me venían a la boca.

—Isabella puede ser un ser adorable si se lo propone — dijo Edward —Bueno… ¿qué te voy a contar a ti que tú no sepas? Fuisteis muy…amigos —Mike agachó la cabeza y sonrió queriendo parecer avergonzado.

—Oh, sí….es muy adorable —murmuró —Si te estás refiriendo al escándalo de las fotos aquellas….No fue mi intención que salieran a la luz, ni mucho menos —se acercó a Edward como si le fuera a confesar algo importante —Ella era aún menor, ¿sabes? No es bonito que te fotografíen de esa manera…. —ambos me miraron.

—Me lo imagino. Debió de ser un golpe bajo para el Gobernador que su hijo se viera envuelto en un escándalo de esa magnitud con una jovencita como Isabella…

¿Por qué la conversación se tenía que centrar en mí? ¿Acaso no habían quedado para hablar de negocios? Este era el último sitio en el que me apetecía estar; ahora sólo quería ir a casa, encerrarme en mi maldito cuarto y llorar como una descosida. Me sentía como una puñetera hoja de papel movida por el viento, en mi caso por los dos hombres con los que compartía mesa.

—Tengo que decir que sigues teniendo esa cara aniñada tan irresistible —dijo Mike mientras me miraba fijamente —Lo que sí es cierto es que después de nuestra….amistad y las fotos….surgieron ciertos inconvenientes. Gracias a Dios entre su padre y el mío nos deshicimos de aquello…

Ahora sí que no pude más. Tuve que levantarme de la mesa de manera brusca y rápida y si ninguna norma de cortesía de por medio; corrí hacia el baño. Era consciente de que no estaba dando mi mejor imagen pública, pero en esos momentos me importaba una auténtica mierda. Corrí hacia el pasillo que me llevaría hasta el baño sin importarme los tacones, el vestido o la gente. Abrí rápidamente la puerta, me incliné sobre el elegante baño de mármol y vomité lo poco que había comido ese día. Ver al maldito Newton y oír sus palabras me habían revuelto el alma.

"Gracias a Dios entre su padre y el mío nos deshicimos de aquello".

Volví a sacudirme en una violenta arcada vaciando lo poco que quedaba en mi estómago. Cuando me aseguré de que los espasmos de mi estómago habían cesado me levanté con la poca dignidad que me quedaba en el cuerpo y me miré en el espejo; mi cara estaba horrible. El maquillaje se me había corrido por los esfuerzos al vomitar y por el llanto incontenible del que era presa en estos momentos. Suspiré. Cogí un poco de papel e intenté arreglar el desastre de mi cara cuando un fuerte golpe resonó tras la puerta.

—Está ocupado —murmuré. Otro golpe…otro golpe…— ¡He dicho que está ocupado, joder!

— ¡Sé que está ocupado, lo que quiero es que abras la puta puerta! —La voz de Edward sonaba furiosa a través de la puerta —Sal ahora mismo de ahí, Isabella…—me pasé las manos por el pelo muy, muy nerviosa. No sabía de qué manera iba a acabar la noche…—Abre la maldita puerta y sal de una vez…

Me aguanté los sollozos y abrí la puerta. Edward tenía un enfado monumental hasta que alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Entonces, un pequeño halo de preocupación tomó su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —Negué con la cabeza —Mierda —se pasó la mano por el pelo y me miró de nuevo — ¿Te encuentras mal? —Asentí como un autómata —Cierra la puerta y no abras a nadie hasta que yo venga, ¿entendido?

Esta vez no me dio tiempo a mover la cabeza; simplemente hice lo que me pidió porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Mi cerebro ahora mismo no podía crear órdenes propias. Me encerré de nuevo en el baño rodeado de mármol rosa y me apoyé contra el lavabo. Esto no me podía estar pasando. Las sensaciones que me había provocado volver a ver a Newton habían sido tan repugnantes que aún me daban escalofríos. Se me puso la piel de gallina al recordar esa noche, ese lugar oscuro….La puerta volvió a retumbar, esta vez mucho más despacio.

—Soy yo. Sal —dijo Edward con tono imperativo.

Salí de ese maldito baño y vi a Edward con gesto grave. En sus manos llevaba mi bolso. Me pasó una mano por la espalda animándome a andar deprisa a través de las morbosas miradas de los comensales; era evidente que mi estado de alteración no pasaba desapercibido para ninguno de ellos. Cuando salimos por la elegante puerta el Mercedes de Edward ya nos estaba esperando en la puerta. Edward me ayudó a entrar en el coche.

Dentro era el silencio más absoluto. Edward no hablaba y yo tampoco. Hoy no sonaba de fondo esa emisora de noticias que solía poner Edward. No. Hoy solo eran audibles mis sollozos. Me daba lo mismo que Edward fuera testigo de la rotura de mi corazón; me daba igual en esos momentos. Ahora mismo lo único que necesitaba era expulsar esa rabia y ese dolor que tenía tanto tiempo acumulado en mi corazón. No podía más. No podía aguantar mucho más tiempo siendo la mala de la historia para que los demás quedasen como héroes. No. Y menos con este tema.

Cuando llegamos al Upper East Side, el conserje nos saludó con la cabeza. Me lanzó una mirada significativa y comprensiva y corrí a meterme en el hall del edificio. Si el silencio en el coche había sido tenso el del ascensor no tenía nombre. Sentía la mirada de Edward en mi nuca, pero no podría mirarlo ahora. Este era mi momento. Ahora estaba recordando momentos de mi vida, duros, sufridos y dolorosos...y que aún soportaba...

En cuanto salimos del ascensor y llegamos al hall privado del piso de Edward me lancé hacia mi habitación sin esperar ninguna orden de Edward; ya lidiaría con eso más tarde. Me encerré en mi habitación y me despojé del vestido de vete tu a saber qué diseñador sin ningún cuidado. Lo tiré encima de la cama sin ningún miramiento y sin importarme la cantidad de ceros que había tras su factura. Me quedé en ropa interior, sollozando como una niña pequeña. Me quité los tacones con rabia. Me acurruqué en un rincón para descargar mi llanto. ¿De todas las personas con las que podía haber quedado Edward tenía que haber elegido a Newton? ¿Por qué? ¿Para atormentarme? ¿Para divertirse? Me puse la mano en la boca y chillé todo lo alto que pude intentando descargar la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Por tercera vez en esta noche la puerta me hizo dar un respingo. Primero se movió el pomo con brusquedad y luego vino el golpe. Ya estaba tardando mucho Edward en venir...

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Te dije que no cerraras la maldita puerta con pestillo, Isabella...Abre la puerta... ¡Abre la puta puerta si no quieres que la tire abajo, créeme que no te gustaría verme enfadado! ¡Abre! ¡Ya!

Decidí obedecerle. Se le oía nervioso y era mejor no empeorar la situación. Deslicé el pestillo con un sonido ahogado y dejé que Edward pasara. El gesto de su cara era de furia total lo que quería decir que mientras salimos del restaurante se había estado conteniendo. Paseó la vista por toda mi habitación, miró con curiosidad el vestido desmadejado y los zapatos tirados por el suelo. Entonces llegó hasta mí. Mi llanto se había descontrolado tanto que era incapaz de controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo. Entonces la cara de Edward se ablandó de manera súbita por segunda vez en esta noche. De dos zancadas se puso a mi lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —Me tapé la cara con las manos, pero él me lo impidió — Ha sido por Mike Newton, ¿cierto? —Suspiró cuando no le contesté — ¿Tanto te importa ese niñato? — Dijo de nuevo con dureza — ¿Tan enamorada estuviste de él como para estar así años después?

Le encaré con las lágrimas corriendo por mi cara. Ya no podía más. No podía aguantar más este secreto...

— ¡No! ¡Me gustaría olvidarle pero no puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Nunca lo llegarás a comprender!

— ¿Qué demonios tengo que comprender?

— ¡Que Mike Newton me destrozó la vida! ¡Mike Newton me violó! ¡Me violó! ¿Estás contento? Si querías terminar de destrozarme lo has conseguido —dije llorando —No sabía que me odiabas de esta manera tan dolorosa….

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Por primera vez en cuatro años esas palabras salieron de mi boca. Y sorprendentemente sentía un alivio increíble...También sentí alivio por decirle las verdades a la bestia en su cara...hasta que vi el gesto de Edward. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus ojos parecían una sola línea. Mi enfado se esfumó un poquito. Quizás no había sido buena idea contarle esto a Edward…no había parado a pensar en sus reacciones….

— ¿Qué? —susurró con una calma espantosa.

—Me…me violó…—susurré —Aquellas fotos…fueron minutos antes de violarme —le miré fijamente perdiéndome en mis recuerdos….

·

·

·

_Estaba realmente ilusionada por ir a esa fiesta. Mi ilusión era, evidentemente, por Mike._

_Lo había conocido hacía apenas un par de meses atrás, en una reunión de negocios a la que mi padre me "invitó" a ir. Sus modales amables y sus miradas, en ese momento halagadoras, me hicieron sentirme como el ser más preciado del universo. Apenas me había relacionado con chicos porque mi padre no me lo permitía; jamás había salido con nadie, pero al parecer, no tenía problemas con que me relacionara con Mike Newton. Los chicos del colegio privado al que asistía no parecían ser lo suficientemente buenos para mí. Pero Mike sí._

_Era casi seis años mayor que yo aunque eso tampoco pareció importarle al gran Charlie Swan._

_A sus veintidós años estudiaba en la universidad de Seattle. Por mi parte todo me parecía alucinante. Era el hijo del Gobernador, por el amor de Dios. Un chico mayor, interesado en mí, cuando podría tener a cualquier chica de su edad a su disposición….Era guapo, con un alto estatus y de momento tenía puestos los ojos en mí._

_Mi padre no puso ninguna objeción cuando Mike me invitó a la fiesta de su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños._

_De hecho, me dio dinero para que me comprara un bonito vestido y unos zapatos. Era la primera fiesta a la que asistiría sola. Dios santo, mi primera fiesta y era la invitada de honor de Mike. La casa del Gobernador estaba a las afueras de Seattle. Era enorme, lujosa, con un enorme jardín y una fuente que se podía asemejar a un lago por sus dimensiones. El centro de esta era presidido por una sirena y los delfines a su alrededor escupían agua._

_El sonido del agua._

_En ese momento no me imaginaba que ese inocente sonido se grabaría en mi mente como una marca de fuego sobre la piel._

_Había muchos invitados. Jóvenes elegantes de la alta sociedad, vestidos con sus mejores galas con copas de MoetChandon o de vino de tres cifras en la mano. Fue entonces cuando me di realmente cuenta del rango social que poseía. Y tenía que reconocer que me sentía un poquito fuera de lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué hacer._

_Mike vino hacia mí y me ofreció una copa de vino. Rojo oscuro, casi negro._

—_No bebo, gracias —Mike sonrió de forma que su cara pareció agradable._

—_Sólo mójate los labios, Bella…Está delicioso._

_Cogí la copa con los dedos y miré nerviosa a Mike cuando una de sus manos se enganchó en mi cintura._

—_No estés tensa, Bella…—se acercó a mi oído — ¿Sabes que estás bellísima esta noche?_

_Apenas me dio tiempo a sonreír tímidamente; Mike se pegó a mí y acercó sus labios a mi cara. Estaba nerviosa. Jamás había estado tan cerca, tan unida a un chico. Cualquier movimiento por su parte me suponía un corte drástico en mi suministro de aire a mis pulmones._

_Directamente dejé de respirar cuando me besó en la comisura de los labios. Un poco más cerca, un poco más cerca…Hasta que finalmente Mike unió nuestras bocas._

_Fue raro._

_Ni bueno ni malo. Raro. No fue como me lo imaginaba. Pensaba que mi primer beso sería apoteósico, como en las películas. Pensaba que mi primer beso haría que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago, que el mundo a mí alrededor se parase, que mi vida en ese minuto sólo girara alrededor del chico que me estaba besando._

_No pasó nada de eso._

_Su boca tenía el sabor del vino que se había tomado. No me gustó. Eso no me gustó. Lo empujé por el pecho para que se apartara de mí, pero él tenía otros planes._

— _¿Qué pasa? —espetó. Agaché la cabeza mortalmente avergonzada._

—_Creo que me quiero ir a casa —se rió sin ganas._

—_No, la fiesta acaba de empezar. Es mi cumpleaños, Bella. Te he invitado para que tu y yo lo pasemos bien_ —_fruncí el ceño._

—_Quiero irme —Mike suspiró._

—_Ven —me cogió de la mano con las suya sudorosas y dejó ambas copas de vino en una repisa —Hablemos en un lugar un poco más apartado._

_Me llevó casi a rastras hasta un sitio alejado de la música y de la gente. Ya era noche cerrada y mi vestido de tirantes no me protegía mucho del frío; tampoco de las manos de Mike._

—_Te he invitado para pasárnoslo bien, Bella —susurró mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara —Creo que es hora de comenzar con lo nuestro, ¿no crees? —me aparté un poco de él._

— _¿Comenzar con lo nuestro? —Mike rió._

—_Sí, tienes que darme mi regalo de cumpleaños —pegó su cuerpo al mío. Abrí los ojos como si fueran platos —Me muero por probar este cuerpecito, me apuesto un brazo a que no lo ha tocado nadie. Seré el primero._

—_Estás loco —susurré —No voy a hacer nada contigo._

_Le esquivé para salir de una maldita vez de esa casa, pero me agarró con fuerza de la muñeca. Me giró con violencia quedado cara a cara con él. Su gesto, antes amable, ahora era furioso. Me dio miedo._

—_No me vas a rechazar, Bella. Y menos alguien como tú._

_Ese fue el principio de mi infierno._

_Me metió en la pequeña caseta del jardín. Manos rudas contra mi piel, su boca en sitios que no me gustaría recordar. Su aliento, Dios…Su aliento me dio ganas de vomitar cuando metió su lengua con fuerza en mi boca. Esto no me podía estar pasando. No. La falda de mí vestido en la cintura. Sollozos…mis sollozos eran audibles pero no lo suficiente como para que se oyeran por encima de la música de la fiesta que se estaba celebrando fuera. _

_Sus dedos se clavaban en mis muslos. Su aliento rozando mi oreja. Los tirantes de mi vestido rotos colgando por mis brazos. Pelee. Por todo lo sagrado, pelee. O al menos lo intenté. Le arañé, le pegué, incluso le mordí…Pero me dio un sonoro y doloroso bofetón que me dejó atontada._

_Agarró algo de uno de los estantes del cuarto._

_Con un poco de esfuerzo por mis furiosos movimientos me ató las muñecas en la espalda con bridas. Bridas verdes que tenía el jardinero para sujetar las plantas. Intenté liberarme de ellas, pero cuanto más tiraba de ellas más se apretaban. Me dolía. Dios, el plástico quemaba mi piel por los roces…_

—_Venía con una idea, Bellita…y no serás tú precisamente la que me arruine la noche._

_Grité de nuevo cuando oí cómo se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones. No, no, no…Me dio otro bofetón más fuerte que el anterior. Sabor metálico en mi boca. Mareo. No podría aguantarlo. No, no, no…_

_Me tapó la boca con la mano._

_Me abrió las piernas con las suyas._

_Dolor._

_Llanto. Mis lágrimas avanzaron por mi cara hasta llegar a su mano, esa que me tapaba la boca. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí?_

_Más dolor…más dolor, más…._

_·_

_·_

_·_

Edward cogió mis manos con mucha suavidad entre las suyas, pero yo me aparté de él, le di manotazos, le pegué; aún tenía los recuerdos ardiendo en mi piel y en mi mente.

—Isabella, vuelve….Soy yo. Sólo soy yo…

Me limpié la cara con los dedos y al fin pude enfocar la mirada. No tardé mucho en volver a llorar. ¿Por qué tenía Edward que ver mis miserias? ¿Por qué? Volvió a cogerme de las manos, aunque esta vez no me aparté. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Sin decirme nada empezó a acariciarme el dorso de mi temblorosa mano mientras me miraba fijamente. Simplemente estaba esperando a que descargara mi dolor a través del llanto.

— ¿Sabe esto tu padre? —su voz era increíblemente suave. Y tenía una pizca de remordimiento.

—Sí —murmuré.

—Pero no denunciaste —no me preguntaba, me afirmaba.

—No….

— ¿Por qué? —su grito retumbó por mi cuerpo debilitado por los nervios y los recuerdos —Mierda —susurró —Ese…ese hijo de la gran puta debió de pagar por lo que hizo, joder….¡Podría volver ahora mismo a ese restaurante y hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara! ¡Podría saltarle todos los dientes! —dijo nervioso. Yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¡No! No, por favor…no hagas nada, Edward —se revolvió el pelo con las manos y suspiró — Ya…ya pasó… ¿vale? Sólo quiero olvidar…intentar olvidar…pero es difícil. Y doloroso. A…a veces recuerdo el estado en el que llegué a casa —me dio un escalofrío cuando recordé ese momento.

— ¡No entiendo como Charlie permitió eso!

— ¡Porque mi padre no me quiere, Edward! —grité con rabia —Por que no siente amor hacia mi. Elegiste mal tu chivo expiatorio, ¿sabes? Estás malgastando tu venganza conmigo. A mi padre no le importa una mierda lo que me pasa…. ¿Sabes lo que hizo cuando le conté lo que pasó? Me dijo que no me quejara tanto, que no me dolería la próxima vez….Que Mike era un buen partido para sus negocios… ¡Eso fue lo que me dijo! —soltó un improperio bastante malsonante por lo bajo. Me miró de nuevo sin soltarme las manos.

— ¿Te obligó a verlo de nuevo?

—No, no….su padre y el mío hicieron un trato para que no saliera nada a la luz. Me taparon la boca. Todo se torció cuando un paparazzi infiltrado se coló en la fiesta y nos fotografió. Eso no tenía que haber pasado…No sabes el calvario que pasé durante semanas. Día tras día hablando de lo "ligera" que era cuando en verdad….cuando en verdad ese maldito me obligó….Quedé como una cualquiera —susurré —Nunca hice nada con nadie más, Edward. Te lo juro. Todas esas revistas, todos esos reportajes en los que he aparecido acompañada de hombres…Todo era por mi padre, sus cenas, sus negocios. Pero no dejé que me tocara nadie más. Después de ese demonio sólo has sido tú…Sólo tú….Desde hace semanas sólo eres tu. Y mira lo que me has hecho, Edward…Me odias. Me odias demasiado…

Después de mi derroche de palabras y frases nos quedamos en silencio. Sinceramente no podía mirar a Edward a la cara. Esto que le acababa de revelar lo llevaba guardado en mi corazón durante años. Jamás había salido de mi boca esta tremenda historia…Y lo que aún guardaba…

Edward me soltó las manos y se alejó de mí. No me extrañaba. Me odiaba, eso era un hecho. Quizás le diera asco estar conmigo después de contarle lo que me pasó; al fin y al cabo era una muñeca rota con tantos demonios como él.

Me había hecho daño esta noche.

Mucho. Sin saberlo había encontrado mi punto débil y me había matado lentamente.

Aún así mi lado masoquista salió a la luz y me paré a pensar en el dolor que me daría perderlo. Me mataría alejarme de él. Tanto como me mataba estar a su lado.

Oí como trasteaba en mi habitación. ¿Acaso no se había ido ya? A los pocos segundos regresó a mi lado con una bata de seda. Lo miré a través de los ojos llorosos mientras me tendía la mano esperando pacientemente a que me levantara del suelo.

Dudé antes de coger esa mano.

Me dolía su toque, me dolía mirarle, me dolía sentirlo…pero más me dolía separarme de él. Finalmente me agarré a su mano y me levanté. Sin abrir sus labios me vistió con esa suave bata rosa. Y me besó. Me dio un tierno beso en la frente mientras me cogía con suavidad la cara entre sus manos.

—No sé cómo has podido estar conmigo de esta manera después de lo que te hicieron —me susurró.

—Eres diferente a él, Edward…Muy diferente. Aunque también me haces daño…haces que me duela aquí —me puse una mano contra el pecho —Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Soy imbécil….

—No digas eso, Isabella —murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

Sin decirme nada más Edward envolvió mi cintura con sus grandes manos y me abrazó con fuerza. Sentí que su piel se fundía con la mía en ese abrazo tan íntimo, tan dulce, tan sincero….Intenté alejarme de él por lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero no me lo permitió.

—No me rechaces, por favor —rogó —No lo hagas, me matarías….

— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Edward? —sollocé mientras le daba puñetazos en el pecho que no parecían afectarle — ¿Por qué?

Tampoco me contestó. Me cogió en brazos y me obligó a abrazarle por el cuello. Simplemente me dejé hacer. Estaba cansada. Estaba cansada de guardar sentimientos, de guardar recuerdos y secretos. Mi vida era un gran secreto y sentía que algún día podría explotar. Quería gritar todo lo que tenía dentro, pero no podía. Aún no. Consecuencias y miedo, eso era lo que me frenaba para seguir hablando de mi lamentable vida.

Edward caminó conmigo hasta una de las habitaciones del enorme pasillo superior. No sabía a dónde me estaba llevando hasta que estuve dentro. Era la habitación de Edward porque todo estaba impregnado con su olor.

Me tumbó en la cama, pero apenas pude mirar a mi alrededor. Estaba tan cansada de llorar y de gritar que no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo más. Me metió entre las sábanas suaves y me tapó con ellas.

—Aquí estarás bien, Bella…Quiero que estés aquí, no quiero que estés sola…—a pesar de sus palabras se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —ladeó la cabeza y miró al suelo antes de salir de la habitación.

—Si hubiera sabido lo que pasó con ese cabrón jamás te habría llevado con él, te lo juro. No puedes creer lo mucho que lo siento —suspiró —Me has preguntado antes por qué he hecho esto….Lo he hecho porque me importas mucho más de lo que quiero, mucho más de lo que puede resultar sano…Estar a mi lado no es bueno, eso deberías saberlo, princesa….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido el pasado de Bella?_

**_Muchisimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por betear y mejorar este capítulo ;)_**

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios!_

**_Sofy Vicky, MaRiA, Rob is my life, DaniStrangerCullen, monikcullen009, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic , Magus Cull, en Nati Natu , Anto Masen, Maru-chan1296, freckles03, alimago, sandra32321, Caniqui , EMLIZABETH CULLEN , Sully YM , JOSELINA , PotterZoe , Heart on winter , CamilleJBCO, Cristal82, Yekitab, Cris Cullen Black, lolitaswancullen, anamart05, Aimer Cullen, luzdeluna2012, numafu , Daya Pattinson, krispipe, mahely, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, elena, Lolypop, xxBlackMorphinexx, Elizabeth Lecter, TereyashaMooz , AglaeeCullen810, stefidz, YARETH STEW, Gatita Swan, ETERNOAMANECER , Andrea 14 de Cullen, karenov17, Daya Pattinson, Adriana, teffy cs, monidelopez25, Ximena del Caos, Lulu, Gnziz , gaviota, Ginni, Anilu Belikov, Alicia morn, Siria Anderson, Barbiejt, Nardamat, Terra2012, Wenn, Yasna, LoreMolina, Ligia Rodriguez, Pardo3391, Sania sanrana, La chica del gorro azul, bella-maru, Eve Runner, Deathxrevenge, gis1416, ValeriaStewPattz, Lil, Catalina Lina, Celina Ortiz, Danny Fer D' Rathbone , Andy Walker, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, jamlvg , neily Pattz, esmec17, Diana robles, yolabertay, lvargascosita, darlyn, Deysi Maria, Lily Evans Masen, denisseR-cullen danielemosquera , Mariel Sandoval, CaroBereCullen, ALEXANDRACAST , Karla Cullen Hale, Marianixcr , felicytas , pamelahdz, MARTHA, Shaolyn, Valentine89, Bella-Nympha, doryycullen, Vampirekaro, PRISGPE, Troian, Ludgardita, Mary, Viivii alice, A1ma Cu113N, Jaqueline, Maryrod, Gnesis, Yesenya Cullen, Lory24, Costanza rojas, Paolastef, Beakis, FlorVillu, hlnjrqr, Dis potter, Caresgar26, Pekis Lautner, Melania, Ashley Reid, Bearmand, Nykmas, diannaesmeeblack, yasmin-cullen, Isis Janet, karili, despatz , Florima, DiAnA, Rosi Arellano, Little Whitiee, CelesL, Gretchen CullenM, Dreams Hunter, Sony Bells, Day Lynn Leery, Elizabeth, Coki Cullen, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Kimjim, SalyLuna, Ichigo Cullen, Karlita carrillo, Melyna cisne, Romycullen, Little'CG, BarbyBells, Zujeyane, Indacea, Maya Cullen Masen, Corimar cautela, Antomirok, Moni, Kikid'cullen, Yolita, Myrr97, Blapagu, BonyMasen, Facullen, Paulaa, Palitatjcullen , NAIARA23 y a todos los lectores anónimos y a los nuevos._**

_Me habeis preguntado cuando actualizo, el día oficial es el viernes, aunque si avanzo actualizo un día antes. No puedo actualizar más días a la semana porque mi tiempo es limitado. Además, a ratitos, estoy empezando otra historia que no tiene nada que ver con lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Más adelante os contaré algo ;_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, nos leemos la semana que viene, un besote a todos!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Voy a ser mala, chicos...pero como adelanto sólo diré...**E POV**!_


	29. Capítulo 28 Abriendo la caja de mi Pando

CAPÍTULO 28 ABRIENDO LA CAJA DE MI PANDORA

No podía definir con exactitud el estado en el que me encontraba en estos momentos. En mi interior se chocaban un montón de sentimientos entre sí…y ninguno de ellos era bueno.

Dolor.

Principalmente me dolía Isabella. Sentía dolor por ella. Mi Némesis, mi venganza, mi princesa, mi castigo…Mi Pandora. Isabella se había convertido en mi pandora particular, como aquella pequeña estatua de bronce que le compré en aquella galería de arte simplemente por el gusto de verla sonreír y que ahora descansaba en su habitación. Esta noche, ella me había abierto su preciada caja de los recuerdos más macabros y me había explotado en toda la cara.

Furia.

Sentía furia, enojo, ira contra Newton, sentía furia contra el jodido Charlie Swan…Sentía cólera contra todo aquel que pudiera haber hecho daño a Isabella alguna vez en su puta vida.

Rabia.

Sentía rabia conmigo mismo. Rabia porque yo le había causado dolor esta noche. Era un cabrón insensible, una puta Bestia sin sentimientos…eso, eso lo sabían todos. A quien no le gustase que se jodiera. Yo mismo era consciente de los pocos sentimientos que podían correr por mi cuerpo y por mi corazón. Pero sin duda, esta noche me había superado a mi mismo. Me había comportado como un hijo de puta con Isabella y todo por el maldito miedo.

Sí, miedo. Dios….llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir miedo, sin recordar esa sensación.

No sentía miedo por mí, evidentemente. Recuerdo el momento en el que pasé más miedo en toda mi mísera vida fue cuando vi a mi padre tirado en el suelo de nuestra casa de verano de Forks con una enorme arma en la nuca. El momento de la separación, ver cómo se llevaban en un coche de policía con unas esposas en las manos al único ser que me quedaba en el mundo fue devastador para mí. Sin saber por qué. Sin una respuesta digna. Sin motivos aparentes.

Ese fue el punto de partida de mi gran deterioro sentimental.

Aguanté la soledad. Aguanté la crítica pública y no tan pública y los juicios sociales. Aguanté las humillaciones sin sentido por ser hijo de quien era. Las palizas y las peleas en el puto centro de menores. Aguanté el necesario dolor de renunciar a mi apellido, mi origen, mi principio, mi pasado…para llevar a cabo mi venganza. Aguanté todo eso y más…Y nunca pasé tanto miedo como el otro día cuando Norah se llevó a Isabella y ver que no volvían. El hecho de no saber dónde estaba, el no tenerla cerca de mi o simplemente tenerla fuera de mi campo visual me ponía nervioso, ansioso y furioso.

Me sentía como en una maldita jaula cuando estaba cerca de ella. Me sentía como un león acechando a su presa, joder.

Quería vengarme de Charlie. Que mi vendetta había comenzado hacía semanas era evidente. Quería reducirle a cenizas, quería triturarlo, hacerle pedazos por lo hijo de puta que era. De un solo plumazo había incluido a su hija en el mismo saco. Cuando detuvieron a mi padre y Charlie quedó totalmente impune y alejado del grandísimo escándalo, Isabella debía de tener apenas tres años. Era poco más que un bebé. Creció y vivió con su familia, junto a su madre…Rodeada de cariño, lujo y comodidades. Vivió en un hogar mientras yo solo me revolcaba en la mierda.

Por todo lo sagrado, yo también era un niño.

Diez años. Sólo tenía diez putos años cuando me quedé totalmente sólo en la vida. Sin una madre que me criara y con el odio y el rencor hacia mi padre envolviéndome y angustiándome.

¿Por qué Isabella pudo disfrutar de todo aquello de lo que yo carecía? ¿Por qué ella vivió y creció en la más absoluta ignorancia y yo no? ¿Por qué…por qué tuve que ser consciente de todo en todo momento? Me hubiera gustado no enterarme de nada. Me hubiera gustado que alguien me tapara los ojos y los oídos para no recordar nada de esto.

Hubiera preferido no enterarme nunca de la condena de mi padre. Hubiera anulado de mi vida ese preciso momento en el que me enteré de que a mi padre lo habían condenado a cadena perpetua en una de las cárceles de máxima seguridad del estado.

Era un criminal.

Era un asesino.

Mi padre, el respetable arquitecto Edward Masen, fue a la cárcel mientras yo creía que era un puto asesino sin escrúpulos con las manos manchadas de sangre y los bolsillos llenos de dinero. Mientras tanto, Charlie Swan, el verdadero culpable de todas las miserias de mi familia, estaba en su casa con su mujer e hija. Viviendo impune con esa cara de hijo de la grandísima puta que mostraba a la gente. Aún recuerdo la época en la que la relación entre mi padre y él era estrecha. El muy cínico acudió al entierro de mi madre….

No era justo.

No era justo que yo hubiera perdido a mi madre por una maldita enfermedad así como no era justo que odiara a mi padre en mi pre adolescencia por todo lo que decían de él. Mierda, aún hoy después de tantos años, muchas noches cuando cierro los ojos recuerdo las fotos que me enseñó ese maldito Banner, esas fotos que hizo la policía judicial en la escena del crimen…esas en las que salían esos cadáveres mutilados…No era justo que IsabellaSwan, la hija del mismísimo demonio viviera sin saber nada de eso. Su mente no había tenido que procesar lo que yo vi, viví y escuché. Yo no tendría que haber sentido todo eso. Era ella…tenía que haber sido ella la sufridora de todos mis males y no yo.

La envidié.

Ahora podía parecer lo contrario, pero mi vida no había sido fácil. Ahora en la actualidad sólo un número reducido de personas saben de mi procedencia y mis comienzos. No me escondía, pero el anonimato que me ofreció "Cullen" sirvió para abrirme puertas que con "Masen" jamás hubiera logrado abrir. Evidentemente los Cullen me ayudaron hasta lo imposible, tenía que agradecerles un mundo entero por hacer lo que hicieron conmigo; metieron en su casa a un adolescente roto por su pasado, ayudaron a sobrellevar mi pasado….y todo para brindarme su ayuda desinteresada.

Pero mi presente me lo había labrado yo sólo.

Una de mis metas había sido llegar a lo más alto y lo había conseguido. Había conseguido yo sólo sacar mi carrera de ingeniería adelante y construir mi propio imperio, no por dinero…si no por poder. La otra era vengarme de todos los santos cabrones que me habían jodido la vida y eso también lo estaba logrando. Sabía que eso, tarde o temprano traería consecuencias a mi vida. Con total seguridad serían negativas. Sí, era consciente. Pero me daba lo mismo. Ya había empezado y me daba igual en qué condiciones terminara la partida. El caso era acabarla, fuera como fuera.

Ahora, por mi culpa, había puesto a Isabella en una maldita guerra de odios, maldades y venganzas.

Ella en un principio se merecía ser parte de la venganza, ser una más en mi lista, ser una pieza en mi gran tablero de ajedrez. Era cierto, la envidié. Envidié a esa niña sin conocerla cuando era pequeña y la llegué a odiar cuando su figura se hizo popular tras la prematura muerte de su madre. Fue entonces cuando comenzó su vida en sociedad. Joder, sí que la odié. Aparentemente era el vivo retrato de la frivolidad y el derroche en todos los sentidos. Era el vivo retrato de todo aquello que yo odié. A parte de todo aquello, era hermosa. Brillaba como una jodida estrella en el cielo. Siempre rodeada de hombres alabando sus bondades, su perfecto cuerpo, su belleza cautivadora. Me ponía enfermo todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

La falsa inocencia que aparentaba en esas fotos que los periodistas publicaban sobre ella, la manera en la que los hombres parecían babear por ella en fiestas, cenas y demás celebraciones. Me ponía enfermo incluso el perfume que desprendía.

Conocía ese perfume desde hacía ya tiempo.

De hecho, conocí a Isabella mucho antes de lo que ella puede llegarse a imaginar. Llevaba mucho tiempo tramando y planeando…Hacía apenas un par de años, cuando mi imperio empezaba a surgir entre las nuevas empresas con mayor potencial en el mercado y por fin empecé a sentirme lo suficientemente poderoso e influyente para empezar con mi batalla personal, acudí a una de las fiestas en la que los Swan fueron como invitados. No recuerdo quien era el anfitrión o por qué demonios se celebró esa puñetera fiesta. El hecho es que fui. Y la vi.

De cerca era mucho más impactante que sobre el papel.

Su pelo marrón ondulado creaba un hipnotizante movimiento cada vez que ella daba un paso y miraba a todo el mundo con esos enormes ojos marrones con un aire de inocencia que eclipsaba. Recuerdo que aquella noche llevaba puesto un vestido negro que realzaba sus curvas, aunque discreto y elegante. Siempre iba al lado de su padre y siempre miraba hacia el suelo como si fuera la sumisa perfecta.

Evidentemente hice todo lo posible porque no me vieran y así fue.

Sólo acudí a ese lugar para cerciorarme, para convencerme de comenzar mi venganza por ese camino. En ese momento creí que la inocencia de sus ojos y de sus gestos era totalmente fingida, una treta más para embaucar a los hombres.

Creía que era tan mentirosa como su padre.

Sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro; me vengaría de Charlie enamorando y seduciendo a su única hija…y luego ella tendría que sufrir por mí y por mi desgana hacia ella. Quería que en unos meses sufriera como yo había sufrido en años. La idea era usarla de todas las maneras posibles durante el año que durase el contrato con Charlie porque tenía todas las esperanzas en que en un año mi venganza y mi propósito concluyeran.

Por primera vez en mi puta vida no había podido seguir acabo con mi plan original.

Con el paso de los días y de las semanas me había ido dando cuenta de que quizás, Isabella no era tal y como la pintaban en los medios de comunicación…o cómo la idea que yo habría preconcebido de ella en mi mente; me había sorprendido las primeras veces que habíamos estado a solas, la primera vez que tuvimos sexo…realmente se sentía avergonzada y pudorosa. Sus sonrojos, sus caras de sorpresa….Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, esa chica me había hecho sonreír de veras y con ganas.

Hacía un par de días supe por su boca que mi plan había salido perfecto; Isabella me había confesado entre gemidos y sollozos que se había enamorado de mí. Y no me sentí tan bien como supuse que me sentiría.

Amor.

Un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para haber nacido en tan poco tiempo, pero le creía.

Ella misma en poco tiempo había provocado en mí sensaciones que creí guardadas en el fondo de mi alma. Con ella había cedido en más ocasiones que con cualquier otra mujer. Con ella a mi lado la vida no era igual.

Definitivamente, no era una más.

Sólo tuve una relación supuestamente estable con una mujer y no se puede comparar ni de lejos con lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos con Isabella. Ella daba todo sin recibir nada a cambio. Sonreía de manera sincera, cuando mostraba tristeza lo hacía porque realmente lo sentía…y cuando estábamos en la cama se entregaba con total abandono y pasión. Y no para conseguir algo a cambio.

Yo no era de compromisos. No me interesaban. Las mujeres y yo nos usábamos mutuamente; yo obtenía un rato de placer desinteresado y ellas disfrutaban de algunos de mis caros regalos de despedida y de una noche en un hotel exclusivo. Quizás se podría asemejar esta situación a la de pagar por sexo…Quizás. ¿Pero a quién demonios le importaba eso?

Isabella llevaba viviendo casi dos meses conmigo y jamás me pidió algo material. Simplemente me pidió un regalo para su hermano. Un jodido Bob Esponja. Nada de perfumes caros, ni vestidos exclusivos, ni ruegos para cenar en los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. De todas las cosas que pudo haberme pedido tan sólo eligió un regalo para su hermano.

Me sentí como un gilipollas y realmente culpable cuando supe que no tenía ninguna fuente de ingresos. Al parecer, el cabrón de su padre no le permitía tener dinero. Con veintiún años no podía ser una mujer independiente porque la tenía bajo su perpetuo yugo. Mierda, de hecho no me sorprendí cuando comprobé que no había hecho ningún movimiento por pequeño que fuera con la maldita American Express que le di.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con Isabella?

Mejor dicho, ¿qué se suponía que había hecho ella conmigo?

Estaba cayendo como una puta mosca a su alrededor básicamente porque esa chica no se parecía a nada ni a nadie a quien alguna vez hubiera conocido. En mi mundo de clase alta/súper alta no se conocían personas así; normalmente la gente de la alta sociedad se ponía unas metas, intentaba por todos los medios conseguir sus objetivos y si por el camino tenía que pisar un par de cabezas lo hacía sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento. El objetivo más inmediato de Isabella era terminar sus estudios y estar con su hermano. Y no retocarse el maquillaje e ir de compras como en un primer momento pensé.

No, era totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Ella me devolvía la inocencia y la ternura que perdí hacía ya muchos años y que jamás esperé recuperar.

Tan solo siendo un niño dejé la infancia de manera prematura para meterme de lleno en el mundo de los rencores, los odios y las venganzas. Y ahora de repente venía a mi vida un rayo de luz blanca y me iluminaba como un halo en la oscuridad. No sabía con exactitud el número de mujeres con las que pude estar, pero definitivamente era con la princesa con la única que conectaba de todas las maneras posibles.

Como si de una tragicomedia griega se tratara estaba cayendo rendido a los pies de la hija de mi mayor enemigo.

No. No podía estar pasando esto. Ahora mismo estaba librando una batalla conmigo mismo y con cien mil personas más. Y lo que aún me quedaba. La poca conciencia legal que aún habitaba en mi me decía que no debía permitir que Isabella se viera metida en toda esta mierda y más después de enterarme de todo su sufrimiento vivido; mis enemigos eran más fuertes que yo. Más poderosos que yo. Muchísimo más peligroso que yo. En cambio mi lado perverso, egoísta e hijo de puta me decía que la dejara a mi lado.

Por ahora había ido ganando mi lado hijo de puta.

Pero después de esta noche, después de la trágica declaración de Isabella…todas las murallas se habían caído para mí. Mi gran cabrón interior había huido despavorido con el rabo entre las piernas. Mi corazón se paralizó ante la cruel historia de mi princesa a pesar de estar acostumbrado a convivir con el dolor.

Tenía que hacer algo para liberarme. Debía de hacerlo. Guardarme en mi interior todo lo que sentía en estos momentos podría ser peligroso para cualquiera que se encontrara a medio kilómetro a la redonda. ¿Por qué hacer pagar toda mi furia con alguien que no la merecía?

Newton.

Tenía ganas de jugar a los dardos y ahora mismo Newton tenía en su cara una diana de puta madre. Podría cortarle las pelotas, podría arrancarle el corazón sin ningún remordimiento por haberle hecho a mi Isabella lo que le hizo.

Era menor.

Era sólo una niña.

Ese chulo de mierda arrogante le quitó la inocencia de la manera más horrible; destruyó sus sueños amorosos futuros, la metió en el cuarto tenebroso de las pesadillas y la dejó en las tinieblas. Ella me había dicho que había conocido la oscuridad y así había sido.

Y para colmo tuvo que recordar una y otra vez ese momento con el asqueroso bastardo…cada vez que una revista hacía recordatorio de las malditas fotos. Se iba a comer de una patada su puta arrogancia de mierda.

Me asomé a hurtadillas por la puerta de mi habitación para mirar a Isabella; se había quedado dormida y no me extrañaba nada. Después de tanto llorar y sollozar debía de estar exhausta. Estaba tal y como la había dejado. Finalmente abrí la puerta con cuidado, cogí un par de prendas cómodas de mí. Miré a Isabella una vez más antes de salir de allí.

Si me quedaba más tiempo las ganas de meterme en la cama con ella me podrían a la sed de venganza y hoy no me podría permitir ese lujo.

En una de las habitaciones de la planta de arriba me despojé del elegante traje negro y lo cambié por unos vaqueros oscuros. La camiseta era negra así como las deportivas. Y una gorra negra. Parecía un jodido ladrón a punto de entrar en una casa ajena. No sabía por qué me había disfrazado de ratero cuando en realidad me sudaban los cojones que alguien me viera esta noche con Newton; si por mí fuera le agarraría por las pelotas y le daría su merecido en medio del puto Times Square. Cuando terminé de vestirme con mi nuevo atuendo no pude evitar volver de nuevo a mi habitación para ver una vez más a Isabella; había cambiado de postura poniendo las manos bajo la cara como si fuera una niña pequeña.

En realidad eso es lo que era. Una niña. Una niña a la que la vida no la había tratado bien. Jamás lo habría creído, pero ella y yo teníamos muchas más cosas en común. Teníamos un par de enemigos en común…Me acerqué con cuidado y besé su frente de nuevo; quizás si hubiera estado despierta no lo hubiera hecho. Quizás….quizás me habría quedado con las ganas…Como fuera. La miré una vez más y salí de mi habitación dispuesto a cometer el que seguramente sería el acto vengativo más sincero de toda mi vida.

Salí del apartamento con un nudo en el estómago por tener que dejar sola a Isabella; en estos momentos echaba de menos la compañía de Emily, Sam y Seth durante los fines de semana, pero no tenía más remedio que dejarla por un rato. Sólo esperaba que no se despertara hasta que yo llegara. Programé la alarma de seguridad y la comprobé dos veces antes de llamar al ascensor.

Si había algo que en mi vida privada no podía faltar eso era la seguridad. Miles de puntos rojos apuntaban mi nuca. Si no era por un motivo era por otro…y no quería correr riesgos.

Bajé hasta el garaje para coger el Volvo. Sabía que había muchísimas posibilidades de que el hijo de puta mayor ya no estuviera en el restaurante después de nuestra precipitada salida. Le había dicho que me había surgido un importante imprevisto y que nos teníamos que ir. El muy cabrón se limitó a sonreírme como un completo cínico mientras mi princesa lloraba por él en el suelo de un maldito baño. Esa misma sonrisa jamás se le borró durante el corto espacio de tiempo que estuvimos con él. Como si la historia fuera con otra persona…como si él nunca hubiera forzado a nadie. Como si él fuera el niño bueno que quería aparentar y no el cabronazo que en realidad era.

Me sentí mal porque creí que Isabella se había comportado así porque aún guardaba sentimientos hacia él. En realidad sí que había tenido sentimientos; dolor, odio, miedo….Lo que en verdad le pasó durante la cena es que estaba recordando en su mente los horribles momentos que le hizo pasar.

Cada vez que me recordaba a mi mismo que yo había sido el culpable de ese encuentro y de esos recuerdos me ponía mal.

Conteniendo mi rabia para otro momento me metí en el coche y arranqué de una buena vez. Me puse rumbo de vuelta a ese maldito restaurante francés. El tráfico era fluido, muy lejos del caos que se vivía entre semana. Mejor. Así llegaría antes a mi destino. Cuando estuve próximo al restaurante me metí por una de las calles paralelas y aparqué el coche de cualquier manera. Me tocaba los cojones que me pusieran una multa.

Me acerqué de manera sigilosa al restaurante donde habíamos hecho el intento de cenar como si de un puñetero criminal me tratase; bueno…quizás acababa la noche convertido en uno. Como desde fuera no podía ver absolutamente nada me acerqué al aparcacoches que en esos momentos acababa de entregar un BMW a sus dueños, una pareja mayor y elegantemente vestida.

—Señor Cullen —dijo el joven haciendo una especie de reverencia que rozaba lo cómico. Me acerqué a él y no me pasó para nada desapercibida la mirada que lanzó a mi atuendo, mucho más informal de lo habitual — ¿Necesita usted algo?

—En realidad sí. Quizás tú podrías ayudarme —las palabras mágicas. El joven sonrió como si estuviera satisfecho consigo mismo por estar en el lugar adecuado y a la hora adecuada — Hace un par de horas he dejado a mí invitado en mitad de la cena por un imprevisto. Sólo quería saber si aún está aquí. Quería disculparme en persona ahora que me es posible.

—Oh, ¿se refiere al señor Newton?

—Sí.

—Lamento decirle que salió poco después de que ustedes abandonaran el restaurante. Yo mismo le entregué su coche minutos más tardes—no me sorprendía de mi jodida mala suerte. De nada me serviría hacerle el interrogatorio a este muchacho; con total seguridad no tendría ni puta idea en qué hotel se escondía esa rata de alcantarilla — ¿Necesita algo más, señor Cullen?

—No —murmuré.

Me di media vuelta enfadado conmigo mismo por estúpido. ¿Esperabas encontrarte a ese cabrón aún ahí, imbécil? Me daba lo mismo. Si alguien tenía el modo de saber dónde demonios hacía sus necesidades Mike Newton ese era yo. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de uno de mis pocos y sinceros amigos.

—Dime qué quieres y te lo serviré en bandeja de plata —fruncí el ceño al oír la voz de mi amigo mientras andaba de vuelta hacia mi coche.

—Eso espero, James. ¿Puedes averiguar en qué hotel de Nueva York se aloja una persona?

— ¿Preguntas o afirmas? —Suspiré —Está bien, está bien…Nada de preguntitas estúpidas. Sólo dime algo, ¿estás bien?

—No —espeté.

—Ya me parecía a mí —susurró —Nombre y apellidos, por favor.

—Michel Newton —de fondo oí cómo James tecleaba en uno de sus múltiples ordenadores.

—Cada vez me lo pones más fácil…New York Palace Hotel, eso está en la…

—En una de las calles paralelas a la Sexta Avenida con la Cincuenta y Siete. En realidad estoy muy cerca. Joder, algún día tendrías que enseñarme cómo coño haces esto de buscar a la gente sin mover el puto culo…—mi amigo se rio.

—Eso sería como confesarte la fórmula secreta de la Coca Cola, amigo. Por cierto, no deberías de haberte molestado con lo que me enviaste, aún estoy alucinando. Ese jodido MacBook vale más que la habitación en la que me encuentro.

—Te mereces eso y más, James. Ahora tengo que dejarte, tengo un asunto pendiente entre manos…

Colgué a James antes de que pudiera despedirse de mí; él no se tomaba a mal mis desplantes. Sabía perfectamente cómo era y que no me gustaban las gilipolleces. Me monté de nuevo en el Volvo y con ganas renovadas recorrí las dos calles que me separaban de mi destino. El New York Palace Hotel tenía tres entradas, sí el puto Mike de los cojones había conducido él mismo su coche seguramente entraría por la puerta lateral, justo donde estaba el parking para clientes. Y esa calle era perfecta para mí porque me ofrecía una privacidad extra que no me venía nada mal.

Aparqué el coche y esperé en el interior a que apareciera el mismísimo demonio. Apenas diez minutos después, como si le hubiera invocado en una jodida sesión regresiva espiritual, apareció Newton. Se bajó de un coche rojo para nada discreto y le entregó las llaves de este a un botones sin pizca de educación.

No venía sólo.

A su lado iba una joven rubia que si llegaba a los dieciocho era dando las gracias. El vestido exageradamente corto que llevaba apenas podía tapar su trasero y la altura de los tacones que llevaba sumada a la cantidad de alcohol ingerida era una peligrosa mezcla para la rubia. Cuando el botones desapareció con el coche hacia el parking Newton agarró con posesividad a la joven por la cintura. Apenas sabía por dónde andaba.

Hora de bajar del coche.

Me puse la gorra negra que había guardado en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Cerré la puerta con demasiada fuerza haciendo que ese sonido retumbara en la solitaria calle. La pareja se giró y me miró. Sólo por verle la cara a este cerdo innombrable se me revolvían las tripas. Me imaginaba una y otra vez lo que podía haber sentido Isabella al encontrarse cara a cara con este hijo de puta años después de lo que le hizo.

Calma, Edward. Aún no. Respira…

Newton me miró de arriba abajo…y me sonrió. La chica que iba a su lado intentó enfocar su visión, tras conseguirlo me miró un poco sorprendida.

—Yo que tú me largaba de aquí —le dije a la chica casi sin mirarla.

Newton sonrió aún más. La chica no se movía. Quizás no quería irse, quizás no podía moverse. Mi paciencia se agotaba. La rabia corría peligro de desbordarse.

—Vete —susurré.

Mi mirada debió de ser totalmente matadora ya que la borrachera de la chica pareció evaporarse; la faltó correr cuando se marchó de allí no sin tambalearse debido a sus zapatos. Nos quedamos el cabrón y yo a solas en ese callejón solitario retándonos con la mirada.

—No esperaba volver a verte tan temprano, Edward. Supongo que antes no me has citado para hablar de negocios precisamente, ¿me equivoco? —chasqué los labios.

—Veo que eres la hostia de receptivo, Newton —este se rio sin ganas.

—Te veo un poco enfadado.

—Furioso se acerca más al estado en el que me encuentro —le contesté.

— ¿Debería tener miedo? —preguntó de manera socarrona.

—Eres un mierda, Newton —la sonrisa se le evaporó de la cara —Lo sé todo.

— ¿A qué has venido? Edward? —suspiré cansado.

—A decirte en la cara lo hijo de puta que eres —miró hacia un lado. La sonrisa volvió a sus labios —Venía con el férreo propósito de romperte un par de huesos, pero no mereces la pena. Me aguantaré las ganas de oírte gritar como una niña a cambio de que la opinión pública se entere de todo. Voy a denunciarte —ahora sí me dedicó una risotada.

—Eso…—movió la mano despectivamente —eso pasó hace años. Estaba borracho, era joven….Edward, no sabía lo que hacía —estreché los ojos.

—Me suda la polla que pasara hace años y me da igual que fueras hasta los dientes de alcohol. ¿No sabías que una violación no prescribe hasta los doce años? —de repente se puso serio. Alzó la barbilla y al trasluz de las luces del hotel me miró con ira en los ojos azules y fríos como el hielo.

—Es ella quien tiene que poner la denuncia. Ella nunca me denunciará.

—Ella tiene nombre —gruñí —Isabella contará lo que pasó. Yo la ayudaré —negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Yo creo que no, Edward —dijo con falsa inocencia.

—No me retes, saldrás perdiendo.

—Ella nunca hablará. Está aterrada. Teme a su padre —suspiró —No me vas a ganar.

Conté hasta diez antes de contestarle. O antes de hacerle algo que implicara sangre de por medio. Sabía que si le daba lo suyo acabaría mal por el estado de nervios en el que me encontraba. Muy mal. Respiré hondo para canalizar la rabia como nunca antes lo había hecho; si yo me caracterizaba por algo era porque hacía las cosas a mi manera sin importarme las consecuencias. A mi no me ganaba nadie. Yo podría con Newton. De una manera u otra le hundiría hasta los ojos en la mierda. Me acerqué a él apretando la mandíbula.

—Nunca pierdo, Newton…No me importa qué camino seguir ni cómo hacerlo si se que al final acabaré pisándote los huevos.

—No me amenaces, Edward —susurró.

—Entonces no me toques los cojones —frunció los labios de manera despectiva.

Me aparté con asco de él y decidí largarme de allí antes de cometer una locura.

—Espero que ella haya mejorado un poco. Tanto esfuerzo para acostarme con ella….y tampoco fue para tanto…

Me paré en seco. Apreté los puños. Mordí fuerte la mandíbula. Y dejé que la furia recorriera mis venas a la velocidad de la luz. Me di la vuelta y, antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta, me puse frente a él. Lo siguiente que sintió fue mi puño en su cara.

Si ese intento de hombre quiso tocarme la moral lo había conseguido.

No podía contar la infinidad de veces que me había dejado llevar por la ira, las veces que los nervios y la rabia se había apoderado de mi. Aún así, hacía años, seguramente desde mis años en el centro de menores, que no le pegaba alguien. No era mi estilo. Prefería que mi enemigo sintiera otro dolor que no fuera el físico.

Pero esta vez no lo pude evitar. Quería retorcerle, apretarle el cuello hasta que crujiera, quería que gritara, joder. Quería que rogara porque dejara de pegarle.

Mis nudillos se estrellaron contra su nariz provocando un sonido sordo y bastante asqueroso. Su sangre manchó mis dedos, pero me dio lo mismo. Sin darle tregua a que pudiera recuperarse volví a arremeter contra él.

Iba a darle un puñetazo por cada lágrima que Isabella derramó esa noche por su culpa. Aunque no supe con exactitud como pasó, mi mente recreaba una y otra vez esas tremendas imágenes. Esas escenas de lo que pudo haber pasado y todas las cosas que con seguridad pasaron. El dolor y la vergüenza que sintió aquella muchacha de diecisiete años.

Mi princesa.

Con el siguiente puñetazo le tiré al suelo.

Me agaché frente a él, le agarré de las solapas del caro traje que seguramente le había comprado su papá y lo acerqué hacia mí.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando me tocan los cojones, Newton —susurré.

—Voy….voy a denunciarte —murmuró a duras penas.

Volví a darle otro puñetazo por bocazas. Después de este golpe no sabía exactamente de dónde venía su sangre. Podía ser de su boca o de su nariz. ¿Y a mi qué más me daba? Tosió un par de veces y ladeó la cabeza sin tan siquiera hacer el intento de defenderse. Tampoco iba a dejarle.

—Hazlo. Denúnciame. Yo haré lo mismo contigo. ¿Sabes lo que le hacen a los violadores de menores en la cárcel? —le cogí por el cuello y le apreté contra el asfalto. Su cara adquirió un peligroso tono rojizo — ¿Sabes lo que les hacen? —Le dí otro puñetazo que le hizo desenfocar la mirada —Ojo por ojo, Newton…Ojo por ojo…Te van a dar por el culo hasta que los cerdos como tú vuelen.

—Eres un…eres un gilipollas —jadeó —Alguien saldrá y me…me verá…Yo contaré cómo me has asaltado….Todo el mundo sabrá lo que me has hecho.

—Entonces todo el mundo sabrá lo que tú le hiciste a una niña. Sin darle opción a elegir…sin darle la opción de decir no —esta vez dirigí mi golpe a su estómago. Como si tuviera un resorte en su interior se dobló hacia adelante mientras tosía. Le volví a empujar agarrándole del cuello hasta que su cabeza tocó el suelo —Vas a acabar jodido, Newton. De una manera u otra vas a acabar completamente jodido.

Le propiné otro puñetazo en las costillas y me levanté antes de que las ganas de acabar con él me poseyeran. Miré a mí alrededor para ver si habíamos tenido algún espectador indeseado, pero aparentemente nadie se había enterado de nuestro cruce de palabras.

—Abre la boca sobre esto…Abre la puta boca que tienes sobre esto y la próxima vez que te cruces conmigo no podrás contarlo.

Lo dejé allí tirado en medio de ese callejón como la basura que era. Sabía que me había jugado mucho dándole este intento de paliza al cabrón ese; si hubiera dejado fluir completamente mis ganas de matarle ahora no podría moverse. Aún así, me sentía bien. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo me sentía bien conmigo mismo.

Había hecho lo correcto. Había hecho lo que mi corazón me había dictado.

Volví al coche y me quité la gorra. La tiré con despreocupación en el asiento del copiloto. Antes de que pudiera volver a bajarme y volver a chocar mis puños contra ese gilipollas arranqué el coche. Conduje a toda prisa por las calles casi solitarias y nocturnas de Nueva York para llegar lo antes posible al apartamento; ya había dejado sola a Isabella demasiado tiempo. Más de lo que podía superar.

Bajé la ventanilla para despejarme. Aire…Por Dios, aire…Necesitaba expandir mis pulmones, aclarar mi puta y caótica mente. Necesitaba ver que Isabella seguía metida en mi cama dormida con las manos bajo la cara. Sólo me sentí completamente bien cuando dejé el coche en el garaje y marqué el código de seguridad del ascensor para que me llevara de una puta vez al último piso del edificio. Casi corrí escaleras arriba para comprobar que la princesa estaba bien.

Respiré tranquilo cuando la vi acurrucada en mi gran cama.

Apenas se había movido de la posición en la que la había dejado. La aparté el pelo de la cara y acaricié sus contornos. Tan suave como siempre, tan jodidamente suave….La tapé bien con el edredón blanco de mi cama a sabiendas que tan sólo una fina bata de seda cubría su cuerpo.

A pesar de las ganas que me atenazaban de meterme bajo esa ropa de cama y quedarme con ella, me aparté. No podía hacer partícipe de mis demonios más ocultos a Isabella. Ella ya tenía suficiente con los suyos propios, si me quedara allí sería un completo egoísta.

Salí de mi propia habitación para dejar tranquila a la princesa en su torreón; bajé las escaleras y me colé en mi segundo santuario. Mi despacho era todo un santuario dedicado a mi vendetta personal. Podía parecer incluso un poco enfermizo…Al abrir la puerta con la llave que siempre llevaba encima de mí, miré a mi alrededor.

En la mesa descansaban fotos. Fotos de todos los que habían caído, de los que estaban por caer y de los que aún no había tenido el "placer" de ver en persona. Fotos. Caras. Culpables. Cruces rojas sobre ellos. Reportajes de periódicos de tirada nacional e internacional. Dolor. Joder, dolor…A pesar de que sobre mi mesa descansaban fotos de personas míseras, la foto que más me dolía tener sobre mi escritorio era la de Isabella. Mierda, Bella… ¿qué haces aquí? Ella no debería compartir este lugar maldito repleto de personas malditas. Ella no se merecía mi venganza. Joder, se merecía algo que yo jamás podría proporcionarle. Al menos no hasta que sacara toda mi mierda interna.

Aparté las fotos de Isabella de esa mesa y junté el resto de material fotográfico para dirigirme al cuadro que presidía mi despacho. Quizás no pegaba mucho en ese entorno frío y desalmado…Una Madonna, una virgen del renacimiento…La Madonna del clavel, pero en una versión un tanto diferente. El cuadro había costado una fortuna, pero en cuanto lo vi en una de las exposiciones organizadas por Esme supe que tenía que ser mío nada más verlo.

Mi madre tuvo uno parecido en nuestra casa de Forks.

Agité la cabeza para desviar ese tipo de pensamientos. Moví el cuadro ligeramente de su sitio hasta que sonó un ligero "click". Entonces abrí el cuadro y descubrí la caja fuerte que había detrás. En esa caja fuerte guardaba dinero y documentos importantes pero incompletos. Allí guardé todas esas fotos. Sólo dejé fuera las de Isabella.

Mierda, mierda.

No solía beber, pero sin duda esta noche no me vendría nada mal una copa. Fui hasta la mesa donde descansaban las botellas de licores y me serví un coñac. Pudo ser otra cosa y no me di cuenta; me tragué de golpe el líquido y me serví otra copa para llevármela hasta la mesa. Me senté en el gran sillón de cuero y cogí una de las fotos de Isabella entre mis manos.

Era de uno de los reportajes que a la prensa rosa le gustaba tanto difundir.

En ella salía sonriendo con timidez a la salida de un restaurante. Su padre, ese hijo de puta, estaba a su lado. Rompí la foto sólo dejando a Isabella en ella y estrujando el otro asqueroso trozo.

Me moría al pensar en cómo la había tratado sin saber por la experiencia sexual tan traumática que había superado. Le había hablado mal, le había hecho desplantes, la había hecho sentirse mal con toda seguridad. La había azotado, mierda. Esa era una parte de mí que no podría cambiar. Suavizar, quizás. Cambiar, nunca. Porque una cosa estaba clara, si alguna vez en esta noche se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de alejar a Isabella de mi lado…eso, eso ya se había esfumado. Si por alguien merecía la pena cambiar, o al menos intentarlo, esa era ella.

Por todo lo sagrado, ella estaba enamorada de mí. No de mi posición social, estatus o dinero. Además era mía, sólo mía. Mataría a cualquiera que osara poner sus ojos en ella.

Tiré con rabia el vaso y su contenido. El sonido de los cristales al esparcirse por el suelo resonó en todo el despacho.

Estaba jodido. Estaba enfadado.

Y más enfadado me sentí cuando oí ruido en las escaleras. Isabella se había despertado. Segundos después sentí un suave toque en la puerta. No dije nada. Conociendo a Isabella como creía que la conocía lo más seguro era que entrara sin permiso.

Y así fue.

Sólo llevaba la fina bata que yo le había puesto para cubrir su cuerpo. Se apretó el cinturón con fuerza y caminó hacia mí sin apenas mirar a su alrededor. Mierda, apenas podía mirarla a la cara.

—Edward…. ¿qué ha pas…? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tus manos!

Aún sin decir nada miré hacia mis manos. Sí, estaban llenas de sangre de ese perdedor. Alcé la cabeza y miré a Isabella.

— ¿Te has cortado, Edward? —Dijo mientras se mordía el labio — ¡Contéstame! —Se acercó a mi y me cogió de las manos, pero la aparté de mi; no quería que ella tocara la sangre de Newton — ¿Te has cortado? ¡Joder!

Salió del despacho para volver a los pocos segundos con una toalla de mano y con un bote de alcohol. Parecía de locos que después de todo lo que había pasado y lo que me había contado

—Déjame limpiarte, Edward… ¿Se te ha caído el vaso? —casi me dieron ganas de reírme por lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser.

—No me he cortado —susurré mientras me limpiaba con cuidado.

—Pues tienes sangre —dijo enseñándome la toalla para recalcar la obviedad.

—Es de Newton.

Isabella dejó de limpiar. Tiró la toalla manchada al suelo y se apartó de ella. Se puso pálida. Vamos, corazón…hazme caso. Vuelve a latir con normalidad.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —susurró mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

—He hecho menos de lo que me hubiera gustado, créeme.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y por el pelo. Se giró dándome la espalda dejándome ver su esbelta figura al trasluz de la tenue lámpara que iluminaba la sala. Su pelo ondulado colgaba hasta la cintura. Podía oler su perfume. Quiero ver tu cara, princesa. Vamos. Déjame verte. Quiero verte. Por favor, gírate, preciosa.

Lo hizo.

Cuando me mostró su cara tenía los ojos llorosos. No, no llores. Por favor, no llores más. Hice un puño con mis manos y me tapé la boca.

—No me tengas miedo —casi la rogué.

—No te tengo miedo, joder. ¡Estás loco!

—No me tengas miedo —repetí.

— ¡Pues claro que tengo miedo! ¡Pero no de ti! —Se acercó a mi hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cara —Él no merece la pena, Edward….No merece tu atención. Puedes meterte en un lío. No quiero que pase eso, no por mí.

— ¿Después de lo que te he hecho pasar aún te preocupas por mí? —Pregunté incrédulo —No merezco tu preocupación, Isabella…No me la merezco….Deberías de odiarme, joder…

— ¡Pero no lo hago! ¡No quiero hacerlo! —Gritó —Eres…eres un idiota… ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Qué le has dicho? Por Dios, Edward….dime que no te ha visto nadie, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho…

—Debería de haberle matado por lo que te hizo, ¿sabes? Debería de haberlo destripado con mis propias manos, pero no. Dejaré que sufra lentamente como se merece. No debió de hacerte sufrir. Yo…yo no debí de hacerte sufrir…

No me dijo nada.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. El abrazo más sincero y más cargado de significado que recibí en mucho tiempo.

—Abrázame, Edward —susurró contra mi cuello —Por favor, abrázame como antes….

No podía negarme. Tampoco quería. Abracé a Isabella con fuerza hasta que quedó sentada en mis rodillas. Simplemente un abrazo. A pesar de estar semi desnuda encima de mí en este momento no había nada de sexual entre nosotros. Quizás había algo de otro sentimiento que no quería ni nombrar porque me daba pánico hacerlo. Sentía sus lágrimas en mi camiseta.

—No llores —murmuré —Me entero de que derramas una lagrima más por él y me mato, Isabella. ¿Me has oído? No me llores.

Le pasé las manos por los brazos en una lenta y sincera caricia. Estaba helada. La separé un poco de mi y le retiré el pelo rebelde de la cara y besé sus labios sin profundizar.

—Ve arriba a mi habitación, al final acabarás cogiendo frío.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo? ¿Dormirás conmigo?—cerré los ojos por unos segundos.

—No sé si es buena idea —agachó la mirada.

—Esta noche necesito estar acompañada, Edward. No quiero estar sola…—fruncí el ceño. Fruncí los labios. Fruncí mis miedos.

—Ve arriba —murmuré —Ahora iré yo.

No se creyó mis palabras, lo vi en sus ojos. Se separó de mí y miró mis manos aún manchadas de sangre. Debía de hacer algo urgente con esto.

—Vamos, Isabella…

Cuando me quedé solo de nuevo en mi despacho fue cuando entendí la magnitud de mis sentimientos. Era fuerte, demasiado fuerte para una persona como yo.

Decidí mover mi culo de ese sillón de cuero y lavarme las manos de una puta vez para limpiarme la sangre de ese individuo; no había acabado con él, ni mucho menos. Lo que le dije era verdad y, sí por mí fuera, ahora mismo le estarían dando por culo hasta la muerte. Pero ya dejaría eso para más adelante. Ahora mi deber era preocuparme por el estado en el que yo mismo había dejado a Isabella y por intentar recomponer lo trocitos que había partido de su corazón. Me miré en el espejo del baño de la planta baja.

Haz las cosas bien, Edward. Vamos. Sigue la estela de esta noche y siente.

Me sequé las manos y fui hasta el piso de arriba. Nunca antes me había dado tanto miedo compartir cama con una mujer…más que nada porque nunca había dormido con ninguna en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Yo no dormía nunca, yo sobrevivía a las noches como podía o como mis miedos me dejaban. No quería asustar más a Isabella…

Finalmente abrí la puerta.

Isabella estaba apoyada contra el cabecero de hierro rodeado de grandes cojines. Su cara de sorpresa cuando me vio me indicó claramente que lo que había pensado era cierto. No creyó que fuera a ir con ella. Sin abrir mi boca me quité la ropa y la dejé con despreocupación en el galán de noche de madera. Isabella no me quitó ojo durante todo el proceso. Me acerqué a la cama sólo en ropa interior y me metí bajo las sábanas.

— ¿En serio estás aquí? —hice que se recostara hasta quedar tumbada y me pegué a ella dejándola sentir el calor de mi cuerpo después de taparnos con las sábanas.

— ¿No me sientes, princesa? —pasó una mano por mi brazo y suspiró.

—No vuelvas a hacerme lo de esta noche, Edward…

—Créeme, no volveré a hacerte daño…

—No es por mí. Es por ti. No…no vuelvas a hacer algo que pueda ponerte en peligro.

—Mi vida entera es un peligro, Isabella…Y sin quererlo te estoy exponiendo a él.

—No me alejes de ti, ahora no —se apresuró a decir apretándome el brazo.

—Tranquila, no pensaba hacerlo…—suspiré —Duerme, princesa…Estaré a tu lado…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el punto de vista de Edward? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?_

**_Muchisimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por betear y mejorar este capítulo ;)_**

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

**_Krisvampire, Angel Dark1313, Lina0321, Sandieetita, Freckles03, Aimer Cullen, Liloc, Lunha222, Lily Evans Masen, Ashley Reid, Noemi avilasandoval, Despatz, Dracullen, MartichSwan, Melyna cisne, Suzette cullen, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Karenov17, Nardamat, Paolastef, Monikcullen009, Wenn, Lexa0619, Camille JBCO, Karlita carrillo, Luzdeluna2012, BonyMasen, Lory24, Sandra32321, Magus Cullen Nati Natu, Freeleegirl2, V Amor Pasion, Facullen, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, Perl rose swan, Angi cullen, Ro bis myg life, Beca Masen, Antomirok, Gatita Swan, Paola, Bella06, Elizabeth, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Gnziz, Elena, DaniiStewart, JOSELINA, Carmen Cullen -.i love fic, YARETH STEW, EddieIlove, Diana Cullen Germanotta, Bella Mariie18, Nykmas, Orisweetcullen, Viivii alice, Mariel Sandoval, DaniStrangerCullen, Stefidz, Solcito, Andy Walker, Carelymh, Sully YM, Paulaa, Alicia morn, Moni, Paola C19, Ichigo cullen, Esmec17, Bella maru, AleCullenn, SonyBells, Daya Pattinson, Deandramari, PRISGPE, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Belly bells cuññen Salvatore, Keimasen86, Deysi Maria, Gis1416, Marieecullen, Tanya Masen Cullen, Krispipe, Catalina Lina, Barbiejt, SalyLuna, Arianna mansen, Jhnulita, Sofy Vicky, Andrea greene, Yolabertay, Monidelopez25, Troian, Bydanny, CaroBereCullen, DiAna robles, Karla Cullen Hale, Emily McCharty, Ligia Rodriguez, Evecullen94, Deathxrevenge, Pamelahdz, Anilu Belikov, Ivargascosita, ETERNOAMANECER, Ginni, E L, Numafu, BarbyBells, MYFML, Hlnjrqr, GUARANI SHELION 1811, Corimar cautela, Greek cullen, Myrr97, Florostar, VANE LAUTNER, Indacea, Sania Santana, Bellysabethitha, Marianixcr, Day Lynn Leery, ValeriaStewPattz, COKI CULLEN, Beakis, ROSA PALAS, Teky, Caresgar26, MARTHA, Shaolyn, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Nana 00, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Mareenma, Karitoo Cullen, Anamart05, Jess, Zujeyane, PotterZoe, Kimjim, Melania, Vampirekaro, Ludgardita, Marah2221, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, Yolita, Rosi Arellano, Mary de cullen, Ale Marie Cullen, NemesisAg, Gaviota, FlorVillu, Lil, Yessenya, DenisseR cullen, Ana, Romycullen, Mamicullen, Madriguerita, Gretchen CullenMasen, Carolcielito, Costanza rojas, Maria rome, Eliy, L'Amelie, Criscullen, Maya Cullen Masen, CelesL, Dreams Hunter, Maye, WithoutHeart, A1ma Cu113N, Bella Nympha, Yasna, Fleur de la vivre, Anto Masen, Yesenia Cullen, Sonrieymas, Tata XOXO, Yolita Hale, SulyVan, Ceci Yoyis, Florima, Elleleeo, Yekitab, Michelle de cullen, Karito CullenMasen, Jaqueline, Chusrobisococute, Darlyn, Yanira 32, DeeDee21, Anhia hiuga, Bearmand, The Princess of the Dark, Cenila Ortiz, Magaly, Estela A, Cbpalacio, Janalez, Little'CG, PalitajCullen, DiAnA, Vanpirita, Isis Janet, Liz, Dana Lapislazuli, Marylopezcullen, Espejismo, NAIARA23, NessieCullen92 y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchisimas gracias por esos más de doscientos comentarios cargados de sentimiento, me he emocionado muchísimo leyéndolos, de verdad. Me habéis preguntado por el número de capítulos…aún no lo sé, pero quien haya leído algún otro fic mío sabe que soy de historias largas. Aún queda bastante por descubrir ;) _

_Por cierto! En breve voy a subir un fic con una temática un tanto diferente se llamará COUNTING BODIES y es de...zombies, jejeje. Os avisaré por aquí cuando lo suba._

_Nos leemos la semana que viene, un besote a todos!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Edward me miró a los ojos y asintió._

_—Creo que es más que justo. Dime qué quieres saber sobre mí —abrí los ojos sorprendida._

_Ahora que tenía la opción de preguntarle las cuestiones no venían ni a mi mente ni a mis labios. Quería saber muchas cosas de él. Dios, quería saberlo todo. Fui al tema principal, aquel que creaba una incomodidad horrorosa en mi interior._

_—Ese anillo…—señalé su cuello —Es de tu prometida, ¿cierto? —Edward agarró el anillo como protegiéndolo…esto iba a ser duro de escuchar…._


	30. Capítulo 29 Querer y no poder

CAPÍTULO 29 QUERER Y NO PODER

Me sentía extrañamente bien.

Me sentía demasiado bien a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, sentido y recordado la noche anterior. Ese rico olor que me había envuelto toda la noche, la suavidad extrema de las sábanas y de ese esponjoso edredón blanco…y las manos de Edward sobre mi cintura.

Podría parecer un pensamiento demasiado masoquista, pero si la recompensa a esta noche horrible era haber dormido con Edward…repetiría una y otra vez todos los momentos de la noche pasada. No me importaría volver a vivirla simplemente por volver a estar entre sus brazos de esa manera. Después de sentirme tan sucia como el mismo día de mi violación un rayo de luz en forma de Edward me había devuelto al presente y me había acompañado en mi dolor.

Pero sus manos ya no estaban sobre mi piel ni su cuerpo cálido contra el mío. Sin esperar ni tan siquiera a abrir los ojos tantee el otro lado de la cama con la mano. Estaba frío. Edward hacía ya tiempo que no estaba a mi lado. ¿Acaso sólo se había quedado conmigo hasta que finalmente pude dormirme? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que se había marchado de su propia cama? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sola en esta desconocida habitación?

Me incorporé y me quedé sentada justo como lo hice anoche mientras esperaba a Edward sin muchas esperanzas; no había creído para nada que fuera a dormir conmigo. Estaba segura de que alargaría el momento de ir a dormir hasta que al fin me quedara dormida de puro aburrimiento. Pero no. Me emocioné como una niña pequeña cuando lo vi entrar por esa puerta, mi corazón palpitó como un loco cuando lo vi quitarse la ropa y meterse bajo las sábanas. A mi lado. Junto a mí. Hoy me había despertado con la ilusión de verlo junto a mí, de ver sus ojos verdes nada más abrir los míos. Pero la realidad tenía otros planes para mí.

Como por ejemplo, matar mis ilusiones.

Miré a mí alrededor observando con curiosidad este lugar vetado para mí hasta anoche. Los muebles eran de madera oscura, robustos y fuertes. A la derecha del cuarto se encontraba un gran vestidor que, aunque no lo había visto bien, se veía grande y espacioso. Una gran alfombra de pelo color camel cubría el suelo de madera cálida y te invitaba a pasar sobre ella una y otra vez. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, aunque un enorme cuadro en el que se podía admirar un precioso atardecer rompía la monocromía del lugar.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue la cama, sin lugar a dudas.

Me llamó la atención lo cálida que parecía; ese edredón blanco era ideal para envolverse en él y ese cabecero…El cabecero de la cama era de hierro forjado. Parecía antiguo y estaba trabajado y elaborado con mucho esmero. Toqué el relieve del hierro notando bajo mis dedos el frío del metal. Me encantaba. Dios, en ese momento pensé que esas barras de hierro eran ideales para agarrarse a ellas y descargar la tensión acumulada durante un encuentro sexual con Edward. Sí…vale. Dejando el tema sexual de lado….En realidad no me había imaginado así la habitación de Edward. Me la había esperado mucho más fría. Blanca y negra, como el resto de la casa. Casi carente de emociones o sentimientos. Como Edward.

Pero definitivamente me había equivocado en ambos casos.

Edward albergaba en su interior muchos sentimientos, muchos más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Y no todos eran malos, ni mucho menos.

Mentiría si dijera que anoche no lo odié. Lo hice, Dios…lo odié con todas mis fuerzas y mis ganas por ponerme frente a uno de mis dos demonios personales por el simple gusto de ver mi reacción hacia él. Mi dueño, mi Bestia, mi aniquilador me había puesto a prueba. De veras pensé que me odiaba. Debía de hacerlo, creí que no me soportaba…Joder, me había puesto entre la espada y la pared al llevarme al maldito Mike frente a mí. Esos dolorosos y asquerosos recuerdos jamás podría olvidarlos, pero sí ponerlos en un rincón de mi mente y cerrar la puerta con llave. Edward me estaba ayudando a separarlos de mí…y el mismo Edward me los trajo de nuevo con más intensidad que nunca. Lo de anoche fue un ejercicio de autocontrol en toda regla. Aguanté mucho sin llorar, sin gritar, sin sofocarme…Aguanté mucho sin derrumbarme hasta que ya no pude más.

Después de mi violenta explosión de recuerdos frente a Edward su actitud hacia mi cambió de manera súbita.

Del rencor y la frialdad más intensa pasó a la delicadeza más absoluta. Me había destruido. Edward había machacado mis sentimientos presentes y pasados, me había aplastado contra la mesa de ese restaurante y todo eso sin mover una mano. Luego me había dado la mano y me había curado las heridas. Me dieron ganas de llorar cuando él mismo me cogió en brazos para traerme a esta misma habitación. Desde anoche, tan sólo unas horas atrás, recordé una y otra vez cómo me había arropado con las sábanas. Podía jurar que incluso sentí sus labios en mi frente cuando estaba medio dormida…aunque con toda seguridad sería uno de mis sueños incumplidos. Sus actos y palabras me habían llegado al corazón.

Había dicho que le importaba mucho más de lo que parecía ser sano. Y me lo había demostrado.

Le había pegado a Mike Newton una paliza por mí. Por vengarse de lo que me hizo. Cielo santo, se había puesto en peligro…él, un hombre importante, reconocido y poderoso en el mundo de los negocios dando una paliza al hijo del Gobernador de Washington. Y todo por mí.

Pero el hecho que más significado cobrara para mi había sido que aceptara dormir conmigo simplemente porque se lo había pedido. Me hacía falta y él me regaló ese maravilloso momento.

No podía quejarme porque ahora hubiera desaparecido. No tenía derecho a hacerlo. Anoche recibí de Edward mucho más de lo que jamás esperé de él. El hombre hermético, frío y austero en sentimientos me había transmitido sensaciones que jamás me había dejado experimentar. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía arropada…incluso correspondida. O al menos en parte.

Algo sentía. Edward sentía algo hacia mí que parecía ser bueno. Quizás a él no le estaba gustando sentir lo que parecía que sentía. Al menos se preocupaba por mí. Cielos, eso me encantaba.

—La Bella Durmiente al fin ha despertado.

Me giré rápidamente hacia la puerta al oír la voz de Edward. Estaba vestido de manera informal, como anoche cuando tuvo lugar su violenta y productiva salida. Al contrario de anoche, hoy iba vestido con ropa de colores; un pantalón vaquero desgastado y una simple camiseta roja.

El rojo le quedaba bien. Demasiado bien.

Se acercó con sus típicos andares firmes y seguros de sí mismo y se sentó en los pies de la cama, siempre mirándome a los ojos. Esos malditos ojos verdes que en estos momentos eran mi perdición. Mi amor y mi odio. Mi vida y mi muerte. Míos.

— ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí —susurré —. Supongo.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es? —parpadee rápidamente ya que no me esperaba esa pregunta precisamente.

—No.

—Digamos que estamos en una franja horaria en la que no está claro si tienes que desayunar…o comer —fruncí los labios.

—Vaya…. — ¿entonces había dormido conmigo…o no? Me mordí el labio por la maldita pregunta que le iba a hacer —. ¿A…a qué hora te has ido de aquí? —Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—A las seis de la mañana —eso es, ilusión…vete finalmente a la mierda.

—Pues de veras lamento haberte echado así de tu propia cama. No…no sabía que te podría resultar tan incómodo dormir conmigo —Edward suspiró como si estuviera cansado. Seguramente lo estaba.

—No eres tú, joder…Soy yo, ¿vale? El problema lo tengo yo. No puedo dormir bien, eso es todo. Me he levantado a las seis de la mañana para salir y correr un rato por el jodido parque. Quería despejarme. Necesitaba despejarme. Mierda…—murmuró —Deberías levantarte ya. Ponte algo de ropa y baja, es casi la hora de comer —miré finalmente el reloj antiguo que decoraba la habitación. Era cierto, más tarde no me podía haber levantado —. Le he pedido a Emily que venga un poco antes, así que la comida debe estar casi lista.

Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Justo cuando estaba tocando el pomo decidí abrir la boca.

— ¿Ya está, Edward? — Apenas se giró y me miró prácticamente de reojo — ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir después de todo lo que pasó anoche? Necesito…necesito hablar contigo, ¿vale? —otro enorme suspiro.

—Vístete de una maldita vez y baja, ¿entendido? Ahora…ahora sólo haz eso, Isabella…Después ya veremos. Dame tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que me des un jodido respiro porque creo que me lo merezco.

Sin dedicarme una palabra o una mirada salió por la puerta.

No quería esto. No quería por nada del mundo volver a atrás y deshacer los pasos que anoche habíamos acercado ambos. Quería volver a sentir a Edward una y otra vez como lo hice anoche, pero antes necesitaba saber. ¿Con cuál de los dos Edwards conviviría de ahora en adelante? ¿Con el despiadado y cruel o con el vengativo dulce que me había mostrado anoche? No sabía cuál era mejor, así que me quedaba con los dos. Pero no quería que me diera dos de cal y una de arena. Necesitaba que se abriera a mí, necesitaba saber cómo se sentía respecto a mi doloroso pasado. Estaba casi completamente segura de que él no quiso provocarme esos horribles sentimientos anoche; no sabía nada de eso. Él no era tan malo como para hacerme algo así adrede. De aquello estaba convencida. De lo que no estaba tan segura era si Edward podría lidiar con lo que él mismo había sentido.

Se había equivocado.

El hombre poderoso, el amo, el dueño y señor de todo lo que pisábamos se había equivocado completamente conmigo. Edward tuvo una visión de mí completamente diferente a lo que él había creído hasta ahora. Sí, había cometido un error conmigo. Estaba segura de que eso no solía pasar muy a menudo en la vida de Edward; cometer errores era un lujo que no se podía permitir. Cielos, quería que se abriera a mí, quería que me contara como se encontraba. No quería que sus nuevas murallas sobrepasaran las antiguas. Joder, quería que abriera su corazón como yo lo había hecho anoche con él. Era cierto que me había confesado como se sentía una ínfima parte de su alma. Pero yo quería conocerla entera. Quería conocer sus miedos, sus inseguridades…porque estaba totalmente segura de que él también las tenía.

Me levanté de la cama de Edward y fui hasta su baño. Era aún más grande que el mío y, en vez de tener un apetecible jacuzzi tenía una preciosa bañera antigua con patas que te invitaba a llenarla de agua, hacer espuma y sumergirte en ella…Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso.

Me di una ducha rápida, me envolví en una de las grandes toallas que había en el baño y salí de la habitación de Edward con cierta nostalgia; no sabía si volvería o no a pisar este cuarto de nuevo. Salí de allí agarrándome la toalla con firmeza aunque estaba segura de que aquí nadie podría verme; nadie subía a los aposentos del castillo de Edward sin su permiso.

Apenas me desenredé el pelo, me vestí con ropa cómoda y bajé a la cocina. Tal y como me había dicho Edward, Emily ya estaba en la cocina sirviendo los platos. La mujer me miró y me sonrió de manera sincera.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿Cómo ha pasado su fin de semana? —miré de reojo a la sala para ver si veía a Edward, pero no estaba.

—Mi fin de semana —suspiré —No sé qué decirte, Emily…Ha ido a ratos —la mujer asintió como si de verdad me comprendiera.

—El señor Cullen la está esperando en el salón. Hoy comerán allí.

Apenas dejé que terminara de hablar; en cuanto Emily me dijo que Edward estaba en la sala casi corrí hacia allí. Edward ya estaba sentado a la mesa, mirando hacia el gran ventanal del salón. Me senté frente a él sin separar mis ojos de su cara.

— ¿Pasa algo, Edward? —separó las manos de su boca y me miró.

—Pasan muchas cosas, Isabella…Demasiadas….

No pude preguntarle de nuevo ya que Emily llegó con los platos listos para comer. Casi no hice caso de su contenido. No tenía ganas de comer, no me interesaba. ¿Quién demonios quería comer teniendo de frente a Edward con ese gesto en la cara?

Comimos en silencio mientras yo observaba una y otra vez a Edward. Era consciente de que él sabía que le estaba mirando, pero no dijo nada ni desvió la mirada de su plato. Edward, no te alejes de nuevo…por favor. No lo hagas. No me dejes sola…mírame. Vamos, mírame…

No lo hizo.

Por favor, Edward…Vamos, gira la cabeza. Posa tus ojos en los míos….

—Quizás…quizás después de comer tú y yo…podríamos hablar —dije con un nudo en el estómago.

Edward asintió sin levantar la mirada de su plato. Me fijé entonces que sus nudillos estaban rojos por la paliza que le había dado a Mike la noche anterior. Sólo de pensar que le pudiera haber hecho algo…Dios, de pensar que ese malnacido pudiera haberle puesto una mano encima me ponía enferma. Si…si alguien le hubiera visto…

— ¿Te duele? —Edward alzó los ojos y miró en la misma dirección que yo. Frunció los labios.

—No.

Solté el tenedor sobre el plato y lo retiré; no tenía sentido que siguiera jugueteando con mi comida como una niña pequeña a la que le han puesto un plato de verduras. Edward me miró.

— ¿Ya? ¿Acaso no tienes pensado comer hoy?

—Tengo el estómago un poco revuelto —el gesto de Edward se puso aún más grave. También retiró su plato.

—Ven, vamos al sofá…

He de decir que no opuse ninguna resistencia. Edward me ayudó a levantarme de la silla y me llevó hasta el famoso sofá blanco del salón. Nos sentamos en silencio mientras Emily limpiaba la mesa en un discreto segundo plano.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Isabella? –suspiré.

— ¿Vuelves al "Isabella"? Anoche me llamaste Bella. Dos veces —levantó las cejas.

—Te llamaré como quiera, Isabella —ahí vamos de nuevo.

—Edward, por favor —suspiré y me miré las manos —No…no te cierres, ¿vale? Anoche me sentí muy sola, me sentí completamente vacía al…al recordar. Sólo me sentí completa al tenerte a mi lado. No construyas de nuevo un muro entre nosotros.

—Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas no hacerlo, en serio —asentí.

—Está bien. Tu y yo…. ¿estamos bien? —Edward ladeó la cabeza —No quiero que mi pasado sea un inconveniente en mi presente.

—Entonces denuncia a Newton —eso me pilló totalmente desprevenida. Negué rápidamente.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué? —Casi gritó —Estás a tiempo de denunciar, aún no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que el delito prescriba. Joder, Isabella…Denúncialo y haz que le den por el culo en la cárcel —me pasé las manos por el pelo.

—No puedo, Edward. No me pidas eso…

—Él tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo. Los golpes que le di anoche no llegan ni mucho menos para cubrir el dolor que te hizo pasar.

—Dios…—susurré —No, no…no puedo hacerlo…No puedo. Denunciar quiere decir reencontrarme de nuevo con él, créeme…no resulta agradable…—frunció el ceño —No…no puedo contar lo que viví esa noche. Los detalles —cerré los ojos con fuerza —Simplemente, no puedo hacerlo. Esas manos…ese aliento, joder…No puedo…No quiero recordar más —Edward apoyó su mano contra mi rodilla.

—Yo estaría contigo, a tu lado —murmuró.

—Precisamente por eso, Edward…No quiero que tengas que escuchar todo eso que guardo. Sé que acabarías matándolo.

—No se merece morir, ¡joder! Se merece sufrir lentamente —se pasó las manos por el pelo despeinándolo —Voy a hacer que sufra un jodido infierno, Isabella...Voy a hacerlo, te lo juro —dijo con la mandíbula apretada —Mierda, no sé cómo has podido estar conmigo de todas las formas que hemos estado después de lo que te pasó….

—Porque tú no eres como él. Sois polos opuestos.

—No soy como él. Aunque a veces…aunque a veces me tengas miedo jamás seré como él. No quiero hacerte daño. Anoche no tuve ninguna mala intención de hacerte sufrir de esa manera —cielo santo. Esas palabras, sus palabras.

—Lo sé, Edward —me relamí los labios —Puede sonar un poco loco, pero creo que la noche no acabó tan mal como empezó —Edward negó —Sí, Edward…Necesito saber más, Edward…Necesito que me digas las cosas que anoche no pudiste o no quisiste decirme….Necesito conocer tu pasado, ábreme tu mente para que pueda comprenderte…—Edward me miró a los ojos y asintió.

—Creo que es más que justo. Dime qué quieres saber sobre mí —abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Ahora que tenía la opción de preguntarle las cuestiones no venían ni a mi mente ni a mis labios. Quería saber muchas cosas de él. Dios, quería saberlo todo. Fui al tema principal, aquel que creaba una incomodidad horrorosa en mi interior.

—Ese anillo…—señalé su cuello —Es de tu prometida, ¿cierto? —Edward agarró el anillo como protegiéndolo…esto iba a ser duro de escuchar….

— ¿Quieres saber a quién perteneció este anillo? —asentí con el corazón en un puño. Se llevó los dedos a la cadena y la desabrochó con cuidado dejándome ver un poco más de cerca ese pedazo de oro —Perteneció a mi bisabuelo —dejé de mirar el anillo para mirarle a él —se lo regaló a mi abuela cuando le pidió la mano. Después fue pasando de generación a generación…

—Supongo que estás hablando de tu familia biológica —asintió despacio.

—Los Cullen son mi familia, me dieron un hogar cuando más lo necesitaba…me dieron hasta su apellido —negó —Pero jamás se podrán asemejar a mis padres biológicos. Ellos lo saben y conocen muy bien mis sentimientos al respecto. Me entienden y me apoyan.

—Yo también te entiendo —murmuré. Devolví mi atención al anillo —Dices que pasó de generación a generación —quería que siguiera hablando sobre eso.

—Sí —espetó. Yo suspiré cansada.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba, Edward? Dime de una maldita vez como se llamaba la mujer que llevó este anillo por última vez, por favor —le rogué.

—Elizabeth —ahí está. Ya lo tienes, cabezota. Como si no me hubiera quedado claro, como si no le hubiera oído bien, Edward me acercó el anillo a la altura de los ojos y me dejó ver la inscripción del interior. Efectivamente, ponía Elizabeth —Era hermosa, la mujer más guapa que puedo recordar…Cariñosa, amorosa…Me dio todo lo que necesité sin pedir nada a cambio….

No pude más.

Me levanté abruptamente del sillón cuando oí las palabras de Edward recordando a esa mujer. Sí, sentía algo por mí. Quizás afecto, con toda probabilidad atracción sexual…un ligero sentimiento de posesividad, no lo sé…"Jamás te podrás comparar con ella". De todos modos no podía seguir escuchando, ya había sido suficiente para mí. Jamás hablaría de mí como lo estaba haciendo con esa mujer. Sin decirle nada a Edward me di media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme de allí para terminar de asesinar mis ilusiones.

—No he terminado, Isabella. Te recuerdo que has sido tú la que ha preguntado. Querías saber.

—Pues muy bien. Ya no. No quiero oír nada más —susurré.

—Pero yo sí quiero seguir hablando. Y quiero que me escuches —espetó —La última mujer que llevó esta anillo se llamaba Elizabeth…y era mi madre.

Me congelé en mi sitio, en medio del salón. Oh, por el amor de Dios. Me giré muy despacio y miré a Edward; aún mantenía el anillo en la palma de su mano como si de esa forma quisiera darle calor. Su mirada estaba fijamente anclada en ese pequeño aro dorado. Mierda. Ahora había sido yo la que sin querer le había obligado a recordar momentos que con toda seguridad para él eran dolorosos.

Al igual que él hizo conmigo anoche.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él y me agaché frente a sus manos. Quería abrazarlo como lo hice ayer, quería consolarle como él había hecho conmigo…quería fundirme con él y quitarle ese ceño fruncido de su cara. Pero también quería saber. A mi lado sádico y malo le importaba poco que Edward tuviera que recordar. Quería saber, joder…Porque no sabía nada de él….

— ¿Qué…qué pasó con tus padres, Edward? ¿Por qué acabaste en un centro de menores para después ser adoptado? —Edward apretó la mandíbula y me miró.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía siete años —ahora sí, dejé de contenerme. Le puse mi mano sobre la suya. Él permaneció quieto.

—Lo siento —susurré.

—Murió de cáncer —chascó la lengua —Ella…ella era hermosa. Aún después de las sesiones de quimioterapia, después de días y días enteros en el hospital…la pérdida de su pelo del mismo color que el mío…Después de todo eso ella seguía siendo hermosa…

—Edward, déjalo ya…No deberíamos de estar hablando de esto. Pensé que…que pertenecía a tu prometida. Lo siento, en serio —me levanté para irme y dejar que él mismo volviera al presente, pero me cogió de la muñeca y me obligó a devolverme a mi antigua posición.

—Esto es lo único que conservo de mi madre. De pequeño siempre me decía que cuando yo encontrara a mi alma gemela ella me daría esta pieza. Quería que mi futura mujer llevara este anillo en el dedo —la curiosidad volvió a mí.

—Pero no se la llegaste a dar…

—No.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no llegaste a casarte con ella? ¿Te hizo daño? —dije con los puños apretados.

—No, no me hizo daño…Hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no me provocaba dolor, princesa…Ella era como tú —fruncí el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —echó el cuerpo hacia adelante y se apoyó en sus rodillas quedando aún más cerca de mí.

—Ella…ella formó parte de mi venganza —de nuevo quietud.

—La usaste —susurré —La usaste como lo estás haciendo conmigo, ¿no? —negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Quise usarte, joder…quise hacerlo y creo que lo conseguí al principio…Pero ya no. No tiene sentido que centre mis odios y mis ansias de venganza en gente que no lo merece. Tú —me señaló con el dedo —tú no te mereces eso.

— ¿Y esa mujer sí se lo merecía? ¿Se merecía tu odio? —grité.

— ¡Sí! Ella si se lo merecía. ¡Ella no se puede comparar contigo! De eso me he dado cuenta ahora. No la quería, ¿vale? No sentía nada por ella, la use…la usé pero mi plan salió mal – suspiró sonoramente —Salió mal, casi como ahora. Esto no tendría que estar pasando, mierda…Esto no tendría que estar pasando. No debería de tener estos sentimientos por ti —se levantó de golpe haciendo que mi corazón diera un bote aunque me recompuse rápidamente y fui tras él. Le cogí del brazo para que parara.

—Edward, no te vayas…Espera…—con delicadeza se apartó de mi mano.

—Déjame, Isabella…Te lo pido por favor…Deja que me despeje, contigo cerca me resulta completamente imposible —me miró a los ojos —No sé qué mierda has hecho conmigo —susurró.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde pensando en sus palabras. Yo tampoco podía entender qué era lo que Edward había hecho conmigo. Cada palabra, cada frase que salía de sus labios me llegaba al corazón, al fondo de mi alma. Sentí su dolor al recordar a su madre y también sentí su rabia al recordar a esa mujer con la que estuvo a punto de casarse por venganza. Esa mujer a la que odió. Esa que si se merecía su odio y su rencor. Esa por la que no sentía nada.

Porque por mí sí que sentía.

Esto iba a ser difícil. La situación se hacía más y más complicada a cada minuto que pasaba por nuestra propia lucha interna de sentimientos. Pero no me rendiría. Esta vez no dejaría mis sentimientos de lado porque no quería perder esto que estaba viviendo. Estaba empezando a querer a una persona que no quería ser amada. Edward, el que se suponía que era mi enemigo natural por un motivo que desconocía por completo. Mierda, me daban igual esos motivos. Me daba igual que él y mi padre tuvieran una guerra cruenta entre ellos porque si me tenía que posicionar en el bando de alguno de los dos definitivamente me iría con el bando de Edward. Sin remordimientos y sin mirar atrás. Él podía ayudarme, había dicho que iba a estar a mi lado cosa que ese ser que se hacía llamar padre no estaba haciendo.

Pero aún no podía hacer nada.

Sentía que aún no podía luchar contra mi padre; no era el momento adecuado. Sentía que esto acababa de empezar. Aún quedaban muchos movimientos por parte de Edward. Aún teníamos que hacer muchas confesiones. Ambos. Tanto él como yo guardábamos muchos secretos.

Esos secretos me daban miedo. Y me tendría que seguir tragando ese miedo, al menos de momento.

Estuve prácticamente toda la tarde en el salón sin hacer nada. Pensando. Mirando a mí alrededor. Observando desde el sofá cómo las nubes se formaban en lo que con toda seguridad acabaría en una tormenta. Rayos, truenos…lluvia, cielo gris. Oscuridad…Eso era malo, para mí era malo…Recuerdos tan oscuros y tenebrosos como las malditas nubes que veían a través del ventanal. Las nubes tomaban consistencia a medida que avanzaba la tormenta. Era cuestión de minutos que declarara su presencia en el cielo de Nueva York. A lo lejos vi en el cielo casi nocturno cómo caía el primer rayo. Me estremecí de arriba abajo.

— ¿Observando la tormenta?—la voz de Edward me sobresaltó por enésima vez en este día. Lo vi a través del tenue reflejo del cristal.

—Más bien sobreviviendo a la tormenta — murmuré —Las odio —sus pasos le acercaron hasta mi.

— ¿Algún trauma infantil o algo parecido? —me reí sin ganas.

—No, mi miedo a las tormentas comenzó un poquito más tarde.

—Yo tampoco guardo un buen recuerdo de las tormentas —dijo mientras miraba a mi lado a través del ventanal. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a chocarse contra el cristal.

—No…no soporto los truenos. A veces pienso que el maldito cielo puede partirse en dos —susurré — ¿Has conseguido despejarte? — Edward suspiró.

—No mucho…Vamos a cenar, apenas has comido.

Aparté la mirada del espectáculo nocturno que nos estaba ofreciendo la tormenta; no tenía ganas de comer, seguía sin tener hambre. Aún así seguí a Edward hasta la cocina simplemente para darle el gusto de que me viera con comida entre mis manos. Esta vez Emily no hizo acto de presencia, ya nos había dejado preparada la cena. Edward me sirvió un par de sándwiches y me sirvió un vaso de agua.

Los truenos nos acompañaron en todo momento.

—Perfecto —murmuré —No puedo con esto —dejé la comida sobre el plato. Edward me miró mientras masticaba.

— ¿Tanto miedo tienes?

—Sí.

—No pueden hacerte daño, Isabella. No deberíamos tener miedo a algo que no podemos ver —chasqué la lengua.

—Pero los puedo escuchar…No tengo hambre, Edward…Me gustaría irme a dormir. Sólo quiero dormir y que este horrible ruido pare —él también dejó su comida sin terminar sobre el plato, se sacudió las migas y se levantó conmigo —No hace falta que me acompañes, me sé de sobra el camino.

—Vamos de una maldita vez al piso de arriba, Isabella —gruñó.

Suspiré antes de subir las escaleras mientras sentía la presencia de Edward. Cuando llegué al piso de arriba me fui directamente hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿A dónde demonios vas? —miré a Edward; estaba en mitad del pasillo mirándome con una ceja alzada.

—A dormir de una maldita vez —murmuré.

—Has dicho que no te gustan las tormentas —suspiró —Ven conmigo a mi habitación.

—Creí que no te gustaba dormir acompañado.

—Haré el esfuerzo.

No supe si lo decía de verdad o de manera irónica. Me ofreció su mano. Truenos. La casa parecía retumbar por los malditos truenos. Sentí su calidez serena cuando cogí al fin la mano que me ofreció. Calma. No estás sola, Bella. Estás con Edward. No escuches, no hagas caso de las quejas del cielo…

Entramos en la habitación de Edward cogidos de la mano hasta que Edward me soltó para quitarse la ropa.

—Debería ir a por algo para dormir —dije señalando mi cuerpo.

—No voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes —dijo irónico. Rodé los ojos mientras rebuscaba algo en el armario de su vestidor —Toma.

Me tendió una camiseta de él que seguramente me llegaría por las rodillas. Me quité la ropa para ponérmela mientras él se metió en el baño. Estaba deseando meterme en esa enorme cama con él. Lo echaba de menos, mierda. Echaba de menos sus manos rudas y tiernas. Su boca demandante y sus caderas gloriosas. Parecía de locos desearle de la manera en la que lo deseaba después de sacar a la luz mis recuerdos más crueles.

Edward no era como él. No tenía nada que ver con él.

Me metí entre las suaves sábanas a esperarlo. Salió del baño minutos después con tan sólo una toalla anudada en sus caderas mientras las gotas de agua recorrían hacia abajo su cuerpo. No me dijo nada. De nuevo fue hasta su vestidor, se despojó de la toalla dejándome ver ese trasero desnudo tan bien formado…aunque lo tapó enseguida con unos bóxer negros. Se giró y caminó hacia mí y hacia su cama para deleitarme con su cuerpo y con su olor…

Se metió entre las sábanas en total silencio y se giró dándome la espalda.

¿Cómo? No me dedicó ni una mirada, ni una palabra…Gírate y tócame, Edward. Bésame, araña mi piel mientras la pasión te desborda. Azótame si quieres, háblame sucio, joder…Hazme algo. Ya. Te necesito, Edward…mírame. Vamos…

No hizo nada de lo que mi mente y mi cuerpo pedían a gritos.

Tenía la piel de su espalda aún mojada a tan sólo unos centímetros de mí. Necesitaba tocarle, necesitaba sentir su calor bajo mis manos…Cogí con mis dedos una de las gotas que agua que aún quedaban sobre su piel. Los truenos se oían más cerca que nunca y la luz que los rayos provocaban al descargar sobre la ciudad se colaba por el gran ventanal de la habitación. Pero me daba igual, apenas era consciente de esos detalles que habían quedado reducidos a la nada en esos momentos.

Edward y su piel. Eso era lo único que ocupaba mi mente.

Mis dedos se pasearon de forma sutil por la piel de su espalda, ancha y fuerte. Tan sólo era una caricia, apenas mis yemas contra sus músculos, contra esos lunares que cubrían su espalda y de los que no me había percatado hasta ahora. Bajé mis manos hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa interior y acerqué mis labios a ese lunar que me estaba volviendo loca por momentos.

Estaba caliente.

No se movía.

Por favor, Edward….

—Edward —susurré contra su piel.

—No sigas, Isabella —puso su mano sobre la mía e intentó retirarla lejos de él, pero no lo dejé.

—No me apartes —le rogué.

Me pegué totalmente a su cuerpo dejándolo sentir mis curvas y mi calor. Lo abracé desde atrás y metí la nariz en su cuello para absorber ese magnífico olor que desprendía siempre. Dulce y masculino. Mis manos tantearon los músculos de su estómago que se contrajeron cuando mis dedos atrevidos tocaron ese vello suave que lo cubría.

Besé su cuello. Suspiros por su parte. Vamos, gírate y hazlo como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. Mordí la piel de detrás de su oreja. El suspiro se convirtió en gruñido. Eso es, saca tu Bestia….Mis dedos bajaron más, sobrepasaron la goma de los bóxers….Edward no me dejó seguir.

Se giró violentamente y me apretó contra el colchón. Sus grandes manos se agarraron con fuerza a mis muñecas y se puso encima de mí.

La zorra sonreía contenta por lo que había conseguido mientras movía su cola.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi, Isabella? —susurró contra mi boca. Su entrepierna se rozaba con la mía a través de la ropa interior de ambos. Estaba listo. Más que listo.

—Te quiero a ti, Edward. Te quiero a ti y a tu cuerpo. Tu boca y tus manos. Lo quiero todo de ti.

Volvió a gruñir antes de besarme.

Sentir sus dientes en mis labios y su lengua contra la mía fue uno de los mejores momentos del día. Clavé mis dedos en su espalda cuando soltó mis muñecas, lo acaricié de arriba abajo mientras su lengua me penetraba una y otra vez la boca incitándome y excitándome. Con una de sus manos me obligó a subir mi pierna para pasarla por su cadera. Enganché su ropa interior y empecé a despojarle de esa prenda insulta cuando él separó su boca de la mía y me mordió el cuello con fuerza. Jadeé de excitación y de dolor. Todo junto y mezclado.

Edward se congeló, dejó de moverse. Y se separó de mí. Salió de las sábanas y se sentó en la cama para mi sorpresa.

—No me hagas esto, joder —gruñó —No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿No? Pues tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario.

Se levantó finalmente de la cama para coger unos pantalones. Se iba. Edward me iba a dejar sola de nuevo en medio de una tormenta dentro y fuera de mi mente. Me estaba rechazando. No quería ni mi cuerpo ni mis besos. Algo malo estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—No te vayas —susurré —Al menos duerme conmigo...—se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Vuelvo en un rato —espetó —Y duérmete de una jodida vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward volvió pero mucho más tarde, bien entrada la madrugada. Me hice la dormida para no incomodarle más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Me sentía mal.

Me sentía fatal por haberme lanzado a la piscina con Edward; la hostia que me di contra el fondo al percatarme de que no había agua fue épica. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué me había rechazado de esa manera tan sutil pero tan dolorosa? Estaba casi completamente convencida que todos los sucesos que habían pasado durante este maldito y bendito fin de semana eran los causantes de esta negación ante mí.

Mi maldito pasado iba a perseguirme hasta el puñetero final de mi vida.

No me moví durante el resto de la noche. Me encogí en posición fetal al lado de un alejado Edward mientras sentía su respiración alterada. Era verdad; no dormía bien. Su descanso era alterado, no paraba de moverse. Algo le impedía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

Se levantó muy temprano, cuando aún era de noche. Oí de fondo el ruido de la ducha y el sonido de los cajones y las puertas de los armarios de su vestidor. Sólo me estiré y retiré las sábanas cuando oí como se cerraba la puerta.

No sabía qué pensar acerca de la actitud de Edward.

Algo pasaba con él y no era precisamente bueno. Se estaba conteniendo y a la vez se estaba liberando. Era como si estuviera pasando por una lucha interior. Oírle hablar sobre su madre y esos dolorosos recuerdos me habían conmovido. La muerte de mi madre fue dolorosa a más no poder porque fue algo totalmente imprevisto, pero para un niño, el hecho de vivir y ver cómo su madre se iba apagando poco a poco…Eso debió de ser terrible.

Quería abrazarlo, pero no me lo permitía, joder.

Me fui a mi habitación para arreglarme y ducharme. Media hora después bajé a la cocina para desayunar. Edward ya no estaba. Sólo me recibió Emily con su eterna sonrisa y mi desayuno sobre la mesa.

—Buenos días, señorita…El señor Cullen la espera en el coche. Me ha dicho que no tenga prisa, aún es pronto.

—Bien —susurré.

Cogí un par de magdalenas y mi vaso de zumo. Sobre la mesa de la cocina descansaban un par de periódicos. Cogí uno de ellos más que nada para tener las manos ocupadas mientras engullía mi alimento. Cifras de bolsa, mercados de valores, algún suceso en la ciudad…fue eso, en la página de sucesos fue donde me quedé congelada con el vaso de zumo a mitad de camino de mi boca. Apenas era una nota a pie de página, pero ahí estaba…

"_El hijo del Gobernador de Washington agredido. El sábado por la noche tuvo lugar el terrible ataque que sufrió Michael J. Newton, de veintisiete años de edad, en la entrada trasera del New York Palace Hotel. Lamentablemente no hay testigos de la terrible agresión en la que el joven Newton acabó con la nariz fracturada y varias costillas magulladas. Se cree que el motivo de la agresión pudo ser un robo, aunque de momento no se han presentado denuncias al respecto…."_

Dejé de desayunar, apenas me despedí de Emily; cogí mi bolso, el periódico y salí hacia la puerta donde ya estaba esperándome Sam para marcarme el código de seguridad y acompañarme en el ascensor. Cuando llegamos al coche no le di tiempo a que me abriera la puerta. Me metí casi con violencia en el coche ante la sorprendida mirada de Edward.

—Ha salido en los periódicos —le dije poniéndole la maldita hoja en la cara.

—Lo sé. Seth, cuando quieras —el coche empezó a moverse despacio.

—Lo sabes…—repetí — Podría haberte visto alguien, Edward.

—Pero no ha sido así —espetó.

—Podría…podría denunciarte. Podría hablar.

—No lo va a hacer —dijo con seguridad —Deja de preocuparte por lo que pasó, Isabella. No va a abrir la boca, te lo aseguro.

—Pues eso espero —murmuré —Siento que te hayas visto involucrado en un tema tan feo por mi culpa —me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Que yo sepa tú no me has animado a darle duro a Newton, Isabella…Lo hice yo solito —suspiró —Dejemos de hablar de ese impresentable antes de que se me hinche la vena.

—También siento lo de anoche —murmuré. Ahora me miró sorprendido —Te incomodé…aunque no entiendo por qué me rechazaste…Te necesitaba —confesé.

—Soy así, Isabella…De momento no puedo ofrecerte nada más.

Ya no dijo nada más.

Me hundí en el asiento del coche. Me sentía como en una montaña rusa, estos tres días habían sido un sube y baja de emociones. Necesitaba un descanso, necesitaba volver un poco a la rutina a la que me había sometido Edward desde casi el principio de nuestra convivencia.

De hecho, echaba de menos el monstruoso edificio Cullen Inc. Me sentí casi como en casa cuando Edward y yo subimos en el ascensor hasta la última planta y más aún cuando vi la cara de pocos amigos de Tanya.

—Ve a la sala de juntas y termina ese trabajo que tienes pendiente por entregar —me sorprendía que aún recordara mi plan de estudios.

Siguiendo parco en palabras se metió en su despacho sin más. Eso es, Edward…huye de nuevo. Dame la espalda y rómpeme de nuevo el corazón, justo como lo hiciste anoche.

Me metí en la sala de juntas y saqué toda mi parafernalia estudiantil. Apenas terminé de sacar todas mis cosas cuando la puerta se abrió; Norah entró en la sala de juntas con su sempiterno buen humor. Venía perfectamente arreglada con uno de sus magníficos vestidos y con un Vuiton colgado del brazo. Una enorme y extraña sonrisa decoraba su perfecto rostro.

Esta vez no venía sola.

Tras ella se encontraba una preciosa morena. La chica era tan alta como Norah, su cuerpo era delgado y su piel morena. Mierda, me sentí celosa de ella simplemente porque estaba en el mismo piso que Edward. A Edward le gustaban las morenas…y con una tenía bastante. Era muy guapa. Miraba hacia todos lados como si estuviera en tensión, prácticamente como si esperaba que alguien la asaltara por la espalda. Estaba en alerta.

—Buenos días, nena —Norah se acercó a mí y me dio dos sonoros besos en las mejillas, como se había acostumbrado a hacer.

—Eh….Buenos días….tu humor es increíble para ser un lunes por la mañana —la rubia se rió.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy un poco hiperactiva, ¿sabes? De pequeña incluso llegaron a medicarme —la morena carraspeó para hacerse notar ante la efusividad de Norah —Oh, qué tonta estoy….Bella, tengo que placer de presentarte a mi amiga y casi cuñada María.

María. La prometida de Jasper….al menos de momento. Interesante. Si Norah quería que la Tercera Guerra mundial comenzara en Cullen Inc. había hecho lo correcto al traer a María justamente al sitio en el que se encontraba la supuesta amante de su futuro marido.

A veces la vida era jodidamente complicada. Otras veces la complicábamos nosotros mismos.

La lancé una mirada significativa a Norah aunque esta simplemente se dedicó a sonreír con más ganas. Perfecto. Aún no me había recuperado de mi extraño fin de semana y para colmo el lunes venía cargadito.

—Encantada de conocerte, María….Norah me ha hablado mucho de ti —la morena sonrió.

—Espero que para bien —bromeó aunque su gesto seguía en tensión —Norah…yo…no quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí, ¿sabes? Me gustaría irme lo antes posible….

—No te preocupes —dijo Norah seria —Nos vamos —dijo mirándome.

— ¿Ya? Esto sí que ha sido una visita express —Norah negó.

—No, no me has entendido bien. Nos vamos —dijo señalándome a mí también —Levanta ese culo respingón, recoge tus cosas y vayámonos de una bendita vez de compras —alcé una ceja.

—No puedo irme, estoy estudiando o al menos pretendo hacerlo. Y no sé si a Edward le va a hacer gracia que me vaya contigo después de lo que pasó el otro día —Norah se rió.

—Te mantendré lejos de los elementos etílicos, te lo juro —suspiró cuando no me moví de mi asiento —Esta salida de compras es toralmente necesaria. Necesitamos un bonito vestido para la boda de Emmet y Rosalie. Te recuerdo que es este fin de semana.

—Oh, Dios —gemí. Cerré el ordenador, recogí mis cosas y me levanté ante la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto —Edward te descuartizará en trocitos pequeños si se vuelve a repetir lo del otro día.

—Ya…eso me lo aseguró por teléfono —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ignoré a mi rubia amiga y fui hasta el despacho de Edward. Tanya ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su ordenador; estas eran las súper ventajas de tener entrada libre a la guarida de la Bestia. Cuando entré a ese gran despacho Edward estaba hablando por teléfono en italiano. ¿Cuántos idiomas hablaba Edward? Con un gesto me dijo que me sentara frente a él. Mientras tanto yo me deleitaba con sus labios; esas palabras que salían de su boca, sin saber lo que querían decir, me resultaron de lo más sensuales.

Me miró cuando colgó. Suspiré como una idiota.

—Eh….ha venido Norah —Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Genial. Así podrá hacer uso del maldito despacho que se ha montado al final del pasillo —dijo con ironía.

—En realidad ha venido pero no para quedarse. Quiere que vayamos de compras —la línea de sus ojos se estrechó aún más.

— ¿De compras? No me jodas. Empieza llevándote de compras…pero no sé si va a acabar llevándote a un puto bar para emborracharte de nuevo—negó con la cabeza.

—Quiere que vayamos a comprar los vestidos para la boda de Emmet —su gesto cedió un poco.

—Yo puedo comprarte algo —posesividad de vuelta en tres, dos, uno…Suspiré.

—Ha…ha venido con María —abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Maldita rubia loca —espetó en un susurro —Está bien. Ve de compras con ellas antes de que esta jodida planta se convierta en un maldito campo de batalla.

—Nos portaremos bien —una especie de sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Edward. Me alegró el día…ese pequeño gesto me llenó de puro gozo.

—Mas os vale —le dediqué una sonrisa antes de girarme para salir de allí —Isabella —le miré por encima del hombro —Cómprate algo bonito…lo que quieras. Usa de una puta vez la jodida tarjeta que te di, ¿quieres? —arriba esos modales, Edward. Los echaba de menos.

Norah y María me estaban esperando impacientes frente al ascensor; la rubia se había comportado como una enajenada mental al traer aquí a su futura cuñada. No me extrañaba nada que la pobre chica quisiera largarse de allí con toda su alma.

— ¿Listas para un día de compras? —dijo Norah mientras abría su Lexus blanco.

—Si no hay más remedio —sonreí ante el comentario de María.

—Necesitamos despejarnos un poco, nenas —arrancó el coche y se sumergió en el tráfico —Qué mejor manera de hacerlo comprando un par de vestidos.

—Pues para mí la mejor manera posible de relajarme es yendo a un maldito spa y que me toqueteen la espalda. Tengo los músculos agarrotados —dijo María.

—Es por todo el jaleo de la boda, eso está claro —dijo Norah mientras conducía hasta la Quinta Avenida —La de Emmet y Rosalie te servirá de pre calentamiento.

—No me recuerdes mi boda, Norah…—suspiró —Además, apenas conozco a los novios. Voy a ir a la boda por vosotros, porque os habéis incorporado a la empresa…No me apetece ir —Dios, a cada palabra que salía de los labios de esa chica más la compadecía.

—Yo tampoco conozco muy bien a los novios —dije para animarla —Tampoco puede ser tan malo. Además, Norah puede hacerte olvidar todo lo que quieras en apenas unos minutos —desde el asiento trasero del coche vi cómo María miraba a Norah confundida.

—Quizás…sólo quizás emborraché el otro día a Bella —movió la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto —No fue para tanto, es más…creo que le vino bien…

No contesté a Norah más que nada porque sólo podrían haber salido improperios de mis labios.

Una vez que Norah paró el coche fue un completo caos. Fuimos de tienda en tienda, nos hizo probarnos un sinfín de vestidos tanto a María como a mí en las tiendas más exclusivas de toda la bendita Avenida. Ningún vestido era lo bastante bueno, ningunos zapatos tenían el suficiente tacón, ningún bolso era lo más.

Dos horas después entramos en la enésima tienda; tengo que reconocer que no supe de qué diseñador era. Podría haberme metido en una tienda de animales y le habría pedido vestidos para llevarme al probador de igual manera. Esta mujer era agotadora.

—Como en esta tienda no encuentre lo que quiere la ahogaré con las asas de su bolso, te lo juro —murmuró María.

— ¿En serio fue hiperactiva? —La morena asintió —Dios, desde este momento odio las compras.

—Os he oído —dijo Norah —Vamos, levantaos de ahí y probaros esto —señaló unas perchas —Estos vestidos sí que son ideales. María cogió sus vestidos y yo los míos.

—En serio, no sé por qué te tomas esto tan a la tremenda. No creo que aguante mucho allí —murmuró María —Me da pánico encontrarme con cierta persona…—agachó la mirada —Me da pánico comprobar que todas mis sospechas y las tuyas son reales —Norah y yo nos miramos.

Esta chica estaba destrozada. Al parecer sólo tenía sospechas; no sabía la realidad en todo su esplendor. La realidad cruel de que su prometido la estaba engañando con otra. Debía de ser horrible, tremendamente horrible. El hecho de simplemente pensar que Edward pudiera marcharse con otra mujer me ponía enferma.

—Vamos a probarnos esto, ¿vale? —Dije con una sonrisa —Estoy segura de que estarás preciosa con alguno de esos vestidos. Jasper alucinará cuando te vea.

—Eso espero.

Esto era sin duda otro motivo más para odiar a Alice. No conocía a esta chica, pero me había caído bien nada más abrir la boca. Maldito Jasper por no ver lo que tenía delante de él y maldita Alice por ser la causante de esta ceguera.

Me metí en el probador contiguo al de María y me probé los vestidos. Uno era negro y precioso. El otro era azul y de palabra de honor. Norah revisó minuciosamente los dos modelos. Me hizo girarme una y otra vez y me miró con ojo clínico.

—El azul —dijo finalmente —El corte del vestido negro me gusta mucho, pero el negro no es el idóneo para una boda…Edward también va a alucinar cuando te vea —dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Agaché la cabeza.

—No estoy segura —mi amiga frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? —sí, mil cosas….

—Digamos que hemos pasado un fin de semana de…transición. Ambos hemos hablado mucho más de lo que deberíamos. Hemos…Dios, le he dicho que estoy enamorada de él —Norah se quedó paralizada —Por tu culpa, ¿sabes? En ese estado de embriaguez vomitiva le dije que sentía cosas…muchas cosas por él. Está raro.

—Se ha distanciado —afirmó.

—Un poco. Es como si estuviera en una lucha interna consigo mismo. Es un querer y no poder —Norah sonrió.

—Conociendo a Edward como lo hago creo que eso es bueno. Él es muy drástico. Si no le hubiera gustado escuchar esas palabras te habría dado una patada en el culo y te habría sacado de tu vida —sonreí sin ganas.

—Genial.

—Te estoy hablando en serio, Bella —dijo seria —Mira, dale tiempo…Edward es muy duro, no le van los sentimientos. No le agobies, deja que tenga su espacio. Él solito se va a dar cuenta de lo que siente.

—Quizás ahí venga el problema real de la historia —Norah negó.

—No, para nada. Hazme caso…

María salió del probador con un precioso vestido rojo. No hacía más que mirarse un poco incómoda aunque no sabía por qué; esa pieza de ropa la sentaba de muerte.

—Es un poco…llamativo, ¿no? —Norah sonrió.

—Es justo lo que queremos. Nos lo llevamos…—María negó con la cabeza mientras se volvía a meter en el probador —Y tú, hazme caso. Dale tiempo y ya verá como vuelve arrastrándose.

Efectivamente, me llevé el vestido a casa.

Y también hice caso a Norah.

Le di tiempo a Edward. Se me iba a hacer especialmente cuesta arriba aguantar mis ganas de estar con él, de estar a su lado. Durante esa semana no intenté ningún otro acercamiento hacia él. Me mantuve lo más alejada posible de él.

No volvimos a dormir juntos durante esos días. Él no me lo pidió y yo no dije nada al respecto. Echaba de menos tener su piel cerca de la mía, pero Norah tenía razón. Era necesario que le diera tiempo y espacio a Edward. Para una persona como él lo peor que podía hacer era agobiarle.

Pero no podía más.

Después de cuatro días de conversaciones superficiales y sin mucho fundamento decidí que no podíamos seguir así. Estaba completamente segura de que si yo no daba el paso Edward no lo haría. No podía estar más tiempo alejada de él. Mi cordura no me lo permitía.

Era viernes. Mañana se casaba uno de los pocos amigos de Edward y la gente o al menos la mayoría ya se había marchado a sus casas. La última planta del edificio Cullen estaba casi vacía aunque Edward seguía con sus documentos e informes. Me había pedido que fuera a su despacho a esperarle mientras ultimaba sus trabajos.

Sólo nos separaba su escritorio, apenas eran unos centímetros pero para mí era como si estuviera en la otra punta del país. Lo sentía cerca, pero a la vez lejos. Era un sentimiento extraño de explicar. Desvié la mirada cuando levantó la cabeza de los papeles que tenía entre las manos; no quería que me viera con cara de idiota mientras le miraba. Recogió sus cosas y se levantó.

—Vamos, es tarde —hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándome que le siguiera.

Suspiré. Ya basta. No permitas que la situación siga así, Bella. Haz algo. Vamos.

Le cogí de la manga de la chaqueta justo cuando abrió la puerta. Con la mano libre que me quedaba volví a cerrarla bloqueando la única vía de salida. Edward me miró atentamente sin decirme nada. Estaba esperando mi próximo movimiento porque, sin duda, sabía que lo haría.

No le dije nada.

Directamente me pegué a él, a su cuerpo y pasé las manos por su cintura a través de su perfecto traje negro. Apretó la mandíbula.

—No me alejes de nuevo….Deja de rechazarme, Edward —me apreté más contra él —Deja de hacerlo, por favor…No puedo seguir así, no quiero seguir así….Te he dado tiempo y espacio para ver si tú reaccionabas de alguna manera, pero no. Sigues lejos de mí. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no quieres tenerme a tu lado?

Me apartó el pelo de la cara con cuidado, sus dedos apenas rozándome la cara. Como si no quisiera tocarme. Como si tuviera miedo de tocarme.

—Me alejo porque no soy bueno para ti —abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—Deja que eso lo decida yo, Edward.

—Te traje obligada —frunció el ceño —Prácticamente te abordé en tu habitación para follarte, Isabella. No soy mucho mejor que ese grandísimo hijo de puta —negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Terminé de pegar mi cuerpo al suyo.

—No digas eso…—susurré contra su chaqueta —No digas eso, por Dios…No puedes compararte a ese demonio.

— ¡Sí! Si que puedo compararme. Si hubiera sabido todo lo que te pasó no te habría tratado como lo he hecho. El sexo duro…Soy así, Isabella…Soy así y no puedo cambiar por mucho que quiera. Soy rudo…y puedo serlo aún más. Con toda seguridad lo seré aún más. Y no puedo contenerme si te tengo cerca.

—No te contengas —le rogué —No quiero que lo hagas.

—No puedo hacerte lo que te he estado haciendo hasta ahora. No después de saber tu historia —me separé un poco de él y le miré a los ojos.

—Pero quiero que sigas siendo como tú eres. No eres él, joder… ¿No puedes entender que quiero estar contigo? —Agaché la mirada —No quiero que te vayas con otra mujer simplemente por esta tontería —Edward me cogió por la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo.

— ¿Es que no has entendido nada de lo que he dicho o qué? No voy a buscar otra mujer, princesa…Simplemente no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya has sufrido. No quiero hacerte sufrir…

—Me haces mucho daño alejándome de ti —Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Eres mi jodida perdición, Isabella…Joder, sí que lo eres…—susurró.

Nos miramos. Nos retamos con la mirada….Y Edward se abalanzó hacia mis labios…La zorra ganaba de nuevo….

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Capítulo un poquitín caótico, pero esto es lo que provoca la Bestia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creeis que se dejará seducir por Bella?_

**_Muchisimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por betear y mejorar este capítulo!_**

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

**_Maheky, Mary de cullen, Caniqui, Ro bis my life, Caandys38, Levima, Vampirekaro, V Amor Pasion, EddieIlove, Sandra32321, Freekeegirl2, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Tata XOXO, Lily Evans, yolabertay, The Princess of the Dark, Monikcullen009, Aimer Cullen, Florostar, PotterZoe, AglaeeCullen810, Paolastef, Ap19, MiaCarLu, Betza MB, Magus Cullen Nati Natu, Marcecullenswan, Lucita Cullen, Lory24, DaniStrangerCullen, Despatz, Corimar cautela, Paola C19, Krispipe, Eve Runner, Elena, Marah2221, Karito912, Karenov17, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Manli Grez, Malyna cisne, Jodephine Malfoy, BarbyBells, Elizabeth, Marycruz, Deathxrevenge, Sania santana, Olagibel1, CamilleJBCO, Facullen, Diana Cullen Germanotta, Alimago, Nikki Hale, Elizabeth Lecter, Greek cullen, Daya Pattinson, Maedna33, ETERNOAMANECER, Day Lynn Leery, Gnziz, ValeriaStewPattz, AUROMOR, Romycullen, Keimasen86, Monidelopez25, Bella maru, Ichigo cullen, Carelymh, Shey1vampy, Deysi Maria, May, Dracullen, Ana, LoreMolina, Esmec17, Antomirok, Blapagu, Arianna mansen, Freckles03, Costanza rojas, Little Whitiee, Troian, Evecullen94, JOSELINA, Carolecito, Viivii alice, Hlnjrqr, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Elleleeo, Yekitab, Gretchen CullenMasen, Ginni, Silvana, YARETH STEW, SalyLuna, Numafu, Gis1416, Marianixcr, VANE LAUTNER, PRISGPE, Danielemosquera, Cleocleo22, Maru chan1296, Terra2012, Orisweetcullen, Estela A, Cbpalacio, Nardamat, CelesL, Yasna, Anilu Belikov, Mareenma, Martha, Helenagolzalez26 athos, COKI CULLEN, Rosalinda, Shaolyn, Maya Cullen Masen, Ela fordyce, DaniiStewart, Caresgar26, Jess, Doryycullen, Sonrieymas, Ludgardita, Zujeyane, Sully YM, Rosi Arellano, Mss1 cullen swan, Madriguerita, SonyBells, Isis Janet, BonyMasen, Mireia, Katherine Pierce, RaqLopez, Ale Marie Cullen, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Maria Rome, Gatita Swan, Lil, Kimjim, Daniela lopez, Vale957, Ashley Reid, DiAnA, L'Amelie, Carol, Ligia Rodriguez, Vanpirita, Jaqueline, Deandramari, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, Diana Robles, Karlin M, Dis potter, Akatsuki84, ESPEJISMO, Beakis, ALEXANDRACAST, Martha, Karlita carrillo, Yesenia cullen, Dulce Isabella 7, DenisseRCullen, Gegargas, Kikid'cullen, Dreams Hunter, Gaviota, Almendra, Celina Ortiz, Darlyn, Karla Cullen Hale, Rosy Inda, Yasmin cullen, SummerLovesEdward, Liduvina, MartichSwan, Anamart05, Artemisa29, Tarewee, Ale08Robsessed, Gegargas, Angie MAsen, MaRiA, Paulacullen, Liduvina, Jazzy Cullen Pattinson, Marylopezcullen, Janalez, Karo rous, Crispattinson, Cristal82, Gnesis, Little'GC, Milisil y todos los lectores y reviews anónimos._**

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Me habeis preguntado sobre el blog, seguiré actualizando en él aunque reconozco que le he dejado aparcado un poco por falta de tiempo. El link está en mi perfil por si quereis pasaros. También deciros que he subido ya mi nueva historia. Es diferente y se sale un poco de lo que usualmente vemos en el fandom, os dejo el link por si os apetece leerlo, actualizo los martes www . fanfiction s / 8556322 / 1 / Counting-Bodies . Sin más, me despido hasta la semana que viene, un besote enorme!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_La mujer apareció por una de las entradas al salón donde se estaba celebrando la boda; era perfecta. Era alta y con el cuerpo lleno de curvas esbeltas y colocadas en los lugares idóneos. Parecía una maldita modelo. Su pelo rojo y ondulado se movía al ritmo de la música suave que sonaba en esos momentos, el vestido largo y vaporoso parecía seguir una estela allá por donde pasaba. Entonces, justo en ese segundo en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, supe que venía a por mí. Esa mujer tenía puestos sus ojos y sus pasos hacia mi...  
_


	31. Capítulo 30 Tocando las estrellas con lo

CAPÍTULO 30 TOCANDO LAS ESTRELLAS CON LOS DEDOS

Había ganado.

Mi zorra lista había salido de manera triunfal ante la apuesta que había arriesgado; esta vez sí que había conseguido que Edward se rindiera ante mí. Me sentía poderosa, grandiosa…ganadora del gran premio en forma de hombre.

Le correspondí el beso. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si me moría de ganas? Deseaba esos labios carnosos como nunca, deseaba juntarlos con los míos. El beso que apenas le pude robar anoche no me sirvió para las ganas que tenía de él, sino para exaltarlas. No me importaba en absoluto que estuviéramos en su despacho, eso era lo de menos. Lo quería, lo quería aquí, ahora. Ya. Cuanto antes mejor, si tenía que esperar aunque fueran diez segundos más antes de poder tener a Edward junto a mi cuerpo íbamos a estar en serios problemas.

Ansiosa, nerviosa y poseída por la grandísima Zorra. Edward, cuidado…podría morderte.

Me enganché a su cuello como si estuviera a la deriva y él fuera mi salvavidas personal. Quizás era un poco como una metáfora ya que Edward se había convertido en mi punto de apoyo más cercano y estable. Mi agua, mi aire…Sonreí contra sus labios cuando noté que correspondía a mis caricias; sus manos en mi espalda baja eran como miel contra mi piel. Sin separarme de su boca le quité la chaqueta. No sé donde cayó, quizás descansó en el suelo al lado de la mía. Me pegó contra la puerta con fuerza y me permitió sentir su cuerpo en toda su magnitud; sí, sí…la perfección hecha persona. Lo que en cualquier otro hombre me parecerían defectos en Edward eran virtudes.

Le quité la corbata lo más rápido posible que el nudo Windsor me lo permitió. Después le desabroché los botones de la camisa uno a uno, siempre sin separarme ni un milímetro de él.

Edward me cogió por las piernas y me hizo rodearle las caderas con ellas. Mi falda estrecha se subió casi hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto mis medias, esas de encaje que Edward prefería, y mi ropa interior. Caminó conmigo en brazos mientras nos destrozábamos las lenguas en una lucha salvaje hasta llegar a su escritorio. Antes de sentarme sobre su mesa de trabajo me bajó la cremallera de la falda e hizo desaparecer la prenda en algún rincón alejado. Después de dejarme semi desnuda, liberó la mesa de las carpetas que descansaban sobre ella, tirando los documentos pulcramente colocados. Cielo santo…Mi respiración estaba alterada, mi pulso disparado casi hasta lo insano y mi yo interior bailando la danza de la victoria acompañado de la Zorra. Sí, una extraña y especial mezcla que ya iba echando de menos.

Cuando mi trasero tocó la fría madera noble Edward me miró de arriba abajo prestando más atención a mi ropa interior y a mis medias.

—Me gustan más las medias negras que estás…Resaltan mucho más sobre la palidez de tu piel —pasó un dedo por el encaje de mis muslos.

—Pues es lo que hay —murmuré —Si no te gusta te aguantas —Edward giró ha cabeza hacia un lado y me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa de las suyas. Sincera y verdadera.

—Niña atrevida —susurró.

No me dijo nada más. Simplemente alargó sus manos y me bajó de un tirón las braguitas de encaje. ¿Dónde había quedado la vergüenza inicial? ¿Dónde estaba el pudor? ¿Dónde estaba el miedo? Aparcados, escondidos y alejados de mi presente. Es más, mi lado perverso, sensual y sexual estaba en su punto más álgido. Quería que Edward no pudiera resistirse ante mí, quería que jadeara simplemente al mirarme. Lo quería desatado indomable, peligroso…quería ver el fuego recorriendo su piel.

Me acomodé mejor en el escritorio y abrí las piernas todo lo que pude.

Tuve el gusto y el placer de ver cómo las aletas de la nariz de Edward se ensanchaban. Luego dejó de respirar, sus manos se aferraron a los brazos del sillón de cuero. Eso es, Zorra perversa…prende la mecha y aviva el fuego. Haz que se queme. Sé mala, sé una zorra mala. Haz que Edward se derrita por el placer, haz de que no pueda contenerse. Haz que libere de una jodida vez su bestia interna.

Edward seguía inmóvil en su sitio y sin apartar los ojos de mí. Empecé a desabrocharme los primeros botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba, fue entonces cuando Edward reaccionó. Se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

Luego se desabrochó el cinturón y el botón del pantalón.

Me relamí los labios con lujuria cuando se bajó la ropa interior, sólo lo justo para sacer ese pedazo de carne erecta que ansiaba sólo para mí, sólo excitado por mi. Húmedo, brillante, rojo por la pasión que le iba a brindar en apenas unos minutos. Listo y preparado. Para mí.

Mío.

Terminé de quitarme la camisa ante los atentos ojos verdes de Edward y deslicé el broche delantero de mi sujetador de encaje dejando mis pechos al descubierto. Mi bestia sexy se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando me toqué despacio los pezones. No sabía de dónde estaba sacando la valentía pero estaba logrando el efecto deseado sobre Edward. Empujó el sillón con ruedas hasta quedar a tan sólo dos centímetros de mí, cogió mis manos y me las apartó con suavidad alejándolas para obligarme a apoyarlas en la mesa. Acercó sus labios a la piel ardiente de mi estómago y me besó desde la unión de mis pechos hasta el ombligo. Besos cortos, pequeños, casi superficiales…Jadee hasta llegar a lo vergonzoso cuando sacó su lengua y me regaló una de sus calientes caricias húmedas. Quería tocarle, quería pasar los dedos por ese cabello sedoso y suave, quería apretarlo contra mí…pero el muy maldito no me soltaba. Sus manos apresaban las mías sin darme oportunidad a dejar que cumpliera mis más bajos deseos.

—Eres mala, Isabella…—susurró contra mi piel —Eres cruel. Me lo estás poniendo jodidamente difícil, ¿sabes?

—Y tú a mi…Déjame que te toque, por favor…

Mi susurro debió convencer a Edward ya que me soltó las manos ipso facto. Tardé menos aún en llevar las manos a su cabeza, prácticamente obligándolo a que volviera a posar sus labios en mi cuerpo. He de decir que lo hizo sin poner ninguna oposición posible al respecto. Apoyé los pies aún calzados con esos altísimos tacones a ambos lados del sillón casi rodeando su cuerpo…Edward terminó de quitarme el sujetador sin ningún cuidado.

Sus dientes rodearon uno de mis pezones y tiró de él.

Sonreí como una verdadera perra por estar consiguiendo lo que deseaba. Nunca había sido caprichosa, nunca había pedido nada…pero ahora había llegado el momento de reclamar lo que quería. Lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba.

Edward ya estaba grabado a fuego en mi piel y eso, por más que él lo intentase, jamás podría borrarlo.

—Edward, tócame…Vamos, hazlo….

Sin apartar los labios de mis pechos me miró. Sus ojos ya no eran verdosos; eran oscuros, despiadados y tremendamente calientes. Vamos, cariño…

Sólo el dedo índice. Sólo ese dedo hizo que me arqueara hasta lo imposible sobre esa mesa cuando Edward me acarició de manera íntima. Mis piernas se tensaron a su alrededor mientras él seguía con su recién comenzada tarea. Necesitaba más, quería que esas manos grandes y varoniles me tocaran como siempre lo habían hecho…

Si él no iba donde yo quería tendría que guiarle yo misma.

Le puse la mano sobre la suya y le indiqué con mucho gusto y de una buena vez cómo y dónde exactamente lo quería. Era su puñetera culpa tenerme como me tenía en este momento; Edward me había acostumbrado a la intimidad y los encuentros rudos y duros, justo como él mismo era. Llevaba muchos días sin él, demasiado para mi cuerpo y mi mente, ambos totalmente enganchados a este hombre. Necesitaba mi dosis diaria de Edward…y esta iba a ser apoteósica porque el síndrome de abstinencia que me poseía estaba en su momento más crítico.

—Espera…espera un momento —susurró.

No movió la mano del lugar donde yo misma la había colocado. Se agachó ligeramente para terminar de sacarse los pantalones y los zapatos haciendo que su pelo me hiciera cosquillas en el estómago. Así me gustaba mucho más, totalmente desnudo y tan expuesto como yo. Cuando subió la cabeza aprovechó para pasar la lengua en el sitio donde descansaban sus dedos.

El tirón de pelo que le di no fue para nada suave, pero tampoco se quejó.

Esa lengua caliente se apartó demasiado deprisa de ese lugar secreto para ir subiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos. Sólo entonces empezó a mover la mano en serio. Ahí comenzó la banda sonora de jadeos, gemidos y susurros de placer, cortesía de Bella Swan.

—Edward —jadee.

Otro tirón de pelo.

Esos jodidos dedos extendieron la humedad que él mismo me estaba provocando haciendo que toda mi piel íntima quedara resbaladiza y lista para lo que él quisiera hacerme a continuación.

Caricias, muchas caricias casi superficiales.

De arriba abajo. Así, Edward….sigue así…

Mis uñas arañaron la piel de su nuca cuando metió dos dedos en mi interior.

—Dios —susurré.

—Me estás ofreciendo un espectáculo por el que cualquier hombre mataría, princesa —sus ojos se centraron en mi entrepierna mientras era invadida por sus expertos dedos —Eres jodidamente perfecta…

Me agarré a sus hombros por el placer que sus actos y palabras me estaban provocando. Ya no quería sus dedos, le quería a él. Con un movimiento mío e inesperado por su parte bajé del escritorio para subirme a su regazo. Sus manos abandonaron la unión caliente de mi cuerpo para agarrarme por la cintura y no dejarme caer.

En ese momento en el que el éxtasis vendría a visitarme en breve, en ese momento en el que mi cuerpo y mi alma palpitaban por él, me paré a mirarlo. Hice un alto en el camino hacia las estrellas para mirar al hombre que se había convertido en el dueño de mis suspiros, en el amo de mis jadeos, en el señor de cuerpo.

Le acaricié los contornos de su cara, su mandíbula fuerte, sus mejillas apenas cubiertas por un indicio de barba…sus labios, esos labios que arrancaban los gritos más vergonzosos de mi boca. Su nariz perfecta. Cerró los ojos cuando mis dedos se pasearon por esos párpados delicados y cubiertos por unas espesas pestañas. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos Edward estaba jadeante, su aliento se mezclaba con el mío.

Lo besé.

Intenté hacerlo de manera que en ese simple beso se plasmaran todos los sentimientos que él me provocaba. Lo besé despacio, lento. Le acaricié con la lengua los labios…sus manos se apretaron más contra mi piel cuando le mordisquee suavemente.

—Quieres volverme loco, ¿no? —apoyé mi frente con la suya.

—Si dijera que sí… ¿te enfadarías? —me mordí el labio.

—Para nada, princesa… — cogí su pene entre mis manos para posicionarle en la entrada de mi intimidad.

—Estás húmedo —ambos jadeamos cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Apenas bajé unos centímetros y ya sentía que me moría de placer.

—Por tu culpa —murmuró —Me tienes en el puto borde del abismo….

La intromisión a la que yo misma me sometí cuando bajé de golpe por toda la largura de su masculinidad hizo que casi me corriera en ese instante. Sentía su humedad en la mía, su carne palpitante contra mi interior ansioso de él. Por él. Sólo él.

Pegué mi torso al suyo todo lo que pude ya que no quería que entre su cuerpo y el mío hubiera el más mínimo espacio entre nosotros. Quería su piel contra la mía, quería contar los latidos de su alborotado corazón mientras me hacía suya una y otra vez.

Si dijera que la postura y el sitio dónde lo estábamos haciendo era cómodo estaría mintiendo como una maldita bellaca. Edward me agarró con fuerza pero sin presión por las piernas cuando mis caderas empezaron a rotar sobre él. Dios…necesitaba más…Necesitaba que Edward fuera Edward. Necesitaba a mi Bestia ruda de vuelta conmigo. Necesitaba ser poseída, sin control. Con pasión y sin censuras. Necesitaba a ese animal, mío, sólo mío….con rabia, con dolor, con extremo…

—Quiero más —susurré contra su cuello después de lamerlo. Mis caderas seguían trabajando sobre las suyas con todo el ímpetu que mi cuerpo sentía —Quiero más…más….

— ¿Más? ¿Más qué, princesa? Dime como lo quieres —un beso corto en los labios —Dime como lo quieres y te lo daré…

—Lo quiero más rápido —jadeé cuando me pellizcó los pezones —Lo quiero más duro, más tú…. —dejé de moverme en círculos para moverme de arriba abajo —No…no quiero que te contengas —Edward me miró a los labios mientras su cuerpo penetraba el mío.

—No…No estoy seguro —jadeó —Me estás pidiendo que desate mis cadenas —hice un camino de besos por su cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios. Esta vez el beso fue totalmente explícito y sexual —Oh, joder —gimió contra mis labios.

—Desátate, cariño —le agarré por las mejillas —Desátate, hazlo….

No sé cómo demonios lo hizo, pero de pronto me sentí andando por su oficina con su polla aún en mi interior. Sólo salió de mi cuerpo cuando nos chocamos de manera casi dolorosa contra el gran ventanal de su despacho. El hecho de deshacer esa unión tan perfecta para mí le costó un gemido de frustración por mi parte. Me pegó aún más contra el cristal; casi agradecí el frío que sentí contra mi piel porque estaba ardiendo.

Joder, Edward estaba haciendo que mi sangre llameara.

Apoyó las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, entonces aproveché para hacer un repaso de reconocimiento a todo su cuerpo; pelo revuelto, labios hinchados…un par de arañazos en sus hombros. Esa polla grande y gruesa, húmeda y roja…Mmmm, cerré los ojos momentáneamente…

—Date la vuelta —susurró contra mi oído.

Le hice caso aún con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo ofreciéndome caricias que se asemejaban al aleteo de miles de mariposas sobre mi espalda. ….aunque volví a abrir los ojos segundos después cuando oí cómo las persianas del ventanal se subían.

Edward acababa de despejar la ventana dejándonos ante un espectáculo nocturno. Las luces salpicadas de los edificios más emblemáticos de Manhattan, todo ello digno de ser admirado…Pero no ahora. No ahora cuando estábamos desnudos. No, ahora no….cuando Edward iba a volver a follarme.

Así fue.

Abrió mis piernas con sus rodillas y me acarició el centro de mi cuerpo de manera lenta y tortuosa. Maquiavélicamente perfecta. Podía jurar que el placer líquido fruto de la excitación que Edward me estaba provocando se escurría por el interior de mis muslos. Santo cielo…paseó su mano desde mi trasero recorriéndome la espalda hacia arriba en toda su longitud. Me apartó el pelo húmedo de su camino y acercó su boca a mi oído.

—Me querías más duro…más yo…Ahora viene lo bueno, princesa —cerré los ojos por el placer que sus palabras me habían provocado. Directas a matar y sin compasión.

—Pueden vernos —susurré mientras Edward se posicionaba detrás de mi. Miré hacia adelante; el reflejo de mi cara sobre el cristal se mezclaba con el magnífico skyline de Manhattan —Edward, en serio…pueden vernos —me callé definitivamente cuando acercó sus caderas a las mías y restregó su pene contra mi trasero. No me podía creer que Edward fuese a follarme contra la ventana de su oficina.

— ¿Crees que me importa que nos vean? —me cogió del pelo y tiró con fuerza hacia atrás —Si nos ven puede que les alegremos la vida a esos infelices de ahí enfrente —me penetró de nuevo de una única estocada —Si nos ven quiero que me envidien —jadeó —Sí, me tendrían envidia porque soy yo…yo el que….mierda —susurró cuando la base de su pene tocó mi trasero —porque soy yo el que te tiene. Porque eres mía —el jadeo que solté de mis labios provocó que el cristal del ventanal se llenara de exhalación privándome por unos segundos de mi propio reflejo —Me querías desatado, ¿verdad, princesa? Aquí…aquí me tienes —me cogió la pierna derecha por detrás de la rodilla y la subió hasta que mi elasticidad y mis tendones dijeron basta. Se apoyó contra el cristal con la palma de la mano para mantener esa postura, dejándome totalmente abierta y expuesta. Joder, y excitada a más no poder — ¿Me sientes, preciosa? —su cuerpo bombeaba el mío con salvaje dulzura.

—Te…te siento más que nunca, Edward…. —posé mi mano contra su brazo como punto de apoyo. A través de su piel resbaladiza por el sudor sentía cómo sus músculos se tensaban con cada embestida que su cuerpo me ofrecía.

—Eso es lo que quiero…quiero que me sientas…Quiero que olvides todo lo anterior….

Sus palabras me dieron ganas de llorar de puro gozo. Quería que olvidara, quería plantar recuerdos nuevos y buenos en mi cabeza. Edward, sólo tú. Sólo tú invades mi mente y mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde está el pasado? No estará enterrado, pero sí escondido. Y no quiere salir. No le dejo salir. Sólo te veo a ti, Edward. Cierro los ojos y sólo veo los tuyos.

Sólo tú.

No más pasado.

Te quiero a ti.

El nudo en mi bajo vientre empezaba a formarse mientras Edward continuaba con su tarea de llevarme al lugar más infinito de mi placer; llevó sus dedos a mi clítoris y, con toda la devoción del mundo, me acarició haciendo que la única pierna que mantenía pegada al suelo flaqueara.

—Edward…. ¡Edward!

Dejé de apoyarme contra el cristal para llevar mis manos hacia atrás, hacia su trasero, animándole e insistiéndole a que fuera más deprisa hasta que al fin me dejé ir. Edward me llevó de su mano a lo más alto, me llevó a ese cielo estrellado que observábamos desde lo más alto de su imperio. Edward metió la cara en mi cuello y me regaló un jadeo, corto, ronco y alto cuando se corrió. A pesar de que ambos habíamos alcanzado el orgasmo Edward no apartó sus dedos de mi intimidad ni salió de mi cuerpo. Estaba súper sensibilizada. Las suaves caricias que aún me dedicaba Edward me provocaban escalofríos y me hacían temblar mientras sus labios tocaban la piel de mi cuello. Poco a poco soltó la pierna que tenía en vilo aunque no se separó totalmente de mí. Lo agradecí de veras ya que dudaba mucho de que pudiera mantenerme en pie yo solita. Me giró para quedar cara a cara con él.

Me acarició la cara.

Me apartó los mechones humedecidos de mi rostro.

Pasó las manos por mi cintura.

Me abrazó.

—El espectáculo se ha acabado —murmuró. Se separó lo justo y necesario para bajar de nuevo la persiana. No pude contener la sonrisa que salió de mis labios —Quizás deberíamos vestirnos —dijo vagamente contra mi piel.

—Sí…estamos a tiempo para que la señora de la limpieza vea nuestros traseros —bromeé. Me aparté de Edward; en su cara se había dibujado una sonrisa triste — ¿Pasa algo? —susurré.

—No, no pasa nada. Tienes razón, deberíamos vestirnos…. —me dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de girarse para recoger nuestras ropas.

De nuevo venían los cambios de humor. Me apostaba la mano derecha y no la perdía a que Edward estaba librando de nuevo una batalla interna consigo mismo. ¿No se cansaba? Sabía en primera persona lo difícil y complicado que resultaba luchar contra tus propios sentimientos y deseos. Al menos había cedido ante mí. Le había pedido que sacara su lado oscuro y lo había hecho.

A pesar de cómo había acabado nuestro encuentro se podía decir que nuevo punto para la Zorra.

Edward era así. Era complicado, bipolar y cambiante. No podía cambiarle, no lo haría. No quería que cambiara, así que me tendría que acostumbrar a vivir con sus constantes cambios de humor.

Me vestí lo más rápido que los maltrechos músculos de mis piernas me dejaron. La amenaza implícita de que la mujer de la limpieza nos pudiera ver seguía vigente; en apenas dos minutos Edward y yo estábamos completamente vestidos. La peor parte de nuestro momento de pasión desbordada se la habían llevado los documentos que descansaban sobre el escritorio y que Edward había tirado con tanta efusividad.

Me mordí el labio y lo miré.

—Ups —alzó una ceja justo cuando dejó el desastre de papeles sin colocar en el escritorio.

— ¿Ups? ¿Sólo ups? —Negó mientras sonreía —Menudo jodido desastre…Creo que mañana Tanya tendrá trabajo extra —recogió su maletín y me cogió del codo para llevarme hasta la puerta.

— ¿Le vas a decir que al gran Edward Cullen se le han caído los papeles? —Dije con ironía —Eso no es creíble, Edward…Tú nunca fallas —sonrió mientras el ascensor nos bajaba hasta la última planta.

—Si prefieres puedo decirlo que los tiraste tú mientras te corrías como una loca sobre mi escritorio —oh, joder.

—Técnicamente…no me he corrido sobre el escritorio —Edward frunció el ceño, pero sonrió.

—Aprendes puñeteramente rápido, ¿lo sabías?

—Dios…Creo que no volveré a mirar con los mismos ojos el escritorio de tu despacho —Seth se llevó dos dedos a la gorra a modo de saludo cuando llegamos al Quatroporte. Edward me dejó pasar a mi primero.

—Ni la ventana, ni la mesa de la cocina, ni….

—Vale, vale…no sigas…

—No te avergüences ahora…no tiene sentido después de seducirme de la peor manera —se miró las manos —No deberías de haberlo hecho —me puse seria.

—No voy a sentirme culpable por eso —reconocí.

—Pues yo sí que me siento culpable por haber cedido ante ti como lo he hecho…—apretó la mandíbula —Siento que te mereces otra cosa que yo no puedo ofrecerte.

Fui a contestarle, quería decirle que él era justo lo que yo quería, lo que deseaba y ansiaba pero su maldito teléfono sonó en ese instante. Me hundí en mi asiento. Podía entender que Edward no quisiera sentir ciertas cosas, pero no entendía esta autoflagelación a la que se sometía cada vez que me había acercado a él después de saber mi pasado.

No quería que se sintiera así por mí.

Edward no me obligó a acostarme con él. Estoy completamente segura de que si yo le hubiera dicho no, él me habría respetado.

Gracias a los cielos dije un "sí" rotundo. Alto y claro. Gracias a los cielos ahora lo tenía a mi lado, a dos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

Edward colgó el teléfono cuando Seth metió el coche en el garaje. Salí del coche detrás de él, pero tuvo que ayudarme cuando se dio cuenta de que mis piernas me sostenían a duras penas. Uff, aún me temblaba todo el cuerpo incluidas las partes que me resultaría vergonzoso mencionar.

—Era Emmet —dijo Edward mientras subíamos a su apartamento —El pobre no está acojonado…está lo siguiente —marcó el número de seguridad de la puerta y entramos.

— ¿Por qué? El quiere a Rosalie, ¿no? Si quieres a una persona no deberías de tener miedo al futuro con ella…—Edward asintió cabizbajo.

—A veces es imposible no tener miedo al futuro precisamente por las personas que tienes a tu alrededor —chascó la lengua —Pero ese no es el caso de Emmet. Tiene un presente fabuloso y un futuro totalmente prometedor, lo que teme no estar a la altura de las circunstancias… ¿vamos arriba? —Asentí un poco confundida mientras subía las escaleras—Y en eso le entiendo —me quité los tacones por el largo pasillo del piso superior para poder controlar mi precaria estabilidad —Temo no estar a la altura…—suspiró y me miró —A mi habitación —me ordenó.

Oh, mierda, mierda…Demasiada información en poco tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo, minutos, quizás horas para analizar todo lo que me estaba diciendo Edward, pero no me dejó. De repente me vi metida en su acogedora habitación, con las piernas temblorosas, mis zapatos en las manos y cien mil preguntas en mi boca. No me dio opción a decirle nada ya que se marchó hacia el baño. Mientras tanto me quité el abrigo y solté mis zapatos haciendo que los tacones se chocaran contra la alfombra. Edward regresó a la habitación dos minutos después con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y las manos mojadas.

—Denúdate —parpadeé rápidamente. Tú si que sabes dejarme sin palabras, Edward…. —Te…te he preparado un baño. Apuesto a que cierta parte de tu cuerpo aún está húmeda y resbaladiza….

Puede estarlo más, Edward….créeme…

Me quité la ropa por segunda vez en apenas un par de horas; Edward miraba atentamente cómo poco a poco me iba despojando de las prendas que me cubrían. Como si no hubiera visto todos mis secretos hace un rato. Cuando estuve completamente desnuda me cogió de la mano y me llevó a esa bañera antigua de la que me quedé con las ganas de probar el otro día. Me ayudó a meterme dentro lentamente y me sacó el pelo para no mojármelo. El agua estaba caliente, lo justo para relajar mis músculos. Me sumergí en esa bañera llena de espuma hasta el cuello, deleitándome con el olor que desprendía el agua. Vainilla.

Pensé que Edward se marcharía dejándome sola en el baño, pero no fue así. Se sentó en el suelo, justo al lado de la bañera dejándome momentáneamente sorprendida. Jugueteó de manera despreocupada con la espuma, su mirada fija en las pequeñas burbujas de jabón que se formaban.

— ¿Por qué temes no estar a la altura? —Edward despertó de su estado semi comatoso y me miró.

—Mi vida ha sido siempre una carrera de obstáculos, Isabella…Siempre he intentado ir un paso por delante, fuera lo que fuese lo que estuviera ante mí. Se puede decir que mi entorno puede convertirse en algo potencialmente peligroso, dependiendo de cómo se planteen mis opciones. Joder, puede que yo mismo llegue a ser alguien indeseable…—me apoyé en los bordes de la bañera y me incorporé ligeramente dejando mis pechos fuera del agua.

—Nunca podrías llegar a ser alguien indeseable —negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo un cometido en mente, Isabella…No voy a parar hasta conseguir lo que tantos años he estado planificando y deseando…No sé cómo va a estar mi puta vida de aquí a unos meses — llevé mis manos a sus mejillas mojando su piel, haciendo que pequeñas gotitas bajaran hasta llegar a su cuello.

—Dime por qué…dime por qué vives en este mundo de peligros invisibles.

— ¡No son tan invisibles! —Espetó —Ya te estoy exponiendo demasiado al mantenerte a mi lado. No me pidas saber toda la historia porque te pondría una jodida diana roja en la frente —fruncí el ceño.

— ¿De verdad puede llegar a ser tan…peligroso como lo cuentas?

—Sí, casi con toda seguridad…—susurró —Por eso temo estar a la altura. Temo que te veas más involucrada de lo que ya estás —se pasó las manos por el pelo —Envidio a Emmet…A veces me gustaría tener una vida normal como el resto de los mortales, pero es imposible. Mis demonios no me dejarán en paz hasta que haya completado mi vendetta —me miró intensamente —Las semanas que llevas conmigo han sido las más normales de mi vida. Y eso también me da miedo.

—No temas eso, Edward…Te comprendo. Con tus demonios y tus peligros. Estoy contigo —se levantó del suelo y cogió una toalla.

—Eso es lo que más temo sobre todas las cosas…que estés a mi lado cuando explote todo —murmuró casi para él —Sal ya, el agua se está quedando fría…

Esa noche apenas aguanté cinco minutos en la cama sin dormirme. La tarde de sexo intenso, el posterior baño con agua caliente y el cansancio mental provocado por las palabras de Edward habían hecho que cayera rendida ante la almohada.

Por cada frase que Edward me explicaba sobre sus sentimientos me surgían otras veinte mil dudas, aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso. No me importaban los peligros que tuviera que soportar, no me importaba que tuviera que surcar los siete mares contra viento y marea porque estaba segura de que a su lado estaría bien. Mi única preocupación ahora era Matt y estaba segura que al lado de mi padre se mantendría completamente a salvo a pesar de su indiferencia hacia él.

Y yo al lado de Edward, lista y preparada por si tenía que sacar las uñas.

Me desperté cuando la claridad que entraba por la ventana se chocó contra mi cara. Me incorporé en la cama y miré a mí alrededor buscando a Edward pero, obviamente, no estaba ahí. Me levanté y caminé por la habitación con tan sólo la camiseta blanca de Edward y salí al pasillo. Casi me choqué con Edward de cara. Tenía el pelo húmedo y estaba recién afeitado.

—Iba a despertarte —me miró de arriba abajo —No me importa que te pasees delante de mí con tan sólo esa camiseta….pero no es lo más adecuado para el lugar donde tenemos que ir en apenas unas horas. No querrás ir a una boda con semejante modelo, ¿no? —sonreí por sus palabras.

—Tú lo has dicho…Voy a…mmm, voy a arreglarme…—Edward también sonrió.

—Recuerda ponerte ropa interior, Isabella…Tus braguitas están en uno de mis cajones —estiré hacia abajo la camiseta de Edward como si fuera un acto reflejo.

—Genial —murmuré —Tendré en cuenta ese pequeño detalle, ¿vale? Por cierto… ¿puedo saber si has dormido conmigo o no?

—Dormir…lo que se dice dormir no. He estado toda la noche mirándote el culo —me giré de nuevo dándole la espalda básicamente para que no viera el color de mi cara.

—Pervertido de mierda…. —susurré.

Sonreí cuando escuché una pequeña risilla a mis espaldas. Maldito bastardo irresistible…

Me puse manos a la obra lo antes posible. Tenía dos horas, vale…Me metí de nuevo bajo el grifo de la ducha y me enjaboné bien el pelo; no iba a ir a la peluquería porque no tenía tiempo así que iba a hacerme un arreglo casero dedicado enteramente a Edward. Cuando salí de la ducha cogí rulos por toda mi cabeza hasta quedar como una maruja con antigüedad.

Si Edward se hubiera asomado en ese preciso instante a mi habitación creo que habría muerto; mis rulos y mi bata no eran mi mejor imagen…y pensar que todo esto lo hacía porque a Edward le gustaba mi pelo rizado….Con lo fácil que hubiera sido recogerme el pelo y listo. Mientras esperaba a que el pelo se me secara me maquillé, esta vez con mayor esmero. En esa boda iba a estar el círculo más allegado e íntimo de Edward y quería estar perfecta. Aunque fue la mañana de compras más aterradora de toda mi vida en el fondo agradecía a Norah las molestias que se había tomado con nosotras al elegir los vestidos para el evento.

Maldije para mis adentros cuando sonaron unos golpecitos en mi puerta.

—Isabella…Te espero abajo. No tardes mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —por el amor de Dios, ¿pero cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me metí en mi habitación?

Bien, bien….Muy bien, al menos había tenido la decencia y la delicadeza de simplemente llamar a la puerta y no entrar con sus típicos modales. Gracias Dios. Comprobé el estado de mis rizos y casi salté de alegría cuando vi que estaban casi secos seco; un poco de secador, un poco de laca por allí, un par de horquillas por aquí…Y el resultado fue casi, casi profesional. Con toda la rapidez que los nervios me dejaron saqué el vestido de la funda protectora, me quité la bata y me enfundé en esa hermosa pieza de costura. El vestido era vaporoso, sedoso y las pequeñas piezas de pedrería que tenía en el escote lo hacían brillar de manera discreta y elegante. Me puse las sandalias que Norah me aconsejó que me comprara y cogí la pequeña cartera de mano. Antes de salir de mi habitación me envolví en una nube de perfume.

Cuando pisé el primer escalón para bajar me entraron los nervios…Respira hondo. No estés nerviosa, Bella… Es una boda…una boda entre amigos. No tiene nada que ver con las fiestas de tu padre….

Edward, como me avisó, ya estaba abajo esperándome. El traje negro que llevaba le sentaba especialmente bien, a pesar de no diferenciarse mucho con los que llevaba habitualmente. Me miró con atención hasta llegar a su lado con esa media sonrisa que me robaba el aliento. Sí, sí…esos labios que hacía unas horas habían tocado mi cuerpo…

—Estás…estás preciosa…—sí, esto era justo lo que me faltaba para que mi corazón dijera "hey, estoy aquí…respira, por favor".

—Gracias —suspiré.

—Pero te falta algo —tuve que poner cara de sorpresa ya que su sonrisa se ensanchó. Me aguanté las ganas de bajar la mirada y comprobar qué demonios me podía faltar…entonces sentí sus dedos en el lóbulo de mi oreja —No llevas pendientes —respiré aliviada.

—Oh, era eso…Si me das dos minutos puedo subir a por algún par, seguro que tengo….

—No —me cortó —No te doy ni dos minutos ni uno —le miré mortalmente seria por el corte tan tajante que me había dado.

—Está bien…no…no importa….me iré así…. —comencé a andar hasta la puerta, pero Edward no me seguía.

— ¿Quieres esperar un segundo? —Me giré y le miré por encima del hombro —Tengo algo para ti —terminé de girarme del todo.

— ¿Para mí? ¿En serio? —sonrió mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Oh, Dios mío….Lo que estaba sacando de su bolsillo era una caja. Una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo…Respira de una maldita vez, joder. No vayas a desmayarte justo ahora por falta de aire…Abrió la caja y me enseñó lo que guardaba dentro.

Eran unos pendientes preciosos…y con toda seguridad esas pequeñas y no tan pequeñas piedras eran sin lugar a dudas diamantes. El modelo era antiguo; dos lágrimas brillantes colgaban desde la base haciendo que se reflejaran una multitud de colores. Me llevé una mano a mi boca para no jadear por la impresión.

—Santo cielo —murmuré.

— ¿Te gustan o no? —desvié la mirada de ese derroche diamantino y me centré en la cara de Edward; parecía un poco incómodo por mi reacción.

— ¿Qué si me gustan? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Son preciosos…pero no puedo aceptarlos —su ceño se juntó aún más.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es…es demasiado. Esto ha debido de costar una fortuna —negué con la cabeza —Es demasiado para mi.

—Nunca es demasiado para ti, ¿me oyes? —si hubiéramos sido los protagonistas de una tira cómica se habrían oído los grillos cantando de fondo. Di algo, idiota.

—Me…me dejas sin palabras, Edward.

Sin contestarme a esa frase llena de ingenio por mi parte, Edward sacó los pendientes de su caja y se acercó a mí. Sentí un pequeño escalofrío cuando sentí de nuevo sus manos sobre mi piel tan sensible; el vello de todo mi cuerpo se erizó hasta lo imposible cuando los pendientes atravesaron mis lóbulos. Edward aseguró el cierre y me cogió la barbilla. Me miró desde todos los ángulos y sonrió.

—Te quedan perfectos.

Sonreí como una auténtica imbécil. Tonta, idiota…y enamorada. Enamorada hasta la maldita frente de este hombre. Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya.

—Gracias —susurré.

Ya está. La había cagado de alguna manera, aunque no sabía por qué. Edward se puso serio hasta lo imposible y me miró fijamente. Pensé que me diría algo…pero se limitó a apartar lentamente mi mano de su piel aunque atenuó ese rechazo acariciando mi mano con suavidad con su pulgar.

—No me des las gracias por eso. No es nada…Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Esta vez viajamos en el Mercedes conducido por Edward. Atravesamos el Upper East Side hasta llegar de nuevo cerca del Distrito Financiero. He de decir que no dejé de mirarme disimuladamente en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana; nunca había sido una fanática de las joyas y menos siendo tan ostentosas…pero tenía que reconocer que los pendientes eran una obra de joyería. Preciosos…y encima Edward los había comprado para mí.

—Te estás convirtiendo en toda una señorita presumida —murmuró Edward. Desvié la mirada de mi reflejo.

—Hace mucho que no recibo un regalo así —Edward giró por la Calle Greendwich.

—¿En serio? Pensé que no te había faltado ningún capricho.

—Nunca he sido una niña caprichosa…Me conformo con poco —Edward me miró brevemente para después volverse a centrar en el tráfico.

Edward giró de nuevo por la calle Broadway para coger Trinity Place…entonces apareció ante mis ojos la descomunal Iglesia de La Trinidad, un lugar santo de siglos pasados rodeado de rascacielos, tráfico y polución. Un pedazo de cielo en mitad de la gran ciudad.

Edward dejó el coche cerca de la iglesia. Me sorprendí gratamente cuando comprobé que había mucha menos gente de la que me había imaginado en un principio. Emmet era el vicepresidente de la compañía de Edward, me había esperado cientos de personas asistiendo a este enlace. Gracias a los cielos no había sido así.

Edward me ofreció su brazo cuando llegamos a la pequeña escalinata.

No me solté de su cuerpo ni cuando terminamos de subir; él tampoco hizo el intento de separarse. En la puerta de la iglesia había un reducido grupo de personas, alrededor de la veintena. Seguramente el resto de invitados estaría dentro de la enorme capilla.

La primera que nos vio fue Alice. Estaba apartada del grupo mientras jugueteaba con su teléfono móvil. Llevaba el pelo recogido y un bonito vestido de color champán…y en su cara perfectamente maquillada había dibujado un gesto de dolor. Quizás pena. O quizás rabia. Una mezcla de todo eso. ¿El motivo? La pareja formada por Jasper y Maria a tan sólo unos metros de ella. María espectacular con su belleza y su vestido rojo, agarrada de Jasper, marcando su territorio, defendiendo lo que es suyo.

—Madre de Dios —murmuró Edward mientras avanzábamos hacia Alice —Esperemos que nadie le saque los ojos a nadie.

Alice metió el teléfono en su cartera cuando llegamos hasta ella. Miró a su hermano y luego me miró a mí de arriba abajo. Luego me ignoró.

—Estás muy guapo, Edward —este suspiró.

—Y tú…pero además de guapa deberías ser un poquito más educada —Alice desvió la mirada —Yo que tú intentaría tomarme la vida con otra perspectiva porque creo que de la manera que lo estás haciendo te estás equivocando. Hemos venido a la boda de nuestro amigo. Disfruta y olvida tus odios —la mujer apretó la mandíbula.

—Sé que me estoy equivocando, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa —desvió la mirada a un punto indeterminado de nuestras espaldas. Seguramente estaría mirando a Jasper. Luego me miró a mi —Bonito vestido, Isabella —murmuró para después marcharse al interior de la iglesia. Edward suspiró sonoramente.

—No sabes lo mucho que me preocupa esta niña del demonio —susurró.

—Hey, hey…. ¿a qué vienen esas caras largas? —Norah apareció ante nosotros con su habitual sonrisa y un precioso vestido rosa palo. Me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió aún más —Te queda de muerte… ¿a que sí, Edward? —Edward soltó una sonrisa corta, aunque su semblante aún era serio —Creo que tu y yo deberíamos ir más veces de compras…Edward ha sonreído —dijo irónica.

Edward abrió la boca, seguramente para decirle a Norah alguna de sus bonitas palabras en forma de improperio, pero se calló cuando vio el coche negro que traía a Emmet. Salió del coche acompañado de una elegante mujer, seguramente su madre. A simple vista se le podía notar nervioso y totalmente intranquilo a juzgar por los movimientos que hacía con las manos. No podía estar quieto. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa sincera antes de meternos en el lugar donde se oficiaría en enlace. Me llevó aún agarrada de su brazo por el largo pasillo de la iglesia, exquisitamente decorada para la ocasión con flores y cintas blancas. El interior era tan increíble como el exterior; los suelos de mármol blanco y negro brillaban con intensidad y el gran roswtón de cristales de colores creaba una bonita estampa en el altar donde ya estaba esperando el sacerdote que oficiaría la misa. El resto de los invitados ya estaban sentados. Edward me ayudó a sentarme en uno de los bancos traseros, en un discreto segundo plano.

— ¿Es la madre de Emmet? —le pregunté a Edward mientras este caminaba por el pasillo junto a la mujer.

—Sí, es una mujer increíble…Crio a Emmet sola, se quedó viuda cuando él apenas tenía unos meses…

—No han venido Carlisle ni Esme —dije mirando hacia todos lados.

—No, Carlisle tuvo que viajar ayer…espero que puedan llegar a la celebración en el salón.

Se hizo silencio en el lugar. A los dos segundos comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn inundando ese sagrado lugar con el sonido del órgano en todo su esplendor. Rosalie apareció poco después del brazo de un hombre ataviado para la ocasión con un elegante traje. El vestido que llevaba era perfecto, se adaptaba a la perfección a su cuerpo haciendo que se viera su silueta esbelta a través de la tela. El fino velo dejaba ver sus facciones emocionadas mientras sonreía a todos los invitados.

A partir de ahí fue un derroche de amor por parte de los novios.

La forma en la que Emmet la miraba, ese amor infinito que sus ojos transmitían, las sonrisas sinceras de Rosalie, la forma en la que se cogían de las manos…Nunca había soñado con bodas al más puro estilo princesa, ni con un bonito vestido de novia…Llevaba muchos años creyendo que terminaría sola, sin nadie a mi lado a quien amar de esa manera más carnal.

Pero ahora lo quería.

Había encontrado al hombre perfecto para mí, pero soñar era gratis. Yo no podría tener nada de esto con Edward ni en un millón de años. Podría casarme, sí…pero con cualquier otro hombre, jamás con Edward. Ahora que había sacado mi lado caprichoso me daba cuenta de que una de las pocas cosas que deseaba con fervor en este mundo jamás podría tener. No quería a otro, quería a Edward. Pero mi relación, o lo que fuera lo que nos unía, tenía fecha de caducidad. Nuestra unió acabaría en unos meses, meses que parecían pasar el doble de rápido…

Apenas fui consciente de lo que vino después. Los novios besándose, la gente aplaudiendo, Norah arrojando pétalos de rosa a la salida, besos y felicitaciones…Mis pensamientos me habían hundido en la miseria. Ya habían pasado dos meses. Dos. El tiempo se me estaba pasando mortalmente rápido. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se acabara esta especie de contrato que nos unía? ¿Qué decisión tomaría Edward al respecto? ¿Me echaría de su vida o me mantendría a su lado? No era tan fácil. En el hipotético caso de que Edward decidiera no alejarme de él, primero tendríamos que arreglar nuestras vidas. Ambos. Porque si él tenía asuntos importantes que terminar…yo los tenía que empezar.

Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando Edward me cogió del brazo para salir de la iglesia. Todos los invitados se marcharon para coger sus coches.

— ¿Estás bien? —intenté sonreír cuando Edward me ayudó a meterme en el Mercedes.

—Sí, claro…

—No te imaginaba emocionándote con las bodas —murmuró.

—Yo tampoco —reconocí.

—Espero poder felicitar a mi amigo cuando lleguemos al lugar de la celebración…supongo que para entonces se le habrá pasado un poco el subidón y podremos felicitarle sin que nos ahogue de la emoción —ahora sí sonreí.

—Parece un buen hombre.

—Lo es, créeme…

Edward llevó el coche hasta la calle Liberty, muy cerca de dónde estaba la iglesia y paró el coche justo en la puerta del Hotel Ritz. El interior era tan elegante como prometía el lugar. Poco a poco los invitados fueron entrando al gran salón perfectamente decorado en el que se iba a dar un coctel antes de la cena. Norah, Jasper y María no tardaron en venir y unirse a nosotros.

—La boda ha sido perfecta, ¿no creéis, chicas? —Dijo Norah emocionada — Rose esta preciosa y la iglesia —cerró los ojos —Simplemente perfecto. Estoy convencida que la vuestra será igual de emotiva —dijo mirando a la pareja. Jasper sonrió ligeramente y apretó la mano de María. — ¿Cuándo….cuándo es la fecha mágica? —pregunté.

—En dos meses —dijo María —eso espero —murmuró de manera casi imperceptible.

Jasper desvió la mirada cuando Alice entró en el salón. Edward y yo nos miramos, al igual que ellos dos; Alice le sonrió ampliamente y sin tapujos sin importarle que la prometida de su amante estuviera al lado. Edward chascó la lengua y se acercó a mi oído.

—Ahora vengo, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a calmar las aguas revueltas.

Asentí. Jasper seguía mirando a Alice. Idiota. Mira a la mujer de rojo que tienes a tu lado, no mires a otra. Ella te quiere….Era injusto. Era injusto que dos personas se amaran hasta el punto de querer unir sus vidas para siempre y que viniera otra y te arrebatara lo que es tuyo.

Vi cómo Edward se llevaba a su hermana lejos de la visión de Jasper; con toda seguridad le caería una buena bronca por parte de su hermano por provocar situaciones indeseadas en un lugar como este. Se lo merecía por completo.

Norah me miró y apretó los labios. Estaba segura de que estaría más que encantada de echar sapos y culebras por la boca, pero se calló por María. Bastante mal lo estaba ya pasando como para encima tener que aguantar el arranque de rabia de su futura cuñada. María suspiró y se abanicó con las manos.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté. Negó despacio.

—Necesito refrescarme. Estoy un poco mareada —Jasper la pasó una mano por la cintura.

— ¿Quieres salir? ¿O prefieres ir al baño? —Norah cogió a María por el otro brazo.

—No, ya la acompaño yo al baño —espetó.

—Voy con vosotras.

—No, Bella…quédate aquí. Lo último que me apetece es ver a Edward buscándote como un loco por todo el salón. Ahora venimos…

Los camareros empezaron a servir canapés y copas de champán. Me sentía un poco perdida en medio de este gran salón yo sola. Uno de los camareros me ofreció una bandeja con copas, pero descarté la idea. Quería que Edward viniera, quería que los novios llegaran…

También llegó una mujer que acaparó varias miradas, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

La mujer apareció por una de las entradas al salón donde se estaba celebrando la boda; era perfecta. Era alta y con el cuerpo lleno de curvas esbeltas y colocadas en los lugares idóneos. Parecía una maldita modelo. Su pelo rojo y ondulado se movía al ritmo de la música suave que sonaba en esos momentos, el vestido largo y vaporoso parecía seguir una estela allá por donde pasaba. Entonces, justo en ese segundo en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, supe que venía a por mí. Esa mujer tenía puestos sus ojos y sus pasos hacia mi...Cuando estaba a tan sólo un metro de mi me miró con unos ojos intensamente verdes y me sonrió.

Esa sonrisa me provocó un escalofrío.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —me dijo con voz cantarina. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de alguien conocido pero no tuve suerte. Al único que conocía era a Japer y estaba muy ocupado con su segunda copa de la tarde.

—Perdona, ¿te conozco? —la mujer se rio.

—No lo sé… ¿Edward no te ha hablado de mi? —fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Tendría que haberlo hecho?

—Quizás no. Supongo que no está bien hablar de ser su ex prometida con las mujeres con que se acuesta ahora.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido. ¿Acaso esta había sido la mujer a la que Edward había pedido matrimonio en el pasado? Miré de nuevo buscando la ayuda de alguien…

—Si buscas a Edward está fuera con su hermana. A juzgar por las palabras que le está dedicando a su hermana tienen para rato —mi ceño se frunció aún más —Tranquila, él no me ha visto…Por cierto, me llamo Heidi…Heidi Vulturi.

— ¿Estás invitada? —Dije en un alarde de valentía —No te he visto en la boda —la tal Heidi sonrió aún más —Y no tengo nada que hablar contigo —intenté alejarme de ella pero me lo impidió cogiéndome del brazo.

—Yo sí tengo que hablar contigo —susurró. La miré de reojo —Yo que tú miraría a mis espaldas cada vez que saliera a la calle.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque estás con Edward. Es peligroso estar con él.

— ¿Por qué? —repetí con rabia.

— ¿Es que no te ha contado nada? —Murmuró con un deje de ironía en su voz — ¿No te ha contado quién es él? ¿Su origen? ¿No te ha contado quién es su padre? —Apreté la mandíbula —Bien…supongo que eso es un no. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes cual es su apellido real, supongo que no es algo de lo que quiera presumir teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias del pasado…Como bien has dicho, no estoy invitada…he venido a hacer mi buena acción del día. Edward Masen —espetó —Busca Edward Masen en internet o en alguna hemeroteca…Oh, y también añadiría a la búsqueda Atentado con víctimas mortales en el Grand Hotel…te sorprenderías de los resultados —se separó de mí y volvió a sonreír —Que disfrutes de la velada….

* * *

_Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Y el encuentro ardiente en esa oficina? Qué pensáis sobre Heidi?_

_**Muchisimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por betear y mejorar este capítulo ;)**_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Milisil, Daya Pattinson, Despatz, Ligia Rodriguez, EmmaRmz, Monikcullen009, Melyna cisne, Keimasen86, Kjmima, Diana Robles, CamilleJBCO, Kikid'cullen, Neily Pattz, Deandramari, Guest, Karenov17, TheLifeSeller, Solciito Pattinson, Frekless03, Gnziz, Luzdeluna2012, Greek cullen, es posible Elizabeth, EddieIlove, Eve Runner, Day Lynn Leery, Sandra32321, Deysi Maria, Viivii alice, Romycullen, Jamlvg, Deathxrevenge, SHADOH, Lulu, Maru chan1296, Elleleeo, Dracullen, AglaeeCullen810, Karo rous, YARETH STEW, BarbyBells, Lesly jailenne, Espejismo, Mahely, SalyLuna, Silvana, Isis Janet, Monse, NaChiKa Cullen, Florostar, Sania santana, CorimarCautela, ALEXSANDRACAST, Lory24, Karla Cullen Hale, Bella maru, ValeriaStewPattz, Gis1416, Chusrobissocute, Patiitho cullen, Angie Masen, MartichSwan, CelesL, Martha, Manligrez, PotterZoe, L'Amelie, Melania, Mareenma, Diana Cullen GErmanotta, Alimago, Betza MB, Zujeyane, Madriguerita, Marah2221, Ludgardita, Sully YM, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Beakis, Helenagonzalez26 athos, Sheila Marie Cullen, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Tata XOXO, Daniela lopez, Aimer Cullen, Mari arome, Sony Bells, Yolabertay, Guest, Kimjim, Paolastef, Rosy Inda, Antomirok, Karlita carrillo, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Yasna, Wenn, Costanza rojas, PekisLautner, Lil, Maye, Gegargas, Troian, Miradas oscuras, Paulacullen, Dreams Hunter, Vampirekaro, Ale Marie Cullen, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Karlin M, Rosi Arellano, Blapagu, Vanpirita, Gaviota, Milisil, Maiy, LoreMolina, Terewee, Maripo Cullen, Pamelahdz, Shaki, Anamart05, Sonrieymas, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, Mamicullen, PalittahCullen, Yesenia cullen, Valentine89, Yolita, Nesines, Florima, Shaolyn, BonyMasen, Paky32, Antonia Valentina, Lolypop, Gretchen CullenMasen, Panambi Hovy, Nardamat, Sil, Liduvina, Karla, DaniStrangerCullen, Nia Masen, Ginni, Magusl92, Yani cullen black, Jazzy Cullen Pattinson, Cris, ESPEJISMO, Yanira 32, Janalez, Little Whitiee y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo! A partir de ahora comenzaremos a saber los secretos del pasado…_

_Nos leemos la semana que viene, un besote a todos!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Me tapé la boca ahogando un gemido por lo que acababa de leer sobre Edward…Edward Masen…Oh, Dios mío…No había querido creer las palabras de Heidi, pensé que su fugaz visita había sido provocada por un arranque de celos o rabia, pensé que sólo quería mortificar a la mujer con la que estaba Edward en la actualidad, yo….pero acababa de descubrir con mis propios ojos el trasfondo tan oscuro, cruel y desalmado de la historia. Y del padre de Edward. La cruda realidad era más que horrible…._


	32. Capítulo 31 Solo quiero la Verdad

CAPÍTULO 31 SOLO QUIERO LA VERDAD

—Vamos fuera, Alice…

Miré una última vez a Jasper antes de salir tras mi hermano. Sabía que me iba a caer otra bronca por su parte. También era consciente de que esta no estaba siendo una de mis mejores actuaciones en mi vida, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

La vida me había enseñado a ser fuerte, a ser dura y capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en mi camino. A luchar por lo que deseaba…y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Dejé de lamentarme de mi mala suerte hacía ya muchos años a base de capas y capas de protección sobre mi maltrecha mente. Salir del agujero en el que mi propia madre me había metido no fue nada fácil; el dolor psicológico que sentí a lo largo de mi infancia no era nada comparable con el dolor físico al que era sometida día tras día.

Las primeras veces que Jackson me pegó sentí miedo, mucho miedo.

Se había casado con mi madre cuando yo sólo tenía seis años y nunca me gustó. A esa corta edad descubrí que su sonrisa era falsa y malévola, justo como sonreía el malo de los dibujos animados de la tele. No sé que se le pasó por la cabeza la primera vez que me pegó. Supongo que le gustó, que se desahogó conmigo de alguna manera ya que después no pudo parar de hacerlo. Estuve tres años recibiendo maltrato físico y psicológico por su parte. Yo me había convertido en el saco de boxeo con el que se descargaba cuando algo en su trabajo no iba bien, cuando no le gustaba la cena que le servía mi madre o simplemente cuando se enfadaba por cualquier tontería de las suyas. Tenía que soportar sus latigazos con el cinturón de piel sobre mi espalda desnuda, aguantar las patadas mientras yo estaba tirada en el suelo y completamente expuesta, tenía que sobrevivir a la vergüenza de que los niños me miraran raro por todas las veces que "enfermaba" a lo largo del curso escolar. Gracias a Dios fueron pocas veces las que me dejó marcas a la vista, siempre intentaba que sus palizas no fueran muy obvias. Aún así, muchas de las veces me dejaba como un maldito trapo que no era capaz de moverme.

Después de las primeras agresiones el miedo dio paso a la rabia.

Rabia porque mi madre lo veía todo. Mi madre…más bien esa mujer que se hacía llamar como tal miraba impasible mientras su esposo, un ciudadano ejemplar de día y un maldito maltratador a tiempo completo, me pegaba y me pateaba. Ella no hacía nada. Se limitaba a sollozar mientras miraba las palizas que me propinaba ese ser diabólico. Solo eso. Nunca supe a ciencia cierta si a ella también la pegaba; con toda seguridad sí, a juzgar por el miedo tan atroz que aparentemente le tenía.

Quería a mi madre, como cualquier niña de esa corta edad, pero mi amor por ella fue muriendo cada día un poquito más hasta quedarse reducido a la nada. De hecho, llegó un punto en el que me daba igual si ese hombre le pegaba o no a mi madre. Solo era consciente de mi rabia y mi dolor hacia esas dos personas que me estaban amargando la infancia. Si yo hubiera sido mi madre habría luchado con uñas y dientes por mi hija. Por la cabeza de una niña de casi nueve años llegaron a pasar pensamientos raros y crueles; llegué a pensar que me trataban de esa manera porque no era suficiente. Muchas veces me sentí como una carga. Mi madre me tuvo muy joven y me mantuvo ella sola hasta que conoció a ese degenerado. No se…quizás todo el pasado influyó en mi futuro.

Casi di las gracias al cielo cuando una de las veces se le fue la mano a Jackson y me marcó la cara. Ese día, gracias a la rapidez de mi profesora de primaria, comenzó mi maldita liberación y mi nueva vida. No sentí ni pizca de nostalgia o pena cuando una tarde lluviosa de invierno salí de mi casa para no volver. Tampoco la sentí cuando mi madre sollozaba y gritaba porque me apartaban de su lado, porque se estaban llevando a su única hija.

Fue entonces cuando conocí a los Cullen, mis salvadores.

Los primeros meses no fueron fáciles, ni para ellos ni para mí. No confiaba en nadie y mucho menos en Carlisle. No me llevaba nada bien con el género masculino y mucho menos si se trataba de un completo desconocido. La paciencia que tuvo el que se iba a convertir en el padre que nunca conocí fue increíble. Sesiones eternas con los psicólogos, terapia para superar mis terrores nocturnos y mis pesadillas totalmente infundadas, restablecer mi autoestima y la confianza perdida en los demás…y todo eso con tan sólo nueve años.

Pero lo conseguí.

Conseguí curar mis heridas, con esfuerzo y con ayuda. Conseguí aprender a luchar en la vida, a ser fuerte y no dejarme pisar por nadie. La última sesión de terapia me la regaló Edward al conocerlo …

Por eso, por todo lo vivido y aprendido a través de mis veinticuatro años de supervivencia, no iba a dejar pasar la que podría ser la oportunidad de mi vida. Quería a Jasper y no me importaría pisar un par de cabezas para conseguirlo. Por primera vez en mi vida un hombre me había dado la suficiente confianza como para entregarle mi corazón.

Estaba prometido… ¿y a mi qué?

Algunos días mi conciencia, la parte blanda de mi interior que aún existe en mí, me regañaba y me decía "esto está mal". Y reconozco que me estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa y malcriada en estos momentos, pero también me daba igual. Sentía que había llegado mi momento de ser feliz, el tren de la felicidad había llegado a mi vida en forma de Jasper. No quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad. No quería dejarla pasar.

Pero todo dependía de Jasper.

Tenía dudas. Llevaba con María casi tres años de perfecta relación cuando lo conocí hace ya seis meses en una cena de negocios, cuando empezamos a embarcarnos en la cadena hotelera de las islas del Pacífico. En cuanto puse mis ojos en los suyos supe que ese era el hombre de mi vida. Y me gané una detractora más, Norah. Había sentido sus miradas matadoras y amenazadoras desde que se trasladó a Nueva York.

Por Jasper había soportado todo eso y más. Lo que se me estaba haciendo un poco más complicado era ver día a día también a María. No había contado con el pequeño detalle de su traslado hasta aquí y con las consecuencias que eso implicaba en mí. Con esa mujer delante de mis narices sí que se me hacía un poco más difícil callar mi lado bueno y más sabiendo que se iban a casar…Estaba en una lucha interior constante desde que María se había instalado en el apartamento neoyorkino de Jasper.

Mi prueba de fuego sin duda había sido esta boda.

Los dedos me picaban por tocar a Jasper, me moría por cruzar el salón donde estábamos y cogerle de la mano, sacarle la lengua a María y restregarle en su cara que me quería a mí…Pero no podía hacer eso porque mi amor aún no se había decidido por ninguna de las dos.

Y ya iba siendo hora de elegir….y yo iba a luchar con todas mis fuerzas porque Jasper no se casara con otra que no fuera yo.

—Alice, te estoy hablando, joder —enfoqué mis ojos en Edward. Estaba enfadado, más que enfadado…suspiré sonoramente.

—No hace falta escucharte, puedo decirte lo que me acabas de decir sin haberlo oído —Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—No está bien esto que estás haciendo…te estás comiendo a Jasper con los ojos con su prometida al lado. Veo que tu delicadeza se ha ido a tomar por culo —espetó.

—Mira quien fue a hablar —repliqué como una niña pequeña.

— ¡Te estoy hablando como la persona madura que eres, Alice! —Desvié la mirada —No estás haciendo las cosas bien…

— ¡Eso ya lo se pero no puedo hacer otra cosa! —Edward chascó los labios.

—No te estoy atacando, Alice…te estoy aconsejando porque te quiero y quiero tu bien…—lo miré con rabia.

—Sabes que me duele cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo…Yo siempre hago las cosas mal, ¿y tú? Tú te estás paseando del brazo de una Swan, joder. Te recuerdo que esa niñata es hija del hombre que metió a tu padre en la cárcel. No se como tienes estómago como para acostarte con ella.

— ¡Ya está bien! —El grito de Edward fue tal que me llegó a dar miedo por si nos oía alguien —No vuelvas a meterte con Isabella…Ella ha sufrido tanto como tú y como yo. No te voy a permitir que la trates como la has estado tratando hasta ahora.

—No me fío de ella y no lo voy a hacer —apreté los labios —Te mereces una buena persona, Edward…

—Tú también —dijo más calmado —Y Jasper está demostrando que no está jugando limpio estando con dos mujeres a la vez. ¿Con quien crees que duerme todas las noches, Alice? —Mi corazón se estrujó hasta resultar doloroso al escuchar esas palabras —No es él el que tiene que elegir, eres tú…—mi hermano se pasó la mano por el pelo —Y da una oportunidad a Isabella. Quizás te sorprenderías…yo mismo lo he hecho…

Edward se giró y se marchó de nuevo al salón sin darme opción a replicar nada.

Me quedé ahí sola en medio de esos grandes jardines con una gran confusión en mi dura mente. Sabía que todo lo que me había dicho Edward era por mi bien; él y yo teníamos una conexión especial desde el día que nos conocimos.

Aún recuerdo ese día en el que llegó a casa. Era un ser totalmente destrozado interiormente y no me extrañaba nada. En casa habíamos seguido las noticias del caso Masen. Había sido horrible, todo un notición en los periódicos, en los juzgados y en la calle. Tuvo que ser horrible. Sé que fue horrible. Llegar a odiar a tu padre, en mi caso a mi madre, no es fácil. Te crea sentimientos contradictorios de los que no eres dueña…Te sientes mal por odiarlos, pero no lo puedes evitar.

Eso es lo que le pasó a Edward tras enterarse de lo que hizo su padre.

Lo odió, se negó a verlo, renegaba de su presencia así como yo hice con mi madre. Lo que a mi me costó un triunfo superar a Edward le costó el doble y eso me hizo recordar mis malos momentos y mis depresiones. No nos lo puso fácil eso de ayudarle. No aceptó la ayuda de los psicólogos y no quería hablar sobre el tema porque no se fiaba de nadie.

Reconozco que fui muy cabezota con él; me llevé una buena cifra de frases malsonantes y fuertes para que una niña como yo las escuchara. Pero me daba lo mismo. Durante muchos meses fui su sombra hasta que un día explotó.

Y nos lo contó todo.

Desgraciadamente Edward aún estaba superando su pasado viviendo a duras penas con su presente. La venganza formaba parte de su día a día y yo me sentía totalmente orgullosa de ayudarlo a conseguir sus objetivos. Pero una vez más Edward me estaba sorprendiendo al proteger y defender a Isabella Swan. Era antinatural que ellos estuvieran juntos; podía entender que mi hermano la usara para vengarse de Charlie…pero lo que no lograba entender es que Edward disfrutara sinceramente de todo esto. Esa parte del juego no estaba escrita y no me gustaba. No me lo esperaba…

Por todo esto y por lo demás se me habían quitado las ganas de seguir en esta celebración.

Miré una última vez más hacia la cristalera del salón en el que se estaba dando el coctel y suspiré. Sólo tenía ganas de ponerme algo cómodo tras quitarme este vestido y meterme en la cama. Quizás llorar un rato no me vendría nada mal…y ganas no me faltaban.

La noche dio otra vuelta de tuerca más cuando me encontré a alguien que no me esperaba… ¿qué demonios hacía aquí Heidi Vulturi?

·

·

·

Me había quedado tan inmóvil después de este encuentro que parecía que Medusa me hubiera mirado a los ojos fijamente para petrificarme.

No dejé de mirar hacia la puerta de salida aún segundos después de que esa mujer se marchara. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Cómo y por qué me tuve que encontrar con esta mujer aquí y ahora? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando las cosas entre Edward y yo se habían suavizado un poco? Al parecer el mundo no era lo suficientemente grande para mí. ¿No querías conocer a la ex prometida de Edward? ¿No querías saber quien y cómo era? Pues lo acabas de conseguir, Bella. Habías conseguido chocarte con ella de forma violenta y casi traumática.

Y ese choque no trajo nada bueno para mi maltratada y, en esos momentos, frágil mente.

Una mano en mi hombro alteró la poca calma que me quedaba en el cuerpo. Cielo santo, en ese momento di gracias a que no tenía una copa en la mano porque lo habría derramado todo por el susto que me di. Me giré lentamente para comprobar que era Esme.

Apenas me fijé en su seguramente elegantísimo traje o en su hermosa y amable sonrisa. Mi mente aún estaba ocupada y saturada por la imagen y las palabras de Heidi. La que fue prometida de Edward. Esa que por alguna razón desconocida y vetada para mi se merecía su odio y su rencor más absoluto. Esa a la que pidió matrimonio por una venganza, por intentar matar a sus demonios con sus propias manos.

Ahora esa mujer me había pasado esos demonios a mí.

Me había revelado con todo su "amor" el verdadero apellido de Edward. Y había mencionado algo sobre un atentado. Un atentado con víctimas en el Grand Hotel. ¿Por qué demonios me resultaba tan conocido el nombre de ese hotel? ¿Cuánto de verdad había en las palabras de esa mujer? Era tan fácil como hacer lo que ella misma me había aconsejado.

Buscar información.

—Bella… ¿Bella? —miré a Esme. En este periodo de menos de un minuto me había olvidado de su presencia — ¿Te pasa algo? Estás un poco pálida, cariño —me tragué la rabia de no saber en qué punto de la historia me encontraba.

—Sí…estoy bien. Aquí hace calor, eso es todo —me abaniqué con la mano tal y como lo había hecho María hacía unos minutos. Evidentemente Esme no se lo creyó.

— ¿Seguro? —asentí. La mujer suspiró.

— ¿Y Carlisle? ¿Aún no ha venido? —dije mirando para todos los lados aprovechando la oportunidad para ver si localizaba a Edward…y para comprobar que esa pelirroja había desaparecido de la fiesta a la que no estaba invitada.

—Está con los novios. Están guapísimos —dijo Esme con una enorme sonrisa —Supongo que la boda habrá sido preciosa…

—Totalmente —murmuré.

—Esme —ambas nos giramos al oír la voz de Edward —Estás fabulosa —la besó en ambas mejillas. Miré a sus espaldas para ver si Alice le seguía…pero no. Su hermana había desaparecido del mapa.

—Y tu estás precioso —dijo Esme mirándole de arriba abajo —Y más cuando sonríes de esa manera —Edward negó.

—Esme…lo hombres no podemos estar preciosos…Ese es sólo un privilegio que pueden tener ciertas mujeres —me miró brevemente y frunció el ceño — ¿Estás bien?

Lo miré a los ojos sabiendo o creyendo saber parte del hombre interior que habitaba en ese cuerpo; Esme tenía razón, estaba radiante. No sólo físicamente…interiormente brillaba de una manera en la que no lo había visto desde que llegué a su casa. Su sonrisa era totalmente sincera, libre de todo rastro irónico que solía acompañarlo casi siempre. Y la mirada se había suavizado…La parte vanidosa de mi mente quiso creer que yo tenía algo que ver en ese inusual cambio en Edward, pero lo más seguro es que sólo se tratase del momento, de estar aquí celebrando la boda de uno de sus pocos y verdaderos amigos. No creía que mi poder sobre él fuera tal como para provocar esas reacciones en él.

—Sí —suspiré —estoy bien…

Tampoco se lo creyó y él lo dejó estar por el momento.

La fiesta siguió su curso; las risas, las copas de Moet&Chandon, y los vestidos caros se siguieron luciendo durante todo el coctel. Edward y yo saludamos a los sonrientes novios para después pasar al salón donde se serviría la espectacular cena. De todos modos apenas aprecié la comida que me pusieron delante de la mesa; pasé toda la velada como ausente. Edward estaba pendiente de mí aunque no me decía nada. Me miraba con preocupación mientras cenábamos, pero en total silencio. Y Norah no hacía más que sacar temas superfluos para destensar un ambiente en el que la principal y más notoria ausente era Alice.

Casi di aplausos por la felicidad que sentí cuando retiraron los platos de comida; lo único que estaban haciendo era revolverme más el estómago. Los novios se posicionaron en el gran espacio central del salón cuando las primeras notas del vals que bailarían empezaron a sonar. Edward aprovechó esa ocasión para hablar conmigo.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Quieres irte a casa? —le miré a los ojos.

—No…no. Es la boda de tu amigo, Edward…disfrútala —él negó.

—No puedo disfrutar si tú no disfrutas. Y está claro que no lo estás haciendo —fruncí los labios —La fiesta está acabando, los novios se van a marchar en unos minutos a comenzar su luna de miel —suspiró —No queda mucho que hacer por aquí. Sólo disfrutar del alcohol y las copas…y tengo entendido que a ti no te sientan muy bien —intenté sonreír, pero no pude —No estarás así por los desplantes de Alice, ¿no? —lo miré sorprendida ante su pregunta.

—No, para nada. Creo que su animadversión hacia mi es algo cotidiano con lo que tengo que aprender a convivir…. —Edward desvió la mirada disgustado —Se ha ido —asintió.

—Supongo que era lo mejor —volvió a mirarme —Vamos a casa, Isabella…Aquí no tenemos nada más que hacer.

Quince minutos después estábamos llegando al Upper East Side. Los invitados más allegados a nosotros apenas se dieron cuenta de nuestra deserción de la fiesta porque estaban embelesados viendo el baile de los novios.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa el silencio volvió a nosotros.

No se lo que ocuparía la mente de Edward en ese momento, pero yo lo único que hacía era sopesar una y otra vez las opciones que se barajaban ante mi. Heidi podría haberme engañado. Esa mujer podría haber venido hasta mí y podría haberme mentido sobre Edward y su pasado. Quizás no había superado su ruptura con Edward, ese podría ser uno de los motivos por el cual había decidido intentar romperme el corazón y meterme miedo en el cuerpo. La otra opción era que todo fuera verdad. Esa opción en la que se incluía un maldito atentado con víctimas.

Sabia que lo mejor era preguntarle a Edward sin tapujos sobre el tema, pero lo más seguro es que se cubriera con su eterna coraza y no quisiera hablar del tema. O peor aún, podríamos retroceder todos los pasos que habíamos avanzado.

—Estás empezando a….inquietarme —dijo cuando llegamos al apartamento. Edward me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo.

—Estoy…bien —murmuré mientras subíamos las escaleras al primer piso.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea, Isabella —asentí con pena cuando vi la sinceridad en sus ojos.

—Lo se, Edward —no me da miedo eso, pensé. Lo que me da miedo es lo que tú puedas contarme a mí.

— ¿Vas a venir a mi habitación?

Edward no me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil esta noche. Justo hoy, cuando sentía que tenía que alejarme un poco de él era cuando lo sentía más cercano y humano. Justo hoy. Suspiré realmente cansada.

—Voy…voy en unos minutos…Tengo que ir a mi habitación…—Edward frunció el ceño y me miró como si tratara de leerme la mente.

—Está bien —desapareció por el pasillo dejándome sola ante la puerta de mi habitación.

Es la hora, Bella.

Pasé a mi habitación, me quité el vestido rápidamente, me puse una bata y lo colgué con todo el cuidado que pude reunir en su funda. Me quité los carísimos pendientes que Edward me había regalado y que él mismo me había puesto hacía tan sólo unas horas y los guardé en una pequeña cajita de madera que hacía las veces de joyero.

Miré de reojo el portátil, también cortesía de Edward.

Una parte de mi gritaba, clamaba que cruzara el pasillo, que fuera a la habitación de Edward y que le preguntara directamente a él. Si tenía algo malo, que era lo más seguro, era mejor que me enterara por su boca. Pero me jugaba mi mano derecha a que seguramente no hablaría sobre el tema. Me daría evasivas, un portazo en la cara o simplemente me dedicaría una de sus frases fuera de tono y me quedaría peor que ahora. Necesitaba saber.

Hazlo, Bella.

Necesitas saber. Edward sabe todo de tu vida, idiota. Tú también tienes derecho a dejar la ignorancia de lado. Vamos….

Fui por el maletín del portátil, me senté en la cama y lo abrí.

Los segundos en los que tardó en configurarse el ordenador se me hicieron eternos. Cuando al fin vi la página de inicio del buscador me froté las manos antes de ponerlas en el teclado.

Edward Masen.

En un segundo me aparecieron tres millones novecientas mil entradas con ese nombre. Artículos de prensa de los periódicos más importantes, reportajes y fotos.

"_Edward Masen, el prestigioso arquitecto detenido en su casa de verano."_

"_Los efectivos especiales de la policía han encontrado evidencias más que suficientes para acusarlo de asesinato con premeditación…"_

"_Edward Masen es finalmente acusado de crímenes contra el estado por el ataque terrorista cometido hace meses en el Grand hotel en el que murió candidato republicano a la presidencia, Ridley Moore y dos personas más…"_

"_Cumplirá cadena perpetua en la cárcel de máxima seguridad del condado de Washington…"_

"_Entrevista en exclusiva de Benjamin Morrison a Edward Masen Jr, el hijo del asesino del hotel…"_

Era horrible.

Las palabras eran horribles, pero las fotos eran crueles. Las fui pasando de una en una sin poder evitar que mi corazón doliera al verlas. Fotos del entierro de ese hombre, su ataúd tapado con una bandera de Estados Unidos. La familia llorando. Una recepción de hotel totalmente calcinada y destrozada. Un hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos años, apuesto y elegante…el padre de Edward.

La que más me impactó fue una foto de él cuando era pequeño.

Era una foto de archivo en la que aparecía con su padre y una pequeña biografía de este aunque no quise seguir leyendo. Dios mío…Edward era tal cual como lo había soñado aquella vez nada más venir a esta casa. Recordé de manera vivida una y otra vez el sueño que tuve en el que Edward se llevaba a Matt…él era este niño que ahora estaba viendo.

Asesinatos, crímenes de estado, terrorismo, cadena perpetua…

Esto era lo que tuvo que ver Edward. ¿Cuántos años tenía en esa foto? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? ¿En verdad había pasado todo esto en realidad? Me tapé la boca ahogando un gemido por lo que acababa de leer sobre Edward…Edward Masen…Oh, Dios mío…No había querido creer las palabras de Heidi, pensé que su fugaz visita había sido provocada por un arranque de celos o rabia, pensé que sólo quería mortificar a la mujer con la que estaba Edward en la actualidad, yo….pero acababa de descubrir con mis propios ojos el trasfondo tan oscuro, cruel y desalmado de la historia. Y del padre de Edward. La cruda realidad era más que horrible….Y ahora que disponía de casi toda la información no sabía qué hacer.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

Apenas era consciente de la figura de Edward parado en mitad de la puerta. Sólo era consciente de lo que mis ojos habían leído y visto tan solo unos minutos atrás. Pasé de foto porque la visión de ese niño de cabellos cobrizos y pecas en la cara me estaba afectando mucho más de lo que jamás me imaginé. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Edward miraba la pantalla del ordenador; esta vez se trataba de una foto en pantalla completa de su padre, ocupaba las diecisiete pulgadas de la pantalla. Ese hombre tremendamente parecido a él, con el pelo ligeramente canoso por las sienes…y con un traje naranja de recluso.

Esperaba la explosión de rabia, enfado o rabia por parte de Edward por tomarme la libertad de investigar su pasado, aunque en esos momentos me daba igual. Mi mente aún intentaba procesa a pasos agigantados las palabras que había leído.

Pero la explosión de sentimientos nunca llegó.

Miré hacia la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin saber cuando había empezado a llorar; Edward no estaba mucho mejor. Seguía parado en el umbral de mi puerta agarrándose bien fuerte al marco. Su cara estaba desfigurada por un gesto de profundo y cruel dolor, los labios apretados, los ojos mirando hacia el suelo…Si había una persona para definir el dolor en estado puro ese era Edward en este momento.

—No tengas miedo —susurró.

—Pues claro que tengo miedo, Edward… ¿Cómo no quieres que tenga miedo después de ver esto? —señalé el portátil mientras una solitaria lágrima cayó sobre mis manos.

—No quiero que tengas miedo. Y menos de mí.

— ¡No te tengo miedo a ti! —Grité con rabia —Tengo miedo por no saber qué demonios pasa a mí alrededor. Quiero saberlo todo. ¡Todo! Quiero que me cuentes toda la maldita historia de una vez. Necesito saber qué pasó y de qué manera te une a mi padre.

—No debería, Isabella —cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

—Me da igual que no debas —suspiré —Dime la verdad, Edward….sólo te pido la verdad —le rogué.

—Todo lo que tengo que contarte es cruel y doloroso…no deberías saberlo…

—A juzgar por lo que he leído se que todo esto es cruel y doloroso…—miré de soslayo la pantalla con la foto de su padre — ¿Es verdad que tu…que tu padre fue acusado de todo esto tan horrible que he leído?

—Sí.

Miré de nuevo a mi portátil, esta vez para cerrar las múltiples ventanas en las que periódicos de más o menos dudosa reputación contaban con todo lujo de detalles y a todo color lo que había ocurrido aquella trágica mañana hacía ya casi diecinueve años. Cuando finalmente cerré el portátil sentí a Edward más cerca que nunca.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Quién te ha dicho mi verdadero apellido? —dijo suavemente. Alcé la cara y le miré a los ojos.

—Sólo te lo diré cuando me cuentes toda la verdad.

Asintió sin decirme nada, aunque su gesto no se relajó ni una pizca. Simplemente se limitó a tenderme su mano. Lo miré con el alma encogida porque en sus ojos me estaba rogando en silencio porque no lo rechazara, esperaba que cogiera esa cálida y suave mano que me había calmado, esa misma mano que me había llevado a la locura, esas manos que se había manchado de sangre por mí….

Finalmente me agarré a su mano como si mi vida y mi futuro dependieran de ese pequeño pero gran gesto al mismo tiempo.

Me ayudó a levantarme de mi cama y me llevó hasta las escaleras. Bajamos en silencio y despacio…muy despacio. Al parecer Edward no tenía ninguna prisa en contarme su maldito y oscuro pasado. Me llevó hacia donde menos me esperaba, sin duda esta iba a ser una noche de sorpresas en toda regla.

Me llevó a su despacho.

Si bien no era la primera vez que pisaba esa sala, pero era como si la fuera a ver por primera vez. Cuando le conté a Edward lo que Mike me hizo, cuando bajé a ese despacho tras oír el estruendo del cristal al romperse cuando tiró el vaso al suelo, cuando le limpié la sangre de ese desgraciado de sus manos…esa noche apenas pude fijarme en nada. No fui consciente de lo que tenía delante de mis narices porque en ese momento sólo me había importado Edward.

Pero si esta noche en concreto me había llevado hasta este lugar sería por algo.

Al entrar de nuevo allí supe que no me había equivocado en mis suposiciones. El enorme escritorio estaba semi oculto por un sinfín de documentos que habían sido removidos recientemente.

La mayoría de esos papeles eran fotos y recortes de periódicos antiguos. Pasé los dedos por las hojas que descansaban sobre la mesa, analizando todo con interés; Edward estaba detrás de mí, me estaba dejando que mirara con todo lujo de detalles todo aquello que guardaba en su morada. Las fotos eran variadas. Morrison era uno de los protagonistas y una de las víctimas de su venganza ganada a pulso. Ese maldito hombre entrevistó a un niño de sólo diez años, asustado y sólo en el mundo mientras su padre era acusado de cosas horribles. No me podía imaginar cómo se había sentido Edward ante esto. Tiré la foto de ese hombre con rabia de nuevo sobre la mesa. Mi padre aparecía en unas cuantas instantáneas más, caras y nombres que no conocía y que por alguna razón muy especial estaban allí…También había una foto mía que estaba desgarrada por la mitad, Edward se había encargado de hacer desaparecer la otra parte en la que salía mi padre….

También había documentos personales. De personas desconocidas para mi…y de los Swan.

Había permisos de conducir, varias identificaciones, certificados de nacimiento…Los cogí y me los acerqué para leerlos; uno era mío…y el otro de Matt. Mi corazón se aceleró como si hubiera corrido durante horas.

"_Certificado de nacimiento de Matthew Jay Swan, nacido el 18 de febrero del año 2008 en la clínica Houston de Seattle. Padre, Charles Swan. Madre, desconocida…"_

Tiré los papeles sobre la mesa y miré a Edward.

—Al parecer tienes controlados todos nuestros movimientos —murmuré — ¿Hasta donde has llegado?

—Era totalmente necesario —susurró.

—Necesito que empieces a hablar, Edward —dije sentándome en su sillón.

Volvió a asentir totalmente abatido mientras su mirada se perdía en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí…

·

·

·

_El pequeño Edward jugaba en el suelo con sus coches en el salón de su casa mientras su padre y el amigo de este conversaban tranquilamente de negocios. Estaba contento porque en cuanto terminara el colegio podrían viajar al fin a Forks. Le encantaba esa casa y ese pueblo y le gustaba muchísimo el bosque…Seattle era muy aburrido para él. Solo había tráfico y edificios en comparación con Forks donde se podía adentrar en la espesura verde a jugar a ser explorador. Además, aquí se pasaba casi todo el día con la señora Robinson porque su padre tenía que trabajar. Eso era aún más aburrido. Pero al final su padre le había prometido pasarse los tres meses de vacaciones con él en el campo. Lo estaba deseando. Quería ir a pescar con él en el gran lago, ya tenían los chalecos con bolsillos y el gorro preparados. También quería inspeccionar la playa de la Push y, definitivamente, quería ver algún animal salvaje. Aunque de lejos, claro._

_Se asomó al pasillo para ver el despacho de su padre. Suspiró cuando lo vio aún de perfil sentado en su escritorio. Estaba hablando con Charlie Swan._

_No le gustaba ese hombre._

_Se le ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que le pasaba la mano por la cabeza cuando lo veía. Algunas veces incluso le pellizcaba la mejilla en intento de ser amable delante de su padre, pero a él no lo engañaba. _

—_Juntos trabajamos bien, Edward —dijo Charlie —Quizás deberíamos expandir nuestra empresa, hacer que nuestro capital aumentara así como nuestro renombre. Podríamos pensar en ampliar nuestro negocio a una cadena hotelera —Edward sonrió —Vamos, hacemos un buen equipo…Tenemos la firma de mis hoteles y tu talento como arquitecto…Sería un buen negocio —Edward negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír._

—_La idea es más que interesante, Charlie…pero va a tener que esperar. Necesito parar un poco y pasar más tiempo con mi hijo, él se lo merece. Ha sufrido mucho con la pérdida de su madre, aún es muy pequeño…—Charlie miró los ojos verdes de Edward y estrechó los ojos._

—_Mi hija es más pequeña y no paro de trabajar por eso. Se supone que queremos lo mejor para nuestras familias, ¿no? Para eso hay que trabajar duro, Edward —murmuró Charlie._

—_Eso es lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora. Desde que murió Elizabeth no he hecho otra cosa más que centrarme en mi trabajo…tanto que necesito parar y centrarme en mi casa y en mi hijo —el hombre se pasó una mano por el pelo suspiró._

—_Vamos, Edward…—insistió Charlie —Eres el arquitecto del momento. Las mejores mansiones de los famosos más mediáticos de la actualidad las has diseñado y construido tú. Mira nuestro hotel, Edward…Todo el mundo quiere pasar una noche en el magnífico hotel de Cinco Estrellas Grand Hotel que tú has diseñado. Eres un hombre respetado, un hombre alabado por tu trabajo…Estoy seguro de que nos haríamos de oro invirtiendo en ese negocio —Edward pareció pensárselo._

—_Siempre quieres más, Charlie… ¿Cuántos negocios tienes repartidos por el mundo del ocio? —Charlie sonrió satisfecho —No se…necesitaríamos algún inversor…estaríamos hablando de invertir una cantidad importante de dinero al principio…—Charlie sonrió aún más ampliamente-_

—_Por eso no te preocupes. Tengo contactos muy importantes y poderosos que estarían más que dispuestos a ayudarnos con este negocio. Piénsatelo, Edward —insistió._

—_Está bien. Lo pensaré…pero después de las vacaciones. Mi hijo me necesita, Charlie —Edward se asomó para ver lo que hacía su hijo —Podemos hablar después del verano. Voy a desconectar durante tres meses y a centrarme en Edward…Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo con la pequeña Isabella. Los niños crecen muy rápido. Cuando te quieres dar cuenta te estás lamentando por no haber pasado más tiempo con ellos…—Charlie frunció los labios._

—_Sí, claro…Está bien. No voy a insistir más por el momento, pero ten en cuenta que cuando llegues de tus vacaciones me tendrás aquí esperándote para empezar el que será el negocio del siglo —ambos se apretaron las manos._

_Un apretón de manos que a Edward se le iba a quedar grabado en la retina. Sabía que no se estaba equivocando con ese hombre de sonrisa falsa._

_Tres meses y medio después de esto Edward Masen padre era detenido en su casa de verano por asesinato, crímenes contra el Estado. Terrorismo._

_El principio del final del padre de Edward comenzó una mañana de primeros de junio y todo esto sin que él lo supiera._

_Paul Avner no sabía que en la caja trasera de su pequeña motocicleta de repartidor estaba llevando una maldita bomba. _

_La entrega especial era para el candidato republicano para la presidencia, Ridley Moore. Todo el mundo estaba exaltado con las votaciones y las elecciones; los candidatos de ambos partidos tenían sus agendas hasta arriba. Inauguraciones de colegios, centros de salud, fotos con niños, visitas a los trabajadores de las grandes empresa del país…Y todo por y para salir en la maldita foto, para que el resto del mundo vieran lo cercanos y humanos que podían llegar a ser los políticos._

_Y una mierda._

_El candidato Moore no había tenido otro hotel más barato que el Grand Hotel para hospedarse mientras durara su periodo pre electoral en ón con suerte._

_Paul lo único que esperaba era que el tío ese le diera una buena propina por llevarle en paquete hasta sus propias manos, tal y como había pedido el emisor del envío. _

_Aparcó su destartalada moto frente al magnífico hotel que jamás pisaría fuera de su horario de trabajo y se dirigió hasta la recepción. En el paquete habían puesto el cartelito de "frágil", así que trató la pequeña caja marrón como dentro estuviera su vida. _

_Y así era._

_Una recepcionista rubia, con cara delicada y bastante guapa le atendió. Al parecer era su día de suerte._

—_Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Paul sonrió hasta el exceso._

—_Traigo un envío para el señor Moore —la chica sonrió._

—_Perfecto. Lo recogeré y yo misma se lo entregaré al señor M…. —Paul negó sin dejarla terminar._

—_Lo siento, señorita…pero en la nota de envío se especifica que hay que entregarlo a manos del receptor —la chica chascó la lengua._

—_No debería molestar al señor Moore para estas cosas, está muy ocupado con su agenda —Paul se encogió de hombros._

—_Si el señor Moore en persona no recoge esta caja tendré que llevármela de nuevo al almacén —Paul cogió de nuevo el paquete dispuesto a marcharse —Dígale al señor Moore que tiene diez días para recogerlo y…_

— _¡No! Espera…Lo llamaré a ver si puede bajar ahora…—Paul sonrió de nuevo._

_No dejó de mirar a la bonita rubia mientras esta llamaba a la habitación de su ilustre cliente…tampoco lo hizo en todo el tiempo que esperó a que ese Moore bajara hasta la puñetera recepción._

_A los pocos minutos apareció ante él el hombre que durante estos días se disputaba la publicidad, los votos y la credibilidad con su contrincante en las elecciones presidenciales. No venía solo; tras sus pasos iba un hombre vestido de negro, un guardaespaldas…Paul observó que ese hombre parecía mucho más pequeño y viejo en persona. El maquillaje en televisión hacía milagros…_

—_Señor Moore —carraspeó —Traigo un envío para usted —Moore sonrió como si estuviera delante de diez cámaras de televisión dispuesto a defender las bondades de su programa político._

—_Perfecto, muchacho…—el hombre de negro que lo acompañaba le arrebató a Paul el paquete de las manos y lo miró desde todos los ángulos._

—_Despacio —espetó —Ahí pone frágil, amigo —el hombre de negro alzó una ceja._

—_Señor Moore —dijo el hombre ignorando las indicaciones de Paul —Es un paquete de su esposa…_

_Moore sonrió mientras firmaba en la carpeta de Paul como que había recibido el paquete. EL devolvió el bolígrafo a Paul y le sonrió._

—_Gracias, muchacho —Paul frunció el ceño. Ah, no…él no se iba de aquí sin una propina…Carraspeó sin moverse de su sitio —Oh, entiendo…. —se rebuscó en el bolsillo del pantalón y le tendió a Paul un billete._

_Paul no se dignó a despedirse de Moore cuando vio que tan sólo le había dado un billete de cinco pavos._

—_Maldito tacaño…con lo que ganas podrías haberte lucido, cabrón —murmuró._

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras._

_Cuando el señor Moore abrió el paquete que él mismo le había entregado en el interior de la caja se activó un mecanismo, el detonador de un explosivo. Una mezcla química de poco más de un kilo, lista y preparada para detonarse en cuanto se abriera la caja._

_La violenta onda expansiva hizo que Paul chocara con fuerza contra una de las columnas de la gran recepción de ese elegante hotel matándolo en el acto aún con su billete de cinco dólares en la mano. El señor Moore tampoco tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada ya que la pentrita y los explosivos del interior del paquete hicieron que su cuerpo volara en pedazos. No tuvo tiempo de pensar, de recordar a su esposa y a sus hijos una vez más….La recepcionista corrió peor suerte. Sobrevivió a la explosión; tuvo que sufrir los dolores de las heridas abiertas y sangrantes, de sus órganos internos hechos puré, de la sangre corriendo por su piel….durante tres horas más. De hecho, si hubiera podido abrir la boca habría rogado a los médicos que acabaran con ella de una maldita vez._

_Ese día, esa mañana soleada y cálida…en esa recepción de ese hotel de cinco estrellas que él mismo había diseñado y construido, comenzó la historia maldita y cruel de Edward Masen. Comenzó el mito. La matanza….El sufrimiento de Edward junior. _

_Su venganza…._

_·_

_·_

_·_

Me tapé la boca con la mano.

No sabía qué decir. No sabía qué pensar o de qué forma consolar a Edward…si es que aceptaba mi consuelo. La historia era escalofriante, mucho más de lo que me esperaba. Mientras Edward me la había contado había tenido el corazón en un puño.

Edward se giró dándome la espalda después de relatarme el cruento episodio del Grand Hotel.

—Jamás me imaginé que tu padre y el mío tuvieran negocios en común —Edward se giró mostrándome en su gesto el dolor que le estaba provocando todo esto.

—La reputación de mi padre como profesional fue siempre impecable. Era un profesional que siempre hacía su trabajo de la mejor manera…Tu padre le pidió unos planos para un nuevo hotel en Seattle.

—El Grand Hotel —susurré —Donde pasó todo…—Edward asintió. Desvié la mirada hacia la mesa —Tu padre no mató a esas personas…Él no lo hizo….

— ¿Tan segura estás? —volví a mirar a Edward.

—Sí, estoy completamente segura en la inocencia de tu padre porque estoy segura de que si hubiera sido culpable no lo defenderías como lo estás haciendo.

— ¡No siempre fue así! —Espetó — ¡Odié a mi padre, Isabella! ¡Lo odié! Lo hice con todas mis fuerzas porque todo el mundo se empeñó en culparle…Los indicios le señalaban a él como culpable….Un asesino…Dios, siempre pensé que fue él…. —se pasó las manos por el pelo totalmente derrotado.

—Sólo eras un niño…No…no sabías nada…—suspiré de nuevo — ¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Quién fue el responsable de todo lo que pasó y por qué? ¿Cuánto protagonismo tiene mi padre en esta historia?—de nuevo dolor en la cara de Edward.

—Tu padre fue el culpable de que el mío acabara en la cárcel. Lo…lo inculpó…

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué mi padre iba a culpar a un amigo suyo…? Oh —dejé de respirar momentáneamente cuando entendí el punto más oscuro de este relato —Fue él, ¿verdad? Lo hizo mi padre… ¿Él mandó ese paquete bomba? —Edward se acercó hasta mí, se apoyó en la mesa y suspiró.

—Sí.

Esta vez mi corazón no se rompió porque esto sólo era la confirmación a lo que ya sabía desde que Edward había comenzado a contarme la historia. Con esto simplemente ratificaba que mi padre era la peor persona del mundo. El ser más despreciable, cruel y sin escrúpulos de este jodido mundo. Aunque no tenía por qué sorprenderme. Siempre había sido así. Siempre sería así.

— ¿Por qué? Dime por qué lo hizo, Edward….

—Ya sabes más de lo que deberías, Isabella.

— ¡Dime! —Edward chascó la lengua y se acercó a mí un poquito más.

—Detrás de tu padre hay una historia aún más oscura y jodida que esta…Le mandaron esta especie de misión de mierda como símbolo de lealtad.

— ¿De lealtad? ¿A quién?

—No puedo decirte nada más. Estás tensado la cuerda, Isabella…Estoy en límite, no puedo decirte nada más….Simplemente Charlie mandó ese maldito paquete bomba por orden expresa y usó a mi padre como chivo expiatorio. Hizo que lo culparan a él abusando de su buena voluntad y de su confianza. Abusó de su amistad. Lo que comenzó siendo una relación laboral acabó siendo la jodida tumba de mi padre…—agachó la cabeza para mirarse las manos —La última vez que vi a mi padre fue esa tarde de septiembre en nuestra casa de Forks —murmuró.

— ¿No lo volviste a ver? —Negó sin mirarme —Lo condenaron a cadena perpetua… ¿dónde…dónde está?

—No lo superó —hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no llorar —No…no hice caso de sus cartas, ni de sus llamadas…No quería saber nada de él. Lo…lo abandoné —le pasé la mano por el pelo. Me estaba matando verlo tan indefenso y roto —Cuando empecé a investigar con ayuda de Carlisle y empecé a enterarme de todo fue demasiado tarde…Murió de un ataque al corazón en una puta celda de una cárcel de máxima seguridad. No aguantó tanto sufrimiento, tantos desplantes por mi parte —sollozó.

Edward estaba sollozando…Dios mío….

Me levanté del sillón y acorté la distancia que nos separaba para abrazarle. No opuso resistencia. Sólo apoyó su frente en mi hombro haciéndome sentir cada estremecimiento por su parte. Mi alma estaba tan dolorida como la suya, su dolor era mi dolor…ambos teníamos mucho en común. Mucho. Le pasé las manos por la espalda acercándole más a mí, uniéndome, fundiéndome a él. Sí, su dolor era el mío….

—Voy a sacar toda la verdad a la luz, Isabella…Voy a hacer que todos paguen —se separó de mi ligeramente —Incluido tu padre…

Le sequé la cara humedecida por los sollozos y le besé en los labios. Me agarré a él con fuerza, me apoyé en él en este momento tan caótico y en el que tanta información tenía que ser procesada por mi cansada mente. Cuando me separé de él le miré a los ojos.

—Cuenta conmigo, Edward —un ligero deje de incredulidad pasó por sus ojos —Cuenta conmigo para destrozar a mi padre…Se lo merece…Ambos tenemos en común mucho…yo también llevo muchos años sufriendo su ira —Edward desvió la mirada.

—No te estoy pidiendo eso.

—Lo se. Soy yo la que te está ofreciendo mi ayuda…Estoy de tu parte.

—Es increíble cómo aún puedes creer en mi y en mi causa. No hago mas que contarte cosas horribles sobre mi pasado y aún así me apoyas —ahora fui yo la que se apoyó en su hombro.

—Porque me importas más de lo que tú te crees, Edward…Por eso lo hago. No te tengo miedo. Ni a ti ni a tu pasado.

—Aún hay una parte que desconoces. Quizás la peor —murmuró.

—Me da igual. Me da lo mismo…

Ahora sí pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me apretó contra él. No podía exigirle el resto de la historia cuando yo misma estaba omitiendo información sobre la mía, así que de momento todo estaba bien. Ayudaría a Edward. Lo ayudaría con todas mis ganas y con todas mis fuerzas.

Lo haría porque lo quería. Sí, quería a Edward…

—Ahora necesito que tú me digas algo —susurró contra mi oído —Necesito que me digas quien te ha dicho mi apellido real.

—Ha sido…ha sido tu…Ex prometida. Heidi, Heidi Vulturi…

Edward se separó abruptamente de mí y me miró con horror.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que la has visto? ¿Dónde? —espetó con rabia.

—Hace unas horas…en el salón en el que se ha servido el coctel de la boda —me mordí el labio —Yo…debería de habértelo dicho, pero….

— ¡Pues claro que me lo tenías que haber dicho! —Gritó alejándose de mi — ¿Cómo ha osado acercase a ti? Ella…ella no tendría ni que respirar el mismo aire que tu —me señaló —Si la hubiera visto cerca de ti la habría arrancado el corazón con mis propias manos.

—Cálmate, Edward….No…no ha pasado nada. No la he dicho nada….Sólo me ha advertido sobre tu pasado…No hemos hablado de nada más…

Edward se paró en medio de la habitación caótica y di un puñetazo en la pared que me hizo saltar en mi propio sitio. Así como me asusté cuando sonó el teléfono del despacho. Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró larga y sonoramente. Se acercó de nuevo hasta la mesa y cogió con rabia el teléfono.

— ¿Quién es? —Su gesto se relajó ligeramente a la vez que asentía —Eso es perfecto —murmuró… ¿Has hablado ya con ella? ¿Estás dispuesta a hablar? —Edward cerró los ojos por un segundo aliviado —Perfecto, más que perfecto…

Colgó el teléfono y me miró.

—Por fin tenemos una buena noticia esta noche, aunque no tiene nada que ver con todo esto —lo miré confundida —Buena noticia en cierto modo…James ha encontrado una denuncia "perdida" acusando a Mike Newton de violación —me quedé congelada en el sitio —Newton abusó de otra chica poco después de tu agresión….Y está dispuesta a hablar. Lo voy a destrozar, Isabella…voy a destrozar a ese cabrón. Y mientras tanto me voy a encargar personalmente de que esa Vulturi no vuelva a acercarse a ti en su puta vida….

* * *

_Al fin sabemos un poco más sobre el pasado de Edward, aunque aún queda mucho escondido...¿qué os ha parecido la declaración de Edward? ¿Y los pensamientos de Alice?_

**_Muchisimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por mejorar y betear este capítulo ;)_**

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Freekegirl2, Monikcullen009, Costanza rojas, Vampirekaro, Keimasen86, Solciito Pattinson, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Stefidz, Mahely, Ale Marie Cullen, Despatz, Melyna cisne, Daniela lopez, ETERNOAMANECER, Paulacullen, ALEXANDRACAST, Gatita Swan, Danny Fer D'Ranthbone, Troian, Karo29, Carolcielito, Miradas oscuras, Lory24, Melania, Karlita carrillo, PotterZoe, Yolabertay, HelenaJrqr, Lil, Luzdeluna2012, Krispipe, Vale957, Marah2221, Alimago, Carelymh, Tata XOXO, Paolastef, Vanpirita, Freckles03, Ligia Rodriguez, BarbyBells, Day Lynn Leery, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Shaolyn, Karlin M, DaniiStewart, Maru chan1296, SANIA SANTANA, CamilleJBCO, Gnziz, Flopi, FlorVillu, Dracullen, Greek cullen, Gaviota, Lucita Cullen, JOSELINA, Elizabeth Lecter, Deathxrevenge, Vanecullencipriano, PatiithoCullen, Lulu, Ginni, Sully YM, PekisLautner, Kimjim, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Karenov17, Rosy Inda, Anilu Belikov, CorimarCautela, Little Whitiee, Liduvina, Yolita, Sandra32321, SalyLuna, JC E, Isis Janet, CelesL, Madriguerita, PalitatjCullen, Bella maru, MARTHA, Dana Lapislazuli, Helenagonzalez26 athos, Yasna, Beakis, Deandramari, NaChiKa Cullen, DaniStrangerCullen, Elizabeth, Sony Bells, Ludgardita, Caniqui, Maya Cullen Masen, Diannaesmeeblack, Florima, Marianizcr, Orisweetcullen, Yesenia cullen, Wenn, LittleVampire05, Eve Runner, Gretchen CullenMasen, Maria Rome, Yareth Stew, PRISGPE, VANE LAUTNER, Nardamat, A1ma Cu113N, Diana Robles, Tarewee, Karla, BABYBOO27, Sheyvampy, Daya Pattinson, Sonrieymas, Aniha hiuga, Nesines, Antomirok, CinnLuna06, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, BonyMasen, Clisis, MaRiA, DiAnA, Iratxe, Gis1416, Anamart05, Zujeyane, Cristal82, Angie Masen, Solchizz, Ashleyswan, Gegargas, Julissa de Pattinson, Jcarrillof, Rosi Arellano, Janalez, andysweetsimphony, Dritamg, Andreita correa, LauCullenBlackSwan, Gnesis. Suu Cullen, Twilightica95, Pichukum y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Como veis, poco a poco se está descubriendo el fondo de la historia, aunque aún quedan muchos giros. Sobre la aparición de Heidi sabremos más adelante más cositas. Muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia, de verdad! Nos leemos la semana que viene, un besote a todos! _

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
_

_Edward me miró enojado.  
_

_- Te he dicho que no puedo denunciarlo, Edward...No quiero recordar más, no quiero tener que contarles a un montón de desconocidos todo lo que pasó aquella noche...Tengo miedo...Mi padre y el de Mike hicieron un acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? No puedo contar nada...  
_

_- ¡A la mierda el acuerdo! - espetó - Estás conmigo...no puede pasarte nada malo si estás a mi lado...¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de ese acuerdo? ¿Realmente qué es lo que te impide abrir la boca y denunciar? - desvié la mirada.  
_

_- No es tan fácil. Es mucho más serio de lo que parece, Edward...  
_


	33. Capítulo 32 Cerrando el Jodido Círculo

CAPÍTULO 32 CERRANDO EL JODIDO CÍRCULO

Charlie Swan salió de la casa de Edward Masen nada contento.

Él se consideraba a sí mismo un animal sin escrúpulos en los negocios. Cuando Charlie quería algo lo conseguía a como diera lugar y sin importarle las consecuencias. Y así había sido con Edward. Quería al mejor arquitecto trabajando mano a mano con él y no había parado hasta conseguirlo.

No entendía por qué Edward no quería aventurarse en un negocio de mayores proporciones con él. Sin duda el capital a invertir no era un problema para ninguno de los dos y mucho menos para Charlie. Además, el Grand Hotel era un negocio que funcionaba gracias a los dos. Ambos habían invertido dinero en él, ambos eran la empresa. Y, a juzgar por los beneficios que estaban obteniendo, había sido una buena fusión de poderes.

Pero Charlie quería más.

Necesitaba más.

Necesitaba gastarse el dinero que tenía guardado en la caja fuerte de su despacho sí o sí. Por no hablar de la cantidad ingente de dinero de la cuenta de Suiza. Esos millones sí que le preocupaban de veras. De no hacerlo, de no gastar ese dinero, podría buscarse un gran problema. Necesitaba dar salida a todos esos millones en forma de inversiones o negocios. Necesitaba hacer válido ese dinero, necesitaba ponerlo en circulación en el mercado legal si no quería verse privado de la vida que llevaba, de sus negocios prósperos y, lo peor y más peligroso de todo, meterse en un verdadero lío con la gran familia con la que "colaboraba". Hasta ahora había hecho las cosas bien y sin levantar una sola sospecha. Necesitaba que la situación siguiera así.

Pero Edward Masen no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

Había pensado que tras el éxito que habían tenido con su primer negocio juntos el resto sería coser y cantar. Charlie tenía en mente un proyecto de proporciones gigantescas y ese era crear una cadena de hoteles de lujo, de momento a nivel nacional aunque tampoco cerraba las puertas al mercado europeo. Con el dinero que tenía era algo que se podía permitir.

Hasta ahora sus proyectos y planes se habían ido al traste con la negativa inicial de Edward. Al menos le había dado esperanzas para después del verano. Para entonces podrían retomar los negocios. Edward quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo huérfano de madre. Y lo mejor de todo es que a él le había aconsejado lo mismo.

Consejos era lo que menos necesitaba Charlie. Ni consejos ni sermones sobre lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal. ¿A quien le importaba eso? Cabeza fría, cero escrúpulos. Si no ya podías ir hundiéndote en la mierda en el mundo de los negocios.

Ese día, cuando llegó a casa, no se dignó a pasarse por la habitación de la pequeña Isabella para ver cómo estaba. Para eso ya estaba su mujer y las cuidadoras a las que pagaba una pequeña fortuna. Fue directamente a su lugar de trabajo, a su despacho. Nada más entrar fue hasta la mesilla donde tenía las botellas y los licores y se sirvió un coñac.

Estaba un poco enfadado.

Estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas le salieran a la primera; cuando él quería y como él lo había planeado. Y ahora en lo único que pensaba era en cómo invertir los jodidos miles de dólares que se escondían en ese mismo despacho. Luego se rompería la cabeza para ver qué demonios hacía con la cuenta de Suiza.

Miró con desdén y casi con desprecio hacia el teléfono cuando este sonó rompiendo el inquietante silencio que reinaba en el despacho.

—Charlie Swan —espetó en forma de saludo.

—Charlie…—la voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica sonaba cansada. Si Charlie no recordaba mal, más cansada aún que la última vez — ¿Cómo está la familia?

—Bien, señor…Tanto mi mujer como la pequeña están perfectamente.

—Bien…bien…La pequeña Isabella se convertirá en una joven muy hermosa cuando crezca, es una niña preciosa —suspiró — ¿Hiciste bien tu trabajo, Charlie? —Éste frunció el ceño ante las arrastradas palabras con marcado acento — ¿Vaciaste la caja?

—No, señor. Tengo planeado un negocio. Un buen negocio —recalcó —Pero hasta después del verano no me va a ser posible llevarlo a cabo. Mi…socio no estará disponible hasta entonces —como respuesta Charlie oyó un par de toses ahogadas.

—Eso no es bueno —dijo el hombre cuando se recuperó —Ni para ti ni para nosotros….

—Lo se y lo siento…pero no puedo hacer más. Puedo liberar el dinero en metálico pero no el de la cuenta. Es demasiado como para filtrarlo en mi empresa, después de todos los negocios en los que he invertido no dispongo de tanta liquidez como para que no resulte ciertamente sospechoso.

—Entiendo, entiendo…. ¿Sabes una cosa, Charlie? Tenemos un pequeño problema y, tanto mi hijo como yo, hemos pensado que nos podrías ser de gran ayuda —el interlocutor emitió un sonido que pretendía parecerse a una risa — ¿Sabes quién es Ridley Moore? —Charlie bufó.

—Como para no saberlo. El candidato republicano está en todas partes. Tendré una jodida pesadilla con su cara cualquier día de estos…

—Él colaboraba con nosotros —Charlie se irguió en su sitio —Él era como tú. Recibía nuestros favores monetarios a cambio de….colaboración. Desde que se convirtió en candidato a la presidencia se ha alejado de toda posible polémica. ¿Y sabes qué? Que se fue con un par de millones de los nuestros —volvió a toser de nuevo —Cree que somos tontos. ¿Tú crees que lo somos, Charlie?

—No, desde luego que no —se apresuró a decir —Pero si me permite expresar mis pensamientos…un par de millones es calderilla para usted, señor —el hombre rio a duras penas.

—Exacto, Charlie…pero necesito que todos los que colaboran con nosotros sepáis que no se juega ni conmigo ni con mi familia. Esto va a ser como una llamada de atención para todos, para que veáis lo que pasa si decidís jugar de forma paralela a nosotros —Charlie frunció los labios.

—Lo entiendo…

—Buen chico, Charlie….Queremos que Moore pague por su deslealtad.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Desenmascarándole? —el anciano comenzó a reírse, pero volvió a toser.

— ¿Te suenan de algo las palabras nitrato y polvo de aluminio? —Charlie palideció.

— ¿Una bomba? ¿Quieren enviarle una bomba?

—Un regalo, más bien…

La elección de palabras de ese hombre dejó a Charlie congelado en su sitio, algo que no solía pasar muy a menudo.

—Perdone, señor… ¿pero yo que pinto en esta historia?

—Es muy sencillo, Charlie…Queremos que tú seas tú el encargado de hacer los honores —aunque su interlocutor no lo vio Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—Me…me están pidiendo que mate a un hombre.

—No, hijo. Estás salvando tu trasero —silencio —Tómalo como una prueba de fuego. Complácenos, Charlie…Hazlo y sabremos que estás totalmente involucrado con nosotros. Confiaremos plenamente en ti.

Charlie apretó el teléfono con fuerza hasta que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. Sentía rabia, se sentía en una jodida encrucijada. Blanquear dinero negro a cambio de una sustanciosa cantidad de billetes no era lo mismo que matar. Se convertiría en un maldito asesino si decidía llevar a cabo la locura que le estaban proponiendo. Estábamos hablando de un hombre importante, tan importante que podría haber acabado siendo presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Pero no lo sería jamás porque le iban a matar.

Él iba a ser el encargado.

Lo haría.

Lo haría porque no le quedaba otra opción. No sabía qué era peor, si cargar con una muerte a sus espaldas o que sus colaboradores le persiguieran hasta el final de los días.

Sin remordimientos.

Sin conciencia.

A partir de ahora tenía que mirar milimétricamente los pasos que iba a dar. Tenía que pensar en un plan B, tenía que buscar un posible culpable por si las cosas se ponían feas, por si algo salía mal.

Y ya sabía a quien culpar.

Si Edward hubiera antepuesto los negocios, lo que era verdaderamente importante y no su hijo, Charlie no se hubiera encontrado entre la espada y la pared. Si el negocio se hubiera iniciado cuando él había planeado sus "jefes" no habrían dudado de él…

Así, por obra y gracia de Charlie, Edward Masen se convertiría en unas semanas en un asesino terrorista….

·

·

·

A las cinco y media de la mañana Edward se levantó de la cama.

Lo supe porque después de esa intensa noche de revelaciones y confirmaciones Edward me había llevado a su habitación para dormir. Casi tuvo que arrastrarme hacia el piso de arriba ya que yo me había quedado totalmente bloqueada por toda la información que me había transmitido Edward. La historia de Edward y su padre me había dejado impactada por la crueldad que lo rodeaba; jamás me imaginé que su historia fuera así. Siempre me imaginé que la causa de la sed de venganza de Edward hacia mi padre habían sido los negocios.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

La historia era mucho más compleja, cruenta y sádica. Siempre supe que mi padre era una mala persona sin escrúpulos porque me lo había demostrado día a día durante muchos años seguidos. Él nunca descansaba. Su cabeza, centro de poder productora de toda su maldad, siempre estaba funcionando. Pero, ¿llegar a ese punto? Saber que mi padre había sido la desdicha de tantas personas y de esa manera me ponía los pelos de punta porque, a pesar de todo, jamás llegué a pensar que estuviera metido en asuntos tan turbios como estos.

Asesinatos.

Atentados.

Acusaciones falsas.

En esta historia la gente que rodeaba a mi padre había pagado muy caro estar bajo la sombra de su árbol. Lo habían pagado con su libertad y con su vida. Y de paso había destrozado la de un pequeño de diez años.

Un pequeño que me recordaba muchísimo a Matt.

Y entendía a Edward mucho mejor de lo que él pudiera llegar a pensar. Él había odiado a su padre hasta el punto de no querer verlo, de no querer hablarle…de echarlo de su vida como si fuera algo que quisiera olvidar o incluso anular. Yo misma me sentía así. Me había sentido así.

Siempre te lamentas de lo que no tienes cuando lo pierdes. Esa era una gran y jodida verdad.

Por otro lado estaba la inesperada llamada telefónica de James. Si había una forma de que la noche acabara con otra vuelta de tuerca más pasaría sin lugar a dudas. La noticia de James me había dejado aún más petrificada en mi sitio, mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Mike había violado a otra chica.

De sólo pensar que otra chica había sufrido lo mismo que yo, de pensar que alguien más había sentido esa suciedad pegada en el cuerpo como yo lo sentí…me ponía enferma. Pero esa chica fue muchísimo más valiente que yo al denunciar. Sí, su denuncia se perdió, seguramente por obra y gracia de su queridísimo padre, pero ahora volvía a la carga dispuesta a no dejar que el crimen que cometió esa basura convertida en persona quedara impune.

Yo no era capaz de recordar esos momentos sin quedarme totalmente encogida en mi sitio.

Me gustaría poder ser más fuerte. Me gustaría no tener esa presión que me agobiaba. Me gustaría poder pensar por mi misma y no tener tantos frentes abiertos. Y no se avecinaban precisamente momentos apacibles. Lo que venían eran curvas peligrosas. Tenía la sensación de que mis sentimientos iban a subir de nuevo en una maldita montaña rusa; ese viaje no sólo iba a revolver mi estómago sino también mi pasado.

No me levanté mucho mejor de lo que me acosté, pero no quería alargar más el encuentro con Edward.

¿Cómo consolarlo? No me extrañaba nada que en un principio me odiara. Debía de odiar todo lo que rodeara a mi padre, yo incluida. No podía culparlo por eso y no lo haría nunca porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de mi conexión indeseada con mi padre, Edward había confiado en mi tanto como para contarme todo. Ya podía ir rompiendo los contratos de confidencialidad porque mi boca permanecería cerrada.

Ayudaría, no a Edward Cullen…ayudaría a Edward Masen, ese niño de diez años que vio a su padre por última vez cuando lo detuvieron, a llevar a cabo su venganza contra Charlie Swan.

Cuando bajé a la cocina Edward ya había preparado el desayuno, como solía hacer. Era consciente de que apenas nos quedaban unas pocas horas para estar totalmente a solas en casa antes de que viniera Emily. También sabía que Edward iba a emplear todas sus armas y todo su poder para convencerme sobre la denuncia de Mike. Se podía decir que iba preparada y lista para lo que Edward quisiera soltar por esa boquita.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta de manga corta. Aún tenía el pelo mojado.

—Buenos días —susurré.

Se giró con un par de tazas en las manos y me miró mientras caminaba hasta la mesa. Me alegraba ver que sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de profundo dolor, aunque se veía más que cansado.

—Te has levantado muy temprano —se sentó frente a mi.

—He ido a correr —dijo mientras movía su café.

— ¿Por eso te levantas todos los días de madrugada? —Edward estrechó los ojos.

—Sólo cuando necesito expulsar la rabia de mi cuerpo —fruncí los labios.

— ¿Estás bien? —Edward relajó un poco el gesto aunque se notaba que seguía en tensión.

—No mucho —agarré con fuerza mi vaso de zumo y suspiré antes de hablar.

—Yo…yo tampoco he pasado muy buena noche. No he podido dormir mucho. Todo lo que me contaste ayer es horrible. Yo….condeno totalmente los actos de mi padre y de quien quiera que sea al que le guarda lealtad. Quiero que sepas que te apoyaré incondicionalmente en todo lo que hagas —Edward negó.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas eso.

—No me lo estás pidiendo. Te lo estoy ofreciendo —Edward rió sin ganas.

— ¿Por qué, Isabella? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

— ¿Tú que crees? —Bajé la mirada y observé la mesa —Me importas, Edward…me importas mucho. Mi padre ya ha jodido la vida a mucha gente, entre ellas la tuya y la mía. Ya no más —Edward parpadeó rápidamente —No puedo más.

—Esto puede causarte problemas con él —ahora fui yo la que rio sin ganas.

— ¿Más? Nuestra relación no puede ir a peor, créeme —me pasé la lengua por los labios resecos —Me preocupa Matt. Después…después de todo lo que me contaste anoche…asesinatos, atentados….Dios, me da miedo que esté viviendo bajo el mismo techo —Edward negó.

— ¿Acaso tú te has enterado de algo durante estos años? —Negué un poco confundida —Charlie Swan es muy celoso de sus negocios sucios. Tiene gente muy poderosa detrás de él…Tiene que cagar mucho la situación para que vayan por él. Tu hermano está seguro en esa casa, quizás es el mejor lugar donde puede estar en estos momentos —asentí un poco más tranquila porque creía ciegamente en las palabras de Edward.

—Sabes que tú y yo tenemos una importante conversación pendiente, Isabella —dejé la taza encima de la mesa y me miré las manos. No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos a sabiendas de lo que estaba por venir —Se llama Kate Raven —fruncí el ceño — ¿Te suena el nombre?

—No, pero se de quien me estás hablando. Supongo que se trata de la otra chica que sufrió lo mismo que yo —Edward asintió. Se acercó a mí y apoyó su cadera en el lado de la mesa donde yo estaba.

—Así es —suspiró —Necesito que me digas que tu también vas a denunciar. Necesito que me digas que vas a hacer fuerza con esa chica para que Mike sea encarcelado de una puta vez.

—Esa chica ya denunció y no sirvió para nada. Se perdió. Se evaporó como si nunca hubiera existido… ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora va a ser diferente?

— ¡Todo es diferente ahora porque estás conmigo! Porque tengo al mejor abogado de todo Manhattan, te aseguro que no tiene nada que envidiar a los del Gobernador. Esta vez no habrá denuncia perdida que valga, Isabella —negué.

—No…no puedo.

—Claro que puedes. Esta misma tarde vamos a ver a Eleazar a su despacho. Estaba de vacaciones pero lo que le pago bien lo vale dejar unas horas antes su jodida casa de los Hamptons —negué de nuevo.

—Edward….no puedo. No…no puedo denunciar. No lo haré —dije en un susurro.

— ¡Tienes la cabeza más dura que una puñetera roca, Isabella! —se levantó y caminó sin rumbo por la cocina. Estaba más que nervioso. Estaba empezando a enfadarse.

—No te enfades, Edward…—murmuré.

— ¿Qué no me enfade? Pues ya es tarde, joder. Estoy más que enfadado… ¡estoy jodidamente cabreado! Mierda, Isabella…Ahora mismo te agarraría del cuello y te apretaría hasta que me dijeras que vas a denunciar de una puta vez —me encogí en mi silla ante sus palabras — ¡Por el amor de Dios! No pongas esa cara de espanto…Es una jodida forma de hablar.

—Lo se, lo siento…—Edward me miró enojado —Te he dicho que no puedo denunciarlo, Edward…No quiero recordar más, no quiero tener que contarles a un montón de desconocidos todo lo que pasó aquella noche…Tengo miedo, mucho miedo….Mi padre y el de Mike hicieron un acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? No puedo contar nada….

— ¡A la mierda el acuerdo! —Espetó —Estás conmigo…no puede pasarte nada malo si estás a mi lado… ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de ese acuerdo? ¿Realmente qué es lo que te impide abrir la boca y denunciar? —desvié la mirada.

—No es tan fácil. Es mucho más serio de lo que parece, Edward…

— ¿Qué demonios te impide denunciar? —repitió.

Lo miré a los ojos. ¿Podría contárselo? ¿Podría reunir toda la valentía que me faltaba y que necesitaba y abrir la maldita boca de una vez? Tenía mis dudas y no era precisamente por falta de confianza hacia Edward. Por el amor de Dios, le había entregado mi corazón, mi mente y mi apoyo incondicional. Todo. Le había entregado todo hacía ya muchos días, varias semanas. Era el miedo el que me impedía ser completamente sincera con el único hombre que me había tratado en condiciones, con el único con quien me había sentido totalmente protegida. Sí. Tenía miedo a las consecuencias de mis palabras, miedo a la verdad…miedo a recordar esos momentos tan frágiles y tan delicados de mi pasado. El día que tuvo lugar el comienzo de mi vida y también el de mi muerte. El día que supe realmente lo frágil que podía llegar a ser la vida. Era difícil de explicar. Demasiado…

—Isabella…—suspiré.

No. Aún no podía contarlo. Aún era pronto…

—No quiero que nadie se entere de lo que pasó, Edward —dije finalmente — ¿Sabes la vergüenza que siento simplemente de saber que tú conoces toda mi historia? Imagínate cómo reaccionaría la opinión pública. Tú mismo dudaste de mi al conocer mi supuesto historial de…amantes —dije con asco — ¿Crees que me creerían a mi? ¿Crees que se tomarían en serio mi historia? No. Creerían al niño bueno, al hijo de papi que es Mike. La prensa me destrozaría viva haciendo un juicio paralelo en el que iba a resultar perdedora….Además, no quiero volver a verlo en la vida. Desgraciadamente él ha sido el causante de muchos sentimientos horribles que a nadie le gustaría sentir…—miré hacia el suelo —No espero que me comprendas, pero sí que me respetes.

Silencio.

En esta ocasión no sabía qué esperarme por parte de Edward pero esto precisamente no. Lo único que siguió a continuación de mi pequeño discurso fue silencio.

—Mierda —susurró Edward.

A continuación sentí sus manos en mi cara y su cuerpo cerca del mío. Notaba su calor. Se había arrodillado ante la silla donde estaba sentada; me alzó la cara para que le mirara a los ojos. Cuando lo hice frunció el ceño.

—A veces me resulta un poco difícil ponerme en la piel de los demás, princesa…Llevo mucho tiempo concentrado en mi dolor, demasiado…Quizás tenga que aprender a empatizar con los demás. No puedo imaginarme ni de lejos el dolor que sentiste en esos momentos —me acarició con suavidad el dorso de la mano —No permitiría que vieras a ese hijo de puta de nuevo, Isabella. Nunca provocaría otro encuentro entre vosotros — ahora fue mi turno de apretarle la mano —Si he estado insistiendo para que denuncies es para que ese cabrón pague por lo que te hizo. Por lo que os hizo…Siento haberte presionado. A veces puedo resultar muy persistente cuando me lo propongo —me solté de sus manos para acariciarle la cara.

—Me gusta cuando eres persistente —Edward negó con la cabeza —Aunque cabezota sería la palabra correcta —sonrió de lado — ¿La…la ayudarás, Edward? ¿Ayudarás a esa chica para que gane contra Newton?

—Ya lo estoy haciendo…Ella acudirá a la reunión con Eleazar —me tensé en la silla.

—Yo quiero ir, Edward —negó —Sí…quiero conocerla, quiero…—suspiré sin saber muy bien qué decir —Quiero ir, por favor…

—Quizás no quieras escuchar lo que esa chica va a decir, Isabella…No se….

—Por favor…tú…tú estarás conmigo, ¿verdad? —Asintió aún indeciso —Me has dicho que contigo no me pasará nada malo. Yo también creo eso, Edward…Necesito ir…. —suspiró de nuevo.

—Haces lo que te da la gana conmigo y eso no me gusta —espetó —Vendrás, Isabella…Vendrás a esa maldita reunión y estaré pendiente de ti en todo momento. Si veo en tu cara el mínimo gesto de dolor te echaré yo mismo de ese despacho, ¿entendido? —sonreí sin dejar de acariciar su cara.

—Gracias —susurré.

Centímetros.

Nuestros labios estaban separados apenas por unos centímetros. Los tenía tan cerca que no pude evitar acariciarlos con los míos. Necesitaba sentir ese calor maravilloso que sólo su boca me podía ofrecer. Nuestras pieles se juntaron así como nuestras lenguas. Yo no podía resistirme a este pedazo de cielo y sabía que él tampoco lo haría. El otro día, en su despacho, me había demostrado que él tampoco podía estar mucho tiempo sin estar conmigo. Era algo totalmente correspondido. Una de mis manos se enredó en el pelo de su nuca mientras la otra jugueteaba con la piel sensible de su cuello…Me cogió de la mano y la separó de su piel abruptamente. Hizo lo mismo con nuestros labios.

—Ve ahora mismo a cambiarte —dijo con dificultad —Estoy seguro de que esta puta mesa no aguataría otro de nuestros rounds —abrí mucho los ojos por las inesperadas palabras que me había dedicado —Vamos…vete —gruñó —Vete si no quieres que te arranque esa jodida bata para follarte. Te aseguro que esta vez sí que podrían oírte los vecinos —me amenazó. He de reconocer que no me no me moví ni un milímetro de mi silla como la gran zorrona que era —No me tientes, Isabella —pasé los dedos por sus labios humedecidos.

—No vuelvas a encerrarte en ti mismo con estupideces que no vienen al caso, Edward…No me gusta estar separada de ti —su gesto se suavizó tanto que acabó pareciendo tierno.

—Te aseguro que no quiero alejarte de mí…pero tenemos que irnos. Te juro por lo más sagrado que ahora mismo te subiría a la maldita habitación negra y te haría cosas que con tan sólo nombrarlas te ruborizarías —oh, Dios….

— ¿A…aún es eso posible? —se levantó y me miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Acaso dudas de mi potencial, princesa? —murmuró con un tono de voz tremendamente bajo. Y tremendamente sexual —Vamos —señaló con la cabeza el piso de arriba —Te quiero en diez minutos aquí abajo.

Subí las escaleras sonriendo como una imbécil. Era increíble cómo Edward conseguía idiotizarme en apenas unos segundos…

Tanto él como yo necesitábamos estos pequeños momentos; sabía que lo que iba a escuchar por parte de Kate en apenas unos minutos en esa reunión iba a ser realmente duro. Necesitaba salir un poco del monótono dolor que tanto Edward como yo sentíamos. Almas torturadas y maltratadas por la vida evocada a curarse sus heridas una y otra vez. Así me sentía. Mis heridas se sanaban un poquito cada vez que veía a Edward sonreír. Ver una sonrisa en sus labios me provocaba felicidad. Era como una dosis de energía pura…y más sabiendo que era yo la causante de ese pequeño milagro.

Para complacerlo, justo en diez minutos exactos me encontré con él en el salón. Y tras veinte minutos de viaje en el volvo conducido por Edward a través de la ciudad, llegamos al despacho de Eleazar. Caminé al lado de Edward hacia el mismo lugar en el que firmé los contratos de confidencialidad que me exigió al llegar a su casa. Pero todo estaba un tanto diferente; era domingo, esta vez no había ir y venir de personas en el edificio por ser domingo. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron atravesamos las cristaleras y pasamos por la recepción vacía. Entonces vimos a Eleazar.

Aunque conservaba su porte elegante esta vez no iba tan bien vestido como las otras veces que le había visto; a juzgar por su vestimenta sport era evidente que tras la llamada de Edward había salido de manera apresurada de su casa de retiro. Se acercó a nosotros para saludarnos cordialmente.

—Siento haberte llamado de forma tan apresurada, Eleazar. Sabes que no lo habría hecho si no fuera de vital importancia.

—Lo sé, Edward…lo sé —el hombre me miró —Edward me ha puesto al tanto de los hechos.

— ¿Ha llegado ya?

En ese momento el sonido del ascensor al llegar a ese piso nos sorprendió a los tres.

—Ahí la tienes —murmuró Eleazar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Después apareció una chica no muy alta, rubia y con los ojos oscuros. Iba elegantemente vestida y cubierta con un abrigo para resguardarse del frío. Había algo en ella…cierta fragilidad que la envolvía…y a eso había que sumarle el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Ya teníamos varias cosas en común.

—Buenos días —se apresuró a decir Eleazar —Es usted la señorita Raven, ¿cierto?

—Sí, la misma…aunque ya no soy señorita —la chica alargó la mano para dejarnos ver su alianza de casada. Después nos saludó a los tres uno por uno.

Observé con detenimiento los movimientos de esa mujer. Su cara no me resultaba para nada conocida. No había visto a esta chica en mi vida…pero era como si una extraña conexión nos uniera de alguna forma extraña…Dejé mis debates existenciales cuando se quitó el abrigo que la cubría casi por completo y nos dejó ver su cuerpo.

Estaba embarazada.

Cuando vio que la miraba con tanta fijación sonrió y se acarició el abultado vientre.

—Lo se…estoy enorme —bromeó —Aún me queda mes y medio para dar a luz. No se si podré aguantar mucho en pie.

—Vayamos al despacho para que la señora Raven pueda sentarse y estar más cómoda —sugirió el abogado — ¿Tiene algún problema en que el señor Cullen y la señorita Swan estén presentes en la reunión? —Kate negó.

—No, para nada. Gracias al señor Cullen y a su buen amigo James estoy aquí —sonrió —Y creo que la señorita Isabella ha pasado por lo mismo que yo…

Eleazar y Kate pasaron delante de nosotros. Fui a seguir sus pasos pero Edward no me dejó. Me agarró del codo y me retuvo contra su cuerpo obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

Mientras caminamos por el pasillo Edward me cogió de la mano. Ese pequeño gesto para mi fue un pequeño mundo, así lo sentí también cuando hizo lo mismo en la tensa visita al despacho de mi padre. Lo necesitaba. Era de vital importancia para mi sentirlo en ese momento .Lo apreté con fuerza y no lo solté ni cuando llegamos al despacho de Eleazar. El abogado lanzó una mirada significativa que Edward ignoró deliberadamente.

—Creo que lo mejor será empezar cuanto antes para que la señora Raven pueda descansar.

—Prefiero que me llame Kate. Eso de señora me hace parecer mucho más mayor de lo que soy —Eleazar asintió.

—Muy bien, Kate…Tengo entendido que usted denunció al señor Michael Newton por agresión sexual, ¿no es cierto?

—Pero la denuncia no se hizo efectiva.

—Se…traspapeló, supuestamente. Después volví a denunciar con el mismo resultado…Yo no pertenecía al mundo selecto al que pertenecía Newton. Yo era una chica de clase media tirando a baja. Mis padres no tenían dinero suficiente para pagar un buen abogado que nos diera opción a luchar contra Newton —suspiró.

— ¿Conocía al señor Newton?

—Sí —suspiró —Me concedieron una beca para estudiar en la universidad a la que él estudiaba, en Seattle. Fue allí donde lo conocí —Edward apretó mi mano —Al principio mantuvimos las distancias. Él era mayor que yo, además no pertenecíamos a los mismos grupos. Él en el suyo y yo en el mío. Tras las…fotos de su escándalo con IsabellaSwan apareció realmente abatido. Y el destino quiso que nuestras vidas se cruzaran en un maldito consejo estudiantil —me miró a mi —Dijo que no era su intención que esas fotos salieran. Dijo que…que le habías engañado simplemente para aparecer en las portadas de la prensa rosa —Edward apretó tanto mi mano que casi me hizo daño —Yo le creí —susurró —Le creí y a ti te odié por haber hecho sufrir a un ser tan….tan maravilloso como supuestamente era él —dijo con asco —Mi padre me advirtió sobre los chicos como él…me dijo que no me traería nada bueno…pero no le hice caso. Estaba cegada por ese chico. No aceptaba que nadie criticara mi acercamiento hacia él….y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que mi padre tenía razón —Eleazar la ofreció un vaso de agua.

—Podemos parar si lo desea.

—No, no es necesario…Quiero acabar lo antes posible —el hombre asintió —Sin entrar en detalles íntimos y escabrosos que aquí y ahora no vienen al caso —cogió aire —Mike me violó en una fiesta a la que él mismo me invitó. Los recuerdos están borrosos pero a la vez marcados a fuego en mi mente. Recuerdo su…su cuerpo pegado al mío. Su voz…. —puso cara de asco —Mareo, me sentía mareada…. —me mordí el labio. Todo esto me recordaba a mi propio sufrimiento.

— ¿Cree que el señor Newton pudo poner algo en su bebida?

—Es posible.

—Yo también lo creo —dije haciendo que me miraran los tres. Edward murmuró algo ininteligible.

—Deduzco que no hay testigos de lo que sucedió —Kate negó.

—No…sólo vieron a una pareja de jóvenes subir al piso de arriba en una fiesta —resopló —Nada supuestamente sospechoso. Pero tengo algo, quizás sea mucho mejor que ningún testigo —Edward y Eleazar se miraron entre si —Esa noche llegué a mi casa en un estado realmente deplorable —al igual que yo, pensé….todo ocurrió de la misma manera…—Mis padres me llevaron al hospital y me examinaron. Inexplicablemente el informe que redactaron los médicos y que contenía todas las pruebas que aseguraban que me habían violado nunca llegó a mis manos. Desapareció de los archivos, pero…—sacó de su bolso un sobre marrón y se lo tendió a Eleazar.

—No me equivoco si digo que esos informes están en el despacho gracias a James —murmuró Edward.

—No se donde ha rastreado…pero aquí tengo una copia —dijo Eleazar mientras leía las hojas.

—Evidentemente mis padres reclamaron, pero misteriosamente esos pedazos de papel que hoy están aquí desaparecieron cuando más falta nos hacían. Supongo que rompieron el informe y no se molestaron en buscar en la base de datos del hospital.

—Se pudieron tomar muestras de semen —murmuró el abogado —Esto va a ser tan sencillo como esperar a que el juez ordene extraer una muestra de ADN a Newton —Eleazar nos miró —Voy a hacer los trámites para que mañana mismo el juez tenga en su poder estos papeles. Será un golpe tan rápido que ni siquiera sabrá por donde le ha venido. Lo tenemos.

Lo tenemos.

Dos palabras totalmente insignificantes y simples pero que para mi eran un todo. Al fin podría cerrar ese maldito círculo de esa parte de mi vida. Conocer a Mike y sus consecuencias hicieron que mi vida se convirtiera en una cárcel. Atada de pies y manos por la tiranía de mi padre. Siempre con el miedo colándose de noche por mi ventana. Siempre sintiendo esta suciedad horrible que me envolvía con tan sólo escuchar su nombre. Porque con él empezó mi calvario.

Gracias a Dios, al parecer todo acabaría pronto.

— ¿Me puede decir dónde está el baño? —preguntó Kate.

—En el pasillo, a la derecha…

Miré a esa chica, a esa mujer…Sería gracias a ella y no a mi el que Newton acabara tras la rejas. Ella iba a ser la heroína de esta historia por acabar con él después de tanto tiempo. Admiraba su valentía y su convicción.

Me separé de la cálida mano de Edward y dejé a ambos hombres en el despacho. Fui directo hacia el baño. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a Kate mojándose la cara.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —sonrió mientras cogía papel para secarse.

—Todo lo bien que me puedo encontrar tras recordar todo lo que pasó —se apoyó en la encimera del lavabo y se acarició el vientre —Necesitaba hacerlo, ¿sabes?

—Yo también —murmuré —Pero no puedo. No puedo denunciar —Kate asintió.

—Tráfico de influencias, ¿no es así?

—Algo así.

—Inconvenientes de tener un hombre poderoso por padre —fruncí el ceño —Me imaginaba que no ibas a denunciar. Cuando me puse en contacto telefónico con Eleazar y me contó la historia lo supe. Tenía ganas de conocerte.

— ¿Si?

—Sí…Durante el tiempo que estuve cerca de Newton te odié. Él decía que tú habías sido la culpable de que su imagen quedara dañada ante el público. A su familia no le convenían los escándalos y menos de ese tipo….Durante muchos meses, después de la violación, me sentí culpable de haberlo creído. Pensé que lo que me había pasado era una especie de castigo por no ver lo que realmente tenía delante de mí. Por creer ciegamente en alguien que no se lo merecía…Todo aquello me cambió la forma de ver las cosas.

—A mi también. — ¿Crees…crees que merece la pena remover todo el pasado? Veo que tú estás formando una familia —señalé su vientre.

—Totalmente que merece la pena. Soy feliz ahora. Me casé hace un año con un hombre maravilloso. Ambos tenemos trabajos estables y voy a tener un hijo en unas semanas. Incluso tengo la casita con jardín que desee desde pequeña —ambas sonreímos —Pero seré aún más feliz cuando lea la sentencia de que Mike Newton es declarado culpable. Con mucho cariño le desearé que se pudra en el infierno. Y entonces sí podré ser plenamente feliz.

—Me gustaría tener la seguridad que tienes tú…

—Tienes que pensar en ti, Isabella…en ti y en tu felicidad. Rompe las cadenas que te unen al pasado y rompe los vínculos que te unen al dolor. Piensa en tu felicidad…sólo es eso…

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de Edward aún seguía pensando en las palabras de Kate.

Escuchar esa historia paralela a la mía de la boca de su protagonista y ser testigo de cómo había logrado salir de las tinieblas a la luz me había inyectado una dosis de energía que necesitaba de veras. Sabía que una parte de mi iba a descansar cuando todo lo relacionado con Mike se acabara.

En cuanto abrimos la puerta del apartamento vimos luz en la cocina, señal de que Emily ya había llegado.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —me preguntó Edward mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá.

—Un vaso de leche caliente me vendría bien —Edward asintió.

A los pocos minutos llegó con un par de tazas, al igual que había hecho esta mañana en el desayuno. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y me dio la leche.

— ¿Estás bien después de esto?

— ¿Y tu? Todas las veces que te he mirado te he visto apretando la mandíbula hasta el punto de parecer doloroso.

—Claro que me ha resultado doloroso. Estaba escuchando a esa chica y era como estar oyendo tu historia. Aquella noche….me arrepiento de no haberle pegado más fuerte al jodido cabrón.

—Cálmate, Edward….Estoy bien, de verdad…—me miró y asintió.

—Todo va a salir bien —murmuró —Eleazar me ha dicho que pueden caerle de cuatro a siete años de prisión.

—Seguramente sea menos, ¿verdad? —Edward asintió.

—Pero todos conocerán al verdadero hijo de puta que hay tras esa máscara. Todos sabrán que es un violador…Saldrá de la cárcel y tendrá que soportar que todos lo miren y lo señalen por la calle. Él se llevará su merecido, de una forma u otra.

—Lo se. Me siento mal por no apoyar a Kate…pero es que no puedo….

—Tranquila…tranquila, princesa….

Por primera vez disfruté de ese gran salón. Tener a Edward sentado a mi lado en ese sofá blanco era como un pequeño regalo para mi disfrute personal. Después de todo lo que había pasado se había quedado aquí conmigo, no me había dejado sola. Cada hora, cada minuto que pasaba a su lado más me enamoraba de él.

Era inevitable.

Y me sentía un poco culpable de haberle involucrado en mi turbio y doloroso pasado. Él ya había sufrido bastante como para ahora cargar con mis demonios. Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya y me regodeé en mi felicidad cuando no esquivó mi caricia.

—Gracias, Edward —me miró de reojo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por comprenderme —entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos —Por involucrarte tanto conmigo…por querer eliminar mis demonios.

Edward miró nuestras manos entrelazadas. Yo hice lo mismo. Miré nuestras manos y le acaricié los dedos con los míos. Sus manos eran grandes y fuertes, demasiado al lado de las mías. Completamente diferentes pero compatibles entre sí. Lo fuerte y lo frágil, lo grande y lo pequeño coexistiendo plácidamente.

Polos opuestos que se atraían entre sí irremediablemente. Ansiosos por unirse. Ansiosos por sentirse.

Esta vez fue Edward el que dio el primer paso.

Me agarró del cuello como sólo é lo hace y me besó despacio. No tenía prisa. Yo tampoco. El mundo seguía su ritmo acelerado mientras nosotros actuábamos en un tiempo mucho más moderado. Sólo él y yo. El resto ahora no importaba.

Edward había traspasado las barreras de mi piel, clavándose en mi alma con fuerza y con empeño. Sus besos, cálidos y fogosos, terriblemente lentos, se resarcieron con mis labios. Se tomó su tiempo para explorar, excitar y avivar.

Su boca me devolvía a la vida con cada movimiento que hacía.

Sus manos, duras sobre mi cuello, hacían que mi piel ardiera. Fuego, poder, eso es, Edward. Matador, realmente matador. Su lengua hacía que por momentos se me olvidara todo lo que había pasado. Lo que me contó Edward anoche, lo que había contado Kate…mis propios recuerdos.

Sólo él. Su boca, la mía….sólo eso…

Lo acerqué aún más a mí cuando pensé que no era suficiente. Supe que para él tampoco bastaba lo que estábamos haciendo cuando me cogió por la cintura y me subió a sus caderas. Separó nuestros labios, más que nada para coger un poco de aire.

—Tu boca es jodidamente mortal —susurró contra mis labios —Me embrujas….Sólo tu logras hacerme esto de esta manera…. —otro beso —Necesito más. Necesito tu calor….necesito meterme entre tus piernasy sentir ese lugar húmedo en mi boca. Quiero comerte, quiero saborearte, princesa—me subió lentamente la camiseta. Tardé en reaccionar, pero lo hice.

—No, no, no…aquí no. Emily…

—Sí, sí, sí….aquí sí. Y Emily no va a aparecer por aquí, de eso ya me he encargado —pasó las manos por mis pechos —Hecho de menos la habitación negra….pero el sofá tampoco está nada mal —A través de la tela de la camiseta que llevaba sentí el calor de sus manos. Mis pezones se excitaron. Edward los miró y sonrió —Tu también quieres.

La promesa de ser devorada por Edward resonó en mi cabeza como el eco de una voz en la montaña. ¿Para qué malgastar tiempo en subir al piso de arriba cuando podíamos hacer grandes cosas en este cómodo sofá?

No esperé a que Edward me quitara la camiseta. Lo hice yo misma. Tras quedarme en sujetador Edward me dedicó una de sus breves pero sinceras sonrisas.

—Eso es, preciosa —susurró en mi oído.

Me agarró del trasero y me acercó aún más a su cuerpo, a sus caderas, a su miembro…Mis manos se engancharon en su cuello mientras las suyas recorrían mi columna de arriba abajo. Le besé intensamente con toda la sensualidad que pude reunir cuando jugueteó con el cierre de mi sujetador.

—Quítamelo ya, Edward —le rogué contra la piel de su cuello.

Juro que oí el clic del broche al abrirse. Lo juro….pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Ese timbre que solo había oído una vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí. Ese timbre que significaba que alguien cercano a Edward había venido de visita. Bendita la hora en la que habían venido a interrumpir….

—No me jodas —susurró —Hoy no va a acabar el día sin que mande a alguien a la mierda…

Me bajó con cuidado de su regazo y me tiró la camiseta para que me la pusiera. Avanzó de mala gana hasta la puerta y miró por la mirilla.

—Voy a matarla, en serio —espetó —Por su culpa estoy desarrollando fobia a las rubias. Me caía mucho mejor cuando vivía en otro continente.

— ¿Norah?

Edward abrió la puerta justo cuando yo terminé de colocarme la camiseta. Sí, era Norah…pero no traía buena cara. De hecho, Edward se quedó con la boca abierta listo y preparado para soltar alguna bomba de las suyas, pero no lo hizo. Así como tampoco oí comentario alguno por parte de la rubia. Algo pasaba. Sí…eso era…Me asomé a verla y mi corazón se contrajo cuando vi su imagen.

Se notaba a leguas que Norah había estado llorando. Tenía los ojos rojos y un gesto de profundo dolor en su cara.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella y la cogí por los brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Norah? ¿Qué ha pasado? —la pregunté.

—Por todos los cielos, ¡dinos que te pasa! —dijo Edward.

—Es…es Alice —sollozó. Edward se tensó. Cogió a Norah con sumo cuidado por la cara y la obligó a que lo mirara.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana, Norah? ¿Ella está bien? ¡Habla de una vez!

—Ella…ella está embarazada, Edward….Está embarazada de mi hermano….

* * *

_Sé que esperabais una declaración por parte de Bella, sea cual sea….No me matéis, jejeje! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis sobre la nueva noticia de Alice?_

**_Muchisimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por betear y mejorar este capítulo!_**

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_NikkiMellark, Perl rose swan, Monikcullen009, Esyaba, Maya Cullen Masen, Jess, Bellisimaw, Kimjim, Despatz, Miradas oscuras, SabiaAtenea, Bella maru, Yesenia cullen, PotterZoe, Sofy Vicky, Danibeldvg, Ginni, Ale Marie Cullen, ALEXANDRACAST, Satineych, ELIZABETH, SalyLuna, Melyna cisne, Amo tu fic, Panambi Hovy, Anto Masen, Magus Cullen Nati Nati, CelesL, Lil, Shey1vampy, JOSELINA, Tata XOXO, Bearmand, Flororstar, Yasmin cullen, Dracullen, Krispipe, Eve Runner, Evecullen94, Carelymh, Wenn, Myrr97, Ninacara, Monii lunadawn, Yolita, Deandramari, Nairelena, Maru chan1296, Gnziz, Freckles03, Isis Janet, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Roxa Cullen Hale, Karenov17, Elizabeth yonki, Vanpirita, Florima, Marianixcr, Diana Cullen Germanotta, Greek cullen, Alimago, Karlin M, CamilleJBCO, Solcito Pattinson, Hlnjrqr, Barbiejt, Julissa de Pattinson, Andre22 twi, Yolabertay, Randa1, Sandra32321, DaniiStewart, Vampirekaro, Troian, EriM, Keimasen86, Angi cullen, Zujeyane, Luzdeluna2012, CAG, Mary cullen de Salvatore, Yasna, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Yasna, Lory24, DaniStrangerCullen, YARETH STEW, Yessenya, BarbyBells, Maria Rome, BABYBOO27, Little Whitiee, Antomirok, PRISGPE, Lady blue vampire, PalitatjCullen, Liduvina, Gis1416, Sania santana, CorimarCautela, Anamart05, Little'CG, Martha, Almudena diazgarcia, Suu Cullen, AglaeeCullen810, Cristal82. Karla, Terewee, Helenagonzalez26 atjos, Ludgardita, Magusl92, A1ma Cu113N, Daya Pattinson, Day Lynn Leery, Darlyn, Deathxrevenge, Monse, Neily Pattz, LauCullenBlackSwan, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, Sereny's Cullen, Diana Robles, M L F Elektragedia, LoreMolina, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, LoreMolina, Paolastef, Dis potter, MaryuritaCullenSwan, The Princess of the Dark, LunaS Purple, Ma pau cullen, Nardamat, Anhia hiuga, NereaCullenSwan, Shaolyn, COKI CULLEN, Karla, Sonrieymas, Rosi Arellano, BonyMasen, Lulu, Aguss, Marah2221, Costanza rojas, Clisis, Daniela lopez, Karlita carrillo, Gegargas, Ichigo cullen, Yakari, Raven2106, Deysi Maria, Guest, Vale55, Pottersita, Cretchen CullenSwan, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, DiAnA, Floorchiii, Yazzz, Angie Masen, Carolcielito, Rosy Inda, Janalez, PalitatjCullen, Paulacullen, Ashleyswan, Genesis, Anonimo, TWILIGHTICA, Dana Lapislazuli, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Maye, Edwardgicullen, Mayetauro, Genesis y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad._

_Tengo que comentaros una cosa en cuanto a actualizaciones se refiere…Voy a tener que alargar un par de días o tres las actualizaciones de ambos fics, es decir, en vez de cada 7 días **actualizaré cada 9 o cada 10 dias**. Muchos de vosotros sabeis que tengo una nena pequeña, a veces no se de donde sacar tiempo :S Lo que quiero dejar claro es que no abandonaré ninguna historia ni dejaré de escribir. Nos os molesto más, me despido hasta dentro de unos días. Un besote a todos!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Comprobé que mis medias y mi liguero estuvieras perfectos. Me ajusté el sujetador lo justo para que mis pechos quedaran más apetecibles y caminé hasta el sillón negro. El terciopelo negro acarició suavemente mis nalgas semi desnudas…mi piel estaba demasiado predispuesta para todo lo que tenía en mente. Me agarré a los brazos del sillón y crucé las piernas dejando a la vista los espectaculares zapatos negros que me había comprado para esta ocasión._

_No tenía por qué estar nerviosa; no era la primera vez que hacía esto. No era la primera vez que la zorra tenía ganas de sacar de las tinieblas a su Bestia._

_La muy puta se escondió como la zorra que era cuando la puerta de la habitación negra se abrió…_


	34. Capítulo 33 Domando a la Bestia entre en

CAPÍTULO 33 DOMANDO A LA BESTIA ENTRE ENCAJE Y SATÉN

Por todo lo sagrado.

¿Alice embarazada de Jasper? Miré a Edward para ver si mis oídos se habían vuelto morbosos y perversos, ansiosos por escuchar una noticia jugosa…pues no. Tercera Guerra Mundial en tres, dos, uno….La cara de Edward era un poema del neogótico con tintes fúnebres. Todo rastro de pasión y de calentón que habíamos vivido hacía unos minutos se esfumó de su rostro dejando paso a la incredulidad. O a la furia, eso no me quedó muy claro.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó en un susurro a Norah.

—Lo que has oído —respondió ella mientras se limpiaba la cara sonrojada por las lágrimas — ¡Mi hermano va a tener un hijo con tu hermana! ¡Esto es de locos!

Miré a Norah y luego otra vez a Edward. Dios, me sentía como si estuviera en medio de una conversación privada y familiar…y eso precisamente era lo que estaba pasando. Quizás debería retirarme y dejar que estos dos hablaran esos temas tan privados y delicados sin espectadores ajenos a la historia…Pero mis pies no reaccionaban a las órdenes de mi cerebro más que nada porque no quería dejar solo a Edward.

Se le estaba poniendo cara de asesino en serie por segundos.

—Embarazada….Ya…. —fui hasta él para agarrarlo del brazo y mostrarle mi apoyo. Me rechazó suavemente pero con contundencia —No, espera… ¿Me puedes decir cuando cojones te has enterado de la noticia? Porque yo no tenía ni puta idea de esto, ayer mi hermana no me dijo nada. ¡Me lo habría contado, joder!

— ¿Crees que te tomaría el pelo con algo como esto? Por favor, Edward….Me he enterado esta misma tarde. Cuando he llegado al apartamento, en ese que también vive María, me he encontrado a Alice con una prueba de embarazo en la mano. Positiva, evidentemente. ¿Sabes lo que significa esto, Edward? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Tu hermana ha roto un compromiso!

—Te recuerdo que un embarazo es cosa de dos —espetó —Y también te recuerdo que era Jasper, tu hermano, el que estaba comprometido. No excuso a Alice porque no se ha portado bien, pero no le eches toda la mierda a ella, Norah….

—Tranquilo, Edward —intenté cogerle de nuevo de la mano pero volvió a esquivarme, esta vez con rabia.

— ¿Sabes cómo se siente María? No, no lo sabes… ¡y yo tampoco! No lo se porque ni siquiera se dónde puede estar…Estoy…estoy muy nerviosa —dijo con la mano en el pecho —No sé qué hacer en estos momentos…

Oh, mierda….

Caminé hasta llegar a Norah y la abracé con fuerza. Entendía las dos partes. Entendía a Norah, ella estaba sufriendo con todo esto casi más que los propios protagonistas. También entendía a Edward y su defensa hacia Alice. Primero, estábamos hablando de su hermana. Segundo, porque por mucho daño que Alice me hubiera hecho con sus gestos, hechos y palabras, Edward tenía razón; Jasper había tenido tanta culpa o más que ella. Un hijo, inevitablemente, es cosa de dos…

Norah me correspondió el abrazo. Entonces pude notar el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba. Estaba temblando.

—Hey, hey….cálmate, ¿vale?

—Estoy muy nerviosa por María…—se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos —Ella…ella no se merece esto. No es mi amiga, hace mucho tiempo dejó de serlo. Es mucho más que eso, es como una hermana para mi…—suspiró —No se dónde puede estar….

— ¿Se ha enterado de todo?, ¿no es eso? —Norah asintió.

—Sólo quiero que esté bien….

—Norah, mírame…Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Ella ahora mismo querrá estar sola. Se sentirá engañada y vacía. Necesita tiempo para digerir todo lo que ha pasado…Ya verás como dentro de un par de horas aparece. Déjala por ahora…

Llevé a mi amiga hasta el sofá en el que hacía unos minutos Edward y yo intentamos retozar y me senté con ella. Parecía un poco más calmada después de mis palabras de consuelo. Yo misma intentaba creérmelas; el simple hecho de ponerme en el lugar de María me daba escalofríos. Imaginarme a Edward con otra mujer y ser prácticamente testigo de ello me sumiría en el dolor.

Norah sacó otro pañuelo de su bolso Vuiton ante la atenta mirada de Edward. Casi podía oír los engranajes de su cabeza al pensar.

—No sé ni qué hago aquí ni por qué he venido…es el primer sitio donde se me ha ocurrido venir —se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitabas desahogarte, eso es todo…

—Siento en serio haber interrumpido vuestro momento, de verdad —se sonó escandalosamente la nariz.

—No…no has interrumpido nada…. —Norah rio sin ganas.

—Bella, llevas la camiseta puesta al revés —miré de reojo hacia abajo. Oh, por Dios…más que evidente, Bella —Voy a marcharme —se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hasta Edward —Siento haberte montado una bronca aquí en tu casa. Creo que he descargado mi rabia y mi frustración contigo. Lo siento —Edward asintió —mañana nos vemos en la oficina, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —-pregunté. Norah asintió —No dudes en llamarme si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿vale?

—Sé que puedo contar contigo, Bella —besó mi mejilla —Gracias por aguantarme.

Esperé a que se cerrara la puerta. Sólo entonces me giré para ver a Edward. Seguía en el mismo sitio, en la misma posición y con el mismo gesto indefinido en su cara. Quería saber qué demonios se le estaba pasando ahora mismo por esa compleja cabecita suya, quería acercarme a él y que desahogara sus pensamientos y sus preocupaciones conmigo. Ya me había rechazado dos veces y no quería que se repitiera una tercera.

Sus desplantes eran como puñales afilados y desgarradores en mi pecho.

Dolían, dolían demasiado y más después de dar un paso más de confianza en nuestra relación. Ahora estábamos más compenetrados que nunca….Pero como la masoquista que era me acerqué a él de nuevo. Lo hice despacio, como si estuviera acercándome a un animal peligroso, hambriento y enojado.

En parte lo sentía así.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de él. Alzó la cabeza para mirarme. Oh, oh…

—No… ¡no estoy bien! —Se pasó la mano por el pelo —No termino de salir de un problema cuando ya me estoy metiendo en otro. Necesito un poco de tranquilidad, joder.

—Edward….esto no es un problema tuyo. Entiendo que te sientas mal por tu hermana…pero no debes adjudicarte un problema que no es tuyo —Edward estrechó los ojos.

— ¿Vienes a darme consejos, Isabella? —Espetó en un susurro — ¿Precisamente tu? No me jodas. Como puedes observar no estoy de humor, ¡así que no me toques los cojones! —apreté la mandíbula según las palabras ibas saliendo de su boca.

— ¡No es necesario que me hables de esta manera! —Dije con rabia —Estás ciego y sordo, Edward…por si no te has dado cuenta sólo pretendo ayudarte. ¡Sólo quiero tu bienestar! —negué con la cabeza —Te dejo solo para no molestarte más.

Subí las escaleras presa de un súbito ataque de rabia. Y dolor. Mierda, no sabía si quería llorar o bajar de nuevo y gritarle en la cara a Edward lo estúpido que era cuando se lo proponía. Cuando llegué a mi habitación cerré la puerta con rabia y eché el pestillo. ¿No querías las puertas abiertas? Pues toma pestillo, idiota.

Sin duda este era un claro ejemplo de cómo podían torcerse las cosas en apenas segundos.

Edward y su cabeza dura como una maldita piedra. ¿Es que acaso no podía entender que Alice era una mujer adulta y responsable de sus propias decisiones y acciones? Al parecer no. Edward tenía complejo de mula de carga, se echaba a la espalda sus problemas y el de los demás. Vivir así tenía que ser un suplicio. Y no se daba cuenta de que las personas de su círculo más cercano sufrían al verlo así. Siempre enfadado, siempre en tensión, siempre con una frase cortante en los labios…

Cerré los ojos cuando oí un par de golpecitos en mi puerta. Me acerqué hasta ella y puse la mano sobre el pomo, pero no la abrí.

—Isabella…abre la puerta…—esta se sacudió levemente.

Su voz sonaba mucho más suave que antes pero en esos momentos me daba exactamente igual. Me habían dolido sus palabras. No quería mis consejos ni mi consuelo de buena fe. "Precisamente tu…". Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza buscándolas el significado subliminal que no encontraba.

—Isabella…. —gruñó.

Me alejé de la puerta obligándome a mi misma a ser fuerte frente a Edward. Pegué un bote del suelo cuando la puerta se sacudió con violencia cuando Edward la golpeó.

— ¡Abre la puerta de una maldita vez!

Silencio.

— ¡Joder, Bella!

De nuevo silencio hasta que se oyó un sonoro portazo en la otra punta del pasillo. Perfecto.

·

·

·

Increíblemente logré sobrevivir esa noche sin llorar.

De madrugada y en la soledad de mi gran cama pensé en la grandísima tontería que nos había distanciado anoche a Edward y a mí. En realidad no había sido para tanto, quizás yo misma me encontraba en un estado extra susceptible debido a todas las noticias recibidas en poco tiempo. En cierto modo reconocía que me había tomado demasiado mal su contestación. Evidentemente no me habían gustado para nada las palabras que me dirigió con tanta rabia; por una parte estaba mi vena comprensiva y estúpidamente enamorada saliendo a flote y dejándome ver que Edward había recibido una noticia en cierto modo "traumática". Por otro lado estaba mi vena guerrera, lista y preparada con la armadura para la batalla, que me decía que no me dejara llevar por lo que sentía por Edward. Debía hacerme valer de una buena vez por todas.

Ya estaba bien de acatar siempre órdenes, reglas y tratos.

Todavía no tenía muy claro cuál de las dos partes iba ganando. Sólo era consciente del pasillo que nos separaba; apenas eran unos metros, pero para mi era un abismo profundo, oscuro y doloroso que hacía que mi corazón doliera como un cabrón.

Cursi de mierda.

Aún así, mi lado guerrero y combativo le sacó el dedo medio con mucho cariño y amor a mi lado tierno y comprensivo durante toda la mañana.

Tanto el desayuno como el viaje en coche hasta la oficina fue un derroche de palabrería, una explosión de verborrea en el más amplio sentido de la palabra….irónicamente hablando. Edward era un cabezota que no daba su brazo a torcer reconociendo que no me había tratado bien…hiriendo mis sentimientos en el camino. Esta vez yo no me quedé atrás. Mi yo terco había salido a la luz después de una larguísima temporada escondido obligatoriamente negándome a dar el primer paso.

Me negaba a hablarle. Y más al mirarle de reojo y comprobar que el enojo seguía patente en su cara. ¿Te sentó mal que te cerrara la puerta en las narices, cariño?

En cuanto llegamos a la oficina caminé sin detenerme hasta la sala de juntas, mi lugar y refugio de trabajo, sin que Edward me dijera nada. Al parecer un gato andaba suelto y se había comido muchas lenguas.

Ya que Edward hoy no requería mi "atención" para nada aproveché en la mañana y sin ninguna distracción. Lo primero que hice fue hablar por Skype con Matt; me hacía tanta falta escuchar su voz como el respirar. Gracias a él mi mañana mejoró un cien por cien. No pude parar de reírme al escuchar sus primeras palabras en inglés; si ya le costaba decir muchas cosas en su idioma escucharle hablar en inglés no tenía precio. Ver su carita tampoco. Observé con pena cómo parte de sus ricitos habían desaparecido porque Sue le había llevado a la peluquería. La falta que me hacía ahora mismo meter la nariz en ese pelo y absorber parte de su inocencia…

Luego retomé mis estudios de lleno. Poco a poco estaba recuperando los temas y las asignaturas que me había perdido por obra, gracia y mandato de Charlie Swan y sus estúpidos compromisos.

A media mañana dejé de lado el ordenador los libros y los apuntes para estirar las piernas por la gran sala de juntas. Cogí un vaso de plástico y me serví un poco de zumo de la jarra que había junto a la máquina del café mientras observaba la ciudad por el gran ventanal. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó cuando escuché cómo la puerta se abría a mis espaldas. Esperaba escuchar la voz de Edward de un momento a otro y su furia atronadora….

—Bella —suspiré cuando oí la voz de Norah. Me giré hacia ella intentando poner una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Hola —correspondí su habitual abrazo — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?—la rubia sonrió de lado y negó.

—Aún estoy asimilando la noticia, no me queda otra cosa por hacer…Al menos María ya ha aparecido. No vino anoche al apartamento…te juro que estuve a punto de llamar a la policía —me explicó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la gran mesa —Al final me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que se había alojado en un hotel cercano. No quiere pisar más ese apartamento —suspiró.

— ¿Y Jasper? —su ceño se frunció aún más mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Si no estás muy ocupada podríamos salir y comer fuera. Necesito que me de un poco el aire….

— ¿Por qué no? —dije mientras apagaba el ordenador y recogía mis libros —Yo también necesito tomar el aire y alejarme de aquí —Norah torció los labios mientras se levantaba de su silla.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —reí sin ganas.

— ¿Paraíso? ¿Qué paraíso?

Guardé el portátil y los libros y recogí mi bolso para salir de esa sala de juntas. Cuando pasamos por el escritorio de Tanya, Norah se paró y miró hacia el despacho de Edward. Alcé las cejas.

— ¿No le vas a decir que te vienes conmigo?

Me lo pensé durante dos segundos.

—No —Norah asintió sonriendo.

—Bien, cariño….conseguirás que a Edward se le hinche la vena del cuello. Es capaz de llamar a la Interpol si va a esa sala y no te ve allí —mi lado comprensivo se asomó ligeramente. Me giré hacia Tanya. Cuando esta se sintió observada alzó la cabeza y me observó a través de sus gafas de pasta negra.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —me miró por encima de las gafas. Eso era un sí, ¿no? Eso es, derrochemos saliva…

—Si está en mis manos hacerlo lo haré —asentí.

—Si Edward pregunta por mí….dile que me he ido con Norah.

—Muy bien, señorita Swan.

Mientras Norah y yo bajábamos en el ascensor me sentía como si fuera una fugitiva huyendo de la policía. Un poco como en Thelma y Louise…Sentía que estaba huyendo de Edward y su poder magnético. Y así era.

— ¿Dónde te apetece ir a comer? —me preguntó mi amiga mientras nos subíamos a su gran coche blanco.

—Me da lo mismo…el caso es salir un poco de la rutina…

Norah condujo hasta la calle Pearl, lo suficientemente lejos del edificio Cullen, y paró frente a un restaurante de comida rápida. Bien…eso era lo que necesitábamos…Hamburguesas, patatas fritas y grasa a montones. Cuando entramos nos sentamos en una mesa con sillones y pedimos la hamburguesa más grande e incomible que vimos en la carta.

—Hace siglos que no me como algo tan apetitoso como esto —dijo la rubia señalando el plato.

—Los restaurantes caros y refinados son muy aburridos —acoté. Norah suspiró.

—Quizás debería hablar con María y decirle que se venga con nosotras —asentí.

Mi amiga sacó el teléfono y marcó. Esperó pacientemente a que María contestara, pero no lo hizo. El resultado fue el mismo con las otras dos llamadas que realizó.

—Nada, no contesta… ¡Dios! No puedo hacer otra cosa más que maldecir aquella cena en la que conocimos a Alice —espetó —Todo iba tan bien entre mi hermano y María…hasta que tuvo que aparecer esa niña consentida y caprichosa.

—Cálmate, Norah….

—No puedo calmarme, Bella…Voy a tener un sobrino….no de la prometida de mi hermano. No. Mi hermano va a tener un hijo con su amante. Joder…

— ¿Cómo está Jasper?

—El muy idiota está como en el limbo. Creo que a él le ha pillado tan de sorpresa como al resto —chascó la lengua —No hecho toda la culpa a Alice…él también tenía que haber tomado precauciones. Infiel y además descuidado…No me jodas… ¿Tan difícil es ponerse un preservativo?

— ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora? —Norah negó.

—No tengo ni idea, pero lo más seguro es que María vuelva a Londres. Dejó su trabajo y su vida allí por seguir a Jasper y mira ahora. Es mejor que retome su vida cuanto antes. Lo peor va a ser cancelar todo los preparativos de la boda. Las invitaciones enviadas, el salón contratado…el vestido guardado en su funda en el armario…

—Va a ser difícil —reconocí.

—Sí. Yo la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. No puedo hacer más de lo que estoy haciendo.

—También cuentas con mi apoyo —Norah me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Lo se —suspiró —Bien… ¿ahora vas a contarme lo que ha hecho Edward para que huyas de él de esa manera? —cogí una patata de mi plato y la mastiqué con rabia.

—Edward es un idiota, eso es lo que ha hecho.

— ¡Genial! Al fin abriste los ojos —rodé los míos.

—Ayer...Dios, es una tontería…Ayer me contestó mal. Después de que tu te fueras intenté acercarme a él, pero me contestó mal. Quizás yo soy una exagerada que me estoy tomando esto a la tremenda pero siento que no puedo permitir que me trate como le de la gana —mi amiga asintió —Siento que nuestra relación ha pasado a otro plano. Tenemos más…confianza. Y no quiero que crea que puede hacer conmigo lo que se le venga en gana. Estoy harta de obedecer, estoy harta de ser siempre la que recibe órdenes…—Norah sonrió.

—Edward me recuerda muchísimo a un novio que tuve en el instituto —mi mano con el vaso de coca cola se quedó a medio camino de mi boca.

— ¿Novio? ¿Has dicho novio? —asintió.

—Sí…—sonrió —He tenido novios y novias…No me considero estrictamente homosexual, ¿sabes? Aunque suene a tópico no me enamoro del género, me enamoro de la persona. Independientemente de cual sea su sexo.

—Mejor explicado imposible.

—Bien, me alegro que me comprendas. Como te iba diciendo, ese chico…ese que fue mi novio, siempre me llevaba a su terreno. Siempre teníamos que hacer lo que él quisiera y cuando a él le apetecía. Mi opinión no contaba para nada…hasta que me cansé. Le puse las cosas claras, le dije que una relación era de dos. Lo comprendió. Vio que yo tenía razón y que mi palabra también contaba.

— ¿Y qué pasó después?

—Oh….lo dejamos a los dos meses. Me aburría de que me diera la razón en todo —abrí los ojos.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar con este ejemplo, Norah…—dije confundida.

—Lo que te quiero decir es que tienes que imponerte, Bella. Mira, jamás pensé que llegaría a decir esto pero…creo que tú y Edward tenéis futuro por delante si jugáis bien vuestras cartas —si…tenemos un futuro de poco menos de nueve meses. Lo que nos queda de contrato —Edward te mira de una forma…especial —miré mis manos.

—Yo creo que más bien me mira como el hombre de las cavernas…

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono. Al sacarlo del bolso comprobé que era Edward. Ignoré la llamada y lo dejé sobre la mesa.

—Es él —le dije a Norah.

—Estará preocupado…

—Me da igual —dije con muy poca convicción.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez un mensaje. Estuve tentada a ignorarlo también, pero mi curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otra cosa. Apreté el icono de los mensajes.

"_Podías haberme avisado tu misma que te ibas con Norah… ¿Sabes qué susto me he dado cuando he ido a buscarte y no te encontré? Siento lo de ayer. No debí hablarte de esa manera. Anoche te eché mucho de menos en mi cama…No vengas muy tarde, por favor. E."_

Cuando alcé la mirada de la pantalla del móvil me encontré con los enormes ojos de Norah mirándome con atención.

—Está preocupado. Sólo es eso...—Norah asintió.

—Me lo imaginaba…Aunque sigo dándote el mismo consejo. Imponte, Bella. Aunque Edward tiene un carácter horrible y es terco como una mula…en el fondo es buena persona —sonreí por sus palabras —Lo tienes en tus manos, Bella —negué —Oh, sí…Se preocupa por ti, está pendiente de ti…Juega tus cartas, cariño…y caerá rendido a ti más de lo que ya está. No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Pensé en las palabras de Norah.

Quizás tenía razón. Quizás era hora de hacerle ver a Edward lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser. Dejarle ver que yo también podía manejarlo a él. Esto iba a ser equitativo. Y sabía cómo conseguirlo.

—Norah…necesito que me acompañes a hacer unas compras….

·

·

·

Cuando Norah me dejó frente al gran edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Edward eran más de las seis de la tarde. Habíamos pasado una intensa jornada de compras, esta vez por iniciativa propia. Estaba totalmente satisfecha con lo que llevaba en el interior de las bolsas. Saqué el móvil del bolso mientras subía hasta el último piso en el ascensor y escribí un mensaje.

"_Norah me acaba de dejar en el apartamento, te espero aquí. B."_

Un mensaje nada revelador para lo que tenía en mente. Tardó apenas treinta segundos en contestar, casi como si hubiera estado esperando noticias mías.

"_En media hora estoy allí"._

Apenas saludé a Emily cuando me abrió la puerta subí hasta el primer piso para meterme en mi habitación y saqué las prendas que me había comprado, si es que se le podía llamar así a eso. Las miré desde todos los ángulos posibles y reconocí que en realidad no se diferenciaba mucho del resto de la ropa interior que inundaba los cajones de mi gran armario. Sólo había una pequeña pero sustancial diferencia.

Edward no había visto este conjunto. Me lo había comprado para él y esperaba con todas mis ansias que le gustara de verdad.

Esperaba que mi lado guerrero hubiera batallado más contra Edward, pero tras recibir ese mensaje mientras comía con Norah algo se había removido en mi interior. Se había disculpado conmigo. El gran Edward Cullen había reconocido que había cometido un error conmigo y me lo había hecho saber. Se preocupaba por mi…Me había echado de menos…

Fue entonces cuando entendí al cien por cien el consejo de Norah…y cuando decidí seguirlo al pie de la letra.

Había planeado muy bien en mi cabeza lo que iba a hacer y esperaba que me saliera igual de bien en la práctica y que los nervios por tener a Edward delante no me traicionaran.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca antes de quitármelo para meterme en la ducha. Aún tenía algo de tiempo hasta que llegara Edward. Fui hasta la habitación negra a sabiendas de que estaba abierta y pasé. Simplemente me encantaba este sitio. Quizás era por el simple hecho de que aquí había descubierto el placer más absoluto de la mano de Edward. El color, las texturas y, sobre todo, el olor, hacían que mi cuerpo respondiese de manera inmediata y ansiosa.

Dejé la bata y las bolsas con mis nuevas adquisiciones para quitarme la ropa. La dejé debidamente doblada sobre una de las sillas negras y fui desnuda hasta el gran baño sin puertas. Me recogí el pelo rizado para no mojármelo y me metí bajo el grifo caliente de la ducha para relajarme. Enjaboné todo mi cuerpo con ese jabón de olor exquisito y depilé todo aquello que debía ser depilado. Me sequé a conciencia y busqué en el pequeño armario hasta dar con el tarro que contenía la crema con aroma de vainilla que tanto me gustaba.

Saqué el revelador conjunto negro, las medias y los tacones y me lo puse. Tenía que reconocer que Norah tenía buen gusto eligiendo ropa interior y aconsejando. De todos modos me ahorraría ese pequeño detalle delante de Edward para evitar celos innecesarios y demás psicopatías típicas del hombre de las cavernas. Me puse frente a ese enorme espejo de bronce que Edward había mandado colocar días atrás y me miré desde todos los ángulos observando el resultado de la dura tarde de compras con la rubia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me veía a mi misma como toda una mujer capaz de seducir al hombre que quería. Segura y con fuerza. Sentía que tenía el poder suficiente en la palma de mi mano para conseguirlo, sólo que tenía que jugar con él de la manera correcta, justo como me había dicho Norah. Y esta noche lo iba a intentar.

Edward no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Comprobé que mis medias y mi liguero estuvieran perfectos. Me ajusté el sujetador lo justo para que mis pechos quedaran más apetecibles y caminé hasta el sillón negro. El terciopelo negro acarició suavemente mis nalgas semi desnudas…mi piel estaba demasiado predispuesta para todo lo que tenía en mente. Me agarré a los brazos del sillón y crucé las piernas dejando a la vista los espectaculares zapatos negros que me había comprado para esta ocasión.

No tenía por qué estar nerviosa; no era la primera vez que hacía esto. No era la primera vez que la zorra tenía ganas de sacar de las tinieblas a su Bestia.

La muy puta se escondió como la zorra que era cuando la puerta de la habitación negra se abrió.

Edward apareció en la puerta de esa habitación negra como si fuera una jodida aparición, alterando mis cinco sentidos de la manera más sensual posible. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata estaba siguiendo el mismo camino. Me miró y deslizó la corbata lentamente, tanto que casi oí el sonido de la seda al deslizarse por la camisa.

Caliente, cariño….

Edward entró finalmente en la habitación con su corbata en la mano y cerró la puerta. Con pestillo, como no.

Ya no estaba enfadado. Me miró atentamente, sus ojos convertidos en una caricia totalmente sexual que devastaron el centro de mi cuerpo. Líquido y calor. Esa poderosa y sensual mezcla que me avisaba que Edward estaba a menos de un metro de mi; mi cuerpo funcionaba como un maldito radar cuando Edward estaba cerca de mí. Empezó a mirarme por los pies en silencio mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al ver la magnitud de mis zapatos negros.

Punto para Bella.

Siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta llegar al liguero. Sin poder evitarlo pasé mis dedos por el encaje de la prenda. Los ojos suaves y oscuros de Edward se posaron en los míos lanzándome una promesa implícita de lo que estaba por pasar. De lo que ambos deseábamos que pasara. Ladeó la cabeza y se relamió los labios.

—Te estaba buscando —dijo con voz ronca.

—Y yo te estaba esperando —Edward me regaló otra de sus sonrisas genuinas. Sinceras y totalmente arrebatadoras.

Otro punto para Bella.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó despreocupadamente mientras avanzaba hacia el sillón negro.

—Sí —susurré.

— ¿Se te ha pasado el enfado?

— ¿Y a ti? —sonrió de lado. Sí…fuera enfados….

—Creí que Norah te llevaría a la oficina —a veinte centímetros de mí. Ya podía oler ese aroma que me embriagaba.

—He ido de compras —descrucé las piernas y las volví a cruzar al más puro estilo Instinto Básico intentando imitar a Sharon Stone. Creo que conseguí lograr el efecto deseado ya que tuve el placer de ver cómo la respiración de Edward se alteraba. Mi hombre de hierro…

—Ya…Has ido de compras…. ¿No me vas a enseñar tus nuevas adquisiciones?

—Es un regalo…para ti, claro. ¿Quieres verlo? —dije de manera sensual.

— ¿Un regalo? —Ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado — ¿Me lo merezco? —sonreí.

—Supongo que sí. Te has disculpado conmigo.

—Entonces claro que quiero verlo.

Cogí aire antes de levantarme; no se me daba bien hacer de mujer fatal, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Descrucé una vez más las piernas y apoyé mis manos en los brazos del sillón negro. Al levantarme del sillón comprobé que mis braguitas estaban mucho más húmedas después de la aparición de Edward. Increíble ese poder de seducción que derrochaba. Me cogió de la mano acariciándome con su pulgar en el dorso, después me giró para poder observarme desde todos los ángulos tal y como yo misma había hecho minutos antes. Cuando volvimos a quedar cara a cara desvió sus ojos a mi escote.

Su dedo índice me señaló el camino que estaba siguiendo su mirada, desde el encaje de mi sujetador hasta en el encaje de mi liguero. Antes de llegar a mis braguitas apartó ese dedo de mi piel para agarrarme por la cadera y pegarme a él.

—Muy bonito, princesa —susurró contra mis labios.

Su lengua…Oh, esa lengua.

Cada movimiento que hacía con su boca enviaba un latigazo de placer al centro de mi cuerpo, ese lugar que ya estaba más que preparado para él. El centro de su placer y el mío. Saqué la camisa blanca de los pantalones que llevaba y desabroché lo más rápido que pude esos pequeños y malditos botones.

Estaba a dos segundos de arrancar esa puñetera prenda de su cuerpo.

—Veo que se te ha pasado completamente el enfado, pequeña —dijo Edward mientras terminaba de quitarse la camisa él mismo.

Pasé mis manos por ese torso pétreo memorizando con las puntas de los dedos cada rincón y cada recoveco secreto de ese cuerpo perfecto.

—Tienes razón…se me ha pasado completamente —suspiré cuando sentí la mano de Edward sobre mi trasero apenas cubierto de encaje —Te quiero ya en esa cama, Edward…—una sonrisa caliente y explosiva inundó mis oídos.

— ¿No sabes que aquí solo mando yo?

— ¿No quieres abrir tu regalo? Pórtate bien y quizás te deje abrirlo.

Casi me dieron ganas de reírme de la cara de Edward. Creo que jamás se le pasó por su cabeza que yo pudiera contestarle así. No me contestó; directamente se desabrochó el cinturón y la cremallera de sus pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo. Buen chico…

—Túmbate —susurré señalando la cama.

— ¿Me vas a atar al cabecero? —Dijo con una ceja alzada — ¿Vas a castigarme porque me he portado mal contigo?

— ¿Eso es un mensaje subliminal de lo que deseas? —sonrió de nuevo.

—Me tumbaré en la cama y te dejaré hacer lo que quieras conmigo —oh, humedad…caliente entre mis piernas —Pero antes deja que abra mi regalo.

No me dejó contestar. Simplemente volvió a besarme reuniendo toda la lujuria y la pasión que nos había abandonado ayer después de nuestra discusión. Su piel entró en contacto con la mía, ambos calientes y erizados por las sutiles caricias de nuestras lenguas en guerra. Su boca abandonó la mía para ir bajando. Besó la unión de mis pechos, la piel de mi estómago…mi ombligo….Paseó los dedos por el borde del liguero bajando hasta encontrarse con mis medias. Las desenganchó para volver rápidamente a mis braguitas. Su cara estaba justo a la altura de mi pubis.

—Puedo oler tu excitación desde aquí, princesa…—pasó la mano por encima del encaje haciendo que mis vellos se erizaran aún más…y haciendo que esa parte de mi anatomía se estremeciera hasta lo imposible —Mi regalo —susurró.

La caricia que me provocó cuando me despojó de esa prenda hizo mella en mi propósito inicial, aunque conseguí mantenerme fuerte y no derretirme ante él antes de tiempo.

—Acuéstate ya —gruñí.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y se quitó los bóxers. Después me obedeció y se tumbó en la cama dejándome unas vistas privilegiadas de su cuerpo, duro y excitado, sobre esa cama completamente negra. Me uní a esa cama apoyándome sobre mis rodillas y mis manos, gateando como una gata, poco a poco avanzando hacia él. Ambos jadeamos cuando nuestras intimidades ansiosas y nerviosas se tocaron. Sí, sí….me encantaba esa parte de su cuerpo y si era junto a la mía mejor…pero ahora mi objetivo era otro. Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando me restregué contra su estómago, sus pectorales…jadeó cuando comprendió a dónde quería llegar. A dónde estaba llegando….

Mis rodillas quedaron a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Edward me agarró del trasero desnudo y me colocó como él quiso.

Me agarré en el cabecero de madera con fuerza cuando sentí su aliento en mi intimidad húmeda y palpitante. Saber que tenía esa exquisita lengua a tan sólo unos escasos centímetros del centro de mi cuerpo hacía que me humedeciera más de lo que ya estaba.

—Me estás ofreciendo las mejores vistas, princesa —murmuró. Sus labios casi chocándose contra mi piel.

— ¿No querías comerme? —Jadeé —Pues hazlo de una jodida vez, Edward —pasó un dedo por mi intimidad, apenas profundizando….extendiendo mi excitación, avivando mi fuego. Haciendo que le deseara como una maldita perra en celo —Edward….

—Este es mi regalo…me comeré este coño cuando yo lo diga —gruñó mientras introdujo un dedo en mi interior.

Solté una de mis manos de la madera y le agarré del pelo con fuerza, tirando de él hacia arriba, empujándole contra mi cuerpo e incitándole para que sacara de una buena vez esa jodida lengua que tanto me gustaba. Era increíble cómo con tan sólo un dedo podía hacer que perdiera el poco control que me quedaba. Arqueé mi espalda cuando su mano rizó mi clítoris demandante.

Tiré nuevamente de su pelo, esta vez con fuerza.

—Ya…deja de torturarme…

—A tus órdenes, princesa…

Ahí estaba.

Su lengua recorrió de arriba abajo mi sexo, una y otra vez de manera rítmica, lentamente. Mis caderas se cobraron vida y empezaron a contonearse sobre la boca de Edward buscando ese pedacito de cielo al que él siempre me llevaba, aunque no me dejó moverme durante mucho tiempo; enganchó sus dedos en mis muslos, separándolos aún más y a la vez inmovilizándome.

La visión que me estaba dejando este espectáculo era totalmente demoledora para mí; mirar hacia abajo y ver a Edward con la cabeza entre mis piernas mientras succionaba mi intimidad era algo que me llevaba a la locura más absoluta.

Su lengua no me daba tregua.

Su boca absorbía mis labios íntimos, chupaba con fervor y lamía con pasión cada centímetro de esa parte de mi anatomía. Se estaba tomando muy en serio lo que estaba haciendo y he de decir que el resultado en mi era demoledor. Mi cuerpo vibraba por él y por sus labios que en ese momento alternaban besos con suaves mordiscos.

Mis uñas arañaron sin ningún cuidado el cabecero de madera negra.

Mis jadeos y grititos de placer se juntaron con los de Edward; cada gemido que su boca emitía era una vibración que jugaba con mi placer de la mejor manera posible. No podría seguir mucho más con esto. La situación por completo, su lengua, su boca, la habitación y saber que por primera vez en mucho tiempo yo tenía el control y el poder, me había excitado hasta lo imposible. No creía que pudiera sentir más placer que el que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Pero con Edward todo era posible.

Metió de nuevo sus dedos en mi interior mientras jugaba a su antojo con ese pedacito de carne entre mis piernas enviándome ondas de placer hasta los dedos de mis pies.

— ¡Edward! Oh, Dios….

Apreté con fuerza ese trozo de madera con el que había canalizado mi placer y grité, jadeé y gemí como la loca en la que Edward me había convertido.

Tras el asolador orgasmo que barrió mi cuerpo por los cuatro costados me quedé sin fuerzas, agotada sobre él, apoyada en el cabecero que me había servido de apoyo. Intentando respirar con normalidad aún con la cabeza de Edward entre mis piernas mientras besaba el interior de mis muslos.

Terriblemente devastador.

Mi cuerpo había entrado en un estado de híper relajación total que no me iba a durar mucho; Edward me agarró por la cintura y con sus fuertes brazos me bajó hasta su regazo. Hasta que nuestras intimidades se chocaron. La suya lista y preparada para el ataque, amenazadoramente erecta. La mía húmeda por sus caricias y por su boca, súper sensible a cualquier cosa que Edward quisiera de mí. Me agarró del cuello con fuerza y me obligó a besarle probándome a mi misma en su boca.

Evidentemente no fue una obligación.

Me derretí con sus labios demandantes y fogosos. Quise quejarme cuando me abandonaron; dejaron mi boca para bajar por mi cuello. Desabrochó mi sujetador de encaje negro y mordió uno de mis pezones. Lametón, mordisco, lametón, mordisco…

—Eres sabrosa…allá donde ponga mis labios…eres exquisita.

—Tu boca sí que es exquisita —Edward sonrió antes de succionar uno de mis pezones —Cielo santo…—metió la mano entre nuestros cuerpos avivando de nuevo el calor que apenas había abandonado mi cuerpo.

—Vamos a tener que discutir más a menudo si vas a comportarte de esta manera después —pasé las manos por su pelo y le besé.

—No querrás verme enfadada —bromeé. Agarró mis manos alejándolas de su cuello y las colocó en la parte baja de mi espalda creando unas esposas con las suyas —Déjame tocarte.

—No es una mala idea lo que he dicho antes —fruncí el ceño mientras sus caderas se movían contra las mías —Lo de atarnos a la cama….Me encantaría atarte —besó mi cuello —Tenerte a mi merced como hoy lo has hecho tú conmigo —besó mi pezón —Hacer que enloquezcas…. —negué.

—Nada de ataduras, Edward —murmuré contra su boca —Por favor —entrecerró los ojos —Me recuerda a…. —su lengua calló a la mía.

—Borraré todos y cada uno de esos malos recuerdos, princesa…Algún día….

Con mis manos apresadas a mi espalda Edward se posicionó en la entrada de mi intimidad y me penetró de golpe. Si seguía así no sólo borraría mis malos recuerdos. Conseguiría que me olvidara hasta de mi apellido.

Edward se tumbó sobre la cama para impulsarse contra mí, para hacer sus estocadas más profundas y excitantes. Más letales. Quería tocarle, quería pasar mis manos por todos los rincones de ese cuerpo pero el muy maldito no me dejaba. Seguía apresándome con su poderosa mano impidiéndome el placer de sus caricias y su piel. Al menos no me privó del placer de ver su cara retorcida en un gesto de puro placer mientras sus ojos miraban el movimiento de mis pechos con cada penetración suya.

— ¿Me has perdonado? —jadeó. ¿Pero es que él acaso podía hablar? Porque yo dudaba seriamente que pudiera formar una frase de dos palabras — ¿Me has…perdonado?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Te he perdonado.

— ¿Te gusta….lo que te estoy…haciendo?

—Edward —susurré — ¡Sí!

Se incorporó de la cama quedando cara a cara conmigo. Me cogió del cuello con la mano que le quedaba libre y me besó duramente. Lamió mis labios, una vez, dos veces…su cadera se frotaba con la mía formando una burbuja que no tardaría mucho en explotar.

—Abre la boca —susurró.

Lo hice. Metió un dedo en mi boca y yo, como una mujer totalmente dispuesta, lo chupé. Lo chupé como si en vez el dedo de Edward tuviera otra parte de su cuerpo en mi boca. Cuando Edward sacó el dedo de mi boca un tímido "plop" resonó en la habitación apenas audible por los ruidos de nuestros cuerpos al frotarse.

Edward llevó ese dedo hasta la entrada de mi ano como aquella vez en esta misma habitación, esa vez cuando se enfadó tantísimo conmigo.

Esta vez lo hizo a conciencia.

Metió su dedo hasta el fondo mientras su polla hacía maravillas conmigo. Me sentía completamente llena por él, sus manos y su miembro trabajando para llevarme a la cima del placer más absoluto. Chillé como una desesperada cuando añadió otro dedo más. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo? Ya no quedaba ni rastro de la timidez con la que empecé. Seguramente antes me hubiera sonrojado como una idiota por lo que me estaba haciendo Edward ahí atrás. ¿Y a quien le importaba la vergüenza con lo que estaba sintiendo? En ese momento profundamente pre orgásmico recordé sus palabras. "Algún día me lo pedirás…". Simplemente de imaginarme la escena mis músculos internos se contrajeron llevándonos a los dos al orgasmo inminente.

Mi oídos se inundaron con mis gemidos y los suyos, juntos y revueltos, cuando nos corrimos.

Edward sacó los dedos de ese lugar secreto de mi cuerpo y liberó mis manos. Me derrumbé sin fuerzas contra su pecho aspirando el suave olor de su piel. Vainilla y sudor limpio. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda húmeda aún con su pene en mi interior. Aún sentía sus palpitaciones y su calor húmedo derramado en mí.

— ¿Cansada? —susurró cerca de mi oído.

—Completamente —levanté la cara de su pecho y le miré a los ojos. Su mirada era suave y serena y completamente satisfecha.

Tercer punto para Bella.

—Hoy dormirás conmigo —al parecer el Edward mandón había vuelto.

—No voy a poner ninguna objeción a eso —Edward me cogió por la cintura para separar nuestros cuerpos —Necesitamos un baño —murmuré.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón me levanté de esa cálida cama y me puse en pie. Recé porque mis piernas soportaran mi cuerpo después de tremenda sesión erótica festiva. Pasé por el espejo viendo mi cuerpo desnudo; las medias y los tacones habían soportado el vendaval de pasiones que habíamos vivido. Mi pelo estaba revuelto, mis labios rojos y en uno de mis pechos se podía apreciar aún la marca de un mordisco de Edward.

Pero era feliz.

Desvié la mirada cuando noté movimiento a mis espaldas. Miré a través del espejo y vi a Edward mirando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Quizás podría jugar mi última carta de la noche. Con el modo zorra funcionando a pleno rendimiento me descalcé los zapatos dejándolos en el suelo sin ningún miramiento. Incliné mi cuerpo para quitarme una media mirando siempre de reojo el reflejo del espejo; era consciente de que tenía los ojos de Edward pegados a mi espalda, más bien a mi trasero. Dejé caer la media junto a los zapatos y repetí la misma acción con la otra. Cerré los ojos de gusto cuando vi que Edward se acariciaba a si mismo por encima de las sábanas.

No me quitó el ojo de encima mientras llené el enorme jacuzzi.

Cuando estuvo completamente lleno de agua y espuma me metí en el interior agradeciendo el calor de agua; necesitaba que mis músculos volvieran a su sitio. Edward se levantó y se asomó a ese baño de ensueño. De nuevo desvié los ojos por la hermosura de su cuerpo.

— ¿Me haces un hueco? —sonreí sinceramente mientras abría las piernas

— ¿Te vale este?

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Aún así se metió en el jacuzzi, apenas tardé dos segundos en rodearle con mis piernas. Después de todo lo que había pasado en esa habitación negra ahora le notaba tenso. Pasé las manos por sus hombros y le obligué a que se apoyara contra mi cuerpo.

—Estás tenso.

—Sí —murmuró.

— ¿Por qué? —pasé las manos por sus pectorales.

—Me has sorprendido —reconoció. La zorra volvió a bailar la danza de la victoria.

— ¿En qué te he sorprendido?

—En todo. Sé…sé que te hablé mal ayer. Pagué contigo mi frustración y no debería de haberlo hecho. No quiero tratarte mal —busqué sus manos bajo el agua. Enredé sus dedos con mis míos cuando las encontré —Dije que no te haría daño deliberadamente. Te lo prometí….y ayer la cagué contigo.

—Al menos lo has reconocido. Aunque eres un cabezota.

—Mira quien fue a hablar —sonreí a sabiendas que él no me estaba viendo.

—Y aún así —continuó —no sólo me perdonas. Me traes a esta habitación y me ofreces tu cuerpo de esta manera tan bestial. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Me confundes, Isabella.

—Me he dado cuenta de que sólo me llamas Bella cuando estás enfadado. Ayer lo hiciste —se incorporó lo justo para mirarme con una ceja alzada.

—Muy observadora. No se si estás cambiando de tema o es que te acabas de dar cuenta de eso — miró de soslayo mis labios. Sacó una mano y pasó los dedos mojados por mi boca —Por primera vez estoy a gusto con una mujer, estoy realmente bien contigo. Tú y yo…nos compenetramos de una forma que no creí posible —murmuró.

—Lo dices como si te pesara ese conocimiento.

—Y me pesa —me miró a los ojos —No sé a dónde nos puede llevar esto, princesa. No sé qué futuro me espera…. —le agarré las mejillas mojando su cara.

—No te preocupes ahora por eso, Edward. Lo que me acabas de decir es muchísimo más de lo que me podía esperar de ti.

Edward se giró para quedar cara a cara conmigo y volvió a besarme.

En esos momentos había alcanzado un estado semejante al nirvana, sus palabras me habían trasportado, hipnotizado...Edward me mataba poco a poco, lento y suave….

—Me matas, Edward…. —susurré contra sus labios —Quiero más…quiero todo de ti.

—Dime qué quieres —dijo deslizando sus manos por mi cuerpo resbaladizo por el jabón.

—Me…me enloqueces con cada cosa que me dices o haces —apartó el pelo mojado de mi cara —Dijiste que algún día te lo pediría….te lo pido hoy —Edward se apartó de mis labios y me miró a los ojos —Quiero tener sexo anal contigo…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido la forma de actuar de Bella? ¿Os ha gustado que se imponga de esa manera ante la Bestia?_

**_Muchisimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por mejorar y betear este capítulo ;)_**

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Daya Pattinson, Bellshe, Vale55, Tata XOXO, Yasmin cullen, Vampirekaro, Hlnjrqr, Esyaba, Kikid'cullen, Dana Lapislazuli, Monikcullen009, Magus Cullen Nati Natu, Dioda, Andreita correa, Melyna cisne, Gnziz, Ale Marie Cullen, Costanza rojas, Monidelopez25, Neuly Pattz, Kavane, JOSELINA, Maru chan1296, MiaCarLu, Troian, Monse, Kimjim, Anon, Alimago, Deathxrevenge, Esmec17, Nithaxx, Nardamat, Corimar cautela, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, Keimasen86, Gatita Swan, SalyLuna, Terewee, Andre22 twi, Ginni, Marianixcr, EriM, Suu Cullen, LoreMolina, Yasna, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, CamilleJBCO, Lil, Solciito Pattinson, Lory24, YARETH STEW, Sania santana, Sandra32321, Karla Cullen Hale, Zujeyane, Danibeldvg, Dracullen, Pekis Lautner, MARTHA, Greek cullen, Kkarlin M, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, Gis1416, Florima, Yukalu, BABYBOO27, Freckles03, Elizabeth Lecter, BarbyBells, CelesL, Flopi, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Romiina R, PRISGPE, Carelymh, Satineych, Ludgardita, Sully YM, Eve Runner, Milisil, Karla, Alicia Morn, Dani StrangerCullen, Maria Rome, PalitatjCullen, Mareenma, Liduvina, Melania, Helenagonzalez26 athos, Ashleyswan, Paolastef, Anamart05, Musegirl17, Anhia hiuga, Gaviota, Ninacara, Karenov17, Bella maru, ROSI ARELLANO, Huezito cullen, AbiFanTwilight, Jazzy Cullen Pattinson, Yolabertay, Coki cullen, ALEXANDRACAST, Ichigo cullen BonyMasen, Shaolyn, Karito, Clisis, Julissa de Pattinson, Marah2221, Nykmas, ETERNOAMANECER, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, DiAnA, Carolcielito, Gegargas, Antomirok, Angie Masen, The Princess of the Dark, Florostar, Panambi Hovy, Esyaba, Akatsuki84, Mary cullen de Salvatore, Romycullen, Lulu, Nesines, Yessenya, Madriguerita, Gretchen CullenMasen, Marytwilight22, Amy Swan, Nessie, Lupita, Bearmand, Natalis, Pamelahdz, Clara2726, LauCullenBlackSwan y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos leemos dentro de unos días, más o menos el jueves o viernes de la próxima semana. Por cierto, sabeis que hay un grupo del fic en Face, quien se quiera unir sólo tiene que decírmelo. Un besote a todos!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Aún no podía creerme que en la carpeta que llevaba entre mis manos llevara mi primer contrato de trabajo, aunque fuera temporal. Saqué el teléfono para llamar a Sue y contárselo; entonces vi que tenía un mensaje de texto. Después de la mañana tan movida que había tenido ni me había dado cuenta._

_Abrí el buzón de mensajes entrantes aún con una sonria en mis labios. La sonrisa duró poco; mi corazón se aceleró al leer ese aviso corto y conciso. Simple pero a la vez devastador…._


	35. Capítulo 34 Que parezca un accidente

CAPÍTULO 34 QUE PAREZCA UN ACCIDENTE

La bomba que solté por mi boquita fue casi épica.

Edward cerró los ojos de puro gozo durante unos segundos. Y ese gozo se lo habían provocado mis palabras. Eso era bueno…sin duda demasiado bueno…Cuando los volvió a abrir me miró a los labios para relamerse los suyos. Esa lengua y esos labios calientes y mortales. Dios mío…le había pedido sexo anal. Sexo…anal. Esas palabras pervertidas, calientes y atrevidas salieron de mi boca casi sin permiso. Lo deseaba de veras, por supuesto que si. De lo contrario jamás se lo hubiera pedido…pero si alguien me hubiera dicho que acabaría pidiéndole a un hombre semejante práctica me habría reído hasta el cansancio. Se me erizaron hasta las pestañas cuando vi que Edward asentía con la cabeza muy lentamente.

No me dijo nada. Directamente me besó.

Me ofreció un beso húmedo, caliente y adictivo, como siempre. Enredé los dedos en su pelo apenas mojado y le correspondí el beso con toda la pasión que sentía en mi cuerpo aún extra sensible por todas sus caricias. Poco a poco me fue abriendo las piernas para meterse entre ellas. Poco quedaba de la semi erección que minutos antes había tenido; lo que estaba sintiendo contra mi piel era duro, suave y grande.

Evidentemente, estaba nerviosa.

Era algo totalmente deseado por mi parte; de solo recordar sus dedos en esa parte trasera de mi cuerpo hacía que mi intimidad se humedeciera hasta la saciedad, y poco tenía que ver el agua en la que estaba sumergida. Pero era inevitable sentir cierto nerviosismo ante una situación nueva.

—Sexo anal —susurró con un tono de voz muy bajo. El casi imperceptible movimiento que hizo con sus brazos apretándome más contra él provocó que la espuma crujiera.

—Sí…quiero hacerlo —dije mientras acariciaba sus brazos cubiertos de espuma.

—Perfecto —susurró.

No me dijo nada más.

Metió la mano entre los dos cuerpos y me acarició allí donde más lo necesitaba. Estimuló de manera candente y caliente mis labios íntimos, mi clítoris y mi entrada. Un segundo después su pene sustituyó a sus dedos. Me llenó por completo haciendo que el vaivén de su cuerpo contra el mío moviese la espuma que nos rodeaba. Tenía una mezcla extraña de sensaciones en el cuerpo; mi declaración explícita de intenciones rondaba mi cabeza felicitándome a mi misma por ser tan valiente. La unión tan pasional y profunda que en estos momentos nos estaba fundiendo en uno. Y, sobre todo, el conocimiento de saber que me sentía completamente de Edward.

Le pertenecía.

A muchos niveles. A todos. Por completo y sin restricciones. Mi mente pensaba por él. Mi cuerpo vibraba por él, mis besos clamaban por los suyos. Si él sufría yo lo hacía por él. Su sonrisa era un regalo para mi, sus manos en mi piel mi delirio…Idiota enamorada.

Jadee con fuerza cuando me mordió el cuello con suavidad. Sus manos estaban ancladas en mi trasero, apretándome contra él, incitándome a que moviera mis caderas contra las suyas.

—Joder, Isabella —susurró cintra mi oído.

—Mmm, Edward….

Se agarró a la porcelana del jacuzzi para darse impulso. Eso es, Edward….llévame al cielo. Dame el placer. Hazlo conmigo….Escondí mi cara en su cuello cuando sentí que mi cuerpo estaba al límite de lo que resultaba sano. Edward me arañó los muslos con suavidad haciendo de la espuma un nuevo hilo conductor para nuestros roces y caricias. Mis piernas se enredaron en sus caderas con iniciativa propia empujándole más contra mí. Necesitaba sentirlo y lo necesitaba ya.

Esta vez el detonante fue su beso. El culpable de que mi cuerpo se quedara laxo, saciado y completamente satisfecho bajo el agua fue su boca. Me besó con ansias, como si fuera el último beso que me fuera a dar…como si acabara de entender algo que al resto del mundo se le escapaba de las manos…Como si le diera igual que se muriera el mundo si sus labios estaban junto a los míos.

Edward me abrazó con fuerza mientras jadeaba de esa manera tan sensual que me hacía rodar los ojos de placer. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas se fundieron en una sola tal y como lo habían estado nuestros cuerpos. Había sido simplemente perfecto, como cada vez que compartía mi placer con Edward. Se separó un poco de mi y me apartó el pelo mojado de la cara.

—Ahora sí…necesitaba sentirte una vez más —susurró.

Se separó de mí lentamente. Si antes había sentido un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo cuando Edward asintió a mi petición mi corazón estuvo a punto de estallar de los nervios cuando hizo su próximo movimiento; se puso de pie con el cuerpo parcialmente cubierto de espuma y jabón y me tendió la mano.

Madre de Dios. ¿Y ahora pretendía que me levantara y anduviera? ¿Después de lo que me había hecho? Ten fe, Edward.

Cogí con fuerza su mano y dejé que me levantara; ahora mismo no podría andar yo sola aunque quisiera. Un agradable cosquilleo me recorría aún las piernas impidiéndome caminar sin parecer idiota. Me ayudó a salir del jacuzzi. Juro que pensé que me llevaría a la cama, pero no. Me cogió por la cintura para ayudarme con mi precario equilibrio y me llevó directamente hacia la ducha.

—Te veo un poco confundida —dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a meterme con él en la ducha.

— ¿Vamos…vamos a hacerlo ahora? —abrió el grifo, se puso detrás de mi y comenzó a quitarme la espuma del cuerpo con ayuda del chorro caliente de agua. Lo estaba haciendo con tanta dulzura que no me hubiera importado quedarme en ese baño toda la noche.

—Lo haremos…por supuesto que lo haremos. Pero hoy no… ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente ya por hoy? Te recuerdo que soy humano, princesa—en su voz se podía adivinar una sonrisa. Me giré violentamente para quedar cara a cara con él; por supuesto, y tal y como había previsto, estaba sonriendo. De todos modos no se inmutó, siguió quitándome la espuma con total tranquilidad —Me encantaría hacerlo aquí y ahora. No me importaría girarte ahora mismo, apretarte contra el cristal y follarte como si no hubiera mañana —aguanté la respiración. Sus ojos y esas palabras eran una combinación peligrosa de veras —Pero no tenemos prisa. Poco a poco, pequeña —rápidamente se aclaró a sí mismo y salió de la ducha. Cogió una toalla blanca y me envolvió en ella.

— ¿Por qué? —mis bragas podrían haberse caído simplemente con esa mirada, pero eso no pudo ser básicamente porque no las llevaba puestas.

—Mi polla no es lo mismo que mis dedos, princesa —oh, por Dios…desvié la mirada hasta su entrepierna semi erecta hasta que me privó de esa magnífica visión tapándose con una toalla. Mierda, eso era cierto —Tengo que prepararte…

— ¿Prepararme? —me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta el sillón negro. Ese en el que hacía unos minutos le había esperado semi desnuda con mi zorra a flor de piel. Gracias al espejo pude ver que en sus manos traía un cepillo; recogió mi pelo mojado hacia atrás y empezó a desenredarlo con cuidado.

—Quiero que lo disfrutes —susurró,

—Me va a doler —dejó de peinarme y me miró a través del espejo después de mi pregunta camuflada en una afirmación.

—Te va a doler, Isabella. Pero lo vas a disfrutar. Va a ser el mejor dolor que vas a sentir en toda tu puta vida —fruncí el ceño; mierda, si me lo decía así por supuesto que me lo creía — ¿Te estás echando a atrás? —Negué con la cabeza —Sabía que me lo ibas a pedir, pero no lo imaginaba tan pronto —dijo mientras reanudaba su tarea.

— ¿No?

—No. Los hombres y las mujeres vemos el sexo anal de diferentes formas, princesa —cerré los ojos al sentir los pequeños y estimulantes tirones que Edward me estaba dando —Es un paso más, ¿sabes? Es algo más íntimo aún que el sexo convencional. Confianza plena —levanté la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Pero tu lo has hecho más veces —de nuevo, no era una pregunta; era una afirmación en toda regla y más grande que yo. Suspiró mientras seguía peinando.

—Claro que lo he hecho.

— ¿Sentías esa confianza con esas…mujeres?

Edward soltó el cepillo y lo dejó caer sobre la moqueta negra sin ningún miramiento. Pasó las manos por mi cuello apartándome los mechones de pelo mojado que colgaban a ambos lados de mis hombros y que se pegaban a mi piel. Acercó su cabeza a la mía sin dejar de mirarme a través del espejo.

—Nunca —susurró en mi oído —No intentes compararte con las demás, princesa. Tú estás a otro nivel. Me ha gustado mucho oír esas palabras de tus labios. Confías en mi…eso lo valoro mucho más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar.

Se separó de mí y volvió a darme la mano para que me levantara.

Palabras mortales, estimulantes y casi orgásmicas para mi ego. Me acompañó hasta la cama y me quitó la toalla dejándola caer justo en el mismo sitio en el que me había despojado de las medias y los zapatos de tacón en ese intento por seducirlo completamente conseguido Regueros de ropa mínima y femenina se entremezclaban con la suya salpicando la cálida y oscura moqueta. La mano de Edward me acarició las nalgas despacio, apenas un roce…

—Tú y yo vamos a hacer grandes cosas —apenas pude contener el gemido que salió de mis labios cuando Edward me dio una palmada en el trasero, mucho más cariñosa que las que solía propinarme.

—Grandes cosas. Señor…. —me abaniqué con la mano para intentar mitigar este foco de calor que estaba sintiendo de repente.

Edward me miró de reojo; cuando vio el estado de mi cara abrió los ojos como platos y extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! No me digas que te estás sonrojando —apreté los labios.

— ¡No!

—Sí…ahora mismo estás como un jodido tomate… ¡Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, Isabella! Me acabas de pedir que te folle el culo… ¡no puedes sonrojarte justo ahora! —fogonazo de calor en mi cara, perfecto.

—No te he pedido que me folles el culo. Te he pedido sexo anal. Es muy diferente —Edward desvió la mirada mientras en sus labios se formaba algo muy parecido a una sonrisa — ¡Y me sonrojaré cuando me de la gana!

—Saca las uñas, princesa…me pones mucho cuando lo haces…—negué con la cabeza mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos. ¿Así o más descarado? —Vamos, ven a la cama conmigo.

Como si estuviera viendo una película de miedo entreabrí un poco los dedos para poder mirarlo; casi en cámara lenta vi como se deshacía de su toalla con una pasividad envidiable en esos momentos. Sólo él tenía la capacidad de hablar de estos temas sin despeinarse ni sonrojarse. Maldito bastardo sinvergüenza. Se metió entre las sábanas negras tal y como había venido al mundo. Allá vamos, Bella…Caminé hasta la cama y me acosté a su lado. Edward me tapó con cuidado de la cintura para abajo con esas maravillosas sábanas, se pegó a mi espalda y sacó esas cálidas manos de paseo. Sus dedos recorrieron mis muslos y mis piernas. La espalda, los brazos…Entre la sesión de sexo desenfrenado, el baño caliente y esas suaves caricias empecé a relajarme. Suspiré cuando noté sus manos en mi trasero de nuevo.

—Grandes cosas, princesa…

Esa fue la última frase que oí antes de dejarme vencer por el cansancio.

Dormí durante toda la noche como si fuera un bebé. No supe si Edward había pasado toda la noche conmigo; lo más seguro es que se levantara de madrugada dejándome sola en esa gran cama. No supe nada más de él hasta el desayuno.

No me había imaginado que tras las horas que pasamos en la habitación negra tuviera ese despertar. A juzgar por la impulsividad con la que manejaba su Iphone preveía que su día iba a ser memorable y, por consecuencia, el mío. Sólo levantó la mirada de la pantalla del teléfono para darme los buenos días. El viaje en el coche fue más o menos igual; apenas separó la cabeza de los documentos que leía en su netbook. Al parecer tenía algo grande entre manos y ese algo le traía de cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina casi corrió hasta su lugar de trabajo; gracias a los cielos esta vez fui más rápida que él. Le cogí del brazo antes de que se encerrara en su despacho convertido en jaula.

— ¿Pasa algo, Edward? —me miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no lo sé…—murmuró.

—Si te puedo ayudar en algo…en lo que sea. Sabes que si está en mis manos ayud…..

Me calló de la mejor manera; aplastando sus labios contra los míos con fuerza pero sin profundizar. Aquí, en medio del maldito pasillo de su enorme oficina. No sabía si morirme de la vergüenza o agarrarme a él y meterle la lengua hasta el esófago….Mmm, impulsivo y pasional….Mi paréntesis duró hasta que alguien carraspeó a nuestras espaldas. Que la tierra me tragara si era Alice; al menos sabía que sus ansias asesinas estarían mermadas. En algo tenía que influir el instinto maternal fruto de su embarazo.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. Señorita Swan…. —cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando oí la voz de Tanya. Al girarme vi a la misma secretaria de siempre; su cara no denotaba sorpresa o satisfacción al saberse conocedora en directo de un chisme a voces. Impasible, esa era la palabra para definirla en esos momentos.

—Buenos días, Tanya —dijo Edward poniendo su mejor pose profesional —Necesito en mi mesa los documentos de los posibles compradores —luego me miró a mi — Y tú no te preocupes por nada —dijo dándome un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz.

Menos mal que esta vez había sido un golpecito en la nariz y no en el trasero.

No supe nada más de él durante toda la mañana. Él se encerró en su oficina y yo en mi improvisado despacho. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué se traía Edward entre manos, pero sabía que lo mejor era no molestarlo. Esa afán por saber lo que estaba pasando en la oficina de al lado me hizo asomarme un par de veces al pasillo como una verdadera maruja. Lo único que pude ver fue a Tanya llevando y trayendo carpetas y documentos en cantidades industriales. Al parecer Tanya estaba un poquito estresada y con el moño no tan repeinado como solía estar. Bien. La mujer de hierro no parecía ser tan resistente y tan dura como parecía.

Tras comer un par de sándwiches fríos terminé unos apuntes para la universidad. Estaba ultimando los detalles cuando la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió de manera abrupta. Cuando vi quien entró comprendí claramente el por qué de esa violenta interrupción.

Norah, Jasper y Edward entraron con otro montón de carpetas entre las manos. Los tres mosqueteros.

La calma entre Edward y Norah hacia Jasper era totalmente tensa después de la noticia bomba de Alice. Norah estaba enfadada con su hermano por descuidado e irresponsable, Jasper aún tenía cara de susto mientras que Edward parecía estar enfadado con el mundo en general. Alice de momento seguía en paradero desconocido, al menos para mí. Chica lista. Tiras la piedra y escondes la mano…

Presentía que esta iba a ser una reunión muy amena.

Edward tiró las carpetas de mala manera sobre la mesa y suspiró cansado.

—Tengo los huevos a punto de explotar —espetó.

—Más gráfico imposible —murmuró Norah mientras se sentaba a mi lado — ¿Molestamos?

—Ya…ya estaba terminando….si queréis me marcho —dije mientras me levantaba de mi sitio.

—Tu no te muevas de ahí —miré a Edward mientras comparaba datos y más datos que había sacado de esas carpetas ante la atenta mirada de Jasper. Eso sí, de lejos por si acaso.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Edward ha hecho un movimiento táctico financiero y al parecer no ha conseguido el resultado que él esperaba…o sí. Aún no lo se. No nos dice nada —alcé una ceja.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Creo que estos datos te quedan grandes, Isabella —murmuró Edward sin levantar la cabeza—No estás familiarizada con esto, así que no voy a perder un tiempo que no tengo en explicártelo —miré a Norah justo cuando esta rodaba los ojos.

—Edward ha lanzado un paquete de acciones a la venta a un treinta por ciento más bajo del valor que tienen —Norah cogió uno de los documentos y me los pasó para que los leyera. En efecto, el dinero que pedía Edward por sus acciones era completamente burlesco. Asentí lentamente dándola la razón.

—Edward no tiene la necesidad de prácticamente regalar un paquete de acciones. Simplemente no le compensa. ¿Qué beneficio puede sacar con esto? Este dinero seguramente lo gana en un solo día —Edward alzó la cabeza y me miró — ¿Se trata del nuevo negocio del resort del Pacífico? —Norah asintió —sigo diciendo que no le hace falta esa mísera cantidad de dinero. O bien quiere ayudar a alguna pequeña empresa haciendo una pequeña fusión...Eso o estamos hablando de poner un anzuelo a…. —dejé de hablar mientras mi cabeza seguía maquinando.

—Vas por buen camino, preciosa —dijo Norah. Edward le lanzó una de sus miradas matadoras y suspiró.

—Es eso…quieres tender una trampa a una empresa —la intensa mirada que me dedicó Edward me indicó que estaba en lo cierto —A…a una empresa en concreto, ¿no es así?

Edward asintió mientras me pasaba la carpeta al completo. Sinceramente me esperaba ver el nombre de la compañía de mi padre entre esas empresas interesadas en la compra de acciones. Pero no. Las empresas interesadas habían sido bastantes, como no, aunque sólo dos estaban marcadas en rojo.

— ¿Te resulta conocida alguna de esas empresas? —releí el nombre de ambas y fruncí el labio.

—Definitivamente Máster Médium Inc. no me suena para nada. Pero esta…—señalé con el dedo el segundo círculo rojo —Dios, recuerdo esas siglas…. —Edward se apoyó con las palmas de las manos en la mesa y asintió.

—Vamos, pequeña…intenta recordar… —cerré los ojos con fuerza, apretando mis párpados a más no poder. CS&CV…vamos, vamos… Abrí los ojos cuando recordé.

—Creo que se trata de una empresa de mi padre…al menos invirtió en ella hace tiempo —Edward se apoyó con las manos en la mesa en un claro gesto que me indicaba que no iba a parar hasta que abriera y rebuscara en el interior de mi mente. Más me valía recordar.

—James no ha podido descubrir nada —negué.

—No. Por lo poco que se mi padre hizo una pequeña sociedad con unos empresarios europeos, pero no te puedo decir a qué se dedicaban. No era un tema que tratara con sus asesores o abogados…te estoy hablando de hace bastante tiempo. De hecho pensaba que se había deshecho de todo aquello —Edward se acercó a mi aún más intoxicándome con su cercanía y con su perfume.

— ¿Europeos? —Asentí — ¿Italianos?—me mordí el labio intentando recordar.

—Puede ser —suspiré —Lamento no ser de más ayuda —Edward negó.

—Créeme, pequeña…Has sido de muchísima ayuda…

De reojo vi como Norah sonreía. No me quedaba muy claro si había sido por el apelativo cariñoso que había usado Edward conmigo o por alguna extraña razón. Se acercó a mí.

— ¿Qué harías tu? —parpadee rápidamente sin entender la pregunta, aunque al parecer Edward sí que la entendió; colgó su teléfono antes de terminar de marcar y miró atento la escena.

— ¿Que qué haría? —repetí.

—Sí… ¿qué harías si estuvieras en nuestra situación? —abrí los ojos sorprendida de que precisamente a mi me hicieran una pregunta de ese calibre.

—Bueno…teniendo en cuenta de que cada uno mira por sus intereses y que ambos están jugando a ver quien la tiene más grande —Norah sonrió por mi expresión —si estuviera en tu situación lo primero que haría sería investigar las cuentas de la empresa principal de mi padre y contrastar las ganancias y los gastos. Después comprobaría el capital que tiene invertido en la empresa grande, ver si ha hecho movimientos extraños o cualquier otra cosa rara.

— ¿Y si está todo en orden? —Preguntó Edward — ¿Y si no hay nada raro?

—Si está todo en orden quiere decir que mi padre sigue estando tan arruinado como hace tres meses. ¿De dónde estaría sacando el dinero para comprar acciones tuyas? No tiene sentido por muy baratas que estén en el mercado.

—Es decir…—me animó.

—Es decir que ese dinero con el que pretende comprarte no es suyo, si no del otro accionista. Alguien lo está ayudando —desvié la mirada cuando mi mente empezó a funcionar a marchas forzadas — ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría negocios con él? No tiene nada…sus arcas están completamente vacías—susurré.

—Alguien lo bastante loco…o alguien que se beneficia directamente —dijo Edward —Por querer hacerse el listo ha caído en mi telaraña y sin querer puede que caigan los de detrás.

—Acepta la oferta —todos me miraron —Supongo que querrás conocer la identidad del colaborador de mi padre —Edward negó.

—Eso ya no es necesario. Gracias a tu información tengo la confirmación de quien está al lado de Charlie —murmuró —La historia se repite. Descubriré la guinda del pastel poco a poco —me relamí los labios antes de hablar.

— ¿Crees que se trata de las personas de las que…me hablaste?

—Creo que si…

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Jasper. Edward le miró de reojo y suspiró.

—Haremos lo que ha dicho Isabella —abrí los ojos sorprendida —Aceptaremos la oferta e investigaremos el fondo de la historia.

—Tendrán acceso a nuestras cuentas si nos asociamos con ellos —dijo el rubio.

—Claro, y nosotros las de ellos —dijo Edward sonriendo de manera casi macabra —Si se registran pérdidas en la empresa por el movimiento que vamos a hacer yo me ocuparé de ellas. Necesito hacer esto —Norah palmeó la espalda de Edward.

—Te entendemos. Quizás resulte hasta interesante…mmm, divertido con toda seguridad—me miró y me guiñó el ojo —Por cierto… ¿puedo hacerle una proposición a Bella? —Edward entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Perdón? —mi amiga rodó los ojos de nuevo por la cara que se le quedó al pobre Edward.

—Sí…Emmet es el que suele asesorarte, y muy bien por cierto…Ese hombre tiene un sexto sentido para los negocios…Pero ahora él está de vacaciones…

—Sí, no me lo recuerdes —dijo Edward —Estará un mes fuera…

—Eso te pasa por ser tan generoso y regalarle una luna de miel de un mes en las Islas Vírgenes. Por cierto, muy acorde el nombre de las islas para lo que con toda seguridad están haciendo allí en el hotel—movió las cejas. Edward cerró los ojos lentamente y suspiró antes de hablar.

— ¿A dónde demonios quieres llegar, Norah?

—Que necesitamos asesores, Edward. Y qué mejor opción que Bella…Nuestra pequeña sí que sabe de lo que nos interesa —sonrió como una niña buena —Quiero contratarla.

Edward y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo; sí, desde fuera seguramente resultaríamos hasta graciosos y cómicos pero ahora mismo no estaba para bromas. Tampoco sabía si había escuchado bien o no.

— ¿Contratarme? Estás de broma, ¿no? —Norah me miró como si fuera verde. Quizás lo estaba un poco.

— ¿Ves que me ría? No, no estoy bromeando. Tienes potencial, Bella. Estás estudiando empresariales, gestión de empresas…—suspiró —Es una buena oportunidad para empezar a rellenar tu curriculum —Edward negó.

—Te recuerdo que ella está aún estudiando. Lo primordial son sus estudios —Norah rodó los ojos.

—Sería un contrato de becaria, Edward. Trabajará a media jornada y luego tendrá tiempo de sobra para estudiar. Los consejos que te está dando esta preciosidad valen dinero, ¿sabes? —Edward abrió la boca para decir con toda seguridad un improperio de los suyos en condiciones, pero se lo pensó mejor y se calló. Después me miró a mí y suspiró cansado.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? —abrí los ojos sorprendida de que me estuviera dando la oportunidad en serio.

—Sería mi primer trabajo.

—Eso ya lo se. En parte Norah tiene razón…nos estás dando una información totalmente privilegiada que sólo tú conoces. Puedes sernos de gran ayuda —negué con la cabeza.

—Entonces no lo hagas por eso...No es necesario que me pagues —dije rodando los ojos —Te dije que te ayudaría de cualquier manera —Edward sonrió.

—Ya….ya lo se….Sólo imagina la cara de tu padre al conocer que eres mi empleada —sonreí yo también.

—Eres un sádico —bromee.

—No lo sabes tú bien —murmuró —Te incorporarás a nuestro equipo. Me encargaré personalmente de instruirte y enseñarte cosas que en los libros no puedes ver. Eso sí, en el momento en que vea que tus estudios se ven interrumpidos por las obligaciones de aquí te echaré a la jodida calle sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Te daré la patada en el culo más grande que jamás te hayan dado y seguirás estudiando —sólo él podía hablar de esa manera tan ruda y conseguir emocionarme.

—Está bien —dije entusiasmada. Miré a Norah de reojo; a esa rubia pícara la faltaba dar palmitas como una niña pequeña.

—Perfecto….muy bien. Ahora Bella y yo nos vamos a ir a Recursos Humanos a firmar unos cuantos papeles —se acercó hasta mi y tiró de mi brazo con fuerza. Me arrastró hasta la puerta pero antes de salir se giró y miró a los dos hombres completamente seria —Os quedáis solos. Espero que cuando vengamos la sala siga en pie y no os hayáis matado en estos minutos que estemos fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

Fruncí el ceño mientras la puerta de la sala de juntas se cerraba a nuestras espaldas.

—Guerra de testosterona por el honor de una mujer, ¿no es así? —Norah sonrió.

— ¿El honor de una mujer? Por favor…aquí no se puede hablar de ningún honor ni de ninguna mujer. De todos modos no me extraña que Jasper esté muerto de miedo. Edward no le va a perdonar tan fácilmente el desliz que ha tenido con su hermanita —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Hermano mayor protector —murmuré.

—Sí, ya sabes…Además de eso toda esta situación ha dejado a su hermana como lo que es, ni más ni menos. La amante rompe hogares —chascó la lengua.

— ¿Cómo está María?

—Un poco más tranquila, aunque lo peor aún no ha pasado. Tiene que avisar a todo el mundo de la cancelación de la boda. Todo lo que tenía preparado….todo a la mierda —suspiró mientras andábamos por los pasillos —No me importaría nada ayudarla a quemar el jodido vestido de novia. A la mierda la multa que nos pueden poner por hacer una hoguera —sonreí —Lo que me ha quedado claro es que mi hermano no se la merece. Con Alice hace una pareja perfecta. Los dos son unos traidores.

—No hables así de tu hermano. Terminarás arrepintiéndote.

—Al menos estoy contenta por algo. María ha decidido quedarse en Nueva York, al menos durante una temporada. Ya tenía planes importantes aquí, así que me alegro de que siga con ellos.

Norah llamó con suavidad a la puerta de dirección de Recursos Humanos. Tras media hora leyendo y firmando los papeles que la directora de la sección me tendió salí de allí con una carpeta que me acreditaba como nueva empleada de Edward Cullen. Bueno y de Norah y Jasper. Sin duda me iba a resultar más que interesante esta experiencia.

— ¿Crees que lo haré bien? —le pregunté a Norah mientras me mordía el labio.

—Claro, nena. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? —sonreí sin ganas.

—Mi padre siempre me dice que yo no valgo para estas cosas —señalé a mí alrededor. Mi amiga alzó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo? Eres lista, Bella. Por lo que he visto eres una persona que se fija en todos los detalles y en esto eso es primordial. Tienes mucho por aprender, pero estoy segura de que vas a ser una muy buena profesional en el futuro. Sólo te falta un poco de confianza en ti misma —miró el reloj —Tengo que irme, cariño. Jasper tiene que irse dentro de unos minutos.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Oh, sí….La pequeña endemoniada va a ir al ginecólogo —entrecerró los ojos —Luego nos vemos, Bella.

Vi cómo Norah atravesaba el pasillo corriendo. Menuda mañana más movida…Aún no podía creerme que en la carpeta que llevaba entre mis manos llevara mi primer contrato de trabajo, aunque fuera temporal y de becaria. Saqué el teléfono para llamar a Sue y contárselo; entonces vi que tenía un mensaje de texto. Después de la mañana tan movida que había tenido ni me había dado cuenta.

Abrí el buzón de mensajes entrantes aún con una sonrisa en mis labios. La sonrisa duró poco; mi corazón se aceleró al leer ese aviso corto y conciso. Simple pero a la vez devastador….

"Vigila tus espaldas. Van por ti….y no pararán hasta cazarte".

Como si estuviera obedeciendo ciegamente a la frase que se veía en la pantalla de mi móvil miré a mi alrededor; parecía como si mi mundo se hubiera paralizado analizando la crudeza real de ese mensaje.

Por supuesto, no había nadie inusual por los pasillos.

Intenté ver el número desde el que habían mandado esas precisas palabras, pero sólo pude ver un número largo como si fuera una centralita. Sabía que no daría resultado, pero aún así lo intenté; con dedos temblorosos marqué la opción de llamada.

—"Él número al que llama no corresponde a ningún usuario".

Colgué para releer una y otra vez esas palabras. "No pararán hasta cazarte".

¿Cómo? Podría tratarse de una broma de mal gusto, aunque la verdad más cruel es que tenía muchos frentes abiertos como para que alguien quisiera amenazarme.

¿Quién podía ser?

¿Mike Newton? Si finalmente Mike entraba en la cárcel acusado de la violación de Kate, que era lo que iba a pasar con toda seguridad, yo tendría parte importante de responsabilidad en la causa. De sobra sabía que Edward había sido el que había movido los hilos para que finalmente se realizase la denuncia. Y llegara a buen término. Mi antiguo verdugo se había convertido en mi actual y más poderoso enemigo.

¿Heidi? ¿Podría ser la ex prometida de Edward la emisora de este mensaje? Una mujer despechada y furiosa podía acabar siendo muy peligrosa y más si tenía buenas razones como al parecer tenía ella. Quizás quería meterme miedo en el cuerpo.

¿Quién más podría estar tras esta misiva? ¿Mi padre? Por favor….En este mundo de locos todo era posible así que no podía descartar ninguna de las opciones. Si alguien tenía una rabia inusitada contra mi guardada en su interior ese era mi padre.

Una mano en mi hombro me sobresaltó haciendo que mi teléfono cayera al suelo. Dios santo, tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Me agaché lentamente para recogerlo pero sin alzar la cabeza pero alguien se me adelantó; la mano de Edward cogió mi teléfono. Luego nos miramos y luego miró la pantalla de mi móvil.

Aguanté la respiración.

Sabía que si Edward leía esas palabras sería el detonante para que comenzara la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Con lo sobreprotector que era no pararía hasta encontrar al causante de esas palabras. Sus delirios de persecución y su manía por la seguridad se multiplicarían por mil. Y se preocuparía. No quería que pasara eso. Ahora que todo parecía ir más o menos bien. Quería que Edward estuviera tranquilo.

—Vaya —murmuró. Desvié la mirada hacia él con miedo.

— ¿Qué?

—Bonita foto —apreté mis manos hasta convertirlas en dos puños.

— ¿Foto? —dije con un tono de voz demasiado agudo.

—Sí, esta —me giró el móvil para que lo viera. Expulsé todo el aire contenido inútilmente en mis pulmones cuando vi la fotografía que tenía como salvapantallas. En ella estábamos Matt y yo. El pequeño granuja tenía la boca y la nariz manchadas de chocolate por el tremendo helado que se estaba comiendo. Fue uno de los pocos días que a mi padre le había dado la gana de darnos permiso para ir al parque…

—Sí —suspiré —Siempre le pasa lo mismo —dije intentando sonreír —El chocolate lo vuelve loco. Siempre se pone perdido…a veces dan ganas de meterlo en la lavadora con ropa y todo —me devolvió el móvil con una de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras. Al parecer se había solucionado parte de su conflicto anterior con el tema de las empresas y las acciones.

— ¿Estás lista? —asentí mientras guardaba el maldito móvil y apreté el bolso contra mi cuerpo como un acto reflejo — ¿A ti también te gusta el chocolate? —me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia los ascensores.

—Claro, por supuesto que me gusta…Sue me tiene mal acostumbrada con sus postres y sus recetas.

—Puedo pedirle a Emily que te prepare una tarta de chocolate —dijo mientras bajábamos. Lo miré de reojo. ¿Quién era este hombre y qué había hecho con mi Bestia?

—El…el concepto de dieta que tú tienes es un poco amplio, ¿no? —me miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Dieta? No me jodas. Dime que estás haciendo dieta y te azotaré el culo con ganas —rodé los ojos sonriendo —No, no bromeo. No te hace falta nada de eso. Además, pones una cara de lo más sexy cuando comes algo que te agrada.

La mirada que me dedicó cuando salimos de ese pequeño habitáculo me indicó claramente que no estaba hablando de comida.

Me abrió la puerta del Quatroporte para que pasara primero. No le pasó por alto que agarraba mis cosas como si fueran un puñetero salvavidas; el bolso porque contenía una bomba de hidrógeno en forma de mensaje…y la carpeta porque me convertía en toda una becaria.

— ¿Estás contenta? —dijo señalando mi regazo.

—La verdad es que si. Ahora podré demostrar que mi cabeza sirve para algo más que para llevar bonitos peinados. Además creo que podré aportar pequeños datos internos de la empresa de mi padre. Cuando él se creía que miraba las musarañas en realidad estaba escuchando todo con atención —Edward frunció los labios.

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—Por supuesto. Al fin voy a hacerme valer, aunque sea aportando pequeños granitos de arena. Además, mi padre se merece perder en todo lo que se proponga. Yo quiero contribuir a que eso pase —Edward me sorprendió cuando cogió mi mano. Miró mis dedos mientras jugaba con ellos haciéndome cosquillas en el proceso.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

—Eso nunca —murmuré.

Edward se pasó todo el camino de vuelta a casa jugueteando con mis dedos como si esa fuera la mayor distracción del mundo. Mientras Edward me regalaba esas caricias tranquilas y tan inusuales en él mi cabeza navegaba por mares bien distintos.

No me gustaba ocultarle cosas.

A mi lista había que añadir el misterioso e inquietante mensaje que había recibido. Sólo esperaba que se tratara de una broma macabra.

No sabía hasta qué punto me estaba equivocando…

·

·

·

El hombre apuró la copa de vino tinto que sujetaba delicadamente entre sus dedos.

Paseó la mirada por la habitación en la que se encontraba apenas iluminada por una pequeña lamparita verde que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Tenía que dar un paso importante…y lo iba a ía tener el poder en sus manos para que ninguno del clan se viera afectado.

Siempre lo había tenido.

Poder, influencias, ansias y pocos escrúpulos. Para tenerlo todo en esta vida había que dejar los sentimientos de lado. Se lo decía su padre cuando aún vivía…no mires por nadie, no te preocupes por nadie, no pienses en nadie. Solo tú. Estaba bien con eso. Quería que siguiera siendo así.

Miró el teléfono de soslayo hasta que alargó la mano y lo descolgó. Marcó el número que hacía tiempo no marcaba y esperó. Su interlocutor contestó a los dos tonos.

—Alec.

—Tengo trabajo para ti —dijo a modo de saludo. Al otro lado de la línea se pudo oír una risa sardónica.

— ¿Interesante?

—Oh…por supuesto. Como todo lo que te encargo —dijo mientras repiqueteaba con los dedos sobre la mesa de madera fina.

—Me encanta oír eso, señor. Hábleme de sus planes.

—Tenemos que encargarnos de esa pequeña zorra que está con el hijo de Masen.

— ¿Perdón?

—Isabella. Quiero que elimines a IsabellaSwan. No creíamos que nos iba a dar tantos problemas. Es peligrosa. No nos conviene tenerla en el puto medio…y mucho menos ahora.

— ¿Eliminarla? —el hombre carraspeó — ¿Está seguro? Podría traernos más problemas, señor.

— ¿¡Acaso te he pedido tu opinión!? —Bramó haciendo que Alec se separara del teléfono — ¡No! Ella sabe muchas cosas…y ahora mismo tiene a Edward en sus manos. ¿Sabes lo que le puede llegar a contar? ¡Van a jodernos en cuanto tengan oportunidad! Y antes de que nos jodan saco la artillería pesada y me lío a hostias con todo el mundo. No me importa ni su padre ni nadie. Quiero que la elimines. ¡Mátala! Haz que desaparezca de la puta faz de la tierra.

—Lo siento, señor —murmuró Alec— ¿Cómo quiere que lo haga? —el hombre se pasó las manos por la cara. ¿Pensando las mejores formas de morir? ¿O quizás debería decir las mejores formas de matar? No. Le daba lo mismo.

—Se sutil. Rápido y eficiente. Y ya sabes, Alec…sin dejar rastros, ni pistas…—sonrió con malicia al recordar esa célebre frase—Que parezca un accidente….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Bella se convierte en empleada de Edward y los hermanos Withlock….¿Qué pensáis de ese mensaje y del final del capi?_

**_Muchísimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por mejorar y betear este capítulo ;)_**

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

**_Vale55, Marieecullen, Despatz, Tata XOXO, Flopi, Catalina Lina, Sandra32321, Ylabertay, Monikcullen009, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, CamilleJBCO, Ale Marie Cullen, DiAnA, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Deandramari, Freekeegirl2, BarbyBells, Manli grez, LoreMolina, Karlita carrillo, Kjmima, Bella maru, Aimer Cullen, Carelymh, Lory24, Melyna cisne, Stefidz, JOSELINA, Suiza19, Karenov17, CelesL, DaniStrangerCullen, Betza MB, Melania, Ichigo cullen, Ashleyswan, Mei-cullen-clan, Maya Cullen Masen, Ligia Rodriguez, PotterZoe, Gatita Swan, MiaCarLu, Alimago, Day Lynn Leery, Sania santana, Raven2106, NathyCUllenBlack, Nishali Black Cullen, Musegirl17, Dracullen, .9890, Sully YM, Satineych, Rosi Arellano, Yasmin-cullen, Lil, Esmec17, Mayetauro, Karla Cullen Hale, Troian, ALEXANDRACAST, Gnziz, Pichukum, Paolastef, Kimjim, Anamart05, Monidelopez25, BABYBOO27, Eve Runner, Anto Masen, Terra2012, SalyLuna, Anto, Deathxrevenge, Luzdeluna2012, Ninacara, Rosy Inda, Elizabeth, Silvana, The Princess of the Dark, FrenchiSue, Romycullen, Vampirekaro, Gaviota, Evecullen94, Yareth Stew, EriM, L .9, Magui9999, Isis Janet, EddieIlove, CAROL, Amy Swan, Angelus Cullen, Martha, Freckles03, Angie Masen, Helenagonzalez26-athos, Marianixcr, Lulu, Marah2221, LAUCAMI, Pekis Lautner, Maria Rome, Milisil, Ludgardita, Daniela lopez, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Clisis, Florima, Liduvina, Yasna, Maru-chan1296, TWILIGHTICA, Nesines, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Shaolyn, Any0239, Ginni, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, La chica del gorro azul, CorimarCautela, Deysi Maria, Little Whitiee, Amorgen Lestrange, Cristal82, Zujeyane, LauCullenBlackSwan, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Yessenya, Palitatjcullen, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Solciito Pattinson, Andreita correa, Daniela lopez, Darky1995, , Terewee, Janalez, Facullen, Karlin M, Yakari, Gretchen CullenMasen, Nardamat, Vanpirita, Pichukum, BonyMasen, Sony Bells, Gegargas, Mercurybulsara y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad. Como veis las cosas se ponen interesantes en muchos sentidos…Sabéis que hay un grupo en Facebook, en mi perfil está el link de mi cuenta, Laura Atenea. Me lo decís y os agrego, por allí subo adelantos y fotillos._

_Nos leemos en diez días, un besote a todos._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Este momento era uno de los más firmes candidatos a ser añadido en mi lista de situaciones más surrealistas e incómodas.  
_

_Aún no lograba entender cómo Esme y Carlisle nos habían puesto en esta situación tan delicada; estaba completamente segura que lo habían hecho de todo corazón y sin mala intención...pero se habían estrellado con la idea. Me apostaba la mano derecha a que todos, absolutamente todos, teníamos ganas de salir de allí. Jasper miraba con fijación y devoción su plato mientras Alice y Norah se aniquilaban con la mirada. Edward tenía apretada la mandíbula hasta el punto de parecer doloroso y yo...yo aguantaba la situación como podía...  
_

_- Bella, hija...me he enterado hoy de tu incorporación a la empresa. Felicidades, de verdad - las palabras de Esme fuero suficiente para que Alice dejara de mirar a Norah para sonreír como una hiena. A saber lo que podría soltar por esa boquita...  
_


	36. Capítulo 35 Desgarrándome la vida parte

CAPÍTULO 35 DESGARRÁNDOME LA VIDA PARTE I

Nunca imaginé que trabajar al lado de Edward sería así.

Su manera de trabajar se asemejaba en cierto modo a la forma en la que se entregaba al sexo; era devastador, demoledor, concienzudo y extremadamente perfeccionista. Todo eso eran cosas buenas, sexualmente hablando. No podía decir lo mismo de él en la oficina. Los siguientes dos días fueron los más largos y tediosos de mí vida. Si pensé que a Edward se le había pasado ligeramente la tensión con el tema de las empresas y las acciones me había equivocado por completo. Las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas después de firmar mi contrato con su empresa fueron más que caóticos. Papeles en cantidades industriales, informes y llamadas por teléfono que eran cortadas de la manera más drástica, déspota y radical que mi Bestia podía ofrecer. Eso fue lo que viví.

Señoras y señores, este era Edward Cullen en vivo y en directo y con su esencia a flor de piel.

Decir que era un mandón consumado era quedarme corta. Ahora comprendía y valoraba muchísimo más el trabajo de Tanya; no sabía cuánto cobraba, pero lo que estaba claro era que a esa mujer deberían de incluirla un suplemento de peligrosidad en el trabajo.

Otro que se tenía el cielo ganado era James. No pertenecía a la empresa, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Las llamadas a ese pobre hombre habían sido constantes y sin ningún resultado positivo para Edward; al parecer mi padre, o quien quiera que estuviera tras él y en sus negocios turbios, sabía guardarse muy bien las espaldas. ¿Qué demonios ocultas, Charlie Swan? ¿Cuánta mierda eres capaz de almacenar en tu corrompida mente? Esas preguntas sin respuesta se agolpaban en mi cabeza mientras miraba cómo semejante animal financiero trabajaba sobre su escritorio. En estos momentos su mirada era capaz de aniquilar y fulminar a quien osara cruzarse en su camino.

Por supuesto, me felicitaba a mi misma en silencio por no haberle dicho nada a Edward sobre el misterioso mensaje.

Añadirle a mi Edward otra preocupación más era inmolarme a mi misma. Sería tirar mi tranquilidad y la suya por la borda; bastantes preocupaciones tenía ya como para añadir una más. Quien quiera que fuera el emisario de esas palabras no había vuelto a enviar más amenazas. O avisos. Si lo pensaba fríamente no era nada nuevo que yo estuviera en el punto de mira. Toda mi vida, por una u otras razones, había estado marcada por el miedo.

Como pisar un jodido campo de minas e intentar no morir en el intento.

Primero, miedo a mi padre y a las posibles consecuencias si no le obedecía en todo lo que me ordenaba. Segundo, a Mike Newton, por razones más que obvias y explícitas. Y tercero…bien. Ahora mismo tenía miedo a muchas cosas. La lejanía de Matt y el hecho de poder perder a Edward encabezaban mi lista negra.

El tiempo pasaba horriblemente rápido.

Ya habían pasado más de tres meses. Tres meses. Casi cien días, una cuenta regresiva y odiosa que me hacía querer meterme en la cama, cerrar los ojos y esperar a que las manillas del reloj se pararan de una jodida vez. Lo malo de todo es que no podía hacer nada para remediar ese problema.

Un violento golpe en la mesa me trajo de vuelta al presente.

— ¡Joder! —miré a Edward. Había colgado el teléfono estrepitosamente por enésima vez para volver a marcar con una rapidez asombrosa. Uhm….Edward dedos rápidos….

— ¿Pasa algo? —me miró de soslayo mientras esperaba a que alguien le respondiera al otro lado de la línea.

—Me pasa de todo —gruñó. Oí el murmullo de alguien al otro lado de la línea —Sí, soy Edward Cullen, necesito hablar con Jacob Black —abrí los ojos sorprendida y me incliné disimuladamente para ver si podía escuchar algo de la conversación. Esto tenía pinta de ser más que interesante —Señora Smith, dígale con todo el respeto y la educación del mundo al señor Swan que me importa una mierda su opinión. Que le quede claro que el que manda aquí soy yo. No me interesa para nada hablar con él. Quiero hablar con el señor Black y quiero hacerlo ya —de imaginarme a la pobre señora Smith me estaba dando hasta lástima — ¿Jacob? Necesito que vengas cuanto antes a mi oficina —ordenó mientras se paseaba impulsivamente por la oficina —No, no podemos hablar por teléfono y menos estos temas —rodó los ojos —Estoy hasta los cojones de decir que me importa una mierda lo que diga Charlie. Te puedes imaginar por donde me paso sus opiniones —gruñó —Te enviaré mi jet privado para que estés aquí lo antes posible. Ya puedes ir preparándote porque tu vuelo llegará antes de lo que te imaginas. Y no dudes en llamarme personalmente si ocurre algún inconveniente —colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

— ¿Vendrá Jacob? —Edward se sentó en su sillón de cuero. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió.

— ¿Tienes ganas de verlo? —fruncí los labios por el tono que había usado.

—Siempre es agradable volver a ver a un amigo.

—Como ya sabes, no me hace gracia tenerlo pululando por mis dominios, pero no me queda otra opción. James ha rastreado la jodida empresa de Charlie y lo único que saca en claro es que está registrada a su nombre. ¡Menudo puñetero descubrimiento!— ¿Has buscado la dirección social en el registro mercantil?— en medio de esa mezcla de sensaciones Edward esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

—No se te escapa una, ¿uh? Sí, hemos buscado en el registro. ¿A que no te imaginas lo que hemos obtenido?

—Supongo que habréis dado con una propiedad fantasma o algo parecido.

—Justo en la diana —murmuró mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

— ¿Crees que Jake puede tener la clave para averiguar algo más?

—Jake —dijo con tono irónico —trabaja en el área de administración. Si tu amigo y James trabajan conjuntamente estoy seguro de que podemos hacer milagros.

Realmente esperaba que el milagro ocurriera.

Quería de verdad que la caja de Pandora se abriera de una maldita vez, quería que saliera la multitud de trapos sucios que mi padre guardaba en el interior de su podrida y corrompida mente. Quería que pagara por todo lo que le hizo al padre de Edward. Quería que pagara por lo que me había hecho a mí. Y por lo que me estaba haciendo. Que pagara por todo el daño que había infringido a personas inocentes.

Un día toda la ira del cielo caería sobre él. Y me encantaría estar presente en ese momento.

Regresé de mi mundo cuando me sentí observada; Edward me estaba mirando fijamente mientras yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos pseudo psicópatas. Su gesto se había suavizado media décima. No podía sentirme más abrumada cuando me miraba de esa manera. El muy maldito hacía que mi mundo se parara en ese preciso instante en el que él posaba sus ojos en los míos.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa. En realidad debería de haberlo hecho hace un par de días…—me obligué a mi misma a desviar los ojos de sus labios y a prestarle la atención que se mecería.

— ¿Algo malo? —el gesto de Edward así me lo indicó — ¿Qué más podría ocurrir?

No me dijo nada. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia mi silla, se arrodilló frente a mí y me cogió delicadamente de las manos. Me mordí el labio inferior con miedo por lo que me pudiera decir.

—El juicio contra ese cabrón de Newton ya se ha celebrado —seguramente el gesto de mi cara cambió drásticamente a juzgar por el apretón de manos que me dio Edward.

— ¿Ya?

—Influencias —murmuró —Digamos que Carlisle ha hecho un poco de presión para que el juicio se celebrara lo antes posible… ¿Quieres saber lo que ha pasado?—asentí sin saber muy bien si lo estaba haciendo —Como era de esperar el juez aceptó las pruebas que Kate aportó. El abogado de Newton apenas pudo abrir la bocaza ya que las pruebas de ADN que se realizaron coincidían con el suyo. El juez y el fiscal le ofrecieron un trato, declararse culpable a cambio de una rebaja en la condena, pero como es un gilipollas redomado no aceptó. El resultado fue un culpable tan grande como este edificio y una condena de seis años en prisión —cogí una gran bocanada de aire.

—Seis años…No va a cumplir ni la mitad, ¿cierto?

—Es posible — susurró sin mirarme a los ojos —Si su conducta es la adecuada puede pasar el tribunal de la condicional, aunque tiene que pasar un mínimo de tres años —bien, muy bien….Me aseguraban tres años de relativa tranquilidad…eso si el culpable de la amenaza no era de su entorno. Edward me agarró de las mejillas —No te preocupes ahora por eso…Haré todo lo posible porque pase toda la condena en el cárcel, pequeña….

—Ni tu ni yo sabemos qué puede pasar de aquí a tres años, Edward. No sé donde voy a estar yo. No sé donde estarás tu — me mordí con fuerza el interior de mis mejillas para evitar por todos los medios que mis ojos se aguaran —Tampoco sé qué puede pasar cuando ese monstruo salga de la cárcel —me separó el pelo de la cara y me acercó aún más a él. Nuestras narices casi se rozaban, su aliento golpeaba mis labios incitándome a cerrar los ojos y olvidarme del mundo para perderme en ese sueño.

—No dejaré que ese cabrón vuelva a acercarse a ti, ¿me has entendido? Le arrancaré la cabeza si se atreve a mirarte de nuevo —mi labio tembló peligrosamente —No debes preocuparte por nada —se separó de mi dándome espacio suficiente para respirar aire libre de su aroma.

—No he leído nada en los periódicos.

—Ni lo vas a leer. Con toda seguridad papá quiere tapar los pecados de su hijito. Lo que no va a poder evitar es lo que seguramente le van a hacer en la cárcel. Espero que lo jodan bien jodido por violador de menores —me hundí en la silla. Edward me miró con determinación en los ojos —Sin remordimientos, princesa.

Por eso no había problema. Ni aunque me obligara a mi misma sentiría remordimientos por lo que ese cabrón pudiera pasar en la cárcel. Que le hicieran la vida imposible, que lo torturaran, que le hicieran pasar todo el miedo y el terror que por su culpa sufrí. Que pagara las consecuencias que esa violación aún pegaban fuerte en mí hoy en día…

Demasiada información para apenas ser las nueve y media de la mañana.

Después de eso más documentos, llamadas, y entradas y salidas al despacho. Dirigí rápidamente la información que Edward me había ofrecido más que nada por que no tuve la opción de sentarme ni cinco minutos en toda la mañana. A mis manos venían cifras de las empresas de Edward, informes del complejo hotelero del Pacífico y demás hojas que había que descifrar. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero esperaba con ansia que me dieran un sitio en la empresa en el que poder trabajar, a ser posible alejada del despacho de Edward. Entre el café que ingería y la energía natural de este hombre era como una bomba de relojería.

Unos golpecitos resonaron en la sala de juntas, donde Edward prefería estar, a primera hora de la tarde.

—Pasa —dijo Edward tras mirar el reloj.

En la sala apareció James con una gran sonrisa en su boca y con un maletín en las manos que contenía un portátil. Con coleta, pantalones rotos y desgastados y su eterna chaqueta negra de cuero, ese hombre contrastaba severamente con el entorno en el que estábamos.

—Buenos días, señorita. Un gusto volver a verla —no pude evitar rodar los ojos cuando me cogió la mano con delicadeza y me besó en el dorso. Luego miró a Edward —Señor Cullen, preparado para la batalla —Edward alzó una ceja ante el despliegue dramático de su amigo.

—Vienes con ganas, ¿uh? —la sonrisa del rubio se amplió aún más.

—Oh, sí…perseguir empresas sospechosas y posiblemente culpables de fraude y vete tú a saber qué más es mi pasatiempo favorito —sin pedir permiso a nadie James sacó su portátil de última generación sobre la mesa, cortesía de Edward Cullen. Sacó una infinidad de cables, los enganchó y, tras terminar su tarea, se sentó a mi lado y cruzó las piernas encima de la gran mesa de madera noble. Sacó un palillo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo mordió compulsivamente.

—Ponte cómodo, James —dijo Edward con ironía.

—Por lo que veo tenemos que esperar a que vengan los refuerzos, ¿no? —chascó la lengua —Reconozco que no me gusta nada recibir ayuda. Me gusta trabajar solo, soy autónomo, ¿sabes? Me da rabia porque puedo sacar información de cualquier lugar, pero al parecer he dado con un hueso duro de roer.

—No te preocupes, James…a ese hueso lo haremos pedacitos en cuanto podamos —murmuró Edward.

Al parecer éramos varios los invitados a la "fiesta" ya que la puerta retumbó de nuevo., dos segundos después se abrió para dar paso a Norah y a Jasper. La cara de James al ver a mi amiga totalmente cómica y graciosa. Como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero bajó las piernas de la mesa de Edward y se puso de pie casi de un salto. Eso por no hablar del palillo que casi se lo traga. Se pasó las manos por la coleta y le estiró la desgastada chaqueta de cuero. Una sonrisa al más puro estilo Profident decoró sus labios. Norah miró atentamente al nuevo y desconocido integrante del grupo hasta que habló.

—Buenos días, señorita….

—Norah, llámame Norah —después nos miró a Edward y a mi —Sé que este no es Jacob Black más que nada porque Tanya nos acaba de decir que su vuelo está a punto de aterrizar en La Guardia. ¿Me podéis decir quién es este malote de barrio que tenemos en nuestras filas? —James se relamió los labios de manera arrogante.

—Bien…Norah…Soy James. Y como bien has dicho soy un malote de barrio en mis ratos libres y un hacker consumado y con pedigrí en mi horario laboral. Dime un nombre y te diré cuántos empastes tiene esa persona y el nombre de su jodido dentista —Norah asintió sorprendida por las palabras sinceras y directas del rubio.

Tras el cruce de palabras y frases ingeniosas por parte de ambos rubios me acerqué a Norah aprovechando que los tres hombres se habían enfrascado en una conversación laboral.

—Así que este es el amigo de Edward, ¿no? —asentí —No pegan ni con cola, pero si Edward confía en él por algo será —me miró a los ojos —Estaba preocupada por ti —alcé una ceja —Sí, en estos dos días apenas te he visto. Empezaba a pensar que el ogro gruñón ya te había comido —sí, bueno….en parte…. —Al menos te veo de una pieza. ¿A que ha sido agotador trabajar para él?

—Totalmente demoledor —murmuré —Aunque vengo todos los días con él no es lo mismo estar en el mismo despacho que él durante toda una mañana…Me acostumbraré, no me queda otra opción —miré de nuevo a Norah — ¿Y Alice?

—Creo que esta semana se reincorpora —suspiró —Está nerviosa y mi hermano no quiere que se altere por nada. En parte la entiendo —la miré extrañada —Sí, entiendo su estado de nervios. Está embarazada de dos meses y no está pasando por su mejor momento personal. Puede sonar un poco brusco, pero sólo me importa el bienestar de ese pequeño que aún no ha nacido. Ese bebé llevará mi sangre…—Edward se acercó a la puerta para asomarse interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

—Tanya, ¿me puedes decir cuando demonios va a llegar Jacob Black? —un ligero murmullo nos indicó que la secretaria con cara de acelga, Tanya, le estaba contestando. Edward volvió a entrar y nos miró —Diez minutos y estamos todos.

Si Tanya hubiera cronometrado el tiempo no le habría salido más perfecto; Jacob Black llegó a la oficina de Edward puntualmente, diez minutos después. Tanya le abrió la puerta de la oficina en la que estábamos todos y entró. Vestido de manera mucho más formal, con traje oscuro y corbata…pero no vino solo. Un hombre alto de pelo castaño y unos vividos ojos azules y tremendamente apuesto lo acompañaba. Instintivamente se alisó las arrugas imaginarias de su traje impoluto y nos miró a todos. No sabía quien podía ser, no recordaba haberlo visto antes en la empresa de mi padre; de todos modos, si decía que conocía a todos los empleados estaría mintiendo. ¿Quién demonios era este hombre que parecía analizar todo minuciosamente? Miré de reojo a Edward; no parecía muy sorprendido por la presencia de este desconocido, pero tampoco se le veía cómodo. Al parecer, de nuevo me estaba perdiendo parte de la historia.

Jake no pareció ver nada más que mi cara. Me dedicó una enorme y radiante sonrisa de las suyas y, sin reparar en Edward y en el resto del grupo, avanzó hacia mí para abrazarme. El muy bruto me alzó del suelo y me estrujó entre sus brazos. Viva la exaltación de la amistad y de la efusividad. Correspondí brevemente el abrazo; cómo no hacerlo. Cuando nos separamos Edward miró a Jacob con una ceja alzada. Amigo, aléjate de mí…peligro inminente.

—Bienvenido, Jacob —dijo Edward con cierta ironía. Mi amigo le tendió la mano —Por cierto, ¿me puedes decir quien demonios es tu acompañante? —Jake sonrió…sonrió por no llorar. EL hombre que le acompañaba le echó una mano contestando por él.

—Me llamo Peter McCain. Se puede decir que soy de…confianza —rio como si se hubiera acordado de algo muy gracioso solo para él, evidentemente.

—Peter McCain —repitió Edward — ¿Vienes de parte de Charlie? —asintió levemente —Jacob, ¿por qué demonios no me he enterado de esto? ¿Por qué tienes que presentarte aquí con alguien que no conozco de nada y meterlo en mi oficina? —mi amigo puso cara de querer desintegrase por completo.

—Fue una decisión de última hora…de verdad. Estoy…estoy atado de pies y manos. Yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto. Me ha llamado y yo he venido aquí para prestar toda la ayuda posible a pesar de que se supone que es el enemigo —suspiró cansado —Peter…Peter llegó a la empresa hace poco. De verdad, señor Cullen…no puedo saber el motivo por el que está aquí. Pero si está…es por algo —el tal Peter y Edward se miraron, se analizaron….

—Vamos. Empecemos de una buena vez cuanto antes.

Edward había dado su brazo a torcer demasiado pronto, lo que me indicaba que su cabecita ya había empezado a maquinar y a pensar en lo que debía y lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras tanto, Jacob sacó un montón de documentos y los puso sobre la mesa.

La fiesta comenzó.

La situación se había vuelto un tanto extraña. No sabía en realidad qué podía salir del surtido grupo que nos habíamos reunido en esa gran sala de juntas, éramos muy dispares y diferentes…aunque todos podíamos aportar algo. James y Norah comenzaron a trabajar en los ordenadores hombro con hombro mientras Jasper y Edward revisaban los documentos que mi amigo había traído. Peter observaba la escena con curiosidad pero siempre alejado del foco de atención. Reconozco que me sentía un poco intimidada cuando ese desconocido me miraba. Quizás yo estaba un poco extra sensible con el tema del mensaje anónimo; ahora más que nunca el recuerdo de esas palabras se hacía presente. No me sentía muy a gusto con personas que no conocía.

Supongo que mi incomodidad era evidente ya que Jacob se acercó a mí.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Me miró de arriba abajo —Aparentemente te veo bien…estás guapa…pero te veo tensa —le miré y asentí.

—Un poco. Estos días me ha pasado de todo. Sabes que trabajo para Edward, ¿no? —la cara de sorpresa de mi amigo me indicó que no tenía ni idea.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio —suspiré —Por eso estoy aquí y ahora justo en este momento. Jake… ¿Quién es Peter?

—Es de confianza —rodé los ojos.

—Eso ya lo has dicho y espero que así sea. ¿Mi padre le ha mandado aquí por algún motivo en especial? —me miró de reojo.

—El motivo por el que está aquí es por tu padre, eso sin duda alguna —se encogió de hombros —Ahora mismo estoy como tú, no se mucho más…de verdad. Pero lo que sí sé es que si está aquí es por algo…

Perfecto. La información de Jacob había sido brutal, irónicamente hablando. No sabía qué pensar. De verdad que me fiaba ciegamente de las palabras de mi amigo; si decía que era de confianza es porque así era. Pero sentía que tenía que mirar con lupa el suelo por donde pisaba y al lado de quien. Sentía que la visita de este hombre podía tenía que ver con las averiguaciones sobre las empresas de mi padre. ¿A qué había venido? ¿Estaría yo equivocada? ¿Quería vigilar o espiar? ¿O había venido a algo más?

—Bella… ¡Bella! —miré a Edward —Te necesito aquí en esta oficina. Deja lo que estés pensando para después —me regañó —Ve a mi despacho y tráeme aquí la carpeta que hemos estado revisando esta mañana.

Me escabullí de la concurrida sala de juntas y me fui al despacho de Edward. Era normal que mi jefe me regañara; en un momento tan serio y con tanta gente trabajando en el tema debía de estar al cien por cien para poder ayudar. Y no lo estaba haciendo debido a mis pensamientos fatalistas. Busqué de una vez la maldita carpeta que necesitaba Edward para volver lo más rápido posible a la sala de juntas. Cerré la puerta del despacho y me llevé el susto de mi vida cuando me choqué con alguien haciendo que la carpeta se me escapara de las manos. En el fondo de mi alma no me sorprendí cuando vi a Peter en medio de aquel pasillo. Se agachó elegantemente para recoger la carpeta y me la tendió sin curiosidad alguna por ver el contenido. En ese momento me di cuenta de un detalle que quizás era absurdo; noté que en sus ojos se formaban unas pequeñas arrugas cuando sonreía. Cogí la carpeta de las manos de ese hombre.

—Antes no nos hemos saludado, señorita Swan —cogió mi mano casi sin permiso y me saludó educadamente —He oído hablar mucho de usted. Y muy bien, por cierto —apenas sonreí.

—No creo que eso haya sucedido en la oficina de mi padre —dije sin pensar muy bien mis palabras.

—Se sorprendería gratamente de los elogios que se oyen hacia su persona —fruncí los labios.

—Tengo que volver. Me están esperando.

—Oh, por supuesto. No es mi intención entretenerla —sonrió dejándome ver su perfecta dentadura —En realidad me he perdido. Sólo buscaba los aseos.

—Al final del pasillo a la derecha.

—Cómo no lo he imaginado —sonrió de nuevo —Gracias, señorita Swan —pasé por su lado esquivándolo para huir lo antes posible de allí sin molestarme en contestarlo.

Sin mirar atrás para nada corrí hasta la puerta. Cuando entré de nuevo en la sala de juntas respiré algo más tranquila. Todos me miraron, cada cual con un gesto diferente en la cara.

—Parece que tenemos algo —me dijo Edward.

— ¿Habéis encontrado algo más sobre esa empresa misteriosa? —Edward negó.

—No, nada de eso…Hace tiempo tu padre tuvo una cuenta en un banco de Suiza —fruncí el ceño y me acerqué al ordenador que Norah y James estaban compartiendo. Como bien había dicho Edward, en la pantalla podía ver a plena resolución un extracto bancario de una cuenta con cifras estratosféricas.

—Nunca pensé que mi padre podría tener esa cantidad de dinero fuera de sus cuentas oficiales —negué —De hecho, antes de que se quedara en la bancarrota más absoluta sus empresas eran fructíferas, pero no tanto como para tener esa cantidad de dinero en un paraíso fiscal.

—Esa cuenta es de hace mucho tiempo, Isabella…Dieciocho años….

Me puse a echar cuentas mentalmente. Dieciocho años….Esa cuenta no era de mi padre, por mucho que ahí apareciera su nombre. Dieciocho años atrás había tenido lugar ese sangriento y cruel atentado del hotel que, supuestamente, el padre de Edward había sido el culpable.

¿Necesitamos más pruebas?

Ese dinero pertenecía a esas personas que estaban un par de escalones más arriba que mi padre. La gente que Edward decía que eran tan peligrosas. Esos que te podían poner con facilidad una diana roja en una foto tuya y mandarte a la mierda con facilidad.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Habéis encontrado algo actual? —James negó.

—De momento no, nena. Los sistemas de seguridad actuales no tienen nada que ver con los sistemas de hace casi veinte años. Estamos hablando de bases de datos arcaicas, nada que ver con lo de ahora —se encogió de hombros —Dame tiempo. Rastrearé todos los lugares posibles en los que Swan pueda tener algo escondido —la puerta de la sala se abrió. Peter entró y nos miró a todos.

—Siento interrumpir —Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Peter…Ya hemos acabado por hoy. Mañana volveremos a reunirnos en mi despacho —Jacob asintió mientras se acercaba a mi.

— ¿Nos veremos mañana?

—Sí…te recuerdo que ahora trabajo aquí —sonrió tímidamente.

—Bien. Entonces mañana nos vemos.

Edward y yo observamos en silencio como todos y cada uno de los participantes de la reunión salían por la puerta. Peter se giró y me sonrió antes de marcharse. Edward cogió las carpetas que habíamos estado usando y las soltó sobre la mesa sin ningún cuidado. Le miré de reojo y suspiré.

—Las cosas no han salido como esperabas —afirmé.

—De momento, no. Pero todo se verá…No he encontrado al verdadero dueño de esa jodida empresa pero hemos encontrado algo mejor. Esa cuenta en Suiza de hace casi veinte años. Ahora puede haber más, voy a encontrar todo lo necesario para hundir a todo el que haga falta —me miró a los ojos y alzó la barbilla —No me gusta como te mira ese tipo. Lo hace como si te conociera de algo —negué.

—Lo he conocido al mismo tiempo que tu. No sé quien puede ser y tampoco sé cómo le dejas entrar en una reunión de este tipo sin conocerlo —Edward sonrió cínicamente.

—Parece mentira que no sepas como demonios trabajo. Sé lo que hago…

Si él lo decía es que era verdad.

Edward siempre iba un paso por delante; siempre guardaba un as en la manga, siempre tenía un plan B por si el plan A había resultado ser una mierda. Empecé a recoger mis cosas un poco más tranquila; no podía estar más segura al lado de Edward, eso lo tenía más que claro.

Al parecer todas las visitas y las noticias que habíamos tenido por hoy no habían sido suficientes; de hecho, apenas me sorprendí cuando vi a Esme Cullen en el pasillo al lado de la recepción cuando Edward y yo salimos de la sala de juntas. Como siempre elegantemente vestida con un traje de chaqueta gris y un exquisito maquillaje se acercó hasta nosotros para darnos un efusivo abrazo a cada uno. El instinto maternal de esta mujer arrasaba mis defensas cuando me abrazaba de esta manera; me abrazaba como la madre que en estos momentos faltaba en mi vida.

Cuando se separó de nosotros nos ofreció una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

—Demasiado tiempo sin vernos —dijo mirando a Edward —tenía ganas de verte, hijo. Parece ser que si no vengo yo aquí no nos vemos —Edward frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé y lo siento, Esme…Demasiado trabajo —esta rodó los ojos para luego mirarme a mi.

— ¿Y tú como estás, cielo? —no pude evitar sonreír.

—Bien…más o menos. Me alegro de volver a verte.

—Pues espero que me sigas viendo…esta noche —su cara de niña tras hacer una travesura casi me hizo reír.

— ¿Esta noche? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí…esta noche. Quiero invitaros a cenar, llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. ¿Crees que me conformo con verte diez minutos en esta oficina? —Esme negó —No. Quiero hacer una de esas cenas familiares…quiero ver a mis hijos juntos de nuevo —Edward suspiró.

— ¿Crees que eso es buena idea justo ahora? Las cosas están un poco revueltas, Esme. No se…

—Edward, hazlo por mi y por Carlisle —dijo un poco más seria —Sólo queremos vuestra felicidad, sea del modo que sea. Quiero que mi hijo vuelva a llevarse bien con sus socios, quiero que mi hija deje de avergonzarse por algo que hizo, ya está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás. Quiero que conozca un poco mejor a Bella y sepa lo buena chica que es. No quiero tristeza en vuestras caras, Edward.

—Pides demasiado, Esme —murmuró Edward —No sé qué puede salir de ese encuentro.

¿Cómo resistirse ante el gesto de esta mujer? Miré de reojo a Edward para comprobar que su gesto se había relajado una décima.

—Sólo quiero veros juntos de nuevo —susurró.

—Por todo lo sagrado, no me pongas esa cara —espetó Edward. Dios mío….iba a aceptar la invitación. Y Esme lo sabía a juzgar por la tenue sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios. Se acercó a su hijo y le besó en la mejilla.

—Ve a casa, usa ropa cómoda y reúnete con nosotros en una cena familiar, hijo…La cena estará exquisita.

Esme fue lista; se giró y se marchó antes de que Edward pudiera contestarle. Ambos miramos cómo huía metiéndose con rapidez en el ascensor; parecíamos dos idiotas en medio del pasillo.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —susurré.

—Yo tampoco —me dijo en el mismo tono de voz —Aunque Esme tiene razón. No puedo estar toda la vida enfadado con mi hermana por culpa de los errores que haya cometido. Anda, vayamos a casa…esta noche tenemos diversión.

·

·

·

Dicho y hecho.

Tras una rápida parada en el apartamento para quitarnos los trajes y ponernos cómodos, nos pusimos rumbo a casa de los Cullen. El camino fue tranquilo y silencioso. Edward apenas habló, supongo que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. La extraña empresa de mi padre, las cuentas de dinero manchado de sangre y, sobre todo, el inminente encuentro que íbamos a tener en apenas unos minutos.

Cuando llegamos al camino de grava de la gran casa ya había un par de coches aparcados, entre ellos el Lexus blanco de Norah. Al parecer ya estábamos presentes todos los invitados.

Bien. Súper bien.

Al menos tenía la certeza de que Edward no iba a aniquilar a Jasper; si no lo había hecho ya las probabilidades de que eso pasara eran muy remotas.

Esme salió a recibirnos. Carlisle, que estaba a su lado, nos saludó a Edward y a mí con una amable sonrisa en los labios y nos invitaron a pasar. Les seguimos por el largo pasillo de esa asombrosa casa hasta llegar al salón. Allí, la mujer del servicio estaba sirviendo bebidas y algunos entrantes a los demás invitados.

No sabía si reír o llorar.

Norah estaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales con una copa de vino en la mano; no quitaba ojo a su hermano y a Alice, sentados en la otra parte del salón. Alice y Edward se miraron a los ojos hasta que esta apartó la mirada. Edward suspiró y se acercó hasta ella.

— ¿Cómo estás? —lo miró a él y luego me miró a mi.

—He estado mejor. No duermo muy bien y las mañanas me las paso vomitando. Esto se pasará.

—Bien —dijo Esme con efusividad — ¿Por qué no pasamos ya al salón? Cenemos antes de que se haga demasiado tarde.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa alargada y exquisitamente decorada para la ocasión. Desde la mantelería a la cubertería de plata, todo estaba milimétricamente dispuesto. La silenciosa y eficiente mujer del servicio nos sirvió la cena, aunque apenas reparé en lo que tenía en el plato. Este momento era uno de los más firmes candidatos a ser añadido en mi lista de situaciones más surrealistas e incómodas.

Aún no lograba entender cómo Esme y Carlisle nos habían puesto en esta situación tan delicada; estaba completamente segura que lo habían hecho de todo corazón y sin mala intención...pero se habían estrellado con la idea. Me apostaba la mano derecha a que todos, absolutamente todos, teníamos ganas de salir de allí. Jasper miraba con fijación y devoción su plato mientras Alice y Norah se aniquilaban con la mirada. Edward tenía apretada la mandíbula hasta el punto de parecer doloroso y yo...yo aguantaba la situación como podía...

—Bella, hija...me he enterado hoy de tu incorporación a la empresa. Felicidades, de verdad —las palabras de Esme fueron suficientes para que Alice dejara de mirar a Norah para sonreír como una hiena. A saber lo que podría soltar por esa boquita...

—No sabía que Edward necesitaba contratar a alguien para que le lleve los cafés —dijo mientras jugueteaba con su comida —No sé qué otra cosa puede hacer esta chica.

—Alice —la reprendió Esme —Compórtate, por favor.

—Puedo afirmar que Bella es un descubrimiento en potencia —dijo Norah mientras bebía de su copa —Es una chica con bastante potencial en los negocios. Además, está ayudando mucho a Edward. En realidad, nos está ayudando a todos —miré a mi amiga y le sonreí.

—Eso es cierto —acotó Jasper ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de Alice.

— ¿En serio? Oh, vamos —me miró mi y chascó la lengua —No sé en qué os puede ayudar. Yo no me fiaría de ella. ¿Quién te dice que no le está pasando información de tus empresas a su padre?

— ¡Nunca haría eso! Yo no juego a dos bandos —dije indignada. Esme carraspeó.

—Deberíamos de dejar el tema.

— ¡No! —Espetó Alice — ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que tú no juegas a dos bandos? Si me estás queriendo decir algo respecto a mí te aconsejo que me lo digas a la cara y sin rodeos —Edward dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa con una calma tensa en exceso.

—Isabella no ha querido decir nada de eso —espetó.

—No te alteres, no es bueno para el bebé —dijo Norah desde el otro lado de la mesa. La cabeza de Alice se giró a la velocidad de la luz para mirar a la rubia.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

—Ya está bien, hija. Cálmate, por favor…sólo queremos pasar un rato en familia —dijo Carlisle. La cogió del codo con suavidad, pero esta se zafó de su agarre con violencia.

—Aquí hay personas que no son mi familia…ni lo serán nunca —Esme se tapó la boca con la mano en un gesto claramente tenso.

—No digas eso, hija —suplicó.

—En serio, no sé por qué demonios he venido a este intento de jugar a ser la familia perfecta —dijo Alice mientras se levantaba. Tiró la servilleta encima del plato sin importarle a quien salpicara —He venido por ti, mama —le dijo a Esme —pero siento que no encajo ahora mismo aquí. No me comprendéis como quiero que lo hagáis.

—Primero tienes que comprenderte tú misma, hija. No pretendas que los demás empecemos la casa por ti. Tú debes poner primero los cimientos. No debes enfadarte con el mundo sabiendo que tú también has hecho las cosas mal.

— ¡No me lo recuerdes! —Jasper se acercó a ella e intentó agarrarla por la cintura, pero se zafó de su agarre como lo había hecho con Carlisle.

—No sigas ese camino, hija. ¿De dónde ha salido tanto odio?

Alice apretó la mandíbula haciendo que los músculos de su cara se marcasen profundamente. Estaba pálida y a punto de llorar. Si hubiéramos estado en otras circunstancias me abría acercado a ella pero, sinceramente, no era el momento ni el lugar. Se giró con decisión sin decir nada a nadie; evidentemente, Jasper la siguió mirándonos a todos con una disculpa en la cara.

En el salón se hizo silencio cuando ambos se marcharon.

—Siento toda esta situación —dijo Esme visiblemente afectada.

—Tú no has sido la culpable, Esme —murmuró Edward —Sólo espero que se dé cuenta de que esta situación no la lleva a ningún lado. Es de humanos errar, así como también lo es darse cuenta de esos errores. Alice no ha madurado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de eso.

—No te tortures, cariño —le dijo Carlisle a Esme mientras la cogía de la mano —Lo has hecho con buena intención.

Norah y yo nos miramos.

¿Cómo podía mirar esta escena sin que se me removiera el corazón?

Esta mujer era la bondad pura. Sólo quería que sus hijos a los que había acogido en tan malas circunstancias, esos a los que les había dado el amor que habían carecido se volvieran a llevar bien. Como antes…No puedes tender la mano a una persona que no quiere ser ayudada.

—Supongo que deberíamos irnos —dijo Norah —Yo también siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Mi relación con Alice no es la ideal ni de lejos…pero voy a intentarlo, al menos por el bien de mi futuro sobrino —Esme asintió mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa.

Nos despedimos del amable matrimonio y cada cual cogió su coche para salir de allí.

Esto se había convertido en una cadena de despropósitos. La idea había estado abocada al fracaso desde que salió de los labios de Esme. ¿Alguna vez se limarían las asperezas entre los integrantes de esa familia? Que Alice siguiera alimentando su odio hacia mi daba lo mismo; en unos meses desaparecería de su vida y la dejaría tranquila. El problema con el que se iban a quedar era duro de roer.

Llegué al apartamento presa de un cúmulo de sensaciones negativas.

Me daba pena por los Cullen, sobre todo por Esme. Me daba pena Norah, que intentaba hacer las cosas bien por ese bebé que venía en camino. Me daba pena por Edward y por el distanciamiento cada vez más profundo entre él y su hermana. Y todo por culpa de un embarazo. Un bebé siempre debía de ser motivo de alegría…lamentablemente no siempre era así.

—Estás muy seria —me dijo Edward mientras entrábamos al salón.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? Me siento mal por lo que ha pasado en casa de tus padres.

—Esto se ha convertido en un puto juego de niños a ver quien es el más cabezón de todos —dijo Edward mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba sobre el sillón —Reconozco que en el fondo de mi alma quedaba la esperanza de que esto se arreglara de la mejor manera y nos comportáramos como jodidos adultos, pero no. Parece mentira que Alice vaya a ser madre y se comporte de esa manera tan irracional —me acerqué a él y lo cogí del codo pero como siempre que se enfadaba, rechazó mi toque. Suspiré.

—Creo que la finalidad de este encuentro ha sido totalmente bienintencionada.

—Lo sé y lo siento por Esme. Pero hasta que la situación no mejore y todos pongamos un poco de nuestra parte no creo que haya acercamiento.

—Yo confío en que lo habrá —me acerqué a él despacio, muy despacio…sonreí interiormente cuando no se apartó ante mi nueva caricia. Sentir el calor de su piel simplemente a través de la ropa me hacía sentir mucho mejor —Tu hermana está viviendo un torrente de hormonas por el embarazo. Tiene demasiados sentimientos encontrados en su cabeza, quizás por eso se ha estado comportando de esa manera. Ella misma te ha dicho que no descansa bien…—Edward me miró. Comprobé como su ceño se alisaba poco a poco —Seguramente ni ella misma sepa lo que realmente le ocurre.

— ¿Por qué eres así? —susurró.

— ¿Así cómo?

—Después de lo que ha pasado en ese salón sigues intentando comprender y excusar a mi loca hermana —negó con la cabeza —Increíble, Isabella…Eres increíble —me mordí el labio nerviosa —Cuando creo que no me puedes sorprender ocurre la magia y vuelves a hacerlo. Lo que guardas en tu interior es jodidamente sorprendente.

Sin palabras.

Edward una vez más me había dejado sin palabras. Alargó su mano y, con una increíble delicadeza, apartó un mechón rebelde de mi cara. Ese pequeñísimo roce en la piel de mi mejilla hizo que todos los poros de toda mi piel clamaran por él. Estaban ansiosos y expectantes porque esas manos se posaran en los rincones más secretos e íntimos de mi cuerpo. Nos miramos a los ojos. Verde contra marrón.

Me relamí los labios y me acerqué a los suyos para perderme en ellos…

Pero el teléfono de Edward sonó. Algún día tiraría ese trasto por la ventana sin ningún remordimiento.

—No lo cojas, por favor —susurré contra sus labios. Sin moverse ni un milímetro de su sitio sacó con rapidez el maldito teléfono de su bolsillo. Su gesto cambió cuando miró la pantalla.

—Es Jasper —Edward se separó de mi para coger la insistente llamada — ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Observé atenta las reacciones de Edward mientras escuchaba en silencio a través de la línea. Me preocupé cuando el gesto de Edward pasó del inicio del enfado a la preocupación más absoluta.

— ¿Cómo? —gritó — ¿En qué hospital está? —me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento para ponerme a su lado — ¡Joder! Ahora mismo voy para allá. Cuida de mi hermana, Jasper.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Edward se guardó el móvil y se puso la chaqueta que minutos atrás habían lazado contra el sillón de manera despreocupada.

—Alice. Ha ingresado en el hospital hace unos minutos. Tiene una importante hemorragia vaginal —me quedé paralizada en mi sitio mientras veía cómo Edward avanzaba hasta la puerta. Cuando oí el click que anunciaba que Edward se iba volví al presente.

—Voy contigo —Edward negó.

—Tu te quedas —me ordenó.

— ¡No, y me da exactamente igual lo que tú digas! —grité —No voy a dejarte solo, ¿me oyes? —apretó los labios en un gesto de dolor —No voy a dejarte solo —repetí en un susurro.

El gesto de dolor no desapareció en ningún momento de la cara de Edward. Es más, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos más pesimistas. La noticia había sido dura y más después de haber tenido el encontronazo tan desagradable. Edward condujo como un verdadero loco por todo Park Avenue. Gracias a los cielos no había mucho tráfico; quizás también tenía que agradecer el hecho de no encontrarnos con ninguna patrulla de policía. Edward infringió todas y cada una de las normas de circulación posibles. En apenas diez minutos llegamos al Hospital Lenox Hill. Edward aparcó el Volvo de mala manera y de un salto se bajó para dirigirse a la entrada de urgencias. Casi tuve que correr para coger su paso por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a la sala de espera. Allí estaba Jasper sentado en una silla de plástico con la cara prácticamente tocando su pecho. Era la viva imagen de la desolación y la culpa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Jasper levantó la mirada cuando oyó a Edward. Tenía los ojos rojos e inflamados.

—No…no lo sé. Alice ha salido un poco alterada de la mansión Cullen….de camino a casa ha empezado a encontrarse mal. No puedo explicar con palabras lo que he sentido cuando…cuando he visto toda esa sangre en el asiento del coche, Edward —sollozó —No quiero que le pase nada. Ni a ella ni al bebé —Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?

—Aún no han salido a decirme nada —negó con la cabeza totalmente abatido —Sangraba mucho…eso no es bueno. Sólo…sólo está de ocho semanas. Yo…no se…. —Edward le puso la mano en el hombro a ese pobre hombre. Supongo que eso era mucho más de lo que su persona podía ofrecer en esos momentos.

— ¿Familiares de Alice Cullen? — los tres miramos al portador de la voz —Soy el doctor Scott, estoy atendiendo a Alice —Jasper se levantó y se puso frente al médico.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Y el bebé? —el doctor suspiró.

—De momento ambos están estables…pero no podemos saber la evolución del embarazo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Edward.

—Hay peligro de aborto. Las próximas horas son cruciales. Sólo nos queda esperar, lo siento mucho. En unos minutos podrán pasar a verla, intenten no alterarla con nada —Jasper empezó a llorar justo cuando el doctor se marchó.

—Dios mío —susurró —Dios mío… ¿qué…qué le voy a decir a Alice si…si el bebé no lo supera? —le preguntó a Edward desesperado — ¡Qué voy a decirle! Apenas se entera de que está embarazada y pasa esto —se derrumbó sin ningún cuidado sobre la silla.

—Cálmate, Jasper.

— ¡No puedo! ¡No sabes lo duro que es esto, Edward!

Yo mientras tanto miraba paralizada la escena. Comprendía a Jasper y compadecía a Alice. Perder a un hijo era lo más horrible que le podía pasar a una madre. Era como arrancar parte de su corazón y hacerlo desaparecer en la más absoluta oscuridad. Encerrar una parte de ti en una caja y tirar la llave al mar dejando que la corriente la arrastrase. Era como dejarte vencer por el sueño y el dolor…desear despertar de una maldita vez de esa pesadilla. No querer vivir más. Así se sentía cuando perdías a tu hijo. Lo comprendía, sabía lo que era...aquella noche en el campo, cuando vi que no respiraba, cuando no lo oía llorar…Parte de mi se perdió aquella maldita noche cuando sostuve entre mis brazos a mi hijo muerto…

* * *

_Espero que no me matéis por esto. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido la aparición de Peter? ¿Y el final?_

**_Muchísimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por betear y mejorar este capítulo_**

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_J**amlvg****, Lily Evans Masen, EriM, Ichigo Cullen, Vale55, Kjmima, Monikcullen009. Yolabertay, NathyCullenBlack, Danielemosquera, Luzdeluna2012, Numafu, Miradas-ocuras, Liry24, Tata XOXO, Teky, Angie Masen. MiaCrLu, Betza, Antomirok, Bella maru, Melyna cisne, Despatz, Vampirekaro, Madriguerita, JOSELINA, Julissa de Pattinson, Beakis, Gatita Swan, Magui999, Maru chan1296, Krisvampire, Clisis, Maya Cullen Masen, Darky1995, Eve Runner, Vanpirita, Facullen, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Amy Swan, Alimago, Day Lynn Leery, Karla Cullen Hale, Isis Janet, Keimasen86, Ligia Rodriguez, Paolastef, Lulu, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Anamart05, ETERNOAMANECER, Mercurybulsara, Little Whitiee, Helenagonzalez26-athos, Freckles03, Gis1416, Karenov17, Yekitab, Troian, Ashleyswan, Gnziz, Dracullen, Ginni, CamilleJBCO, LoreMolina, Lil, MariaCarlaPL, Sandra32321, Sania santana. LAUCAMI, Clara27. BarbyBells, Anahi-littrell, Deathxrevenge, Deysi Maria, Maria Rome, Carolcielito, CelesL, La chica del gorro azul, Satineych. Yasmin-cullen, Carelymh, Martha, Darlyn, Marah2221. Deandramari, Ludgardita, Terewee, Melania, Romycullen, DaniStrangerCullen, DiAnA, Diana Cullen Germanotta, BABYBOO27, Gaviota, Nesines, LauCullenBlackSwan, Mahely, Zujeyane, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Beca Masen, PRISGPE, Corimar cautela, Malicaro, Rosi Arellano, Andreita correa, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Shey1vampy, Kkarlin M, Any0239, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Rosy Inda, Marianixcr, Wichi0705, Daya Pattinson, Diana Robles, Caniqui, Pekis Lautner, ALEXANDRACAST, Pamelahdz, VANE LAUTNER, Florima, LunaS Purple, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Anonimo, Carla, Milisil, Romiina R, Ale Marie Cullen, Carla81295, Kari moreno, Gretchen CullenMasen, Anhia hiuga, Michelle de cullen, BonyMasen, Iris Torres, Kimjim, Eli Glecas, Cristal82, Palitatjcullen, , Nardamat, Yessenya, MaRiA, Anon, Gweniever Hallow, Nafcullen, Espejismo, Shaolyn, Bella-Nympha, Liduvina, Nuriaska, TWILIGHTICA, Pichukum y todos los lectores anónimos.**_

_Os agradezco todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, de verdad. Muchas gracias también a todos los que me comentáis por Facebook, mil gracias._

_Nos leemos en diez días, más o menos. Un besote a todos._

_PD: el adelanto será corto…pero contundente._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_El médico venía puntualmente cada tres semanas a revisarme por orden expresa de mi padre, pero no me informaba de nada. Mi padre, el jodido Charlie Swan, me negó expresamente el derecho a saber lo que estaba pasando con mi cuerpo y con mi embarazo. Con mi hijo. El doctor que me revisaba se limitaba a decirme que aún era menor de edad y que mi padre era el que estaba al mando._

_Soberano hijo de puta..._


	37. Capítulo 36 Desgarrándome la vida parte

CAPÍTULO 36 DESGARRÁNDOME LA VIDA PARTE II

Allí, en medio de esa fría sala de espera, mi mente y cuerpo se trasladaron sin permiso al lugar más oscuro y cruel de mis recuerdos. Fue completamente imparable. No pude luchar contra mi propia mente, en ese instante me dejé llevar por la marea de horribles sentimientos hasta llegar a ese lugar inhóspito de mi alma….

_Los días pasaban lentos. Quizás era otra forma de castigo para dilatar mi dolor. _

_Tras la maldita fiesta de cumpleaños en la que Mike Newton abusó de mi me encerré durante días en mi habitación. No quería salir, no quería comer, no quería que nadie se enterara de mi vergüenza. Lo único que quería era meterme en la cama, taparme por completo con las sábanas e intentar mimetizarme con el paisaje. Quería ser transparente e invisible para el resto del mundo. Me sentía sucia, rota y devastada. Vacía. Sentía que yo era culpable de mi violación, sentía que yo misma me había buscado lo que había pasado por el simple hecho de ir tras ese bastardo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Mike me había gustado mucho, tan solo unas semanas atrás creí estar enamorada de ese animal._

_Sentía que me había ganado a pulso lo que me había pasado. _

_Jugué a ser una mujer cuando tan sólo era una chiquilla en busca del afecto que carecía. En tiempo record caí en un estado de depresión profunda; no me sentía bien, me sentía metida en un pozo en la más profunda oscuridad y, lo peor de todo, es que no quería salir de mi maldito escondite. En cierto modo me sentía bien donde estaba escondida._

_Evidentemente, mi padre no me ayudó en nada._

_Con vergüenza en la cara le conté lo que me había hecho ese cabrón. Se enfado, claro. Pero no con él; se enfadó conmigo. Me culpó por haber estropeado las relaciones con el Gobernador y con su hijo. "Lo fácil que habrían sido las cosas si lo hubieras hecho por las buenas". Eso fue lo que me dijo antes de gritarme que le había dañado los planes. Después me pegó un bofetón en la cara por ser una puta y me amenazó para que no denunciara. Mi padre se convirtió en un espectador pasivo de mi autodestrucción, vio como me iba apagando poco a poco, consumiéndome con cada hora que pasaba; él no hacía nada para sacarme de mi ratonera en la que estaba hundida._

_Perdí peso, se acentuaron mis ojeras y me pasaba horas bajo la ducha frotándome con fuerza la piel en un vano intento por sacudirme esa sensación de suciedad que embargaba mi cuerpo. La única que se preocupaba por mi era Sue; nunca se lo dije con palabras, pero ella siempre supo lo que había pasado. Ella me obligaba a comer, se quedaba conmigo hasta que me terminaba todo lo que había en el plato acudía a mi habitación para consolarme cuando las pesadillas me despertaban en mitad de la noche._

_En esas pesadillas podía sentir vívidamente las manos de ese indeseable en mi cuerpo._

_Parecía como si estuviera pasando en ese momento, repitiéndose una y otra vez como una jodida maldición grabada a fuego en mi cuerpo…martilleando mi cabeza con recuerdos e imágenes crueles. Me daban asco, mucho asco. Sentía como su cuerpo entre mis piernas obligaba al mío a someterse a él. Su lengua…sus manos….Muchas veces al despertarme y recordar todo aquello tenía que ir corriendo al baño a vomitar lo poco que había cenado. En un principio pensé que era debido al propio malestar de los recuerdos._

_Pero los días pasaban y yo cada vez me sentía peor._

_Los vómitos no hacían más que repetirse mañana tras mañana y la sensación de mareo seguía constante en mí ser. Dejé de pensar que los mareos eran debidos a la falta de nutrientes en mi organismo cuando la regla se me retrasó varios días. Repasé mil veces el calendario de mi habitación teniendo el mismo resultado siempre._

_Esto no me podía estar pasando. _

_¿Es que la vida no me había castigado ya duramente? ¿Se tenía que ensañar conmigo de esta manera? Al parecer, sí. Mi sufrimiento y mi padecimiento no parecían dejar de crecer nunca. Me sentía impotente, perdida y asustada. Y tenía muchísimo miedo de que mi padre se enterara. Tenía pánico de que el ser más hijo de puta con el que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarme se enterara de que me había dejado embarazada. ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi padre? ¿Cómo podría reaccionar ese cabrón llamado Mike Newton si se enteraba de que su sucio delito había tenido consecuencias evidentes?_

_¿Qué podía hacer yo?_

_Definitivamente no quería esto. N o quería aquello que estaba creciendo en mi interior, me daban arcadas sólo de pensar en tener un hijo de ese maldito demonio. Sería un recordatorio constante durante toda mi vida, una y otra vez. Ya no sólo serían las pesadillas. Lo recordaría cada vez que lo mirara._

_No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar; no era algo que pudiera mantener en secreto durante mucho tiempo. Mi mente y mi corazón debatían entre ellos cada noche, peleaban hasta la madrugada para ver quien de los dos ganaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué maldita cosa debía hacer? Por una parte quería deshacerme de la piel, quería desgarrarme el alma y arrancarme hasta la última célula que Mike había dejado en mí. Pero esa célula crecía…y tan sólo la idea de abortar me daba escalofríos._

_Estaba en un cruce de caminos._

_Sabía que, si decidía abortar, tendría que soportar la fuerza de mis remordimientos día tras día por el resto de mi vida. Moriría lentamente al pensar que había matado a un pequeño ser humano que no había decidido venir al mundo. Aunque quizás mi padre no me daría la opción de morir lentamente cuando se enterara; quizás quería hacerlo él con sus propias manos. Dios santo, me daba igual qué opción escoger. Las dos cambiarían irremediablemente el curso de mi vida._

_En un acto de profunda e irracional valentía que no sentía decidí seguir adelante._

_Las primeras semanas me las pasé vomitando en el baño de mi cuarto en la más absoluta clandestinidad. A ojos de mi padre no sufrí ningún cambio evidente a salvo de la propia autodestrucción fruto de la depresión que sufría. El protagonista de mis pesadillas dejó de ser Mike para darle ese papel principal a mi padre; en esos sueños tenebrosos visualizaba posibles escenarios en los que se enteraba de mi embarazo. Ninguno de esos sueños tenía final feliz. Tampoco aguantaría mucho más en silencio más que nada porque mi cuerpo revelaba mis secretos en silencio. Empecé a usar ropa más que ancha en un intento por disimular lo evidente. Mi cuerpo empezaba a crecer de manera irremediable. Quizás era yo, pero notaba cómo día a día iba cambiando mi silueta redondeándose a pasos agigantados._

_Cada día que pasaba tenía más miedo._

_Guardar un secreto de esta magnitud era como una jodida bomba a punto de explotar en mi conciencia. Días, semanas…y la vida que albergaba en mi interior seguía creciendo. Quería reunir el valor necesario para vomitarle a mi padre lo que me estaba pasando…pero no hizo falta._

_Fue una noche de pesadilla en la que se reunió mi padre, Mike y un bebé…sangre….sangre por todos lados. Vacío y pena en mi interior…Mi grito secó alertó a Sue sacándola de la cama en mitad de la noche, como otras tantas. Esa noche se reveló mi secreto._

—_Señorita… ¡señorita! —Me desperté de golpe agradecida por la interrupción de semejante sueño para ver a Sue en bata —Tranquila…ya pasó —me retiró el pelo humedecido de la frente y me ayudó a incorporarme en la cama. La bruma del sueño y del temor se apoderó de mí haciendo que bajara mis defensas hasta anularlas por completo. Las mantas se escurrieron dejando a la vista el fino camisón de algodón que llevaba. Ese camisón que cada día se pegaba más a mi cuerpo de manera irremediable. A mí hinchado vientre. Sue se puso la mano en la boca y se levantó de mi cama sin quitar ojo de mi cuerpo —Dios mío —susurró —Eso…eso no puede ser verdad —mi labio inferior tembló peligrosamente cuando la mujer posó su mano en mi tripa —Santo cielo, pobre niña…_

_Lloré durante toda la noche en el hombro de esa mujer._

_En parte era un desahogo saber que alguien conocía lo que me estaba pasando, pero también comprendí que había llegado la hora de contarle a mi padre la verdad. Sue me obligó a reunir fuerzas de donde no las tenía para decirle a Charlie todo. Esa mujer que no era nada mío pero que me estaba aguantando en los peores momentos me llevó de la mano hasta el despacho de mi padre dándome el calor que necesitaba y que nadie me daba._

_Toqué la puerta con dedos temblorosos y muerta de miedo. Un gruñido que pretendió ser un "pasa" me dio permiso para entrar. Sue se quedó en la puerta mirándome mientras me adentraba en terreno peligroso. Cuando estuve finalmente frente a mi padre me ahuequé la camiseta ancha que llevaba como si fuera un acto reflejo._

—_Veo que has salido de tu habitación… ¿Ya has dejado las tonterías de niña malcriada para regresar al mundo de los vivos? —espetó con ironía sin molestarse en mirarme._

—_Tengo…Tengo algo importante que contarte —dejó lo que estaba leyendo encima de la mesa y con gesto exasperado me miró. _

—_No tengo tiempo para gilipolleces._

—_Ni yo —mi padre me retó con la mirada. Cerré los ojos por un segundo antes de hablar. Respira y vomítalo, Bella. Hazlo…habla antes de que el miedo te paralice. Suspiré —Estoy embarazada —susurré._

_Cerré los ojos y me encogí en mi sitio esperando una explosión de rabia e ira. Esperaba gritos, voces y bramidos sin contener en ese despacho. Tampoco me habría pillado por sorpresa que su mano se estampara contra mi cara; no hubiera sido la primera vez…tampoco habría sido la última. _

_Pero nada de eso llegó._

_Cuando no sentí ni oí reacción alguna por su parte lo miré notando una sonrisa de jodida hiena en su cara. El maldito estaba sonriendo. Ni gritos ni chillidos. Una sonrisa…_

— _¿Es de Mike?_

— _¿De quién podría ser? Por el amor de Dios —murmuré._

—_No te pases de lista, Isabella —paseó sus ojos por mi cuerpo. Se levantó de su sillón y de dos pasos se puso a mi lado. Con sólo dos dedos cogió mi camiseta y la levantó dejando a la vista mi piel —Joder, ¿de cuánto tiempo estás?_

—_Echa cuentas —espeté. Me arrepentí de mis palabras cuando vi cómo su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza —Cuatro…cuatro meses y medio —mi padre asintió._

—_Increíble la forma que tienes de guardar un secreto. Bien…muy bien…—se sentó de nuevo tras su mesa y siguió con sus papeles —No debo decirte que ni Mike ni el Gobernador deben enterarse de esto, ¿entendido?—parpadee totalmente alucinada. No estaba pasando nada de lo que había esperado. Y temido —Vas a hacer un pequeño viaje…_

_Al día siguiente mi padre me metió en un coche con un par de maletas y me envió a la casa que tenía en Squak Mountain._

_Apenas había ido un par de veces a ese lugar y fue hace mucho tiempo. No me gustaba ese sitio; ese lugar estaba alejado de todo y de todos. Lo único que nos rodeaba era campo y árboles. No podía negar que de día el espectáculo del paisaje era magnífico, pero por la noche se convertía en un digno escenario de película de miedo con asesino en serie incluido. El lugar más cercano con un médico medianamente disponible y capacitado era en un pueblo que estaba a más de media hora en coche. Quizás todo esto formaba parte de un castigo implícito que me había impuesto mi padre; mandar a su hija de diecisiete años y embarazada de cuatro meses y medio a un lugar abandonado de la mano de Dios…_

_Si mi padre había buscado privacidad al comprar esa maldita casa había dado en el clavo._

_La casa de estilo colonial era enorme. Contaba con ocho habitaciones y cuatro baños repartidos en dos pisos de más de doscientos metros cuadrados cada uno. Estaba rodeada por un enorme jardín de dos hectáreas. Al menos no me había enviado allí sola. Mi padre quería a alguien de plena confianza a mi lado. Nunca supe si era para evitar que me escapara de ese lugar imposible o como punto de apoyo para pasar estos duros momentos. De todos modos siempre me decanté por la primera opción. Sue viajó conmigo y solicitó permiso a mi padre para llevar a dos mujeres más para que la ayudara. Cuidar de mí y de la casa era demasiado trabajo para una sola persona. Aún así, la pobre no me dejó ni a sol ni a sombra, estaba todo el día pendiente de mí y de mi estado anímico._

_Mentiría si dijera que no seguía deprimida. Lo estaba._

_El médico venía puntualmente cada tres semanas a revisarme por orden expresa de mi padre, pero no me informaba de nada. Mi padre, el jodido Charlie Swan, me negó expresamente el derecho a saber lo que estaba pasando con mi cuerpo y con mi embarazo. Con mi hijo. El doctor que me revisaba se limitaba a decirme que aún era menor de edad y que mi padre era el que estaba al mando. _

_Soberano hijo de puta._

_Sue trataba de acompañarme y entretenerme acompañándome todo el rato. Me animaba a dar pequeños paseos alrededor de la gran casa. Me contaba historias entretenidas de su niñez vivida en Texas, de cómo fue su vida en la granja de sus padres. Me explicaba con todo lujo de detalles fabulosas recetas que olvidaba a los cinco minutos y me enseñó a hacer ropita de bebé con lana._

_No sé realmente qué fue lo que impulsó el cambio respecto a mi situación._

_Puede que fuera el ver cómo mi cuerpo crecía cada vez más, puede que fuera esa sensación, extraña y placentera al mismo tiempo, cómo notaba esa vida en mi interior empujando contra mi piel….estremeciéndome por las noches recordándome una y otra vez que era un ser humano que no había pedido nacer._

_Él o ella…no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado._

_Poco a poco se fue evaporando el sentimiento negativo hacia mi bebé y empecé a aceptarlo con ganas. Cada vez que venía el médico esperaba con ansias que me dejara ver el monitor cuando me hacía una ecografía, pero eso nunca sucedió. No pude oír jamás el latido de mi bebé ni ver esas imágenes borrosas pero milagrosas en una pantalla. _

_Jamás pude mirar una ecografía con ojos llorosos por la emoción porque mi padre nunca lo permitió. Me lamentaba y me enfurecía a partes iguales por no saber siquiera el sexo del bebé. De mi bebé. Me daba igual el resto del mundo porque ese bebé, concebido en dolorosas condiciones iba a ser mío y sólo mío. Mike jamás se enteraría de su existencia, de eso estaba segura; a mi padre no le convenía mostrar la prueba más evidente de que ese cabrón se había aprovechado de mí. No sabía como lo iba a hacer, pero intuía que mi padre mantendría oculto en cierto modo la existencia de mi bebé._

_¿Qué pasaría cuando naciera el bebé?_

_Charlie no podría mantenerme toda la vida escondida. Eso no podría ser. Entonces, ¿qué haría con nosotros una vez que yo diera a luz? Esa pregunta sin respuesta por el momento se convirtió en mi nueva obsesión. Había dejado a mi padre con unas cuantas semanas para cuadrar sus planes. De sobra sabía que sus ideas nunca eran buenas y menos si yo estaba involucrada en ellos._

_Ahora las semanas parecían pasar demasiado deprisa._

_De repente el tiempo se puso de nuevo en mi contra; cuando quería que pasara lentamente parecía reírse en mi cara para después decidir correr al doble de su velocidad. No quería a mi hijo al lado de mi padre. No quería que llevara la vida que yo estaba llevando desde que murió mi madre. No quería que lo sometiera como lo estaba haciendo conmigo…porque estaba segura de que finalmente lo haría._

_El médico vino a verme la misma semana que cumplía siete meses de embarazo._

_Tras hacerme la enésima ecografía me limpié la tripa cubierta de ese gel frío y pegajoso con el que me cubría. Mi enorme tripa. Tenía miedo porque cada vez estaba más grande, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento; había engordado tanto porque en esta casa apenas podía hacer nada. Sue no hacía más que obligarme a darme crema anti estrías. Decía que si cuidaba mi dilatada piel evitaría las marcas aunque, sinceramente, en esos momentos poco me importaba eso. Lo que temía era cómo iba a llegar a los nueve meses. El médico ya me había dicho que el parto seguramente sería a mediados de abril, aún quedaban unas cuantas semanas. Seguramente vendría a verme al menos dos veces más hasta que llegara el momento del nacimiento._

_Después de la visita del médico, del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre con exactitud, me sentí rara. Estaba especialmente cansada y apenas tuve hambre. Le echaba la culpa al maldito análisis de sangre que me había hecho antes de irse. No me gustaban las agujas y para colmo el muy maldito me había hecho daño. Tuve a todo el día a Sue murmurando que los matasanos no sabían sacar sangre, que eran unos malditos carniceros con una aguja entre las manos y que para eso estaban las enfermeras. A parte de murmurar en contra del médico pseudo mudo que me atendía, Sue no paró en todo el día de decirme que si quería que le avisara de nuevo debido a mi malestar. Pero era absurdo. Me había revisado hacía tan sólo unas cuantas horas, si hubiera visto algo en los exámenes me lo hubiera dicho. O en su defecto habría avisado a mi padre, dueño y señor de todo mi universo._

_Esa noche me metí en la cama con una extraña sensación._

_Me encontraba rara. La tormenta que desde hacía más de dos horas descargaba su furia en el exterior no ayudaba mucho a estabilizar mi precario estado de nervios. Los truenos eran demoledores en mi mente, resonaban en mi cabeza y hacían que mi cuerpo se tensara de anticipación esperando a que el cielo tronara de nuevo. Los reflejos de los rayos al caer sobre el campo provocaban extrañas sombras en mi habitación haciendo que me adentrara en el mundo de las pesadillas estando totalmente despierta._

_Me tapé hasta el cuello con las mantas y las sábanas esperando con todas mi fuerzas que me protegieran de mis temores más absurdos; parecía una niña pequeña asustada por una estúpida tormenta. Quizás eso es lo que era. De todos modos taparme hasta la frente no aliviaba el malestar que sentía en mi cuerpo. El bebé no hacía más que moverse, me oprimía con fuerza. Me agarré el vientre con ambas manos y la acaricié en un intento desesperado por calmar a mi hijo. Pero nada de esto iba a mejor. Sentía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Quería dormir, sólo quería descansar porque me sentía como si fuera gelatina…necesitaba cerrar los ojos y ver un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer limpio de nubes, truenos y sombras tenebrosas._

_Estaba harta de la jodida tormenta._

_No podía hacer nada contra el ruido, pero sí podía eliminar parte del fulgor de los rayos. A duras penas salí de mi cálida cama y me levanté para correr las cortinas e intentar dormir en paz de una maldita vez. Fue entonces cuando un súbito dolor recorrió el centro de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi bajo vientre. Me agarré con fuerza al alféizar de la gran ventana intentando canalizar mi dolor, intentando respirar con tranquilidad. Aún faltaban ocho semanas…no importaba lo grande que estuviera mi tripa, aún era pronto. Demasiado pronto. Las semanas de embarazo era una de las pocas cosas en las que el médico y yo coincidíamos plenamente. Con una mano en mi vientre me apoyé en la cama para encender la lámpara auxiliar de mi habitación. Apreté el interruptor._

_Pero la lámpara no se encendió. La luz se había ido._

_La oscuridad me envolvió en un abrazo despiadado mezclándose con los ruidos del exterior, el agua chocándose contra los cristales. Dolor. Oh, sí…Dolor. Intenso, punzante y desesperante. Respira, Bella…respira despacio…Intenté caminar agarrándome el vientre porque parecía que pesara cien kilos. Clavé mis rodillas en el suelo cuando una contracción ruda y cruel atravesó mi cuerpo de parte a parte._

_Empecé a llorar cuando sentí un líquido caliente en el interior de mis muslos._

—_Dios…no…No, aún no… ¡Sue! —Sollocé — ¡Sue, por favor!_

_Mi ángel de la guarda tardó menos de un minuto en llegar a mi habitación; cuando lo hizo yo aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo como si me hubieran pegado. Me daba miedo moverme porque, estúpida de mi, creía que empeoraría las cosas si lo hacía._

_Sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar ahora. Ya no había vuelva atrás; había roto aguas e iba a dar a luz._

_La cara de Sue se desencajó cuando vio el pequeño charco que se había formado en mis pies. Rápidamente me ayudó a levantarme y, no sin esfuerzo, me llevó hasta la cama. _

—_Me duele muchísimo, Sue —mientras me agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas —Duele tanto que no creo que pueda soportarlo —apreté los labios cuando otra contracción llegó a mi._

—_Tranquila, pequeña —la mujer me acarició el pelo húmedo por el sudor. Alargó la mano para encender la lámpara que hacía tan solo unos segundos había intentado encender yo —Se ha ido la luz —murmuró —Tranquila, por favor…Llamaremos al médico —negué._

—_Sue….siento que no voy a aguantar… ¡me duele tanto!_

—_Voy…voy a mirarte, pequeña…_

_Sue me ayudó a desnudarme de cintura para abajo. Me colocó en el medio de la cama y me abrió las piernas para mirar entre ellas. En ese momento todo el pudor que podía sentir se había ido a la parte trasera del jardín. Sólo quería que pasara ya, quería que este dolor tan espeluznante abandonara mi cuerpo y me dejara descansar de una vez._

_Tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa. Y fue peor cuando vi la cara de Sue._

—_Ya viene…el bebé ya viene…Llamaré al doctor de todos modos, pero creo que este chiquitín nacerá aquí y ahora…Has…has dilatado bastante, Bella…._

_No dejé de llorar en ningún momento; sollocé por el miedo y por los nervios que sentía mientras Sue pedía por teléfono una ambulancia. Lloré por el terror a que la ambulancia, en estas condiciones, tardara en llegar. Con toda seguridad llegaría tarde. Sue movilizó a las otras dos mujeres que había llevado a la casa y juntas prepararon la llegada al mundo de mi bebé con lo poco de lo que disponían en la casa._

_No iba a tener a mi bebé en un hospital con las medidas sanitarias correspondientes. No. Lo iba a tener en una habitación de la casa de campo que mi padre había usado como escondite para su hija, como si fuera una prófuga a la que debía esconder a toda costa._

_Cada vez que me atravesaba un nuevo dolor me agarraba a las sábanas para intentar canalizar lo que sentía. No quería gritar para que Sue no se pusiera más nerviosa en esos momentos, era más que evidente que muy tranquila no estaba, por mucho que quisiera aparentar lo contrario. No me molestaría en preguntarle si alguna vez había ejercido de matrona porque, sinceramente, no quería saber la respuesta. Me daba miedo que ella misma me confirmaba lo que ya sabía; que no tenía ni idea sobre partos. De todos modos, las mujeres antes parían en sus casas…_

_Las tres mujeres trajeron toallas, agua caliente, mantas y unas cuantas linternas y velas para iluminar el improvisado paritorio. No me podía encontrar en peores circunstancias; la nada suerte se había apropiado de mi destino haciendo que todo lo que pasase durante esta noche fuese en mi contra._

_Sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora por culpa del dolor. Sentía tensión…tensión cada vez que un trueno se descargaba sobre el campo, cada vez que un rayo iluminaba el cielo encapotado…el sonido de la lluvia al repiquetear sobre el cristal me desconcertaba. Me hacían desear taparme los oídos para no tener que escuchar ese inquietante mantra. Para, por favor…Déjame en silencio…Cielo santo, dame un respiro…_

_Como si fuera una jodida yonki en busca de su dosis esperaba con ansias algún calmante que me alejara de la bruma del dolor. Pero nunca llegó._

—_Bella, cariño…Hey, hey…mírame…Estoy aquí —enfoqué la mirada para ver la cara preocupada de Sue —Estás lista, Bella…y el bebé también. Ya podemos verle la cabeza. Ahora necesito que te calmes y que te centres en lo que yo te diga. Empuja cada vez que la señora Goodman te lo pida. Ella asistió hace años en un par de alumbramiento, sabe lo que hace —miré de reojo a la señora Goodman; no me quedaba otra opción más que confiar en esa mujer — ¿Preparada?_

_Estuve a punto de decirle a Sue que no, que no estaba preparada y no lo iba a estar a corto plazo. Esto estaba pasando demasiado deprisa, quería decirle que deseaba la presencia de un jodido médico…pero en ese momento la improvisada matrona metió las manos entre mis piernas dejándome con la palabra en la boca._

—_Señorita, el bebé tiene mucha prisa por salir —dijo la mujer —la ambulancia viene en camino con el médico, pero tardará un poco. La tormenta no nos está poniendo las cosas fáciles. Voy a intentar ayudarle en todo lo que me sea humanamente posible. Empuje cuando yo se lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Asentí mientras Sue me apretaba la mano._

_Me concentré en mis respiraciones, intentaba hacerlo de la misma forma que indicaban los libros sobre embazaros que me había leído durante todas estas semanas. Despacio…despacio…suelta el aire despacio….Apreté la mandíbula cuando vino de nuevo el dolor._

— _¡Empuje!_

_Apreté con todas mis fuerzas mientras los truenos me acompañaban en mi dolor. Callaos, ya….dejad de retumbar en mi cabeza. Ya tenía bastante con este dolor que nunca aminoraba…y estaba segura de que no lo haría durante un buen rato. El dolor iría en aumento y no pararía hasta que oyera un llanto. _

_El llanto de mi bebé. Sólo mío. Eso me dio fuerzas para seguir._

—_Vamos… ¡otra vez! ¡Empuje! —apreté la mano de Sue con fuerza mientras ella me secaba el sudor de la frente y de la cara. Me sentía completamente empapada, como si hubiera salido de la bañera y me hubiera tumbado sobre la cama._

—_Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño —me susurraba —Pronto acabará el dolor y tendrás a ese bebé entre tus brazos…Tranquila…—otro relámpago. Otro estremecimiento esperando la caída del trueno…Para ya…_

— _¡Empuja!_

_Sue me secó la cara de nuevo, pero esta vez no era sudor; esta vez eran lágrimas. El miedo se había apoderado de la última célula de mi cuerpo, me había poseído de manera cruel. Tenía la sensación de que, si era posible que pasara algo más, pasaría sin dudarlo. Y ese algo no tenía por qué ser necesariamente bueno._

—_Sólo un poco más, pequeña…Todo acabará dentro de poco…_

— _¡Empuje!_

— _¡Dios! No… ¡no puedo! ¡No puedo más! —grité._

—_Señorita, ¡señorita! —Gritó la señora Goodman saliendo de entre mis piernas para mirarme —Sea valiente por su bebé… ¡empuje!_

_Lancé un grito aterrador cuando volví a empujar. Esta vez sentí como si mi cuerpo se partiera en dos, cómo me desgarraba poco a poco desde dentro…Una sensación de engañoso alivio…Había tenido a mi bebé, y no lo sabía porque el llanto inundara la habitación, sino porque estaba viendo a la señora Goodman con un pequeño cuerpo entre los brazos._

— _¿Sue? —La mujer observaba la escena con los ojos como platos — ¿Sue? Por favor —jadeé —Enséñame a mi bebé….Dime que pasa, ¿dónde está mi bebé? —me miró y parpadeó rápidamente._

—_Por todo lo sagrado…No respira, maldita sea…No respira —el murmullo desesperado de la señora Goodman llegó a mis oídos devastando la nula calma de mi cuerpo._

—_Sue…mi bebé —intenté levantarme de la cama, pero los dolores a los que había estado sometido mi pequeño cuerpo no me lo permitieron._

— _¿Por qué no viene el médico? —espetó la mujer ante mi atenta mirada —Por favor, pequeño….respira. Vamos, respira…respira…._

_Empecé a negar con la cabeza cuando vi que los segundos pasaban y mi bebé no lloraba. Vamos, llora. Estoy aquí esperándote, cariño…Respira y ven conmigo, mamá quiere verte….Rompí en llanto cuando la señora Goodman miró a Sue y negó con la cabeza._

_Grité._

_Grité con todas mis ganas haciendo que mi garganta doliera cuando supe que mi bebé no lo había superado. Me tapé mis ojos con las manos y dejé que mi dolor fluyera como el agua que estaba cayendo en el exterior. El dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora era cien mil veces más desgarrador y abrumador que el dolor físico que había sentido hacía unos minutos. Me retorcí en la cama sintiéndome sola, vacía y despojada de mi alma._

_Pero sobre todo me sentía culpable._

_Había odiado a mi bebé. Lo había odiado con todas mis ganas por ser el fruto de un ser horrible y despreciable y por haber sido fruto de una violación. Lo había querido fuera de mi cuerpo y ahora como castigo Dios me lo había arrebatado de forma cruel. Él no tenía la culpa. Un ser pequeño e inocente…no tenía culpa de las circunstancias en las que había sido creado._

_El destino cruel e hijo de puta me había quitado a mi bebé._

—_Quiero verlo —murmuré._

—_Pequeña…no…no creo que sea buena idea…._

—_Sue… ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo y tenerlo aquí conmigo! —grité._

_La señora Goodman miró a Sue y esta asintió con pena en el rostro. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver su cara antes de que se lo llevaran completamente lejos de mí. Vi de reojo como la mujer envolvía el pequeño cuerpo en una sábana limpia para traérmelo._

_Se le veía tan pequeño…tan prematuro…_

_Pequeño, indefenso, precioso y alejado de mi incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Lo iba a querer. Ya lo quería; empecé a amarlo a pesar de todo el odio que sentí al principio. Iba a amar a esta personita como a nadie en este mundo, pero no me habían dejado…Tenía que haber hecho algo verdaderamente malo para estar viviendo todo esto._

—_Es…ha sido un niño —murmuró la señora Goodman._

_Después dejó entre mis brazos a mi hijo._

_Un niño. Mi niño. Un trocito de mí. Aún estaba cubierto de sangre y tenía la carita con un ligero tono azul, pero yo le vi como la cosa más preciosa de todo el mundo. Las manitas diminutas, la pelusa que cubría su cabeza…sus ojitos cerrados. Jamás sabría de qué color serían sus ojos. Lo apreté contra mi pecho mientras yo volvía a llorar. Quédate conmigo…no me dejes, por favor… ¿Por qué tienes que marcharte? ¿Por qué?_

—_Dame al bebé, Bella —me pidió Sue con lágrimas en los ojos —Dámelo…_

— _¡No! —Grité — ¡Es mío! —besé su frente y le apreté más contra mi a sabiendas de que ya no podía hacerle daño._

—_Lo sé, cariño…pero tenemos que avisar a…._

— _¡No! No me lo quites, Sue…por favor —sollocé protegiendo a mi bebé entre mis brazos —Por favor, déjamelo…un poco más. Déjalo un poco más conmigo…—vi como por la cara de Sue se resbalaban gruesas lágrimas._

—_Será peor, Bella…por favor, ya…._

_Mátame…mátame pero no me dejes sentir más tiempo esto, Dios. Si tu intención siempre fue arrebatármelo haberlo hecho desde un principio. ¿Por qué me dejas sentirlo y abrazarlo si no lo vas a dejar a mi lado? Oh, Señor…como dolía…mi pecho dolía como un condenado. No te lo lleves, no…no…._

—_Dámelo, pequeña…Vamos, tienes que dármelo…Bella…_

—Isabella…Isabella… ¿Estás bien? —Parpadee cuando oí la voz de Edward —Estás pálida…

Apenas sus ojos preocupados me miraron supe que acabaría llorando, eso si no lo estaba haciendo ya. Sin importarme lo que pudiera pensar él o la gente que nos rodeaba eliminé los centímetros que nos separaban y lo abracé con fuerza. Justo en estos momentos necesitaba sentir calor. Su calor. Lo que le había pasado a su hermana me había afectado muchísimo más de lo que podría llegar a creer. Me había llevado por caminos oscuros y difíciles de atravesar…Empezaba a sentir el mismo dolor que esa fría noche de mediados de febrero….Metí la cara en su cuello y me enganché a su cintura con fuerza. Edward me correspondió el abrazo; sabía que debía de estar confundido por mi muestra de efusividad, pero me daba lo mismo. Por mucho que me preguntara no le contaría nada de lo que mi mente perversa había reproducido hacía unos segundos. Al menos no por ahora. De momento lo que hice fue dejar que el olor de la piel de Edward me calmara e intenté respirar tranquila.

Edward me cogió de las mejillas y me separó de él a pesar de que me estaba agarrando a su jersey con fuerza.

—Me estás asustando. ¿Qué te pasa? —cerré los ojos para evitar que alguna lágrima saliera sin mi permiso.

—Sólo abrázame. Hazme ese favor…

Sin más hizo lo que le pedí, supongo que él también necesitaba un abrazo por la situación en la que se encontraba. Ambos nos consolamos mutuamente ante la mirada de Jasper y del resto de personas ansiosas que esperaban en esa fría sala de espera a saber alguna noticia de sus familiares ingresados. Sinceramente, en ese momento me daba igual que toda esa gente estuviera mirándonos; estaba concentrada en el dolor de mis propios recuerdos.

—Estás temblando, princesa —me susurró Edward —Dime qué demonios te pasa —negué de nuevo sin apartar la cara de su cuello.

—Estoy bien —mentí —Ahora estoy bien…

Edward me miró de nuevo; evidentemente no se creyó mi mentira. Sabía que algo me estaba pasando, pero de momento no lo sabría porque yo no se lo iba a contar. Ese secreto estaba bien guardado y encerrado con llave. Me acarició las mejillas con suavidad. No sabía si su toque delicado estaba haciendo bien o mal a mis machacados sentimientos.

—Puedo llevarte a casa —negué.

—No, no quiero. Quiero estar contigo…No me dejes sola —Edward apretó los labios —Por favor…

Edward apenas asintió. Me llevó hasta donde estaba Jasper y nos sentamos junto a él. No me separé de Edward ni un centímetro; me agarré a su brazo y apoyé la cara en su hombro dando gracias a que la Bestia libre de sentimientos no saliera en ese momento separándome de él. Cerré los ojos mientras oía a lo lejos el murmullo de las voces de los dos hombres.

Esto era cruel.

Sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo Alice en estos momentos y me daba muchísima pena. No era justo. Jamás podría ser justo que el destino te arrebate violentamente algo que es tuyo, algo que vive en tu piel y el tú alma. Algo que ha crecido en tus entrañas. ¿Por qué? Era cierto que Alice y yo no éramos las mejores amigas del mundo, quizás no llegásemos a tolerarnos nunca…pero esperaba con todo mi corazón que tanto ella como el bebé se recuperaran pronto. Esperaba que todo quedase en un terrible susto sin consecuencias. Que fueran felices los tres a pesar del dolor que había causado esa relación.

No quería que nadie más se sintiera como yo lo hice.

Durante todo mi embarazo me embargó una sensación de engañosa tranquilidad en cuanto a la evolución de mi gestación para luego darme un mazazo en el centro de mi corazón esparciendo los pedacitos por todas partes tras aceptar que me iba a convertir en madree. El destino dejó que me confiara y que lo aceptara para luego llevárselo. Por supuesto intenté juntar todos esos trocitos y recomponerlo porque era lo que debía hacer; la vida me había enseñado que tras una caída tenías que levantarte con rapidez y seguir caminado. Por uno mismo y por lo que te rodea. Lo hice. Pegué mi corazón de la mejor manera que pude y miré hacia mi dudoso futuro, pero sabía que jamás podría estar completamente entera.

Me dieron unas ganas terribles de llamar a Sue, llorar con ella a través del teléfono y después hablar con ese pequeño angelito llamado Matt para intentar sonreír un poco. Si no lo hacía en ese momento era porque ya era tarde y no quería asustar a mi apoyo incondicional con resquicios de depresión pasada.

Respira y sigue adelante, Bella.

Ahora mismo y más que nunca tenía muchísimos motivos para enfrentarme a la vida con fuerza y con determinación. Quizás estaba llegando mi momento, el momento de ser yo misma y luchar por lo que realmente era mío, por aquello de lo que jamás me podrían separar por mucho que lo intentaran. Me daba igual ese ser despreciable que se hacía llamar padre, el puto Charlie Swan. Me daba igual el mensaje amenazándome, podrían mandarme cien mil más como ese. Me daba igual el entorno supuestamente peligroso en el que me movía. Me daba lo mismo; la vida me había quitado demasiado y ahora, después del sufrimiento, sabía que me tenía que recompensar de alguna manera. A mi modo de ver, eso ya estaba sucediendo. El destino se había relajado un poco conmigo enviándome a Edward como principal motor de fuerza.

Pero quería más, exigía más. Por alguna razón sabía que mi felicidad, después de todo, tenía que ser mucho mayor.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve apoyada en el hombro de Edward. Los recuerdos me habían dejado exhausta haciendo que cayera en un estado próximo al duermevela. Oía a Jasper y a Edward hablar y murmurar entre ellos, pero no llegaba a escuchar con claridad lo que decían. Mi extraño descanso se vio interrumpido por la voz de mi amiga Norah.

—Oh, Jasper... ¿Qué…qué ha pasado?

Me despegué del hombro de Edward con todo el dolor de mi corazón e intenté despejarme. Norah estaba delante de nosotros vestida con unos vaqueros y una sudadera, un atuendo más que informal con el que jamás me la habría imaginado. Me tenía acostumbrada a verla con preciosos y elegantes vestidos y con altísimos tacones. No con unas Converse y una coleta mal hecha. Verla así le hacía parecer un poquito más cercana al resto de los simples humanos.

Jasper se levantó y ambos hermanos se abrazaron.

—Te he llamado hace más de dos horas, Norah… ¿Dónde estabas? —la rubia suspiró.

—Yo…lo siento, de verdad.

—Pensé que seguías enfadada…realmente no creí que fueras a venir —un gesto de dolor se instaló en la cara de Norah.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo…he salido un rato y donde estaba no tenía cobertura… Dios santo, ¿cómo está Alice? ¿Y el bebé? —Jasper volvió a derrumbarse en la silla.

—El médico me ha dicho que hay que esperar. Alice está estable pero temen por el bebé. No saben si lo va a aguantar…Hay que esperar. No…no sé como demonios voy a aguantar esta tortura. Lo único que necesito es que salga un jodido médico que me diga que todo está bien. Sólo…solo quiero eso —Jasper alzó la cabeza y miró a su hermana —Es… es mi hijo, Norah. Sé que he hecho muy mal apostando por esta relación. No supe ser un hombre y por mi culpa os he hecho sufrir a ti y a María. Yo…Estoy muy preocupado. ¿Esto qué es? ¿Un puto castigo?

Jasper me sorprendió hablando de esa manera; siempre que le había visto en la oficina había alabado en silencio sus formas exquisitamente correctas y caballerosas. De todos modos entendía su comportamiento y su frustración. Su impotencia. Norah se agachó frente a su hermano y le acarició las manos fuertemente apretadas en puños.

—No, Jasper —lo cogió por la barbilla y le obligó a fijar la mirada en ella —Nadie te puede castigar, ¿me has oído? Aleja esos sentimientos de ti ahora mismo. No actuaste de la mejor forma, en eso estoy de acuerdo…pero no dudo de tus sentimientos. No puedes…no puedes culparte por esto. Todos estamos muy nerviosos y quizás esta tarde todo se ha sacado un poco de contexto. Alice debe aprender a calmarse un poco, joder. Debe tomarse un poquito mejor la vida por el bien de su hijo. De vuestro hijo —el rubio asintió.

—Lo sé…mierda, lo sé…No creas que no se lo he dicho muchas veces —Edward palmeó la espalda de Jasper.

—Creo que necesitas algo caliente y que te relaje un poco…Vamos a la cafetería —el rubio negó.

—No…no quiero irme de aquí. ¿Y si sale el médico?

—Estamos nosotras —murmuré haciendo que todos me miraran —Ve…ve tranquilo. Necesitas unos minutos para relajarte. Cuando entres a ver a Alice tienes que estar calmado o se asustará. Te avisamos con cualquier cosa.

Mis palabras parecieron funcionar ya que Jasper se levantó de su asiento. Edward me miró y asintió antes de girarse para después empujar a Jasper fuera de la sala de espera. Norah dejó sobre una de las sillas y sin ningún cuidado la pequeña mochila que llevaba al hombro. Se sentó a mi lado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

—No puedo creer que esté pasando esto —murmuró —Yo…yo he odiado a esa chiquilla malcriada que ahora lucha por la vida de su bebé. Creo que eso lo sabes de sobra…—me miró y negó lentamente —pero jamás en la vida desee que algo parecido a esto pasara. Jamás, Bella.

—Lo sé, Norah…eso no hace falta que me lo digas —la rubia ladeó la cabeza con un gesto que me recordó muchísimo a Edward y me miró con sus enormes ojos azules.

— ¿Estás bien? —intenté sonreír, pero creo que no lo logré.

—Estoy muy cansada, sólo es eso. El trabajo de la oficina de Edward es más duro de lo que jamás pensé, eso sin mencionar la interminable reunión que hemos tenido hoy. Y para colmo no me gustan los hospitales, ¿sabes? Huele…raro…—mi amiga sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, todo esto apesta…casi en sentido literal —me apoyé en el respaldo de la incómoda silla.

—Jamás te habría imaginado así —dije señalando su vestimenta.

—Oh…sí, bueno…todos guardamos algún terrible secreto como lo es esta sudadera —intentó bromear para después volver a ponerse seria —Antes, lo que le he dicho a Jasper…eso de que no se debía de sentir culpable…se lo he dicho sinceramente y desde el corazón. Pero eso no me alivia de mi propio sentimiento de culpabilidad. Reconozco que ha habido veces que he sido cruel con ella a propósito. Es cierto que ella sola se ha buscado mis malas contestaciones…pero me arrepiento de haberme puesto a su nivel. Mira lo que ha pasado y…—negué cortando su frase.

—No, Norah…Estas cosas pasan, ocurren porque tienen que ocurrir. Así, sin más. A veces el destino nos pone a prueba para ver cómo demonios nos las ingeniamos para salir de los problemas. Son obstáculos que te hacen ser más fuerte…te ayudan a sobrevivir…—la rubia me miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Hablas de esto como si tú misma hubieras tenido que pasar por algo tremendamente duro—parpadee rápidamente — ¿Qué te ha hecho la vida, Bella? —esa era una pregunta un poco difícil de responder. Probablemente acabaría antes relatando qué no me había pasado.

— ¿Aún no ha salido el médico? —la voz de Jasper me salvó de una nueva incursión hacia el lado oscuro. Edward y Jasper ya habían vuelto de su fugaz descanso en la cafetería. Edward traía un par de vasos de plástico con algo humeante en su interior y algo para comer.

—Tranquilo, Jazz…no ha salido nadie —dijo Norah.

Edward me tendió uno de los vasos y un bollo; el otro se lo dio a Norah. Le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento.

—No debes temer por la cafeína. Es sólo leche —me aclaró —No es gran cosa, pero esto es mejor que nada. Apenas has probado tu plato en la cena…no quiero que te marees.

—Gracias —se sentó a mi lado y observó cómo me comía lo que me había traído mientras los hermanos Withlock conversaban entre ellos.

—Si dentro de una hora no ha salido el médico te llevaré a casa para que descanses.

—Pero yo quiero estar aquí contigo.

—Y yo quiero que descanses como es debido en una cama y no sobre mi hombro en una jodida sala de espera —suspiró —Estás cansada, eso es más que evidente…y mañana tenemos una nueva reunión, si es que al final puede hacerse. Jacob y su…compañero se van mañana a última hora de la tarde. Espero poder exprimir su visita al máximo. Para eso te necesito a mi lado bien despierta —me miró los labios y acercó sus dedos a mi boca. Me quitó una pequeña miga del bollo que me estaba comiendo de la comisura — ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te ha pasado antes, Isabella?

—No me pasa nada.

—Mientes. Se te da fatal hacerlo —se acercó un poco más a mi —Quiero saber lo que te pasa…necesito saber qué es lo que hace que la luz de tus ojos se apague lentamente —cogí aire. Oh, Dios…

— ¿Familiares de Alice Cullen?

De nuevo una interrupción a tiempo.

Los cuatro nos levantamos de golpe y fuimos hasta donde estaba la enfermera. La señora nos miró a todos y suspiró con gesto grave.

—Vengo a informarles del estado de la joven….

·

·

·

Peter McCain se miró una vez más en el gran espejo de su habitación del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando, el New York Palace.

No había estado nunca en este hotel aunque tenía que reconocer que estaba demasiado bien. Lleno de lujos y comodidades que seguramente habría exprimido al máximo durante unas vacaciones neoyorquinas. Pero esto no era ni de lejos un viaje de placer; había venido con una misión clara y concisa de lo que tenía que hacer. Y esta no era muy agradable que dijéramos. Las consecuencias de sus actos tendrían una gran repercusión mediática, eso sería inevitable. Pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto, al revés. Se sentiría extrañamente satisfecho por haber hecho un buen trabajo conocido por todos.

Ya había entrado en la boca del león. Había traspasado el territorio peligroso y ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era ejecutar su plan. Y tan sólo le quedaba mañana para hacerlo. Quizás no le daría tiempo. Estaba claro que era muy bueno en lo que hacía; silencioso y eficaz…pero no se sentía a gusto trabajando con tan poco tiempo. Quizás este jodido encargo se iba a alargar en el tiempo y eso no le convenía. Había tenido el momento oportuno justo ahora, haciéndose pasar por un simple contable. Pero estaba satisfecho porque de entrada había hecho su trabajo muy bien; todos se habían creído su actuación.

Aunque sabía que no podría engañar a Edward.

Si le había dejado entrar tan rápido y sin ninguna información fiable a su despacho y a una de sus reuniones privadas es que se guardaba un as bajo la manga, como era de esperar. Estaba convencido de que ese tipo de la coleta, el tal James, podría rebuscar hasta su pasado más infantil para saber absolutamente todo sobre su vida…De momento eso no le preocupaba demasiado; si las cosas se liaban ya idearía algún plan.

Planes B era precisamente algo de lo que andaba sobrado.

Su mente trabajaba siempre un paso por delante, así que ya se preocuparía más tarde de eso. De momento lo único que tenía en mente era bajar al restaurante del hotel para encontrarse con su socio. Él se había autodenominado cómplice, pero a Peter no le gustaba demasiado esa palabra; demasiado acusatoria. Socio era el punto intermedio de la palabra que buscaba.

Se ajustó una vez más la corbata y se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su caro traje hecho a medida.

Anduvo con seguridad hasta el ascensor. Sonrió con arrogancia cuando se cruzó con una preciosa mujer enfundada en un hermoso vestido rojo que lo miró descaradamente con una sensual sonrisa en los labios. Si no estuviera ahí por negocios seguramente la noche habría acabado mucho mejor de lo que en un principio dejaba ver. No le molestaba perder esa oportunidad; ocasiones como esta no le faltarían. Sabía que su atractivo llamaba la atención de las mujeres y, en muchos casos, era un incentivo en su trabajo. Su buena y correcta presencia hacían que las personas confiaran en él rápidamente. Al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Eso era lo que había pasado con IsabellaSwan.

No se había fiado de él. Lo había notado en su mirada justo al segundo de verla frente a frente. Lo había mirado con los ojos entrecerrados y lo había analizado cuando ella creía que no la miraba. Daba lo mismo. Con confianza o sin ella haría lo que su jefe le había pedido y por lo que le pagarían una pequeña fortuna.

El restaurante del hotel era una extensa sala llena de mesas redondas y perfectamente alineadas. Una suave luz, los camareros exquisitamente uniformados y un poco de música de fondo suave y relajada completaban el perfecto cuadro para una velada ideal. Cuando vio a su socio fue directamente hacia la mesa. El chico lo miró e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo y sin levantarse.

—Pensé que no ibas a bajar —murmuró.

—Claro que iba a bajar. Necesitaba bajar…me muero de hambre —Peter cogió la carta y eligió un par de platos que pidió al camarero. Se recostó en la cómoda silla y miró a su socio; le estaba mirando de reojo — ¿Qué pasa?

—Que eres muy descarado —gruñó —No sé… no sé cómo he accedido a hacer esta locura —Peter se apoyó sobre la mesa y suspiró.

—No te preocupes. Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo.

—Eso no lo dudo —le respondió — ¿Es necesario que revolotees alrededor de ella como lo haces? Has venido a hacer algo. Pues hazlo y punto. No juegues antes de entrar de lleno a matar, joder —Peter sonrió.

—Relájate un poco, ¿quieres? Me has dado la mejor opción para hacer mi trabajo…El jefe y yo estaremos tremendamente agradecidos por esto —el chico le miró mal.

—No me siento bien haciendo esto. Quiero irme de aquí ya…no quiero que nadie me agradezca nada….

—Un día más, amigo…—el teléfono de Peter sonó interrumpiendo la incómoda conversación, Descolgó el teléfono de última generación ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante — ¿Diga? Oh, por supuesto, señor. Hemos estado en la oficina de Edward….Por supuesto que hemos visto a Isabella, es una chica muy agradable —sonrió ampliamente —No, aún no he podido proceder. Sólo nos queda mañana…y estoy seguro de que le llamaré con buenas noticias. No se preocupe, señor…tengo la mejor ayuda que el destino me pudo brindar —Peter miró a su socio —Creo que tendremos que agradecerle a Jacob Black por su increíble colaboración…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Los recuerdos de Bella son dolorosos…¿Y Jacob? ¿Qué pensáis de él?_

**_Muchísimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por betear y mejorar este capítulo ;)_**

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

**_Indii93, Romycullen, Jess, Pekis Lautner, Lina, Eve Runner, Angel Dark1313, Guest, Orisweetcullen, Tata XOXO, Monidelopez25, Sully YM, LauraCamachoL, Anto Masen, Tanya Masen Cullen, Vanpirita, Lil, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, Ligia Rodriguez, Bellisimaw, Yuliette twilight, Mahely, Cris Cullen Black, NikkiMellark, Karenov17, CamilleJBCO, S , DEspatz, Luzdeluna2012, Caniqui, Diana Robles, Isis Janet, Freckles03, Betza MB, Suiza19, Gis1416, Jamlvg, Guest, Miradas-oscuras, Daya Pattinson, Maru-chan1296, DaniiStewart, Chusrobissocute, Luisinha, Manligrez, Estelaa, Romiina R, Maria Rome, Carelymh, PotterZoe, Gaviota, LoreMolina, Andre22-twi, Neily Pattz, Yasmin-cullen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Ginni, Carolcielito, Danibeldvg, Anamary05, Musegirl17, Shaolyn, Bealnum, Magus Cullen Nati Natu, Danielemosquera, Any0239, Doryycullen, Yeffy Cullen Salvatore, JOSELINA, Rosy Inda, Lexa0619, Gatita Cullen, Yolita, Barbiejt, Mercurybulsara, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Gretchen CullenMasen, Ashleyswan, Hlnjrqr, Catitacullen, Lily Evans Masen, Cecy Yoyis, EddieIlove, Alejandra, Angelus Cullen, Kjmima, Marianixcr, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, PRISGPE, Gnziz, Deathxrevenge, Guest, Little Whitiee, Martha, Kimjim, Lory24, SalyLuna, Facullen, Yolabertay, Terewee, Sandra32321, Teky, Almudena diazgarcia, ALEXANDRACAST, CelesL, La chica del gorro azul, Antomirok, Maya Cullen Masen, Bella-maru, Zujeyane, BarbyBells, Melania, Marah2221, Ludgardita, Guest, Corimar cautela, EriM, Day Lynn Leery, TWILIGHTICA, Yesenia cullen, Bella-Nympha, Milisil, Ale Marie Cullen, A1ma Cu113N, Stefidz, Dracullen, BABYBOO27, Natali, Darky1995, Yekitab, Lorincullen, DaniStrangerCullen, Solciito Pattinson, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Viivii alice, Eli Glecas, ETERNOAMANECER, BonyMasen, Keimasen86, Gegargas, Darkita, Paolastef, Darlyn, Meji, LittlevampiroMajo, VANE LAUTNER, Daniela lopez, Amy Swan, Freekeegirl2, Florima, Nafcullen, Yasna, Guest, Janalez, Clara2726, Miss jessygirls, Gegargas, Alex medinazumaran, Jazzy Cullen Pattinson, DiAnA, Shey1vampy, Rafaela monterroso, Twilightkaren, Deysi Maria, Angie Masen, Kushina, Helenagonzalez26-athos, Palitatjcullen, Guest, Sony Bells, Adrix Mellark, Liduvina, NuRySh, COKI CULLEN, Karlita carrillo, ISACOBO, Karlita carrillo, Sak potter, Solecitopucheta, Karla, LauCullenBlackSwan, Yareth Stew, Yessenya, Gweniever Hallow, Cristal82, Costanza rojas, Nardamat y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Mucha gracias a todos esos lectores nuevos, por esos comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Nos leemos dentro de unos diez días, un besote a todos._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Observé cómo Peter entraba de nuevo al despacho._

_Mi momento de tranquilidad se había ido a la mierda al tender de nuevo la presencia de este desconocido hombre. Era raro, o al menos yo lo sentía así; el poderoso atractivo que lo envolvía y esa mirada que parecía saberlo todo era una combinación extraña y a la vez envolvente. No me hacía mucha gracia verme sola con él en este gran despacho._

_Avanzó hacia mi con un vaso de zumo de naranja en las manos y me lo ofreció._

_—Sé que no te gusta el café —sonrió mientras alargaba su mano hacia mi —He pensado que quizás te apetecía un poco de zumo…._


	38. Capítulo 37 Diamantes en el Cielo

CAPÍTULO 37 DIAMANTES EN EL CIELO

La cara de la enfermera no presagiaba nada bueno.

Los cuatro la miramos con ganas de que hablara de una maldita vez; la pausa dramática que estaba haciendo me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Al igual que los demás necesitaba saber que Alice y su bebé estaban en perfectas condiciones. Ese tema tan sumamente delicado y triste para mi me estaba revolviendo por dentro. Aún me daba tiempo a explotar durante esta noche y no quería hacerlo. No era el momento ni el lugar.

— ¿Me…me puede decir de una vez como está mi…mi…Alice? —balbuceó Jasper. La enfermera lo miró por encima de las gafas y suspiró.

—Como muy bien le ha informado antes el doctor, la señorita Cullen está estable. Está descansando en su habitación, estará dormida durante un buen rato debido a la medicación que la hemos administrado.

— ¿Y el bebé? —preguntó Norah.

—Acabamos de hacerle una ecografía a la señorita Cullen. El feto de momento está estable, pero el peligro de aborto no ha pasado aún. Permanecerá un par de días en el hospital. Deberá guardar reposo absoluto durante unas semanas…quizás durante todo el embarazo.

—Entonces… ¿está bien? ¿Ambos están bien? —la enfermera asintió con paciencia.

—De momento sí. Ahora lo esencial para una pronta recuperación es tranquilidad y descanso. El médico se encargará de informarles sobre la situación a medida que evolucione su situación médica —nos miró a todos —Ahora sólo puede pasar uno de ustedes y durante un periodo corto de tiempo. Es muy tarde, mañana podrán pasar a verla durante el horario de visitas —Jasper asintió; después miró a Edward con los ojos emocionados.

—Dile a mi hermana que no se preocupe por nada. Que todo está bien, dile que la quiero, ¿de acuerdo? —El rubio asintió —Mañana vendré a verla —luego me miró a mi —Nos vamos, aquí ya no podemos hacer nada.

—¿Seguro que quieres irte? —Edward asintió.

—Sí….si alguien tiene que pasar a esa habitación es Jasper. Además, se te ve especialmente cansada….

Fruncí los labios; qué razón tenía Edward…Nos despedimos rápidamente de Jasper. El pobre estaba desesperado por ir al encuentro de Alice y comprobar que estaba bien así que apenas nos prestó atención. Cuando lo vimos desaparecer por la esquina del pasillo los tres nos fuimos hacia el exterior.

— ¿Dónde está tu coche? —le preguntó a Norah. Esta le miró, rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—He venido en un taxi…no…no me he llevado el coche —se encogió de hombros —Cogeré otro para volver a casa.

—Eso ni hablar. Te llevaré yo, es demasiado tarde para que andes por ahí tu sola —Norah dudó ante el Volvo —Oh, por favor…Sube de una jodida vez al coche.

—Gracias —dijo ignorando las sutiles palabras de Edward. Sin duda estaba sumida en sus pensamientos más serios y crudos; sabía que en otras circunstancias le habría devuelto una frase ingeniosa y, sobre todo, malsonante…pero no era el momento.

Edward arrancó y puso rumbo al coche para atravesar la noche neoyorkina salpicada por las luces. En el interior de l coche reinaba el silencio casi absoluto quebrado únicamente por el suave ronroneo del motor y de los mandos que presionaba Edward. Cada uno tenía sus propios laberintos mentales; el día había sido completo, cargante y delicado, lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Sentía que necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, una pausa para poner de nuevo en orden mis pensamientos, a ser posible tranquilos y optimistas.

Porque aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario, los tenía.

De ahora en adelante no dejaría que el destino me volviera a jugar una mala pasada. El destino no estaba escrito, y si lo estaba me daba igual. Lo borraría, eliminaría todo lo malo y empezaría de nuevo guiándome a mi misma por el camino que yo y sólo yo deseaba seguir. Lo haría….por supuesto que si….

— ¿Has avisado a tus padres, Edward? —preguntó Norah desde la parte trasera del coche.

—Los ha llamado Jasper. Evidentemente se han puesto como locos, muy nerviosos. Prácticamente he tenido que obligarlos a que no vinieran. Es muy tarde y no viven cerca, no quería que cogieran el jodido coche y menos en ese estado. Estoy seguro de que mañana estarán en el hospital una hora antes de que comience el horario de visitas…

—Es lo mejor —murmuró mi amiga —Es increíble cómo se le puede complicar la vida a una persona en un mísero segundo….

—Y que lo digas…

Edward paró el coche en un enorme edificio de apartamentos de lujo en la Quinta Avenida. Norah se bajó del coche y se pegó a mi ventanilla. La bajé para que pudiera hablar. Su cara aún no había recuperado su color natural.

—Mañana cuenta conmigo en esa reunión —le dijo a Edward —Andas escaso de personal, no pienso dejarte tirado, ¿de acuerdo? —Este asintió cabizbajo —Os veo mañana…—alargó la mano para agarrar la mía.

—Llámanos si te enteras de algo, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto, lo mismo os digo —me contestó —Pero sé que no va a pasar nada malo. Todo va a salir bien…

Asentí. Después Norah corrió con su pequeña mochila al hombro hasta la puerta del edificio. Edward esperó hasta que vio a la rubia entrar y saludar al portero que custodiaba la entrada.

— ¿Estás más tranquilo? —Edward me miró de reojo y suspiró.

—No sé qué decirte….Sé que mi hermana va a estar perfectamente atendida por los médicos de ese hospital. Y también sé que Jasper no la dejará sola.

—Se nota que la quiere.

—Sí, claro que la quiere…El problema es que se ha enamorado de ella a destiempo —dijo con desdén —Debería de haberse controlado un poco. Ambos, por supuesto.

—Hablas como si eso de los sentimientos fuera algo que se puede controlar…como si fuera una pérdida de tiempo —Edward frenó el coche con más fuerza de la necesaria en uno de los semáforos en rojo.

—No, no lo considero una pérdida de tiempo. Lo considero una putada del corazón a la mente.

—Enamorarse no es malo, Edward —susurré. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la carretera, aunque estábamos parados. Agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—No sé si es malo o no. Nunca…nunca lo he estado. Tampoco es que me seduzca la idea de estarlo —se giró y me miró con intensidad — ¿De qué me sirve amar, Isabella? ¿Para sentirme tan perdido y roto como he visto a Jasper esta tarde? —Negó —Tengo demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza ahora mismo…pero el corazón es un cabrón, un hijo de puta que quiere protagonismo imponiéndote los sentimientos. A veces duele, princesa….Y no quiero que duela…—su cara se tiñó de verde cuando el semáforo cambió de color —Volvamos de una puta vez a casa —dijo metiendo primera para arrancar.

—No…no hables así, Edward. Es bueno sentir….yo…yo lo siento —Edward apretó los labios.

—Soy así, Isabella. Y no quiero hablar más de esto. Estoy jodidamente cansado…

·

·

·

Si me obligasen a escoger el momento más extraño del día de ayer, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y recordado, sin duda me quedaría con esos cortos minutos en los que Edward decidió hablar sobre los sentimientos, el dolor y el sufrimiento del corazón. Él se empeñaba en hacer creer al mundo que era un hombre duro, frío y sin sentimientos.

Yo sabía que no era así.

Me lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones, aunque creo que él mismo no se había dado cuenta de esas demostraciones. Su reacción al saber lo que Mike Newton me hizo, la manera en la que lo buscó y lo cazó….Es una escondida esquina de mi corazón tenía la esperanza de que su reacción fuera porque sentía algo hacia mí….su afán de protegerme algo querría decir…por mínimo que fuera.

Quizás algún día se obraba el milagro.

A primera hora de la mañana nuestras caras no eran mucho mejor que cuando nos acostamos; nuestras ojeras seguían en el mismo lugar. Al menos yo podía ocultarlas con un poco de maquillaje. Tras hacer un brevísimo desayuno bajamos al coche y atravesamos la ciudad. Era más que evidente que nuestra primera parada era en el hospital.

—No te ha llamado ni Japer ni Norah, ¿no? —le pregunté a Edward mientras Seth paraba el elegante coche frente al Hospital Lenox Hill.

—No, no ha llamado ninguno de los dos. Eso sin duda es bueno. Las malas noticias corren como la pólvora.

Suspiré cuando noté cierta crispación en el tono de voz de Edward; sabía que estaba así por haber abierto parte de su corazón anoche. Los sentimientos y él no se llevaban bien, era una rara mezcla que siempre me dejaba con un sabor amargo. ¿No podía admitir simplemente que sentía como el resto de los mortales? Maldito Edward por ser tan terco y tan cerrado…y maldito su corazón por mantenerse hermético ante los sentimientos. Con suerte algún día podría ver cómo se abría para dejar fluir todo lo que había en su interior…

Un par de enfermeras se ofrecieron a acompañarnos en cuanto Edward preguntó en recepción por la habitación de Alice; en realidad, se ofrecieron a acompañarlo a él, en cuanto a mi se limitaron a ignorarme. Sí, sí…ponte al lado de Edward y conviértete en la mujer invisible para el resto de la población femenina. Sinceramente, agradecí el momento en el que Edward declinó la oferta. Lo agradecía yo y mi salud mental. Estaba más que segura que llegaríamos sanos y salvos a la maldita habitación…y así fue.

Tras un par de largas e infructuosas vueltas por los pasillos dimos con la habitación; en realidad dimos con Jasper y con Esme. Esta intentaba calmarlo porque no hacía nada más que pasear por el pasillo de arriba abajo. Edward caminó con rapidez hasta ellos.

—Esme… ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué pasa? —Esme miró a Jasper y luego a Edward.

—No…no te preocupes, hijo. No pasa nada. Simplemente han entrado hace un rato un par de enfermeras a cambiar las sábanas y a asear a Alice. El médico mantiene el reposo absoluto, así que no se puede mover hasta nuevo aviso —la mujer sonrió serenamente —Parece ser que la mantendrán ingresada el día de hoy. Si todo va bien puede que mañana o pasado se vaya para casa —luego me miró a mi —Por cierto, buenos días, Bella —Edward resopló enfadado.

—Joder, cuando os he visto aquí pensaba que había pasado algo malo —dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo.

—Todo está bien, tranquilo —murmuró Jasper —Estoy un poco nervioso, solo es eso….Alice ha pasado una noche movidita, me ha dicho que no han dejado de pasar a la habitación para revisar monitores, sondas y todas esas cosas. Se ha dormido hace apenas una hora…y ahora vienen y la despiertan, señor…. —espetó — ¿No se supone que tiene que descansar? —me acerqué a él y le puse la mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilo, Jasper. Es por su bien, todo lo que hacen los médicos es por su bien —me miró y asintió. En ese momento salieron dos enfermeras de la habitación de Alice con un carrito auxiliar y ropa de cama.

—Ya pueden pasar —nos avisaron.

Jasper fue totalmente decidido a entrar de nuevo, pero Edward lo paró poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Tienes mal aspecto, Jasper. ¿Has descansado algo? —El rubio dudó al contestar, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza —No me jodas que desde ayer nos has descansado nada. Tampoco habrás comido desde anoche—Edward chascó la lengua — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues en las mismas de anoche? Necesitas estar fuertes y descansado si es que quieres ver bien a mi hermana, se preocupará por ti y no quieres que eso pase —Jasper agachó la cabeza —Ahora mismo te vas a ir a casa. Nosotros estamos aquí…ella va a estar bien.

—Claro, hijo —dijo Esme —Ve a casa. Date una ducha y duerme algo. Yo estaré aquí todo el día —sonrió —Vamos, hazlo por ella….

La cara de dolor que puso Jasper al comprender que tanto Esme como Edward tenían razón fue infinita. Se separó unos cuantos pasos de la puerta y asintió.

—Está bien, iré a casa un rato a descansar, pero a la hora de la comida estaré aquí sin falta —miró una vez más a la puerta y suspiró —Dile que apenas se dará cuenta de que no estoy aquí, volveré lo antes posible —Los tres lo miramos mientras abandonaba el pasillo. Esme suspiró.

—No nos va a hacer caso. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que está aquí antes de dos horas. En fin… ¿entramos ya? —Edward asintió y después me miró a mí.

—Os espero fuera. Quiero llamar a Matt antes de que entre al cole —sonreí.

—Está bien.

Esme y Edward pasaron a la habitación. Era evidente que no era buena idea que yo entrara en esa habitación. Mientras tanto aprovecharía bien el rato de espera; hablaba con Sue y Matt por Skype casi todos los días, pero ahora era pura necesidad. Quería hacer esta llamada desde anoche, desde que esos pensamientos pasados y oscuros vinieron a mí de nuevo. Saqué mi teléfono del bolso y marqué el número de Sue.

—Hola, Bella —sonreí al oír esa voz tan conocida y familiar para mí.

—Hola, Sue…No sabes las ganas que tenía de poder hablar con vosotros…Dime, ¿cómo está Matt? ¿Cómo estás tú? —una risilla se coló a través del teléfono.

—Yo estoy bien…haciéndome mayor cada día que pasa —bromeó —El pequeño Matt también se hace mayor día a día. Ahora mismo se está arreglando en el baño. Le ha dado por querer peinarse él sólo todos los días. No se lo digas, pero al parecer tiene novia —una sonora carcajada salió de mis labios haciendo que una enfermera me mirara mal.

— ¿Una novia? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me he enterado antes de esto?

—Oh, bueno….aún le da un poco de vergüenza…

—Siempre supe que ese pequeño granuja sería un rompecorazones.

—Y tanto —rio Sue.

—Sue, antes de pasarme a Matt…dime como van las cosas con mi padre —dije poniéndome seria.

—No hay nada nuevo, Bella. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería preocuparme por algo?

—Oh, no…—mentí —Sólo es que…bueno, estoy trabajando para Edward —Sue hizo un sonido de sorpresa —Si no se ha enterado ya supongo que no tardará mucho en hacerlo. Lo más seguro es que monte en cólera. Ya sabes, una de esas explosiones de palabrería tosca a las que nos tiene acostumbrada.

—Eso no será nada nuevo para mí. Si la casa no se ha caído ya en uno de sus arrebatos dudo mucho que vaya a suceder ahora.

—Pásame al pequeño Don Juan, anda…Necesito hablar con él de nuevo — oí cómo Sue llamaba a Matt. Unos pequeños pasos me indicaron que el pequeño granuja venía en camino.

— ¡Nana!

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? —sabía que ahora mismo tendría cara de tonta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, como siempre que hablaba con el angelito.

— ¡Muy bien, nana! A…ayer me dijo la…la profe que hacía muy muy bien girnacia —sonreí.

— ¿No será gimnasia, cariño?

— ¡Eso! Quiero ir a futbol con mis amiguitos…pero papá no me deja —suspiré.

—No te preocupes, pequeño granuja…Cuando seas un poquito más mayor podrás ir a futbol, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale, nana…Oye, ¿cuándo vas a venir…a…a verme?

—No lo sé, cariño…pero te prometo que cuando vaya te llevaré un regalo muy muy bonito. Además…tengo que conocer a esa novia que tienes por allí —silencio…— ¿Matt?

— ¡Nana! ¡Que me da vergonza!

—Se dice vergüenza, pequeñajo…Al menos dime como se llama, ¿no?

—Se llama Carol —susurró —Sue me llama, nana. Teno que ir al cole…prométeme que vendrás a verme…

—Claro que sí, cariño —le prometí aunque no sabía cuando eso sería posible —Te quiero mucho, recuérdalo.

—Y yo a ti, nana. Mucho, muchísimo —hasta mis oídos llegó el beso más grande que alguien me pudo enviar por teléfono.

Colgué el teléfono con una dosis extra de optimismo y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Matt era mi recarga especial de energía, el empujón que me faltaba en momentos difíciles. Él y su tierna voz infantil, sus palabras mal pronunciadas y sus puntos cómicos completamente inocentes me servían para tirar hacia delante y sólo ver lo bueno dejando lo malo alejado de mi y de mi mente.

Cuando terminé de hablar por teléfono esperé en los pasillos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió para que Esme saliera. Me acerqué a ella ganándome una sonrisa por su parte.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Muy cansada…está harta de las vías y de los monitores, pero no le queda otra…He dejado a solas a los dos hermanos para que puedan hablar de sus cosas.

—Tienen asuntos pendientes —murmuré. Esme asintió.

—Sí, pero lo arreglarán. Mientras tanto voy a buscar al médico…Alice está desesperada por volver a casa. Creo que quiere chantajearlo para que le de el alta lo antes posible —dijo negando con la cabeza —Ahora vengo.

Bien…que Alice y Edward hablaran y arreglaran sus asuntos era bueno. Pero yo por mi parte no me atrevía ni por asomo a acercarme a esa puerta porque no quería estropear la situación. No quería ser la causante de desestabilizar la supuesta calma en la que estaba sumida la chica. Ella necesitaba descanso y tranquilidad; pues descansaría de mí y de mi presencia, al menos por un tiempo.

Me pasee pacientemente arriba y abajo por el pasillo mientras dentro ambos hermanos se reencontraban después de las enormes diferencias que habían surgido entre ellos. Necesitaban este encuentro, aunque no era el mejor escenario. Un hospital, frío y desalmado.

Alcé la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez. Miré a Edward y me lo encontré con un gesto mucho más relajado que antes. Las cosas, al parecer, iban por buen camino.

—Está mejor, ¿no? —Edward asintió—Esme me ha dicho que sólo quiere salir de aquí

—Sí. Está lista y preparada para enfrentarse a un reposo absoluto…pero en casa. Ahora mismo quiere descansar, la he dejado medio dormida. Ahora está tranquila sabiendo que todo va bien. Quiere recuperarse para poder sacar adelante a su bebé.

—Bien —sonreí —No sabes cuanto me alegro, de verdad.

—Lo sé —miró a ambos lados del pasillo —Voy a buscar a Esme para avisarla de que nos vamos —su teléfono sonó. No me extrañaba nada que algún día tuviera pesadillas con esa maldita melodía —Joder, tengo que cogerlo. Espera aquí un momento, en cuanto atienda la llamada y encuentre a Esme nos marcharemos.

Vi cómo Edward se alejaba con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Algún día amanecería con él incrustado en el cartílago….Entonces registré movimiento dentro de la habitación. Ruidos. La puerta se había quedado entreabierta, pero me daba miedo asomarme porque no quería hacer nada para perjudicar la salud de Alice; aún así miré de soslayo por la pequeña abertura que había quedado en la puerta.

Alice finalmente no se había dormido. Estaba despierta e intentaba coger un vaso de agua al que no llegaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿La dejaba que se buscara la vida? ¿La dejaba con ganas de beber? Por el amor de Dios…Di dos pequeños toques en la puerta antes de entrar. Realmente, no sé quien de las dos se sorprendió más al mirarnos a las caras. Alice volvió despacio a su posición inicial recostada en la cama haciendo como que no había pasado nada, como si jamás se hubiera movido de su sitio.

Nos observamos en silencio.

Alice no parecía la misma. Su pelo negro y largo estaba recogido en una coleta baja y mal hecha de la que se escapaban varios mechones y su cara estaba totalmente libre de maquillaje dejándome ver una nariz salpicada por pecas que desconocía. Ahora mismo la estaba observando con un aspecto frágil, infantil y casi encantador. En este me sentía completamente identificada con ella porque sabía perfectamente el miedo que había pasado hacía tan sólo unas horas. La comprendía…

Parpadeó rápidamente y se miró las manos. Entonces aproveché para hablar.

—Eh….estaba ahí fuera y he oído ruidos… ¿Necesitas algo? —levantó la cabeza y me miró.

—No, gracias —murmuró. Asentí sin más, dispuesta a darme media vuelta para marcharme de allí y hacer como que eso nunca había pasado — ¡No! ¡Espera! —Suspiró —En realidad quería un poco de agua. Aún no es aconsejable que me mueva…y ese maldito vaso está más lejos de lo que creí —no le dije nada. Avancé hasta la mesilla que había junto a la cama y cogí el vaso de agua para dárselo —Gracias.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? —me miró con un deje de sorpresa en la cara.

—No…sólo tengo un poco de sed —asentí y me giré, esta vez más que dispuesta a largarme de allí —Isabella, espera…yo…creo…—suspiró —Me he dado cuenta de que tenemos una conversación pendiente —negué.

—Ahora no, Alice. Quizás tengas razón…quizás no, la tienes. Debemos hablar…pero no es el momento y mucho menos el lugar —sonrió sin ganas.

—Yo creo que si es el momento…Estar en esta situación me ha servido para darme cuenta de que por mucho que desee algo y haga todo lo posible para tenerlo…si el destino quiere jugar y quitármelo lo hará. Me lo arrebatará sin remordimientos —frunció el ceño — Quiero a Jasper y quiero a este bebé con toda mi alma. Esto —señaló la habitación —Estar aquí….me lo he hecho yo solita con mis nervios y mis neuras —cambié el peso de pie un poco incómoda por la situación —Te he hecho daño a ti —susurró —No…no me caes especialmente bien.

—Wow, sinceridad al máximo —soltó una risa corta.

—Sí, quizás es un defecto. No me caes bien, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que hacerte la vida imposible. Tu…historia me hizo pensar que sólo traerías mal a mi hermano.

—Nunca…nunca lo haría. Él me importa….mucho.

—Lo sé. Eso se nota…No te aseguro que tu y yo acabemos siendo amigas, pero voy a intentar que nuestra relación sea lo más cordial posible —sonreí.

—Me alegro por eso. Eh….tengo que irme. Tenemos una reunión dentro de un rato.

—Bien. Me alegro de haber hablado contigo.

Edward y Esme llegaron juntos hasta donde yo estaba. Nos despedimos de la amable mujer y pusimos rumbo a la oficina.

Durante el camino me dediqué a pensar en las palabras de Alice.

Lo que había sacado en claro de ese encuentro es que Alice era una chica extremadamente sincera y valiente. Reconoció que se había equivocado conmigo, que no me había tratado bien. De acuerdo, eso me servía para intentar empezar una relación, no de amistad, pero al menos de cordialidad.

—Estás muy pensativa —murmuró Edward. Me mordí el labio antes de contestarle.

—He…he hablado con tu hermana —casi cerré los ojos esperando alguna reacción desmedida por su cuenta…pero no. Lo miré para verlo con una enorme cara de satisfacción.

—Me lo imaginaba.

— ¿Ah, sí? —asintió.

—Hemos estado hablando. Quiere hacer las cosas bien, lo primero que tiene que hacer es dejar de lado las reacciones de niña de colegio. Sabía que iba a hablar contigo, pero no me imaginaba que iba a ser tan rápido.

—Pues me alegro de haber hablado con ella.

—Y yo —me miró y me apartó el pelo de la cara con cuidado. Me mataba cuando me hacía esas cosas —Vamos, nos están esperando en mi despacho.

Y así era.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al edificio Cullen los integrantes de la reunión "pillemos todos al cabrón de Charlie" ya estaban esperándonos. No se si era yo, pero se respiraba cierta tensión en el ambiente que no supe cómo clasificar. Los únicos medianamente tranquilos eran el desconocido Peter y James. Ambos lucían una gran sonrisa en los labios. En cambio Jacob estaba mucho más serio de lo normal, una actitud con la que no lo había visto en muchas ocasiones durante todo el tiempo que lo conocía. Norah y su actitud me sorprendían menos; quizás aún tenía el susto en el cuerpo por lo que había pasado con Alice. Como fuera, se respiraba un ambiente un tanto…raro.

Edward marcó el código de seguridad de su despacho rápidamente y nos invitó a pasar. Cada cual empezó a preparar sus herramientas de trabajo ante la atenta mirada de Edward. Y la de Peter.

— ¿Cómo está la hermana de Edward? —La presencia de Jacob a mis espaldas me llegó completamente desprevenida —Norah nos ha contado lo que ha pasado.

—Está mucho mejor. Parece ser que todo está bien —asintió.

—Me alegro, en serio —se rascó el cuello y se aflojó ligeramente el nudo de la corbata.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Jake? —me miró intensamente.

—No…bueno, no lo se…. —fruncí el ceño.

—Jake, ¿pasa algo? —se relamió los labios.

—Me…me siento un poco culpable —alcé una ceja —Sabes que soy un tío sincero, o al menos intento serlo. Contigo siempre, Bella….No me gusta jugar a dos bandas y creo que lo estoy haciendo —resoplé.

—Jacob, sé que estás en una posición difícil. Es complicado trabajar con mi padre cuanto más hacerlo también para su enemigo. Te entiendo, no te preocupes por eso —mi amigo intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

La reunión comenzó y prosiguió en los mismos términos que el día anterior. James trabajaba duro con el ordenador pero entre tecla y tecla se dedicaba a mirar furtivamente a Norah. Buena suerte, campeón. Jacob y Edward comparaban gráficos y yo andaba de un lado para otro sacando y colocando informes. El que se lo estaba tomando todo de forma pausada y tranquila era Peter; no parecía ser consciente de que jugábamos con tiempo limitado debido a su vuelta a Seattle. Por mi así estaba bien, con la boca cerrada.

— ¿Ha habido movimientos en esa cuenta a nombre de Charlie? —preguntó Edward a Jacob.

—No, no se ha hecho ninguna transacción. Tampoco en ninguna de las cuentas de la empresa.

—Al parecer se lo están tomando con un poquito de calma. No quieren llamar la atención —murmuró Edward —O quizás está recibiendo información extra —miró de soslayo a Peter. Este sonrió.

—Yo no he hablado con el señor Swan. Jacob es el veterano en esto, es él el que se dedica a las conversaciones con el jefe —Jake resopló.

—No hace falta ser un genio para saber que vas tras su pista —dije haciendo que todos me miraran —Tener una cuenta con esa tremenda cantidad de dinero en un paraíso fiscal es en parte arriesgado. Y más sabiendo que cuentas con tus propios medios para investigar.

— ¡Tengo algo! ¡Lo tengo! —todos nos giramos ante el grito de felicidad de James —Aunque….estoy un poco perdido. No tengo ni puta idea de quien es esta mujer.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó Edward mientras todos avanzábamos al ordenador de James— ¿Qué pasa?

—Renata Carlessi, ¿te suena de algo? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Tienes razón, no tengo ni puta idea.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa mujer? —preguntó Norah. James sonrió ampliamente a la rubia.

—Tras mucho indagar e inspeccionar por todos los rincones —se relamió los labios mientras la miraba —He dado con este nombre como razón social de la empresa CS&CV, está inscrita en Italia —Edward asintió, casi como si se esperase ese detalle.

—Bien, ni por asomo me imagino quien demonios es esa mujer, así que vas a buscarme todo lo que puedas sobre ella, ¿entendido? —Suspiró —Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas. Descansad un rato, luego continuamos.

Norah pasó por mi lado y me guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo. James se fue detrás de ella como un perrito faldero. Resultaba casi cómico. Jacob vino hacia mi todo decidido, aunque Peter lo paró con una mano en el hombro para decirle algo en un susurro. Mi amigo no me quitó ojo en todo momento, aunque finalmente asintió y me sonrió antes de marcharse junto a ese hombre.

Hombre del demonio.

Recogí un poco el desastre de papeles que habíamos dejado por el despacho. Así que el socio de mi padre era socia. Interesante. No sabía que podía haber tantas mujeres en el mundo que aguantásemos a Charlie Swan. Yo misma, Sue, mi madre en su tiempo…Claire…y ahora esta tal Renata. ¿A qué juego sucio estarían jugando ahora? ¿Quiénes eran sus socios, capaces de mover esas ingentes cantidades de dinero? Yo tenía ganas de descubrir la verdad, no me imaginaba cómo se debía sentir Edward ante cada pequeño descubrimiento. Muchos años persiguiendo la verdad, muchos años tras la captura del culpable….y cada día estábamos más cerca de conseguirlo.

Observé cómo Peter entraba de nuevo al despacho.

Mi momento de tranquilidad se había ido a la mierda al tener de nuevo la presencia de este desconocido hombre. Era raro, o al menos yo lo sentía así; el poderoso atractivo que lo envolvía y esa mirada que parecía saberlo todo era una combinación extraña y a la vez envolvente. No me hacía mucha gracia verme sola con él en este gran despacho.

Avanzó hacia mí con un vaso de zumo de naranja en las manos y me lo ofreció.

—Sé que no te gusta el café —sonrió mientras alargaba su mano hacia mi —He pensado que quizás te apetecía un poco de zumo….

Miré ese vaso como si fuera un billete de no retorno a la vida. Desconfiaba de él; era un enviado de mi padre pero no lo conocía de nada. No entendía su presencia a pesar de que Edward le había permitido la entrada a su territorio; sus motivos tendría. Edward hacía las cosas con total conciencia de las mismas, así que no juzgaría sus decisiones. Aunque eso no implicaba que yo tolerara su presencia. Había borrado el maldito mensaje amenaza para eliminar la evidencia, aún así seguía marcado en mi mente. Y esta no me dejaba fiarme de nadie.

Alargué la mano y cogí ese vaso de zumo.

—Sabes muchas cosas de mi, ¿no? Muy amable por tu parte —miré el contenido del vaso y lo observé —Pero ahora no me apetece nada. Gracias de todos modos.

Peter observó perplejo cómo le devolvía ese vaso sin probar. Me cogió el vaso de las manos rozando sus dedos con los míos; después me sonrió de manera irónica, justo como si supiera mis pensamientos. Enhorabuena, Peter. Acertaste de lleno. Se apoyó en la mesa con la cadera y me miró detenidamente.

—Eres buena en lo que haces —murmuró —Edward tiene suerte con tenerte a su lado.

—Estoy aprendiendo mucho gracias a él —dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te siento incómoda, Isabella —sus ojos se achinaron cuando sonrió de nuevo, formando esas pequeñas arrugas a su alrededor.

—Eres muy suspicaz —su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Oh, y además tienes un punto irónico bastante juguetón. Me gusta —abrí la boca para contestarle, pero me callé antes de que mi boca pudiera decir nada más. Lo mejor sería huir de allí y evitar darle oportunidades a este hombre. Quien quiera que fuese — ¿Te vas? —Lo miré con una ceja alzada —Siento si mi comentario ha estado desafortunado. Te pido disculpas —dijo ahora completamente serio.

— ¿A qué has venido?

—Directa a matar, ¿eh? —Murmuró —Trabajo para Charlie —se encogió de hombros —Vengo aquí a acompañar a Jacob.

— ¿A espiar?—soltó una corta carcajada.

—A trabajar, Isabella…He venido a trabajar…Llevo poco tiempo en la empresa—se levantó y avanzó hacia mi — ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que no te fías de mí. ¿Qué temes? ¿O quizás debería decir a quién temes? —di un paso hacia atrás cuando sentí su presencia más cerca que nunca. Alzó una ceja ante mi gesto — ¿Me tienes miedo a mi?

Era evidente que los engranajes de su cabeza trabajaron con rapidez, de hecho casi podía oírle pensar. Miró hacia atrás, justo donde él mismo había dejado el vaso de zumo que me había ofrecido. Cuando volvió a mirarme su expresión pasó de la broma irónica a la seriedad grave.

— ¿En serio? —No respondí a esa pregunta tan general —Tienes miedo —esta vez fue una afirmación — ¿De Edward? —Rodé los ojos — ¿Crees…crees que alguien puede hacerte daño?

—Tus preguntas me resultan totalmente avasalladoras —di otro paso atrás —No te conozco y no me apetece hacerlo. Hoy mismo te vas, así que te pido que a mi me dejes en paz. No me gustas —Peter se separó de mi —Escondes algo…y no necesariamente tiene que ser bueno —desvié la mirada por la oficina hasta llegar de nuevo al zumo. Peter negó con media sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Crees que he venido a hacerte daño? —Cogió el vaso y miró el líquido naranja desde todos los ángulos —Sé lo que estás pensando….Lo veo en tus ojos. Crees que este zumo tiene…algo —susurró —Por el amor de Dios…. —levantó la mano muy despacio y se llevó el vaso a los labios. Se bebió el contenido en apenas unos segundos dejando el vaso completamente vacío —Muy rico —murmuró —Tiene mucha vitamina C, ¿lo sabias? No iba a envenenarte, Isabella. ¿Cuántos empleados hay en este edificio? ¿Mil? ¿Mil quinientos? —Rió —Sería imbécil si te matara delante de tanta gente. Si alguien quisiera hacerte daño no elegiría precisamente este escenario, ¿no crees? —Mi piel se erizó —No voy a hacerte nada…

Ahora sí que no sabía qué decir, así que me alejé todo lo posible de ese hombre que hacía que mi cabeza doliera de tanto pensar en sus intenciones, si es que tenía alguna. Él no se había equivocado al leerme la mente; había creído a ciencia cierta que ese zumo tenía algo incompatible con mi bienestar físico, pero al parecer me había equivocado. Por momentos pensaba que este hombre jugaba conmigo y con mis sensaciones. Pensaba que se lo estaba pasando bien conmigo y con mi miedo a alguien a quien no conocía y que al parecer no era él. Esa persona que me había amenazado.

Un jodido lío.

Gracias a los cielos Jacob entró en el despacho, seguido del resto de los integrantes de la reunión. Jake me miró con gesto preocupado, supongo que mi cara aún era un bendito poema tras la intensa charla con McCain. Al final, el segundo día de reunión sólo sirvió para alterar mis crispados nervios, cansar mi mente y para conocer el nombre de una desconocida mujer italiana que rezaba en el registro mercantil de la misteriosa y secundaria empresa de mi padre.

Un derroche de información, irónicamente hablando.

Aún así, esa escasa información era mejor que nada y Edward no se iba con las manos vacías. Tenía un nombre y una cuenta bancaria y eso, junto a James, podía ser una bomba de relojería. Por otro lado, sabía que Peter tampoco se iba de vacío; estaba segura de que se iría con un montón de información bajo el brazo aunque estaba completamente segura de que Edward ya había previsto ese inconveniente, de lo contrario le habría dado una patada en el culo y le habría vetado la entrada en sus dominios.

—Trabajaré duro para encontrar más información al respecto, Edward —prometió James mientras guardaba sus valiosos equipos informáticos.

—Trabajar duro —murmuró Norah — ¿Desde cuando teclear es trabajar duro? —el rubio sonrió ampliamente.

—Cariño, sabes que te puedo enseñar lo que es trabajar duro de verdad —dijo moviendo las cejas.

—El que quiera arreglar la tensión sexual no resuelta que lo haga en la jodida calle —dijo Edward mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara —Jacob, te agradezco la ayuda —dijo serio —Cuando se arregle todo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, no me importaría tenerte entre mis filas de manera permanente —mi amigo asintió.

—Podríamos hablarlo, señor Cullen —dijo mientras ambos se daban un apretón de manos.

Mientras Edward se despedía escuetamente de Peter, Jacob se acercó a mí para darme dos besos y un abrazo.

—Espero poder verte muy pronto —cuando me separé de él lo miré detenidamente —Tenemos que irnos, el avión sale en un par de horas. Cuídate, Bella.

De ese encuentro en el despacho de Edward me quedé con la despedida de mi amigo y con la última mirada que me dedicó Peter. Espero no volver a verle en mucho tiempo, señor McCain. Norah y James se despidieron de nosotros mientras seguían con ese tira y afloja infantil que habían empezado el día anterior. Cuando la oficina se quedó en silencio me senté en uno de los sillones y suspiré.

—Pareces cansada —dijo Edward mientras apagaba el ordenador.

—Lo estoy…un poco —reconocí — ¿Nos vamos ya? —Edward asintió.

—Sí, tenemos algo que hacer. Date prisa, recoge tus cosas.

Tuve serios problemas para centrar mi mente mientras viajábamos de vuelta a casa. No sabía qué pensar ni cómo dirigir esos pensamientos. El día había estado completo, había tenido las dos caras de la moneda; por un lado, Alice y yo habíamos hecho un amago de reconciliación o al menos de acercamiento pacifista. Por otro lado, el encuentro con Peter me había dejado con más dudas que preguntas respondidas. Aún así, dejaría de pensar en ese hombre, en ese mensaje y en esa amenaza de una vez por todas. Estaba al lado de Edward y él no dejaría que me pasara algo malo. De eso estaba tan segura como que el cielo es azul.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento dejé el maletín del portátil sobre el sofá y me tendí junto a él. Necesitaba más días de entrenamiento de trabajo con Edward, sentía que mi estreno como asesora, o intento de asesora, había sido con premio gordo. ¿Cómo Edward podía llevar ese ritmo sin volverse loco?

—No, no…Levanta ese lindo culo del sofá y sube a tu habitación —subí la cabeza con una ceja alzada. ¿Había dicho lindo culo?

— ¿A mi habitación? ¿Para qué? —Edward me dedicó una sonrisa de capullo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

—Ahí arriba hay algo…algo que quiero que te pongas —mmm, calor…calor en algunas partes de mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba mi cansancio? Al parecer se había esfumado por la puerta de atrás —Se buena y compláceme.

Me levanté lentamente y fui hacia las escaleras. Conociéndolo podría tratarse de una pieza de lencería de esas que no sabes exactamente por donde ponértela. Bien, pronto lo averiguaría…

Casi se me había olvidado cómo demonios era mi habitación; no podía recordar el último día que dormí en mi gran cama. Cuando no dormía en la habitación negra lo hacía en la de Edward…aunque aún no había tenido el honor de despertar y encontrármelo a mi lado. Como fuera, Edward me había pedido que fuera hasta allí con mucho secretismo; no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ese hombre escondía algo….

Subí ansiosa las escaleras. Lo primero que vi cuando abrí la puerta fue algo rojo encima de mi cama y no era precisamente una pieza de lencería. Me acerqué rápidamente para comprobar que era un vestido. Lo cogí con cuidado entre mis manos apreciando la maravillosa obra de arte. La tela era exquisitamente suave y el color rojo era llamativo sin rozar lo exagerado. La pieza clave del vestido era un gran escote en uve, llamaba la atención a simple vista. Simplemente precioso. Sobre la cama también descansaba una caja con un par de zapatos con unos vertiginosos tacones del mismo color que el vestido y una cartera a juego.

—Estoy deseando verte con ese vestido —me sobresalté con el susurró de Edward. Había entrado en la habitación de manera tan sigilosa que no lo había oído. Me giré y lo miré sorprendida aún con el vestido en las manos.

— ¿Es…es para mi? —Edward sonrió de lado.

—No creo que a mi me quede bien esto…no es mi talla. Me quedan mejor los pantalones —me reí por lo bajo por la broma de Edward…y por la tremenda obviedad que había soltado —Date prisa, anda…tienes dos horas para arreglarte —volví a abrir los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Tú arréglate…ya lo verás…

Volvió a sorprenderme con un corto beso en los labios y se marchó de allí tan rápido como había llegado. Increíble la sorpresa…Edward me había comprado un hermoso vestido para llevarme vete tu a saber donde…y me encantaba. Era cierto que no era la primera vez que Edward me compraba ropa, aún así la expectación de dónde me llevaría después me tenía como una niña a la espera de su primera cita. Solté el vestido sobre la cama con el mayor cuidado que mis nervios me permitieron y corrí hasta el baño dejando un reguero de ropa a mi paso. Me metí bajo la ducha para quitarme toda la presión que me había acompañado por el día. Cuando salí del vaporoso baño me maquillé con mimo; quería estar a la altura de semejante vestido. Espectacular. Di volumen a mis pestañas con una doble capa de rímel y pinté mis labios de rojo pasión. El corte del vestido favorecía el pelo recogido, así que lo sequé y cogí algunos mechones haciendo una cascada de rizos. Me miré desde todos los ángulos para finalmente dar el visto bueno a mi trabajo.

No quería hacer esperar a Edward….bueno, en realidad lo que quería era salir ya y ver qué era lo que tramaba Edward, así que rebusqué en el cajón de mi ropa interior…aunque la tarea era un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones del escote. Definitivamente no podría ponerme sujetador. Quizás Edward lo había hecho a propósito. Bien, le daría el gusto. Escogí un pequeño tanga como única prenda interior y me puse el vestido.

Era increíble.

Me sentía completamente especial, era como una versión mejorada de mi misma. Los zapatos, el vestido incluso mis labios rojos y atrevidos me hacían ver como toda una princesa. Su princesa. Me miré una vez más en el espejo del enorme armario antes de echarme un poco de perfume y coger la cartera que me había comprado Edward. Bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente, recogiendo con delicadeza el bajo del vestido para no perder el equilibrio.

Ahí estaba mi Bestia personal esperándome al pie de las escaleras.

Edward me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Él estaba impecablemente vestido con un traje negro y una camisa del mismo color. Estaba deslumbrante, aunque eso no era nada nuevo.

—Estás preciosa, Isabella —me mordí el labio inferior más que nada por no soltar el grito de satisfacción que me provocaron sus palabras. O quizás se trataba de un gemido, no estaba segura —Pero creo que te falta algo.

— ¿Un poco de tela en el escote? —Edward negó con media sonrisa en los labios.

—No, el vestido y la poca tela de este te sientan jodidamente bien —cogió una caja de terciopelo negro cuadrada y aplanada en la que se podía leer Harry Winston y la abrió —Te falta algo como esto.

Mi mandíbula se chocó contra el suelo cuando vi lo que contenía la caja; era el collar más exquisito y precioso que había tenido el gusto de ver….Se trataba de un hermoso collar, brillante y reluciente. Impactante y abrumador sin llegar a ser exageradamente recargado Ideal. Pasé la mano por esa increíble pieza de joyería de lujo y suspiré.

—Esto…esto es…

—Un collar, Isabella. Es un collar de diamantes —observé perpleja cómo lo sacaba de su caja y abría el broche. Rápidamente me aparté el pelo del cuello para sentir el frío del oro blanco y los diamantes sobre mi piel. En ese momento fui consciente de la cantidad de dólares que llevaba en mi cuello. Con dedos rápidos Edward me aseguró el collar y me cogió de la mano para llevarme hasta el espejo del recibidor. Mi cara brillaba al igual que la inmensa cantidad de piedrecitas talladas con esmero que Edward me había comprado.

—Es…precioso —me giré y le miré a los ojos —Me siento abrumada —Edward sonrió de lado.

—Te lo he dicho, estás preciosa. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde —dijo con una chispa de picardía en los ojos.

Me enganché de su brazo para bajar hasta el coche. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer. No me había esperado para nada este despliegue de regalos y derroche, aunque he de decir que estaba más que agradecida e impresionada; no por la ostentación que me rodeaba, sino por la extraña reacción que estaba teniendo Edward. Parecía emocionado, incluso deseoso por revelarme la sorpresa que me tenía preparada.

Como buen caballero que era me abrió la puerta del coche, adelantándose a Seth. Una vez que nos sentamos en la comodidad del Maserati. Edward suspiró sonoramente.

—Acabo de comprobar que tu vestido causa la reacción esperada —lo miré extrañada —A Seth casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas —abrí los ojos algo avergonzada.

—Bueno, el vestido es….atrevido, pero no puedo negar que me gusta. Me hace sentirme especial —ahora sí, Edward sonrió.

—Quizás te sientes así porque lo eres —oh, señor…la pregunta sería, ¿soy especial para ti? Me moría de ganas por lanzarla, pero no me atrevía. Maldita cobarde de siempre.

Intenté averiguar o al menos intuir a dónde me estaba llevando Edward mirando a través de la ventanilla del coche, pero aún había zonas que no conocía con exactitud. Me situé un poco cuando cruzamos Central Park. Sin duda era una noche de sorpresas; mis ojos volvieron a abrirse completamente sorprendidos cuando llegamos a la Calle Broadway, con sus luces y colores, llena de pantallas enormes decorando los edificios, mostrando una infinidad de musicales y obras de teatro. Pero volvimos a pasar de largo, aunque no avanzamos mucho más. Seth paró el coche en la calle Amsterdam.

Frente al Metropolitan de Nueva York. Edward me había traído a la ópera.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me has traído al Metropolitan? —Edward asintió con una radiante sonrisa en los labios mientras se bajaba del coche para ayudarme a mí.

Miré embobada la enorme entrada del lugar, esa plaza con una fuente redonda acompañada por unas luces bien estudiadas. Un gran número de personas tan elegantemente vestidas como nosotros paseaban por la entrada, otros espectadores que nos acompañarían. Edward me cogió del brazo e hizo que me agarrara al suyo. Lo apreté con fuerza y avancé junto a él, sintiéndome como la mujer más especial de este jodido mundo. Ambos brillábamos, ambos éramos hermosos, porque esta noche así me veía. Sentía que estábamos sumergidos en un halo de luz brillante, todas las miradas dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía halagada por las miradas ajenas y no intimidada.

Había pasado de sentirme acorralada en la oficina a sentirme como la mujer más preciada del mundo.

— ¿Te gusta la idea? —miré a Edward.

— ¿Bromeas? Me encanta, estoy…estoy…. ¡oh, mírame! No parezco ni yo misma con este precioso vestido… ¡estoy pisando el suelo de la ópera de Nueva York!—Edward sonrió ante mi entusiasmo —Es…es la primera vez que voy a ir a la ópera…Dios santo, no se si me merezco todo lo que me has regalado esta noche. De hecho, no sé por qué lo has hecho —Edward paró, me cogió con las manos la cara y me miró muy serio.

—Lo he hecho porque te lo mereces, princesa. Te lo mereces porque me has demostrado que eres buena en tu trabajo, eres buena en lo que haces y no te quejas para nada aunque te abrume con órdenes —apretó la mandíbula —Llevo un par de días viéndote pensativa e incluso triste…preocupada. No quiero verte así. Quiero verte como ahora, sonriendo…quiero que tu cara se ilumine todos los días de esta manera —sonreí.

—Consigues derretirme con tus palabras, Edward. Es decir… ¿me has comprado un collar de diamantes y me has traído a la ópera sólo para verme sonreír? —Edward sonrió de lado, me cogió de la mano y me arrastró al interior de la ópera.

—Nah…te he traído a la ópera para verte sonreír, sabría que te gustaría. El collar de diamantes te lo he comprado porque me apetecía. Y porque no me importará nada verte con él desnuda —declaración de intenciones en tres, dos, uno….

—Vaya…va a resultar un capricho un poco caro, ¿no crees? —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Demasiado ostentoso?

—Quizás —sonreí —Pero me gusta. Aunque quisiera no puedo poner ninguna pega a esta preciosidad.

Esa cara de satisfacción de Edward hacía que mis braguitas, o trozo de tela que llevaba y que se hacía llamar ropa interior, se mojaran.

Si el exterior y los alrededores eran espectaculares el interior de la ópera no se quedaba atrás. Lámparas de araña, lujosas alfombras, mármol…era impresionante. Edward me condujo por una gran escalinata redonda que daba a los palcos superiores. Desde nuestro sitio, desde el primer piso, se podía ver la magnitud del escenario y de las más de tres mil butacas de terciopelo rojas que pronto serían ocupadas. No sabía que íbamos a escuchar y ver, el simple hecho de estar aquí y ahora con Edward me bastaba para tenerme con una sonrisa idiota durante toda la noche.

Cuando la música empezó las palabras sobraron.

La obra de Aleksandr Borodin, El Príncipe Igor, comenzó a sonar en vivo y en directo perfectamente ejecutado por los mejores músicos. Las danzas guerreras, las arias y la trama de la historia me dejaron completamente embelesada durante un tiempo indeterminado para mi. El final feliz, cuando el príncipe regresa a casa victorioso y recibido por su esposa después de luchar por su pueblo me dejó emocionada al máximo. Y Edward lo notó.

—Veo que te ha gustado.

—Ni te lo imaginas —dije mientras nos levantábamos —Necesitaba esto, Edward. Necesitaba olvidarme un poco de todo lo malo.

—Yo también lo necesitaba, princesa. Ambos lo necesitábamos.

Volví a engancharme del brazo de Edward para salir de allí. Se me había hecho demasiado corto y efímero y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que esto se repitiera de nuevo. Me sentía afortunada por salir del brazo de este hombre, quería que me vieran muchas más veces en público a su lado. Edward me cogió con cuidado de la mano bajando las escaleras; los tacones eran excesivamente altos.

—Gracias —sonreí —No me gustaría acabar esta preciosa noche en urgencias con un tobillo torcido —Edward fue a contestarme, pero se calló cuando vio a alguien. Me giré y miré en la misma dirección, pero sólo vi personas, gente excesivamente arreglada saliendo hacia sus coches.

— ¿Pasa algo? —me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar.

—No —musitó serio —He visto a alguien, sólo es eso.

— ¿Alguien? —Repetí cuando Seth arrancó el coche haciéndome sentir como Cenicienta al acabar su noche mágica — ¿A una…mujer? —Edward negó con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Celosa? No, no era una mujer.

— ¿Entonces quién era? Se te ha cambiado la cara completamente —volvió a negar.

—Ya te lo contaré…ahora no —miró mis labios —La noche aún no ha acabado, ¿sabes? He querido besarte desde que te he visto bajar las escaleras de esa forma tan jodidamente caliente.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

—No quería estropear la perfección de tus labios rojos — ¿en serio? A la mierda el pintalabios —Tenía una mesa reservada en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Manhattan —murmuró Edward mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo la pierna que había dejado descubierta a propósito —Y tengo hambre, ¿sabes? Pero no de comida —me miró los labios —Voy a morderte todo ese precioso cuerpo, no voy a dejar ni un solo rincón sin saborear.

Vamos, zorra….ronronea, saca las uñas y deja claro que tú también lo deseas. Deseas que pase su lengua por esos sitios que te avergonzaría con el simple hecho de nombrarlos, hazle saber que tú quieres eso tanto como él. Más. Demuestra cómo el ansia te recorre las venas por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a esa parte secreta que será poseída por él en breves minutos….

Sin más preámbulos me abalancé a sus labios muriéndome por dentro, deseando ese contacto de su lengua sabia contra la mía. Edward cumplió mis más oscuras expectativas devolviéndome el beso, agarrándome del cuello de manera posesiva como sólo él podía hacer, agarrando con fuerza mi cadera deseosa de unirse a la suya sin ropa de por medio.

Mi boca abandonó sus labios para inspeccionar esa comisura perfecta, ese cuello del que manaba el más sabroso de los olores mientras mis manos viajaban por su torso.

—Con esto me queda más que claro que tampoco tienes hambre, ¿uh?

—No —susurré contra la curvatura de su cuello —La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre…

—Tienes ganas, princesa…tienes tantas ganas como yo…el coche tiene morbo añadido, pero prefiero hacerlo en una cama…o en el sofá...—pasé la mano por encima de la bragueta de su pantalón —En realidad me vale cualquier superficie plana en la que empotrarte para poder follarte duro —y ahí estaba. El gemido que tenía atascado en la garganta desde que lo vi mientras bajaba las escaleras al fin había salido de mis labios.

Mordiscos, jadeos, susurros y caricias furtivas entre los dos. Ese fue nuestro plan mientras la enorme limusina atravesaba las calles nocturnas alejándonos del mundo exterior, metiéndonos en una exclusiva burbuja de sensualidad e intenciones lujuriosas. Me sentía con ganas, totalmente atrevida; no me hubiera importado empezar la fiesta en este enorme coche, pero si Edward quería una superficie plana en la que poder follarme duro….allá iríamos.

Creo que nos dimos cuenta de que llegamos al garaje más que nada porque Seth paró el coche. Tardamos apenas cinco segundos en llegar al ascensor. El simple gesto de su dedo marcando el botón del ascensor provocó un latigazo en mi centro del placer. Las puertas se cerraron lentamente dejándonos de nuevo aislados de todo y de todos. Edward tenía los labios enrojecidos por mis besos.

—Tienes pintalabios rojo por toda la boca —dije con una sonrisa sensual en los labios. Edward se acercó a mí peligrosamente para poner sus manos en mi cintura.

—No me importaría tener pintalabios tuyo en otras partes del cuerpo —pasó un dedo por la unión de mis pechos. El bastardo había elegido a conciencia el escote del vestido; le daba demasiadas facilidades y accesos. Por mi encantada.

— ¿No…no está tardando mucho este jodido ascensor? —se acercó a mi cuello y sonrió contra él. Me había dado cuenta de que hoy lo había hecho muchas veces, y eso me encantaba.

—Sigue….me encantas cuando dices palabras malsonantes —mmm, la suavidad de sus labios contra mi piel sensible — Hueles tan…tan bien…

Tenía otra palabra malsonante preparada en los labios, pero el ascensor al fin llegó a su destino. Edward tecleó el código de seguridad y abrió la maldita puerta. Solté la chaqueta con la que me había cubierto los hombros para resguardarme del frío y la dejé caer sin ningún cuidado en uno de los rincones del salón.

Quería jugar.

Hoy me sentía especial, con ganas de dejar boquiabierta a la Bestia. Quería que la Zorra le sacara las uñas, que lo mordiera, que le dejara totalmente devastado. Deseaba hacer eso con Edward. Iba a hacerlo.

Edward volvió a acercarse a mí, pero lo paré poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

—Has dicho que no te importa el sofá o la cama…. ¿dónde prefiere follarme duro, señor Cullen? —Edward se relamió los labios. Se quitó la corbata abandonándola en el suelo ese trozo de seda sin ningún remordimiento.

—Cama. Quiero cama. Y la quiero ya —rugió —Necesito follarte. Verte con ese vestido ha sido un puto castigo para mí, ¿lo sabías? —Se acercó quitándose la camisa, dejándome sentir el calor de su cuerpo—Los hombres te miraban…miraban la preciosidad que iba agarrada a mi brazo, se morían de la envidia por ser yo. No por mi posición, ni por mi dinero…por ti, princesa —tuve que agachar la cabeza porque sus palabras estaba causando estragos en mi respiración —Que se mueran de la envidia. Eres mía.

Completamente de acuerdo con eso.

Sin decirme nada más me cogió en brazos para llevarme al piso de arriba. Me agarré a su cuello con fuerza, acariciando su suave piel desnuda mientras subía las escaleras conmigo entre sus brazos. Podría estar así siempre, con su piel contra la mía. Bailé interiormente la danza de la victoria cuando Edward fue hasta su habitación; la habitación negra me encantaba…pero me gustaba mucho más estar en la suya. Casi me había acostumbrado, dormía mil veces mejor entre esas sábanas impregnadas con su aroma. Cerró la puerta con el pie y luego me dejó en medio de la habitación.

Nos retamos con la mirada.

Él miró por enésima vez mi cuerpo enfundado en rojo y yo miré el suyo, la piel de su torso desnudo…Dejé que se quitara los zapatos y los calcetines. Cuando volvió a mi lado ya se había desabrochado el cinturón y el botón del pantalón. Chico rápido….Avancé hacia él y cuando le tuve frente a frente me giré y le di la espalda. Como era costumbre, paseó un dedo, solo un dedo de arriba abajo.

— ¿Me desabrochas?

Edward me bajó la cremallera tan despacio que me dieron ganas de gritarle, aunque me aguanté cuando el vestido cayó a mis pies hecho, todo un derroche exclusivo de lujo y dinero tendido en el suelo. No tardé ni dos segundos en sentir las manos de Edward sobre mi trasero semi desnudo.

—Quítate los zapatos —me ordenó.

—Pensaba que te gustaba follarme con ellos —acercó sus labios a mi oreja. Me besó, me chupo…me lamió el cuello lentamente hasta que logró deshacer mi calma.

—Hoy quiero follarte solo con el collar.

—Fetichista.

—No sabes cuanto.

Con un ligero movimiento de mis pies me deshice de esos altísimos zapatos. Edward se pegó a mi espalda, rozándome la piel con la suya. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, suaves como alas de mariposas. Oh, Dios mío….su olor, su calor… ¿Cómo podía ser tan rudo y tan delicado a la vez? ¿Cómo podía ser tan bastardo y tan caliente? La naturaleza me demostraba una vez más que era inteligente al haber creado semejante espécimen.

—Gírate —cuando lo hice me rozó los pezones poniéndolos aún más ansiosos por su boca y por su lengua —Toda la noche a mi alcance con ese escote y sin poder disfrutarlos —se quejó.

—Eres masoquista —rió sensualmente mientras tironeaba de ellos. Apreté mis piernas para intentar liberar un poco la tensión que sentía entre ellas, pero parecía una tarea imposible.

—Sí, tengo mi punto…creo que de eso ya te has dado cuenta…

Oh, sí que me había dado cuenta. Sin esperar a que él lo hiciera acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba y, enganchándome a su cuello, lo besé. Su pecho suave y duro se frotó contra el mío excitándome hasta niveles peligrosos para su seguridad. La zorra había salido de caza y no le importaba morderlo.

—Arriba —jadeó separándose de mi unos segundos —Sube a esa puta cama de una vez.

Si a él le gustaba cuando mi boca se ponía sucia a mí la suya me devastaba. Lo obedecí de nuevo subiéndome a la cama, a su cama. Desde ese inmenso escenario le observé mientras dejaba caer sus pantalones negros. No supe de qué color o forma era su ropa interior más que nada porque prácticamente se arrancó la ropa. Su pene salió victorioso, alzado y orgulloso. Como un león hambriento se subió en la cama sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. La guerra por el placer estaba a punto de empezar. Sin ningún cuidado se metió entre mis piernas y luego su cuerpo completamente desnudo al mío dejándome sentir la magnitud de su erección en mi entrepierna cubierta con un pequeño trozo de encaje.

—Mmmm, mi princesa preciosa…

Creí que iba a besarme de nuevo en los labios, pero jugó con mis sentimientos y con la humedad de mi cuerpo paseando su boca por otros terrenos. Hizo un camino de besos intercalando lamidas a lo largo de todo mi torso. Al fin dedicó el tiempo que necesitaban mis pechos jugando con esa lengua loca y caliente, bajando por mi vientre. Sopló sobre mi ombligo y lamió justo ese trozo de piel donde descansaba la gomita de mi tanga.

Jadee cuando pasó la nariz por encima de la tela.

—Este olor….Es imposible hacerlo despacio con este olor, princesa. Te huelo y mi bestia interior surge —apartó hacia un lado la tela para besar lentamente el centro de mi cuerpo —Me posee haciendo que te folle con la mayor intensidad posible. Lo intento…pero me haces que sea imposible hacerlo despacio.

—No quiero que lo hagas despacio —gemí mientras él inspeccionaba entre mis piernas —Te quiero duro y rápido, Edward. Quiero a tu bestia.

Me miró de manera peligrosa haciendo que la zorra dudara por una milésima de segundo. Después se deshizo de mi tanga bajándolo por mis piernas rápidamente y tirándolo casi con desprecio. Edward estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, dejándome ver la longitud de su excitación. Por muy pervertida y salida que pudiera parecer era algo de lo que jamás me cansaría de mirar. Lo que en un principio me pareció amenazador hasta la muerte, ese trozo de carne inmensa ahora se había convertido en mi más oscuro objeto de deseo, centro de todas mis fantasías conocidas y desconocidas. Edward sabía que le estaba mirando, así que decidió jugar conmigo y con mi autocontrol acariciándose a sí mismo.

Ver cómo su piel suave se deslizaba contra su dureza por sí mismo hizo que sintiera cómo la humedad corría por mis piernas.

—Deja de jugar conmigo y haz algo ya, Edward —su sonrisa sádica se apoderó de mi.

—Abre las piernas, preciosa.

Él mismo me ayudó. Abrió mis piernas dejándome totalmente expuesta a él. Tenía una especie de dejá vu con esta situación; al principio de venir con Edward, en uno de nuestros primeros encuentros, me observó íntimamente tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—Tan preparada y dispuesta como siempre, mi princesa.

Cubrió mi monte de Venus con su mano, acariciando furtivamente mi clítoris. Sentía como su piel resbalaba contra la mía, sentía que no podía más. Si Edward no usaba algo más que sus dedos iba a tener un serio problema.

Se dedicó a jugar conmigo.

Extendió aún más la humedad que manaba de mi cuerpo, jugando con mis labios íntimos, estimulándome hasta hacerme rodar los ojos de placer. Quería tocarlo yo, quería hacerle sentir lo mismo…pero este era mi momento. Una dulce tortura que me erizaba por completo. Estaba tan relajada y tan pérdida en mis sensaciones que cuando me quise dar cuenta Edward estaba masajeando esa zona a la que aún no había entrado pero a la que sí le había dado permiso. Con mi excitación líquida estimuló la entrada de mi ano. Cielo santo…Era un cúmulo de cosas. La expresión de placer y sadismo en su cara, sus dedos…oh, sus dedos eran una delicia en esa parte. No sabía que se podían sentir todas esas cosas tocando en ese lugar….

Metió un dedo.

Me arquee sobre la cama disfrutando de las sensaciones. Pervertida…eres una pervertida, Bella. Edward comenzó a mover ese único dedo en círculos preparándome como él mismo me había prometido. A ese dedo le añadió otro, repitiendo la misma acción una y otra vez mientras mi cuerpo clamaba por él y por su polla. Que me matasen, pero lo quería dentro de mi cuerpo de una manera u otra.

—Edward —jadee —Oh, Dios…haz algo más. No…no puedo —dije retorciéndome —Te quiero dentro.

— ¿Dentro? ¿Por dónde? — ¿de verdad me estaba preguntando eso? ¿Mientras tenía sus dedos en un lugar en el que jamás pensé que iba a entrar algo? Por el amor de todo lo sagrado.

—Donde quieras…pero muévete, por favor…

Sacó sus dedos y me besó con brutalidad, acallando los gemidos que se escapaban de mi boca y los que estaban por salir. Cumpliendo mis oscuros deseos me penetró. Solté todo el aire que tenía concentrado en mis pulmones cuando se movió haciendo que su hueso pélvico rozara esa parte mágica de mi cuerpo.

—La próxima vez —susurró —Lo que follaré será este culo perfecto —embistió contra mi cuerpo duramente, haciéndome gemir de puro placer mientras me clavaba los dedos en la carne y su polla en mi interior— ¿Entendido?

—Sí, ¡Sí!

—Es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? —sus caderas se mecían contra las mías con fuerza, así que me agarré a sus gruesos brazos clavándole las uñas. No pareció notarlo, seguramente estaba tan concentrado en el placer como yo.

—No sabes lo que me haces, Edward.

—Sí —jadeó —Sé lo que te hago…y sé lo que me haces —me lamió los labios.

Sus movimientos se aceleraron. Sí, sí….estaba tan preparada para el momento de la explosión de mi excitación que le animé a ir más rápido. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron siguiendo el ritmo de las mías, su caderas furiosas poseían las mías…actuábamos como dos seres compenetrándonos de manera extraordinaria. Él y yo. Simplemente éramos perfectos juntos. Debíamos estar juntos, ambos brillábamos, éramos como estrellas en el cielo. Sí, sí….más jadeos, más embestidas. Oh, Dios...ambos brillamos, somos hermosos juntos….le di el abrazo más profundo posible cuando mi piel intima abrazó su masculinidad dejándome sin fuerzas, completamente laxa sobre la cama, libre de tensión y disfrutando su orgasmo y el mío.

Jodidamente perfecto.

—Eres mi jodida perdición, Bella —musitó.

Bella. Princesa. Remátame de una vez, Edward…porque esta noche has hecho que caiga rendida a tus pies para no levantarme jamás. Emocionada, extasiada, satisfecha y completamente enamorada. ¿Ahora qué podría hacer yo con lo que sentía? Me daba miedo esto, demasiado…Mi corazón se inflaba cada día más por él, temía por una explosión sin remedio.

Ya lidiaría con ello más tarde.

Aún sintiendo los espasmos de mi orgasmo entre mis piernas lo besé con toda la delicadeza posible. Lo mejor de todo es que él me respondió de la misma manera, dejando de lado su habitual fiereza natural. Este era el más claro ejemplo de cómo matar suavemente a una persona.

—La tímida IsabellaSwan se ha convertido en una peligrosa bomba sexual —susurró contra mi cuello haciéndome reír — La noche ha sido perfecta.

—Completamente de acuerdo…aunque no me ha gustado algo —Edward salió de mi cuerpo y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿El qué?

—Tu cara al ver a quien quiera que fuese en el Metropolitan —su ceño se frunció aún más —Si no quieres decirme quien es lo entiendo —paseó su mano de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo sin quitar ojo a mi piel.

—No quiero estropearte la noche contándote mis miserias —le cogí la cara y le obligué a que me mirara.

— ¿Crees que podrías estropearme la noche? Eso es imposible, Edward. Sólo quiero saber qué te preocupa.

—Hacía años que no lo veía….Ephraim Collins, esa es la persona que ha hecho que mi gesto cambiara.

— ¿Y quien es? ¿Algún socio antiguo? —Edward negó.

—Ahora es juez. Hace unos años era fiscal —me miró a los ojos —Él fue el encargado de meter a mi padre en la cárcel —me tapé la boca con la mano.

—Dios mío…Lo siento, Edward.

—Cuando supe que mi padre no había sido el culpable…cuando me arrastré en su despacho…cuando le pedí por favor que reabriera el caso porque iban a llegar a mi ciertas pruebas que indicaban que Edward Masen era inocente…simplemente me ignoró —ahora fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

—Espera, espera… ¿has dicho que tenías pruebas demostrando que tu padre no era culpable? —Edward negó.

—No las llegué a recibir jamás.

— ¿Por qué? —suspiró y me miró con un gesto que jamás había visto en su cara. No lo supe descifrar, quizás era dolor….no podía estar segura.

—Porque murió, princesa. La persona que me iba a dar las pruebas contra Charlie Swan murió. Era tu madre, Renee….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido Edward y su evolución? ¿Y Peter? Se que ha sido un capítulo largo y con mucho contenido de diferentes temas, pero era totalmente necesario aclarar ciertos aspectos._

**_Muchisimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por betear y mejorar este capitulo ;)_**

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

**_Daya Pattinson, Vale55, Guest, CelesL, EriM, Angel Dark1313, DEspatz, Monikcullen009, Gis1416, Sania Santana, Solecitopucheta, Isis Janet, Any0239, Eve Runner, Caniqui, Etelaa, Jess, Monidelopez25, Taky, Maru chan1296, Angel3s Cull3n, Esyaba, Simikey Cullen, Keimasen86, Barbiejt, Bella maru, Vampirekaro, Sully YM, Beakis, Danielemosquera, Gaviota, Rosi Arellano, Solciito Pattinson, Sandra32321, Hlnjrqr, Carelymh, JOSELINA, Jamlvg, DaniiStewart, Yasmin cullen, Mera Rome, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, Alimago, Luisinha, Tanya Masen Cullen, Suu Cullen, Angie Masen, Celina Pttzon, Freckles03, Dracullen, Paolastef, Melania, MaeCllWay, Churobissocute, Martha, Jvb, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Anonimo, Nathy Cullen Black, Deysi Maria, Terewee, Andre22 twi, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, Yekitab, Ligia Rodriguez, SabiaAtenea, Antomirok, Lil, Iorincullen, Nardamat, Stephanie priegovazquez, Yolabertay, Milisil, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Ashleyswan, Karenov, Yareth Stew, BarbyBells, BABYBOO27, CamilleJBCO, SalyLuna, Melyna Ortiz, Wichi0705, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, PRISGPE, La chica del gorro azul, Amy Swan, Lory24, Mercurybulsara, Deathxrevenge, Florima, Sofy Vicky, Palitatjcullen, Guest, Orisweetcullen, ALEXANDRACAST, Betza MB, Shaolyn, Nesines, Ludgardita, Gatita Swan, Diana Cullen Germanotta, Ginni, Maya Cullen Masen, Clisis, Leona Rebelde, Rosy Inda, Zujeyane, Musegirl17, DiAnA, Shey1vampy, Liduvina, Karen Pattz, Krispipe, Day Lynn Leery, Andreíta correa, LoreMolina, Troian, Diana Robles, CorimarCautela, Karlita carrillo, Romycullen, Little Whitiee, ETERNOAMANECER, Licuadodepasion, Isabella cullen 17, Crazy55bella, Cristal82, Sony Bells, Aimer Cullen, Pekis Lautner, Bella Nympha, Valen Flos, Magui9999, Kimjim, Miss jessygirls, VANE LAUTNER, Gretchen CullenMasen, Yessenya, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Magda, ReneesmeCC, Costanza rojas, Yakari, Gnziz, Serenity Amaya, DRitamg, TWILIGHTICA, Mgcb, FABS NENA MAR, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Janneth, Huezito cullen, Bellisimaw, Glowing Yellow Ster, Neily Pattz, Cullen M, Mafe D Rojas, Gweniever Hallow, Carolinaaa, Valeria, Isakristen, Shiio95, Lore, Pili, Anahi littrell, The Princess of the Dark, Valeria, CeCiegarcia, Michel Wayland S Cullen, Helenagonzalez26-athos, Lorecas, Diparope, Ximedelantris, Laurii Whitlock, Jbpattinson y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por esta enorme cantidad de comentarios que me dejais, es increíble. De verdad jamás pensé que esta historia pudiera llegar a tantas personas. Gracias.  
_

_Los próximos serán un poco más normales, un poquito más cortos ;) Dicho esto, nos leemos dentro de diez días más o menos. Ya sabeis, más adelantos en Facebook y en el Territorio de la Bestia. Un besote enorme.  
_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_"Sé que es difícil confiar en una persona de la que no conoces ni su nombre, lo sé. Tengo miedo; ese sentimiento ha sido el culpable de que yo no diera el paso valiente que estoy dando mientras escribo esta carta. Pero la sensación de impotencia y las ganas por salir de esta oscuridad me han dado fuerzas para llevar a cabo todo esto. Te juro solemnemente que reuniré todos los documentos posibles para demostrar la inocencia de tu padre…"_


	39. Capítulo 38 Agonía de un Corazón Desenca

CAPÍTULO 38 AGONÍA DE UN CORAZÓN DESENCANTADO

Mi corazón se disparó violentamente como un jodido resorte sin permiso cuando Edward mencionó a mi madre. No podía creer lo que me había dicho. ¿Ella había intentado pasarle información supuestamente confidencial a Edward? Si lo que me estaba diciendo era verdad, y no podría dudar de él ni aunque me obligaran, quería decir que mi amada madre quería delatar a mi padre con pruebas, pero el mísero destino no se lo permitió.

Edward chascó la lengua y se acercó a mí. Me cogió de la mano, pero por primera vez desde que estaba con él, rechacé su toque y sus atenciones. Mi cuerpo pasó del candor de la pasión que habíamos compartido hacía unos minutos al frío más absoluto. Edward lo notó; me miró con cara de dolor, como si se arrepintiera completamente de lo que me había dicho. Estaba segura de que si lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de hablar no me habría dicho nada.

—No me rechaces, Isabella —dejé de observar mis manos con fijación para mirarlo a los ojos —No lo hagas…siento haberte recordado a tu madre. No debí hacerlo.

—No…no me esperaba nada de esto…Es algo que…que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza. Nunca sospeché nada. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo conociste a mi madre?

—Creo que no es el momento adecuado para hablar de esto. No estropeemos la noche con mi jodido pasado —espetó.

—Pero resulta que tu jodido pasado tiene relación con mi madre —susurré sin mirarlo — ¿Cuándo? —repetí ignorando su petición. Volvió a alargar la mano hacia mí pero me alejé de nuevo— ¿Cuándo, Edward?

La tercera vez fue mucho más rápido que yo; me agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera darme cuenta y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo arrastrándome por la cama. Me agarró del cuello y me obligó a mirarlo a la cara, a sus ojos. No estaba enfadado, ni mucho menos me estaba haciendo daño….Sabía que sólo quería acercarse a mí, lo veía en su cara.

—No vuelvas a rechazarme, Isabella….No lo hagas —esta vez no fue una orden, más bien fue una súplica —Si lo haces me enfadaré…lo haré de veras —susurró sin mucha contundencia —Si quieres que te lo cuente lo haré, pero me tienes que dejar hacer eso a mí.

Esta vez dejé de oponerme y le permití acercarse a mí voluntariamente. Me quitó con cuidado el collar de diamantes que me había regalado como si fuera una leve caricia y lo dejó sobre la mesilla, al lado de la cama. Ahora sí me sentía completamente desnuda. Me quitó las pocas horquillas que quedaban enganchadas en mi pelo y dejó que mis rizos cayeran desparramados libremente por mi espalda. Edward se levantó y me tendió una mano. Mi mente no me acompañaba ahora mismo, me sentía un poco desubicada, mis pensamientos trabajaban a mil por hora. Sólo deseaba que Edward me contara de una maldita vez aquello que tenía que ver con mi madre. Y sabía que si quería que me lo contara lo mejor era hacerle caso y dejarlo hacer. Miré su mano antes de unirla a la mía aunque finalmente me agarré a él. Sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación, sabía que me iba a llevar hasta el baño para meterme bajo la ducha. Sabía que me lavaría suavemente…

Así lo hizo.

Al parecer el baño se había convertido en una especie de ritual secreto para él. Quizás para los dos, no lo sé. De todos modos, esa noche me convertí en parte completamente pasiva del ritual; dejé los brazos laxos cayendo a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y le dejé hacer.

Me paseó sus manos llenas de espuma y jabón de vainilla por todo mi cuerpo como sólo él sabía hacerlo, aunque ahora mismo no estaba sintiendo nada absolutamente sexual. Edward no estaba despertando en mí de nuevo el deseo; quizás sí era el lugar para propiciar un nuevo encuentro pasional, pero sin duda no era el momento. Tampoco pensé que esa fuera su intención. Sus palabras habían sido a su manera dulce rogándome que no me alejara de él, algo completamente inusual en Edward. También estaban siendo dulces sus caricias. Dejé que me lavara el pelo masajeando mi cuero cabelludo con delicadeza; cuando estuvo completamente enjuagado y libre de espuma me ayudó a salir de la ducha y me secó con una enorme toalla siguiendo los mismos pasos de siempre. Se fue tan desnudo como cuando vino al mundo hacia el vestidor para regresar un minuto después vestido con bóxer y una camiseta en la mano. Dejó caer la toalla en la que había envuelto mi cuerpo y me vistió pacientemente con la prenda que había traído.

Yo me limité a permanecer en silencio, quieta como una estatua más que nada porque no me salían las palabras.

—Ven conmigo —me cogió nuevamente de la mano y me llevó a la cama. Me senté en el borde y lo observé con detenimiento —La noche estaba siendo más que perfecta. Una de las mejores que he tenido —declaró —No debería haber dicho nada de esto. Al menos no hoy.

—Ya es tarde para eso —murmuré —Ahora prefiero que sigas hablando —Edward suspiró.

—Muy bien…de acuerdo.

·

·

·

_Cinco años atrás._

_Carta enviada a la atención de Edward Cullen:_

_En realidad no sé muy bien cómo comenzar esta carta. Empezaré tomándome la libertad de tutearte y rogarte con todas mis fuerzas que tomes sólo diez minutos de tu valiosísimo tiempo para leer este documento. Te preguntarás quién soy, pero por motivos de seguridad hacia mi persona no diré mi nombre, al menos de momento._

_Lo que sí espero es que te tomes estas líneas completamente en serio. _

_Lo primero, lamento profundamente la reciente muerte de tu padre así como lamento enormemente el hecho de no haber tenido el valor suficiente para ponerme en contacto contigo antes, mucho antes…cuando él aún vivía._

_Porque él es el protagonista indiscutible de esta carta._

_Podía decirse que seguí su caso y su procesamiento muy de cerca. Viví el caso de Edward Masen desde dentro. Una gran mentira, así se puede resumir el juicio contra tu padre. He visto y oído información de primera mano y completamente confidencial que no ha salido a la luz y que de no ser por mi jamás se conocería._

_No quieren que se sepa la verdad, Edward._

_Tanto fuera como dentro de los juzgados se le puso a tu padre un cartel en la frente con la palabra culpable antes de ser condenado, un cartel que no le correspondía a él. Edward Masen no fue el culpable del atentado del hotel. Él simplemente fue una ficha más de un macabro juego, un chivo expiatorio elegido al azar de una larga lista de personas completamente prescindibles para un grupo de gente sin escrúpulos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para salvar su trasero._

_No puedo llegar a imaginarme tu dolor._

_La repercusión mediática y la soledad personal y emocional seguramente fueron devastadoras para un niño tan pequeño. Me siento culpable, terriblemente culpable de no haber dado este paso para salvar a ese hombre inocente y bueno._

_Sé que tu corazón aún duele contra tu padre…sé que es tarde…pero no debes creerte una sola palabra de todo lo que se ha dicho. _

_Su muerte ha provocado que se vuelva a recordar todo el doloroso y cruel pasado de su caso. Todas esas calumnias e injurias vertidas sobre su persona han vuelto con mucha más fuerza que antes. Lo sé…es tarde. Pero no te creas nada de lo que escuches de toda esa panda de bastardos sensacionalistas en busca de sangre fresca. Sólo quieren una noticia para rellenar espacios en blanco._

_No los creas._

_Espero que a estas alturas de la carta sigas leyendo. Sé que es difícil confiar en las palabras escritas de una persona de la que no conoces ni su nombre, lo sé…pero necesito que confíes en mi palabra._

_Tengo miedo, Edward._

_El miedo, ese sentimiento tremendo ha sido el culpable de que yo diera el paso valiente que estoy dando mientras escribo esta carta. Tengo ganas de desprenderme de esta impotencia, tengo ganas de salir de la oscuridad en la que estoy desde hace muchos años. Ahora tengo fuerzas para llevar a cabo todo esto._

_Puede que no me creas, de hecho yo no lo haría en tu situación; seguramente esta carta acabará en el fondo de la papelera de tu gran despacho. Desde el fondo de mi corazón espero y deseo que te animes a investigar por tu cuenta. Sé que ahora tienes los medios necesarios para hacerlo. De todos modos, te juro solemnemente que intentaré reunir todos los documentos posibles para demostrar la inocencia de Edward Masen. Cuando los tenga volveré a ponerme en contacto contigo._

_Un cordial y afectuoso saludo, Edward._

_·_

_·_

_·_

En efecto, esa carta descanso como su remitente vaticinó, en una papelera llena de mierda minutos después de haberla leído.

Edward recibió esa carta exactamente tres semanas después de recibir la noticia del fallecimiento de su padre, justo cuando el revoltijo de sentimientos dispares se peleaban en su interior. Su padre había muerto en su celda de un infarto al corazón. Por supuesto, la prensa amarillista se encargó de revolver la mierda; tampoco escatimaron para nada en detalles más que morbosos. ¿Cuántos minutos estuvieron los médicos reanimando a Edward Masen? ¿El infarto había sido por causas naturales o por la ingesta de alguna sustancia nociva? ¿Acaso Edward Masen, el asesino del hotel…el terrorista, había intentado quitarse la vida? Al parecer, toda esa panda de hijos de la gran puta no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que remover todo aquello que a Edward se estaba costando tanto guardar en su corazón.

Dolía.

Había odiado a su padre durante años, lo había detestado por ser el hijo de un jodido asesino sin escrúpulos. Y ahora estaba muerto. ¿Cuántos años había estado sin hablar con él? ¿Cuántos años hacía que no escuchaba su voz? Lamentablemente había perdido la cuenta. La última vez que vio a su padre cara a cara fue con un cristal blindado de por medio cuando él sólo era un chiquillo asustado y encogido por el miedo tras la única visita que hizo a su padre en la cárcel.

Después no volvió a verlo más.

Años después se había convertido en un hombre de veinticuatro años, listo y preparado para comerse el mundo con un prometedor negocio en ciernes. Alguna vez tuvo sentimientos puros y limpios, pero estos en la actualidad se había evaporado; los Cullen lo acogieron y lo apoyaron, sobre todo esa niña alocada y chillona de Alice…pero aún tenía el corazón enquistado por el odio. Quizás no podría sacárselo jamás, quizás tendría que aprender a convivir con él…Tendría que hacerse a la idea de que Edward Masen ya no existía físicamente.

Ni siquiera había ido a su entierro. Sabía a qué hora y en qué cementerio había sido el sepelio, pero prefirió no ir. Dejó que sus sentimientos siguieran pegándose entre ellos en su jodido corazón.

Y ahora, justamente ahora llegaba esta puta carta de un anónimo.

No le extrañaría nada que cumpliera la promesa de volver a ponerse en contacto con él, tal y como decía quien quiera que fuese en ese trozo de papel escrito a mano con letras delicadas. Podría ser una patraña para pedir dinero a cambio de un montón de mierda en forma de información, papeles que lo único que podría hacer con ellos sería limpiarse el culo. También estaba la opción prácticamente imposible de que fuera verdad…

Las semanas pasaron.

El dolor por la desaparición de su padre tomó el papel de actor secundario así como la carta anónima. El trabajo diario en su empresa, que cada día crecía más con la ayuda de su gran amigo y compañero Emmet absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo y sus pensamientos. Las inversiones, la compra y venta de acciones y su buena mano para hacer negocios estaban haciendo que el imperio creciera como la espuma.

Justo dos meses después de recibir ese trozo de papel recibió la llamada; cuando menos se lo esperaba.

La melodía de su teléfono personal le hizo saltar todas las alarmas; una llamada con número oculto era la que reclamaba su atención. Ese número de teléfono lo tenía muy poca gente, apenas los podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Dudó…miró durante unos segundos el terminal con la pantalla encendida mientras vibraba en sus manos. Finalmente apretó la tecla verde y descolgó.

— ¿Edward Cullen? —preguntó una sedosa y cálida voz de mujer.

— ¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Yo…mmmm….no me cuelgues, por favor —Edward frunció el ceño ante el aviso. No le extrañaría nada que se tratara de alguna de las muchas mujeres con la que desataba sus más bajas pasiones —Quizás he planteado mal mi pregunta. En realidad quiero hablar con Edward Masen. Lo…lo necesito —se había equivocado. Esto era más grave de lo que parecía.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Recuerdas las carta anónima que recibiste hace unas semanas? — Edward parpadeó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué quiere? —espetó duramente.

—Sólo…sólo quiero que me escuches. Soy…Renee Swan —Edward agarró el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Swan.

Conocía ese apellido, por supuesto que sí. Desde hacía muchos años. Desde que era niño hasta la actualidad. Charlie Swan, ese era el socio de su padre y amigo a tiempo parcial y cuando a él le interesaba. A él le pertenecía el cincuenta por ciento del hotel que su padre se encargó de destruir con una maldita bomba supuestamente por un ajuste de cuentas bestial creando así la leyenda oscura de los Masen.

Nunca le gustó Charlie.

El último día que lo vio fue cuando visitó a su padre en su casa de Seattle antes de irse de vacaciones a Forks; ese día no le gustó para nada la expresión fría y sin sentimientos de su rostro. El mismo Carlisle lo había puesto en el punto de mira como posible cerebro del atentado. Su ojo clínico como fiscal creyó que podría haber habido fallos en el sumario. Además, el tipo al parecer estaba metido en asuntos turbios, aunque la prensa lo calificara como gran empresario. A Edward le daba lo mismo, de todos modos no creyó en las ideas de Carlisle. Ahora le asaltaban las dudas.

— ¿Acaso esto se trata de una puta broma o qué? ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi teléfono?

— ¡No! No….por favor, no me cuelgues. Yo también tengo mis contactos para conseguir números privados —suspiró —Dime al menos si leíste la carta. ¿Te llegó? Si lo hiciste sabes que puedo acceder a cierta información que podría demostrar que tu padre no hizo nada malo.

—Señora Swan….

—Renee —lo cortó —Llámame Renee, por favor.

—Renee, no sé qué demonios pretendes al ponerte en contacto conmigo. No te conozco, no sé qué visión tienes de mi —espetó Edward con rabia — Pero desde ya te puedo asegurar que no soy precisamente un gilipollas al que se la pueden meter doblada.

—Los…los he visto, Edward. He visto un sinfín de documentos y he oído muchas más conversaciones comprometidas. Ya tengo algo, tengo parte de la información. Aún no dispongo de toda la mierda que cubre a mi marido, pero sí es algo con lo que empezar. Charlie tiene mucho que esconder, pero lo descubriré. Me ha costado mucho trabajo conseguir esta minucia sin que me descubra, y sé que me costará mucho más trabajo encontrar el resto…pero voy a hacerlo —apenas le dio tiempo a Edward para que hablara —Dios mío —murmuró — Me estoy jugando mucho, estoy completamente expuesta…ahora mismo, mientras hablo contigo. Estoy en una jodida cabina telefónica a más de veinte kilómetros de mi casa y aún así me siento observada…—Edward suspiró. Por imposible que pudiera parecer empezaba a creerse el testimonio de esta mujer.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el culpable del que me hablas en la carta es tu marido? —Se pasó las manos por la cara — ¿Y por qué precisamente la mujer del presunto culpable viene y, años después, me ofrece su cabeza en bandeja de plata?

—Te lo dije en la carta, Edward….Tengo miedo. No me gusta la vida que estoy llevando. No quiero…no quiero que mi hija acabe acostumbrándose a ver y oír ciertas cosas, ¿sabes? No quiero que se convierta en una versión femenina de él. Quiero estar alejada de la persona con la que me casé. Quiero…quiero que metan a mi marido en la cárcel —susurró —Él es el verdadero culpable de todo esto.

Edward se paseó por su despacho y se pasó las manos por el pelo sin despegarse de su teléfono. ¿Qué debía de hacer ante la declaración de intenciones de la señora Swan? La mujer parecía sincera, deseosa de que se supiera toda la verdad y, sobre todo, parecía completamente asustada. Ahora se daba cuenta de que las sospechas de Carlisle no eran infundadas; eran más que reales. El caso era, ¿quería él conocer la verdad? ¿Y si después de tantos años creyendo a su padre como el ser más despreciable de toda la Tierra, resultaba ser inocente? Con toda seguridad, jamás se lo perdonaría. Y no tenía muy claro si quería o no abrir esa caja justo ahora, justo cuando el sufrido corazón de ese hombre al que había amado había decidido no seguir adelante por el dolor acumulado. Por el rechazo continuo de su único hijo, por la soledad de una celda fría…por la impotencia.

Miró a través del gran ventanal de su oficina, hacia el cielo….aunque este estaba cubierto de nubes. Quizás era una paradoja más de la vida….

—De acuerdo —suspiró —Dime una fecha, un sitio, una hora y allí me encontrarás.

Renee eligió el día siguiente para verse.

Parecía que tenía prisa por tener esa cita, era como si quisiera desprenderse de lo que fuera que tuviera entre sus manos. O al menos Edward así lo sintió.

Aunque se encontraba en Nueva York viajó hasta Seattle esa misma noche. Con los miedos que embargaban el cuerpo de Renee finalmente decidieron quedar en la cafetería de un centro comercial de las afueras de la ciudad a las cinco de la tarde. Edward se presentó a las cinco.

Quería anticiparse a los hechos.

No quería verse acorralado porque a él le gustaba siempre andar tres pasos por delante y porque hacía tiempo se había sentido así y no quería que volviera a pasar. Aún así no estaba muy seguro por donde iba a salir todo esto; tenía sus dudas. De todos modos había llevado a Sam con él, su nuevo empleado encargado de su seguridad. Ese tipo extremadamente grande y fuerte se había mimetizado a la perfección con la demás clientela sentándose en la barra de la cafetería con un vaso de zumo en las manos.

A las cinco menos cinco de la tarde entró una mujer elegante por la puerta.

Había estado buscando información sobre Renee Swan, James le había ayudado con eso…pero no habían encontrado gran cosa. Apenas había un par de fotografías borrosas de ella; al parecer no acompañaba a su afamado esposo a ningún evento o fiesta. La información sobre esa mujer era verdaderamente escasa. No la conocía en persona, pero no hacía falta ser muy listo que la mujer que acababa de entrar en esa cafetería era ella.

No era excesivamente alta aunque sí bastante atractiva y más joven de lo que se había imaginado. Su media melena rubia enmarcaba su cara, un rostro en el que aún quedaban vestigios angelicales distorsionados por el sufrimiento. Cuando lo vio sentado en una de las mesas cerró los ojos por unos segundos, suspiró y avanzó hacia él con una confianza que quería transmitir pero que no llegaba. Llegó a la mesa con los puños apretados y con la espalda totalmente rígida, con toda seguridad a causa de los nervios.

—Buenas tardes, Edward —murmuró sentándose frente a él antes de observar todo el local. Observó con detenimiento los delicados movimientos de la mujer; realmente actuaba como una persona acostumbrada a medir sus reacciones y acciones. Parecía una persona empañada por el miedo—Me gustaría poder hacer esto en la más absoluta tranquilidad, pero lamentablemente no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

—Ni yo. Tengo que volver lo antes posible a Nueva York, tengo cosas que hacer —Renee lo miró a los ojos con su mirada profundamente azul.

—Yo no tengo nada que hacer. Hace años que no hago nada —rio sin ganas mientras desviaba la mirada para quitarse una inexistente pelusa de su impoluto abrigo —De lo único que me tengo que preocupar es de que mi marido no sepa ni donde estoy ni con quien —Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo —la mujer asintió; pidió una manzanilla al camarero que los atendió brevemente y después carraspeó ligeramente. Abrió su bolso y sacó un sobre marrón cerrado después de mirar a ambos lados de manera cautelosa.

—Ese hombre de ahí —señaló con la cabeza a Sam —Nos mira mucho. Disimula bien, pero sé perfectamente cuando alguien me está observando. Me quedaría mucho más tranquila si me confirmases que es uno de tus hombres.

—Eres una mujer observadora.

—No me queda otra —agradeció con la cabeza al camarero cuando le sirvió una taza humeante de la que colgaba una bolsita de infusión.

—No te preocupes. Él vela por nuestra seguridad. Por ti y por mi —Renee asintió.

—Perfecto. Primero quiero disculparme por lo misterioso de la carta. Me apuesto una mano a que acabó donde predije —Edward sonrió de lado —Gracias por la confirmación. Sólo…sólo quería que estuvieras sobre aviso, quería preparar de algún modo mi entrada, Supongo que no fue una de mis mejores ideas.

—Ya…lo sé y lo siento —miró de nuevo a su alrededor —Como te dije por escrito y por teléfono, tengo algo. De momento no es gran cosa, pero sí es lo suficientemente evidente como para que un fiscal o quien tenga ese poder quiera reabrir un caso—se relamió los labios —Ten.

Edward cogió el sobre que Renee le tendió y lo abrió. En él tan solo había dos hojas, al parecer eran extractos de unas cuentas bancarias. Una estaba a nombre de Charlie Swan; podía ver los datos de una entidad suiza y los movimientos que había tenido. Todo estaba explicado detalladamente. Si le cuadraban bien las fechas y su mente no lo engañaba encajaban casi con la época en la que él y su padre hicieron negocios juntos.

Miró a Renee y suspiró.

— ¿Qué…qué demonios es esto? —la mujer dejó el vaso sobre la mesa nuevamente.

—Sigue leyendo. Ese papel carece de sentido si no lees el otro.

El otro papel era también un extracto bancario y los datos de una cuenta. No de una cuenta cualquiera. No. En ese papel venía el nombre de su padre como titular único. Movimientos millonarios supuestamente ingresados por un grupo de crimen organizado con el que colaborada y del que jamás se supo. Estuvo a punto de levantarse, tirar los papeles sobre la mesa e irse; pensaba que esa mujer le iba a mostrar una prueba de la inocencia de su padre, no a confirmar su culpabilidad.

Pero un segundo antes de hacerlo comprobó algo.

Los números, las transacciones, los movimientos y las fechas…todo era exactamente igual en ambos documentos. Tan solo cambiaba el nombre del titular. Por todo lo sagrado…

—Saqué esa copia del sumario del caso de tu padre —murmuró la mujer rubia —Ese papel le tengo desde hace años…Al principio fue complicado porque el juez había decretado secreto de sumario, pero me lancé hacia esos papeles en cuanto pude. Lo realmente difícil fue dar con los otros. Con los verdaderos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que esto —dijo Edward levantando la copia a nombre de su padre —es una falsificación?

—Con todas las letras, Edward —confirmó con rotundidad —Mira la supuesta firma de tu padre y dime si es o no la verdadera —Edward repasó una y otra vez el documento.

—No…no es —murmuró —Se parece, pero no es. Tengo en mi mente grabada su firma. Esto es una mierda —espetó.

—Esa maldita cuenta estaba a nombre de mi marido. No sólo esa, al menos cinco más —suspiró —He…he oído más conversaciones de las que me gustaría, Edward. Fue Charlie el que se encargó de enviar el paquete bomba al hotel —susurró mirando hacia atrás —Él sabía que el candidato republicano iba a estar allí ese día y a esa hora. Lo calculó todo y falsificó las pruebas para que pareciera que tu padre era el verdadero culpable. Es…él es un demonio de persona —dijo dejando caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla —Se ha convertido un demonio…

Edward miraba hacia los papeles fijamente, aunque no los estaba leyendo; de hecho ni siquiera estaba reparando en ellos. No sabía si sentir alivio o rabia. Era más bien una extraña mezcla. Sentía que había llegado jodidamente tarde, que alguien tan amado para él había pedido su ayuda a gritos y en silencio y no había querido escucharlo…había ignorado sus intentos por explicarse y declararse nuevamente inocente y había mirado hacia otro lado desentendiéndose del problema. Y no sólo eso, lo había eliminado de su vida como si nunca hubiera existido. En ese instante, en esa cafetería de ese centro comercial perdido en el culo del mundo, se sintió como la peor persona del mundo. Quizás lo era. Apretó los papeles arrugándolos ligeramente, haciendo crujir ese par de hojas valiosas entre sus dedos. Dios, sí….sí, era la rabia lo que le estaba embargando ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —Preguntó Edward levantando la voz — ¿Por qué…ahora? —Renee se tapó la boca con las manos y suspiró antes de hablar.

—Te lo dije, Edward. El culpable fue el miedo…Ahora…ahora tengo miedo. Me gustaría huir, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Me gustaría ir a un juzgado y vomitar todo lo que sé y lo que me estoy guardando, pero eso es imposible…No sabes lo que es vivir en esta situación —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos — ¿Crees que no me siento culpable e impotente por dejar que un hombre inocente fuera a la cárcel sabiendo con certeza que no lo era? No, no lo fue. Así como tampoco lo es ahora años después, créeme. Estuve semanas sin poder dormir bien sabiendo que el verdadero asesino dormía a mi lado con total tranquilidad e impunidad—apretó los puños por encima de la mesa —Jodido cínico —Edward la miró con severidad.

— ¿Alguna vez te ha hecho daño? —Renee lo miró a los ojos.

—Si me preguntas si alguna vez me ha maltratado físicamente la respuesta es no —Edward se relajó apenas —Pero psicológicamente no puedo más. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer para intentar redimirme y volver a tener una vida normal es conseguirte todo lo que pueda para que se reabra el caso y que él vaya a la cárcel—Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿No es más fácil y seguro venir conmigo y mis abogados y denunciarlo?

— ¡No! —miró de nuevo a su alrededor —No, Edward….No puedo hacerlo, me estoy jugando mucho —negó con la cabeza con impotencia —Por encima de Charlie hay gente mucho más importante e influyente que él. Y más peligrosa.

—Ese grupo organizado, ¿no? —asintió.

—En realidad es un clan, una familia italiana. Pero no enfoques tu objetivo en ellos, sería una maldita utopía. No podrás cazarlos nunca. Confórmate con lo que tienes más a mano. Confórmate con Charlie Swan.

— ¿Quiénes son? —Exigió —Dime al menos como se hacen llamar, un nombre…dime algo sobre ellos —Renee se levantó y lo miró desde arriba.

—Vulturi —dijo simplemente. Recogió su bolso de diseñador y se lo colgó al hombro —Edward, mi consejo es que no te metas con ellos. Léete el sumario del caso Masen por completo, se nota que no lo has hecho. Y ponte en contacto con el fiscal para que reabra el caso…al menos hazle saber que existe una prueba falsificada que Charlie les metió. Muévete ya. Yo te haré llegar más información lo antes posible —Edward se levantó y la tendió la mano.

—Gracias.

Renee asintió a modo de respuesta y se marchó de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Los días siguientes fueron más que duros.

Edward entendía el miedo de Renee; al parecer la información que esa mujer se guardaba era más que valiosa. También peligrosa. Ahora Edward comprendía el miedo de esa mujer por su propia seguridad. Si todo lo que le había contado era verdad, y cada minuto que pasaba más convencido estaba que así era, no le extrañaba para nada que temiera por su vida. Si Charlie Swan había sido capaz de cometer un atroz crimen y manipular las pruebas para que el culpable pareciera otro podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

Edward hizo caso a Renee.

Gracias a Eleazar consiguió una copia del sumario del caso Masen y lo leyó por completo analizando todos los puntos; en su tiempo habría sido demasiado pequeño para leer algo como lo que ahora tenía en su poder, pero el sumario era escalofriante. Aún había noches en las que recordaba las fotos que le había enseñado ese demonio de Banner, ese personaje que se hacía llamar cuidador en el centro de menores en el que él estuvo; sin duda lo que había visto en ese grueso documento era demoledor. Fotos y testimonios completamente explícitos.

Lo releyó una y otra vez, así como los documentos que Renee había conseguido para él.

Entonces la única pregunta que se podía repetir era, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había sido tan cruel? No había querido oír las explicaciones de su padre. Durante los primeros meses de encarcelación de su padre estuvo recibiendo una llamada semanal al centro de menores donde lo habían ingresado, pero jamás quiso acercarse al teléfono para oír su voz. Cuando se cansó de las llamadas sin respuesta comenzó con las cartas. Nunca llegó a abrir ninguna. Nunca supo el contenido de estas aunque se lo podía imaginar. Todas las cartas que recibía de la prisión de máxima seguridad de Washington acababan en la basura, donde Edward creía que merecían estar.

¿Ahora qué podía hacer con todo el odio acumulado?

Señor, el dolor lo mataba desde dentro y poco a poco cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con esa prueba falsificada. Algo tan significante pero eficiente como cambiar un nombre y falsear una firma de la manera más burda posible. Eso bastaba y sobraba para acabar con el presente y el futuro de una persona inocente.

Y ya no podía hacer nada por él más que ir a visitar una tumba de la que no sabía ni su localización.

Edward no solía beber, pero una fría noche de invierno, días después del encuentro con Renee, juró ante las pruebas y evidentes y una copa de whiskey que haría lo imposible por descubrir toda la verdad y entregar a la horca a los verdaderos culpables del crimen del hotel. Y por supuesto a todos aquellos que le hicieron creer la gran mentira en la que se había convertido la vida de su padre. No le importaba lo peligroso que pudiera llegar a ser; no tenía miedo. Ya no. Primero iría por él cabrón de Charlie y luego intentaría dar con el clan Vulturi, recién descubierto por él. Como muy bien había dicho su nueva confidente Renee, él tenía los medios necesarios para investigar. Y lo haría, claro que lo haría.

Pero ahora lo primordial era contactar con el fiscal que había llevado el casi de su padre y ofrecerle las nuevas y reveladoras pruebas que tenía en su poder con la promesa de mucho más documentos futuros.

Contactar con él y concertar una cita fue la cosa más fácil del mundo en cuanto le dijo su nombre a la secretaria del fiscal; algo bueno tenía el ser un importante empresario emergente.

Dos días después Edward se encontraba en el despacho de Ephraim Collins esperando a que saliera a atenderlo.

Después de más de media hora de espera la impaciencia y los nervios empezaron a acabar con él, pero sabía que no debía quejarse; ese hombre sin saberlo le había hecho un tremendísimo favor al citarlo con tanta rapidez. No sabía si era porque en realidad conocía su verdadera pero no oculta identidad o por ser un conocido hombre de negocios. Le daba lo mismo, el caso es que se encontraba aquí y ahora.

—Señor Cullen —lo llamó una secretaria embutida en un estrechísimo traje negro de chaqueta que no había parado de mandarle miradas indirectas y no tanto en todo el rato que llevaba ahí esperando —El fiscal Collins ya puede atenderlo.

Pasó por delante de la mujer sin pararse a darle las gracias; tenía el tiempo muy limitado, necesitaba ir directo al grano y sin perder tiempo. Entró a un gran despacho, todo derroche de maderas noches, pulidos perfectos y cuero por doquier. En las paredes cálidas había colgados un par de óleos de algún famoso artista neoyorkino; conocía esas pinturas porque Esme hizo una gran exposición de esas obras, aunque no recordaba el nombre. Un hombre moreno con algunas canas salpicando sus sienes y con unos profundos y misteriosos ojos negros que rozaba los cincuenta se levantó de su enorme y ostentoso sillón negro y le dedicó una enorme y profesional sonrisa un tanto ensayada.

—Encantado de conocerte, Edward —ambos se estrecharon las manos como hombres que se acababan de conocer —Siéntate, por favor…Espero que no te siente mal que te tutee —dijo mientras tomaban de nuevo asiento —Eres demasiado joven para hablarte de usted —Edward ladeó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Para llamar de usted a una persona no requiere una edad determinada, fiscal Collins. Es un tratamiento de cortesía pero sobre todo de respeto hacia la otra persona —la sonrisa del hombre se esfumó a la velocidad de la luz eliminándose completamente de su cara. Quizás no estaba acostumbrado a encajar cierto tipo de comentarios.

—Creo que ambos somos hombres ocupados, señor Cullen —dijo remarcando las dos últimas palabras —Dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo —Edward sonrió sin ganas, como habitualmente solía pasar.

—En realidad me ayudaría reabriendo el caso de mi padre —el hombre lo miró confundido.

— ¿Perdone? ¿El caso de su padre?

—Edward Masen. Necesito que reabra el caso Masen —la duda se apoderó de la cara del fiscal Collins mientras lo miraba.

—Edward Masen —repitió mientras estrechaba la mirada —Eres su hijo —susurró —Vaya…no sabía que una persona se pudiera esconder tan bien como tú. Supongo que no es fácil huir del escarnio público, ¿cierto? —Edward dejó de mirarlo de forma profesional para adquirir su gesto de cazador —Me alegra saber que soy un privilegiado al estar hablando con el esquivo y pequeño Masen.

—No me escondo, fiscal Collins. Me adoptaron y ahora soy un Cullen…es muy sencillo. Y por cierto, no queda mucho de ese pequeño Masen. He crecido. Y ya no tengo miedo —el fiscal analizó la cara de Edward como el profesional que era.

—Ya…ya lo veo. De todos modos no creo que pueda ayudarlo a reabrir el casi, señor Cullen. ¿Con qué finalidad? El culpable, su padre, fue procesado y encarcelado…y lamentablemente ha fallecido —se encogió de hombros —No puedo hacer nada.

—Tengo pruebas —dijo duramente —Tengo nuevas pruebas que confirman que mi padre no fue el culpable del crimen que se le acusó y puedo demostrarlo —el hombre cruzó las manos encima de la mesa y miró a Edward a los ojos.

— ¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas, señor Cullen? ¿Viene ahora a interesarse por su padre, después de muerto? —Edward apretó la mandíbula fuertemente haciendo que esta crujiera por la presión.

— ¿Me está juzgando?

—No. Yo juzgo en una sala y frente a un juez. Y el caso Masen lo gané a favor del pueblo americano, señor Cullen.

—Con todos mis respetos, ganó un montón de mierda —sacó el portafolios que llevaba en el maletín y arrojó sobre la mesa sin ningún cuidado las pruebas que tenía en su poder. El fiscal Collins miró con desdén esas dos hojas para luego hacer lo mismo con Edward.

—Me puedo imaginar las ideas que se le están pasando por la cabeza en cuanto a lo que puede hacer con este par de papeles…El extracto a nombre de Edward Masen es una burda falsificación, incluso su firma es una mala imitación y eso es demostrable. La documentación a nombre de Charlie Swan es la verdadera. Él…él es el culpable —el fiscal Collins sorprendió a Edward soltando una corta pero contundente risotada.

—Hasta donde yo sé Charlie Swan es un respetado hombre de negocios que se vio severamente afectado por el atentado. Le recuerdo que el hotel en el que explotó el paquete bomba era suyo.

—Y de mi padre —revocó Edward.

—Encontramos varias pruebas que revelaban a Masen como el único culpable —Edward negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Varias pruebas? No me joda, fiscal Collins. Las pruebas que se mostraron en el juicio fueron completamente circunstanciales. Una huella parcial en un trozo de cartón semi calcinado en el que supuestamente viajó la bomba, una cuenta en un paraíso fiscal cuya documentación es falsa… ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Por qué iba a querer mi padre asesinar a un candidato a la presidencia? ¿Y qué me dice de los Vulturi? —el fiscal desvió la mirada cansado.

—Sólo creo en lo que veo. Y lo que vi en su día fueron pruebas, circunstanciales o no, de que su padre fue culpable. Con todos mis respetos pero lo que me ha traído hoy es una mierda, con eso no puedo hacer nada. Lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerle mis condolencias por la pérdida de su padre. No puedo hacer más, ahora si me disculpa tengo más visitas que atender —Edward se levantó y miró de arriba abajo a Ephraim Collins.

—Se está equivocando —susurró —Me van a entregar más información y cuando la tenga vendré a metérsela por el culo con mucho gusto.

—Que sean pruebas contundentes, señor Cullen. No me gusta perder el tiempo —Edward se giró sin despedirse —Por cierto…dé gracias a que las pruebas eran circunstanciales, de lo contrario el señor Masen habría acabado con una inyección letal en el brazo y no con una condena de cadena perpetua.

Edward prefirió no contestar; salió de ese despacho con rabia, pero también con la certeza absoluta de que pronto regresaría a ese jodido despacho con las pruebas finales y contundentes que pedía ese maldito Collins. Sabía que Renee estaba completamente dispuesta a ayudarlo, sabía que le entregaría lo necesario para acabar con toda esta farsa y limpiar en nombre de su padre.

Lo que no se imaginaba Edward es que el destino se interpusiera en su camino llevándose a Renee de este mundo.

·

·

·

—Pocas semanas después salió a la luz la muerte de la esposa de Charlie Swan en un trágico accidente de tráfico —susurró.

Miré a Edward cuando terminó de relatarme ese episodio de su vida.

Mi madre lo hizo condenadamente bien; jamás sospeché nada. De hecho, nunca sospeché nada sobre las actividades de mi padre. Mi relación con él durante mi infancia fue casi nula; mejor ni hablar sobre mi relación con él durante la primera etapa de mi adolescencia. Ahora, justo después de que Edward me contara aspectos de la vida de mi madre que desconocía, entendía el por qué su gesto de dolor, esa pena que parecía llevar a cuestas. Ahora entendía por qué mi madre sólo sonreía en contadas ocasiones; evidentemente, no recuerdo que mi padre estuviera presente en ninguna de esas ocasiones. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba nerviosa y esquiva, sobre todo poco antes de morir, aunque siempre amorosa conmigo.

No la culpaba para nada que quisiera huir.

Mi padre era un jodido monstruo, yo misma la habría apoyado y ayudado a abandonarlo. Ella quería alejarlo de mí, quería protegerme de sus garras afiladas, pero lamentablemente me abandonó de forma involuntaria y cruel cuando un coche se cruzó en su camino. Dios mío, demasiada información…

—Dime qué estás pensando —me pidió Edward —Dime cómo estás —alcé la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Estoy mal, Edward. No…no tenía ni idea de que mi madre estaba enterada de toda la mierda de mi padre —espeté —Me hubiera gustado que hubiera vivido en la ignorancia, como yo lo hacía hasta hace pocos meses —me levanté de la cama y me pasee nerviosa por la habitación.

—Tu madre era una mujer muy valiente. Debería de haber estado con un hombre que la valorara y la quisiera…y no con tu padre —paré mi paseo.

— ¿Por qué…por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Edward? —El suspiro de Edward llegó a mis oídos de forma distantes —Es…era mi madre —murmuré —Yo tenía derecho a saberlo…me hubiera gustado saberlo. Yo…yo…—la primera lágrima de muchas se deslizó por mi mejilla. Edward se levantó y se acercó a mí, pero yo negué con la cabeza —Necesito estar un momento a solas. Necesito…respirar —Edward asintió.

Salí de su gran habitación dejándolo en completa soledad, casi como lo estaba mi corazón tras tremenda declaración por su parte. Atravesé el pasillo vestida simplemente con la camiseta de Edward sintiendo la madera en mis pies mientras mis ojos al fin liberaban las lágrimas que habían estado conteniendo durante el relato de Edward. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me senté en la cama.

Lloré de manera desconsolada durante un tiempo indeterminado.

Me dolía recordar a mi madre. Me dolía recordar mi pasado porque no podía encontrar un momento en el que fuera completamente feliz. Habría dado lo que fuera por tener una familia unida, había cambiado el lujo que me rodeó desde que era una bebé por una pizca de felicidad compartida. Recordar y confirmar el miedo en el que mi madre vivía sumida era tan doloroso como un cuchillo sobre la piel. Ella no. Ella no se mereció nunca el dolor y el sufrimiento al que mi padre la sometió directa e indirectamente. Ella tenía que haberse quedado conmigo. Ahora lo único que recordaba de ella era su amor incondicional hacia mí y su valentía al intentar sacar toda la mierda a la luz.

No tuvo que ser fácil. De hecho, debió de ser peligroso, tal y como Edward me había explicado. Dejé de llorar y me levanté de golpe de la cama; tras el breve momento de llanto súbito que había tenido la información estaba regresando a mí de forma devastadora. Mi madre conocía las actividades ilícitas de mi padre, también conocía la existencia del peligroso clan Vulturi.

Vulturi.

Heidi Vulturi, la que fue prometida de Edward. Estuvo a punto de casarse con ella por venganza.

Peligro.

Mi madre temía por su vida.

Las palabras de Phil. _Por favor, prométeme que si las cosas se ponen feas, realmente feas…Prométeme que me lo dirás, por favor…_

Miedo…mi madre tenía miedo.

_Tu madre me dio algo…Es la llave de una consigna de seguridad…Sólo quiero que sepas que tienes un as bajo la manga por si algo se tuerce…eso es lo que me dijo tu madre…_

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar todas las voces que se agolpaban en mi mente. Oh, Dios mío…Dios Santo…Empecé a sentir un leve mareo al encajar las piezas de este complejo rompecabezas. Mi corazón latía nervioso. La caja…la caja de seguridad de la que me habló Phil….esa era la clave. Podía poner ambas manos en el fuego y no me quemaba; sabía que el contenido de esa caja estaba directamente relacionado con su investigación contra mi padre.

Sentí una náusea cuando deduje por una simple regla de tres que su muerte también podría estar relacionada.

Deshice el camino que había andado minutos atrás y volví a la habitación de Edward entrando sin molestarme en llamar. Edward estaba mirando a través de las grandes ventanas; se había puesto unos pantalones de deporte oscuros, aunque mantenía su torso descubierto. Cuando abrí la puerta me miró y frunció el ceño, pero no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición. Supongo que aún quería darme el espacio que yo misma le había pedido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Isabella? —negué.

—No…no mucho —murmuré. Ahora sí se acercó a mí de dos zancadas y me cogió la cara con las manos.

—Estás pálida…Siéntate —dijo tocándome la frente —Joder, no debería de haberte dicho nada…No debería...—volví a negar.

—Tengo…tengo un montón de información dando vueltas en mi cabeza…Edward, mi…mi madre dejó algo para mí —su ceño se juntó aún más.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dejó para ti?

— ¡No lo sé! Cuando tú y yo viajamos a Seattle….Phil…él me dijo que mi madre le confió la llave de una caja de seguridad. Dijo que si las cosas se ponían feas que me diera la llave —susurré —Mi madre era una mujer inteligente, Edward…Creo…creo que ahí dentro puede haber algo. Algo grande —Edward se tapó la boca con una mano y suspiró completamente sorprendido. Un gesto que no le había visto hacer nunca con anterioridad.

— ¿Puede ser, princesa?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haberme dejado? Ella sabía que la situación podría ponerse tensa…—alargué la mano y le cogí del brazo —Tenemos que abrir esa caja —le urgí.

—Debemos tomarnos esto con calma, pequeña —murmuró —No podemos dar palos de ciego —asentí mientras volvía a sentarme en los pies de su cama — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sigues encontrándote mal? —sí.

—No...—Suspiré —No sé…si la caja contiene las pruebas que mi madre llegó a reunir pero no pudo entregarte…si la caja contiene eso quiere decir que tu vendetta está próxima a acabarse —dije con pena a sabiendas de lo que significaba eso. Edward se sentó a mi lado y acercó su nariz a mi pelo para aspirar fuertemente —Tengo como mil preguntas en la cabeza, Edward…

—Dime —me separé unos centímetros de él y lo miré a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué ahora, Edward? ¿Por qué me has contado esto ahora? —frunció los labios.

—Me gustaría no haber llegado a este punto contigo, Isabella. No estaba planeado, ni mucho menos —se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana de nuevo.

— ¿A qué punto?

—Al punto de que me importen tus sentimientos —murmuró sin mirarme —Quiero ser sincero contigo, pero me aterra la idea de hacerte daño. No podría vivir con eso —oh, cielo santo…

—Lo…lo que te hace daño y me aterra a partes iguales es imaginarme lejos de ti, Edward —me miró de reojo.

—No está en mis planes que eso suceda, te lo puedo asegurar —susurró. Suspiré en cierto modo de alivio.

—Hay un contrato. Yo lo firmé.

—A la mierda el contrato —espetó —Si quieres mañana lo rompemos —se giró completamente y avanzó hacia mi —abrí los ojos completamente sorprendida por sus palabras.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —me cogió de las mejillas y suspiró.

— ¿Crees que soy una persona acostumbrada a mentir? —negué.

—No, claro que no —fruncí el ceño —Sabes…sabes lo que siento, Edward. Lo que siento por ti es….es muy fuerte —balbucee —Espero que cumplas tu promesa de no hacerme daño. No lo soportaría…

No me dijo nada más. Se acercó a mí y delicadamente me besó en los labios. La pasión había quedado atrás, en un discreto segundo plano para dejar paso a algo parecido a la ternura. La historia de mi madre y la declaración de intenciones de Edward de dejar de lado este contrato y mantenerme a su lado me habían dejado sin fuerzas. Gelatina pura y explosión de sentimientos contradictorios en mi cuerpo y mi mente. Me abracé a la cintura de Edward para contener mi cuerpo; los acontecimientos de la noche me estaban sobrepasando poco a poco y mi mente volaba cada vez más rápido.

—Tengo miedo, Edward —me apretó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—No debes tenerlo. Estás conmigo. Le sacaré los ojos a quien ose acercarse a ti —negué contra el pecho de Edward.

—No es eso —dije dejando de lado el mensaje y su amenaza —Me da miedo descubrir lo que dejó mi madre. Me da miedo no llegar a ser tan fuerte como ella…Me da miedo pensar que su muerte no fue debida al maldito destino —me separé del pecho de Edward y lo miré a los ojos — ¿Crees que…la muerte de mi madre fue provocada?—me miró con sus intensos ojos verdes sin saber qué contestarme….

·

·

·

Renee salió del Bank of América mucho más tranquila.

Al fin había encontrado pruebas realmente buenas contra Charlie; había aprovechado demasiado bien todos estos días. Daba gracias a los cielos por este viaje relámpago que tuvo que hacer a Europa. Aún así estaba intranquila. Quería deshacerse cuanto antes de las pruebas, pero por desgracia no todo podía ser tan rápido como ella quería.

Ver de nuevo a Edward no era nada fácil.

Su miedo crecía día a día porque el comportamiento de Charlie era cada vez más raro. Temía seriamente por su vida porque sabía que su marido no era precisamente tonto; sospechaba de ella y cuando Charlie Swan sospechaba de alguien iba a por él hasta las últimas consecuencias. Así que reunió todo lo que había encontrado contra él y lo llevó a una caja de seguridad del Bank of América para mantenerlo a buen recaudo hasta que pudiera pasarle la patata caliente a Edward.

También dejó algo para Bella…en caso de que su plan saliera mal.

Paró el coche cerca de una estación de autobuses y corrió hasta una cabina telefónica. Casi nunca usaba el móvil porque sabía que no era seguro. La paranoia de Charlie llegaba hasta el punto de revisar minuciosamente todas las facturas telefónicas, así que era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Marcó el conocido número y esperó a que lo cogiera.

— ¿Dígame?

—Phil, yo soy.

—Oh, Dios….Al fin puedo oírte…lo necesitaba —la mujer sonrió.

—Lo sé, Phil…yo también necesito oírte. Necesito verte, pero no puedo —suspiró.

— ¿Cuándo va a acabar todo esto, cariño? ¿Cuándo vas a poder librarte de ese matrimonio maldito? —Renee se pasó las manos por el pelo desesperada.

—Pronto. Muy pronto.

—Si al menos me dijeras qué demonios pasa podría ayudarte. Quiero ayudarte, pero no me dejas.

— ¡Porque no quiero que te pase nada! Cuanto menos sepas de la historia mucho mejor —cerró los ojos por unos segundos —Ya tengo todo listo, Phil…Puede que en un par de días todo acabe. De…de todos modos he dejado una caja de seguridad en el Bank of América. Te la he enviado por correo certificado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué guardas ahí?

—Escúchame, Phil. Debes guardar esa caja. Si…si me pasara algo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Gritó — ¡No puede pasarte nada! Oh, Dios…me estás asustando.

—Cálmate, cariño…cálmate, por favor….No va a pasarme nada, pero si ocurriera esa posibilidad….Quiero que guardes ella llave, quiero que la mantengas en un lugar seguro y que se la entregues a Bella si…si…si ella se viera en peligro.

—No me puedes estar diciendo esto, Renee…No…no….simplemente no puedo con esto. Coge a Bella, coge un par de maletas y vayámonos los tres. Sabes que quiero a Bella, sabes que sí…Por favor, deja toda esa mierda y ven conmigo —una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la mujer —Te quiero, Renee…sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma desde hace muchísimos años.

—Y yo a ti —sollozó —Por eso mismo tienes que hacerme este favor. Si todo sale bien nos reiremos de esto, te lo aseguro…De momento prométeme que guardarás esa llave.

—Cielo santo…sí, sabes que te prometería el universo si fuera necesario…—Renee se limpió la cara llena de lágrimas.

—Espero poder llamarte dentro de un par de días —suspiró de nuevo —Te quiero.

Colgó el auricular del teléfono sin darle más opciones a Phil. Qué fácil sería seguir su consejo y simplemente huir de toda esa vida de mierda, pero no era posible. La única manera de obtener la libertad era mandando a Charlie donde se merecía, a la cárcel. Podía sonar cruel, pero si acababa con una inyección letal o sentado en una silla eléctrica por el crimen que cometió no lo iba a sentir mucho.

Pronto se acabaría todo y comenzaría su nueva vida al lado de alguien que sí la quería. Con alguien a quien ella amaba. Con esa persona que se preocupaba por su hija…

Esa misma noche llamaría a Edward. Quedaría con él en alguna cafetería perdida de Seattle y le entregaría todo lo que había en esa caja de seguridad que no quería tener encima.

Renee callejeó hasta llegar a la intersección para llegar al complejo residencial en el que vivían. Esperó pacientemente en el semáforo a que cambiara de color. En cuanto el circulito cambió a verde Renee metió primera y arrancó a sabiendas de que todo estaba por acabar.

No sabía que todo acabaría de esta forma tan violenta.

Apenas pudo ver el coche negro que atravesaba la calle a toda velocidad directo hacia su coche. El vehículo negro desplazó el coche de Renee más de veinte metros; el acero se retorcía a cada metro que avanzaba, los cristales se esparcía por el asfalto…Finalmente el coche paró su horrible viaje contra una farola quedando completamente aplastado y destrozado.

Gritos, gente corriendo hacia el lugar del accidente, sirenas de emergencias y un gran dispositivo para socorrer a las víctimas.

El cuerpo de Renee quedó atrapado entre los hierros. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, quizás habían sido minutos u horas…sabía que los bomberos habían llegado para sacarla de su cárcel férrea, sabía que había médicos esperando para intentar salvarla…pero su cuerpo no podía más. La valiente pero temerosa Renee y su corazón dijeron basta. Su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos fue para su hija, su preciosa hija…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Se remonta tiempo atrás, pero era necesario para entender lo que vendrá. ¿Qué pensáis del cambio de actitud de Edward?_

_**Muchísimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por betear y mejorar este capítulo ;)**_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

_**Daya Pattinson, Vale55, Celina Pttzon, Tata XOXO, Ligia Rodriguez, Betza Mb, AMonidelopez25, Monikcullen009, Angel Darlk1313, ALEXANDRACAST, ROMIINA R, CamilleJBCO, Despatz, Soliito Pattinson, Bella maru, Isis Janet, LauraCamachoL, Gatita Swan, CelesL, Yolita, A Mardemor, NaChiKa Cullen, Rosy Inda, Manligrez, Azay, Pekis Lautner, Carla, Paolastef, Deysi Maria, Yolabertay, DaniStrangerCullen, Karo29, Day Lynn Leery, Yasmin cullen, Laurii Whithlock, Michel Wayland S Cullen, Glowing Yellow Star, TWILIGHT, Ninacara, Anahi littrell, Lorecas, Vampirekaro, Guest, Karenov17, Stephanie priegovazquez, Alimago, Numafu, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Yekitab, LAUCAMI, Yareth Stew, Guest, Ashleyswan, Eve Runner, Pilo, La chica del gorro azul, Jamlvg, Keimansen86, Troian, Mahely, Guest, Antomirok, EriM, Lil, Sandra32321, Valen Flos, Nikmas, Genesis2409, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Maria Rome, Freckles03, Anilu Belikov, Valeriamonroe, Martha, Carolcielito, AbiFanTwilight, Gaviota, Nardamat, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Gax26, Lory24, Luxdeluna2012, Ginni, Shaolyn, Ela fordyce, Mary de Cullen, Teky, Carelymh, JOSELINA, Mss1 cullen swan, Jess, Luisinha, Robsten, Evecullen94, Ludgardita, LauCullenBlackSwan, Sully YM, Terewee, Diana Cullen Germanotta, Almudena diazgarcia, Palitatjcullen, Deathxrevenge, Guest, Huezito cullen, Julissa de Pattinson, DiAnA, Mafe D Rojas, Karlita carrillo, DELIA CULLEN, Miss jessygirls, Maze2531, Valeria, Danielemosquera, Serenity Amaya, Rosi Arellano, Wichi0705, Ine Flores M, Sony Bells, BABYBOO27, Solecitopucheta, Minafan, Fabynenamar, Aimer Cullen, Andremr, Little Withiee, Iris Torres, Rafaela monterroso, Carmen Cullen-. i love fic, Maya Cullen Masen, Dracullen, Helenagonzalez26-athos, Maleekampo, Bellisimaw, Amy Swan, Melyna Ortiz, I'm I love Edward, Gis1416, Zujeyane, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Gretchen CullenMasen, SalyLuna, Sania santana, Gegargas, MaRiA, Guest, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Marah2221, Milisil, Gweniever Hallow, Yasna, Luna Sanz, Diannaesmeeblack, Liduvina, Anamart05, Madriguerita, Siria Anderson, Guest, Robsha Pattmar, Daniela lopez, Yessenya y a todos los lectores anónimos.**_

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad. Muchas me preguntáis que cuanto le queda a la historia, bien…queda bastante porque queda mucho por aclarar. Las que habéis leído alguna historia anterior mía sabéis que son bastante largas. De momento hay Bestia para rato :P_

_Nos leemos dentro de unos días, un besote a todos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Vi cómo Edward sacaba una carpeta del cajón se seguridad de su escritorio. Reconocí esos papeles al momento; eran los dos contratos que firmé al día siguiente de llegar a Nueva York._

_—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —Edward me miró con una ceja alzada._

_—Anoche te dije que los rompería —dijo completamente en serio —No suelo bromear y si el tema tiene que ver contigo mucho menos —respira, Bella._

_—Pero mi padre…._

_—Que le den por culo a tu padre, princesa…._


	40. Capítulo 39 El Rey Tuerto en el país de

CAPÍTULO 39 EL REY TUERTO EN EL PAÍS DE LOS CIEGOS

A la mañana siguiente me levanté tan mareada como me acosté.

Amanecí con las sábanas de Edward enredadas y revueltas en mi cuerpo, con su camiseta y olor envolviéndome por completo…sola y con un millar de dudas martilleando mi alocada cabeza. El día de ayer me lo dio todo, pero también me quitó el velo que cubría mi cara y mis conocimientos. Y me daba miedo. Temía quedarme totalmente al descubierto porque me daba miedo conocer toda la verdad. Porque aún quedaban muchos más secretos, lo sabía. Era evidente. Como la famosa Ley de Murphy, si algo podía empeorar lo haría con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre era así. Y, en este caso, el descubrimiento del pasado que me rodeaba siempre podía ir a peor. Con rotundidad.

Edward me regaló la noche más hermosa que pude recordar en toda mi vida; sabía que perduraría en mi mente durante muchísimo tiempo. Me había comprado un hermoso vestido de algún diseñador de moda y de nombre indescifrable que me hacía sentir toda una princesa, me había comprado un ostentoso pero precioso collar de diamantes sólo para verme sonreír, me había llevado a la Ópera cumpliendo uno de mis sueños…y finalmente habíamos compartido una perfecta noche de pasión, lujuria y promesas peligrosas que deseaba que se cumplieran lo antes posible.

Después llegó la hora de las revelaciones.

Casi sin quererlo mi vida se estaba proyectando poco a poco delante de mis narices, estaba siendo espectadora casi pasiva de ello; me estaba enterando de cosas que ni por asomo me habría imaginado. Sabía en primera persona que Charlie era un ser sin corazón, carente de escrúpulos y sin un mísero rastro de buenos sentimientos en su jodida alma, lo mirara por donde lo mirase….pero confirmarme que mi madre sabía que ese ser que se hacía llamar padre realizaba actividades completamente ilícitas me dejaba helada.

Me ponía enferma imaginar el sufrimiento de mi madre guardando ese horrible secreto, sin poder desahogarse con alguien…Pasando miedo ella sola a sabiendas de que yo estaba ahí con ella…

Pero mis miedos y temores no se quedaron ahí, mi mente dio un paso adelante con la loca pero factible posibilidad de que mi padre se encargara de la muerte de mi madre. No sabía a ciencia cierta si así había sido, pero la macabra posibilidad de que ese accidente no fuera por pura casualidad al estar en el lugar equivocado y en el momento erróneo existía.

No.

Mi mente mareada, exhausta y con un punto de perversidad añadido por todo lo que tenía que digerir a marchas forzadas formó la idea de que la muerte de mi madre no fue un accidente, en el más estricto sentido de la palabra. De todos modos aún quedaba algo pendiente y que estaba directamente relacionado con mi madre. Debíamos abrir la caja de que me dejó como legado. No me podía ni imaginar lo que podría haber ahí dentro, así que tendría que prepararme mentalmente para cuando llegara ese momento.

También me aterraba la idea de que por primera vez, Edward no supo responder a mis preguntas.

Oh, Dios…Edward….

Después de todo lo acontecido Edward sí que había dado un paso más en nuestra relación, o lo que fuera que mantuviéramos ahora mismo en este momento. Antes de que él mismo me ayudara a meterme en su cama me había prometido que iba a romper el contrato cuando apenas había pasado la tercera parte del tiempo estipulado. ¿Por qué? No podría saber con exactitud las causas, no podría saberlo porque él jamás me lo diría. Definitivamente no estaba enamorado de mí, porque su férreo y duro corazón dolorido jamás le permitiría enamorarse de alguien. El amor estaba vetado para él, lamentablemente. Lo haría sentirse vulnerable y él no lo era. No quería serlo. Quizás, sólo sentía atracción por mí, protegerme para que no me pasara nada malo. Él me lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, estar a su lado era un trabajo que podía resultar más que peligroso. O quizás sólo quería mantenerme a su lado por la posible información que pudiera ofrecerle.

No de nuevo.

Esa opción quedaba fuera de toda ecuación posible. Si esa fuera la opción correcta Edward no me trataría como lo estaba haciendo ahora. A su manera, me estaba cuidando. Había dejado de tratarme con la frialdad con que me recibió al principio. Aunque sus maneras estaban muy lejos de ser puramente perfectas, para mí lo era. Sabía cómo de dañado estaba su corazón…así que una suave mirada o una simple caricia en la mano de su parte para mí era un mundo. Para mí era perfecto tal y como era. Me había contado mucho más de lo que me esperaba y eso, para él, era mucho más que sentarse y simplemente hablar. Para Edward, recordar su pasado era como abrirse en canal el pecho y enseñarme su corazón vivo y latiendo…pero doliente.

Aún confundida salí de la cama para arreglarme lo antes posible que mi mareó me dejó; quería ver a Edward cuanto antes. ¿Algún día lo vería nada más abrir los ojos al despertar? Corrí hasta mi habitación para buscar en mi armario; me puse una falda cualquiera y cogí la primera camisa decente que encontré en el interior. Me maquillé rápido intentando tapar mis ojeras y me hice una coleta alta para controlar mis indomables rizos. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado agarrándome al pasa manos para que mi precario equilibrio no me diera un susto…aunque me sorprendí al ver a Edward al final de las escaleras; parecía listo y preparado para subir de nuevo al piso de arriba. Me miró, frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta mí para ayudarme a bajar los últimos peldaños.

—Iba a buscarte, me parecía raro que no bajaras —me miró fijamente —No tienes buena cara, ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¿De verdad me estás preguntando esto? —Suspiré al ver su cara —Sólo estoy un poco mareada, sólo es eso.

—No me extraña —murmuró —Anoche no cenaste nada. Vamos a desayunar, necesitas comer algo ya.

No opuse resistencia aunque no tenía mucha hambre; Edward me llevó hasta la cocina con su mano en mi cintura. No estaba Emily y, aunque era un encanto de mujer siempre dispuesta para ayudar, agradecí su ausencia porque necesitaba a Edward solamente para mí. Me ayudó con la silla para sentarme y me sirvió un vaso de zumo con varios bollos en un plato. Edward no quería que desayunara, directamente quería engordarme. Lo que me quedaba claro era que el maquillaje había fracasado en su misión de mejorar mi rostro y disimular los estragos de la noche anterior.

—Vamos, come —me ordenó —Estás muy pálida…no me gusta verte así —asentí y le di un sorbo al vaso de zumo.

—No he dormido bien —murmuré.

—Lo sé.

—Es que…no he podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que me contaste. Anoche me enteré de cosas que no me podía ni imaginar, Edward —dije mientras desmigaba un croissant —Nadie mejor que tú sabe que una vuelta por el pasado siempre resulta doloroso. Cuando pienso en la posibilidad de que mi madre…de que ella podría seguir viva….Dios….

— ¿Sigues pensando que tu padre es el responsable de su muerte? —preguntó Edward con voz grave. Di otro sorbo al zumo, me levanté y llevé el plato hasta la encimera más que nada para dejar de asesinar lentamente el bollo que estaba destrozando.

—No lo sé….Dios, no lo puedo saber, Edward…—me apoyé en la encimera. Edward giró la silla para mirarme desde su posición —Un accidente de tráfico. Eso es algo muy común, por desgracia. En todas las ciudades del mundo hay cientos de accidentes a diario. Yo…yo tampoco sé muy bien lo que pasó, me mantuve al margen de todo lo relacionado con la investigación. Sólo tenía dieciséis años, me preocupé por mi dolor al perder a mi madre, no de los macabros detalles del accidente. Sólo sé que un coche se cruzó con el de mi madre y ahí acabó todo —me pasé la mano por la frente —Y teniendo en cuenta que hace unas cuantas semanas sé que mi padre es un asesino….por Dios, el abanico de posibilidades en muy amplio —Edward se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

—Puedo investigar, ¿quieres que lo haga? —Abrí la boca pero apenas me dejó decir la primera sílaba que tenía preparada —Sólo yo. No es necesario que tú tomes parte activa en esto…de hecho no te dejaría que lo fueras. Depende de lo que encuentre…—jugó con un mechón de mi coleta para luego acariciarme el cuello con un solo dedo —Si tu padre movió sus hilos para que a tu madre le pasara algo me encargaré personalmente de destriparlo, te lo juro —sentenció. No lo pude evitar…me enganché a su cuello inundándome con su olor, ese aroma tan relajante para mí.

—Perdóname por estos arrebatos —susurré contra su piel —Estoy un poco sensible…

—Es normal —sentí sus manos en mi cintura, no para alejarme de su cuerpo sino para mantenerme ahí junto a él —Te estoy usando como si fueras un osito de peluche y yo una niña pequeña…abrazándome a ti cada vez que me siento mal y necesito consuelo.

—Osito de peluche —murmuró —No me jodas, princesa…No tenemos mucho en común —sonreí sin ganas.

—Estás bromeando —me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos —Ya lo has hecho varias veces. Pensé que no te gustaba bromear.

—Sí, sí…ya. Es algo cíclico….Sólo ocurre cada cierto tiempo, como los eclipses y todo eso. Vamos, anda…

Me dio una cachetada en el trasero muchísimo más suave de las que me tenía acostumbrada cuando pasé por su lado. Cogí mis cosas y bajamos al garaje donde ya nos estaba esperando Seth. Edward me abrió la puerta del coche para dejarme entrar a mi primero.

—Por cierto, no te he preguntado… ¿qué sabes de tu hermana? —le pregunté mientras nos abrochábamos el cinturón de seguridad.

—Está mucho más tranquila. Seguramente le darán de alta mañana. Un día más en el hospital y Jasper enloquecerá con todas las de la ley —sonreí ligeramente —Hazlo otra vez —susurró. Alcé la cabeza y lo miré confundida.

— ¿El qué?

—Sonreír —dijo completamente serio —Me gusta cuando lo haces….y no lo has hecho ni una sola vez desde anoche. Si tengo que regalarte otro jodido collar de diamantes para que sonrías, lo haré —suspiré completamente idiotizada por sus palabras.

—No…no necesito diamantes para sonreír. Sólo tú, Edward —me miró fijamente, apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada para observar el tráfico a través de la ventanilla sin decir ni una sola palabra más — ¿Tenemos mucho trabajo hoy? —le pregunté más que nada para destensar el ambiente; me acababa de dar cuenta de que había incomodado a Edward al ser tan explícita con mis sentimientos y eso que no había dicho cómo me sentía realmente respecto a él…

—He quedado en la oficina con el gran James —dijo mirándome de nuevo.

— ¿Para seguir investigando sobre esa mujer de nombre italiano? —Edward negó.

—No ha encontrado nada —dijo como si se esperara ese resultado —En realidad le he encargado otro trabajito. Y espero llegar pronto a la oficina…Me he dado cuenta de que la mezcla entre James y Norah puede llegar a ser explosiva…

¿Pronto? El tráfico horrible nos entretuvo durante más de veinte minutos haciendo que Edward se desesperara lentamente. Cuando llegamos a la oficina James ya estaba esperando fuera del despacho de Edward y sin Norah a la vista. Venía armado con sus eternos maletines y esperaba sentado en los sillones de cuero mientras miraba a Tanya con una ceja alzada. Esa mujer apenas levantó la cabeza para murmurar un buenos días algo críptico, como siempre. Edward marcó el código de seguridad de su despacho y nos dejó entrar a James y a mí.

—Edward….tío… ¿no te traumatizas teniendo una secretaria tan…tan…seca? —Edward lo miró con un gesto que rayaba lo cómico mientras dejaba su maletín sobre la mesa.

— ¿De nuevo estás con eso? ¿Qué cojones te pasa con mi secretaria? No pasa nada porque una rubia se te resista, ¿sabes? —unos golpecitos suaves nos indicaron que alguien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Buenos días, chicos —ahora sí llegó Norah. Automáticamente miré a James para comprobar que al pobre se le puso cara de cordero a medio morir….pobrecito. Pasó por delante de él, le sonrió…para después ignorarlo por completo.

—Al parecer Tanya no es la única rubia que se te resiste —susurré haciendo que James me mirara mal mientras murmuraba algo que no llegué a descifrar, gracias a los cielos.

—Bien, bien….pongámonos a trabajar de una jodida vez, para eso estoy aquí —dijo el rubio mientras sacaba sus portátiles y los colocaba encima del escritorio de Edward —Como sigamos así me vas a tener que hacer un contrato fijo, tío…Paso más tiempo en tu oficina que en mi casa.

—No me des ideas, James…últimamente me haces mucha falta. Creo que tendré que saltarme una de las reglas internas de la empresa y contratarte, a pesar de tus antecedentes penales —James sonrió como una hiena. Norah ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Antecedentes? —James puso cara de interesante y asintió.

—Me juzgaron por un delito informático de la hostia. Digamos que me metí en cierta página oficial…me condenaron y bla, bla, bla….Bah —hizo un gesto con las manos restándole importancia al tema —Para mí eso es un piropo —dijo mientras empezaba a teclear en su portátil de última generación —Además, los abogados de Edward me salvaron el culo.

—Calla de una maldita vez y empieza a buscar —suspiró Edward poniéndose más serio —Necesito que me busques información privada sobre el juez Ephraim Collins —James silbó. A mí se me abrieron los ojos como platos.

—La madre del cordero —dijo poniéndose manos a la obra —Apuntas alto, amigo…Primero Charlie Swan y ahora ese jodido juez. Te gustan los cabroncetes, ¿uh? Oh, con todo el respeto del mundo —dijo mirándome —Me imagino por qué y para qué quieres hacer una visita a ese cabroncete —Norah se acercó hasta nosotros para asomarse y mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

—Así que ahora te dedicas a perseguir a jueces, Edward. No está nada mal. Ese tipo no me cae bien…su sonrisa es falsa completamente —le dio una palmadita en el hombro a James —Busca cositas jugosas —dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta cargada de documentos —Por cierto, Bella….a ver si quedamos una tarde tu y yo —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿Vas a ir a por ese hombre? ¿Al que vimos en la ópera? —Le pregunté a Edward ignorando a mi amiga — ¿Para qué? —Edward avanzó lentamente hasta su sillón giratorio de cuero mientras se oía de fondo el ruido del teclado del portátil — ¿Ahora? ¿Ahora mismo tienes algo para vengarte de él? —abrió la boca, pero en ese instante James levantó la cabeza con un signo victorioso pintado en su rostro.

—Tengo algo.

—Esa frase empieza a ser una de mis preferidas —murmuró Edward olvidándose aparentemente de nuestra conversación —Dime lo que tienes.

—Esto es…oh, joder…es realmente bueno. El juez es un chico malo y un poco despistado, por cierto —giró el ordenador levemente y le enseñó la pantalla a Edward. En esa se veía un extracto bancario; sinceramente, empezaba a preocuparme. Empezábamos a tener un fetichismo un tanto extraño por los bancos y las cuentas.

— ¿Qué cojones es eso? Yo no veo nada extraño —su amigo rodó los ojos.

—Aquí —señaló con el dedo un movimiento de la cuenta en particular —El juez Collins se gastó en Red House quinientos dólares hace apenas un par de semanas. Pagó con tarjeta —Edward parecía aún un poco perdido —Red House, Edward…es un local de lucecitas…Un local de alterne, ya sabes. Un lugar en el que te tomas un par de copas y si pagas un poco más te ofrecen un final feliz —Edward se apoyó en la mesa.

—Se nota que sabes del tema —susurró — ¿Cuántas veces ha pagado con tarjeta en ese sitio? —James chascó la lengua.

—Sólo esa vez —Edward golpeó la mesa haciendo que diera un respingo.

— ¡Mierda! Eso está mal…Puede que esa visita haya sido algo meramente puntual.

—O puede que ese tipo sea un jodido vicioso, que haya ido más veces a ese sitio y que no lo sepamos porque ha pagado en metálico —manipuló los cables para conectar el portátil a la impresora de Edward. Esperó a que el papel se imprimiera y se lo pasó a Edward —Ten, por si quieres hacer maravillas de las tuyas con esto —observé cómo borraba y destruía todo rastro de lo que había buscado. Después desconectó los ordenadores y puso todo en orden en apenas un par de minutos.

— ¿Te marchas ya? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí…tengo algunas cosillas pendientes por hacer. De todos modos podría haber hecho esto tan sencillo desde mi casa —se quedó quieto y pareció pensar sus propias palabras —Vale, borra eso…La verdad es que no me resulta un enorme sacrificio venir hasta aquí.

—Si te pido que vengas es porque este edificio es seguro al cien por cien —una risa irónica inundó la oficina.

—Se nota que hace tiempo que no vienes a mi casa. La he convertido en un búnker…no temas por mí, Edward. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que soy duro de pelar —dijo serio —Te mantendré informado de lo que encuentre, ¿de acuerdo? —Se giró para mirarme —Hasta la próxima, nena…Conociendo al jefe seguramente será pasado mañana —me sonrió de lado y se marchó como vino dejándonos finalmente solos a Edward y a mí.

—Si soy sincera no entiendo nada de esto —dije señalando con la barbilla el papel que tenía entre sus manos — ¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora? —Edward dejó el papel sobre la mesa y me miró.

—No lo sé. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sé qué puedo tener ante mis narices, aunque me lo imagino. Ahora mismo camino dando palos de ciego, Isabella —suspiró antes de seguir —Tenemos que viajar a Seattle, como te he dicho antes tenemos la caja que te dejó tu madre. Necesitamos abrir esa caja…necesito saber qué hay dentro porque, si tu madre era tan meticulosa y cuidadosa como parecía serlo, sé que ahí dentro va a haber información interesante.

—Contra mi padre —afirmé.

—Contra tu padre, claro. Ese tal Phil te dijo que sólo te daría la llave cuando tú se lo pidieras, cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles, ¿no? —Asentí —Perfecto, porque la necesitamos ahora.

Descolgó el teléfono para pedir a Tanya que organizara el viaje y el jet privado para esa misma tarde. No estaba muy segura de todo esto; efectivamente, las cosas estaban mucho más difíciles de lo que Edward podía llegar a imaginarse. Mi amenaza telefónica estaba aún latiente y viva en mi recuerdo. Eso, sumado a los peligros que suponían mi padre y el entorno de Edward convertían nuestro camino en un campo de minas antipersonas. En ese instante sentí una sensación de agridulce desasosiego, algo así como una amargura por tener que avanzar otro paso más en mi pasado, era como un retroceso hacia adelante. Mi madre me había dejado algo…y el motivo de que ella me dejase esa caja podría ser porque se esperaba que le pasase algo. Phil me había dejado claro que abrir esa caja podría traer consecuencias y estas no tenían por qué ser buenas. De hecho, casi todo lo que me esperaba era regular tirando a malo. Casi se había convertido en una costumbre pensar de ese modo.

Y no me gustaba. Sentía…miedo…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —alcé la cabeza al oír la voz de Edward dejando de lado mis pensamientos nefastos por un momento —Sé que el viaje es precipitado y rápido, pero no me queda otra opción, Isabella —se levantó y se acercó a mí agachándose a mi lado, poniéndose a mi altura —Tengo intención de estar el menor tiempo posible allí, pero igualmente podrás ver a tu hermano —ladeó la cabeza observando mis reacciones.

—El miedo….el miedo no quiere irse…—dije finalmente haciendo que su ceño se frunciera de nuevo.

—Estoy contigo —alargó las manos para agarrarme la cara —No creas ni por asomo que voy a hacer algo que pueda perjudicarte, princesa. Jamás. Ahora somos un equipo, estás conmigo…estás segura. ¿Confías en mí? —no le contesté por dos razones; primero porque era evidente y segundo porque de nuevo me había dejado sin palabras —Anoche te prometí algo. Y voy a hacerlo.

Se levantó y fue de nuevo hasta su escritorio. Vi cómo Edward sacaba una carpeta del cajón de seguridad de su escritorio. Reconocí esos papeles al momento; eran los dos contratos que firmé al día siguiente de llegar a Nueva York.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —Edward me miró con una ceja alzada.

—Anoche te dije que los rompería —dijo completamente en serio —No suelo bromear y si el tema tiene que ver contigo mucho menos —respira, Bella.

—Pero mi padre

—Que le den por el culo a tu padre, princesa…. — bien, podría estar de acuerdo con ese punto sin poner ni un poquito de resistencia.

—Esto no va a hacerlo muy feliz que digamos. No nos conviene tenerlo enfadado, ¿no? —dije mordiéndome el labio.

—Podría decirte una frase malsonante muy acorde con esta situación, pero voy a tratar de ser el caballero que no soy y la voy a omitir —cogió los documentos y los colocó en la trituradora de papel. Dos segundos después dejaron de existir haciendo que mi corazón latiera casi dolorosamente —Con que te haga feliz a ti, me vale —me miró a los ojos — ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto? —en ese instante tenía como cien mil dudas respecto a mi futuro y el de mi entorno rondando en la cabeza, pero no era el momento de exponerlas.

—Creo que no es necesario volver a…a expresarte lo que siento —me relamí los labios —Jamás pensé que llegaría a estar con…con alguien como tú —no sabía qué demonios me estaba pasando en la maldita boca que no era capaz de coordinar las palabras. Al menos vi cómo el gesto de Edward se relajaba un grado.

—Si quieres puedes ir a casa y recoger lo que te haga falta —dijo cambiando de tema disimuladamente —No necesitarás gran cosa, el viaje será breve.

—Aún no me has dicho algo. No me has contado porque justo ahora has decidido investigar a ese juez —la boca de Edward se torció en una sonrisa irónica de las suyas.

—Primero, porque es un cabrón. Y segundo, porque si en la caja de seguridad encontramos lo que creo que vamos a encontrar voy a hacer que reabran el caso Masen sea de la manera que sea. Por las buenas o por las malas. No tendré remordimientos en chantajear a ese jodido hombre si es necesario.

·

·

·

Unas horas más tarde y después de una comida ligera en la oficina tras pasar por el apartamento, Edward y yo nos subimos al avión rumbo a Seattle. A pesar de las palabras tranquilizantes de Edward esa extraña sensación que me embargaba desde anoche no había querido abandonar mi cuerpo. De hecho, casi podía añadir un sentimiento a esa mezcla de sensaciones. La rabia.

Era inevitable no sentirla. Cada vez que volvía a tener noticias de mi padre, cada vez que conocía más detalles sobre sus negocios ilícitos y sus prácticas poco ortodoxas, más odio sentía hacia él. A todo esto, ahora le tenía que sumar la muerte de mi madre porque, de una manera u otra, ambos estaban relacionados entre sí. Pero a pesar de todo, y a sabiendas de que podía resultar un tanto masoquista, tenía ganas de ver cara a cara a mi padre. Quería enfrentarme a él.

— ¿Estás más tranquila? —dejé de mirar por la pequeña ventanita circular para mirar a Edward. Esta vez no había encendido el portátil para seguir con su trabajo, de hecho, no había cien mil hojas esparcidas o amontonadas por la mesa.

—Sí…claro —murmuré.

—Mentirosa —por supuesto, como no. A Edward no se le escapaba una y si encima se enfrentaba a una mentirosa tan mala como yo tenía todas las de ganar.

—Nos acompaña Sam…y no sé si eso es bueno o malo…

—Tranquilízate —levantó el brazo que separaba nuestros asientos y me atrajo hacia él —Al menos dime que se te ha quitado el miedo a volar —resoplé.

—En realidad no tengo miedo a volar. Tenía miedo a subirme a este avioncito….aunque me estoy acostumbrando. Algo es algo.

— ¿Avioncito? —murmuró —Avioncito —repitió haciéndome reír —Bien, vale…te podría enseñar un par de cosas que se podría hacer en este avioncito —dijo con ironía mientras jugaba con el borde de mi falda —En cuanto bajemos del avión tienes que llamar a Phil, ¿de acuerdo? Hagamos esto lo más rápido posible.

—Claro. Él estará encantado de ayudar…sea en lo que sea —Edward dejó mi falda para jugar con el botón de la manga de mi camisa.

— ¿Confías completamente en él? —fruncí el ceño.

—Por supuesto. Si echo la vista hacia atrás él ha sido de las pocas personas que se preocupó por mí después de la muerte de mi madre.

— ¿No te parece extraño que guardara una llave durante cinco largos años sabiendo que su contenido era jugoso? —negué con la cabeza.

—No. Tú no lo conoces. Él es una de las mejores personas que me ha rodeado desde pequeña. Si mi madre le pidió a él que guardara esa caja estoy completamente segura de que cumplió con su promesa. ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? —Edward suspiró sonoramente.

—Por nada —y luego la mentirosa era yo.

—No he podido llamar a Sue… ¿mi padre sabe que vamos a Seattle?

—No…de hecho no tenemos ni por qué verle la cara —negué de nuevo con la cabeza.

—No podemos hacer eso, Edward. Dijiste que podría ver a Matt…no puedo presentarme en mi casa así como así. Debería de ir a su oficina —sonrió de lado.

—De acuerdo. Vayamos hasta allí y démosle una grata sorpresa —pasó su brazo por mi cuello y me atrajo aún más hacia él —De todos modos no creo que nos reciba con los brazos abiertos. Que le jodan.

Después de un viaje con sueños entre velados un par de horas más tarde, llegamos a Seattle. Cuando aterrizamos en el Aeropuerto Internacional Seattle-Tacoma, Seth y Sam recogieron nuestras pequeñas maletas de mano y nos condujeron hasta el coche que ya estaba preparado en la puerta. Que me mataran si no nos estaban escoltando como a personalidades importantes. Sam no hacía más que observar el entorno, analizando la situación y pendiente ante cualquier indicio de peligro. Si Edward quería que así se evaporaran mis miedos de esta forma lo estaba consiguiendo; estar rodeada por tres grandes hombres me hacía sentir más que segura.

Cuando nos subimos al enorme Audi negro cogí mi teléfono para llamar a Phil. Reconozco que me esperaba sorpresa por su parte al recibir mi llamada. Esperaba que se asombrara de que, por fin, llamara pidiéndole esa misteriosa llave…Pero no. Por la reacción de mi tío postizo podía deducir que se esperaba este encuentro. Eso descolocaba un poco mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —me preguntó Edward.

—Hemos quedado con él en un par de horas en su asesoría —asintió.

—De acuerdo, tenemos tiempo de ir a ver a Charlie antes. Supongo que es mejor quitarnos de encima esa agria visita.

—Sí, yo también lo creo…Pero de esta manera no tendremos tiempo de ir a ver a Matt hoy, se hará tarde.

—Haremos noche en el Four Seassons. Mañana a primera hora iremos a verle, antes de volver a casa —asentí un poco más tranquila.

El gran coche negro se movió entre el tráfico de esa gran ciudad hasta llegar al conocido edificio sin hacer una mínima parada en el hotel. Estaba cansada. El sueño de la noche anterior no había sido para nada reparador y los pocos minutos que había podido dormir en el avión apoyándome en el hombro de Edward no me habían servido para mucho, Por la cuenta que me tenía debía de espabilarme lo antes posible…y así fue cuando el coche se paró frente a esa gran mole arquitectónica en la que moraba mi padre. Edward y yo nos bajamos en silencio y caminamos hasta la entrada. El vigilante de seguridad del control nos metió por la puerta de acceso del personal en cuanto nos reconoció. Ahí estábamos. Nuestra meta era el piso número dieciocho, allí estaba el santuario de mi padre llamado despacho. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía; al igual que la otra vez que vinimos Edward y yo, todas las miradas se desviaron inevitablemente hacia nosotros. Algunos de los trabajadores de mi padre se limitaban a mirarnos y a desviar la cabeza cuando nuestros ojos se conectaban. Otros, los más "osados", me dedicaban un tímido saludo con la cabeza.

Habíamos llegado a los dominios del gran Charlie Swan. Nunca antes había sido más enemigo mío que en este instante.

Las gafas de la señora Smith estuvieron a punto de caerse de la impresión cuando nos vio frente a su escritorio. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento giratorio y se plantó delante de nosotros con una postura casi militar.

—Señorita Swan, señor Cullen…. ¡qué sorpresa! Quiero decir…es…es un placer volverla a ver por aquí. A ambos, claro —balbuceó nerviosa —No sé si es mi cabeza pero creo que no tenía constancia de su grata visita —sonreí para calmar a la mujer con más paciencia de todo el edificio entero.

—No, tranquila…No hemos avisado de nuestra llegada, en realidad, hasta hace unas horas nosotros tampoco sabíamos que íbamos a venir —dije tomando el mando de la situación —No es una visita de negocios…No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría ver a mi padre unos minutos antes de marcharme.

—Oh, por supuesto…claro…Denme un segundo —Edward y yo nos miramos en silencio mientras la señora Smith volvía a su posición tras la mesa para llamar al despacho de su jefe. Después de un par de breves frases susurradas al auricular del teléfono, la buena mujer colgó y nos miró.

—Adelante.

Le agradecí el aviso con una sonrisa antes de caminar por el largo pasillo. Edward venía conmigo, evidentemente…le cogí por el codo para que parara unos segundos antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho. Suspiré cogiendo aire antes de hablar porque sabía que no le iba a hacer gracia lo que le iba a decir.

—Edward….me gustaría pasar sola a hablar con mi padre —me miró como si estuviera hablando como una loca…o como si estuviera bromeando. Cuando comprobó que no bromeaba observé cómo sopesaba la otra opción. Frunció el ceño avisándome del comienzo de un nuevo enfado.

—No —dijo con rotundidad —Ni de coña —me relamí los labios.

—Edward….

— ¡No! Ni Edward ni pollas. La última vez que te dejé sola en un despacho con ese animal te dejó marcada la muñeca —fruncí los labios al recordar ese punto —No pienses que te voy a dejar sola con él ni un puto segundo.

—Pero necesito hacerlo, Edward…Necesito entrar ahí y enfrentarme a él. Sé que no va a pasar nada de la otra vez. Ya no soy la misma chica frágil de hace unos meses. El miedo se ha convertido en rabia —se acercó a mí hasta estar apenas separados por unos míseros centímetros —No voy a estar ahí dentro más de cinco minutos. Entraré, le diré que mañana visitaré a Matt y me marcharé, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesito hacerlo a solas. Necesito entrar ahí, mirarlo a los ojos y enfrentar a ese hombre maldito lleno de odio —Edward chascó la lengua con la mandíbula tensa…después me sorprendió estampando sus labios contra los míos sin previo aviso y de forma contundente. Oh, sí…estaba enfadado.

—Ya estás tardando en salir de ahí —susurró contra mi boca —Cinco minutos, Isabella….tarda en salir más de cinco minutos y dejaré que mis ansias asesinas fluyan sin control.

Asentí rápidamente, abrumada por completo por su reacción sobreprotectora. Para qué iba a mentir, me encantaba ver esa faceta suya, protectora e incluso obsesiva por mi seguridad. Solté su brazo, incomprensiblemente había estado todo este tiempo unida a él por el codo cuando podría haber puesto mis manos en otras partes. Avancé hasta la puerta y suspiré con fuerza antes de estrellar mis nudillos contra la madera. Algo parecido a un gruñido se escuchó a través de la puerta. Miré a Edward una última vez antes de entrar; apreté los labios al ver el gesto indescifrable de su cara. Puse mi mano sobre el pomo y lo giré levemente.

Por primera vez iba a entrar a ese despacho como una mujer totalmente segura.

Crucé la puerta sin ese miedo que me consumía cada vez que tenía a esa persona delante de mí. Ahora no. Ya no. A sabiendas de que era un asesino sin escrúpulos y un jodido cabrón capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos entré en esa sala con paso firme y dejando mis sentimientos débiles junto a la puerta.

Sus ojos y los míos se conectaron.

Mo padre me observó sentado desde su sillón giratorio como si fuera el puto rey del universo. Jodido infeliz…no era más que el rey de los tuertos en el país de los ciegos. Y, gracias a los cielos, ese reinado le iba a durar muy poco. Me miró detenidamente, analizando mis movimientos, mis gestos e incluso mi forma de vestir como buen hombre de negocios acostumbrado a leer a la gente. Cruzó las manos por encima de la mesa estrechó los ojos. Como respuesta a esa insinuación intimidatoria yo alcé la barbilla, retándolo en silencio. Apretó la mandíbula antes de hablar.

—Vaya, vaya…. ¿quién me iba a mí a decir que hoy recibiría la grata visita de mi hija? ¿A qué se debe este gran honor que representa tu presencia? —Preguntó con ironía — ¿Y dónde está mi famoso y omnipresente socio? —ladee la cabeza para observarlo, tal y como hacía Edward —No podía saber en qué demonios estaba metido mi padre en este momento, pero definitivamente era algo grande. Sus ojeras estaban más marcadas y oscurecidas que la última vez que lo vi y, podría parecer un poco exagerado por mi parte, pero veía sus sienes más canosas.

—Edward está fuera…no va a entrar —los ojos de mi padre se agrandaron de manera casi imperceptible para alguien que no lo conociera, un indicio insignificante de la sorpresa que le habían causado mis palabras —No hemos venido a verte a ti, precisamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué cojones has venido aquí? —espetó levantándose del sillón automáticamente. Al parecer, mis palabras habían surtido efecto.

—Edward es un gran empresario —dije como si no tuviera importancia —Tiene más negocios aparte de vuestra sociedad. Hemos venido a ver a otro de sus socios —mentí descaradamente —No tengo mucho tiempo, así que sólo vengo a avisarte de que mañana a primera hora iré a casa. No me quiero ir de aquí sin ver a Matt —caminó lentamente hacia mí.

—Así que ahora te dedicas a acompañar a Edward a visitar a sus otros socios…. —sonrió sardónicamente —Veo que te llevas muy bien con él. Para serte sincero, mucho mejor de lo que me podía llegar a esperar….Aparte de calentarle la cama también haces veces de su secretaria —dijo con desdén y con el único propósito de dañarme. Tranquilo, Charlie…tengo una armadura de hierro rodeándome. Estreché los ojos, lista y preparada para devolver veneno.

—Para serte sincera —dije imitando sus palabras —creí que durante mi ausencia te habrías tomado la molestia de buscar nuevas frases con las que atormentarme. Se puede decir que me he decepcionado un poco —las aletas de su nariz se dilataron peligrosamente mientras acortaba nuestra distancia; dos zancadas y lo tenía casi encima, aunque no me moví de mi lugar.

—No juegues conmigo, niña —susurró.

—Créeme, no he venido a eso. Mi tiempo es valioso. Mañana —dije con el mismo tono que él había usado —Mañana iré a casa a….

—Irás si a mí me da la gana que vayas porque creo que aún no te he dado permiso —apreté los labios — ¿Qué te ha hecho ese hombre aparte de usarte como su jodida muñeca? Te estás volviendo una insolente de cuidado, quizás tenga que recordarte quién soy yo y el poder que tengo sobre ti —la rabia empezó a fluir por mis venas, esparciéndola por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo.

—Hazlo —dije encarándome a él.

—Sabes que puedo hacer de tu puta vida un infierno. Lo sabes….Sabes que puedo joderte y hundirte en la más absoluta miseria, Isabella.

—Y yo a ti, papá —la última palabra la dije con una gran dosis de ironía —Yo también puedo joderte. Y a lo grande —murmuré —No olvides eso —vi cómo se separaba lentamente, saliendo de mi espacio vital personal con su mirada oscura clavada en mi cara. El odio estaba pintado en esos ojos negros…la rabia acumulada me podría explotar en cualquier momento en toda la cara. Había expuesto más cartas de las que debería en un momento de ira, aunque no me lamentaba por ello; había valido la pena enfrentarme a él sólo por verlo tan vulnerable….aunque fuera por un par de segundos —Mañana —le recordé. Después, y sin despedirme de él, me giré para salir de allí, a intentar despejarme de esa presencia tan tóxica como lo era ese hombre.

—Soy más fuerte que tú, Isabella —espetó a mis espaldas —Recuerda que quien ríe último ríe mejor.

Mi contestación fue en forma de portazo.

—Que te jodan —susurré con rabia.

— ¿Me puedes decir qué coño ha pasado ahí dentro? —las palabras de Edward me sobresaltaron. Estaba tan concentrada en todo lo que había dicho y escuchado en ese despacho que no me había dado cuenta al salir que Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta —Un jodido minuto más y habría entrado.

—Tranquilo…No ha pasado nada interesante —dije sin importancia cuando en realidad mi mente procesaba información a marchas forzadas —Vámonos de aquí de una vez.

—He oído a ese ser despreciable alzarte la voz. ¿Sabes lo nervioso que me he puesto? Si no he entrado es porque te he dicho que no lo haría —alcé una ceja sin mirarle —Así que hoy no tengo que destripar a nadie, ¿uh? —negué con la cabeza mientras avanzábamos de vuelta por el pasillo. No sabía si reírme o llorar por el comentario de Edward.

—Habría sido perfecto si hubieras nacido hace un par de siglos en Londres…Habrías vuelto de cabeza a todo Scotland Yard y le habrías hecho una gran dura competencia a Jack el destripador, ¿lo sabías?

—Me voy a tomar eso como un cumplido —murmuró.

Pasamos por el escritorio de la señora Smith, le hice un simple gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida, pero según avanzamos hacia el ascensor me acordé de una duda existencial que tenía en mente.

—Espérame aquí un momento, por favor…Tengo que preguntar algo a la secretaria de mi padre —Edward puso cara de interrogación y dudó, pero finalmente hice lo que le pedí quedándose pacientemente frente al ascensor. Deshice el camino andado para llegar de nuevo hasta su mesa —Señora Smith… ¿me podría decir en qué área trabaja exactamente Peter McCain? No lo he visto por aquí…y me gustaría volver a saludarlo —la mujer frunció el ceño.

— ¿A quién? —oh, señor…

—Peter…Peter McCain….Un hombre moreno con los ojos azules…Viajó con Jacob Black a Nueva York esta misma semana. Hace apenas un par de días que regresaron. Mi padre los envió a los dos para trabajar con Edward —la mujer negó.

—Señorita, lamento decirla que el señor Black viajó sólo a Nueva York…yo misma reservé sus billetes de avión. Y tampoco conozco a ningún Peter McCain que trabaje con el señor Swan. Mi cabeza está ya un poco vieja…pero es imposible que haya olvidado algo como eso —mi corazón empezó a bailotear violentamente al enterarme de esta noticia. Sabía que ese Peter, si es que era su nombre real, tenía algo que esconder…

—Le…le contrataron hace poco —insistí, pero la señora Smith volvió a negar.

—Eso es imposible, señorita….No contratamos nuevos empleados desde hace meses.

—Está bien —susurré —Gracias…gracias por su ayuda….

Volví al lado de Edward para marcharnos de ahí de una maldita vez.

Era consciente de la mirada de Edward sobre mi nuca, no dejó de mirarme durante el larguísimo medio minuto que el ascensor tardó el bajarnos a la planta baja. Pero no lo mire más que nada porque era imposible para mí hacerlo. La señora Smith me acababa de confirmar sin saberlo que Peter McCain era un farsante en primer lugar. Como segundo trabajo le quedaba bien asesino por encargo o algún sinónimo parecido. Y lo peor de todo esto no era saber con pleno conocimiento que había estado cara a cara con alguien que albergaba dobles intenciones conmigo.

No.

Lo peor había sido el hecho de saber que esa persona que se hacía llamar amigo me había mentido en la cara. Jacob había metido a mi enemigo en territorio vetado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas que me rodeaban y que me podían haber vendido tenía que haber sido él? ¿Y por qué Edward no se había enterado antes de esto?

Era de locos.

El encuentro con mi padre apenas me había afectado más que nada porque no había sido nada nuevo; ya sabía lo que me iba a decir, sabía de las artimañas que iba a usar conmigo para meterme miedo. Evidentemente, no podía decir que era inmune a todo eso, pero al menos había aprendido a convivir en ese estado de temor constante. Las amenazas eran reales, mi padre podía hacerme mucho daño porque él conocía mis pocos puntos débiles…pero ahora yo tenía un as en la manga con el que plantarle cara. Tenía una caja de seguridad descansando en un banco esperando a ser liberada por mí misma, y eso pasaría en apenas unos minutos. Cabía la posibilidad de que ahí dentro hubiera material realmente bueno contra él. Y quedaba más que claro que iba a ayudar a Edward a hundirlo utilizando todas las municiones posibles. Adueñándome del pensamiento de mi madre, sabía que si le encarcelaban yo al fin sería libre. No sólo yo….

Sólo por ese motivo sería fuerte. Sí, podría con ello…

Pero enterarme de que Jake me había vendido me había descolocado por completo. Había sido un golpe bajo donde más dolía. ¿Quién había mandado a ese Peter? ¿Cómo habían contactado con Jacob para llevar a cabio el plan? ¿Por qué? Dios… ¿por qué? Quizás esta pregunta era la más complicada de responder. O quizás no. Quizás Jacob había utilizado nuestra amistad para ganar unos cuantos billetes jugosos. Seguramente la pregunta del millón sería, ¿qué haría Edward si se enterara de este pequeño detalle? En mi mente lo visualicé como cierto asesino en serie londinense con el que lo había comparado minutos atrás. ¿Por qué de un maldito problema me nacían tres más?

Ya había entrado en el juego, así que ahora no me iba a quedar fuera de todo. El día de hoy me estaba dando fuerzas para enfrentarme a todos y cada uno de mis problemas precisamente porque hoy podía ser un antes y un después en mi mísera vida. Saque mi teléfono de nuevo mientras viajábamos hasta la asesoría de Phil y marqué el número de teléfono de Jacob.

— ¿A quién llamas? Estamos a punto de llegar donde Phil —miré a Edward con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

—A Jake —su ceño se frunció tanto o más que antes; aún estaba a tiempo de hacer una explosión de ira de las suyas. Un tono, dos tonos…tres tonos…—Mierda, no me lo coge —volví a marcar el número.

— ¿Para qué quieres hablar con él? Le viste hace apenas un par de días —espetó.

—_El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Si quiere dejar un mensaj…. —_colgué con rabia. Juro que me dieron ganas de estampar el teléfono contra el suelo de ese elegante coche tras oír ese mensaje enlatado de esa voz andrógina…pero me contuve. Respiré hondo y miré a Edward.

—Sólo quería preguntarle una cosa —desvié la mirada por la ventanilla —Algo sin importancia.

Evidentemente, Edward no se creyó mi corto discurso. Lo que sí me estaba quedando claro, y se constataba a cada minuto que el reloj marcaba, es que me estaba volviendo una mentirosa consumada por momentos….aunque no pudiera engañar a Edward.

Suspiré sonoramente cuando el coche hizo la segunda parada de la tarde minutos después. Aún quedaba la tercera parada. La última y seguramente la más interesante de todas. Estaba cansada. Realmente cansada tanto física como mentalmente. Sólo quería ir a ese maldito banco con esa jodida llave, abrir la caja y dormir durante toda la noche. Sabía que eso sería prácticamente imposible, al menos hasta que viera en persona a ese pequeño angelito llamado Matt. También me sería de mucha ayuda contactar con Jacob, pero precisamente eso, ahora lo veía más difícil que nunca. Caminé junto a Edward hasta la entrada de la asesoría de Phil. Tras abrir la puerta nos encontramos en la recepción con el mismo chico que nos atendió la otra vez que vinimos, aunque en esta ocasión apenas nos dio tiempo a abrir la boca.

—Buenas tardes. Phil está reunido…aunque saldrá en breves minutos, les estaba esperando —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Edward tiró de mí para que nos sentáramos mientras miraba con recelo al muchacho que derramaba humor por los cuatro costados.

— ¿Estás bien? —miré a Edward a los ojos.

—Sí, claro….

—No hagas eso, Isabella. Mientes muy mal, joder…al menos a mí no me convences —espetó — ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Tu cara ha cambiado, tu expresión es ahora mucho más grave que antes —negué.

—Estoy cansada, Edward. He volado a otro país sin apenas haber dormido un par de horas seguidas. Sobrevivo victoriosa a un encuentro con mi padre y por último estoy a punto de abrir una caja que puede ser como poco explosiva contra él. ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre?—Edward suspiró.

—Yo también tengo ganas de que todo esto pase —susurró cerca de mí. Me cogió la mano para acariciarme el dorso —Todo va a salir bien….ya queda poco, te lo prometo…

—Perdón por la tardanza —ambos alzamos la cabeza para ver a Phil. Nos ofreció una sonrisa mucho más apagada que de costumbre, algo completamente inusual en él. Me separé de Edward y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo, pero me quedé a la mitad del camino cuando vi quien venía tras él —Estaba reunido con mis socios….

Mi boca se secó, mi corazón se paró y el alma me abandonó el cuerpo cuando vi quienes eran sus "socios". Jacob Black y Peter McCain aparecieron en escena tras él como si estuvieran escoltándole….

* * *

_**Capítulo dedicado a Solciito Pattinson (Solciito Onuma) por su cumple, felicidades!**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por betear y ayudarme a mejorar el fic ;)**_

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? ¿Qué opináis de la reacción de Edward ante Bella?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Daya Pattinson, Yasmin cullen, Tanya Masen Cullen, Betza MB, Teky, EriM, Jbpattinson, Catalina Lina, ALEXANDRACAST, Terewee, Sania Santana, SulyVan, Despatz, Nait, Stephanie priegovazquez, LauraCamachoL, Nadi, Eve Runner, Mafe D Rojas, Guest, Huezito cullen, YasMasen, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, Keimasen86, Caniqui, MARIA RODRIGUEZ, Monidelopez25, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Manligrez, Gnziz, V Amor Pasion, Beakis, Yolabertay, Lucylucy, Pekis Lautner, Saha Denali, Andrea 14 de Cullen Mgcb, Sully YM, Mahely, ROMIINA R, Antomirok, Ginni, Floorchiii, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, DaniStrangerCullen, Glowing Yellow Star, KArenov17, RenessmeCC, Lil, Sofy Vicky, Nesines, Yekitab, Marianixcr, Paolastef, Gatita Swan, Musegirl17, Tata XOXO, Barbiejt, Deathxrevenge, CamilleJBCO, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Luzdeluna2012, Freckles03, BarbyBells, Lucerito11, Julissa de Pattinson, Daniela lopez, Maru chan1296, Romycullen, Solecitopucheta, Karla Cullen Hale, Lory24, Gis1416, Bella maru, Valeria, Lorecas, Guest, CelesL, Danielemosquera, MARTHA, COKI CULLEN, Maya Cullen Masen, Ligia Rodriguez, Shaolyn, Vanesuki, Miss jessygirls, BABYBOO27, Luisinha, Rosy Inda, Ludgardita, Marah2221, Solciito Pattinson, Carelymh, Edwardclaus, Diana Cullen Germanotta, Wichi0705, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Clisis, Vale957, Day Lynn Leery, Ori cullen swan, Neily Patzz, DiAnA, Deandramari, MYFML, Ale Marie Cullen, Joselinamadera, Darlyn, Rosi Arellano, LAUCAMI, Bearmand, Alex medinazumaran, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Melyna Ortiz, Anamart05, The Princess of the Dark, Ashleyswan, SalyLuna, Maria Rome, Licetsimpleplan, A , Gretchen CullenMasen, PILI, Luna Sanz, Nardamat, FABSNENAMARS, Little Whitiee, Liduvina, MaRiA, PRISGPE, Dreams Hunter, Zujeyane, Deisy Valdez 12, Corimar cautela, Anahi littrell, Cristal82, Carolina, Milisil, LauCullenBlackSwan, SonyBells, Rafaela monterroso, Laurii Whitlock, Kimjim, Alex hdz, Janalez, Conny, Yareth Stew, Magus Cullen Nati Natu, Karito, Nathy Cullen Black, Karla, Sandra32321, Lupita, AlineHO, Nessi swan, Palitatjcullen, Florima, YasminaStewart, Love vulturi, Isis Janet, Amy Swan, Laulauc y a todos los lectores anónimos.**_

_Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por votarla en los 20 fics del 2012, ha quedado en el tercer puesto. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad! Sin más, os deseo un feliz Fin de Año! Un besote a todos!_

_PD: el adelanto es corto, pero creo que contundente :P_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Abrió con cuidado el último cajón de su escritorio, ese que siempre estaba cerrado con llave y de la que sólo él era el poseedor. Observó su contenido durante unos largos segundos y luego metió la mano para sacar la pistola…._


	41. Capítulo 40 La Estúpida Sonrisa de la Ca

CAPÍTULO 40 LA ESTÚPIDA SONRISA DE LA CALAVERA

Tuve que parpadear rápidamente para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era real.

Pero no. Ni mis ojos ni el cansancio acumulado me habían engañado. Era completamente consciente de que Phil no me quitaba los ojos de encima; no lo culpaba. Mi cara debía de ser un poema en estos momentos. De todos modos no lo estaba mirando a él. A los que no podía dejar de mirar era a sus acompañantes.

A sus socios.

Sobre todo a Peter.

Un mal presentimiento había recorrido mi cuerpo cuando la señora Smith me confirmó que no había ningún Peter trabajando para mi padre. Ni tan siquiera le sonaba el nombre, por Dios….y ahora lo tenía aquí frente a mí, en la empresa de ese hombre al que consideraba de mi familia y en el que había depositado mi confianza plenamente. ¿Ahora qué demonios debía pensar de todo esto? ¿Acaso Phil también se había aliado en mi contra? ¿Había sido esto una encerrona por su parte?

Retrocedí hasta tocar el brazo de Edward, me agarré a él aún sin poder articular una sola palabra porque mis pensamientos fatalistas estaban minando mi frágil mente en estos momentos.

—Aunque pueda parecer extraño no me sorprende absolutamente nada veros por aquí —dijo Edward cogiéndome de la mano. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los tres —Me pareció un poco extraña e inconclusa la información que mi hombre encontró sobre ti —dijo mirando directamente a Peter. Los sagaces ojos azules del hombre se estrecharon. Yo por mi parte seguía perdida en mis cavilaciones. Evidentemente me imaginé que Edward había investigado a ese desconocido, lo que no me podía imaginar era el tipo de información que había encontrado. Ahora mismo lo único que quería hacer era salir de aquí y pensar fríamente las cosas. Había venido dispuesta a descubrir las pestes del pasado, pero lamentablemente me había encontrado con una situación totalmente inesperada.

—Quiero irme de aquí ya…. —le susurré a Edward. Al parecer él tenía otros planes; se limitó a apretarme la mano intentando darme unos ánimos que no me llegaban.

—Bella, yo…—Phil se adelantó hacia mí, pero Edward levantó la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Quieto —espetó —No te acerques a ella. Ahora mismo no me fío de ninguno de vosotros…tenemos que aclarar ciertos aspectos que no llego a entender. Primero, ¿cuál es tu jodido papel aquí? —le preguntó a Peter. Sabía que Edward estaba casi tan confundido como yo, que todo esto le había pillado por sorpresa, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

—Me encantaría escuchar lo que tú crees —respondió Peter — ¿Cuál crees que es mi papel? —Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios —Por cierto, soy un auténtico maleducado por no tratar a una bella dama como se merece. Encantado de volver a verte, Isabella —hizo una especie de reverencia. Escondí la cara de manera casi imperceptible en el brazo de Edward para evitar contestarle.

— ¿Tu papel? —Chascó la lengua —En principio pensé que eras un puto espía de Charlie.

— ¿Y aun así me dejaste entrar en tus dominios?

—No soy gilipollas, Peter. ¿Crees que tengo pinta de creerme al primer tipo que se acerca de buenas a primeras? Sabía que no pertenecías a la empresa de Charlie, de hecho estaba esperando el momento en el que enviara a alguien a husmear en mis jodidas cosas —sentí su pulgar acariciando mi mano. Con toda seguridad mi estado de nervios aún era evidente —Ten a tus amigos cerca pero más aún al enemigo….El puto problema es que no tengo claro quién es mi verdadero enemigo en este momento—tiré de la manga para que me mirara.

—Yo…yo sospechaba de él —susurré señalándolo con la barbilla —Le he preguntado a la señora Smith por Peter. No sabe quién es. No conoce a ningún Peter que trabaje con mi padre —los ojos de Edward se agrandaron peligrosamente.

—Chica lista —murmuró Peter.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué demonios no me lo has dicho? —fruncí los labios sin saber qué responderle. Edward, alguien me ha amenazado, tengo miedo…y sospecho de Peter…Ataque de nervios por su parte y la Tercera Guerra mundial. No, gracias —Está bien, tranquila…—miró a los tres —Sois unos jodidos vendidos de Charlie…esto es una auténtica mierda. Bella, nos vamos…Creo que por aquí hay mucho cabrón suelto —tiró de mi mano y caminó en dirección a la puerta de salida.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera! —gritó Phil. Edward se giró y yo lo imité —Nunca tendría negocios con ese ser despreciable llamado Charlie Swan —me miró a mí —Jamás…nunca te traicionaría, Bella —susurró.

— ¿Y esto qué es, Phil? Venía con la férrea convicción de que me darías la maldita llave que me dejó mi madre y que se solucionarían todos mis jodidos problemas… ¡y me encuentro con esto! ¡Tú! Una de las pocas personas que se ha preocupado realmente por mí en estos últimos años. Y mi amigo Jake —este bajó la mirada —Me siento profundamente engañada.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pequeña —murmuró Phil —Pero sólo he hecho esto para ayudarte. Yo contraté a Phil. Lo contraté para que investigara la situación de Charlie…y la tuya —aflojé el agarre de Edward.

— ¿Cómo? —susurré.

—Sería mejor que pasáramos al despacho. Ahí estaremos más cómodos, podremos hablar con tranquilidad —dijo Jacob hablando por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado.

Seguí a Edward por el conocido pasillo que daba a la oficina de Phil sin separarme de su mano y sin poder abrir la boca. ¿Phil investigando a mi padre? Sin duda la historia había dado un tremendo giro de ciento ochenta grados. De todo lo que me podría haber imaginado al ver la escena esta opción estaba en la última de mis posibilidades.

Cuando entramos en el despacho ninguno de los que formábamos el reducido grupo tomó asiento aunque Edward sacó una de las sillas y prácticamente me obligó a sentarme; supongo que aún no había recuperado el color de mi cara.

—Explícamelo todo, por favor —le pedí.

—Ante todo, quiero que sepas que he hecho todo esto por ti. Sólo por ti, Bella —suspiró antes de continuar —Nunca querría hacerte daño, pequeña…Nunca. Sé que tu padre está metido en grandes empresas ilícitas, debería de ser muy tonto para obviar sus negocios ilegales —se paseó nervioso por la sala —Tu….tu madre nunca me contó realmente lo que pasaba, aunque me lo podía imaginar jamás lo supe a ciencia cierta. Supongo que fue una manera de mantenerme seguro, ya sabes…cuanto menos sabes más seguro estás…Pero nunca pudo engañarme. Desde que salió la noticia de que al socio de Charlie, Edward Masen, lo habían detenido por lo ocurrido en el hotel, supe que él estaba metido en el ajo. Renee disimulaba, intentaba llevarlo en silencio….pero el detonante de la historia llegó esa tarde en la que me llamó diciéndome que me había mandado una llave por correo.

—La llave de la caja de seguridad que hoy ibas a entregarme —asintió.

—Así es. Esa tarde fatídica…minutos después de hablar conmigo un coche se cruzó en su camino.

—Isabella cree que la muerte de su madre no fue para nada accidental —dijo Edward un poco más calmado —Yo pienso igual que ella —Phil frunció los labios.

—Y yo. Siempre pensé que la muerte de Renee estaba directamente relacionada con las actividades de Charlie. Una víctima más…A partir de ese momento empecé a temer por ti realmente —tragué en seco cuando sentí la mirada derrotada de ese hombre sobre mí —Temía que te quedaras sola con tu padre, que vivieras el infierno silencioso que vivió tu madre. Finalmente mis miedos se hicieron realidad. Sé que él no te ha tratado bien, cariño…Lo sé. Quería investigarlo y sacar toda su mierda a la luz para que nunca más tuvieras que estar a su lado. Yo…yo podría cuidarte…pero por aquel entonces no tenía los medios económicos necesarios para llevar a cabo una investigación privada de ese tipo. Ahora sí…por eso contraté a Peter —este se puso en medio del círculo que habíamos formado.

—En realidad me llamo Peter McQueen, y como bien a dicho Phil soy investigador privado —dijo completamente serio con cara de profesional —Phil contactó conmigo hace un par de meses. A lo largo de mi vida profesional me había enfrentado con casos complicados. Extorsiones, tráfico de influencias y demás…No es por presumir, me considero un hombre realmente valiente…pero reconozco que me lo pensé seriamente antes de aceptar la investigación al señor Swan. Ese hombre no me gusta nada —volvió a fijar sus penetrantes ojos azules en mi —Mi intención jamás fue hacerte daño, siento si esa fue la visión que tuviste de mi…Pertenezco a tu equipo —desvié la mirada sin poder contestar nada.

— ¿Y tú? —Le pregunté a Jacob — ¿Qué demonios pintas en esta historia? —se apoyó a mi lado en la mesa y jugueteó nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Phil…Phil me llamó hace unas semanas. Apenas acababa de llegar del otro viaje que hice a Nueva York cuando me sorprendió su llamada. Me contó todo lo que sospechaba de Charlie, que había contratado a un tipo para obtener la mayor información posible de los negocios del señor Swan —me miró a los ojos —Todos sabemos que tu padre es un tirano en los negocios, pero desconocía por completo que detrás de ese hombre pudiera haber tanta oscuridad. Phil me dijo que todo esto lo hacía por ti y que necesitaba a alguien dentro de la empresa para poder sacar información —chascó la lengua—En cierto modo ya lo estoy haciendo con Edward, así que no me importaba colaborar con ellos. Eres mi amiga, Bella…jamás haría algo que pudiera perjudicarte —agaché la mirada completamente avergonzada por los pensamientos que había tenido contrarios a Jacob —Phil me dijo que confiaba en mi porque le habías hablado bien de mi. Así que no dudé en trabajar como…infiltrado. En cuanto Edward me llamó y dijo que requería mi presencia en su oficina lo vi como la perfecta oportunidad para que Peter desplegara sus conocimientos.

— ¡Pero eso es una locura! ¡Una locura! —Espeté alzando la voz — ¿No te has parado a pensar en las consecuencias que puede tener esto si mi padre se llegara a enterar de tu doble juego?

—Evidentemente tengo miedo. Estoy mortalmente asustado —dijo con sinceridad —Pero Phil me pintó las cosas muy mal….y sólo pensé en ti y en tu seguridad —Edward se paseó mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

—Estoy plenamente convencido de que tu padre no sospecha nada —dijo Peter en un intento fallido por relajarme.

—Jake, deberías de estar ahora mismo trabajando en la oficina y no aquí, conspirando contra tu jefe —dije con ironía —No me puedo creer que no se esté dando cuenta de esto.

—Su jefe ha recibido una baja médica por tres días, no hay problema con eso. Se supone que ahora mismo está metido en la cama sufriendo los malestares de la gripe —contestó muy pagado de si mismo.

—Lo que estás haciendo es jodidamente peligroso —murmuró Edward.

— ¡Me da igual! —Espetó Jake —Se trata de mi amiga. Dios, no podía ni imaginar que vivir al lado de ese hombre pudiera resultar tan peligroso. Sólo quería ayudar…aunque me he sentido verdaderamente mal —susurró las últimas palabras.

—Le dije a Jake que debía mantener todo esto en el más absoluto mutismo —dijo Peter —Él sabe que está haciendo lo correcto, está en el lado de los buenos…pero piensa que te está traicionando al ocultarte información —mi amigo negó de nuevo.

—No es sólo eso…Yo…me sentí como un mentiroso en la última visita a la empresa de Edward. Sentí que estábamos invadiendo tu vida.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Phil no sólo está intentando descubrir a tu padre, princesa —murmuró Edward —También quiere saber si te estoy tratando bien. No está seguro de que estés bien conmigo… ¿me equivoco?

—No —reconoció Phil —Tienes toda la razón…Quería saber si ella…si está bien contigo —me miró —No te fuiste en las mejores condiciones, viajaste obligada a Nueva York. Pero veo que estás perfectamente. Él…te cuida —asentí.

—Estoy bien, Phil…

—Pues a mí me dio la impresión de que me temías algo, aunque no estoy seguro de qué —dijo Peter —Te morías de miedo cada vez que me acercaba a ti y, siendo sincero, no suelo provocar precisamente esa reacción entre las mujeres. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué tienes miedo? — cerré los ojos sintiéndome como una completa imbécil recordando los momentos que pasé con este hombre en la oficina de Edward. Estaba asustada de la persona equivocada…y eso sólo me creaba más dudas respecto a la amenaza que recibí. Si Peter no era el hombre, ¿quién demonios era? Suspiré intentando aclarar mis ideas.

— ¿Cómo…cómo no voy a tener miedo? Mi padre es un ser sin escrúpulos capaz de vender a su propia hija. Además, estoy con Edward. Él mismo me advirtió que estar a su lado era peligroso. ¿Cómo demonios quieres que esté?

—Es lógico que estés asustada, cariño —Phil se acercó a mi ante la atenta mirada de Edward. Me cogió la cara con sus manos —No te va a pasar nada. Ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que eso pase —asentí a punto de emocionarme.

—Trabajamos en el mismo barco —murmuró Edward.

—Por supuesto —Phil se levantó para ponerse a su altura —Creo que podemos formar un gran equipo —dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

—Me gusta más trabajar en solitario —contestó Edward —Aún así, ambos corremos para alcanzar la misma meta. Podemos aunar fuerzas —finalmente unieron sus manos — ¿De qué tipo de información dispones? —Peter se adelantó como si le hubiera hablado a él directamente.

—En realidad, no tenemos gran cosa. Fue en tu despacho donde encontré la información que necesitaba para obtener un punto de partida —Edward frunció el ceño —Hace semanas yo también encontré esas cuentas bancarias que Charlie tiene en el extranjero. Fue tan fácil como le resulto a tu hombre, al rubio de la coleta —dijo con una sonrisilla irónica —De momento no ha hecho ningún movimiento significativo —encogió los hombros.

—Yo he estado revisando facturas y documentos —dijo Jacob —En un principio sólo encontré basura inservible para nosotros, pero una factura telefónica me llamó la atención. En los últimos días ha hecho un gran número de llamadas a un número europeo.

—Déjame adivinar…Italia —Jake asintió.

—Bingo —dijo Peter —Pero creo que yo te puedo ampliar esa información —nos miró a todos como si estuviera satisfecho consigo mismo —El otro día le hice una visita a nuestro hombre.

— ¿Qué? —me miró y sonrió de lado.

—Digamos que accidentalmente —alzó las manos haciendo comillas en el aire —a tu padre se le estropeó el sistema de climatización de su despacho. ¿Quién fue a arreglarlo? —se señaló a sí mismo.

— ¿Estuviste en su despacho?

—Sí, señorita. Mi intención era familiarizarme con esa oficina e intentar esconder algún micrófono.

—Oh, Dios…Esto se complica —me pasé las manos por la cara.

—Vamos…no pongas esa cara. Es mi trabajo usar juguetitos de esos —dijo quitándole importancia —Y soy bueno en lo mío. De todos modos no hizo falta ningún micrófono…mientras yo hacía que arreglaba su sistema de calefacción del que no tenía la más remota idea él contestó una llamada —miró a Edward —¿A que no sabes a quién llamó?

—Ilumíname.

—Renata.

—Renata Carlessi, la co dueña de CS&CV —repitió Edward.

— ¿A cuántas Renatas conocemos? —Suspiró —Charlie le pidió que no le ingresara más, palabras textuales. Según él "no da abasto"…supongo que se trata de blanqueo de capital o algo por el estilo….el caso es que colgó el teléfono con un enfado monumental —empezó a reírse él sólo —No me quiero ni imaginar el humor que tendría después al comprobar la chapuza que le hice con la calefacción.

—Seguramente la caja de seguridad nos saque de dudas —dijo mi amigo. Edward ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿No has mirado su contenido? —preguntó a Phil. Este negó como respuesta.

—No era yo el que debía abrirla. Renee me pidió que le diera a Bella llegado el momento, ¿por qué debería yo de incumplir las últimas voluntades de mí…—suspiró —de mi amiga?

—Te lo dije, Edward…Te dije que Phil jamás traicionaría la memoria de mi madre…

—Está bien, creo que es hora de ir a descubrir esa caja —murmuró con los ojos enrojecidos mientras sacaba una llave dorada de su bolsillo. Peter y Jacob se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero Phil negó con la mano —No, chicos….esto quiero hacerlo solo con ellos…Debo hacerlo con ellos…—ambos asintieron.

—Como tú prefieras.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme de la silla a pesar del estado de aturdimiento total que aún embargaba mi cuerpo. En pocos minutos había pasado de la decepción y el miedo a la confusión extrema. Se estaba formando un ejército contra mi padre sin que él lo supiera y eso, definitivamente, era bueno.

Todos querían su cabeza y no pararían hasta tenerla en sus manos.

Jacob se acercó a mí aún serio; sentía que me había traicionado cuando él sólo quería ayudarme jugándose la vida en el procedimiento…Amigo loco…Me separé del lado de Edward y lo abracé con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo has podido imaginar que yo te traicionaría? —Susurró —Sólo quiero ayudar…quiero tu bien, Bella…—asentí contra su piel apretando más mi abrazo—Solo dime algo… ¿eres feliz a su lado?

¿Qué contestar a esa pregunta? Me había metido de lleno en un mundo de secretos, venganzas, asesinatos y sangre fría. Estaba amenazada y tenía a Matt a miles de kilómetros de mí. ¿Era feliz al lado de Edward a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que me rodeaban?

—Sí…sí lo soy…Me faltan muchas cosas, Jake…pero lucharé por todo lo que necesito conmigo.

—Está bien —se separó de mi y sonrió —Si tú estás bien, todo está bien.

—Ten mucho cuidado, por favor…No quiero que te pase nada por seguir con esto, Jake —negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Estoy protegido por el señor "sonrisa perfecta" —señaló a Peter —Vamos…tienes que irte ya. Debes abrir una caja…

Besé su mejilla antes de que Edward me cogiera de la mano y prácticamente me arrastrara fuera del despacho. Lo miré a los ojos esperando ver una reacción negativa ante mi momento con Jacob, pero no. Me miró con esos ojos tremendamente serenos como nunca mientras me acompañaba hacia la salida. Quizás ya le había quedad claro de una vez por todas quien era el que ocupaba mi cabeza a tiempo completo.

—Iremos en mi coche —le dijo Edward a Phil —He traído a dos de mis hombres por seguridad.

—Me parece perfecto, totalmente acertado—los tres salimos y nos metimos rápidamente en el coche.

— ¿Qué banco es?

—Bank of América.

No hizo falta que Edward diera ninguna orden. Seth se puso en camino al Bank of América en cuanto oyó nuestro próximo destino. Viajamos por la calle James hasta cruzar la Séptima Avenida. Todos estábamos en silencio, cada uno inmerso en nuestro mundo, pensando e intentando resolver el rompecabezas en la que se había convertido la vida de mi padre. El camino se me hizo mortalmente corto hacia la zona del puerto de Seattle; el coche se detuvo en la calle Cherry esquina con la Segunda Avenida. El logotipo azul del banco nos dio la bienvenida, aunque no nos quedamos ahí a observar el poco discreto eslogan. Entramos al gran edificio pasando por el arco de seguridad escoltado por dos vigilantes.

Mi madre sí sabía elegir.

Entre todos los bancos que podía haber en Seattle escogió a la segunda banca en potencia más grande de toda la nación, una gran activo en Dow Jones. Seguridad garantizada. Phil caminó hasta una de las ventanillas del sobrio lugar y le enseño la llave a la mujer que estaba tras el cristal.

—Buenas tardes. Venimos a recoger la caja de seguridad 5625 —la mujer asintió.

—Perfecto, esperen un momento —tecleó algo en el ordenador —Vayan por el pasillo de la derecha, uno de mis compañeros les atenderá rápidamente.

Así fue.

Sobraba decir que todos estábamos expectantes mirándonos entre sí, así que esperamos con paciencia nula el tiempo necesario que tardó un amable hombre entrado en años en traernos la caja. Era rectangular y tenía el logotipo del banco grabado en los laterales. El hombre dejó la caja en el mostrador y se marchó para darnos una privacidad que realmente necesitábamos.

—Ahí la tenemos —susurré.

En silencio, Phil ofreció la pequeña llave para que fuera yo la encargada de hacer los honores; como si estuviera haciendo un extraño ritual, cogí la llave, suspiré y la metí en la cerradura sintiendo la pequeña vibración de la incursión en mis dedos. Con un giro de muñeca y un apagado click, la caja quedó abierta.

En el interior de la caja había un par de sobres marrones cerrados. Uno grande y otro pequeño. Miré a ambos hombres antes de sacar el contenido de la caja. Los miré detenidamente antes de rasgar el sobre, aunque la mano de Edward me impidió que los abriera finalmente.

—No. Aquí no —vi de reojo a Phil asentir —Vayamos a otro sitio más tranquilo. Este lugar es seguro, pero de todos modos no quiero tener mirones aquí merodeando por aquí.

—Podemos ir a mi casa —Edward y yo lo miramos —Está cerca de aquí, allí estaremos más cómodos —Edward dudó —Vivo en una zona segura pero tus hombres pueden entrar con nosotros si te quedas más tranquilo.

—Está bien. Iremos a tu casa.

Cogí los dos sobres y me los guardé en el bolso de firma que había llevado para la ocasión. Sinceramente, me sentía responsable, y así era, de la bomba de información que llevaba colgada bajo el brazo derecho. Era como si pesara cien kilos cuando lo único que contenía eran papeles.

Documentos importantes.

Edward me cogió por la cintura y entre él y Phil me escoltaron hasta el coche en el que nos esperaban Seth y Sam. Respiré un poco más tranquila cuando estuve en el cálido interior del coche; sin duda la presencia de esos cuerpos intimidantes pero leales al cien por cien tranquilizaban mis miedos en gran medida, aunque no completamente. Tenía ganas de llegar a la casa de Phil y desgarrar por fin los sobres para ver y leer su contenido.

— ¿Crees que Charlie sabe cuáles son tus intenciones para con él?

—Vete tú a saber, Edward —murmuró Phil —Nunca hemos sido grandes amigos y mucho menos desde que murió Renee. De todos modos no creo que me vea como una gran amenaza en potencia. Se puede esperar el golpe de ti, pero no de mí. Para él siempre he sido un jodido perdedor —espetó. Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya para darle ánimos.

—Así que no tenemos que preocuparnos de que nadie nos siga, ¿uh?

—Todas las precauciones son pocas con ese impresentable. Nadie mejor que vosotros sabéis que es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Cuando atravesamos la ciudad hasta llegar a la casa de Phil ya era casi de noche. Vivía en un complejo residencial cerca del puerto desde hacía un par de años, más pequeño que dónde vivía mi padre, pero con las suficientes medidas de seguridad como para vivir en la más absoluta tranquilidad. A la entrada del complejo se avisaba a los visitantes que había cámaras de video vigilancia que grababan las veinticuatro horas del día.

Eso también me dejaba más que tranquila.

Ahora entendía el porqué de toda esta obsesión por la seguridad.

—Es mejor que metas el coche dentro —le dijo Phil a Seth —Si lo dejas fuera el coche de seguridad vendrá en cinco minutos a comprobar quienes sois. No pasa nada, pero así evitamos movimientos innecesarios —el muchacho miró a Edward a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Ya le has oído. Haz lo que él diga.

Seth metió el coche en el garaje vacío. Sam apenas esperó a que el motor parara; bajó del coche e inspeccionó los alrededores de manera disimulada pero eficiente. Después le hizo una señal a Edward con la cabeza. Cuando bajamos del coche una calle solitaria y un montón de casas unifamiliares a ambos lados de la avenida principal del residencial nos dieron la bienvenida.

—Me cambié de residencia porque este lugar era más seguro y apartado —comentó Phil mientras abría la puerta —Siempre quise vivir en un sitio así de tranquilo…pero mi economía no me lo permitía. Ahora que el negocio va prosperando lo he conseguido al fin —sonrió sin ganas.

El interior de la casa era cálido y acogedor. El suelo era de madera clara y las paredes estaban pintadas en un suave color tierra. Su estilo era sencillo y cómodo; no era una casa excesivamente grande, aunque unas escaleras se perdían hacia el piso de arriba. Este lugar, sin duda, estaba hecho a la medida de Phil.

—Vayamos al salón —lo seguimos por el pasillo —Estaréis cansados por el viaje, ¿queréis tomar algo? Puedo ofreceros algo de comer y…—negué.

—No, gracias. Yo…necesito sacar ya el contenido de los sobres —Phil asintió.

El salón era una pieza amplia y con unos mullidos sofás que, con toda seguridad, eran comodísimos. Me senté en el más grande dándome cuenta en ese momento de lo cansada que estaba. Mientras los dos hombres me imitaban, saqué los sobres de mi bolso rápidamente.

—Vale —susurré —Allá vamos—primero abrí el sobre pequeño. Lo primero que saqué fue otro sobre más pequeño, alargado y blanco. En la solapa pude ver unas elegantes letras escritas por mi madre. "A mi preciosa hija". Me tapé la boca con la mano y abrí el sobre. Era una carta escrita a mano. Una carta que me dejó mi madre….cerré los ojos un segundo antes de empezar a leerla.

_Querida Bella_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que, lamentablemente, ya no sigo a tu lado. Espero con toda mi alma que eso no haya pasado; espero que tú y yo estemos en un precioso lugar, riendo y bromeando mientras nos comemos un helado de esos que tanto te gustan. Espero que estemos viviendo una vida plena y feliz mientras esta carta se pierde en el interior de la caja donde yo misma la guardé._

_Si no es así, si en verdad estás ahora mismo sosteniendo este trozo de papel en tus manos mientras lo lees, lo primero que quiero que sepas es que siempre te amé, hija. Todo lo que hice por ti, cada cosa, cada minuto, lo viví pensando en ti y en tu bienestar. Si alguna vez viví pesares, si alguna vez sufrí a lo largo de mi vida…no me importó con tal de ver esa hermosa sonrisa que ilumina tu rostro. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Bella. Mi luz, mi sol y mi razón de vivir. Si alguna vez eres madre, y espero que así sea, sabrás lo mucho que significa ver feliz a un pedacito de ti._

_Siento de verdad que estos últimos años me hayas visto tan apagada y triste. Me duele de veras, hija. Siempre intenté pintar un gesto feliz en mi cara para que no descubrieras mi dolor, pero a veces era imposible._

_Mi vida al lado de Charlie no fue ni mucho menos idílica; no quiero causarte dolor detallándote todo lo que pasó, pero descubrí secretos y mentiras que deben salir a la luz a como dé lugar. Me duele el alma al estar escribiendo estas palabras dirigidas solamente a ti, te estoy pasando el testigo que, seguramente, me llevó al sitio donde ahora estoy._

_Ten cuidado, mi amor._

_Se avecinan momentos difíciles para ti, por eso quiero pedirte algo. Confía en Phil. Él me enseñó que a veces es mejor tener pocos bienes materiales pero un gran amor que inunde tu vida de felicidad. Confía en él, por favor. Él debió ser el que guiara tus pasos y tu vida y no Charlie._

_También quiero que contactes con Edward Cullen, si es que no lo has hecho ya._

_En realidad no sé en qué momento estarás leyendo esto, pero quiero que sepas que hace tiempo tuve contacto con él. Es un gran empresario y parte protagonista de lo que te voy a descubrir en los documentos que te he dejado. Por supuesto, debes confiar en él y en su palabra; no te dejes llevar por las primeras apariencias. De todos modos no creo que sea necesario que te cuente mucho más._

_A estas alturas debes saber gran parte de la historia._

_Le dije a Phil que sólo te diera esta documentación cuando la situación estuviera realmente tensa. Me hubiera gustado que jamás te vieras en esta situación; la vida al lado de Charlie no es fácil. Ahora mismo estoy sufriendo al imaginarte sola con él…me destroza el corazón. Pero tranquila, lo que vas a leer a continuación es un pasaje a la libertad. Es una invitación segura para que Charlie Swan entre a la cárcel. Si bien con los documentos que conseguí no se le puede acusar del mayor delito que cometió al enviar un paquete bomba a su propio hotel con una muerte de por medio, sí le hará pasar una buena cantidad de años en la cárcel por blanqueo de capital y pertenencia al crimen organizado._

_Sé que es fácil decirlo y muy difícil llevarlo a cabo, pero no te asustes. Lucha hasta el final._

_Las pruebas son claras contra él, no tendrá nada que hacer en un juicio; sus poderosos abogados no tendrán nada que hacer. Tampoco quiero que temas por tu futuro, hija. Sé que Phil siempre estará ahí para ayudarte…de todos modos en el sobre tienes una buena cantidad de dinero con el que podrás salir adelante durante algún tiempo._

_Sé fuerte, cariño._

_Tienes mi amor. A pesar de lo lejos que me puedas sentir siempre estaré viva en el lugar más bonito del universo: tu corazón y tu alma pura._

_Te quiero…te quiero mucho, mi amor"_

No sé realmente cómo pude terminar de leer esa carta; las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos impidiéndome seguir. Podría aguantar que Edward me contara cómo y en qué circunstancias conoció a mi madre, podía escuchar a Phil recordarla una y otra vez…lo que me había superado con creces era imaginarme a mi madre escribiendo esta carta, muerta de miedo y temiendo por su vida.

— ¿Estás bien? —alcé la cabeza para toparme con la mirada preocupada de Edward mientras apoyaba su mano en mi rodilla.

—Sinceramente, no.

—Tienes que hacer caso de las palabras de tu madre, Isabella —dijo apretando su mano en mi pierna —Tienes que ser fuerte y luchar. Dime una cosa, quieres hundir a Charlie, ¿no? —me limpié la cara humedecida por el llanto.

—Por supuesto —Edward asintió.

—Pues sigue adelante. Mira sólo hacia adelante.

Me sorbí la nariz sin mucha elegancia antes de coger de nuevo el sobre. En el interior quedaban dos sobres más como el que acababa de abrir. En uno de ellos estaba mi nombre, seguramente sería el dinero que mi madre había nombrado en la carta. El otro estaba a nombre de Phil.

—Este es para ti —murmuré. Phil se quedó mirando el sobre como si fuera parte de una revelación divina…aunque no lo abrió; seguramente lo haría en la soledad de su habitación para procesar bien todo aquello que mi madre quisiera transmitirle. Lo dobló cuidadosamente y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

—Abre el sobre de los documentos, Bella —me animó.

Por segunda vez en esta noche rasgué otro sobre.

En realidad no había un gran número de papeles, aunque estaban bien ordenados en carpetas transparentes. Había mucha menos información de la que me había esperado, aunque no por eso tenía que ser menos valiosa. Cogí la primera carpeta y la abrí. En ella había muchos números, fechas y datos bancarios. En un principio no había nada relevante, hasta que en la segunda hoja vi resaltado en rotulador fluorescente unas transacciones en particular.

—Son movimientos bancarios —susurré.

La cuenta estaba a nombre de mi padre. ¿Cuántas cuentas bancarias había tenido en su poder a lo largo de su mísera vida? Era imposible saberlo, mi jodido padre era el rey de los bancos aunque sólo tuviera mierda en sus bolsillos. No se diferenciaba mucho de las cuentas que le habíamos encontrado en la actualidad, le ingresaban grandes cantidades de dinero…aunque había una pequeña diferencia. Los movimientos que mi madre había destacado eran negativos, es decir, mi padre hacía ingresos por valor de las mismas cantidades que le eran ingresadas.

Un tremendo lío.

Edward debió de notar mi desesperación total, así que cogió los documentos de mis manos y los leyó en apenas diez segundos.

—Como decía tu madre en la carta…Blanqueo de capital —suspiré.

—Explícame dónde están las pruebas evidentes, Edward….Estoy demasiado confundida como para ver algo claro.

—Aquí —me señaló la hoja —Aquí hay un ingreso por parte de tu padre por valor de quinientos mil dólares por la compra de una casa en una zona exclusiva de Florida —fruncí el ceño.

—Mi padre nunca tuvo una casa en Florida.

—Ya…—murmuró mientras ojeaba —Aquí hay más cosas interesantes….Tu padre cambió el nombre de las escrituras de la casa, aquí están los papeles de la notaría…—me los tendió para que los viera — ¿Ves el delito, Isabella? Tu padre recibía dinero…dinero negro de vete tú a saber qué jodido delito y lo blanqueaba comprando casas, pisos o directamente comprando acciones de cualquier empresa tal y como quería hacer conmigo —suspiró y después me sonrió —Después todo era tan sencillo como hacer un cambio de dueños y listo.

—Y a cambio él recibía dinero…

—Le aseguraban estabilidad económica a cambio de blanquear el dinero corrompido de esa banda de mafiosos—dijo Phil.

—Esto…esto es genial —dije un poco más animada —Tenemos pruebas, Edward…Lo tenemos —sonreí.

—Claro que lo tenemos —Edward me enseñó otro de los papeles —Tenemos la firma de Renata en uno de los documentos…

— ¿Renata Carlessi? —Edward negó.

—No…o debería decir sí…En realidad tenemos la firma de Renata Vulturi.

·

·

·

Me levanté un poco aturdida y confundida.

Un ligero resplandor hizo que abriera poco a poco los ojos intentando reconocer dónde estaba. Me sorprendí cuando descubrí que estaba echada sobre el sillón de Phil; alguien me había tapado con una manta y me había quitado los zapatos. No me podía creer que me hubiera quedado dormida como una niña pequeña sobre el sillón. Seguramente mi mente dijo basta en un momento determinado de la noche, perdida entre números, cifras y firmas.

No sabía cómo lo había conseguido mi madre, pero las pruebas ahí estaban.

Y lo mejor de todo es que había encontrado una mina de oro; mi madre había obtenido un documento con la firma de Renata Vulturi. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Mi padre y sus socios habían cometido un error garrafal al dejar plasmado en un documento firmado ante notario el nombre Vulturi? Como fuera, nosotros habíamos encontrado la conexión actual con ese grupo mafioso y no la íbamos a desaprovechar por nada del mundo.

—Siento que hayas dormido en el sillón —como siempre, me sobresalté al oír la voz de Edward muy cerca de mí. No sé cómo demonios lo hacía para que no notara su presencia —Te quedaste dormida. Phil me dijo que te subiera arriba, pero no quería que te despertaras —se acercó a mí y me apartó el pelo revuelto de la cara —Estabas muy cansada —asentí.

—Un poco —fruncí el ceño — ¿Y Phil?

—Está en la cocina, preparándote el desayuno —me levanté rápidamente e intenté componer el desastre en el que se había convertido mi ropa. A diferencia de mi, Edward estaba impoluto, sin una maldita arruga que arruinara su traje.

— ¿Has dormido algo?

—No…no mucho —se acercó de manera completamente felina hacia mí. No sabía exactamente qué intenciones tenía hasta que colocó sus manos en mi cintura — ¿Estás más tranquila? —susurró.

—Más o menos —dije en el mismo tono — ¿Qué...cuándo vas a empezar los trámites para denunciar…eso? —balbucee cuando sentí sus dedos delicados pero exigentes un poco más abajo.

—Ya he empezado. Me he citado con el juez Collins —susurró contra mis labios —Esta misma tarde —me besó apenas rozándome con su boca. Oh, por Dios…—Iremos a visitar a Matt, pero no podemos perder tiempo…—fue a besarme de nuevo.

—Ya he traído el desayuno de Bell…oh, perdón —me separé de Edward rápidamente al oír la voz de Phil. No podía decir quien estaba más avergonzado de los dos, si él o yo…En cambio, Edward ni se inmutó —Vengo más tarde y…

— ¡No! Por favor, no…Phil…—suspiré —Ven…ven aquí, por favor…Lo siento…Vinimos a tu casa a abrir los documentos y al final terminamos quedándonos a pasar la noche.

—No pasa nada, Bella…Estoy encantado de pasar un poco de tiempo contigo —me miró detenidamente con una sonrisa en la cara —Siéntate y desayuna algo. Sé que tenéis prisa, pero no te dejaré marchar sin que comas algo.

No tenía mucha hambre, pero no quería que Phil se sintiera mal, así que me senté y me serví mi desayuno.

—Me gustaría que me mantuvieras informado, Edward. A pesar de que tenemos las pruebas en las manos quiero que Peter le siga la pista a Charlie —Edward asintió.

—No te preocupes, lo haré…de todos modos el caso tendrá bastante repercusión —bebió de su café —Aunque las cuentas entre Charlie y yo no serán saldadas ni mucho menos con lo que tenemos…Mi padre fue inocente y acabó en la cárcel por su culpa. Quiero llegar al final de esa historia, quiero que pague por ese delito y que todos sepan que mi padre nunca hizo nada de lo que se le acusó.

—Tienes todo mi apoyo.

Nadie dijo nada más. Después se hizo un silencio en la mesa. Apuré mi vaso y recogí los platos intentando huir del profundo vacío que se había creado. Llevé los platos a la cocina e hice una parada rápida en el baño para arreglarme un poco. Recogí mi bolso y los documentos perfectamente ordenados y fui de nuevo hasta la mesa.

— ¿Estás preparada? —asentí ante la pregunta de Edward. Phil se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de que todo esto se vaya a solucionar —dijo mientras me abrazaba —Dime que después de esto voy a verte más a menudo, cariño.

—Claro…claro que sí —susurré contra su cuello —Y perdóname por haber dudado de ti, por favor.

—No hay nada que perdonar —se separó de mí y me miró con los ojos emocionados —Cuídate mucho, Bella.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Edward y Phil se estrecharon las manos antes de salir de su casa. Nos metimos en el coche que aún seguía aparcado en el garaje y rápidamente pusimos rumbo a mi casa. Esta vez no tuve ocasión de hablar con Edward; apenas tardamos diez minutos en llegar a mi casa, pero no se separó del teléfono ni un solo segundo. Mucho me temía que ahora empezaba lo bueno. Tenía ganas de que empezara el espectáculo…pero tenía muchas más ganas de ver a Matt. Casi salté del coche en marcha cuando vi la entrada de mi casa, aunque Edward no me dejó salir.

—Espera —dijo tapando el auricular del teléfono —Voy contigo.

Edward ladró un par de órdenes más a través del móvil. Después colgó y se bajó del coche. Antes de que se lo dijera Seth ya se había bajado para abrir el maletero del Audi. Me sorprendí al ver que sacaba algo envuelto en papel de regalo. Edward lo cogió y caminó hasta la puerta pasando de largo delante de mí.

— ¿Qué es eso? —alzó una ceja.

—Es un regalo —dijo mientras llamaba al timbre.

—Ya sé que es un regalo, ¿cuándo demonios lo has comprado?

No le dio tiempo a Edward a contestar ya que la puerta se abrió. Esta vez no se trataba de Sue; esta vez nos recibió Matt. Estaba precioso, como siempre. Sus ojos estaban iluminados y una enorme sonrisa completaba su rostro de absoluta felicidad. Apenas tardó un segundo en abalanzarse sobre mí con toda la fuerza que poseía.

— ¡Hey! —Me quejé agarrándome a él —Cuidado, pequeño… ¡Eres más fuerte que yo! —soltó una risilla de pequeño granuja.

— ¡He crecido, nana! Los pantalones me quedan cortitos —dijo riéndose —Eso es porque Sue me da mucha leche —se separó de mí y me miró ahora completamente serio —Ya no me da tanto cocholate…El cocholate es para niños más pequeños. Ahora bebo leche para hacerme mayor —besé el tope de su cabeza.

—Eso es, granuja…Tienes que hacer caso a Sue y comer todo lo que ella te diga…Así te pondrás grande enseguida.

—Creo que el pequeño granuja ha hecho algo que no debería haber hecho —la expresión de Matt cambió al oír las palabras serias de Edward. Me miró y luego lo miró a él —No deberías abrir la puerta tú solo —Matt agachó la cabeza justo cuando Sue terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

—Este pequeño es mucho más rápido que yo —dijo Sue mientras me abrazaba —Le he dicho que se esperara, pero estaba muy nervioso. Tenía muchas ganas de verte, Bella. Los dos teníamos ganas de verte…—sonreí.

—Sue….este señor me ha regañado —dijo con un sentimental puchero. Sue me miró confundida y luego miró a Edward.

—No te ha regañado, cariño —le dije a Matt mientras entrábamos al salón —Lo que Edward te ha dicho es verdad. No debes abrir la puerta tú solo —sus enormes ojos marrones miraron con detenimiento el regalo que Edward llevaba en sus manos.

— ¿Eso es para mí? —preguntó ilusionado olvidándose de todo. Edward pareció pensárselo.

—Mmmm, no sé… ¿Vas a volver a abrir la puerta tú solo? —Matt sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—No. No lo voy a volver a hacer. Lo judo —dijo levantando su manita.

—Se dice lo juro, granuja —le corregí.

Edward le entregó el regalo. Destrozó el papel haciendo que miles de trocitos volaran por el salón. Era consciente de que Sue no le quitaba ojo a Edward; lo miraba con recelo e incluso con un poco de respeto verlo ahí sentado en nuestro salón.

—No me imaginaba que ibas a viajar tan pronto de nuevo, Bella. ¿Va todo bien?

—Más que bien, Sue. Lamentablemente no tenemos mucho tiempo. Edward me ha hecho un gran favor acercándome aquí para ver a Matt por unos minutos. Pero puedo decirte que todo está a punto de acabar —susurré.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo tenemos. Tenemos lo necesario para que todo acabe pronto —Sue captó enseguida mi escueto mensaje.

—No me lo puedo creer —susurró.

—Pues créetelo, Sue.

— ¡Nana! ¡Nana! —Gritó Matt — ¡Mira! —Delante de mí alzó el regalo que le había traído Edward — ¡Es Patricio Estrella, nana! ¡Patricio! El amigo de Bob Esponja —dijo saltando —Señor, muchas gracias por este regalo —Edward asintió sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer ante el entusiasmo del pequeño.

—Me…me alegro mucho...—luego me miró —Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos, Isabella —fruncí el ceño mientras miraba a Matt. Unos minutos no eran tiempo suficiente para verlo. Necesitaba más, mucho más de él…Me levanté y sin previo aviso lo abracé con fuerza.

—Te quiero mucho, Matt —el pequeño sonrió.

—Y yo a ti, nana —se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído algo —Dile a ese señor que me voy a portar muy bien…Me gustan mucho los regalos —besé su frente.

—Se lo diré, cariño. Vendré a verte muy pronto.

Lo abracé una última vez. Sue nos acompañó hasta la puerta mientras el pequeño jugaba con su nuevo muñeco.

—Te marchas muy pronto, Bella —dijo Sue apenada.

—Si todo sale bien os veré de nuevo en muy poco tiempo —miró de soslayo a Edward antes de abrazarme.

— ¿Se lo has contado? —susurró mientras me abrazaba de modo que sólo yo pudiera oírla.

—No…aún no…pero tendré que hacerlo —la mujer asintió —Cuida de Matt como lo estás haciendo, Sue…

No quise girar mi cabeza de nuevo para despedirme de Sue; sabía que acabaría llorando y no quería eso. No era hora de llantos ni de lágrimas. Era hora de sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía y dar el último empujón a toda esta historia; habíamos llegado al momento cumbre en el que cada una de las víctimas de Charlie tendría su venganza contra él.

Esas veinticuatro horas no habían podido ser más intensas.

Mi ánimo había pasado por todos los estados posibles, pero sin duda me quedaría con lo que mi madre me quería transmitir. Sería fuerte. No importaba el miedo, no importaba el cansancio…incluso el dolor de los recuerdos y el pasado quedarían en un segundo plano porque muy pronto los malos serían castigados y los buenos obtendrían su bendición.

Nunca llegué a pensar que mi liberación vendría de la mano de ese hombre de ojos verdes felinos que una vez fue hasta la oficina de mi padre para hacer un trato. Un trato cruel. La historia había cambiado demasiado en apenas cuatro meses. Sólo cuatro meses y la vida me devolvería todo lo que el destino me había arrebatado una vez.

Que se jodiera el destino.

Iba a comenzar a vivir mi vida, la vida que me merecía y que siempre anhelé. Sin miedos, sin agobios. Sin mi padre. De todos modos aún no quería cantar victoria; hasta que no viera a Charlie tras las rejas no me quedaría completamente satisfecha y, sobre todo, segura. Los hilos que movía eran mucho más importantes y peligrosos de los que en un principio creí…

Edward y yo apenas hablamos durante el vuelo.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero de mi boca no pudo salir nada. Tenía esa sensación de paz agitada, era extraño…Era como cuando subes una montaña, el esfuerzo te agota, sudas, jadeas y paras a coger fuerzas y aún así sigues subiendo. ¿Para qué? La montaña termina y tú miras el paisaje, admiras esa belleza y esa paz que tanto te ha costado alcanzar…Así me sentía ahora. Me sentía un poco perdida mientras miraba de lejos la paz de la libertad. ¿Cómo sería quitarse el peso de las cadenas que me envolvían?

—Isabella, ponte el cinturón. Vamos a aterrizar.

Miré por la pequeña ventana circular un poco confundida; había estado tan concentrada en mis pensamientos y en mi propio cansancio que apenas me había percatado del tiempo que habíamos pasado en el aire. Minutos después el jet privado de Edward tomaba tierra en el aeropuerto de Laguardia. Sin perder el tiempo bajamos las pequeñas escaleras para salir a la terminal.

—Seth te llevará a casa. Tengo que…. —suspiró cuando su teléfono sonó —Espera…James, ¿qué tienes? —Caminé a su lado mientras escuchaba atentamente — ¿Cómo? ¿Me puede decir qué cojones hacías frente a ese prostíbulo de mierda? —Se pasó la mano lanzando algo que se podía asemejar con un gruñido —No me jodas…Eres un puto inconsciente… ¿y si te llegan a pillar? —fruncí el ceño al oír sus palabras y más aún cuando me cogió del brazo y me obligó a parar. Se quedó muy quieto escuchando a James en medio del pasillo de vuelos privados del aeropuerto — ¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿Y tienen buena calidad? Oh, joder…James…Eres un kamikaze de cojones, ¿lo sabías? Está bien, está bien...Aun así te espero en mi oficina —suspiró —Que te quede bien claro que si te hubiera pasado algo yo mismo habría ido a rematarte, ¿entendido? Mierda, me hubiera pesado en mi conciencia durante el resto de mi puta vida —dijo con sinceridad.

Edward colgó y volvió a agarrarme del brazo para seguir con nuestro camino.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí…Que James está jodidamente loco —murmuró. El teléfono de Edward volvió a sonar esta vez con un ligero "bip". Abrió el mensaje y sonrió con una pizca de maldad —Está loco, pero es un genio.

Giró el teléfono para enseñarme algo. Era una foto…Una foto bastante comprometida del juez Ephraim Collins….

—Seth te llevará a casa —se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo privándome de esa explícita foto —Yo iré a ver a James…y después saldaré con el cabrón de Collins.

·

·

·

Edward se bajó del coche.

La rápida visita a su despacho había sido más que productiva con el trabajo que había hecho James. A pesar de que no le agradaba el hecho de que su amigo tomara las riendas de la situación y no le informara absolutamente de nada de lo que había hecho, no podía enfadarse con él. Se había arriesgado y se había puesto en peligro, pero había hecho un trabajo fantástico.

Se había adentrado en los misterios de Red House, ese antro que Collins visitaba para saciar sus más bajos instintos…y lo había pillado en plena acción.

Bajo su brazo llevaba una carpeta con más de veinte fotos explícitas y no aptas para menores de dieciocho. No sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero James se había colado en la zona VIP con privados. Esa zona en las que las chicas hacían mucho más que bailar para goce y disfrute de los clientes.

A parte de fotos clasificadas X también llevaba copias de todo lo que Renee había dejado en la caja de seguridad. De una manera u otra ese cabrón de Ephraim iba a admitir sus pruebas para llevar a juicio a Charlie. Podría haber elegido a otro juez, a otro fiscal…pero Edward quería que fuera él, el mismo que no admitió las débiles pruebas que Renee le ofreció en su día.

Quien la hace la paga.

Esperó pacientemente en el segundo piso del edificio a que la secretaria del juez le diera permiso para entrar. No era el mismo despacho que una vez visitó; tampoco era la misma secretaria llamativa. No. Ahora Ephraim ya no era fiscal, ahora era juez. Con clase, con categoría…y con un montón de mierda que ocultar.

Era paradójico que él, un hombre oscuro y dañado por su pasado, hubiera expuesto todos sus secretos a la luz.

No tenía nada que ocultar.

No tenía nada que temer.

—Señor Cullen, puede pasar.

Edward se levantó y le dio las gracias con la cabeza a la mujer. El nuevo despacho era mucho más grande y más ostentoso que el anterior.

Como no.

El ahora juez Collins le miraba con el ceño completamente fruncido desde su gran sillón. El paso del tiempo no había perdonado a Collins aunque eso a Edward le daba igual. Venía con un firme propósito y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

—No me esperaba su visita, señor Cullen —Edward sonrió de lado.

—Yo también me alegro de verlo, juez Collins —se sentó sin que le invitara.

—Creo que sabe que no me gusta perder el tiempo. Ya es tarde, así que si no le importa dígame a qué ha venido y acabemos con esto.

—Por supuesto —Edward sacó las pruebas contra Charlie y las dejó sobre la mesa. El juez Collins tardó unos segundos en coger los papeles; se puso unas gafas para leer y revisó el documento.

— ¿Esto qué es?

—Pruebas, juez Collins…Son pruebas —el hombre lo miró por encima de las gafas —Ahí hay pruebas suficientes contra Charlie Swan. Blanqueo de dinero y pertenencia a banda ilícita…pero creo que de eso sabe usted más que yo. Si se tomara la molestia de leer detenidamente esos documentos vería los delitos —si las miradas pudieran matar Edward ya habría muerto a manos del juez en un par de ocasiones.

— ¿Sigue con lo mismo, señor Cullen? Creo que usted ha generado una especie de obsesión compulsiva contra Charlie Swan —Edward asintió.

—Al menos lo reconozco. Lo quiero en la cárcel y esos papeles son pruebas más que contundentes.

—Es por el caso Masen, ¿no? Estos documentos no demuestras que Charlie Swan fuera el culpable del atentado.

— ¡Pero sí de pertenecer a la misma red mafiosa que elaboró el plan del atentado! —Espetó Edward —Llévelo a juicio, acúselo de los delitos que le tiene que acusar y yo me encargaré de buscar pruebas necesarias que demuestren su culpabilidad del atentado.

—No…no puedo hacer eso —el juez dejó los documentos sobre la mesa —No puedo llegar y acusar al señor Swan sólo porque usted me haya traído estos papeles. No puedo empezar una investigación porque Swan no es sospechoso de nada ahora mismo.

—Sí —gruñó Edward —Sí que puede hacerlo.

—Tú no eres nadie —dijo olvidándose de las clases de cortesía —No eres nadie, no me puedes obligar a hacer algo que no puedo hacer —Edward rio irónicamente.

—Yo creo que sí puedo. Sinceramente, venía con la esperanza de que no me hiciera sacar mis armas, juez Collins…pero veo que usted no me deja otra elección.

Edward abrió la carpeta en la que guardaba las fotos de Collins en situaciones más que comprometidas. Miró una de las fotos en las que el juez estaba acompañado por dos señoritas de dudosa reputación; una de ellas tenía su cabeza entre las piernas del juez. La otra estaba enganchada en su cuello mientras devoraba su boca completamente desnuda. Ephraim miró las fotos con los ojos como platos.

Edward supo que había ganado.

—Aquí tengo diecinueve fotos más, juez Collins. Investigar y acusar a Charlie es muy fácil. Lo difícil es dejar que su familia vea estas fotos —silencio por parte del juez —Dispongo de fotos mucho más fuertes que esa, si las quiere ver….

—No…no puedes hacerme esto. Me estás coaccionando —Edward chascó la lengua.

—Si usted lo quiere llamar así, adelante…Sólo es una forma de asegurarme de que hace lo correcto. Y lo correcto es encarcelar a Charlie —el juez apretó la mandíbula.

—Puedo acusarte de…

—Hágalo…—le cortó — acúseme de lo que quiera…Entonces yo me encargaré de que estas fotos no sólo las vea su familia. Haré que se publiquen en los periódicos más famosos de tirada nacional —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ephraim lo miró a los ojos…sí, había perdido. Lo viera por donde lo viera estaba perdido…Sabía que sus actividades y su adicción a esos antros lo llevarían a la perdición….Estaba perdido, fuera como fuera…

—Está bien —murmuró —Dame unos días…una semana. Tengo…tengo que prepararlo todo y…—Edward negó.

—Dos días, juez Collins…Tiene dos días a partir de mañana para empezar el procedimiento. Si no me encargaré de que estas fotos salgan a la luz —Edward se levantó y lo miró desde su posición —Una vez le dije que vendría de nuevo y le metería la información por el culo…Aquí lo tiene, juez…Yo nunca pierdo…

El juez Collins vio cómo Edward Cullen abandonaba su despacho.

La vida era una perra que devolvía todas y cada una de las maldades que se cometían. Desde que aquella vez lo visitó Edward "Masen" Cullen supo que lo volvería a ver. No sabía cuándo ni en qué circunstancias…hoy lo había visitado con todo tipo de información.

¿Ahora qué debía hacer?

¿Empezar una investigación contra Charlie para salvar su reputación y que esas fotos no vieran la luz? ¿O simplemente dejar que Edward destapara sus vergüenzas y todo el país se enterara de sus actividades?

Hiciera lo que hiciera acabaría jodido.

Ahora mismo estaba amenazado por los dos bandos, de una manera u otra tenía las de perder. Y lamentablemente ninguna de las dos opciones era mejor que la otra. La angustia y el remordimiento empezaron a minar su fuerte mente. Todo, perdería absolutamente todo lo que había conseguido. Es respeto, su puesto, su familia y su honor. Escogiese la opción que escogiese su vida cambiaría de manera radical. No…no podía seguir con esto…

Cogió un folio en blanco y escribió poco más que cuatro líneas mientras una lágrima rodaba por su cara.

No lloraba en años.

Dejó el papel escrito y la pluma de diseño encima y miró el pequeño marco que contenía la foto de su familia. Miró a su hijo pequeño William, a su hija Margaret…miró a su esposa, la adorada y engañada a partes iguales Catherine…

Era la hora.

Lo sabía…sabía que antes o después acabaría así. Sabía que todas sus acciones provocarían esto…Lo sabía….Su destino estaba escrito y ahora estaba pasando. Abrió con cuidado el último cajón de su escritorio, ese que siempre estaba cerrado con llave y de la que sólo él era el poseedor. Observó su contenido durante unos largos segundos y luego metió la mano para sacar la pistola. Era un revolver pequeño y antiguo, una pieza que su padre le había regalado cuando terminó de estudiar leyes.

Precioso regalo…

Jamás lo había usado, pero sabía de sobra el mecanismo del revólver.

Quitó el seguro, se colocó el cañón corto en la boca sintiendo el sabor ácido del metal contra su lengua.

Sabía…sabía que acabaría así…Acabaría con una pistola en la cabeza….

Presionó el percutor que prepararía la bala.

Pensó en su mujer. Quizás debería de haberle pedido perdón en el papel que había dejado escrito. Quizás….No. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había vuelta de hoja. Moriría siendo tan miserable y embustero como lo había sido a lo largo de tantos años….

Quizás debería de haber declinado la oferta de Charlie hace tanto tiempo. Debería de haber hecho caso al joven Cullen aquella vez que lo visitó siendo aún fiscal. Seguramente el final no habría sido tan horrible como lo iba a ser….Ya no podía hacer nada.

Apretó el gatillo.

El papel que había escrito con letras curvas y elegantes se manchó con su propia sangre cuando su cuerpo sin vida se desplomó sobre el escritorio…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué os parece todo lo que está haciendo Phil para ayudar a Bella?_

**_Muchísimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por betear y mejorar este capítulo_**

**_Felicidades a Terewee y a Day Lynn Leery por sus cumpleaños…un poco tarde...¡Felicidades!_**

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_TWILIGHTICA, Kriscampire, LauCullenBlackSwan, Orisweetcullen, Julissa de Pattinson, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Kjmima, Dracullen, CelesL, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Tata XOXO, Lory24, Lulu, Injoa, Monidelopez25, Manligrez, Teky, Glowing Yellow Star, Betza MB, Karenov17, Bellisimaw, Viivii alice, Luna Sanz, Stephanie priegovazquez, Vale55, Monikcullen009, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Airelavcullen, Melania, ALEXANDRACAST, Maru chan1256, Ashleyswan, Carelymh, Keimasen86, Yasmin cullen, Vanesa pinilla, Sully YM, Shaolyn, Catalina Lina, Azay, RenesemeCC, JOSELINA, ValeriaStewPattz, Danielemosquera, BarbyBells, Luzdeluna2012, Yekitab, Ginni, Mahely, Licetsimpleplan, Lil, Bella maru, Pili, Antomirok, Cinthya5, Troian, Rosy Inda, Deysi Maria, Myrr97, Valeria Cullen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Deathxrevenge, JennyLopez, SalyLuna, EriM, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Day Lynn Leery, Sandra32321, Gnziz, LittlevampireMajo, Yolabertay, Lucylucy, Bere Moreno, Gis1416, Angie Masen, Martha, Andrea 14 de cullen, Terewee, Bealis, Almudena garcia, Marah2221, Paolastef, Ludgardita, Yuliette twilight, Liduvina, McullenS, Saha Denali, Alimago, DiAnA, Solecitopucheta, Maya Cullen Masen, Wichi0705, Huezito cullen, ROMIINA R, Giselle Hale, Cristal82, Elizabeth Lecter, Mafe D Rojas, Shey1vampy, Guest, Magui de Cullen, Marishka cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, La chica del gorro azul, Rafaela monterroso, Solciito Pattinson, Guest, Freekeegirl2, Amy Swan, BABYBOO27, Vanesuki, Rosi Arellano, Laulauc, Eve Runner, CamilleJBCO, MichiAGP, Bealnum, Michelle de cullen, Despatz, Ligia Rodriguez, Maria Rome, Robsha Pattmar, Nathy Cullen Black, Miss jessygirls, Anne Marie Masen, Pekis Lautner, Florima, Sania santana, Conny, Guest, Alex hdz, GUARANI SHELION 1811, Anamart05, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Nardamat, Madriguerita, Darkita, Guest, Ale Marie Cullen, Jazzy Cullen Pattinson, Mercurybulsara, Janneth, Kimjim, Guest, Jailannys, Zujeyane, Karen Pattz, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Karito, Clisis, Dispotter, Lis patt, The Princess of the Dark, Tifany, Andreita correa, Kiki 21 03, Guest, Nia Masen, Guest, Karla MaRiA y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por todos esos favoritos y alertas, de verdad. La próxima actualización será dentro de dos semanas ;) ¡Un besote enorme, nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Podía sentir las gotas de sudor recorrer mi espalda, el corazón latiéndome en los oídos, mi intimidad latiendo y palpitando por él. Sólo por él…Edward recorrió mi espalda con sus dedos caminando sobre mi piel. Oh, Dios…Sentía sus caderas muy cerca de mi piel , pero no podía verlo. Estaba completamente a su merced, esperando como una mendiga su próximo sensual movimiento._

_Me sorprendió cogiendo mi pelo con su puño, haciéndolo una coleta para tirar con fuerza...atrayéndome hacia él._

_—Me provocas…Me provocas tanto que acabas conmigo, princesa…._


	42. Capítulo 41 Y que se espere el Mundo

CAPÍTULO 41 Y QUE SE ESPERE EL MUNDO

Necesitaba ralentizar mi modo de vida como fuera.

Sentía la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y sentirme completamente tranquila y segura; de todos modos aún no era tiempo para eso. Sabía que aún quedaba el camino más complicado y difícil de todos. Aún tenían que presentar las pruebas contra mi padre y llevarlo a juicio…y a ser posible que todo el peso de la ley recayera sobre él y lo metieran en la cárcel lo antes posible. También sabía que eso no sería nada fácil. Charlie era un guerrero sin piedad ni corazón, si debía morir lo haría matando.

Eso me daba miedo.

La vida estaba unida a la muerte por un hilo demasiado tenso y frágil; si lo estirábamos demasiado corríamos el riesgo de que terminara rompiéndose. Y yo no quería más hilos rotos en mi vida, ya tenía unos cuantos. Además, ya no sólo se trataba de mi seguridad y la de Edward. Ahora también estaban Phil, Jacob y Peter, aunque a este último apenas lo conociera. Evidentemente, quedaba la parte más importante, Matt y Sue. Había unas cuantas manos dispuestas a romper hilos… ¿Cómo podría reaccionar mi padre al verse descubierto? No quería ser espectadora de ese momento ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Definitivamente no era tiempo para relajarse. Aún no.

Quedaba mucho por hacer. Lo primero de todo era esperar a que la reunión de Edward con el juez Collins saliera lo mejor posible, aunque era tremendamente complicado. Ni sabía ni quería conocer los detalles de la operación encubierta que había llevado a cabo James en ese club de putas a espaldas de Edward, pero tenía que reconocer que había conseguido material explosivo contra ese hombre del demonio. Sin duda alguna, el hecho de que esas fotos salieran a la luz provocarían un gran revuelo en la prensa amarilla que llevaría a ese juez a la destitución inmediata de su cargo. Esperaba que el juez hiciera lo que Edward le iba a "pedir amablemente".

Después quedaba lo que Sue me había recordado de manera sutil.

Sabía que tenía que contarle a Edward aquello que me pasó en la casa de campo en la que me recluyó mi padre….lo sabía. Pero era algo tan tremendamente delicado que no sabía cómo empezar con la historia. He de reconocer que también tenía miedo a su reacción al ocultarle algo de ese calibre. Lo haría, evidentemente se lo diría, abriría mi corazón y escupiría toda la historia, hasta la última palabra…pero simplemente ahora no podía. No era el momento. Primero tenía que asegurarme que los huesos de mi padre estarían en una maldita celda para hacer esto en condiciones. Tenía que sentirme libre para hablar…Señor, mi cabeza parecía querer explotar a ratos por toda la información acumulada de mala manera.

Me senté en el sofá del salón y observé la carta que me había dejado mi madre.

Gracias a ella ahora tenía un pase seguro a una vida plena sin mi padre. Mi madre decía en la carta que le apenaba pasarme ese legado nefasto que eran las pruebas contra él; no estaba para nada de acuerdo. No sólo me había tendido esas malditas pruebas, también me había dejado una carta llena de amor y de fuerza cuando más lo necesitaba. También me había dicho que me pusiera en contacto con Edward…Qué maldita ironía de la vida que él y yo acabáramos de esta manera. Al fin y al cabo, el destino hubiera querido que nos encontráramos antes o después.

Revisé el móvil esperando tener pronto noticias de Edward.

Pero la pantalla estaba libre de mensajes o llamadas perdidas y ya eran más de las diez de la noche.

¿Qué demonios estaría pasando en el despacho del juez Collins? Me hubiera gustado acompañarlo, pero sabía que eso era algo que tenía que hacer él solo, por la memoria de su padre….Quería que Edward llegara ya a casa, quería que me contara que todo había ido más o menos bien….Basta que desees que algo pase rápido para que se te haga eterno…

Subí a la habitación de Edward a esperarlo.

Me había acostumbrado a dormir en su cama con él. Bueno, por lo general yo dormía…él se limitaba a dar vueltas en la cama para terminar levantándose muchísimo antes de que saliera el sol. Ambos nos estábamos acostumbrando a estar juntos, al menos yo lo necesitaba…así como necesitaba amanecer aunque fuera un solo día a su lado. Deseaba que lo primero que vieran mis ojos al abrirse fuera su cara. ¿Eso era mucho pedir?

No tenses la cuerda, Bella…Ya has conseguido mucho más de lo que esperabas.

Con un gran suspiro en los labios fui hasta su vestidor para sacar una de sus camisetas con las que solía dormir. Estaba a punto de quitarme la ropa para meterme en la cama cuando oí su voz en las escaleras. Me asomé tímidamente para verlo con un maletín en una mano y su teléfono en la otra.

—Sí, lo sé Eleazar…. —murmuró — ¿Crees que puede haber problemas con todo esto? —Silencio —Entiendo, colaboraré en todo lo que sea posible. De todos modos la secretaria me vio salir de su despacho antes de que lo hiciera —me miró unos segundos mientras entraba en la habitación. Su cara tenía gesto grave —Me alegra oír eso. Mañana te llamo. Ahora necesito descansar.

Edward dejó su maletín en el suelo sin mucha delicadeza.

Ambos nos miramos.

Dios, señor….algo había salido mal. Sabía que algo estaba mal con Edward…Jugueteó sin ganas con su teléfono antes de dejarlo sobre la mesilla. Observé en silencio cómo se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata. Decidí darle tiempo antes de preguntar nada, aunque no me hizo falta esperar mucho.

—Collins se ha suicidado.

Me tapé la boca con las manos siendo incapaz de articular palabra alguna. ¿Un suicidio? Eso sin duda era algo malo, muy malo. En esos momentos fui contra mi naturaleza y fui egoísta; la muerte de ese hombre pasó a un segundo plano. Lo único que me preocupaba verdaderamente era en la situación en la que había quedado Edward con todo esto.

Me acerqué a él. Aún permanecía de espaldas a mí, así que le toqué suavemente el brazo avisándolo de mi presencia.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Minutos después de mi visita. Estaba subiendo al coche cuando Seth y yo oímos un disparo.

—Oh, no…Edward —apoyé mi frente en su hombro —Lo siento…lo siento mucho….

Sin decirme nada se deshizo suavemente de mi toque y caminó hasta la cama. Mi cabeza y mis pensamientos corrían a la velocidad de la luz. Quería que Edward me dijera que no pasaba nada con él, que todo estaba bien….pero al parecer ambos nos habíamos quedado completamente mudos.

Edward se había sentado en la cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Estaba cabizbajo y pensativo; no era para menos. No era fácil digerir la desagradable noticia. El juez Collins podría haber sido un gran hijo de puta en el pasado y en la actualidad, pero estaba segura de que, pese a todo, a Edward no le estaba resultando agradable nada de esto. Me acerqué a él y le acaricié lentamente el pelo arriesgándome a que despreciara mis caricias.

Pero no lo hizo.

Edward se quedó quieto, con el único sonido de nuestras respiraciones acompasadas como banda sonora de fondo mientras me dedicaba a despeinar su cabello con todo el esmero del mundo.

—Siento que haya pasado todo esto, Edward —silencio —Dime algo, por favor…—dejé su pelo para cogerlo de la barbilla y obligarlo a que fijara sus ojos en mí. Aunque en un principio lo evitó, finalmente lo hizo —Dime cómo estás. Habla conmigo, por favor.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Isabella? —Espetó —Un hombre se ha metido una puta pistola en la boca y se ha pegado un tiro después de una corta conversación conmigo.

—Tú no tienes la culpa —susurré.

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo lo chantajee! —Dijo señalándose a sí mismo —Le di dos jodidos días para que comenzara las diligencias contra tu padre. ¡Dos días o hacía publicas las fotos! —Negó con la cabeza —Joder…lucho por la verdad pero a veces me siento tan cabrón como todos ellos.

— ¡No! —Dije enfadada —Tú no eres así, no eres como ellos. Me niego a que te compares con esa gente, ¿me oyes? Todo lo que haces lo haces por una buena causa, Edward. Estás en el lado de los buenos —volví a cogerle la cara —Eres de los buenos —susurré.

—No. No estoy de acuerdo contigo —ladeó la cabeza haciendo que su incipiente barba me hiciera cosquillas en la palma de la mano —He hablado con Eleazar.

—Lo sé, te he oído. ¿Qué te ha dicho tu abogado?

—Lo que ya me imaginaba. Que al ser la última persona que lo ha visto con vida me llamarán a declarar —fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Puede pasarte algo? —sus ojos observaron con atención el gesto que cubrió mi cara. Alzó la mano para alisar la arruga que se había formado en mi ceño.

—No, no dejé ningún tipo de información comprometida. Las fotos las tengo aún en mi poder así como las copias de las pruebas —suspiró —De todos modos le diré a la policía el tema central de nuestra conversación. Le diré que fui a hablar con el juez sobre tu padre —asentí.

—Di la verdad, no tienes nada que esconder. Lo único que me importa es que tú estés bien, que no te pase nada.

—Todo se complica —murmuró.

Lo miré con impotencia.

Ahora teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos para liberarnos de las cadenas, las angustias y los pesares que durante tanto tiempo nos habían perseguido. Y el juez Collins se suicida. ¿Por qué? Sin duda alguna algo tenía que ocultar, algo oscuro…La mente humana es totalmente compleja, es increíble cómo puede reaccionar un ser humano al verse acorralado. Cobarde hijo de puta….

—Quiero abrazarte, Edward —dije mientras seguía acariciando su pelo con mis dedos.

—Creo que no es buena idea.

—Sí, sí es buena idea —dije rápidamente —Lo es, quiero hacerlo. Necesito hacerte ver y sentir que estoy contigo. Quiero que sientas que creo en ti, que te apoyo incondicionalmente —Edward me miró a los ojos, no como un hombre de casi veintinueve años, me miró como ese niño de diez, confuso, derrotado y sólo.

— ¿Crees en mí?

—Ciegamente —susurré.

Sin decirnos nada me senté en sus piernas sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Después miró detenidamente mis labios para relamerse los suyos en el proceso. Sin darle tiempo a que hiciera algún movimiento rápido de los suyos me enganché a su cuello abrazándome a él con fuerza. Su camisa blanca rozaba mis mejillas con suavidad, podía sentir la tensión de sus músculos a través de la fina y elegante tela. Esos músculos que me estaba aprendiendo de memoria por acariciarlos una y otra vez-

Supe que se había rendido cuando noté sus grandes manos en mi cintura.

Su respiración me hacía cosquillas en el cuello enviando a su vez otras sensaciones mucho más carnales a otras partes de mi cuerpo. Quería estar con él, por Dios….necesitaba estar con él. Con todo el atrevimiento del mundo le cogí por la nuca y lo obligué a que me mirara. Tardé apenas un segundo en unir mis labios con los suyos. Lo besé sin profundizar, fue un beso casto, suave…No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, rozando nuestros labios de manera sutil, como si fueran alas de mariposa. Me separé unos segundos de él para levantarme. Me metí entre sus piernas y empecé a desabrocharme la camisa; no sabía si me estaba dejando llevar la iniciativa por voluntad propia o simplemente aún estaba hundido en sus pensamientos más fatalistas. Como fuera, yo iba a ser la encargada de sacarlo una vez más de ese montón de oscuridad que lo cubría casi por completo. Deslicé la camisa por mis brazos y la dejé caer sobre la alfombra de pelo.

Hice lo mismo con la falda.

Ante su atenta mirada me quedé prácticamente desnuda, tan sólo cubierta por la ropa interior y las medias. Después me senté encima de él, esta vez a horcajadas.

—No es un buen momento —dijo deslizando vagamente sus dedos por mis costados.

—Es el mejor de todos, Edward —susurré contra sus labios.

Volví a besarlo, esta vez de manera bastante más agresiva, casi sorprendiéndolo. Mordí su labio inferior tironeando de él mientras sus manos en mis muslos se dedicaban a acariciar el borde de mis medias, aunque sin la arrebatadora pasión que lo caracterizaba. Vamos, Edward….olvídate de todo. Mírame a mí, siénteme sólo a mí. Olvídate del resto del mundo y seamos sólo tú y yo. Aquí y ahora. Empecé a desabrochar su camisa blanca descubriendo poco a poco la piel de su pecho y pasé las manos por esa piel tan extraordinariamente suave como el terciopelo.

—Eres tan….tan perfecto —negó mientras terminaba de quitarle la camisa.

—No estoy bien, princesa. Mi cabeza está demasiado lejos de aquí —lo abracé uniendo mi pecho apenas cubierto al suyo caliente de manera sensual.

—Pues haz que vuelva. Ven aquí conmigo, Edward….

—Soy el responsable indirecto de la muerte de un hombre, ¿cómo es posible que sigas a mi lado después de todo? No merezco ni tus besos ni tu fuerza…—lo callé con un beso. Lo acaricié lentamente con mi lengua, esa que él mismo había entrenado a su gusto. Él…que me había enseñado a besar con todo el sentimiento posible, con ardor y con pasión. Sentí cómo poco a poco iba cediendo, cómo su mente cerraba la puerta de lo indeseable para centrarse sólo en nosotros. En mí.

—No vuelvas a decir esas cosas, Edward —susurré — ¿No entiendes que te necesito aquí conmigo? —Acaricié sus mejillas —Tú….tú también me necesitas. Justo ahora.

Con un fluido y rápido movimiento típico de él me arrastró hasta el centro de la cama para subirse a mis caderas colocando sus rodillas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Se apoyó sobre los codos acercando irremediablemente nuestros cuerpos, haciendo una cárcel de piel y sensaciones, atrapándome junto a él y disparando la temperatura de la mecha que ya estaba encendida.

—Eres increíble.

Mi boca se curvó en una sonrisa de las que hacen historia, una sonrisa de completo y puro placer mientras Edward metía las manos por debajo de mi espalda para desabrocharme con facilidad el broche del sujetador. Años de experiencia le avalaban. Miró con caliente languidez mi cuerpo casi desnudo, paseando su dedo índice de manera furtiva a lo largo de mi cuerpo, por toda la largura de mis piernas. Me acarició el empeine del pie y alabó con la mirada mis zapatos de tacón, aunque esta vez prescindió de su fetiche estrella. También se deshizo de las medias. Me quedé ante él con una simple pieza de lencería azul cielo que apenas podía cubrir mi pubis. Su mirada en aquel momento hizo que me sintiera completamente alabada, adorada e incluso admirada cuando sus ojos me acariciaron de esa manera tan sublime.

Sí, notaba ese cambio.

Y cada día que pasaba era aún más delicioso... Supongo que el cambio de Edward tuvo lugar la noche que me llevó a la Ópera, pero hoy, las sensaciones que me estaba transmitiendo estaban resultando completamente hipnotizadoras. Murmuró algo tan bajito que no lo llegué a escuchar, aunque en ese momento no le pude dar la importancia que seguramente tenía; su imagen en la penumbra descolocaba mis ideas y mi cabeza. Se desabrochó apresuradamente el pantalón para ponerse sobre mí otra vez. Sólo nos separaba nuestra ropa interior, pero era más que suficiente para dejarme sentir el enorme deseo que se alzaba en su entrepierna.

—No sé cómo logras hacerme esto, princesa —sonreí con atrevimiento y picardía.

—Se trata de una reacción física ante un estímulo que te resulta ciertamente….atractivo —en sus labios se pintó una sonrisa tan placentera como lo que estaba sintiendo a través de sus bóxer —Me gustas muchísimo más cuando sonríes de esa manera.

—Es tu culpa. Hace una hora no tenía ganas de sonreír. Tú lo haces posible —movió sus caderas tentativamente. Oh, Señor….Caliente y excitante, como él era —Ninguna mujer se ha preocupado por verme con una sonrisa en los labios — una de sus manos viajó hasta mi pecho. Lo amasó casi con fuerza acariciando en círculos el pezón….haciendo que necesitara atención urgente en otra parte de mi cuerpo.

—Pues déjame decirte que sólo has estado con idiotas —jadee.

No me contestó.

En respuesta bajó su cabeza poco a poco, acariciando con sus labios mis costillas, dando besos húmedos, pequeños mordiscos y lametones por la piel que iba encontrando a su paso. Cuando llegó a mi ombligo quise gritar, pero me contuve. Aún era pronto para eso, quedaba mucha noche por delante. Llegó a mi pubis sí, sí, sí…Pasó la nariz sobre el tanga que llevaba puesto, aspirando en ese justo lugar en el proceso.

—Tienes toda la razón, preciosa…. —murmuró sobre mi entrepierna —Sólo he estado con idiotas sin sentido.

Me revolví inquieta en esa gran cama incapaz de soportar con calma las caricias que la boca de Edward me estaba proporcionando por encima del encaje. ¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí que aún conservaba la ropa interior? Intenté separarme un poco de sus labios para quitarme de una vez esa molesta prenda, pero Edward tocó en un punto especialmente sensible con sus dientes. Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco. Oh, mierda….

—Edward —gemí —Quítame….quítame esto, por favor…—no sólo me ignoró, sino que me dio un suave mordisco ahí, en esa parte de mi cuerpo que más humedad reunía haciendo que me olvidara hasta de mi nombre —Por Dios, Edward…desnúdame ya…O me lo quitas tú o me lo quito yo.

Oh, sí.

Me lo quitó él.

Deslizó por mis piernas la pequeña prenda completamente mojada por su culpa y la dejó caer en el suelo. Montañas de ropa arrugada a nuestros pies. ¿A quién le podía importar eso ahora? Lo obligué a que se pusiera a mi altura, rozando su cuerpo con el mío, cubriéndome con su calor abrasador. Enrosqué las piernas en sus caderas mientras nos entregábamos al más frenético de los besos. Su lengua y la mía, hermosa combinación como ninguna.

El olor de su piel.

Sus manos cálidas.

Sus labios traviesos pero firmes.

Loca, Edward. Me tienes loca, me aturdes…acabas con todo rastro de calma que pueda tener en mi frágil mente…

Pasé las manos por ese firme trasero, haciendo que se acercara a mí cuerpo aún más, si es que eso era posible. Metí la mano entre nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y toqué sobre la tela el bulto delicioso que se erguía entre sus piernas. Tuve el placer de ver cómo Edward dejaba de besarme para maldecir por lo bajo mientras se agarraba a las sábanas con fuerza.

Se separó de mí dejándome con muchísimas ganas de continuar con el masaje, aunque agradecí la separación; se levantó y se despojó de la única prenda que quedaba en dos segundos. Su maravillosa desnudez se alzaba ante mí dejándome sin palabras, para mí era perfecto, completamente perfecto…

— ¿Te gusta, uh? —desvié la mirada del centro de su cuerpo hasta su cara. Me avergoncé como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en esas condiciones cuando lo vi mirándome con esa media sonrisa que me mataba.

—Me gusta, por supuesto.

Volvió a subirse en la cama, mirándome como un auténtico depredador ansioso por dar caza a su presa; ahora mismo no sabía si me sentía como una verdadera zorra o una mansa gacela. De todos modos una de las dos, no sabría decir cual, movió la cola completamente satisfecha cuando Edward volvió a la unión de mis piernas, esta vez piel con piel. Su lengua adoró cada centímetro que tocaba; enganché mis dedos en su pelo sin medir la fuerza con la que tiraba, aunque él no se quejó. Al contrario, ronroneó haciéndome gruñir por las vibraciones de sus labios en mi intimidad. Abandonó esa parte de mi anatomía mucho antes de lo que yo hubiera deseado, a cambio, su lengua hizo un recorrido ascendente, candente y lento…Cuando llegó a mi boca probé mi propio sabor de sus labios.

—Te necesito ya, princesa —y yo lo estaba esperando.

En cuanto se colocó encima de mí, justo donde era necesario, lo abracé con las piernas para no dejarlo escapar. Lamió mis labios, una y otra vez sin besarme, dejándome con las ganas de fundir nuestras bocas. Moví hacia arriba las caderas buscando cualquier tipo de fricción con su erección…Sonrió de lado justo antes de penetrarme.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo en mi interior.

Sentí el movimiento de su trasero en mis piernas, la manera en la que se balanceaba contra mí era completamente demencial y arrebatadora. Me enganché a su cuello para besar su cara, sus labios. No sabía muy bien qué hacer porque las sensaciones me estaban avasallando casi sin querer. Una de sus manos me agarró con fuerza uno de mis pechos, quizás con demasiado ímpetu, pero no podía quejarme. Me gustaba. Me gustaba ese punto intermedio entre el salvajismo en estado puro que lo caracterizaba y esa deliciosa suavidad que lo envolvía.

Edward se había propuesto matarme suavemente.

Lo notaba tan dentro de mí, tan profundo que cualquier hilo coherente de pensamiento quedaba fuera de mi alcance. Hice presión con mis piernas animándolo a embestir más rápido, más fuerte, más rudo como él mismo se autodefinía. Enganché con mis dedos los mechones de pelo de su nuca tirando de él, dejándome llevar por el momento y exponiendo su cuello para besarlo, morderlo, chuparlo. Notaba sus manos por todas partes, me sentía totalmente envuelta por él y por sus caricias mientras atacaba mi cuerpo con pasmosa lentitud. Salía por completo de mi cuerpo para volver a entrar con asombroso vigor. Esto no había cuerpo que lo aguantara….aunque no era suficiente. Ambos queríamos más, lo queríamos todo.

Gemí de frustración cuando salió de mi cuerpo.

—Date la vuelta, princesa…—dijo jadeando,

Lo hice sin pensármelo dos veces; mi nivel de excitación era tan abrumadoramente alto que en ese momento le daría todo lo que me pidiera. Me apoyé sobre los codos y las rodillas respirando a duras penas. Podía sentir las gotas de sudor recorrer mi espalda, el corazón latiéndome en los oídos, mi intimidad latiendo y palpitando por él. Sólo por él…Edward recorrió mi espalda con sus dedos caminando sobre mi piel. Oh, Dios…Sentía sus caderas muy cerca de mi piel, pero no podía verlo. Estaba completamente a su merced, esperando como una mendiga su próximo sensual movimiento.

Me sorprendió cogiendo mi pelo con su puño, haciéndolo una coleta para tirar con fuerza…atrayéndome hacia él.

—Me provocas…me provocas tanto que acabas conmigo, preciosa…

Retiró mi pelo húmedo para besar mi cuello, ese punto intermedio y sensible que era el nacimiento de mi cabello. Sentía su lengua cálida arrastrar las gotas saladas que perlaban mi piel. Mientras tanto, con otro seco y contundente movimiento de cadera entraba de nuevo abriendo mi carne, obligándome a acogerlo con el ansia que sentía.

Bestial, señor…Bestial como él sólo.

Me agarré al cabecero de hierro forjado para evitar que sus embestidas profundas y fuertes me arrastraran por la cama. Podía sentir toda su poderosa longitud en mi interior. Mi boca gemía, jadeaba, lanzaba gritos lastimeros casi agónicos cada vez que su miembro entraba y salía de mi cuerpo a su antojo. Eso me estaba llevando a la locura extrema; había empezado todo esto por y para Edward, pero al parecer las tornas se habían cambiado dejándome a mí como protagonista principal de la tortura más placentera de todos los tiempos. Sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más, sentía los espasmos propios del incipiente orgasmo en mis músculos internos.

—No…no te corras, aún no —susurró Edward.

No sabía qué ideas tenía su mente privilegiada y perversa y tampoco me las podía imaginar. Salió completamente de mi cuerpo para frotarse contra mí frustrando mi maravillosa explosión para seguir con esta especie de castigo; mi piel y mi intimidad estaban tan sobre excitadas que cada roce era abrasador. Sentía que con un solo roce más mi cuerpo se desplomaría sobre la cama gritando de placer, retorciéndome de gusto.

Lo quería.

Por todo lo sagrado, lo quería con toda mi alma. Con mi cuerpo y con mi mente. Estaba loca…loca y enamorada por él. Quería que tomara todo lo que quisiera de mí porque yo de buena gana se lo regalaría. Le daría todo porque ya era suya. Su pene empezó a rozar la entrada de mi ano y, aunque sabía que no haría nada de eso sin permiso, cerré los ojos. Los cerré imaginándome provocativa ofreciéndole esa parte de mi cuerpo, el placer que ese hecho le produciría a Edward. Aunque mi mente estaba nublada por el deseo abrumador tuve la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para girarme.

—Para…para, Edward…. —paró justo en el momento que se lo pedí —Quiero….quiero que lo hagas…. —se arrimó a mi espalda, retiró mi pelo húmedo y rozó su nariz con mimo contra mi oreja.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Amasó lentamente mi trasero — ¿Quieres que vuelva a follarte, princesa? —oh, oh, oh….cielo santo.

—Sí, quiero que me folles —Edward ronroneó en mi oído —Quiero darte lo que te prometí…quiero sexo anal —susurré —Y lo quiero ahora —sentí cómo su polla pulsaba cerca de mi piel reaccionando por mis palabras calientes. Sus ojos ardieron, me miraron llegando hasta lo más hondo de mi ser.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? —murmuró con voz ronca.

—A-ha —en esa misma posición metió sus manos por la cara interna de mis muslos y me abrió más las piernas para acariciarme a su antojo. Sus dedos eran lentos y concienzudos mientras extendían la humedad de mi intimidad a otros sitios más secretos, lubricándome con mi propia excitación.

—Al principio va a dolerte —me balancee sobre su mano queriendo olvidarme de sus palabras susurradas.

—Lo sé. Pero también se….también sé que serás cuidadoso conmigo. —Volví a mirar por encima de mi hombro —Sé que no quieres mi dolor.

Me cogió de las mejillas para besarme; el beso no fue rudo, ni salvaje, ni explosivo. En contraste con lo que le acababa de pedir, fue lento y suave, lo justo y necesario para decirme con ese beso lo que no me había dicho con palabras. Cuando abandonó mis labios repartió varios besos por mi cuello y mi hombro.

—Túmbate, pega tu cuerpo a la cama, pequeña….quiero que estés cómoda.

¿Cómoda? Me tragué la risa histérica que se había atragantado en mi garganta. Lo que quería era estar relajada, cosa que era completamente difícil por la tensión sexual a la que estaba sometida en ese instante. Estaba a punto de que mi cuerpo colapsara por las ganas que tenía de explotar, así como por la expectativa que sentía. Por aquello desconocido a lo que me iba a enfrentar completamente gustosa de la mano de Edward.

Con mi cara apoyaba sobre la mullida almohada sentí que abría uno de los cajones de la mesilla. Depositó algo sobre la cama, justo a mi lado. Fui a mirar de qué se trataba, pero las manos de Edward hicieron que me olvidara de la idea en cuanto tocó mi cuerpo. Empezó por los tobillos. Sus dedos avivaron el deseo que sentía en mi entrepierna acariciando despacio la piel tan sensible de esa zona. Como si fuera un experto en materia de masajes subió por mis muslos; deseaba verle la cara, me moría por ver el gesto que tenía en ese momento mientras sus manos se arrastraban sobre mí con suave fricción por el fino sudor que me cubría, pero mis sensaciones se antepusieron a todos mis deseos.

Cuando llegó a la parta alta de mis muslos metió la mano por la cara interna y me separó completamente las piernas dejándome expuesta a él. Alzó mis caderas colocándolas a su gusto, dejándome con la espalda arqueada, haciendo que la humedad corriera sin permiso por mis muslos hasta las sábanas. El espectáculo que le tenía que estar dando en ese momento tenía pinta de ser completamente erótico; en ese momento eché de menos el gran espejo que teníamos en la habitación negra.

Sus manos amasaron mi trasero jugando con él, separando y juntando mis nalgas.

—Edward —gemí —No puedo….no puedo más… ¡oh!

Me calló con un suave mordisco en el trasero.

Y la lengua se hizo con el protagonismo absoluto. Lamió mi piel, la mordisqueó haciendo que cada vez deseara más al maldito hombre que buscaba desesperadamente mi placer.

—Mmm, Edward…. —agarré las sábanas con fuerza mientras me mordía el labio —Haz algo….hazme algo ya —lo sentí reír con ternura a mis espaldas.

—Necesito que estés muy muy excitada, cuanto más mejor —susurró sobre mi piel.

—Lo estoy…lo estoy mucho.

—Créeme, me muero por estar dentro de ti —subió por mi cuerpo dejándome sentir su pene latente en mi baja espalda —Quiero que tú lo disfrutes, quiero que grites de placer cuando me introduzca en ese lugar dulce y completamente virgen…

Poesía erótica para mis oídos.

Sin regalarme otra provocativa frase alargó la mano para coger eso que había sacado del cajón. Oí cómo se habría un bote…Di un pequeño brinco cuando sentí que Edward masajeaba mi centro y mi ano con alguna sustancia suave y ligeramente caliente. A mi nariz llegó un aroma completamente sensual, frutas con algo más.

—Es lubricante, cariño. Relájate.

Mierda, mierda…Oh, Dios santo…me había llamado cariño, lo había hecho mientras me tocaba de esa manera tan deliciosa, mientras me preparaba para follarme. Dejé que me masajeara relajando mis malditos músculos intentando no correrme antes de que Edward se introdujera en mí, tal y cómo él había dicho.

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, metió un dedo en mi interior después de juguetear con él.

Aunque eso ya me lo había dicho más veces en otras ocasiones no podía dejar de sorprenderme por las sensaciones que esa invasión, hasta hace poco era u tabú para mí, me provocaban. Notaba cómo su dedo resbaladizo entraba y salía suavemente mientras que con la otra mano, me agarraba de las caderas para que no me moviera.

Metió otro dedo.

Esta vez mis labios se contrajeron con una mueca, aunque no me quejé. No me estaba haciendo daño. No. Pero sabía que cada segundo que pasara, cada movimiento que él hiciera, me acercaba a ese momento anhelado por mí y deseado por Edward. Lo sentí revolverse inquieto murmurando un pequeño jadeo mientras sus manos trabajaban sin descanso en mi cuerpo. Notaba cómo sus dedos me dilataban, cómo se abrían paso para facilitar más tarde la intromisión a la que sería sometida por la polla de Edward.

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando sacó sus dedos. Miré por encima del hombro para verlo mientras se extendía un poco de lubricante por el pene dejándolo aún más brillante. Me abrió más las piernas para meterse por completo en ellas. Mmmm, ese roce que anticipaba grandes momentos, esa fricción. No entendía cómo habíamos sido capaces de aguantar hasta este momento sin corrernos con la delicia de nuestros cuerpos desnudos a nuestra disposición. Sentí su pecho contra mi espalda mientras se apoyaba en sus manos, justo a ambos lados de mis brazos. Volvía a estar cubierta por él, rodeaba por su piel y por su olor.

—Te deseo —retiró mi pelo una vez más y me besó la nuca —Te deseo tanto que duele —conseguí que mi cerebro recibiera la orden que mi mano le había mandado; la alargué para juntarla con la suya —Si te duele mucho me lo dices. Dime que pare y lo haré en ese mismo segundo, ¿entendido? —Asentí con la cabeza intentando sacar de nuestra conversación la palabra dolor —De lo contrario me verás realmente enfadado.

Intentó sonar intimidatorio y contundente, pero falló en el intento.

Mantuvo sus labios es mi cuello mientras sentía su pene en mi entrada. Edward era grande y grueso, pero en esa zona lo sentía aún mayor. Agarré las sábanas con fuerza y escondí mi cara en la almohada cuando sentí que la cabeza de su masculinidad sobrepasaba los límites.

Sí, dolía.

Estaba muy excitada, demasiado. Y sobre todo, estaba predispuesta porque yo lo deseaba. Pero era inevitable sentir ese dolor y esa quemazón por la lenta acometida de Edward.

Gimió de manera ronca y gutural. Y se detuvo por unos segundos. Sentía su pecho agitado y su corazón desbocado sobre mi espalda. Respiró con fuerza mientras se sujetaba a duras penas con sus brazos. Sí, lo estaba disfrutando. Maldije en mi fuero interno por no poder ver su cara. Aun así, saber y sentir que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo me hizo sonreír. En ese momento su placer era el mío.

— ¿Estás bien? —gimió.

—Sigue….sigue, Edward.

—No sabes cómo…cómo se siente esto, princesa…

Su cuerpo se adentró aún más en el mío, aunque no por completo. Se quedó parado de nuevo, susurrándome palabras cariñosas y besando mi piel. Volvió a repetir el movimiento. Oh, sí….sus movimientos eran sensualmente lentos llevándome a un estado que lindaba entre el dolor y el placer. Era un sentimiento de puro masoquismo. Me dolía pero a la vez lo disfrutaba. Era extraño de explicar pero muy placentero sentir. Mi cuerpo se abría paso con cada lenta embestida que ejercía sobre mí cada vez con más facilidad.

Sus gruñidos, sus palabras suaves, a veces pervertidas, susurradas justo en mi oído. La invasión, lenta pero contundente de la intromisión de su polla. Sus caderas, sus piernas rozándose con las mías. Me sorprendí a mí misma cuando me oí jadear con fuerza. Edward, avivado por mis reacciones y mis gemidos, aumentó sensiblemente la profundidad y la fuerza de sus envites. Me apoyé sobre la cama levantando mi cuerpo, arqueándolo contra él sin importarme el eco de dolor que sentía en esa parte de mi anatomía.

—Despacio, Bella —Edward alargó la mano hasta encontrarse con la unión de mis piernas para acariciar mis labios íntimos, húmedos y desesperados —No quiero lastimarte.

Me quedé paralizada dejándolo tomar todo el control cuando acarició en círculos mi clítoris. Mientras tanto, su cuerpo bombeaba el mío de manera acompasada con un ritmo completamente excitante.

Sus manos, sus gemidos, su sudor y el mío mezclándose…Su lengua en mi piel, sus labios susurrantes. Oh, Dios….la sensación de su dureza férrea contra mi cálida piel me estremecía.

Las caricias de Edward se hicieron más y más demandantes.

—Córrete, princesa —abandonó mi intimidad para agarrar una de mis nalgas. Me abrió aún más para él —Córrete, hazlo…Quiero sentirlo…

Creo que grité su nombre; no lo recuerdo con claridad. De lo que sí me acuerdo es del momento en el que mi cuerpo colapsó derrumbándome sobre la cama de Edward con su peso sobre mí, arrancándole un nuevo gemido más alto y más sexual mientras sentía cómo se corría con fuerza en mi interior, derramando su caliente esencia en mi cuerpo. Ambos mojados, ambos jadeando, ambos aún unidos. Intenté por todos los medios que mi respiración se acompasara hasta llegar a su ritmo normal, pero la jodida aceleración de mi corazón lo ponía difícil.

Edward salió lentamente de mi cuerpo, aunque no se movió de entre mis piernas; se quedó ahí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Reaccioné medianamente cuando sentí soplidos suaves en mi espalda. Mi piel ardía como si estuviera en el infierno, así que lo agradecí en silencio. Cuando pareció satisfecho con su trabajo se acercó a mí para girarme la cara. Me lamió los labios. Estos se curvaron en una media sonrisa en respuesta.

— ¿Estás bien? —Asentí mirándolo a los ojos — ¿Te duele? —a eso no le pude contestar. ¿Había una maldita parte de mi cuerpo que no me doliera en ese mismo momento? —Joder —murmuró —Ven, te daré un baño caliente. Lo necesitas. Después buscaré algo para el dolor y…. —le tapé la boca con un dedo.

A pesar de todo lo que había vivido y sentido hacía tan sólo unos segundos sólo me pude concentrar en su cara. Estaba precioso. Su pelo estaba más revuelto que nunca y su cara estaba sonrojada como si fuera un niño. Sus labios estaban rojos por nuestros besos….No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para una ducha. Quería que se tumbara aquí conmigo, sentir su calor y su olor mientras me dejaba llevar por el sueño. Estaba completamente satisfecha, pero muy cansada.

—Estoy bien, Edward….estoy bien —delineó mis labios con sus dedos —Ahora mismo no quiero moverme —asintió aún con cara de preocupación.

Me besó en la frente. Después sentí que la cama se movía avisándome que Edward ya no estaba conmigo. Rodé por la cama hasta quedarme tendida sobre el costado totalmente rendida y así intentar ver qué hacía. Desde la cama pude oír el grifo del baño. Edward apenas tardó unos segundos en llegar con una toalla húmeda en las manos.

—Déjame aliviarte al menos, pequeña.

Con dedicado temple pasó la toalla húmeda ahí donde más lo necesitaba. Limpió todo rastro que el lubricante y mi excitación habían dejado sobre mi piel con sumo cuidado. Siseé cuando pasó la toalla rizada por la parte trasera de mi cuerpo.

—Quizás debería haberte preparado más…Lo…siento —hubiera rodado los ojos, pero mi cansancio no me lo permitió.

—No lo sientas —me acerqué a sus labios —Me ha gustado. Mucho —tardó un poco, pero finalmente vislumbré una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Me besó acariciándome con su lengua. Apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada presa de un ataque de sueño.

—Duerme, princesa.

Edward nos tapó a ambos y se tumbó a mi lado, aunque sabría que su insomnio no lo mantendría mucho tiempo conmigo. Sentí su cuerpo amoldarse al mío, sus manos en mi cintura. Acaricié sus dedos con los míos sorprendiéndome al sentir que me correspondía. Jugueteó con mis manos mientras mis ojos se cerraban.

—Edward…

— ¿Uhm?

—Te quiero.

·

·

·

El sol se alzó majestuoso chocándose con mi cara.

Parpadeé varias veces sintiendo el molesto reflejo en mis ojos. Me los tapé con la mano e intenté incorporarme para sentarme. Oh, oh. Me dolía todo. Me dolía mi cuerpo por completo, aunque la parte ganadora se la llevaba mi retaguardia avivando el recuerdo de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Sexo lujurioso, entregado y una sensualidad infinita en todas las acciones.

Sinceramente, bienvenido ese dolor.

No cambiaría ni un ápice de lo que había hecho la noche anterior con Edward. Todo, absolutamente todo había sido increíble. Me había entregado a él de todas las formas posibles arrebatándome con consentimiento mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi mente. No sólo me había entregado yo; en parte Edward también se había entregado a mí. Era algo mutuo, al menos así lo sentía yo.

Evidentemente, no estaba a mi lado; con toda seguridad se habría levantado a media noche para intentar escapar de esos sueños oscuros que perturbaban su descanso. En cambio, sólo me acompañaba un papel blanco doblado por la mitad encima de la almohada.

"_Siento mucho no estar contigo ahora. Me hubiera encantado desayunar contigo, pero Eleazar me ha llamado requiriendo mi presencia. No he querido despertarte, necesitas descansar…Le he ordenado a Emily que no te despierte bajo ningún concepto, no tengas prisa por levantarte…el jefe no te pondrá falta si llegas tarde a la oficina. Mándame un mensaje cuando te despiertes para decirme cómo te encuentras… Por cierto, estás preciosa cuando duermes después de una noche pasional._

_Edward._

_PD: hay analgésicos en el armario del baño."_

Sonreí como una imbécil leyendo y releyendo el mensaje escrito de Edward. Era contradictorio. Mucho. Demasiado. Era implacable, rudo y serio. Pero también podía ser cuidadoso e incluso cariñoso. Esa extraña mezcla me volvía loca, me gustaba que fuera así.

Mi precioso bipolar…

Me levanté a duras penas sintiendo dolor en lugares innombrables de mi cuerpo. Caminé desnuda por la habitación buscando mi bolso. Saqué el teléfono. Grité como una loca cuando vi que eran más de las nueve de la mañana aunque me lo tomé con calma al recordar la nota de Edward. Me relajé y le envié un rápido mensaje a Sue.

"_Dale a Matt un beso enorme cuando llegue del cole. Dile que esta noche hablaré con él. PD: mándame una foto suya con el peluche que le regaló Edward. Besos." _

Aún con el teléfono en la mano me dirigí hasta el cuarto de baño. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y esperé a que la enorme ducha se llenara de reconfortante vaho.

"_Buenos días. ¿Has ido a declarar? Por favor, llámame en cuanto tengas noticias nuevas. Por cierto, estoy perfectamente bien. Voy a entrar en la ducha. En cuanto me arregle y desayune voy para la oficina. Bella."_

Le di a la tecla de enviar viendo de refilón mi propio reflejo. Necesitaba decirle algo más; abrí la carpeta de mensajes y teclee uno nuevo.

"_PD: me hubiera encantado que desayunaras conmigo. Por cierto, dudo mucho que esté preciosa cuando duermo, pero gracias por el piropo. Besos."_

Ahora sí.

Me di una ducha rápida pero inmensamente caliente logrando que mis músculos volvieran a su sitio. Me dolía. Ah, Dios…Me moría de la vergüenza al imaginarme teniendo problemas para sentarme en la oficina. Aunque en un principio no iba a hacer caso del consejo de Edward con los analgésicos, abrí el armario, cogí uno y me lo tomé. Me vestí rápidamente; me puse un vestido básico negro y mis zapatos de tacón. Hacía unos días que la primavera había llegado trayendo un delicioso clima así que simplemente cogí una chaqueta fina. Recogí mis cosas y bajé a la cocina. Emily ya me estaba esperando con un contundente desayuno. Me sirvió un vaso de zumo y unas tostadas; miré la silla de reojo. Bien. Vale. De momento pasaba de sentarme por razones obvias y porque tenía prisa por ver a Edward. Necesitaba ya saber qué había pasado con su declaración, necesitaba verlo…

—Señorita Swan, Sam está abajo esperándola con el coche —le agradecí a la amable mujer la información con una sonrisa.

Apuré mi desayuno y bajé en el ascensor con el teléfono en la mano. Edward no me había contestado, sin duda aún estaba ocupado. De todos modos no me separé del aparato durante el viaje en coche. En cuanto Sam paró en la puerta del edificio Cullen salté como una loca hasta la entrada. Cuando el ascensor me llevó hasta el último piso caminé casi sin saludar a nadie hasta la mesa de Tanya. La mujer ni se inmuto; levantó su cara completamente estirada por el peinado y me miró sobre sus gafas negras.

— ¿Ha llegado ya Edward? —se colocó la gafas con gesto profesional y desapasionado.

—No, señorita Swan. El señor Cullen aún no ha llegado.

Después siguió trabajando ignorando mi presencia.

Pasé de largo por su despacho y por la sala de juntas hasta llegar a la oficina de Norah. Llamé con los nudillos deseosa de que mi rubia amiga estuviera ya presente, al menos para tener a alguien con quien conversar para calmar mis ansias. A los dos segundos me abrió una cara sonriente como siempre.

—Hola, Bella —me besó en ambas mejillas —Edward no ha llegado aún. Anda, pasa.

Me sorprendió ver a Jasper sentado en uno de los sillones. Tenía aspecto de cansado, aunque su gesto era mucho más relajado que el de hace unos días. Me saludó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo está Alice? —el hombre sonrió.

—Está mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar. Está desesperada por no poder moverse todo lo que le gustaría…pero le reconforta saber que el bebé está sano.

—Me alegro mucho, de verdad.

—Lo sé —sonrió ampliamente enseñándome los dientes —Y te lo agradezco.

— ¿Sabéis algo de Edward? —pregunté mirando mi teléfono. Seguía sin noticias suyas.

—No —murmuró Norah mientras leía unos documentos —Ha avisado a su secretaria de su retraso con un escueto "Me voy con Eleazar, toma nota de mis llamadas"….

—Eres una imitadora pésima, Norah…yo no pongo esa voz.

Me giré para chocarme con el pecho de Edward. Cuando miré hacia arriba lo vi con gesto serio. Oh, no… ¿Acaso la declaración había ido mal? Abrí la boca para preguntarle por todo aquello que deseaba saber, pero me calló antes de abrir la boca con un beso delante de sus amigos y socios. Noté cómo Norah sonreía sin esconderse.

—Vienes cariñoso, ¿uh? La bestia está siendo domada…eso es jodidamente tierno —Edward rodó los ojos.

—Cariño, no es el único que está cariñoso —dijo Jasper —Tú no te separas del teléfono. ¿Tengo nueva cuñada? —Norah cerró de golpe el informe que tenía en sus manos. Su cara adquirió un ligero tono sonrosado.

—Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas —dijo ignorando a su hermano —El Resort del Pacífico está casi acabado, tenemos que supervisar todo para su apertura en temporada alta. Así que si me perdonáis…—salió del despacho a toda prisa evitando mirarnos a los ojos.

Edward no le dio importancia. Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hacia el pasillo sin decir ni una sola palabra; tampoco yo quería sacar un tema de conversación tan delicado como lo era la muerte de Collins. Le dijo a su secretaria que no le pasara llamadas, marcó el código de su despacho y nos encerró en él.

Me miró de arriba abajo en silencio.

— ¿Has declarado ya?

—Siéntate —me indicó con la barbilla uno de los sillones de cuero. Lo hice, aunque no pude evitar la mueca que puse cuando mis posaderas tocaron el cuero. Avanzó con rapidez hacia mí y se agachó hasta ponerse a mi altura — ¿Cómo estás?

—Estaré completamente bien cuando me digas cómo te ha ido a ti con lo tuyo —la mirada que me lanzó me indicó que le contestara de una vez si no quería verlo con el nervio en todo su esplendor—Te lo he dicho en el mensaje... ¡Estoy bien! Sólo me duele un poco el…

—El culo —fruncí los labios asintiendo. Mi cara le hizo sonreír.

—Sí, el culo…Pero tranquilo…he sido buena y me he tomado el analgésico que me recomendaste.

—Muy bien —delineó mi mandíbula con su mano antes de levantarse para sentarse frente a mí — ¿Te gustó? — susurró con voz ronca. De manera inconsciente me mordí el labio inferior recordando la delicia de noche que habíamos pasado.

—Sí, me gustó. No me imaginé que fuera a ser….así.

— ¿Así?

—Sí, así…Para empezar no me imaginaba a mí misma deseando algo…así —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Menudo derroche de palabras, princesa…No sé si seré capaz de soportar tu verborrea.

—Es tu culpa…me dejaste sin palabras —su boca volvió a curvarse totalmente satisfecho por mis palabras—Y a ti… ¿te gustó? —alzó una ceja.

— ¿En serio me estás preguntando esto? —Fruncí el ceño —Pues claro que me gustó —alargó la mano y me acarició la muñeca —Me gustó muchísimo….mucho….

—Bien —dije sonriendo —aunque te aseguro que la próxima vez será mejor —su gesto pasó a Bestia total.

— ¿La próxima vez? No te estarás convirtiendo en una pervertida, ¿no? —solté una corta carcajada.

—Y tú no estarás bromeando de nuevo, ¿uh? —Apretó los labios aguantando una sonrisa —Ahora que ya hemos hablado del estado de mi trasero, por favor, dime cómo te ha ido en la declaración —sus dedos abandonaron mi piel así como la sonrisa a su cara.

—Tranquila, todo ha salido bien. He contado la verdad, que fui a hablar con el juez sobre unas posibles pruebas contra Charlie y me fui diez minutos después. La secretaria corrobora mi declaración. Aún tienen que investigar los motivos que lo llevaron a suicidarse.

— ¿Quieres decir que tenía más de un motivo para acabar con su vida? —asintió.

—Sí, la nota de suicidio que dejó era bastante implícita.

— ¿Qué decía?

—Decía que le perdonara su familia. Que no estaba orgulloso de cómo había actuado en el pasado y en el presente, que sus errores eran demasiado grandes como para poder remendarlos. Que no podía ni quería seguir adelante porque a lo largo de su vida había engañado a mucha gente…—Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo. Parecía cansado, realmente cansado —Creo que todo está relacionado. Tu padre, el juez y todo el puto entorno que nos rodea.

— ¿Crees que Collins y mi padre tenían algo entre manos?

— ¿Por qué no? Hubiera sido fácil empezar las diligencias contra Charlie y asegurarse de que esas fotos no vieran la luz del sol…En cambio no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Porque quizás temía a otras muchas cosas…—me miró con gesto hastiado —Nos rodea la violencia, princesa…

Me levanté de mi sillón para ir hasta el suyo. Lo giré para poder sentarme encima de sus rodillas. Edward no se sorprendió de mi movimiento; apoyó sus manos en mis muslos y me miró a los ojos.

—Estás cansado —murmuré. No me contestó —No te preocupes por nada, Edward. La policía investigará todo, estoy segura. Collins era un hombre importante…no pararán hasta llegar al fondo del asunto —asintió en silencio.

—No puedo evitar sentir rabia contra ese maldito hombre. ¿Por qué tuvo que pegarse un tiro? Me siento jodidamente responsable de esa muerte. Me siento como si hubiera sido yo el que apretó ese gatillo.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, por favor! El responsable de la muerte del juez Collins es él y sólo él—desvió la mirada. Suspiré cansada — ¿Quién se va a encargar de las pruebas contra mi padre?

—Tengo que hablar con Carlisle…Él conoce a varios fiscales y jueces que podrían llevar el caso a buen puerto. Lo llamaré ahora mismo…—alargó la mano para coger el teléfono aunque yo se lo impedí.

—Es viernes, Edward. ¿No puedes tomarte un fin de semana de descanso? Después de tanto tiempo no va a pasar nada porque continúes con esto el lunes —ladeó la cabeza —Tienes las pruebas en tu poder, no va a pasar nada. Además, estás estresado…cansado —le acaricié la cara —Necesitas descansar, Edward. Necesitas salir un poco de este entorno, necesitas olvidarte de todo…aunque sea por unas horas. De lo contrario no podrás seguir con esto…

—Anoche no tenía nada de esto en mente. Sólo pensaba en ti —el cambio de tema y sus palabras estrujaron mi estómago. ¿Mariposas? Sí, pero en cantidades industriales —Me dijiste que me querías —agaché la mirada.

—Es lo que siento, no puedo evitarlo…—nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio. Sí, menuda verborrea —Podemos…podemos hacer…algo —la comisura del labio de Edward se alzó.

— ¿Algo cómo qué?

—No sé —me encogí de hombros —Salir…podemos salir mañana —dije ilusionada.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a un restaurante de. —negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, nada de restaurantes, nada de sitios estirados —me mordí el labio al ver si cara—Quiero ir a un lugar en el que podamos ir en vaqueros mientras comemos comida basura. Si te fías de mi podría llevarte a un sitio interesante —jugueteó con el bajo de mi falda.

—No sé si fiarme de ti…—bromeó —De todos modos me parece perfecto. Descansaré este fin de semana, mañana iremos donde tú quieras. Ahora levántate y ve a trabajar…No la contraté por su cara bonita, señorita Swan —le di un beso en la comisura de los labios y me levanté de sus rodillas con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. No llegué a la puerta cuando me llamó. —Isabella…Sí, es verdad que estás preciosa mientras duermes…

·

·

·

Phil releyó la carta de Renee por enésima vez desde que Bella se la entregó.

Muchas de las palabras escritas con tanto amor eran palabras que conocía de sobra; palabras que había oído directamente de los labios dulces de Renee. Palabras que tiempo atrás le había susurrado al oído en esos encuentros esporádicos y clandestinos. Desde que Renee se casó con Charlie había sido así…y lo aguantaba porque la amaba. Hoy, cinco largos años después de su trágica desaparición, podía sentir las suaves manos del amor de su vida acariciando su piel, esos ojos azules profundos mirándolo con devoción.

Cogió la copa de vino tinto que se había servido y se sentó en el sofá con el papel entre sus manos. Revelaciones…Dios santo, menudas revelaciones…

"_A mi gran amor…._

_No sé cómo mis ojos llorosos me están permitiendo ahora mismo continuar con la escritura. _

_Acabo de escribir una carta para Bella, ese pequeño ángel que me sacó tantísimas veces de las tinieblas. Tengo tantas revelaciones y secretos guardados durante tanto tiempo que me siento realmente cansada de todo y de todos. _

_¿Por dónde empezar? _

_Supongo que un te amo es la mejor manera de todas. Te quiero, Phil…Siempre te quise. Fuiste…eres el único amor de mi vida. El único hombre que me cuidó y que me amó sin pedir nada a cambio. Ese hombre que simplemente con el amparo de sus brazos me llevaba a un mundo paralelo en el que estaba completamente segura, feliz y plena. Quiero recordarte que te amé con toda mi alma a pesar de tenerte sólo a tiempo parcial por las injusticias de la vida._

_Me habría encantado ser sólo tuya…_

_No debí casarme con Charlie; fue un error por mi parte aceptar la petición de mis padres respecto a ese hombre. Nunca debí salir con él, nunca debí estar con él de la manera en la que estuve. No debí dejar que mis padres me obligaran a casarme por el simple hecho de estar embarazada. _

_No._

_Todo fue un error descomunal, todo se sacó de contexto, evitaron mis explicaciones. Lo sabes…_

_No quisieron oírme._

_Era tuya, solamente tuya. Es triste escribir esto, pero sabes que me casé con Charlie estando locamente enamorada de ti cuando te había prometido un futuro juntos….Oh, Dios….Phil, es tan difícil todo esto…Siento que viví una vida que no me correspondía._

_Debí estar siempre a tu lado._

_Tú me cuidabas desde las sombras, me ayudabas a salir hacia el mundo de los vivos con tus sonrisas sinceras y con tus palabras de amor. Por eso, por todo aquello que me diste desde ese inmerecido segundo plano, ahora te estoy escribiendo estas palabras._

_Te lo debo._

_Tengo que decirte algo, algo muy importante. Por favor, no me odies por las palabras que vas a leer._

_Necesito que apoyes a Bella. Con toda seguridad estará en una situación confusa, difícil y poco agradable. Necesito que la cuides en todo momento, necesito que veles por su seguridad, necesito saber que mi hija…nuestra hija…está bien._

_Has leído bien, Phil. Nuestra hija._

_No tengo pruebas que lo constaten, pero siempre sospeché que Bella era hija tuya y no de Charlie, el maravilloso fruto de esos momentos en los que compartíamos nuestro amor a pesar de que el mundo estuviera contra nosotros, a pesar de las diferencias sociales…a pesar de que mi vida estuviera irremediablemente unida a un futuro que no quería….A pesar de todo nació esa niña. A esa niña preciosa que sé que amas._

_Algo tan bonito como Bella no pudo nacer de un monstruo como Charlie._

_Perdóname por no contarte mis sospechas mucho antes. Vivía en el miedo, Phil…Tenía miedo de las reacciones de Charlie si se enteraba de todo…Por favor, cuéntale a Bella lo que pasó, cuéntale mis sospechas sobre su orígenes…Por favor, prométeme que cuando pase todo, que cuando Charlie haya desaparecido de vuestras vidas…prométeme que te harás las pruebas de paternidad. _

_Esté donde esté daré gracias a Dios si mi hija es tuya, porque se merece un padre como tú que la cuide, la ame y la apoye._

_Intenta ser feliz, Phil. Inténtalo por ti, por mí y por lo que tuvimos. Te mereces tener una vida plena._

_Te quiero, te quiero mucho…"_

* * *

_Creo que nuestros protagonistas necesitaban un momento de relajación, ¿no? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis de la carta de Renee a Phil?_

**_Muchísimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por mejorar y betear este capítulo, sin ella no sería posible ;) Eres rápida, nena!_**

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Bellisimaw, Jacke94, Cris Cullen Black, SalyLuna, Maru chan1296, Catalina Lina, LaucullenBlackSwan, Kjmima, Solecitopucheta, CelesL, Mahely, Lil, Miss jessygirls, Tata XOXO, Pili, DaniiStewart, Betza MB, Monikcullen009, Narie13dic, Bella maru, Anamart05, Karenov17, Kikid'cullen, Guest, Yasmin cullen, Glowing Yellow Star, Manligrez, Guest, Azay, Vanesa pinilla, LAUCAMI, Luzdeluna2012, Deathxrevenge, Luna Sanz, Freckles03, Catitacullen, Vampirekaro, KristenSteele, CamilleJBCO, Solciito Pattinson, Dracullen, Lulu, Fabynenamar, Mgcb, Lory24, Yekitab, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Vale957, Evecullen94, DaniStrangerCullen, Troian, Deysi Maria, Pau and Teli, Dis potter, Estelaa, Sania santana, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Stephanie priegovazquez, Liduvina, Rafaela monterroso, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Saha Denali, MARTHA, Teky, ALEXANDRACAST, Elizabeth Lecter, Almudena diazgarcia, Joselina, Carelymh, Ligia Rodriguez, AUROMOR, Marah2221, Ludgardita, Maya Cullen Masen, Melania, Day Lynn Leery, BABYBOO27, Kimjim, Antomirok, Eve Runner, Paolastef. Rosy Inda, Julissa de Pattinson, Guest, Laura, DiAnA, Guest, Lunas89, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, EMLIZABETH CULLE, Anahi littrell, GUARANI SHELION 1811, Mafe D Rojas, Little Whittie, PRISGPE, Sak potter, Ginni, LoreMolina, Keimasen86, Marishka cullen, Terewee, Stefi Martinez, DenisseR cullen, Shaolyn, Karen Pattz, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Maria Rome, Yareth, Florostar, Bearmand, Andreita correa, Anilu Belikov, Gretchen CullenMasen, Romycullen, Jo, Mamicullen, Saed pattinson-lutz, Ninacara, Alexf1994, Nathy Cullen Black, Zujeyane, BarbyBells, SonyBells, Jailannys, Laulauc, Gabriela, Masilobe, Conny, Andremr, Mase2531, Sandra32321, Lorecas, Eliza82, Yessenya, Karla, Guest, Lupita, Isis Janet, Karito, Despatz, Isis Janet, Magui9999, Nardamat, Palita cullen, Guest, Angel twilighter, MaRiA, Guest, Gweniever Hallow, Guest, Yasmin, Nesines, Ashleyswan, Bella Kristen Marie Swa, Janalez, Robstenkrisrob y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad. Nos leemos en unos días, un besote enorme a todos._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Me aparté cuando vi que un chico venía corriendo apresurado cargando una mochila negra al hombro y pasando entre la gente sin importarle nada ni nadie. En su loca carrera le dio un empujón a un hombre entrado en años._

_—Esta juventud ya no respeta nada —gruñó mientras se colocaba la chaqueta. Su voz era apenas audible por la cercanía del tren en el túnel._

_Le habría dado la razón. Sí, se la habría dado de no ser por un empujón tremendo que me hizo perder el equilibrio peligrosamente hacia las vías…._


	43. Capítulo 42 Como Vampiros al Amanecer

CAPÍTULO 42 COMO VAMPIROS AL AMANECER

Contra todo pronóstico, Edward me hizo caso.

Siguió mi petición al pie de la letra. No llamó a Carlisle, dejó estar las diligencias contra mi padre durante un par de días, tal y como yo le había pedido. El día pasó inusualmente rápido pero tranquilo y suave; la única transacción de mayor relevancia que Edward y yo hicimos fue poner a buen recaudo el dinero que mi madre me había dejado en la caja de seguridad y del que prácticamente me había olvidado por todo lo acontecido. Él, por su parte, hizo lo mismo con las valiosísimas fotos de Collins y con las pruebas aportadas por mi madre. Nada de llamadas de teléfono intempestivas pidiendo la cabeza de algún que otro cabrón en bandeja de plata, nada de reuniones apresuradas y estresantes, sin necesidad de usar la ayuda extra e ilegal del mejor jodido hacker de todo Manhattan, quizás de todo el país, sin ceños fruncidos…Bueno, lo del ceño fruncido podría decirse que venía de serie. Parecía que ese maldito músculo de la cara de Edward estaba siempre contraído, por si acaso.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue tranquilo; respirando pausadamente, sin teléfonos ni portátiles, ni periódicos en los que pudiéramos leer el trágico suicidio del juez, bueno y justo para lo opinión pública que tanto había conmocionado a la gente. Simplemente estábamos ahí, absorbiendo la suave y maravillosa melodía agraciada del Canon de Pachbell escurriéndose por los altavoces del Quatroporte. La cena en casa, igualmente serena, tanto que me parecía surrealista. Solos él y yo en esa gran casa. Comiendo, alimentándonos sin ninguna urgencia, sin ninguna prisa. Por primera vez vivía con Edward momentos de verdadera calma. Calma palpable y verdadera….El ascenso hasta el primer piso…señor, eso sí que fue mortalmente lento y pausado.

Y frustrante.

Podía jurar solemnemente que no me hubiera importado repetir algunas de las cosas que hicimos la noche anterior, en absoluto. De hecho, lo estaba deseando…Demasiada lejanía por hoy, para mi gusto. Pero el lado "sensible" de Edward tuvo que salir a flote justo cuando menos lo necesitaba; según él, algunas partes de mi cuerpo aún necesitaban descanso, reposo y calma. ¿Calma? ¿De verdad? No podría estar más en desacuerdo con él en ese punto.

Como fuera, tendría que aguantarme las ganas. Al menos por esa noche.

El caso es que me tumbé con él en su cama, oliendo su piel y escuchando su respiración. Sintiendo su calor a mi lado, relajándome con su sola presencia….Así estaríamos los dos hasta que el puñetero insomnio se lo llevara a él fuera de mi lado. Aunque, de momento, me conformaba con eso.

Al día siguiente me levanté completamente entusiasmada. Y sola, claro.

Aunque eso, al menos por hoy, no dolía tanto.

Hoy, Edward y yo, íbamos a tener un día normal como cualquier persona. Al menos, en principio. Esperaba que no se echara atrás; no, Edward era un hombre de palabra. Si me había dejado hacer a mí los planes, lo haría con todas las consecuencias…aunque le costara una arritmia cardíaca muy a mi pesar.

De un salto salí de la cama de Edward, me metí en su baño y me desperecé. Tras una breve ducha y aún con la toalla firmemente anclada bajo mis axilas y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación por algo de ropa; sin duda, tendríamos que hacer algo con el tema del armario; no me gustaba la idea de pasear mis vergüenzas por todo el pasillo….De todos modos no me costó mucho trabajo escoger modelo esta vez; vaqueros normales y corrientes, camiseta básica, chaqueta por si hacía frío….y mis olvidadas Converse. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me las calzaba que me sentí realmente rara al estar tan cerca del suelo; si me caía con estas zapatillas el resultado podía no ser mortal de necesidad como con mi otro calzado. Sin apenas secarme el pelo con el secador me hice una coleta alta y bajé las escaleras corriendo gracias a la seguridad que me aportaba mi nuevo y cómodo calzado.

Sin pensármelo dos veces fui hacia la cocina a sabiendas que Edward estaría ahí sólo para mí.

Oh, vaya…

Estaba sentado, completamente despreocupado con su pelo aún mojado y desprendiendo un grandioso olor. Ver a Edward con unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y una simple camiseta pegada a su cuerpo alborotaba mis revueltas hormonas. No importaba las veces que lo viera de esa manera, siempre me impresionaba. Parecía más joven, menos agresivo, más cercano a la raza humana…De todos modos no perdonó la lectura matutina de su periódico financiero habitual mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su café expresso. Completamente matador.

—Buenos días.

Edward levantó la mirada del periódico y me miró de arriba abajo. Observó mi atuendo, mucho menos elegante que los que solía usar a diario. Nada de medias de encaje, fuera tacones de diez centímetros, adiós faldas de tubo. A pesar de los gustos de Edward por verme vestida así, me sentía mucho más cómoda con los vaqueros y las zapatillas que llevaba.

—Buenos días —susurró mientras me servía un vaso de zumo — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien…—me senté mientras me mordía el labio —En realidad muy bien. Estoy expectante. Tengo ganas de salir ya.

—Isabella…esos labios….Si te los muerdes así puede que no salgamos de aquí. Sabes que esta mesa puede llegar a ser muy resistente para ciertos ejercicios en horizontal —dijo amenazante y sensual— ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios vamos a ir? —sonreí hasta que me dolieron las mejillas.

—Mejor no —dije apurando mi desayuno.

— ¿Mejor no? Empiezas a darme miedo. No creo que deba fiarme de ti —sonreí de lado.

—Es mejor que no lo hagas.

El gesto de Edward se convirtió en un poema gracias a mi frase.

El hombre recto, serio y preocupado por sus negocios. Él estaba acostumbrado a tener todo controlado, no era un hombre al que le pillaran muchas cosas por sorpresa; en realidad, nada. Lo tenía todo milimetrado, organizado y cuadriculado. Y ahora venía yo a llevarle a vete a saber dónde y sin conocer ningún detalle. No sabía qué estaba disfrutando más, si el hecho de una salida divertida casi por primera vez en la vida o verlo así de confundido. Toda una novedad para ambos.

—Vamos, termina tu café y vayámonos antes de que te arrepientas.

La mirada que me lanzó Edward me indicó que había una probabilidad demasiada alta de que eso ocurriera. Aun así, se levantó, llevó la taza y mi vaso al fregadero y salimos de la cocina. Cogí mi chaqueta y Edward una sudadera. ¿Una sudadera? Pasó por delante de mí con su rostro férreo aunque con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. No sabía cómo lo prefería, si con traje, en vaqueros…o sin nada.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —me preguntó en el interior del ascensor mientras jugueteaba rítmicamente con las llaves del Volvo.

—No estoy acostumbrada a verte de esta manera —señalé su atuendo —El gran Edward Cullen vistiendo una sudadera. ¡Quién lo diría!

— ¿Y tú? —sus ojos revisaron mi anatomía —Te prefiero con falda porque si quiero tocarte tengo un acceso mucho menos restringido que con pantalones, es jodidamente difícil meterte mano con eso, joder —fui a abrir la boca pero me calló —Pero he de reconocer que los vaqueros te hacen un culo tremendo —como para verificarlo me dio una sonora palmada en el trasero, aunque no fue suficiente para que me provocara dolor —Completamente sublime, ahora que sé cómo se siente —susurró cuando el ascensor paró en el garaje.

¿En serio? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tremendamente caliente? Tuve que respirar hondo un par de veces y luego salir corriendo del ascensor para pillar el paso de Edward. Sólo él era capaz de soltar una bomba casi erótica festiva y salir airoso del momento. Cuando llegué al Volvo ya tenía la puerta del copiloto abierta para mí, aunque yo tenía otros planes en mente.

El caso es que Edward me dejara llevarlos a cabo, claro.

—Eh….mmmm…. —Edward alzó una ceja al ver que no subía — ¿Y si….y si condujera yo? —antes de que negara con la cabeza me adelanté intentando exponer mis argumentos de peso—Oh, vamos…no me digas que no. Se supone que no te he dicho a dónde vamos a ir porque es una sorpresa. Si conduces tú voy a tener que indicarte y no va a tener gracia —silencio — ¿Te vale que te diga que tengo el carnet de conducir desde los dieciséis? —Entrecerró los ojos —Oh, por Dios….De momento y hasta ahora no he chocado ni volcado ningún coche —ladeó la cabeza ante mi frase irónica —por favor…. —suspiró como si quisiera subirme a su hombro y volver al ático para no tener que lidiar con esto.

—Gracias al cielo este Volvo es uno de los coches más seguros del mercado —me tendió las llaves—Mete ese precioso culo ahí dentro antes de que me arrepienta.

Le hubiera dado un beso en la boca con un millón de ganas, pero no quería perder tiempo. O darle un margen factible de arrepentimiento. De todos modos se lo agradecería de alguna manera. Luego, más tarde…tendríamos todo el día para hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Me senté en el asiento de piloto con una enorme sonrisa en la boca disfrutando de la sensación del volante contra mis manos aún con el coche estacionado. Oh, sí…qué buena sensación. Miré de reojo a Edward mientras subía a su coche. Bien…no lo hacía especialmente entusiasmado; ni de lejos tanto como yo lo estaba. Tampoco podía averiguar qué pensamiento tenía sobre mi forma de conducir…Como fuera, se iba a aguantar. Al menos, el viaje de ida, sería gracias a mis manos y mis pies.

Metí la llave en el contacto, la giré….y cerré los ojos al sentir el caliente ronroneo del motor.

—Espero que abras bien esos ojos y los mantengas fijos en la carretera —de nuevo miré de reojo a Edward.

—Por todo lo sagrado, Edward….ten un poco de confianza en mí.

—Tendré confianza en ti si llegamos de una jodida pieza….sea donde sea.

Eso tampoco lo dijo muy contento.

Decidí ignorar los gestos y las tensiones de Edward y centrarme en el viaje. Salí del garaje con toda la lentitud que pude reunir y me uní al tráfico de la calle, tranquilo por el día y la hora que era. Mientras manejaba el coche con una mano usé la otra para poner un poco de música y así aliviar el tenso silencio provocado por el sutil miedo de Edward sobre mi conducción. I want you back de los Jackson Five, comenzó a sonar gracias a los altavoces envolventes que rodeaban el coche. Edward me miró y alzó una ceja mientras el mini Michael y yo nos dejábamos la garganta y el alma en la canción.

—Cantas de pena —murmuró mientras miraba a todos lados.

Después se hundió un poco más en su asiento cuando vio que cogía el Puente de Brooklyn.

— ¿Me vas a decir de una jodida vez a dónde se supone que vamos? —Sonreí mientras tarareaba la siguiente canción desafinando por completo —Ah, ya….te ves muy segura de ti misma, ¿no, Isabella? Mano y culo, princesa….recuerda que esa puede ser una gran combinación para esta noche en casa.

Si quería que eso fuera una amenaza no había conseguido más que incitarme.

Poco a poco se fue relajando, más que nada cuando vio que no atropellé a nadie ni me metí en ninguna cuneta; se limitó a relajar sus tensionados músculos para observar el paisaje por la ventanilla. Atrás dejamos el interior de la ciudad para viajar por la costa; había calculado todo hasta memorizarlo. Me había metido en una página web de rutas y viajes esperando no perderme en el camino porque no conocía la zona. Sólo recordaba vagamente la zona gracias al par de visitas a la casa de los Cullen. Gracias a los cielos no era muy difícil metérmelo en la cabeza. Esta ruta, sin duda, me iba a llevar unos minutos más, pero merecía completamente la pena. El día estaba soleado, creando reflejos maravillosos en las aguas tranquilas de la bahía Gravesend.

Sí….sería un gran día….Sobre todo cuando vi la cara de Edward al estacionar en "ese" lugar.

—Estarás de coña, ¿no? —Me mordí el labio inferior —Oh, señor… ¿por qué habré dejado que me traigas aquí? ¿Astroland? —sonreí como una niña pequeña.

—No es para tanto, Edward…Un parque de atracciones es un sitio para divertirse. Ya sabes, gritar un poco, soltar adrenalina…comernos unos perritos calientes Nathan's…. —me encogí de hombros cuando se me acabaron los argumentos de peso.

Edward suspiró mirando aún hacia nuestro destino.

—Tú y yo conocemos otros medios para gritar y soltar adrenalina, Isabella —dijo con voz ronca —Y mil veces más placentero que eso —dijo señalando hacia arriba.

No señaló a otro sitio más que al gran Cyclone, una excitante montaña rusa del siglo pasado, se alzaba majestuosamente desde el aparcamiento. Y eso, era sólo una de las cosas que tenía intención de probar ahí dentro…Tenía ganas de visitar la ciudad y sus alrededores. Sí, muchas tiendas, la playa, grandes museos, exquisitos restaurantes….pero yo quería algo más. Algo mejor. Y el parque de atracciones de Coney Island me pareció justo lo que necesitaba…Lo que ambos necesitábamos. Eso si a Edward le daba la gana moverse del aparcamiento….

— ¿Edward? —suspiró fuertemente.

—Bien….voy a salir del jodido coche y voy a caminar hasta ahí. Me comeré esos perritos calientes jodidamente grasientos, te compraré algodón de azúcar pegajoso y empalagoso. ¿Vale? Puede que me suba a la noria…pero ni de coña creas que me voy a subir en ese trasto de madera. ¿Estamos? —me aguanté una risa.

—No me digas que te dan miedo las montañas rusas —alzó una ceja en un gesto completamente cómico.

—No lo sé. Nunca he subido a una.

—Oh, yo tampoco….pero estoy deseando de hacerlo —sonreí ante el pensamiento que se me cruzó por mi malvada mente —Míralo por el lado bueno…ambos viviremos una primera vez juntos —se relamió el labio inferior ante mi broma.

—Buena manera de evadir el tema, princesa…. ¿Subirte a eso? ¿Tú sola? Apuesta a que eso no va a pasar —alcé una ceja.

No sabía si sentirme enfadada u orgullosa porque se preocupara por mí. De todos modos, tenía tan claro que me iba a subir en ese trasto como que el sol salía por el oeste, con o sin él.

Sin decir una palabra y sin estar muy segura de que Edward no se diera media vuelta de nuevo hacia el coche, avanzamos hasta la entrada de Astroland. A estas horas del día los carteles y las luces de neón que anunciaban las atracciones, juegos y representaciones estaban apagados; de noche, estaba segura de que se podría observar un gran espectáculo de luces y colores.

Era sábado, hacía un día con una temperatura maravillosa y estábamos a mediados de primavera, la mejor estación del año que podía haber para mí. ¿El resultado? Muchísima gente andando por las calles del recinto, familias con niños, jóvenes y parejas deseando disfrutar de las bondades y torturas del parque de atracciones. Olor a dulces y comida rápida. La suave brisa marina que llegaba hasta nosotros y nos bañaba la cara. Sí, sí, sí….era genial.

Cuando llegamos al punto central, Edward y yo miramos hacía todos lados. Gritos de júbilo y excitación a raudales nos rodeaban. Mientras tanto, nosotros, mirábamos todo como un par de niños.

—No está tan mal, ¿eh? Me encanta este sitio —Edward miró hacia abajo; gracias a la ausencia de tacones me sacaba cabeza y media con facilidad haciéndome sentir muy pequeñita a su lado.

—En realidad, podría haber sido peor —reconoció.

—Necesitamos liberar tensiones —su mirada se oscureció un punto.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya sabes de qué manera me gusta liberar tensiones —maldito y caliente hombre….

—Vale, vale…no se te ocurra seguir por ese camino ahora mismo —sonrió de lado a sabiendas de lo que me causaban sus palabras. Me giré y lo miré —Vamos…pásatelo bien, aunque sea por un día… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no dedicas un día por completo para ti? —Frunció los labios — ¿Ves? No nos vendría nada mal comportarnos como chicos de nuestra edad —el silencio se alzó entre nosotros…hasta que me cogió de la mano de manera posesiva.

—Está bien. Eso de que me llames chico me ha subido el ego hasta las nubes —no sé de dónde las sacó, pero se puso unas gafas de sol con un gesto puñeteramente sensual haciéndole parecer un maldito modelo de RayBan— ¿Por dónde empezamos? —sonreí como una idiota.

—Por donde quieras —dije entusiasmada —Te dejo elegir…

—Bien…vayamos a la noria —agarró aún más fuerte mi mano —Vamos, pequeña….disfrutemos de nuestro día.

No me lo podía creer.

Hicimos cola para montarnos en la llamativa noria de color verde, la famosa Wonder Wheel. Admiramos el paisaje desde arriba y hablé como una loca diciéndole a Edward todos y cada uno de los sitios en los que quería subir con la playa como telón de fondo mientras me agarraba a su brazo como una posesa. Y él cumplió todos mis deseos. Después del tranquilo viaje en la noria, visitamos todos los rincones del parque a los que quise ir; visitamos el teatro con faquir y alfombra de clavos incluidos, nos montamos en las tazas giratorias y en el simulador con forma de cohete espacial. Edward me siguió aguantando estoicamente mis arrebatos de niña pequeña mientras tiraba de su brazo en todas direcciones.

Siempre cogidos de la mano.

Siempre con paciencia.

Y de momento sin mareos ni malos ratos…hasta ese momento.

—Esto no me gusta —murmuré dentro del pasaje del terror. Edward se había empeñado en entrar, supongo como pequeña venganza. Qué gracioso. Como era evidente, todo estaba a oscuras. No podía verlos pero sí podía oír los gritos de la gente que iba delante de nosotros y un tenue olor a polvo y a muñecos viejos inundaba mis fosas nasales. Ay, señor….

—No es para tanto —podía adivinar una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Edward cuando me agarré de nuevo a su brazo—Pensé que eras una chica valiente…dispuesta a soltar unos cuantos litros de adrenalina a chorro.

—Me reiría por tu comentario tan gracioso, Edward…De verdad, pero el miedo no me deja —le apreté la mano con fuerza cuando pasamos por la habitación de la niña del exorcista.

—Sólo son muñecos mecánicos y trampas para asustar a la gente. En eso consiste —me animó mientras seguíamos andando.

De repente, salió un muñeco feo y desgatado de la cama emitiendo una risa malvada y ronca que seguramente había vivido tiempos mejores. Aun así, a mí me asustó tanto que prácticamente me lancé al cuello de Edward.

— ¡Mierda! —Edward se rio a carcajadas por mi reacción — ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Me ha dado un susto de muerte!—lo golpee el estómago.

—Si querías subirte encima de mí haberlo dicho, Isabella…. —bromeó —Te asustas por nada, princesa…Los responsables de este sitio deberían pensar seriamente en cambiar un poco el decorado. Es una auténtica mierda que se quedó anclada en los setenta.

—Cuidado, ya llegó el machote —dije enfurruñada —Luego me tocará reírme de ti cuando te vea arriba, en lo más alto de la montaña rusa.

Cuando salimos respiré mejor y mucho más tranquila. De una cosa estaba segura, ahí dentro no me volverían a ver el pelo ni muerta. Para intentar quitarme el mal sabor de boca que me había dejado el pasaje del terror, Edward me compró cantidades industriales de algodón de azúcar, raciones casi nocivas para el organismo…aunque me ayudaron a sobrellevar el susto. Cuando terminé con el dulce, toda pegajosa y empalagosa, Edward me llevó de nuevo a rastras, esta vez a uno de los famosos puestos de perritos calientes Nathan's, supuestamente lo mejores de todo el mundo. Me senté en una de las mesas mientras Edward iba a por nuestra comida altamente calórica, grasienta y llena de colesterol; no creía que en mi estómago hubiera mucho más sitio para meter comida después del algodón….

Moví los pies despacio, intentando estirarlos un poco; no lo iba a reconocer públicamente y menos delante de Edward, pero el ir y venir como una maldita loca por todos estos sitios maravillosos estaban causando estragos en mis pies.

Y eso que aún nos quedaba mucho día por delante.

Saqué el móvil para mirar la hora aunque en lo que menos me fijé fue en el reloj; en la bandeja de entrada tenía un mensaje de Sue con un archivo adjunto.

"_Sigo sin poder creer que a este precioso niño le gusten tanto estos muñecos tan feos. Te echamos de menos, un beso enorme de parte de los dos. Cuídate muchísimo."_

En la foto, Matt salía abrazado a ambos muñecos, al Bob Esponja que le llevé hace un par de meses y al Patricio que Edward le regaló unos días. Era verdad, al pobre casi no se le veía su preciosa carita y su enorme sonrisa entre esos dos muñecos cabezas huecas. Era precioso.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Acaso tengo que ponerme celoso por alguien? —alcé la mirada cuando Edward llegó a la mesa. Traía una buena bandeja de comida basura hasta arriba y refrescos azucarados. Bien, punto para Edward porque de pronto el hambre había regresado a mí. Necesitaba recuperar energías para seguir con mi reconocimiento del lugar.

—Oh, sí…deberías estarlo —giré el móvil cuando se sentó a mi lado. Se quitó las gafas de sol y sonrió cuando vio a mi pequeño granuja en esa foto —Acertaste de lleno con el muñeco, Edward…Es uno de sus preferidos. Mira su cara…

—Esos muñecos son realmente horribles. Si yo los tuviera a los pies de mi cama seguramente me moriría del susto al despertar —negué con la cabeza sonriendo mientras cogía mi gran ración de grasa —No, no te rías….Si me dieran a elegir entre la especie de Chucky que nos ha atacado en el pasaje del terror y esas cosas seguramente me quedaría con Chucky. Y con esa novia horrible.

— ¡Qué exagerado! No puedes comparar a Chucky y Tiffany con Bob y Patricio…y mucho menos con el engendro del pasaje del terror —lo miré a las manos mientras se echaba kétchup, mayonesa y demás pringues en el perrito caliente —De todos modos me encantó el detalle, de verdad —se encogió de hombros para no darle importancia.

—No fue nada…

—Sí, si fue mucho….Te acordaste de Matt en un momento difícil. Dios santo, a mí misma se me olvidó llevarle un regalo —suspiré — Para mí eso significa mucho —me relamí los labios antes de dar un sorbo a mi refresco.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Un regalo es la excusa perfecta para ver a un niño sonreír….Ya es bastante castigo tener que vivir con Charlie. Sólo es un niño, no se merece aguantar la ira de nadie y menos de ese tipo…. —dio un bocado a su perrito —A los niños se les debe querer y cuidar…Se les debe hacer sonreír, nunca llorar…. —murmuró como distraído.

Mientras saboreaba lentamente su comida recordé la manera tan paternal que había tenido con Matt al echarle la bronca por abrir la puerta solito y cómo el pequeño le había respetado haciéndole caso. Se había impuesto sobre él de manera lenta pero concisa, haciéndole saber que lo que había hecho era peligroso, asegurándose de que no lo volvería a abrir la puerta sin la supervisión de un adulto. Había interactuado con él perfectamente. Sí, perfectamente genial…

—Tú serías un gran padre —apenas las palabras terminaron de salir de mi boca y ya me estaba arrepintiendo. Edward dejó de masticar y me miró serio.

— ¿Padre? Eso no es lo mío, princesa —miró fijamente al frente entrecerrando los ojos —Mira eso….

Me giré para mirar donde Edward me estaba indicando con la barbilla. Era un joven padre no mucho mayor que Edward, preocupado por la rodilla de su hijo; el niño, apenas tenía la edad de Matt. El pobre se había caído y se había magullado la rodilla. Nada serio pero que conllevaba una rabieta segura. Algo que a los niños les pasaba muy a menudo, algo completamente normal.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—No podría hacerlo, Isabella. El simple hecho de saber que una vida depende de mí me pone de los nervios.

—Ahora mismo muchas vidas dependen de ti, Edward. Eres el dueño de una gran firma que abarca una infinidad de sectores con miles de trabajadores. Ellos dependen de ti —suspiró antes de beber de su vaso.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Los trabajadores vienen y van. Si no me sirven en la oficina los despido y me busco a otros, la vida es así —sus ojos se clavaron en los míos —Mis referencias paternales no son muy buenas, princesa. Los momentos malos eclipsaron a los momentos buenos haciendo que los olvidara casi por completo. Mi madre murió prematuramente, la vi enfermar hasta que se apagó por completo…Fue horrible —murmuró — Y después, el abandono injustificado que sentí durante tantos años por mi padre y los años desalmados en un jodido centro de menores. Si a eso le sumamos que el entorno en el que me muevo no es precisamente seguro ya es ponerle la guinda al pastel. No podría soportar que un hijo mío sintiera lo que yo sentí —negó con la cabeza —No. No podría soportar que mi hijo se sintiera igual de abandonado que yo hace años. Eso me mataría, Isabella.

—Tu vida no es precisamente fácil, pero no vas a vivir siempre entre violencia, Edward. Sabes que todos estos conflictos se van a acabar. Y muy pronto —cogió aire.

—Se acabará pronto una batalla…pero aún no está escrito el final de la guerra, Bella —me derretí con la forma tan cándida de pronunciar mi nombre —Me imagino lo que puede pasar con Charlie, pero no sé lo que pasará con el resto….Parezco un hombre frío, pero no lo soy. No me gustaría que la gente a la que quiero sufra….

—Yo sé que no eres un hombre frío, Edward….quizás un poco mandón…pero no eres frío. Me lo demuestras cada día…. —sonrió de lado, aunque no fue una sonrisa completamente plena.

—Ven, anda —me cogió por la cintura y me sentó sobre sus rodillas —Dijimos que nada de temas conflictivos ni profundos, ¿uh? Sólo risas y diversión —cogió una servilleta y me limpió un poco de salsa de la comisura de los labios—Vamos, termínate tu comida y sigamos con nuestra inspección —sonreí encima de él —puede que de mi brazo a torcer y que me suba en alguna cosa más —lo miré de lado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te montarás conmigo en el Clyclone? —cogió un poco de su comida y me la puso en los labios con cuidado. No sé si es que tenía ganas de alimentarme de su mano o simplemente lo hacía para dejar de sacar temas que le disgustaban.

—Seguramente, no —murmuró mientras saqueaba la bandeja.

—Oh, vamos…te lo estás pasando bien. Tendrías que haber visto tu cara en la noria…. —frunció los labios para evitar sonreír —Además, me lo debes….Me he metido por ti en ese túnel del horror de los mil demonios —negó riéndose —Sí, te lo estás pasando en grande, ¡mírate!

—Está bien, está bien….Reconozco que tu idea de venir aquí no ha sido tan mala como en un principio pensé —acarició mi pierna sobre el pantalón; sí, en esos momentos me reproché a mí misma llevar pantalones —Me lo estoy pasando bien…en la mejor compañía….

—Me alegra oír eso —murmuré mientras me acercaba a sus labios.

Lo besé despacio. No podía ser de otra manera.

Me había confesado parte de sus miedos más arraigados e íntimos. Miedos que entendía a la perfección. Por mi sangre era capaz de matar, capaz de enfrentarme al mismísimo diablo…sabía lo que era perder un trocito de mí. Dolía como si te arrancaran las carnes violentamente, a lo vivo…. Así que, sí….sabía lo que quería decir Edward.

Sabía cómo se sentía eso. De todas las formas posibles y humanas.

Lo enganché por el cuello y lo acerqué aún más a mí juntando nuestras lenguas.

Yo no era la única que tenía miedo. Él también. A veces era frágil, como yo…Quizás habría sido un momento perfecto para contarle mi secreto más escondido, pero como habíamos dicho, hoy no era el día. Ahora sólo necesitaba sentirlo cerca en este momento de transición….Pasó las manos por mi nuca, esta vez para alejarme un poco. Su respiración estaba acelerada y sus labios húmedos seguían a escasos milímetros de los míos…Y yo quería más y más….Sí, más, más….

— ¿Quieres que nos echen a patadas de aquí? —Murmuró divertido —Hay niños cerca, si sigues así no respondo….Podría subirte a la mesa y hacerte cosas poco apropiadas…

— ¿Poco apropiadas? —ronronee.

—Muy poco apropiadas para el lugar donde estamos. Ahora mismo estoy duro como una piedra, princesa…. —se movió inquieto en su asiento conmigo encima —Mira a tu alrededor….no queremos corromper ninguna mente inocente, ¿uh?

Como dijo, miré a mí alrededor un poco avergonzada por mi arrebato pasional; pues sí, había niños. Y no, no quería ser la culpable de corromper ninguna mente pura e inocente. Me bajé del regazo de Edward mientras este contenía una sonrisa. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Podía reírse de mí sin ningún problema, ambos estábamos de buen humor, relajados ya tranquilos. Así que podía carcajearse de lo lindo que no me enfadaría; además, no llevaba tacones que pudieran ser lanzados hacia su linda cabeza.

—Estás como un tomate —dijo mientras abandonábamos el sitio.

—Por tu culpa —sonrió de lado. Yo fruncí el ceño — ¿Sabes? Me voy a la montaña rusa, me da igual si vienes o no…—caminé deprisa esperando sus pasos detrás de mí…y así fue.

— ¿En serio? Cariño, esa montaña rusa tiene edad para ser mi abuelo. O mi bisabuelo —alcé una ceja — ¿No puedes subirte en otro sitio? —Negué en silencio —Santo cielo, si querías subirte a una jodida montaña rusa habríamos ido al SixFlags más cercano. Seguramente ahí tendrán mejor mantenimiento y medidas de seguridad —rodé los ojos.

—Edward, ahí se suben a diario niños pequeños que apenas te llegan a la cintura…Nunca he hecho esto, nunca he venido a un lugar como este…Quiero disfrutarlo y después del viaje en el pasaje del terror creo que me lo merezco —entrecerró los ojos. Sí, sí, sí….Suspiró.

—Está bien, está bien. Subiré contigo ahí arriba porque ni de coña creerás que voy a dejarte sola. Eso sí, como vomite tú tendrás la culpa —solté una carcajada que hizo que un par de personas se dieran la vuelta para mirarme.

—Eso sería digno de ver. Tú vomitando por una estúpida montaña rusa —dije mientras caminábamos irremediablemente hacia el punto débil de Edward —Esperemos que en esta atracción no tengan foto de recuerdo en el momento de más tensión.

—Aunque no lo parezca, me estoy riendo interiormente, Isabella —dijo con ironía —O mejor, mira hacia arriba y así nos reímos juntos.

Bien. Vale. Muy bien. Quizás de cerca impresionaba un poquito más la montaña rusa. ¿Pero cuántos malditos metros tenía esto? Luces de neón rojas con el nombre Cyclone, madera antigua, reparada, pintada de blanco y revisada. Frenos manuales. Oh, Dios…frenos manuales supervisados por un chico que no llegaba a mi edad ni de lejos. Miré de reojo a Edward; al menos él tenía la misma cara de acojonado que yo. Había querido ser una chica valiente, si obviamos el túnel del terror y ese Chucky tuneado, así que ahora no me echaría atrás. Sin decir nada lo cogí de la mano y tiré de él hasta llegar al lugar de embarque. Toda una proeza por el estado de nervios en el que me encontraba.

En el momento en el que vi el tren de la atracción se me pasaron las ganas de reír….

—Bienvenidos a Cyclone, señores —dijo el muchacho revelando una dentadura cubierta por unos brakets tardíos en edad —Siéntense y bajen la barra de seguridad.

—Santo cielo —murmuró Edward mientras me ayudaba a subir. Aunque el encargado de la atracción se encargó de asegurar la barra de seguridad Edward apretó aún más el metal haciendo que se nos clavara en los muslos. Si no moríamos del susto lo haríamos por la falta de riego sanguíneo.

— ¡Que disfruten del viaje!

— ¿Disfrutar del viaje? Mis cojones —murmuró Edward. En otro momento me habría reído…pero ahora….

Un movimiento brusco y….el tren de la montaña rusa comenzó a coger altura con un traqueteo de cadenas engrasadas y re engrasadas de fondo que mosqueaba a Edward a cada segundo que pasaba. Bien, en ese punto estaba de acuerdo con él; el ruido no era nada tranquilizador. Aun así, mientras subíamos poco a poco la casi treintena de metros del aparato, Edward me pasó una mano por los hombros y se acercó a mí aún más.

Madre mía.

Cuando llegamos al punto más alto de la atracción admiramos la vista que nos dejaba Coney Island y la playa que lo bañaba. Dios mío, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la garganta debido a la excitación y la acumulación de adrenalina. Quería sentir la caída…pero a la vez no…

Pero cuando caímos fue genial.

El estómago se me dio la vuelta, el corazón se me aceleró y el grito que tenía preparado en la garganta salió gustoso dejándome completamente nueva. De hecho, dejé de apretar con fuerza la barra de metal que nos protegía y me animé a levantar los brazos para experimentar esa grandiosa sensación. Risas y más risas mientras el tren giraba, mientras más caídas nos acompañaban. Joder, era genial. Me hacía sentir libre, me hacía gritar y reír todo el tiempo. Quería repetir una y otra vez….

Me agarré a la barra de seguridad sólo para evitar el frenazo cuando el viaje finalizó, muy a mi pesar. Demasiado intenso pero demasiado cortó….

— ¡Ha sido genial, Edward! —Grité mientras nos liberaban del asiento — ¡Tenemos que subir otra vez! ¡Vamos!

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —fruncí el ceño por la pregunta del encargado. Luego miré hacia abajo.

Madre de Dios.

Edward no se movió de su sitio….y estaba pálido. No. En realidad había adquirido un enfermizo tono verde. Oh, señor…

—Edward, ¿estás bien? —pregunté tocándole la frente.

—No sé qué contestarte a eso.

—Vamos, vayamos fuera —lo cogí del brazo con toda la fuerza que poseía. Mierda, quizás no había sido buena idea montar en este trasto, como él mismo había dicho.

Al menos tuve la certeza de que muy mareado no estaba; aún podía caminar por su propio pie rechazando la ayuda que el chico le ofreció; esto debía de ser un golpe demasiado duro para su ego todopoderoso. Cuando nos sentamos en el banco más próximo Edward aún estaba verde. O gris. Y tampoco tenía muy claro el destino de los perritos calientes que nos habíamos comido hace un rato.

—Edward…. —le pasé las manos por la cara —No me asustes. Dime cómo estás.

—Como la mierda —tuve que sonreír por la cara que puso. Parecía un niño pequeño tras tres días de gripe.

— ¿Quieres un poco de agua? ¿Te doy aire?

—No, tranquila, princesa —apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del banco —No ha estado tan mal.

— ¿Cómo? Estás verde y a punto de vomitar. Creo que eso de "no ha estado tan mal" es pasarse de la raya —sonrió a duras penas mientras me retiraba los mechones de la cara que se habían escapado de mi coleta.

—Deberías haber visto tu cara —dijo cogiendo aire. Al menos estaba volviendo poco a poco a su color natural de piel —Volvería a subir en esa mierda sólo por verte con ese gesto —tragó en seco.

—Oh, por Dios….Edward, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Vas a vomitar.

—No, no voy a vomitar. Aún no—murmuró mientras me sentaba a su lado —Hablo en serio —alzó de nuevo la mano y me acarició la cara —Te he visto tan…libre ahí arriba. Estabas preciosa…. —apoyé mi mano sobre su rodilla y mi cara en su hombro.

—No deberíamos haber subido….Siento verte así.

—Pues yo no lo siento —alzó la cabeza y me miró de reojo —Ni se te ocurra contarle esto a la rubia de tu amiga. Lo usará en mi contra para reírse de mí durante el resto de mi puta vida —negué sonriendo.

—Tranquilo. No se lo contaré a Norah. De hecho, este intento de vomitona no se lo contaré a nadie.

—Mas te vale—gimió sujetándose el estómago.

—Creo que es hora de volver a casa —suspiró.

—Es pronto. Esto de noche tiene que ser la jodida hostia.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que termines pareciendo una fuente —sonrió de nuevo —Vamos, podemos venir otro día. Estoy segura que la próxima vez que te subas a ese trasto lo disfrutarás mucho más —otro gemido —Vale, vale…dejaré de bromear con tu estómago y su contenido—me levanté y le tendí la mano — ¿Nos vamos a casa? —asintió mientras me agarraba.

Esta vez Edward no puso ninguna objeción en que yo condujera de vuelta.

El atardecer se cernía rápidamente por la zona haciendo que el mar, el cielo y la carretera se pintaran de todos rosados y amarillos. Esta vez dejé en paz la radio poniendo simplemente una emisora de música clásica demasiado bajita como para distinguir a ciencia exacta qué pieza estábamos escuchando.

Edward estaba casi recuperado.

Se había quitado la sudadera quedándose tan sólo con la camiseta de abajo; la ventanilla del copiloto estaba bajada para que el aire le diera directamente en la cara. Su pelo se movía ondeante atrayendo hacia mí ese olor a limpio y a vainilla varonil típico de él.

Una delicia para los sentidos.

—Si continúas mirándome así me voy a sonrojar —murmuró divertido.

—Dudo mucho que tú precisamente te sonrojes —se acercó un poco más a mí — ¿Estás mejor?

—Estoy perfecto —tras cruzar el puente de Brooklyn de nuevo aproveché un semáforo en rojo para mirarlo detenidamente.

—Mmmm, ya veo…Ya no tienes cara de enfermo —se relamió los labios.

—Me divierte verte tan graciosa conmigo —lo ignoré deliberadamente cuando el semáforo cambió a verde — ¿Enfermo? Espera a que lleguemos a casa, te voy a decir exactamente donde no estoy enfermo….

·

·

·

Sí…Edward me demostró esa noche unas cuantas veces lo bien que se encontraba.

Cuatro veces, para ser exactos.

Por petición mía me llevó la habitación negra, a esa habitación oscura pero sin ningún secreto que estaba dedicada sólo a satisfacer nuestros instintos más carnales mediante el tacto, la vista y el olor. Los suyos y los míos. Guerra de lenguas, de cuerpos caóticos deseosos de un roce, dos….la vida entera. Susurros, susurros lentos, apresurados….daba lo mismo porque éramos él y yo. Mezclándonos, juntando nuestros cuerpos y nuestras bocas pero a un nivel mucho más superior que el básico resarcimiento carnal.

Lo teníamos todo.

Teníamos tanto por darnos el uno al otro que el domingo apenas nos movimos de la cama; bueno, yo no me moví de la cama. Edward salió lo justo y necesario para bajar a la cocina y traerme algo que llevarme al estómago, aunque en esos momentos de lo último que me podía acordar era de ingerir alimentos. Estuve medio fin de semana completamente desnuda, dejándome mimar por Edward y gozando de su cuerpo junto al mío. Dentro del mío.

Así sí.

Imaginarme la vida al lado de Edward de esta manera era mucho más fácil. Me hacía olvidarme en parte de lo que aún teníamos pendiente, tanto él como yo. Temas fuertes, importantes y delicados…pero sabía que ambos, juntos, podríamos lograrlo.

Yo lo quería.

Se lo había confesado en un momento post coital demasiado intenso y revelador hacía apenas dos noches. Él no me había dicho nada; tampoco lo había esperado. De hecho no esperaba que dijera las palabras mágicas. El me quería a su lado, llevábamos juntos más tiempo del que jamás había compartido con ninguna otra mujer, incluida su prometida. Sus actos, sus gestos y la forma de tratarme me indicaban que, si bien no llegaba a quererme porque su corazón era duro como el acero, sí que sentía cosas por mí. Cosas bellas, hermosas y preciosas que le hacían sacar una sonrisa en ese rostro de mármol.

En ese sentido, no quería pedirle más a la vida. Así estábamos bien. Demasiado bien…

Lamentablemente, el lunes llegó demasiado deprisa y con él, los conflictos internos y los malditos demonios personales de cada uno.

Era una mierda, pero era necesario pasar de una maldita vez por todo eso. Mi padre era una lacra que ambos necesitábamos desechar de nuestras vidas a como diera lugar. El maletín adicional que Edward había preparado así lo indicaba; hoy hablaría o se reuniría con quien fuera necesario para empezar los trámites contra mi padre. Gracias a los cielos.

Durante el viaje en coche, Edward me dedicó furtivas y no tan furtivas miradas. Profundas y sensuales miradas que me hacían recordar todo aquello que hicimos durante el fin de semana. Atrás quedó la pequeña anécdota de Edward y su mareo épico en una atracción de feria. Todo lo que podía recordar era carne íntima, besos también íntimos y piel. Mucha piel. Susurros apasionados desencadenados y ansiosos por seguir….

— ¿Traes todo lo necesario? —lo miré un poco confundida por la pregunta.

—Eh….sí. ¿Por qué? Llevo mi portátil y mis cosas…

— ¿Y tus libros de la universidad? —Oh, mierda…. —No creas que me he olvidado de tus estudios, pequeña. Debes continuar.

—Lo sé, lo sé….Quiero hacerlo, pero tampoco quiero dejar el trabajo de lado….Por Dios, tengo que entregar uno de los trabajos. Si no te importa en cuanto llegue me pondré con ello—asintió sonriendo.

—Hoy habrá poco movimiento en la oficina, princesa….Estaré ocupado con esos temas que tú ya sabes….

—Si necesitas mi ayuda…—negó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—Tú tranquila. Todo está bien —dijo mirándome con intensidad.

— ¿Te…te pasa algo, Edward? Te noto un poco raro—sonrió de nuevo desganado.

—No, no me pasa nada. Las pesadillas, preciosa….Sólo son las pesadillas, me han hecho pasar una mala noche, pero no te preocupes por eso —el coche se detuvo —Vamos….

Tras llegar a nuestro territorio particular cada uno se puso con su trabajo. Esta vez yo volví a encerrarme en la sala de juntas y él en su despacho. Mejor mantener las distancias y las manos alejadas; el fin de semana había sido productivo en varios sentidos, nos notaba mucho más unidos…así que en el trabajo lo más inteligente sería mantener las distancias aunque me muriera de ganas por ir a su oficina y apoyarle en la difícil causa contra Charlie Swan. Ambos teníamos vendettas contra el cabrón de mi padre, pero con todo gusto le cedería a Edward la estocada final que lo llevaría a su miseria.

Gracias a los cielos nadie me molestó en casi toda la mañana.

Adelanté mucho con mis estudios atrasados y avancé en el trabajo, aunque necesitaba algunos libros que, de hecho, no tenía ni en casa. Debería salir un momento para comprarlos. Una rápida visita en internet y sus mapas me indicaron que muy cerca de aquí había una gran librería que tenían lo que necesitaba.

Apagué el ordenador, recogí mis cosas y fui al despacho de Edward. Llamé tentativamente un par de veces por si estaba reunido con su abogado. Pero no.

Cuando me indicó que podía pasar estaba solo, aunque hablando por teléfono.

—Está bien, Carlisle…Muchísimas gracias, no sabes de lo que me ha servido tu ayuda…creí que hoy no podría hacerlo….Ahora mismo voy a concretar una reunión con mi abogado y con tu amigo lo antes posible. Si esta misma tarde…joder, eso es genial. Sí, tengo que dejarte. Un saludo…y gracias —Edward colgó el teléfono y me miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pensé que ya estarías reunido….aunque veo que todo va bien —murmuré.

—Sí —se estiró en su sillón de cuero —Carlisle me dio un par de nombres, dos posibles fiscales de confianza que podrían llevar el caso a buen puerto. Uno de ellos está fuera del país…pero Carlisle ha logrado citarme dentro de un par de horas con el otro. Voy a llamar a Eleazar para que venga…

—Eso es genial, Edward —sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué llevas el bolso en la mano? —me mordí el labio.

—Bueno….Edward, ¿crees que podría salir un par de horas? Necesito ir a una librería del centro a comprar un libro. Lo necesito para terminar uno de los trabajos que tengo que entregar. De todos modos si quieres que me quede y te ayude en tu reunió…. —Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—No, no….tranquila. De hecho prefiero que no estés presente. Removeremos todos esos temas desagradables que ya sabes —frunció el ceño —Así que está bien, no hay problema…Le diré a Seth que te acerque en un momento —cogió el teléfono para avisarlo.

—No, no…. —Edward alzó una ceja con el teléfono a medio camino de su oído —No es necesario que Seth me lleve. Tú estarás aquí…. ¿y si necesitas usar el coche por cualquier imprevisto? —Moví la cabeza hacia los lados —No. Puedo ir en…metro —negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo? No, ni hablar. Isabella, me niego a que cojas el metro teniendo un jodido coche en la puerta de mi trabajo.

—Edward…—puse cara de niña buena — ¡No me va a pasar nada malo! Miles de personas cogen a diario el metro y siguen sanas y salvas —dije con ironía —Además…creo que puede ser una de las pocas veces que vaya sola a un sitio. Necesito un poco de libertad —Edward frunció los labios.

— ¿Sigues sintiéndote presionada conmigo?

—No, no es eso…—me acerqué a la mesa —Contigo jamás me he sentido presionada, ni siquiera al principio. Me sentía así con mi padre…Era él el que me tenía en una jaula de cristal lista para exhibir cuando a él le pareciera oportuno. Contigo estoy casi perfecta —sonreí.

— ¿Casi?

—Sí…aunque lo he visto hace poco me gustaría tener a Matt más cerca de mí…Quiero volver a sentirme como en esa vieja montaña en la que subimos el sábado. Ahora sólo quiero hacer cosas que haría una persona normal con libertad, como montar en el metro después de comprar un perrito caliente y grasiento en un puesto ambulante. Como el perrito que casi vomitas hace un par de días —Edward me dedicó una sonrisa leve —Por favor…

—Eres una jodida bruja —espetó —Está bien, sí…Ve al centro y cómprate ese libro —sonreí como una niña pequeña ante un enorme regalo de cumpleaños. Sólo me faltó aplaudir como una fanática.

—No tardaré nada, te lo prometo —me giré hacia la puerta para marcharme antes de que cambiara de opinión.

— ¡Eh! No tan rápido —ahí estaba…Me di la vuelta despacio para encarar a Edward con un poco de miedo porque diera marcha atrás —Ven aquí —la pequeña frase fue acompañada por un sensual movimiento de su dedo índice invitándome a que me acercara a él.

Evidentemente, lo hice.

Cuando estuve frente a él se palmeó sus rodillas. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que me sentara encima de él? A este paso se convertiría en mi silla particular; ambos estábamos cogiendo el gusto a esto. Sonreí cuando me senté justo donde él quería; estaba segura de que al final del día acabaría con dolor de boca de tanta sonrisa.

—Eres una insensible, ¿y mi beso de despedida? —inevitablemente le miré a los ojos.

— ¿Insensible? ¿En serio? No te va a dar tiempo a echarme de menos. Voy a verte en un par de horas.

Ignoró mi comentario.

Se relamió los labios lentamente para después besarme. Despacio, de manera superficial y sin profundizar tanto como a mí me hubiera gustado. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo, como iba siendo habitual.

—Quiero mi dosis —susurró contra mis labios —Me estás convirtiendo en un adicto.

—No quiero ser la culpable de que tengas una crisis nerviosa por el síndrome de abstinencia…

Me enganché a su cuello y lo besé despacio. Mi lengua intranquila inspeccionó la suya, dejándome a mí el inmenso placer de llevar la voz cantante. Me separé de sus labios casi con dolor.

—Tengo que irme —susurré —No quiero que se me haga tarde la vuelta, quiero saber cómo termina tu reunión —le di un último beso antes de levantarme. Edward aprovechó la ocasión para darme un pequeño azote en el trasero.

—Sé buena —dijo con voz ronca.

Salí de ese despacho con cara de idiota.

No era una persona que estaba acostumbrada a que me embargaran estos sentimientos tan perfectos….En realidad me daba un poco de miedo sentirme como me estaba sintiendo ahora.

Relájate y disfruta, Bella.

Cerré los ojos durante un par de segundos cuando salí del edificio Cullen y la brisa primaveral me azotó la cara con suavidad. Después de mi momento súper ñoño caminé hasta el metro de Wall Street con total tranquilidad.

Para cualquier otra persona coger el metro era algo rutinario. Algo sencillo, fácil y a veces tedioso. Para mí ese corto viaje era toda una aventura; encontrarme sola, sin nadie que siguiera mis pasos para observar cada movimiento mío me hacía sentir completamente libre.

Con el plano del complejo metro de Nueva York en las manos y como si fuera una niña con zapatos nuevos bajé las escaleras del suburbano de la Sexta Avenida. Apenas tenía que viajar un par de paradas hasta llegar a mi destino. Había buscado por internet en qué librerías podría encontrar lo que buscaba; en realidad estaba muy cerca del edificio de Edward. Si hubiera ido en coche, tal y como me había propuesto el hombre de las cavernas, habría tardado apenas cinco minutos en llegar. Quince si hubiera hecho el camino andando….pero quería sentirme como una persona normal.

Cosas tan tremendamente simples como comprar el ticket y pasar por los tornos me parecía algo completamente fuera de lugar. Toda una aventura. ¿Eso era normal? ¿Era normal que con veintiún años no hubiera caminado nunca en libertad? No. No lo era.Y Edward me había brindado la oportunidad y la confianza que mi padre no me había dado en todos estos años.

Escaleras mecánicas, esperar en el andén como el resto de los humanos, vagones pintados, llenos de graffitis y atestados de gente. Leves empujones, prisas, carreras. Todo ello completó mi corto pero intenso viaje en metro.

Salir del metro, girar la esquina y ahí estaba mi adorada librería.

No tenía pérdida. Además, había buscado la dirección en internet.

El olor a libros cuando entré, viejos y nuevos, me hizo cerrar los ojos y aspirar con profundidad ese maravilloso olor. Una dependiente me ofreció su ayuda, le dije los títulos que necesitaba para que me los buscara…demasiado rápido. Decidí dilatar un poco más mi momento libre. Pasee entre las estanterías atestadas de libros mirando con lentitud la sección de novela romántica. Después de buscar un par de escritoras que me agradaban cogí un par de tomos. También me pasé por la sección de hogar y cocina para mirar un par de libros de recetas fáciles. Recordé el momento en el que Edward dudó de mis artes culinarias hace mil años y con razón; me reí interiormente al imaginármelo comiendo algo preparado por mis manitas.

¿El resultado de mi salida? Seis libros y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve ahí dentro, pero cuando salí ya eran más de las seis. Saqué mi móvil esperando ver unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de Edward, pero no fue así. En la pantalla sólo podía ver la foto de Matt abrazando a Patricio Estrella. Al parecer Edward confiaba mucho más en mí de lo que yo misma creía. Bueno, obviando el tema de la conducción.

Aun así, no quise tardar mucho más. Pagué mis adquisiciones con mi propio dinero y me dirigí de nuevo al metro.

Ahora había más gente que antes.

Me tocó esperar para sacar el ticket; muchos trabajadores habían acabado su turno de trabajo, los oficinistas con más suerte entraban en plan estampida en el metro para llegar lo antes posible a sus casas. Cuando llegué al andén la situación no era mucho mejor; todo estaba lleno de gente y encima el marcador avisaba que el próximo tren pasaría dentro de siete minutos.

Aproveché para echar un vistazo a mis compras.

Sonreí al descubrir que había postres realmente fáciles y sencillos de elaborar. Quizás podría pedirle ayuda a Emily para preparar un par de cosillas para el próximo fin de semana.

Cerré el libro y lo guardé en la bolsa cuando oí que el metro se acercaba finalmente a la estación. Me acerqué al borde de la estación como otras muchas personas. Las vías se iluminaron fuertemente por las luces del convoy, el túnel se encendió por el resplandor provocado por esos focos.

Me aparté cuando vi que un chico venía corriendo apresurado cargando una mochila negra al hombro y pasando entre la gente sin importarle nada ni nadie. En su loca carrera le dio un empujón a un hombre entrado en años.

—Esta juventud ya no respeta nada —gruñó mientras se colocaba la chaqueta. Su voz era apenas audible por la cercanía del tren en el túnel.

Le habría dado la razón. Sí, se la habría dado de no ser por un empujón tremendo que me hizo perder el equilibrio peligrosamente hacia las vías….

Gritos, murmullos y un par de manos que intentaron cogerme a tiempo pero que fallaron en el proceso.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mi mente procesó en apenas dos segundos que alguien me había empujado. Y que estaba cayendo de manera irremediable a unas vías por las que iba a pasar un metro en escasos segundos.

¿Iba a morir?

Los segundos que tardé en caer contra las vías se me hicieron eternos. Gritos, muchos gritos. Gente desesperada haciendo gestos al conductor para que frenase. Personas anónimas y completamente ajenas a mí cerrando los ojos para no ver la escena de horror que estaban presenciando y que seguramente empeoraría con el paso de los segundos.

Santo cielo.

Sentí cómo la bolsa que tenía en mis manos se me escurría de los dedos esparciendo su contenido por las vías.

Ruido. Oh, ese ruido taladraba mi cabeza. Ese chirrido del metal y las chispas que se escapaban de los bajos del convoy al intentar frenar desesperadamente.

Finalmente el golpe.

Tras esos instantes tan largos y agotadores mi cuerpo chocó contra los duros raíles. Mi cabeza revotó violentamente contra el hierro haciendo que sintiera un reguero líquido y caliente en mi sien derecha. No quise tocarme y comprobar que tenía sangre en la cabeza. Tampoco podría haberlo hecho, no podía moverme. De todos modos si quería evitar el mareo ya era demasiado tarde; mi cabeza daba vueltas por el golpe y el dolor generalizado que sentía.

No podía moverme, estaba pegada al frío metal.

Estaba paralizada.

Muerta de miedo.

Alcé la mirada perdida como pude y constaté con horror que los faros se hacían cada vez más y más cercanos. ¿Por qué el tren no frenaba de una vez? Chispas y más chispas del metal sobre el acero, pero no se detenía nada ni nadie.

Quería cerrar los ojos. Demasiado cansancio. Demasiado dolor.

Y encima todo estaba pasando muy muy rápido.

Había movimiento en el andén, la gente seguía gritando. Mientras, yo lo único que deseaba era que se callara todo el mundo. Mi mareo, mi dolor. Oh, Señor….que alguien me mueva de aquí. Que alguien me saque de aquí….No quiero morir, no quiero morir…. ¡No puedo moverme!

Como si fuera un jodido cliché, mi vida pasó en mi mente en cámara lenta.

Cerré los ojos sumergiéndome en una burbuja personal en la que no estaba nadie invitado. Los gritos y chillidos de esos desconocidos de ahí arriba se opacaron, quedando en un discreto segundo plano. Perdiéndose cada vez más en la oscuridad en la que poco a poco me estaba hundiendo.

Recordé a Matt.

Sus ojos oscuros, el olor de su pelo y su sonrisa radiante. Esas frases y esas palabras mal pronunciadas pero llenas de vida….Sus besos, sus abrazos y sus caricias tiernas e inocentes. Sus malos ratos y sus despertares llenos de alegría...Necesitaba vivir más con él, no había disfrutado lo suficiente de su vida junto a la mía. No, por favor…Los ojos de Edward se colaron irremediablemente en esa ecuación. Sus ojos y la forma en la que me cogía de las manos, ese toque delicado que había descubierto hace poco de sus dedos contra los míos.

¿Hola? ¿No hay nadie ahí arriba que pueda ayudarme? Por favor, que alguien me saque de aquí, que alguien me suba al andén. No puedo…no puedo moverme, no puedo abrir los ojos, no puedo hablar. Necesito saber que volveré a ver ese par de ojos que ponen mi vida del revés.

Evidentemente, nadie escuchó mi súplica muda. ¿Por qué nadie me oía?

Aún tenía muchas cosas por decir, mucho por vivir, muchos secretos por revelar. Mucho más amor que ofrecer. Sentía que me estaba dejando ir sin acabar un ciclo que aún no había acabado. Ahora que había empezado a vivir. Ahora que empezaba a experimentar mi libertad. No, no…. ¡no!

Más chillidos. Más ruido. Más lejos. Cada vez me sentía más lejos….

Justo antes de dejarme ir por completo recordé una cosa más. Algo feo, algo que había pasado hace mucho; ese mensaje recibido en mi móvil. Iban por mí…y me habían cazado.

Gracias a Dios me desmayé definitivamente, dejé de escuchar, dejé de ver, dejé de pensar antes de sentir ese choque fatídico e irremediable contra el tren….

* * *

_Sé que soy un poco cruel por dejarlo en ese punto y que deseáis matarme…Obviando ese punto…¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado ver a Edward en esa montaña rusa? ¿Qué creéis que le pasará a Bella?_

**_Muchísimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por mejorar y betear este capítulo, mil gracias, nena!_**

**_Feliz Cumpleaños a Carolina Sepulveda Aguilera, un poco tarde, pero lo prometido es deuda ;)_**

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Despatz, Daya's Lullaby, Catalina Lina, Tanya Masen Cullen, Almudena DiazGarcia, Guest, Tata XOXO, Eichi0705, CelesL, Guest, Kjmima, Teky, Jacke94, Lil, Paul and Teli, ISACOBO, Little Whitiee, Ninacara, Maqmicullen, Yekitab, Floorchiii, Yasmin cullen, Alimago, Pili, Bella maru, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, JOSELINA, LauCullenBlackSwan, KristenSteele, Eve Runner, Fatima, SulyVan, Ginni, Mgcb, Antomirok, Freckles03, Linda swan, Monikcullen009, DaniStrangerCullen, Tatahasi, Klary alice cullen swift, Alexf1994, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Robstenkrisrob, Karevov17, Gretchen CullenMasen, Marianixcr, Jbpattinson, Huezito cullen, Yolabertay, Glowing Yellow Star, Kiki 21 03, ALEXANDRACAST, Estelaa, Jhanulita, Orisweetcullen, Mahely, Constanza rojas, AbiFanTwilight, Marytwilight22, Deathxrevenge, Licetsimpleplan, Conny, Miranda, Espejismo de ficción, Manligrez, Toly, Luna Sanz, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Martha, Azay, Mary de cullen, Sully YM, Lilith, Maya Cullen Masen, Guest, Chusrobissocute, Maru chan1296, Melyna Ortiz, Bella Nympha, Day Lynn Leery, Solecitopucheta, Miss jessygirls, BetzaMB, Nesines, Lulu, SalyLuna, Mareenma, Nessi swan, Masilobe, Ludgardita, Neily Pattz, Ale Marie Cullen, Melania, Maria Rome, Mafe D Rojas, Ale Marie Cullen, Daniela lopez, Lupisss, Isis Janet, Musegirl17, Monidelopez25, Elizabeth Lecter, Bearmand, Lilith, Guest, Troian, EriM, Dracullen, Dayana ramirez, Rafaela monterroso, Terewee, Sania santana, ROMIINA R, Guest, COKI CULLEN, Lilith, Beakis, Marah2221, Paolastef, Kimjim, Yasmin, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, LAUCAMI, DiAnA FeR, DeeDee21, Liduvina, Klary alice cullen swift, Crispattinson, Valem00, Solciito Pattinson, Anahi-littrell, MaRiA, Lupita, Angel twilighter, Ligia Rodriguez, PRISGPE, Eliza82, DORA, Karito, Guest, Rosy Inda, Laulauc, Guest, Karla, CamilleJBCO, Amy Swan, Zujeyane, Shaolyn, Andremr, Karen Pattz, Ashleyswan, ReneesmeCC, Lilith, Violeta azuzena, Palita cullen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Tammy, Maya7783, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Sony Bells, Vanesa pinilla, Fer93vulturi, Nardamat, Mary, Gaby Rivera, Rosi Arellano, Darlyn, Lilith, Guest, ElenaTwilight, VANE LAUTNER, Gweniever Hallow, Magui9999. Mercurybulsara, Maddy, Guest, Fabynenamar, Elena, Esmeralda C, Alicia, Laura twilighter 8, CullenMU, Dora y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia, de verdad._

_Sé que querréis matarme….Seguramente me preguntareis por qué Edward dejó ir sola a Bella al Metro…bueno, en el próximo capítulo lo sabremos….aunque esta vez no pondré adelanto. Seré mala dejándolo en el aire…_

_No me matéis, ejejejeje. Nos leemos en un par de semanas, más o menos. Un besote enorme!_


	44. Capítulo 43 A Cinco Segundos de tu Vida

CAPÍTULO 43 A CINCO SEGUNDOS DE TU VIDA

Cuando la puerta se cerró su perfume llegó a mi nariz como una suave caricia haciéndome cerrar los ojos brevemente.

En cuanto Isabella salió de mi despacho tardé menos de dos segundos en alzar el teléfono y marcar el número de Sam.

¿En serio la había dejado salir sola? ¿En qué momento había flaqueado de esta manera? Sin duda, Isabella me había descolocado en tiempo record para que yo cediese en algo como esto.

—Dígame, señor Cullen —volví al presente cuando escuché la voz de mi hombre de confianza.

—Sam, necesito….necesito que vayas a….—suspiré sin llegar a acabar la frase.

Mierda.

¿Qué cojones iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer con Isabella y con sus decisiones? Estaba a punto de comportarme como un novio celópata compulsivo que no podía soportar el hecho de dejarla ir sola… ¿Podría acaso intentar negarle algo a estas alturas? No, jodidamente, no. Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, un viaje en metro.

Sí, un maldito viaje en metro.

Podía permitirme darle todo aquello que ella quisiera y más. Cualquier cosa que deseara lo tendría incluso antes de que acabara de pedirlo…La Luna, las estrellas….el jodido sol que nos alumbraba…De todas las cosas que podía tener en esta vida de mierda mi princesa había elegido algo tan simple, normal y mundano como un viaje en metro. Ella sola, por supuesto. Y a mí no me hacía ni puta gracia la idea de que fuera sola por las calles de esta gran ciudad casi desconocida para ella. Era demasiado especial, alguien que irradiaba luz propia, alguien que no debería de juntarse con el resto de los mortales. Tenía un coche blindado que se podía asemejar con un jodido búnker en la puerta del edificio con un chófer más que dispuesto y preparado para complacerla con todos los viajes que deseara. E Isabella había declinado mi cómoda oferta prefiriendo un viaje por su cuenta.

A veces no la entendía.

Mis relaciones con el resto de mujeres habían sido mucho más breves, superficiales y simples. Nunca me había parado a ahondar en sus deseos ni en sus prioridades porque todas las mujeres con las que había estado alguna vez en mi vida eran felices simplemente con el lujo y la ostentación y un rato de sexo insustancial en alguna habitacion de hotel. Por supuesto, durante un tiempo muy limitado de tiempo. Isabella en cambio no quería las mismas cosas que el resto de la población femenina; ella iba mucho más alla. Me descolocaba su deseo por la sencillez y la normalidad a pesar de haber nacido en un entorno con alto poder adquisitivo.

Isabella me lo había dicho con palabras hacía tan sólo unos minutos, aunque comprendí ese punto a la perfección justo después de ese fin de semana tan emocionante que me había regalado. Queria sentirse libre. ¿Restaurantes caros y elegantes? ¿Viajes express a algún lugar de moda del jodido planeta? No, Isabella no había elegido ninguno de esos destinos. Un parque de atracciones y una maldita montaña rusa; para tener casi un siglo de edad esa jodida cosa corría como una puta bala….aunque el traqueteo era demoledor. Si de mí hubiera dependido jamás habría reconocido que había estado a punto de vomitarme en los pantalones como un miedica de mierda. Lamentablemente, mi cara verdosa habló por mí.

Aún así, habría vuelto a subirme en ese trasto momificado una y otra vez por el simple hecho de ver ese gesto de pura felicidad y libertad en su cara.

Era magia.

Y yo no quería ser el responsable de romper esa magia por nada en este mundo.

—¿Señor Cullen? ¿Sigue ahí?

"Ahora sólo quiero hacer las cosas que haría una persona normal con libertad…."

—Sí, Sam —suspiré —Sigo aquí, pero finalmente no voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Colgué el teléfono antes de arrepentirme de mi propia decisión.

¿Quién era yo para cortar las alas de libertad que recientemente había estrenado? Y no sólo las había estrenado ella. Casi sin querer Isabella me había arrastrado a un mundo divertido, terrenal….normal en el que me había sentido a gusto. Obviando el momento vomitona. Nos habíamos divertido, habíamos reído…¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que yo no sonreía de esa manera?¿Acaso quería terminar convirtiéndome en alguien como su jodido padre, capaz de recluirla en una maldita jaula de cristal y privarla de sus deseos más comunes? ¿Devolverla al mundo de la represion? No podría hacerlo de ninguna manera. Y, evidentemente, tampoco quería convertirme en alguien como Charlie Swan.

Me tragaría mis miedos más irracionales por ella. No podía hacer otra cosa.

Isabella ya había pasado bastante en su corta vida; la muerte de su madre, la convivencia con un tirano asesino y una violación cuando aún era menor de edad. Sabía que no podría olvidar nada de todo aquello, pero al menos podría compensarla. Quería que conmigo estuviera bien, quería que sintiera que poseía su propio espacio….queria que sintiera que conmigo podia tener una vida. Por mucho que me costara no podía tenerla encadenada a mi lado todo el día por culpa de mis delirios de persecución; sólo había una forma de que yo la atara y esa era en el cabecero de mi cama y con ella completamente desnuda. Necesitaba sentirse libre. Por supuesto, yo le iba a dar gustoso todo aquello que Isabella deseara, aunque esta puta ansiedad acabara conmigo desde dentro.

Había descubierto que era totalmente placentero y orgásmico verla sonreír. Y lo mejor de todo es que era muy fácil conseguirlo. Joder, se me inflaba el pecho cada vez que me dedicaba una de aquellas curvaturas de labio tan ingenuas y a la vez tan jodidamente sensuales; era increíble, pero sentía que me estaba ablandando por momentos. Evidentemente, no quería borrar esa sonrisa con la que se había ido, cosa que seguramente pasaría si se llegara a enterar de que había estado a punto de mandar que la siguieran.

No podía permitir que se alejara de mí por culpa de mis inseguridades no declaradas. Y mucho menos ahora.

Isabella había llegado a lo más profundo de mi ser casi sin darme cuenta, agarrándose a mi alma dura y férrea con uñas y dientes y no parecía que fuera a moverse de ahí durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Contra todo pronóstico, estaba bien con eso. En realidad, me sentía bastante bien. Ella había conseguido escarbar hasta ese lugar oscuro y alejado de mi corazón haciéndome sentir nuevamente vivo. Pero vivo de verdad. No tenía pensado sacarla de ese lugar hasta que ella no lo decidiera; me había dado un motivo de peso para seguir adelante con esta vida….

Afortunadamente, había elegido quedarse conmigo. Con mis defectos y mis manías. Con mis pocas virtudes y mi jodido mal humor. Con mis demonios personales….Por primera vez desde que murió mi madre, deseaba fervientemente que una mujer permaneciera a mi lado. Y esa era ella.

Por supuesto, me daba miedo.

Pánico.

Terror.

Isabella no era tonta ni mucho menos, así que estaba seguro de que había entendido a la perfección todas y cada una de las palabras de la conversación casi tabú para mí y tan sincera e incómoda que habíamos tenido en el parque de atracciones mientras comíamos unos perritos calientes y grasientos. No sabía hasta donde llegaría nuestra relación, pero le había dejado más que claro que tenía ciertas restricciones autoimpuestas.

Para empezar, estaba mi miedo por aquellos a los que amaba.

Estaba más que claro que no era precisamente un hombre que se dejara llevar por los sentimientos; a lo largo de mi vida había aprendido a la fuerza que, antes o después, los sentimientos te hacían sentir débil obligándote a flaquear en algún momento de la vida. Mi situación actual era completamente delicada, complicada e incierta en la que se habían mezclado los sentimientos más dispares y desiguales. Por un lado mi vida seguía sumergida en el puto caos eterno de vendettas personales, la rabia y el dolor. Por otro, había empezado a conocer lo que era la estabilidad emocional a la par que la explosión de sentimientos. Quizás no lo demostraba, quizás me sentía más seguro dejando que las emociones se mostraran de una forma más implícita que explícita. Me encontraba seguro tras mi armazón de hierro….y sabía que me costaría muchísimo echarlo abajo. Aunque no lo demostrara era una persona que cuando quería, lo hacía hasta las últimas consecuencias, costara lo que costase. Y me daba miedo que la parte rota y pasada de mi mente quebrara en mil pedazos esa tranquilidad recién descubierta y que estaba comenzando a vivir.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice…y esas pocas personas a las que podía llamar amigos y que contaba con los dedos de una mano. Todos ellos eran personas a las que quería, aunque nunca se lo mostrara. Eran personas a las que debía mucho…Quería que estuvieran bien. A salvo. Sabía que, en el círculo de poder irrefrenable en el que había conseguido moverme para llegar a mis más oscuros retos, al lado de demonios terrenales, podía haber represalias contra mí. De hecho, las estaba esperando. Lo malo no era eso, era que mi círculo de personas más cercano podría verse afectado.

De todos modos, sólo temía por uno de ellos.

Por la única que temía era por mi princesa de carne y hueso, protagonista de mi cuento real y tenebroso.

¿Qué podría hacer si los Vulturis le ponían una cruz roja en la frente por el simple hecho de tenerme a su lado? ¿Qué pasaría si Charlie se enteraba de algún modo de las filtraciones de información que su propia hija había cedido al enemigo? ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterara de la existencia de los documentos de Renee que lo llevarían a la cárcel durante una buena cantidad de años?

Por mí puedes pudrirte ahí dentro, hijo de la gran puta.

Cuando entres saluda al pequeño cabrón del reino de los monstruos llamado Newton si te lo encuentras por sus aposentos. Eso si aún le queda culo para seguir viviendo. De todas formas, Mike podía dar las gracias de estar ahí dentro; que le dieran por el culo era el menor de todos sus males en comparación con lo que yo le podía hacer si me lo volvía a encontrar de nuevo. Esa jodida nariz rota tras nuestro encuentro en la parte trasera de aquel hotel me había dejado con ganas de más.

Sin remordimientos, como ellos. Sin corazón, sin un puto ápice de temblor en las manos…ese par de gilipollas podían convertirse en polvo en la puta cárcel por los restos de los siglos. Amen.

Podría hacerme el fuerte delante de la gente haciendo honor a mi apodo ganado a través de los años y el sufrimiento, podía y debía poner ese gesto de completa impasividad en mi rostro…Pero sabía que ese miedo irracional no me abandonaría el cuerpo hasta que no estuvieran en la cárcel todos los involucrados en el caso Masen. De nada me serviría tener a Charlie entre rejas si los peces gordos seguían dentro del agua. Necesitaba a como diera lugar poder involucrar al clan Vulturi en los negocios de Charlie; ellos eran los que movían las cuerdas de su jodido títere, sólo necesitaba tirar del hilo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todas las marionetas y sus titiriteros cayeran uno tras otro.

Sabía que ese día llegaría porque no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Y ese sería el día que dejaría de temer por la seguridad de Bella y dejaría de tener pesadillas con ella como epicentro indiscutible.

Apartando con esfuerzo mis miedos más puros e irrefrenables por el paseo de Isabella me concentré en la esperada reunión que tendría lugar en apenas una hora; tenía ganas de acabar de una jodida vez con Charlie y su mierda y así poder concentrarme de una santa vez en mis negocios y en mi chica.

Sí, mi chica…sólo mía.

Sentía la necesidad de vivir una maldita vida normal, al menos lo más normal posible que un hombre de negocios como yo pudiera tener. Sabía que lo conseguiría. Terminaría de cortar las cabezas que fueran necesarias y me dedicaría a superar los dolores y recuerdos del jodido pasado al lado de Isabella. Ambos nos ayudaríamos, como estábamos haciendo hasta ahora.

Y que se jodiera el resto del mundo.

Lamentablemente, mi nueva meta en la vida tendría que esperar de momento. Ahora, la prioridad era la reunión, estaba a la espera de que viniera el escuadrón contra cabrones y, a sabiendas de que en la sala de juntas no había una preciosa morena estudiando con su portátil, me encontraba terriblemente solo.

Decidí abrir el maletín blindado en el que había guardado las valiosas pruebas aportadas por Renee y lo preparé todo para el inminente encuentro. De todos modos, yo no podría aportar mucho en esa reunión, tan sólo los documentos. Las cabezas pensantes serían Carlisle, su gran amigo fiscal y mi abogado. Yo sólo les daría la materia prima con la que empezar a trabajar.

Un último vistazo a los documentos para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y volví a cerrar el maletín. El resto del tiempo se pasó entre las llamadas de la eficiente Tanya y alguna que otra visita furtiva por parte de Jasper para terminar de concretar las fechas de las inauguraciones de nuestros resorts en el Pacífico; gracias a los cielos la visitante no había sido Norah. Ella era mucho más cabezota, pesada y testaruda que su hermano. No me costaba mucho reconocer que, interiormente, me resultaba gracioso discutir con ella…pero hoy no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para eso.

Ya tendría otra ocasión para tirarme los trastos a la cabeza con ella.

Apenas quedaban treinta minutos para la que seguramente sería una de las reuniones de mi vida. Tenía todo listo y preparado, yo mismo estaba expectante…aunque la sensación de soledad seguía rodeándome en mi gran despacho. Por primera vez sentí la necesidad imperiosa de estar acompañado en una reunión, sentir una mano amiga a mi lado aunque permaneciera en silencio. Echaba de menos a mi mano derecha, Emmet. Contaba las horas para que regresara de una maldita vez de sus merecidas vacaciones post maritales.

Mi teléfono personal empezó a sonar haciendo que el tono básico y simple de mi IPhone inundara mi despacho rompiendo la aparente calma que reinaba. La llamada entrante era un número desconocido; como norma general nunca cogía ese tipo de llamadas. Iba a colgar yo mismo para que la melodía no me taladrara los oídos…pero era tan insistente…Cuando quise darme cuenta mi dedo estaba presionando el botón verde presa de un súbito arranque de curiosidad.

—¿Diga?

—¿Señor Cullen? —fruncí el ceño al no reconocer la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

—Soy yo. ¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Señor, soy el doctor Murray, le llamo del Hospital Memorial —mi corazón palpitó con fuerza impidiéndome preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando; una llamada así no presagiaba nada bueno —¿Señor Cullen?

—Diga….dígame qué ocurre.

—Necesitamos que venga lo antes posible. Isabella…—ruido de papeles —Isabella Swan —no, no, no….—ha ingresado hace unos minutos por urgencias, necesito que….

Isabella.

Ingreso.

Urgencias.

Ahí dejé de escuchar; todo lo que ese hombre desconocido estaba tratando de explicarme a través de la línea quedó reducido a un montón de murmullos ininteligibles para mí. Mis miedos se materializaron en ese instante en el que el médico dijo las palabras más nefastas para mí. Me levanté de mi sillón haciendo que este se chocara contra el ventanal creando un terrible estruendo, aunque apenas podía distinguirlo del estridente ruido de mi corazón.

—¿Qué….qué ha pasado? —susurré.

—Señor Cullen, debería venir y….

—¡Dígame qué demonios ha pasado!

—Cálmese, señor Cullen…Esta conversación es dura, pero puede ser mucho más fácil para los dos si se calma e intenta respirar despacio —lo hice. Respiré, lo intenté por todos los medios…pero el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, al menos no con la rapidez que mi estado de nervios requería —La señorita Swan tuvo un percance en el metro —me aflojé la corbata.

—¿Qué tipo de percance?

—Cayó a las vías, señor —silencio.

"Cayó a las vías…."

Mi Bella. Mi princesa en las vías de un jodido metro…

Miles de escenarios apocalípticos y desencantados se agolparon en mi maltratada mente haciéndome ver todo a mi alrededor de un color rojo intenso mientras un silencio atroz me envolvía. ¿Acaso lo que estaba sintiendo era la antesala de un mareo? Oh, Señor…Isabella en las vías del metro. Ella sola en un jodido hospital.

Sin saber qué demonios la estaba pasando.

Como un jodido edificio a punto de ser demolido. Como una maldita bomba a punto de explotar. Como en ese segundo antes del Big Bang por el que ahora estábamos todos aquí en este mundo de mierda.

Así me sentía yo en esos momentos.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tiene?

—Señor Cullen, necesito que venga aquí. Se trata de un tema delicado y….

—¡Le he preguntado que cómo demonios está! ¡Tiene que decirme algo! —grité.

—Por teléfono sólo puedo decirle que de momento está sedada y que vamos a proceder a hacerle algunas pruebas. Lo siento, pero por teléfono no puedo darle más información…

Sentí deseos de estrujar el jodido teléfono entre mis manos en un vano intento por canalizar mi rabia y mi dolor cuando ese hombre cortó la llamada dejándome en el más profundo de los desconciertos.

Sin pensármelo dos veces caminé con decisión hasta la puerta de mi despacho mientras que mi corazón bombeaba mucha más sangre de lo que debería. Sentí que la vena de la frente palpitaba con rabia martilleándome la cabeza con fuerza, aumentando mi estado de nervios. Tanya dio un salto de su jodido asiento cuando cerré de golpe la puerta.

—Cancela ahora mismo la reunión —mi secretaria alzó la cabeza mirándome con los ojos como platos mientras se recolocaba las gafas intentando recobrar la compostura.

—Pero señor Cullen, apenas quedan unos minutos para que vengan y…

—¡Haz lo que te he dicho! —grité haciendo que la mujer se encogiera en su asiento —¡Llama a Carlisle o a Eleazar y diles que tengo que irme! —cerré los ojos por un instante suspirando tras ver el gesto de miedo en su cara. Por primera vez había logrado alterar su eterna calma —Los llamaré en cuanto pueda. Tú sólo avísalos. Es….es una urgencia —murmuré.

Sin decir nada más corrí hasta los ascensores y aporree con insistencia el botón de la planta cero en el panel de control hasta que se cerraron las puertas. Caminé como una bestia enjaulada en el interior de ese pequeño habitáculo intentando recolocar mis ideas, aunque eso era imposible; gracias a los cielos no se subió nadie en el ascensor. Estaba en un estado de ansiedad latente que podría haber sido peligroso para cualquier pobre infeliz que hubiera tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse en mi camino en ese justo momento.

Tardé en llegar a la planta de calle mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas salí corriendo de allí haciendo que las recepcionistas y los vigilantes me miraran asombrados. ¿A quién demonios le importaba?

Cuando Seth me vio dirigirme hacia el coche con esa rapidez se puso en marcha en el acto; dejó de lado el periódico que leía con tranquilidad y se posicionó en el volante como el profesional que era.

—Señor Cullen, ¿dónde….?

—Al hospital….Al Hospital Memorial —le corté —Necesito estar en ese lugar ya — Seth arrancó con un leve gesto de preocupación en su cara —Sáltate los semáforos en rojo, olvida las señales de tráfico, manda a tomar por el culo las normas….pero lléveme allí lo antes posible.

El chico asintió mientras conducía hábilmente el Quatroporte por las calles atestadas de vehículos; no sabía qué demonios hacer ante mi estado de nervios. No sabía cómo reaccionar porque hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, seguramente no sentía esto desde que era un niño. No sabía qué le había pasado a Isabella, no sabía qué tenía, no sabía cómo me la iba a encontrar….Me estaba ahogando, joder. Y que fuera la hora punta en la que miles de trabajadores salían hacia sus casas en medio del maldito Distrito Financiero no ayudaba mucho en todo esto.

El teléfono, ese que milagrosamente se había salvado de ser destruido en el momento de más tensión en mi despacho, comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Lo cogí sin mirar a la pantalla.

—Diga.

—Edward, hijo….—cerré los ojos al escuchar la tranquilizadora voz de Carlisle —¿Qué ha pasado? Tanya nos ha llamado para cancelar la reunión por una urgencia…¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

—No, Carlisle…No hay nada que esté bien ahora mismo —apreté con fuerza el teléfono —Es…es Bella. Ha sufrido un accidente, está en el hospital —por el espejo retrovisor vi cómo Seth fruncía el ceño acentuándose su preocupación. Presionó el claxon del coche con insistencia para hacerse un hueco con rapidez. Vamos, más rápido. Necesito verla….necesito verla….

—¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

— ¡No lo sé! —espeté desesperado —¡No sé nada! No me han dicho nada….Sólo sé que la han ingresado hace un rato…Carlisle, estoy muy asustado —reconocí.

—Tranquilízate, hijo. Nosotros vamos para allá, ¿de acuerdo? Bella estará bien, Edward. Sea lo que sea ella estará bien….

Corté la llamada sin despedirme de mi padre adoptivo en cuanto vi la entrada de urgencias del hospital. Sin esperar a que Seth parara el coche me bajé medio en marcha y caminé hasta la entrada. No me paré a escuchar las indicaciones de los celadores que estaban en la puerta; si estaba entrando por un sitio restringido, sinceramente, me sudaban los huevos. Ignoré deliberadamente a esos dos hombres mientras atravesaba el pasillo por el que entraban las camillas que traían las ambulancias. No paré hasta que encontré una maldita recepción con gente en la que preguntar por mi princesa.

Una de las mujeres que había tras la recepción se percató de mi presencia. Dejó de lado los archivadores que tenía en las manos y me atendió.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Necesito…—tragué en seco —necesito que me diga dónde está Isabella Swan. Ha ingresado hace un rato….

—Un momentito —la mujer tecleó algo en su ordenador —Isabella Swan —repitió distraía mientras procedía si búsqueda.

Un hombre alto y moreno ataviado con bata blanca vino hacia nosotros con unos cuantos informes en la mano.

—¿Está preguntando por Isabella Swan? —preguntó el hombre. Luego me miró a mí mientras yo fijaba mi dura mirada sobre él—¿Usted es el señor Cullen?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Soy el doctor Murray —me tendió la mano —Hemos hablado hace unos minutos. Venga conmigo, por favor. Acompáñeme a mi despacho —negué.

—¿Qué? Oh, no…eso no va a pasar ahora. Primero quiero saber dónde y cómo está Isabella.

—Comprendo su ansia, señor Cullen….pero ahora no puede verla. Le están haciendo una prueba —me indicó con la mano que lo acompañara. Y no podía hacer otra cosa; pasé a ese maldito despacho cuando en realidad tenía ganas de correr a través del largo pasillo y no parar hasta encontrar a Isabella.

—¿Qué tipo de prueba? —pregunté mientras entrábamos.

—Un escáner cerebral —bum. Bum. Bum. Otro coletazo doloroso y palpitante en mi pecho. Si el resto del día iba a ser así no podría aguantarlo. Me derrumbé sobre una de las sillas.

—¿Por qué? —el doctor leyó los informes que traía en la mano y suspiró.

—La señorita Swan se golpeó la cabeza con las vías cuando cayó. Ha ingresado inconsciente y con varias heridas, aunque lo que más nos podía preocupar era el traumatismo de la cabeza. Le hemos tenido que dar seis siete puntos —Dios, Dios…. — En cuanto hemos podido la hemos llevado al escáner para poderla tratar lo antes posible en caso de daño interno —dolor….más dolor en el pecho. Desgarrador…Aterrador —El resto de las heridas no reviste gravedad —volvió a mirar los papeles —Varios hematomas y un esguince de primer grado en el tobillo derecho —me miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño —¿Se encuentra bien, señor Cullen?

—No. No me encuentro nada bien. Quiero ir a ver a Isabella.

—Lo sé. La verá en cuanto salga del escáner —suspiró —Miré, sé que es difícil pedirle calma en estos momentos…pero es lo que necesitará Isabella cuando despierte.

—Usted no lo entiende. No está en mi puta situación —espeté. Me levanté de la silla sin tener muy claro hacia dónde cojones me podría llevar el mareo que sentía.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Le aseguro que cuidaremos a Isabella. Es una mujer joven y fuerte….aunque el tema es mucho más delicado de lo que parece —cesé mi paseo nervioso y miré al hombre.

—Deje de hablarme a medias tintas, doctor y dígame lo que me tenga que decir ya.

—La policía está investigando lo que ha pasado. Quizás vengan a hablar con Isabella cuando despierte…Como es nuestro deber el hospital presentará el informe de lesiones pertinente si así lo requieren las autoridades —me acerqué a él estrechando los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado en ese jodido tren?

—Señor Cullen, varios testigos aseguraron que a Isabella la empujaron a las vías. Lo que ha pasado no fue accidental —ahí estaba. La violencia que me rodeaba se había materializado ante mis narices dejándome sin aire, solo y desamparado. Respira, joder…vamos, respira….—Una vigilante de seguridad fue avisada por los usuarios del metro. La sacó de las vías en el último momento.

Demasiada información en un momento mortalmente crítico para mí. Cielo santo, me estaba rompiendo. Estaba sintiendo y oyendo los numerosos craks a lo largo y ancho de mi cuerpo….Alguien había empujado a Isabella a las vías. Alguien había intentado matarla….Ahora estaba ingresada en el hospital con un traumatismo en la cabeza, con su tierna piel atravesada por puntos y llena de moratones.

La prioridad ahora era ella y el escáner que le estaban haciendo.

Después escucharía. Investigaría y cortaría los cuellos que tuviera que cortar. Pobre de aquel hijo de puta infeliz causante de todo esto. Pobre de ese desgraciado. Lo arrastraría. Lo golpearía hasta hacerlo sangrar, lo mataría regocijándome y felicitándome a mí mismo por mandar a un gran cabrón al jodido infierno…La tierra ardería por completo si a Isabella le llegara a pasar algo, resonarían las malditas trompetas del Apocalipsis si todo esto tuviera consecuencias….pero ahora lo importante era verla con mis propios ojos.

Aproveché para girarme y no revelar mis sentimientos más ocultos y personales delante del doctor Murray cuando el teléfono de su despacho empezó a sonar. Me tapé la boca con la mano intentando por todos los medios asimilar toda la información que mi cerebro estaba procesando a marchas forzadas e impidiendo que un sonoro gemido saliera de mi boca. Me sentía completamente vulnerable y confundido. Asustado y con un dolor horrible en el pecho. Sin saber a dónde ir o qué demonios hacer. Rabia, dolor y miedo se mezclaban con las ganas horribles por ver a mi princesa. Necesitaba abrazarla, besarla…o simplemente tocar su tibia piel para asegurarme de que seguía aquí conmigo.

Me fundiría en su piel y no la dejaría marchar jamás.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Cuál era el verdadero trasfondo de lo que estaba sintiendo? Era jodidamente difícil para mí asumir los sentimientos tan fuertes que me unían irremediablemente a Isabella. El simple hecho de imaginármela lejos de mí hacia que el corazón me doliera como un cabrón…

Y, por supuesto, me sentía responsable y culpable de lo que habia pasado.

Aparté la mano de mi cara cuando la sentí húmeda. Lágrimas. Estaba llorando como el niño pequeño que un día fui, sumergido en el miedo y en el desconcierto más incierto.

—¿Señor Cullen? ¿Me oye, señor Cullen? —limpié rápidamente todo rastro de lágrimas en mi rostro y encaré al doctor —Isabella ha salido hace un momento del escáner. Ya la han llevado a su habitación —oh, señor…

— ¿Los resultados? ¿Me puede decir ya algo?—el hombre sonrió débilmente.

—Mis compañeros me han adelantado que no hay ningún hallazgo significativo —se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió y me invitó a salir —No hay presencias de coágulos, ni derrames ni ninguna otra alteración provocada por el golpe—suspiré aliviado como nunca en mi vida. Di gracias a los cielos y a todos los santos conocidos y desconocidos —De todos modos yo mismo revisaré las pruebas aunque parece ser que el traumatismo se ha quedado sólo en un susto y uno cuantos puntos de sutura. Sigame por aqui —me explicó mientras andábamos por los pasillos —Sin duda son muy buenas noticias —se paró delante de una de las puertas. En ella se podía leer "box 5" —Ahora vendrá una enfermera a quitarle la sedación, se despertará en un rato. Cuando lo haga puede que esté aturdida o confundida —fui a preguntar algo, aunque no me dejó prácticamente abrir la boca —No se preocupe, es algo completamente normal después de un golpe como el que ha sufrido —asentí ante todas esas indicaciones cuando mi verdadero deseo era entrar de una jodida vez en esa habitación —Pasaré a verla en un rato, cuando despierte. Por favor, si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en avisar.

Esperé con la poca paciencia que me quedaba a que el doctor se marchara de una puta vez…aunque cuando lo hizo me quedé frente a la puerta mirándola como un perfecto gilipollas. Sólo tenía que agarrar el pomo, girarlo y entrar. Sólo eso.

Pero ese simple gesto me horrorizaba. No sabía cómo me iba a encontrar a mi chica. No sabía si tendría fuerzas para ver su estado.

Reuniendo todo el valor que pude agarré ese trozo de metal y empujé la puerta.

El único resquicio de mi alma que no estaba podrida, ese que había dejado sano para albergarla a ella en mi interior se desmoronó haciéndose trocitos incluso antes de chocarse contra el suelo cuando la vi.

Bella estaba tumbada en esa cama de hospital.

Su piel apenas se diferenciaba del anodino camisón y las sábanas blancas; estaba completamente pálida y rodeada de un montón de máquinas. Cables, sensores en las manos y vías en sus brazos. No…no podría con esto. No lo soportaría….Sabía que no tenía nada grave pero con el simple hecho de verla tan indefensa me hervía la sangre. Apreté la mandíbula cuando vi el vendaje tosco que cubría su cabeza y la aguja por la que le estaban llenando de calmantes y fármacos que atravesaba su delicado brazo. Me senté a su lado, despacio, y me acerqué con cuidado sin querer alterar su aparente calma aunque por dentro me moría de ganas por despertarla y ver sus enormes ojos marrones. Quería retirar las sábanas y contar todos y cada uno de los moratones que seguramente cubrían parte de su cuerpo. Me dolería, pero los grabaría a fuego en mi mente y los recordaría para cuando llegara el momento en el que el responsable de todo esto pagara las consecuencias.

No, aún no.

Necesitaba guardar la compostura e intentar serenarme porque ella no se merecía aguantar el ataque de rabia súbita que, con toda seguridad, me embargaría.

Alargué la mano para tomar la suya.

Despacio, siempre muy despacio. Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y los acaricié como si fuera lo más delicado de este jodido mundo. Porque para mí lo era. Acerqué mis labios a su piel maldiciendo interiormente al no percibir ese aroma suyo, personal, dulce y cálido. Ahora la rodeaba un olor a desinfectante y a medicinas provocando otro arranque silencioso de rabia.

Alcé la mirada brevemente cuando una joven enfermera entró sin llamar a la habitación. Con ella traía una bandeja de cartón desechable.

—Buenas tardes.

Obviando las normas básicas de cortesía, no me molesté en contestarla, mucho menos seguí mirándola; no quería apartar ni un solo segundo mis ojos de esa cara de porcelana que, aunque magullada, era jodidamente perfecta. Mientras esa mujer retiraba la sedación del suero que la estaban inyectando toqué su mejilla con el dorso de la mano para sentir la suavidad de terciopelo. Sólo fui consciente de que me quedé de nuevo solo con Isabella cuando oí cómo la puerta se cerraba.

Era como si el resto del mundo hubiera dejado de existir para mí.

Cree alrededor de nosotros una burbuja personal y completamente intransferible en la que sólo estábamos ella y yo; no nos hacía falta nadie más. No queríamos a nadie más. Ahora sólo éramos la princesa de cuento y el maldito bastardo que había tenido el honor de llevársela. Sabía que tardaría unos minutos en despertarse. Lo estaba deseando, jamás en mi maldita vida había ansiado tanto ver cómo alguien despertaba. Necesitaba ser testigo de ese momento en el que Bella abría los ojos y me miraba. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan jodidamente necesaria su presencia en mi vida? ¿Cuándo se había creado ese lazo invisible pero irrompible entre nosotros? Ahí, con mi Isabella durmiendo profundamente y con el ruido de las máquinas médicas trabajando por y para su salud de fondo, comprendí que quizás había sido así desde el principio. ¿Realmente había traído a Isabella conmigo como parte de mi vendetta contra los Swan? Seguramente no. No. Quizás me había excusado en mi venganza contra Charlie para tenerla cerca. Quizás me había sentido irremediablemente atraído por ella desde aquella primera noche que la vi de cerca en esa fiesta acompañada de su padre. El día que, como un maldito espía, seguí sus pasos en silencio comprobando si ese destello brillante que emanaba desde dentro era real.

Sí. Y lo había reafirmado sin palabras la noche en la que casi mato al cabrón de Newton después de enterarme de todo lo que sufrió por su culpa.

Jodida mierda.

¿Sería posible que hubiera caído en el laberinto de las emociones? Sí, claro que era posible. Había tenido que estar a punto de perderla para darme cuenta de lo importante que se había convertido Isabella para mí. Se había convertido en mi mitad, en una parte de mi ser que, de ser arrancado, sufriría tortuosa y dolorosamente por la pérdida. Dios santo, la falta que ella me hacía…el dolor que me provocaba su sufrimiento.

Las ganas que tenía por verla feliz y escuchar su risa.

Sin soltar su mano apoyé la cabeza en la cama escuchando su respiración acompasada y tranquila y cerré los ojos usando sus suspiros como el mejor tranquilizante para mí.

Me sentía confundido.

Nunca llegué a pensar que pudiera sentir algo así por alguien. No quería ni nombrar la palabra de cuatro letras que se había formado en mi cabeza porque, sinceramente, me aterrorizaba. No estaba preparado para decir en voz alta lo que supuestamente sentía. Mi corazón no estaba preparado.

Alcé la cabeza cuando sentí unos apretones en la mano. Abrí los ojos rápidamente cuando comprendí que Bella se estaba despertando.

Lo primero que vi no fueron sus ojos, tal y como había esperado. Lo que vi fueron mis dedos manchados de sangre que no era mía. No sabía ni cómo había llegado hasta ahí ni porqué. Flashes endemoniados de imágenes tenebrosas y espantosas me indicaron que la sangre era de mi princesa. Era ella la que estaba sangrando. Estaba ahí, tumbada a mi lado…y no me había dado cuenta antes de que necesitaba mi ayuda.

Me levanté rápidamente y la toqué la cara manchando su piel con mis dedos ensangrentados en el proceso. Oh, Dios mío…

—¿Isabella? ¿Bella? Despierta, pequeña….—miré su cuerpo.

Su camisón y las sábanas estaban manchados con su propia sangre. Su cabeza lánguida contra la almohada, sus ojos cerrados. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba sangrando? Estábamos en un jodido hospital…

—¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Necesito ayuda! —grité.

Esa piel pálida y su sangre, blanco contra rojo. Terrible combinación para mis sentidos. ¿Por qué no venía nadie?

—¡Necesito ayuda, joder! —acerqué mis labios a su frente —Vamos, pequeña…aguanta…—su frente estaba fría —¡Joder! ¿Por qué no viene nadie? Vamos, vamos…¿Qué te está pasando? —susurré sin querer apartarme de ella —¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto, Bella? Abre los ojos, ábrelos….

Las maquinas empezaron a volverse locas, pitaban y chillaban martilleando mi cabeza, impidiéndome pensar con claridad en ese punto tan hostil en el que me encontraba. No venía nadie, no había enfermeras ni médicos que me ayudaran con mi princesa. Su sangre. Por todo lo sagrado. Bella, despierta. Más pitidos. Que venga alguien, por favor. Mis dedos buscando su pulso. Vamos, vamos…Más pitidos. No me dejes solo, por favor. Dios, Dios….que venga alguien. Isabella, mi princesa….Más pitidos. Más frío. Más dolor.

Y de repente un doloroso y cruel silencio.

Me desperté agitado y sudoroso….temblando como una hoja de papel y con un miedo atroz que me embargaba todo el cuerpo. Un sueño. Una puta pesadilla. ¿En que jodido momento me habia quedado dormido?

Jadee buscando aire.

Las pesadillas me perseguían irremediablemente y sin descanso todos los días.

El saber que tenía que convivir con ellas era algo que tenía más que sumido desde hacía años; me había acostumbrado a revivir una y otra vez los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida en un recuerdo onírico constante y cruel como una maldición que se repite constantemente. Tener esos sueños oscuros en los que rememoraba los últimos días felices de mi niñez que jamás volvería a vivir y el salto forzoso y prematuro a la vida adulta era algo que había dejado de parecerme algo fuera de lo común.

Pero esta vez mi mente dio un paso adelante sin mí creando una nueva versión mejorada de mis pesadillas más oscuras. Nunca un sueño me había dado tanto miedo.

Esa sensación de maldito ahogo.

Joder, ese maldito sueño encabezaría sin duda la lista de mis pesadillas más vividas.

A duras penas me levanté de la silla y observé su rostro calmado y cálido respirando con normalidad, aún dormida, perdida en un merecido descanso. Delinee el contorno de su cara y desvié mis ojos por las suaves líneas de su cuerpo. Apoyé mi mano sobre su pecho con la simple e inocente intención de escuchar los latidos regulares y acompasados de su corazón a pesar de estar escuchando el monitor al que estaba conectada.

Sí, estaba aquí conmigo.

Ella estaba bien, estaba segura….Aparté de un manotazo violento las imágenes horrendas de mi mente y me concentré en Isabella mientras me secaba el sudor que perlaba mi frente.

Jodida impotencia. Jodida pesadilla. Jodida sensación. Me había sentido como un león enjaulado por no poder hacer nada mientras veía como un espectador pasivo cómo a Isabella se le escapaba la vida.

Bella.

Mi pequeña princesa.

Unos suaves toquecitos en la puerta evitaron que mi mente siguiera caminando por esos caminos oscuros del miedo y la desesperación.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido cuando vi la cabellera rubia de Norah.

No entró. Se quedó apoyada en la puerta mirando en la distancia a Isabella sin llegar a entrar; sabía que estaba dudando entre hacerlo o no. En cualquier otra ocasión no la habría dejado entrar; me habría encerrado con Bella hasta que hubiera despertado….Pero en ese momento fui tremendamente egoísta, con la mano la indiqué que pasara más que nada para terminar de echar a patadas la sensación de miedo que había sentido. No quería sentirme así, no quería ser débil…Hoy estaba quedando más que claro que era un cobarde de mierda.

Norah se acercó despacio hasta nosotros con signos obvios de haber estado llorando.

—¿Cómo está? —susurró.

—Como la ves. Un golpe en la cabeza, hematomas…pero no tiene nada grave —murmuré —Las pruebas han salido bien.

—¿Pero….qué ha pasado, Edward? Carlisle nos avisó de que estabas en el hospital con Bella…Ahí fuera hay un policía, dice que necesita hablar con Bella. No entiendo nada, no sabemos nada—cogí aire y desvié los ojos de Bella para mirar a Norah.

—La…la empujaron, Norah. Alguien le hizo esto…querían matarla —sentí que la voz se me quebraba. Después de que eso ocurriera y, tras un sonoro sollozo de mi amiga, Norah se acercó hasta mi sitio y me abrazó. Ella estaba llorando. Yo también —Necesito saber quien ha sido el cabrón. Necesito…—cogí aire siendo incapaz de terminar la frase.

—Por favor, Edward….cálmate. Me…me da miedo verte así —me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos —Estás asustado…nunca te he visto así. Es completamente surrealista —me limité a callarme dándola la razón en silencio. Ella se limitó a limpiarme una solitaria lágrima de la cara —Ella se va a poner bien. Y lo sabremos, Edward….sabremos quien ha sido el culpable. ¿Por qué no sales un poco y hablas con ese policía? —negué encarecidamente separándome de su toque —Vamos, Edward….yo me quedaré con Bella, te avisaré si se despierta —suspiró —Sal ahí fuera y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Carlisle está ahí fuera, está nervioso….—asentí muy poco convencido —Vamos, ve….te avisaré ante el menor movimiento.

Besé la mano de Bella de la que no me había separado ni un solo segundo y me levanté casi sin pensármelo. No quería darme tiempo a mí mismo para arrepentirme.

Nada más salir de la habitación los brazos de Carlisle me rodearon dándome un poco de calor en ese momento tan frío. Su semblante era serio, al igual que el del hombre que lo acompañaba.

—Ya está, hijo…Estamos aquí, contigo —dijo contra mi cuello —He avisado a Esme, ya viene de camino —apreté los brazos de ese hombre que me había acogido como si fuera su propio hijo antes de separarme de él —¿Estás bien?

—No.

—Me lo imaginaba —murmuró —Hijo, el inspector de policía necesita hablar con Bella —miré al hombre de mediana estatura que nos acompañaba. Se sacó una cartera del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y me enseñó una identificación policial.

—Inspector Quil Travis del distrito número dos de Manhattan —se anunció —¿Por qué no me acompaña a la sala de espera? Será mucho más cómodo que hablar de pie en medio de un pasillo—asentí. Carlisle me acompañó en todo momento —Como bien ha dicho el señor Cullen, necesito hablar con la señorita Swan —dijo después de cerrar la puerta de la sala.

—Eso no va a ser posible —espeté —Está dormida —el inspector asintió mientras sacaba una libreta de su maletín.

—¿Y usted es….?

—Edward Cullen —el hombre sonrió.

—Oh, eso ya lo se. Necesito saber qué es respecto a la víctima —bien…buena pregunta. ¿Qué era respecto a Bella?

—Soy su novio —el hombre lo anotó.

—Bien, señor Cullen….Como bien le han informado en el hospital, el accidente de la señorita Swan no fue fortuito. Tenemos varios testigos que afirman que, entre el caos de viajeros, un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte y moreno empujó a Isabella —suspiré —¿Cree usted que Isabella pueda tener alguien que la quiera hacer daño?

Otra buena pregunta.

¿Qué podía contestar a eso? Sí, claro….tanto Isabella como yo estamos rodeados de hijos de puta que no tendrían ningún remordimiento en acabar con nosotros. Asesinatos, falsificación de documentos, blanqueo de dinero, crimen organizado…¿algo más? Miré a Carlisle. Su movimiento de negación fue sumamente sutil.

No debía decir nada….al menos no en lo referente a la mierda que nos rodeaba y en la que yo sólo nos había metido a ambos.

—¿Señor Cullen? —miré de nuevo al policía —¿Sospecha de alguien? ¿Algún ex empleado despechado? ¿Alguna antigua pareja de la señorita Swan? ¿Alguien que les quiera hacer daño de alguna manera?

—No. No sospecho de nadie. De todos modos soy un hombre que tomo decisiones de vital importancia todos los días y a todas horas. Supongo que no me sobran enemigos—me encogí de hombros intentando aparentar una calma que para nada sentía.

—Me lo imaginaba...

Sin decirme nada mas sacó un notebook de su maletín. Lo encendió y buscó en un par de carpetas. Abrió un archivo, un vídeo.

—Estas son las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la estación de metro de la Sexta Avenida con la Veintitrés.

La grabación. Perfecto. Me dolía la cabeza. Sentía que iba a explotar de una manera u otra. La puta presión estaba acabando conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ver esto, hijo? —Preguntó Carlisle interponiéndose entre mí y la pantalla del notebook—El inspector puede enseñarte el fotograma en el que se ve la cara del agresor y….

—No….no. Prefiero verlo —murmuré —Quiero saber qué coño ha pasado.

—No será agradable….

—¡Ya lo sé! Sólo me ha pasado una jodida cosa agradable en mi puta vida y ahora la tengo tumbada en una maldita cama de hospital —se hizo el silencio —Quiero ver qué pasó. Necesito verlo —Carlisle asintió y, en silencio, se apartó.

En la pantalla del portátil sólo podía ver una imagen congelada. Unos andenes de metro neoyorkinos en plena hora punta. Mucha gente. El inspector Travis pulsó una tecla y la imagen cobró vida. La gente empezó a moverse, comenzaron las idas y venidas apresuradas sin mostrar ningún indicio de que algo terrible estuviera por pasar.

Ahí, en medio de toda esa gente y cómo si tuviera luz propia, apareció Isabella. Mis ojos se centraron sólo en ella. Sacó uno de los libros que llevaba en la bolsa y, a pesar de que la calidad de la imagen no era la mejor, adiviné una sonrisa en su rostro. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el mismo sitio; el convoy iba a hacer su entrada en la estación.

Un joven pasó corriendo a lo largo de todo el andén, empujando y enfadando a todo el mundo a su paso. No se le veía la cara….aunque no fue él el causante de la catástrofe. Como si hubiera aparecido de la nada entró en escena un hombre alto, fuerte y vestido de negro que aprovechó la confusión que el joven había causado. Miró a ambos lados. Y empujó a Isabella de manera sutil pero contundente.

La imagen no tenía audio, pero juro que pude oír el golpe de su cuerpo contra las vías.

Apreté los puños y la mandíbula intentando reunir las fuerzas necesarias para no gritar de rabia.

El caos se adueñó de la estación.

Isabella se quedó tendida, prácticamente inmóvil en el punto de mira mientras nadie hacía nada por sacarla de ahí. Podía ver perfectamente el reflejo de las luces contra el acero de las vías. Mierda. El tren iba a atropellarla, iba a pasar por encima de su precioso cuerpo y nadie estaba haciendo nada por impedirlo…

Hasta que una mujer vestida de uniforme bajó de un salto a las vías y agarró del brazo a mi princesa.

Cinco segundos.

¿Qué puede pasar en cinco segundos? ¿Nada? No. Mantén la mano en el fuego durante cinco segundos; ese era el tiempo suficiente para quemarte. También era tiempo más que suficiente como para separar la vida de la miseria.

Cinco jodidos segundos más tarde y ahora estaría llorando su muerte.

El tren no podría haber parado a tiempo, la maldita máquina inerte se quedó parada en medio de la estación mientras ayudaban a esa mujer a sacar el cuerpo laxo de Isabella de esa celda de acero.

—Nadie la ayudó —murmuré —Iba a morir y nadie la ayudó —dije desesperado.

—No pienses en eso, Edward. No lo hagas —dijo Carlisle —Sólo servirá para hacerte daño. Lo importante es que esa mujer hizo su trabajo y la salvó —el inspector suspiró por enésima vez.

—Su padre tiene razón. Afortunadamente todo quedó en un susto —murmuro el inspector. Congeló una de las imágenes y apretó el zoom.

La pantalla se inundó con la imagen de ese cabrón.

Moreno, ojos pequeños de un color indefinido y barbilla prominente. No lo conocía.

—El fotograma es borroso y de mala calidad. Nuestro equipo trabajará para mejorar la imagen y ofrecerles algo mejor. ¿Le resulta conocida esta cara?

—No, no lo conozco —el inspector asintió. Apagó el notebook y lo guardó de nuevo en el maletín. Miró su reloj.

—Gracias por su tiempo, señor Cullen —me tendió la mano y una tarjeta de visita—Mañana visitaré de nuevo a la señorita Swan. No dude en llamarme si lo necesita.

Carlisle y yo nos miramos intensamente cuando nos quedamos a solas. Se acercó y me dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Edward.

—Estoy confundido —murmuré.

—Me lo imagino.

—Le he mentido a un policía —Carlisle sonrió amablemente.

—Técnicamente, no has mentido, hijo. Has omitido información.

—Eres fiscal de menores, no deberías de haber dicho eso —fruncí el ceño —Sí sospecho de alguien, Carlisle. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Los Vulturi —asentí.

—Principalmente. Si destapo la caja de los truenos de Charlie ellos, antes o después, se verán implicados. Al menos eso es lo que tratare de hacer.

—Lo harás, hijo. Como tú has dicho, soy fiscal….estoy del lado de los buenos. Pero ante todo estás tú, hijo. Todo ha quedado en un susto, pero podía haber sido una desgracia aún mayor. No quiero que os pase nada. ¿Y qué habríamos ganado si se lo hubieras dicho al inspector? ¿Tienes alguna prueba contra ellos? No. Si los acusamos del intento de homicidio de Bella en este momento sólo conseguiremos cabrearlos de verdad. Dejemos que crean que tienen el poder. Lo que debemos hacer de momento es intentar averiguar quién es el hombre del metro. Por ahora el es la clave de todo esto—asentí.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de mi amigo. Apenas dio tiempo a que sonara el primer tono, James apareció en la sala de espera en la que estábamos en el momento en el que más se le necesitaba. Se notaba apurado, sin duda había venido a toda prisa.

—He venido lo antes posible —ambos nos miramos; nos entendíamos a la perfección. Habíamos pasado demasiadas cosas malas juntos, demasiados momentos que iban mucho más allá de una amistad…No me abrazó, no me dio palabras de aliento, no me consoló. Simplemente hizo lo que esperaba de él —Dime cómo puedo ayudarte y lo haré. Pídeme lo que necesites —dijo con convicción.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito las grabaciones que acabo de ver, las grabaciones de la estación —suspiré realmente cansado —Necesito un primer plano del hijo de puta que ha empujado a Isabella. Necesito seguir su rastro como sea. Quiero saber su nombre, quiero saber de dónde cojones ha salido. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —James asintió.

—Sabes que haré todo lo posible por ofrecerte algo realmente bueno.

—Gracias, James... gracias...

—Ve con Bella, Edward —me dijo mi amigo —Ve con ella y deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de todo por ahora.

Asentí. Sin decir nada salí de esa sala de espera con la sensación de que en cualquier momento me podría volver loco. Cogi aire antes de entrar de nuevo en la habitación de Isabella intentando serenarme aunque fuera solo un poco.

Cuando entré, Norah estaba de pie junto a Isabella. Seguía dormida; le estaba apartando el pelo de la cara con cuidado tras haberle colocado la almohada.

—Cuando despierte deberías de pedirle otra almohada a la enfermera. Esto se ve terriblemente incómodo —murmuró la rubia distraídamente. Suspiró —No ha habido novedades, por eso no te he llamado. ¿Has solucionado algo? —me acerqué hasta la cama para observar de nuevo el rostro inmóvil de Isabella.

—James está trabajando en ello —Norah frunció los labios.

— ¿Y la policía? ¿No se supone que son ellos los que deberían investigar? —asentí.

—Sí, pero me da igual. Quiero ir un paso por delante, sé cosas que ellos no saben —agarré de nuevo la mano de Isabella —Quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera —sentí su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Lo que hagas estará bien hecho, Edward. Voy….voy fuera con los demás. Supongo que Esme estará a punto de llegar. Te dejo a solas con ella.

Y así era cómo se podía esfumar la fuerza interior de un hombre.

De nuevo conocía lo que era quedarse completamente debilitado por dentro. Sin saber qué hacer. Intentando aún olvidar las imágenes de ese estúpido sueño y de ese estúpido vídeo. Sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. Sabía que alguien querría dañarme, romperme…hoy casi lo habían conseguido.

Esto me estaba haciendo plantearme si mi cercanía a Isabella era buena para ella. Indirectamente, la había dañado.

Isabella empezó a moverse incómoda en la cama. Frunció el ceño al intentar hacer determinado movimiento; le debía de doler todo el cuerpo. Me acerqué hasta ella para ayudarla en lo que quisiera en cuanto abriera los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarse las manos al vendaje que le cubría la cabeza; las cogí con suavidad y se las aparté con cuidado para que no se lastimara.

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos.

Parpadeó rápidamente e intentó enfocar la mirada aunque parecía estar un poco nublada por los analgésicos y por el traumatismo.

— ¿Qué….qué ha pasado? —Preguntó con voz ronca —Me….me duele…

—Tranquila, cariño. Estoy aquí…. ¿qué te duele, princesa?

—Mmm—intentó incorporarse, aunque la empujé suavemente por los hombros para que se mantuviera tumbada —Me duele todo, Edward.

—Ahora debes descansar.

— ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué tengo todo esto en mi cuerpo? —cogí nuevamente su mano.

— ¿No te acuerdas? Tuviste un accidente, cariño —sus ojos marrones me miraban con atención —Caíste a las vías. Te…te golpeaste la cabeza —esa vez hizo caso omiso de los dolores que la atenazaban el cuerpo; se incorporó de golpe agarrándome con fuerza la mano.

—Oh, Dios mío…—susurró —Edward….me…me acuerdo. Había mucha gente en el metro….alguien, alguien pasó corriendo a mi lado….luego me empujaron —tragué en seco mientras le secaba las lágrimas. La máquina que registraba la frecuencia de su corazón se aceleró sobresaltada. Mierda. Casi habría preferido que no recordara nada de lo que vivió —Tuve mucho miedo, Edward….El tren….venía hacia mí —la abracé entre sollozos.

—Tú no te preocupes por nada, princesa. Cogeremos a ese hombre, ya lo estamos investigando — la ayudé a acomodarse de nuevo en la cama —Sólo tienes que preocuparte en curarte. Sólo eso —apretó los labios. La máquina seguía inquieta — ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Llamo al médico? —negó con la cabeza.

—Yo….yo…quizás debería haberte dicho esto antes…—fruncí el ceño.

— ¿El qué?

—Hace unas semanas me….me mandaron un mensaje…

— ¿Quién? ¿Qué tipo de mensaje?

—Me….me amenazaron. En él decían que no pararían hasta cazarme…. —ahí estaba el ataque de rabia que tanto había reprimido. Solté su mano como si su toque me quemara. Ardía de impotencia.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué, Isabella? —espeté.

—No…no quería asustarte. Ya tienes suficiente con lo de….

— ¡Gilipolleces! —la máquina se aceleró de nuevo haciendo que me arrepintiera en ese instante del grito que le di. Volví a su lado y la cogí de la cara despacio —Lo siento, lo siento —susurré —Debiste decírmelo, Bella…—asintió entre sollozos —No llores, por favor. No llores…Mi mayor preocupación ahora eres tú, ¿es que no lo comprendes? —Dije desesperado —Lo demás me da igual. Todo el mundo se puede ir a la mierda. Sólo me importas tú —limpié sus lágrimas —No soy bueno para ti —cogí aire para lo que le iba a decir —Quizás…quizás deberías alejarte de mi entorno una temporada hasta que todo esto se solucione. No quiero que te pase nada….

— ¡No! —Gritó — ¡No quiero alejarme de ti! No me alejes de ti, por favor….

Cielo santo.

Ahora sí la abracé con fuerza olvidándome por un momento de sus heridas y de los cables que la rodeaban. La abracé hasta sentir que mi corazón tocaba lo más profundo de su alma. Nos estábamos compartiendo. Nuestros miedos, nuestras dudas, nuestros inciertos…nuestros sentimientos.

¿Alejarme de ella?

—No me dejes —susurró —No me dejes, Edward…—me separé de ella y cogí sus mejillas entre mis manos.

—Y tú no vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¿entendido? He estado a punto de perderte, no sabes cómo se ha sentido eso —acaricié su piel con el pulgar —Si te hubiera pasado algo peor….no lo habría soportado, Bella. No sabes lo importante que eres para mí…

·

·

·

—_El incidente ha tenido lugar en la estación de metro de la Sexta Avenida poco después de las seis de la tarde. Tras más de dos horas de tráfico interrumpido en los andenes se ha reanudado la circulación en el metro. Se están investigando las causas del accidente de Isabella Swan, hija del conocido empresario Charlie Swan. Varios testigos aseguraron ver a un hombre empujando a la víctima y…._

Heidi apagó la radio.

Ya había pasado.

Una noticia tan jugosa como un accidente en el metro de Nueva York no había tardado demasiado en salir a la luz. Morbo, morbo y más morbo. Periodistas macabros que querían carnaza. Y encima con una persona tan conocida como la hija de Charlie. ¿Cuántas personas habían sido testigos de la agresión a Isabella Swan? Cientos. El agresor había sido tan imbécil de intentar asesinar a una persona delante de cientos de testigos.

Y lo mejor es que había fallado

Sin duda, era hora de hacer una visita de cortesía a Isabella Swan...

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de Edward? ¿Qué pensáis sobre sus sentimientos?_

_Muchísimas gracias a Coudy Pattinson por mejorar y betear esta historia =)_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de verdad_

**_Catalina Lina, LAUCAMI, Daya's Lullaby, Kikid'cullen, DaniStrangerCullen, Elena, La chica del gorro azul, Teky, Mahely, Solciito Pattinson, Solecitopucheta, Kjmima, Monidelopez25, Lil, Marie, CelesL, Almudena diazgarcia, Sully YM, Yolabertay, Juddg, Freekeegirl2, Guest, Monikcullen009, Andremr, Karo29, Albi yo, Gaby Rivera, Deathxrevenge, Ashpattz331, Freckles03, Amy95stw, BetzaMB, ETERNOAMANECER, Deedee21, Mamicullen, LinaLopez, Shakty Mellark Everdeen, CamilleJBCO, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Vale957, Maru-chan1296, GeMaaW, Nessi swan, SuuCullen, Guest, Yasmin cullen, O . O, ISACOBO, Beakis, Jailannys, Caro508, PRISGPE, Azay, Luna Sanz, Any0239, Lovelove13, Keimasen86, LauCullenBlackSwan, Anahi-littrell, Troian, Tata XOXO, Glowing Yellow Star, Lulu, EriM, Cami, Chivis libis, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, Numafu, Jhanulita, Angel3s Mansen, FATIMA, Marie CM, DaniiStewart, Valen Flos, Daniela lopez, Orisweetcullen, LauraCamachoL, Valeria cullen 37, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Karenov17, Flopi, Luzdeluna2012, Yasmina Stewart, Suiza19, Bella maru, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Anilu-Belikov, Pekis Lautner, Ashleyswan, Costanza rojas, Licetsimpleplan, Twilightkaren, The Princess of the Dark, Gatita Swan, AleCullenn, Mercurybulsara, Elizabeth Lecter, Lupita, Lory24, MARTHA, Gis1416, Manligrez, L'Amelie, Sheila Marie Cullen, Magui de Cullen, Maya Cullen Masen, Little Whitiee, YessBarrios, Helenagonzalez26-athos, BABYBOO27, MaRiA, Maryecullen78, TheLifesSeller, Kimjim, A1ma Cu113N, LiiQanLu, Marianixcr, Ludgardita, Dracullen, SullyVan, Mary, Despatz, Miss jessygirls, Angi cullen, Carolinamassenc, Satineych, Magui9999, DiAnA FeR, Ginni, Lorecas, Ju cullen1611, Eliza82, Fireworkath, Rosy Inda, Valeria, Micaela Berrondo, Karen Pattz, Musegirl17, Anna Dean, Karito, Huezito cullen, Isis Janet, Carelymh, Eve Runner, Ligia Rodriguez, Lunas89, Melyna Ortiz, Alexf1994, Mgcb, Terewee, Yessenya, Rafaela monterroso, ReneesmeCC, Iratxe, Bella Kristen Marie Swa, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Rosi Arellano, Sony Bells, Chusrobissocute, Anisa Eliana, Bearmand, CaroZapXD, Paolastef, Isabella Beau, Lis Patt, FlorVillu, Luisamarie22, Elena, Injoa, SalyLuna, Amy Swan, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rose Cullen Manson, COKI CULLEN, Lectora anónima, Letimestre, Lilith, Dis potter, Zujeyane, Marah2221, Luna lulu, Deisy Valdez 12, Manu Nyn, Pili, Nafcullen, Angel twilighter, Nardamat, BarbyBells, Anamart05, Shaolyn, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Carol, JSGN, Maleekampoo, Gaviota, Palitatjcullen, Dani0501, Diana Cullen Germanotta, Violeta azucena, Manu Nyn, Bellysabethitha, Lupisss, Dreams Hunter, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, CamilaPerdomo, Espejismo de ficción, Maricoles, Mon de Cullen, AdriLopez, Laura twilighter 8, ALEXANDRACAST, Nany, CaroliNA Perez, Cathyta, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Lili, Fa De Villiers, Sania santana, Antomirok, Lkm, Leonela Cullen, Janalez,Isabella Beau, Kykio88, Lydia carlton zs, Ali, Dess, Natalia, Dani, Helena, Alba, Maria, Adriana, Ainoha, Zara, Lidia, Sara, Anabel, Chg, Mafe D Rojas, GUARANI SHELION 1811, L Jane, Florima, Cecy Yoyis, TWILGHTICA, Mar, Florostar, Masilobe, CullenB, Robsten pattinson, Gweniever Hallow, Esyaba, Orooo-Alea-Kao, Karla, SharitoSD, Gegargas y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, de verdad. Me preguntais que cuánto queda para el final….bueno, aún quedan bastantes incognitas por descubrir, así que de momento hay Bestia para rato, jejejeje._

_Con la anterior actualización no hubo adelanto porque quería dejarlo en tensión(sí, fui muuuy mala). Esta semana iba a poner adelanto, pero por problemas técnicos me ha sido imposible adelantar nada. Lo siento! De todos modos en el grupo de face subiré el adelanto lo antes posible._

_Nos leemos en unos días, un besote enorme._


	45. Capítulo 44 Declaración de Intenciones

CAPÍTULO 44 DECLARACIÓN DE INTENCIONES

En ese momento se me olvidó todo aquello que me había pasado, todo lo que había sentido, visto y oído.

El recuerdo de mi accidente no tan casual quedó en un discreto y casi olvidado segundo plano tras la declaración de intenciones por parte de Edward. El dolor que sentía en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, el recuerdo del golpe contra el frío hierro, la incomodidad a la que estaba sometida por los vendajes y las vías, el fuerte olor a desinfectante que me rodeaba por completo….todo eso quedó relegado de actor principal a secundario cuando vi la cara de dolor de Edward y sentí su preocupación casi tangible entre nosotros. Estaba confundida, pero no lo suficiente como para omitir la importancia de las palabras más hermosas que Edward podía haberme dicho jamás; me desarmé completamente.

"No sabes lo importante que eres para mí".

¿Se preocupaba por mí? Sí, por supuesto. Para Edward la seguridad y, últimamente mis deseos, era algo que imponía de un tiempo a esta parte. Por supuesto que se preocupaba de mi bienestar…pero saber de sus propios labios la desesperación más absoluta a la que había estado sometido durante unas cuantas horas por mí…eso…eso no tenía precio para mí. Nunca tuve la intensión ni la valentía de ahondar mucho en el tema "nosotros"; sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Edward hablar de ciertos temas, no quería incomodarlo ni tensar la cuerda.

Pero finalmente no había hecho falta.

Él, por iniciativa propia, había confesado lo que al parecer era uno de sus miedos más presentes y vividos. Se me partía el alma al ver su cara descorazonada mientras me miraba. No sabía qué aspecto podía tener en esos momentos, pero a juzgar por su gesto y su ceño fruncido no debía estar en muy buenas condiciones físicas.

De todos modos lo entendía.

¿Cómo hubiera sido todo si hubiéramos cambiado los roles? ¿Cómo estaríamos mi corazón, mi alma y yo si fuera Edward el que estuviera tendido en una cama de hospital con un vendaje en la cabeza a sabiendas de que había estado a punto de morir?

Oh, Dios mío….

Sería desgarrador.

Mi corazón lloraría lágrimas amargas.

No pararía hasta encontrar a los causantes de su dolor y el mío. No me importaría ni el tiempo que tardara ni la dificultad que requiriera; los perseguiría sin tregua y sin descanso hasta que pagaran por el crimen cometido.

Conocía a Edward perfectamente, sabía que lo haría. Lucharía de manera incansable para dar caza a los culpables de mi estado, eso si no había comenzado ya la cacería.

Edward me besó suavemente en la frente antes de separarse de mí; se frotó los ojos con las manos y emitió un largo y cansado suspiro.

—Está bien…—susurró para sí mismo —No podemos perder tiempo, princesa….Necesito tu teléfono, necesito que James intente averiguar el número desde el que te enviaron ese mensaje…—negué.

—Lo borré…no quería que…por casualidad miraras en mi móvil y lo vieras —Edward hizo el amago de rodar los ojos, aunque se contuvo —De todos modos no se envió desde un teléfono —suspiró —Por la larga cifra de números parecía que lo hubieran enviado desde una centralita o desde algún ordenador…

—Sabes que no hay reto suficiente para James. Por probar no perderemos nada —ladeó la cabeza —Sabes que sólo quiero llegar al fondo de todo esto.

—Y yo —murmuré. Fruncí el ceño cuando la sien derecha me pinchó profundamente. Edward tardó menos de medio segundo en volver a mi lado.

—¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que avise al médico? —negué de nuevo.

—No….no es nada…es…—fruncí los labios —Oh, Dios —puse la mano sobre mi vendaje —Es…es como su la piel me tirara….

—Te han dado unos cuantos puntos, pequeña…De todos modos debería llamar al médico para que te….

Edward no llegó a terminar la frase. La puerta de la habitación se abrió tras unos breves y leves golpecitos. Un hombre ataviado con una bata blanca entró en la habitación rompiendo momentáneamente la conexión entre Edward y yo. No dejó de mirarme con ojo clínico desde que entró por la puerta hasta que llegó a la cama donde estaba tumbada.

—Veo que la paciente ya se ha despertado….—dijo el médico con media sonrisa en los labios —Soy el doctor Murray —miró de soslayo a Edward —Debo examinarla, ¿podría salir un momentito, por favor?

—No.

—No me diga por qué, pero me lo imaginaba —murmuró —¿Cuánto hace que se ha despertado?

—Unos diez minutos —contestó Edward.

El médico sacó una linterna de lápiz del bolsillo delantero de su bata y me enfocó con ella directamente a los ojos cegándome momentáneamente. Apenas me dio tiempo a quejarme cuando Edward ya había volado hasta mi lado, a punto y preparado para agarrar la mano de ese médico y alejarlo de mí en caso de que fuera necesario. Parpadee rápidamente cuando el doctor Murray dejó de torturar mis maltrechas pupilas con su lucecita.

—Muy bien….todo en orden —murmuró —Como era de esperar, tus pupilas están reactivas, responden perfectamente a la luz —comprobó brevemente los monitores —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—No…no sé qué contestar a eso. En realidad estoy bien…aunque bastante confundida…y un poco dolorida.

—El golpe que has sufrido ha sido bastante fuerte —dijo borrando todo rastro de sonrisa de su cara —Tus lesiones son demasiado leves para lo que podía haberte pasado —agaché la cabeza completamente abrumada por la realidad más intensa de las palabras de ese hombre; no se podían ajustar más a la realidad.

—¿Cuándo me podré marchar a casa? —sentí que Edward se tensaba removiéndose inquieto a mi lado.

—Te quedarás en el hospital el tiempo que sea necesario, Isabella —dijo contestándome en lugar del doctor —No saldrás de aquí hasta que no estés recuperada al cien por cien.

—Señor Cullen, las heridas de Isabella no revisten mayor gravedad. El escáner, que era lo que más nos preocupaba, salió perfecto…De momento pasará veinticuatro horas en observación, si no hay ninguna complicación, que no creo que la haya, podrá marcharse a casa —de reojo vi cómo Edward apretaba la mandíbula. No hacía falta ser muy observador para comprender que la respuesta del médico no había sido completamente de su agrado —Ahora lo que debe hacer es descansar. En la mesilla auxiliar hay un timbre, si por alguna razón nos necesitas púlsalo y vendremos cuanto antes —asentí antes de que el doctor se girara para marcharse.

Después se hizo el silencio.

—Estoy bien, Edward —alzó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos completamente devastados —No…no quiero estar aquí. Sólo quiero irme a casa contigo y olvidar todo esto.

Automáticamente alisó su ceño; alargó la mano y enganchó sus dedos con los míos. Jugueteó con ellos mientras deslizaba la otra mano a lo largo de mi brazo. Silencio. Sólo se oían las máquinas trabajando de fondo. Cogió aire cuando llegó a ese punto en el que una aguja se clavaba en mi piel.

—Pues yo no pienso olvidar nada hasta que no tenga un nombre…Sé cómo es, su cara se me ha grabado en el jodido cerebro y no saldrá de ahí hasta que lo atrape —puse cara de interrogación —El inspector de policía que está llevando el caso ha estado hablando conmigo, me enseñó la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad del metro —oh, no…él lo había visto todo. Edward vio toda la secuencia del empujón con la consecuente caída….Su mandíbula aun completamente tensa me indicaba que el recuerdo de esas imágenes era doloroso para él —No sé quién es el hijo de puta que hizo esto, no he visto nunca su cara…pero James ya está trabajando en ello. Antes de que lo encuentre la policía quiero encontrarlo yo…

—Tus palabras no me dejan muy tranquila —murmuré —No quiero que te pase nada.

—Y no me pasará nada —me miró a los ojos de esa manera que conseguía desarmarme por completo —Te lo prometo.

—Más te vale cumplir esta promesa —desvié los ojos para mirar nuestras manos unidas —No…no sé dónde están mis cosas y mi ropa…

—¿Necesitas algo? Puedo avisar a…—negué.

—Mi móvil. Mi móvil estaba en el bolso….Búscalo y dáselo a James.

Sin decirme nada se soltó suavemente de mi mano y se levantó del sillón para ir hasta el pequeño armario de la habitación; Edward sacó del interior una bolsa grande de plástico azul. Se podía adivinar que su contenido era mi ropa…y así era. Edward sacó del interior la camisa que me había puesto esa misma mañana cuando era completamente ajena a todo lo que estaba por sucederme. Estaba manchada. Sangre, grasa y suciedad de las vías en las que casi se agota mi vida se mezclaban en ese pedazo de seda blanca. Las ondas asesinas que emanaban de Edward en ese momento llegaron hasta mí de manera casi violenta. Gracias a los cielos volvió a meter era maldita prenda en la bolsa privándonos a ambos de su horrenda visión. Ahora sí, sacó mi bolso. Abrió la cremallera y miró en su interior, aunque no tuvo que rebuscar mucho; sacó mi teléfono y volvió a meter la bolsa en el lugar donde estaba.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho —dijo señalando el móvil —Te hubiera protegido, hubiera….hubiera hecho algo…—suspiró y se mordió con fuerza el labio mientras miraba hacia el techo como si estuviera recordando algo.

—Déjalo ya, Edward…

—No puedo hacerlo, Bella…no puedo dejarlo…—me miró de nuevo —Están fuera….James, Norah y Carlisle están en la sala de espera —cerré los ojos por un instante casi agradeciendo que no continuara con el tema del mensaje —Esme venía en camino, aunque ya es tarde…

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? Diles que se vayan a casa a descansar, Edward….Tú también deberías hacerlo.

Como era de esperar, me ignoró deliberadamente.

Aún con mi móvil dando vueltas en su mano sacó el suyo y marcó rápidamente.

—¿Sam? Sí, te necesito. Sal ya hacia el Hospital Memorial. Entra por urgencias, box número cinco —esa fue toda la conversación que ambos hombres mantuvieron si es que se le podía llamar conversación al monólogo que mantuvo Edward. Luego volvió a marcar, aunque esta vez no tuvo suerte; tras unos segundos colgó sin poder hablar con nadie —Mierda.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada….Necesitaba hablar con Tanya, me he dejado el maletín con todos los documentos en la oficina —abrí la boca para hablar, pero no me dio opción —Me gustaría tenerlo en mi poder…El despacho está protegido a más no poder, pero…

—Pero no te quedarías tranquilo.

—Puedo llamar a Sam y que lo recoja por mí antes de venir.

—Edward, en serio…no hace falta que venga Sam. ¿Piensas tenerlo apostado toda la noche en la puerta? ¿Harás que cachee a todo el mundo que quiera entrar aquí? Cielo santo, tú mismo deberías marcharte a casa a descansar —alzó una ceja.

—Sam se va a quedar aquí toda la noche y todo el tiempo que haga falta, para eso le pago. Si tiene que cachear a todo ser humano de quiera entrar aquí, lo hará. Y no pienses que me voy a ir a casa dejándote aquí sola. Ni lo sueñes. Has estado a punto de morir, joder. Si crees que te voy a dejar aquí sola toda la noche estás muy equivocada. No voy a separarme de ti —¿podría tener alguna objeción contra eso? Evidentemente, no. Benditas palabras salidas de su boca y la cara de tonta enamorada que me habían dejado. Aun así, insistí.

—No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar tus palabras…pero sé razonable. Ve a por ese maletín, contiene información muy delicada, no querrás que, por algún motivo, caiga en manos indeseables….y al menos ve a casa a ponerte algo más cómodo. Ese sillón no tiene pinta de ser muy confortable para dormir y menos si usas como pijama un traje de corte italiano.

—Sabes perfectamente que no uso pijama —susurró —y que no duermo…menos aun si tú estás en este estado —rodé los ojos.

—Edward, Norah está ahí fuera. Puede quedarse conmigo mientras tú no estás. Ve a la oficina, recoge ese maletín y ponte ripa cómoda. Me sentiré culpable si no lo haces —Edward me miró fijamente a los ojos, segundos que se convirtieron en horas….finalmente suspiró por enésima vez.

—¿En qué momento de la historia empezaste a ganar siempre? Eres una bruja….una jodida bruja…—sonreí débilmente —Antes de que te des cuenta estaré de nuevo contigo —se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente.

¿Por qué ahí? Miré sus labios deseando que el próximo toque fuese en ese lugar…

Deseo concedido.

Edward se acercó lentamente a mis labios. Esta vez no hubo besos apresurados, ni lucha encarnizada de lenguas por mantener el control de la situación, ni tirones de pelo acentuando la pasión suspendida en el aire en ese momento…No. Esa vez se limitó a encajar nuestros labios de manera natural, una suave y tenue caricia, un roce lento y pausado de nuestras bocas…Sí, bocas acariciándose. Sólo eso.

Se separó de mí mucho antes de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Le diré a Norah que pase —susurró —Volveré enseguida…

Volví a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada cuando el silencio se impuso en la habitación tras la salida de Edward, aunque tardó menos de cinco minutos en ser sustituido por Norah.

La pobre entró casi con miedo.

En su perfecta y ovalada cara apenas quedaba ya rastro de maquillaje desdibujado de manera descuidada por unas lágrimas pasadas. Se acercó a la cama despacio haciendo resonar sus tacones en la habitación aunque totalmente carente de la gracia y la chispa que la caracterizaba.

—Hey…hola —susurró —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien…estoy bien…

—No sabes lo que me alegro de que Edward haya decidido salir un momento…Pensé que después de todo no podría verte despierta esta noche. La enfermera acaba de echar a de manera muy sutil a Carlisle y a James. El horario de visita terminó hace ya un buen rato…

—Te has salvado por la campana —murmuré haciéndola sonreír —Dime…¿cómo se ha ido Edward? —Norah sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No me lo puedo creer, Bella. Estás tumbada en una maldita cama de hospital después de todo lo que ha pasado y aun así te preocupas por los demás —soltó una breve carcajada —Eres única, de verdad, Bella….Sólo tú podrías hacer llorar al gran Edward Cullen —giré la cabeza violentamente para mirarla ignorando deliberadamente el pinchazo que me atacó en determinada zona de mi cabeza; Norah apretó los labios como si deseara que esas palabras nunca hubieran abandonado su garganta.

—¿Edward…llorando? —frunció los labios.

—Bueno….Digamos que hemos…llorado juntos. Créeme…eso es algo que jamás olvidaré —cielo santo…La imagen de Edward llorando por mí junto a esta cama hacía que mi corazón se evaporase hasta las nubes. Norah se mordió el labio inferior —Entiendo que no pudiera aguantar las lágrimas….No sabes la impresión que me ha dado verte al entrar antes en la habitación.

—En realidad es más aparatoso que grave —reconocí. Norah negó con la cabeza dispuesta y preparada para abrir la boca —Lo sé, lo sé….sé que podía haber sido muchísimo peor….pero afortunadamente no fue así. Estoy bien, estoy aquí….ahora no quiero pensar en eso. No quiero imaginar qué pudo haber pasado.

—Sin duda esto va a ser un punto de inflexión respecto a Edward. Se ha marchado mucho más tranquilo…le ha dado tu móvil a James para hacer no sé qué cosa con los mensajes, pero sé que por dentro estará desgarrándose por la rabia. Todo esto nos ha afectado a todos, pero para él ha sido desgarrador….

—Lo sé…y en parte tengo miedo. No por mí….si no por lo que vaya a hacer Edward ahora. Me da miedo su impulsividad y que se vea afectado por ello…

Cerré los ojos cuando recordé aquella noche en la que me reencontré con Mike Newton años después en esa fatídica cena organizada por Edward. Recordé ese momento en el despacho de su gran apartamento en el que Edward estaba semi derrumbado en el sillón con los nudillos cubiertos con la sangre de ese cabrón. Lo que me hizo Mike pasó hacía ya mucho tiempo y aun así Edward casi acaba con él. No me quería ni imaginar lo que era capaz de hacer ahora tras un intento de homicidio en toda regla.

Me tapé la cara con las manos justo para intentar alejar los malos pensamientos de mi mente cuando entró una enfermera con una manta bajo el brazo y un vasito de plástico en la otra mano.

—Buenas noches. Vengo a traerle una manta y una pastilla para que pueda descansar mejor esta noche —la mujer dejó la manta en los pies de la cama y me ofreció el vasito —Por un momento pensé que no podría entrar —murmuró —Ahí fuera hay un hombre que ocupa casi toda la puerta —Norah y yo nos miramos mientras me tragaba la capsula de los dulces sueños. Le devolví el vaso a la mujer —Ahora intente descansar —apagó las luces principales de la habitación —Si necesita algo no dude en pulsar el timbre.

Norah apenas esperó a que la enfermera desapareciera de la habitación; cogió la manta y la extendió sobre mí. Me arropó maternalmente como si fuera una niña pequeña, sólo le faltó darme un beso de buenas noches en la frente, aunque era técnicamente imposible por mi vendaje.

—Deja de preocuparte y haz caso a la enfermera. Intentar dormirte…Edward vendrá enseguida…

·

·

·

No sé exactamente qué tipo de pastilla me dio esa enfermera, pero me llevó al mundo de los sueños en tiempo record. La parte buena fue que no me desperté en toda la noche, de hecho, mis dolores se redujeron a la mínima potencia hasta el punto de acabar siendo completamente secundarios dejándome disfrutar de un reparador y necesario sueño. La parte mala fue que no vi a Edward antes de cerrar los ojos.

Abrí los ojos despacio disfrutando de esta sensación de extraña calma que inundaba mi cuerpo. Siendo consciente de que aún seguía conectada a algún que otro cable, me incorporé despacio para evitar accidentes innecesarios.

Mmmm, ahí estaba Edward…

Tal y como me había prometido, no se había separado de mí en toda la noche. La postura a la que estaba sometiendo a su cuello no parecía precisamente cómoda; cuando despertara tendría un bonito dolor de cervicales. Aunque al menos me hizo caso; se había cambiado su elegante y favorecedor traje negro por unos vaqueros desgastados y una sencilla pero cómoda sudadera.

Pude observarlo con pasmosa tranquilidad analizando todos los detalles porque estaba dormido.

No lo podía asegurar con exactitud, pero seguramente esta sería una de las pocas veces en las que vería a Edward de esta manera. Su pelo brillaba de una manera especial gracias los tenues reflejos que se colaban por la ventana y se chocaban en sus mechones. Sus manos cruzadas descansaban en su regazo, su respiración era serena y pausada y sus labios entreabiertos reclamaban mi atención a gritos.

Dormido parecía un ser indefenso, completamente desarmado y vulnerable.

Frunció el ceño tras removerse incómodo en ese sofá. Luego parpadeó y finalmente abrió los ojos.

Nos miramos. Nos estudiamos como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos. Tenía pinta de no haber descansado mucho; sus ojeras estaban un poco más marcadas que de costumbre y su pelo tan revuelto como la mañana siguiente tras una noche de pasión. Edward se incorporó acercándose a mí lentamente hasta llegar a mi boca. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, en el más absoluto silencio, me besó con suavidad. Un simple roce.

—Buenos días —susurró contra mi boca —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien…me encuentro bastante bien…Es la primera vez que te veo dormir, aunque pensé que la primera vez que nos despertáramos juntos lo haríamos en una cama y no en un hospital —se separó de mí y alzó la ceja.

—Nos hemos levantado con el humor negro a tope, ¿uh? —sonreí levemente.

—Estás adorable cuando duermes —rio sin ganas.

—Cariño, en esta vida puedo ser cualquier cosa menos adorable.

Por enésima vez una enfermera entró en la habitación interrumpiéndonos; si no tenía pesadillas con el accidente las tendría con las enfermeras. Apenas murmurando un buenos días se puso a trabajar sobre mi brazo ante la atenta mirada de Edward; la mujer me quitó la vía, gracias a los cielos. Tapó con una gasa y esparadrapo el lugar donde había estado la aguja y desenganchó el innecesario suero.

—En un rato pasará el médico para revisarla —dicho eso, la enfermera salió dejándonos nuevamente a solas.

Edward cogió mi brazo y lo acarició lentamente. No apartaba la mirada del hematoma que la aguja me había provocado y que la gasa no podía ocultar.

—Está muy morado —dijo apretando la mandíbula. Me encogí de hombros intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—He tenido durante horas una aguja clavada en la piel…es normal — silencio por su parte. Hora de sacar un nuevo tema de conversación —¿Y Norah?

—La mandé a casa en cuanto regresé, casi tuve que echarla de aquí a patadas. No quería marcharse…Le pedí que regresara hoy con ropa cómoda para ti —miró el reloj —No creo que tarde mucho… —no dije nada. Me limité a mirar a Edward intentando imaginar ese momento en que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por mi culpa…preferiría no haber sabido nunca ese detalle. El corazón me dio una punzada de dolor aunque esta vez no se debía a nada físico…—¿Qué pasa? Me estás mirando como si no me hubieras visto nunca —me mordí el labio inferior. Dios santo, cuántas verdades cargaban sus palabras….Dos días me habían bastado para ver a un Edward completamente nuevo, un hombre que dejaba entrever sus sentimientos, sensible y completamente entregado. En el fondo me daba miedo. Miedo por él, porque sabía que esa explosión sentimental por la que estaba pasando podía suponer para él un cambio radical en su forma de ver y sentir la vida. Miedo por mí, porque sin saberlo podría haber perdido todo lo que tenía ahora que empezaba a vivir la vida que deseaba y que me merecía.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Edward —se puso serio de repente.

—No me tienes que agradecer nada. Sabes perfectamente que si estás ahí es por mi culpa —negué rápidamente.

—No empieces otra vez con eso, por favor. No es tu culpa. No fuiste tú el que me empujó, ¿vale?

—Buenos días —Edward y yo miramos hacia la puerta. El doctor Murray entró en la habitación con más ojeras que ayer y mucho menos optimismo debido al cansancio después de una noche de trabajo —¿Cómo estás?

—Quiero irme a casa —el médico se rio por mi respuesta.

—Y eso es lo que harás, aunque primero tengo que revisarte —luego miró a Edward —Hoy sí…tiene que dejarme a solas con ella para que pueda examinarla —Edward no dijo nada. Tampoco se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar —Por favor, señor Cullen….Serán sólo unos minutos.

Edward se levantó de mala gana sin separar sus ojos de los míos.

—Estaré fuera con Sam—murmuró. El doctor suspiró tranquilo cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Es un hombre perseverante, ¿eh?

—Testarudo más bien. Aunque creo que es una de sus mayores virtudes.

—Está bien…—sacó de nuevo la linterna y repitió el número cegador de ayer —Perfecto. Ahora tengo que retirar las sábanas para ver el estado de tus hematomas —asentí.

El médico me destapó. Lo primero que vi fue el aparatoso vendaje que cubría mi tobillo derecho, mis dedos hinchados asomaban a duras penas por la venda. No tenía muy buen aspecto, pero eso no era nada. Lo peor y más llamativo eran esos hematomas de los que me había hablado el doctor. Sin duda la peor parte se la había llevado el lado derecho de mi cuerpo. El muslo, la cadera y el costado estaban cubiertos por una mancha morada …di gracias en silencio a que Edward no estaba en la habitación porque sabía que entraría en cólera en el momento que lo viera. El doctor presionó suavemente alrededor de los morados para después volver a taparme.

—No es nada grave. Desaparecerán en unos días —me informó —Ahora voy a quitar esa venda de la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo estaba deseando.

Con cuidado deshizo el tosco vendaje que cubría casi la totalidad de mi cabeza sintiendo cómo poco a poco la presión a la que me sometía ese pedazo de venda desaparecía. Dejó el vendaje sucio y las gasas usadas sobre el carro auxiliar. Con un par de guantes enfundando sus manos limpió la herida con cuidado observándola detenidamente.

—Muy bien…debo reconocer que hice un buen trabajo. Apenas quedará marca —dijo mientras la volvía a tapar esta vez sólo con un apósito —Ayer pensé que sería mucho más grave, afortunadamente me equivoqué. Tendrás que venir a quitarte los puntos en una semana al igual que el vendaje del pie —me explicó mientras se quitaba los guantes —El inspector de policía que lleva tu caso ya ha llegado —estaba claro que aquí no estaba permitido tener un momento de tranquilidad —Está ahí fuera…El hospital está en la obligación de redactar un informe de lesiones para las autoridades.

—Lo sé…

—Aún tenemos que redactar el informe de alta para ti con las recomendaciones a seguir en casa. En cuanto esté listo te lo traerá una enfermera y podrás irte a casa —asentí —Ahora le diré al inspector que entre —sonreí tímidamente al médico en forma de agradecimiento.

Dos segundos después de marcharse entró el inspector de policía. Venía ataviado como el típico policía de serie americana, gabardina camel y traje clásico; sólo le faltaba el puro para parecer a Colombo, aunque una versión un poco más rejuvenecida. Antes de abrir la boca sacó la identificación policial del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me lo enseñó brevemente.

—Inspector Travis —hizo un imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo —¿Se encuentra mejor, señorita Swan? El doctor Murray me ha dicho que está pendiente del alta. Si prefiere tener esta conversación más tarde la comprendo. Entiendo que los hechos le hayan supuesto un trauma —negué.

—No, por favor…Me gustaría acabar con esto lo antes posible —el policía asintió.

—En realidad no tardaremos mucho —sacó una liberta —Lamentablemente aún no conocemos la identidad del agresor, aunque estamos trabajando en ello. Ayer estuve hablando con su novio, le enseñé el vídeo con las grabaciones y no reconoció a….—parpadee rápidamente.

—Un momento…¿ha dicho que habló con mi novio? —miró la libreta brevemente y asintió.

—Sí. El señor Edward Cullen….su novio —oh….oh, Dios….—Al menos eso fue lo que él me dijo —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Oh…sí, sí….claro —sonreí a duras penas —Vivimos juntos desde hace meses —el policía suspiró; mucho me temía que mi vida sentimental no era una de sus prioridades más básicas en esos momentos.

—Bien, como la iba diciendo…Su novio no pudo identificar al hombre que la empujó. Doy por supuesto que usted en esos momentos no pudo reconocer a nadie.

—No, todo pasó muy deprisa. Un chico pasó corriendo con una mochila. El tren se acercaba…molestó a un par de personas, fue ahí cuando me despisté. Después sentí unas manos en mi espalda. Un segundo después estaba tirada en medio de los raíles—lo anotó en la libreta.

—Veo completamente innecesario enseñarle la grabación, pero sí le voy a pedir que mire con atención esta foto.

Cogí entre mis manos el trozo de papel que me ofreció el policía. La imagen estaba un poco borrosa debido al zoom al que había sido sometida; no tenía buena calidad, aunque se podían ver a la perfección los rasgos de ese hombre. Coincidía con Edward; no lo había visto en mi vida. No sabía quién podía ser, ni quién lo podía haber enviado…Le devolví la foto al inspector Travis.

—No he visto nunca a esta persona —el hombre lo apuntó en la liberta.

—¿Ha tenido últimamente problemas con alguien, señorita Swan? ¿Problemas en el trabajo? ¿Alguna relación amorosa fallida? ¿Algún motivo por el que alguien quiera verla muerta?—madre mía…Cogí aire para decir la que, seguramente, sería la mayor mentira de mi vida.

—No.

—¿No?

—No, que yo sepa —repetí —Soy hija de un reconocido empresario —y cabrón también —y mantengo una relación sentimental con un poderoso hombre de negocios. Ya sabe…no siempre se puede actuar al gusto de todos —me encogí de hombros dejando que él mismo sacara sus propias – y equivocadas – conclusiones.

—Veo que la seguridad no es un problema para el señor Cullen…¿quién es el hombre que está en la puerta?

—El responsable de seguridad, Sam.

—¿Su guardaespaldas?

—Algo así.

—¿Y por qué Edward Cullen necesita un guardaespaldas? —suspiré cansada.

—¿Sabe los millones que mueven diariamente sus empresas? ¿Sabe cuántos empleados tiene a su cargo? —el hombre sonrió de lado por mi respuesta.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, señorita Swan…Ese hombre, Sam…¿no la acompaña nunca a usted? —fruncí el ceño.

—No….por lo general siempre salgo con Edward. Él insistió en que me acompañara uno de sus hombres de confianza —sonreí recordando ese momento—Sólo iba a la librería de la Sexta Avenida, nunca pensé que mi simple salida en metro acabara en una odisea de estas magnitudes.

—Está bien, señorita Swan. Haremos todo lo posible para averiguar quién es el hombre que la atacó —asentí. El inspector se giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta, aunque se paró a mitad del camino —Si no recuerdo mal, su madre murió en un accidente de tráfico un tanto…sospechoso —me mordí el interior de la mejilla.

—Hace…hace cinco años un coche se cruzó con el de mi madre. El conductor se dio a la fuga…nunca encontraron al culpable —el inspector Travis miró hacia la ventana y estrechó los ojos como si hubiera encontrado una posible relación con esa historia.

—Gracias por atender a mis preguntas, señorita Swan —sacó una tarjeta y me la dejó encima de uno de los carritos auxiliares —Estaremos en contacto, aunque si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en llamar a ese número de teléfono —le agradecí haciendo un gesto con la cabeza —Espero que se mejore cuanto antes.

Me volví a relajar contra la cama aunque era un trabajo difícil.

—Cálmate un poco, Edward. Sólo has estado fuera diez minutos —la voz de Norah me hizo levantar la cabeza.

Ambos entraron en la habitación. Norah venía cargada con un par de bolsas y Edward, como era de esperar, no estaba muy contento. Parecía un animal rabioso y enjaulado. Y peligroso.

—La he dejado sola mucho rato —espetó.

—¡No está sola! —dijo señalándome. Se acercó a mí y me besó en ambas mejillas —Sólo la ha revisado el médico y ha contestado a las preguntas del inspector —Edward apoyó las manos en sus caderas y me miró.

—El doctor ha dicho que te van a dar el alta…¿Y el inspector? ¿Te…te ha enseñado el vídeo del metro? —negué con la cabeza. Edward suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz —¿Cómo ha ido?

—Me ha hecho las preguntas que esperaba que me hiciera…No le he dicho nada sobre los negocios de mi padre con los Vulturis. Aunque una de las preguntas me ha dejado un poco tocada…

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Me preguntó sobre al accidente de mi madre —Norah y él se miraron.

—¿Podría ser? —preguntó para sí mismo.

—¿Crees que puede ser el mismo hombre? —Edward me miró, pero no me contestó. Sabía que no lo haría hasta que no tuviera una respuesta sólida que ofrecerme.

—Ehhh….te he traído ropa cómoda —dijo Norah sacando la ropa de las bolsas en un intento por cambiar de conversación —Un pantalón de algodón y una sudadera. Vamos….te ayudaremos a vestirte. No hace falta ser una pitonisa para adivinar que estarás como loca por volver a casa y perder de vista a todos estos matasanos. Y por quitarte ese camisón tan poco favorecedor, por supuesto.

—Sí, quiero irme…pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que no tenga el alta médica en mis manos. Además, necesito una ducha —murmuré —Este olor a desinfectante me está matando —Edward volvió al momento actual apartando momentáneamente sus pensamientos más conspirativos. Se acercó hasta mí y me ayudó a salir de la cama y a ponerme de pie. Al apoyar el suelo fui consciente del dolor de mi tobillo. Eso, sumado a la venda que lo protegía, me hacía imposible andar con normalidad.

—¿Te duele? —asentí —Puedo llevarte en brazos. Me meteré contigo en la ducha si es necesario —dijo Edward. Negué con la cabeza y cogí aire reuniendo fuerzas parea lo que iba a decir.

—Edward…prefiero que me ayude Norah —los ojos de Edward se agrandaron hasta lo imposible. Luego miró a Norah y negó.

—Oh, no…No voy a dejar que Norah te ayude cuando yo estoy aquí, Isabella —mi amiga se acercó hasta Edward y le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro.

—Comprende que no está en sus mejor momento, Edward. Es normal que no quiera que la veas así.

—¡Quiero verla así y de cualquier manera! Quiero ser yo el que la ayude, quiero cuidarla…¿tan difícil de entender es esto? —me mordí el labio.

—Edward…por favor….—susurré. Este apretó la mandíbula —No quiero que me veas así…—me miró de reojo y suspiró.

—Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, princesa…No sabes lo que está siendo esto para mí —agaché la mirada sin poder aguantar su mirada derrotada —Te esperaré aquí —señaló la cama —Y no dudes que entraré si oigo algún quejido por tu parte. Tiraré la puerta abajo si hace falta.

¿Difícil? ¿Yo se lo estaba poniendo difícil a Edward? Sólo quería proteger lo poco que quedaba de su cordura, sólo eso…

Norah me ayudó a avanzar por la habitación. A pesar de la mirada asesina que Edward le dedicó a la rubia, se apartó para dejarnos pasar. El corto viaje hasta el baño fue lento y algo doloroso; una vez en el interior suspiré un poco más tranquila mientras Norah abría el grifo del agua caliente. Me senté a duras penas en la pequeña banqueta para poder quitarme en condiciones el camisón del hospital carente de forma. Lo dejé caer en el cesto que había para la ropa sucia estremeciéndome al sentir el frío sobre mi piel. Me abracé a mí misma intentando darme calor. Aun así, resultaba imposible ocultar todas las marcas.

Cuando Norah se giró y me vio, ahogó un gemido.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo observando con atención los moratones que adornaban mi piel de manera siniestra. No eran excesivamente dolorosos, pero sí llamativos en contraste con mi pálida piel. Cuando se pasó el shock inicial, mi amiga extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, detalle que le agradecí con la mirada.

—Es por esto, ¿verdad? No quieres que Edward te vea desnuda por tus hematomas…—asentí —Está bien, tú tranquila…Todo estará bien. Avísame cuando termines, estaré al otro lado de la cortina.

De nuevo agradecí este momento de breve privacidad que Norah me estaba ofreciendo y que necesitaba de verdad.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para mojarme el pelo con cuidado de no empapar mi herida. Con un poco de champú neutro del hospital me quité toda la suciedad que se había acumulado en mi pelo durante estas horas. Quería quitarme los rastros de sangre que seguramente tenía, quería sacarme todo lo malo…

Las horribles consecuencias que podría haber tenido mi incidente cayeron sobre mí tal y como lo estaba haciendo el agua de la ducha; los recuerdos y las imágenes que mi mente proyectó en el mismo momento en que estaba tirada e indefensa a punto de morir vinieron de nuevo a mí saturando mi confundida y dolorida cabeza.

Buenos y malos momentos.

Felices y dolorosos.

Aunque sólo uno llegó a mi cabeza con fuerza y rotundidad en ese momento de debilidad.

Aquella noche en la casa de campo.

¿Qué hubiera pasado con el recuerdo de esa noche? Si yo hubiera muerto en ese instante, si el tren hubiera pasado por encima de mí cuerpo privándome de la vida, ese momento traumático pero a la vez tan especial se habría enterrado conmigo en mi tumba acompañándome para siempre y por siempre jamás. El recuerdo de mi hijo muerto y de todo lo que ocurrió después, mi mayor y más precioso secreto, se perdería cayendo en el olvido. Sería como si ese pequeño nunca hubiera existido. Hoy en día era así, aunque lo mantenía conmigo en mis recuerdos. En mi mente y en mi corazón…aunque inevitablemente viviera día a día en la cara de Matt.

¿Podría dejar su breve existencia relegada en el recuerdo de Sue y las mujeres que me habían atendido esa noche durante el parto? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo sostuve entre mis brazos? Dos minutos, tres como mucho…Me había dejado antes de tiempo, lo habían enterrado en el mismo lugar donde me dejó…Y nadie lo sabría.

Me apoyé con fuerza en los azulejos de la ducha cuando comprendí que no podía seguir por más tiempo callada. Necesitaba hablar con Edward y contarle todo lo que me había pasado. Necesitaba confesar cuál había sido el resultado de la violación de Newton. Necesitaba contarle lo que me estaba pasando, por qué era presa de mi padre y sus amenazas con separarme de mi cielo personal. Cómo pasé esos meses en el campo…lo que ocurrió aquella noche de turbia tormenta.

Sí…se fue el inicio de mi miedo a las tormentas.

No era el mejor de los momentos para soltar una bomba de relojería de esa potencia, pero necesitaba hacerlo. No estaba preparada para el vendaval de emociones que seguramente desataría tal confesión, tanto en Edward como en mí misma…Este tema era casi tabú para mí, era doloroso, secreto y en parte horrible.

No podía abrir la boca porque las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. ¿Acaso me quedaba otra opción? Había estado a punto de morir. Necesitaba que alguien supiera todos y cada uno de los detalles de mi historia por si esa persona que quería verme muerta lo volvía a intentar.

Desnudaría mi alma tanto como lo estaba mi cuerpo en estos momentos.

Cerré el grifo temblando, aunque no era por el frío; la decisión de revelar mis archivos confidenciales personales me hacía tiritar de miedo y emoción. Sentimientos mezclados como casi siempre.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Norah desde el otro lado. Corrí la cortina para encontrarme con una enorme toalla blanca. Mi amiga me ayudó a enrollarme en ella —¿Mejor?

—Bastante mejor —reconocí.

Me sequé rápidamente con la toalla para tapar cuanto antes los moratones que cubrían mi cuerpo; me sentí un poco más yo cuando me enfundé la ropa nueva que me había traído mi amiga. Al menos ahora había dejado de oler como una persona que había pasado un buen puñado de horas en el hospital. Me ayudó a ponerme unas cómodas deportivas mientras yo me recogía el pelo húmedo lo mejor que pude. Cuando acabé me ofreció el brazo para salir del baño.

Edward permanecía en el lugar donde le dejamos, mirando hacia la puerta del aseo casi con enfermiza fijación. En cuanto nos vio se levantó del borde de la cama en el que se había sentado y corrió hasta nosotras para apartar a Norah y sustituirla en su tarea.

—Uhmm..señor posesivo —murmuró la rubia apartándose de nosotros. Edward le lanzó una mirada cual tigre enojado mientras me agarraba por la cintura.

—¿Señor posesivo? Espero que no hayas mirado mucho su cuerpo, de lo contrario te aseguro que sí conocerás al señor posesivo en todo su esplendor.

A estas alturas y con el arranque de celos irracionales por parte de Edward, no sabía si reírme o llorar. Quizás la idea de reírme no estaba tan mal teniendo en cuenta la conversación que quería mantener en breve con él.

—¿No han traído aún el alta? —Edward negó.

—¿Sabes alguna noticia nueva sobre James y su investigación extra oficial? —preguntó Norah con curiosidad.

—Acabo de hablar con él…Aún no tenemos nada salvo la foto en buena calidad de ese hijo de puta. Es como si fuera un fantasma, está ahí pero no hay evidencias —con cuidado me dejó sobre el sofá —Le he recordado lo del accidente de tu madre —murmuró —Es algo a tener en cuenta cuando lo ha mencionado el inspector de policía. Sin saberlo nos ha dado una pista a seguir.

Edward me retiró un mechón rebelde de la frente. Ambos nos miramos…de nuevo unidos por esa conexión.

—Vale, bueno…creo que aquí he hecho todo lo que se podía hacer….—dijo Norah mientras recogía su bolso —He traído la ropa que me pediste, he visto el culo de tu novia y te la he devuelto casi nueva —Edward estrechó los ojos —¡Así que me marcho! —sonrió ampliamente —Voy a la oficina a poner un poco de orden, si necesitáis cualquier cosa llamadme y estaré donde me digáis lo antes posible. De todos modos iré a verte a casa.

Me guiñó un ojo y agitó la mano a modo de despedida nada sutil; sin duda Norah sabía cuándo retirarse a tiempo.

—Es…es la segunda persona en menos de dos horas que se refiere a ti como mi novio —Edward no me dijo nada. Se acercó sutilmente a mí y olió mi pelo mojado.

—Mmm, se nota que no es el champú que usas normalmente. No huele a ti…cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos que solucionar esto —sentí cómo su nariz removía mi coleta. Cerré los ojos por unos instantes, absorbiendo gustosa la cercanía de este maravilloso hombre.

—Edward…hablo en serio. Quiero que me digas qué soy para ti —enrolló su dedo índice en un mechón de pelo y jugueteó con él.

—¿Qué eres para mí? ¿Aún lo preguntas? Lo eres todo —murmuró —Todo. Es un sentimiento de posesión incomprensible y nuevo para mí. Es algo que nunca he sentido…tengo celos hasta de Norah —me miró a los ojos —No quiero que nadie te vea como lo hago yo. Eres mía. Eres mi novia.

Poesía. Poesía maravillosa y delicada escapándose de los labios del hombre del que estaba enamorada. Sinceridad por sinceridad, él me había destapado sus sentimientos; ahora reafirmaba mi decisión de contarle la verdad.

—Es muchísimo más de lo que me esperaba.

—Es lo que siento —me mordí el labio inferior.

—Quiero…quiero contarte algo —se apartó ligeramente de mí y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—En realidad…ahora no pasa nada. Es algo que ya pasó…hace bastante tiempo —ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Es grave? —suspiré cansada.

—¿Grave? —juguetee con mis manos nerviosa —Bueno…es triste. Y seguramente grave por todo lo que conlleva. Para mí lo fue en su momento. Edward yo…

Tres golpecitos. Tres golpecitos fueron suficientes para evitar que abriera la boca y para que mi corazón bombeara violentamente dentro de mi caja torácica. Esta vez se produjo un sutil cambio de género siendo un enfermero el que irrumpió en la habitación.

—Vengo a traerles el alta médica —me ofreció una sonrisa y un sobre con el membrete del hospital —En el informe están las indicaciones a seguir y el tratamiento que debe continuar en casa.

—Gracias.

—Ahora le traeré una silla de ruedas para llevarla hasta la salida —abrí los ojos completamente escandalizada por las palabras del enfermero.

—Oh…no, no es necesario. Puedo andar, iré despacio y….—el chico negó.

—Son normas internas del hospital, señorita. No querrá lastimarse aún más el pie y cambiar el vendaje por una escayola, ¿a que no? —suspiré sonoramente. Perfecto , me había convencido—Señor Cullen, si hace el favor de prestarme cinco minutos de su tiempo le agradecería que me acompañara un momento para firmar los papeles del seguro médico —Edward me miró de soslayo.

—Mientras estabas en el baño he mandado a Sam a por el coche. Está fuera —murmuró. Se volvió para mirar al chico —¿No podemos hacer esto de otra manera? No me gustaría dejarla sola.

—Sólo serán cinco minutos, señor. Estaremos a tan solo unos metros de aquí.

—Ve, Edward…no me pasará nada. No seas alarmista —miró de nuevo al enfermero. Si yo fuera ese chico me habría encogido en el sitio por la mirada que le dedicó.

—Que esos cinco minutos se conviertan en dos —espetó.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo cuando ambos hombres salieron de la sala. Al parecer, los elementos del destino, y el personal sanitario del hospital, se habían confabulado en mi contra para no vomitar todo lo que me carcomía por dentro ahora que me había decidido a soltarlo. Lo mejor sería hablar con Edward en casa…Durante horas no había tenido descanso mental ni un solo segundo. ¿Tan difícil era cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar?

Suspiré hastiada cuando escuché de nuevo la puerta.

—Ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las personas que han entrado en esta habitación —susurré con los ojos aún cerrados —¿Podemos irnos ya, Edward?

—No soy Edward, Isabella —abrí los ojos rápidamente cuando escuché ese voz femenina vagamente conocida.

Abrí los ojos para ver la mirada verdosa de Heidi.

—Pensé que estabas mucho peor. Tienes mucho mejor aspecto del que me esperaba…—alzó las manos y se ajustó los guantes de piel que llevaba —Veo que te he encontrado aquí in extremis —dijo mientras se acercaba a mí —Me alegro de haber venido a tiempo….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis sobre Heidi? ¿Y sobre las palabras de Edward?_

**_Coudy Pattinson, gracias por todo. Sabes que eres parte de esta historia ;)_**

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Catalina Lina, Daya's Lullaby, CelesL, KristenSteele, Marie Mars, Monikcullen009, Despatz, Suu Cullen, ALEXANDRACAST, Ligia Rodriguez, LauCullenBlackSwan, Bella maru, EriM, Eliza82, Betza, Gegargas, Gatira Swan, Kimjim, Miss jessygirls, Monidelopez, Karenov17, Sania santana, Neily Pattz, Luna Sanz, Esteph PV17, Letimestre, Eva, Almudena diazgarcia, Nessie swan, Manligrez, Yasmin cullen, SharitoSD, Jhnulita, Dona, Lil, Jacke94, Doryycullen, Magali, Bearmand, Romycullen, Luzdeluna2012, Daniela lopez, CamilleJBCO, Beakis, JSNG, Nemesis Ag, Glowing Yellow Star, Annaniicolle, Azay, Teky, Alexf1994, Eve Runner, Danielemosquera, DiAnA FeR, Pekis Lautner, Rosi Arellano, Valen Flos, Gaviota, Guest, Alimago, Iviifican, TWILIGHTICA, YessBarrios, Any0239, Leonela Cullen, GUARANI SHELION 1811, SalyLuna, Terewee, ETERNOAMANECER, Musegirl17, Laura, ItsLilii, Maru chan1296, Paolastef, Solecitopucheta, Michel Wayland S Cullen, Sony Bells, Rosi CullenSwan, JOSELINA, Vale55, Gis1416, Marah2221, Orisweetcullen, Maricoles, Janalez, LAUCAMI, Vale957, Tata XOXO, Manu NyN, MaryuritaCullenSwan, Estelaa, Nesines, Sofy Vicky, Pili, Ashleyswan, Angel twilighter, Yasmina Masen, Little Whitiee, Antomirok, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Mafe D Rojas, Antu, Gweniever Hallow, Ninfaffadd, Lory24, Jazzy Cullen Pattinson, Elena, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Karen Pattz, ValeriaStewPattz, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Mon de Cullen, JSNG, Nait, Yessenya, Deathxrevenge, Liduvina, Maya Masen cullen, Gegargas, ReneesmeCC, Levima, Lulu, Ludgardita, Lupita, Day Lynn Leery, Liduvina, Karla, Julissa de Pattinson, Diana Cullen Germanotta, Jbpattinson, CorimarCautela, Shey1vampy, Valeria, Elizabeth Lecter, Huezito cullen, Ale Marie Cullen, Alinita28, Lo farfan, Ichigo cullen, Dracullen, Mgcb, Anahi Littrel,l, LoreMolina, Ginni, Karla, DaniStrangerCllen, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, EugiRK, Aldan15, Yasna, Bella Kristen Marie Swa, Be yessy, Shaolyn, Gretchen CullenMasen, Carolcielito, Ana Romero, Palitatjcullen, DaiiMIrandaSwamCullen, Anamart05, AnaBella Cullen Grey, DenisseR cullen, Nardamat, Marta, Kykio88, Masilobe, VANE LAUTNER, Valeria cullen 37, AbiFanTwilight, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, LexieMadrid, Chusrobissocute, Helenagonzalez26 athos, DaiiMIrandaSwamCullen, Nel Beth, Gaby Rivera, Lurix, Betssdi, LaliSwan. Darlyn, Linda swan, Florima, Betssdi, MaRiA, Amy Swan, VERONICA, Manu NyN, Nall, Karlita carrillo, VIOLETA AZUCENA, Valentine F, Maribris1313, Nitita, Isis Janet, Yooo, Marishka cullen y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchísimas gracias por todos estos comentarios tan bonitos, de verdad. Muchas gracias a los que seguís añadiendo esta historia a favoritos y alertas. Un besote a todos! Nos leemos en unos días!_


	46. Capítulo 45 Crónica de una Muerte Anunci

CAPÍTULO 45 CRÓNICA DE UNA MUERTE ANUNCIADA

Jamás me imaginé que volvería a ver a Heidi y mucho menos en estas circunstancias.

Esa mujer que una vez fue la prometida de Edward estaba en medio de mi habitación con el intento de una socarrona sonrisa en los labios. Su pelo increíble y profundamente pelirrojo estaba peinado de lado en perfectas ondas emulando la elegancia de alguna de las célebres actrices de los años dorados de Hollywood. Aunque emanaba altanería y sobre todo seguridad por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel no me miraba de la misma manera que lo hizo en ese encuentro efímero en la boda de Emmet y Rosalie hacía ya tiempo atrás.

Mentiría si dijera que me resultaba cómodo estar a solas con ella.

Seguramente en otro momento no me hubiera importado tanto. Me lo hubiera tomado como la lucha interna de los sentimientos de dos mujeres intentando alcanzar al mismo hombre. Sí, me habría dado realmente igual porque ahora sabía que Edward era para mí de cualquier forma posible…Pero hoy no era el día idóneo para ese encuentro. Me sentía vulnerable, sensible y sobre todo cansada….temerosa de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarme de ahora en adelante. Evidentemente, Heidi no estaba en mi breve lista de personas favoritas. Se había ganado la exclusión de mi lista por derecho propio. ¿Esto se trataba de una simple visita de cortesía? Mucho me temía que a esta mujer le importaba muy poco mi estado de salud.

Ella era una Vulturi.

¿La habrían mandado ellos?

¿Qué hacía aquí realmente?

Y lo más importante, ¿dónde demonios se había metido Edward?

— ¿Qué quieres? —Heidi frunció el ceño.

—Menuda bienvenida me has dado. ¡He venido a verte! —Dijo abriendo los brazos como si fuera algo obvio —Tú has tenido un accidente…y yo vengo a visitarte. Es muy sencillo, Isabella —dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. Si hubiera podido me habría levantado para huir de esa habitación y de su presencia, habría corrido por todo el pasillo…pero lamentablemente mi maltrecho tobillo por el esguince no me lo permitía. No me gustaba la presencia de esa mujer en este momento y en esta situación.

—Agradezco tu visita —mentí descaradamente —pero ya me marcho. Edward está ahí fuera, volverá en cualquier momento —la mujer sonrió mientras jugueteaba con sus guantes.

—Oh, lo sé. Lo he visto de lejos —otro paso más hacia mí — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me tienes miedo? —apreté los labios.

—Si soy sincera contigo no eres precisamente una presencia grata —otra risotada.

—Me temo que opino lo mismo respecto a ti. No me caes especialmente bien, pero considero que esta visita era completamente necesaria —hizo una pausa dramática y suspiró —Estoy muy decepcionada contigo. No me hiciste caso —me hundí aún más en el sillón cuando se acercó otro paso más hacia mí.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios me estás hablando?

—Del mensaje. Te mandé un maldito mensaje…y a la vista está de que no le hiciste caso. ¡Me ignoraste! —exclamó con falsa indignación.

Obligué a mi confundida y dolorida cabeza a trabajar a marchas forzadas. ¿Me mandó un mensaje? Abrí los ojos, mitad miedo mitad sorpresa, cuando llegué a la obvia conclusión. Había sido ella la que me había mandado ese mensaje anónimo amenazándome…Unas ganas irremediables de alargar la mano y pulsar el timbre para avisar a las enfermeras para que me salvaran de esta loca hicieron que me picaran los dedos. La miré a los ojos y negó.

—Ah, ah….me parece que estás sacando conclusiones equivocadas de todo esto —dijo completamente seria.

—Fuiste tú —espeté —Tú me mandaste ese mensaje amenazándome —abrió los ojos como si estuviera sorprendida. Después me dedicó el amago de una sonrisa sincera.

—Oh, no….Isabella. Creo que te has equivocado. No te mandé ese mensaje para amenazarte…aunque hubiera sido divertido ver tu reacción…Te mandé un mensaje avisándote.

Ahora sí, su frase me descolocó por completo.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Esto se trataba de una broma? ¿El resultado de esa manera de hablar irónica…o era verdad lo que me estaba diciendo? Aún estaba confundida por la medicación y, sobre todo, por la presencia de esta mujer. Que confesara que había sido ella la emisora del mensaje no ayudaba mucho. Y no sólo eso, encima venía a decirme que me había equivocado en la lectura de intenciones del mismo. ¿Podría creer en la ex prometida de Edward? ¿Acaso me estaba tomando el pelo?

—Vamos, Isabella…piénsalo —dijo animada —¿Crees que si yo quisiera hacerte daño realmente lo haría en la zona de urgencias de un hospital con decenas de personas a nuestro alrededor? —se acercó a mí para susurrar sus siguientes palabras —Cariño, si quisiera hacerte daño ni tú misma te darías cuenta de mi presencia —se alejó de golpe dejándome con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora —No es mi estilo. No me interesa hacerte daño, créeme…

—¿Por qué? —Heidi me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy intentando salvarte el trasero? —sonrió de lado —Tómatelo como mi buena acción del día —dejé de apretar el apoyabrazos del sillón de manera compulsiva —sin que sirva de precedente voy a pensar un poquito en los demás. Hoy no me toca a mí ser la mala de la película…

Usando la parte racional y cabal de mi ser tenía que darle la razón a Heidi. No sería muy inteligente por su parte intentar acabar conmigo en un lugar como este; ni mucho menos la podía catalogar como una mujer poco lista. Le creía. Creía su historia con el mensaje…así como que ni me daría cuenta de su presencia si decidiera hacerme daño.

Sin duda alguna esto era una vuelta de hoja en toda regla a esta situación. Era increíble cómo podían cambiar las cosas en apenas segundos.

—Apártate de ella ahora mismo, Heidi —la frase medio rugida por parte de Edward resonó en toda la habitación.

Oh, por todo lo sagrado…

Edward soltó sobre la mesa los papeles de había estado firmando y, sin apartar los ojos de nuestra invitada, se acercó hasta ella con rapidez animal. Las ansias asesinas que se adivinaban en sus ojos ofrecían una versión más peligrosa de Edward. Automáticamente Heidi se apartó visiblemente de mí con las manos en alto en un gesto cargado de intenciones pacifistas.

—Encantada de volver a verte, Edward —murmuró mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo —He de decirte que mejoras con los años…al igual que tus modales —este apretó la mandíbula conteniéndose.

—Será mejor que abandones esta habitación lo antes posible, Heidi. Como te imaginarás no aquí no eres bienvenida —este le contestó con una sonrisa sardónica —Hablo en serio —espetó —Eres una mujer, te aseguro que no quiero perder las formas contigo.

—Las formas ya las perdiste conmigo hace tiempo, cariño —Edward avanzó hacia la mujer con gesto furioso.

—¡No! Edward….no —paró a la mitad del camino —No es lo que estás pensando…—le costó varios segundos despegar la mirada peligrosa y amenazadora de la cara de Heidi, pero finalmente lo hizo. Me miró sorprendido por mis palabras.

—¿Qué no es lo que estoy pensando? Isabella, ¿sabes quién demonios es ella? —me mordí el labio inferior.

—Pues claro que lo sé, Edward. Sabes perfectamente que ella y yo coincidimos…Pero esta vez no viene con malas intenciones —la miré a los ojos —Fue ella la que mandó el mensaje —casi pude oír los engranajes de la cabeza de Edward trabajando rápidamente a pleno rendimiento, uniendo conexiones terriblemente equivocadas respecto a todo esto —Ella…ella quería avisarme…

—¿Avisarte? —miró a Heidi —¿Avisarla? Más te vale hablar antes de que llame a seguridad —ella rodó los ojos ante las palabras exageradas de Edward.

Antes de que nadie pudiera abrir la boca el mismo enfermero que se había llevado a Edward minutos antes llegó a la habitación con una silla de ruedas creando un incómodo silencio con su entrada en esta situación como poco surrealista.

—No tengo ningún problema en hablar contigo pero creo que será mejor hacerlo fuera —murmuró con desdén la pelirroja —Supongo que los celadores tendrán que arreglar esta habitación para el próximo paciente —el enfermero miró a Heidi de arriba abajo y sonrió como un idiota —¿Me equivoco? —le preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa matadora.

—No…no, no…si la señorita Swan ya está preparada puede sentarse en la silla. Los acompañaré hasta la salida y…

—No hará falta —espetó Edward mientras me ayudaba a sentarme ante la atenta mirada de Heidi —Estoy seguro de que no me perderé por el camino…Gracias por todo —apenas le dio tiempo al chico a murmurar nada —Tú, te vienes con nosotros —le gruñó a Heidi.

Mientras la silla de ruedas avanzaba hacia la salida mi cabeza no hacía más que cavilar.

Sabía de sobra que a estas alturas de la historia no debía fiarme de nadie, pero hoy había algo en la mirada de Heidi que me hacía creer plenamente en ella. A pesar de la prepotencia que conservaba de nuestro primer encuentro había una chispa de sinceridad plena en sus ojos verdes.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta Edward me cogió por la cintura y en volandas me metió en el Quatroporte. No pude evitar fijarme en la mirada de sorpresa por parte de Sam cuando vio aparecer a Heidi en la parte trasera del coche; hizo el amago de salir del asiento del piloto, pero un gesto por parte de Edward fue suficiente para calmar al hombre.

Me daba la sensación de que este viaje iba a ser más que ameno.

—Sam, llévanos a la cafetería de la calle Cuarenta y Cinco.

Esas fueron todas las palabras que se oyeron en el interior del coche a parte de las teclas del móvil de Edward mandando un mensaje a alguien. El asiento trasero era más que amplio, aunque era inevitable que se sintiera esa tensión opresiva debido a esta surrealista situación; por primera vez sentí claustrofobia intensamente. Heidi miraba hacia la calle a través de la ventanilla con una sonrisa burlona de satisfacción pintada en su rostro; sin duda alguna todo esto la estaba divirtiendo sobremanera. Bien por ella. Edward estaba en medio separándome de ella aunque evitaba por todos los medios tocar a Heidi, supongo que aún se estaba peguntando cómo había accedido a todo esto. Y yo estaba junto a la otra ventanilla con los ojos cerrados y luchando porque mis pensamientos fueran un poquito más despacio.

El coche paró antes de lo que me imaginé en la puerta de la cafetería que Edward había deseado.

Como el caballero que era me ayudó a salir del coche, me cogió de la mano y de la cintura y aguantó mi peso por mí, llevándome prácticamente en volandas. Heidi nos seguía en silencio. Cuando entramos en el elegante local, algunas personas levantaron la cabeza para mirarme sorprendidos por el estado de mis heridas. Dios santo…esto era horrible, no me gustaba sentirme observada y menos en esta situación…Edward nos llevó hasta una mesa para tres visiblemente más separada del resto. Suspiré de placer cuando me senté en el cómodo asiento.

Nos mantuvimos en completo silencio mientras un camarero nos tomaba nota del menú ante la ansiosa mirada de Edward; ambos estábamos igual, ambos deseábamos empezar pronto con esto para acabar pronto.

Heidi se quitó esos guantes de piel que en un principio no me habían gustado nada y que tanto me habían llamado la atención al imaginarme cualquier escena salida de cualquier película o serie de misterios y asesinatos por doquier. Gracias a los cielos ahora descansaban sobre la mesa de mármol sin ninguna otra mala intención que resguardarla del frío de la ciudad.

—No me fío de ti —espetó Edward después de que nos sirvieran nuestros cafés quedándonos de nuevo a solas—No me fío ni de tus intenciones ni de tu familia —Heidi estrechó los ojos verdosos.

—Resulta casi cómico que me sigas tratando de esta manera después de haberme puesto un anillo de compromiso en el dedo, Edward. No recuerdo haberte demostrado ninguna intención indeseable para contigo en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos —agaché la mirada. Sí, eso había dolido. Aunque sabía que todo aquello fue una treta de Edward para intentar acercarse a los Vulturis era inevitable sentir celos de esta mujer al imaginarme a los dos juntos. Sinceramente, prefería que se saltaran esa parte, ya se me estaba haciendo bastante duro verlos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Empezaste mal, Heidi. Sigue así y esta conversación acabará antes de empezar importándome una mierda lo que quieras decirnos.

—Pues tú mismo. No es a mí a quien han intentado matar en un sucio y atestado metro. Es a ella —me señaló.

—¿Por…por qué me mandaste ese mensaje? Parecía una amenaza en toda regla —la mujer removió lentamente el café de su taza.

—Lo siento —sus palabras no iban acorde con su gesto que me indicaba que para nada lo sentía —Es mi forma de hablar —suspiró —Pensé que si recibías un mensajito de esas características correrías asustada a contárselo a Edward. Pareces una niña frágil y dependiente —alcé la ceja equivocada haciendo que los puntos de mi sien tiraran dolorosos.

—Pues te has equivocado conmigo.

—Ya. Ya lo veo.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Edward —Dime…donde están.

—¿Quiénes?

—¡No te hagas la tonta! —espetó haciendo que la camarera que limpiaba una mesa cerca de nosotros dejara sus quehaceres para observarnos con curiosidad. Puse mi mano sobre la suya intentando calmarle; no necesitábamos público en esta delicada conversación —Quiero que me digas dónde están los Vulturis —Heidi sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa carecía de alma. Por no tener incluso carecía de altanería.

—Ten fe si crees que te voy a decir dónde están —desvió la mirada para observar la calle —Apenas voy a visitarlos, últimamente estoy muy liada…

—Oh, vamos…búscate una mentira mejor —volvió a mirar a Edward estrechando los ojos.

—No. No te voy a decir nada de ellos, ¿entendido? No he venido a eso—se relamió los labios en un gesto más nervioso que sensual —Nada sobre ellos…nada sobre ellos —susurró.

—¿Entonces para qué coño vienes aquí y nos cuentas todo esto? —la conversación subía poco a poco de nivel. Si esto seguía así no iba a acabar muy bien para ninguno de nosotros.

—Intenté haceros un jodido favor, Edward —dijo señalándolo con el dedo —Intenté poneros sobre aviso de que alguien estaba tramando algo contra Isabella….precisamente hoy no me merezco tu furia irracional. No me consideres tu enemiga.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —ambos me miraron a mí —No quieres decir nada sobre tu familia…pero me avisas de que me quieren matar. Te contradices tú sola —Heidi negó.

—¿Acaso he dicho yo quién quería verte muerta? —Parpadee rápidamente —No…que yo recuerde no he mencionado el apellido Vulturi, habéis sido vosotros. Así que no —Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que no? —Heidi volvió a negar con la cabeza —¿Entonces a qué demonios viene todo esto? —el gesto de la mujer se suavizó apenas.

—Digamos que hace unas semanas tuve…noticias —Edward suspiró completamente cansado de esta situación. No lo culpaba.

—¿Noticias? —repitió.

—Sí, joder. Noticias…y dejémoslo ahí, ¿quieres? El caso es que avisé a Isabella, punto. Y como no surtió efecto he vuelto en persona por si acaso descubres que fui yo la emisora del mensaje. Lo último que me queda es que me culparas de su intento de asesinato —murmuró —No me interesa saber nada más y por si quieres más información te digo que no estoy precisamente orgullosa de los negocios de mi familia —miró con desdén hacia la calle —Tampoco me interesan los tuyos.

—Muy digno por tu parte —murmuró Edward —Destilas buenas intenciones.

—Tienes una visión muy distorsionada de mí —espetó la pelirroja —Si te hubieras molestado un poco más en conocerme a mí y no en investigar a mi familia a mis espaldas mientras creía que te interesaba yo y sólo yo podríamos haber tenido algo realmente bueno entre tú y yo —Edward apretó los labios —No soy la mejor persona del mundo, sé reconocer mis defectos. Soy caprichosa, altanera y muy hija de puta cuando me lo propongo…pero no participo en el negocio familiar. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré —estrechó los ojos —Aunque a ti te hubiera venido muy bien para conseguir tus objetivos, ¿no es cierto? —sin duda hoy estaba teniendo mi ración de momentos más incómodos en mi vida. Heidi me miró y suspiró —De todos modos no creo que sea ni el momento no el lugar. Discutir contigo quedó fuera de mi lista de prioridades hace tiempo, Edward.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —se apoyó en la mesa, un gesto que hacía mucho cuando estaba en medio de una conversación sustancial — Ahora habla, mujer…Dime quién está detrás de todo esto.

—¡No lo sé! —dijo perdiendo la calma —No quiero saber nada, en estas situaciones cuanto menos sepas mejor —jugueteó con la cuchara de manera nerviosa —Me comportaré como una cobarde y me negaré a responder a tus preguntas. Primero, porque no me da la gana. Y segundo, porque no te debo nada —dijo mirando fijamente a Edward.

—Pero aun así intentaste avisarme —volvió a encogerse de hombros ante mis palabras.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Sabes que no me gustas —fruncí el ceño —Y con toda seguridad nunca lo harás…pero tampoco te odio tanto como para querer verte muerta.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, Heidi? —preguntó Edward mucho más calmado. Heidi nos sorprendió a ambos levantándose de golpe haciendo rechinar las patas de la silla contra el suelo marmolado. Pensé que se iba a irse sin dar ninguna explicación saliendo de escena con un movimiento teatral, pero no. Cogió aire y habló.

—Porque a pesar de que tú nunca lo creyeras comencé a quererte de verdad. Para mí fue de verdad —confesó sin muchas ganas. Se notaba que le estaba costando sacar afuera estas palabras — En un principio te vi como una diversión más. Un hombre rico y atractivo…finalmente caí en tus redes como una idiota. Sabía que tú no sentías lo mismo, pero me daba igual con tal de que estuvieras a mí lado —me miró a mí —Es ahora cuando veo la magnitud de la mentira…a mí nunca me miró de esa manera, nunca me trató como te trata a ti…Esa delicadeza, esa ternura —rio sin ganas —Dañaste mi ego en lo más profundo, Edward. Debo confesar que con el anillo de compromiso le hice un collar precioso a mi perrita. Le sienta jodidamente bien —Edward alzó una ceja.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende —Heidi sonrió.

—Me marcho ya…demasiado sentimentalismo melodramático para mí por hoy. No quiero acabar destilando miel —dijo con el desdén que la caracterizaba mientras volvía a colocarse los guantes en sus cuidadas manos —No os toméis a mal mis palabras…pero espero no tener noticias sobre vosotros en mucho tiempo.

Se marchó sin despedirse y en completo silencio.

Edward y yo nos miramos. Retiré la taza de café que apenas había probado y que no me iba a beber y suspiré completamente cansada. ¿Qué podíamos decir después de esta intensa conversación? Sin decirme nada volvió a cogerme por la cintura y me ayudó a salir de esa cafetería. En el interior del coche me sentí mucho mejor y mucho más protegida en todos los sentidos. Lo que había oído y visto había sido extraño….apoyé en el hombro de Edward y me enganché a su brazo como si fuera mi salvavidas.

—¿Ha sido tan raro para ti como para mí? —murmuré sintiendo su calor corporal contra mi rostro.

—Jodidamente extraño, princesa…Cuando le he visto en la habitación contigo a solas he sentido mi sangre hervir. Me ha faltado poco para echarla a rastras del hospital.

—Me alegro que no lo hicieras…No sé cómo pensarás tú, pero yo me he creído las palabras de Heidi —Edward me acarició la mano que había enredado en su brazo.

—Nunca la creí...ni tan siquiera conseguí tolerarla como para sentirme cómodo a su lado —suspiró —Por primera vez me ha parecido completamente sincera. Y es cierto que ahora mismo no consigue nada con todo esto, salvo algún que otro enemigo más.

—Gana tu beneplácito —Edward se separó ligeramente de mí y me miró con detenimiento.

—¿Mi beneplácito? —asentí.

—Sí…es más que evidente que sí estuvo enamorada de ti. No quiere que me pase nada porque no quiere que tú sufras. Al menos yo lo veo de esa manera —desvió la mirada.

—Puede que me equivocara al elegirla a ella para intentar acercarme a los Vulturis —estuve tentada a preguntarle cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos, pero preferí vivir en. la ignorancia. Sí, mucho mejor así…

—Pues parece que no sabe nada sobre sus negocios.

—Y si lo supiera jamás hablaría, me ha llevado mucho tiempo darme cuenta de eso. Es un clan italiano, todos son como uno sólo…La familia es sagrada, es una institución irrompible. Se protegen con la piel si hace falta…y no les importa matar para salvaguardar su honor y su seguridad—sentí un leve escalofrío. A la mente me vino casi sin permiso la película "El padrino" y sus prácticas poco ortodoxas para con los enemigos—Debí pensar otro plan para aquello, debí de hacerlo de otra manera…—murmuró —Dejemos estos temas por hoy, ¿quieres? —asentí. No podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Intenté relajarme contra su hombro durante el resto del viaje, aunque estaba complicado. No tenía que decir en voz alta que agradecía sinceramente el gesto de Heidi. Sí me había chocado su presencia y sus palabras déspotas, pero en el fondo había sido justa y, sobre todo, protectora con los sentimientos de Edward. Probablemente nunca nos volveríamos a ver, al menos no de manera planeada…sin duda alguna ya no la volvería a ver con los mismos ojos.

Suspiré profundamente.

Me moría de ganas por llegar al apartamento de Edward; ni siquiera esperaría un segundo para subir a la habitación. Me tiraría en ese gran sofá blanco y aspiraría ese olor a vainilla que inundaba toda la casa olvidando el desinfectante del hospital y el olor profundo a limpieza que hacía que los ojos picaran.

Aún con estas buenas intenciones planeadas en mi mente fue inevitable que mi cabeza volara a terrenos poco deseables.

Seguíamos con un sinfín de incógnitas que ni me atrevía a decir en alto, aunque sabía que Edward pensaba de la misma manera.

Para empezar, Heidi nos había avisado de mi muerte planeada y anunciada, pero no nos había confirmado quién demonios había sido la cabeza pensante del macabro plan para acabar conmigo para siempre. Mi cabeza albergaba secretos bastante jugosos que podrían desencadenar en desastres para ciertas personas, el primero de todos mi padre…Lo que me llevaba a la segunda incógnita. ¿Por qué motivo no hablaba? ¿Por miedo a que la ocurriere algo o por proteger a alguien? Esa duda se quedaría sin resolver hasta que las investigaciones, tanto de la policía como de Edward, dieran sus frutos señalando a un culpable.

Quería que esto acabara ya de una bendita vez.

Esto iba en serio. El anuncio que Edward me hizo una vez, ese "nos rodea la violencia, princesa" se había hecho realidad hacía tan sólo unas horas. Necesitaba tener la certeza de que la diana roja de la que tanto me hablaba Edward, esa que se había marcado a fuego en la piel de mi frente por ser hija y novia de quien era, había desaparecido por completo. Sabía que Edward lo conseguiría, sabía que no pararía hasta encontrar al culpable. Además, en breve entregaría la documentación contra mi padre, daríamos un paso al frente para que la historia de venganzas y horrores varios acabara de una vez por todas. Entonces empezaría a vivir de verdad.

Me dieron ganas de aplaudir de alegría cuando Sam metió el coche en el garaje.

Mi salida del coche fue completamente aparatosa, tanto como la anterior. Edward me ayudó y me llevó hasta el ascensor con su mano enredada en la mía seguidos por Sam.

—Asegúrate que no nos moleste nadie, Sam —dijo antes de entrar.

Me sentí en la gloria cuando traspasamos el umbral del apartamento. Sin decir ni una sola palabra anduve lo más rápido que pude en dirección al sofá muriéndome de ganas por lanzarme y sentir la comodidad contra mi maltrecho cuerpo, pero Edward me cogió por la cintura impidiéndome seguir. No me dio tiempo a decirle nada; me cogió en brazos con facilidad y empezó a subir las escaleras. Me agarré a su cuello tras emitir un gritito nervioso por la sorpresa y el movimiento de subida.

—Edward, nos caeremos.

—Te he cogido muchas veces en brazos, Isabella —susurró —Además, no pesas nada. A partir de ahora me encargaré de que comas en condiciones.

—Como en condiciones, Edward —abrió la puerta de su habitación con el pie.

—Pues comerás más. Si tengo que alimentarte como a una niña pequeña lo haré —la sonrisa se extendió por mi cara sin permiso mientras me sentaba en la cama imaginándome a Edward en semejante situación.

Me quitó lentamente las deportivas y me colocó en su enorme cama estirando mis piernas, poniéndome cómoda. Estaba tapándome con las sábanas cuando su teléfono sonó. Esperaba que fuera James con todas mis fuerzas dándonos alguna nueva noticia o alguna pista sobre el caso, aunque la cara de sorpresa de Edward me indicó que no era así.

—Es Phil —dijo señalando su teléfono. Cerré los ojos con fuerza…oh, no…seguramente se había enterado de esto. Mierda…me tapé la cara con las manos. Si lo sabía Phil lo sabía Sue…por todos los cielos, necesitaría calmarla como fuera —Si prefieres puedo hablar yo con él y calmarle. Más tarde puedes llamarlo tú misma.

—Sí, por favor —Edward descolgó el teléfono delante de mí.

—¿Diga? Sí…sí, tranquilo. Phil…escúchame…Tranquilo, está todo bien…Sí, sí…Isabella ya está en casa. Está bien —me miró de reojo —¿Venir aquí? —negué con la cabeza enérgicamente. Si Phil me viese en estas circunstancias entraría en cólera. Y con Edward ya me bastaba y me sobraba para eso —No, no…no es necesario que vengas. Mira, acabamos de llegar. En cuanto descanse un poco te llamará ella misma para que oigas que está bien, ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió ligeramente —Eso no tienes ni que decirlo. No te preocupes —colgó el teléfono.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Está desquiciado.

—Mira quien fue a hablar —sonrió mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Me ha dicho varias veces que te cuide. Se nota que te quiere…—suspiré.

—Lo sé. Yo también lo quiero mucho. Edward, necesito que me dejes tu teléfono un momento. Quiero mandarle a Sue un mensaje para decirle que estoy bien. Hasta que James no me devuelva el móvil estoy completamente incomunicada —me tendió su Iphone.

— ¿Por qué no la llamas? —teclee un rápido pero cariñoso y tranquilizador mensaje.

—Con toda seguridad me habrá llamado unas quinientas veces a mi teléfono —le devolví el móvil rápidamente —Si llamo Matt querrá ponerse a hablar conmigo. No quiero que me sienta extraña, él siente todo lo que me pasa —Edward volvió a pasarme el teléfono cuando sonó un mensaje nuevo.

—Es ella —me dijo —Es raro que no haya decidido hacerte una llamada, ¿no?

"_Estoy muy preocupada por ti. No me queda más remedio que fiarme de tus palabras y creer que realmente estás bien. Matt no sabe nada, aunque esperamos que nos llames lo antes posible para que pueda darte todos esos besos que tiene para ti. Cuídate mucho, por favor"._

—Porque le he dicho que es tu número. Supongo que no quiere molestarte.

—Veo que mi fama de ogro es bestial, ¿uh? —Sonreí —Voy a traerte algo de comer para que puedas tomarte tus pastillas. Se acercó a mí y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Espera, espera… ¿no tienes que volver a la oficina?

—Ni lo sueñes, cariño. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te mejores por completo. Espero que mi despacho no se hunda por dejar solos a Norah y a Jasper —me guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

¿En serio? No sería sincera si dijera que no me agradaba la idea de tener a Edward todo el día conmigo. El día no había comenzado muy bien; amanecer en una cama de hospital no era algo agradable y si a eso le sumamos la tensa y esclarecedora reunión con Heidi parecía que el día sólo podía ir oscureciéndose lentamente.

No todo iba a ir a peor, ¿no?

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarme en recuperarme lo antes posible para volver con más fuerza que nunca. Quien quiera que deseara verme muerta sólo había hecho que me viera con más ganas y con más fuerza. Además, aún tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Edward, teníamos pendiente una interesante y con toda seguridad emotiva conversación…

Pero eso sería un poco más tarde.

Ahora sólo quería relajarme, que pasara el tiempo necesario para reponerme y poder hablar con Matt; esperaba que ese pequeño granuja no se enterara de nada de lo que había pasado. Siendo tan pequeño era muy sobreprotector conmigo. Y yo no quería que nada ni nadie lo alterara por nada en el mundo.

Edward entró de nuevo en la habitación con una bandeja de comida. En ella había un poco de todo y en gran cantidad; la amenaza de hacerme comer en condiciones estaba comenzando sin lugar a dudas.

—Así que quieres cebarme, ¿eh?

—Por supuesto —me puso la bandeja sobre las piernas y un par de cojines tras la espalda —Me quedaré aquí contigo y no me marcharé hasta que vea esos platos vacíos.

—Señor, sí señor —bromee.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el teléfono. Me daba la impresión de que ese aparato estaría sonando regularmente aún un par de días más hasta que mi salud estuviera un poquito mejor.

—Es James —dijo Edward mientras yo picoteaba. Descolgó — ¿Recibiste mi mensaje? No hace falta que sigas con eso, ya sabemos quién fue y… ¿qué ocurre? Sí, sí…ese es su nombre…

Su cara me asustó. Primero apretó los labios sin decir nada, luego palideció ligeramente. Mi mente y mi cuerpo se pusieron en alerta; dejé a un lado la bandeja de comida a medias y me acerqué hasta él. Me sorprendió al colgar sin decir nada.

— ¿Edward? —no me miró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en esa pantalla ahora negra de su móvil —Edward… ¿qué pasa? —me miró cuando lo zarandee para que me hiciera caso.

—Es Heidi —parpadee rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora con ella?

—Ha muerto. Alguien la ha asesinado cerca de su apartamento…

·

·

·

Heidi se pasó el resto de la tarde paseando por los alrededores del Central Park.

Aspiró con fuerza el fresco olor gracias a ese pulmón verde en medio de la gran urbe. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a paseos por los parques no a la tranquilidad de una vida normal y corriente. Pero hoy lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirse como una mujer normal muy cercana a la treintena con una vida normal. Algo que evidentemente no era.

A veces desearía no saber las cosas que conocía.

Hacía apenas unas semanas se había pensado muy mucho si mandar o no ese mensaje a modo de nota informativa a Isabella. Su manera de pensar, un poco cruel a veces, y sus sentimientos de amor caducado – o no — por Edward le habían hecho catalogarla en el acto como una persona non grata para ella. Algo así como su antítesis, su enemiga natural por derecho propio; Isabella era la mujer que actualmente estaba con el hombre que debería de haber sido suyo. Eso la sacaba de sus casillas sin poder remediarlo.

Por supuesto, sabía quién era esa chiquilla. La había visto en algunas revistas al lado de su padre, el conocido empresario Charlie Swan, un "socio" de su abuelo. Por supuesto, había oído los rumores sobre una relación entre Isabella y Edward…. ¿Swan y Cullen? ¿Acaso esto era una broma o qué? Si lo suyo con Edward había sido desastroso a más no poder lo que tenían entre ellos sería algo parecido. O peor. Los negocios de Edward y sus ansias vengativas lo llevaban hasta extremos insospechados…

Sin embargo no había hecho nada por encontrarse con ella hasta este mismo día; el encuentro en ese salón de bodas al que había acudido a la boda de unos amigos italianos había sido completamente fortuito y para nada planeado, aunque le había venido bien para descargar un poquito de veneno del que solía guardar en su interior. Su hermano Félix se lo decía siempre con tono burlón, "_si te muerdes, te envenenas, cara_". De nada sirvió contarle a esa chica los oscuros y dolorosos secretos de Edward y su difunto padre, a juzgar por lo que había visto hoy. No sólo ella no apartaba la mirada de él como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo…era Edward el que se comportaba como un león protector acechando alrededor de Isabella dispuesto a sacar los dientes a quien osara acercarse más de lo permitido a ella. Era completamente territorial porque estaban teniendo una relación seria. Una relación de verdad.

Como nunca había sido con ella misma.

No había sido plenamente consciente de cómo Edward la había utilizado en su momento hasta que los vio interactuar. Había sentido celos de esas miradas y esos roces sutiles. Por todo lo sagrado, se la había llevado a vivir con él a su apartamento. Eso era algo que Heidi no había tenido ni tras colocar ese anillo de compromiso en su dedo….

Lo había mentido en eso.

No había usado esa maravillosa y exquisita pieza de joyería para hacer un collar a su perrita. No, para nada. Aún lo conservaba en el último cajón de sus vestidos, escondido entre los camisones de seda que su abuela le había comprado alguna vez y que jamás se vestiría. Era un recuerdo un poco macabro para ella, un recordatorio de lo que un día tuvo y perdió por los crueles cruces del destino. Aquello, ese amago de compromiso, esa burda farsa ideada y planeada por Edward…fue solo un movimiento para acercarse al clan Vulturi y destruirlos desde dentro.

Muy buena jugada, cariño. Apuntaste muy bien a la diana, pero erraste en el tiro.

Su familia tenía una unión infranqueable. El clan Vulturi al completo vivía en una posición más que acomodada. Tenían casas en propiedad repartidas en diferentes partes del mundo, a lo largo y ancho. Nunca se quedaban demasiado tiempo en la misma residencia por motivos de seguridad.

Eran respetados y temidos partes iguales por todos sus conocidos. Eso era algo que se habían ganado a pulso. Eran extremadamente buenos con sus amigos y despiadadamente crueles con sus enemigos. Como debía ser.

Pero Heidi siempre quiso mantenerse al margen de los negocios, nunca le interesó nada sobre aquello. Jamás le importó conocer o no los secretos más oscuros de su poderosa familia con tal de disponer de una buena cantidad mensual de dinero a su disposición para sus caprichos más exclusivos.

Hasta que conoció a Edward. Ahí empezó a odiar en silencio su apellido.

Siempre pensó que su primer encuentro con Edward no fue del todo casual...a su lado nunca había casualidades del destino, todo estaba debidamente planeado y pensado…y con el paso del tiempo confirmó que tenía razón. Edward la había buscado, no había parado hasta encontrarla y hacerla caer en sus redes; lamentablemente ella se lo puso demasiado fácil. No lo pudo evitar. Esos ojos verdes, esos labios magistrales y su cuerpo…Lo tenía todo. Joven, poderoso, rico y atractivo. No podía pedir más. Tenía los complementos necesarios para poder jugar una buena partida, para poder divertirse ambos por igual. Pero los sentimientos tuvieron que hacer acto de presencia en el momento de su vida menos indicado.

La mujer fría y carente de sentimientos ardió en llamas ante Edward.

¿Qué podía hacer ella? Antes de lo que había esperado, y apenas sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en algo que siempre había odiado; en una mujer enamorada arrastrándose allí por donde pasaba Edward, recogiendo las migajas del amor de un hombre que no podía amarla. Y también, antes de que lo viera llegar, estaba comprometida con él.

Como era de esperar ese compromiso no duró mucho tiempo.

Heidi descubrió la dura realidad de su ficticia relación al escuchar una conversación telefónica fortuita entre Edward y uno de sus escasos hombres de confianza. Oír a Edward cómo tenía planeado abandonarla si no descubría en breve nada interesante sobre los Vulturis la dolió como nada que hubiera podido sentir antes.

Primero se sintió como un animal herido, desprotegida ante la magnitud de sus sentimientos y dolida consigo misma por no haber podido parar lo inevitable. Luego sobrevino la rabia y las ganas de lamerse sus heridas luchando contra aquello que la había magullado el corazón. Furia, ira….Quiso acabar con Edward, quiso verle sufriendo, quiso verle destruido en lo más bajo de este mundo….Ese sentimiento se mantuvo durante mucho tiempo a su lado sobre todo cada vez que veía su nombre en algún aburrido periódico de finanzas o alguna mención sobre él en las reseñas de las famosas exposiciones de Esme.

No le quedó más remedio asumir que Edward nunca podría ser suyo.

La consideraba uno de sus enemigos sólo por llevar ese apellido ligado a su nombre, la veía como alguien con quien debería acabar. No pararía hasta lograrlo….Maldito destino por haber hecho que se enamorara del hombre menos indicado.

Pensaba que había superado todo aquello, el tiempo y la vida no la había tratado demasiado mal después de ese gran golpe…pero verlo ahora completamente enamorado de Isabella la descolocaba porque a pesar de lo que Edward creyera, ella sí estuvo enamorada de él.

Santo cielo, se sintió poderosa al conocer esa privilegiada información sobre esa chica. Su lado malo le tentó a no mandar ese mensaje, a no decir nada, a callarse como una puta y dejar que el destino hiciera de las suyas. ¿Al fin y al cabo a ella que más le daba si mataban a esa chiquilla? Estuvo a punto de no hacerlo…pero ese deseo apenas había durado cinco minutos en su retorcida mente; su parte buena le dio una patada en el culo a la mala saliendo de ese lugar de la conciencia en la que la muy zorra se había escondido hacía años.

Por primera vez en su vida iba a hacer lo correcto.

Había hecho muchísimas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero lo que jamás haría sería llevar a cuestas el peso de una muerte a sus espaldas. No sabía muy bien si lo hacía por Isabella o por impedir el sufrimiento de Edward si a ella le pasaba algo. Como fuera, finalmente lo hizo. Mandó ese bendito mensaje e intentó olvidarse del tema…pero esa niña ingenua se había callado y no le había dicho nada a Edward. Su abuelo le enseñó algo de pequeña…nunca dejes algo sin acabar porque seguramente te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho…Le había costado mucho ocultar sus sentimientos adormecidos y semi enterrados al ver de nuevo a Edward. Aun así, hizo lo que debía hacer; se puso la coraza impenetrable y mantuvo la situación como buenamente pudo. No había sido fácil.

Ahora sólo quedaba desearles a la parejita que fueran felices y que comieran perdices. Sin ironía, por supuesto.

Tiempo al tiempo. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para olvidar esta nueva incursión de Edward en su vida y disfrutar plenamente de la suya.

Quizás había llegado la hora de dejar la gran ciudad y hacer un viaje. Seguramente su estado de ánimo mejoraría mucho si cambiara el ritmo frenético de la urbe por un poco de playa. La idea de ella sobre una hamaca viendo el mar turquesa de algún paraíso terrenal mientras sujetaba un daiquirí en la mano la hizo sonreír de manera sincera.

Sí, lo haría.

Se alejaría de todo aquello que pudiera dañarla. Se compraría un par de bikinis nuevos, unas chanclas de playa y un billete de avión a algún lugar paradisíaco del mundo y se olvidaría de todo y de todos.

Caminó por las calles con el sol poniéndose de fondo con determinación y la moral un poco más arriba que esa misma mañana. Había hecho las cosas bien…sí, lo había hecho bien. La sensación extraña que tenía en su corazón, ese sentimiento agridulce de la novedad de los recuerdos pasados la abandonaría poco a poco. Estaba segura de ello. Era fuerte, podría con todo.

Cruzó el paso de peatones rápidamente forzando sus tacones cuando el muñeco verde empezó a parpadear. Tenía ganas de llegar a su apartamento de paso, encender el portátil y ocupar su mente en la planificación de su próximo e inminente viaje. ¿A dónde ir? ¿Riviera maya? ¿Australia? ¿Alguna pequeña playa de Grecia?

En cuanto cruzó la esquina de la calle principal y visualizó la puerta de su casa abrió el bolso para sacar las llaves. Maldijo cuando no las encontró a la primera; esas malditas siempre viajaban sin permiso hasta el fondo de su bolso. Se lo descolgó del hombro, se quitó los guantes de piel y prácticamente metió la cabeza en el interior.

Por eso no vio a la persona que venía de frente.

Pero sí la sintió.

Un hombre alto y vestido de negro se chocó con ella violentamente desplazándola hacia atrás. Se fue tan rápido como había llegado. El maleducado ni tan siquiera se disculpó con ella, maldito desgraciado….oh, cielo…El impacto había sido fuerte, le faltaba el aire. ¿Por qué la gente no podía tener más cuidado por dónde pisaba? Sus dedos aún en el interior del bolso tocaron el frío metal de las llaves.

Entonces lo sintió.

Sintió ese dolor indescriptible en su estómago. Se tocó justo en el sitio donde tanto le dolía…sintió humedad. Tenía la ropa mojada y caliente.

Sangre.

¿Cómo?

Miró sus dedos manchados de sangre. Se apartó el abrigo completamente horrorizada por el mareo y la visión de la pérdida de su fuente de vida. Su perfecto vestido verde pálido que tan bien combinaban con sus ojos estaba rasgado, manchado con su propia sangre como un tétrico cuadro salpicado. ¿Por qué no había notado antes el dolor?

La visión doble de la calle la desconcertó mientras luchaba por no desmayarse. No podría aguantar mucho. Sangraba abundantemente….ese cabrón. Había sido ese cabrón el que le había hecho esto….Hincó sus rodillas en el suelo jadeando, su sangre goteando sobre la acera de la calle…a tan solo unos metros de su casa. Miró a ambos lados…

No había nadie.

Quiso sacar el móvil de su bolso, pero no se veía con fuerzas de buscar nada en esa pieza de piel.

¿Dónde estaba la gente? ¿Por qué no había nadie en la calle? Necesitaba que alguien la ayudara, que alguien llamara al médico…Se derrumbó sobre el suelo. El frío de la casi noche traspasó su abrigo de diseño helando su cuerpo, su sangre y su mente.

—A…ayuda —intentó gritar, pero apenas salió un susurro de su boca —Ayuda…por…favor…

No había nadie.

Se puso en posición fetal a la espera de la llegada de alguien que pudiera salvarla. De todos modos estaba bien, ya casi no le dolía. Se pondría bien…no le dolía nada…Visualizó una playa, arena blanca….Sí, eso es. El mar…el mar, azul. Azul verdoso. Verde…oh….verde como los ojos de Edward…Aguanta un poco. Sólo un poco…alguien vendrá a buscarte, respira….vamos…Sí, eso es….el mar, el mar. El sol calentando tu piel. La arena en los dedos de tus pies, Heidi…

La muerte era tan dulce…

A pesar de estar desangrándose poco a poco, su cuerpo perdiendo el poco calor que conservaba…a pesar de todo eso no sentía dolor alguno. ¿Eso era bueno? Seguramente no. Se apretó la mano contra el estómago…tanta sangre…No tenía fuerza para taponar la herida….Dejó el brazo laxo al lado de su cuerpo, dejando que la calle se pintara de rojo…

¿Cómo no pensaste en las consecuencias? ¿Cómo no tuviste más cuidado? Estúpida por no haber cuidado tus espaldas, Heidi…La violencia…la violencia siempre estaba presente. Hiciste lo correcto…mírate ahora….

—_No te metas en lo que no te incumbe —_le había dicho su hermano Félix —_Deja que cada cual cuide su propio trasero…_

Ignoró el consejo de su hermano.

Pero lo hiciste bien, Heidi…a pesar de todo lo hiciste bien….

A lo lejos empezó a oír voces, alguien gritaba. Una ambulancia, una ambulancia…más gritos. Manos sobre ella, algo bajo su cabeza…pero ya no sentía nada. Alguien oprimió por ella su herida intentando contener la hemorragia, suaves cachetes en su cara nívea intentando hacerla reaccionar.

No tenía fuerzas.

Pero estaba tranquila. Estaba bien, estaba muy bien…

Heidi clavó sus ojos inertes en el cielo nocturno completamente ajena al caos que se vivía a su alrededor mientras dejaba de sentir por completo su cuerpo, como si ya no le perteneciera….

Se iba con la certeza de que lo había hecho bien….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que muchas de vosotras esperabais la muerte de Heidi. ¿Qué pensáis de ella tras su punto de vista? ¿Qué hará Edward al descubrir su muerte?_

**_Capítulo dedicado a Orisweetcullen y a Daniele Mosquera por sus cumpleaños, Felicidades!_**

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

**_Daya's Lullaby, Laura twilighter 8, YoLiii, Yolabertay, Anilu Belikov, Solciito Pattinson, Albi yo, Lil, Gatita Swan, Betza, Monikcullen009, Manu NyN, Eliza82, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Karenov17, Huezito cullen, Azay, Tata XOXO, Bella Nympha, Manligrez, Gnziz, Teky, Jhanulita, Suu Cullen, Despatz, Aldan15, Luzdeluna2012, ALEZANDRACAST, TWILIGHTICA, Ale Marie Cullen, Ori cullen swan, ETERNOAMANECER, Almudena diazgarcia, Miss jessygirls, Melania, LauraCamachoL, Shadooh17, VERONICA, Vero15, Esteph PV17, LauCullenBlackSwan, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, PRISGPE, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, Mgcb, Gaby Rivera, Solecitopucheta, VIOLETA AZUCENA, Laulauc, Deathxrevenge, Ligia Rodriguez, Tigres86, Anahi littrell, Yasmin cullen, YessBarrios, Karo29, Juddg, Any0239, Rosi Arellano, Gis1416, Sofy Vivky, Bella maru, Ninacara, Maribris1313, LexieMadrid, Pili, Monidelopez25, Romycullen, AleCullenn, Jacke94, Gaviota, Dracullen, Ada, Vane, SlyLuna, Annaniicolle, Ninaffadd, Luna Sanz, Numafu, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, EriM, Elizabeth Lecter, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, JSGN, Antomirok, ReneesmeCC, Mary de cullen, Lory24, Kami cullen castillo, Letimestre, Coki cullen, Pekis Lautner, Maya Masen Cullen, Leonela Robstener, Carolinamassenc, JOSELINA, Kimjim, Lulu, Orooo Alea Kao, Musegirl17, Ludgardita, Iviifican, Ashleyswan, Valeria, Kjmima, Day Lynn Leery, Ana Romero, DiAnA FeR, CelesL, Jazzy Cullen Pattinson, Paolastef, Hollister23, Nevy Masen19, Karen Pattz, Name Lis patt, Carol, Maru chan1296, Bearmand, Ginni, Zujeyane, Eve Runner, Bella Kristen Marie Swa, Rafaela monterroso, Janalez, Anamart05, YAsna, Mafe D Rojas, LAUCAMI, CamilleJBCO, Yiliette twilight, Valeria cullen 37, VANE LAUTNER, Elena, Little Whitiee, Nancy swan, DenisseR cullen, Kykio88, Lupita, Jbpattinson, Levima, Beakis, Catalina Lina, AdriLopez, Sania santana, Mahely, KristenSteele, Natali, CELINA ROJAS, Terewee, Liduvina, Palitatjcullen, Karla, MaRiA, Glowing Yellow Star, Karlita carrillo, Shaolyn, Helenagonzalez26 athos, Costanza rojas, Martha, ISABELCRISTINA, Orisweetcullen, AbiFanTwilight, Sully YM, Karin, Florostar, Isis Janet, Darlyn, Masilobe, Raquel, LaliSwan, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Robstenkrisrob, Zennikk, Rosy Inda, Nardamat, Karito, JSGN, Miradas oscuras, Kally hale cullen, Debora, LoreMolina, Yeka gelves, Chonis, Nia Masen, Tania, MelisitaCullen, Gweniever Hallow, Evetwilight11, Huezito cullen, NessieCullen92, Maria Romero, Denyzlu Ortega, Chonis22, Yessenya, Yasna, Mcullen y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia. La estoy subiendo también en Sala Cullen, por si os queréis pasar por allí. Nos leemos en unos días, un besote!_


	47. Capítulo 46 La Corta Vida de una Lágrima

CAPÍTULO 46 LA CORTA VIDA DE UNA LÁGRIMA

Me quedé completamente paralizada por la noticia.

Las palabras vagamente susurradas por los labios de Edward atravesaron mi cabeza chocándose con violencia extrema en mi conciencia. _"Ha muerto". "Asesinada cerca de su apartamento…"._

Fue como si un puño invisible me hubiera golpeado con fuerza en el estómago dejándome sin aire por unos segundos, un impacto demoledor en ese preciso instante…Me levanté rápidamente de la cama haciendo caso omiso a los dolores que aún sentía por todo el cuerpo. De todos modos reaccioné con muchísima más rapidez que Edward, que aún no se había movido ni un solo milímetro del sitio donde se había sentado minutos antes. Esa era una reacción completamente contraria a la que era de esperar por su parte; seguramente la explosión de rabia estallaría en breves momentos arrasando todo a su paso. Seguramente esa contención era mucho peor…

—Edward… ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? —la última pregunta salió de mi boca casi como un chillido — ¿Cómo que la han matado? Eso…eso no es posible —Edward me miró con el teléfono aún en las manos. Su cara me lo decía todo…Mis pulmones empezaron a coger mucho más aire del que podían procesar. Hiperventilé completamente asustada. Oh, no…esto no me gustaba nada…esto iba en serio, muy en serio. Me pasé la mano por la cara intentando calmarme. Cielo santo…Ese velo oscuro del asesinato nos perseguía irremediablemente sin que apenas nos diéramos cuenta. Hasta ayer.

—Siéntate e intenta calmarte, por favor, Bella —me pidió Edward mientras apretaba con fuerza su teléfono móvil.

—No puedo hacerlo, Edward… ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡La han matado, Edward! ¡Han matado a Heidi después de hablar con nosotros! —no pude evitar sollozar —Es…es horrible… ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —Edward dejó el maltratado teléfono sobre la cama con nulo cuidado.

—Me lo ha dicho James. Le dije que sabíamos que había sido Heidi la que había mandado el mensaje…pero ya sabes cómo es. Continuó con la investigación por su cuenta, por si acaso…hasta que hace un rato dio con la terrible noticia. Hace…hace apenas una hora que ha ocurrido todo.

Me tapé la boca con las manos.

Un sentimiento de profunda culpabilidad me sobrevino de manera abrupta; no podía ser una casualidad todo lo que había pasado en estas cuarenta y ocho horas. No podía ser cosa del destino que alguien acabase con la vida de Heidi sólo unas horas después de nuestro encuentro para nada fortuito. Alguien la había matado con toda la crueldad del mundo tras ponernos en sobre aviso de mi asesinato premeditado y errado.

El supuesto enemigo se había puesto de nuestro lado y debido a eso habían acabado con él. En este caso ella.

Cada vez veía con más claridad la maldita diana de la que tanto me había hablado Edward. Por un momento pensé que si me mirase al espejo la vería reflejada en mi frente como un recordatorio constante de lo que tenían preparado para nosotros.

—Fue por mi culpa —susurré. Edward alargó la mano y me cogió para atraerme hacia él —La han matado por mi culpa…

—No te culpes, tú no has hecho nada…El culpable ha sido un hijo de puta que le ha clavado un cuchillo —de nuevo me tapé la boca completamente horrorizada —De todos modos hay que esperar…existe la remota posibilidad de que la muerte de Heidi no esté relacionada con tu incidente —murmuró —Los Vulturis se han ganado con el paso de los años una reputación y una enemistad con diferentes personas. Heidi, a pesar de no estar involucrada en los negocios de la familia era un blanco fácil, después de todo.

—Edward, no intentes hacerme sentir mejor porque no lo estás consiguiendo….Los dos sabemos que todo está relacionado —chascó la lengua. Con ese sutil gesto me dio la razón en silencio — ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —se levantó de repente de la cama sobresaltándome en el proceso.

— ¡No lo sé! Ahora mismo estoy profundamente cabreado. ¡Estoy furioso! —espetó. Al fin la rabia había encontrado su cuerpo —La muerte de Heidi puede suponer un antes y un después. Necesito pensar…—cogió el vaso de agua que aún descansaba en la bandeja que él mismo me había preparado y un par de pastillas —Tómate tus medicinas, por favor. Lo último que necesito es que vuelvas a encontrarte mal —las cogí a regañadientes y me las tragué —Necesito hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Voy a mi despacho, tú intenta descansar, ¿quieres?

Por supuesto. Descansar.

Edward se marchó de la habitación dejándome sola, confundida y con cien mil preguntas en la punta de la lengua y que nadie podría responderme por ahora. Ni él ni nadie. No me hacía a la idea de que esa mujer tan altanera, fuerte y segura de sí misma había sido asesinada escasas horas después de haber estado con nosotros. Sin duda esta situación estaba alcanzando niveles insospechadamente altos de peligro. Demasiado…Sentía que no estaba segura ni en este lugar completamente infranqueable. La fortaleza que había creado Edward se estaba resquebrajando en mi mente.

Y no sólo era ese sentimiento de inseguridad el que me embargaba.

Era una pizca de culpabilidad la que me hacía sentirme incómoda. Heidi lo había dicho; seguramente ambas no éramos las personas favoritas de cada una, pero ella al fin y al cabo había intentado protegerme. Y lo había hecho porque había estado verdaderamente enamorada de Edward…quizás hoy en día aún lo estaba. La vida era una paradoja…compórtate como un hijo de puta y tendrás todos los beneficios de la vida. Haz las cosas bien y te arrastrarán al infierno cruelmente…

Dios santo, ¿qué debíamos hacer ahora? ¿Continuaría esta espiral de violencia para nada gratuita que nos envolvía de esta manera siniestra y macabra? ¿Cuándo acabaría? Heidi nos había avisado de mi peligro inminente y a cambio habían acabado con ella. Cielo santo… ¿en qué momento había empezado todo esto?

Quizás siempre había sido así y yo no me había dado cuenta….

No podía hacer nada de lo que había dicho Edward. No podía relajarme. De hecho, si pasaba un solo minuto más en la más estricta soledad de esa habitación terminaría tirándome de los pelos. No podía seguir comiéndome la cabeza así que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo salí de la habitación de Edward apoyándome en las paredes para no forzar demasiado el pie. Lentamente bajé las escaleras sujetándome en el pasamanos y muy muy despacio me dirigí directamente al despacho una vez llegué al piso inferior. No llegué a tocar la puerta porque estaba entreabierta.

Esta vez el escritorio de Edward no estaba cubierto de fotos de personas a las que devolverles el sufrimiento causado cuando él era solo un niño. Ya no había documentos personales de todos aquellos hijos de puta, incluyendo a mi padre. O a mí misma. No había nada que demostrase que ahí dentro se libraba una batalla encarnizada de sentimientos diaria. Esta noche el escritorio estaba limpio de todas aquellas pruebas fastuosas, tan sólo se podía ver su maletín. Eso se suponía que tenía que ser una buena señal…

Edward se giró para mirarme cuando sintió mi presencia mientras escuchaba atentamente a través del teléfono. Me hizo una señal para que me sentara.

—Está bien. No, no…no es necesario que vengas. No quiero más riesgos innecesarios y menos tú que eres el que maneja información realmente buena —a pesar de la seriedad de la conversación sonrió ligeramente —Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Hablaremos mañana a primera hora —colgó y me miró con dureza — ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí sentada en mi despacho? ¿Por qué no estás en la cama descansando? —negué con la cabeza.

— Vamos… ¿pretendes que me quede en la cama tan tranquila mientras el mundo se desmorona a nuestro alrededor? No lo creas, Edward. No voy a dejarte sólo ahora —suavizó visiblemente su gesto y suspiró sonoramente.

—Perdóname. Es que no quiero que nada te altere más de lo que ya debes estar. Sólo es eso —murmuró.

—Lamentablemente ya es tarde para eso —observé cómo sacaba los documentos contra mi padre de su maletín de seguridad. Después retiró la réplica del cuadro de la Madonna del Clavel que tan elegantemente estaba colgado en su pared dejando a la vista la caja fuerte. Tecleó rápidamente el código que sólo él conocía y metió en el interior los valiosos documentos — ¿Por qué los guardas de nuevo? —Edward cerró la caja de seguridad, colocó el cuadro en su lugar original y me miró.

—Porque de momento no tengo intención de usarlos —no pude evitar mi cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Pero por qué? Es peligroso tener eso en tu poder. ¿No es mejor entregarle cuanto antes esos documentos al fiscal y zanjar todos los problemas de una santa vez?

—No es tan fácil como lo cuentas, Isabella. Esperaremos un poco más —rodeó la mesa y caminó hasta la silla donde me había sentado. Se agachó frente a mí y me cogió de las manos —Ahora es mejor dejar las cosas como están, princesa. Con todo lo que ha pasado no quiero arriesgarme a que vuelva a suceder algo como lo de ayer —me acaricio el dorso de la mano con el pulgar —O como lo que le ha pasado a Heidi. Eso sí que no lo soportaría….

Ahí estábamos de nuevo. Edward se estaba acostumbrando a decirme frases de ese calibre…Oh, Dios, una fiesta de sentimientos en mi corazón, por supuesto, entre tanta maldad. Sin decirle nada me acerqué a él, le cogí de la nuca y junté nuestras bocas. Como siempre me ocurría no podía decirle con palabras todo aquello que su esencia me provocaba. Un roce de nuestros labios, dos, tres…y ahí se separó de mi boca manteniendo unidas nuestras frentes.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es? —lo miré confundida por unos segundos —Es muy tarde. Tienes que dormir y descansar para recuperarte pronto —susurró.

—No creo que pueda…tengo la cabeza a mil por hora.

—No te culpo, a mí me pasa lo mismo…Quizás necesites algo caliente antes de acostarte —se separó de mí e intentó sonreír —Ve al salón, anda. Te prepararé un vaso de leche caliente.

No me quedó más remedio que sonreír cuando se acordó de ese pequeño detalle.

Apenas apoyando el talón caminé hasta el salón y me dejé caer en el sofá de cuero. Edward se estaba conteniendo, lo sabía. Supongo que la razón de esa contención casi milagrosa no era ni más ni menos que yo misma y el estado en el que me encontraba. Sabía que en su mente se estaban ideando miles de teorías, historias y conspiraciones. También sabía que la violenta muerte de Heidi le había afectado; nunca la quiso como mujer, de hecho, llegó a odiarla por estar ligada a ese apellido para él horrible…pero ella al final había hecho las cosas como debía hacerlas. Nos hizo un enorme favor, o al menos lo intentó. El resultado fue una calle cubierta con su sangre…qué triste final, qué maldito podía ser el karma en el momento menos indicado y con la persona menos indicada…

Me recosté en el mullido sofá mientras mi mente trabajaba a las máximas revoluciones recordando cómo Edward había guardado las pruebas contra mi padre… ¿Por qué? Algo me estaba ocultando, de eso estaba segura….

·

·

·

Desperté un poco confundida.

El último recuerdo que tenía lúcido más o menos de anoche fue en el sofá del salón esperando por el vaso caliente que me estaba preparando Edward. Las pastillas sin lugar a dudas hicieron el efecto deseado al dejarme completamente KO[BM1] ; ahora estaba de nuevo en la gran cama de Edward. Estaba tapada con el cálido edredón blanco y conservaba la ropa deportiva que Norah me había ayudado a ponerme el día anterior en ese maldito hospital. Dios mío, habían pasado muchas cosas el día anterior…estos tres días parecía que hubieran pasado a cámara lenta. Mirando hacia atrás era como vivir una vida completa en menos de setenta y dos horas.

Aunque mi cuerpo había recargado energías medianamente mi mente aún estaba en periodo de hibernación.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Edward tan cerca de mí. Estaba mirando a través de la ventana más cercana aunque rápidamente se acercó a mí y me acarició la cara mientras me observaba minuciosamente; realmente estaba haciendo su primera revisión visual del día.

—Confundida…—me pasé la mano por el pelo —Deduzco que no he llegado aquí levitando —negó estrechando los ojos — Últimamente siento que tienes que cargar conmigo…al final acabaré acostumbrándome de que me cuides siempre —hizo una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa — ¿Has…sabido algo más? —su gesto cambió de repente.

—Poca cosa…pero dejemos eso para más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora bajemos a desayunar. Anoche apenas cenaste….y evidentemente no llegaste a beberte el vaso de leche.

—Necesito una ducha, Edward.

—Necesitas comer —me repuso.

—Deja que al menos me asee un poco, por Dios. Los dientes, necesito lavarme los dientes —se rascó la cabeza confundido.

—Claro, deja que te acompañe.

Me acompañó hasta su cuarto de baño y me dio la intimidad que necesitaba; aunque la visita fue breve salí un poco más humanizada. Edward alargó la mano en cuanto salí y, evidentemente me agarré a ella. Esta vez se abstuvo de cogerme en brazos; me ayudó a bajar las escaleras y no se separó de mí hasta que no estuve debidamente sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina. No estaba Emily y tampoco pregunté por ella. Aunque agradecía la preocupación de la gente hacia mí, precisamente esta mañana no me apetecía que me hicieran las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Simplemente observé cómo Edward me preparaba una vez más un desayuno contundente, justo como a él le gustaban.

—Me gustaría saber qué es esa "poca cosa" que sabes…No me importaría nada que compartieras conmigo un poco de información de la que seguramente ya dispones—me tendió un vaso de leche caliente y un par de magdalenas. Se dio la vuelta para preparar también un zumo de naranja. Todo ello en silencio, por supuesto —Supongo que no me vas a decir nada, ¿verdad? —me miró por encima del hombro.

—Supones bien —suspiré dando por perdida la batalla informativa —Lo que sí te puedo decir es que Jasper vendrá en cualquier momento. Ayer estuvo muy preocupado por ti y por todo lo que pasó —dejó el vaso de zumo sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a mí.

— ¿Norah no vendrá? Es raro que aún no haya hecho acto de presencia con lo que…con lo que pasó ayer.

—No, no puede venir…está ocupada organizando la agenda de la oficina en mi ausencia…De todos modos me ha llamado como veinte veces —murmuró rodando los ojos, como siempre que hablábamos de ella. Se puso serioantes de lo esperado—Está muy preocupada.

—Supongo que no es para menos…

Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta de la cocina nos alertaron a los dos. Era Sam asomado discretamente por el marco de la puerta.

—Señor Cullen, el señor Withlock ya está subiendo —Edward asintió.

—Gracias, Sam.

Di el último sorbo al zumo y me levanté para acompañar a Edward. Aunque me miró nuevamente de reojo no me dijo nada; de una manera u otra tenía que recopilar un poco de información. En esta historia había muchos vacíos e interrogantes que yo necesitaba cubrir como fuera necesario. Yo era una de las protagonistas principales, muy a mi pesar, en todo este drama…merecía saber un poco más del guion que se estaba leyendo ante mis narices y del que no me sabía ni una sola palabra.

Sin duda, improvisar a estas alturas de la historia sería poco menos que un disparate.

Tenía intención de recoger las migajas de la información que soltaran…aunque mi sorpresa fue que Jasper no llegaba solo.

Jasper y Alice pasaron al salón.

Parecía que hacía mil años desde nuestro último encuentro. Ella me miró con detenimiento, así como yo a ella. Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos…demasiado. Las cosas entre nosotras parecían haberse arreglado, al menos habíamos sacado la bandera blanca que anunciaba paz…aunque si tenía que ser sincera no la había echado de menos ni un poquito. Vestía con ropa mucho más cómoda y ancha y ya no calzaba esos altísimos tacones que hacían disimular su baja estatura. El suave maquillaje de su cara, casi nulo, la hacía ver con un aspecto menos duro y férreo.

Jasper se puso en medio de nosotras impidiéndonos seguir con nuestro escáner ocular directo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Isabella? —me preguntó el ahora cuñado de Edward —No fuimos a verte al hospital porque Edward nos dijo que te darían el alta enseguida…y no queríamos agobiarte allí —sonrió.

—Gracias…Físicamente estoy mejor. Un poco rara, quizás —intenté sonreír —Están pasando muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Parece que no me da tiempo a asimilarlo todo en condiciones —el hombre asintió.

—Lo sé…y siento de veras esta situación. Estoy seguro de que tus heridas curarán muy pronto y antes de lo que te esperes estarás completamente recuperada —miró a Edward con gesto serio —Si tienes un minuto podríamos hablar sobre un tema que Norah ha propuesto, Edward…

— ¿Es necesario que hablemos ahora de negocios? —el hombre sonrió.

—Sí, en principio es completamente necesario—este nos miró a las dos antes de aceptar.

— ¿Estaréis bien? —no hizo falta que acabara la frase con un "aquí solas". Eso quedó implícito

—No tengo intención de jugar de nuevo a ser la bruja mala de la película si eso es lo que te preocupa, Edward —dijo Alice hablando por fin mientras se acercaba a su hermanos—Marchaos[BM2] tranquilos. Supongo que alguna de las dos gritará si necesitamos vuestra[BM3] ayuda.

Era evidente que no estaban muy seguros de dejarnos solas a nuestra suerte; ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos antes de marcharse en silencio en dirección al despacho. Al menos estaban depositando toda su confianza en nosotras…aunque era evidente que Alice con su embarazo y yo con mis heridas, no íbamos a acabar rodando por el suelo en una pelea de tigresas en celo.

Alice y yo nos miramos de nuevo cuando nos quedamos a solas.

Su mirada azulada escaneó entonces con total atención mis heridas provocadas en ese maldito accidente. Yo no me quedé atrás; la miré detenidamente observando la redondez a la que estaba siendo sometido su cuerpo. Como si supiera qué era lo que estaba pensando se quitó la fina chaqueta sport que llevaba puesta dejándome ver la magnitud de su embarazo. Sí…ahí estaba ocurriendo, el milagro de la vida desarrollándose ante mí en todo su esplendor recordando lo que una vez yo viví…si las fechas no me fallaban Alice estaba alrededor de su quinto mes de embarazo. Sus ojeras estaban levemente marcadas, cosa que me hizo recordar los problemas que tuvo en un principio y los míos propios. Lo sabía muy bien, sabía muy bien cómo eran esos primeros meses hasta que el cuerpo se adaptaba a esa pequeña vida que crecía en tu interior; vómitos, mareos…

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunté sin pensármelo. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿no crees? —alcé las cejas —Estás magullada y herida…pero sigues teniendo tu encanto…—suspiró de manera exagerada —Bien…yo estoy bien. Engordando cada día que pasa y sin poder usar tacones —sonreí.

—Bueno…ese es un mal menor, ¿no? —asintió.

—Sí, sí….Lo sé —jugueteó nerviosa con las manos —Demasiado tiempo sin vernos, ¿cierto?

—Sí…mucho…—en medio de esta conversación de besugos completamente insustancial recordé ese último día que nos vimos en el hospital y cómo habíamos logrado solucionar las cosas de una forma adulta —En realidad pensé que seguirías con el reposo que te indicó el médico—dije casi con vergüenza por no haber recordadotener la delicadeza de preguntarle a Edward por su hermana.

—De hecho, sigo en reposo —se sentó en el sofá. Yo la imité —Pero he conseguido que el médico me deje andar un poquito y salir a la calle un par de horas todos los días. Los nervios estaban acabando conmigo encerrada en casa…Además, quería verte.

—Con una llamada de teléfono habría bastado —sonrió levemente.

—No es lo mismo. Tú y yo no empezamos con muy buen pie —alcé de nuevo una ceja —Sí, vale…en realidad fui yo la que se equivocó contigo…

—Pensé que este tema ya había quedado zanjado —la corté.

—Sí, claro…—cogió aire —De todos modos quería decirte en persona que siento mucho esto que te ha pasado —frunció los labios —Por supuesto también siento lo de Heidi —tragó en seco —No era la mejor persona del mundo, ella misma era consciente de eso…pero me entristece esto que ha pasado —me miró a los ojos con gesto grave —No quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo — ¿en serio? ¿Alice había interrumpido su reposo médico para venir aquí y decirme esto?

—No me pasará nada, sé que no me pasará lo mismo que a Heidi — dije intentando creer en mis propias palabras.

—Edward no lo permitiría… ¿sabes? Creo que si…que si te pasara algo así mi hermano no volvería a ser el mismo —sonrió como si estuviera recordando algo —Ha cambiado…sigue siendo el mismo hombre duro y con cien mil demonios en la cabeza…pero es diferente. Su mirada ha cambiado y a mí me gusta este cambio…

—Tú también has cambiado —se puso seria de repente.

—Si te refieres al contorno de mi cintura inexistente ya puedes ir dejando ese tema a parte. Creía que el propósito de todo esto era llevarnos bien— murmuró.

—No —sonreí sinceramente —No me refiero a tu cintura. Eres tú. Tu interior ha cambiado…Míranos, estamos teniendo una conversación civilizada y aún no me has insultado ni nada de eso —se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Soy una bruja —reconoció —Y de las malas…En mi afán de proteger a mi hermano de cualquier inconveniente arrasé contigo de la peor manera. Aunque supongo que el responsable de mi cambio está aquí adentro —dijo acariciándose la tripa. Sonreí con tristeza al recordar esos momentos.

— ¿Ya sabes lo que es?

—No, aún no. De todos modos me da lo mismo. Sé que es un tópico que dicen todas las madres en mi estado, pero lo único que quiero es que nazca sano —desvió la mirada —A pesar del susto que me llevé hace unas semanas estoy bien. Demasiado bien…y eso me da miedo, ¿sabes? Para llegar a donde estoy y para tener todo lo que he deseado he tenido que ganarme unos cuantos enemigos y con buenos motivos. Me dio igual herir los sentimientos de los demás con tal de obtener lo que deseaba….temo que todo lo malo que he hecho se vuelva en mi contra antes o después….El karma, ya sabes…A veces es una perra que ni perdona ni olvida nada.

— ¿Y de qué sirve ahora pensar en ello? Mira, no comparto la mayoría de las cosas que hiciste, por no decir ninguna —murmuré —Pero no dejes que nada ni nadie se interponga entre tú y este momento mágico que estás viviendo —señalé su regazo, justo donde ella se estaba acariciando —Concéntrate en esa personita que está creciendo en tu interior y en nada más porque cada minuto que pases sintiéndole en tu interior será único…Nunca sabes lo que es el amor verdadero hasta que ni sientes a tu hijo —Alice me miró con intensidad —Mi madre siempre me lo decía…

—Pues tu madre era una mujer muy sabia —se relamió los labios —Sí…si pudiera enmendar algo…si pudiera pedir perdón de alguna manera a esa mujer…

—María —asintió —Hay veces que es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Sólo deja que fluya…y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—Supongo que tienes razón —se limpió con excesivo cuidado una gota del lagrimal —Mierda, estoy un poco sensible. Ya sabes, las malditas hormonas no dan tregua…. —oh, sí…la entendía a la perfección. Muchísimo más de lo que ella se pudiera llegar a imaginar.

Supe que la puerta del despacho de Edward se había abierto por la claridad con la que oía sus voces. Alice se recompuso rápidamente al mismo tiempo que los hombres entraban en el salón; si bien sus gestos no estaban completamente relajados sí se notaba cierta tranquilidad en su semblante que hizo que yo misma me tranquilizara. También supongo que ambos suspiraron aliviados al no vernos rodando por el suelo.

— ¿Ya habéis[BM4] hablado de eso tan importante que tenías que decirle a Edward?

—Sí —dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba a Alice. Le besó el tope de la cabeza y luego nos miró —Ya está todo solucionado. Y creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos para que puedan hablar tranquilamente —la ayudó a levantarse mientras miraba a Edward —No te preocupes por nada, Edward. Estará todo controlado por el tiempo que sea necesario. No tengas prisa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te lo agradezco —se dieron la mano —Y si ves a la pesada de tu hermana antes de que me llame por enésima vez dile que la quiero mucho…a pesar de todo —el hombre sonrió.

—Mejor llámala y díselo tú. No se lo creerá si sale de mis labios —me miró a mí con una gran sonrisa —Isabella, espero que te mejores lo antes posible. Ahora tenemos que irnos —Alice me dedicó una sonrisa que pareció sincera y un movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida.

Los observé con paciencia hasta que la puerta principal se cerró por completo. Entonces me giré y miré a Edward.

—Estás demasiado tranquilo….No sé si eso es bueno o malo —con media sonrisa me obligó a sentarme en el sillón junto a él.

—No puedo negar que siento una profunda tristeza por la muerte de Heidi a pesar de todo…pero se puede decir que la conversación entre Jasper y yo ha sido mucho más fructífera de lo que me imaginé.

— ¿Negocios?

—En parte.

— ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de que estará todo controlado por el tiempo que sea necesario? —sonrió mientras me pasaba el brazo por los hombros con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Viajarás, Bella. Necesito alejarte de todo esto cuanto antes, princesa. No me quiero arriesgar a que vuelva a pasar algo parecido. No lo puedo permitir —apreté los labios con rabia. No me esperaba el cambio de rumbo en esta conversación.

— ¡No vuelvas con eso, Edward! Te lo dije en el hospital y te lo repito aquí y ahora. No me voy a alejar de ti —me cogió la cara con las manos y negó rápidamente.

—Y yo te repito por enésima vez que no tengo ninguna intención de que eso pase, a ver si te entra en esa hermosa cabecita tuya —respiré un poco más tranquila —Ahora quiero que me escuches atentamente porque sé que lo que te voy a decir te va a gustar —suspiró —Norah tenía planeado en breve un viaje al complejo del Pacífico. La inauguración del resort está muy cerca, las instalaciones están casi al cien por ciento acabadas y uno de nosotros tres tenía que viajar allí sí o sí para supervisar el proyecto y dar el visto bueno —me cogió de las manos —Jasper, y por supuesto Norah, me han dado la idea de que seamos tú y yo los que viajemos adelantando unos días la visita. La rubia loca insiste en que nos vendrían bien unos días de vacaciones —me acarició la mano con sus dedos — ¿Qué te parece? —sonreí instintivamente.

— ¿Un viaje? ¿Solos tú y yo?[BM5]

—Bueno…solos, no. Después de todo lo que ha pasado creo que comprenderás que alguno de mis hombres viajará[BM6] con nosotros, aunque serían completamente invisibles. No te percatarías de su presencia —alcé las cejas —Te lo prometo, cariño. Ese lugar te enamorará, es un paraíso…Playas de arena fina y blanca, agua turquesa…tú en bikini —sonreí —Evidentemente evitaría a toda costa que cualquiera de mis hombres te viera de esa manera —murmuró. Mi hombre posesivo…

—Me lo estás vendiendo excesivamente bien, Edward…Estaremos perdidos en una gran isla.

—En el fin del mundo —acotó —Sólo con una condición —escuché atentamente —Sin conflictos. Sin nada que nos pueda hacer daño. Todo eso lo dejaremos aquí. No más Charlie Swan, no más Vulturis, no más asesinatos…no más temas dolorosos. Nada —susurró —Necesito alejarme de todo, Bella. Necesito olvidarme e intentar librarme de todo lo que nos rodea por unos días. Siento que la cabeza me estallará en cualquier momento —suspiró — Tú, yo y el mar. Solo eso.

Era una oferta completamente tentadora y una petición sentida y sincera.

¿Sería tan fácil? No lo sabía. Recordé la confesión que tenía pendiente para con Edward. Después de cómo me había pintado el viaje y cómo me había rogado tranquilidad absoluta y buenas intenciones, ¿era el momento de soltar un secreto de tamañas dimensiones? Llevaba oculto en mi alma y en mi corazón más años de los que creí poder aguantar con ello en mi corazón y ahora estaba dispuesta a soltarlo todo de una maldita vez. Pero las palabras de Edward y su férreo deseo de perdernos él y yo en un remoto lugar para abandonar la cruel realidad que podíamos tocar con la punta de los dedos hicieron que mi lado egoísta, ese que casi siempre mantenía en un discreto segundo plano, aflorase con más fuerza que nunca. Sí…se apoderó de mí diciéndome a mí misma que podría mantener ese secreto en mi interior por unos días más. Sólo por Edward, por su tranquilidad, por su bienestar. Sabía que en cuanto abriera la boca la bomba explotaría en toda su magnitud y en muchas direcciones…También estaba mi padre, aunque el final de sus días de libertad estaban muy próximos; ese sería el momento ideal para decirle todo a Edward. Esperaría al menos a que volviéramos de nuestro idílico viaje y Edward tuviera esa necesitada reunión con el fiscal.

Quería irme con Edward y despejar mi mente. Quería vivir esos días en ese paraíso terrenal con ese hombre a mi lado y el ruido del mar como música de fondo. Sólo eso. Sin dolor, sin recuerdos tristes…al menos podríamos intentarlo.

Aun así, mi mente traicionera siguió sin mi permiso por sus propios atajos nada recomendables. Mis preocupaciones nunca descansaban…

— ¿Pasa algo, pequeña? ¿Es que no quieres ir?

—No, no es eso… ¡Claro que me apetece ir de viaje contigo! Estaba recordando aquella conversación que teníamos pendiente….

— ¿Y bien?

—Pues que creo que prefiero contártelo cuando vengamos —asintió sin decir nada más—También me preocupa el hecho de estar aún más lejos de Matt. Estaremos en la otra punta del mundo —murmuré. Edward me apartó con cuidado el pelo de la cara.

—Sé que te mueres de ganas por verlo…pero es mejor que no lo hagamos por ahora, princesa. Prefiero no moverme demasiado por el país, si puedo evitarlo —omití de momento esa información implícita que me había ofrecido casi sin querer.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo.

—Aunque estemos en el otro lado del mundo podrás hablar con él todos los días, como lo estás haciendo aquí. Te lo prometo —me acerqué aún más a él para sentir la protección que me brindaba su cuerpo,

—Me da un poco de miedo todo esto, ¿sabes?

— ¿El qué? ¿A qué le temes?

—Me da miedo tenerlo tan lejos….No quiero que le pase nada malo. Si pudiera tenerlo conmigo…—me cogió de la cara.

—Pero eso no es posible, Bella. Al menos por ahora. Además, puedo asegurar que la casa de tu padre es uno de los lugares más seguros en estos momentos —murmuró —Cuando pase todo ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos, ¿de acuerdo? —fruncí los labios.

—Me estás ocultando algo, lo sé —Edward acarició distraídamente mi mejilla.

—Siempre te oculto cosas —dijo con un ligero deje de ironía.

—No soy una niña a la que debes proteger. Puedes decirme las cosas tal y como son, Edward,

—Sí eres una niña. Eres mi niña. [BM7] Con eso me basta y me sobra para querer evitarte un sufrimiento innecesario —dejé caer de nuevo mis armas ante él.

—Al menos dime que todo va a ir bien, por favor…aunque sea mentira…—me besó en la frente.

—Tú sólo piensa en el viaje y en el mar, sólo en eso… —me atrajo hacia su cuerpo —todo irá bien, princesa…Te aseguro que todo irá bien….

·

·

·

El día estaba muy nublado y amenazaba lluvia.

No tardaría mucho en caer las primeras gotas de ese cielo encapotado y gris, completamente triste; parecía que el tiempo se hubiera cubierto de luto y llanto por el lugar y el momento profundamente doloroso que estaba viviendo la familia más importante, temida y respetada de Volterra.

Ella hubiera querido que la enterraran en su lugar natal, aunque eso debería de haber pasado mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. No ahora.

Una gran comitiva de coches elegantemente negros avanzaba lentamente por la carretera de un solo sentido que conducía hasta el pequeño cementerio del lugar. Todos seguían al coche que contenía el féretro de la joven y hermosa Heidi. El sepelio se había reducido a un número muy pequeño de personas, sólo la familia más íntima.

Qué pésima noticia. Qué cruel y retorcido había sido el destino con ella.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de hierro forjado del cementerio los coches fueron parando hasta crear una fantasmagórica fila india oscura. De esos coches se bajaron apenas una veintena de personas vestidas de riguroso luto. La mayoría de las mujeres llevaban pañuelos de seda en sus manos para enjugar sus lágrimas incontrolables. Los hombres estaban conteniéndose, como era de esperar.

De todos modos el más abatido era sin duda Marcus.

Sus ojos cansados, viejos y dolientes estaban completamente enrojecidos de llorar durante horas por la pérdida prematura de su nieta. La única niña que sus hijos habían engendrado. Desde que sus hijos se casaron siempre deseó tener una nieta en contra de lo que sería normal en una familia con tales negocios como los que ellos se traían entre manos.

Desde que nació Heidi había sido su debilidad. Era hermosa, la niña de sus ojos, aquella muchacha a la que le había consentido y ofrecido todos los caprichos que ella había deseado tener…Una lágrima furtiva que no le molestó en ocultar rodó hasta su mandíbula para perderse después en la solapa de su traje negro; le costó comprender que ya no vería nunca más esos profundos ojos verdes que le hacían ablandarse en un solo segundo. Ya no vería nunca más su pelo rojizo brillar bajo el sol de la mañana italiana.

A pocas semanas de cumplir los treinta años ya no la vería nunca más.

Hacía apenas un año que su esposa lo había dejado tras sufrir una larga enfermedad. La _nonna_, como Heidi la llamaba, los había abandonado para buscar un lugar de paz ahí arriba, lejos del sufrimiento terrenal que había padecido.

Y ahora esto.

Quería arrancarse la piel a tiras, quería gritar como un loco y maldecir en los cinco idiomas que hablaba. La muerte de su esposa había sido un terrible suceso en su vida, pero se lo esperaba. La vida, el tiempo y su enfermedad le habían estado preparando de manera silenciosa para ese fatal momento. Pero la muerte de su preciosa nieta había sido una lanza que se había clavado directamente en su fatigado corazón. Y no parecía que fuera a salir de allí jamás. Por el amor de Dios, era antinatural que un abuelo acudiese al funeral de su nieta. Era impermisible. Y sin duda era un castigo que llevaría de por vida cargando a sus espaldas por todo aquello que pudo hacer con anterioridad.

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo que su esposa y Heidi, estaban juntas, donde quiera que fuera.

Marcus apenas se dio cuenta cuando sus nietos, Cayo y Félix, le flanquearon. Parecían mucho más enteros que él…No los culpaba. Eran jóvenes y fuertes. Lo superarían. Podrían con todo aquello que él por edad y por falta de energía no podría llevar a cabo. Hacía tiempo que sus armas internas estaban en completo desuso….Observaron en riguroso silencio cómo dos hombres sacaban del coche de difuntos una caja de madera oscura.

Mi preciosa niña…mi querida Heidi…

Marco se acercó lentamente y acarició con suavidad el crucifijo de bronce que la coronaba recordando una y otra vez el fatídico momento en el que reconoció el cuerpo de su Heidi en una fría y desalmada sala de autopsias. Aún podía recordar el último beso en su fría y pálida frente.

No podía creer que hubiera hablado con ella hacía tan sólo cuatro días.

La mataron al día siguiente.

Alguien había osado profanar su cuerpo atravesándolo con una afilada hoja de cuchillo.

Todo lo demás había quedado en un segundo plano. Apenas había sido consciente de las horas siguientes al conocimiento de la fatal noticia. Parecía como si estuviera viendo una película, como si todo le estuviera pasando a otra persona…pero el dolor creciente que sentía en el pecho le recordó que lo que estaba pasando era cruelmente verdad.

Félix se acercó a su abuelo aún más y lo cogió por el brazo ofreciéndole unos ánimos que dejaba claro que el anciano no tenía; estaba a punto de resquebrajarse como un castillo de naipes tras una fuerte corriente de aire.

—No voy a poder con esto, hijo —susurró —Es demasiado. No…no puedo…

—Pero yo sí. Y por supuesto, Cayo también —dijo con convicción el enorme muchacho. Marcus se creyó sus palabras antes de que su garganta las emitiera —La familia es sagrada, _nonno._ Quien osa tocarla muere como el peor ser del mundo —lo miró a los ojos con determinación —Sé quién ha sido. Y tú también. Está loco… —apretó los labios para no llorar. Era un hombre, joven y fuerte. Él no lloraba nunca. No quería mostrar debilidad porque esa era una palabra que él no conocía —No está en ninguna de sus residencias habituales. Pero lo encontraré. Lo encontraré, lo cazaré y descuartizaré con mis propias manos. Lo echaré a los perros, _nonno_. Charlie Swan no va a tener mundo para esconderse. No descansaré hasta hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Te lo juro. Te lo juro por el honor de mi familia...

* * *

_Ante todo, siento muchísimo el gran retraso de esta actualización. Mucha/os de vosotras/os sabéis que he tenido problemas de salud; mi espalda no me ha permitido estar en el pc todo lo que hubiera deseado. Sigo escribiendo, no voy a dejar ninguna historia…pero quizás no pueda actualizar tan puntualmente como lo estaba haciendo._

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

**_Mcullen, Vale55, KristenSteele, Ninaffad, Marie Mars, Guest, Teky, Gaby Rivera, Yolabertay, Karenov17, Vane, Anisa Eliana, Evanora, Ligia Rodriguez, DiAnA FeR, Annaniicolle, Jacke94, Valem00, Beakis, Monikcullen009, Suu Cullen, Kelly hale culle, Rosi Arellano, Day Lynn Leery, Little Whitiee, Shadooh17, Yasmin cullen, Vale957, Pekis Lautner, Veronica, EriM, ALEXANDRACAST, Freckles03, Juddg, Mahely, YessBarrios, Pili, Carol Buheno, Suiza love, Anamart05, Lucylucy, Laulauc, TWILIGHTICA, Randa1, Paolastef, Kjmima, Guest, Orisweetcullen, LexieMadrid, Lil, SalyLuna, Mary de cullen, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, Eve Runner, JSGN, Be yessy, Bere Moreno, Yesenia beltran, Julissa de Pattinson, Maria Romero, Esteph PV17, Elizabeth Lecter, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Danielemosquera, Janalez, Mafe D rojas, LicetSalvatore, Kuzdeluna2012, Miss jessygirls, Deathxrevenge, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, CELINA ROJAS, Numafu, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, Sania santana, Bella maru, Anilu-Belikov, Andrea Belikov, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Almudena diazgarcia, Manligrez, Lunis Sanz, Paola C19, Any0239, B A, Martha, Maya Masen Cullen, Sully YM, Betza, Kimjim, Lupita, Joselinamadera, ISean, Jess, Tata XOXO, Ludgardita, Palitatjcullen, Maribris1313, Lulu, Liduvina, Ginni, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Jazzy Cullen Pattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, Huezitto cullen, Solciito Pattinson, Monicaviajera1819, DaniStrangerCullen, Evetwilight11, Valeria, CamilleJBCO, LauCullenBlackSwan, Costanza rojas, Dispotter, ReneesmeCC, Gaviota, Michel Wayland S, Antomirok, Yessenya, Lydia Zs Carlton, CelesL, Rafaela monterroso, Sony Bells, Kykio88, COKI CULLEN, Yuliette06, Denyzlu Ortega, Solecitopucheta, Claribel cabrera585, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Stefany fefy, lory24, Ashleyswan, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Fabynenamar, Angel twilighter, Terewee, Guest, Shey1vampy, Masilobe, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Shaolyn, Florima, Aldan15, Isakristen, Anahi-littrell, Tania13bq, Gweniever Hallow, Nafcullen, Daniela uribenaranjo, Natali, Zujeyane, Glowing Yellow Star, Darky1995, Isis Janet, Amy Swan, Kushina, Anemi, Nardamat, Medeas16, Katniss cullen, Despatz, Emi, Eve, Jupy, Gigi Cullen, Sofa, Claribelcabrera123, Cullen, Emi, Yasmina Masen, Alya Bolivar, ISABELCRISTINA, Violeta azucena, Sofia, Rosaliehale151, Lebima, Naii, Eneidaa, Mallecaballero, Mar, Helenagonzalez26-athos, Linda swan, Kushina Emi, Stefany, Sofiach9900, Guest, Monicaviajera1818, AraCullen8, Eri y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y perdón de nuevo por la larga espera. El capítulo ha sido un poco más corto, pero simplemente por necesidad. El próximo os aseguro que será bastante más largo. Sé que muchas deseáis que Bella revele ese momento que todas esperamos…pero todo a su momento, la historia lo requiere! Nos leemos en unos días, espero que sea mucho antes que con esta actualización =) Cualquier cosa que queráis me pasaré de vez en cuando por Facebook. Un besote a todos!_


	48. Capítulo 47 Viaje al Fin del Mundo

CAPÍTULO 47 VIAJE AL FIN DEL MUNDO

Charlie Swan estrujó el periódico que tenía entre las manos y lo tiró desechándolo a un lado con desprecio en uno de los rincones de su lugar seguro.

La reseña del supuesto accidente de Isabella en el metro de Nueva York así como la noticia anunciada en la radio no le hizo ninguna gracia.

El anuncio de la explícita muerte de una joven treintañera en pleno centro, Heidi Vulturi, tampoco lo tenía de muy buen humor; de hecho, estaba más que enfadado. Furioso definía mejor su estado anímico. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un despropósito, lo sabía….pero era incapaz de parar. ¿Es que no podía hacer nada en condiciones?

El teléfono personal, ese cuyo número sólo tenían un par de personas, resonó rompiendo esa tensa calma que se vivía en aquel lugar.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —espetó.

—Señor Swan, yo….

— ¿Me puedes decir qué cojones ha sido todo esto? —dijo alzando el tono de voz peligrosamente.

—Sólo hice lo que me mandó —se excusó.

— ¡Eres un completo incompetente! Te dije que quería algo discreto…. ¡discreto, joder! Un accidente, un intento de robo…te dije que simularas algo en condiciones, ¡imbécil! —Alec apretó con fuerza el auricular del teléfono. En esos momentos la cabina desde la que estaba llamando se le hizo más que pequeña; se estaba inundando de rabia….ese hombre desagradecido….

—No tuve otra oportunidad, señor Swan —murmuró el hombre —Isabella siempre va acompañada. Cuando la vi sola por la calle y vi que se metía en el metro no me lo pensé dos veces —suspiró —Había mucha gente, pensé que no…

— ¿Pensaste? ¿Y lo de la Vulturi? Chico, deja de pensar porque ciertamente no es lo tuyo —Alec se miró en el reflejo del cristal de la cabina telefónica; tenía esa cara de enajenado que le embargaba cuando la mala hostia le consumía.

—Sabe que siempre he sido fiel a usted, señor Swan. Jamás haría algo que pudiera perjudicarlo —Charlie movió la comisura de sus labios intentando sonreír, aunque eso era completamente imposible para él. Alec, por su parte, recordó aquel momento en el que fue por aquella carga de explosivos para asaltar el Grand Hotel, su primer gran delito de la mano de Swan. Desde ese momento se había convertido en su mano derecha, pero ahora…

—Pues lo has hecho jodidamente mal, chico... ¿Dónde está ahora Isabella?

—Lejos…se ha ido con Cullen y con un par de sus matones de vacaciones —Charlie chascó la lengua — ¿Quiere que haga algo? —lo pensó durante largo tiempo.

—No —dijo finalmente —Déjalos, ahora ellos no me preocupan. Que disfruten de las putas vacaciones. Me preocupan los Vulturis.

—Nadie sabe dónde está usted ahora, señor Swan. No lo sabe ni la niñera.

—Porque esa cocinera delegada a niñera de ese mocoso no tiene por qué saber qué hago o qué dejo de hacer. Habla con Isabella casi todos los días, ¿acaso piensas que soy gilipollas? —Alec sintió su vena de la frente palpitar.

—Por supuesto que no, señor Swan —esperó pacientemente. Algo. Alguna frase, alguna orden…

—Mantente alerta. Aunque primero tendrían que encontrarme, creo que en algún lugar se está gestando una guerra…y no será algo bonito de vivir, te lo aseguro….

·

·

·

Después de la intensa conversación que mantuvimos, Edward se limitó a abrazarme.

Ambos nos quedamos sentados en el sofá en silencio, nuestros cuerpos enredados de manera sutil y cálida, lo justo y necesario para hacer notar la presencia y el calor el uno del otro. No dijimos nada más porque no quedaba mucho por decir, aunque era consciente de esos cabos sueltos que quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Suponía que se trataba del eco de esa muerte espantosa aun susurrando en nuestros oídos, como un leve recordatorio…avisándonos de que ella nunca descansaba.

La muerte de Heidi avivaba como una sombra funesta todo lo que nos envolvía a Edward y a mí; irremediablemente, y como era de esperar, la policía no tardó nada en encontrar el nexo de unión que había unido a ambos.

Evidentemente, fue el mismo policía, el inspector Travis, el que se encargó del caso del asesinato de Heidi. Su visita no se hizo esperar; al día siguiente Edward recibió el mensaje de Sam avisándole de que el inspector había venido a visitarlo. Edward lo recibió en su despacho y en mi presencia, aunque hubiera deseado estar en cualquier otro lugar. De todos modos la visita fue sorprendentemente breve; básicamente se centró en Edward tras hacerme las preguntas básicas de cortesía de cómo me encontraba. A Edward, en cambio, le hizo preguntas de índole personal sobre su tiempo vivido con Heidi. Sólo eso. No hizo referencia alguna ni a los conocidos — o no — negocios de la famosa familia italiana. Tampoco hizo referencia a nuestro no tan furtivo encuentro del día anterior…y Edward tampoco se molestó en comentarlo. Si el policía no lo había mencionado era una tontería de nuestra parte el hecho de citarlo…aunque era demasiado evidente que el caso de la hermosa mujer pelirroja y el mío estaban profundamente ligados.

Mucho más de lo que ningún inspector de policía se podría llegar a imaginar.

De todos modos aún no tenían una pista confiable, no tenían ningún nombre que ponerle a la borrosa imagen del hombre que me había causado las heridas que llevaba repartidas por mi cuerpo y seguramente la herida mortal de Heidi. Estaba segura de que si la policía fichara a alguien con las dotes de James resolverían muchos más casos en menos tiempo.

¿Quién eres, asesino cruel?

O era un aficionado, cosa que dudaba, quienquiera que fuera estaba muy desesperado como para cometer ambos crímenes a la luz del día.

Maldita sangre fría.

Eso era lo que corría por las venas de la persona que nos estaba haciendo esto. Un empujón hacia una muerte fría y afilada, una puñalada de acero en el estómago en mitad de la calle y a la vista de todos…oh, sí…quizás era una forma despótica de proclamar su poder sobre la vida delante de todo el mundo. Un hombre jugando a ser Dios sólo se merecía ser castigado. Maldito asesino sin escrúpulos, sin alma en el cuerpo.

Antes de que diera por finalizada su breve visita, Edward informó al inspector Travis de nuestro inminente viaje al otro lado del mundo; por mi parte temía que no nos fuera a permitir el viaje en un momento tan delicado. O que no nos permitiera la salida del país…pero el inspector me sorprendió gratamente al dar el visto bueno por nuestra retirada en escena, gracias a los cielos. De hecho, parecía más que tranquilo y agradecido por tenernos lejos del ojo del huracán, al menos durante unos días; con el gesto de su rostro y sus palabras nos había dejado claro que le estábamos haciendo un favor al quitarse un peso de encima, aunque nos pidió que estuviéramos localizables por teléfono, sólo por si acaso.

Por lo que pudimos saber, dos días después de su muerte entregaron el cuerpo de Heidi.

Era evidente que los Vulturis estaban en alguna parte de Italia. James no se lo dijo a Edward porque no hacía falta, pero era de esperar que estuvieran en su hogar, en el lugar que vio nacer a los componentes de esa poderosa familia. A Heidi seguramente la enterrarían en el panteón familiar…Pero Edward, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaba interesado en conocer el paradero exacto de los Vulturis. Suponía que quería respetar el momento de duelo y dolor por la muerte prematura de uno de sus seres queridos. De todos modos no sabía si extrañarme o preocuparme por ese pequeño detalle.

Los siguientes días se llenaron de horas interminables en las que Edward estudiaba datos, informes y apuntes en la gran mesa de caoba de su despacho. Se pasaba horas enteras con los ojos pegados a esos folios mientras yo lo observaba trabajar en silencio; por mi parte no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer. Edward me había dejado más que claro que no quería ir a la oficina para no dejarme sola. ¿Acaso podría pasarme algo en este apartamento híper seguro? Quien quiera que fuera a osar hacerme algo primero tendrían que pasar por encima del gran cuerpo de Sam que, aunque no lo veía, sabía que no me quitaba ojo de encima por obra y gracia de Edward, por supuesto. Por todo lo sagrado, el único peligro que corría era el de atragantarme con la exquisita sopa de Emily.

Pero para Edward nunca nada era suficiente.

Su sobreprotección hacia mi persona era casi tangible. Aunque aún no lo había visto amanecer a mi lado podía sentir sus grandes manos aferrándose a mí por la noche mientras dormíamos, o al menos mientras lo intentábamos, en su gran cama. Las sentía en mi cintura, acercándome más a él, a su cuerpo, para asegurarse de que estaba ahí. Sin duda, esa era mi parte favorita del día, cuando compartía las noches tranquilas y sosegadas con Edward.

Evidentemente, no hubo sexo durante esos días.

Sabía que él no estaba preparado porque no quería hacerme daño; me trataba con una delicadeza exquisita con cada roce que me prodigaba. Yo tampoco lo estaba, por supuesto; no quería que viera cómo había quedado mi cuerpo, al menos hasta que desaparecieran esos llamativos cardenales. Pero me bastaba con unos besos furtivos y sus caricias más delicadas para saber que siempre lo tendría ahí para saber que ambos íbamos más allá de toda unión simplemente carnal. Seguíamos superando niveles según iba pasando los días.

Tampoco salí a la calle en los días siguientes por decisión propia.

Por supuesto, no tenía miedo de que se pudiera repetir algo parecido porque Edward no lo permitiría. Pero no quería pasar por el aparatoso trámite de tener que llevar muletas y mucho menos llevar a Sam a cuestas todo el día. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a dónde podría ir en mis condiciones? Estaba más que claro que no iba a pisar la oficina al menos hasta nuestra vuelta del viaje…así que mis días quedaron resumidos a ayudar a Edward en casa o al menos a intentarlo; apenas me dejaba moverme. No quería que me hiciera daño o me cansara en exceso.

Me gustaba que me cuidara pero, sinceramente, algunas veces era excesivo por no decir pesado.

Por lo menos la presencia, breve la mayoría de las veces, de Norah logró distraerme lo suficiente incluso como para hacerme reír. Ella tenía que venir algunos días para que el gran jefe firmara todo tipo de papeles y documentos. Norah siempre alargaba un poco más sus visitas, hecho que agradecía de sobremanera. Me contó pequeños detalles de lo que me encontraría en pocos días; aseguraba que el lugar a donde me iba a llevar Edward era alucinante. También me aseguró que se estaba encargando personalmente de unas cuantas compras para el viaje para mí, ahora que yo no debía salir a la calle.

No sabía si estaba muy segura de querer que Norah me hiciera la maleta, aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma, me importaba muy poco el contenido de ésta y todo aquello imaginable que quisiera meter mi amiga en ese reducido espacio; simplemente me moría de ganas por cruzar el gran charco y sentir el sol calentando mi piel con Edward a mi lado.

Cada día que pasaba me encontraba un poco mejor; los dolores se iban mitigando y los moratones que cubrían mi cuerpo iban cambiando de color rápidamente gracias a una crema milagrosa que Norah me había comprado. Del morado al verde y después al amarillo en pocos días; todo un logro. De todos modos seguí sin dejar que Edward me ayudara ni una sola vez en la ducha. No quería que viera los vestigios de aquello que tanto dolor nos había causado… ¿para qué preocuparle con unas casi olvidadas marcas en mi piel? Él estaba bien, yo estaba bien…Los preparativos del viaje iban viento en popa, ya estaba todo listo para nuestra salida; apenas me quitaran los puntos y el vendaje del pie y el médico diera su visto bueno para viajar iríamos de cabeza al aeropuerto

Lo estaba deseando.

Así que cuando llegó el día de volver de nuevo al hospital, justo una semana después, me faltó muy poco para aplaudir cual niña de cinco años en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Como era de prever, Sam no se separó de mis espaldas en ningún momento. Era como si él mismo o Edward se esperasen en cualquier momento que alguien se abalanzara sobre mi cuerpo para atacarme al más puro estilo de película de acción. La sensación de sentirme encarcelada por esos dos enormes cuerpos quedó opacada cuando al fin entramos en la sala de curas.

Edward estuvo pendiente de mí hasta en el más mínimo detalle, de hecho, la pobre enfermera desistió perdida por los nervios y dejó de intentar echar a Edward de la pequeña habitación. Gracias a los cielos no intentó quitarle las pinzas o algo parecido a la pobre mujer tras ver mis caras de dolor mientras retiraba los puntos. Afortunadamente, la visita a la sala de curas fue breve y el encuentro con mi médico aún más. Me revisó rápidamente las heridas y me dio un informe con mi alta médica. Podía viajar sin ningún problema.

Salí del hospital muchísimo mejor.

Sin esos puntos en la cabeza que empezaban a tirar como verdaderos condenados y sin ese aparatoso vendaje que me impedía mover el pie y andar con normalidad, mi sonrisa de felicidad era mucho más que evidente. Edward, como si fuera una extensión de mí misma, también sonreía.

Que en apenas veinticuatro horas viajaríamos a un lugar precioso era ya un hecho. La misteriosa maleta de cuyo contenido se había encargado Norah y que no me había molestado en mirar descansaba preparada en la habitación de Edward, junto a la suya. Tampoco es que necesitáramos gran cosa al sitio al que íbamos a ir. Según Norah, "un par de pareos y un par de tangas"….aunque esperaba que hubiera metido algo más.

Mientras Edward terminaba de verificar algunos detalles aproveché para prepararme un baño de espuma en el jacuzzi de su habitación; llevaba días deseando hacerlo en vez de las rápidas duchas a las que me sometía por culpa de mi vendaje. Cuando el agua estuvo tibia y el enorme baño lleno de vapor, me desnudé y me metí en la bañera. Gemí de gusto sin poder ni querer evitarlo mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Me encantan los sonidos que salen de tu boca —separé los labios en un gesto de sorpresa para encontrarme con Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos.

—Es completamente reconfortante poder sumergirme en el agua sin tener que sacar el pie para no mojar la venda—Edward se acercó peligrosamente.

—Bueno, la imagen mental que propones de ese momento no es muy sexy que digamos —sonreí. Tenía toda la razón —Pero la de ahora sí —me retiró el pelo mojado de la cara y acarició con cuidado la zona en la que horas antes había habido puntos.

—Apuesto a que eso que estás tocando tampoco es sexy —murmuré.

—No creas —me miró a los ojos —Las cicatrices tienen su punto —mi boca volvió a torcerse en una sonrisa.

—Creí que la fascinación de los chicos por las cicatrices cesaba en torno a los doce años —bromee.

—Nah….en realidad es como si fuera una marca de guerra.

—Y tanto —juguetee con la espuma que se había formado en el jacuzzi.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

—Un poco —reconocí —No has vuelto a tener noticias de James —sin decirme nada cogió la esponja, aplicó un poco de gel de vainilla y empezó a bañarme como si fuera una niña pequeña. Adoraba cuando hacía eso, pero necesitaba que me contestara.

—No he vuelto a tener noticias porque no las hay —susurró sin apenas mirarme —En su momento las habrá, no te preocupes ahora por eso.

— ¿Y las compartirás conmigo?

—Y las compartiré contigo, sí.

—Eso me parece perfecto —Edward siguió con su labor, acariciando con la esponja cada centímetro de piel que se encontraba a su paso — También me preocupa otra cosa —soltó la esponja y me miró.

— ¿Y ahora qué es lo que te preocupa? Muero por verte relajada al menos una vez en tu vida, en serio —su gesto casi me hizo sonreír.

—Lo mismo digo —repuse — No puedo imaginarme tu presencia en una isla paradisíaca sin el teléfono pegado a tu oreja. O con el Notebook. O con el Ipad…o con cualquiera de esos trastos del demonio que siempre te mantienen tan ocupado. Eso sí que es complicado.

—Buen punto —murmuró —Está bien, ¿cuál es tu otra preocupación?

— ¿Viajaremos en tu avioncito? —apretó los labios para no reír, pero erró en el intento.

—Pues sí, viajaremos en el avioncito. ¿De verdad que por eso te preocupas? Pensé que ya tenías más que asumido el hecho de volar en el jet. Tampoco es para tanto, princesa.

— ¡Pero son muchos kilómetros para un aparato tan pequeño!

—Sí, más de ocho mil kilómetros— ¿tantos? ¿En serio? Abrí la boca pero Edward no me dejó decir nada —Tranquila, ni el piloto ni yo dejaremos que el aparatito se caiga al agua, mucho menos chocarnos en tierra. Haremos escala en Los Ángeles, pero apenas será de un par de horas. Luego viajaremos directamente hasta Rangiora, el paraíso —me dio un beso rápido en los labios —Ahora levántate, el agua se está quedando fría. Estaría muy mal que te resfriaras justo ahora —negué la cabeza sonriendo….y aceptando el hecho de tener que hacer esa burrada de kilómetros en ese aparatito.

Lo siguiente que hice supongo que fue una inconsciencia por mi parte. Me levanté de golpe dejando todo mi cuerpo desnudo, salpicado simplemente por algunas motas de espuma, al alcance de la mirada de Edward. El dejó de sonreír cuando hizo un barrido con sus ojos. Yo también dejé de hacerlo cuando supe a dónde estaba mirando.

Mis moratones.

Apenas eran el eco de lo que había sido, pero lo suficiente como para que su cara adquiriera un tono rojizo que bailaba entre la rabia y la impotencia. Yo misma le arrebaté la toalla que tenía preparada para mí y me envolví en el rizo blanco cubriendo mi piel. Me apoyé en su hombro para salir de la bañera mojando su camisa; fue entonces cuando reaccionó y me agarró por la cintura para ayudarme a no resbalar.

—Joder…Por eso no querías que te viera desnuda, ¿no es así? —puse cara de indiferencia total. Evidentemente no se lo creyó.

—Ya no es nada. No me duelen —avanzó hasta mí para despojarme de la toalla casi de un tirón dejándome de nuevo desnuda. No había nada de sexual en su mirada. Pasó los dedos por las manchas amarillas que quedaban repartidas por mi piel, justo en el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo.

—Cada vez que pienso en lo que pudo pasar me dan arcadas…y ganas de ahogar a alguien —susurró muy bajo con un tono de voz tremendamente peligroso —Maldito hijo de puta…

—Déjalo ya, ¿vale? —Volví a taparme para después enmarcar su cara con mis manos —Tú mismo dijiste que haríamos el viaje libres de tormentos. Olvida esto —señalé mi cuerpo —Tómatelo como otra señal de guerra, sólo que estas en un par de días desaparecerán. Cuando estemos en la playa ya no habrá nada de esto, te lo prometo —desvió la mirada —Quiero volver a verte sonreír, así que no pongas esa cara, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió, aunque no se le veía ni mucho menos complacido con mis palabras. En sus ojos se podía leer la palabra venganza en toda su plenitud, aunque se borró poco después cuando le pedí que me ayudara a vestirme. No necesitaba su ayuda, evidentemente. Aunque sólo se trataba de un tosco vendaje en el pie y de un aparatoso apósito en la sien, ahora que estaba libre de todo eso me sentía un poco más ágil. Lo que le había dicho a Edward era verdad, no me dolía nada…y a él lo echaba terriblemente de menos. Simple y llanamente necesitaba de nuevo su contacto.

Con todo el gusto del mundo saboree esos breves momentos en los que Edward me vistió como si fuera una niña pequeña; me puso una camiseta de las suyas para dormir, como sabía que me gustaba a pesar de tener una infinidad de pijamas de seda y camisones varios. También me puso la ropa interior, sintiendo como una caricia la tela de las braguitas subiendo por mis muslos.

Poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Clamando por sus dedos y por su boca.

Edward lo notó, también sintió la corriente eléctrica del deseo entre nosotros dos. Sin poder evitarlo nos besamos, juntamos nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas…y de nuevo se separó de mí mucho antes de lo que yo deseaba.

—Te aseguro que estoy bien, Edward….al cien por cien —susurré.

—Deberíamos ir a la cama —sonreí de lado —A dormir —adiós sonrisa —Tenemos que salir muy pronto hacia el aeropuerto, princesa —se acercó a mi oído —Ya tendremos tiempo de hacer lo que tú desees…

·

·

·

Como era de esperar, me costó bastante dormirme.

Estaba nerviosa por muchos motivos. Primero y lo más obvio, por el tremendo viaje que nos quedaba aún por delante. Segundo, por el avioncito, como no. Y tercero, por las palabras que Edward dejó anoche suspendidas en el baño y por las ganas con las que me quedé de él. Lo que yo deseaba justo con el cuerpo de Edward a escasísimos centímetros del mío era clasificado para adultos. Había dicho que haríamos lo que yo deseara…

El despertador sonó mucho antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, aunque me levanté animada por todo lo que nos esperaría en las próximas catorce horas, más o menos. Atravesaríamos la mitad del territorio norteamericano y la mitad del océano Pacífico hasta llegar a la Polinesia Francesa. Impresionante y aterrador a la vez.

Después de un aseo rápido y de un aún acelerado desayuno pusimos nos rumbo al ya conocido aeropuerto de LaGuardia; de hecho, me puse la ropa que Edward me había dejado sobre el respaldo de la silla sin apenas pararme a mirar lo que estaba vistiendo, de todos modos, ¿a quién le importaba? El sueño que tenía era matador como pocos y el hecho de que nos quedaran por delante más de catorce horas de viaje no ayudaba mucho a mi estado de cansancio…aunque sabía que cuando llegara allí todo el sopor que estaba acumulado en mi cuerpo se evaporarían en menos de un segundo.

Allí teníamos mucho por vivir. Por ver. Por sentir. De eso estaba más que segura.

Como siempre, el trámite de facturación y demás fue rapidísimo y por ende, en menos de lo que nos pudimos dar cuenta ya estábamos sentados en el "avioncito" de Edward.

Debo decir que apenas me enteré de la primera parte del viaje. Si bien otras veces me habría puesto nerviosa o ansiosa por estar volando en semejante aparato esta vez pudo conmigo el cansancio y el sueño. Me importó muy poco que Sam y Seth viajaran un par de asientos más atrás que nosotros; me quedé dormida como un bebé sobre esos sillones de cuero tan tremendamente cómodos. El cansancio no me dejó ni soñar. Sólo me desperté cuando apenas quedaban treinta minutos para tomar tierra en Los Ángeles, la primera y única parada que haríamos en el viaje. Sinceramente, yo hubiera preferido hacer todo el viaje de una vez; mejor pasar el mal trago del vuelo de una sola vez…aunque comprendía que eran muchas horas de vuelo. Además, Edward no quería que me cansara demasiado.

Ni que fuera a hacer la maratón dentro del avioncito.

Suponía, o al menos esperaba, que él mismo tuviera planes posteriores en los que sí se podría acabar con cansancio del "bueno" y no por el jet lag.

Cuando llegamos a Los Ángeles, apenas salimos del aeropuerto; aunque el jet de Edward tenía todo lo necesario para servir una sustanciosa comida hicimos una parada en uno de las cafeterías del aeropuerto para comer algo ligero antes de subir de nuevo al aparato. Tenía que reconocer que me había venido bien estirar las piernas en condiciones y movilizar mi casi maltrecho tobillo.

Cuando volvimos a sentarnos y a abrocharnos los cinturones listos para el despegue lo hicimos a sabiendas de que sólo nos quedaría el océano por delante. Esa gran masa de agua que cubría la mayor parte del mundo….

—Siento que este es como el viaje interminable —Edward me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Te prometo que la espera valdrá completamente la pena —sin decirme nada me tendió unas cuantas fotos. En ellas apenas se veía una masa de arena blanca rodeada por el agua más azul que había visto en toda mi vida; con todo el jaleo de los días anteriores ni me había molestado en investigar por internet nuestro lugar de destino.

Parecía una playa desierta, si es que llegaba a esa especificación. Arena y agua. Sólo eso. Ni una sola edificación, ni un solo vestigio de la mano del hombre en ese paraíso terrenal. Tan sólo una pequeña pista que, suponía, hacía las veces de aeropuerto y que parecía estar completamente fuera de lugar en ese entorno maravilloso.

—Es impresionante, pero…

—Esas fotos aéreas están hechas antes de que empezáramos a construir. Estoy acostumbrado a diseñar y construir los proyectos más novedosos que puedas imaginar, pero te aseguro que este es uno de los que más orgulloso estoy. Estoy deseando de enseñarte todo esto, princesa.

Las siguientes cuatro horas transcurrieron en una larga conversación de cómo Edward y los hermanos Whitlock habían llevado a cabo todos los trámites para construir un resort de lujo en medio del Pacífico. No muy lejos, a menos de una hora de vuelo chárter, se encontraba Bora Bora y Tahití, sin duda islas mucho más grandes de la Polinesia Francesa en las que se notaba, en medio de la naturaleza salvaje, la mano del hombre. En cambio, Rangiroa, poseía una simplicidad y una belleza atrayente. Sólo esperaba, y así lo creía, que Edward hubiera respetado esa naturaleza preciosa que se podía admirar en las fotos.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta el piloto de nuevo nos estaba pidiendo que nos abrocháramos los cinturones. Intenté pegarme todo lo posible a la ventanilla redonda del avión apoyando mi frente sobre el cristal como una niña pequeña; no pude admirar la belleza de esas playas vírgenes de esa isla todo el tiempo que hubiera deseado, aunque fue suficiente. Una gran laguna azul presidía el centro del atolón. Era casi irreal y mágico. Como si un pintor caprichoso hubiera derramado sin querer sobre el agua toda su paleta de colores verdes, azules y turquesas.

Todo aquello que Edward pudo contarme o enseñarme antes de nuestro viaje sobre este paraíso terrenal al que me estaba llevando era quedarse corto.

Desde el avión privado de Edward pude vislumbrar un sinfín de pequeñas y no tan pequeñas islas, tentadoras y únicas, abrazadas por una apetecible agua que bailaba a su gusto por toda la amplia gama del azul y el verde, contenidas solo por esas riveras de arena; a pesar de la altura y la lejanía que aún nos separaban se podía intuir cálida, suave y tranquilizadora. Me moría por andar descalza sobre aquellas piedrecitas del fin del mundo y olvidarme del resto.

De todos modos, eso no fue lo más impresionante en un principio, sino aquellas especies de cabañitas, aquellos bungalows que parecían flotar como por arte de magia sobre el agua cristalina.

Todo, absolutamente todo era tan maravilloso que me había quedado muda por completo.

— ¿Qué te parece? —me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo me llamaba más la atención que su presencia; no podía apartar la mirada de ese espectáculo de la naturaleza.

— ¿Qué que me parece? ¿En serio? ¡Esto es impresionante! —Edward sonrió aún más y eso, evidentemente, me encantó —Tuviste una idea genial creando este complejo justo aquí.

—He de confesar que el mérito no fue todo mío —lo miré curiosa —La verdadera mente pensante de este proyecto fue Norah. Ella fue la que diseñó los planos en bruto y empezó con los trabajos de planificación. Se supone que el trabajo sucio lo comenzó ella —rodó los ojos. Seguramente se estaría acordando de alguno de esos momentos hilarantes con la rubia —Yo puse principalmente el dinero y los métodos más novedosos de construcción en este tipo de entorno.

Bien, vale…En esos momentos me daba lo mismo quien hubiera sido el genio creador de esa maravilla. En ese instante sólo quería saltar del avión y vivir todas las emociones que ese lugar de ensueño me podría brindar.

—Como te puedes imaginar aún no están los servicios funcionando al cien por cien —me explicó Edward mientras nos abrochábamos los cinturones para aterrizar —Los empleados llevan aquí ya unas semanas organizando las tareas y planificando los servicios que vamos a ofrecer para que en el momento de la inauguración esté todo listo y salga todo bien.

—Te juro que pensé que se trataría de un súper hotel de lujo, algo tradicional…y no esas cabañitas — sonrió de nuevo.

—Cariño, era completamente imposible construir un hotel aquí. ¿Te imaginas una mole de acero y cristal en medio de este precioso paisaje? —Él mismo se negó a su propia pregunta —Hubiera roto completamente la estética y la magia del lugar. Este resort es de cinco estrellas. Las cabañitas, como tú las llamas, están completamente equipadas con todo lo necesario y más para hacer una estancia completamente cómoda. Más que cómoda. El servicio de habitaciones habla al menos tres idiomas y dentro de la isla hemos construido un spa ultramoderno que no altera para nada el ecosistema de la isla y del entorno.

—Oh, vaya…—sí, menuda verborrea me había embargado tras semejante discurso sobre construcción respetuosa y medio ambiente. De todos modos, sólo Edward conseguía hablar de manera apasionada de temas como esos y hacer que se te cayera la ropa interior al suelo para no encontrarla jamás.

—Nosotros seremos los primeros en probar todo esto, princesa.

Estaba tan expectante que apenas noté el momento del aterrizaje y los nervios que este me provocaba siempre. Y si a eso le sumábamos la suave mano de Edward abrazando cariñosamente la mía el resultado era completamente enloquecedor. Excitante también, por supuesto. Apenas el avioncito, como yo le llamaba al aparato, tocó tierra y el piloto de confianza nos indicó que podíamos desabrocharnos el cinturón. Tardé cero coma dos segundos en acercarme como una loca hasta la puerta. Sam sonrió al ver mi cara; debía de ser más o menos parecida a la de Matt al recibir algo del gracioso Bob Esponja o compañía.

Cuando Sam finalmente abrió la puerta Edward me ayudó a bajar las escalerillas con mucho cuidado.

Oh, sí…

La brisa y el olor a sal y mar inundo mi cuerpo y mis fosas nasales haciéndome cerrar los ojos y eso que sólo habíamos pisado el pequeño aeropuerto de la isla Rangiroa. Justo como Edward me había indicado, no había a la vista ni un solo edificio de más de dos pisos en la isla, no tan siquiera el modesto aeropuerto. El entorno era tan natural que era como respirar vida directa a los pulmones.

— ¿Quieres conocer el paraíso? —la pregunta sugerente de Edward en mi oído y en la que implicaba tantísimas notas implícitas me hizo mirarlo con los ojos entornados de puro deseo y expectación.

—Contigo, siempre —susurré.

Sin decirme nada más me ofreció su brazo para acompañarme hasta el coche; esta vez no se trataba de un elegante Quatroporte, ni de un ostentoso Mercedes, ni de una enorme limusina…Edward me estaba llevando esta vez hacia un Jeep todoterreno de color oscuro tremendamente enorme con un hombre de tez morena por la exposición al sol tras el volante. Sam se subió de un salto en él para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto tras un breve saludo al conductor. Seth hizo lo mismo. Por su parte, Edward me subió en volandas a la parte trasera del vehículo cosa que agradecí; no veía la manera de hacerlo yo sola con esta cojera que aún me acompañaba.

Estaba alucinada, por supuesto.

El coche arrancó en silencio por la carretera de un solo sentido aunque nunca perdí el contacto físico con Edward.

Las palmeras no tardaron mucho en hacer acto de presencia así como toda la espesura interior típica del lugar. El follaje, los árboles y las palmeras en su más esplendoroso verdor contrastaban con la blancura de la arena. El sol brillaba en lo más alto del horizonte, aunque el calor era completamente soportable.

Tras poco más de diez minutos de viaje en el Jeep pude vislumbrar por primera vez los primeros trazos de arena.

Era totalmente impresionante.

Cuando llegamos a lo que supuestamente era el centro neurálgico del resort el coche se paró. Mientras los hombres sacaban las maletas Edward me bajó y sonrió ante mi mirada. Quizás la isla tenía propiedades mágicas; Edward no había dejado de sonreír desde que pudimos verla desde las alturas y eso me encantaba. Al final íbamos a cumplir nuestro pacto de "todo lo malo lejos" durante estos días.

—Es impresionante, lo mire por donde lo mire, Edward —su cara de satisfacción fue completamente orgásmica para mí; alabar su trabajo bien hecho era un buen punto para su orgullo, evidentemente.

—Este pequeño edificio que ves aquí es el spa de lujo y el punto de información al cliente con todos los servicios que podemos ofrecerle. En la otra punta de la isla, a otros diez minutos en coche, más o menos, hay un par de restaurantes con comida tanto típica de aquí como internacional —avanzamos poco a poco—Hemos usado materiales resistentes, pero naturales y adaptados al entorno —me guio hacia el exterior para admirar la belleza de las cabañas —Están hechas de los mismos materiales que las cabañas en las que viven los nativos de esta zona…sólo que un poquito más lujosas...

—No me quiero ni imaginar el dinero que debe costar la estancia de una semana en uno de estos bungalows —soltó una carcajada leve.

—No, mejor que no lo sepas…Este resort está hecho por y para ofrecer lujo, Bella. Aunque he de decirte que también hemos hecho un bien común. Tenemos trabajadores estadounidenses, pero también hemos dado muchos puestos de trabajo a gente de las islas vecinas que malvivían de la pesca y de los cortos trayectos para turistas entre isla e isla en kayaks de mala muerte —me sentí completamente orgullosa por eso — Evidentemente, no cesaremos con esos trayectos cortos. Además de las excursiones de snorkel para ver los corales y las clases de submarinismo para explorar las cuevas subterráneas tenemos pensado hacer visitas guiadas a las islas vecinas, sobre todo a Bora Bora. Es impresionante.

—Me encantaría visitarla, me encantaría hacer todo eso que está diciendo —Edward sonrió con suficiencia.

—El viaje ya está más que programado, cariño —oh, sí…ese es mi chico —Ahora, ¿te gustaría ver los bungalows? —asentí rápidamente.

Edward me llevó de la mano hasta la playa dejando atrás a los hombres encargándose de nuestro equipaje. Todo, absolutamente todo era tan extenso y cercano al mismo tiempo que llegaba a ser acogedor, aún sin ver el alojamiento. La isla no debía tener una extensión de terreno exagerada y eso lo hacía aún más mágico, si eso era posible. En apenas unos minutos llegamos a una especie de paseo de madera, algo que me recordó a un embarcadero…solo que aquí no había ninguna embarcación en la que subir; aquí ese pequeño puente hacía de acceso a los acogedores alojamientos de lujo que había a cada lado.

Alrededor de ellos, sólo había agua.

Los bungalows estaban como suspendidos en el agua, como flotando en ese líquido turquesa por arte de magia.

—Da la sensación de estar andando en medio del océano —Edward me cogió por la cintura mientras andábamos.

—Casi…en realidad están andando por una laguna…que a su vez está en medio del océano —sonreí.

Edward no paró de caminar hasta llegar a la última de las cabañas. Oh, Dios…no sé si era cosa de mi imaginación, pero esa cabaña en particular era mucho más grande; de cerca aún era todo más impresionante. Seguro que en esos momentos debía tener una cara de idiota de las que hacen historia…con la boca abierta, por supuesto. Edward se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una tarjeta y la introdujo en la ranura que había junto al pomo de la puerta, como si se tratara de cualquier hotel.

Oh, madre mía…Sí, vale…

Me corrijo, ahora sí que tenía cara de idiota. Todo aquello por dentro era sublime.

Y enorme.

La entrada de lo que se suponía era el salón, como era de esperar, era completamente de madera. Los sillones tenían una estructura de mimbre color ocre y los respaldos eran de un suave color marfil. Una pequeña mesa del mismo material presidía el conjunto de sofás. De los altos techos caía una lámpara con cubierta de papel, estilo chino, que estaba segura que daría una tenue iluminación acogedora. Un pequeño parador y un par de jarrones con flores frescas eran todo el mobiliario del salón. No había televisión ni ningún aparato tecnológico a la vista. ¿A quién le hacían falta esos aparatos del demonio en este lugar? Eran completamente innecesarios porque ante nosotros estaba el mejor espectáculo que podríamos imaginar; una de las paredes era una cristalera corredera de cristal en la que sólo se podía ver el mar.

Me hubiera quedado todo el día como un pasmarote admirando el horizonte si no fuera por la mano de Edward, que me llevó rápidamente a la siguiente habitación. Madre de Dios, sí…la habitación…Al igual que el salón, estaba completamente recubierta de madera…Y la cama….Oh, la cama hizo que mi mente se cubriera por imágenes poco o nada decorosas de lo que podríamos hacer allí. Era una kingsize cubierta con unas sábanas de lino beige y unos mullidos cojines y almohadones. De los doseles de madera de la estructura de la cama caían unas mosquiteras del mismo color recogidas en un punto estratégico de los cuatro postes; en parte me recordaba a la cama de la habitación negra que Edward había hecho para nuestros encuentros más que subidos de todo…pero esta me recordaba más a la cama de la princesa de cuento, era más cálida, más personal…En uno de los laterales había un tocador con un enorme espejo y una elaborada silla, también de madera. Una de las paredes también daba al infinito horizonte, sólo cristal. Estaba abierta dejando entrar una ligera brisa marina…no había problema con la intimidad ya que delante de nosotros sólo había agua y agua….Mmmm, era una delicia. Caminé despacio para admirar el gran ventanal cuando un pequeño grito salió de mis labios seguida de una gran carcajada de Edward.

— ¿Qué…qué es esto? —Edward se puso a mi lado, ambos observando el suelo.

—Es una capa de metacrilato —rodé los ojos; eso ya me lo imaginaba — ¿No es excitante levantarte de esta maravillosa cama y admirar el fondo marino?

Me agaché un poco y toqué con los dedos la capa transparente que nos separaba del agua. Una capa de resistente material nos separaba del agua y de sus secretos; prácticamente íbamos a pisar todos los días sobre el agua clara. Cada rincón que descubría de esta maravillosa cabaña más me sorprendía. Sonreí de nuevo cuando vi pasar a centímetros de mi mano un pez de mil colores como si nada, como si yo no estuviera ahí.

—Aún queda más por ver —susurró Edward.

Muy a mi pesar y tras despegarme de la maravillosa imagen que la naturaleza me estaba regalando, me levanté y seguí a Edward por la visita guiada de la que sería nuestra casa durante los próximos días.

—Este es el baño —dijo con una sensual sonrisa.

Y quizás lo más impresionante hasta ahora.

Incluso más que ver a los pececitos de colores en el suelo de la habitación. El baño, como todo lo demás, era enorme. En el medio había una gran bañera completamente redonda, sencilla pero a la vez ostentosa. Encima había un ventilador de techo y a cada lado y con un gran espacio de por medio, había un par de lavamanos con su respectivo espejo. Tras la enorme bañera había un par de sillones de mimbre, esta vez tapizados en color negro. Aquí tampoco había pared de fondo; sólo una especie de biombo de mimbre en el que se podían adivinar las puntas de unas palmeras ya que estábamos en uno de los laterales de la cabaña.

Me di la vuelta y encaré a Edward.

—Estoy sin palabras, en serio. Esto es precioso…

—Esta cabaña es nuestra —alcé una ceja —Podemos venir las veces que desees, te lo prometo —oh, sí…. —Es la más grande del resort y es mía, te puedo asegurar que me he encargado personalmente de la decoración de este sitio.

—Eres un genio —susurré.

—Aún hay más para ver —mi cara de sorpresa le hizo sonreír.

— ¿Más?

—Sí, cariño….siempre hay más. Pero…— me miró de arriba abajo — ¿No te apetece un baño? —dijo cabeceando hacia la bañera. Desvié los ojos hacia esa pieza de porcelana de proporciones gigantescas.

—Me parece que un baño es una idea buena. Muy buena, de hecho.

Edward me retiró el pelo ligeramente humedecido por la brisa del mar. Pensé que me besaría, pero no lo hizo. El maldito hombre caliente que tenía ante mí se resarció desabrochando lentamente los botones de la camisa de lino blanco que llevaba puesta y que ya se estaba empezando a pegar a mi cuerpo debido al sudor. No por el calor del ambiente. No. Era por el calor de la cercanía de Edward.

Sí, un baño. Un baño frío porque estaba segura de que esa agua se iba a calentar muy muy rápido.

—Estás húmeda —susurró. Cerré los ojos por la verdad de sus palabras mientras me acariciaba los hombros —La piel de tus brazos —trazó una línea con el dedo justo por la unión de mis pechos —por aquí también… ¿Estás igual en otras partes de tu cuerpo, princesa?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Ronronee —Te he echado de menos —desabrochó mis finos pantalones —Mucho.

—Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto. No quería molestarte….Quería que descansaras —me ayudó a salir del montón de tela en la que se habían convertido mis pantalones. Estaba sólo en ropa interior —Quería que te recuperaras…se te veía tan vulnerable que se me hacía imposible siquiera pensar en eso aunque me muriera de ganas por estar contigo…dentro de ti —besó mi cuello lamiendo mi piel en el proceso —Por primera vez en mi mísera vida sólo quería cuidar de alguien. De ti…sólo de ti… ¿seguro que estás bien para seguir?

— ¿Estás de broma? Creo que nunca me he encontrado mejor.

Una de sus manos se separó de mi cuerpo para abrir el grifo de la gran bañera. Mientras el suave ronroneo del agua llenaba el silencio de la habitación yo aproveché para ir desabrochando su camisa.

Era malditamente perfecto.

Jodidamente sensual.

Y me tenía mortalmente enamorada.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua tibia la camisa de Edward acompañó a mi ropa en el suelo.

—Tengo ganas de ti —desabroché su pantalón lo más rápido que mis dedos ansiosos me permitieron.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me dices las mejores frases?

—Alguna vez —lo besé en los labios sin vergüenza, con ansias y acariciando su lengua con la mía —Pero no me importa que me lo digas más a menudo….

Como por arte de magia y con dedos rápidos se deshizo de mi sujetador, acariciando con cuidado el costado, allí donde habían estado mis aparatosos moratones. Como rápida respuesta mis pezones se irguieron señalándole a él, pidiendo un poquito de su atención, esa que por tanto días había anhelado. Quería esas manos por todo mi cuerpo, rodeando toda mi piel….Oh, por todo lo sagrado, lo quería dentro de mí, de todas las maneras posibles...y di gracias cuando decidió bajar lentamente mis braguitas. Las tiró a un lado de la bañera.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo cerró el grifo y sumergió la mano en el agua.

Después la llevó directamente a mi intimidad. ¿Quieres matarme, Edward? Movió sus dedos mojados por el agua y por mi excitación. Los movió lenta…muy lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

—Cielo santo —susurré mientras me agarraba a la todavía fría porcelana de la bañera; estaba segura de que se calentaría enseguida — ¿Damos por terminada la…. —gemido —visita turística? —Edward sonrió de lado.

—No del todo —cogió una de mis manos y se la llevó él mismo a su erección. Listo, duro y preparado para mí —Vamos a seguir explorando, cariño. ¿Por dónde empezamos, princesa?...

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Y las noticias sobre Charlie? Aviso, vendrán al menos un par de capítulos más relajados, más de transición…pero no por eso no habrá acción (deben terminar lo que han empezado, no? Jejejeje)._

_Capítulo dedicado por su cumpleaños con todo mi cariño (y con retraso, mil perdones, nena) a **Maru Debuchy**. Cariño, muchas gracias por las fotos y felicitaciones que subes al grupo, eres un sol ;)_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Gaby Rivera, TWILIGHTICA, Veronica, Kikid'cullen, Nidia82, Betza MB, JSNG, Eva, Jbpattinson, LauCullenBlackSwan, Mahely, Jess, Monikcullen009, Isakristen, Eva, Jacke94, DiAnA FeR, Lory24, Joselinamadera, Manligrez, Anahi-littrell, Melania, Teky, LexieMadrid, Almudena diazgarcia, Iratxe, Orisweetcullen, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, Ligia Rodriguez, Yasmin cullen, ALEXANDRACAST, Yolabertay, Little Whitiee, Freekeegirl2, Elizabeth Lecter, Solecitopucheta, Vale957, Fabiola, Nelda, Eve Runner, Lulu, Pili, Freckles03, IsaCullenS, Valeria, Day Lynn Leery, Juddg, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, Randa1, TheLifesSeller, Huezito Cullen, Ashleyswan, Naisoul, Deathxrevenge, Evetwilight11, Shar0n, Ninaffadd, Stefi Martinez, Manu NyN, AdriLopez, Martha, CELINA ROJAS, Liduvina, CelesL, Wichi0705, Anilu-Belikov, Mon de Cullen, COKI CULLEN, Melyna-Ortiz, Ludgardita, Tata XOXO, Kiki 21 03, Paolastef, Bella maru, LAUCAMI, Ginni, Miradas oscuras, Sully YM, Yuliette06, Ale Marie Cullen, Helenagonzalez26-athos, Rosy Inda, Darky1995, Suu Cullen, Zujeyane, Girlbook, Tina Nela, Medeas16, Gretchen CullenMasen, Sak potter, Glowing Yellow Star, Karenov17, Janalez, Kykio88, Karencita, Denyzlu Ortega, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Jupy, Miss jessygirls, Marie Mars, DenisseR cullen, Antomirok, AraCullen8, Gaviota, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, CamilleJBCO, Palitatjcullen, Kimjim, Maria Romero, Shaolyn, Javistewart, Rafaelamonterroso, Karlita carrillo, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Angel twilighter, Stefany fefy, EriM, Chonis, SharinPattinson, Belgica orosgarcia, Monicaviajera1819, Valen Flos, Sonia flores, Yasna, Kushina, Carol, Isis Janet, AnabellaCS, Anderson M P E, Sony Bells, NArdamat, Lupita, Karito, Nyx 88, Masilobe, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Solciito Pattinson, Aldan15, JulieDeSousaRK, Gweniever Hallow, Mafe D'Cullen Rojas, Isabella bej, Levima, Nia Masen y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia, por esperar las actualizaciones y por las buenas vibraciones que me mandáis desde aquí y desde Facebook. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Nos leemos en un par de semanas, más o menos. Un besote enorme!_


	49. Capítulo 48 Sólo Tú

CAPÍTULO 48 SÓLO TÚ

Mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja de papel y no era para menos.

Llevaba muchos días alejada de Edward en este sentido y ahora estaba deseosa por unirme a él, al hombre que tenía ante mí. Yo estaba desnuda y a él apenas le quedaba una prenda con la que cubría su cuerpo; deseaba tocar ese pedazo de carne erecta que estaba acariciando lentamente a través de esa prenda de algodón negra…pero sin esta de por medio. Quería que sus manos me volvieran a tocar en ese mismo lugar donde una gran cantidad de humedad excitada se estaba empezando a acumular de manera escandalosa. Sí, Edward….lleva tus dedos de nuevo a mi entrepierna…a mi interior…

¿Me había preguntado que por dónde quería empezar?

Cielo santo, ¡y qué más daba eso! ¿A quién le importaba? El caso era comenzar ya o el agua de esa impresionante bañera empezaría a burbujear debido al subidón de temperatura que estaba experimentando mi cuerpo…aunque la idea de las burbujas en la bañera no estaba nada mal; además, estaba completamente segura de que esta pieza de porcelana blanca tendría el botón mágico para darle vida artificial al agua. Vale, sí…Eso seguía dándome igual. Estaba segura que las ansias de Edward estaban igual o peor que las mías. Me lo indicaba la dureza que sentía entre mis manos y que se moría por salir de su lugar.

—Pues creo que de momento podemos empezar por quitarte esto —dije tirando con fuerza de la goma de su ropa interior —si no quieres que te los arranque.

—Mmmm… ¿ahora eres tú la que se va a dedicar a arrancar piezas de ropa interior? —susurró en mi oído —Y yo que me creía que de los dos era el único que tenía ese extraño hobbie —estaba tan cerca que no pude evitar cogerlo con las manos y besarle la cara, lamerle…chuparle la piel a cada paso. Sentir esa ligera barba en su nívea piel que parecía estar siempre ahí y que lo hacía aún más irresistible a mí…

—Supongo que cuando la zorra me posee debes tenerme miedo —ronronee.

—Pero hoy no quiero que seas ninguna zorra —dijo cogiéndome la cara con las manos —Hoy, aquí…a partir de ahora sólo quiero que seas tú. Bella, mi princesa…—lamió mis labios tomándose su tiempo, saboreando…—Esa chica dulce y a la vez pícara que se sonroja por tonterías, la que me hace vibrar…la que me hace reír….sólo tú…—acarició mis labios húmedos con sus dedos —De todos modos no me importa que mi princesa me vaya quitando ya el bóxer…pueden romperse, te lo aseguro —ambos sonreímos.

Su ropa interior tardó apenas un par de segundos en hacer compañía a la mía y menos tiempo aún tardamos en unir nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Su erección me golpeó plácida y cálidamente en el estómago; su carne estaba levemente humedecida provocando que me estremeciera sin poder evitarlo de pies a cabeza. Tanto su piel como la mía estaban sudorosas por el calor y la excitación y eso era algo completamente genial porque el roce que ambos creábamos con cada movimiento, la textura de nuestros cuerpos, esa sensación…era totalmente perfecta.

Edward no se permitió el lujo de romper el beso que me estaba dando — y que me estaba volviendo loca — para alzarme prácticamente en volandas y meterme en la enorme bañera. Con su boca tapó el grito de sorpresa e impresión que estuvo a punto de salir de la mía. Aun así, agradecí que mi cuerpo se sumergiera en el agua; sentía que podía morir por el fuego interno que llameaba en mi cuerpo, mi piel entera ardía ante la más mínima caricia. De hecho, el pequeño movimiento que provocó el agua cuando acarició mi entrepierna me hizo gemir en alto antes de empezar. Quizás demasiado alto a juzgar por la sonrisa de Edward.

— ¿Estás tan ansiosa como yo o es cosa mía? —lo miré relamiéndome los labios mientras él se metía conmigo en el agua. Esas gotitas que caían por su cuerpo me estaban tentando peligrosamente. No me importaría sacar la lengua y lamerlas lentamente, una a una, de manera interminable…eso por no hablar de la carne que se alzaba orgullosa entre sus piernas —Ven aquí, pequeña…ya habrá tiempo para todo, ahora quiero sentirte —mis pensamientos lujuriosos aumentaron una décima más cuando Edward me cogió por la cintura y me colocó sobre su regazo. Instintivamente llevé mis manos a sus brazos, a sus pectorales, a sus abdominales…a su erección…Cuando su cuerpo se estremeció bajo mis manos me sentí de nuevo poderosa, una sensación que hacía días no probaba — ¿Te gusta? —susurró.

—Que si me gusta… ¿el qué? —sonrió mientras movía de manera descarada las caderas hacia arriba para crear más fricción —Porque ahora mismo hay muchas cosas que me pueden gustar…aunque ahora la que más me gusta eres tú. Siempre eres tú —susurré.

Arrasó mi boca como un vendaval furioso, sin avisarme, sin darme cuenta…aunque evidentemente le di todo el permiso del mundo para hacerlo. Mi boca era suya, mi lengua a pesar de tener vida propia le pertenecía a él por completo y mi cuerpo lo llamaba a gritos desde hacía ya rato. El agua de la bañera estaba tibia, casi fría…contrastaba a la perfección con el calor que nuestros cuerpos desprendías. Oh…el olor del mar tan cerca, el ruido del agua….su cuerpo. Sí…era perfecto…

Calor.

Sudor.

Ambos se mezclaban con las gotas de agua recorriendo nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras manos furtivas y no tan furtivas exploraron caminos conocidos por nuestra piel. Jadeos…mmm, oh, cielo santo…sus dedos, esos dedos que me acariciaban con maestría las caderas haciendo círculos imaginarios en mi piel pasaron por la ingle usando el agua como un verdadero y sensual conductor de caricias. El maldito siempre tocaba el límite de mi placer, pero nunca allí donde más lo necesitaba.

Si lo que se estaba proponiendo era volverme loca poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Nece…necesito que me toques —jadee —Necesito que me hagas algo ya, Edward…

—Yo estoy igual que tú, cariño…Estos últimos días han sido un verdadero suplicio —dijo con voz ronca —Oler tu aroma —metió la nariz en mi pelo —Observar cómo dormías, acariciar tu piel despacio…y no tenerte de la forma en la que de verdad te deseaba…—sonrió sin ganas —Creo que ha sido el mayor tiempo que he estado sin sexo…

—Eso podemos arreglarlo ya…

Mi mano juguetona fue de nuevo a su erección, masajeándola como sabía que le gustaba tanto, de esa manera que conseguía arrancarle esos gemidos de placer incontrolable que eran música para mis oídos. Mi cometido era enloquecerlo de la manera que él lo hacía conmigo, llevarle al límite para que no se pudiera contener porque sabía que intentaría hacerlo, estaba segura de que no quería ser brusco conmigo; yo sólo quería que se comportara como lo hacía él cuando se convertía en mi Bestia...aunque él estaba más que preparado para lo que estuviera por venir. Sentí su suave dureza deslizarse sobre la palma de mi mano, cómo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada caricia que le regalaba con gusto. Sus jadeos, sus gemidos casi guturales me incitaban a seguir…a no parar nunca. Jamás.

Edward creaba adicción, una adicción que era incapaz de controlar. Una adicción que no quería superar, de ninguna manera posible.

Me agarré a los hombros clavándole las uñas olvidándome momentáneamente de su placer cuando sus dedos maestros se abrieron paso entre mi intimidad, acariciando esos lugares secretos a los que sólo él le había permitido explorar. De todos modos, ahora mismo sus dedos mágicos y maestros no eran suficientes en estos momentos.

—Más…más, Edward…necesito más de ti —susurré moviéndome contra él.

Cumplió mis deseos llevando su miembro erguido hacia mi intimidad, acariciando mis labios íntimos en el proceso. Mis uñas se clavaron aún más en su carne cuando sentí esa poderosa y hermosa invasión en mi cuerpo que se abría para él. Con dulzura y a la vez con pasión. Arrebatador, orgulloso…justo como era Edward.

—Oh, cielo…—jadee agarrándome al cabello húmedo de su nuca para darle un respiro a la maltrecha piel de sus hombros —Demasiado tiempo, Edward….

No se movió de manera inmediata.

Yo tampoco.

A pesar de las ganas irreprimibles de moverme con todas mis fuerzas contra su cuerpo queríamos disfrutar de este momento de unión previo a la pasión que acontecería después. Mientras su pene estaba completamente encajado en mi interior sus manos me acariciaron la espalda apartando el pelo con dulzura. Escondió su cara en la curvatura de mi cuello mientras sentía su corazón tan acelerado como el mío contra mi pecho.

Lo quería.

Lo amaba.

Tomé su boca con ese pensamiento en mi embotada cabeza debido al placer y, sin separar nuestras bocas, comencé a moverme de arriba abajo despacio. El agua a nuestro alrededor provocaba pequeñas ondulaciones por el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos. Quería sentirlo despacio, sin prisas, quería sentir su piel rozando la mía…pero eso muy pronto se hizo imposible cuando los pequeños movimientos se convirtieron en fuertes acometidas; Edward tomó el control de la situación como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Me agarró por las caderas y comenzó con su ritmo demoledor. Mi interior se adaptaba rápidamente a su longitud con cada embestida de sus caderas. No nos separaba absolutamente nada y eso era fantástico. A duras penas me separé un poco de él para poder ver su cara.

Oh, sí…

Placer, puro placer y satisfacción. Dulce agonía, una explosión de sensaciones inminente.

—Más duro, Edward —sonrió de lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Gotas…gotas de agua seguían cayendo por su piel. Agua por todos lados…

—Si lo hago más duro…no podré parar —tiré de sus cabellos con poca suavidad.

—Oh, joder… ¡pues no pares! —su cara se transformó en una máscara un tanto más oscura y perversa. Más intensa. Un poco menos dulce pero más caliente. Al parecer había dicho las palabras mágicas que daban paso al mundo del placer en estado puro al que sólo Edward me podía enviar.

—Agárrate con fuerza a los bordes —gruñó.

Lo hice.

Mis dedos se agarraron con fuerza a la fría porcelana mientras sus caderas se convertían ahora en un elemento casi peligroso y caliente que se chocaban sonoramente con las mías arrancándome gemidos, gritos de placer absoluto. Los músculos de sus brazos estaban tensos, apretados….su pene duro golpeaba con eficacia los lugares estratégicos y mágicos de mi interior. Ese roce, sus manos…De nuevo sus manos hicieron acto de presencia acariciando mi clítoris de manera casi apresurada. Mi respiración se hizo pesada, dificultosa…Mis gritos aumentaron con una potencia contenidos sólo por mis dientes clavándose en mis labios.

—No lo hagas —jadeó —No te aguantes. Grita todo…lo que quieras —sus dedos abandonaron mi clítoris. Estuve a punto de quejarme seriamente, pero no lo hice cuando sentí sus manos acariciando mi trasero, acercándose poco a poco a cierto lugar…abriéndose paso hacia aquel sitio que tanto placer me había proporcionado…—Vamos…no te contengas….Sé que quieres gritar….No te escuchará nadie…

Grité con fuerzas.

Por supuesto que grité cuando un par de dedos se introdujeron en mi ano. Me sentía completamente llena por él y por su cuerpo.

Jadeos.

Gemidos.

Arañazos. Sí, más arañazos.

Agua por todos lados, salpicando el suelo, salpicando nuestros cuerpos.

Más. Más. Más.

Movimientos rápidos mientras exploraba mi cuerpo. Oh, el cielo…Mis músculos internos se estremecieron, se ciñeron a la perfección al pene de Edward mientras mi orgasmo se arrasaba de pies a cabeza. Mi cuerpo se arqueó todo lo posible para recoger todo aquello que mi amor quisiera darme mientras mi cabeza caía hacia atrás….mi vientre explotando de placer…Dos, tres, cuatro arremetidas más de Edward contra mí y su cuerpo se relajó acompañado de un gruñido satisfecho sintiendo su calor en mi interior.

Una absoluta calma nos cubrió a los dos. El agua dejó de moverse a nuestro alrededor, nuestras bocas sólo emitían suspiros calmos. De nuevo sólo oíamos el agua del mar procedente del exterior.

—Cielo santo —susurré. Edward siguió en la misma posición; no separó su cuerpo del mío, nos mantuvo unidos mientras intentábamos calmar nuestras respiraciones —Oh, creo que me tiemblan las piernas —mordió mis labios con suavidad.

—Te he echado de menos.

—Creo que eso ha quedado más que claro —ahora sí separó nuestros cuerpos aunque no del todo; me apoyó en su regazo mientras él se relajaba completamente sobre la porcelana levándome a mí con él. Me apoyó en su cuerpo, contra su pecho aún agitado por esto tan maravilloso que acabábamos de hacer,

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Acarició mi abdomen —Creo que no me masturbaba desde los quince —me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos. No sabía si lo decía en broma o de verdad; mmm, sí…su cara me dejó claro que estaba hablando en serio —Bueno, quizás catorce es la edad exacta —sonrió —Y no pongas esa cara, cariño…. —volví a tumbarme sobre él.

—No me esperaba que el gran Edward, la Bestia del sexo confesara de esta manera que se…toca —su risa provocó vibraciones en mi cuerpo.

—Te aseguro que ha sido un método de emergencia…—subió sus manos a mis pechos —Apuesto a que tú te has tocado alguna vez —oh, por favor…Mi cara volvía a arder, pero no por la pasión. Esta vez por vergüenza — ¿Bella?

—Sabes que no me sentía muy cómoda con el sexo antes de conocerte.

— ¿Nunca? —Acercó sus labios a mi oído —Alguna vez, Bella…quiero verlo —volví a girarme.

— ¿Cómo?

—Que quiero verlo —acarició mis pezones. El agua se estaba quedando fría, pero a mí no me importaba y al parecer a Edward tampoco —Quiero ver cómo te acaricias. Quiero ver cómo te das placer tú sola.

—Quieres verme roja como un tomate, ¿no? —negó.

—No —susurró — ¿Me regalarías ese momento, princesa?

¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso quería que le regalara una masturbación? Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, este hombre me mataría algún día. De eso estaba más que segura, pero… ¿qué demonios? Menuda manera tendría de morir.

—Creo que en estos momentos te regalaría cualquier cosa, Edward…incluso eso. Y lo sabes —me apretó más contra él.

—Eres perfecta —me besó en la comisura de los labios —Tenemos que salir de aquí ya, preciosa. El agua está fría.

No me hubiera importado estar unos minutos más con él ahí dentro a pesar de la baja temperatura del agua; podríamos volver a calentarla sin ningún problema…pero también podríamos quedar tan arrugados como una pasa. Seh…mejor salir ya, porque esa imagen que se me venía a la cabeza no era para nada sexy.

Edward salió primero ofreciéndome unas vistas privilegiadas; enrolló sus poderosas caderas con una toalla y luego cogió otra para mí. De la misma manera que me metió me ayudó a salir. Me envolvió en la toalla después de secarme con cuidado los brazos y las piernas; si hubiera seguido secando por otras partes de mi cuerpo yo misma lo habría arrojado sin contemplaciones hacia el agua fría.

— ¿Bien? —sonreí como una auténtica zorra, por mucho que Edward quisiera que fuera simplemente yo.

—Más que bien, te lo prometo —me tendió la mano.

— ¿Te apetece salir fuera y ver lo que queda de la cabaña?

— ¿Quieres que salgamos así ahí fuera? —señalé nuestra poca ropa reducida a un par de toallas. La de Edward un poco corta, por cierto…él sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí. Me cogió por la cintura poniéndose a mi altura. Yo misma sonreí casi sin querer cuando acaricié con cuidado los arañazos que le había hecho en los hombros minutos atrás; zorra no, pero una gata salvaje sí que había sido…

—Bruja…—susurró —Eso está empezando a escocer, ¿sabes? —puse cara de fingida pena. No se lo creyó para nada ya que se limitó a tirar de mí y llevarme al exterior de lo que yo ya había apodado "la cabañita" —Deja de ceñirte la toalla, cariño —murmuró Edward —Sabes que no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor por esta parte. Sólo el mar, los corales y los peces de colores —me miró intensamente —Podríamos follar aquí mismo y no nos vería ni oiría nadie —sigue, Edward…sigue…. —Quizás después lo hagamos —murmuró casi para él —Pero dejemos eso para más tarde…ahora mira.

Delante de nosotros había una enorme terraza con el suelo de madera y decorada por un par de sillones de mimbre tapizados con el mismo color que los del interior y presididos por una pequeña mesa redonda. Unos pequeños focos colgantes en forma de antorcha iluminaban el incipiente atardecer de la Polinesia aportando una tenue y amarillenta luz que invitaba a pasar la noche allí mismo. Dos elegantes tumbonas y una sombrilla completaban la decoración del lugar…bueno, eso y una hamaca colgante con un par de mullidos cojines en la que debajo no había nada más que agua. Miré a Edward preguntándole con la mirada, "¿en serio?".

— ¿Te gustaría probarla? — me retiré un poco del borde — La sensación de recostarte sólo sobre el mar es de libertad total.

—Me lo imagino y si tú dices me lo creo…pero será mejor que lo pruebe mañana. Aún me tiemblan las piernas por lo que me acabas de hacer, ¿sabes? — me dedicó una corta carcajada.

—Mejor. Así mañana podremos probar con total tranquilidad las cálidas aguas que nos rodean — señaló unas pequeñas escalerillas de madera con pasamanos instaladas en la terraza que daban directamente al agua. Miré abajo sin mucha emoción sobre el agua ya oscurecida por el atardecer — ¿Por qué esa cara? Sabes nadar, ¿no?

— ¡Pues claro que se nadar! — Me acerqué un poco más al borde agarrándome la toalla — ¿Es…es seguro? — Alzó una ceja —Me refiero a que si estas aguas cubren mucho…y eso…

—No, para nada…estamos en la zona que menos cubre. A ti el agua te llegará más o menos por aquí —me cogió de nuevo por la cintura y me acarició mi ya sobre excitada piel por encima de la toalla —La idea es disfrutar de esta maravillosa agua azul, princesa. A medida que te adentras más, cubre más…pero es del todo seguro. Además, no queremos molestar a los corales, ¿cierto? —Negué sonriendo —Vamos a probar todo lo que quieras y hacer todo aquello que esté programado en la lista de excursiones. El resto lo pondremos nosotros, ¿no te parece? —Me dedicó una sonrisa completamente arrogante — ¿Se te ha pasado ya el temblor de piernas para poder salir a cenar o necesitas un poco más de tiempo para recuperarte? Podemos esperar, si es necesario —le golpee suavemente el pecho.

—Maldito creído.

—Sabes que lo soy —reconoció —Ve a la habitación y vístete mientras llamo a Seth y a Sam. Ponte algo ligero y cómodo…quiero enseñarte uno de los restaurantes del resort. Sé que te va a encantar —me giré para marcharme con mi perenne sonrisa en los labios para arreglarme cuanto antes, pero me retuvo agarrándome de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos —Y por favor, Bella…no quiero sentirte con miedo. Aparta todos los temores que puedas tener —dijo completamente en serio —Sabes que a mi lado no te va a pasar nada malo, ¿entendido? No lo permitiría jamás —le acaricié la mejilla.

—Lo sé, Edward…lo sé…

Me adentré en la cabaña para vestirme después de darme un beso rápido en los labios. Ese hombre era jodidamente creído, arrogante y todos los calificativos similares que mi mente por razones obvias no podía reunir en ese momento…pero me encantaba. Me fascinaba su capacidad para cuidad de mí, esa ternura…esa seguridad que irradiaba de manera tan potente que lograba calarme los huesos. Me fascinaba todo, absolutamente todo de él…

Crucé rápidamente el baño sonrojándome como una verdadera idiota.

¿Acaso eso era posible que ocurriera después de lo que habíamos hecho y dicho en esa bañera? Se podía decir que la habíamos estrenado a lo grande; en el interior de la bañera había quedado una cantidad irrisoria de agua porque casi todo el resto estaba esparcida por el suelo del baño de manera alocada. Wow. Pues sí que la habíamos liado buena; habíamos sido explosivos hasta la saciedad…Salté con cuidado los pequeños charcos de agua, que nosotros mismos habíamos provocado, para no mojar todo el suelo hasta llegar a la habitación.

Cuando entré en la estancia fue imposible no mirar de nuevo a mi alrededor; no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de todo lo que me rodeaba, sobre todo la magnitud de esa preciosa cama y esas sábanas que prometían ser tan suaves como se veían. Pero aún quedaba más, mucho más…y todo aquello estaba fuera y me lo quería enseñar Edward de su mano. No sin esfuerzo dejé de mirar la cama y el suelo transparente de la habitación y corrí hasta la maleta de la que no conocía el contenido, aunque me lo podía imaginar.

Como era de esperar, todo estaba perfectamente doblado y colocado. Y por lo que se podía ver por encima todo era ropa ligera, fresca y elegante a la vez que cómoda. Se notaba el sello distintivo de Noran en esas compras tan bien hechas en mi lugar en esos momentos en los que estuve recluida a la fuerza en casa. No me molesté mucho en rebuscar; elegí el primer vestido que tuve a mi alcance, un vestido de lino de color azul, tan azul como el mar que nos rodeaba. También cogí unas sandalias plateadas. Planas, por supuesto. Con la mínima inspección de la maleta que había hecho no había encontrado ningún zapato alto aunque de todos modos habría pasado de cualquier cosa con más de tres centímetros de altura; mi pie ya estaba casi recuperado aunque aún mantenía un ligero eco de moratón y una leve inflamación…no quería, por mi bien y por la salud mental de Edward, que mi pie se empeorara por estilizar mis piernas con unos malditos tacones. Ya tendríamos tiempo, ambos, de disfrutar de tacones de doce centímetros en otros momentos…

Cuando Edward entró en la habitación yo ya estaba completamente vestida, aunque estaba librando una encarnizada guerra con mi pelo; era un completo desastre después de nuestros juegos en la bañera. Edward me observó divertido mientras me sentaba en el tocador e intentaba hacer algo medio decente con mi cabello…aunque era menos que imposible; por el reflejo del espejo vi cómo se deshacía de la toalla húmeda dejándome unas tremendas vistas de su trasero completamente desnudo. No tardó mucho en taparse con una prenda interior blanca que tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y unos pantalones finos del mismo tejido que mi vestido. A través del espejo también vi cómo se acercaba a mí mientras se abotonaba una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos que le sentaba como un maldito guante….

— ¿Tienes problemas con el pelo? — lo miré a través de las pestañas.

—Completamente. Mira, es una maraña…creo que cualquier ave autóctona podría hacer un nido en mi cabeza sin ningún problema —sonrió —No te rías, todo esto ha sido culpa tuya.

Sin decirme nada me arrebató el cepillo de las manos y desenredó con cuidado y poco a poco los mechones de mi pelo, como ya hizo una vez hacía tiempo. Lo hizo con tanto cuidado y con tanta ternura que tuve que cerrar los ojos de puro placer mientras los poros de mi cuerpo se ponían en alerta simplemente con esos pequeños y gustosos tirones que aplicaba en mi cabeza. También por su cercanía, por supuesto. Sólo los abrí cuando sentí los mechones húmedos acariciar mis hombros.

—Está muy largo —dijo acariciándolo desde la raíz a las puntas con los dedos —Me encanta que esté así —murmuró distraídamente. Luego volvió a mirar mi reflejo —El agua de aquí no es como la de la ciudad…no quiero que se te dañe el pelo.

—Estoy más que segura de que Norah ha metido algún producto para eso, no te preocupes —me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme —No me he atrevido a explorar el resto de la maleta.

—Has hecho bien…a saber lo que ha metido esa rubia ahí dentro. Aunque de momento he de decir que me gusta lo que veo —dijo paseando sus ojos por mi cuerpo.

— ¿Incluso las sandalias planas?

—Incluso las sandalias planas a pesar de me tenga que agachar para besarte —afirmó dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios—Estamos de vacaciones, cariño —enganchó mi brazo en el suyo —Dejemos las formalidades para dentro de unos días…—prácticamente me arrastró hacia fuera.

Hicimos el camino de vuelta a la playa en menos de cinco minutos sobre la pasarela de madera dejándonos ver así los intrincados dibujos de los bungalós dejaban sobre el agua; sin duda Edward se había esmerado por guardarse para él la cabañita más alejada, grande y privada de todas las que podía haber allí…aunque yo con eso estaba más que encantada, por supuesto. Esa privacidad única nos daba la opción de vivir todo aquello que el Manhattan no podíamos. Éramos sólo él y yo…y su discreta seguridad, claro.

Lo primero que vimos cuando tocamos "tierra firme" con los pies, fue el enorme Jeep en el que nos habían traído hasta aquí. Esta vez en el coche sólo iban Sam y el conductor; al parecer, Edward se había apiadado del joven Seth dejándole la noche libre. Apostaba lo que fuera a que él estaba más que encantado de acompañarnos a pesar de ser trabajo.

Edward me ayudó a subir al enorme coche y me puso el cinturón de seguridad, aunque dudaba mucho de que nos fuéramos a encontrar con muchos coches a nuestro paso por el camino de tierra.

— ¿Está muy lejos el sitio a donde me vas a llevar a cenar? —Edward negó mientras se abrochaba su propio cinturón.

—No, aquí todo está muy cerca. Cómo pudiste ver desde el avión la isla parece grande, pero no lo es. Tiene una porción muy reducida de tierra edificable, de hecho, sólo hemos construido en esta parte de la isla.

— ¿Entonces la otra parte es virgen? —una de las esquinas de su labio se levantó con un punto de maldad propio de su cosecha.

—Te juro que me ha venido a la cabeza un pensamiento demasiado…sucio, princesa —se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído —pero te la tendrás que imaginar, no pienso decírtela con compañía…

Por supuesto que me podía imaginar el tipo de pensamiento indecoroso — o no tanto, depende de cómo se mire — que se le había pasado a Edward por su preciosa cabecita, no hacía falta esforzarme mucho en ello.

Pensamientos libidinosos aparte, Edward no soltó mi mano mientras el Jeep se paseaba entre pequeños baches por el camino de tierra que nos conduciría a nuestro desconocido destino, al menos para mí. Me concentré en disfrutar las vistas que me ofrecía la naturaleza; el atardecer en este lugar de ensueño era digno de cualquier postal paradisíaca. Toda la gama de colores comprendida desde el rosa hasta el naranja intenso se reflejaban en el mar, en esa laguna de color azul intenso sobre la que dormiríamos los próximos días. Un par de aves cruzaron el paisaje que quedaría inmortalizado en mi retina y en mi cerebro para el resto de mi vida. Incluso me pareció ver movimientos en el agua. ¿Delfines? Eso sí que sería fantástico. Cada segundo que pasaba, cada fotograma que mis ojos captaban para siempre aumentaban mis ganas de explorar ese pequeño paraíso de la mano de Edward.

Nadaríamos entre los peces de colores y vería con mis propios ojos la barrera de coral.

Haríamos snorkel y exploraríamos esas cuevas subterráneas.

Visitaríamos las islas vecinas y conoceríamos de primera mano el famoso pico de Bora Bora.

Por descontado, estrenaríamos a nuestra explosiva manera todos y cada uno de los rincones de la cabaña; habíamos empezado por la bañera, pero le seguirían el resto de los lugares incluida la terraza. Haríamos todo eso y más; no sabía ni quería saber de momento los días que estaríamos ahí, pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que los iba a exprimir al máximo.

Mucho antes de lo que esperé el coche se detuvo.

Ante nosotros había un pequeño edificio de madera de una sola planta, aunque parecía bastante amplio. Aún quedaban los vestigios de la gran obra que se había llevado a cabo; aún quedaban en los laterales algunos sacos de tierra, maquinaria de obra y lo que parecía ser un andamio ya desmontado. De todos modos ese pequeño detalle no le restaba ni una pizca de belleza al lugar. Cuando Edward me ayudó a bajar del Jeep pude ver con claridad, y gracias a las antorchas encendidas a cada lado de la entrada, uno de los grandes restaurantes de lujo del complejo que guardaba, en el exterior, una gran similitud con los bungalós.

—Es precioso —murmuré mientras el coche nos abandonaba dejándonos aparentemente solos aunque sabía que Sam no se quedaría muy lejos.

—Esto no es nada…espera a verlo acabado. Además, tienes que ver el interior.

Cogidos de la mano nos adentramos en el restaurante. Como bien había dicho Edward, el interior era impresionante. Por dentro la iluminación era tan tenue como la de fuera y las mesas estaban metódicamente ordenadas. Todas estaban desnudas menos una, la cubría un elegante mantel de color tierra, un candelabro con un par de velas encendidas y los cubiertos. Todo estaba absolutamente desierto, parecía que nosotros fuéramos los únicos que ocupábamos ese gran lugar….hasta que apareció un hombre joven vestido de negro, de entre veinticinco y treinta años. Era moreno, con el pelo ligeramente ondulado, tez oscurecida por el sol y una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Señor Cullen? —El hombre con un ligero acento que lindaba entre el francés y el inglés le tendió la mano sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento — ¡Qué alegría poder conocerlo al fin en persona! Pensé que lo conocería más tarde, cuando todo estuviera listo y terminado…Los chicos se han esforzado duro por tener esto decente para su visita, aunque ha sido imposible recoger todo a tiempo. Sentimos de verdad todo el jaleo del exterior.

—No te preocupes, Benjamín. Entendemos que aún están acabando las obras —me miró a mí —Bella, este es Benjamín. Será el encargado y jefe de cocina de los dos restaurantes del lugar —el hombre me dedicó una sonrisa aún más grande y me saludó besándome respetuosamente el dorso de la mano.

— ¿La Señora Cullen? —oh, por Dios….Edward sonrió de lado. Por mi parte mis nervios afloraron solo por escuchar eso.

—Casi…Es mi novia, Isabella Swan —Benjamín asintió rápidamente un poco sonrojado.

—Oh, perfecto…Siento la intromisión….Pasen por aquí, por favor…—nos señaló la mesa iluminada —Les hemos preparado una pequeña degustación de lo que he pensado para menú. Esperemos que todo sea de su agrado, no duden en pedir aquello que necesiten —el hombre hizo una especie de pequeña reverencia y se retiró por la parte trasera.

—Qué buena impresión da este hombre…y qué amable parece, ¿no?

—Lo es. Y un buen profesional. Benjamín es uno de los mejores cocineros de la región. Su padre es americano, Jacksonville…creo. Y su madre es nativa de una de las islas…

—Menuda mezcla —Edward asintió.

—Sí….pero estoy seguro de que será un buen jefe de cocina. Además de los restaurantes tendremos a disposición el servicio de habitaciones por si los clientes no quieren perder el tiempo —movió las cejas imperceptiblemente.

—Ya veo…No hay nada mejor que mantener el estómago contento para rendir bien, ¿uh?

—Tú lo has dicho —se puso serio de nuevo —A parte de la comida también le damos mucha importancia al ambiente, como ya has visto. Ahora esto está a medias, pero tenemos pensado ambientar un poco más el lugar, quiero que sea más íntimo y agradable. Vamos a poner más antorchas eléctricas dentro del restaurante. Ahí —me señaló una pequeña tarima —se tocarán melodías en directo. Todo será muy suave y relajante…

—A mí ya me parece relajante así…—negó.

—Volveremos cuando todo esté terminado —sus ojos verdes adquirieron un tono aún más intenso a través de las llamas de las velas —Aunque hayamos empezado nuestra estancia aquí a lo grande esto no deja de ser un viaje de trabajo.

—Pues déjame decirte que eres un poco capullo —alzó una ceja divertido —Tienes el mejor trabajo del mundo. Supervisar un resort de lujo en una isla de ensueño. Se gana muy bien el sueldo señor Cullen…oh, y perdone que no haya traído mi portátil para ayudarle con los documentos —se relamió los labios.

—No me puedo creer que me hayas llamado capullo en mi cara —sonreí.

—Pues créetelo —suspiró —En serio, me muero por ver todo lo que falta, Edward.

—Lo verás…—ladeó la cabeza —No ha hecho falta tu portátil, pero he dejado preparados para ti unos cuantos trabajos. Estás de baja, pero no creo que te supongan un gran esfuerzo.

—Ya sabía yo que este viaje guardaba algo oscuro… ¿me has traído aquí a trabajar? —Bromee —No me lo puedo creer.

—Estás muy divertida, ¿no, pequeña bruja?

No le pude contestar porque justo después de nuestra lucha irónica/verbal un par de camareras entraron en el salón con las manos llenas de bandejas. Ambas iban perfecta y elegantemente vestidas de negro. Eran morenas de piel y con rasgos nativos; sus lacios y largos cabellos estaban recogidos en tirantes coletas que no dejaban ni un pelo fuera de su lugar. Tan sólo dedicándonos unas tenues sonrisas nos pusieron sobre la mesa los platos que íbamos a degustar. Cuando las camareras se fueron entró de nuevo Benjamín, esta vez con una botella de vino apoyada en el brazo sobre una servilleta de tela.

Sin duda alguna Edward y yo íbamos a degustar una carta de todo, absolutamente todo, de lo que se iba a servir allí en un futuro no muy lejano porque las camareras tardaban muy poco en hacer aparición con más y más platos en las manos. En su última visita una de las mujeres nos dejó con cuidado una botella de vino tinto aunque yo sólo podía mirar la cantidad de comida que tenía ante mí; había de todo. Desde carnes hasta pescados, verduras de todo tipo y salsas exquisitas todo aderezado por un maravilloso olor…

—Madre mía, Edward…no vamos a poder con todo esto. Es demasiado…

—Nunca es demasiado, Bella —susurró mientras cogía la botella de vino para servirnos a ambos.

—Oh, no…no quiero vino. Sabes que me sienta fatal el alcohol —sonrió de lado.

—Lo sé…pero no dejaré que te emborraches, te lo prometo. Es un Château Margaux, merece la pena probarlo —entrecerró los ojos —Y sí, creo que sí podremos con toda la comida…Tienes que recuperar fuerzas…y coger energía para lo que queda por venir….

— ¿Eso es una advertencia?

—Por supuesto —sonreí —Princesa, pienso agotarte hasta lo indecible —alargué la mano para coger la copa de vino sintiendo aún el agradable calor en el cuerpo que las palabras de Edward me habían provocado. Me relamí los labios cuando probé el líquido rojo.

—Está muy bueno —reconocí.

—Ya sabes…es francés. Es de los mejores —dijo orgulloso —Tenemos una amplia carta de vinos a disposición de los clientes. Que estemos en el fin del mundo no quiere decir que no podamos disfrutar de los placeres más terrenales, ¿no? —Tomó un sorbo de su copa —Me gusta ofrecer lo mejor de mí y de mi equipo en todo lo que me propongo.

—Se nota que estás disfrutando con este proyecto —asintió.

—Me alegro de que hayamos sido nosotros los que hemos hecho el viaje en lugar de Norah —solté una pequeña carcajada.

—Ahora mismo estaría ella disfrutando sola de esta misma cena —Edward puso los ojos en blanco haciéndome reír de nuevo.

—A ella le va más la pizza margarita mientras se traga el canal de deportes —negué ante la ocurrencia de Edward.

—Si la rubia te oyera ahora mismo…

Empezamos a cenar entre bromas; me encantaba esta nueva faceta suya. Ya me había acostumbrado al Edward gruñón, mandón y sabelotodo. También me había acostumbrado a su sobreprotección…pero su lado más bromista y relajado me estaban fascinando, sin duda alguna. Verlo así, tan sereno y relajado hablando de esa manera tan despreocupada y a la vez tan apasionada de su trabajo me podía estar más cómoda, tranquila y calmada.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no estaba así?

No podía acordarme y menos después de los días que había pasado, pero ahora eso quedaba atrás en un segundo plano. Todo estaba bien. Hablaría con Matt cuando el cambio horario me lo permitiera. Edward estaba bien. Yo estaba bien…todo estaba fantástico. Estaba feliz.

En menos de lo que pude imaginar, y contra todo pronóstico, acabamos casi con la totalidad de la comida que teníamos ante nosotros. Y con más de media botella de vino. Sentía calor en mis mejillas — seguramente estaría roja como un tomate — y sabía que una sonrisilla tonta adornaba mi cara, pero me sentía tan a gusto que no me importaba nada.

—Al final hemos podido con todo —murmuró Edward.

—Y al final has dejado que me emborrache —dije abanicándome con la mano.

—Borracha no, cariño. Achispada. No es lo mismo —frunció el ceño — ¿Te encuentras mal?

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Para nada! Estoy bien —sonrió mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta —Más que bien.

—Creo que es hora de ir a dormir.

A eso no me negué, por supuesto. Estaba más que cansada…estaba agotada. Después de la gran bienvenida a la isla que habíamos tenido y todo el vino ingerido necesitaba descansar un poco. O dormir veinte horas. Así que tras una breve llamada de teléfono el coche que nos había traído se presentó en la puerta del restaurante. Una vez sentados en el interior y con el cálido aire nocturno que entraba por la ventanilla golpeándome en la cara suavemente me sentí como en el cielo. Apoyé la cara sobre el hombro de Edward respirando su olor….no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. El movimiento del coche tampoco ayudaba mucho a salir de este estado de aletargamiento en el que me estaba sumiendo cada vez más y más, aunque me encontraba genial.

— ¿Tienes sueño? —susurró Edward.

—Mucho…mucho sueño. Creo que hoy estrenaremos la cama solo para dormir, Edward...—el movimiento de su cuerpo al reír me hizo sonreír a pesar del cansancio.

—Tendremos tiempo para estrenar la cama en condiciones…no te preocupes por eso….

No fui muy consciente de los siguientes minutos. Noté que el coche se paraba y cómo Edward me cogía en volandas. Quise protestar por eso y decirle que podía andar yo solita…pero no lo hice por dos razones. Primero, porque eso era completamente falso. Y segundo, porque el calor y el contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío era delicioso. Sus manos me agarraban con firmeza la cintura y las piernas; desde fuera pareceríamos una pareja en su noche de bodas caminando hacia su habitación…Sí, el sueño me hacía pensar incoherencias…Dejé caer mi cara contra su pecho mientras la brisa marina se colaba por todos los poros de mi piel mientras sus pisadas retumbaban sobre la pasarela de madera. Sin soltarme ni un solo minuto abrió la puerta de nuestra cabañita. Abrí los ojos a duras penas cuando me soltó con cuidado sobre la cama. Edward se encargó de deshacerse de mi vestido y de mis sandalias dejándome solo en ropa interior.

—No puedo ni con mi alma, Edward —murmuré. Él se limitó a empujarme con suavidad por los hombros hasta que mi cabeza tocó la esponjosa almohada.

—Descansa, pequeña…descansa…

Eso fue lo que hice.

Cerré los ojos tras un breve y casto beso en los labios dejándome ir al mundo de los sueños. Ni siquiera me alteró la llamada al teléfono de Edward; no le di mucha importancia porque supuse que sería alguno de sus hombres…

— ¿Diga? ¿Phill?

Quise abrir los ojos, pero mi subconsciente ya había viajado al mundo onírico….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado la bienvenida a la isla? ¿Para qué habrá llamado Phill a Edward?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Kunoishi3, Reader Spark, Mary de cullen, Krisvampire, Suu Cullen, Yolabertay, Ashleyswan, Shadoo17, Mahely, DiAnA FeR, Nait, Karenov17, Melania, Ligia Rodriguez, Betza MB, Manu bebes, Juddg, Nidia82, Jacke94, LexieMadrid, Jupy, TWIGHLITICA, Darky1995, Bella maru, Vale957, Isakristen, Lil, Yasmin cullen, Pili, Catalina Lina, Veronica, VampireQueenR18, Yoa P Stewart, Sarai GN, Mcullen, Monikcullen009, Guest, Isabella bej, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, SOLCITO, SharinPattinson, BellaEdwardRobsten, ALEXANDRACAST, SalyLuna, Aniha hiuga, Eve, Little Whitiee, Jhanulita, Orisweetcullen, CELINA ROJAS, Steph PV17, Aracullen8, Shar0n, Luzdeluna2012, Day Lynn Leery, Manligrez, Gaby Rivera, Lory24, Almudena diazgarcia, LauCullenBlackSwan, Teky, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Alisa Eliana, Ludgardita, CelesL, Tata XOXO, Solecitopucheta, Anahi littrell, Deathxrevenge, Annaniicolle, Ninacara, AdriLopez, Monidelopez25, Lupita, Paamelitaa, Sonyzilli, DaniStrangerCullen, Danny Fer D' Rathbone Guest, Paolastef, MilaStew, Beakis, Guest, Gatita Swan, Huezitto Cullen, Solciito Pattinson, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Rosy Inda, Ine Flores M, Kykio88, Janalez, Gaviota, Ninfaffad, Masilobe, Robsten, Antomirok, Rafaela monterroso, Guest, Dani Valencia, Eve Runner, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, Dracullen, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Liduvina, Maria Romero, Jbpattinson, Iviifican, Elizabeth Lecter, Dayana villeros, Mon de Cullen, Yooo, Karito, Ginni, Guest, Nafcullen, Carol, Karla, Guest, Sophie, Dayana villeros, Nany87, Lidya Zs Carlton, Valeria cullen 37, Nardamat, Yasmina Masen, Lulu, Vampiregirl, Sony Bells, Monicaviajera1819, AnabellaCS, Guest, Marta, Kushina, Valeria, Palitatjcullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Kedchri, Nicole b pieri, Kimjim, Guest, Lectora, Krisscullen, Twilighter, Isis Janet, ISABELCRISTINA, Cinti linda, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Karito, Glowing Yellow Star, Vhica, Rosi Arellano, Gweniever Hallow, Mcleanderangel, Yasna, Sam, Ana Romero, Levima, Al, Linda swan, Guest, Stefany fefy, Carolina Jimene y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia que estáis teniendo conmigo. Me apena mucho tardar tanto en subir las actualizaciones, pero ahora mismo se me hace un poco complicado. Espero poder mejorar la situación en breve =) Las fotos de los lugares donde estarán Edward y Bella se subieron al grupo de Facebook del fic, por si queréis pasaros me buscáis por ahí y os agrego. Nos leemos en unos días, un besote enorme!_


End file.
